


Searching for Levi - Buscando a Levi

by blessende, marukusanagi



Series: Searching for Levi - Buscando a Levi [14]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 105
Words: 344,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessende/pseuds/blessende, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marukusanagi/pseuds/marukusanagi
Summary: Eren Jaeger tiene 3 secretos que nadie sabe. A. Existe un mundo paralelo al nuestro, más conocido como 'Titán'. B. Ha sido un guardián de la paz entre los dos mundos desde la edad de quince años. C. Está casado con el más grande pendejo de la historia de ambas civilizaciones (tanto literal como figurativamente). [LevixEren]





	1. Promesa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Searching for Levi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010318) by [blessende](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessende/pseuds/blessende). 



> AN: Esta historia es una amalgama de géneros, situada en un universo alternativo con dos mundos. Sigue la vida y el viaje personal de los personajes. Antes de que empieces, te recomiendo que leas este pequeño oneshot que menciono abajo. Porque ése es donde el viaje empieza para ambos. Así es como se conocieron.  
> El mocoso en la bañera

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi_  
Original por Blessende / Traducción por Maru de Kusanagi**

Capítulo 1 – Promesa

            ~.~

            'Las consignas deben ser entregadas el veintiséis. Merci beaucoup **(1)** ,' oyó que alguien dijo. Una mano jaló de su manga, tratando de despertarle. Eren dio un vigoroso gruñido y apartó con rudeza la mano intrusa, fastidiado. Había un ligero latido en su cabeza, y ocultó su cabello castaño oscuro en un codo, apartándose de la mano. Veintiséis, murmuró adormilado. ¿Por qué le sonaba de algo, tanto así? De todas las fechas, ¿qué había de importante acerca de ese impetuoso día en el calendario?

            Su subconsciente se sumergió profundamente en los recovecos de su memoria, buscando la fecha y una conversación que la conectase. Recordó una figura inclinada contra el armario de la cocina, bebiendo té y sosteniendo la taza por el borde. Era una de sus mañas, eren parecía entenderle. Una de las tantas mañas que Eren hallaba atractivas y entre las mas fáciles de soportar.

            ' _Seis meses,' una voz vino de aquellos arrogantes **(2)** y finos labios. '¿Te vas por seis meses?'_

            Sí, recordó que había un sempiterno ceño fruncido sobre ellos.

            ' _Admítelo,' Eren hizo una pausa y le dio al hombre una sonrisa cálida. 'Vas a extrañarme,' sus ojos turquesas se iluminaron, divertidos._

            ' _¿Extrañarte?' repitió en hombre mayor, rascándose desinteresadamente la barbilla perfectamente afeitada. 'De buena molestia me deshago, eso es todo lo que pienso. No te tendré molestándome, no tendré que compartir mi cama con un bruto torpe, no tendré que aguantar tu mal aliento y tu cocina patética. Estoy esperando ansioso estos seis meses, gracias en verdad,' dijo secamente el hombre, mirando las cortinas como si quisiera que la tela color malva ardiera instantáneamente._

            _Eren hizo una pausa, considerándolo con cuidado. Tres años y podían leerse uno al otro sin hablar. Tres años, y las palabras seguían sin decirse. Y justo entonces, sintió que la frustración se retiraba tras la máscara. Suspirando, Eren se levantó y caminó hasta el mayor, quitando la taza de esos labios húmedos e inclinó la cabeza para dejar un casto beso en ellos._

            _Como respuesta hubo un gruñido, pero ninguna objeción._

            _Eren probó los restos del té, un trozo de limón y cardamomo._

            ' _Veintiséis de octubre. Aquí estaré… para entonces.' Dijo Eren. Apretó los labios entre las palabras y sostuvo la mirada de los tormentosos ojos grises de su pareja con firmeza._

            ' _¿Es esa una puta promesa?' le preguntó el hombre, viéndose molesto._

            ' _Sí,' respondió Eren. 'Es una promesa.'_

            El veintiséis, murmuró Eren en su sueño.

            '¡Mierda! ¡El veintiséis!' gritó, sentándose alarmado.

            Cabello desordenado cayendo por todos lados, ojos lagrimeando y cansados, Eren parpadeó y se dio cuenta donde exactamente se encontraba. Treinta pares de ojos se clavaron en él. Treinta y uno, si contabas al frutillita asistente del profesor que enseñaba Mecánica Avanzada. Hubo un silencio amenazante y vio a Connie conteniendo la risa. El cabeza hueca rubio ceniza de Jean le hizo un gesto con los pulgares arriba, en señal de triunfo. Eren no le prestó demasiada atención. El silencio fue roto con un crujido. El profesor había partido una tiza en dos, evidentemente molesto. Cerró de golpe el grueso tomo que tenia y las aletas de su nariz se inflaron.

            Eren sintió un codazo y descubrió a Armin a su lado.

            'Genial, Einstein. He tratado de despertarte durante la última hora,' siseó el rubio '¿y ahora decides despertarte? Mira, hiciste que toda la clase se enoje.'

            Eren volvió su atención a la clase, sonriendo inocentemente a todos.

            'Uh, ¿perdón?'

            '¿Tiene un problema con la ficha límite, señor Jaeger?' inquirió el profesor, clavándole la mira desde arriba de sus quevedos **_(3)_**.

            'No, claro que no, señor.'

            'Bien. Puede salirse con la suya en cuanto a ausentismo, señor Jaeger, pero no puede evadir mis consignas. ¿Me oyó?'

            '¡S-sí!' respondió animadamente.

            El profesor recogió sus papeles y abandonó el aula del último año en un parpadeo. Los otros estudiantes le siguieron, dándole una larga mirada descreída, y empezaron a salir, susurrando por lo bajo sobre qué molestia era Jaeger. _Siempre durmiendo en clases, quien rayos se cree_. Eren presionó el puente de su nariz y dejó salir un largo suspiro. Se durmió en clase, por tercera vez esta semana.

            Incluso su amigo compasivo, Armin, le pasó las notas con una sonrisa comprensiva.

            Eren observó la escritura prolija, los intricados diagramas y los puntos remarcados. Sintió una punzada de culpa. Le devolvió las notas a su pequeño amigo y sacudió su cabeza, resuelto.

            'No, Armin. No voy a aprovecharme de ti esta vez. Me desvelaré una noche y lo terminaré. Juro que lo haré.'

            Armin sonrió.

            'Y, ¿qué tiene de especial el veintiséis?' inquirió el rubio, mientras abandonan el aula anfiteatro.

            Eren hizo una media sonrisa.

            'Oh, me voy a casa.'

            **..-..**

 

            **_Mundo Titán – Un bosquejo_**

            **Titán-** un planeta en la galaxia Andrómeda, a 2.5 millones de años luz de la Tierra, que rota alrededor de una estrella enana en los últimos estadios de su ciclo de vida. Es tres veces el tamaño de la luna terrestre. De color verdoso gracias a su densa atmósfera de metano, nubes de etano y nitrógeno, con el mínimo de oxigeno necesario para la vida. No debe confundirse con Titán, la luna de Saturno, pero ambos tienen similitudes.

            **Agua-** no hay presencia de agua en estado líquido en la superficie. Toda el agua es drenada de vetas subterráneas en Titán a través de acueductos y fuentes. No hay océanos ni mares como les conocemos. Hay lagos de hidrocarbono, que dan energía al progreso del avance científico de Titán.

            **Ciudades Burbuja-** ciudades de rascacielos que albergan el 60% de la población de Titán. Con clima controlado y autosuficientes por las plantaciones aéreas. La administración se organiza con un alcalde / intendente para cada ciudad como responsable, pero todas las leyes pasan por la central del Estado Militar, comandado por Darius Zachlay. Ejemplos de estas ciudades- Sina, Trost, Stonehess.

            **Inferior _(4)_ -** El terreno fuera de las ciudades burbuja es desértico, pero pequeños clústeres de población se han formado. Estos clústeres están fuera de la jurisdicción del estado. El género de la población de Titán se ha desigualado, especialmente en las regiones inferiores, favoreciendo a los niños varones. 1000:762. La población es nómade y tiene una alta tasa de criminalidad. No hay presencia de la rama del Ejército de Titán – los Cuerpos de Paz ni de la Policía Militar aquí. Pero miembros de la PM son vistos asiduamente, para investigar pistas, por placer y para descansar. Ejemplos de Inferior- Shiganshina, Maria, Belemoth.

            **Tiempo-** Aquí el día dura veinte horas. Los diales en todos los relojes van en rangos de uno al diez. La estrella enana se alza en el este a las seis de la mañana, y se pone a las dos.

            **Temperatura-** las temperaturas varían de templado a frio extremo dependiendo del lugar. Las ciudades burbuja tienen garantizado un sol artificial, pero las regiones inferiores enfrentan la furia de las temperaturas extremas.

            **Geología-** crio volcanes, lagos de hidrocarbono, cráteres, tierras desiertas, plantaciones flotantes y esporádicos acuíferos (oasis). Igual que el ciclo del agua en la Tierra, Titán tiene un ciclo de metano. PH en su estado más bajo; pH=5. La lluvia es ácida el 97% de las veces.

* * *

 

            **1** Del francés, "muchas gracias"

            **2** La palabra original es 'surly', que puede significar tanto gruñón como rudo, brusco, irascible, colérico, arrogante e incluso amenazante.

            **3**  h - t - t - p : / / es . wikipedia wiki / Quevedos_(lentes)

            **4** El término que Blessende usa es 'subpar', que se traduce como mediocre, insatisfactorio, etc. Use 'inferior' porque fue lo que más se acomodó a su idea.

            **_Nota de la traducción_** _:_ **Hola a todos. Soy Maru, y si bien no soy nueva al fanfiction, esta es mi primera incursión al fandom SNK. Este fic se centrará en la pareja Levi/Eren. No adhiero a esa discusión de qué es mejor, si ereri o rivaere, además de que eso no tiene relevancia en esta historia. Tampoco me gusta que se use el mpreg por nada, o sin una escasa explicación coherente.**

            **Cambiando de tema, ésta es una historia escrita originalmente en inglés por BLESSENDE, quien ha sido tan amable como para autorizarme, y que ya ha superado los 50 caps y otras tantas side stories, que también traduciré. Mucho sci-fi, mucha acción, drama y escenas épicas (sé que es mucho decir tratándose de una obra como es SNK) nos esperan en esta historia, que para mi es una de esas que ya han superado el fanfic mismo para convertirse en verdaderas obras autónomas (algo así como un gaiden). Por ese mismo motivo, quiero comentar que encontraran, de vez en cuando, aclaraciones al final. Es que Blessende ha usado un inglés mucho más complejo del que usualmente uno lee en fanworks, y las traducciones de algunos términos quedan truncas si uno no reflexiona sobre el original. Por eso, si encuentran algo demasiado literal o raro, no duden en mandarme un mail a** _marukusanagi (arroba) yahoo . com . ar_ , **siempre estoy dispuesta a escucharles. También quiero que excusen mi uso del castellano, que tendrá acento rioplatense aunque cuidaré de evitar modismos demasiado exclusivos. Tambien me pueden encontrar en twitter y facebook con el mismo nombre de usuario, y mi blog es** _maru-d-kusanagi . livejournal . com_

            **Ok, eso es todo por ahora.**


	2. Nombres

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Original _ por _Blessende / Traducción_ por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

 

            _Capítulo 2: Nombres_

            ~.~

            Con una mochila colgada desganadamente de un hombro, puso dos tazas de malta en la mesa y se sentó junto a la cama de hospital. No era frecuente que Eren pudiese tener un momento de paz y quietud, pero en el hospital Stanley Memorial, lo deprimente de las camas vacías lo ponía silencioso. Su madre estaba tejiendo un sweater, tal vez preparándose para el invierno venidero. Eren acarició los bordes de la lana, mientras estos caían sobre la colcha y se perdían bajo el colchón. Los colores, gris y negro, se mezclaban hasta terminar en dos bolas de lana ocultas en las sombras. Repentinamente, le asaltó el recuerdo de cómo solía esconderse de la misma forma. Especialmente si había robado las galletas recién hechas, y su madre lo acechaba por la casa, echando fuego por la nariz.

            ' _Eren Jaeger, ¡sal ahora mismo! ¡SAL, pequeño demonio!'_

            Eren se escondería bajo la cama, la boca fuertemente tapada con la mano izquierda. Pero no importaba cuánto acallara su risa y gemidos, su madre siempre descubría su refugio. Lo rodearía fuertemente con los brazos, y temblarían con la risa. Su delantal siempre olía a miel y jengibre. El aroma a casa y a una cena.

            ¿Qué edad tenía entonces? ¿Seis? ¿Siete?

            Debió ser todo un problema para Carla.

            'Estás terriblemente silencioso hoy, Eren.' Dijo su madre, la mano enredando hábilmente una cadena de hilo gris y girándola en una pequeña lazada. Hoy, su voz no estaba adormilada por la medicina. Se parecía al quieto rumor de los robles en el exterior, pacientes y calmos aún en la tormenta. No era la locura hablando. Era su madre. Y parecía que habían pasado años desde que la oyó decir su nombre. Sus camaradas le decían 'Jaeger', los amigos cercanos lo apodaban 'Jaegermeister' en broma, los molestos profesores solían llamarle " _Sr._ Jaeger'. Y, considerando su récord, _siempre_ había un par de profesores molestos con él cada semestre.

            Armin era el único que le decía 'Eren', pero no había algo especial en ello. No era la forma en que su mamá le decía.

            Sabía de una única persona aparte que decía su nombre así. Como si fuera una palabra atesorada.

            Y esa persona estaba a millones de millas, aparentemente sin interés de llamarlo ni una vez.

            'Eren', dijo su madre 'No te me distraigas.'

            'Ah, sí, perdona… estaba pensando' murmuró Eren, tomando una de las tazas y bebiendo un trago de malta. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos. El chocolate estaba amargo para su gusto, y se dio cuenta de que había olvidado ponerle azúcar.

            'Maldición' dijo, haciendo una mueca 'Me olvidé de poner-'

            Carla le dio una sonrisa comprensiva a su hijo. 'Está bien. Sólo quédate aquí. Me temo de que las horas de visita están por terminar.'

            Hubo un silencio tenso, y Eren clavó la vista en las blancas paredes.

            _Horas de visita._

            Casi se había olvidado de eso.

            Su madre rompió el gélido silencio que se había instalado entre los dos. Tal vez, ella estaba deseosa de cambiar de tema.

            '¿Cómo te van las clases en la universidad? Ya es el último curso, ¿no?'

            Eren forzó una sonrisa.

            'Deberías preguntarle a Armin. Es él quien está llevando todo adelante.'

            '¿Conque sí?'

            'Ajá.' Asintió Eren. El joven revolvió en su mochila y sacó un libro titulado _Problemas de Física de Irodov._ 'Sí… mira esto. Hay un millón de problemas escritos, y Armin ya los resolvió a todos. No bromeo. Él es un prodigio, lo juro.'

            Su madre le sonrió cálidamente, sus ojos fueron del libro a su hijo.

            'Armin siempre fue un buen chico. Me visita seguido, trae flores y me hace compañía. Me lee libros cuando no estás. Es un poco chapado a la antigua, sabes.'

            Eren dejó de beber y devolvió la taza a la mesa. Percibió la decepción en su voz.

            '¿Me odias?' preguntó él tras un largo rato.

            Carla Jaeger sacudió la cabeza.

            'No, Eren. Por supuesto que no. Sólo deseo tu seguridad.'

            Y ahí estaba- esa movida inicial. La parte donde podía decir la verdad. La parte donde podía contarle a ella que no estaba enrolado en una academia militar y acuartelado seis meses en las barracas. ¿Le creería? ¿Alguien creería que este mundo no era todo lo que había? ¿Que había otro lugar, lejano, que tenia los recursos para curar lo que la gente consideraba enfermedades terminales?

            Manos avejentadas de detuvieron y los ojos de su madre captaron los suyos, esperando respuesta. A veces, se preguntaba si ella no sabía todo ya.

            Eren recordó las palabras de su juramento, las que dijo en una galería con su puño derecho sobre el corazón.

            ' _Un guardián de la paz_ **(1)** , _atado a servir y proteger hasta la muerte. Honorable, leal, y que vivirá por otros antes que por sí mismo. Ése es nuestro juramento de sangre. Titán Prevalece.'_

            Odiaba ese estúpido juramento.

            **..-..**

 

            Las horas de visita terminaron y una gorda enfermera, llamada Robbins, llegó para echarlo.

            No le sorprendía, ya que solía quedarse pasada las horas.

            Eren se sentó en una banca solitaria, bajo las luces de un estacionamiento, había papeles tirados a lo largo de las chapas. Apretó una lapicera **(2)** bajo su mentón, releyendo sus garabatos. Ilegibles, todos. Deseó haber aceptado la oferta de Armin, pero no, tenia que optar por el camino del honor y la moral. Y ahora estaba clavado tratando de descifrar sus propias notas y diagramas inservibles, que se parecían a sonetos borrachos escritos por un marinero ebrio.

            Y no, no estaba exagerando.

            Suspiró, cerrando el libro y preguntándose porque se dormía tantas veces en clases.

            ' _¿Por qué, preguntas?_ ', dijo una voz. ' _Porque sólo trabajar y nada de diversión, hacen de Eren un chico aburrido._ ' Le provocó, divertida, la voz en su cabeza. Una voz a la que, Eren estaba seguro, le acompañarían unos brillantes ojos grises.

            Eren reprimió una sonrisa.

            Cierto, pero esa no es la respuesta, _sabiondo._

            Era porque sus noches las pasaba en vigilia. Se preguntaba cómo lo aguantaba Annie. Leonhart era mayor que él, una guardiana apta a pesar de ser ruda a veces. Habiendo manejado las puertas con ella por dos años, Eren había descubierto ciertas verdades sobre su carácter. Su primera impresión de Annie no había cambiado todavía. La rubia seguía encontrándole gracia a las cosas más raras, y no poseía una onza de simpatía en ese corazón de hielo suyo. Pero nunca le dijo nada de eso a la cara. No a menos que estuviera buscando problemas. Ella era la mejor luchadora de su escuadrón, y Eren sabia de primera mano el daño que la rubia era capaz de infligir. Igual, había muchas cosas que le admiraba. No habían compartido demasiado cosas personales. Todo lo que sabia de ella era que tenia un solo progenitor, como él, un padre Terrícola con quien juraba la relación era complicada.

            Pero, a diferencia de Eren, _muy_ a diferencia de él, Annie no estaba atada al mundo de Titán.

            Ella lo odiaba, despreciaba su existencia, y Eren se preguntaba si tenía algo que ver con su compañero.

            Había un rumor entre los guardianes, de que Annie se había comprometido con un civil de la Tierra.

            Nadie sabía quién era el hombre misterioso.

            La noche se puso gélida, y repentinamente estuvo agradecido por vestir su parka. Se bajó el gorro y se dejó caer otra vez en la banca, mirando la brillante luna en el cielo sin nubes. Estiró los brazos y se frotó la piel de la nuca.

            Y, como un rayo caído de la nada, su reloj empezó a sonar.

            Por supuesto, no era _sólo_ un reloj.

            Eren le dio a su reloj pulsera una mirada extrañada. Apretó el botón verde en la parte trasera, y oyó la familiar voz automatizada hablarle.

            'Actividad sospechosa observada en la Puerta Veintitrés cerca de Avalon.'

            Las cejas de Eren se fruncieron formando pliegues. Recogió sus cosas con torpeza y las guardó en su mochila.

            '¡Sí, ahí voy!'

* * *

 

            **1** La traducción es correcta, pero el equivalente español es ' _(miembro de los) cuerpos de paz_ '. Así que ambos términos serán usados.

            **2** Ok, para el que no sepa, me refiero a un bolígrafo, boli, estilográfica.

            **NOTA DE LA TRADUCCION: La historia crecerá con cierta lentitud, y trataré de no tardar más de una semana entre los capítulos. Mi intención es publicar los fines de semana, pero tengan en cuenta de que los capítulos irán alargándose, además de que están los capítulos extras que a veces son bastante largos, por lo cual me requerían más tiempo, especialmente cuando reinicie la uni en estos días.**

            **De todas formas, también agradezco a quienes han dejado review, y a quienes conocen el original, espero que les guste mi adaptación. Ah, también había olvidado agregar un detalle en el primer capitulo, que explica qué son los quevedos ,para quien no sepa.**

            **_Ja ne!_**


	3. Portal

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Original _ por _Blessende / Traducción_ por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

            _Capítulo 3: Portal_

            ~.~

            Eren ya había estado antes en las puertas de Avalon. Estaban cerca, en un radio de veinticuatro kilómetros **(1)** , por lo cual la señal de alerta le llegó primero a él. El radar de la red alertó a los guardianes más cercanos en el vecindario, y parecía que este era su día de suerte. Llegó a los límites de la capilla de St Chamberlain, con los ojos fijos en su reloj pulsera, que pitaba monótonamente. '¿Aquí?', se preguntó 'Mierda, ¿siquiera funciona esta cosa? ¿O sigo lejos del objetivo?'

            Un auto hizo sonar su bocina, y Eren se apartó de su camino antes de que doblara en la esquina y acelerara.

            Hubo un destello, y Eren captó ligeramente un rastro de humo, levantándose cada vez más alto sobre las torretas de la estatua de St Chamberlain.

            Alguien había llegado al lugar antes que él. Y, quien fuera, había lanzado una señal de ayuda. Eso no se veía bien.

            Eran examinó la pared de la iglesia, y trepó por encima ágilmente. Se inclinó en el patio judío y corrió entre las sombras, manteniendo la mirada alerta en sus alrededores. Tomó como sitio de ventaja la cima de un viejo árbol, y trepó por el tronco. Se colgó en una rama resistente y empezó a sacar su equipo. Se quitó la parka, vistió el equipo de maniobras, deslizó una delgada navaja bajo su bota y sintió los niveles de adrenalina subírsele.

            Oh, conocía este sentimiento.

            _Mantén la calma._

            Su corazón no estaba dispuesto a escuchar. De todas maneras y haciendo memoria, nunca había sido un buen oyente, considerando el habiéndose enamorado de un arrogante y mal hablado cabo primero **(2)** desde bien el principio.

            _Concéntrate,_ se dijo Eren.

            Puso su mente en el asunto. Esta no era la primera vez que había una irrupción, y no sería la última. _Ya hiciste esto antes_ , se dijo Eren, guardando el resto de las cosas en la mochila. Miró el libro de Irodov, y una ligera mueca se dibujó en sus labios. Adivinen, Mecánicas Avanzadas puede esperar hasta mañana. Eso, si sobrevivía.

            _Más te vale que sobrevivas, mierda_ , dijo la conocida voz en su cabeza.

            Eren apretó los dientes, asintiendo y deslizándose en espirales en la oscuridad del bosque.

            **..-..**

 

            El portal titiló en el horizonte, con una corriente baja de destellos liberándose cada vez que aparecía de la nada. Era una arcada alta, un amplio agujero con forma de remolino negro, alzándose quince metros y con la anchura de nueve. Las puertas nunca eran visibles a simple vista. No a menos que los ingenieros de Titán quisieran. O que alguien hubiese atravesado las barreras por la fuerza.

            Eren descubrió quién fue esa persona.

            La larga forma negra se erguía en el claro. Vestía armadura de cabeza a los pies, un gigantesco monstruo de metal y músculos, y no había nada más que la energía estática girando alrededor suyo, acompañada de un chirrido. Humanoide, pero parecía que en alguna parte las medidas se desviaron. La cosa se inclinaba sobre una persona, y un brazo similar a un escalpelo se le dirigía a la cabeza, casi letárgicamente. Eren captó unas briznas de cabello rubio y sesgados ojos azules.

            _Mierda…_

            Era _Annie_.

            Leonhart estaba tumbada contra el tronco de un árbol, sus ojos apenas abiertos y un hilo de sangre cayendo desde su cuero cabelludo, manchando los cabellos de color rojo. Sus piernas estaban dobladas bajo su peso, y ella estaba prácticamente desarmada. Eran se dio cuenta de que su larga espada estaba hecha pedazos sobre el pasto. Los trozos de zirconio brillaban en la luz de la inocente luna. ¿Qué demonios _era_ la cosa que la había atacado? ¿Había venido del otro lado? ¿Era un invasor de Titán?

            Eren hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

            Levantó una piedra y la lanzó hacia la espalda del gigante.

            En su mente, casi se pudo imaginar el sonido de la voz exasperada.

            ' _¿Es broma? Después de todos los años que pasé entrenándote, ¿tu mejor ofensiva es **esto**? ¿Tirar un piedra?_ '

            Pero sirvió.

            Y era todo lo que importaba.

            El gigante de metal tornó su atención a Eren, a pesar de que su mano filosa seguía dirigida a Annie.

            'Eh, cara de mierda,' le llamó Eren. 'Tú, gigante de cabeza de chorlito sobrecrecido, ¡mírame!', lo azuzó, usando un poco del colorido lenguaje que había aprendido en los últimos años de su feliz matrimonio. '¿Cómo te atreves a joder a la reina hielo, Annie Leonhart? Te voy a hacer llorar lágrimas de sangre…' le prometió, desenfundando su larga espada.

* * *

 

            **_1_** _Olvidé mencionar que he pasado las millas a kilómetros, por lo menos a mí me son más familiares…._

            **_2_** _Y aquí tenemos un significado para 'lance corporal'…. Es un rango entre soldado raso y cabo, que se pierde en las traducciones… incluso puede significar 'cabo segundo'. Es que la equivalencia de rangos se pierde, y dependiendo de a qué tipo de fuerza y país nos refiramos, puede ser llamado cabo (1°) o teniente. El tema es, que no me queda claro si Levi es un oficial o un suboficial, porque ahí se complica la cosa: cabo es de los rangos más bajos dentro de los suboficiales, mientras que teniente lo es de los oficiales…. En otros casos, los rangos son: soldado raso, cabo, sargento, teniente, capitán, coronel, general y mariscal de campo._

       


	4. Voz

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Original _ por _Blessende / Traducción_ por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

            _Capítulo 4: Voz_

            ~.~

            Hubo dos errores que cometió. Primero, que azuzara a su enemigo, lo que causo que la bestia se pusiera lívida de furia. El segundo fue creer que podía con un semi-gigante cuando incluso Annie Leonhart _barra_ Jujutsu ' _te patearé el culo hasta mañana'_ no pudo. Sus espadas de zirconio resultaron inútiles contra su piel metálica, y lo que mejor pudo hacer, fue evitar que se partieran como las de Annie. Lo que se traducía en ataques inútiles y esquivazos veloces, justo los atributos por los cuales le habían puesto cero en los entrenamientos. Se podía imaginar la mirada de desilusión de Keith Shadis.

            Pero Eren lo intentó.

            Porque, si había otra cosa en la que era bueno, era en perseverancia. Otros le decían 'bastardo suicida', pero no iba a caer sin dar pelea.

            Eren saltó sobre la cabeza de la cosa, aterrizando en su cuello. Luchó para mantenerse estable y buscó alguna debilidad. Había cables expuestos en la nuca, como si fuesen venas humanas, y decidió cortarlos. Ese fue su tercer error porque, cuando les atravesó con su cuchilla, una correntada de electricidad recorrió el zirconio hasta su brazo, prendiendo fuego su camiseta. Eren lanzo un chillido de dolor y se soltó de su agarre en el Titán, cayendo en el pasto del patio de la iglesia. Su cuerpo convulsionó y dio una última sacudida. Su camiseta humeaba, y la piel ardía en un rojo y cegador dolor.

            La mole de metal se giró y esperó que Eren se pusiera de pie.

            Esta vez, cuando el Titán giró su pesado brazo, no consiguió moverse con la velocidad necesaria. El golpe le dio en la cabeza, haciéndolo volar contra un árbol.

            Su cabeza dio con el tronco y las tierras umbrías de la inconsciencia lo rodearon.

            Eren cayó en un estado de oscuridad permanente.

            Era mucho más calmo aquí, se percató mientras sus ojos se cerraban pesadamente. Cansado. Estaba terriblemente cansado. Después de todo, era sólo un humano. Lo último que escuchó fueron las cigarras del bosque, agitadas por la guerra entre hombre y máquina.

            'Eren…'suspiró una cálida, fantasmagórica voz en sus oídos, grave, con un toque de fastidio y demás. Era amable, y le instaba a ser oída.

            'Levántate, Eren.'

            Eren hizo una mueca.

            _No quiero._

            'Dale, bastardo. Despiértate.'

            _No… así es más fácil, ¿no captas? Dejar que la muerte me lleve. Estoy harto de pelear. Tan cansado. Tan jodidamente cansado. He hecho esto durante meses._

            '¿Qué hay del mundo, Eren? ¿No quieres protegerlo? ¿Qué hay de tus amigos, de tus compañeros, de la gente cualquiera en las calles, imbéciles que no pueden andar en línea recta…? ¿Esos otros idiotas iguales a ti? ¿Vas a abandonarlos?'

            Eren no respondió.

            '¿No me prometiste océanos profundos, cielos azules y montañas cubiertas de nieve?'

            Algo se escurrió por sus mejillas. Eran probó algo salado, y se preguntó si eran lágrimas o sangre. No importaba.

            '¿No me lo prometiste?'

            _Sí… lo hice._

            '¿Eran promesas vacías?'

            _No._

            'No tienes que pelear, pero tampoco puedes se un blanco fácil. De pie, mocoso vago. Es una orden.'

            Eren permaneció en silencio, y una sonrisa de dolor hizo torcer el borde de sus labios.

            _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me dijiste así? Mierda, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que hablamos? Parecen siglos._

            Se sintió largos, ágiles dedos deslizarse por su nuca. Una fantasmagórica frente apretarse contra la suya sudorosa, y el tacto de delgados labios en su cabello grasiento.

            'Entonces, ven a casa. Ven a casa conmigo, Eren.', dijo la voz. 'Pero, primero, protege el mundo que tanto aprecias. Protege a la gente por la cual me dejaste _a mi_ atrás.'

            Los ojos verde turquesa de Eren se abrieron de golpe. El cielo era de un oscuro color azul. Había manchas en su visión, que confundió con estrellas. Y también, había estrellas verdaderas. Cuerpos celestes que la gente decía que determinaba tu destino. Podía ver los bordes de Orión, ese cazador místico del cielo. También podía ver a las hermanas Pléyades. Sus manos estaban resbalosas de sudor, pero Eren se puso de pie, estremeciéndose por las cuchilladas de dolor que subían de su brazo quemado.

            'Jaeger, idiota.' Escuchó a Annie decir por lo bajo '¿No podías… quedarte _tirado_?'

            El Titán con armadura ya había dado un paso atrás dentro del portal. Había notado su pulso acelerarse, y ya estaba volviendo su cabeza hacia él. Hubo un cambio en su pose, y comenzó a moverse hacia el solitario soldado. Eren no esperó que fuera capaz de correr, mucho menos a una velocidad que desafiaba todas las leyes físicas. Mierda, hasta Irodov habría estado pasmado.

            Eren cruzó sus espadas y mantuvo su lugar, sus ojos verdes sedientos de sangre entrecerrados en concentración.

            Irodov…

            Momento, ¿qué habría echo ese vejete en esta situación? Aquí estaba él, enfrentándose a cientos de toneladas de metal. Las puertas estaban atrás comprometidas detrás de eso, yendo y viniendo a la superficie. Estaba seguro de que la barrera se había roto para siempre.

            _No tienes que pelearlo_ , recordó que le dijo la voz.

            Los ojos de Eren se ampliaron cuando el Titán con armadura alzó su brazo filoso. Por supuesto, sin el portal, su fuente de energía, el Titán no podía existir en este mundo, y se vería gravemente debilitado. Con suerte, podría incluso ser arrojado otra vez en el vacío. Esos portales se perderían para siempre y después habría caos, teniendo que explicar su perdida al Estado de Titán. _Decisiones, decisiones._

            La atención de Eren se tornó a Annie, quien lo estaba mirando, sus azules ojos sosteniéndole la mirada.

            Parecía estar pensando lo mismo que él.

            Eren sonrió mientras el Titán con armadura se acercaba. Esperaba recibir su brazo cuchilla con su espada extendida. Pero Eren lo esquivó, avanzando a toda velocidad por entre sus pies y arrojando sus aperos de combate entre las dos esquinas del arco.

            Hubo un crujido que partía los tímpanos y la bestia armada se volvió hacia el portal.

            Antes de que pudiese mantenerse firme, la el portal estallo por el impacto. El oscuro vacío comenzó a tragarse todo lo que no se suponía debía haberlo cruzado desde un principio.

            El negro Titán hizo un ultimo intento de llevarse a Eren… pero todo lo que pudo alcanzar fue dar manotazos en el aire.

            Eren lo observó, con un extraño brillo malévolo en sus irises verdes.

            'Di adiós a este lado del universo, amigo. Espero que hayas _disfrutado_ la estadía.' Se burló Eren.

            El portal dio un último destello de corriente y consumió completamente al titán. Habiéndose comido al enemigo, el diezmado portal reducido a escombros y dejando una brecha de silencio y calor detrás.

            Eren cayó sobre sus pies, exhausto y agotado.

            Estaba agradecido de oír los latidos de su corazón.

            Estaba agradecido de haber cumplido su promesa.


	5. Camarada

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

            _Capítulo 5: Camarada_

            _~.~_

            El frio de octubre extrañamente no reconfortaba. Pasmado, hizo su camino hasta Annie, sintiendo sudor frio en la espalda, grasitud en los cabellos, consciente de un dolor sordo en el brazo. Tenía miedo de subirse la desgarrada manga y mirar el daño que había sufrido. Tenía miedo de las consecuencias de perder un brazo sano. Aparte, Leonhart parecía padecer un sufrimiento mayor. Se agachó ante la rubia mujer, y la observó tomar pequeñas inhalaciones de aire. Adentro, afuera. Adentro, afuera, los ligeros signos de vida. Sus ojos se movían inquietos bajo los pesados párpados.

            Eren le buscó el pulso.

            _Si, ahí está todavía._

            Lento, lánguido. No se parecía a la Annie que conocía. Si sólo hubiera vacilado menos y actuado antes.

            Eren se alzó un poco y miró su reloj. Apretó un botón inclinado a un lado, y encendió el comunicador. La voz autómata de Gale habló, llenando el silencio de los tejos en el patio de la iglesia.

            'SOS. Necesito paramédicos en el Portal Punto 23. Un guardián caído, otro herido.' Dijo Eren, desesperadamente buscando ayuda.

            Hubo un zumbido mientras Gale trataba de encender los routers y establecer la conexión.

            'No se pudo conectar' fue la respuesta en el comunicador.

            Eren frunció el ceño.

            '¿Qué hay del equipo de Titán? Erd, Olua, Petra… ¿hay alguien?'

            La línea quedó en silencio, ni siquiera había señales de estática.

            'No se puede conectar' anunció Gale tras una larga pausa.

            'Nivel 2. Hanji, Moblit, Mike… maldita sea, ¿no hay nadie?'

            Un tenso silencio le siguió, y Gale volvió a responder lo mismo.

            Eren se pasó la mano buena por el puente de la nariz, suspirando pesadamente.

            'Nivel 3, soporte,' dijo, la voz tornándose un graznido. 'Levi… Rivaille Levi. Por favor responde.'

            Sus ruegos no fueron escuchados.

            'No se puedo conectar.' Repitió Gale con indiferencia. Después de todo, era sólo una maquina.

            El joven guardián de cabello castaño masculló una maldición, y miró a Annie. Había perdido precioso tiempo tratando de establecer una comunicación. Estaban solos, decidió. Sin perder tiempo, tomó el brazo de Leonhart y empezó a deslizarla sobre el hombro herido por la batalla.

            Sobrevivirían, se juró a sí mismo.

            **..-..**

 

            Había oído decirlo antes. Que agallas y determinación podían hacer milagros, y hacer que la gente moviera montañas. Eren resopló mientras dejaban el portal de Avalon, luchando con el peso añadido de otra persona. Estaba seguro de que Annie contaba como una montaña. Un maldito monte Everest. Tal vez un Kilimanjaro.

            'Maldita sea, Annie, podías haber aflojado un poco en entrenar tanto músculo. O comerte esa papa extra en el almuerzo.'

            La mujer en su espalda ni se inmutó.

            Si Annie no respondía a sus insultos, significaba que estaba inconsciente.

            Mientras Eren caminaba por la calle, entrando y saliendo de las sombras, extraños pensamientos le asaltaron. ¿Qué _fue_ esa cosa que les atacó? Sí, había habido incursiones antes. Algunas inofensivas, como un androide explorador, un nanodroide anómalo o incluso amistoso. Pero nunca, en los ocho años que llevaba, se había cruzado con un Titán totalmente armado de ese tamaño. Necesitaba informarlo al cuartel. Tan pronto como pudiera hacer que Gale se conectara con el otro lado.

            'Hey, Jaeger.' Susurró una voz áspera cerca de su oreja. Annie había conseguido despertar. '¿A dónde… estamos yendo?' preguntó ella, encogiéndose con cada palabra.

            Eren reforzó su agarre en ella y apuró el paso.

            'A un hospital. No me puedo conectar con Titán. Tenemos que arreglarnos con la ayuda de aquí. El hospital Stanley Memorial- está… justo en la esquina, creo. Aguanta, Annie.' Dijo Eren, forzándose a correr.

            'Jaeger… ¿sos idiota?' preguntó Annie.

            Eren se detuvo, mirándola de reojo. Ella estaba mirándolo con esos penetrantes ojos azules suyos. Había un dejo de furia en esa mirada. A pesar de todo, Eren se preguntó porqué estaba enojada con él.

            Consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

            'Sí. La gente me dice así muy seguido. ¿Por qué?'

            '¿Y qué le vas a decir a los médicos?' susurró ella. '¿Que nos atropelló un auto? ¿Que nos asaltaron en un callejón? _Míranos_ , Jaeger. Nadie se va a creer una sola palabra.'

            Eren hizo una mueca.

            '¿Qué mierda quieres hacer tú, Annie? ¿Quieres desangrarte hasta morir? No te dejaré morir, rubia.'

            Se hizo el silencio, y la respiración de Annie se hizo aún más ligera, si fue posible.

            Eren volvió a correr, tratando de mantener fuera de su mente el dolor de su brazo.

            '¿Tanto te importo?' preguntó Annie, tras un largo rato de meditación.

            Eren ladró una risotada. 'Por supuesto, somos camaradas, ¿no?'

            'Entonces, llévanos del otro lado,' fue la lenta respuesta.

            Eren parpadeó.

            '¿Qué?'

            'Tenés la llave, ¿no?'

            Eren se detuvo en seco por segunda vez.

            'El portal veintidós no está lejos, Jaeger. Es un almacén en el lado este de los muelles.'

            Los brazos de Annie, que habían estado fláccidos alrededor de su cuello, se apretaron. Una venosa mano se deslizó por su pecho y se posó sobre la llave, oculta en los pliegues de su camiseta. Nadie sabía de la llave. Era raro como Leonhart, que de insistir en cumplir los protocolos, le pidiese que los rompiera al poco rato.

            'Vayamos a Titán,' dijo ella. 'Sos el guardián de la puerta, ¿no? Es la única manera de que sobrevivamos.'

            _Titán._

            La palabra incitaba emociones mixtas en él.

            Debió haber considerado que no se había despedido aun de su madre. O que no le dejó una nota a Armin u otro de sus amigos- Sasha, Connie. Pero todo lo que Eren podía pensar era: la consigna de Mecánicas Avanzadas que había abandonado en la copa de un viejo árbol. Mierda, de seguro ese profesor lo iba a suspender esta vez.


	6. Presa Fácil

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Original _ por _Blessende / Traducción_ por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

            _Capítulo 6: Presa fácil **(1)**_

            ~.~

            El portal en el punto veintidós estaba aún intacto, oculto entre dos desiertos almacenes en los muelles. Eren se deslizó en el espacio entre los edificios, cojeando a medida que cruzaba. Cuando alcanzó el final del largo pasillo, ayudó a Annie a sentarse junto una gran carga embalada (que apestaba a pescado empacado en hielo, esperando ser exportado), mientras él se ponía a trabajar con el portal. Sacó la llave tirando del cordel. Era un adorno simple, labrada en oro un lazo atado en un nudo. Tenerla lejos del latido de su corazón hizo sentir a Eren aliviado, teniendo un momento Frodo propio **_(2)_**. El peso en su pecho se había aligerado considerablemente. Había sido un secreto, esta llave universal suya. A ningún guardián de la paz en los cuerpos sele había otorgado una llave. Salvo a Eren, claro. Y Leonhart parecía haberlo descubierto. Desde hacía cuánto, no podía adivinarlo. Ya no había motivo para mantenerla oculta. No cuando había alguien al borde de desangrarse.

            Eren caminó al centro del lugar y apretó el botón de acceso en su reloj.

            El portal se dejó ver, sus engranes marchando, haciendo una metódica aparición pieza por pieza. Pequeñas luces iluminaron el conocido arco.

            Vió el enorme cerrojo a la izquierda e insertó la llave en él.

            La verdad de las puertas era… que no había necesidad de un mecanismo físico para asegurarlas. Los ingenieros titánicos **_(3)_** sólo necesitaban un código de autorización. Y eso, ellos lo habían grabado en la llave dorada. El lector era la cerradura, estilizada a la imaginería de libros de historia medieval. Eren, muy a menudo, se preguntaba si la cosa era un tipo de broma interna entre los ingenieros.

            Hubo un suave 'click', y el cerrojo cedió. El portal se abrió y un vacío negro se mostró, del mismo tamaño del de la iglesia de Chamberlain.

            Eren se volvió a Annie, quien sorprendentemente estaba despierta y mirándolo con agudeza.

            '¿Lista para Mordor?'

            Annie le dio una mirada de confusión.

            Sip, él y Armin definitivamente eran unos nerds.

            **..-..**

 

            Eren maldijo.

            El vacío era la pesadilla de todo valiente guardián.

            Odiaba esta parte.

            La larga caminata de treinta minutos a través del túnel interestelar. Como siempre, era de una oscuridad cerrada y el lugar apestaba a helio. Un cuerpo sano podía hacer el recorrido de ocho kilómetros **_(4)_** en treinta minutos. Pero cuando se trataba de un herido, que además cargaba el peso de dos personas, se preguntó cuanto le costaría llegar al final. ¿Los portales estarían cerrados en el otro extremo? ¿Podía esperar encontrar a alguien allí? ¿Alguien que podría llevar a Annie donde le dieran la atención médica necesaria? ¿Su llave sería capaz de forzar la apertura del portal a Titán? ¿Que tal si se desmayaban, y se quedaban atrapados aquí? ¿Eternamente atrapados en este vacío gótico?

            No podía saberlo.

            Todo lo que Eren podía era desear que las peores situaciones no sucedieran.

            Diez minutos pasaron, y el camino estaba cobrando su cuota en Eren. Se sentó en el suelo, tratando de mantener su atención lejos de su brazo derecho. Ya no lo podía sentir, ni siquiera el dolor. Puso su mano izquierda sobre su codo derecho y lo apretó. Nada. _Mierda, nada de nada._

            '¿Qué… le pasa a tu brazo?' inquirió Annie, notando sus movimientos.

            'Nada, no te preocupes,' dijo él, apretando los dedos y parándose otra vez.

            Caminó, cansándose con cada paso y cada respiración. Sus pulmones se resistían, su corazón estaba agitado y su cabeza era la mayor traidora de todos, cediendo a momentos de mareos e inconsciencia.

            '¿Qué tan lejos hemos llegado?' preguntó la rubia.

            'Mitad de camino, creo.'

            Hubo una extraña pausa y la sintió moverse por primera vez.

            'Hey, Eren,' dijo Annie.

            '¿Sí?' crujió él, sorprendido de oírla llamarlo por su nombre de pila.

            '¿Te gusta el mundo de Titán?'

            Eren luchó con la urgencia de caer de agotamiento. Sonrió, a pesar del esfuerzo. 'No puedo decir que lo odio.'

            Oyó una risita. La risa de Annie Leonhart. Quien hubiera pensado, esa mujer podía reír.

            '¿A causa de _ese_ tipo?' preguntó ella.

            'Tal vez,' respondió él. 'Escuché que tú también tienes a alguien. Aunque creí necesario ser un Godzilla para calentar el corazón de una reina de los hielos. O hacerla conversadora. No creo que hayamos…'

            Annie emitió una risa alegre. Sonaba extrañamente saludable para alguien con una herida en la cabeza.

            'Siempre supe… que la lealtad personal sería tu condena.' Dijo Annie en un susurro.

            Eren sacudió la cabeza. 'No es acerca de lealtad, Annie. Confío en él. Con mi vida.'

            'Confianza' repitió Annie, girando su mano tan rápido que lo sorprendió. La otra se hundió en su bota, y sacó el cuchillo que él había escondido allí. Ella deslizó el filo por su cuello con la práctica de un profesional, cortando la piel en una limpia línea. Pasó tan rápido, que Eren no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Se paralizó y sintió el cuchillo clavarse. La sangre manó, dejando a Eren resollando a sus pies.

            Hubo un silencio expectante, mientras Eren escupía restos de sangre.

            '¡Qué… demonios, Annie!' dijo ahogadamente.

            Annie Leonhart se agachó ante él, los deslumbrantes ojos azules en el oscuro fondo. Mechones de su rubio cabello se habían soltado de su coleta. Algunos todavía tenían manchas color rojo. Rojo, pero Eren notó que no tenía heridas visibles. En su mano, ella sostenía la llave del portal. ¡Su jodida llave!

            Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el borde de los labios de ella e hizo girar la llave en círculos para distraerse.

            Mientras Eren colapsaba en un charco de sangre.

            Annie alargó una mano. Le revolvió los castaños cabellos con deferencia, suave, gentil hasta tornarse sádica, y sus callosas manos le hicieron girar la cabeza hacia arriba. '¿Confías en los titánicos, Jaeger? Entonces, hazme un favor, ¿quieres? Ve al Depósito de Trost, piso tres. Busca el archivero marcado con la 'J', y encontrarás un archivo con tu nombre. Léelo. Léelo atentamente. Léelo hasta que las palabras te entren. Eso, si sobrevives aquí afuera. Gracias por toda tu ayuda. La apreciamos.'

            Dejó que la cabeza caer, y se volvió sobre sus pies, con sus pasos haciendo eco en el vacío.

* * *

 

            **1** El titulo original es _'pot-shots'_ , que literalmente es 'disparos', y alude a disparar a una presa por comida, a un blanco sencillo, emboscar o hacer una critica oportuna. Considerando el contenido del capitulo, me pareció mas acorde aludir al tema de la caza.

            **2** A estas alturas, muchos deben saberlo, pero igual aclaro que se refiere al protagonista de _El señor de los anillos_ , donde Frodo Bolsón es el portador de un anillo maldito que debe llevar a Mordor, y lo lleva de una cadena al cuello.

            **3** Acá el término correcto es 'titanes', sin embargo, como se refiere al gentilicio de los habitantes del mundo de Titán, me pareció más acorde traducir 'titánicos', para diferenciarlos de los titanes como los conocemos en la serie.

            **4** Cinco millas en el original.


	7. Obscuridad

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

_ Capítulo 7: Obscuridad _

            **_~.~_**

            Se dice que, más cerca estás de la muerte, más tiendes a fantasear. Como si fuera un mecanismo de autodefensa, para protegerte del verdadero dolor de la muerte.

            ' _¡Eren! ¡Eren!'_

            Oyó la voz frenética de Armin en su extraño sueño.

            _Y allí estaba su pequeño compañero, parado delante de la mesa donde Eren batallaba duramente con su tarea de Fluidos dinámicos. Estúpido Bernoulli y sus puñeteros principios. Armin sostenía un libro con una sonrisa triunfante._

            ' _Eren, mira ¿que encontré entre las repisas de ayuda y erotismo?'_

            _El chico de desordenados cabellos castaños siempre estaría sorprendido de cómo podía Armin sacar tanto placer de leer libros._

            ' _Un momento, ¿tenemos una sección de erotismo? ¿En la biblioteca de la universidad? Carajo, ¡no!', cortó el moreno, mostrándose estupefacto. '¡Y no me lo habías dicho!'_

            _Armin se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia, y apretó el enorme libro encuadernado en cuero en la cara de Eren. '¡Dime que leíste esto antes! O, sino, vamos a tener un largo día por delante.'_

            _Eren leyó el titulo en voz alta._

            ' _Nop, nunca escuche de él.' Meditó._

            _Y resultó ser un largo día._

            Que raro, ahora no podía recordar el título. Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, y trataba de recuperarlo del caos y confusión que era su mente. Algo sobre el cielo y el infierno. ¿Cielo perdido? ¿Infierno perdido? Había un ángel caído, llamado Lucifer. Una víbora. Milton. Sí… Paraíso Perdido, de Milton, ¿no? Los recuerdos trajeron diversos pasajes que Armin le leyó. Recordaba ese caluroso día de verano, que pasó con el aire acondicionado de la biblioteca, escuchando la cómica y emocionada voz de Armin.

            _Nueve veces habían recorrido el día y la noche_ **(1)**

            Así fue como Lucifer y los suyos cayeron a los abismos del infierno. Y cuan profundo le parecía a Eren caer, a los abismos de la inconciencia.

            Eren se despertaría y el ciclo volvería a repetirse. Esta constante batalla con la consciencia y la oscuridad. No podía moverse, hablar, llorar o gritar por ayuda. El nombre 'Annie' iba y venia con una quieta furia dentro. Era ese espirito animal suyo, manteniéndolo con vida pero consumiéndolo al mismo tiempo. Su furia o lo liberaría o lo devoraría.

            _Leonhart._

            _Puta Annie Leonhart._

            La había cargado… todo el camino. Habían sido camaradas, juramentados por honor y deber. ¿Por cuánto tiempo habían luchado, lado a lado?

            La respiración de Eren se hizo más débil, mientras recordaba los días que habían pasado juntos. Le contaría un chiste, y ella apenas esbozaría una sonrisa, divertida por su entusiasmo. Se cruzarían en las calles, y pretenderían no conocerse. Cuando llegaba la noche, se sentarían, hombro con hombro, vigilando la ciudad.

            _Dime que no fuiste tú. Dime que era tu doble._ **(2)**

            _Que era cualquiera, menos tú, Annie._

            _Cualquiera menos tú._

            Pero la verdad estaba haciendo peso. Había sido traicionado y abandonado a morir en este simulado infierno imbuido de helio. Los ojos verdes de Eren se abrieron un poco, y levantó la cabeza, girándola para ver el camino adelante. Captó algo. Pequeñas luces, titilando en las sombras más adelante, amenazándole como pequeños demonios.

            El portal… al mundo de Titán.

            Estaba a poco menos de un kilómetro. **(3)**

            Pero Eren no podía moverse. Ni tenía la llave para abrirlo.

            Su cabeza volvió a caer al suelo con un ligero golpe, la angustia invadiéndolo. _Mantente despierta, estúpida alma mía. Mantente despierta_. Se llevó la mano izquierda a la boca para morderla. Y entonces se percató de su reloj. Era extraño. _Tan jodidamente extraño_. Annie le había quitado la llave pero no su conexión. ¿Por qué? ¿Le había tenido lástima? ¿Quería que sobreviviera a esta espantosa herida? Eren no sabía qué pensar al respecto.

            Había una lucecita titilando a un lado del reloj, que indicaba que el comunicador funcionaba, Gale lista y a su entera disposición. La voz de la red **(4)** esperaba por su orden.

            Trató, pero las palabras eran dolorosas de pronunciar.

            _Vamos, boca, habla._

            'Conecta,'. Dijo suavemente, la voz apenas un suspiro '-me con Levi… Rivaille Levi.'

            Eren esperó que la respuesta fuera una negativa. Que todos sus esfuerzos serían inútiles. Pero Gale se puso en marcha, silenciosa, cambiando routers, moviendo las ondas y haciendo la conexión. Hubo un clic y el tono de llamada. No pasaron dos tonos, y la llamada fue finalmente aceptada.

            El corazón de Eren se aceleró en su pecho, esforzándose por la perdida de sangre.

            Y se hizo el silencio. Ese silencio al que estaba muy acostumbrado.

            Eren oyó la inhalación y exhalación al otro lado, quieta y tranquila, sin un ápice de urgencia en ella. ¿Qué habría estado haciendo? ¿Estar enterrado en papeleo en los Cuarteles? ¿Bebiendo té en casa? ¿Acomodando los archiveros por centésima vez? ¿O… pensaría en él?

            '¿Eren?' preguntó la voz al fin. '¿Dónde estás?'

            Los ojos verde turquesa se cerraron, saboreando la voz.

            Apenas una sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios.

            'Eh, ¿estás ahí?' inquirió la voz.

            '… sí,' murmuró Eren.

            Y hubo una pausa. Eren se imaginaba el ceño fruncido, y creyó oír los ruidos en el trasfondo. De una quietud esparciéndose sobre una atenta audiencia.

            'Háblame. ¿Dónde diablos estás?', reclamó Levi.

            _¿Donde estaba?_

            Eren pensó con fuerza. Pero todo lo que recordaba eran los versos del libro de Armin. Y, a medida que recordaba, comenzó a recitarlos.

            'Contempla aquel lugar, desierto y sombrío,  
Aquel antro horrible cerrado por todas partes'

 

            Eren farfulló delirando, los ojos girándose para adentro.

            'Eren', le llamó Levi, el primer trazo de pánico en la voz del mayor. Eren comenzó a oí voces en la estática, pasos correteando por pasillos, un silbido de alarma, alguien maldiciendo y Levi ladrarle una orden a alguien.

            'No sé que mierda estás diciendo. Pero sigue hablando,' le urgió Levi.

            Eren forzó una sonrisa amarga.

            'Encendido como un gran horno. Pero esas – _cof, cof_ – llamas-'

 

            El joven guardián comenzó a toser de a ratos, gotas de sangre salpicando de sus dientes manchados.

            Levi hizo un sonido y le dio aliento para que prosiguiera.

            'No prestan luz… y la oscuridad es bastante  
Para descubrir sólo cuadros… de dolor,'

 

            La respiración de Eren se tornó sibilante, y se calló.

            '¿Y?' le inquirió Levi, deteniéndose.

            El moreno volvió a decir los versos, la boca armando las frases, esperando que salgan.

            'Tristísimas regiones, lúgubre oscuridad, donde la paz  
Y el reposo no pueden morar jamás, donde no llega ni aún la esperanza.'

 

            Eren tomó aire, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

            'Eso es todo… lo que recuerdo, Levi.'

            'Es suficiente,' fue la respuesta.

            Hubo un silencio y Eren oyó un potente crujido llenar el vacío. Oyó los portales abrirse. La luz salió, los diablillos de la oscuridad partieron y si estuviera totalmente consciente, hubiera sido capaz de oír a Hanji, Moblit y a alguien más.

            Pasos se acercaron a él.

            Había pánico en las voces alteradas.

            Lo último que recordaba Eren fueron las borrosas obscenidades dirigidas a él, y el sentimiento de cálidos brazos alzarlo, rodeándolo con una capa. Eren consiguió forzar a que sus ojos se abran y captar algo. Se encontró con los apáticos ojos grises de Levi, mirándolo desde una tormenta de emociones.

* * *

 

            **NOTAS DE LA TRADUCCIÓN**

            **1** Aquí recurrí a una traducción que descargue de libros tauro . com .ar . Traducir poesía es mejor dejarlo a quien ya sabe…. Y lo hizo antes que yo **;P** ,aunque retoqué un poco.

            **2** En el original dice doppelganger,

            **3** Media milla en el original= 0,8 km.

            **4** 'Network' en el original. Gale es un programa que maneja las comunicaciones en una red, similar a internet, pero mucho más integrada a la vida diaria.


	8. Prisionero

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

            _Capítulo 8: Prisionero_

            Se despertó a una luz cegadora. Las paredes eran inmaculadamente limpias, blancas como la nieve, y una lámpara de techo colgaba encima de él. Eren gruñó ante la luminosidad, y yació quieto en la cama. Una línea de suero colgaba a su izquierda, y se hizo un ovillo en posición fetal, observando el líquido gotear a sus venas. En alguna parte, cercana, una máquina pitaba monótonamente, grabando la marcha de su corazón.

            _Bip. Bip._

            Eren se sentó, oyendo el ruido de cadenas metálicas. Se volvió mirar las esposas debajo de su bunker. Sus pies estaban sujetados firmemente, encadenados a la cama por largas cadenas.

            Una sombra cruzó el rostro de Eren. Duda, confusión, y, finalmente, un golpe de sorpresa se asentó en sus rasgos.

            ¿Por qué era amarrado como si fuera prisionero?

            Su brazo derecho había sido vendado, mostrando manchas amarillas y puntos rojos.

            'Buen día, rayo de sol **(1)** ', oyó decir a alguien 'Al _fin_ despiertas. Te tomó su tiempo, ¿no?'

            La voz venía de un parlante en la pared. Reconoció a quien hablaba de inmediato. Era la voz que lo mantuvo con vida entonces, urgiéndole que hablara, llenándolo con la silenciosa desesperación por vivir. Era la misma voz que ahora estaba llena de burla. Como si Eren fuera el personaje de una sátira.

            Miró arriba, y se descubrió siendo escrutado tras una gran pared de vidrio.

            Reconoció a unos rostros familiares. El comandante Erwin, sentado en una silla, sosteniendo su mentón en las manos. El estratega de los cuerpos de paz tenía una apariencia caballerosa que solía engañar a la mayoría de la gente. No muchos captaban la agenda cruel y de 'no tomar prisioneros' en ese rostro correcto. Observaba a Eren como si el joven fuera un sujeto de estudio que se malogró. A su lado, Hanji charlaba libremente con un gigante uniformado de aspecto rudo. El caballero no parecía divertido por la instructiva charla de Hanji Zoe, y limpió una basurilla de su manga. Y entonces… Eren _lo_ vio.

            Cercano al vidrio, sosteniendo el micrófono en mano, estaba Levi.

            Rivaille no vestía su uniforme, sino su abrigo manga larga, camisa blanca de mangas fruncidas y esa estúpida chalina suya. Eren lo miró largamente, esperando una explicación. Pero Levi lo miraba inexpresivo, con cara de piedra, los labios cerrados y ojos grises peligrosamente entrecerrados.

            Rivaille le echo una mirada, como buscando algo. 'Te inyectamos suficiente morfina para que el dolor se mantenga controlado. Y, en cuanto a tu cuello, los doctores dijeron que tus cuerdas vocales y tráquea sufrieron daños menores. Pero acostumbro no fiarme de esos imbéciles de saco blanco. Así que-'

            '¿-cómo te sientes?' preguntó Levi, sus rasgos suavizándose por un segundo.

            'Para la mierda.' Repuso Eren, suprimiendo la urgencia de responder con un insulto.

            '¿Ah, sí?' dijo Levi, una sonrisa maliciosa formándose en su rostro. 'Bueno, contigo somos dos.'

            Eren se movió hacia sus esposas, levantando su pie. Las cadenas chirriaron en respuesta.

            'Y… ¿para qué son estas? ¿Para rememorar algo?' el joven guardián preguntó, alzando una ceja a su compañero.

            Hubo un fruncimiento en la sonrisa de Levi.

            '¿Te refieres a la primera vez que nos vimos? ¿O los juguetitos que tenemos en casa?'

            La charla de Hanji y el misterioso soldado acabó. Los dos observaban a Levi, un poco avergonzados de haber escuchado la última parte de la conversación. Eren le sostuvo la mirada al Cabo Primero **(2)** , sin inmutarse. El aire se cargó entre ellos y los demás en el cuarto, todos demasiado temerosos de interrumpirles.

            'Y yo que pensaba… que teníamos una _saludable_ , sincera relación.' Dijo Eren, apretando los dientes. 'Sabes… de las que se hablan y que dan al menos un aviso antes de meter a su pareja en la cárcel.'

            Levi no dijo nada, apartando el micrófono de sí mismo. Si Eren esperaba provocarlo, no lo logró. En su lugar, la Líder de Escuadrón, Hanji Zoe, rió nerviosamente. Se quitó los anteojos y los limpió con el borde de su uniforme.

            'Esto no es la cárcel, Eren,' le gritó, esperando que la oyera tras el vidrio. 'Estamos dejando que te recuperes en el sótano del hospital militar. ¡No te preocupes!'

            '¿Qué no me preocupe? ¡Me encadenaron como un animal, Hanji!'

            'Tsk, tsk. Piensa que es como una _pequeña_ inconveniencia.'

            'Pero, ¿por qué?'

            El Comandante Erwin habló a continuación. Dijo una palabra que Eren no oyó, y la cortina de la ventana de vidrio comenzó a alzarse. Lo hizo centímetro a centímetro, hasta que Eren sintió que un calor ascendía por la habitación por el intercambio de aires.

            Erwin sonrió.

            'Mis disculpas, Eren. Pero tenemos a Niles Drascolle de la Policía Militar de Titán aquí. Ha esperado una semana para conseguir una declaración de los eventos que sucedieron en el Portal Veintitrés.'

            '¿Una semana?' repitió Eren, sorprendido.

            'Ocho días, cuatro horas para ser precisos,' cortó Levi. 'Eso ha sido cuán largo estuviste inconsciente, rayo de sol.'

            Eren miró al hombre que permanecía en el marco de la ventana. ¿Había estado preocupado? Eren esperaba que esto fuera una broma del más grande, esperando una señal. Pero Levi se acomodó la chalina, evitando sus ojos. El muchacho se vio obligado a volver su atención a Erwin y a Niles.

            'Okay. Puedo hablar.'

            Erwin sonrió. 'Bien. Será mejor que nos atengamos a los hechos en cuanto sea posible.' El comandante agregó. 'Hanji, ¿puedes grabar su testimonio? Eren, ¿podemos proceder?'

            El castaño asintió con renuencia.

            **..-..**

 

            El interrogatorio duró dos horas, pero casi se sintieron como tres. Les contó de la llamada de Gale, la señal de alerta que vio sobre Chamberlain, el avistamiento del titán con armadura y la herida Annie. Les narró la lucha que prosiguió, y de su decisión de sabotear el portal veintitrés. Más recordaba, más dudaba de sí mismo.

            Fue ésta última parte que no le cayó bien a Niles. El hombre barbudo y de cabellos grises insistió a Eren con respecto al titán armado, a qué se parecía, si era un droide y porqué el joven no se contactó con la Central **(3)** de inmediato.

            'Como dije, ¡no _lo sé_! Nunca antes vi cosa igual. Aparte, no tenía el puto _tiempo_ ,' respondió, exasperado, Eren. 'Tenía un sospechoso, señor, y un miembro herido gravemente. Era mi prerrogativa el poner a salvo la vida de Leonhart antes de hacer un maldito llamado.'

            'Un Terrícola **(4)** ,' murmuró Niles con disgusto.

            '¿Qué?' saltó Eren, sus dedos cerrándose en un puño. '¿Cómo nos llamó?'

            'Demoliste el portal para salvar a una Terrícola. Una mujer que, aparentemente, te atrajo al portal, que está acusada por traición y agresión, prófuga, y que tiene en su poder la llave universal. Chico, estás muy jodido. Por todo lo que sabemos, podrías ser su cómplice.'

            Hubo un silencio colosal y Eren se volvió a Erwin y a Hanji, desesperado. Seguramente, ellos no creían esos sinsentidos que el hombre decía. Pero sus plácidas expresiones los delataban. Ellos sospechaban de él, o no tenían una coartada lo suficientemente fuerte para liberarlo. Así que, así eran las cosas… de verdad creían que él era un enemigo. Porque era un humano del otro mundo. Un Terrícola. Después de todo lo que había pasado…

            Alguien se rió.

            Eren se volvió a Levi, quien miraba a Niles con desprecio.

            'La ley dice que se es inocente hasta que se prueba la culpabilidad, Driscoll.'

            Niles resopló.

            'Sí, sí. La pregunta es, quien lo defenderá cuando atestigüe.'

            La cabeza de Levi se volvió a Eren, observándolo atentamente.

            'Ése seré yo, por supuesto. Soy su mentor, su guardián, su superior desde que tenía quince años. Yo responderé por él.'

            El hombre de barba frunció el ceño.

            'Y también eres su esposo, noté. Eso hace las cosas un poco complicadas.'

            Levi se sonrió maliciosamente. 'Eso es irrelevante, cabeza de mierda. Mi deber con el Estado está por encima del resto. Después de todo, como dijiste, es sólo un humano. Un terrícola, ¿verdad? Un maldito terrícola.'

            Eren lo miró, consternado.

            **..-..**

 

            Llegó la noche… al menos, Eren pensaba que era la noche. Tenía la oscuridad como compañera, pero ninguna voz invisible que lo animara. No esta vez. Estaba solo, como antes. Se sentó en la cama, confuso, observando las luces de neón titilar en el pasillo de vigilancia. No había nadie ahora allí afuera. Ninguna mirada inquisidora, ninguna sospecha de una venganza ni siquiera las miradas de lástima que le daban sus oficiales superiores, Hanji y Erwin.

            El peso del insomnio lo tiraba. Sos ojos verdes hacia largo rato perdieron su brillo.

            Aparentemente, no era el único con problemas.

            El parlante le llamó la atención.

            '¿No puedes dormir?' dijo la conocida voz.

            No había alegría en ella. La pregunta fue hecha en total seriedad, pero todo lo que Eren recordaba fue 'un maldito terrícola'.

            Eren se volvió al parlante, lanzándole cuchillas por los ojos. Buscó en el cuarto por la cámara de vigilancia, pero no la halló.

            'Así que, también tienes un fetiche de voyerismo, ¿eh? ¿Por cuánto tiempo me has estado observando?'

            'Lo suficiente.'

            'Pervertido.'

            'Es _señor_ para ti, guardián.'

            'Perdón por herir sus sentimientos, pervertido _señor_.'

            Eren levantó su mano buena, y alzó el dedo mayor en el aire. Se volvió a la cama, cubriéndose la cabeza con las mantas y oyó el molesto ruido de las cadenas moverse con él.

            Hubo un silencio hasta que una sola palabra fue pronunciada.

            'Mocoso.'

* * *

 

            **_NOTAS DE LA TRADUCCIÓN_**

            **1** Ah… traducir algo como 'good morning sunshine' es algo complicado (particularmente 'sunshine', que literalmente es 'luz brillante/de día')…. Además, en español no hay una frase hecha que capte totalmente su sentido.

            **2** 'Lance Corporal', literalmente es 'soldado de primera', pero decidí traducirlo como 'cabo primero'. Si ya leyeron 'El mocoso en la bañera,' sabrán que Levi era un teniente. Luego esto se explicará.

            **3** HK= headquarters (cuartel general) en el original.

            **4** 'Earthborn' (nativo/nacido en la tierra) en el original.


	9. Rayo de Sol

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

            _Capítulo 9: Rayo de Sol_ **(1)**

            '¡No me digas que otra vez te pasaste la noche entera aquí!' dijo Hanji, colocando una taza de bebida humeante en la mesa. Los ojos de Rivaille se abrieron y se movieron de la ruda mujer de anteojos al monitor de la sala de control. El bulto en la cama no se había movido. Todo lo que se veía esa un brazo vendado, sobresaliendo de debajo de la manta. Si Levi se fijaba bien, podía notar el ligero ascenso y descenso del pecho.

            Seguía durmiendo. Ese era un buen signo. El más joven se había revuelto en la cama toda la noche. Bueno, revolcado por cuanto le era posible con sus ataduras. El brazo seguía siendo algo preocupante de ver. Levi necesitaba tener una charla con el médico al respecto.

            'Eh, Levi, ¿estás escuchando?' interrumpió Hanji.

            Ella apoyó una mano, reconfortante, en su hombro.

            El hombre de corte militar ligeramente se encogió de hombros, y se pasó una mano por la cara.

            'Sí… ¿queoraes?' preguntó, sorprendido por lo gangosa de su voz.

            'Son las cero seiscientas. Necesitas descansar, Levi. Ve a casa y duerme un poco.'

            'Estoy bien', le ladró Rivaille con fastidio.

            'Obviamente _no_ estás bien. Aparte, no me preocupo por _ti_ , mi querido maniático de la limpieza,' dijo ella. Hanji indicó a la figura en el monitor. 'Hazlo por él, cabezota. Y esa la razón por la que estoy aquí. Me llamó Erwin. Y te traigo buenas y malas noticias. ¿Cuál quieres oír primero?'

            'Las buenas, por favor.'

            Hanji Zoe saltó a la silla de metal a su lado. Si Levi hubiera estado particularmente rencoroso, le hubiera llamado la atención por el cabello despeinado, las arrugas de la camisa e incluso por las manchas de, posiblemente, fue la cena de la noche anterior, y todo el aspecto desaliñado de su uniforme. Ella siempre parecía que recién se había levantado de dormir, vestida con su uniforme de costumbre y excesivos niveles de entusiasmo. Cómo lo lograba, Levi no tenía ni idea. Cómo conseguía comandar a su tropa de desquiciados era algo aún más misterioso. Pero Hanji no sería Hanji sin sus manías.

            'Zachlay aprobó que representes a Eren. _Condicionalmente_. Empezando en que respetes el decoro de la corte y, cito textualmente, 'no cague asustando a los jurados con una muestra de violencia y lenguaje profano'. No quiere que se repita lo de la última vez. ¿Has oído?'

            Levi se sonrió. 'Bueno, si no puedo ser violento y profano, me volvería gris y aburrido. ¿Donde está la gracia?'

            'Levi ', le llamó la atención Hanji.

            'Está bien, está bien, lo haré. Lánzame la mala ahora.'

            'La audiencia está programada para pasado mañana. Y no es _sólo_ una audiencia. Es una completa corte marcial. Sabes lo que significa… ¿no?'

            Levi no respondió, volviendo su atención a la pantalla. Sus cejas se fruncieron, la furia asomando pero no del todo.

            'Ya veo. Así que, el Estado tiene el suficiente tiempo para hacerle corte marcial a un inocente, pero no para descubrir quien fue el invasor. Me huele a rata, y no solo de un uniforme sucio.'

            'Sí, eso pienso también. Espera…' Hanji exclamó, mirando a sus ropas con indignación. 'Qué huele-'

            'No importa.'

            Él se giró en su asiento y estiró los brazos, haciendo crujir su cuello.

            'Hanji,' dijo.

            '¿Sí?'

            'Sé que estás ocupada con tu investigación acerca del Engendro Armado y la Rubia. Pero pon a Oluo a vigilar. Tengo que hacer unos recados.'

            Antes de que Levi pudiera salir de la sala de control, Hanji lo volvió a llamar.

            '¿No vas a hablarle a Eren?'

            Levi se detuvo brevemente, mirando de reojo a la imagen en pantalla.

            'Estoy seguro de que no estaría metido en esta mierda de no ser por mi culpa.'

            **..-..**

 

            El departamento estaba en el distrito Brianne de Trost. En el piso doce de un alto edificio, con un pequeño balcón, del cual podías, con buen clima, ver el sol. La mayor parte de los días no eran agradables, para ser sinceros, debido a que las nubes del holocausto de antaño se mantendrían encima de los límites de la ciudad. Un permanente recuerdo del pasado, una ominosa amenaza para el futuro. Los días eran cortos, las noches más largas. El estado administrativo del ejército le había ofrecido una lujosa propiedad en Stonehess (donde habían construido un sol artificial para compensar el déficit de luz), pero la rechazó. No era muy aficionado al capitalismo. Y Stonehess era un monstruo que respiraba y devoraba capitalismo para vivir. Los poderosos y ricos eran sus aduladores, eternamente mordiéndole la mano. Levi despreciaba a todos, y odiaba el hecho de que él seguía sirviéndoles a todos esos mismos cerdos y buitres que había jurado erradicar de este país, de este mundo.

            Levi se tambaleó a la habitación, cerrando la puerta de una patada.

            Cálmate, se dijo.

            'Encender,' murmuró por la bajo, y las luces alimentadas por energía nuclear se encendieron, mientras andaba en su humilde apartamento. A pesar de que era una visita corta, dejó las llaves en su sitio bajo un estante. Se quitó el saco, la camisa, la chalina, los dobló con cuidado y los deposito en la creciente pila para lavar. El departamento estaba inmaculado, pero Levi empezaba a notar los pequeños indicios de desorden que asomaban, como grietas en una armadura. Los periódicos no estaban en su sitio; una toalla colgaba del respaldo de una silla y, dios no quiera, ¿éso era el plato de la cena, sin lavar todavía? Levi frunció el ceño, y se puso en marcha para ocuparse de inmediato de la anomalía.

            Cuando el plato ya estaba guardado en la alacena, y su mundo otra vez en orden, Levi caminó al living sin camisa, y encendió la tele. El canal de noticias estaba cubriendo sobre una tormenta en el desierto al sur de Ulkridge, sobre el nuevo impuesto al agua que dictaminó el estado, y la demolición de los villeríos en las fronteras de Trost.

            Qué mierda maravillosa, gruñó Levi, antes de silenciar el canal.

            El comunicador estaba encendido, notó.

            '¿Algún mensaje, Gale?' preguntó.

            'Un mensaje,' respondió la voz de la red.

            Gale lo hizo sonar.

            Una extraña voz llenó la solitaria compañía del cabo primero. El hombre, que hablaba desde el comunicador, sonada cauto, como si temiera ser oído por otros. Había un barullo en el fondo, como si hablara desde una feria atiborrada de gente.

            'Rivaille... espero que recuerdes nuestra conversación de la última vez. La preparación esta lista. Solo quería avisarte. Déjame un mensaje cuando estés listo.'

            Hubo un bip y el silencio colgó del aire como una uña de un ataúd. Los ojos grises de Levi se detuvieron en la tele, para ir a las repisas. Había fotos enmarcadas en plata, todas Polaroids **(2)**. La única cosa que tenían en común era el joven de cabellos castaños, posando en todas. Enérgicos ojos verdes llenos de calidez y asombro, muy en contraste con la gente a su lado. La primera era de Eren y su pálida madre, tomada aparentemente junto a su cama en el hospital. La segunda era del joven con sus amigos – una chica rubia, pero no, Levi se mordió la lengua, error, era un _chico_ rubio, una chica de coleta con una larga pollera y un pelado. La tercera era, quizás, la que más avergonzaba a Levi. Era Eren con su largo y delgado brazo alrededor de los hombros de Levi, con una sonrisa traviesa en su atractivo rostro, mientras que Levi parecía casi divertido.

            No supo qué eran las Polaroid hasta que Eren se trajo una cámara desde su mundo e hizo un desastre sacando fotos de todo lo que se cruzaba. Levi recordaba a Eren ponerles nombre y escribirle los títulos con marcador negro. 'El gato del barrio – Jinxie'. 'La anciana de al lado – la señora Norman'. 'La cara de Rivaille cuando duerme'. 'La cara de Rivaille cuando se enoja'. Y 'La cara de Rivaille cuando sonríe'. Levi se puso loco, rompiendo casi todas. Pero tres habían sobrevivido. Estas mismas tres.

            Debía haber una cuarta, recordó.

            ' _La cara de Rivaille cuando esta encabronadísimo.'_

            'Borrar mensaje, Gale.' Dijo finalmente al silencio.

            'Mensaje borrado' respondió Gale.

            Levi caminó al balcón y observó los matices de naranjas sobre el horizonte de Trost. Descamisado, con el viento sin nombre a su espalda, tomó el libro que había dejado en el balcón cinco días atrás.

            Había sido complicado conseguir ese libro del depósito de Trost. Lo encontró en los únicos archivos que hospedaban la literatura de la Tierra, probablemente libros que los polizones habían contrabandeado del otro lado.

            ' _Y, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle, señor?' el viejo bibliotecario le preguntó, acariciándose la barba._

            ' _Hum', dijo Levi. '¿Hay algún libro que hable de oscuridad, llamas, calabozos y cosas así?'_

            _El viejo bibliotecario le miró fríamente en respuesta._

            ' _Señor Levi, eso no me da mucha información para buscar, señor.'_

            _¿Qué hay de la frase 'No prestan luz-pero la oscuridad es bastante para descubrir'?'_

            _Hubo un extraño silencio, y el desaliñado bibliotecario sonrió._

            ' _Ah. Ya, ahora sé que está buscando.'_

            _El hombre trepó en una escalera de hierro y la hizo deslizarse por los estantes. Finalmente, volvió con un libro pesado y se lo mostró a Levi._

            ' _Paraíso Perdido, de Milton. Uno de los mejores textos literarios terrícolas alguna vez escritos, Cabo Primero.'_

            Levi se lo trajo a casa. No sabía por qué. Tal vez, porque ese momento, en el que había traído a Eren del borde de la muerte, seguía en sus pensamientos. Era uno de los raros momentos en la vida de Levi, en que se sentía vulnerable, como si estuviera a punto de perder algo valioso e irremplazable.

            Hojeó el libro.

            Se detuvo en una oración.

            _Atrae sobre todo sus miradas el áureo sol, resplandeciente como el Empíreo._

            El dorado sol.

            Levi miró al cielo que se oscurecía y las oscuras calles debajo, que empezaban a iluminarse. Eran apenas las dos de la tarde. No había Sol en el mundo de Titán, pero había uno en la vida de Levi.

            Un rayo de sol.

            Solía llamar al mocoso así. Pero el mocoso nunca descubrió el motivo.

            ..-..

 

            'No puedo creer que perdí', escuchó Levi decir a Oluo mientras ingresaba al sótano del hospital militar. Vio a su semiparecido sentando contra el vidrio, masticando un palillo y jugar un juego de mesa con Eren. '¿Cuál es el punto de mover tus jodidas fichas hasta el área enemiga, y convertirlas en reyes, cuando esos reyes son jodidamente inútiles?' maldijo el soldado mayor con sucio cabello rubio.

            El moreno esbozaba una sonrisa, obviamente disfrutando la compañía de Oluo más de lo que el joven guardián dejaba ver.

            Levi frunció el ceño.

            'Oluo. Te dije que vigiles al prisionero. No que jugaras a las damas con el cautivo.'

            Oluo se irguió ante la llamada de atención, saludándolo con el puño sobre el corazón.

            'Señor. Fue su idea, señor. No mía, TODO ESTO, lo juro por la tumba de mi abuela-oh, carajo.' Gritó Oluo, ya que se había mordido la lengua.

            Levi lo ignoró, disgustado, y caminó a la puerta de la celda. Apretó un dedo sobre el botón de acceso, esperó que el lector biométrico lo reconociera e ingresó a la celda. Eren se encogió en una esquina del cuarto, mirándolo con cautela.

            '¿Qué? ¿No jugarás a las damas conmigo?' sonrió Levi con malicia, dejando caer una mochila con ropa de Eren, traída de casa. 'Apúrate y cámbiate. Tu ropa se ve sucia.'

* * *

 

            **_NOTAS DE LA TRADUCCIÓN_**

            **1** Mencioné en el cap anterior que 'sunshine' es una palabrita complicada… en parte, porque es un mote cariñoso, como decir 'linda', 'bebé', 'cariño', etc. A medida que lean, se darán cuenta del uso literal de la misma como 'luz de sol', por lo cual me vi obligada en modificar el capitulo anterior tambien.

            **2** Polaroid es la marca de unas cámaras fotográficas que se caracterizaban por imprimir las fotos ni bien sacadas. Hoy a nosotros nos resulta raro, pero en otras épocas eran muy populares.


	10. Apuesta

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

            **NOTA DE MARU** : _¡Regocijaos, lectores y suscriptores! Por motivos personales, no cursaré este cuatrimestre la uni, porque haré terapia traduciendo esta historia…. Que Blessende finalmente dio un estimativo de su longitud: ¡85 caps! (y vamos por el 10 recién, y 60 en inglés). Otra cosa, sé que frustra que la historia sea lenta… ¡pero todas sus preguntas se aclararán a medida que avancemos!_

            _Capítulo 10: Apuesta_

            Eren revolvió la mochila, revisando la ropa que Levi ¡ah! tan amablemente le había traído. Todo doblado y perfectamente acomodado en una sola pila por sus diligentes manos. Agarró una camisa escarlata con botones y la sacó. Esta le traída recuerdos. Sasha, Connie Springer y él se habían juntado en los márgenes de una venta el año pasado, tres universitarios sin dinero haciendo idioteces y determinados a conseguir la mejor oferta en el mercado de regreso a casa. Casa, se repitió en su mente. ¿Dónde era exactamente ese lugar? ¿Dónde se suponía que estaba? ¿En el denigrante hospital donde medicinas y esperanzas mantenían con vida a su madre? ¿Era las aulas donde Eren y Armin pasaban noches en vela Eren, cumpliendo con las fechas de sus consignas, medio dormidos? ¿O este triste sótano, en un mundo lejano, donde era visitado asiduamente por camaradas y donde su propia pareja le tomaba el pelo? Eren acostumbraba pensar de Titán como un lugar que podía considerar propio. Pero lo curioso era como una sola palabra podía hacerlo sentir el extraño que era.

            Miró a Levi, quien estaba apoyado contra la pared observándolo con el aburrimiento pintado en la cara.

            Eren estaba molesto por su indiferencia.

            'Puedo hacerlo solo, sabe. Cabo primero, _señor_.' Le espetó, ofendido.

            'Será fascinante _ver cómo_.' Fue la condescendiente respuesta de Levi.

            Sí. Podían estar así por horas. Ellos, en efecto, habían estado así por horas en el pasado. Discutiendo, y, claro, algo _más_. Pero Eren no tenía deseos de recordarlo. El moreno se acercó con paso lento al lavatorio, mirándose en el espejo y trató de desabotonarse la camisa de paciente.

            '¿Cómo está tu brazo derecho?' preguntó Levi, sorprendentemente tranquilo a pesar de sus dificultades.

            'Está bien,' mintió Eren, frunciendo el ceño.

            El guardián moreno se volvió a la cama, dejando la camiseta granate sobre el colchón. Estaba tratando de evitar la mirada de Levi, pero se le estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil de mirar otra cosa que no fuera el hombre de corte militar. Si ser retenido en una celda lo enloquecía, entonces ser acosado a cada paso por Levi le crispaba los nervios al menos. Rivaille siempre había sido una mezcla de contradicciones. Bajo para su ego, mal hablado a pesar de su insistencia en la higiene, orden y reglas. Levi, el héroe más grande en existencia que rivalizaba con los héroes de los comic de Eren. Levi, eternamente parado en los límites, nunca buscando atención pero siempre en el centro del origen de las tormentas. Sí, el hombre con el cual, desafortunadamente, se había enganchado.

            Hubo un silencio tenso y Eren se arriesgó echarle una mirada. El mayor se veía admirablemente pasivo, pero cuando habló, había virulencia en su voz.

            '¿Está bien?' repitió Levi '¿Es ésa la verdad, Jaeger?'

            Jaeger. No Eren, notó.

            '… sí.'

            'Si estás bien, no te importunará saludar a tu superior cuando te lo solicite.'

            Eren no dijo nada, mirando a Levi sin palabras, la determinación en su ceño. Por todos los putos infiernos, no era posible que Levi le pidiera hacer esto.

            Pero lo estaba haciendo.

            'Vamos, soldado. Deme su mejor saludo. Ponga ese puño derecho suyo en su corazón y dígame que para usted significa ser miembro de los Cuerpos de Paz.'

            Eren bajó la vista y se miró el brazo vendado, instándolo a moverse. No quería ser avergonzado. Al menos, no _así_.

            Nada pasó.

            Ni siquiera se movió un dedo.

            El brazo colgaba fláccido, insensible y una sombra de desilusión cubrió a Eren.

            _Estúpida mano._

            Los tormentosos ojos grises de Levi fueron del vergonzoso miembro a su cara. 'Dijiste que debíamos hablar. Y, aun así, no me dices la verdad acerca de tu brazo. ¿Por qué?'

            'Está bien, mentí,' gruñó Eren, totalmente fastidiado. 'No siento nada y la gente va a empezar a llamarme manco suicida. ¿Contento? No tienes que ser un _pendejo_ al respecto, Rivaille.'

            'Señor.', le corrigió Levi.

            Eren gruñó.

            'Señor.', imitó Eren, refunfuñando.

            El joven de cabello castaño comenzó a descargar su frustración con los botones de su camisa. Eren no supo cuándo Levi había dejado su puesto contra la pared. Pero el hombre estaba delante suyo, apartando de un golpe su mano y arreglaba la camisa de Eren con un resignado suspiro.

            En el incomodo silencio que siguió, Eren levantó la cabeza y miró al cielo raso. Tomó toda su entereza mantenerse tan impasible como Levi.

            Había extrañado esto. Esta cercanía al hombre que una vez amó y admiró. El Cabo esta tan cercano, que Eren trataba de ignorar el aroma del la ropa lavada a seco y el jabón en el cabello de Levi.

            Los dedos de Levi eran inusualmente lentos, permaneciendo y recorriendo la piel del pecho de Eren. El más bajo alzó la mirada brevemente, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Eren con una sonrisa divertida.

            Eren soltó un gruñido ahogado.

            'Sigo enojado contigo', le recordó Eren. O tal vez… se lo recordaba a sí mismo.

            'Tienes el derecho a estarlo', repuso Levi, tirando del cuello de la camisa y haciéndolo agacharse para hablar cara a cara.

            'Me… encerraste.'

            'No es la primera vez, admítelo.'

            Eren hizo una mueca, tratando de encontrar una excusa para seguir enojado.

            'No me llamaste ni una vez.'

            'Tampoco… _tú_. No hasta que decidiste aparecerte apaleado y moreteado en mi puerta. ¿Acaso eso te parece una mierda de justo, Jaeger?'

            Se miraron largamente y Eren estaba a punto de ceder. La fría indiferencia. Esta fachada de estar enojado con el otro. Eren quería bajar la cabeza, acortar esa distancia de dos centímetros y reclamar nuevamente lo que era suyo. Había extrañado el tacto de Levi en su piel. Extrañado la sonrisa distante, y las ojeras bajo los ojos.

            Pero el parlante sonó, arruinando el momento.

            Una mujer se aclaró la voz. Petra, reconoció Eren. Si ella espió su momento desde la sala de control, no lo mencionó.

            'Hanji y Zacharias quieren hablarle, Cabo.' Dijo la mujer.

            Levi miró largamente a Eren y se obligó a alejarse.

            'Tu audiencia es mañana. Es una corte marcial.' Confesó Levi con un ligero fruncimiento de ceño. 'No puedo garantizarte el resultado, pero…. Descansa un poco. Lo necesitarás. Enviaré una enfermera a que te ayude a cambiarte, y para que revise tus vendas. No queremos que las heridas se infecten.' Le dijo y se volvió para abandonar la celda.

            Eren permaneció apoyado en la pared, observando la espalda de Levi alejarse.

            _Casa._

            Esa pequeña palabra de cuatro letras, permanecía en el espacio que se abría en la ausencia de Levi.

            **..-..**

 

            Petra Ral era un esperado cambio en la serie de guardias. Oluo insistía en jugar juegos de mesa con Eren. Hanji le sonreiría brillantemente mientras lo observaba, fastidiándolo con preguntas de cómo era su mundo. _Vamos, Eren, tenemos mucho tiempo libre_ , le diría. La líder de escuadrón Zoe siempre estaba interesada en sus orígenes, especialmente en la fisonomía de la Tierra. La gravedad, la ausencia de droides, la lenta evolución de las maquinas e incluso la luna. Ella era como una versión hiperactiva de Armin, eternamente curiosa por saber más su mundo. Petra era, quizá, la más normal de todos. La mujer de cabello avellana le informó sobre la actualidad de Titán. Que habían estado haciendo los Cuerpos de Paz los últimos seis meses, esfuerzos y logros. Incluso sus derrotas.

            A veces, la atención de Eren se dirigiría al parlante en la habitación. Tenía la sensación de que Levi no estaba cerca. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando, tras una hora de la guardia de Petra, un hombre de sucio cabello rubio se asomó.

            'Ral, ¿cómo sigue la guardería?' preguntó Oluo, mirando alrededor nerviosamente.

            'Ah, hola Oluo. ¿Por qué… actúas tan raro?' le preguntó Petra, lanzándole una mirada de disgusto.

            Oluo miró furtivamente a la esquina de las escaleras.

            'No está presente ya…. Ningún cabo enano y enojón, ¿no?'

            Petra meneó un dedo en su cara.

            'No, y no vivirás para ver el amanecer si te escucha decirle así a la cara.'

            'Je. Me voy a arriesgar', dijo Oluo, cruzando la puerta de vidrio. Metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó una baraja de cartas.

            'Así que, Jaegerrrrr', dijo, dándole al apellido del prisionero un sonido arrastrado y burlón. 'Puedes ser un _as_ en las damas, pero dudo que seas bueno al póker.' Oluo mostró su gastada baraja. 'Mis viejos me enseñaron el juego hace tiempo. Soy un experimentado veterano, te advierto. Pero escuché que ustedes, los terrícolas, son muy aficionados a las apuestas.'

            Eren sonrió con malicia, el espiritu de competencia encendiéndose.

            'Todavía le puedo patear el culo hasta mi mundo, señor. Con sólo una mano buena.' Dijo Eren.

            'Ooooh, ¿me está retrucando, mocoso listo?'

            La sonrisa de Eren se agrandó.

            'Pero el póker se juega con fichas. Desafortunadamente, señor.' Señaló sus grilletes. '-no tengo nada para ofrecer.'

            Oluo Bozado se quedó quieto largo rato, no habiendo anticipado este error en sus planes.

            'Entonces… ¿strip póker?'

            Eren se ruborizó furiosamente.

            La cabeza de Petra se volvió tan velozmente al otro, que hizo a Eren respingar. '¿De verdad quieres que el Cabo Primero te descubra planeando _eso_ con Jaeger? ¿Tienes deseos de morir? ¿ _Quieres_ que te desuelle vivo con un cuchillo sin filo?'

            La imagen le causo un escalofrío en la espalda a Oluo, y apuró un trago de su petaca de whisky.

            'Blackjack. Nos beberemos todo lo que nos queda por vivir y lo arreglamos con Blackjack, ¿ah?'

            **..-..**

 

            Trost no era amable con sus habitantes, sólo con aquellos que sabían recorrer sus laberintos y benigna con aquellos que tenían los bolsillos llenos de dinero. Era fácil extraviarse en sus laberínticos y tortuosos caminos. Levi maniobró a través de los edificios, girando en el aire. 'Bienvenido al Distrito 51', decía un triste grafiti en una pared. Los bordes de su capa verde se agitaban con la brisa mientras que sus fieros ojos grises observaban las realidades en el suelo. La limpieza de las villas había desterrado a la mayoría de la gente. A pesar de que Levi captó a una madre enferma, tosiendo mientras atendía a un bebe que lloraba en una ventana, y a un anciano en otro balcón. La gente pobre lo había divisado y no estaba muy feliz de verlo, mirándolo con rechazo. Las ruinas serian demolidas y nuevas construcciones serian alzadas. Una sede gubernamental. O peor, un pub. Así funcionaban las cosas. Así era como _siempre_ funcionaban las cosas.

            Buscó un punto de ventaja y al fin halló uno.

            Se puso sus guantes de cuero y se deslizó por la escalera de emergencia de un edificio en ruinas. Las placas de metal crujieron bajo sus botas, y se quedó quieto, observando el callejón que se extendía debajo. No era una visión panorámica, pero el lugar tenía otras ventajas tácticas.

            Activó su comunicador y miró el espacio entre la miseria y restos de metal.

            'Eld, Gunther. Envíenme sus coordenadas cuando tomen posición.' Dijo quedamente.

            'Copiado… Eld aquí. Estoy en la cuadra del mercado, en la esquina de la Quinta Avenida, señor. Objetivo no localizado.'

            Hubo una pausa.

            'Habla Gunther. Lo mismo. Estoy a media legua delante de usted, señor.'

            'De acuerdo', dijo Levi. 'Sigan atentos', después, cambió el canal a la Sede Central.

            'Hanji', siseó al silencio. 'Espero que no me estés enviando a una búsqueda inútil.'

            'No, no lo hago. Créeme. Gale detectó a Leonhart en la red, su última actividad detectada a las mil novecientas horas en el Distrito 51. Ella está allí, en alguna parte. Mike puede olfatearla también, y sabes cuan buena es su nariz. ¿Quieres que dejemos pasar la oportunidad?'

            Levi se quedó callado largo rato, deliberando.

            'Todo el asunto apesta a emboscada. Pero está bien', dijo él. 'Esperaremos aquí afuera hasta helarnos las bolas. Espero que te haga feliz, cuatrojos.'

            '¡Lo estoy! Vaya, gracias-'

            Levi cortó la conexión y cambió a Gunther y Eld de nuevo.

            'Hombres, conocen el procedimiento. Tenemos un perfil de la sospechosa, y conocemos su aspecto. Mis disculpas por traerlos aquí en su día franco, cuando deberían estar en casa, siendo atendido por sus mujeres, mimado por sus amantes, lo que sea. Recuerden que nuestra sospechosa esta armada. Si la ven, repito, no ataquen a menos que ella lo haga o lo provoque. La quiero con vida. ¿Está claro?'

            '¡Sí, señor!' dijeron las voces a coro.

            Levi se calló, observando el callejón en repentino silencio. Los segundos se hicieron minutos, y Levi se puso a preparar su equipo. Cambió sus cuchillas de zirconio, escogiendo las más filosas por encima de las melladas, y el repicar del metal le aliviaba los nervios. Revisó su pistola .45, en la funda junto a su pecho. Si, estaba allí y cargada. Ahora, todo lo que faltaba era el objetivo.

            Estaba tranquilo. Demasiado.

            _Vamos, Leonhart. Aparécete._

            Operaciones al descubierto no eran lo suyo, Levi no tenía la paciencia suficiente.

            Cuando un cuarto de hora había pasado, y lo único que caminaba por el callejón era un perro famélico, Levi encendió el comunicador.

            'Eld. ¿Sigues allí?'

            No hubo respuesta.

            '¿Gunther?'

            Tampoco hubo respuesta de Gunther.

            'Mierda', espetó, y dejó su puesto. Cortó el aire, dirigiéndose al punto a media legua, donde se suponía que estaba Gunther. Algo estaba mal, lo sabía.

            Y fue entonces que se percató de la figura caminando a través del callejón.

            La parka verde, el uniforme de los Cuerpos de Paz y una cierta languidez en sus pasos.

            Levi descendió, aterrizando en el medio del estrecho camino y levantando una nube de polvo.

            El extraño se detuvo y se volvió de lado.

            Levi captó unas briznas de cabello rubio bajo la capucha, y una nariz aguileña.

            'Annie Leonhart, ¿no es así?'


	11. Confianza

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

         

_ Capítulo 11: Confianza _

            '¿Annie?', dijo la mujer, esbozando una amplia sonrisa. 'Sí, ése es mi nombre… pero tengo otro también. _Anarquía_.'

            Levi la observó, mientras ella se volvía a enfrentarlo. Ojos azules. Cabello rubio. Nariz ancha. Y una sencilla sonrisa, llena de arrogancia. Sus ojos se fijaron en la llave que colgaba de su cuello. _La llave de Eren_.

            Levi gruñó, escéptico. 'Perdón, pero no soy dado a la charla', dijo, apretando su cuchilla de zirconio y arremetió con su equipo directamente hacia ella, las botas rasgando contra el pavimento en rápidas y largas zancadas. 'Así que, saltemos los saludos, ¿quieres?' gruñó y saltó en lo alto, girando a una velocidad enceguecedora hacia ella.

            Annie no se movió, permaneciendo quieta en su sitio, hasta que Levi aterrizó con toda su fuerza.

            Aire. Eso fue todo lo que atravesaron sus cuchillas cuando derrapó hasta detenerse, dejando ardientes marcas en la mugre del callejón. La mujer se había desvanecido, sin dejar rastros de haber siquiera estado allí.

            ¿Qué era esto? ¿Algún maldito show de magia?

            'Tch', murmuró Levi, paralizándose.

            _Vamos. Dónde estás, pequeña confabuladora-_

            Cuando Levi oyó el clic de un gatillo al ser apretado, tuvo el tiempo justo para agacharse y esquivar el paso de las balas, que impactaron los barriles al fondo del callejón. En el caos del tiroteo, Levi se escondió detrás de una columna de concreto, maldiciendo. La ola de disparos voló las tapas de cajas vacías, dio contra los cables y aterrorizó a un escuálido gato callejero a que se esconda. Un terrorífico silencio cubrió el desierto vecindario, y escuchó los medidos pasos de Annie sobre el polvo.

            'El infame Cabo Primero Levi. ¿No le alegra que no haya estado en el escuadrón que entrenó, señor? Su ego hubiera recibido una paliza.'

            Levi sabía que era mejor no responder. Necesitaba hallar una debilidad. Todos la tenían. ¿Cuál era la excusa de la rubia?

            Annie buscó su rastro, sus ojos azul acero vagando por las ruinas.

            'Un gran maestro una vez dijo', empezó ella con voz suave '-debes llevar a tu oponente dentro de un profundo y oscuro bosque, donde 2+2 es igual a 5, y el camino de salida es sólo lo suficientemente ancho para uno. Esa es la regla por la cual vivo, Cabo. Me temo que sus hombres la descubrieron… por las malas.'

            'Puta', murmuró él.

            Ella sonrió.

            'Ah, no se preocupe. Viven. Quizá, con un brazo roto… ¿o dos? En verdad… no me fijé. Van a recibir sus pensiones, espero.'

            Levo cerró sus manos enguantadas en un puño. Erd. Gunther… maldición. Revolvió en su chaqueta y sacó la .45. Se la puso bajo un brazo, y le quitó el seguro.

            '¿Sí?', dijo él 'Yo me adhiero a las viejas costumbres de guerra. ¿Sabes cuáles son?'

            Annie no respondió, mientras buscaba el origen de su voz.

            Levi ahogó una carcajada y en un ágil movimiento, emergió al claro. Ella estaba junto los ladrillos, su atención lentamente volviendo a él. Sin perder un segundo, Levi mantuvo el brazo firme y le apuntó al hombro.

            Ella se agachó.

            La bala silbó junto a ella, las esquirlas de la pared rasgándole la mejilla.

            '¡Ojo por ojo, diente por diente!', rugió Levi, sosteniendo su brazo firme y volvió a dispararle.

            Annie volvió a esquivarle, sus reflejos eran mucho más agudos que cualquier guardián que él haya enfrentado antes. Ella rodó en el suelo, pero Levi era un veterano, y conocía todos los trucos del juego. La persiguió, permitiéndole un segundo para pararse y enfrentarlo, mientras la encerraba contra la pared, sujetándola del cuello y golpeándole la cara contra la misma. 'Y, mujer, creo que tengo más que _una sola cosa_ que cobrarte', se mofó el, apuntándole a la cara con un derechazo de puño.

            Leonhart se retorció para liberarse con un gruñido.

            Ella contraataco su puño con uno propio, sus dedos clavándose en la suave piel entre sus costillas.

            Levi tosió pero se contuvo, recuperando su sitio. Le devolvió el favor con una patada giratoria.

            'Puedo ver porque él te admiraba tanto…' dijo Annie, una sonrisa formándose en sus labios partidos, mientras ella detenía su bota a medio camino y lo apartaba. 'Eres el héroe que nunca falla. Pero, él no sabe todo, ¿verdad? El idiota confía en ti, con su vida. Sus palabras exactas.'

            Los ojos de Levi se cerraron hasta ser líneas, desenfundando otra vez sus cuchillas y arremetiéndola.

            Hubo un gran destelló de luz, y la rubia volvió a desaparecer, volviendo a aparecer en el techo de un desolado edificio a la derecha.

            Resollando sin aliento, Annie Leonhart lo miró.

            'No somos tan distintos, Cabo.'

            Levi la observó, ardiendo en silencio.

            'Agradezca a Eren… por esto', ella alzó la llave, que colgaba de su cuello. 'El camino al pandemonio empezó con él. Usted, entre todos, debería saberlo y comprenderlo. La anarquía lo espera, cabo.'

            Los portales se hicieron visibles tras ella, el vacio negro abriendo su boca ampliamente y la mujer se deslizó en él, la sonrisa falsa nunca abandonando sus labios.

            Levi se limpio la sangre del borde de los labios.

            ..-..

 

            '¡Armin!', dijo Carla, llamándolo cuando apareció en la puerta de la guardia '¿Dónde _está_ él? ¿Está bien?'

            El joven de cara redonda y enmarcada de cabello rubio pareció sorprendido por un momento. Abrió la boca y la cerró. Tambaleándose hacia la mesa estaba Carla, y Armin dejó el ramo de rosas cerca de ella, compra que había hecho a las apuradas en una florería, consciente de lo mucho que le gustaban las rosas rojas de invierno a la señora Jaeger. La verdad era- que esperaba encontrar a Eren con su madre. Pero estaba empezando a entender que su amigo, escandaloso y enérgico, ni siquiera estaba allí. O en alguna parte de este mundo.

            'Eren está bien, señora Jaeger', le mintió 'Hubo un, eh, llamado de emergencia, así que tuvo que volverse antes. No se preocupe. No está metido en ningún lio.' Trató de consolarla, con una sonrisa afectada.

            Al menos, eso esperaba él. O sus mentiras lo iban a llevar derechito al infierno uno de estos días. _Estúpido Eren, siempre dejando las cosas a medias._

            Carla lo analizó, sopesando cuidadosamente sus palabras. Las sombras de ansiedad lentamente se borraron, y sus hombros se aflojaron. Su cara se parecía mucha a la de Eren, pero había cierta característica sombría en ella, y no poseía la furia por vivir que tenía su hijo. Carla Jaeger se veía melancólica y meditabunda, mientras desviaba la mirada a la ventana y al mundo tras ella.

            'Eren nunca se marcha sin despedirse.'

            Armin asintió. Tomó una silla y se sentó a su lado. Puso su bolso en su regazo, y le sonrió educadamente.

            '¿Qué desea que le lea hoy, señora Jaeger?'

            ..-..

 

            Algo pasaba, se dio cuenta el moreno. Petra y Oluo habían recibido un llamado a través de Gale, y compartieron una mirada. Eren conocía esa mirada. Ah, era la horrible mirada, cuando se notifica que una operación ha fallado, y vidas se perdieron en el proceso. Había otras miradas inquietantes también. La de Oluo, que había dejado de insistir en otro ridículo juego de cartas, y la que Petra, que seguía mirando al monitor al final del pasillo. Ya no discutían. ¿Qué estaban vigilando? ¿Qué perturbaba sus pensamientos?

            Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

            ¿Por qué?

            Y estaba aterrado de conocer la razón.

            Eren golpeo el vidrio para llamarles la atención.

            'Hey, chicos', los llamó.

            Al principio, pretendieron no oírlo.

            Ni siquiera cuando Eren golpeó el vidrio con la palma, y sintió el dolor quemarle en la piel.

            _¡Vamos, miren para acá!_

            Al fin, Petra se acercó y se llevó el micrófono a la boca, apartando cabello rojo de sus ojos.

            'Jaeger', dijo, su voz sonaba ahogada y afectada. Ella lo reprendió como si fuera su hermanito, igual que en el pasado, en sus días en la legión. 'Vete a dormir. Tenemos la audiencia mañana. ¿Lo olvidaste?'

            Eren le sostuvo la mirada, su respiración ligera.

            '¿Está todo bien?' le preguntó.

            Petra forzó una sonrisa, escondiendo los ojos, como un gato.

            'Todo está perfecto. Ahora, a dormir.'

            'Estás mintiendo, ¿verdad?'

            La sonrisa de Petra se esfumó.

            'Eren. ¿No confías en nosotros?'

            '¡Claro que sí!' le cortó él, indignado por la pregunta.

            'Entonces, confía en nosotros… y en Levi.'


	12. Alborotador

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

_ Capítulo 12: Alborotador _

            ~.~

            Confianza.

            Confianza era una palabra que parecía salir de la boca de la gente con demasiada facilidad, abusada hasta el punto que su significado se volvía inútil, minúsculo y dilapidado por dobles intenciones.

            La gente la decía sin cuidado, cuando era una palabra que significaba mucho para Eren. Mucho más. Era el origen de todas sus conexiones, sea una amistad, familia, camaradas… y, claro, también el amor. Seguro, otros le decían que era un ingenuo idiota por creer en la gente, por creer en un futuro cuando el presente era tan sombrío. Pero no sería Eren Jaeger si no creyera. La esperanza y el valor desmedido eran todo lo que tenía. Si le quitaban eso, ¿que le quedaba, salvo un brazo inútil y los vendajes alrededor de su cuello?

            Pero la realidad se había impuesto como primer punto en su agenda el molestarlo. El dejar a Eren de culo a su propio estilo. Si la confianza fuera una persona, se la imaginaba como una ramera de la zona roja, buscando un cliente rico, una tirada rápida y un imbécil a quien engañar.

            Eren no quería ser ese imbécil.

            _Si me engañas una vez, la culpa será tuya._

            Confió en Annie, y ya sabemos que tan bien resultó eso.

            Esa mañana, Petra vino a su celda con una taza de café. No llegó a probar ni un sorbo. Miembros de la policía militar irrumpieron en el sótano del hospital, completamente armados, y ordenaron a una enfermera que desconectara al acusado, o sea _él_ , del suero y el electro cardiógrafo. Sus pies fueron liberados de sus cadenas, pero esa libertad fue efímera. El cañón de un arma se le clavó en la espalda, y vio como Petra y Oluo protestaban.

            '¡Esto es un ultraje, zorrinos! Con la autorización de quien-ay, ¡me mordí la lengua!'

            Petra estaba igualmente lívida de furia.

            '¡No pueden tratarlo así!'

            'Chicos,' dijo Eren, tratando de calmar a sus superiores '-está bien. Iré con ellos. Está todo bien. No, ¡en serio!'

            Oluo lo miró con una mezcla de miedo y dolor, lo último debido a la llaga sangrante de su boca.

            La ira de Petra dio lugar a una inquieta culpa. Consiguió darle una sonrisa lacrimosa.

            'No pueden acusarte de nada, Eren', le aseguró ella. 'No hay siquiera un caso en tu contra', agregó, levantando su pequeño puño para darle ánimos mientras se lo llevaban.

            Pero Eren no estaba seguro. Estaba todo, menos tranquilo. Estaba asustado, cansado, no quería estar encerrado en las claustrofóbicas celdas, pero no iba a admitírselo a ninguno de los cabeza huecas que lo empujaban a avanzar.

            El tribunal estaba en la sede del Senado, un gran edificio que alojó las antiguas cortes de Trost. Fue forzado dentro de una aeronave de dos asientos (llamada TJ en esta parte del universo), y escoltado al estilo de un preso VIP **(1)** hasta dicha sede en cinco punto tres minutos. Eso era lo que le decía el panel. Eren no dijo nada durante el viaje, su silenciosa ira devorándolo por dentro. Parte suya estaba furiosa con el Estado. La otra se sentía herida. Herida, porque el único hombre en quien confiaba ni siguiera estaba a su lado.

            Cuando llegaron al Senado, Eren fue llevado por los guardias a través de corredores vidriados- lujosos, ricos, adornados con pinturas acerca del Renacimiento de Titán. Sus pasos hacían eco en el silencio, resonando al compás del corazón que latía en su pecho. Fue depositado en una habitación vacía, y se le pidió que esperara su turno.

            Eren se sentó en una silla y estudió los mosaicos de las paredes a su alrededor.

            _Otra vez aquí._

            La personificación de la Justicia se inclinaba encima de él, irónicamente. Las alas de la libertad en sus espaldas, una pintada de negro y la otra blanca perlada. Tenía los ojos vendados y sostenía el equilibrio de una balanza en sus manos. Se veía frágil. Como si llegara a tocarla, una pluma se le caería y nunca podría devolverla a esas alas suyas.

            _Hola señora. Creo que ya nos conocimos antes._

            Las puertas se abrieron, y Niles Driscoll ingresó, interrumpiendo su conversación con la personificación de La Justicia. Driscoll se rascó su escuálida barba y resopló cuando notó a Eren en la silla. Lo guio a través de unas puertas dobles.

            'Es hora de la audiencia, chico. ¿Listo?'

            A decir verdad, no lo estaba. Una tormenta se agitaba dentro de esas cuatro paredes, y no deseaba enfrentarla.

            Pero no tenía opción.

            ..-..

 

            Sus pasos sonaron como las uñas sobre un ataúd **(2)** , y él era el sacrificio. Eren recordaba esta corte, sus pisos enlozados y las amplias ventanas que derramaban la luz artificial, como si hubiese un sol afuera. Titán tenía un sol que era una estrella enana en sus últimos estadios de vida. La última vez que había sido traído a la Suprema Corte de Justicia, Eren tenia quince años y había sido acusado por ingresar ilegalmente en Titán. (¿Cómo iba a saber que la llave que le había dejado su padre, Grisha, no era la llave para el _maldito_ sótano de la casa, sino que, en cambio, lo mandaría a través del espacio a un mundo desconocido?)

            Entonces tenía quince años, y la corte le amenazó con la guillotina.

            Ahora tenía veintitrés, y le rogaba al dios que velara por los polizones estelares, que Titán haya escogido una menos primitiva (y menos dolorosa) forma de mandar a la gente al patíbulo.

            Algo le pinchaba la espalda, y se dio cuenta que los idiotas le ordenaban que marchara al estrado.

            Si solo pudiera hacer funcionar sus rodillas.

            _Maldita sea. Rodillas, ¿estáis allí?_

            Era una marcha solitaria, y el pasillo parecía el más largo que había andado. Podía sentir los ojos clavársele en la espalda mientras se colocaba en el estrado.

            Alguien se aclaró la garganta, un sonido rasposo que cortó el silencio.

            Eren alzó la mirada, y se encontró con la aguda mirada del Juez Zachlay. El hombre de desaliñada barba gris se hundió en su asiento acolchado, y observó a Eren con interés y desprecio. Le lanzó un tranquilo 'hum' y leyó el archivo delante de él.

            _Por favor, no me recuerde. Por favor no. Po-_

            'Bienvenido otra vez a la Suprema Corte de Justicia, Eren. Ha pasado tiempo.'

            _Mierda. Estoy jodido._

            Eren miró, esperanzado, a las gradas.

            Para su sorpresa, era un día muy concurrido.

            _Parece que la gente no vé cortes marciales muy a menudo. Para ellos, debo ser como un show de horario central de la tv._

            El juez Zachlay estaba sentado al centro del jurado, un grupo de gente con rostros duros, mujeres de traje y hombres en esmóquines, todos pertenecientes a la burguesía, clero y otros estratos sociales.

            A la izquierda de la sala, había unas gradas donde estaban el comandante Erwin, Hanji, Moblit, Petra, Oluo y muchas otras caras conocidas que no pudo saludar todavía. A la derecha, estaba la fiscalía, toda una parvada de policías militares y altos mandos.

            Eren estaba de pie al centro, un cordero entre lobos. **(3)**

            Buscó entre los rostros, pero no encontró a los ojos grises entre ellos.

            _Si me engañas una vez, la culpa será tuya._

            _Si me engañas dos veces, la culpa será mía._

            Aparentemente, Zachlay pensaba algo similar.

            'Eren Jaeger, Guardián de la Paz, Cadete del escuadrón 104, ¿donde está su _Legista_?'

            Eren miró, confundido, a Hanji, pero la mujer de coleta se señaló a si misma y enseñó tres dedos, gesticulando raras señas. ¿Qué demonios significaba aquello siquiera?

            'Eh- olvidé… ¿traerlo?' respondió, esperando que su respuesta fuera comprendida.

            Hubo risitas a lo largo de la sala. La gente se le estaba riendo.

            Zachlay no estaba divertido.

            'El Legista es una persona, Eren. Tu _defensa_. No es una billetera o lo que sea que pienses.'

            El juez se volvió a Erwin y enarcó una ceja. '¿No lo instruyeron, verdad? Levi fue el nombre que sugirió usted, ¿no es así? ¿Dónde está su segundo al mando?'

            Erwin asintió, fingiendo respeto.

            'Hubo un asunto que necesitaba urgentemente ser atendido. Estará aquí pronto, Juez.'

            Zachlay lanzó una maldición y miró a la fiscalía.

            Niles Driscoll se inclinó ante el magistrado, y agitó una mano petulantemente.

            'Me temo, juez, que el resto de nosotros tenemos asuntos mucho _más_ importantes que atender. La seguridad de la ciudad y sus habitantes, por ejemplo. ¿Podemos avanzar con esta corte marcial?'

            Eren se puso tieso.

            Zachlay miró la hora en el enorme reloj detrás de Eren. Frunció el ceño, y empezó comprender el motivo de la exigencia de la fiscalía.

            'De acuerdo. Podemos empezar el juicio.'

            Los vítores irrumpieron del lado de la fiscalía.

            'Si su garante no aparece, ¿para que necesitamos un juicio? Está claro que la propia defensa del alborotador le ha abandonado. Ahorremos los impuestos de los ciudadanos de Titán, y mandémoslo a la guillotina. Ha destruido los portales, y su cómplice sigue prófuga.'

            'Es un maldito traidor. ¡Ni merece un juicio!'

            'Un terrícola, ¿verdad?'

            '¡Sí! ¡El patíbulo! ¡La guillotina! ¡Córtenle la cabeza!' oyó otra excitada voz decir.

            Los ojos turquesa de Eren se abrieron como platos, y se le resecó la boca.

            Entre todo el tumulto, oyó las puertas abrirse y un casi inaudible 'tcht'.

            'Ah, perdón. Pensé que esto era la Suprema Corte de Justicia. Pero no me percaté que el Senado también incluía una feria de cerdos. Mis disculpas.'

            Los ruidos se acallaron y toda la corte bajó la mirada, ahogados por la voz sarcástica que les ordenaba silencio.

            Eren se percató de los pasos detrás suyo. Lánguidos, lentos, cuidadosamente marcados. Un reconfortante brazo se deslizó holgadamente por sus hombros, y el hombre más bajo se plantó a su lado.

            El Cabo Primero Levi le miraba por el rabijo del ojo, y sus miradas se cruzaron un momento, antes de que Levi dirija su atención al magistrado.

            'Me disculparía por llegar tarde. Pero, conociendo el tipo de _prostitutas_ **(4)** parlanchinas que son, me parece que no me perdí de mucho.'

            **1** VIP, para quien no sepa, son las siglas de _Very Important Person_ (persona muy importante).

            **2** La analogía más cercana sería 'uñas sobre un pizarrón', porque la idea de la frase es sobre una persona enterrada viva que rasga la superficie y Eren ser un cordero sacrificado.

            **3** La frase original es 'a lark between sharks', que es 'una alondra entre tiburones'.

            **4** 'white livers' (hígados blancos) en el original. Es un eufemismo para una mujer de gran apetito sexual, una ninfómana.


	13. Culpable

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

_ Capítulo 13: Culpable _

            Levi vestía su mejor traje de domingo, ropas casuales, una chaqueta negra colgando holgadamente de sus hombros, y la blanca camisa entallada perfectamente a su pequeña figura. La chalina, llamativamente, estaba ausente, dejando a la vista el cuello y el primer botón abierto. Desaliñado para los estándares de Levi. Extremadamente descuidado, se repetía a sí mismo. Pero no tuvo tiempo para arreglarse. La escriba de la corte, una joven de de largo cabello rubio plisado, lo miraba con la espantosa manera que lo hacían las mujeres... con ojos brillantes, un rubor en las mejillas, de la forma en que miran al que creen el hombre de sus vidas. Eren también lo notó, Levi lo sabía.

            'Por cierto, gracias por el _memo_ ', dijo Levi a la corte, tomando su chaqueta y quitándose un papelillo amarillo. Sonrió y lo arrugó haciendo un puño. 'Pero algunos caraverga iletrados pusieron que la audiencia era a las doce en lugar de las cinco. Y fue una larga caminata por un sucio corredor, ¿sabían? Sospecho que no fue un error… lo sospecho' Levi hizo una pausa, mirando al sector de la fiscalía con un destello de fría acusación. 'No soy muy _apreciado_.'

            El juez Zachlay se aclaró la garganta.

            'Lenguaje, Levi', le recriminó al cabo. 'Recuerde las condiciones que acordamos. Usted respetará el decoro de mi corte mientras permanezca aquí. No desea hacer la vida de la señorita Historia más complicada, ¿verdad?'

            Los ojos rasgados de Rivaille fueron del juez a la escriba, y la observó mientras la pequeña joven emitía un gritito ante su intenso escrutinio, cambiando su mirada a la pantalla de tu tablet, ocupada en tomar notas con su stylus.

            'Me disculpo, rubia. No me tomé mis pastillitas hoy. Así que, no puedo garantizar que mi lenguaje se mantenga prístino y cuidado, ya que acabo de ingresar a dos miembros de mi escuadrón en emergencias, ambos con heridas graves causadas por Annie _Leonhart'_ , se volvió a mirar a la audiencia en su totalidad. 'Hubiera enviado un memo acerca del encuentro, pero estaba demasiado ocupado consolando a los familiares y queridos de mis hombres. Esa fue la parte más mierda del asunto. Explicar, disculparse y _hacerme cargo_ de los errores.'

            El silencio cayó sobre la corte. La cabeza de Eren se volvió de golpe hacia el otro. Levi estaba seguro que esos ojos verdes suyos le taladraban la cabeza, las preguntas amontonándose, pero no tenía la libertad de preguntárselas. Tampoco podía hacerlas en ese sitio.

            '¿Leonhart?' repitió el maleducado **(1)** junto a Niles Driscoll. Levi no sabía el nombre del sujeto, pero tampoco le importaba. 'Miente, su señoría. No se nos dio aviso de ello. Un encuentro, pfft. Es una estrategia para conseguir la absolución.'

            Levi se acercó a la mesa de Historia, y empezó a reorganizarle el escritorio, provocando otro gritito de la pobre chica. Movió el pisapapeles de cristal a la derecha de Historia, donde ordenó la grabadora, acomodó los papeles dentro de una carpeta…. Todo mientras la joven lo miraba, absorta. Lo hizo con tal expresión de aburrimiento y fastidio, que Historia no quiso molestarlo. Estaba volviéndose muy temerosa de ese hombre.

            La corte, por otra parte, era un tumulto de voces.

            '¡MENTIRAS!'

            'Es todo basura. Está protegiendo a-'

            'Momento. ¿Quién es Annie Leonhart? Nunca he-'

            _Pum. Pum. PUM._

            El juez Zachlay martillaba en su escritorio, llamando nuevamente al silencio en la sala. Se acomodó los lentes sobre la nariz y gruñó.

            'El Estado no está aquí para discutir acerca de Annie Leonhart. Déjeme recordarle a la corte que estamos reunidos hoy para decidir el destino del joven caballero llamado Eren Jaeger. El que está ante ustedes. Fiscalía, por favor presente sus cargos.'

            Las manos de Levi dejaron de moverse por encima del escritorio de Historia un momento. Fue apenas visible, una intrincada pausa, pero sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en esa pequeña mancha de tinta en los dedos de Historia.

            _Sucia._

            _Las cosas acaban de ponerse sucias._

            **..-..**

 

            Eren sabía que debía estar concentrándose, con la amenaza del hacha sobre su cabeza. Pero la única palabra que se repetía en la dura cabeza del moreno era el nombre Annie.

            Ella estaba en Trost.

            En el mundo de Titán.

            Estaba vagando por las calles como una feliz camper **(2)** y había atacado al escuadrón de Levi. Le podría haber perdonado sus heridas. Le podría haber perdonado el cortarle el cuello y haberle robado también. Pero no esto. Definitivamente, no _esto_.

            Eren se mordió los labios resecos, clavándose los dientes.

            Era su culpa que él, ay dios, él, sea acusado de traición y montones de otros crímenes que ni había cometido. Eren no podía evitar que los dedos le temblaran; luchó fieramente con los temblores que trataban de dominar su cuerpo.

            La otra cosa que lo molestaba era el hecho de que Levi evitaba su mirada. ¿Acaso el mayor estaba molesto con él? ¿Estaba Rivaille tratando de sacarlo de los problemas? Eren se imaginaba que sí, ya que el moreno era conocido por atraer problemas. Incluso desde cuando Eren descubrió a Titán ocho años atrás. Incluso desde cuando se resbaló en el sótano de la casa, y terminó en el mundo de Levi tras cruzar el espacio-tiempo a través del agujero de gusano.

            Escuchó su nombre ser llamado, y se sorprendió de encontrar a todo el público mirándolo. Niles Driscoll estaba resumiendo la hoja de cargos.

            'El acusado aquí, Eren Jaeger, está sospechado de… Uno, abusar de sus privilegios y destrozar el portal veintitrés. Dos, perder la llave universal, que había sido otorgada a su cuidado. A pesar de que la Policía Militar y yo tenemos razones para creer de que es una mentira armada. Tres, queda, por medio de la presente, acusado de asociarse a otra Terrícola, que se hace llamar por el nombre de Annie Leonhart, y de, conjuntamente, conspirar contra el Estado. A las pruebas me remito.'

            'Y cuatro, ¡por el vicio de homosexualidad!' declamó un hombre vestido de clérigo desde las gradas. El hombre apenas se había alzado cuando volvió a escurrirse tras recibir una mirada asesina de Levi.

            El juez Zachlay inhaló profundamente y exhaló.

            'Pastor Nick, la jurisprudencia no reconoce eso como crimen. Y, en cuanto al resto', se volvió al fiscal Niles, el de la barba escuálida '¿-tiene evidencia para estos alegatos?'

            Niles asintió, en sus modales estaba previendo el triunfo. Se aproximo a una reticente mujer a su izquierda, que le alargó una hoja.

            'Sí, señoría. Primero, el acusado lo admitió en su declaración.'

            Zachlay descansó la cabeza en el pináculo que formaban sus dedos. Miró a Eren.

            '¿Es eso cierto, Jaeger? ¿Admite que destruyó el portal veintitrés? Piense con cuidado antes de responder. Está consciente de cuánto dinero y trabajo costó construir cada pasaje a la Tierra.'

            'S-sí, pero-'

            Niles interrumpió y Eren apretó los dientes, sorprendido de cómo todos ignoraban un poco el tema del gigantesco Titán armado de cien toneladas que se había visto obligado a enfrentar.

            'Y en cuanto al segundo,' continuó Niles con delicia, '-él proclama que su llave fue tomada a la fuerza por esta Annie Leonhart. Hay incluso una dulce narración, de cómo la cargó en su espalda mientras estaba herida, fue traicionado por ella, laralala y la historia de una bestia con armadura que se interpuso en el medio.'

            Zachlay miró a Eren con curiosidad.

            '¿Y por qué se _duda_ de ello, Driscoll?'

            'Porque tengo, entre los testigos, la pareja anciana de los Stevensons. Su casa está ubicada directamente al otro lado del Portal 23. Y ellos oyeron una gran explosión, descubrieron escombros humeantes desde el punto encima de su choza. Pero no había un droide armado. Ninguno, señor. Sólo ruinas, y una lluvia de humo y restos. Como no puede ponerse vigilancia en los canales interestelares, no pudimos confirmarlo. Pero el testimonio de los Stevensons puede tomarse como válido.'

            'Y _comprado_. Schmuck seguramente estaba durmiendo cuando eso pasó.', escuchó Eren decir a Levi por lo bajo. Los ojos de Historia se abrieron pero nadie más pareció haberlo oído.

            'En cuanto al tercero', comenzó a decir Driscoll.

            'Eh.', interrumpió una voz.

            Muy para su sorpresa, Eren descubrió que era la suya. La corte fue sumida en la agonía del silencio a medida de que el acusado finalmente se hizo oír. 'No… ¿saben qué?' dijo Eren. Empezando a reír a pesar de que no sabía siquiera porqué lo hacía. El humor le llegó con la histeria, y el odio le quemó el borde de los ojos, haciéndolo lagrimear un poco por la angustia. ¿Estas eran las personas que estaba protegiendo? ¿Estos bobos, pusilánimes y carroñeros? 'Me importa una mierda el tercer cargo. No importa qué diga yo, o cuantas veces lo diga, no importaría. Porque ustedes, retrasados, no creerán una palabra que diga. ¡¿No es ésa la verdad, malditos mal paridos?!'

            Miró al lado izquierdo de la sala, encontrándose con la tranquila mirada del Comandante Erwin y de Hanji, quien tenía las manos apretadas, como si rezara por un milagro para este punto. Petra lo miraba horrorizada, y la cabeza de Oluo estaba agachada, como si dijera '¡La arruinaste, chico!'

            El juez Zachlay se veía divertido.

            'No, Eren Jaeger. La corte decidirá tu destino. No tienes la libertad de escoger. Y, a pesar de tus arrebatos, _escucharemos_ a tu defensa. Si tienes una… claro. La Señora Justicia nos obliga.', suspiró lo último. Zachlay se volvió al hombre petiso que había estado parado quieto en el medio de la sala, viéndose aburrido mientras reacomodaba el escritorio de Historia por cuarta vez.

            'Cabo.'

            '¿Mn?'

            'Levi, su cliente necesita una defensa. Está aquí para hablar por él, ¿no es así?'

            Levi se rascó el mentón y sus finos labios dejaron escapar una risa.

            '¿Defensa, ah?'

            Se volvió a Eren, y caminó hacia el más joven.

            Levi finalmente lo miró, sus manos enguantadas metiéndose en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

            Ojos verdes se encontraron con los grises, confusos.

            'Eren', dijo, agarrando la camiseta de Jaeger y haciendo girar un dedo alrededor de los flecos de un cordel.

            '…. ¿Sí?' preguntó Eren, e inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho.

            'Desnúdate.'

            Hubo una pausa y Eren abrió la boca para volver a cerrarla inmediatamente.

            'Momento. ¿Qué?'

* * *

 

            **1** Traducir este fic es una aventura…. 'sleazeball' en el original, es un eufemismo para referirse a una persona maleducada, burda, ofensiva o cuyo comportamiento es ofensivo para los demás.

            **2** En realidad, en español es 'campista', pero el chiste alude a los jugadores de juegos online que esperan a otros jugadores, escondiéndose para tomarlos por sorpresa.

 


	14. Desnudo

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

_Capítulo 14: Desnudo_

            ~.~

            Levi le dirigió una mirada cuando Eren no obedeció (dado que el guardián estaba seguro de que no había una maldita forma en que se desnudara en un cuarto repleto de extraños; él no era un exhibicionista, y no planeaba empezar a serlo ahora, especialmente entre unos sádicos que canturreaban _guillotina, guillotina_ por lo bajo, como una videograbadora rota). Eren se resistía, y pasó de moreno a una lividez enfermiza cuando Levi apartó sus codos. Levi había decidido tomar la iniciativa por él. El moreno sacudió la cabeza con violencia, enfatizando su "Jódete, Levi, no voy a hacerlo. No frente a toda esta gente', y seguramente se iba a morir a causa de la mortificación de lo que sea que Rivaille había planeado hacerle en los próximos cinco gloriosos minutos de su vida.

            El hombre más bajo lo miraba con esa gélida, desafiante mirada suya. Ah, Eren conocía esa expresión, y el joven soldado se encogió inconscientemente ante el reconocimiento. No había manera de negarse ante el juicio de los pozos grises cuando estos estaban fijos en algo. Lo sabía por experiencia propia. Tendría más suerte en convencer a Armin de renunciar a su adoración para con Darwin.

            Lo primero que se liberaron fueron los lazos.

            Pequeño e insignificante era como se sentía Eren ahora.

            'Cabo', protestó, con los ojos amplios, Eren. '-Cabo Levi, no entiendo cual es la nece-'

            Levi no intentaba explicarse. No había un gramo de vergüenza, ni siquiera ajena, en esa compuesta cara de porcelana suya. En cambio, Levi fue detrás del castaño, se inclinó en la parte baja de la espalda de Eren, y siguió trabajando con tranquilidad. Manos enguantadas se aferraron a los bordes de su camiseta, metiéndose bajo la tela y tirando de ella.

            Eren gruñó un profundo, gutural ruido que emergió del fondo de su garganta.

            Estaba más allá de los honoríficos, del respeto mutuo y del pretender que no estaban relacionados. Si Levi iba a humillarlo públicamente, entonces, bien… al carajo con él también.

            'Levi, maldita sea, que mierda estás pensando.' Su respiración se agitó.

            La camiseta salió con dificultad, dado que Eren tenia hábil solo un brazo, y el derecho colgaba como el de un títere. Fue dejado desnudo de la cintura para arriba en medio de la Corte de Justicia, entre hombres y mujeres elegantemente vestidos de la sociedad de Titán, la Policía Militar, y, ay dios, el clero y los Cuerpos de Paz. Todo, mientras Levi arrojaba la camiseta a Historia. La pequeña joven atrapó la ofensiva prenda con sorpresa, chillando como un ratoncito cuando se percató de que de verdad estaba _sosteniéndola_ , poniéndose roja como tomate.

            Eren podía competir con ella en eso. _Eh, al menos, la princesita conserva su camiseta puesta._

            Eren no se había percatado del frio del cuarto. No hasta ahora. Tembló y sintió la piel erizársele. Mantuvo los ojos clavados en el suelo, esperando, desesperadamente rezando que _sus pezones no se le endurecieran._

            _Cerebro. No pienses en nada remotamente erótico. No pienses en la gente aquí. Estás en un cuarto lleno de patatas. ¡PATATAS tibias! Patatas vestidas, pero eso es solo una pequeña contradicción. Recuerda, no hay nada erótico en las patatas. No pienses en nadie. Especialmente no en el gigantesco arrogante caraverga que esta parado detrás de ti._

            Los pezones al aire y el vello de las axilas eran suficientes, y estaba seguro de que, si no se moría por los temblores, que nunca más seria capaz de mirar nuevamente a la cara a cualquier miembro de los cuerpos de paz.

            Ah, sí, ¿Qué era esa cosa en el piso?

            Su dignidad, _mierda_.

            A pesar de todo su conlicto interno y colapso mental, una tibia mano se deslizó por encima de sus ojos, enderezándole la cabeza y bloqueando la visión de Eren de la corte. Y lo más raro de todo, era que estaba agradecido por eso, agradecido de la mano desenguantada de Levi. Rivaille, a pesar de ser un tremendo pendejo, se había dado cuenta de cuanto le estaba afectando todo y le había tapado los ojos. Eren estaba seguro de haber sentido sus labios en la nuca, apenas, urgiéndole permanecer quieto y en silencio.

            'Trata de no excitarte mucho', le susurró Levi en el más bajo tono posible.

            Ah, ahí moría su teoría de las patatas.

            'Que te den', siseó Eren con molestia.

            La otra mano de Levi comenzó a desvestirlo.

            Por suerte, no fue al cierre de su pantalón.

            Pero sí a los vendajes de su brazo derecho.

            Eren había visto a la enfermera militar luchar con ellos, con cierta rudeza en sus maneras de tratarlo. Pero Levi era distinto. El cabo primero desenredó la larga tela, desenrollándola con cuidado y a medida que avanzaba, Eren más perdía el hilo de lo que le pasaba a su brazo. Había decidido dejar que su sentido común se reuniera con su dignidad en el suelo. Quizás podían hacer una pijamada junto con los sueños rotos de Historia sobre un esposo, dos hijos, un perrito y una cerca blanca. Sip, eso seria divertido.

            En todo ese fiasco, Eren oyó el estallidos de las protestas desde todos las esquinas del cuarto.

            Deseó que la estúpida patata sentada hubiese hablado un poco antes.

            '¡Esto es ESCANDALOSO! ¿Vamos a seguir sentados y mirar mientras este hombre nos toma el pelo?'

            '¿Es esto el show de un proxeneta?'

            'El chico tiene buenos pectorales, al menos.'

            '¡Martha!'

            '¿Qué? Sólo porque tengo sesenta, ¡no significa que no puedo mirar!'

            Todo, mientras el Pastor Nick parecía haber sido poseído por demonios y cantaba vigorosamente por lo bajo. El monje trataba de hacerse oír por encima de todos los murmullos escandalizados, su voz ascendiendo en fuerza y volumen.

            'Oh, en nombre de la palabra de Titania, por la gracia de Mael, Creed y Nyse, no permitan que los pecados vuelvan a ser permitidos en esta tierra. No nos embriaguemos de vino, no nos a-acostemos con el mundo. Pero, la v-virtud del pasado, ¿a dónde te has desviado? E-enséñanos a cómo seguir en el buen camino, tal como en los diáfanos días de los tejos de antaño **(1)** , cuando la luz era escasa, sin inmoralidad ni s-sensualidad. Ven a guiarnos en las sombras, ven a guiarnos en esta profunda oscuridad, salvando-' el pastor Nick murmuró con frenesí.

            Eren escuchó algo caer al suelo y los murmullos se callaron. Hubo un silencio nervioso, gélido y frágil, nadie siquiera suspiraba para no irrumpir con el minino ruido. Las toses fueron tragadas, estornudos contenidos y las quejas silenciadas en las bocas.

            Levi caminó a su derecha, su mano seguía tapando los ojos de Eren.

            Hubo un ligero suspiro, y Levi adoptó su característica melancolía.

            'Cabo,' comenzó el juez Zachlay, 'no dejaré que se burle así de esta corte.'

            Eren oyó la gratuita sonrisa de Levi en su voz.

            'Me preguntó por la defensa. Le estoy dando mi defensa.'

            '¿Con un show de desnudos?'

            Levi hizo un ruido de fastidio.

            'Le aseguro que el mocoso aquí está más avergonzado que cualquiera de ustedes. Puedo asegurarlo, porque lo conozco lo suficiente. Lo he observado por años entrenando, personalmente le cacheteé el culo, he visto como como se enfrenta la vida y los valores que este Estado domesticado cela con tanto esmero. Les presento a Eren Jaeger, Orgulloso miembro de los Cuerpos de Paz, quien ha puesto su vida en riesgo más veces de las que ustedes harán. Ha cometido errores, sí, pero ellos no les afectan sólo a ustedes. Vean sus heridas. Vean el dolor y sufrimiento del que no les ha hablado. Porque algunas cosas necesitan ser más bien enseñadas que explicadas.'

            Todos en la corte cinco se quedaron mudos.

            'Les hago una ultima pregunta a esta Corte de Justicia. ¿Es el juicio de Eren Jaeger, el soldado? ¿O este es el juicio de Eren Jaeger, el Terrícola? La diferencia es tan grande como una milla, enfermos prejuiciosos. Y si le mandan al cadalso por una razón tan tonta como esa, bueno…' Levi hizo una pausa y su voz se tornó filosamente agresiva. '-entonces, cito al estimado Pastor Nick, _yo_ les guiaré a las sombras, _yo_ les guiaré a la profunda oscuridad, y me aseguraré de que ninguno de ustedes pueda _salir_ otra vez… a las pruebas me remito.'

            Eren sintió que la mano de sus ojos era retirada.

            Levi, sin mediar palabras, colocó su chaqueta sobre los hombros de Eren y se apartó de su lado. El hombre bajo, el reverenciado cabo, caminó hasta Historia. Probablemente, para reacomodarle el escritorio por quinta vez.

            ..-..

 

            Niles Driscoll estaba furioso.

            'Señoría, Juez, Supremo Comandante, él solamente… ¡solamente ha intimidado al jurado!'

            Pero el Juez Zachlay se veía cansado y agotado. Hizo un gesto a Niles para que sentara. El hombre canoso de barba y gafas se volvió a los treinta hombres y mujeres a ambos lados suyos.

            'Jurados, han escuchado ambas partes. Pueden ahora decidir el destino del enjuiciado alzando las manos. ¿Aquellos que crean que Eren Jaeger debería ser absuelto, libre de culpa y cargos?'

            Hubo una pausa.

            Eren miraba al piso, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. No fue hasta que oyó a Hanji decir eufórica '¡sí! Eren, ¡mira!', que tuvo el valor para alzar la vista.

            Manos. Muchas.

            Más de… la mitad. Historia, siempre agraciado ángel escriba de la corte, le ahorró el esfuerzo de contarlas.

            'Veinticuatro,' anunció con el beneplácito del juez.

            El juez Zachlay parecía que había mordido una naranja agria.

            'Hum, ¿y los que están a favor de los cargos?'

            Dos manos se alzaron.

            Una, la de un vendedor de mercadería importada, que gruñía maldiciones al resto. La otra era, por supuesto, el Pastor Nick quien fervorosamente seguía cantando los versos de su libro de religión. Los cuatros que se habían abstenido, estaban petrificados y temblando, seguramente la amenaza de Levi seguía haciendo eco en sus cabezas.

            El Juez Zachlay dio un resignado suspiro y miró a Levi.

            'El jurado ha decidido. Eren Jaeger será reincorporado a los Cuerpos de Paz y es libre para irse. La corte cierra cesión.'

            ..-..

 

            Levi estaba apoyado contra la pared, junto a las puertas dobles del infierno.

            'Buen trabajo allí dentro,' dijo Erwin, sin embargo el alto comandante se apretaba el puente de la nariz. 'No suelo aprobar tus métodos, pero debo admitir que son efectivos. Estamos ganando las batallas, por pequeñas que sean. Por cierto, Levi, me llamaron del hospital. Erd y Gunther responden bien al tratamiento, según me han informado.'

            Levi asintió sin oírlo, pero agradecido de saberlo.

            'Pásate por mi oficina después, y podremos revisar el asunto de Leonhart', dijo Erwin, dándole un apretón en los hombros y marchándose, desapareciendo por el corredor con un olfateador Mike detrás.

            '¡Eren! ¡Tus pezones están duros como piedra!'

            '¡CALLATE! ¡Marco, Thomas, se los juro, bájenme ya, chicos!'

            Los guardianes celebraban fuera de la corte cinco, Marco había alzado a Jaeger en sus hombros y daba vueltas en círculos. Eren seguía vistiendo la chaqueta de Levi, y las largas mangas ondeaban mientras _el pecoso_ se negaba a cumplir los ruegos de Eren de que lo bajara. Había el barullo de risas y jubilo en el aire y Levi oyó a Petra decirle al moreno '¡Ves, te lo dije, ¿no es así?! ¡No podían acusarte! ¡Para empezar, no tenían un caso!', mientras Oluo tomaba un relajante trago de su petaca y le reclamaba un nuevo partido de Damas cuando volvieran a la Sede Central.

            Pero lo que en realidad había captado la atención de Levi era Eren.

            El idiota reía.

            Y Levi no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que oyó la risa de Eren. La había extrañado, y sabía que la volvería a extrañar. Sus ojos grises se posaron en la Señora Justicia, sus alas de la libertad y la balanza en sus manos. _Es hora_ , parecía decirle.

            Las puertas de abrieron, y el Juez Zachlay apareció en el hueco, sus ayudantes detrás. El Supremo Comandante frunció la nariz al ver a Levi.

            'Lo dejaré pasar, Levi. Tu obstinación. Pero, la próxima vez que decidas hacer de mi corte un circo de vaudeville, te _quitaré_ las tiras y te mandaré de regreso a las calles. Recuérdalo.'

            Levi sonrió con malicia, los ojos grises se volvieron a Eren, quien observaba su charla.

            'Reverenciado Juez, está equivocado,' dijo Levi arrastrando las palabras y quitándose una mota de polvo de su manga blanca. 'No hay diferencia alguna entre el perro de la calle y el perro del estado. Patéelos, y, en respuesta, los dos morderán. _Fuerte_.'

            Zachlay le gruñó pero se marchó con sus ayudantes.

            Hanji se hizo paso a través de la ruidosa celebración y se colocó junto a Levi.

            'Por Nyse, esa broma del pezón nunca pasa de moda. Tu mocoso es tan fácil de molestar. Por cierto, ¿qué fue todo eso?', preguntó ella, quitándose las gafas para limpiarlas.

            'Ah, lo de costumbre. El Estado recordándome cuanto me ama y mierdas por el estilo.'

            Hanji Zoe estalló en risas, asintiendo. Se puso los lentes y dirigió la atención de Levi a Eren.

            'Hablando de amor y esas mierdas, ¿no hablarás con él? ¿Ahora, por lo menos?'

            Levi no dijo nada, pero sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba.

            'Por ahora, Hanji, nosotros vamos a _casa_. Énfasis en nosotros.'

            Las puertas dobles se abrieron por segunda vez y Levi notó un hombre de negro emerger de ellas, silencioso, discreto, esperando no ser notado por maraña humana de suciedad y vicio que estaba en derredor. Había sido un día agotador para el hombre del clero, y el peso de la derrota era evidente en sus hombros caídos.

            'Pastor Nick', le llamó Levi. '¿Ya se va?', le preguntó con sorna en la voz.

            El clérigo se detuvo con sorpresa, temblando visiblemente y se volvió a Levi con desprecio. Arqueó una fina ceja.

            '¿Qué deseas, hijo del pecado?'

            'Espero que haya disfrutado el show. Si desea la versión _sin censura,_ le puedo dar una dirección'. Repuso Levi con un guiño.

            El clérigo murmuró con indignación por lo bajo, recitando un montón de nuevos versos de su libro. El Pastor Nick dobló velozmente en una esquina, desesperado por alejarse y casi se tropezó con sus propias prendas en el apuro.

            'Eres un hombre horrible, horrible.' Dijo Hanji.

            Levi se volvió a Eren, quien había sido bajado al fin a sus pies. Sus ojos azul plata observaron al moreno golpear a Marco en el bíceps. Y ahí estaba otra vez esa risa, radiante y feliz.

            _Un rayo de sol._

            'Sí, lo soy.' Admitió solemnemente Levi.

     

* * *

 

            **1** 'Tejo' es una especie de árbol, una gimnosperma del genero taxus. Más aqui **_: / / es . wikipedia wiki / Taxus_baccata_**


	15. Casa

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

_Capítulo 15: Casa_

            Siempre fue un departamento pequeño. Pequeño, humilde pero precioso a su modo. Un solo dormitorio con balcón. Una cocina en el medio. Eren observó larga y fijamente al número de la puerta. 1263. No había un nombre adjunto, y eso era bueno, porque no querían que los vecinos pensaran que estaban relacionados con la ley y el orden. Levi le decía 'Vivir encubiertos'. De hecho, la señora Izzy Norman, la vecina chiflada de al lado, seguía al día de hoy guardando la esperanza de que Eren y Levi fueran parte de la agencia de impuestos de Trost. Esa idea le divertía. Se preguntaba qué diría la señora Norman si descubriera que pertenecían a los Cuerpos de Paz. Y que _uno_ de ellos no era un _Titánico_ y que había escapado por los pelos de ser condenado por corte marcial esa misma mañana.

            La puerta al departamento se abrió y Eren pudo oír a Levi rondando por la heladera **(1)**. Posiblemente, guardaba su Ruger P87 y dejaba a un lado su equipo de maniobras.

            Eren permaneció en la puerta, observando la placa del número con enorme nostalgia. La escriba de la corte, Historia, le había devuelto su camiseta (la pequeña mujer seguía terriblemente avergonzada por el incidente), y se lo había agradecido con incomodidad.

            Y todavía, mientras Eren Jaeger permanecía frente a la puerta del departamento, la chaqueta de Levi seguía cubriéndole los hombros. Un hecho que Rivaille mencionó más de una vez en el viaje de regreso. Pero Eren no tenía intención de devolvérsela.

            'Quien lo encuentra, se lo queda.' Respondió Eren.

            'No la _encontraste_ , yo te la _di_.', fue la pronta respuesta, y la charla prosiguió.

            Si las cosas no hubieran resultado hoy…. ¿Qué habría hecho Eren? Si hubiera sido acusado de traición, o peor, desterrado del mundo de Titán, ¿qué habría hecho realmente?

            Eren no quería meditar demasiado acerca de las consecuencias de lo que podría haber pasado.

            Ahora mismo, está aquí. Y _éste_ era el único sitio que lo hacía sentir completo y a salvo. E único sitio que le daba esa sensación de que pertenecía a _alguna parte_ , por lo menos. Los últimos años habían sido un viaje en montaña rusa, tirándolo de un lado al otro entre los dos mundos. Parte de él siempre se preguntó si siquiera seguía encajando. La Tierra era donde había nacido, y Titán era donde consideraba morir. Sus amigos no tenían idea acerca de esta otra vida suya (salvo Armin, quien parecía estar captándolo rápidamente). Ni siquiera Eren había tenido todavía el valor de contárselo a su madre.

            Y entonces, estaba Titán… el Estado Utópico con sus rascacielos, invenciones ciberpunk, y un gobierno que seguía desconfiando en Eren. Estaba su gente, los Titánicos, sus camaradas y pares que habían creído Eren y luchado por defenderlo. Así que, ¿dónde era 'casa' en este enredo?

            No se había dado cuenta de los ruidos del departamento acallarse. Ni se percató del hombre más bajo ingresando por la puerta delantera. Levi se volvió a ver alrededor con frialdad, y al encontrarlos solos, volvió su atención al moreno.

            '¿Vas a seguir ahí parado _toda_ la noche? No me culpes si tu cena se enfría.'

            '¿Estabas… cocinando?', inquirió Eren, iluminándose ante la mención de la comida.

            Levi hizo una mueca. 'La comida no aparece por arte de magia en nuestros paltos, tarado. _Alguien_ tiene que cocinar. Y, como te convertiste en un engendro manco, ese alguien termina siendo _yo_.'

            Una pequeña e involuntaria sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Eren.

            '¿Qué?', repuso Levi con sospecha, inclinándosele tanto que sus narices casi se tocaron.

            'Dame la bienvenida a casa', le urgió el joven quietamente.

            Ah, si las miradas mataran… Eren estaría muerto. Libre, pero seguiría estando muerto.

            Levi rodó sus ojos grises y levantó una mano para rozarle la nuca.

            'Bienvenido a casa.'

            Eren sonrió ampliamente. 'Perdón, ¿dijiste algo?'

            'Bienvenido a casa, _imbécil_. Ahora, si terminaste de ser un sentimentaloide de mierda, ¿entramos?'

            'Olvidaste hacerme la cuarentena, burro.'

            Levi arqueó una ceja hacia el moreno. Con un suspiro, revolvió en los bolsillos de su pantalón. 'No me había dado cuenta de que te _entusiasmara_ tanto', dijo, sacando el escáner y un paño del bolsillo. Levi se agachó en la alfombra de entrada y mantuvo el cuarentanizador **(2)** en alto. Lo pasó por el cuerpo de Eren el aparato, de pies a cabeza. Años atrás, Eren creyó que la maquina era una especia de medidor de alcoholemia. Pero el _cuarentanizador_ podía hacer muchas más cosas que solo medir el alcohol en su aliento. Al final del análisis externo, Eren abrió la boca como de costumbre y Levi introdujo el aparato, y Eren le ofreció una sonrisa autosuficiente que seguramente molestaría al Cabo Primero.

            Levi se cruzó de brazos y se inclinó contra el marco de la puerta, y ambos esperaron pacientemente por los resultados.

            Ambos se miraron uno al otro en el silencio del pasillo. Se observaron con el peso de las palabras no dichas. Y se siguieron observando, esperando porque el otro rompiera el contacto visual. Levi, gruñón como de costumbre. Eren, enérgico como de costumbre.

            El mismo y viejo ritual. Al principio, Eren había odiado esta práctica degradante. Pero había internalizado tanto acerca de Levi que realmente había empezado a extrañar las pequeñas rarezas y extremos de su carácter. Especialmente cuando estaban separados. Como la insistencia de Levi en hacerle la cuarentena cada vez que regresaba de su semestre alejado. 'No quiero que traigas ninguna de tus enfermedades o gérmenes terrícolas a mi departamento.', le había dicho Levi la primera vez… a lo cual Eren le había gruñido _. Nuestro_ departamento, le había corregido y proseguido en defender a _su_ mundo. Esa enfermedad y suciedad no era todo lo que había en la Tierra. Que además, había océanos azules, con tiburones y tortugas en ellos, que había montañas nevadas como los Alpes, el Fuji y el Everest. Había parques de diversiones, paseos a la luz de la luna por los parques y estanques con patos. Y que, las Oreos y los Tacos eran, posiblemente, la mejor creación que la humanidad había hecho en los últimos diez años. Eren habría seguido con su lista de cosas favoritas, pero Levi le había acallado con un beso, haciéndole olvidar cualquier cosa que se suponía iba a ser su favorita de este mundo.

            Para ser honestos, Eren se preguntaba donde estaba ese beso ahora.

            El escáner emitió un bip y Levi lo retiró de la boca de Eren, leyendo el display.

            '-Tuberculosis, no. Infección en el tracto urinario, no. Cáncer, no. SIDA, no. Sífilis, no.' Levi regresó el escáner a su bolsillo y le regaló una sonrisa a Eren. 'No me estuviste engañando, me alegra saberlo.'

            Eren frunció el ceño.

            'Oh, créame, _señor_ ; no me faltaron las _tentaciones_.'

            'Apuesto a que sí', dijo Levi, sonriendo sin creerse una sola palabra.

            Y, dios, ahí está, esa maldita y molesta sonrisa del hombre. La había extrañado.

            Eren llevó su mano buena a la mejilla de Levi y se inclinó, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y a Levi por el repentino impulso de besar al otro.

            Pero hubo un destello de luz en esos ojos grises, y Levi murmuró ' _Cuidado_. La señora Norman a las ocho en punto.'

            '¿Q-qué? ¿ _Dónde?_ ' preguntó el más joven, sobresaltado.

            Eren miró al pasillo, pero no había nadie.

            La distracción fue todo lo que necesitó Levi para librarse de Eren y apartarse de la puerta. Ahogando la risa, se aventuró dentro de la casa, dejando a un furibundo Eren en la puerta.

* * *

 

            **1** En Argentina le decimos 'heladera' al 'refrigerador' o 'nevera'. Estas son cosas que surgen e cosas de la vida diaria, en el capitulo anterior estaba por poner 'papa' (sin el acento) en lugar de 'patata', pero me encontré que el segundo termino era menos confuso para la mayoría.

            **2** En español no existe el término, lo tuve que inventar, ya que 'quarantiner' tampoco es una palabra en ingles por lo que descubrí.


	16. Máquina del tiempo

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

_Capítulo 16: Máquina del tiempo_

            Algo no estaba bien en el departamento, pero Eren no podía señalar qué era. Todo estaba en su lugar. Su guardarropa estaba intacto, y las promesas de Levi de tirarle todo por la ventana habían resultado, por suerte, falsas. La heladera seguía teniendo ese olorcillo a mermelada, del cual Eren era aficionado. Y Levi todavía no se había deshecho de sus fotos (pequeña señal que Rivaille todavía lo tenía en su lista blanca). Bien, entonces, ¿qué rayos faltaba?

            Eren miró alrededor, al espacio vacío, y la casa pareció responderle su pregunta latente.

            No había ladridos.

            No había ladridos, porque no había ningún perro mecánico maléfico.

            'Levi', le llamó, sorprendido. '¿Dónde está Krobe **(1)**?'

            'Se quedó sin batería. Lo guardé en el armario de las escobas.' Repuso Levi, retirando los utensilios de la mesa. La limpieza y el orden del mayor se habían perdido con la llegada del más joven.

            Cualquier otro día, Eren habría reído ante la tragedia del _behemoth_. Él y Krobe no se llevaban bien desde el primer día. El chucho mecánico tenia su vendetta particular contra Eren, ladrándole, masticando hasta hacer trizas sus calcetines favoritos y le habría meado aceite en la bañera si no lo hubiera vigilado. Levi les había nombrado a ambos los adorables _imbéciles_ peleones de su vida.

            Pero hoy, mientras Eren observaba la puerta del armario, se sorprendía por extrañar al estúpido perro.

            'Debe estar oscuro allí', repuso, volviendo a su cena.

            La observación no pasó desapercibida. Levi levantó la vista hacia él y le miró largamente con curiosidad.

            'Si te sientes solo… a lo mejor lo hago reparar.' Le dijo, pasando junto al sofá.

            Eren sonrió cuando sintió una mano revolverle los castaños cabellos.

            La tele estaba encendida y Levi la había dejado en el canal de las noticias, en mudo. No tenía sentido, ya que el pelinegro ni siquiera estaba en el cuarto. Levi seguía en la cocina, silenciosamente ocupado en lavar los platos dándole la espalda. El sonido del agua corriendo, el ruido del la espuma del detergente y el furioso frote, le daba una lúgubre voz a las imágenes en la pantalla.

            Eren se sentó en el sofá, doblando las piernas debajo suyo. Se sentía bastante inútil, y, poniéndose a pensar, _lo era_. Tras una ducha más larga de lo necesario, se había cambiado en unos pantalones grises y una camiseta de los Guns'n Roses (símbolo que se perdía tras Rivaille haberle preguntado si era algún tipo de culto).

            Eren revolvió su plato de guiso a la crema y patatas hervidas con el tenedor (olvidándose de lo irónico acerca de las patatas).

            La pantalla mostraba imágenes en vivo del centro de la ciudad, y la lente hizo un acercamiento a un hombre que era acosado por los ávidos periodistas. Eren conocía a ese hombre. Era el alcalde de Trost. Cartridge defendía su orden de limpiar de villorías las afueras de Trost. El canal transcribía sus respuestas en la pantalla.

            'Tenía que hacerse', dijo el hombre. 'La población humana per cápita ya estaba por encima de los números en rojo. Había usurpaciones ilegales, y se realizaban actividades comerciales no autorizadas. Tenía que hacerse', dijo el alcalde para validar su postura. Una reportera, una mujer de ondeante cabello negro, le interrogaba sin tregua.

            '¿Acaso el Estado niega la intención de construir edificios de lujo, y un centro recreativo en el Distrito?'

            'Se hizo un análisis costo – beneficio, y sí, estamos buscando constructoras que puedan reconstruir el lugar a nuevo. No le negaré que-' comenzó el alcalde.

            'Alcalde Cartridge, ha desterrado a mil personas a la Zona Maria. ¿Se _da cuenta_ de las **_implicaciones_** en la crisis alimenticia, señor?' insistió la mujer, 'Son mil bocas más para alimentar en una tierra estéril para los cultivos.'

            La respuesta del alcalde titánico fue ahogada por sus guardias, quienes comenzaron a apartarlo de la prensa.

            Eren miró su plato con la cena. Genial. Ahora se sentía _inútil_ y _culpable_. Miró de reojo hacia la cocina y, esperando que Levi no le viese, guardó las sobras en una hoja de papel. La enrolló, hizo un bollo y la guardó el bolsillo.

            '¡Terminé!', anunció con fingido saciedad. Se levantó e ingresó a la cocina alegremente. Levi se volvió y le analizó de arriba a abajo, como si fuera una máquina de rayos X. Los ojos grises fueron del plato vacío en manos de Eren a la notable culpa en la cara del moreno y luego… al bulto en su bolsillo.

            'Dime que no estás considerando en bajar y darle de comer a los chicos de la calle **(2)** …'

            _Maldición._

            _Nada se le escapa a este hombre._

            'Eeh...'

            Levi sacudió la cabeza, suspirando, y volvió a los platos.

            'No voy a detenerte, Jaeger. Pero quiero que recuerdes que acabas de ser dado de alta del hospital. No eres una máquina como Krobe. Necesitas tu energía para el proceso de cura.'

            Levi le miró, esperando su respuesta, y descubrió a Eren mirándolo avergonzado.

            Suspiró y se secó las manos con una toalla.

            'Bien. Vamos. De todos modos, iba a bajar.' Le dijo, levantando una bolsa de papel.

            ..-..

 

            Era raro como la pobreza afectaba ambos los mundos, a pesar de las distancias entre ellos. Quizás era una condición del hombre, uno de los males que Pandora había liberado de su caja sin querer, y que ahora había llegado para quedarse. La pobreza no significaba, necesariamente, ropas gastadas y brazos alzados pidiendo limosna. También significaba mala nutrición, y jovencitos parados en las esquinas fumando porros, porque no había nada mejor que hacer.

            Eren reconocía algunas caras. Como a Jo y a Madris, ambos mucho más altos que la última vez que los había visto. Observó mientras Levi se agachaba, revolvía en su bolsa y sacaba unas hogazas de pan. Los niños aparecieron, algunos peleándose para ser los primeros en la fila.

            Era el tipo de cosas que, estaba seguro, fastidiaban al Cabo Primero.

            'Ok, la _próxima_ persona que inicie una pelea, se la busca conmigo. Alinéense. Eren, se un poco útil, mocoso.'

            '¡S-sí, señor!' respondió Eren poniendo atención y ayudando con la ley y el orden que exigía la situación.

            Bajo la mirada intensa de Levi y los intentos de Eren de _tratar_ de parecer intimidante ( _mi nombre es Eren Jaeger, no marica, niño. Y, ay, deja de tirarme del pelo. No, tampoco me puedes decir Bagel)_ , el grupo de doce niños extraños se calmó, recibiendo sus panes, y se marchó sin siquiera dar las gracias o adiós. Sus pequeños pies se escurrían por el pavimento, dejando a los dos adultos en la soledad del callejón.

            Levi se levantó, haciendo un bollo la bolsa de papel en sus manos. 'Parece que la sopa del comedor público ya se terminó', murmuró, y observó a los altos edificios de departamentos a lo largo de la calle. Tenía ojeras bajo los ojos, más oscuras que de costumbre y más arrugas, como si estuviese triste. Eren había visto esa expresión antes, y, para ser sinceros, le preocupaba. Más de lo que le gustaba admitir.

            'Hey… Levi', le llamó.

            Levi tiró la bolsa en un cesto. '¿Qué?'

            'Siempre me dio curiosidad. Cuando vivías en las calles… ¿hubo alguien que _te_ ayudara?'

            Levi no dijo nada por un largo rato, y miró fijamente el empedradro bajo sus zapatos.

            'Está en el pasado y no importa. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Eren?'

            'Porque a _mí_ me importa', fue la desafiante respuesta de Eren. 'Digo, ¿no tengo derecho a preguntar? Y ha estado en mi cabeza demasiado tiempo. Lo que dijiste en el hospital, acerca de no estar diciendo la verdad. Sabes… Levi, no soy el único que guarda secretos en esta relación. Nunca me contaste toda la verdad tampoco.'

            Levi se volvió al otro, mirándolo con ojos entreabiertos.

            '¿Y qué vas a _hacer_ si te cuento la verdad? Que sí, viví entre limosneros, ladrones y putas. Que sí, que tuve que apañármelas entre la mugre acumulada de Titán para sobrevivir. Y que no hubo nadie que me ayude, o alguien a quién le importara. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Eren?'

            Los ojos de Levi destellaron, amenazantes, al encontrarse con los de Eren.

            Cualquier persona normal habría estado intimidada por esa expresión. Se habría encogido y apartado con la cola entre las piernas. Pero no Eren. Porque Eren Jaeger todavía no había aprendido a echarse o hacerse el muerto. Porque era persistente, imprudente y temerario… incluso en el amor.

            El más joven sacudió furiosamente la cabeza.

            'Entonces, Rivaille, ¡construiría una máquina del tiempo, volvería y me convertiría en _esa_ persona!'

            Levi se puso rígido con la confesión, su estoica pose descalabrada por la franqueza de su respuesta.

            'Eres un…'

            '-¿mocoso?' le completó Eren, sonriéndole juguetonamente. Tomó la manga de Levi y lo atrajo para abrazarlo. Enredó su brazo izquierdo alrededor de los hombros del mayor y, negándose a dejarlo ir esta vez, Eren bajó la cabeza y la apretó contra la frente de Levi. 'Este mocoso le seguirá a donde vaya, al confín del universo, Cabo.', le dijo, su mirada sin inmutarse mientras se clavaba en los pozos grises. 'Considérelo una promesa. Quizás incluso una advertencia.'

            Levi sonrió, a pesar suyo.

            'Lo dice el bastardo que no puede encontrar sus medias en un buen día.'

            Eren rió, y Levi estaba agradecido de oírle.

            'Bien, te tomaré la palabra… más te vale que vengas, joder. Porque te estaré esperando.' Respondió el mayor, tirando de Eren hacia abajo para un atrasadísimo beso.

            El beso había sorprendido a Eren, por lo menos. Levi no era de los que gustaba hacer muestras de afecto en público, y el callejón no era exactamente el lugar más higiénico en el mundo. No era el tipo de lugar donde esperaría tener suerte, en verdad. Pero no iba a discutir.

            Eren llevó su mano buena a los cabellos de Levi, acariciando con sus dedos la parte rapada, y asintió en silencio, disfrutando la calidez y suavidad de la boca que se movía contra la suya. Mordisqueó y chupó el labio inferior de Levi, la tensión de los últimos seis meses amenazando con estallar.

            Tras un largo y ahogado momento, Levi se apartó un poco, lamiéndose los labios y admirando su trabajo.

            Eren tanteó para recuperar su postura y el aliento.

            Sí, definitivamente había extrañado esto.

            'Hablando de, ah, máquinas del tiempo… ¿no crees que Titán tenga una, verdad? No me importaría volver en el tiempo, y reescribir mi examen de Dinámicas Fluidas.'

            Levi consiguió esbozar una mueca.

            'Eren.'

            '¿Sí?

            'A la mierda tu examen. Ahora no.'

            'Tienes un buen punto… lo admito.'

* * *

 

             **1** Krobe es la mascota de Levi. Ya hizo aparición en 'El mocoso en la bañera'.

            **2** Es interesante el slang que usan: _street urchin_ , que puede interpretarse como 'erizo callejero'.


	17. Sueños Vacíos

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

_Capítulo 17: Sueños Vacíos_

            Eren fue sancionado a permanecer en su casa por una semana. Fue Historia Reiss quien le entregó la misiva firmada de la central; ante su presencia, todo lo lúgubre del pasillo fuera del departamento 1263 se volvió color de rosa y alegre. Eren podía visualizar los lirios y violetas floreciendo en el mismo sitio sagrado donde ella se paraba. Y se puso a pensar en cómo lo hacía. Eso de ser una escriba de la corte a una semidiosa de un momento a otro. La baja y pequeña joven irguió el cuello por encima del hombro de Eren, tratando de husmear el interior del departamento. Sus ojos azules miraron intensamente, secretamente impresionada ante la idea del Cabo Levi cohabitando con alguien.

            Nunca se lo hubiera creído, a menos que lo viera por sí misma.

            'Asumí que Marco me gastaba una broma cuando me lo dijo. Así que, los rumores son ciertos. De verdad los dos están… ¿ _casados?_ ' preguntó ella, medio avergonzada.

            Eren le dio una sonrisa sobradora, apoyando su brazo en el marco.

            'Casados uno con el otro', enfatizó el castaño. 'Está bien si te sorprende. Lo entiendo. Rompí unos cuantos corazones cuando decidí sentar cabeza con el cabrón cabo _infernal_ -'

            'Eren', amenazó una voz mucho más profunda desde dentro.

            'Ay, mierda. Se enojó, gracias por pasar', el joven guardián le guiñó el ojo e Historia lo saludó a modo de despedida.

            Eren cerró la puerta e hizo su camino de regreso al interior del departamento. Mordisqueó el borde del sobre que le había dado Historia y sacó su contenido. La carta vino directamente del la oficina de Pixis, y esperaba que le permitieran participar oficialmente en el caso Leonhart. Porque, Dios, cada vez estaba más ansioso, y no había nada mejor para él que volver a ponerse su equipo y sumarse al escuadrón en su investigación. Pero sus ánimos se derrumbaron al leer la misiva. Citando textualmente, decía que Eren Jaeger, miembro del escuadrón 104 de los Cuerpos de Paz, no participaría en ninguna misión hasta nuevo aviso. En cambio, debía concentrarse en su _fisioterapia_ y mantenerse _jodidamente_ lejos de cualquier portal interestelar. Abre comillas. Cierra comillas. Dot Pixis.

            'Ah, buen hombre, Pixis. Siempre tan ecuánime', dijo Levi con ironía, mientras Eren se la leía.

            El moreno se hundió en el sofá, incrédulo, tirando la nota.

            'No puedo creer que me hayan puesto arresto domiciliario. ¿Por qué soy tratado como si fuera un asesino en masa de los portales que se dio a la fuga?' gruñó irritadamente Eren, tomando el control remoto y decidiendo ventilar su ira con la tele.

            Levi se encogió de hombros desde su sitio en la mesa, mientras hurgaba en el cableado de Krobe. El robo perro (como lo llamaba Eren) yacía diseccionado sobre la mesa, sus tornillos y circuitos desparramados junto a su esqueleto artificial. En el mundo de Titán, era raro el encontrar animales vivos. La mayoría de las mascotas eran androides domésticos, que rendían homenaje a las criaturas de la Tierra. Similares al perro droide de Rivaille, que había sido modelado en base a un cachorro de rottweiler, con un liso pelaje de metal negro y ojos que miraban con malicia. Los brillantes orbes rojos no tenían ni un destello de vida en ese momento.

            Eren se removió en su asiento.

            'Digo, ¿ _ésta_ es la cara de un criminal?' preguntó, apuntándose a la cara.

            Levi arqueó una ceja, escupiendo un resto de cable y haciendo ese ruido suyo que es casi una risa. Había un millón de formas degradantes en las cuales quería responder a la pregunta de Eren, pero, en cambio, decidió resoplar.

            '¿Acaso pretendes que responda a esa cuestión de _forma educada_ , Jaeger?'

            Eren maldijo, claramente disconforme con la falta de apoyo. Observó mientras Levi se paraba y se limpiaba las manchas de aceite de las manos. El mayor tomó una hoja de papel que estaba bajo la tostadora y se la alargó a Eren.

            'Toma', indicó Levi.

            '¿Qué… es esto?' preguntó inquisitivamente Eren.

            'Una lista de deberes, para que ocupes tu tiempo. Así no te aburres demasiado en casa.'

            'Estás bromeando, ¿no?'

            'No, es en serio, novato. Ahora me voy a visitar a Eld y a Gunter. Después de eso, tengo una reunión con Erwin y el resto del escuadrón. Más te vale haber _terminado_ para mi regreso. ¿Entendido, _guardián_?'

            Eren leyó la lista, sus ojos verdes echándole rayos a la minúscula letra negra.

            'Lustrar los azulejos del baño, lavar la ropa, pasar la aspiradora en todas las habitaciones… carajo, Levi, de verdad me quieres hacer sentir en casa, ¿eh?'

            'Porqué lo dices, Eren…' dijo Levi, casi risueño. 'Considéralo parte de tu _fisioterapia_.'

            'Que te follen', repuso Eren, frunciéndole el ceño al trozo de papel.

            Pausa.

            'Ah, eso también está en la lista.'

            '¿Qu-qué?'

            Eren revisó la lista y, para su mayor mortificación, lo encontró. El inocente punto entre 'ordenar el placar' y 'regar el helumbary **(1)** del balcón'.

            _Hacer el amor cuando vuelva a casa._

            Eren se aclaró la garganta incómodamente, nunca habiéndose esperado a Levi ser tan directo al respecto. Se puso la gorra de su buzo **(2)** y se hundió más en su asiento, mientras sentía las mejillas arderle. Ausentemente apartó unos mechones castaños que le caían encima de los ojos casi ocultos.

            'No tenías que… eh, haberlo escrito, ¿sabías?'

            El silencio que prosiguió fue, tal vez, aún más vergonzoso.

            Levo sonrió malicioso, acercándosele y dejando el perro de metal en la mesa. Cerró la tapa de la cabeza con un fuerte y sonoro clic.

            'Ere una broma, idiota. Relájate. Por cierto, te tengo compañía.'

            Eren observó mientras los oscurecidos ojos de Krobe se encendían con una luz roja, y el perro sacudía sus miembros, flexionándolos con nueva vida.

            ..-..

 

            Limpiar o no limpiar.

            Ésa era la duda existencial en la vida de Eren Jaeger.

            Suspiró, preguntándose cómo era que se había metido en ese predicamento.

            Aplastando el demonio de la pereza bajo su pie, Eren se puso a hacer la lista de tareas. Se cambió los vendajes, colocó su brazo en un cabestrillo, se cubrió la cabeza con un pañuelo y con la otra mano armada con una aspiradora, se puso en marcha.

            Eren admitió que no era tan meticuloso como su compañero - mientras que Levi podía asegurar que ni una mota de polvo sobreviviría el purgatorio infernal que llamaba 'limpiar', comparado, Eren tenía la piedad de un santo. Un piadoso _y_ perezoso santo, le repetía su consciencia. Eren metió la cabeza debajo del sofá, preguntándose si la aspiradora podría llegar. El espacio era oscuro y angosto, y no había mucho lugar para maniobrar. Lo que significaba que debería mover el mueble.

            O, _a lo mejor_ , podía escoger hacerlo otro día. Uno mejor, cuando ya tuviera la capacidad de usar ambos brazos. Imaginó que no sería una calamidad si se saltaba algunos puntos complicados. Sip, el demonio de la pereza había regresado. _Ah, hola a ti también._

            Hubo un ladrido.

            Eren alzó la vista, y se encontró a Krobe sentado en el sofá, mirándolo. Su nariz metálica estaba alzada y parecía resoplarle con desprecio. Eren miró la curva de su cabeza alzada, los brillantes ojos rojos mirándolo acusadoramente.

            ' _Ja, ja, no. Te estoy viendo, perezoso y sucio humano_ ', parecía decirle.

            'Me vas a acusar, ¿verdad?' le preguntó al perro.

            Otro ladrido, que Eren interpretó como un 'sí, _así_ es'.

            Eren se sentó en cuclillas, clavándole la mirada al perro.

            '¿Ah, sí? Dos pueden jugar a lo mismo, pequeño santurrón de dos caras.'

            Krobe alzó una oreja, aceptando el desafío en silencio. Y, sin aviso, el perro droide salió disparado, sus pequeñas patas llevándolo al dormitorio.

            Eren lo observó, sorprendido.

            ¿Había, por fin, conseguido domar a ese chucho? ¿Había, al fin, conseguido terminar con un feudo de ocho años?

            Si… quizá.

            Sintiéndose vencedor por primera vez en semanas, se levantó para desempolvar los estantes. Hizo una pausa ante las fotos enmarcadas. Sonrió al ver la suya con Rivaille. Se la habían tomado en su primer aniversario, cuando Levi lo había llevado a ese rarísimo pub de los suburbios (Diablo **(3)** , recordó que se llamaba), y se habían emborrachado. Para conmemorar la ocasión, le pidieron al fornido y rubio cantinero, Reiner, que les tomara dos fotos con la cámara Polaroid de Eren. Una estaba allí. La otra estaba guardada en su escritorio, en casa.

            Sus ojos fueron a las otras dos fotos, y Eren estaba feliz de ver a su mejor amigo en la foto haciendo la 'V' de victoria. Se preguntaba cómo estaría Armin.

            Probablemente, decepcionado de Eren, sin duda.

            Y también, estaba la de su madre, un retrato que había tomado de Carla Jaeger junto a su cama.

            _Debe estar preocupada._

            _Carajo, ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de despedirme._

            Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un gruñido que emergía del dormitorio.

            ..-..

 

            _De acuerdo._

            _Nota personal._

            Nunca, _jamás_ amenazar a un perro.

            Especialmente un perro droide que sabía donde guardas tu sweater de cuello, y sabe perfectamente cómo hacer un nuevo juguete para mascar del mismo.

            El sweater había sido destrozado y mascado, y el perro había dejado los restos para que Eren los descubriera. Ante el hallazgo de lo que hacia la pequeña bestia, Eren profirió un fiero rugido, abandonó su plumero y persiguió al asesino de suéteres. El robo perro no era fácil de atrapar, muy veloz para sus estúpidamente pequeños pies. Pero Eren había sido entrenado por el mejor en ese campo. Sí, si sólo Keith Shadis pudiera verlo ahora. Eren arremetió, rodando en la alfombra y finalmente luchó con el chucho para mantenerlo dominado. Puso el perro bajo su brazo izquierdo, y marchó hacia la puerta.

            'Bien, ya _está_. Ese sweater fue un regalo por navidad de mi _mamá_ , y lo arruinaste, engendro de metal. Te quedas fuera, amigo. Fuera, fuera, _FUERA_ -' Eren amenazaba mientras cruzaba hasta la puerta de entrada, la pateaba para abrirla y arrojaba el perro afuera, al pasillo desierto.

            Krobe se tomó un momento para reponerse. Analizó sus nuevos alrededores con sorpresa, y se volvió a verlo tristemente. Krobe se arrojó a la puerta en un último intento, pero Eren le bloqueó el paso con el pie.

            Se agachó y le puso un dedo en la cara.

            'Ni modo. _Ni_ de broma. ¡Te vas a quedar sentado aquí y pensar en lo que hiciste!'

            Krobe aulló y lo miró con sus ojos de cachorrito.

            'Ah no, no, no, _no_. No me mires así, engendro del diablo. _No_ voy a caer en esa.'

            Pero la voz de Eren ya había empezado a bajar en su tono, y el aullido le hacía más difícil seguir enojado. Su furia finalmente se disipó cuando Krobe se alzó en sus patas traseras y le movió la colita, la astuta señal de rendición.

            _Mierda._

            Eren suspiró, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y rascándole una oreja al perro, de mala gana.

            'Está bien, tú ganas.' Admitió.

            _Estúpido perro con sus estúpidos y astutos encantos._

            Krobe se inclinó a la caricia.

            Eren lo miró, siempre sorprendido por la maravilla que era.

            'Eres como un perro de verdad, sabes. Me gustaría poder llevarte a la Tierra y dejar que Armin te desarme-'

            Krobe gruñó, poniéndose hostil de inmediato.

            'Ok, ok, no te desarmará. Mala elección de palabras, supongo. Aparte, estaría rompiendo un millón de leyes y estatutos reglamentarios por tratar de contrabandearte a través de la frontera.'

            Eren pasó una mano por el cuello frío del perro, tarareando ausentemente. Observó las luces del pasillo titilar por el cambio de voltaje. En cierto modo, ambos estaban encerrados en casa, hombre y máquina. Aunque Krobe tenía una mejor personalidad que ciertos humanos. Aguantaría la compañía de Krobe cualquier día, antes que la del caracaballo de Jean. Eren se preguntaba porqué estaba tan ácido su ánimo hoy. Este parate le estaba afectando, lo sabía. No estaba acostumbrado a estar encerrado en un lugar.

            ¿Era por eso que el cabo le había dejado a Krobe?

            El afecto emergió en él.

            '¿Sabes por qué no nos llevamos bien la mitad del tiempo?' preguntó al perro, el borde de sus labios curvándose hacia arriba.

            El perro tembló, lo cual era ridículo para un droide.

            'Es porque los dos rivalizamos por la atención de Levi. Y admito que siempre estuve celoso de ti. ¿Sabes por qué?'

            Krobe alzó la otra oreja.

            'Es porque…' Eren tomó aire y respondió '-tú lo conociste _primero_.'

            La mirada de los rojos ojillos brillantes se encontró con la suya, y, tal vez, con su confusa lógica detecto la tristeza en él.

            'Sé que nunca te aprecié lo suficiente. Pero, Krobe, gracias por cuidar de él. Especialmente cuando no estoy allí.'

            El perro le ladró y le pasó la metálica lengua por la mejilla.

            Ay, Dios, ¿acababa de _lamerlo_?

            Y, en ese instante, Eren supo que habían hecho la paz.

            ..-..

 

            Eren se encontró parado en la cima de un rascacielos, el cielo coloreado en tonos de rojo y naranja. La estrella enana de Titán comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte. Se dio cuenta de que era un sueño. Porque este no era un sitio que haya visto antes. Alrededor se alzaban altos, vidriosos y vacios edificios, pero ninguno le era reconocible. La luz del sol disminuía en los espacios entre ellos, los rayos de la estrella enana fallaban en iluminar su planeta huésped. La ciudad era lentamente tragada por las sombras de la civilización, y las laberínticas calles de la ciudad nocturna se encendían, cual ríos brillando en la oscuridad. La moribunda ciudad era casi hermosa… en un estilo gótico.

            Aparentemente, él no era el único que disfrutaba de la vista.

            Eren no estaba solo.

            _Ella_ estaba allí, parada encima de las tejas reflectantes.

            Se volvió para darle una mirada suspicaz.

            'Eh, Jaeger. Es bueno ver que sigues _vivito_ y coleando.'

            Eren se quedó helado, sus ojos esmeralda abiertos de par en par. La mujer rubia se rió ante su expresión vacía. Aún a pesar de que ella le hizo muecas y una pedorreta, como pudo notar él. La llave colgaba alrededor de su cuello.

            Eren hizo un bajo y amenazante gruñido.

            'Annie, tienes agallas para aparecerte. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a siquiera llevar las alas de libertad?! ¡Acaso te importa una mierda el llamarte a ti misma un guardián, después de todo lo que pasó!'

            Leonhart rió. Se estiró y camino hacia él, sin miedo e intimidante, con su capa verde ondeando gracias a los vientos.

            'Siempre estás listo para pelear, ¿no?'

            Ante su avance, Eren dio un pasito atrás y descubrió que estaba parado en el borde del techo. Y que no tenía puesto su equipo. Su pie quedo medio camino al vacío, y miró hacia abajo, al abismo. El oscuro vacío se expandía como un agujero negro, su boca abriéndose ampliamente.

            Eren habría caído por el borde.

            Pero Annie alargó la mano a tiempo para atrapar su muñeca, sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

            Permanecieron allí, antiguos amigos vueltos enemigos.

            Leonhart mantuvo el agarre de su muñeca, y él empezó a sentir el dolor que nacía. Su brazo derecho, notó Eren. Esto _debía_ ser un sueño.

            'Cuidado', le dijo ella, una sonrisa comenzando a nacer en sus labios.

            '¿Qué carajo, Annie?', le escupió Eren '¿Por qué estas _ayudándome_ siquiera?'

            'Nosotros, los Terrícolas, debemos velar por los nuestros, ¿no es así, Eren?'

            'Sí, claro. Lo dice quien no me quiso hacer mierda diez días atrás.'

            Los ojos azules de Annie brillaron contra los tonos magenta.

            'Jaeger', dijo ella dijo suavemente, su voz sonaba calma y tranquila. Leonhart le recordaba el océano, calmo pero turbulento en lo profundo. 'Te olvidaste de eso, ¿no? Depósito de Titán, piso tres, archivero 'J'.'

            Eren la miró quedadamente. _Mierda, no Eren_. _No la escuches_ , le urgió su consciencia. _Ésta es la misma mujer que atacó el escuadrón de Levi. Está jugando contigo._

            'Annie, ¿por qué haces esto? Se supone que debemos proteger ambos mundos-'

            '¿Proteger?' repitió ella con asco.

            Hubo un destello de furia en su rostro, fiero, pero breve.

            'Depósito de Titán, Jaeger,' le recordó ella. 'Ve allí, y encontrarás la respuesta.'

            Dejó de sostenerle la mano y lo arrojó con un ligero empujón. Eren tosió, sorprendido mientras caía de cabeza en el abismo. La sonrisa de Annie se hizo más amplia mientras lo veía caer.

            'Au revoir **(4)** , Eren Jaeger', fue lo último que la escuchó decir.

            Calló abajo kilómetros y kilómetros, pero el suelo nunca llegó. Una caída sin fin, hacia la oscuridad. Como si legiones de oscuros serafines cayeran a las profundidades del infierno. Desterrados y olvidados. Así era como se sentía.

            Allí estaba, nuevamente, el familiar abismo de vacío. Eren apretó los ojos con fuerza, temiendo el impacto.

            '¡Eren! ¡Despierta!' le llamó una tranquilizadora y conocida voz grave. '¡EREN!'

            Eren despertó cubierto de sudor frío, el corazón retumbándole en el pecho. La oscuridad se había disuelto y todo lo que veía era a Levi mirándolo, los dedos del cabo alrededor de su rostro. Rivaille le acariciaba el cabello, tratando de revivirlo. El mayor le hablaba, pero no escuchaba nada de lo que decía.

            '¡EREN!' Le urgió Levi, tratando de que recuperara la consciencia. 'Estabas revolcándote en la cama', dijo, su voz sonaba áspera mientras hablaba. '¿Estás bien?'

            Eren le miró, los ojos de par en par.

            Finalmente levantó su mano buena a la mejilla de Levi y estuvo aliviado de sentir la tibieza de la vida, aliviado de sentir el latido del pulso bajo sus dedos.

            'S-sí. Ahora estoy bien.'

* * *

 

            **1** No existe traducción, es un término inventado por Blessende. Según me contó, es una planta que dá nombre a los edificios, similar a un lirio.

            **2** Me refiero a un tipo de sudadera con capucha.

            **3** En español en el original

            **4** Del francés, 'adiós'.


	18. Verdades a medias

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

_Capítulo 18: Verdades a medias_

            ~.~

            Cuando la mañana llegó por fin, la oscuridad seguía reinando afuera. Y también en la mente de un hombre. El reloj anunció las cinco con un ruido seco, que sonó por lo bajo en los confines de las cuatro paredes. Las sombras azulinas acechaban las paredes de du dormitorio, las cuales Levi adivinaba que se correspondían a las figuras parciales de gente, cosas, plantaciones flotantes y otros elementos decrépitos en el espacio de Titán. Supuso que debía culpar a las cortinas por ello.

            A cierto punto, Eren había decidido usar a Levi como almohada. El más joven estaba acomodado en el hueco del codo de Rivaille, roncando suavemente contra la comodidad del otro. La frente de Eren tenía una pequeña arruga, como si tratara de solucionar algún intrigante examen intermedio suyo en sueños, los labios entreabiertos en una forma no demasiado erótica y mechones de cabellos cubrían sus parpados cerrados.

            Levi se tragó una sonrisa amarga, aguantándose el deseo de acomodar los cabellos de Eren.

            Se hubiera arriesgado a despertar al mocoso. Y, después de ver los aterrados y desesperanzados ojos de Eren la noche anterior, Jaeger se merecía una noche de buen sueño.

            Eren no iba a permanecer en esa posición por mucho tiempo. El más joven era propenso a dar vueltas (incluso pateaba a Levi algunas veces), lo que era ligeramente molesto.

            Levi empezó a escurrirse de la forma a su lado, sus pensamientos fijos en abrir las cortinas y recibir el nuevo día. No importaba cuán cáustico y gris fuese el paisaje, lo enfrentaría. Porque éste era su hogar. El único hogar que había conocido.

            Pero la mano de Eren se había aferrado alrededor de su muñeca, sujetando a Levi y manteniéndolo en su sitio.

            Levi observó la molestia con una ligera irritación.

            Trató de liberarse del agarre del bruto, trató de hacerlo aflojar sus dedos, y cuando todos sus intentos resultaron inútiles, Levi terminó aceptando la derrota y se volvió a echar en la cama.

            _Parece que no hay forma de escapar de ti, ¿eh?_

            Hubo un esbozo de sonrisa en la cara de Eren, pero el moreno siguió durmiendo.

            Levi miró a la mano en su muñeca.

            Escudriñó fijamente los dígitos morenos, y tiró ligeramente de ellos, temeroso de despertar al hombre que dormía a su lado. Pero sus temores eran infundados. Eren ni siquiera se movió, y Levi se envalentonó para inspeccionar sus facciones más profundamente. Porque, en nombre de Nyse, nunca tenían suficiente tiempo para ser sutiles.

            Levi se reclinó contra el respaldo de la cama, siguiendo el contorno de los dedos de Eren y rumió sobre ellos en silencio.

            Siempre se percató de que las manos de Eren no eran ni frágiles ni callosas.

            Pero _eran_ tensas, posiblemente a causa de sus años de adolescencia entrenando en los cuerpos.

            Los grises ojos de Levi las siguieron con entusiasmo, yendo a las lomas que eran los nudillos.

            Repentinamente, recordó la vez que el mocoso había irrumpido en su vida.

            Eren, de quince años, un adolescente de fogoso espíritu en el corazón y un condenado complejo de héroe para completarlo.

            _Parece que fue siglos atrás._

            Sin pensarlo, Levi se estiró al cajón de la mesita junto a la cama, y hurgó en sus contenidos, tan silencioso como pudo. Encontró el objeto que buscaba.

            Un aro de metal, hecho de plata barata.

            ' _No tengo demasiado ahorrado, así que esto deberá bastar'_ , le había dicho Eren tres años atrás, deslizando el aro de metal en el dedo anular de Levi.

            '¿ _Y… qué mierda es_ esto?' le había preguntado a cambio.

            ' _Un anillo de bodas. Oh, vamos, Levi. No me mires como si te diera algún tipo de arma nuclear de destrucción masiva. Es sólo un anillo de bodas, pero… significa mucho para mí. Así que, ¡más vale que lo guardes!'_

            Aparentemente, los Terrícolas eran asiduos las chucherías y recuerdos. _Aparentemente_ , este trozo de metal era un centenario símbolo que se usaba para indicar casamiento en aquel planeta azul. Al contrario, las alianzas eran mucho más sencillas en el mundo de Titán, se tratase de matrimonio o de algún tipo de asociación. Para casarse, todo lo que tenías que hacer era firmar un contrato en la presencia de testigos oficiales, prometiendo dar algo y recibir algo equivalente a cambio.

            Al final, Levi no usó el anillo que Eren le había dado. Renuente, había guardado el accesorio en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Porque, para ser sinceros, la cosa le avergonzaba. Pero Eren había cumplido con su parte del trato. El mocoso había usado su anillo incluso cuando había sido rescatado del Portal Veintidós, e incluso cuando era llevado en camilla al hospital militar, desangrándose casi hasta la muerte. El anillo que Levi ahora sostenía en su palma… era, de hecho, el de Eren.

            Levi se lo había quitado ante la insistencia de los médicos.

            ' _Necesitamos hacerle una tomografía. No puede tenerlo puesto._ ' Había dicho la enfermera.

            Levi había observado el aro de metal, brillando apenas bajo las luces de neón.

            ¿Todas las personas de la Tierra eran tan extrañamente sentimentales?

            Si el casamiento era una alianza, un dar y recibir como creían los Titánicos, ¿qué le había dado él a Eren a cambio?

            _Nada_ , dijo quietamente una voz en su cabeza. _No le has dado nada más que dolor, pesadillas y verdades a medias._

            Levi permanecía en la balanza de la Señora Justicia, ésta inclinándose pesadamente para el lado de Eren.

            Oyó la respiración de Eren resoplar y el mocoso comenzó a murmurar en sueños. Algo acerca de pepperoni en la pizza, lo que sea que eso quisiera decir.

            _Al menos no está teniendo pesadillas._

            Lo que en verdad molestaba a Levi era cuán delgado se había puesto Eren desde su ingreso al hospital militar. Ya lo había percibido antes, especialmente cuando había desvestido al joven en el juicio. Mientras que el mundo se había burlado e incluso amenazado a Rivaille por excesiva indecencia, todo lo que Levi recordaba era su preocupación por cuán delgado se había puesto su compañero. Y allí, bajo la luz de las luces de neón, pudo ver la verdadera diferencia. Levi se estiró y tomó la camiseta de Eren. La levantó hacia arriba, liberándola de los pantalones de Eren con un ligero ruido.

            _Sí._

            _Tenso como una cuerda._

            _Desecado hasta quedar sólo en músculos y nervios._

            El estómago expuesto de Eren se levantaba cada vez que respiraba, los finamente marcados músculos se contraían y expandían rítmicamente.

            Levi apoyó una fría mano sobre la piel desnuda y oyó la respiración de Eren agitarse.

            Bastó para despertarlo.

            Eren se desperezó, dejando que sus ojos se abrieran y le regalo una semi sonrisa a Levi.

            '¿Sabes, Levi?,' la voz de Eren sonaba áspera y ahogada por el sueño. '… Si me deseabas tanto, todo lo que necesitabas hacer era _pedirlo_.'

            La expresión de Levi era oscura y amenazante.

            '¿Dormiste bien?'

            Eren contuvo un bostezo y asintió, su cabellos se enredaron más. 'Tu lista de tareas.'

            '¿En verdad los hiciste todos? Me impresionas. Hay posibilidad para tu redención, Jaeger.'

            Eren sonrió. 'No todos, Cabo. Me parece que falta una.'

            Levi dio otro tirón a la tela de la camiseta de Eren, acercándolo.

            'Así que, Krobe me cuenta que se amigaron.'

            Eren sonrió.

            'Tenemos… un tipo de _acuerdo'_ , respondió el más joven, rodando encima de Levi.

            '¿Qué clase de acuerdo?'

            'Oh, le dije que se puede quedar contigo durante el día…' dijo Eren, administrando besos al hombre debajo suyo, 'Mientras que yo, eh, me quedo contigo por las noches. Fue un trato justo, Levi.'

            'Nada respecto a ti es justo, Jaeger', recalcó Levi, poniendo sus manos en el cabello de Eren y revolviéndoselo.

            'Y a que no adivinas de quién aprendí eso.'

            ..-..

 

            En algún punto de sus ejercicios nocturnos, cuando Levi terminó acunado en el calor que le daban los delgados brazos de Eren, y el hombre comenzaba sumergirse en las primeras fases del sueño, Eren hizo una pregunta, interrumpiendo el silencio post coito al que Levi era asiduo.

            Levi levanto la mirada para encontrarse con ojos esmeraldas que reflejaban los puntos de neón con su propio brillo.

            'Maldición, Jaeger. ¿No puedes dormirte después del sexo?' le preguntó, adormilado.

            'Perdón.', admitió Eren. 'Te pregunté si sabias dónde queda el Depósito de Titán.'

            Levi no dijo nada, volviéndose hacia las cortinas. Los pensamientos corrían en su cabeza. ¿Por qué estaba Eren preguntándole sobre el depósito? ¿Por qué justamente ahora?

            ' _Rivaille'_ , le exigió Eren.

            Levi parpadeó, incómodo. Eren no solía usar su nombre de pila.

            'No.'

            'Ah.' Exclamó Eren. '¿Soy yo, o acabas de esquivar la pregunta?'

            Levi respondió con un leve encogimiento. 'No, nunca oí de él. Suena como si se tratara de un miserable departamento perdido en algún lado, probablemente con montañas de papeleo.'

            Eren asintió. 'Sí, bueno, parece que ese miserable departamento tiene algunas respuestas para mí. Es la única pista que tengo sobre Annie. Creo que ella quiere que vaya a ese lugar.'

            'Creo que también quería que te murieras, idiota.'

            Eren se encogió. 'Quizás. Ella tuvo la oportunidad de matarme, Levi, pero más lo pienso y… ella me dejó ir.'

            'Eren, ¿te oyes a ti mismo? Están teniendo simpatía por el diablo.'

            'Levi-'

            'Tus órdenes son el quedarte en casa.'

            'Pero si tú me acompañaras-'

            Levi le clavó la mirada. 'Cosa que definitivamente _no_ haré. No estás en condiciones de defenderte si te metes en problemas.'

            'Maldita sea, Levi. Ahora estoy bien. Estoy recuperando sensibilidad en mi brazo derecho. Eso seguro cuenta. Aparte, sobreviví a esto', señaló a las sábanas entre ellos.

            Levi chistó. 'Estoy empezando a preguntarme si esto fue prudente.'

            'Levi', gruñó Eren.

            Pero el mayor se había escapado de los brazos de Eren como si fuera un lagarto.

            'Erwin se ocupará de la Rubia, Eren. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es pasarle toda la información a él, y dejar que Smith se ocupe. Te vas a quedar en casa. Es una orden de Pixis. Rayos, es una también una orden de tu cabo. Quiero ver como nos evades a todos.'

            'Que te follen.'

            'Me parece que acabamos de hacerlo, mocoso.'

            Eren giro la pierna y lo saco de una patada de la cama.

            Bueno, se lo merecía.

            ..-..

 

            El pub Diablo estaba a punto de cerrar cuando Levi cruzó su entrada, claramente evidenciando que no había tenido una buena noche. Levi siempre vestía una cara molesta. Ahora, la había llevado a un nuevo nivel. Colgó su sobretodo en el perchero y se sentó en una banqueta. El cantinero, un tipo fácil de tratar con una personalidad legendaria y un balde lleno de consejos amistosos listos, alzó la mirada a Levi con agradable sorpresa. Estaba limpiando los vasos con un trapo que se veía sucio, cuya higiene alarmaba los estándares de Levi.

            'Je, si no es el mismo Cabo Primero de los Cuerpos de Titán. ¿Y a qué debemos el _placer_ -?'

            'Cierra el pico, Reiner. Y dame lo de costumbre en un vaso _más limpio_ , por dios. Más fuerte, mejor.'

            Renier sólo arqueó una ceja y asintió, sacando un vaso. Comenzó llenarlo y empezó a analizar a Levi por debajo de sus gruesas cejas.

            'Y, hace rato que no veo a Jaeger. ¿No se supone que debería estar regresando de Utgard, que es donde vive, no?'

            Levi lo analizó desde el borde del vaso y se encogió de hombros.

            'Tal vez. Tal vez no. No lo vigilo.' Respondió Levi, consciente de que no era cierto.

            'Je, está bien. Pareja rara, ustedes dos. Igual, extraño al chico.'

            Levi lo miró, contrariado. 'No es un chico. Tiene la patada de un canguro.' Gruñó, girando los ojos. 'Quisiera que se hubiera quedado como un chico. Me hubiera prestado más atención, y mierda, ¿por qué te cuento todo esto?'

            Renier le respondió con una ruidosa sonrisa.

            'Es uno de mis encantos, hombre. Hacer que la gente hable.'

            Levi miro alrededor del pub. Desolado como estaba, había alguien más. Una figura encapuchada se sentaba los reservados, mirándolo fijamente.

            'Discúlpame,' dijo Levi y caminó al reservado, reuniéndose con el extraño en el asiento de fieltro rojo. Levi suspiró cuando pudo ver completamente al hombre. Por supuesto, no era un extraño. Los mechones rebeldes habían sido recortados y ahora había un brillo insano en sus ojos. Había pasado una década desde la última vez que se habían encontrado.

            '¿Cuándo tiempo has estado esperando?' preguntó Levi, bebiendo un sorbo de su trago. Sus ojos recorrieron el pub, asegurándose de que nadie oiría su conversación.

            El hombre le sonrió y se rascó el mentón.

            'Supuse que eventualmente aparecerías. ¿Recibiste mi mensaje?'

            'Sí, te estas tomando demasiados riesgos. No uses a Gale para mandarme mensajes. No me importa cuán encriptada piense que esté el Estado… ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí, Church?'

            'Sirviéndote de recordatorio de una promesa, _Cabo_.'

* * *

 

            **NT: ¡Hola! Disculpen la espera, estuve enferma. Al menos ya está disponible otra sub-historia, EL ENCANTADOR DE DIENTES, y, les cuento, ¡Blessende acaba de publicar otra más! Así que este universo sigue expandiéndose. En fin, espero en estos días traerles otro capitulo. ¡Gracias por su apoyo a todos!**


	19. Acrobacias de balcón

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

_Capítulo 19: Acrobacias de balcón_

            ~.~

            Keith Shadis, el peladito, quien le enseñó como llevar las riendas del equipo de maniobras, una vez dijo con su admirable elocuencia. _'Créanme. Si no se pueden ajustar el cinturón, están cagados. Y, señoras y señores, por más gratificante que sea ver sus caras estampadas en el piso; me gusta mantener rango de éxitos un poco más arriba que los estándares de Titán, y, eso es, un porcentaje de sobrevivencia de 10 entre 100. Siempre recuerden hacer la revisión, tarados. ¡Siempre recuerden hacer la **revisión**!'_

            Eren estaba bastante seguro que _él_ nunca olvidaría la maldita revisión. Especialmente después de que Annie invadió sus sueños y lo había mandado dibujando círculos a las profundidades infernales desde la cima de un rascacielos. Estaba sorprendido de que en verdad consideraba hacer esto.

            Eren miró hacia abajo desde el balcón de su departamento, en el piso doceavo. Esta no era la primera vez que saltaba desde allí **(1)**. Y había hecho el juramento de nunca volver a hacerlo. Eren miró hacia abajo y tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

            _Oh Dios._

            El viento rugía en sus oídos, y era prácticamente _gélido_.

            No podía siquiera ver la calle, el smog del cáustico clima de Titán bloqueaba la visibilidad a los treinta metros. Todo lo que podía ver en la bruma era – sogas de ropa, cuervos posados en una ventana, temblorosas macetas con flores y una copiosa cantidad de niebla.

            _De acuerdo._ Si Levi no iba ayudarlo a encontrar el Depósito, él iría solo y lo encontraría. Aunque tuviera que morir en el intento.

            Eren se puso sus lentes y revisó el gas en su tubo. Acomodándose la parka, verificó los lazos de su camiseta y los ganchos para trepar de sus botas. Eren había acomodado su brazo en un cabestrillo, que era la única desventaja que tenía. Tampoco llevaba sus cuchillas de zirconio. Esta vez, iría desarmado dentro de Trost, como un verdadero loco. Pero no tenía muchas opciones. Después de su ultima lucha con el lado incorrecto de la ley, Eren _no deseaba_ ser nuevamente abordado por la Policía Militar, o darle a Titán más razones para hacerle corte marcial.

            Si, había tenido suficiente de audiencias y depravados para una vida.

            Justo cuando Eren estaba a punto de tomar aire y lanzarse, un ladrido resonó. Justo cuando había conseguido relajarse y lanzarse a lo desconocido, Krobe había, no intencionalmente, logrado destrozarle lo nervios.

            Eren se volvió y miró al perro droide rascando la puerta de vidrio.

            'No Krobe. _No puedes_ venir.' Le gritó en respuesta.

            El perro droide le dio dos ladridos y movió la colita. _'Llévame, renegado. Oh, por favor, llévame contigo.'_ , parecía estar diciéndole con sus rojos sensores ópticos.

            Eren rodó los ojos con disgusto.

            Le dio una mirada furtiva al peligroso fondo y se decidió.

            Iba arrepentirse de esto. Ah, estaba seguro.

            Saltó por encima de la baranda, deslizó la puerta de vidrio y se agachó. 'Sube', ordenó. El perro saltó en el hueco de su brazo herido, acomodándose en su calor. _'Seeeeeeeeeee, así está mejor.'_

            Eren sonrió y se volvió al campo abierto.

            '¿Estás listo?'

            Krobe ladró, dando el visto bueno.

            Eren no se detuvo a admirar nuevamente las alturas. Se alzó por encima del alfeizar y, tras sujetar con firmeza el cuerpo metálico de Krobe, el guardián de la paz rezó en silencio y saltó.

            Mientras caía en picada, sabia que Keith Shadis no estaría demasiado orgullo de él hoy.

            ..-..

 

            ' _May day, May day,_ **(2)** ' parecía decir la cara aterrada de Krobe. _'Muchacho y perro cayendo en picada con asquerosa velocidad. Auxilio… ¡AUXILIO!'_

            Eren se sentía girar vertiginosamente, los cables de su equipo reusándose a funcionar.

            Tiró del refuerzo detrás de él, gruñendo cuando se sintió chocar con una soga de ropa.

            Pensamientos, maniobras de emergencia y ultimas voluntades pasaron por su mente. Ah, esperen… hablando de ultimas voluntades, ni siquiera _tenía_ algo para dejarle a alguien. Que macana era recordarlo en sus últimos momentos. Y ese depresivo pensamiento hizo que su mano izquierda girara y se aferrara con fiereza a su cadera derecha. Hurgó en las abrazaderas y encontró la oxidada falla en su equipo. Se deslizó por las correas de cuero y hubo un sonido sibilante mientras algo se liberaba.

            Eren sintió su cuerpo tirar dar un tirón y pararse abruptamente.

            _¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

            _Al fin…._

            Sus ojos miraron al cable extendido y se descubrió colgando en alguna parte entre el sexto y el quinto piso. Todo el distrito de Brianne se extendía debajo de él un laberinto similar a una plantación de edificios y caminos. Miró a Krobe, para revisar si el perro estaba bien.

            Se le escapó una risa.

            Atravesar la soga de ropa no había dejado al perro indemne.

            Krobe trataba de desenredar su cabeza de un calzón a lunares.

            ..-..

 

            El Bibliotecario de los archivos Terrestres siempre estaba feliz de verlo. Eren era, después de todo, uno de sus pocos conocidos Terrícolas, y, ciertamente, el que agradaba al viejo sin molestarla.

            '¡Señor _Jaeger_! Vaya, es bueno verte, muchacho. ¿Y qué artefacto raro de tu mundo me trajiste esta vez?' le preguntó el bibliotecario, ojos arrugados titilando mientras el joven pasaba por las sucias puertas plateadas.

            Eren alzó el perro con una mano y le sonrió por los tiempos pasados.

            'Nada más que mi _persona_. ¿Salvo que quiera a Krobe? Con gusto se lo doy. Incluso, _gratis_.'

            El Bibliotecario arrugó la nariz ante el perro y dejó pasar el ofrecimiento. Su atención recayó en el cabestrillo en el codo de Eren.

            '¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo?'

            'Es una larga historia', Eren hizo una pausa, tomando aire. 'Hay una razón por la vine hoy. Necesito información, señor. Conoce este lugar mejor que nadie, señor Grendall. ¿Dónde puedo encontrar el Depósito de Titán? ¿Ha oído de él? ¿Existe siquiera?'

            El Bibliotecario se acomodó los lentes.

            'Ah, el Depósito. Por supuesto, existe. Tiene los datos digitalizados de toda maldita persona de este mundo y del otro.'

            '¿Datos personales?' preguntó Eren.

            'Sí, pero está restringido. No es fácil de acceder. Una de esas oscuras políticas del Estado.'

            El optimismo de Eren disminuyó un poco.

            'A menos que…' continuó el señor Grendall, frunciendo el ceño.

            '¿A menos?' repitió Eren, animándose nuevamente.

            'Hay una periodista. Una encantadora joven. Pero es difícil dar con su lado bueno. Ella podría ayudarte.'

            'Bien, ¿Cómo se llama?'

            'Ah, sí, Ackerman. Mikasa Ackerman. Puedo contactarla… ¡si prometes conseguirme para la próxima las obras de Oscar Wilde de tu país natal!'

            Eren tomó la mano del hombre y la sacudió con fuerza.

            '¡Es un trato! Gracias por todo. Le debo una.'

* * *

 

            **1** Alusión a 'El mocoso en la bañera'

            **2** H-t-t-p: / / es . Wikipedia wiki / Mayday


	20. El autoestopista

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

_Capítulo 20:_ El autoestopista 

            ~.~

            La periodista, Mikasa Ackerman, arribó a la Biblioteca de Trost sobre Estudios Terrestres en doce punto siete minutos. Grendall le había dicho a Eren que esperara a una joven y encantadora dama. Ella era joven, sí. Pero no tenía nada de encantadora mientras cruzaba las plateadas puertas. Porque, ni bien sus oscuros ojos de ónice se posaron en él, Eren sintió que otra vez tenía seis años y que lo habían descubierto con la mano metida en el jarrón de galletas. Porque Mikasa, a pesar de rondar los veinte y a pesar de no parecerse en nada a Carla Jaeger, era igualita a su madre en cualquier otro aspecto.

            'Ah, Eren, ¿ahora que hiciste?' podía imaginarse su voz en la cabeza.

            La mujer tenía un ondulante cabello negro y una bufanda rojo encarnado alrededor del cuello. Su rostro era demasiado familiar, y tuvo problemas para ubicarla.

            Eren pronto recordó. Esta era la misma mujer que había entrevistado al Alcalde de Trost, Cartridge, en la tele y le había hecho sudar como en una sauna. Hoy, ella vestía unos pantalones caqui y una camisa lisa manga larga. También tenía uno de esos localizadores en el cinturón (supuso que en realidad no era un localizador, sino otra curiosa invención de Titán, probablemente algo para desmembrar a un abusador que quisiera acercarse, y Eren se encogió inconscientemente al pensarlo).

            Sus oscuros ojos se movieron de enemistarse con Eren a enemistarse con el perro sentado en el mostrador. El droide ladró bajo el escrutinio de la mujer, saltó de la mesa y se escondió debajo de los pies de Eren.

            _Krobe, cobarde…_

            Mikasa desenrolló su bufanda y se sentó en una de las sillas del recibidor. Ella miró a Grendall con forzada paciencia.

            '¿Dijiste que tenías una historia?' le protestó al anciano caballero.

            El viejo bibliotecario le dio una aplacadora sonrisa.

            'Ya, no te salgas de tus casillas. Pero quizás exageré un poco, Mikasa.'

            Hubo un cambio en ella, un casi ligero destello de furia.

            '¿Exageraste? Estaba en Sina, cubriendo la historia de la mafia de los cristales de metadona. ¿Quién es este tipo?' dijo ella, señalando con la cabeza a Eren.

            Grendall le dio una sonrisa optimista.

            'Ackerman, me gustaría que conozcas a-'

            '¡Nomen Nescio **(1)**!' exclamó repentinamente Eren. 'Me llamo Nomen Nescio.' Insistió al Viejo Bibliotecario, frunciendo las cejas, esperando que captara el mensaje. No, no quería darle a esta reportera su nombre verdadero aún.

            '¿Nomen Nescio?' repitió la reportera, clavándole la mirada.

            El Ejército de Titán tenía una relación de amor-odio con la prensa. Ambos se odiaban, no aprobaban la influencia del otro sobre las masas, y siempre estaban tratando de derrumbar al otro. Pero la Prensa y el Ejército eran demasiado valiosos para ser borrados por completo. La reflexión de los medios era necesaria para llevar a cabo las operaciones escabrosas del ejército. Y la prensa era demasiado dependiente del ejército para aprovisionarse de temas de investigación que valieran la pena. Era una simbiosis perfecta.

            Eren no confiaba en esta mujer todavía, y, por la forma en que lo miraba, ella tampoco lo hacía.

            'Guardián de la Paz.' Murmuró ella, tras un largo escrutinio. 'No trates de negarlo, ya que el Ejército de Titán permite los equipos de maniobras sólo al ala derecha de su segmento, eso son, tus Cuerpos de Paz. Está bien, _Nomen Nescio_. ¿Qué deseas exactamente de mí?' Mikasa miró su reloj, 'Tienes _dos_ minutos para convencerme antes de que de la vuelta y me marche, declarando esto una farsa.'

            Eren empalideció y lanzó su pedido.

            'Ne-necesito tu ayuda. Grendall dijo que puedes hacerme entrar en el Depósito de Titán.'

            Hubo un silencio.

            Mikasa apretó los labios hasta hacerlos una línea.

            'Sí, tengo un acceso. Pero, ¿qué te hace pensar que te ayudaré?' ella apenas miró su reloj. 'Te queda un minuto.'

            'Esto… que… ¿eres buena gente?'

            Mikasa lo miró oscuramente.

            'Inténtalo mejor, idiota.'

            '¿Te... pagaré?'

            '¿Tratas de coimear a la prensa? Podría hacerte encerrar más rápido de lo que puedes deletrear 'Shiganshina', _Nomen Nescio_. Grendall, ¿serías tan amable de llamar a la Policía Militar?'

            Eren se puso blanco y ansioso.

            'Okey, okey. Mira, mi nombre es Eren. Y no estaba tratando de coimearte o algo por el estilo'. Se golpeó la frente con el puño. 'Ay Dios, tengo una suerte de mierda últimamente con la ley. Me gustaría ir a un lugar donde la gente no trate de meterme en la cárcel otra vez. Digo, ¿eso es mucho pedir?'

            Hubo una pausa atenta y Ackerman dejó de mirar su reloj. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco, apenas un poco mientras lo miraba largamente. Sus hombros se aflojaron y lo miró en silencio.

            'Eren', dijo Mikasa, probando como si buscara el nombre. 'Así que, tú eres Eren.'

            'Eh… ¿sí?'

            '¿Eren Jaeger?'

            'Soy… ¿famoso, y no lo sabía?'

            Mikasa soltó una risita.

            'Eres el bastardo suicida que derrumbó el portal vigesimotercero. Al menos, es lo que me dijo mi fuente. Oí que iban a mandarte a la guillotina.'

            'Ah, eso...' Eren hizo una mueca ante ese nombre. 'Nop, sigo vivo. Creo que me salvé del lazo por ahora.'

            Mikasa seguía riendo con esa extraña forma agridulce suya. Se paró repentinamente y empezó a volver a ponerse su bufanda.

            'Está bien… te ayudaré. Pero, a cambio, deberás contarme todo sobre ti. Vine a buscar una buena historia, y pretendo conseguirla. ¿Tienes transporte?'

            Eren se rascó la nuca, incómodo, y sacudió la cabeza.

            'Esperaba poder hacer autoestop contigo.'

            Mikasa suspiró con desdén.

            'De acuerdo. Pero el perro se queda.'

            Eren volvió a mirar al droide y lo pescó mirándolo con tristeza.

            'Perdón, Krobe. Tengo que hacer lo que pide la dama. Está al mando.'

            Krobe aulló y Eren agachó una rodilla para rascarle tras las orejas.

            'Volveré, lo prometo', dijo Eren al perro.

            ..-..

 

            '¡Mierda! ¿ _Éste_ es tu transporte?' exclamó Eren mientras ellos salían del edificio. En la calle, con una banda de chicos de la calle reunidos alrededor con asombro, había un TJ780 de lujo. Una de las más rápidas naves del momento en el Titanverso.

            'Ajá', dijo la periodista, poniéndose sus gafas y subiéndose sobre una de las alas para sentarse en la cabina. La delgada mujer se puso su cazadora y volvió a mirar su reloj. Eren seguía estudiando las alas de la aeronave con franca sorpresa. No era ni hermosa, la nave. Era el tipo de cosa que haría a Armin chillar con un placer de nerd, mientras la desarmaría. Cohetes turbo, arte del estado en los flancos, una virtualmente oculta hélice y bellos alerones. Era una verdadera belleza y rojo cereza, como la bufanda de Ackerman.

            Eren pasó una mano por el ala.

            'Siempre pensé que tendrías que acostarte con un noble vejete para poder tener uno de estos. O quizá vender dos riñones.'

            Mikasa lo analizó fríamente.

            '¿Vas a subir o no?'

            Eren maniobró entre los niños y se deslizó del lado del acompañante.

            Mikasa lo miró otra vez y suspiró.

            'Cinturón de seguridad, Eren.'

            Sip, definitivamente era igualita a Carla.

            'Dios, suenas igual a mi madre.' Gruñó el joven guardián pero obedeció.

            Los chicos de la calle estallaron en 'ooohs' y 'wows' mientras veían los jets encenderse y la aeronave despegaba del suelo, haciendo espirales hacia arriba. Eren echó una cauta mirada afuera del al ventana. Deseó no haberlo hecho. La Biblioteca de Trost sobre Estudios Terrestres se había vuelto un pequeño punto en el mapa y Eren sintió la nausea regresarle.

            ..-..

 

            'No me siento muy bien', dijo Eren, apretándose el estómago. El constante cambio de presión hacía sus oídos doler, y hacía rato había dejado de mirar tras la ventana. El patrón de nubes era sorprendente, el smog denso y sentía la bilis subirle a la boca. Para alguien tan acostumbrado a trabajar con el equipo de maniobras, Eren era ridículo con las alturas.

            Mikasa notó su descontento.

            'Aguanta, llegaremos en un rato.' Dijo la reportera, haciendo los cambios y bajando la velocidad del TJ por su bien. Ella era extremadamente amable cuando era necesario.

            Eren se apoyó en el tablero de instrumento, y asintió en agradecimiento.

            'Así que, eres un Terrícola.' Dijo Mikasa tras una larga pausa. '¿Cómo llegaste a Titán?'

            Eren sonrió por debajo de su desordenado cabello.

            'Tropecé adentro cuando tenía quince. Pensé que había sido raptado. Él me mandó de regreso, pero tenía que volver a encontrar el sitio.' Eren cerró los ojos ante el recuerdo. 'La verdad es, quería volver a encontrarlo.'

            '¿Él? ¿Quién es él?'

            Eren se quedó callado.

            'Su nombre es Levi.'

            La reportera se volvió a él velozmente, y el TJ casi se salió de su curso.

            '¿Levi… Cabo Primero Levi? ¿Rivaille Levi? ¿Conoces a ese bastardo?' preguntó Mikasa, haciendo un ligero ruido de desprecio con su lengua.

            Eren se aclaró la garganta.

            'Ah, sí. Supongo que 'conocerlo' sería un sobre-entendido. Estoy medio casado con él.'

            La cabeza de la reportera giró nuevamente hacia él, su cara evidenciando el shock.

            '¿Qué? ¿Estás _casado_ con él?'

            Sip, definitivamente, igual a Carla.

* * *

 

            **1** En el original es _John Doe_ , que en inglés equivale a decir 'Juan Pérez', un nombre genérico para designar a un desconocido o a quien se desconoce su nombre. En español se usan las siglas NN de la frase latina _nomen nescio_ ('no conozco el nombre'). Si bien hubiera servido dejar el original o traducirlo, me pareció que iba a modificar demasiado la onda del capítulo. Me gustó como quedó _nomen nescio_ , así que lo dejo así. Más info en h-t-t-p : / / es . wikipedia wiki / John_Doe_(alias)


	21. Lluvia de Berio

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

_Capítulo 21:_ Lluvia de berio

            ~.~

            Las nubes se abrieron, y Eren descubrió que ahora volaban entre las plantaciones flotantes. En el alienígeno mundo de Titán, no había mucha tierra para arar o suficiente luz de sol natural para la fotosíntesis. Para la subsistencia de la creciente población de los titánicos, los ingenieros y científicos investigadores nativos tuvieron el ingenio para construir grandes y flotantes masas de tierra que mantuvieran los cultivos, la horticultura y los bosques.

            Parecía ser otoño en este mundo distópico, dado que los arboles caducos de las plataformas flotantes habían empezado a deshojarse. Igual a los arces en casa. El viento le trajo la aturdidora lluvia de secas hojas rojas. Eren observó la corriente de hojas caer como copos de nieve, moviéndose con los elementos climáticos en un espiral que caía al suelo, leguas debajo de ellos. Para ser honestos, Eren estaba mudo por la visión. Era una visión impresionante, como estar atrapado en el ojo de un remolino aéreo.

            Mikasa le llamaba 'Lluvia de Berio', y no lo encontraba tan sorprendente como él. Sugirió detenerse en una gasolinera y esperar que la lluvia parara.

            'Puede ser algo hermoso de ver, pero un fastidio para volar a través', dijo ella, comenzando el lento descenso. 'He perdido demasiados compañeros como para no temer accidentes.'

            A Eren no le importó demasiado y, de todas maneras, estaba aliviado de estar nuevamente en tierra firme. Mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón, se preguntó si había conseguido dar con el lado bueno de Ackerman. Tenía un buen presentimiento, a decir verdad. Pero la periodista tenía una extraña y reservada personalidad.

            Había un pequeño y sórdido restaurant junto a la gasolinera, y Eren le ofreció pagarle el almuerzo. La periodista alzó una ceja y le preguntó si estaba nuevamente tratando de coimearla. El guardián de la paz se puso pálido, murmurando una pronta disculpa, pero Mikasa sonrió, pidiéndole que se calmara.

            Y así fue como empezó. Esa especie de camaradería.

            Eren estaba feliz de haber hecho una nueva amiga. La mayoría de sus amigos y conocidos eran del Ejército de Titán. Nunca pensó que se llevaría bien con alguien de la prensa. Lo que le hizo meditar sobre cuántos prejuicios del Estado tenían algún sentido tras ellos.

            Mikasa pensaba algo similar. El entusiasmo de Eren era contagioso, su risa encantadora y, a medida que comía su lasaña, recordó lo que una vez le dijo su padre.

            ' _El retraimiento es el gran pecado de nuestra raza, Mikasa. Los Terrícolas no son como nosotros. Ellos confían fácilmente, y están muy familiarizados con nociones como el amor, amabilidad, amistad y segundas oportunidades. Todo lo que nosotros consideramos debilidades. En cierto modo, es la gran ironía de nuestra civilización. Podemos estar más conectados que nuestra contraparte Terrestre, más organizados, avanzados, pero… ellos siguen siendo más humanos que nosotros.'_

            ' _¿De verdad crees eso?' le había preguntado Mikasa._

            ' _Sí, lo creo… ¿sabes por qué existen los portales interestelares?' le preguntó su padre a cambio._

            _La Mikasa de catorce años lo miró confundida._

            ' _¿Para que, un día, los Titánicos y los Terrícolas puedan mezclarse libremente?'_

            _Su padre adoptivo había reído._

            ' _No, Mikasa. Hay una verdad trágica, que nadie quiere admitir. No hay nada benévolo en cuanto a los portales. Piénsalo. Una vez que la estrella enana se ponga y nunca más se asome al día siguiente, Titán se volverá inhóspito para la vida. ¿Qué hará el Estado entonces?'_

            _La respuesta la miró a la cara._

            ' _¿Invadir… el otro lado?'_

            _Grisha le había sonreído en esa manera triste suya._

            'Señorita Ackerman. ¿Está allí?'

            Mikasa descubrió a Eren ondeando un tenedor en frente a su cara. Parpadeó incomoda y asintió, tratando de apartar el viejo recuerdo en el fondo de su mente. 'Sí… perdona, ¿decías algo?'

            'Sí, señorita Ackerman. Le preguntaba si sabía dónde está el baño de hombres. Necesito mear.'

            Mikasa frunció el ceño. 'No lo hagas.'

            '¿Qué no… orine?' le preguntó él, dubitativo. 'No creo que pueda. Tengo el tanque listo para estallar.'

            Mikasa palideció. 'No, quiero decir que me llames por mi nombre de pila. Por favor, llámame Mikasa.'

            Los ojos turquesa se iluminaron, y Eren sonrió levemente antes de inclinarse sobre la mesa. 'Gracias… hum, por cierto, Mikasa, hay un tipo raro, que parece una comadreja, sentado a dos mesas de aquí. Te conviene ser cuidadosa.'

            '¿Qué?'

            ..-..

 

            Eren estaba ocupado en leer un chiste escrito en una de las paredes laterales del baño cuando la puerta se abrió y oh, mirad, el tipo raro que parecía una comadreja entró caminando en el baño de hombres. _Hoy debe ser mi día de suerte_ , gruñó Eren en silencio.

            El joven guardián apretó los dientes y, habiendo cumplido con el llamado de la naturaleza, se subió el cierre y se aproximó al lavamanos para limpiarse. El tipo raro estaba junto a él y saludó a Eren con amabilidad.

            'Eh', dijo el hombre.

            Eren le devolvió el saludo, aunque sin la misma amabilidad.

            'Y, ¿estás con esa zorra?' rebuznó el tipo.

            '¿Quién?' preguntó Eren, confuso.

            El hombre echó una rápida mirada a la puerta entreabierta. 'Oh, ya sabes. Pelo negro. Bufanda roja. Un buen pedazo de culo.'

            Eren miró en hueco y captó a Mikasa, sentada en la mesa y mirando tras la ventana. Se volvió con asco al sujeto, pensando para sus adentros cien maneras distintas de como quería ahorcarlo. _No Eren, estas en libertad condicional. Sé bueno y mantén la calma. Levi no querría oír que te metiste en problemas, ¿no? Sólo cuenta hasta tres y no habrá ningún contratiempo._

            'Ah, ella…' Eren se encogió de hombros, volviéndose a su reflejo y tratando de mantener la calma. 'Es linda, sí.' Respondió, esperando que ese fuera el fin de la conversación.

            Por supuesto, el tipo raro no había terminado.

            '¿Linda? Lindo es un cachorrito. Ahora, esa mujer es follable.'

            _Sólo cuenta hasta tres. ¿Recuerdas las lecciones de Rivaille sobre el control de la ira?_

            'Sin embargo, creo que la ví en alguna parte. No importa. Todavía me la puedo follar como si fuera tuviera mil agujeros. Eh, chico, ¿me oyes?'

            _Tres._

            'Y BIEN, ¿estás con ella o no? Porque no me importaría ir y chamullarla un poco.' El hombre siguió ilustrando qué le haría, con ayudas visuales y eufemismos coloridos.

            Eren le miró con desprecio.

            'Qué, ¿eres gay o algo?' farfulló el tipo, agarrando a Eren del hombro y sujetándole la manga.

            _Dos._

            Eren removió la mano del tipo de su parka. Fue entonces cuando el tipo raro que parecía comadreja vio el emblema en su manga. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos. Había reconocido las alas de la libertad.

            'Eh, tú, ¿eres un Guardián de la Paz? Es broma, ¿no?'

            _Y uno. Vaya, gracias._

            'Al contrario', respondió Eren, sonriendo. 'Soy uno de verdad', dijo mirándolo fríamente y dándole un puñetazo en medio de la cara. El asqueroso cayó como si le hubieran caído encima un millón de ladrillos, y no volvió a levantarse. 'Pendejo de mierda', farfulló Eren, flexionando su mano y pasando por encima del hombre caído.

            Emergió del baño de hombres para encontrar a Mikasa pagándole a la mujer frente a la caja.

            'La lluvia de berio paró.' Le dijo ella, señalando al clima afuera. 'Ahora podemos seguir. Por cierto, ¿qué te tomo tanto tiempo?' preguntó la reportera con enfado.

            Eren se encogió de hombros.

            'Échale la culpa a mi vejiga', repuso él con una sonrisa.


	22. Titán Prevalece

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

_Capítulo 22: Titán Prevalece_

            ~.~

            El edificio del Depósito de Titán era un abovedado monolito de vidrio sin ventanas. Mikasa estacionó su TJ780 en el estacionamiento subterráneo, y le entregó las llaves a un valet (un joven de cabellos encarnadamente rojos, que estuvo en el dilema de admirar a la mujer o al vehículo). Eren tuvo la impresión de que no era la primera vez que Mikasa había venido a este lugar. Ella caminó elegantemente a través del laberinto como una profesional, como si fuera su segunda naturaleza.

            'Este lugar también es conocido como Los Archivos', le dijo ella. 'Tienes que pasar mucho tiempo aquí si estás en mi línea de trabajo.'

            'y, ¿cuál es exactamente tu trabajo?' le preguntó Eren. '¿Ventilar los trapos sucios de la gente?'

            Mikasa rió.

            'Podrías decir eso. ¿Estás nervioso?'

            'No', mintió él.

            Ella estaba en lo cierto. _Estaba_ nervioso. Había algo acerca del lugar que le producía un escalofrío a lo largo de la columna. Se preguntó si tenía que ver con Annie. Leonhart había estado aquí antes, y Eren consideró la posibilidad de que la traidora rondara las profundidades del monolito.

            Eren siguió a Ackerman, mordisqueándose los vendajes de su brazo derecho. Era un impulso para revisar sus nervios. No había nada malo con las vendas por así decirlo, pero Eren se encontró a si mismo mordiéndose el brazo derecho cada vez que se sentía expuesto. Y ahora mismo, se sentía tan vulnerable como si lo hubieran desnudado ante toda la corte de Zachlay. Sin su parka de los cuerpos de paz o sus cuchillas de zirconio, estaba prácticamente desnudo. Para empeorarlo, Mikasa le advirtió que debía dejar su equipo de maniobras en el baúl de su nave.

            _No hay motivo para levantar más sospechas_ , le dijo la periodista. _Especialmente con la pinta que tienes._

            Eren se miró a sí mismo.

            'Espera. ¿Qué hay de malo con como me veo?' le reclamó él indignado.

            Mikasa lo volvió a mirar, suspiró y su veredicto final parecía ser algo similar a 'causa perdida de la humanidad'.

            'No importa', dijo ella al fin, girando la cabeza.

            'No, en serio. ¿Qué hay de malo con cómo me veo?' insistió el joven guardián, siguiéndole los talones.

            Tomaron el ascensor desde el estacionamiento, y Eren observó la cabina ascender muchos niveles en la estructura de vidrio. Había pasillos, cientos de ellos.

            Recodó su conversación con Levi de la noche anterior.

            _Suena como un miserable departamento con montañas de papeleo._

            Salvo que era todo menos eso. El Depósito de Trost podía bien haber sido una cárcel de máxima seguridad, con guardias armados designados en cada nivel. Cada vez que las puertas del ascensor zumbaban para abrirse, el guardia al final de pasillo alzaría su cabeza, reconociendo en el acto a Mikasa. La periodista era una especie de celebridad local. Si sólo él pudiera conseguirse algo de ese tratamiento de primera categoría.

            'Pareces el Padrino por aquí', murmuró Eren, enterrando su mano en el bolsillo.

            La mujer de bufanda roja se miró una mirada confusa.

            '¿El qué?'

            'El Padrino. Marlon Brando. Don Corleone. Ah, claro, no sabes nada de eso. Es una famosa película sobre la mafia en mi mundo.'

            Mikasa le volvió a dar esa mirada suya. Apretando sus labios en una línea. Apretó la letra 'R' en el panel y el ascensor volvió a iniciar su lento ascenso.

            'Eren', le llamó ella.

            '¿Sí?'

            'Quiero que me hagas un favor. Es _importante_.'

            Eren flexionó su brazo izquierdo e hizo un puño.

            'Claro, Mikasa. ¿Qué quieres que haga? Sólo dilo. Es gracias a ti que llegué tan lejos.' Sonrió él. 'Así que, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Vamos a irrumpir? ¿Abrir una caja fuerte? ¿Quieres que rompa algunas narices? Porque soy capaz de hacer todo eso.'

            Mikasa sacudió la cabeza, una tranquilizadora sonrisa asomándose a sus labios.

            'Todo lo que quiero… es que te quedes callado mientras hable. ¿De acuerdo?' dijo Mikasa, volviendo su cabeza la frente justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

            Eren se encontró enfrentando la amplia extensión de un salón. No era en nada parecido al Edificio del Senado. Larga luces amarillas colgaban del techo, cubriendo el lugar de luz.

            '¿De acuerdo?', le urgió Mikasa.

            Eren asintió, desanimándose un poco. Había captado la imagen de la estatua de la Justica en el medio del salón. Sobre la figura marmórea estaba el manifiesto del Estado en dos simples palabras.

            _Titán Prevalece._

            ..-..

 

            Pero, aparentemente, mantener la boca cerrada era probablemente la única cosa a la que Eren Jaeger no podía acostumbrarse. Habían estado en la mesa de entradas por cinco minutos (cinco minutos, Mikasa refunfuñó incrédula), y el joven ya estaba pelándose con la mujer tras el mostrador.

            'Mira', el castaño dijo, golpeando el cristal que separaba los visitantes de la mujer. Eren se paró para leer el nombre en la placa, 'ah- señorita Marianne Shinoda Lizst Tercera, carajo, es un trabalenguas. ¿Tus padres estaban borrachos o algo? No, no me respondas a eso. Mira, hay un expediente en tu polvoriento armario con mi nombre en él. Y, si pudieras sólo levantar tu perezoso trasero y traérmelo, te lo agradecería, señorita. Eh, Liszt.'

            Marianne Shinoda Lizst Tercera le miró gélidamente.

            'Nop. La red **(1)** está caída, chico. No te puedo ayudar.'

            'Soy miembro de los Cuerpos de Paz, maldita sea.'

            'Ajá, claro. Y yo soy la Reina de Shiba, hijo.'

            Eren gruñó.

            'Mira. No salté de mi balcón, crucé media ciudad y pateé el culo de un pervertido en un baño público para que una frígida **(2)** me diga que la red está caída y que no puede entrar. Porque eso es mierda, y no me lo creo.'

            No tuvo que añadir el tener que hacer todo eso contra los deseos y órdenes de cierto cabo severo de ojos grises (y esposo) suyo.

            '¡Vamos, reina de las nieves, ten corazón!'

            Lizst Tercera, se volvió a Mikasa y le clavó la mirada a la joven. Una mirada que la periodista interpretó como _'¿Dónde encontraste a este crío, Mikasa?_ '

            Todo lo que Mikasa pudo hacer fue encogerse de hombros y rodar sus oscuros ojos.

            ' _No preguntes, Marie. Por favor, no preguntes.'_

            Marianne se aclaró la garganta. 'Me temo, señor Jaeger, que, aunque encarecidamente me disculpo', y ella resopló aquí, '-por todos los inconvenientes que te causa, pero ¿sabes qué?, la red está caída, y no puedo ayudarte, cariño.'

            Eren emitió un audible gruñido y pateó el cristal con frustración.

            '… Y si vuelves a patear mi pared, llamaré a que se te echen encima los de seguridad, _queridito_.'

            '¿Qué?'

            Mikasa se vio forzada a intervenir antes de que Eren conseguir que lo echaran a patadas.

            La periodista le tomó de los hombros, tirando de Eren hacia atrás y le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Marianne. 'Marie, vamos. Sé que esto es inesperado, pero tú puedes hacer algo. Tengo la autorización, así que, ¿por qué no puedes sacar éste archivo? Lo hemos hecho antes, ¿no?'

            Liszt chasqueó la lengua y miró a su pantalla.

            'Lo siento, Ackerman. Pero así está la cosa. El Depósito de Titán es hogar de los datos personales de todos. Y, rayos, podría conseguirte el eexpediente del mismo Alcalde Cartridge. Pero', ella señaló hacia Eren con una birome, '-no el de este tipo.'

            '¿Por qué?' preguntó Mikasa.

            'Lo siento', respondió Liszt. 'Como dice el historial, el archivo de Eren Jaeger tiene acceso restringido. Son órdenes del jefazo.'

            '¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién?' demandó Eren con un gruñido.

            Liszt miró su pantalla, bajando en su página virtual. Su mirada se puso ácida y leyó el nombre en voz alta.

            'Rivaille Levi', respondió la mujer.

* * *

 

            **1** En esto y por el resto del capítulo, se refiere a la red de datos, una network.

            **2** En el original 'reina de hielo'


	23. Un error

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

            _NT: Disculpen la demora. Estuve un poco ocupada con el trabajo, y traduciendo '_ Doce puertas a un mundo verdeazulado' _, porque es necesario que lo lean antes del cap 25._

            _Capítulo 23: Un error_

            Algo se rompió, como si una botella de estallara contra las lustrosas baldosas del Depósito. Rojo era todo lo que podía ver. Pero no había ningún trozo de vidrio en kilómetros a la redonda. La arquitectura del gigantesco salón del Depósito de Titán, un homenaje a sus dioses sin nombre, permanecía limpio y sin macula. Porque lo que se había roto no era algo tangible. Era su espíritu. El inquebrantable espíritu de Eren. Las palabras no salían, y, para su sorpresa y la de los demás, no discutió. Por una vez en su vida, Eren Jaeger estaba callado. Terriblemente callado.

            Un error, dijo una voz en su cabeza. Probablemente un caso de identidades equivocadas. Sí… un error. Incluso Gale, Padrino de la Red de Comunicación y las Bases de Datos podía llegar a tener un desliz, ¿no? Incluso Don Corleone cometía errores, ¿verdad?

            _¿Verdad?_

            Eren trastabilló hacia atrás, agarrando su codo desesperadamente,

            Sin embargo, ¿qué era este sentimiento de lo agobiaba?

            Eren sintió un movimiento a su lado. Mikasa presionó un dedo contra sus labios, pidiéndole que se quedara callado. La pelinegra lo había tomado de la manga y tiraba de él, alejándolo del mostrador. Mikasa le informó a Liszt que deseaba revisar sus archivos sobre la mafia de los cristales de metadona y esperaba que no hubiese problemas con eso. Liszt Tercera se encogió de hombros, despidiéndola con un saludo. 'Claro, adelante, Ackerman. Sólo mantén al chico fuera de problemas. Y recuerda, Titán Prevalece. Buen día.'

            Mikasa asintió.

            La mujer de bufanda roja y cazadora guió a Eren por dos corredores, pasando por puertas cerradas con extraños mnemotécnicos en ellas. Pasaron la compañía de cuatro guardias, quienes miraron con sospecha a Eren, le miraron con lascivia pero el castaño no buscó pelea con ellos. Mikasa lo guió a un pasillo desierto, empujándolo detrás de una columna de concreto. Se oía el retumbar de las cloacas debajo de ellos, y el repicar de los tacos de Mikasa sonaba siniestro en el silencio de los corredores de vidrio.

            Y, sin embargo, ese silencio sólo le trajo de regreso viejas conversaciones a la cabeza.

            _Suena como un miserable departamento perdido en algún lado…_

            Eren luchó fuertemente para no perder su centro.

            No, debía haber un error.

            ' _¿Y qué vas a hacer si te cuento la verdad? ¿Qué vas a hacer, Eren?'_

            Carajo, no. Levi no lo haría.

            Nunca le mentiría. No a Eren, por lo menos.

            ' _Mi deber con el Estado está por encima del resto.'_

            Ahí estaba otra vez. El vacío amenazando con tragarlo.

            'Eren', dijo la voz a su lado. '¡Eren! ¿Estás escuchando?'

            Se dio cuenta que se habían detenido y que se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos. Apretó los dedos para hacer que dejaran de temblar. Mikasa lo observaba con extrañeza. Conocía esa mirada. Era la que la gente le daba cuando sabían del vago de su padre, desaparecido años atrás. Era la mirada que recibía cuando la gente descubría que su madre había sido confinada a un hospital, enferma y abandonada por su único hijo. Podía ver esa misma expresión en la mirada de la periodista.

            Lástima.

            Eso era lo que mostraban esos rostros.

            Eren dio un respingo y trastabilló hacia atrás por reflejo. Miró larga y atentamente los cordones de sus botas.

            ' _Sólo un maldito Terrícola.'_

            No, para con eso. Era un error. Y todo podía ser arreglado. No había necesidad de saltar a conclusiones.

            Mikasa no había soltado su manga. Le sacudió el brazo izquierdo. 'Eren, por favor, presta atención. Hay otras maneras de conseguir tu expediente. No es el fin. Deseabas visitar el tercer piso, ¿no?'

            La miró medio confuso, y asintió.

            'S-sí. El tercer piso.'

            La periodista sacó el aparato que parecía un localizador de su cintura, y Eren descubrió que era un tipo de comunicador.

            'Gale, conéctame con Ymir.' Dijo ella en voz baja.

            El Dios de la Red de Titán hizo clic dos veces, aceptando su pedido y estableció una frágil conexión. Una malhumorada y lánguida voz emergió del otro lado. La voz sonada adormilada, como si hubiera sido despertada injustamente de una siesta de media tarde.

            'Bueno, bueno, _bueno_. Miren quién decidió llamarme en esta linda tarde. Si no es la Chica del Calendario de Trost-' un bostezo, '-Mikasa Ackerman.'

            Mikasa frunció el ceño, torciendo su nariz. Le indicó a Eren que le dejara hablar un minuto.

            'Ey, Ymir', dijo vacilante. 'Necesito un favor.'

            'Me debes una muy grande, amor. No hago caridad, por si no te diste cuenta.'

            'Sí, sí, no haces caridad, a menos que Historia Reiss esté involucrada. Estoy enterada.'

            Una risa estalló del otro lado.

            'Touchè. Igual, ¿cuál será mi pago?'

            Mikasa miró a Eren. El joven se había dado vuelta y se había derrumbado contra la pared, el rostro cubierto por los mechones de su cabello. ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Qué estaría sintiendo? Y, ¿desde cuándo ella se sentía tan unida a él, para estar lista a firmar un contrato con el demonio?

            'Lo que sea que quieras, Ymir. Lo que quieras.' Dijo Mikasa con un suspiro.

            'No estoy segura de que puedas pagar mis precios. Pero lo pondré en tu cuenta. Así que, ¿qué deseas que me robe esta vez?'

            'Las llaves del Tercer Piso. Depósito de Titán. ¿Puedes arreglarlo?'

            'Keh. Pan comido.'

            ..-..

 

            Mikasa se puso por voluntad propia a estar de guardia afuera en el pasillo, mientras Ymir iba a trabajar afuera. Ymir era una mujer alta, cabellos castaño ceniza y pecas sobre la nariz. Hubiera sido una de esas bellezas étnicas de Titán, si no hubiera estado acompañada por esa personalidad dominante y perezosa. Ymir fumaba un cigarrillo, deliberadamente ignorando el cartel de 'No fumar. Altamente inflamable' que colgaba sobre su cabeza. Su única asistencia en la operación era ayudarles en entrar y nada más, como continuamente enfatizaba durante su fumada.

            'Y, ¿cuál es tu historia?', le pregunto Ymir mientras Eren revolvió los contenidos del archivero 'J'. Annie debía buscado también su expediente. Irónico, como todos parecían saber al respecto.

            Todos, menos Eren, claro.

            Las manos de Eren se pararon y miró a Ymir tomar una larga calada de su cigarrillo, soplando el humo en tres anillos.

            Eren forzó una sonrisa.

            '¿Mi historia?' repitió.

            'Sí, todos tienen una. ¿Cuál es la tuya?'

            Los ojos verdes de Eren le sostuvieron la mirada.

            'Supongo que es lo que trato de descubrir.'

            Ymir levantó una ceja con sorpresa, su mirada haciéndole hoyos en la cabeza.

            'Buena suerte con eso', le dijo con aburrimiento.

            Ymir no insistió en el tema, y Eren se lo agradecía.

            Si sólo pudiera tener una mejor suerte en su búsqueda.

            Joplin, Carl.

            Jenna, Frey.

            Javis, Merlin.

            Javis, Amelie.

            Jacovich, Miller.

            Jaeger, Eren.

            _Sí._

            Aquí estaba.

            _Por fin._

            Eren tomó el minúsculo disco con su nombre, se lo metió al bolsillo trasero y le ayudó a Ymir en volver a ordenar los archiveros. Fue en ese momento que oyeron las sirenas chillar, perforando el silencio del cuarto de archivos.

            Los extraños intercambiaron miradas.

            'Ve', le urgió Ymir, mostrando el primer signo de temor. 'Me ocuparé de las cosas aquí.' agregó, dejando caer su cigarrillo y apagando las brasas bajo su suela.

            '¿Estás segura?'

            'No te preocupes por mí, jodido chauvinista. Vete. ¡Ya!'

            Eren asintió, inclinándose en agradecimiento a la mujer morena, y salió disparado del cuarto. Emergió a la ardiente luz roja de las alarmas del pasillo, ensordecido por las sirenas.

            Mikasa le esperaba, ansiosa.

            '¿Lo tienes?', preguntó, preocupada.

            Eren asintió.

            Mikasa sonrió con alivio, tiró de su bufanda y se la puso sobre la boca.

            'Genial. Tengo el TJ en espera. Pero debemos apurarnos. El cierre empieza en cinco minutos.'

            Eren deseó preguntarle qué pasaría si se quedaban atrapados.

            Pero decidió dejar esa respuesta a su imaginación.


	24. Eren Jaeger

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

_Capítulo 24: Eren Jaeger _

 

            EXPEDIENTE PERSONAL, TITAN

            DIVISION DE LA POLICIA MILITAR, TROST

            UNICAMENTE PARA USO INTERNO

            NOMBRE: JAEGER, EREN

            DOMICILIO: TRANSITORIO (DOMICILIO DESTACADO EN TITAN, Nº 1263, TORRES HELUM, DISTRITO BRIANNE)

            FECHA DE NACIMIENTO: 30/3/90 AT

            EDAD: 23

            NOMBRE DE LA MADRE: JAEGER, CARLA (48, TERRICOLA, INTERNADA EN EL HOSPITAL STANLEY MEMORIAL)

            NOMBRE DEL PADRE: JAEGER, GRISHA (52, TITANICO, DESAPARECIDO)

            HUELLAS DACTILARES: REGISTRADAS (L & R)

            RETINOGRAFIA: REGISTRADA (L & R)

            OCUPACION: (EN TITAN, CADETE DE LOS CUERPOS DE PAZ, ESCUADRON Nº 104, ENTRENADO POR KEITH SHADIS, SUPERVISADO POR EL CABO 1º RIVAILLE LEVI)

            (EN LA TIERRA, ULTIMO AÑO DE MECANICA EN LA UNIVERSIDAD DE TECNOLOGIA, SYLVAN)

            PRIMEROS AÑOS: RESUMEN

            EREN JAEGER, dado a luz por Carla Jaeger en 1990 (todas las fechas serán dadas en el Equivalente Terrícola en adelante). Se sabe que su padre es Grisha Jaeger, Científico Investigador (Orden del Barón Gris), quien es sospechado de traición al diseñar la LLAVE UNIVERSAL (violando los puntos VI, VII y la Sección 823 del Código Penal de nuestra Constitución), y, por ello, huyó a ocultarse en la Tierra. Los detalles exactos del experimento de Grisha y su relación con Carla no han podido verificarse. Pero los registros de ADN confirman que Grisha es el verdadero padre de Eren y quien sospechosamente desapareció cuando el niño cumplió diez. No hay rastros de la investigación científica de aquí en adelante, escasos materiales fueron dejados en relación a su investigación en la Tierra. Todo el material y notas halladas se descubrieron que fueron destruidos eficazmente (como fue confirmado por el investigador D.E. Lawrence, quien se aventuró dentro de la casa Jaeger, simulando ser parte del IRA). Eren no tiene recuerdos de su padre, salvo por la llave universal que le dejó como recuerdo. La última actividad de Grisha que fue percibida por Gale fue en el distrito Stonehess, antes de borrarse de los servidores por una década completa. Todos los registros médicos en la Red, pertinentes al hombre, se descubrió que fueron borrados. El Estado cree que Grisha sigue con vida, trabajando de incognito en el territorio de Titán y que continúa su investigación ilegal acerca de los portales interestelares. El Gobierno de Titán lo ha catalogado de 'UN FUGITIVO EN LISTA', 'PELIGROSO' y es la vehemente creencia del Estado de que el hombre tratara de establecer contacto con su único hijo, por lo cual es precisada una constante vigilancia de éste.

            LINEA DE TIEMPO:

            _Año 1990_ : Nace de Carla nee Karula Jaeger.

            _Año 2000:_ Participa de las pruebas del equipo de hockey. Descubre tener gusto por el aire libre.

            _Año 2001:_ Desaparición de Grisha. Está claro que su resentimiento por su padre comenzó en esta época.

            _Año 2002:_ 12 años de edad. Arrestado después de atacar ferozmente a dos niños mayores en la escuela. La razón, dijo, fue debido al acoso hacia su amigo de la infancia, Armin Arlert. Muestra un espíritu tenaz y un innato sentimiento de proteger a los débiles.

            _Año 2003:_ Los registros escolares confirman que Eren es un alumno regular en la escuela, aunque excelente en Física, Gimnasia y Box Amateur. Es capaz de discutir y razonar largamente con sus compañeros de clase y pedagogos, y sorprende a la gente como un niño entusiasta pero serio. Aunque retraído en su propio mundo. Los hobbies incluyen los comics, la televisión y causar alboroto.

            _Año 2005:_ Activación de la Puerta Interestelar en el sótano de la casa. Primera incursión destacable en el Territorio de Titán, a través de la residencia del Teniente Rivaille Levi. Es castigado y regresado a la Tierra. La naturaleza exacta de los sucesos no ha sido aclarada y es considerada irrelevante por el Teniente. El Portal Ilegal fue cerrado, según se notificó. Hace una segunda incursión más tarde en el mismo año. Esta vez, el quinceañero fue arrestado, llevado a juicio ante la corte del Supremo Comandante Darius Zachlay. La posesión de la Llave Universal se considera amenaza. El comandante de los Cuerpos de Paz, Erwin Smith, propone aceptar a Eren en su escuadrón bajo el mando directo de Rivaille Levi. La distanciada relación con su padre, la promesa de Levi de administrarle disciplina y el prevaleciente conocimiento de Eren sobre el mundo de Titán es considerado factor clave en el veredicto final. Zachlay decidió en favor de los Cuerpos de Paz.

            _Año 2006:_ Eren es visto sobresalir bajo Keith Shadis, entrenador del escuadrón Nº 104. Ágil, bien versado en el manejo del equipo de maniobras. Aunque perezoso en sus estudios de La Historia de Titán y Asuntos Políticos. Círculos de amistades: Marco Bott, Thomas Wagner, Franz y Annie Leonhart.

            _Año 2007:_ Su madre, Carla Jaeger, es internada por una recaída, debido a que padece esquizofrenia, y de la que no hay cura disponible en la Tierra con su actual conocimiento medico. Conocidos Cercanos: Petra Ral, Oluo Bozado, Hanji Zoe y Moblit. Eren es oficialmente designado a la tutela de el Cabo 1º Rivaille Levi. El cabo primero acepta a una vigilancia limitada del sujeto. Eren Jaeger mira a su guardián, Rivaille Levi, con reverencia y estima.

            _Año 2008_ : Primeros rasgos de homosexualidad registrados-

            Eren masculló un maldición y dejó de leer para este punto. Extrajo el disco del lector, y se lo volvió a meter en el bolsillo de su parka, donde le pesó más que nada le haya pesado antes. La pantalla del proyector se puso negra, y Eren pudo ver su reflejo en ella. La aeronave de Mikasa retumbó en el silencio de la noche, y Eren se apoyó contra la ventana, observando la ciudad de Trost dormir debajo de ellos.

            Pero, esta noche, él no podría dormir.

            Lo sabía.

* * *

 

            **_Notas del autor:_** Para saber cómo fue redactado el expediente Eren Jaeger, por favor lean 'Doce puertas a un Mundo Verdeazulado'

            **_Notas de la traductora:_** Fue un dolor de cabeza traducir eso…


	25. Paraíso Perdido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NT: Preparen sus pañuelos… y, por favor, lean 'Doce puertas a un mundo verdeazulado', que ayudará a comprender la desazón de Eren.

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

            _  
__Capítulo 25:_ Paraíso Perdido

 

            Levi se reclinó contra la verja de metal, observando su reflejo en las puertas cerradas del ascensor. Miró largamente su reflejo, debatiendo sobre una mancha en su bléiser oscuro.

            _No la había visto antes,_ se percató, y buscó en sus bolsillos por el pañuelo.

            Había dos mensajes para el Cabo Primero en la red de Gale. Los escuchó mientras tomaba el ascensor a su departamento. El primero era de Hanji, reclamándole sobre su actual paradero. En todo el tiempo que había conocido a Hanji Zoe, esta era una de sus cualidades que la salvaban. Hanji nunca trataba de esquivar el avispero. Ella siempre estaba presente, diciéndole a la cara cosas que nadie más se atrevería. Como qué clase de bastardo atroz era. Como de las veces que se tomaba sus libertades con la ley. Hoy, había una silenciosa urgencia en su tono ( _En serio, Levi, dijo ella. Erwin no está impresionado contigo al momento. Y no es porque te saltes las reuniones a propósito. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Y Eren…? ¿Cómo esta mi Terrícola favorito?)_. El segundo mensaje era, para su sorpresa, de la esposa de un miembro de su escuadrón. La mujer de Gunther le había dejado un enternecedor mensaje de agradecimiento por su ayuda con el reclamo presentado. El monto de los gastos médicos de Gunther habían dejado los fondos de la familia exhaustos, pero Levi había conseguido tirar de algunos contactos burocráticos para conseguirles ayuda financiera. Y, por contactos burocráticos, quería decir irrumpir en los cuarteles de la Policía Militar, sacar a los adorables oficinistas e internos del departamento de seguros y asustar a 'unos de los cerditos' hasta cagarse.

            Y entonces estaba Church, el hiperbólico fantasma de su pasado.

            ' _Te pusiste manso, Rivaille', había dicho Farlan Church con una tranquila risa condescendiente._

            _El rubio tomó un trago de su escocés y miró vehementemente el rostro del cabo, como si dibujara los contornos de porcelana de su rostro. 'Te convertiste en un perro atado del Estado. Ladra para mi, Levi. Di 'wan, wan_ **(1)** _', lo azuzó el hombre, estallando en una risotada. Los dedos rozaron los nudillos de Levi, haciéndolo que guardara silencio._

            _Estaba borracho, notó Levi._

            _Borracho con licor, con locuras e ideales, como una vez lo estuviera Levi._

            ' _Vete a casa, Farlan. Si te vuelven a atrapar, no podré ayudarte.'_

            _Farlan resopló, apartando moscas imaginarias._

            ' _¿Ayudar? Pero no eres el hombre que conocí. El Rivaille Levi que nunca se prostituiría al gobierno. ¿Dónde está El Ahorcado_ **(2)** _? ¿El Vigilanteeee?', farfulló._

            _Levi le regaló una sonrisa amarga, sujetando el vaso del borde. 'Muerto, ha muerto. No me hago llamar más por esos nombres. Y tú sabes el porqué. Tampoco esos nombres importan para mí. Sigues viviendo en el pasado, Church.'_

            ' _¿El pasado?', repitió Farlan, sacudiendo la cabeza. Notó que el cantinero los miraba atentamente, y se hundió más en el asiento de terciopelo, para evitar se espiado. El fantasma removió el posavasos, haciéndolo girar entre sus dedos. 'Me pregunto cómo puedes olvidarte la gloria de aquellos días, mi viejo amigo. Necesitas recordarlo, Levi. El mocoso te ha suavizado', dijo Farlan, levantándose de su asiento y salió del privado. Dejó un arrugado billete en la mesa y le hizo un saludo burlón a Levi, abandonando el pub Diablo._

            _Cuando el fantasma ya llevaba largo rato ido, Levi levantó el billete, leyendo las palabras escritas sobre el escudo de la Casa de la Moneda de Titán._

            Levi no tenía el tiempo para reflexionar sobre el críptico mensaje de Church. El ascensor se detuvo en el piso doce. Arribó al departamento y, antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar el timbre, notó los signos de discordia.

            La puerta estaba entreabierta y descuidadamente dejada abierta. _Eren, mocoso estúpido_ , masculló. Pero sus manos se quedaron quietas sobre el picaporte. Algo no estaba bien con el departamento. No habían signos de una entrada forzada, no parecía que la alarma se haya activado, pero Levi fue automáticamente a su Ruger y la sacó de su funda dentro del bléiser. Los zapatos de Levi se introdujeron por el hueco y se tomó un momento para acomodarse a la oscuridad. El departamento estaba sumido en sombras, el único ruido era el rascado dentro del cuarto de escobas.

            '¿Eren?', llamó en la oscuridad.

            No hubo respuesta, pero el ruido se hizo más fuerte e intenso.

            Levi sintió que un miedo reptaba por su alma. No era como la noche en que Eren hizo su llamada de auxilio desde la Puerta 22. _No dejes que esto sea como la última vez_ , se dijo a sí mismo. _No aquí, bajo mi vigilancia_. Levi dejó su bléiser en el pasillo que iba desde la puerta de entrada, avanzó hasta el cuarto de escobas y lo abrió. Una pequeña figura salió a trompicones y resopló con impaciencia. Levi se agachó junto al perro droide. Los ojos rojos de Krobe brillaron en la oscuridad, y le ladró al reconocerlo.

            'Shhh, sí, ya llegué. ¿Dónde está Eren?', preguntó Levi.

            Krobe tembló con violencia.

            Y entonces, el tonto perro comenzó a correr en círculos, persiguiéndose la cola. Con la boca abierta y la lengua metálica colgando límpidamente, el droide parecía extrañamente asustado y confundido, como un animal de circo que había olvidado un movimiento clave de su acto.

            Levi hizo un pequeño ruido de fastidio y tomó al perro de la nuca.

            'Hey. Pensé que te había dicho que lo vigilaras, cabeza de chatarra. No que te dejaras encerrar en un armario. Eres peor que él.'

            Krobe aulló una disculpa y se sentó a sus pies, escondiendo la cabeza bajo las patitas.

            Levi se volvió a mirar el techo y dijo 'ON'. Pero las lámparas del cielo raso se rehusaron a encender.

            ¿Un corto circuito? ¿Un fusible quemado?

            Miró en derredor del recibidor, dando un paso vacilante hacia delante y algo crujió bajo su pie.

            Eran muchos _algos_.

            Levi se volvió a mirar al piso y captó el brillo de algo. Vidrios desparramados a lo largo del piso alfombrado, cientos y miles de trozos, y Levi lo siguió hasta el hoyo en la telepantalla. Un bate de béisbol **(3)** abollado, parte de la basura Terrícola de Eren, yacía sin dueño en el fondo. Alguien había golpeado la pantalla justo en el medio.

            Levi estaba en medio de la carnicería y miraba el chisporroteo de destellos que surgían de la maquina aniquilada.

            Parecía que no había rastros de sangre alrededor, pero Levi no podía asegurarlo en la oscuridad. Sintió un conocido terror correrle por las venas. Su agarre en la Ruger se hizo más fuerte y se dirigió al dormitorio. Las sombras fantasmales plagaban la cama y no tuvo oportunidad de encender las luces. Porque allí estaba un lento, rítmico ruido que venía de alguna parte. Una canilla abierta. Levi oyó el repicar del agua en el baño. Se escurrió hacia el cuarto cerrado y miró. Luz salía por el espacio debajo de la puerta. Alguien _estaba_ dentro.

            Pasó una mano por la superficie metálica y la abrió.

            Levi mantuvo el arma en alto, apoyada en el arco de su codo.

            Las cortinas de la ducha estaban echadas, y Levi oyó que el agua seguía corriendo. La bañera estaba llena, y desparramaba agua que hacia arroyuelos en el piso de inmaculadas baldosas. El material translucido de las cortinas mostraba la silueta de alguien sentado en la bañera. Sintiendo el pulso latirle en el cuello, Levi mantuvo el arma lista. Dio tres pasos adelante y corrió las cortinas.

            El alivio lo embargó de inmediato.

            Levi murmuró una maldición y bajó el cañón del arma.

            Eren estaña sentado en la bañera, medio desnudo y con la ducha cayéndole encima. Calado hasta los huesos, su bronceada piel brillaba contra los pálidos tonos amarillo pastel. El joven guardián tenía los ojos abiertos y le regaló al Cabo Primero una pequeña sonrisa.

            '¿Estás bien?', preguntó Levi, tirando su arma a un lado. Se inclinó, poniendo las manos a los lados de la cabeza del castaño y haciendo que lo mirara. Levi revisó las pupilas de esos característicos ojos.

            No había dilatación. Tampoco ningún signo de contusión. Los ojos verdes de Eren lo miraban sin parpadear.

            Y, antes de que se diera cuenta, el brazo izquierdo de Eren salió del agua y lo tomó de la chalina. Eren siseó, haciendo a Levi arrodillarse por la fuerza de su agarre. Sus rodillas chocaron con la dura superficie del suelo y Levi se encogió por el inesperado dolor.

            La sonrisa nunca abandonó el rostro del joven.

            'Bienvenido _a casa_ ', dijo Eren, con esas profundidades verdes medio abiertas. '¿Te gustó el desastre del living? Lo hice especialmente para ti… _Cabo_ ', dijo el joven hombre, sus labios curvándose en un gruñido y sus tensos, magullados dedos se clavaron en la chalina de Levi. El otro brazo colgaba, vendado, y Levi agradecía su invalidez por vez primera.

            Allí estaba esa ira bestial nuevamente. Levi habría dejado escapar una sórdida risa de déjà vu. Recordó a un adolescente sosteniendo una navaja, ocho años atrás. Levi recordó al estúpido mocoso que lo amenazaba desmembrarlo con ella. Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

            Ojos grises se volvieron de los dedos que se apretaban debajo de su barbilla a los furiosos verdes que lo miraban. La sombra de la confusión pasó por encima de las facciones de Levi. El hombre más bajo trató de liberarse, pero los dedos de Eren eran dolorosamente fuertes.

            Aparentemente, no era el único que sentía nostalgia.

            '¿Acaso esto no te trae recuerdos de nuestro primer encuentro?' le preguntó Eren. '¿Lo hace?'

            'Eren. Suéltame.'

            'No… No esta vez. Me sorprende que no les hayas dado un conteo de cada mamada. ¿Qué te detuvo? ¿Una duda _moral_ , _señor_?

            Hubo una pausa momentánea por parte de Levi. Por una décima de segundo, el pálido hombre mostró un leve arrepentimiento. La mano de Levi se enrolló alrededor de los húmedos y pegajosos dedos de Eren, arrugados por haber estado tanto en el agua. Los propios pantalones oscuros de Levi comenzaban a empaparse por el agua derramada de la bañera. Pero no apartó la mirada, sin remordimientos como era su mirada.

            _Así que, al fin llegó esto._

            'Desobedeciste mis órdenes', siguió Levi, entendiendo al fin. '¿Cuánto sabes?'

            'Todo', respondió Eren, y Levi sintió los dedos del más joven temblar debajo de su mentón. 'Fue un infernal descenso por la carretera de los recuerdos. Todo gracias a ti, Levi', los hombros de Eren temblaron. Ahora que se fijaba en la cara del más joven, Jaeger estaba temblando contra el insípido color del agua. La feroz ira seguía allí, pero también estaban todas las debilidades que le acompañaban. La ducha caía sobre ellos, y Levi sintió mechones de su cabello negro ponerse pegajoso bajo su corte de cabello.

            Eren abrió la boca, pero lo que fuera que deseaba responderle, nunca salió.

            Levi usó la oportunidad para liberarse de la mano de Eren. Se paró, mirando sus ropas sucias con asco.

            'Todo, ¿eh? Me sorprende que sigas aquí', dijo Levi, mirando a su reflejo con desconfianza.

            Hubo un silencio agobiante.

            Hasta que Eren emitió una risa amarga.

            'Supongo que quería oírlo de ti. Quería darte… quizá, incluso a _nosotros_ , una segunda oportunidad. Rivaille, dímelo por favor. Por favor, dime que esto no era una mentira. Necesito oírlo de ti.'

            Levi le dio la espalda y salió por la puerta.

            Se detuvo.

            'Lo siento, Eren. Pero siempre fuiste un pro y un contra para el Estado. Es lo mismo para mí. Y, para que recuerdes, no hubo un _nosotros_ desde el principio.'

            **..-..**

 

            _Nueve veces habían recorrido el día y la noche, el espacio que miden los hombres  
Así fue cuan largo cayeron_

 

            Levi oyó primero los pasos, temblorosos y húmedos contra el suelo del dormitorio. Antes de que se pudiera dar vuelta, una fuerza lo atrapó por detrás, lanzándoles lastimosamente al living. Aterrizaron cerca de la derruida pantalla de tevé, en un enredo de miembros. Hubo una patada a medias, que tumbó la mesa de café. Luchó con el instinto responder al ataque, sucumbiendo a la necesidad de hacer su parte y permitirse ser tumbado de espaldas. Los temblorosos dedos de Eren manoteaban por su camisa. Pantalones mojados se montaron sobre su cintura y Levi finalmente se encontró con los ardientes ojos verdes, más allá del límite de la furia. Eren daba resuellos, luchando asimilar lo que acababa de decir.

            ' _Este mocoso lo seguirá al confín del universo, Cabo. Recuérdelo. Considérelo incluso una advertencia.'_ **(4)**

 

            Eren alzó su puño izquierdo y lo miró.

            Su voz era casi gutural de la angustia.

            ' _Retira_ lo dicho. Te lo juro por Dios, retira la lo dicho, imbécil.' Casi le escupió el joven.

            Y, en ese momento, todo lo que Levi pudo pensar fue en el libro.

            _¡Guerra abierta! Este es mi parecer. No soy experto  
en ardides, ni me vanaglorio de tal.  
Conspiren los que lo necesiten, mas cuando sea necesario, no ahora. _**(5)** __  
  


 

            Levi igualmente se encontró con su mirada, frío e insensible cuando así lo deseaba.

            'Pégame entonces, monstruo manco. Déjame ver que lo intentes.'

            Eren ahogó un sollozo. Las lágrimas se juntaban en el borde de sus orbes esmeraldas, y el joven profirió un grito ahogado que resonó a través del vacío departamento 1263. Era el grito de una bestia derribada. Era el grito de una presa acorralada.

            'Vete a la mierda. ¿Esto te excita? ¿Acaso venderme al Estado te calienta? ¡ACASO ROMPERME EL CORAZÓN TE EXCITA, jodido _enfermo_!'

            El puño bajó, pero Levi se movió a la derecha, esquivándolo por centímetros.

            Resopló sin aliento, y miró al joven para azuzarlo acerca de su puntería. Pero las palabras nunca salieron.

            Porque todo lo que Levi vio fueron las lágrimas, las profusas lágrimas que caían sin parar.

            Y a Levi se le ocurrió que Eren se veía aterradoramente bello cuando lloraba.

            El joven guardián lo miraba con desprecio a través de un revoltijo de lágrimas y cabellos húmedos. Sus hombros temblaban por el arrojamiento de emociones.

            'Eras un héroe para mí. Vete a la _mierda_.'

            Levi lo miró, meditabundo. Dejó que un resoplido escapara de sus labios.

            'No hay héroes en Titán, Eren. Te lo dije antes.'

            Los dedos de Eren se clavaron en la suave piel de sus costillas, casi dejando marcas.

            'Te amé. Me cagué casando contigo. Cargué el peso de los mundos para poder estar a tu lado. Y tú diste la vuelta y me clavaste el cuchillo en la espalda. Eres peor que Annie. Eres peor que todos los demás. Un maldito y jodido Bruto **(6)** , eso es lo que eres, Levi.'

            _Ah, ahí está nuevamente ese espíritu._

            Levi estiró una mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

            Eren se apartó de la mano extendida.

            'No. Por favor, no… me tuviste bajo vigilancia, y ni siquiera lo supe. ¿Cómo me rastreaste? ¿Dónde está el localizador, Levi? ¿DÓNDE? Me encontraste en el Portal 22, aunque nunca te dije donde me hallaba…'

            'Tu anillo, Eren. Estaba en tu anillo de bodas.' Respondió Levi con una tranquilizadora sonrisa. '¿Estás enojado? Anda, dime que me odias.', le apuró el mayor. 'Eren, dime cuánto me odias en _verdad_.'

            Eren dio un respingo, abriendo la boca pero sin decirlo.

            Levi dejó escapar una ahogada risa.

            'No puedes, ¿verdad? Siempre llevas el corazón en la mano. No puedes sobrevivir aquí si no puedes mentir, soldado.'

            'Cállate. Al menos, yo _tengo_ un corazón.'

            'No cargaste el peso de los mundos por mí, Eren. Admítelo. Simplemente estabas huyendo. Huyendo del hecho de que no puedes ayudar a tu madre. Huyendo del arrepentimiento y la desolación. Vete a casa, Terrícola…. No perteneces aquí.'

            Hubo un crujido de la puerta y oyeron una figura meterse en el cuarto a oscuras. Ambos se miraron a los pies y tropezaron dentro del living. La señora Izzy Norman llevaba una linterna, su rostro arrugado torcido con mal humor.

            'Sé que a los dos les gustan las bromas pesadas, pero si pudieran _bajar_ el volumen. Hay gente que trata de dormir-¡oh, oh, vaya!' la voz le falló y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al ver el desastre que era el living. Se volvió de mirar las ruinas a los dos hombres enredados en el suelo. 'Oh, ¿interrumpí algo?'

            'No, señora. No lo hizo.' Respondió Eren, secándose la cara con el revés de la mano sudorosa. El guardián se quitó del encima del mayor y se puso de pie. Paso junto a una anonadada señora Norman sin decir palabra.

            Se detuvo sólo una vez en su camino a la salida. Levi lo observó agacharse junto a Krobe y darle al perro droide una quedada palmeada en la cabeza.

            'Cuídate', dijo el joven antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

* * *

 

            **1** 'Wan, wan' es la onomatopeya para los ladridos en japonés. Esta así en el original, y me causó curiosidad, ya que en inglés es 'baw, baw', y en español 'guau, guau', pero, más avancemos, veremos que las aéreas inferiores de Titán son hogar de un crisol de culturas.

            **2** Aquí es una referencia a la carta del tarot.

            **3** Y no me jodan, sé que se escribe _baseball_ , pero en español se escribe así como lo puse.

            **4** La frase es la misma que del cap. 16, pero ligeramente modificada.

            **5** Textos de _Paraíso Perdido_ , John Milton

            **6** El nombre de unos de los conspiradores que mataron al Cesar. Más en h- t -t- p : / / es . wikipedia wiki / Marco_Junio_Bruto


	26. Juicio Polaroid

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

_Capítulo 26:_ Juicio polaroid

            ~.~

            Catarsis.

            Ése era el nombre de eso. Las lágrimas se habían secado y dejado un vacio a su paso. Semejante estallido de emociones se suponía que alistaban el camino para la calma, se suponía que lo aliviaría. Nada de eso sucedía. Eren se sentía vaciado, mientras se sentaba en una banca solitaria de una calle sin nombre de un mundo extraño. O, quizás, él era el extranjero en este frío, duplicado mundo de Titán. Como le habían dicho _tantas_ veces.

            Eren se sentía vaciado y solo.

            Y, finalmente, había entendido que le había querido decir Annie Leonhart.

            Los titánicos no confiaban en nadie.

            Rayos, ellos no confiaban ni en los suyos.

            En la hora que el moreno había pasado en esa banca, se le habían acercado tres vagabundos pidiéndole dinero, dos prostitutas ofreciéndole sus lascivos cuerpos a cambio de algo de guita o comida, y, cinco veces, él mismo había sido confundido por un vago traga leche. Rechazó a todos a pesar de sus invitaciones, las manos que se quedaban en sus hombros, y una mujer le ofreció un masaje gratis. Todos tenían códigos de barras en las muñecas, prueba de que habían pasado alguna temporada en prisión. No culpaba a los titánicos. Si Eren hubiera encontrado a un tipo con el torso desnudo en una solitaria banca sin sus zapatos, mierda, hubiera pensado lo mismo.

            Y, para agrandar su sufrimiento, el universo le había mandado la lluvia.

            'Genial, muchas gracias, cosmos', dijo Eren a las furiosas nubes púrpura encima de él. 'Restriégamelo, ¿quieres? Patea al perro cuando está caído.'

            Las nubes gruñeron en el cielo de Trost y Eren se hizo un ovillo, subiendo las rodillas. La lluvia cayó a raudales, haciendo dibujos en el suelo a lo largo del pavimento, sobre la banca, los caminos medio vacíos y los carteles en los rascacielos. Las luces de neón parpadearon y se oyó el suave rumor de las aeronaves cruzando el cielo. Algo le quemó la piel. Y Eren se dio cuenta que era todo aquel trozo de piel suya expuesta a la lluvia cáustica.

            Ahora, _esto_ era la verdadera catarsis. Observó como el agua corría por cada poro de su piel, dibujando líneas y ríos ardientes. _Si, quémalo. Quémalo todo hasta el infierno_. Lo que fuera para olvidar la bola de dolor en su pecho. Pero, en lugar de purgarlo… le trajo de regreso viejos recuerdos. Porque esta lluvia cruel era brutalmente similar a la forma en que los dedos y la boca de alguien habían acariciado su piel en el pasado. Estas líneas y ríos eran viejos tormentos. Eran los rastros de alguien más, y la lluvia no podía borrar eso, por más que tratara. ¿Cómo podía uno regresar y deshacer tantos años de cariño? Deseó tener una respuesta para ello. Porque, demonios, olvidar al bastardo era la única manera de superar esto.

            Era fácil decirlo.

            Una sombra apareció en el horizonte. Una sombra amigable.

            Eren alzó la mirada y se descubrió cubierto por un paraguas rojo. Tan rojo como la bufanda de la mujer que lo sostenía.

            'Ey', dijo Mikasa, mirándolo lúgubremente. Había algo con respecto a ella, una rara amabilidad que volvía a recordarle a su madre. Ella se había cambiado en una capa de lluvia transparente en lugar de su cazadora.

            Eren la saludó con fingido entusiasmo. '¿Cómo va esa historia sobre la mafia?', le preguntó, esbozando de alguna parte una sonrisa.

            Ella no dijo nada por largo rato, mirándolo.

            'No me sentaría aquí si fuera tú, Nomen Nescio. El 97% de las lluvias de Titán son ácidas, con un pH de 5. ¿No te enseñaron nada en tu entrenamiento?'

            Eren evaluó la información y sacudió la cabeza.

            'Nop. Nunca… fui muy bueno en prestar atención', admitió, con una sonrisa amarga.

            Observó a Mikasa por el rabillo del ojo mientras ella revolvía en su bolso y sacaba una pequeña toalla. Se la alargó.

            'Ten, también pescarás un resfriado.'

            Eren miró la tela en su mano.

            'Es raro como siempre me encuentras en momentos de necesidad. Me pusiste un rastreador, ¿verdad?'

            Ante su confusa expresión, le dio una sonrisa de disculpa, abandonando sus sospechas y aceptó el ofrecimiento.

            'Perdona… estoy seguro que no lo hiciste. Me siento un poco paranoico. De todos modos, ¿qué haces aquí?', le preguntó, pasando la toalla por su pelo.

            'Estaba visitando un refugio nuclear cercano, y oí al pasar a dos prostitutas hablando de un hombre. Encajaba con tu descripción', Mikasa sonrió mientas volvía a verlo. 'Tienes unas buenas pintas ahí. ¿Es la nueva colección de primavera? ¿El estilo radical 'soy un poli sexi' de la Tierra?'.

            Mikasa no era conocida por su humor. Pero consiguió robarle una pequeña risa a Eren.

            Pero, en algún momento, la risa murió y Eren se quedó en ese silencio meditabundo suyo. Volvió a observar el camino, los ojos verdes clavados en algún punto.

            Mikasa mantuvo el paraguas encima de ellos.

            'Mira. No sé qué está pasando… pero, si necesitas un lugar donde quedarte… tengo una habitación libre.'

            Eren siguió silencioso un buen rato.

            'Gracias… Mikasa. Pero, ¿podrías darme un último aventón?'

            'Claro. ¿A dónde?'

            ..-..

 

            Rico Brzenska los guio a la oficina del comandante, con evidente desaprobación en su mirada. Desde el principio, a la mujer con corte ¾ y redondos quevedos nunca le había agradado. Odiaba a su raza y nunca se esforzó por ocultarlo.

            'Señor', llamó, golpeando la puerta. ' _Jaeger_ esta aquí para verlo.'

            'Déjalo pasar', fue la respuesta.

            Rico abrió la puerta y la sostuvo para Eren.

            'Los _caballeros_ primero', dijo con sorna.

            'Eh, gracias', respondió Eren y entró en el cuarto oval en penumbras. El comandante Dot Pixis estaba sentado inclinado en su silla de cuero, viendo las docenas de pantallas montadas en la pared. Su cabeza pelada estaba apoyada en la punta de sus manos juntas, y su atención permanecía en las pantallas con interés. Cada una captaba una escena diferente, una era la cobertura del noticioso sobre un disturbio, otra mostraba un tiroteo de la mafia de las droga, un reporte del tiempo sobre la lluvia acida e incluso una telenovela se veía en el medio. Eren tenia una profunda y subyacente sospecha de que el comandante en realidad estaba más interesado en 'Maridos Desesperados' que en la historia sobre la escasez de alimentos en Maria.

            Rico se aclaró la garganta.

            'Hemos recibido reportes de Inteligencia, Comandante. Hubo un ingreso ilegal en el Depósito, señor.'

            '¿Y quien en su _sano juicio_ querría irrumpir allí?', preguntó Pixis, girando en su asiento. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Eren, y, bajo la escrutadora mirada del pelado, Eren visiblemente tragó saliva.

            'Hola, Jaeger. Mucho tiempo sin verte. Te ves pachucho.'

            Eren miró la camiseta granate que Mikasa le había prestado antes. Pachucho… sí, seguro. Se sentía como un perro arrollado por un camión. Y, por la manera en que Rico lo miraba, probablemente parecía uno.

            Rico le pasó al comandante un documento que previamente Eren había llenado.

            El hombre lo leyó en silencio.

            '¿Quieres presentar la renuncia?', preguntó Pixis, ligeramente perplejo. Hubo un frunce en su ceño. '¿Hablas en serio?'

            Eren se enderezó ante el llamado de atención y asintió.

            'S-sí, señor.'

            No podía saludar y Dot Pixis no parecía preocupado por su pequeña falta en el protocolo.

            'Hurmmm', divagó el hombre, las miradas yendo de la carta de renuncia en su mano a la cara de Eren. Sonriendo ampliamente, Dot Pixis tiró la carta a la picadora de papel de su mesa. La máquina la masticó como si fuera una bestezuela hambrienta.

            Eren permaneció en silencio, mientras miraba la picadora parar.

            Pixis volvió a su tranquila y amenazadora sonrisa.

            'Hijo, ¿crees que puedes entrar y salir del Ejército de Titán a tu gusto?'

            Hubo un silencio pesado y Rico se excusó de lugar. Eren la vio salir y oyó las puertas de la oficina oval cerrarse.

            'Te hice una _pregunta_ , soldado.' Apremió Pixis, su expresión grave y seria.

            El castaño sacudió la cabeza.

            'Lo siento, señor. Pero quisiera que se me diera la baja voluntaria.'

            '¿Y el motivo?'

            Eren parpadeó, volviéndose a mirar el enorme candelabro que colgaba del techo. Un motivo. Había pasado toda la noche pensando una profesional, pero, entonces, como _alguien_ había dicho, no era realmente bueno mintiendo.'

            'Es personal, señor.'

            Eren se preguntó que estaría pensando el comandante. Con la forma en que el Estado seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, Dot Pixis seguramente conocía todos los detalles. Hasta el último _jodido_ detalle.

            Pixis dio una risita.

            'No hay nada personal en tu servicio al Estado. Claro, que ahora lo entiendes.'

            Eren apretó los dedos en un puño.

            _Sí, lo entendí. A la perfección._

            Pixis dejó escapar un suspiro de aburrimiento.

            'Su solicitud es denegada, cadete.'

            Un silencio ensordecedor llenó la oficina oval.

            Eren permaneció parado, los brazos presionados a sus lados. Dot Pixis miraba las telepantallas, con un fruncimiento de labios.

            'Si no puedo renunciar', la voz de Eren finalmente cortó el silencio. 'Me gustaría tomar como puesto permanente el otro lado de los portales.'

            '¿Permanente?' repitió Pixis con una sonrisa gélida. Giró en su silla mara mirar al joven guardián. 'Debes en verdad estar _desesperado_ por irte.'

            Eren cerró los ojos con fuerza y asintió levemente.

            'Hurrm… Una transferencia permanente, ¿ah? Por supuesto, tu postura está muy comprometida. Sin la llave universal, eres inútil para el Estado. ¿Me captas?'

            '…sí, señor.'

            'Y después del fiasco con Leonhart', gruñó el hombre mientras hablaba, '-el gobierno de Titán no está muy dispuesto a que los de afuera se queden aquí. Podría, fácilmente, cumplirte la solicitud. Rayos, podría hacer que los ingenieros te escolten al portal más cercano ahora mismo, y patear tu trasero al otro lado de la galaxia. Pero, ¿es eso lo que realmente deseas? ¿Lo has pensado bien, joven? ¿Te das cuenta de que sin una llave, no podrás volver? _Nunca_.'

            Hubo un largo, y duro silencio. Eren meditó largamente las palabras del comandante en su cabeza.

            Nunca regresar…

            Por supuesto, lo había pensado mucho. Había pasado la noche entera pensándolo. Y, para ser sinceros, estaba cansado de seguir analizándolo.

            Nunca sería capaz de regresar.

            No habría más intercambios de chismes escandalosos con Petra, no habría más juegos de naipes con Oluo, tampoco sería fastidiado por Hanji. No sería capaz de resolver bromas sonsas con Thomas, Gunther y los demás. Nunca volvería a ver la cara de idiota de Krobe.

            _Vamos, Eren. Dime cuanto me odias en **verdad**._

 

            O despertarse en la protección de los brazos de alguien. O ser besado como si el mañana no existiera. El número 1263 no significaría nada para él. ¿Estaba dispuesto a dejar todo eso atrás?

            _Nunca hubo un **nosotros** desde el principio_

 

            Una parte de él se preguntó si no estaba siendo nuevamente imprudente. Pero su otra parte le apremiaba para que cortara los lazos. Cortarlos. A la mierda meditarlo. De todas maneras, Eren Jaeger nunca había sido bueno en eso.

            La voz en su cabeza se lo hacía fácil. Le clavaba el cuchillo a través del corazón.

            _Vete a casa, Terrícola… No perteneces aquí._

 

            'Sí. Me gustaría irme a casa', respondió.

            ..-..

 

            Las cortinas habían sido bajadas contra la estrella enana de Titán. El perro droide dormía bajo la mesa del comedor, tras haber mascado una generosa cantidad de turcas y tornillos. Daba un gemido de satisfacción, rodando sobre la espalda y soñando con lo que sea que soñaran los robots infernales. La telepantalla humeaba como un shish de kebab de los bazares de Maria. El suelo estaba cubierto de trozos de vidrio, la mesa de café estaba tumbada contra una pared y Hanji Zoe dejó escapar un silbido mientras evaluaba el resto de los daños. Era como si un tornado hubiera destrozado el lugar.

            Sí, un tornado llamado _Eren Jaeger_ , sospechó ella.

            Se paró en el medio del living, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su sobretodo.

            Sus ojos engafados se volvieron al pequeño hombre sentado en el suelo, chupando los fideos de la sopa de pollo que le había traído.

            'Vaya. No estoy segura de qué me sorprende más. ¿El hecho de que de verdad estés sentado en este _desastre_? ¿O el hecho de que te comas lo que _yo_ cocino? ¿No temes que lo haya envenenado?'

            Levi se encogió de hombros, los ojos grises fijos en un decrepito punto del suelo.

            'Me arriesgaré', dijo con ese místico candor indiferente suyo.

            Hanji suspiró. Levantó el bate de beisbol del suelo y lo analizó con interés. Estaba abollado y astillado hasta quedar en mal estado.

            '¿Para qué es usado esto?', preguntó con curiosidad.

            'Es basura. Mejor tirarlo', respondió Levi sin mirar.

            Hanji se volvió al cabo y suspiró.

            'Se marchó… ¿sabes? Todo el escuadrón trató de convencerlo. Petra estaba furiosa con él. Oluo amenazó con nunca volver a apostar. Pero él _se marchó_.'

            Levi no dijo nada.

            Hanji se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla, perturbada por su silencio.

            'No sé qué pasó entre ustedes dos', le dijo ella. 'Pero probablemente te _sobrepasaste_.'

            'Ni que me importe', respondió Levi.

            '¿No te importa?', repitió Hanji, inclinándose para levantar una foto enmarcada del suelo. Miro al castaño sonriente en la foto, un brazo apoyado encima de ese malhumorado camarada suyo. Ojos verdes iluminados con felicidad. Eren había en verdad conseguido sacarle una sonrisa a Levi. Eso era el tema con Eren. No sólo irradiaba felicidad, pero deseaba que los otros bebieran de a fuente de su felicidad también. No importaba cuanto lo maltrataran, patearan, nunca dejaba de tener fe.

            'Una polaroid. Otro de sus inventos arcaicos. Interesante', dijo ella, echándole una mirada a Levi. 'Es irónico cuan aferrados están a los intermediarios _físicos_.'

            'Sí, jodidos sentimentales', masculló Levi, sin prestarle atención.

            'No como nosotros.' Notó Hanji, mientras sacaba la foto de su marco. 'Nunca te importó él, ¿verdad?'

            'No', respondió Levi con monosílabos. 'Nunca. Que le vaya bien.'

            Hanji palmeó en sus bolsillos, encontró lo que buscaba y extrajo un encendedor. Lo prendió.

            Sostuvo la llama cerca de una esquina de la foto. 'Así que, no te importará si quemo-'

            Hubo un movimiento abrupto. Y Hanji vio con asombro como Levi se levantaba y se movía hacia ella en una ágil zancada. Cerró una mano sobre la llama y la extinguió en su palma.

            El silencio se cerró en el espacio entre ellos.

            La teniente engafada le dio una sonrisa comprensiva.

            'Pensé que no te importaba', observó astutamente Hanji.

            Levi no se defendió.

            Tomó la polaroid de sus dedos y la enterró en su camiseta.

* * *

 

            **NT: Me guardo mi opinión con respecto a Levi... ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo en esta traducción!**


	27. Tres reglas de oro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NT: Si estaban pensando que el angst terminó… ¡sorpresa!

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

            

_Capítulo 27:_ Tres Reglas de Oro

            ~.~

            Una semana.

            Había pasado una semana desde que Eren regresó a la familiaridad de su dormitorio en la Universidad de Sylvan. Una semana desde que había tirado su equipo de maniobras y el nuevo comunicador en la papelera debajo de su escritorio. El reloj pulsera que le permitía conectarse con Gale yacía ignorado y olvidado entre restos de basura. Era el último resquicio de su conexión con Titán. Su último enlace con… bueno, _ese tipo_ y cualquier cosa que haya importado.

            Dot Pixis le había dado el reloj (o, más bien, arrojado) casi como por si acaso.

            'Buena suerte en el otro lado, Jaeger', le dijo el hombre calvo con esa sarcástica y deslumbrante sonrisa suya. 'Mantente fuera de los problemas', le dijo, mientras alzaba su petaca de whisky a modo de saludo.

            ¿Mantenerse fuera de problemas? No era en verdad culpa de Eren que atrajera los problemas como imán.

            _[Primera regla de los Cuerpos de Paz: Estás atado a servir y proteger hasta la muerte. Ése es tu juramento de sangre, guardián.]_

            ¿Qué era exactamente lo que protegía?

            ¿Y contra quién?

            Irónico era que parecía que ninguna de esas preguntas, ni sus respuestas, valieran la pena buscar. Ya no.

            El cuarto de Eren era un desastre, con ropas sucias tiradas encima de la cama, bajo la cama, sobre el respaldo de la cama, su silla y, más o menos, todo rincón y esquina, a excepción del cesto de la ropa sucia, donde, _diablos_ , la ropa sucia se suponía debía estar. Podía imaginar una voz en su cabeza, haciendo ruiditos de desaprobación, dar un chasquido de lengua y ponerlo a ordenar el lugar de inmediato. _Sucio_ , dijo la voz. _Peor que un chiquero, Eren. Como podría cualquier persona sana-_

            Eren le pidió a la voz que se callara y se fuera al infierno. Y, milagrosamente, sí desapareció.

            Sencillamente, ¿cuánto de ese tipo había interiorizado los últimos ocho años?

            Una semana atrás, Eren había arribado en medio de la noche y se había tumbado en la cama, sin saludar a nadie en su camino a su dormitorio. Puso un poco de energía en liberar un espacio en la cama, lo suficientemente pequeño para enterrarse en una montaña de ropas.

            Al día siguiente, tenía un resfriado.

            Todo, gracias a meterse bajo la ducha por dos horas dentro de una bañera y por soportar la quemazón de la lluvia ácida que caía de los cielos de Titán. Los vendajes de su brazo están sucios y olían. Necesitaba darse una ducha. Necesitaba afeitarse, porque sentía el la barba raspar su codo doblado. Necesitaba visitar a su madre, pero Eren no quería mostrarse en el hospital con la cara patética que su espejo le enseñaba en este momento.

            Dios, ¿acaso era él el que estaba en el espejo?

            Normalmente, Eren podía fingir una sonrisa. Poner un rostro valiente. Pero su último viaje a Titán lo había dejado incapaz de dar tres pasos fuera de su habitación. Rayos, lo había dejado incapaz de ser el Eren que todos conocían.

            Permaneció en cama por una semana, saltándose clases, saltándose los almuerzos y saltándose todas las cosas normales que los estudiantes universitarios se suponía que hacían.

            Eren se habría muerto por asfixia e inanición de no ser por Armin, el santo.

            El chico rubio le trajo los desayunos, e incluso le había traído las cenas cuando podía.

            Como ahora. Armin, el santo, colocaba un plato con tostadas y un vaso de jugo de arándanos en su mesa de estudio. Eren observó a Armin mientas apartaba una pila de boxers sucios de la silla giratoria con el pad del mouse, y se sentaba en tambaleante silla con los mechones rubios sostenidos por sus manos.

            'Okey', dijo Armin. 'Escúpelo. ¿Qué te ha pasado?'

            Eren permaneció callado, su cabeza castaña tan metida en la almohada que solo veía a Armin con un ojo.

            'Eren', le apremió el pequeño rubio, inclinándose adelante. Quitó el termómetro que había metido en la boca de Eren poco antes. Miró las indicaciones y sus hombros se aflojaron en evidente alivio. 'Al menos, tu temperatura bajó. Pero te vas a matar si sigues así. Debes comer, Eren. ¿Qué te pasó en, _ya sabes_ … el colegio militar? ¿Acaso te sacaron a patadas? ¿Quieres… hablar de ello?'

            Sin respuesta.

            '¿Te das cuenta de que tendrás que dar recuperatorios si quieres seguir? Y con ese brazo…', Armin frunció el ceño, meditando eso.

            La frente de Eren se arrugó y fijó una mirada de extrañeza en el desayuno en su mesa.

            Armin se volvió a acomodar en la silla y resopló pesadamente.

            'Y necesitas hablar con tu mamá. La señora Jaeger ha estada muerta de preocupación. Te fuiste sin avisar a nadie.'

            Nuevamente, no pudo darle una respuesta a su amigo de la infancia.

            'Tu cuarto apesta, por cierto. No puedo creer que me hagas sonar como una mujer metiche-'

            Eren se sentó de repente, sorprendiendo a Armin de su monologo.

            El rubio observó mientras eren se liberaba de las mantas, dirigiéndose al desayuno que le había traído Armin.

            '¿Qué es… esto?', preguntó Eren, su mano dirigiéndose al plato.

            'Tostadas', respondió rápidamente Armin.

            'Son… tostadas francesas.'

            'Sí. ¿Por?'

            Armin lo miró mientras una sombra oscura cubrió el rostro del más alto.

            'Sus ancestros… eren franceses. Me lo dijo una vez. No sé si es cierto. Pensé que conocía a ese hombre con cara de póquer, y me jugó una mala pasada.'

            Armin lo miró, boquiabierto y mudo. 'Hum. De quién. Hablamos… ¿exactamente?'

            Eren estaba callado, y seguía mirando su desayuno con profunda ira.

            'Armin, ¿alguna vez te leí la historia de las Tostadas Francesas?'

            El rubio frunció las cejas y lo miró con un evasivo sacudón de cabeza. 'Hum… ¿no? ¿Había una historia como esa? No lo recuerdo…'

            'Así que… nunca oíste de cómo las tostadas francesas son pequeños _demonios_ que te arrancan el corazón, lo aprietan, le clavan cientos de cuchillos, lo pisotean, lo mastican hasta dejarlo en pedacitos y le dan los restos a los perros. Sí, eso es _exactamente_ lo que hacen.'

            Los ojos de Armin se abrieron un poco ante la idea de unas tostadas francesas atacándolo con una sartén. 'No, Eren. No creo… que haya oído antes algo tan grotesco como eso.'

            Eren casi sonrió, y dejando escapar un suspiro de irritación, tomó el plato y tiró las rebanadas de pan por la ventana.

            '¡EREN!' gritó Armin. '¿Para qué DEMONIOS hiciste eso? ¡Te traje eso todo el camino desde el comedor, imbécil!'

            Eren no dijo nada, y se volvió a tirar en la cama, hundiéndose en su iglú cual oso polar hibernando.

            Armin lo miró, desconcertado.

            'Bien', suspiró este tras un largo rato. '¿Quieres que te traiga una ensalada de patatas?'

            'No, definitivamente, tampoco patatas.', emergió la voz desde el iglú. 'Las patatas vigilan todos tus movimientos, y te venden a la primera oportunidad que tienen. Nunca confíes en ellas. En esas estúpidas y jodidas patatas.'

            Armin giró los ojos.

            Desde bien debajo de la ventana, una voz irrumpió, que los chicos reconocieron como de Sasha.

            '¡HEY! ¿Quién tiró una tostada perfectamente comible por la ventana?'

            Otra voz la acompañó poco después.

            '¡Maldita sea, Sasha!' gritó Connie, 'No comas cosas tiradas en el camino.'

            ..-..

 

            Más tarde ese día, Eren decidió dejar de gimotear acerca de las tostadas francesas, patatas y recuperó su comunicador y equipo de la papelera. Tras lo que pareció una vida, prendió el comunicador. Las luces brillaron en una secuencia antes de que Gale lo saludara de regreso. Los titánicos lo habían dejado, sorpresivamente, solo. Sólo había un mensaje en Gale.

            'Nuevo compañero asignado', informó la voz autómata de la red. 'Encontrarse en el portal del punto dieciséis a las veinte horas.' Dijo.

            Un nuevo compañero, pensó Eren.

            No estaba seguro de que estuviera ansioso por trabajar con alguien nuevo. Especialmente cuando su _último_ camarada trató de matarlo en el portal y le robó algo de él, por lo cual toda su vida había sido exhibida como un desfile para el Estado de Titán. Sí, exhibida. No había otra palabra para describirlo. Exhibida y burlada.

            A las dos mil horas.

            Eso le dejaba suficiente tiempo para ducharse después de una eternidad y visitar a su madre en el hospital Stanley Memorial. Y como si ella lo hubiera presentido, lo descubrió. A pesar de su sonrisa falsa, y a pesar de decir a Carla una de sus chistes favoritos acerca del retrato de la fábrica de leche donde la horma de queso no dejaba de preguntarse porque todos le decían así.

            Sí, maloliente.

            Pero, otra vez, Eren mismo se sentía como queso podrido.

            Hundió la cabeza en el espacio del regazo de su madre, y soltó un largo y sonoro suspiro. Carla Jaeger puso una mano sobre su cabeza, sus tibios dedos pasando por entre los mechones de su castaño cabello. Su mano se había encogido y estaba nudosa en la muñeca.

            'Estás deprimido', observó Carla, acariciándolo. 'Puedo verlo.'

            'No', murmuró, indignado, Eren. 'Estoy bien. Mejor que nunca.'

            'Mentirón, mentirón, se te quema el pantalón', murmuró su madre en un tono tranquilo, recordando una vieja rima escolar. A veces tenía un aura muy infantil.

            Eren torció la cabeza para mirarla. La miró largamente en silencio, sintiéndose atraído por las palabras. Le tomó la mano y se la apretó.

            Y allí estaba esa voz en su cabeza nuevamente.

            _Eren. Admítelo. Simplemente estabas huyendo. Huyendo del hecho de que no puedes ayudar a tu madre. Huyendo del arrepentimiento y la desolación._

 

            'Toc, toc', dijo él.

            '¿Quién es?' le siguió el juego Carla con una sonrisa.

            'Eren.'

            'Ah, ¿Eren quién?'

            'Eren, quien siente muchísimo nunca estar allí cuando es necesitado.'

            'No lo hagas, hijo mío. No lo sientas.'

            _[Segunda regla de los Cuerpos de Paz: Honorable, leal y que vivirá por los demás antes que por sí mismo.]_

            ..-..

 

            El Portal del Punto Dieciséis resultó estar en los bosques afuera de una escuela primaria abandonada. Podía oír el sube y baja en el parque de los niños crujiendo con la brisa nocturna. Eren sacó su gorrito verde de su mochila, el equipo y el comunicador también. Encontró un bien lugar para vigilar en la copa de un cedro. Con la ayuda de un cable, trepó a la rama más gruesa y se sentó contra el tronco del cedro, esperando a quien se supusiera ser su colega.

            El comunicador parpadeó constantemente, lo que significaba que el portal estaba justo delante. Podía hacerlo aparecer, pero nunca sería capaz de cruzarlo.

            Ni que lo deseara.

            No había, después de todo, nada para él en el otro lado.

            Miró el dial de su reloj y descubrió que ya habían pasado cinco minutos de las ocho.

            Quien fuera su nuevo compañero, estaba llegando tarde y el estomago de Eren se quejaba con gruñidos.

            Pensó que había oído algo en los arbustos, pero resultó ser una ardilla en busca de comida. Cuando pasó media hora, Eren se deslizó con su equipo y caminó al parque de los niños donde se sentó en una hamaca, melancólico.

            Se preguntó si saliendo al descubierto haría que su colega de los cuerpos se animara a identificarse.

            Cuando el reloj marcó las nueve, Eren decidió renunciar.

            Jaeger no pudo quitarse la sensación de que lo habían dejado plantado.

            Cuando Eren volvió a su dormitorio, tras haber guardado su equipo en la seguridad de su mochila, se sorprendió de encontrar a Armin esperándolo en el corredor. Arlert sostenía una cacerola.

            'Pensé que tendrías hambre. Te traje espaguetis.', dijo Armin con alegría antes de apartar la olla del alcance de Eren. '¿O tienes una teoría conspirativa para ellos también?'

            Eren sacudió la cabeza, y alargó la mano a la cacerola mientras su estomagó lanzaba otro ansioso gruñido.

            Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y entró.

            'Eres un santo, Armin', reconoció Eren, olisqueando al levantar la tapa. Tomó un tenedor con la mano izquierda y lo metió. 'Un santo', dijo Eren entre bocados.

            'Así que, ¿quieres contarle a este santo que pasó en realidad?', preguntó Armin. 'No soy un tonto, sabes.'

            Eren hizo un pausa, sus ojos verdes encontrándose con la mirada azul de su amigo de la infancia.

            _[Tercera regla de los Cuerpos de Paz: Nunca decirle a nadie que eres uno.]_

 

 

 

 


	28. Guns n' Roses

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

 

_Capítulo 28:_ Guns and Roses (armas y rosas)

            ~.~

            El universo, todo el universo cósmico, la tenía con Eren. No había duda de eso. La señora en la oficina administrativa de la universidad le hecho un vistazo, mirándolo por encima de sus gafas de marco de alambre y de esa manera. Ah, él conocía esa mirada. El fruncimiento altanero de la nariz, el chupar las mejillas para adentro y darle a Jaeger la breve e infame mirada de 'No vales mi tiempo, hijo'. Lo miró a él y al cabestrillo de su brazo con tanto entusiasmo como el que tendría por crías de búfalos.

            '¿Rugby?' le preguntó ella y, antes de que él pudiera formular una respuesta, ella sacudió la cabeza, en desacuerdo consigo misma. 'No, no tienes el físico.', repuso ella, los ojos divagando por sus hombros. 'Mn, no, no, no podrías haberte roto el brazo haciendo rugby.'

            Ella consideró el siguiente elemento en su lista de posibilidades.

            '¿Fútbol?... Nah, no creo que tengas los reflejos para eso. Debe haber sido una paliza', concluyó al fin. 'Sí, definitivamente un alborotador.'

            Eren frunció sus ojos turquesa y le golpeteó el escritorio, tratando de llamarle la atención.

            'Sabe, señora, _puedo_ oírla.'

            Ella lo miró con sorpresa. '¿Sí, señor Jaeger? ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?'

            Eren sacó un papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta. 'Lo que puede hacer es explicarme por qué me fue enviado esto hoy.'

            La señora Hoffman, con su redecilla en el cabello, cárdigan rosa y anteojos de marco de alambre, miró el papel y se encogió de hombros. 'Ése es el cronograma para sus exámenes recuperatorios.'

            El color voló de su rostro.

            '¿Mi qué?'

            'Exámenes', le aclaró la mujer. '¿Usted recuerda, esas pequeñitas cosas que necesita aprobar para graduarse? Su primer examen es mañana. Buena suerte.'

            Eren levantó el brazo con cabestrillo.

            '¿Y cómo pretende que escriba con _esto_?'

            La señora Hoffman le dio una mirada ácida.

            'La universidad conseguirá un escriba para ti, querido. Alguien que escriba el examen mientras usted dicta. Eso es, si le queda algo de materia gris útil para dictar.'

            _Genial, ahí iba su primera excusa._ '¿Y quién es mi escriba?'

            La señora abrió un registro y repasó una lista de nombres.

            _Por favor, que sea Armin, por favor que sea Armin. Limpiaré mi cuarto. Mierda, también lavaré la ropa. Solamente, por favor, por el amor de Dios, deja que sea Armin._

            'Jean. Jean Kirstein.'

            _Gracias universo. También te odio._

            Eren palideció. '¿Puedo cambiarlo? ¡Cualquier persona está bien!'

            'Lo siento. Es el único asistente disponible.'

            Le devolvió el cronograma y, mientras Eren comenzaba a alejarse mascullando maldiciones, oyó a la señora Hoffman llamarlo.

            'Señor Jaeger, por cierto, ¿qué _le_ pasó a ese brazo suyo?', preguntó ella, sus ojos brillando detrás de sus gafas.

            Eren se detuvo y la miró, manteniendo el rostro impasible. 'Ah, me electrocuté mientras salvaba la Tierra de un invasor gigante de Titán.'

            La señora Hoffman lo miró largamente.

            Y, entonces, rió.

            'Sigues leyendo comics, ¿eh?', dijo, volviendo a sus tareas administrativas con un educado sacudón de cabeza.

            Cuando Eren volvió a su cuarto, descubrió a un visitante esperándolo afuera, apoyado contra la pared como si fuera el rey y aquel su territorio soberano. Jean no había cambiado mucho desde sus días de la infancia. Su rostro seguía siendo anormalmente largo, su cabello seguía siendo de un mohoso color rubio ceniciento, y tenía esa repelente arrogancia en su aura, por lo tanto de ahí provenía el apodo de 'caracaballo'. Aunque, de vez en cuando, Eren se sentía inclinado a cambiarlo a _cara de verga_. ¿Por qué, a pesar de todos estos años, ambos seguían descubriendo imposible llevarse bien?

            Al acercarse Eren, Jean levantó una mano a modo de saludo.

            'Eh', dijo el hombre que vestía una remera oliva con remiendos. 'Así que, parece que seré tu escriba la semana que viene.', observó.

            Eren le clavó la mirada y metió las llaves en la cerradura y abrió presuroso la puerta.

            Jean esperó la respuesta a su saludo, pero nunca la obtuvo.

            'Eh, ¿qué onda con esa mirada?' le recalcó jean. '¿Es manera de tratar a tu benefactor?', preguntó el rubio ceniciento, cruzándose de brazos. Se removió en el umbral del cuarto de Eren, tratando de husmear el interior. 'Digo, deberías estar _agradeciéndomelo_ , Jaeger. Aquí estoy, empleando mi _valioso_ tiempo libre en ayudarte de verdad-'

            La puerta se cerró cerca de Jean, casi golpeándole la nariz.

            Se frotó el miembro con delicadeza y miró la puerta cerrada con desprecio.

            'Bien, Jaeger. Sólo trataba de hacer una pequeña charla. También vine a recordarte que el examen de Mecánica Clásica es mañana.', gritó a la puerta, esperando que el hombre lo pudiera oír. 'Sala Coral. Diez en punto. Prepárate bien, y buena suerte. Rayos, vas a necesitar toda la suerte posible conmigo cerca.'

            ..-..

 

            Eren se quemó las pestañas toda la noche.

            No literalmente.

            Pero Eren decidió desvelarse y estudiarse todo. Con la ayuda de, obviamente, los apuntes de Armin, el santo. Su escritorio era un desastre de papeles apiñados, referencias y apoyos que no podía usar. Podía derrotarlo. A este monstruo de dos cabezas, que eran una Jean Kirstein y la otra cabeza Mecánica Clásica. Belcebú y Moloch, era como le gustaba decirles. E iba a hacer a Jean comer el polvo. Estaba seguro de eso.

            Sus ojos verdes se movieron furiosamente sobre cada línea en los apuntes, absorbiendo, asimilándolo y, rogó a Dios, que pudiera recordar algo mañana. En algún punto, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y se descubrió quedándose dormido. Así que, ahora, tenía una tercera cabeza que derrotar. Y, quizás, esta sería la más difícil de todas.

            Era la tercera cabeza de Cerbero, y se llamaba Sueño.

            Eren revolvió en sus cajones, tratando de conseguir algo que masticar. Chicle, una menta, cualquier cosa que hiciera su mandíbula moverse y lo mantuviera despierto. No halló nada que lo ayudara a derrotar a Morfeo **(1)** , pero sí encontró otra cosa.

            Una polaroid.

            Y deseó nunca haberla hallado.

            Era una de las dos fotos que había tomado dos años atrás. Había tenido que, literalmente, sobornar a Reiner para que les tomaras esa foto a los dos. Bajo la foto, Eren había garabateado una frase en el reverso.

            _La cara de Rivaille cuando sonríe._

            Algo se apretujó en su interior y en un repentino estallido de ira, Eren arrojó la foto a la papelera. Se pasó los dedos por los cabellos y volvió su atención a los apuntes de Armin, determinado a no sentirse culpable al respecto.

            La ley de gravedad dice que un cuerpo…

            La ley de gravedad…

            La ley…

            Eren se tumbó contra la silla, y soltó un suspiro. Se inclinó debajo de su escritorio y recuperó la polaroid, tomándola suavemente de sus bordes. La puso en su libro de texto y miró larga y atentamente. Al hombre de ojos grises, suspendidos en el tiempo. A sí mismo, suspendido en el tiempo.

            Eren apoyó la cabeza en una mano, preguntándose qué estaría pensando Levi aquella vez. El peso del sueño tiraba de sus parpados y Eren se descubrió con pensamientos delirantes.

            'Me enseñaste como luchar. Me guiaste en cómo controlar mi ira y en escoger mis batallas. Me mostraste como confiar en mis amigos y colegas. Incluso como amar, Levi… pero olvidaste enseñarme la más importante de todas las enseñanzas…' Eren habló en el silencio de su dormitorio, bajo la luz de su lámpara de escritorio. 'te olvidaste de enseñarme como arreglar un corazón roto. Porque eso es lo que necesito ahora. Para olvidarte. Y lo intento de verdad, sabes. ¿Tienes idea de por qué es tan jodidamente difícil? Porque, donde sea que mire, allí estás. Y sigo teniendo tu voz en mi cabeza… cuando sé… que probablemente ya te lavaste las manos de este mocoso.'

            Tuvo nuevamente la sensación de un nudo, y cerró las páginas del libro, enterrando la polaroid dentro. Volvió a los apuntes y parpadeó para ahuyentar el sueño. No, no ahora. Tenía otros monstruos que derrotar.

            ..-..

 

            La señora Hoffman se metió los auriculares de su iPod en las orejas y se sentó detrás del sucio escritorio del celador, tras haber puesto la atención en el reloj sobre su cabeza.

            'Una hora, señor Jaeger, señor Kirstein. Una hora, y recogeré la hoja de respuestas.' Dijo ella, apoyando los pies encima del escritorio y cruzándolos a la altura de los tobillos. Y entonces, ella se dedicó por completa a su lista de reproducción.

            Eren y Jean intercambiaron una mutua mirada de desprecio.

            Jean se volvió a la hoja en blanco.

            'Nombre', leyó. 'Ah, ésa me la sé. Bastardo Suicida, ¿no?'

            'Ey', dijo Eren, sonando molesto. 'Más te vale que no escribas eso.'

            'Sí, sí. ¿Cuál es tu número, bocón?'

            Eren lo miró con sospecha. '¿Cuál… número?'

            'El de estudiante, claro, idiota.', le masculló Jean en respuesta. '¿Pensabas que te invitaba a salir?'

            Eren frunció el ceño al insulto, pero lo dejó pasar. '643120'.

            El rubio ceniza puso un tono profesional. 'Muy bien. La primera de las consignas va así-'

            Eren le quitó la hoja, maldiciéndolo. 'Jean, no puedo escribir, pero puedo ver. No necesito que me lo leas en voz alta, como si fuera un nene de dos años en jardín maternal.'

            Jean alzó las manos, derrotado. 'Seguro. ¿Quieres leer? Anda, adelante. Tú mandas.'

            Miró mientras Jaeger leía el pergamino y se quedaba en un extraño, contemplativo silencio.

            'La respuesta es g + m1 + m2 por r.', respondió Eren al fin. A pesar de la ferocidad en sus ojos, un bostezó se le escapó y sacudió la cabeza para mantenerse alerta.

            Jean lo miró, mitad admirado y mitad sorprendido.

            'Se supone que debes escribirlo', repuso el castaño con fastidio.

            Jean tomó la birome y, tras darle a su colega una mirada, escribió, diciendo palabras en voz alta.

            _No lo sabe._

            Eren dejó escapar un fiero rugido, que resonó en el vacío del aula.

            '¡Qué diablos, eres un escriba! Haz la mierda que se supone hacen los escribas, imbécil. ¡No me pasé la noche en vela para fallar este semestre mierdoso!'

            Jean lo observó atentamente, como si hiciera introspección en el rostro de Jaeger. Procedió a garabatear lo que Eren acababa de decir como una respuesta a la consigna dos.

            'Me llamó imbécil', dijo. 'Y llamó al semestre _mierdoso'_ , concluyó Jean prolijamente.

            Eren hundió su rostro en las manos. Con un suspiro, dejó que su cabeza cayera sobre el escritorio.

            'Gracias', dijo, y su voz, extrañamente, no cargaba la fuerza del odio de antes. 'Adelante y cágame. Digo… que más queda…', pero, extrañamente, Eren nunca terminó lo que quería decir.

            'Tercera consigna', anunció Jean, pero no obtuvo respuesta del bulto a su lado. Jean hizo una pausa y miró a su despeinado colega castaño. Su cabeza estaba perdida en la protección de un brazo. 'Tercera consigna', repitió Jean, aclarándose la garganta y hablando un poco más alto esta vez.

            No hubo sonido alguno del chico a su lado.

            Jean le acercó su birome y removió algunos mechones de cabello de la cara de Jaeger.

            Casi rió.

            Eren Jaeger se quedado dormido.

            Jean lo miró largo rato. El chico se veía en paz y menos nervioso cuando dormía. Ja, sorprendente para un chico que había estado rugiendo un minuto antes. Dándole a la señora Hoffman y al reloj una mirada furtiva, Jean arrancó la primera hoja de respuestas y empezó una nueva.

            No sabía siquiera por qué estaba haciendo el examen del idiota por él. Quizás, Jean se sentía culpable por haberlo dejado plantado el otro día. O, quizás porque Eren casi se veía desconsolado desde que había regresado.

            Pero aquí estaba, haciendo el examen por él.

            El universo trabajaba de formas extrañas y misteriosas.

            Decidió dejarlo así.

            ..-..

 

            Jean Kirstein recogía su bolso de los casilleros afuera de la Sala Coral, cuando oyó furiosos pasos retumbando hacia él.

            '¡POR QUÉ no me despertaste, imbécil! Oh, Dios, ¿por qué?', demandó Eren, sonando completamente lívido.

            Jean se encogió de hombros mientras cerraba el casillero.

            'Relájate. Te hice el examen. Conseguirás una decente B, no te preocupes.'

            Para su sorpresa, eso pareció agravar aún más al otro joven.

            '¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Estudié toda la noche para ello', vociferó el castaño, y algo brilló en los ojos de Eren. Un descubrimiento lo embargó. 'Ah, lo capto. Te gusta que la gente te deba favores. ¿Es así como funciona para ti, caracaballo? No necesito tu lástima. ¡Sólo despiértame la próxima!', tras decir eso, Eren recuperó sus libros del casillero y salió dando pisotones por el pasillo.

            Jean observó mientras algo se deslizaba de uno de los libros de Eren, y flotaba hasta caer al piso.

            'Eh, se te cayó algo', le gritó Kirstein, pero Jaeger ya estaba lejos como para oírlo.

            Jean se agachó a levantar el objeto y le dio la vuelta.

            Era una foto.

            De Eren y un hombre que nunca había visto antes.

            'Interesante', murmuró Jean para sí mismo, rascándose la barbilla pensativamente.

* * *

 

            **1** En realidad, aquí decía Sand Man u 'hombre de las arenas', personaje que se supone sopla arena en el rostro de la gente para inducirle el sueño.


	29. A dos mundos de distancia

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

            

_ Capítulo 29:  _ A Dos Mundos de Distancia

            ~.~

            Era la hora del crepúsculo en el mundo de Titán, el crepúsculo en el mundo del misantrópico hombre de piel pálida dentro del departamento Nº 1263. Volutas de oscuridad yacían amontonadas en el fregadero, cortadas por la afeitadora automática en su mano. Se había afeitado la parte baja de su cabeza, dejando una más fina y limpia capa. Pasó una mano por encima, sintiéndo las ásperas líneas y miró a su reflejo. Sombras de insomnio colgaban de sus ojos. Tenía medio ganas de cortar todo su cabello negro, pero no serviría de nada. Sólo conseguiría despertar sospechas. Y, en tiempos como estos, era mejor ser el menos sospechoso posible. Para los perros vigilantes, era un hombre marcado, fácilmente reconocible por sus huellas, su retina y su rostro. El momento para las medidas drásticas no había llegado aún.

            Levi revolvió en armario de medicinas, limpiando los estantes, tirando cualquier medicamento que haya pasado su fecha de vencimiento y descartando crema de afeitar. Les tiró al cesto de basura, oyéndoles resonar en el fondo. Las reservas de vendajes estaban terminándose, pero no había nadie en el Nº 1263 que los precisara ya. Sus manos se detuvieron al pensarlo, y hubo un momentáneo, pasajero chispazo de emociones en su usualmente rostro impertérrito. Los ojos grises de Levi fueron a la bañera, medio esperando que el joven estuviera detrás de las cortinas, sentado y temblando. A veces, esperaba que un adolescente sobre entusiasmado emergiera, boqueando por aire. Pero la tina estaba vacía, y ¿qué más esperaba, en verdad?

            Eren se había ido, pero el mocoso había dejado detrás sus palabras para que lo persiguieran.

            _Te amé. Me cagué casando contigo. Cargué el peso de los mundos para poder estar a tu lado. Y tú diste la vuelta y me clavaste el cuchillo en la espalda._

 

            Las palabras quemaban como sulfuro. Igual al rastro de las caricias de los dedos de Eren en su piel, clavándose y luchando por sacarle las respuestas. Levi metió sus manos bajo el agua fría y las secó meticulosamente, tratando de contener los recuerdos. Le dio al cuarto con cerámicas una mirada escrutadora.

            Ya se había ocupado del dormitorio, el baño y la cocina. Sólo quedaba un sitio.

            Caminó a la sala de estar, y miró los desperdicios de vidrios, la destrozada telepantalla y la mesa de café sin enderezar. Diez días, y las ruinas seguían allí, burlándose de sus sentimientos. Diez días, y él seguía aferrado al caos. ¿Por qué?, una parte suya le regañó. ¿No era él quien había decidido cortar en primera instancia?

            Y, sin embargo, Rivaille Levi, quien hasta ahora nunca había tolerado ni una mácula en la limpieza y el orden, no podía obligarse a ordenar la sala del living. Porque el caos era la única señal de que alguien más había vivido a su lado dentro de esas cuatro paredes. La única prueba del sol, además del anillo de bodas que seguía llevando en el bolsillo. Haciendo una mueca ante ese pensamiento, Levi marchó a la cocina y se hizo una taza de té de salvia. Sería su último té, lo sabía.

            Sosteniendo la taza por el borde, bebió en el silencio del crepúsculo, bebió en la ausencia de los ojos verdes que siempre le miraban con pasión. _Eren_ , le había regañado una noche en la cena. _No me mires así_. Jaeger le había respondido con una sonrisa. _'¿Así como?_ ' _Como si me cagaras adorando_ , quiso responderle Levi entonces. _Cuando no me lo merezco._

            Levi se preguntó cuándo sucedió ese cambio. De ser su guardián a algo más, y si había sido inteligente disolver ese límite.

            Al menos, está de regreso donde pertenece, se prometió Levi. Cuando la última gota de té de salvia había pasado por su lengua y garganta, la determinación le llegó. Lavó la taza y la regresó a la alacena, cerrando la puerta suavemente. Se movió hasta la heladera, sacando municiones viejas. La Ruger P87 y sus cuchillas de zirconio del depósito frio. Revisó el seguro del arma y la puso en la funda por encima de su camisa blanca. Las cuchillas, las había comprimido a la mitad de su largo y metido en una caja irrompible, atada a la tela de sus pantalones ajustados. Levi se puso los guantes ayudándose con los dientes, y le echó al departamento una última mirada de reconocimiento.

            Por sobre todo, estaba consciente del perro droide que lo miraba atentamente.

            Levi lo miró por el rabillo de sus ojos grises. 'Me marcharé lejos, Krobe. Puede que no regrese.'

            El perro metálico levantó la cabeza, considerando sus palabras en el procesador de su cerebro. Le respondió con un ladridito comprensivo.

            '¿Qué será de ti, preguntas? Bueno, quiero que lo decidas por ti mismo, bobo. Puedo sacarte las baterías o dejarte al cuidado de Hanji. La elección es toda tuya.'

            Krobe dio un aullido ante la mención del nombre de la Teniente Hanji Zoe (La excitada naturaleza de Hanji sobre disecar cosas no le agradaba al droide. Y, con razón.). Levi observó mientras Krobe se arrastraba al living y él esperó mientras revolvía el salón buscando algo.

            El perro regresó, trayendo un pequeño marco de fotografía en su boca.

            El perro droide lo dejó caer en los pies de Levi y lo miró, moviendo la colita animadamente.

            Levo recogió el retrato y descubrió que era una foto de Eren y su amigos. Miró los ojos del perro, intrigado. Krobe dio un bajo y mecánico gemido. Lentamente, Levi entendió y se agachó a acariciarle las orejas.

            '¿Lo extrañas? ¿Después de que todo este tiempo, mierditas, se la pasaban peleando uno con el otro?'

            Krobe dio dos ladridos y se inclinó a las caricias del cabo.

            Levi le dio la más pequeña de las sonrisas. Suspiró profundamente, mirando el departamento y todos los rastros que Eren rehusó llevarse. 'Sí, bueno… eso nos hace dos'. Admitió en el gélido silencio del 1263.

            El perro alzó una oreja y empujó el marco de la foto hacia él.

            '¿Hm? ¿Ésta es tu elección?'

            Krobe ladró.

            '… de acuerdo. Entiendo.'

            Levi se levantó y llamó a Gale, la red.

            'Conéctame con Erwin Smith.'

            ..-..

 

            Eren decidió liberar a Armin del problema de traerle la cena esa noche (por más tentador que sea el delivery de la cacerola a su puerta). Bajó las escaleras del dormitorio, guiándose mientras ingresaba a la ruidosa algarabía que era el comedor. La cena comunitaria era siempre un asunto ruidoso en la universidad. Había carcajadas y risitas en el aire, un tumultuoso ruido que resonaba a lo largo del gigantesco salón. Percibió un círculo de amigos compartiendo una broma interna y palmeándose las espaldas. Quizá sobre otro video viral, quizá sobre otro jugoso rumor. Eren esperaba poder mezclarse en la multitud.

            Y, aún así, todos quedaron en un enigmático silencio cuando entró Eren. Todos lo miraban, y Eren notó que un par de cabezas se juntaban a cuchichear entre ellas.

            Eren caminó hasta Armin y se sentó, tocando el hombro del rubio.

            'Uh, Armin, ¿tengo algo en la cara? ¿Una mancha de tinta?'

            Armin, cuya nariz estaba hundida en un grueso libro, dijo no sin levantar la mirada. Eren pasó la pregunta a la pareja sentada del otro lado de la mesa. Sasha vestía su pollera larga y botas de cuero debajo. Ella sacudió la cabeza y volvió a parlotear con Springer sobre un trozo de carne.

            Connie le asintió, mientras trataba de mantener las manos de Sasha lejos de su plato. 'Sí, Eren. Tienes puesta tu cara de idiota.'

            Eren suspiró y, mirando incomodo en derredor, se alistó a cenar.

            A pesar de todo, tenía a inequívoca sensación de que todos lo observaban, sus miradas clavándosele en la nuca.

            Le fastidiaba y no podía quitarse la sospecha de que algo estaba mal. Pero nadie se acercaba a decírselo de frente. Sus amigos no parecían notarlo. Eren terminó su cena y les dijo que se iba a dormir. Se alejó del salón comedor con premura y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Y, mientras se iba, oyó que en el gigantesco salón hubo un estallido de risas.

            _Extraño._

            La razón se hizo aparente cuando entró en su clase la mañana siguiente, vestido con una remera de Black Sabbath y jeans azules. Armin estaba afuera, en el pasillo, viéndose nervioso y apretando las manos en su camiseta blanca. El rubio parecía haberse anticipado a su llegada y le tomó el brazo izquierdo. 'Oye, Eren, um, creo que deberías quedarte en tu cuarto y esperar que las cosas se calmen.'

            '¿Qué cosas?' preguntó Eren.

            Armin lo miró, la confusión en sus frágiles rasgos.

            '¿Eren? Tú… ¿no has visto el meme todavía? Ah, cierto, olvidé que no tienes ninguna cuenta en las redes sociales. Sí, es bueno que estés tan afuera de las modas.'

            'Espera. ¿Qué meme? ¿Es algo gracioso? ¿Otra de esas bromas de gatos?' preguntó Eren, entusiasmándose y luchó para volverse al aula.

            Armin hizo una mueca, le tomó el brazo y trató de hacerlo volver. 'No, Eren. Sólo regresa a tu cuarto, ¿quieres? Yo me ocuparé de las cosas aquí.'

            '¡ARMIN! ¿De qué hablas?'

            Y el rubio le dio una penetrante mirada.

            'Eren. Estoy seguro de que empezó como una broma. Ya que no anduviste mucho, la gente no tiene mucho que criticar y-'

            Hizo clic en la cabeza de Eren sobre a qué se refería Armin.

            Eren se liberó del agarre de Armin e ingresó en el aula. Las brillantes luces fluorescentes colgaban sobre su cabeza, iluminando el salón con una intensa cantidad de blanco. Treinta pares de ojos lo miraron expectantes. Un par le saludó con una risa. Algunos le señalaron a la pizarra blanca detrás suyo y estallaron en risitas ahogadas.

            Eren frunció el ceño y se volvió a mirar lo que tenia detrás.

            Cubriendo tres cuartos de la pared, había una gigantografía de una foto sobre un lienzo.

            De él y… Levi.

            Y las palabras igualmente magnificadas, así cualquiera en tres kilómetros **(1)** a la redonda no se las perdía.

            _La cara de Rivaille cuando sonríe._

            _La cara de Rivaille cuando sonríe._

            _Rivaille._

            Si sólo hubiera quedado ahí. Pero no, no pasó. La gente había garabateado sobre la foto, con citas como 'Eren Puter' **(2)** , 'QUÉ MARICA', 'Esto es lo que hice el verano pasado', y cosas así. Alguien se había tomado la molestia de hacer un mostacho francés a la cara del hombre de ojos grises de la foto. En… el mismo hombre que trataba desesperadamente de olvidar.

            Eren miró mudo la foto, consciente de las risitas y carcajadas detrás suyo. Alguien le tiró una bola de papel a la cabeza. Le dio y cayó lentamente tras el impacto. Pronto, todos le cuchicheaban cosas, tratando de hacer que Eren Jaeger estalle. Gomas de borrar, bola de papel e incluso un compás. Porque, ¿dónde estaba la gracia, si la bestia no rugía?

            Para la gran sorpresa de todos, Eren ignoró todo y caminó tranquilamente hacia el lienzo, tratando de descolgarlo de sus ganchos. Podía oír a Armin tratando de defenderlo.

            'Vamos, gente. ¡Esto ni es siquiera gracioso! ¡Esto es acoso! Se meterán en problemas si los reporto-'

            'Cállate, Arlert. ¡Estás tan mal como él, maricón!

            'Ah, dale, Eren. ¿Ni siquiera te vas a enojar?', preguntó alguien.

            'Sí. ¿Quién es este _Rivaille_?', preguntó una chica. 'Dinos', aulló otra voz, cual risa de hiena.

            'Así que, ¿esto es lo que hiciste en tu licencia de seis meses? ¿ _Haciéndoselo_?'

            Con la espalda hacia el resto, Eren alzó sus manos y las cerró sobre la tela del lienzo. Tiró y éste cayó, con el ruido del telón para el último acto. En silencio, lo enrolló en un bulto. Estaba bien, en serio. La gente era cruel, el mundo era cruel, y ésa era la realidad que debía aceptar. No era el mundo verdeazulado que le gustaba pensar. Por supuesto, habían tiburones, ballenas, montañas cubiertas de nieve, océanos, pero también estaba la mugre de la humanidad, coexistiendo con ellos. La humanidad que, aparentemente, debía proteger. Porque donde estaban las gigantescas ballenas, habían arpones que las cazaban. Donde estaban los océanos, había derrames de petróleo contaminando la diáspora de la vida. No iba a dejarse arrastrar a esa locura de furia suya. No, sabía como controlarla. Verdad… ¿verdad?

            Claro, hasta que alguien sacó el tema de su madre.

            'Ey, Eren. ¿Es verdad que tu mami está en el loquero?'

            Su cuerpo de torció con un crujido, sus pisadas resonaron en el silencio mientras anduvo al escritorio de la persona. Hoover, era el chico que dejó escapar ese descuidado detalle. Aferró la mano del compañero y la retorció detrás de su espalda, aplastando la cara del idiota contra la mesa. Todo lo que Eren podía ver era rojo. El conocido color de la furia ciega.

            El silencio cayó por encima del salón del último año.

            '¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY! ¡Déjame! Maldición, Jaeger. ¡No fui yo quien lo empezó!'

            Eren frunció el ceño.

            '¿Quién fue, entonces?'

            Hoover se quedó en silencio.

            El chico se encogió cuando Eren lo apretó más fuerte contra el escritorio. Hoover se volvió ligeramente, y señaló a alguien de la fila del fondo. Eren captó los rasgos de una cara conocida.

            Jean Kirstein.

            Jean lo miraba, los brazos cruzados y una mano sosteniéndose el mentón, meditabundo.

            Los ojos verdes se encontraron con unos de color avellana.

            Eren sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, y soltó a su compañero.

            'Espero que se pudran en el infierno, cada uno de ustedes.' Les dijo con una voz que estaba en el límite del quiebre. Eren alzó una mano para señalar al chico rubio ceniza de la última fila. 'Especialmente tú, caracaballo. La más profunda y oscura esquina del infierno está reservada para ti. Créeme.'

* * *

 

            **NT: Como víctima del acoso escolar, realmente repudio a los compañeros de Eren.**

            **1** Dos millas en el original

            **2** Originalmente decía 'Faeger', que es una combinación de fag (puto) y Jaeger.


	30. Introducción al curso de control de la ira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NT: ¿Quién más odia a Jean? (levanta la mano)… maldito caracaballo—por cierto, Armin en el cap. anterior acusaba a sus compañeros de hacer bullying a Eren… como la palabra se traduce como acoso / abuso, me pareció mejor traducirla, ya que en mi país parece estar de moda y muy mal aplicada… ¡particularmente porque Argentina es un país de habla hispana! Por otra parte… ¡BLESSENDE ha publicado OTRA historia extra!

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

            

_Capítulo 30:_ Introducción al Curso de Control de la Ira

            ~.~

            La enorme boca del vacío se cerró, tragándose la ofrenda. Levi observó, mientras perdía su último resabio de felicidad conectado a la palabra 'casa'. Sólo había un tropezón para llegar al infierno desde allí, y sería una larga y solitaria caída. Como dijo Milton Night, en ese libro extraño que había tomado de la Biblioteca de los Estudios Terrestres. Un libro que ya no llevaría consigo. El silencio que se instaló era ensordecedor, como si el vacío hubiera tragado los sonidos. Dio un paso hacia atrás y miró a Erwin, quien estaba sentado en una amplia silla roja, observando la extensión total de los treinta portales interestelares en los Cuarteles del Ejército de Titán.

            Sus miradas se encontraron y las palabras no se intercambiaron. Erwin entendía, porque éste era Erwin, el hombre que le había forzado a ingresar en los Cuerpos de Paz quince años atrás. Y Levi no se explicó, porque él entendía que las palabras no eran necesarias entre los dos, uno nacido, y el otro criado, en el Estado de Titán.

            'Debería agradecerte', dijo Levi, caminando hacia el fin del pasillo. Buscó en su bolsillo por un pañuelo y, habiendo hallado, se limpio la grasa del la máquina de las manos y se puso los guantes. Le echó una mirada a la gigantesca puerta electromagnética encima de ellos. Había un zumbido de la electricidad en el aire. Pero no había Gale aquí; la omnipresente voz de la red fue barrida del reino del los cuarteles. 'La verdad es… que he deseado agradecerte por largo tiempo, Erwin.'

            'Diría que ha sido un gusto, Levi.' Dijo el comandante con una ligera sonrisa. '-pero no fue sencillo cumplir tu pedido. No es un juego de niños apartar a los Ingenieros Titánicos de su bóveda de alta seguridad, sabes.'

            Levi sonrió maliciosamente.

            'Sí, pero puedes tirar de los hilos. Si hay algo, siempre puedes tirar de los hilos.'

            Erwin dio una risita.

            'Tus insinuaciones no me halagan', dijo Erwin, sonriéndole ampliamente al cabo. Había cierta diversión en sus ojos azules, pero se borró rápidamente, y hubo un cambio en el comportamiento del comandante. El cabello engominado con raya al costado parecía casi aplastarse bajo las luces de la bóveda. '¿De verdad pretendes proseguir? Es un suicidio, ¿sabes? Las probabilidades están en tu contra. Morirás, créeme.'

            'Por lo que le concierne al Estado, ya estoy muerto. ¿Vas a detenerme?', dijo rápidamente Levi con una ceja alzada.

            'Como un comandante, debería. Como un amigo, sólo puedo pedirte que reconsideres tu decisión. Vas contra los mismísimos Altos Mandos. ¿Estás listo para perder tu vida por esa causa?'

            Hubo un ligero tic hacia arriba en la sonrisa de Levi. 'Je. ¿De verdad te importa?'

            'Quizás', repuso Erwin. 'Pero, estoy seguro de que hay _otros_ a los que les importa mucho más, y que no temen decírtelo tampoco. ¿Acaso pensaste en cómo esto le afecta a él?'

            Hubo una breve pausa, y Levi analizó sus dedos enguantados.

            'Tus insinuaciones tampoco me halagan', respondió. 'Aparte, él no sigue siquiera en la ecuación. ¿Olvidaste lo que decidimos hace tanto tiempo? Que siempre seria una ventaja y-'

            '-una desventaja, sí, sí, lo sé. Pero, Levi, admítelo, júralo sobre tu corazón, él fue mucho más que una ventaja para ti, ¿no?', comentó Erwin, dándole una sonrisa triste a su viejo amigo.

            Levi no dijo nada, pero frunció el ceño ante esa observación.

            'No le pongo una etiqueta con precio a la gente', dijo el hombre más bajo, flexionando los dedos.

            'No te ofendas, Levi. Pero siempre tuve la sensación de que querías dejar todo esto atrás. Cuando hoy me pediste el acceso a los portales, por un momento, me imaginé…'

            '¿Asumiste que lo pedía para mí?'

            '…sí.'

            Levi dio una risita sin alegría. 'Ja. Casi tengo curiosidad de saber si me dejarías ir tan fácilmente.'

            Otra de esos largos e incómodos silencios pasó entre ambos.

            Levi sacudió la cabeza, y retomó el incomodo tópico de su conversación. 'Mi lugar es aquí, Erwin. Malditos y condenados como estemos. No tengo tanto interés en los portales como tú.'

            El blondo comandante de ojos azules suspiró. 'Son el más grande logro de los nuestros, Levi. No los menosprecies así.'

            '¿Sí? ¿Estos túneles de ratas? ¿Con qué costo, Erwin? ¿En verdad estás justificando el dinero, las vidas y el sudor gastados en estas-', Levi hizo una seña con la mano hacia los grandes arcos que llenaban el cuarto, mirándolos con asco '-monstruosidades? La gente es desalojada todos los días, Erwin. Porque el Estado está mucho más preocupado por las máquinas que los humanos. ¿No te parece raro?'

            'Hmmm. Los sacrificios deben hacerse.', fue la única defensa de Erwin.

            'Y yo odio los malditos sacrificios que se hacen en vano.' Respondió Rivaille con crudeza. 'Seres vivos. Eso es lo que me importa. La sangre que corre por las venas, el corazón palpitante, la habilidad de sentir emociones, la empatía: para sobrevivir, eso es lo que me importa.'

            Erwin volvió a suspirar.

            'No son en vano. Mira al bien mayor que traerán. Intentamos forjar una alianza con el mundo azul. Eso es lo que significa ser un Guardián de la Paz. Imagínate las maravillas que ése mundo guarda, Rivaille. Imagínate las posibilidades. La palabra 'tierra', Levi. ¿No significa nada para ti?'

            Levi se encogió de hombros con frialdad, y tomó su mochila. La colgó de sus hombros y se dirigió a la salida. Se detuvo en las puertas giratorias, mirando a Erwin con recelo.

            'Eren. Eso es todo lo que significó para mí.' Dijo el cabo en un tono quieto antes de salir por las puertas de acero.

            _Yo he venido a residir en mis fronteras;_  
Donde todo mi poder  
apenas basta para salvar lo poco que me resta **(1)**

 

            ..-..

 

            'Eren, necesitas controlar esa ira tuya.' Le dijo Levi un día, sin dudas después de haber recibido un informe de Keith Shadis. Estaban sentados en el balcón del 1263, las piernas cruzadas delante de cada uno y compartiendo un almuerzo tranquilo. Era su segundo año en Titán y su cuarta visita al solitario departamento de Levi. (Sí, el moreno de verdad mantenía la cuenta.)

            El Eren de dieciséis años giró la cabeza, mirando a la extraña planta de helumbrary que crecía en una maceta cerámica. Era un pequeño engendro malvado que tenia pequeñas florcillas blancas que olían como lirios. Su mirada pasó a los tonos oscuros del horizonte de Trost. Era el atardecer a pesar de que era la una de la tarde. Un TJ310 zumbó por encima de ellos en una hábil maniobra, arrastrando un cartel sobre el 60% de descuento en el mercado local. Estupendo, se maravilló internamente Eren. Se preguntó qué haría falta para poder manejar una de esas cosas.

            El hombre de veintisiete años a su lado le frunció el ceño. 'Le prometí a Zachlay que te disciplinaría y lo haré. ¿Me está oyendo, Jaeger?'

            Eren mordisqueó su bagel y asintió, aún entretenido con la arquitectura de la ciudad.

            'Sí', dijo medio distraído.

            'Eso sería sí, _señor_.'

            'Sí, _señor'_ , hirvió Eren ante la corrección.

            'Mejor. Y córtala con dejar migas en mi casa. Krobe tiene mejores modales que tú.'

            Eren hizo un pausa para mirar a las puertas de vidrio y no hubo dudas, el engendro robótico estaba sentado bufando y olisqueando tras haber sido encerrado _. Oooh, quedando bien con mi amo, ¿eh?_ , parecía estar diciendo el droide. _Espera, humano perezoso. ¡Te tengo en la mira! ¡Métete adentro, y te enseñaré quien es el verdadero jefe aquí!_

            _Ja, claro, pequeño bastardo,_ Eren le sacó la lengua.

            'Eren', suspiró, exasperado, Levi.

            Eren cortó su conversación telepática y se volvió, avergonzado, a su superior.

            Levi miraba al chico por el rabillo de sus ojos grises, oscuros vacios los delineaban en gótica perfección. ¿Qué había en ese hombre? Tenía la chalina de Rorschach, la habilidad (y elasticidad) de Peter Parker y el aura siniestra de Bruce Wayne, todo en uno. Era jodidamente injusto.

            Y, sin embargo, su seudo guardián, Rivaille Levi, seguía ignorante de sus propios encantos.

            'Será mejor que no reciba otro informe de cómo golpeaste a otro compañero novato. Para que quede asentado, no me gusta tener que volver a ver a Shadis y que me vuelva a decir otra queja mierdosa sobre ti. ¿Me entendió, jovencito?'

            Eren hizo una mueca, y trató de explicarse. 'Levi, fue culpa de Franz. Se la buscaba. Insultó a mi mundo. Aparte, ¿qué hay de malo en enojarme? Me ayuda a patear culos, y supongo que es para lo que me está entrenando el estúpido gobierno de Titán.'

            Levi dejó escapar un pesado suspiro. 'Por lo cual, sigues siendo un mocoso ingenuo. La ira lastima en ambos sentidos. A tu oponente, así como a ti. Es la reacción instintiva de tu cuerpo. Pelear o escapar. Y, en ambos casos, estás destinado a cometer errores. La próxima vez que sientas ira, pon una mano en el corazón y siente tu pulso. Y trata de calmarte, carajo.'

            Levo procedió a demostrárselo apretando su mano en el lado izquierdo del pecho de Eren. 'Así', le dijo a Eren en voz baja.

            Eren se quedó paralizado, los ojos verdes abriéndosele como platos ante el repentino contacto.

            Hubo una pausa.

            'Oye, mocoso', repuso Levi, un brillo cubriéndolo sus ojos grises. '¿Acaso tu corazón… late así de acelerado con normalidad?'

            'S-sí. Siempre', respondió Eren, un poco ruborizado,

            ..-..

 

            Hipo.

            Tenía hipo.

            No porque hubiera alguien que pensara en é, como decía la gente. Porque, ¿quién en su sano juicio pensaría en un insignificante sodomita como él? Lagrimas furiosas seguían rodando por el rostro de Eren Jaeger. Llorando como el idiota galopante que era. Su puño izquierdo golpeó un tronco y se encogió por el lacerante dolor que recorrió su brazo.

            No, no era buena idea perder otro brazo por esto, y lo retrajo.

            Eren se sentó en un alto cedro, fuera del portal dieciséis. Se había refugiado en las musgosas alturas, aún vestido con su camiseta de Black Sabbath y los jeans azules. El equipo estaba amarrado a su espalda, y el joven guardián descubrió que el equipo tenía unas inesperadas ventajas. Especialmente en estos momentos de 'pelear o escapar'. Podía escaparse del mundo, huir y evitar hacer errores descuidados. Como lastimar a alguien y terminar suspendido en la universidad. Eren se sintió como un niño de seis años nuevamente, ocultándose de su madre debajo de la cama.

            Su mochila reposaba en la rama, a su lado. Se recostó contra el tronco del cedro, una pierna colgando de la rodilla. Allí estaba, rodeado por la calma y la belleza del verdor de la naturaleza y se preguntó por qué, exactamente, las lágrimas no paraban.

            Se secó la cara con la manga y suspiró, parpadeando con fuerza.

            _No, deja de llorar, carajo._

            No era un debilucho. Era un orgulloso Guardián de la Paz, del Escuadrón 104, se recordó a sí mismo.

            ' ** _¿Y desde cuándo las lágrimas son una debilidad?_** ', preguntó la voz en su cabeza.

            Eren frunció el ceño.

            _No, no quiero oírte. Déjame solo. Eres la última persona de la que quiero oír._

            **_Eren._**

            _No. Esto es lo que querías, ¿no? Éste es el hogar al que deseabas que volviera. Espero que estés satisfecho. Me dijiste que peleara mis batallas solo, y lo hago, imbécil. Así que, vete. Lo haré solo. ¡JUSTO COMO QUERÍAS QUE LO HICERA!_

            Y la voz de Levi se marchó, dejándolo varado en el medio del bosque.

            Se hubiera vuelto a deprimir, si su reloj no hubiera pitado.

            Gale no había notado nada fuera de lo usual, pero su radar detectaba señales de que la prodigiosa puerta de Titán se abría.

            Qué demonios-

            Molesto, Eren se frotó la cara nuevamente con la manga. Levantó sus cuchillas y sacó los zirconios de su funda, extendiendo las cuchillas a su máximo. Tendría que hacerlo solo. Y, entonces, esperó pacientemente, los ojos verdes entornados amenazantemente. Miró al invisible portal, sintiendo la adrenalina correrle por el cuerpo nuevamente. Espero que no fuera el Titán con Armadura. Todo lo que necesitaba era un objetivo para descargar su exceso de ira. Y tenía un asunto pendiente con ese viejo fenómeno armado.

            El gigantesco arco se hizo visible, detalle por detalle, crujiendo con la onda de energía.

            El vacio abrió su hueco negro.

            _Aquí viene._

            No era el Titán con Armadura. Tampoco un anormal.

            Un sorprendido perro emergió del arco, ladrando.

            Eren se quedó helado ante la imagen.

            Qué-

            ¿Qué diablos?

            El perro lo vio y, haciendo intrincados saltos mortales en el aire, el droide aterrizó en la comodidad de su brazo izquierdo. Habiéndose acomodado en el hueco de su codo, Krobe le ladró a modo de saludo.

            Guau, dijo.

            Eren lo miró, maravillado.

            Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, oyó un rumor en las hojas detrás de él. Un cable silbó, clavándose en el tronco del cedro, soportando peso. Y Eren observó mientras Jean Kirstein llegaba, vistiendo la parka verde de los Cuerpos de Paz, el emblema de las alas de la libertad ondeando al viento.

            Antes de que Eren pudiera procesar que pasaba, Jean se lanzó hacia él.

            '¡Agáchate, Jaeger! Me ocuparé de eso. ¡MUERE, ESCORIA!', gritó el rubio ceniza, sacando su espada y apuntando una cortada limpia hacia el perro droide en el brazo de Eren.

            Eren hizo la única cosa que cualquiera en su posición hubiera hecho. Protegió fieramente a Krobe, levantó el pie y pateó a Jean a las profundidades debajo de ellos.

            Y, hombre, se sintió _bien_.

* * *

 

            **1** Extracto de _Paraíso Perdido_ , de Milton


	31. El lado salvaje

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

 

_ Capítulo 31:  _ El lado salvaje

            ~.~

            Jean Kirstein ahora sabía cómo se sentía ser un boomerang. Y estaba agradecido de no haber nacido como uno. Los boomerangs debían tener una vida bastante dura, consideró. El alto joven apretó una mano contra su mareada cabeza , sintiendo la vena en su frente. Había esperado gratitud, adulación, incluso quizás la brillante sonrisa de la servidumbre eterna… pero no una degradante patada al pecho. Observó, mientras Eren Jaeger aterrizaba grácilmente en el suelo del bosque, como una oscura sombra en las horas de la noche. El tipo de la remera de Black Sabbath seguía sosteniendo protectoramente en su brazo al chucho de Titán. Había algo bastante inesperado en ese chico. Inesperado como sus frecuentes estallidos. Y allí estaba, esa sempiterna pasión desenfrenada en esos ojos verde turquesa. Pero cuál era el motivo para esa pasión, nunca realmente lo comprendió hasta dos días atrás.

            'Jaeger, ¿qué diablos fue eso?', le preguntó Jean, viéndose bastante ofendido. 'Me has cagado pateando, imbécil', remarcó sabiamente. Kirstein nunca fue de los que se andaban con rodeos. Era una de sus pocas cualidades, y le gustaba guardar los pocos encantos que tenía.

            El agarre de Eren a su cuchilla se hizo más firme, mientras la apuntaba debajo de la nariz de Jean. Hubo un gruñido de furia desde su garganta, similar a un volcán durmiente que amenazaba con hacer erupción.

            '¡¿Eres un Guardián?!', preguntó el castaño, como si tratara de convencerse a sí mismo. '¿Cómo?', preguntó Eren, haciéndole una mueca al más alto. '¿Por qué?, le reiteró, alzando una ceja con sospecha. '¿Cómo diablos alguien como tú consiguió convertirse en Guardián? Eso está, sencillamente… mal.'

            Jean giró los ojos. 'Ey, fíjate. Eso casi sonó como un insulto', le cortó Jean, dándole una ácida mirada al otro chico. 'Sí, soy tu nuevo compañero. Escuadrón Nº 104, división de Stonehess. Es genial conocerte, bastardo suicida. Trata de no morírteme esta vez.'

            Eren perdió el hilo por un momento.

            '¿Stonehess? ¿Fuiste reclutado por la capital? ¿La capital de Sina?'

            Jean se encogió de hombros con frialdad, sacudiendo una mota de polvo de su manga. 'Sí, esperaba poder ingresar en la Policía Militar. Pero, aparentemente, los Titánicos tienen cero tolerancia para la aceptación de Terrícolas en su brigada central.'

            '¿Por qué?' volvió a preguntar Eren, viéndose ofuscado. No podía meterse en la cabeza el hecho de que Jean fuera miembro de los Cuerpos de Paz. Era como si la gente le dijera a Galileo que la tierra era el centro del universo.

            Jean suspiró.

            '¿Por qué, _qué_?' le reclamó.

            '¿Por qué siquiera aceptaste la idea de ser un Guardián? No es... algo de ti.'

            Jean hizo una mueca al castaño. 'De nuevo, eso sonó a un insulto escondido. Y, para que sepas, tampoco estaba muy contento con la idea de ser tu compañero. Imagínate como me sentí _yo_ cuando te vi a _ti_ en el punto de encuentro dos noches atrás-'

            La revelación incitó una gruñido gutural del otro.

            Jean se dio cuenta de que había alguna verdad en el hecho de que la mayoría de la gente le dijera que era un bocón. Porque, ni bien ese pequeño incidente salió a la luz, Jaeger peligrosamente dio un paso adelante, clavando el dedo índice en el pecho de Jean.

            '¿Se suponía que debías ser TÚ? Me cagaste dejando plantado, pendejo. Y eso no es ni siquiera la peor parte', ojos verdes ardieron fieramente. '¡Me dejaste mal parado frente a toda la universidad, imbécil!'

            Eren lo miraba con una quijotesca mezcla de furia e ingenuidad, algo que sólo ese castaño conseguía hacer. Jean suspiró, apartó el dedo y se sentó en el fresco césped crecido. Miró la escuela primaria en la distancia, al desierto patio de juegos de los niños con de recuerdos del ayer. Recordó sus juegos de hockey sobre hielo, las competencias en la arena de boxeo y cuánto de Eren había visto realmente crecer. Pero, sorprendentemente, ambos, Eren y él, seguían siendo incomprendidos.

            Jean Kirstein se veía extrañamente grave cuando habló.

            'Acerca de eso… supongo que debería disculparme.' Dijo, con otro suspiro. 'Te lo juro. Era sólo para bromear. Nunca esperé que lo llevaran tan lejos. Lo juro por Dios, ni siquiera sabía lo de tu… eh, _mamá_.'

            Miró a Eren, esperando que la disculpa bastara.

            Pero, claro, no lo hizo.

            Eren dejó el perro droide en el suelo y se agachó en el pasto delante de él. El castaño agarró la solapa de la capucha de la parka de Jean.

            '¿Bromear? ¿ _Bromear_?' el joven guardián repitió, su tono ascendiendo y Eren comenzó a sacudirlo furiosamente. '¿Piensas que seguimos en la secundaria? ¿Acaso te resultó remotamente gracioso, psicópata?'

            Jean resopló y alzó sus brazos en gesto derrotado, tratando de apartar la mano del otro.

            'Mira. Pensé que era un amor pasado o algo. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a saber que seguías tan jodidamente _enganchado_ al tipo?' se defendió Jean.

            Eren liberó su agarre del cuello del rubio ceniza.

            El castaño se dio la vuelta, refunfuñando.

            '¿Enganchado? ¿Quién está enganchado con ese bastardo? ¡No lo estoy! DEFINITAVAMENTE, ¡NO!', murmuró febrilmente por lo bajo, cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho. 'Vete a la mierda. ¿Qué rayos sabes sobre mí, Kirstein? ¿Qué diablos sabes siquiera sobre mí?'

            Jean le dio una ligera sonrisa.

            'Al contrario, sé que… no sabes cuándo rendirte. Sé que eres _patético_ en seguir reglas. Y sé, que estuviste sentado llorando por el _bastardo_ durante la última hora.'

            Eren le dio un gruñido y esta vez atrapó la camiseta de Jean.

            'Genial', hirvió el castaño en el incómodo silencio. 'Primero, el Estado, y ahora tú me vigilas. Hazme un favor. Y a la mierda, todos ustedes.'

            Jean frunció el ceño a la mano que se aferraba a la tela de su camiseta. 'Hum, Jaeger…'

            'Ya tuve suficiente de toda esta mierda', siguió Eren, haciendo vívidos gestos en el aire.

            'Hum, ¿Jaeger?'

            'Si ser un Guardián de la Paz significa que venda mi alma, ¡no estoy listo! Me alisté para ser un guardián, porque podía ser un héroe… igual que él. Pero, adivina, sólo descubrí que los últimos ocho años que pasé junto a ese bastardo maquinador, ¡no fueron más que mentiras!'

            '¡Maldita sea, Eren! ¿No te diste cuenta todavía?'

            '¿QUÉ?' demandó el chico.

            Jean señalaba a la mano sujetando su camiseta.

            Eren bajó la mirada, y descubrió que era su vendada mano derecha.

            ..-..

 

            En una tierra que parecía un desierto gris golpeado por un meteorito, a unos cuarenta y ocho kilómetros al sudeste de Trost, a cuarenta y ocho kilómetros fuera de las fronteras climáticas controladas de la ciudad rascacielos, un turbo jet TJ 690 humeaba en el medio de las dunas de arena. Humeaba como un pájaro caído. Como un halcón derribado del cielo. Humo salía de la carcasa del ave mecánica, elevándose en círculos al cielo oscuro. La aeronave había resbalado por la superficie lisa de las arenas del desierto. Su ala izquierda yacía aplastada contra una piedra, y un charco de combustible guiaba a una fuga por debajo de la aeronave. Un jeep se detuvo cerca del desastre, manteniendo una distancia medida de éste. Un alto hombre, envestido en un sobretodo, emergió de lado del piloto; el pánico presente en cada paso que daba.

            Farlan maldijo mientras se apuraba a los restos. Con cuidado del escape de combustible, el rubio se guio por alrededor del pequeño incendio y trepó sobre el ala derecha. Se balanceó por los restos y alcanzó el cristal cuarteado de la cabina, el temor invadiéndolo hasta los pies. Forzó las trabas a abrirse y quedó perplejo al encontrar al piloto con vida.

            El hombre nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo, superando las posibilidades que estaban en su contra.

            Levi estaba vivo. A pesar de su respiración era forzosa y una brillante línea roja se deslizaba por su frente.

            Sus pequeños ojos se abrieron ante el aire fresco que sopló. Sonrió a Farlan a través de sus mechones húmedos, los ojos gris acero ocultos en las sombras. Cuando habló, su voz era ronca y baja.

            'Te tomaste… tu buen tiempo, Church', dijo, haciéndole una mueca a su camarada.

            Farlan sacudió la cabeza. 'Estás loco, ¿sabías? Demente', dijo el hombre, mientras liberaba el cinturón y trataba de sacar a Rivaille de la cabina. Hubo un sonoro crujido, que sonó demasiado humano para su agrado y terriblemente como un hueso. Levi se encogió, tumbándose en su asiento y se inclinó contra el hombro de Farlan para sostenerse. Pero se rehusó a sucumbir al dolor. Church luchó para liberar la pierna de Levi de un revoltijo de cables y sangre.

            El pelinegro gruñó, estalló en maldiciones, pero se aguantó las ganas de clavarle los dedos al brazo de su viejo amigo mientras éste conseguía liberar la pierna.

            Church se encogió ante la visión de sangre. 'De verdad estás loco.'

            'Loco… ¿en el buen sentido, o el malo?', siseó el hombre de pelo cortado.

            Church sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

            Levi contuvo su gruñido ante el esfuerzo de ser ayudado a salir del TJ. Church pasó uno de los brazos del hombre sobre sus hombros mientras se tambaleaban alejándose de las ruinas humeantes. Church miró al antiguo vigilante. Se veía bien, a pesar de que su pierna izquierda estaba torcida, su camiseta haber sido cortada por fragmentos de vidrio y tener una herida sangrante en la frente.

            Mientras avanzaban con lentitud, Levi se volvió a su izquierda y captó la visión de dos hombres parados junto al jeep. Alzó una mano a modo de saludo, y los hombres sonrieron, inclinando las cabezas en reverencia.

            '¿Son ésos… Magnum y Hunter? Han crecido', consiguió comentar Levi, siseando mientras Farlan lo cargaba otro tramo.

            Farlan sonrió amargamente.

            'Sí, han crecido lo suficiente como para ser padres y tener sus propios hijos. Magnum sentó cabeza con Isabel, ¿sabías? Esperan un bebé en dos meses.'

            La cara de Levi mostró sorpresa. '¿Qué? ¿Isabel? Pero es… sólo una niña.'

            'Lo _era_. El tiempo no para, Levi. Claro, a menos que seas tú. Apenas si envejeciste en los últimos quince años. Sigues pareciendo un veinteañero.'

            Levi sonrió ante el cumplido.

            Farlan guio al piloto herido hasta un montón de piedras y le hizo una seña a que se sentara en la más grande. Revisó las heridas, y la expresión del rubio se oscureció ante la visión de la pierna.

            '¿Trajiste el cuerpo?', preguntó Levi, señalando al jeep mientras respiraba con dificultad.

            Church asintió y les silbó una señal a los hombres. Sus aliados desaparecieron detrás del vehículo y retiraron una figura fláccida envuelta en una bolsa mortuoria.

            Rivaille miró la procesión fúnebre con disgusto. Lo curioso era, que se suponía que era _su_ funeral.

            '¿De quién es el cuerpo? Espera… ¿debería, siquiera, preguntarlo?' dijo.

            'Considéralo un don nadie de Maria. Lo acabo de sacar del frio. No fue sencillo conseguir que se ajustara a tu talla y registros dentales.'

            Levi frunció el ceño. '¿Talla? Más vale que no sea un elegido al azar con mi altura.'

            Farlan estaba aliviado de oírlo bromear a pesar de sus heridas. Church apartó los restos de ropa y revisó las heridas en silencio. Alzó la pierna y se preguntó si podía ponerle un entablillado rápido.

            Levi se encogió ligeramente.

            '¿La familia no reclamará el cuerpo? ¿Cómo explicas un cadáver que sale caminando de la morgue?'

            'No. El chico no tenía familia. Un huérfano.'

            Un silencio se impuso entre los dos. Levi y Farlan intercambiaron una silenciosa mirada en el silencio de las brasas.

            'Como el resto de nosotros', destacó Levi, y estalló en toses. Los humos seguían llenándole los pulmones, la bilis le subió a la garganta y luchó para mantenerse consciente.

            Observó mientras los otros dos hombres avanzaban a las ardientes ruinas del TJ y colocaban el cadáver. Lo liberaron de su plástico envoltorio, cubriéndose las narices ante la peste de la descomposición. Cuando estaban a punto de arrojar el cadáver a la aeronave ardiente, Levi habló.

            'Esperen.'

            Church observó mientras el hombre de ojos grises revolvía en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacaba algo.

            Levi lo miró largamente, impasible como siempre, pero Farlan notó el dolor en esas profundidades tormentosas. Y Church no pensó que era sólo por las heridas. El líder rebelde observó, mientras Levi sacaba a la luz el aro de plata, observándolo bajo las brasas del corazón ardiente. En todos los años que Farlan Church había conocido a su antiguo líder, nunca había visto esa emoción en los ojos de Levi. Había visto al hombre melancolico, triste y deprimido. Había visto la ira silenciosa. Pero nunca lo creyó capaz de semejante sentimiento. Porque lo que vio esa noche en los ojos grises era similar a la pasión.

            Levi apretó sus labios contra el aro de plata en una silenciosa plegaria (o, a lo mejor, era una disculpa). El pelinegro cerró sus ojos por un breve momento. Fue una plegaria corta, ya que el tiempo no estaba de su lado esa noche. Para cuando sus ojos grises volvieron a abrirse, había una lúgubre determinación en ellos. Levi le arrojó el objeto a Farlan.

            'Ponlo en el muerto… Debería ayudar a identificarlo.' Dijo Levi desinteresadamente.

            Farlan miró el anillo de bodas en su mano.

            'Levi, ¿estás seguro…?'

            'Sí. Hazlo.'

            '…pero, Levi-'

            Levi suspiró y recuperó el anillo. Alzó su brazo dibujando un arco y arrojó el anillo a las ruinas en lo que cierto Terrícola habría llamado un perfecto lanzamiento de béisbol. Los dos aliados de Farlan observaron el anillo desaparecer en los restos. Prosiguieron poco después y se acercaron a la aeronave. Arrojaron el cuerpo en las ardientes brasas. Levi observó el fuego rugir y consumir la nave entera. La peste de la grasa ardiendo llenó las dunas esa noche. Un humano, una máquina y un anillo de bodas se consumieron en el fuego abrasador.

            Levi cerró los ojos, soportando la masiva perdida de sangre y se apoyó en la piedra.

            '¡Rivaille!' le gritó alarmado Farlan, tratando de atraparlo en sus brazos. '¡Rivaille!'

            Pero el hombre estaba lentamente perdiendo la batalla con la inconsciencia. Y en ese momento de debilidad, recordó cosas que había guardado en el fondo de su cabeza. Viejas escenas de una vida que dejó atrás. Y un nombre enterrado profundamente.

            _Eren._

            _¿Recuerdas esa mañana neblinosa de años atrás, cuando te di las llaves del TJ, y te dejé conducir?_

            _Contra mi propia opinión, claro._

            _Casi nos matas, estúpido imbécil. Casi nos estrellaste hasta ser una mancha aplastada en el horizonte. Hice el juramento de nunca volver a dejarte conducir. O dejarte a un metro de cualquier cosa que tuviera ruedas. Dije que eras una desgracia para tu escuela de mecánica. Y descargaste tu furia con la radio, cambiando de dial mientras me dejabas conducir._

            _Y, aún así, todo lo que recuerdo es tu risa dentro de la máscara de oxígeno, los constantes gritos de '¡guau!', los coletazos en cada parada y arrancada, el sol contra tu espalda… ¿O fue al revés?_

            _Siempre fuiste un mocoso._

            _De aquí no hay vuelta._

            _Espero que cuides del cabeza de chatarra._

            _Y espero que te cuide._

            _Oye, Eren._

            _¿Estás escuchando?_

            ..-..

 

            Eren tuvo un escalofrío.

            El castaño se detuvo, volviendo la mirada al vacío camino detrás de él. Había estado escalando la pared de la universidad cuando pensó que había oído una voz. Alguien diciendo su nombre y el inconfundible sentimiento de unos labios en su nuca. Sintió un frio temblor recorrerle el cuerpo y buscó en las penumbras del camino andado. ¿Quién había sido?

            Un fantasma, pensó con temor.

            Pero el camino estaba extrañamente vacío. A excepción de un Ford estacionado bajo una amarilla luminaria y una pareja borracha besándose en el asiento trasero.

            Sintió un tirón en el cable y alzó la mirada para encontrar a Jean mascullándole. O era que el rubio ceniza le mascullaba a la pareja que fornicaba, no podía decirlo.

            'Maldición, Jaeger, deja de detenerte. Estamos afuera en el toque de queda, ¿te das cuenta? Si debía trasnocharme, hubiera preferido tener un poco de acción para mi.' Jena gruñó ante la visión del auto estacionado en la distancia. 'Adolescentes hormonales sueltos. ¿No pueden tener su mierda en silencio?'

            Eren asintió, viéndose sorprendido y, tras una ultima mirada al camino detrás, volvió a trepar la pared de la Universidad de Sylvan. Pero no podía quitarse la sensación de que alguien lo había llamado.

            El equipo de maniobras les permitía inmiscuirse detrás de la guardia, evitar al celador pero no las puertas cerradas del dormitorio. Las puertas dobles estaban cerradas desde dentro y Eren las pateó, frustrado, maldiciendo por lo bajo sobre porqué los guardianes de paz tenían que estar sometidos a las necias reglas del dormitorio.

            'Es totalmente _tu_ culpa, caracaballo.', gruñó Eren mientras andaban por el pasto del patio alrededor del edificio. '¿Está abierta tu ventana?'

            Jean giró los ojos.

            'Sí, si hubieras pasado menos tiempo tratando de convencer a ese estúpido chucho en tu bolso y simplemente lo hubieras ensartado, hubiéramos llegado a tiempo. Y no, mi ventana no está abierta. No quiero a los ladrones metiéndose cuando no estoy.'

            Eren maldijo, todas sus esperanzas esfumándose. Tampoco tenía su ventana abierta. Definitivamente, estaban en aprietos. Y no tenía ganas de pasar otro minuto en compañía del caracaballo, por más divertido que le pareciera a Kirstein.

            Había una sola persona que podía ayudarlos ahora.

            Con suerte, el santo estaba despierto.

            

 


	32. Alas de libertad

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

            _Capítulo 32:_ Alas de Libertad

            ~.~

            El santo se había acostado a las once en punto, tras haber hecho diligentemente sus tareas. Había puesto la alarma para las seis, y se había acurrucado debajo de dos capas de mantas, felizmente excluido del mundo y los idiotas amigos que había en él.

            Eren arrojó tres piedras a la ventana del rubio, croó como un sapo (lo que pareció hacer a Jean doblarse de la risa), e incluso se puso a murmurar amenazas al Armin durmiente de sobre cómo le iba a tirar una roca a continuación si el bajito no se cagaba despertando. La luz del dormitorio finalmente se encendió en las brumosas sombras azules de la penumbra de la noche. El vidrio de la ventana se abrió, y Armin sacó la cabeza, los ojos inyectados en sangre como tequila rojo y el cabello- era un nido de pájaro.

            '¿Eren? ¡Qué demonios!' exclamó su amigo de la infancia, mirándolo medio dormido. '¿Tienes idea de qué hora es-?'

            Eren se apretó un dedo con los labios, y le chistó para que se callara.

            Entonces, ambos, Kirstein y él, procedieron a trepar por el caño hasta el borde de la venta de Armin en el primer piso. Todo, mientras el chico miraba a los dos guardianes con una mezcla de sorpresa y shock.

            El caño de desagüe de zinc estaba frío y resbaloso al contacto, y de no haber estado años entrenando, hubiera sido difícil escalarlo. Había pequeños bordes y sobresalientes que les daban de donde agarrarse. Eren pisó la nariz del rubio ceniza dos veces (sin el menor remordimiento), mientras Jean se quejaba acerca de tener que mirarle el culo a Eren todo el tiempo (aunque no sonaba demasiado molesto al respecto tampoco). Eren emergió a través de la abertura primero y acomodó la pesada mochila en su hombro, Jean siguiéndolo poco después.

            Cuando estuvieron seguramente situados en el cuarto de Armin y las cortinas cerradas sobre el cristal de la ventana, los dos guardianes se volvieron a ocupante. El rubio les miraba, todavía bajo los efectos de la sorpresa.

            'De acuerdo', dijo, tratando de mantener la calma. 'La última vez que me fijé, ustedes eran enemigos _jurados_. ¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿Acaso el mundo se congeló mientras dormía?'

            Jean sonrió maliciosamente.

            'Y, la última vez que me fijé, los veinteañeros no usaban pijamas para irse a dormir. ¿Qué edad tienes, Arlert? ¿Seis? ¿Quieres que te cante una nana para que te duermas?'

            A pesar de su propia vergüenza de ser pescado en sus pijamas a rayas, Armin le clavó la mirada. 'Fue un regalo de mi _abuelo_ , ¿está bien, cara de verga?' se volvió a Eren, incrédulo. 'Eren, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo siquiera con éste idiota?', le preguntó Armin, señalando a Jean con un pulgar.

            Eren dio una respuesta confusa.

            'Eh, perdón, Armin. Es… una historia jodidamente larga.'

            '¿Tiene algo que ver con tu _otra_ _vida_ secreta, de la que no puedes hablar?'

            Eren se apretó el puente de la nariz y asintió, renuente.

            'Lo siento, Armin. De verdad.'

            Arlert masculló. Su venganza fue acercarse a Eren y tirarle de los cabellos hasta dejarlos desordenados, como recompensa por haberlo despertado en medio de la noche. Armin notó que había algo muy inusual en la mochila de Eren.

            'Está bien. Lo _capto_. Pero, al menos dime: ¿por qué hay algo removiéndose en tu mochila? ¿O es también parte de la conspiración?'

            Eren le dio un ligera mirada a su bolso. Y, en verdad, su mochila estaba, efectivamente, sacudiéndose sin cansancio. Eren le dio un codazo para que se quedara quieta.

            'Te estás imaginando cosas, Arlert', dijo Jean, dándole una palmada en la espalda a su compañero y desestabilizando al rubio.

            'No, de verdad vi algo moverse-' insistió Armin, pero Eren ya estaba yendo a la puerta.

            Tras haberse infiltrado exitosamente en el dormitorio y haber revisado que el pasillo estuviera vacío, Eren y Jean agradecieron al santo y se escabulleron del cuarto de Armin. Compartieron un incómodo momento de silencio antes de decidirse por caminos separados. Eren se acomodó la camiseta y comenzó a marchar.

            'Jaeger, espera', oyó a Jean llamarlo. El rubio ceniza lo miraba con preocupación. 'Mira, ¿de verdad vas a conservar a ese chucho? Tenemos un protocolo, y nuestro código dice que debemos exterminar cualquier cosa que cruce sin autorización los Portales.'

            Eren pudo oír el ligero gemido desde dentro de su mochila. Krobe parecía haber escuchado la palabra 'exterminar' y se había aterrado. Eren le apoyó una mano para calmarlo.

            'Es sólo un perro, Jean. No le hará daño a nadie. El peor daño que le vi hacer… fue masticar un sweater hasta dejarlo en jirones. O mear aceite, si de verdad lo molestas.'

            Kirstein dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro y se puso una mano en la cabeza. '¿Debo siquiera preguntar… cómo sabes todo eso?'

            Eren se dio la vuelta. 'No, es mejor que no lo hagas.'

            'Vas contra-'

            '-las reglas. Sí, lo sé.' Masculló Eren, doblando la tela de su camiseta. 'Pero, ¿sabes qué? No me importa en verdad. Hay una razón de porque los Titánicos me consideran un alborotador. Y debe ser esto. Buenas noches, Jean. Espero que las pulgas tengan un día de campo con tu cuerpo.'

            Pero el más alto no hizo movimiento para irse. Permaneció parado en el pasillo, viéndose como un retrato de la culpa misma. Alargó una mano.

            'Así que, ¿supongo que estamos _bien_?', preguntó Jean, sonando demasiado seguro para el gusto de Eren.

            Eren miró la mano que se ofrecía para ser estrechada con disgusto.

            'No, significa que estamos _en paz_.' Dijo Eren con otro sacudón de cabeza. 'Puedes agradecer al dios que le reces que yo sea un bastardo bueno y compasivo.' **(1)**

            Eren decidió irse.

            Jean volvió a llamarlo.

            'Maldita sea, caracaballo. ¿Ahora qué?' resopló Eren, fastidiado.

            Pero, al volverse, se encontró con que un objeto le era arrojado. Lo agarró con su brazo derecho vendado.

            Eren miró la polaroid en su mano, y alzó la mirada justo para ver a Jean desaparecer en la esquina. Eren bajó la mano, agradecido por sus reflejos devueltos. Miró largamente a la foto de los recuerdos, sintiendo esa familiar calidez en el corazón y la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón antes de reiniciar la silenciosa marcha a su cuarto.

            ..-..

 

            Eren recordaba cómo todos se habían dado cuenta entonces. Mucho antes de que _él_ lo hiciera.

            'Cien lagartijas, Jaeger. No lo olvides.' Gritó Keith Shadis desde el otro lado del campo de entrenamiento.

            El Eren de dieciséis años gruñó por lo bajo que el peladito lo hostigaba a propósito.

            '¿Qué fue eso? ¿Le oí quejarse recién?' rugió Shadis desde el otro lado.

            'S-sí, digo, ¡NO SEÑOR!' tartamudearía Eren en respuesta.

            Keith Shadis brilló antes de volver a torturar a los otros cadetes de Guardianes.

            'Bien. Y, Pecoso, asegúrate de que cuente cada una', advertiría el entrenador del infierno.

            Marcó asintió, encogiéndose por Eren.

            Eren resolló mientras hacia las primeras cinco de cien. Si bien las lagartijas no eran demasiado difíciles, pero con otro hombre sentado en tu espalda, eran un reto de proporciones titánicas.

            ' _Maldición_ , Marco. ¿Cuánto pesas?' volvió a mascullar Eren, resoplando ante el peso.

            Bott sonó apologético cuando habló.

            'Perdona, Eren. No fue idea mía sentarme encima de ti. Fueron ordenes del sargento.'

            Eren volvió a estallar en insultos.

            'Y estoy seguro de que hay _otras_ personas a las que preferirías que se te sienten encima', resaltó Marco con esa perspicacia suya.

            Eren casi se enterró cuando el comentario finalmente hizo mella en esa cabeza dura suya.

            '¿Qué demonios se supone que quiso decir eso?', preguntó el castaño, torciendo el cuello para mirar el muchacho pecoso.

            Marco meramente sonrió, soltando una ligera risa.

            'Es broma, Jaeger. Sólo una broma.'

            Si había una cosa que Eren odiaba del régimen de entrenamiento para ser Guardián, eran los ejercicios temprano por la mañana. Por supuesto, Keith Shadis les daba opciones. Eran, o diez vueltas por el campo, o una hora en la cinta de correr hasta que tu pulso era de doscientas pulsaciones y podías oírlo pulsando en tu pecho. Eren notó que los titánicos escogían la segunda, prefiriendo el gimnasio con aire acondicionado por encima de la tierra y el sudor de los campos de entrenamiento. Eren (y, coincidentemente, su contraparte terrícola, una chica rubia llamada Annie) casi siempre preferían el aire libre.

            Bueno, tan al aire libre como se podía en el mundo de Titán.

            Vestido en su remera y pantalones negros, se habría frotado las manos para un precalentamiento rápido y miraría alrededor en el domo ovalado con ansiedad.

            Ni bien su entrenador, Hannes, sacara su reloj y dijera 'fuera', Eren Jaeger saldría disparado por el camino en una velocidad increíble, y sus firmes músculos lo llevarían hábilmente a través de las millas. El aire frío en su rostro, la punta de la nariz helándosele y su espíritu competitivo de seguirle el paso a Annie y tratar de no ser vencido por ella eran todo lo que hacía que el castaño siguiera. Era la libertad en su forma más cruda e indómita. Como las alas de libertad, que siempre se descubría admirando en la espalda de cierta _persona_.

            Más seguido de lo que Jaeger quisiera admitir, Annie lo vencía en la línea de llegada.

            Para el momento en que daba la vuelta a la esquina, con sus pulmones rogando aire, Annie estaría sentada cómodamente en una silla plegable. Ella era el retrato de la perfección. Casi como una máquina misma. Con las piernas cruzadas en las rodillas, estaría bebiendo algún energizante. Cuando él finalmente llegara a la línea, ella alzaría una mano en un saludo burlón e incluso le haría una pedorreta a Eren para molestarlo.

            En las pocas y raras ocasiones en que él se descubriera en la delantera, Eren nunca las convertiría en victorias. Porque, en su breve euforia, captaría la imagen de una persona en las gradas, quien observaría su progreso con lúgubre melancolía.

            Era ese guardián suyo.

            Jaeger trataría de ignorar esos oscuros ojos insomnes. Trataría de aguantar las últimas vueltas. Pero, cuando regresara a la esquina y volviera en la siguiente vuelta, el hombre _seguiría_ sentado allí y _seguiría_ observándolo con un fervor que lo fastidiaba. Y estaba esa desesperada urgencia en Eren de volverse y encontrarse con esa ardiente y magnética mirada.

            Eren cedió a ese impulso en la tercer vuelta.

            Y, mientras miraba al hombre, sentía su propio paso aflojar. Eren sabía que estaba perdiendo valiosos segundos en el reloj, pero hizo una seña, poniendo sus brazos en cruz.

            ' _Deje eso_ ', gesticuló.

            El cabo Levi seguiría mirándolo con indiferencia, una ligera sombra de confusión pasaría por su cara de póquer.

            ' _¿Dejar qué?_ '

            Eren ya casi habría pasado las gradas cuando volvía a mirar. Hizo un último esfuerzo para hacerle llegar el mensaje. Señalaría al hombre la salida del campo de entrenamiento.

            ' _Por favor, vete._ ' Eren haría la mímica. ' _Me distraes, imbécil_.'

            La mirada de Levi se afilaría. ' _Y, ¿desde cuándo recibo órdenes de ti, cabeza de mierda?'_ , pareciera decirle en respuesta su expresión.

            Eren juntaría sus manos en una plegaria.

            ' _Cabo, por favor'_ , trataría de educadamente la segunda vez.

            Claro, Levi no se marcharía y seguiría observándolo. La distracción era todo lo que Annie precisaría para cerrar la brecha entre ambos, dejarlo atrás en el polvo de su ridículo sprint y pasarlo por una milla.

            Cuando Eren llegara a la línea de meta, allí estaría la rubia tomando su bebida deportiva y con una toalla alrededor del cuello. Y con esa molesta, fina frialdad en su expresión. También estaría Hannes llamando a Eren zoquete, idiota con déficit de atención y un montón de otros nombres feos.

            Y, aún así, Eren volvería a mirar largamente a las gradas y buscaría la conocida figura de alguien.

            Era como si Eren siempre las persiguiera.

            A esas alas de la libertad en la espalda del hombre.

            Eren se dejaría caer al suelo, yacería en su camiseta sudorosa y observaría el desolado cielo de Titán. Recordó una historia que leyó de niño. De un corredor griego con el nombre de Atlanta. Una doncella había desafiado a todos sus pretendientes a una carrera, y siendo ella la más veloz de los mortales, nunca había perdido ante nadie. No hasta que un tipo pobre llamado Hipómenes se enamorara locamente de ella y la hiciera perder la carrera tirándole manzanas en el camino.

            Eren no era una Atlanta.

            Ni Annie Leonhart era un Hipómenes.

            Pero Levi era, ciertamente, la manzana que sedujo al corredor mortal.

            La misma manzana que, quizás, Satanás usó para tenar a que probara Eva. La misma fruta que estaba domando y acariciando la sed de sangre y la llama dentro de Eren. ¿Cómo diablos consiguió meterse en una situación tan complicada?

            Eren Jaeger, de dieciséis años, se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado, un amor feroz que podía terminar siendo no correspondido, como en una tragedia griega. Era un amor riesgoso, incondicional y que, posiblemente, lo aplastaría después. Ese extraño sentimiento ya había borrado los límites de la amistad, el respeto y admiración de héroe. Pero seguía siendo amor, y, por más que se esforzara, no podía ignorar el corazón latiendo en su pecho y en sus sienes.

            _Él vio, admiró y de ese modo su incólume figura_  
Él alaba, y alabando, despierta su propia llama.  
Ovidio, Metamorfosis **(2)**

 

            ..-..

 

            Ya habían pasado ocho años, y ahora, en la universidad, el joven castaño acariciaba la cabeza metálica del perro en sus brazos. Su atención se desviaba a la media luna que se alzaba en el cielo. El droide en la cerrada protección de sus brazos soltó un ligero y satisfecho gemido, e intentó encontrar un punto cálido sobre el vientre de Eren para acostarse.

            'Dime. ¿También te echó?' preguntó Eren al perro mecánico, con una amarga sonrisa en los labios.

            No hubo respuesta.

            Eren estaba sentado junto a la ventana en su dormitorio, mientras Krobe dormía en su regazo. Miró al reloj en su mano. Las luces de Gale de un mensaje brillaban en una secuencia de verdes.

            ¿Un mensaje entrante…?

            El mensaje codificado era de Hanji, su usualmente voz entusiasta sonaba vacía y apremiante.

            Lo había llamado para mantenerlo al tanto, dijo. Podía oírla conducir, su auto acelerando a través del tráfico. Había ruidos en el fondo junto a la estática. Hanji Zoe le había dicho ocho palabras.

            _Levi desaparecido. No te asustes. La búsqueda sigue._

            Y ella cortó la llamada.

            Eren se llevó la mano derecha a la boca. Se quitó los vendajes y la observó largamente bajo la luz de la luna. Entonces, mordió fuertemente la carne, tratando de recordar y tratando de olvidar. Sintió el ligero temblor en sus venas.

            ¿Por qué siempre se descubría persiguiéndoles?

            A esas alas de libertad, en la espalda de ése hombre.

            Era jodidamente injusto.

            Sacó la polaroid y miró fijamente al hombre bajo en la foto. Eren pasó un dedo por encima del cabello negro, por el contorno de la cara que conocía tan bien que podía dibujarla con los ojos vendados y a esa sonrisa en aquellos finos labios.

            Levi nunca fue conocido por jugar limpio tanto en el amor como en la guerra.

            Tampoco lo era Eren.

* * *

 

            **1** Aquí se ha perdido un poco el sentido. Jean usa la palabra ' _good'_ (bien), mientras que Eren responde ' _alright'_ (acrónimo de 'all right', todo bien). Sin embargo, el sentido que le dá es que ya no son enemigos, pero tampoco amigos.

            **2** Acá ámenme…. Busqué una traducción, pero justo los párrafos escogidos están demasiado resumidos y cambiados en la versión al español que encontré (es decir, solo quedaba ' _En elogiándola concibe fuegos')_. Así que me vi obligada a traducir poesía ¡en inglés antiguo! Si alguien tiene una mejor traducción para ' _He saw, admir'd, and thus his spotless frame/He prais'd, and praising, kindled his own flame'_ me avisa, ¿vale? En fin, el sentido de esas rimas son sobre cómo Hipomenes, que no estaba interesado en Atlanta, repentinamente siente su 'incólume figura' afectada por el ardor de la pasión a medida que admira a la doncella. En resumidas cuentas, describe cómo Eren se descubrió enamorado de Levi. Aww, que dulches…


	33. Amigos y enemigos

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

 

 _Capítulo 33:_ Amigos y Enemigos 

            ~.~

            Estaba sentado en su clase de Mecánicas Avanzadas, sin prestarle atención en realidad. El profesor pasaba las diapositivas y parlaba sobre Teorías Cuánticas con ese remarcadísimo acento francés suyo. Otra ley. Otra ecuación. Otro número para meter en la cabeza. Y a pesar de ello, Eren no podía fijar su atención. Su propia frustración le fluía por debajo de la piel. Estaba el lado cínico de Eren Jaeger, que le decía que se olvidara del mensaje que Hanji le había dejado la noche anterior. No se suponía que le importara. Había cortado con todos esos lazos, después de todo. Debía simular que nunca había conocido a ese hombre, que nunca se había enamorado, que nunca se había comprometido y que nunca había sido traicionado por la única persona en la que le había confiado su vida. Porque, como había dicho Levi, nunca hubo un 'nosotros' desde el comienzo. Mentiras, mentiras, un balde repleto hasta el tope de mentiras.

            _La búsqueda sigue._

            Si había sido la intención del Cabo el desaparecer, Eren dudaba que alguien lo encontrara. Eren conocía a Rivaille como un guante, del derecho y el revés. Porque, aunque el pendejo había dicho que los últimos ocho años no habían significado nada para él, habían _significado_ algo para Eren, y el chico había pasado esos años tratando de descifrar y amar todas las mañas que hacían a Levi… tan condenadamente Levi.

            _No te asustes._

            Eso sonaba extraño, como esos memes que había visto por el campus. 'No te Asustes y Lleva una Toalla' **(1)** , siendo el mensaje afuera de las duchas masculinas de la cancha de básquet de Sylvan. Eren clavó su bolígrafo en el papel, lo suficientemente profundo como para atravesar la hoja siguiente. Concéntrate en la clase, se ordenó a sí mismo. Podía sentir la molestia en su brazo que se recuperaba. Se subió la manga de su chaqueta azul y pudo ver la marca de una mordida de la noche anterior. No asustarse… ¿Asustarse? ¿Quién estaba asustado? No Eren, no. Él estaba bien, se recordó a sí mismo a través de los dientes apretados. Que importaba si… si…

            Eren apretó su mano derecha sobre sus ojos, bloqueando ese pensamiento.

            _Levi desaparecido._

            Eren se pasó la otra mano por el cabello, inconscientemente tirando de los mechones castaños en su nuca. Se mordió la comisura de los labios, tratando de ahogar la mueca que surgía.

            Estaba consciente de que Armin lo veía retorcerse.

            _Levi desaparecido._

            ¿Qué significaba, siquiera, 'desaparecido'? ¿Cómo, un seudo Napoleón de metro sesenta con ese ego gigantesco, terminaba DEA **(2)** y desaparecía en medio de la nada? Sin que nadie lo supiera. Ni los miembros del escuadrón que había escogido personalmente. Ni siquiera sus camaradas de confianza. Ni siquiera… Eren.

            Soltó una amarga risa.

            Claro, de todas maneras, _él_ ya estaba afuera. ¿Por qué Levi le iba a decir algo? Por años, Rivaille había estado jugando a dos bandos, simulando ser su guardián sin mostrar sus cartas. Todos esos años que se pasó velando por Eren, habían sido un estudiado experimento. Sólo había estado vendiendo a Eren al Estado de Titán.

            Eren odiaba pensar sobre cuánto de un experimento había sido para el cara de póquer. Porque, ¿qué era Eren, más que un jodido Terrícola, para ser usado y descartado? El cariño de Levi, ¿había sido para él, o para la estúpida llave que su padre le había dejado? ¿Por qué Levi lo habría visto con una pizca de respeto, dignidad o amor, cosas que Eren se creyó merecedor?

            En medio de su conflicto interno, el universo decidió fustigar a Eren con golpes bajos.

            La primera bola de papel que dio contra su cabeza, fue el más suave. Precursor de la tormenta que vendría. Vino de las filas del fondo. El profesor estaba ocupado en cambiar las diapositivas y nunca se percató de ello.

            Eren abrió la bola de papel.

            Era breve.

            **_RIVAILLE y PUTER sentados bajo un árbol._**

            **_B.E.S.A.N.D.O.S.E_**

            Eren lo hizo un bollo en su mano. Y, yendo contra el consejo de Armin, lo arrojó de regreso por donde vino. Oyó los cuchicheos detrás de él. La masa estaba encantada de que devolviera el golpe. Claro, responder nunca fue una solución al acoso, y sólo servía para incrementarlo.

            El segundo fue una goma de borrar. Vino volando para darle en medio de la nuca. Eren la tomó en su mano y la guardó silenciosamente. Igual, necesitaba de una goma de borrar. Dado que Krobe estaba instalado en su cuarto, y hacía de juguete de mascar las cosas de Eren. Incluido su equipo.

            El tercero fue otra nota. O, más bien, una pregunta.

            **_¿Cómo lo hacen? ¿69? ¿Misionero? ¿Perrito?_**

            Eren tomó el marcador de Armin y anotó la respuesta debajo.

            **_Todo lo que está en el libro, putos. Todo lo que está en el jodido libro. – Eren._**

            Hizo el papel un bollo y lo lanzó de regreso, alzándoles el dedo del medio a los idiotas risueños en las filas del fondo.

            Lo siguiente fue lo más ofensivo.

            **_Tenemos una apuesta._**

            **_¿Dominante? ¿Pasivo?_**

            **_PS: Por favor, dí pasivo, Jaeger._**

            'Eren. Tienes que parar', insistió Armin, sacudiendo fuertemente la cabeza. 'Sólo lo empeoras.'

            Eren gruñó por lo bajo, haciendo la nota un bollo y tirándosela a Jean, quien estaba sentado en la esquina del salón anfiteatro. Eren disfrutó en cómo el misil aterrizó en la cabeza del rubio ceniza. Jean se volvió a clavarle la mirada. _Por qué mierda fue eso_ , gesticuló Jean mientras leía el mensaje de la nota.

            Eren bufó y volvió su atención a sus apuntes. Fue un milagro que el profesor no se haya todavía percatado del disturbio.

            Un avioncito de papel terminó aterrizando en su pupitre, deteniéndose junto al codo de Armin.

            El rubio trató de apartarlo, pero Eren lo atrapó a tiempo.

            Era una frase que simulaba ser de Shakespeare.

            **_Os bendigo, Pasivo. Os bendigo. Vos sois transmutado._ (3)**

            Eren golpeó la superficie de su pupitre con las palmas y se levantó, paralizando a todos. Volviéndose, le regaló a las filas del fondo una maniática y feroz sonrisa.

            '¿Me están cargando? He sido dominante más veces de las que ustedes alguna vez tendrán sexo. La próxima vez que se hagan una paja, ¡recuerden eso, imbéciles!'

            Su estallido resultó en un pesado silencio. Todos en el anfiteatro lo miraron con la inconfundible mezcla de sorpresa y asco. Armin se tapó la cara con una mano, hundiéndose en su asiento. Eren era consciente de que el profesor había cerrado su libro de golpe. El hombre de barbita se quitó los lentes.

            'J'ai le regret de vous informer **(4)**. Pero, definitivamente, no es el _dominante_ de mi clase, señor Jaeger. ¿Puedo pedirle que se retire?'

            Miró al hombre, incrédulo.

            'Pero, señor, ellos comenzaron-'

            'Señor Jaeger, ¡le pedí que se retire!'

            Eren recogió su mochila conteniendo la ira, e hizo lo que se le ordenó. Armin soltó un profundo suspiro, y le tomó de la manga. _Eren, sólo discúlpate con el hombre y olvídalo_ , le rogó el rubio. Pero no, Eren ya estaba cansado de disculparse. Se liberó del agarre y caminó por el pasillo, clavándoles la mirada a todos en el aula.

            El castaño pasó junto al pupitre de Jean, lanzándole rayos al más alto.

            'Esto es todo _tu_ culpa, caracaballo. Más vale que lo arregles', le dijo antes de salir del aula.

            ..-..

 

            Era un pequeño dormitorio en una derruida posada de Maria, con la pintura azul descascarándose de las paredes. Las ventanas estaban tapiadas y estaba presente el olor a letrina, curiosamente mezclado con el de eucalipto. Incluso en su estado de semi consciencia, se percataba de la ausencia del Helumbrary, la ausencia del ladrido de bienvenida de Krobe y la ausencia del los juguetones y esbeltos brazos, ansiosos en rodearlo. Pero, en cambio, había libertad. Una libertad que era difícil de encontrar en los matices del blanco y negro.

            Levi abrió un sesgado ojo, tratando de reconocer su alrededor. Hizo una mueca ante la suciedad y desorden de este extraño pero hogareño lugar. Todo en la habitación parecía remendado, desde las cortinas hasta las crujientes maderas del suelo. En el balcón, había macetas rotas- un cactus y arbusto espinoso, que luchaban para crecer dentro de la cerámica. El cielo falso tenía telarañas en las esquinas. Limpiar, debía limpiar, era la silenciosa urgencia en su cabeza. Pero Levi se sentía paralizado.

            Alguien se inclinó encima de él.

            Una mujer de cabello rojo, trenzado sobre un hombro. Vestía un largo delantal, y masticaba un lápiz. Casi no la reconoció, debido a la panza de embarazada y la ausencia de sus coletas.

            Isabel.

            Isabel Magnolia.

            O Izzie, como solía llamarla cuando niña.

            Sus ojos verdes estaban iluminados por la preocupación. Verde, admiró en silencio. Verde como… tantas cosas que ahora no deseaba recordar.

            Izzie dijo algo. Cuando no la oyó, ella se inclinó a susurrarle.

            'Bienvenido a casa, brother **(5)** ', lo saludó animadamente. Sonaba tan entusiasta como Petra. 'Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo te sientes?'

            Hubo un fruncimiento en las finas cejas del hombre. Levi alzó un dedo, indicándole a Isabel que pusiera el oído en su boca. Ella obedeció.

            _Como la mierda_ , susurró él.

            La pelirroja sonrió deslumbrantemente, y soltó una risita divertida. 'Cosecharás lo que siembres. Farlan me contó del teatro que armaste.' Su expresión cambió a una filosa mirada. 'Si deseas vivir entre nosotros, nunca vuelvas a intentarlo, hermano mayor.'

            La mirada de Levi se suavizó.

            _Anotado. Y pareces una vaca gorda_ , le respondió en un susurro, silbando cada palabra.

            Ese comentario pareció fastidiarla. 'Por Dios, estoy cargando un niño. ¿Qué esperabas, pendejo insensible?' dijo, sacudiendo su dedo frente a su rostro. 'Eres tan directo como siempre. Esa parte tuya no cambió para nada.'

            Levi le dio una pequeña sonrisa y un ligero asentimiento, comprensivo.

            Isabel sacudió la cabeza, aún ofuscada. Lo miró de arriba abajo e hizo una mueca. 'Si, algún día, te gusta una mujer lo suficiente como para darle un hijo, ruego que no le digas que se parece a una vaca. No ayuda a la autoestima, ¿sabías?'

            Allí hubo un incómodo momento en la conversación. Levi no sabía qué debía responderle, y, afortunadamente, se salvó. Porque hubo una risita del otro lado de la habitación. La cabeza de Farlan emergió de la capucha de su sobretodo. Había estado sentado en las sombras de las ventanas tapiadas, casi sumergido en la misma oscuridad. Su mirada traviesa se encontró con la de Isabel.

            'Ah, ¿nunca te lo dije, Izzie? A Levi… no le va _eso_. O, debería decir, que nuestro líder tiene un remarcado interés en jóvenes y calientes terrícolas masculinos-'

            _Church_ , siseó Levi a modo de advertencia. _Una palabra más, y te juro que te rebano-_

            Farlan levantó las manos a modo de derrota, pero volvió a ocultarse en las sombras, todavía riéndose de su broma.

            Isabel miró a Levi con una nueva luz en sus ojos verdes.

            'Y yo que pensaba que eras _asexual_ , Rivaille. Así que, ¿dónde está este afortunado joven que pudo derretir _tu_ frío y frígido corazón?' dijo ella, evidentemente divertida.

            Levi se encogió de hombros.

            _En casa_ , masculló el hombre de ojos grises, sintiéndose atontado por las medicinas. _A donde pertenece el mocoso._

            Sus párpados se sentían pesados.

            Oyó a Isabel arrastrarse a su lado, y pronto, Levi sintió un paño tibio y húmedo contra su frente.

            'Estás cansado. Duerme tanto como desees, hermano mayor. Lo necesitarás', le dijo Izzie, pasando sus dedos por su sudoroso cabello negro. 'Y, gracias por regresar.'

            Levi la escuchó y su respiración se relajó hasta que volvió al sueño inducido por las medicinas.

            Hubo un sonoro golpe en la puerta de la taberna, debajo, e Isabel oyó la profunda inspiración del hombre en las sombras. Church se veía agitado, su mano moviéndose al arma en su funda. Isabel sacudió la cabeza, en absoluta negación. _No, aquí no. No habrá evidencias de violencia bajo mi techo._

            Farlan hizo un gesto de desaprobación. 'Debería haber destruido su conexión con Gale antes.' Dijo, señalando los restos de un reloj de bolsillo en la mesita. 'Fue un terrible error de mi parte.'

            'Estás siendo paranoico. Voy a revisar la puerta, Farlan.' Isabel trató de calmarlo. 'Calma… Estoy segura de que es un amigo' dijo, a pesar de que los nervios también la traicionaban.

            Cerró la puerta de la habitación de visita y bajó las escaleras animadamente. En la base, le dio una señal afirmativa a Magnum, que estaba apostado junto a la puerta. Su amante abrió la puerta y se encontraron con un hombre investido en el uniforme de la Policía Militar de Trost, parado en el umbral. Había un androide armado a su lado, silenciosamente esperando instrucciones. Intimidante con su inmaculada y lisa superficie de metal, los analizaba y seguramente buscaba los antecedentes de la pareja.

            Con su nave estacionada en el camino, el hombre y su acompañante humanoide sobresalían como si tuvieran una flecha en el derruido vecindario de la posada.

            'Policía Militar', dijo el hombre a modo de introducción, sin molestarse en decir su nombre. 'Hubo un accidente cerca de aquí. Estoy haciendo preguntas de rutina. ¿Saben algo al respecto?'

            Magnum rió. 'Los accidentes siempre pasan aquí en Maria, oficial. ¿Por qué se ocuparía el Estado de éste, entre los cientos que mueren todos los días?'

            El soldado masculló y sacó un pequeño bastón. Apretó un botón y una proyección en 3D apareció. Era el perfil del hombre que habían rescatado días atrás, el mismo hombre que se recuperaba en la habitación escaleras arriba, pero que se suponía era un secreto. El soldado leyó los detalles. 'El fallecido era un miembro de los Cuerpos de Paz. Comandante del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales. El cabo Rivaille Levi. ¿Saben algo de él?'

            Magnum sacudió la cabeza.

            'Piense bien antes de responder. No se apure, hijo.'

            Magnum dijo que no, que no tenía idea.

            El soldado dijo 'tcht' y le hizo una seña al androide. El droide sacó su brazo y, sin previo aviso, estampó a Magnum contra el marco de la puerta. El joven se dobló por el dolor, pero no se resistió al ataque. Uno nunca se resistía al Ejército de Titán. Al menos, no al descubierto. Le dio una mirada de advertencia a Isabel. _Ve_ , le urgió. _Avísales_.

            Izzie se quedó parada, mirando boquiabierta la puerta. Su atención iba del droide al soldado. Quién era el mayor enemigo, se preguntó Isabel desesperadamente.

            'Por Ness, odio lidiar con la basura de Maria.' Gruñó el soldado, mirando la posada con asco. Se volvió a Isabel.

            'Hazte a un lado, ramera. Necesito revisar las habitaciones.'

            Izzie gruñó. 'Ya le dijimos… no sabemos nada. Y no hay nadie aquí.'

            El soldado le dio una mirada quemante.

            'Y, aún así, Gale nos reporta que la ultima ubicación del objetivo es algún lugar por aquí. ¿Me estás diciendo que _eres_ más lista que nuestra red de inteligencia, colorada?'

            Isabel no dijo nada, porque se encontró con la mirada de Magnum. ' _Ve'_ , le urgió mudamente.

            Ella sacudió la cabeza.

            'No hay nadie más aquí, oficial, salvo lover y yo. No podemos mantener el negocio con su gente siempre amenazando a los clientes.'

            'Pfft. Lo diré una vez más, niña. Hazte a un lado. Quiero revisar el piso superior.'

            '¡Y yo le digo! Que es un _error_.'

            '¡DIJE que te apartes, puta!'

            Pero Isabel no cedería.

            El soldado la empujó contra la barandilla de la escalera y la apretó en las rodillas, haciéndola caer. El hombre sonrió mientras la veía lagrimear de dolor. Ella apretó las manos en la tela del delantal, sus manos sobre el niño por nacer.

            El soldado sonrió. 'Podría hacerte cosas mucho peor, ramera. A esa _cosa_ dentro tuyo. ¿Por qué la basura de ustedes se molesta en procrear, cuando el final está cerca? Mierdas que se quejan de no tener suficiente comida, pero se la buscaron, basuras inmundas.'

            Isabel observó inútilmente como el hombre empezaba a subir las escaleras.

            No, no podía arriesgarse a perder a su _brother_. No cuando, finalmente, había vuelto con ellos. Ella sacó el lápiz del bolsillo de su delantal y subió las escaleras, detrás de él. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Pero el hombre ya había pasado por las puertas cerradas, deteniéndose en la habitación de Levi, su arrugada mano en el sucio picaporte. Giró el picaporte y la puerta crujió al abrirse.

            El soldado entró en un suspiro.

            Isabel alzó el lápiz en su mano, preguntándose si debía primero clavarlo en el ojo del tipo.

            Pero se le ahorró el problema.

            Porque el soldado miró en derredor, e hizo un sonido de disconformidad.

            Y ella supo el porqué.

            El cuarto estaba vacío.

            Completamente desierto.

            El hombre de la Policía Militar de Trost le dio una dura mirada al espacio vacío.

            'Bueno, qué les parece… no hay nadie aquí. Parece que Gale volvió a equivocarse.'

            Izzie prontamente guardó el lápiz en su delantal, antes de que el tipo la viera.

            'Le dije, ¿no?' la pelirroja masculló, ocultando su propia sorpresa. No había rastro del suero, del paño húmedo o de las vendas ensangrentadas. La cama estaba vacía, así como la silla apoyada contra la ventana tapiada. Sus ojos verdes fueron al balcón, donde las cortinas ondeaban con la fría brisa de la tierra desierta de Titán.

            Isabel comprendió, y estaba aliviada.

            El hombre envestido en los colores de la Policía Militar revolvió sus bolsillos. Sacó nuevamente el bastón e hizo aparecer la proyección del perfil de Levi. 'D.E. **(6)** Lawrence reportándose. Cuerpo desfigurado más allá de posible reconocimiento en el sitio del siniestro.' Dijo quedadamente. 'Municiones y objetos personales identificados. Huellas coinciden. Sin embargo, el último rastro del camino del fallecido no se ha podido establecer. Levi, Rivaille- Fallecido.' El hombre cerró la cesión y guardó el objeto en su bolsillo.

            Le dio a Isabel una mirada condescendiente.

            'Titán Prevalece. Buenos días, ramera.'

            ..-..

 

            El reloj marcó las nueve en el mundo verdeazulado de la Tierra. Jean Kirstein caminó por el atiborrado salón comedor de la Universidad de Sylvan. Iba a hacer algo inusual esa noche, algo que _nunca_ antes había hecho. En retrospectiva, la última semana se estaba volviendo a ser una semana completa de _primeras veces_ para él. La primera vez que trataría de ayudar a alguien, siendo voluntario de escriba. La primera vez que en verdad persiguió a alguien. La primera vez que tuvo que meterse a escondidas en el dormitorio, como si regresara de una cita o algo así. La primera vez que dejó que un droide titánico pasara, sin aniquilarlo hasta dejarlo siendo solo cables. Nuevamente, todo, a causa de _alguien_.

            Era la temporada de las primeras veces.

            Y, esa noche, iba a ser otra primera vez. En lugar de reunirse con su pandilla de costumbre, de tipos populares e influyentes, escogió ir a la mesa _de ellos_. La mesa de los idiotas.

            Eren Jaeger hundía la cuchara en su pudín desinteresadamente; su otra mano rascaba el espacio desnudo de su cuello. Su compañero rubio, Arlert, _nuevamente_ leía, y miraba constantemente sobre su hombro, como esperando la avalancha de bolas de papel hacia ellos. Connie Springer y Sasha Blouse estaban apostando sobre qué habría en el menú de mañana.

            Jean no se sentó con los raritos.

            En cambio, agarró a Connie del brazo y le dio a Sasha una sonrisa apologética.

            'Perdona, Sasha. Pero, ¿me prestas a tu novio? Debo hacer algo.'

            'Ah, hola Jean. ¿Tenés que hacer qué?' repitió Connie, confuso.

            Jean sonrió, malicioso.

            ' _Esto'_ dijo y por respuesta, agarró el mentón del calvo y lo atrajo hacia sí. Connie era como un ciervo deslumbrado por unas luces mientras Jean procedía a estamparle un húmedo y torpe beso en los labios. Jean besó al pobre chico fuerte y sonoramente. Y se aseguró de que toda alma sentada en el gigantesco salón comedor pudiera ver y oír cada segundo de ese maléfico beso.

            '¡PUAAAAJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ!' se retorció Connie, apartándose cuando sintió la lengua de Jean metérsele. '¡Qué mierda, Kirstein! ¡Puaj! ¡Asqueroso!' el más bajo escupió, agarrándose la garganta y dando arcadas.

            Un silencio cayó. Todos observaban a la mesa de los idiotas.

            Jean se limpió la saliva de los labios y se volvió a Eren.

            'Espero que eso ahora nos _equilibre_.' Dijo Jean lúgubremente. Se encogió despreocupadamente de hombros antes de largarse, dejando a una sorprendida audiencia a su paso.

            '¿Q… qué rayos acaba de pasar?' preguntó Eren al rubio a su lado.

            Armin se encogió involuntariamente y volvió su atención a su libro.

            'Amigo, el _jodido_ Jean Kirstein. Eso es lo que pasó.' Sabiamente destacó el santo.

* * *

 

            

            **1** En la traducción se pierde, pero alude a esos memes donde empiezan con 'KEEP CALM' (mantén la calma/no te asustes/no desesperes). ****  
  


            **2** No existen las siglas en español por lo que sé. 'MIA' en inglés es MISSING IN ACTION, que es también título de clasicas peliculas de Chuck Norris, conocidas en latinoamérica como 'Desaparecido en acción', y decidí usar ese término. En español, segun la Wiki, el término correcto es 'desaparecido en combate'.

            **3** Esto es, en realidad, una cita de la obra de Shakespeare "Sueño de una noche de verano", que iba así: _Bless thee, Bottom. Bless thee. Thou art translated_. Como no tengo el texto en español, deberán conformarse con mi humilde versión. El tema es que en inglés dicen top (dominante o seme) y bottom (pasivo o uke), y la conversación gira alrededor de todo eso.

            **4** _Lamento informarle_. En francés en el original. El profesor sigue el juego, diciendo que Eren no será el top (el mejor) de la clase.

            **5** Okey, aquí tuve que hacer lo contrario a traducir. Isabel usa palabras en español, como ' _hermano_ ' para Levi y ' _amante_ ' para Magnum. Por ello, para conservar el sentido, los pasé al inglés.

            **6** Sinceramente, no tengo idea a qué corresponden esas siglas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NT: Disculpen la demora, el capitulo era largo y un tanto complejo. Isabel y Magnum son los amigos de Levi en el manga gaiden que narra su historia, pero Blessende advierte que no conservarán el mismo carácter.


	34. Blues de viernes por la noche

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

 

_ Capítulo 34:  _ Blues de Noche de Viernes

            

            ~.~

            Carla Jaeger estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada contra el respaldo de la cama. Observaba melancólicamente a la luna creciente, cuando oyó un sonido perforar el silencio vespertino. Algo había golpeado la pared y, seguidamente, hubo una sombra donde la luna había estado. Por un momento, Carla tuvo miedo… preguntándose si las sombras oscuras de su mente habrían cobrado forma física. Agarró las mantas y se envolvió, asustada. Pero entonces, esbeltos y delgados dedos se agarraron del borde de la ventana, doblándose en los bordes y Carla descubrió a su hijo trepando por la abertura.

            '¿Eren?' murmuró, sorprendida.

            Su hijo se sacudió el polvo, dejó su pesada mochila en una esquina y se enderezó. Dándole uno de esas alegres y tontas sonrisas suyas, Eren se sentó a su lado. Se inclinó a besarle la frente y se ubicó junto a su codo.

            Eren asintió.

            'Por supuesto que soy yo. Tuve que tomar el atajo. ¿Te… asusté, mamá?', preguntó, la preocupación en su voz.

            Eren vestía una chaqueta azul y unos pantalones holgados, y una parka verde que le caía sobre un hombro. Las vendas de su brazo derecho ya no estaban, y Carla estaba aliviada de verlo nuevamente sano. Pero la recuperación era sólo superficial. Todavía estaba presente un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos expresivos, profundamente enterrada en su alma, y Eren trataba duramente en ocultarle esa emoción. Pero Carla podía verla. Porque, si había algo en que las madres eran buenas, era en leer entre líneas, y en ver a través las máscaras. Observándolo contra la luna y la penumbra de la habitación, Carla se sorprendió de cuánto había crecido en verdad. Tomó su apuesta cara y le frotó la mejilla, feliz de ver a su unigénito a pesar de ser tan tarde.

            'Sí, lo hiciste, delincuente. Me diste tremendo susto.'

            'Perdona', dijo Eren a modo de disculpa, y señaló al negro reloj en la pared, donde la manecilla corta marcaba las ocho. 'Las horas de visita terminaron. Y la loca ésa de la enfermera Robbins me amenazó con una orden de restricción si me volvía a aparecer. Juro por Dios, esa vieja me la tiene jurada.'

            Carla miró la ventana abierta del segundo piso. 'Eren, ¿cómo siquiera-?'

            Pero su hijo le puso un dedo sobre los labios y sacudió la cabeza. _No me pidas detalles, má_ , parecía decirle. A Carla no le gustaba. Como Eren siempre guardaba secretos. Igual a como su padre acostumbraba hacer. Le daba una inquieta sensación de desastre.

            Finalmente, ella suspiró y no insistió. _Si eso quieres._

            '¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?'

            Su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa.

            'Sólo quería pasarte a saludar', le confesó Eren, sus ojos turquesa se movieron al sweater verde en la mesita de luz. '¡Vaya! ¿Es para mí? Parece que casi lo tienes listo.'

            Carla sonrió, apartando su mano cuando trató de tomarlo.

            'No, todavía no. Paciencia, Eren.'

            ..-..

 

            'Eh, Jaegermeister **(1)** '.

            '¿Sí, caracaballo?'

            'Es Noche de Viernes.'

            'Gracias por decir lo obvio, Kirstein. ¿Y?'

            'Estamos en el cine.'

            'Ajá.'

            'Estamos solos, tú y yo. ¿No es… medio patético?'

            Eren se volvió rápidamente al hombre a su lado. Tenía un ligero tono burlón cuando habló.

            'Siéntete libre para ir a buscar chicas que son lo suficientemente estúpidas como para darte bola. No te detengo. O, si otra vez tienes ganas de besuquearte con Connie, lo puedo llamar, ¿sabías?'

            Jean golpeó con el dedo el lado de la cabeza del castaño, quien sonreía ampliamente. Frunciendo el ceño en la oscuridad, el chico de cara larga se cruzó de brazos y se tumbó contra la oscuridad del pasillo. Observó las románticas luces bajas en silencio. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, revolviéndoselos con frustración por tanta espera. Estaban en el medio de una operación de vigilancia en el recibidor del Teatro Mardis, ocultos de la masa de gente que iba al cine. Algunos se inclinaban ante los brillantes posters, haciendo planes, señalando sus actores preferidos y cuchicheando sobre alguien lindo en la fila de tickets.

            Él podía haber sido ese 'lindo', maldición.

            Jean se rascó la nariz y le echó una mirada al castaño a su lado. Ambos tenían sus parkas verdes. Se preguntó qué pensarían los civiles cuando veían el emblema de los Cuerpos. ¿Qué significarían las Alas de la Libertad para el transeúnte común? ¿El logo de una universidad, el de un equipo de béisbol o una moda tipo Che Guevara? ¿Qué pensaría la gente, cuando veía a dos tipos esperando en las sombras, murmurando entre ellos?

            Por las malas caras que Jean recibía de los empleados del teatro, tenía la sensación de qué era lo que la gente podía estar pensando. Asumió que sería lo mismo que estarían pensando las brillantes mentes de la Universidad de Sylvan desde mañana.

            '¿Te das cuenta de que hice ese numerito con Connie para quitarte a los homofóbicos de encima?' señaló Jean con magnanimidad.

            Eren gruñó.

            '¿Ah, sí? ¿Y de _quién_ fue la culpa desde el principio?'

            Otro momento incómodo en su conversación. Está bien, Jaeger tenía razón ahí.

            Hubo una larga pausa antes de que Eren sacudiera la cabeza y se lo reconociera.

            '… Gracias, hombre.'

            'No lo menciones.'

            'Pero, si todavía tienes ganas de andar con Connie, puedo-'

            'Maldita sea, Jaeger. Cállate la boca.'

            Eren sonrió y asintió. Jean notó cuán cansado se veía. El chico pestañeó cansadamente, y empezó a adormilarse con la cabeza inclinada contra el pecho. Jean lo agarró del cuello de su capa y lo enderezó, sacudiéndolo para que se despierte. _Eh. No te duermas en servicio_ , le advirtió. Eren se apretó una mano sobre los ojos rojos. 'Perdón', masculló. 'No he… dormido las últimas dos noches. Me está costando caro. Y, ¿de qué hablábamos?'

            Jean sonrió.

            'Te decía sobre cuán patética es la vida de un Guardián. Y ofreciste pagarme un trago a modo de consuelo.'

            Eren le frunció el ceño al hombre a su lado. 'Estoy segurísimo de que inventaste eso.'

            Jean le sonrió maliciosamente, pero no lo refutó.

            Hubo un ligero zumbido en su discusión. Eren miró las lustrosas cerámicas del piso mientras Jean se quedó nuevamente mirando la multitud apiñada de adolescentes, jóvenes y mocosos. Dios, odiaba a la gente común. ¡Cómo odiaba Jean el hecho de que no era uno de ellos! Parecía pasarse la vida cuestionándose las decisiones del ayer. Como, ¿por qué se había comido ese burrito en la cena, sabiendo que iba a lamentar el resultado? Kirstein se volvió a darle una mirada a Eren.

            Lo que preocupaba a Eren, _eso_ tenía curiosidad de saber. ¿Cuál era el más nefasto secreto de Eren Jaeger?

            Tenía una idea de qué podría ser.

            'Dime algo, Eren. ¿Quién… era _él_? ¿Ése otro tipo en la foto?' finalmente preguntó Jean al guardián a su lado.

            Era una pregunta que lo estaba carcomiendo desde hacía días. Desde que vio la polaroid.

            Eren se tensó.

            'Nadie.' Fue la rápida respuesta.

            Jean dio un largo suspiro y resopló.

            '¿De verdad esperas que me lo crea?'

            Jean le miró a la cara. El castaño se veía apesadumbrado, con los hombros caídos y las manos hundidas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

            '¿No podrías dejarlo pasar?', preguntó lúgubremente el muchacho.

            Jean chasqueó la lengua, tirando el anzuelo. 'Ya veo. Te gustaba mucho, ¿ah? Ustedes… ¿rompieron… o algo así?'

            Nuevamente hubo un pesado silencio, como si los secretos no dichos de Eren Jaeger tiraran de él.

            ' _Gustarme'_ , repitió Eren, melancólico. 'Romper, dominante, pasivo, 69, misionero, perrito, marica, gay, Puter… La gente siempre le pone nombres a mi relación. Cualquiera, con tal de hacerla sonar asquerosa, ordinaria, desagradable y sucia', dijo Eren, su tono elevándose mientras trataba de evitar que su voz se ahogara. Cerró los dedos en un puño y los escondió en los codos. 'Pero, ¿qué demonios sabe la gente? Las palabras no pueden describir lo que teníamos.'

            Los ojos almendrados de Jean se tornaron a su colega guardián. Esto era lo más cercano a lo que Eren había llegado a contarle, y le preguntó, sin pensar. '¿Y qué era?'

            'Confianza', respondió Eren, alzando la mano derecha y mirando los dedos con tristeza. O a un dedo en particular. El dedo del anillo, que estaba desnudo de su argolla de plata y, desde que la sensación y el tacto habían regresado a su brazo derecho, Eren se descubría retorcerse con la sensación del anillo perdido.

            '¿Confianza?' insistió Jean.

            'Sí… confianza. Juramentos. _Casa_. Y ese pendejo destruyó todo.'

            Eren se volvió a la marea de gente que iba al cine. Estaba consciente de la mirada perdida de Jean.

            Soltó un largo suspiro que se mezcló con el ruido de la multitud.

            'Me casé con él', confesó Eren al fin. No se detuvo a captar la mirada de shock en el rostro de Kirstein. 'Me casé con él. Justo como el idiota impulsivo que soy, sí, lo hice. Porque confié en él, y pensé que podríamos hacerlo funcionar. No importaba si éramos de mundos diferentes. No me importaba que él fuera un Titánico, un hombre, mayor que yo, alguien que creía firmemente en la disciplina, la limpieza y el maldito orden del universo, mientras yo era un desastre, una bestia rugiente, y un alborotador… incluso un mocoso fastidioso para él. Pero, ¿sabes qué?, él velaba por mí. Me salvó tantas veces, que ya perdí la cuenta. No sé si fueron por amor, o por su sentido del deber. Todo lo que sé… es que Levi era mi casa. Me dio un hogar, cuando todo lo demás en mi vida se derrumbaba. Era como un castillo de naipes. No importaba que no pudiera hacer las cosas corrientes y divertidas que la gente hace de este lado. Como ir al cine… tener una cita para cenar, pasearse debajo de las estrellas. O, simplemente, tomarse de las manos', Eren tomó aire, sus ojos verdes atentos a los cordones de su calzado. 'Maldición, había tantas cosas que deseaba mostrarle aquí. El océano, las montañas, la lluvia, los bosques verdes. Incluso un maldito perro de verdad. Levi nunca vio nada de eso. Y ése imbécil me prometió que lo haría. Rayos, cada vez que regresaba, me preocupaba de si volvería a ver la cara de ese pendejo. No sabía si podría vivir conmigo si… si algo le pasara. Cuando no estuviera a su lado.'

            Eren hizo un pausa, su voz se había roto tras el largo monologo.

            Jean le vio rascarse la nariz contra la manga.

            Eren no había terminado. 'Esos bastardos en clase… me preguntaron si se lo _hacía_ durante los seis meses que estuve lejos. Sí, claro que se lo _hice'_ , admitió Eren con una risita sardónica. Su risa sonó forzada y rencorosa. 'Pero esa no era la razón por la que regresaba. Ésa no es la razón por la que soy un Guardián. Cargué con los mundos para poder asegurarme de que mi hogar estaba a salvo. Así… él estaba a salvo. ¿Me preguntaste si me gustaba, Jean? Ahí tienes tu respuesta. Llámalo como quieras, pero ya no puedo volver a casa', Eren tragó el nudo en su garganta. 'Carajo, después de todo, ni puedo odiarlo. Él lo sabía. Y creo… que me mintió. Sí me vendió al Estado. Me rompió el corazón. Pero, también me mintió acerca del hecho de que no creía en _nosotros_. Y no tienes idea de cuánto me odio por no haber creído en él, y haberlo dejado atrás.'

            Y, entonces, nuevamente hubo lágrimas, haciendo su astuto regreso.

            Eren se tapó la cara con una mano, sintiéndose vulnerable ante su rival de la infancia.

            Jean se sintió incomodo y le dio su espacio. Le quitó una gorrita a un chico que pasaba. El mocoso ni se percató y Jean se la puso a Eren, bajando la visera para tapar las lagrimas.

            Eren se paralizó por la sorpresa.

            'Gracias', murmuró el castaño.

            'Sí, no lo hago por ti. Sólo es que te ves horrible cuando lloras, bastardo suicida.'

            '… Claro.' Volvió a agradecerle Eren.

            Un largo rato pasó y Jean se aclaró la garganta, determinado en cambiar el tema.

            'Y, ¿algo va a cruzar el portal o no? Me estoy impacientando. ¿Cuáles eran nuestras ordenes?'

            Eren se quitó la gorra y la guardó en el bolsillo. Sus ojos seguían húmedos, pero apretó el botón oblicuo en su comunicador y repasó el mensaje. La voz autómata de Gale sonó en el pasillo.

            'Revisar el portal cuarenta y dos. Teatro Mardis. Transgresiones han sido observadas el 14 y el 16 entre las once y las dos de la mañana. Se sospecha de un modelo básico de INXbot.'

            '¿INXbot? ¿Los droides sexuales?' preguntó Jean, sonando fascinado.

            Eren sacudió la cabeza lúgubremente. 'No, esos son los INSbot. Estos son carroñeros inofensivos. Podría ser un inusual que se puso loco. No podría asegurarlo.'

            Los guardianes se quedaron en un tranquilo silencio. No duró, ya que sus relojes sonaron al unísono.

            Eren y Jean intercambiaron miradas.

            'Supongo que nuestra cita para el cine al fin llegó', dijo Eren, secándose los rastros húmedos de las mejillas.

            ..-..

 

            Eren Jaeger y Jean Kirstein se enorgullecían en ser guardianes aptos, los mejores de sus divisiones (no en verdad), pero habían llegado a su primer obstáculo antes de lo que esperaban. Podrían haberse encargado de un INXbot, incluso un INSbot o el mismo Titán Armado juntos. Pero el invasor del Portal cuarenta y dos se había refugiado en el único lugar donde dos hombres jóvenes no podían entrar. O cualquier hombre, de hecho.

            El Baño de Damas.

            'Que molestia. ¿Estás seguro de que está dentro?' le preguntó Jean a Eren, quien pasaba las coordenadas por Gale.

            El castaño asintió, su espíritu regresando. 'Afirmativo. Y deja de respirarme encima.'

            Jean estaba molesto. 'Maldito voyerista. ¿Qué rayos hace en el baño de damas? ¿Mear? ¿No podía escoger una peli o algo así?', suspiró y chasqueó los dedos. 'Ok, este es el trato, Jaeger', anunció el más alto con seriedad. 'Metete ahí y has tu trabajo. Pruébale a tu tierra que tan buen soldado eres. Yo te, eh, daré ánimos desde aquí.'

            Eren le dio una mirada escéptica. 'Y no va a pasar. Si no te percataste, caracaballo, no soy una chica. Ni tengo una vagina extra.'

            'Alguien deberá hacerlo.'

            'No voy a ser yo.'

            Y así, los dos guardianes esperaron en el recibidor, discutiendo acerca sobre quién se vería mejor con peluca y vestido. Tras un lapso de veinte minutos y ya que el INXbot no parecía emerger de su cubil y ninguna mujer parecía estar rondando dentro tampoco, los dos guardianes decidieron arriesgarse y entrar juntos.

            Los baños estaban vacíos… lo que era una bendición a medias. No había mujeres inclinándose en los espejos y hablando mal de otras a sus espaldas. ¿Las malas nuevas? No parecía que hubiera ningún invasor Titánico tampoco.

            'Qué rayos', maldijo Jean por lo bajo, mientras Eren le clavaba la mirada a un rollo de papel suelto en uno de los cubículos. Para empeorar las cosas, oyeron un ruido. No el zumbido de un droide, pero algo más siniestro que hizo entrar en pánico a los muchachos.

            Eran las risitas de una horda de mujeres, y que se les estaba acercando.

            'Mierda' dijo Jean, elocuente como siempre. Agarró la manga de Eren y lo atrajo al ultimo cubículo con premura. Y fue justo a tiempo, porque oyeron la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Pies se deslizaron por el baño, el sonido de los tacones y risas similares a aullidos de hiena llenaron el aire mientras los dos Guardianes permanecían apiñados en un espacio claramente no pensado para dos.

            'Caracaballo, tu aliento apesta.' Susurró Eren.

            'No creo que sea yo. Y silencio, las banshees nos podrían oír.'

            Eren sonrió a pesar de lo incómodo de la situación. Los dos estaban cara a cara, ambos con una rodilla doblada encima del inodoro así nadie sospechaba de dos pares de pies por debajo de la puerta.

            La conversación de las mujeres era extrañamente… ilustrativa. Hablaban de sus novios, novias, acerca de quién quería conquistar a quién, acerca de qué sombra de ojos era la mejor con ese particular vestido. Eren Jaeger y Jean Kirstein llegaron a la silenciosa conclusión de que los verdaderos extraterrestres de su mundo a lo mejor no eran los Titánicos.

            Sino que las chicas.

            Sip, definitivamente, las chicas.

            Eren cambió su peso de un pie al otro.

            Alzó la mirada para preguntarle a Jean cuanto más planeaban permanecer encerrados.

            Pero Jean lo miraba atentamente.

            'Eh, ¿qué onda con esa mirada?' le preguntó Eren quietamente, la sospecha patente en su susurro.

            Jean le alargó una mano, agarrando firmemente la barbilla de Eren y manteniéndola quieta. 'Shhhh' dijo el joven más alto.

            '¿J-Jean?'

            Pero el rubio ceniciento le hizo callar y se inclinó hacia delante.

            Empalideciendo más que una hoja de papel, Eren puso sus manos en el pecho del otro para apartarlo. Sirenas de alarma ya sonaban en su cabeza.

            'Epa, epa, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? Estoy casado-'

            Hubo un movimiento veloz y captó el destello de una cuchilla. Hubo un audible crujido. Jean había atravesado la pared junto a la oreja izquierda de Eren con su cuchilla de zirconio en un limpio puntazo. Jean le soltó y el castaño suspiró aliviado, girando su cuello para descubrir un pequeño droide del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, colgando de la pared. Lo observó revolverse, la cuchilla lo había partido en dos.

            Hubo otro audible golpe y la cosa cayó al suelo. Aterrizó entre sus pies y explotó entre humo y chispas.

            Casi de inmediato, los detectores de humo se encendieron y los rociadores se descargaron.

            Eren y Jean salieron a trompicones del cubículo, sólo para encontrarse frente a frente con una muchedumbre de mujeres furiosas.

            '¡Mirones! ¡Puaaaaaaj! ¡PERVERTIDOS! ¡AfuERA!'

            Bajo la lluvia de agua y tacones, Eren decidió que en verdad no necesitaba este compañero nuevo.

* * *

 

            **1** Literalmente 'maestro de los cazadores', por lo que pude averiguar es un tipo de licor muy popular Alemania. Más info en h-t-t-p : / / e s . Wikipedia wiki / J%C3%A4germeister.


	35. Ese otro tipo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NT: ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo! ¡Les agradezco que no me abandonen! Les comento que a medida de que estoy traduciendo esto, estoy también traduciendo "Guardián", otra historia extra que ayudará a comprender capítulos que se vienen. Ya está el primer capitulo listo.

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

            

_Capítulo 35:_ Ése otro tipo

 

 

            ~.~

            Habían pasado tres días desde que Hanji le dijo de la desaparición de Levi. Tres días desde que ella llamó. Y, ahora, no podía contactar a nadie por el comunicador. Ni un alma. Petra y Oluo no respondieron sus mensajes, Ird y Gunther seguían recuperándose en el hospital, Hanji estaba en medio de una investigación, y Moblit no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando (a pesar de que le dio su más sentido pésame). Eren no sabía por qué del pésame y, antes de que pudiera preguntárselo, Gale cortó la conexión.

            _Estúpida y complotadora red._

            Parecía raro cómo todos lo evitaban. Era una ironía, dado era exactamente lo que había deseado desde el principio. Una completa desconexión de todas las cosas de 'Titán'. Y, aun así, ahora estaba separado de su mundo tanto como podía estarlo, su mente constantemente lo llevaba de regreso. Al mundo con un cielo sin luna. Al mundo de rascacielos, donde la oscuridad reinaba. Al mundo donde una vez él tuvo un hogar, en el cálido abrazo de los brazos de alguien. Y al mundo donde ese alguien era un cabo petiso gruñón y malhumorado.

            Eren se pasó una mano por los cabellos y apretó el botón de su reloj por onceava vez. Volvió a intentar con Hanji. Sólo una vez más. _Por favor, por favor, contesta, Hanji. Y te juro que no volveré a molestarte._

            Pero no hubo respuesta.

            ¿Por qué todos lo evitaban? ¿Acaso le estaban ocultando algo?

            Eren se preguntó si el escuadrón seguía molesto con él… con respecto a cómo se marchó. Sí, debía ser eso. Debe haberlos enojado. A lo mejor el escuadrón había armado toda esto de 'Levi desaparecido' para hacerlo volver. Podía imaginárselos haciéndolo, Oluo siendo la mente maestra detrás de tan simple y sucia conspiración.

            Porque llamar a ese pendejo, significaba para Eren admitir que seguía enamorado de ese imbécil.

            Y, quizás, esa no era siquiera la verdadera razón. Lo que en verdad Eren temía era… oír el silencio al otro lado.

            Y así, Eren se sentó en el piso de su dormitorio, achicharrándose en su propio jugo. Su cabello castaño estaba desordenado, nuevamente lo tenía largo y sus ojos estaban colorados. Era una tarde de domingo y estaba rodeado por montañas de ropa sucia. Vestía los mismos pantalones y camiseta desde hacía tres días, algo que Armin había sugerido en el desayuno cada mañana.

            Desde algún sitio debajo de la pila de ropas emergía un ladrido amenazador. Y podía oír que otra camiseta era desgarrada hasta quedar hecha trizas.

            Eren suspiró, poniéndose una mano sobre sus ojos con gran pesar.

            'Krobe, lo juro por Dios… si sigues con eso, te meto en una caja y te tiro de un puente.'

            Era una manera efectiva de amenazar, porque el perro gimoteó y cesó con su vengativa lucha con una remera roja. Emergió de una esquina, moviendo su colita mecánica en sumisión. Krobe se acercó a Eren y se sentó obedientemente a sus pies. Miró al joven guardián y le dio una triste y dolida mirada.

            Eren soltó un suave suspiró y le rascó debajo de una oreja. 'No me mires así, tonto. Mira, lo siento… solo estoy molesto.' Dijo Eren. 'Y sé que no hiciste nada malo', agregó, tomando una pelota de beisbol y arrojándola a la pares. Observó como la pelota rebotó dos veces y volvió a su mano derecha. Flexionó sus dedos.

            Sus nervios se habían recuperado y sus reflejos estaban como nuevos. Al menos, había algo bueno en este embrollo.

            Krobe le miró tirar la pelota, encandilado.

            Fue en ese momento en que la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió.

            Eren se alzó para atender, indicándole a Krobe que se oculte. ¿Cómo olvidó trabar la puerta?

            Se relajó cuando vio quien era el visitante.

            Jean estaba parado en el marco de la puerta.

            'Hola', saludó el rubio ceniza alzando una mano. Vestido en su usual chaqueta verde oliva y jeans, torció la nariz ante la decoración del cuarto de Eren. 'Lindo cuarto', observó sagazmente.

            'Carajo. Solamente eres tú, caracaballo' dijo Eren, hundiéndose en su cama. '¿No puedes llamar? Ah, momento, eso es algo que la gente decente hace. Y, obviamente, no lo eres.'

            Jean hizo un ruido de diversión desde el fondo de su garganta.

            '¿Por qué? ¿Te estabas haciendo una paja?'

            Eren le dio a su colega Guardián una mirada de absoluto desprecio. Permitió a Krobe salir de su escondite y le tiró la pelota.

            Eren masculló al tipo en la puerta. '¿Podrías dejar de ser tan malpensado? Y, ¿qué haces aquí, caracaballo? No tenemos ninguna misión hoy.'

            Jean sacudió la cabeza.

            'No, no tenemos. Me preguntaba que ibas a hacer esta noche.'

            Eren sonrió y dejó escapar una risita. Liberó la pelota de las garras del droide y se volvió a Jean. Nunca habían suficientes oportunidades para molestar al otro, y Eren aprovecharía la oportunidad.

            '¿Por qué? ¿Me vas a invitar a una cita, Kirstein?' bromeó Eren.

            Jean enfrentó los ojos de Eren, su expresión era absolutamente seria.

            'Sí, lo haré.'

            ..-..

 

            En el estrecho espacio de los entrecruzados callejones de Maria, lo que Trost tendía a llamar la tierra de los que le las apañan, mendigos y humanos no aptos, un mercado florecía como un criatura viva, palpitante, salvaje. Algunos le llamaban mercado negro, a pesar de que los bazares de Maria eran más coloridos y ruidosos que los malls electrónicos de la ciudad de Trost. No había cámaras de vigilancia aquí, que capturaran cada movimiento de los ciudadanos. No había guardias de seguridad androides parados en cada esquina y recoveco. No había luces artificiales cayendo de los cielos, pretendiendo ser un segundo sol. No había Policía Militar respirándote en el cuello.

            Y, lo más importante de todo, que no había Gale.

            Lo que había era… Libertad. Música y risas, pelas callejeras y borrachines. Esta libertad del Estado era embriagadora. Como la marihuana. Como cristal de metadona. Como LSD. Pero como toda droga exótica, tenía un costo elevado. Un precio que se hacia llamar por los nombres de 'sindicatos clandestinos', y 'crimen organizado'.

            Había un grafiti en una pared de ladrillos, pintado con aerosol rojo por delincuentes.

            ' _Bienvenidos al Infierno_  
Quédate  
Ez Mejor que el Cielo  
Casi siempre.'

 

            Dos hombres con sobretodo pasaron por una tienda atendida por una anciana. Vestía una bandana amarilla en la cabeza y quitaba el polvo a sus mercancías, analizando el clima de afuera con atención. Las tormentas del desierto eran comunes en el mundo de titán. Y las tormentas del desierto eran más molestas que el Estado, dado que en las afueras de las ciudades ambos tan impredecibles como indeseados. La mujer estaba doblada y estaba retando a un niñito que estaba parado fuera de su tienda, bajo el toldo rojo. El niño miraba con deseo las viejas revistas de comic en exposición, y, a pesar de que la mujer lo echo tres veces durante la última hora, el debilucho siempre volvía a mirar añorando la mercadería. Quería leerlos, la mujer lo sabía. Por la pinta de sus ropas rotas y sucias, dudaba que el mocoso supiera siquiera leer.

            'Sin plata, no tocas.' Le recordó la mujer al niño.

            El chico no dijo nada.

            '¿Puedes siquiera leer, calzonudo? ¿Tu mama te enseñó las letras?' se le burló la mujer.

            Los hombres con sobretodo habían pasado sin detenerse por el bazar de Maria. Y fue sólo delante de esta curiosa tienda que el hombre más bajo se detuvo, habiendo oído la pequeña conversación. Los ojos de botón de la mujer se iluminaron ante un potencial cliente. Ignoro al niño y saludó con cortesía al caballero. Porque el hombre vestía una camisa blanco inmaculado debajo y una chalina para acompañar, todo signos de nobleza. Cuestionar qué hacia la elite en Maria no era algo que ella podía responder.

            El hombre no respondió el saludo. En cambio, se acercó al escaparate de cristal en exhibición. Su amigo no aprecia contento con la parada, pero consintió.

            El que vestía la chalina se quitó la capucha. Habría sido mucho más apuesto a no ser por su aura fría y aburrida. Tenía un limpio y cuidado cabello con corte militar, y el cabello lacio le enmarcaba sus pálidas facciones. Este hombre señaló a los objetos en su escaparate.

            '¿Qué es toda esta basura?' preguntó, su crudeza la sorprendió.

            'Ooooh, ¿esto? Lo conseguí de una rapiña de los rebeldes a un vehículo del Estado. Fueron cosas rechazadas por los archivos de Titán. Chucherías y rarezas. Todo cosas que contrabandearon de la Tierra, pero las encontraron inútiles para su conservación.'

            'La Tierra', dijo el hombre, su voz sonando extraña. Sus ojos casi se suavizaron.

            El más alto se quitó la capucha se reunió con el pelinegro. Tenía cabello rubio recortado y su cara le resultaba conocida a la señora. Los ojos de la anciana se iluminaron con la oportunidad de una venta doble. ¿Acaso los dioses de Nyse y Mael al fin le sonreían?

            Farlan Church levantó un globo de cristal y lo sacudió, observando los copos de nieve bailar dentro del cristal. Había un hombre de nieve que llevaba una bufanda, con una nariz de zanahoria y negros ojos felices.

            'Basura inútil', remarcó Church, dejando el globo. 'Vámonos, capitán.'

            Pero el hombre a su lado se rehusó a obedecer.

            Levi observaba una máscara que colgaba en el fondo de la tienda. Era una máscara inusual, con manchas de tinta cambiantes en lugar de un rostro. No tenía agujeros para los ojos o la boca. Pero el material parecía dejar respirar sin problemas.

            Farlan siguió su mirada.

            '¿Qué es eso?' preguntó Church a la mujer.

            La mujer de cabello enrulado se rascó la cabeza. 'Quisiera saberlo. Mi fallecido esposo le decía algo. Era un nombre raro, espere, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua-'

            'Rorschach', respondió alguien.

            Ese alguien resulto ser, sorprendentemente, Levi.

            La cabeza de Farlan se volvió a él con sorpresa. 'Espera. ¿Raw qué?'

            Levi no repitió el nombre y esta extraña expresión de añoranza regresó a él.

            'Sí, Rorschach', festejó la mujer por su parte. 'Una especia de héroe de historietas de los Terrícolas. Mi fallecido esposo era un fan.'

            Farlan captó la ligera aparición de una sonrisa en los labios de Levi. Apenas le había curvado los labios para desaparecer en una línea amarga. Como si Rivaille hubiera forzado un recuerdo al fondo de su mente. Antes de que Farlan pudiera preguntar en que pensaba, el más bajo revolvió sus bolsillos, sacó dos billetes nuevos del tesoro de Titán y los coloco sobre el mostrador.

            'Me la llevo', le dijo a la mujer. '¿Cuánto es?'

            La mujer estaba encantada. 'Dos libras, eso serán.'

            Se apresuró al fondo de la tienda, descolgó la máscara y se la trajo.

            'Tiene un gusto extraño, estimado señor. Pero, aquí tiene.'

            En el mismo momento, ella vio al pequeño niño de antes inmiscuirse en el pasillo y agarrar un libro del escaparate. Trató de metérselo en el pantalón con disimulo, pero la mujer lo atrapó.

            '¡LADRÓN! ¡DEJA ESO AHORA MISMO!' procedió a agarrarlo de la oreja y tirar hasta que el vagabundo chilló de dolor.

            '¡Déjeme! ¡Déjeme! ¡Me lastima!' chilló el niño, tirando de sus manos.

            Una pálida mano atrapo la muñeca de la mujer, apartándola del niño. La anciana descubrió al pelinegro mirándola con fastidio. La distracción fue todo lo que necesitó el pequeño para liberarse y escapar como un ratoncillo de la trampa.

            '¡Mire lo que hizo! ¡Se largó con el libro!' espetó la mujer. '¿Cómo se supone que puedo trabajar si-?'

            El hombre con cara aburrida alzó una mano para acallarla. Buscó en su bolsillo y sacó otro billete nuevo del Tesoro de Titán.

            'Tome, otra libra' dijo él, metiéndoselo en la mano. 'Eso debería cubrir su pérdida.'

            Volviéndose al rubio a su lado, Levi asintió y ambos abandonaron la tienda de Maria, dejando a la anciana tres libras más rica. Pero la dejaron anonadada, muy anonadada en verdad.

            '¿Para qué es la máscara?' le pregunto Farlan cuando estuvieron fuera de alcance.

            Levi se subió la capucha. 'Los muertos no necesitan caras, ¿verdad?'

            Farlan frunció el ceño. 'Y, ¿qué pasó con el mocoso ahí dentro? ¿Vas a convertirte en el padrino mágico y ayudar a todo chico de la calle?' le preguntó, viéndose perplejo.

            'No,' respondió Levi, manteniendo el rostro hierático. 'Sólo a aquellos que lean comics y mierdas por el estilo.'

            '¿Por qué?' preguntó Farlan, alzando una ceja.

            Levi negó con la cabeza, sus filosos ojos grises mirando las sucias paredes del callejón. _¿Por qué?_

            'No hay motivo, Church. No hay un motivo.'

            ..-..

 

            No era en verdad una cita.

            Era una salida nocturna con una pandilla de idiotas. Solo él, Armin, Connie y Sasha. Ah, claro, Jean también. Eren no sabia que lo sorprendía más. El hecho de que el santo saliera a ver una película a la noche. O que el jodido Jean Kirstein estuviera con ellos. El universo era un desastre caótico y Eren hacia rato que dejó de intentar entenderlo. Se agachó, revisando sus zapatillas lúgubremente. ¿Qué hacia afuera? Tenía montañas de ropa para lavar y tarea esperándolo en su dormitorio. Y un muy malcriado robo perro.

            Estaban detrás del Teatro Mardis, miando los brillantes carteles de las películas en emisión. Eren tenía la profunda y persistente sospecha de que todo era idea de Kirstein. Un elaborado plan. Pero, ¿para qué?

            '¿Qué tal una comedia romántica?' sugirió Sasha, señalando a Los juegos del Hambre: En llamas.

            'Saha, Los juegos del Hambre no tiene nada de romántico o comedia… o _comida_ , sabias', dijo Connie, rodando los ojos. '¿Qué piensas, Armin?', el chico de cabeza rapada le preguntó al tercero del grupo.

            El universitario rubio se rascaba la barbilla pensativamente. Sus ojos azules fueron de un cartel al otro. 'Quiero ver… El Hobbit.'

            'Carajo, no.' Gruñó Springer. 'Si quisiera ver enanos y dragones, vuelvo a la secundaria.'

            Connie procedió a mirar a Jean y, recordando su pequeño e incomodo incidente de unos días atrás, el chico pronto se volvió hacia Eren.

            '¿Qué hay de ti, Jaeger?'

            Eren se encogió de hombros.

            '¿Todavía tienen Titanic?'

            '¿Titanic?'

            'Sí, esa donde Jack muere y Rose debe vivir sin él' dijo el castaño siniestramente.

            Connie rodó los ojos, exasperado. '¿Podrías… este, elegir algo menos _prehistórico_?'

            Hubo una pausa.

            '¿Romeo y Julieta?' dijo Eren. 'Esa donde _los dos_ se mueren-'

            '¡Maldición, Jaeger!'

            Jean alzó una mano para calmar al joven calvo. Agarró el cuello de la chaqueta de Eren con la otra mano y empezó a arrastrarlo hacia la taquilla al fondo del pasillo. '¿Saben que?' dijo Jean. 'Adelántense. Yo me llevo a este mocoso a ver una película para mayores de 18 que emiten al lado. Será una experiencia educativa. _Ciao_ , idiotas.

            Los ojos esmeralda de Eren se abrieron como platos.

            'Epa… Epa… Ni de broma. ¡No quiero ver una de mayores de 18! Menos contigo' protestó Eren. Pero Jean atrapó a su compañero con una llave al cuello, rehusándose a soltarlo. Jean arrastró a Eren Jaeger por el pasillo contra la voluntad del castaño.

            El trio vio la pareja dispareja desaparecer en la muchedumbre.

            Connie tiró de la manga de Armin.

            'Eh, amigo, no creo que sea buena idea dejar a Eren ir con ese engendro besador.'

            Armin se encogió.

            'Esto fue idea de Kirstein, de todos modos. Así que, ¿nos podemos decidir que película y terminar con esto? Tengo una tesis sobre Cinética que hacer, saben. Y ese demonio no se escribirá solo.'

            ..-..

 

            La película de mayores de 18 resultó ser la cinta de horror 'El conjuro'.

            _Nota personal._

            _Matar a Jean a primera hora de la mañana._

            Eren evidentemente se sobresaltaba con cada ruido, se encogía ante cada aparición fantasmagórica y retrocedía ante cada aparición del rostro de la muñeca maldita. Tras una hora de película, se rindió y cerró los ojos, esperando que todo termine. Sus dedos estaban aferrados en los apoyabrazos, hundiéndose en el terciopelo.

            'Caracaballo, te odio. De _verdad_ lo hago', murmuró por la bajo, rehusándose a seguir viendo la película de horror.

            Oyó a Jean reírse a su lado.

            'Puedes sujetarme la _mano_ , sabes. Si eso te hace sentir mejor.'

            'Vete a la mierda.'

            'En serio, ¿tienes miedo de esto? Peleamos con monstruos mecánicos todos los días, ¿y le tienes miedo a una peli de fantasmas? Jaeger, eres jodidamente adorable.'

            'Cierra la puta boca.'

            Eren sabia que Jean ahora sonreía.

            'Me encanta saber que no soy el único que encuentra esto un desperdicio. Hay una pareja tres filas más abajo, y, hombre… se están dando.'

            Eren refunfuñó en silencio.

            _¿Por qué, oh Dios, por qué tengo que estar enganchado con esto-?_

            'Míralos', le urgió Jean, soltando un silbido. 'Hombre, están dando un espectáculo más entretenido que la tonta peli. Pero, espera, hay algo mal con el tipo. ¿No te parece constipado?'

            'Caracaballo, deja de ser un asqueroso voyerista y dale a la gente un poco de privacidad' dijo Eren con un escalofrío.

            '¡Pero míralos!'

            'Eres asqueroso, Kirstein. No voy a-' dijo Eren, abriendo los ojos y lanzando una mirada furtiva a la pareja que Jean señalaba. Estaban sentados tres filan mas atrás, al lado derecho. No podía ver al hombre, pero la mujer captó toda su atención. Casi no la reconoció en la oscuridad. Casi no la reconoció sin su rubio cabello atado en un rodete. Pero la nariz la delató. Esa ancha y aguileña nariz, y la cara de vikinga.

            Estaba sentada en la falda del hombre con las manos alrededor de su cabeza, dejando un rastro de besos en su frente. El tipo tenía pelo corto y, sorprendentemente, no parecía contento en estar recibiendo sus atenciones. Se veía cansado, exhausto como si la noche le estuviere drenando de energías. Ninguno de los dos parecía interesado en la película de horror. El reticente joven había, finalmente, apartado a la mujer, agarrado su saco y tomado la salida. Algo lo había molestado.

            Eren sacudió el hombro de Jean y le indicó que debían seguirlo.

            Jena lo miró incrédulo. '¿Ah sí? ¿Ahora quién es el asqueroso voyerista?' le preguntó, pero no dijo más cuando se percató de la seriedad de la cara de Eren.

            Observaron a la pareja subir las escaleras de la sala a oscuras, una discusión había estallado entre ellos.

            Jean y Eren les siguieron, agachados y ocultos en el pasillo, donde el tipo de las entradas les miró raro.

            Pero Eren estaba demasiado ensimismado en seguir a sus objetivos como para prestarle atención.

            ¿Quién seria el tipo con ella? ¿Un cómplice? ¿Un titánico?

            Dio unos pasos tras ellos, lo suficientemente cerca como para oírles, pero suficientes para no ser visto. Oyó partes de su conversación.

            'Bertolt, lo intento. He estado intentando que esto funcione los últimos cuatro años', oyó a la rubia decir mientras tiraba del brazo del hombre y lo ponía sobre su hombro para ayudarlo a andar.

            'Déjame _ir_. Puedo caminar. Estoy contento de que estés a mi lado. Es todo lo que quiero. Nada más, amor.' Dijo su novio, deteniéndose para tomarla de sus mechones sueltos y acercándola para besarle la frente. 'Nada más', volvió a decir, como si tratara de convencerse a sí mismo.

            La rubia parecía agitada. 'Se puede arreglar. Te lo dije. Solo es pequeño sacrificio.'

            'No', dijo el hombre, tratando de calmarla. 'Basta de sacrificios.'

            Eren casi chocó con una pandilla de delincuentes pero Jean lo sacó a tiempo.

            'Cuida donde vas' le siseo Jean. '¿A quién seguimos?'

            'A la chica', dijo Eren.

            Jean siguió la mirada del castaño.

            '¿La conoces? ¿Una amiga tuya? ¿Quién es ella?'

            Los ojos de Eren estaban fijos en la rubia y soltó un audible resoplido.

            'Se llama Annie Leonhart, Jean. Una Guardiana, como nosotros. Y _no_ es amiga mía.'

 

 


	36. Bienvenido al Infierno

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

 

_ Capítulo 36: _ Bienvenido al Infierno

 

            ~.~

            Se _suponía_ que era su día libre. Jean Kirstein tenía la sensación de que deberían haberse quedado con la peli de horror, sin importar cuán verdaderamente terrorífica resultara ser. Y sí, El Conjuro casi lo hizo mearse encima, pero como Eren estaba visiblemente mucho más afectado, hizo que Jean olvide su propio miedo. Y él lo había llevado a verla, para fastidiar al chico. En verdad debía haberse quedado viendo la peli. Incluso, comer palomitas, caramelos y tomando gaseosas, como la gente de su edad. A lo mejor, besarse en la oscuridad, dejando al otro sin aliento. La clase de cosas que la gente común hacia en su fin de semana libre. La clase de cosas que la gente normal hacia en una jodida _cita_. Sí, díganselo a Jaeger. Jodido idiota, casado y deseando a un tipo a años luz de distancia.

            Jean tenía toda la razón en estar enojado.

            Porque, los dos guardianes ahora estaban parados en un vecindario de mala pinta, a kilómetros tanto de la universidad de Sylvan como del Teatro Mardis. ¿Qué estarían haciendo los demás?, pensó Jean con amargura. Apostaba a que los tres idiotas ahora la estaban pasando bien. Sasha ya debía estar por su cuarta bolsa de papitas. Connie trataría de mantener a Armin despierto, a pesar de las escenas de acción. Quizás, la película ya había terminado y estaban de regreso en el dormitorio. De regreso a sus cálidas mantas, para una bien merecida noche de sueño. O, quizás, los nerds decidieron ser un poco arriesgados, vivir el día e ido de karaoke en grupo.

            Bueno, lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo, apostaba que estarían divirtiéndose.

            A diferencia de Jean, o del bastardo suicida a su lado.

            El rubio ceniza soltó un suspiro de ansiedad.

            ¿Cómo terminó metido en eso?

            Se habían plantado afuera de una casa de un piso. La rubia y el gigante les habían guiado a un vecindario tranquilo, cerca de los puertos del este. Eren parecía reconocer el lugar. El castaño inconscientemente se rascaba la piel desnuda del cuello, como si esperara encontrar algo allí. Jean lo vio hacerlo muchas veces anteriormente. Un hábito inconsciente, tal vez. La gris casa delante de ellos estaba rodeada de arboles otoñales. El jardín estaba marchito, el color marrón lo moteaba y los regadores se habían secado. La cerca blanca tenía un crudo grafiti pintado encima, y un camino empedrado guiaba a la puerta de entrada desde las crujientes puertas. Las luces estaban apagadas, salvo por el leve fulgor iridiscente en el dormitorio del piso superior.

            Quizá debido a un velador o algo.

            Al principio, captaron unas siluetas moverse.

            Y, entonces, se instaló la absoluta oscuridad, vacía de formas y sonidos.

            Eren y Jean estaban apostados del otro lado de la calle, junto al hidrante. Ambos vigilaban la casa, uno de los jóvenes con una extraña determinación en su rostro. Mientras el otro miraba a uno y otro lado del camino, esperando que la policía no los agarrara. Jean había estado demasiadas veces en el otro lado de la ley, mientras cumplía con sus deberes de Guardián. Los cargos eran más que nada por intrusión y comportamiento sospechoso. Je, ¿cómo le explicaba uno a la policía de la Tierra que también era un guardián de la paz, comprometido en la vigilancia de cualquier entrada y salida ilegal?

            'Esto es acoso, ¿sabías?', señaló Jean, 'Eso es un año de prisión y cinco de condicional, según las leyes.'

            Eren se encogió de hombros.

            'Créeme, Kirstein. Acosar no es nada, en comparación a lo que ella me hizo a mí, o al escuadrón de Levi.'

            Jean no sabía qué decir a eso.

            '¿Ella era parte del escuadrón 104?'

            'Sí. Estuvimos en la misma puta clase. Camaradas que hicieron el mismo juramento de sangre. Hasta que ella casi me mata.'

            Hubo una descarnada fiereza en su expresión. Era sorprendente admirar como Eren cambiaba de una emoción a otra en un segundo.

            Eren miró su reloj.

            'Esto se está volviendo eterno. Voy a entrar, caracaballo. Quédate aquí.'

            A Jean no le gustó la idea, y le agarró de la manga de la chaqueta. '¿Estás chiflado?' le siseó. 'Me dijiste que ella equivale a un ejército. No puedes con ella, Jaeger. Lo sabes.'

            'Ella tiene mi llave de los portales, Jean. Y voy a hacer lo que _haga falta_ para recuperarla.'

            Jean lo observó en la suave luz de la luminaria. Sí, allí estaba ese espíritu en esos ojos esmeralda. Algo que no debía tomarse a la ligera. El rubio ceniza apartó su mano, comprendiendo porqué necesitaba Eren hacer esto. El chico era ciertamente un suicida, pero no había qué parase al bastardo cuando se ponía algo entre las cejas.

            'De acuerdo', repuso Jean frunciendo el ceño. 'Pero necesitaremos una señal de alarma.'

            Eren sonrió con renuencia.

            'Si estoy en problemas, croaré como sapo.'

            ..-..

 

            Eren dio un rodeo a la casa, buscando una manera para meterse. Tuvo que andarse con cuidado entre los enanitos de jardín, mientras buscaba una entrada. Cualquier forma de meterse. La puerta del frente estaba trabada, así como las ventanas de la cocina y del living. Probó el picaporte de la puerta trasera, sus bronceadas manos apremiando el metal sin resultados. Por suerte, no había alarmas o perros que protegieran la casa. Resopló ante la idea de que algún ladrón tratara de meterse en el feliz hogar de Leonhart. El pobre tipo no sabría qué lo golpearía.

            El hogar de Leonhart.

            ¿Era, siquiera, esta choza desvencijada su casa? En todo el tiempo que pasaron sus vigilancias juntos, ¿por qué nunca le preguntó a Annie acerca de su vida? ¿Acerca de su familia? ¿Dónde vivía? ¿Cómo fue reclutada por el Ejército de Titán? ¿A qué universidad iba siquiera? Tantas preguntas, pero pocas respuestas. Después de todo, ella era la única Terrícola aparte de si mismo que conocía entonces. Eso debería haberlos hecho más densos que la sangre.

            Sí… más densos que la _sangre_. **(1)**

            Ella se lo demostró, claro.

            Ahora que Eren se acordaba… había rumores de un civil en su vida. El que Eren bromeó que tenía que ser un Godzilla para haber derretido el corazón de la reina de los hielos. ¿Era el hombre que había visto en el Teatro Mardis? ¿El que ahora estaba con ella?

            Le chocó a Eren cuán poco sabía de ella por fuera de los Cuerpos de Entrenamiento. Habían pasado años, leyéndose uno al otro, tanto física como mentalmente. Habían pasado horas en los campos, corriendo carreras para ser el mejor. Pasaron tardes practicando y burlándose uno del otro en el ring de lucha. Eren no sería ni la mitad del buen peleador que era, sin reconocer el rol que cumplió Annie en su preparación. Y, aún así, ellos nunca se habían conectado fuera de esas peleas y burlas.

            ¿Por qué?

            ¿Debido a eran soldados?

            ¿O era debido a que el Estado los había nutrido en hacerlos depositarios de su filosofía a lo largo de su entrenamiento?

            De nunca decirle a nadie que eres un Guardián.

            Nunca dejar que las emociones se entrometan.

            Ser un maldito despiadado.

            O, como diría Levi, nunca lleves el corazón en la mano.

            Quedó perturbado por el recuerdo. _No, no volvamos a eso_. No al día en que todo se fue al demonio. Eren miró su reloj y descubrió que su paciencia se acababa. Oyó un silbido y ese volvió con cautela. Jean le saludaba desde su tranquilo puesto de vigilancia. Kirstein estaba sentado en la acera, bajo el cartel de una panadería, con las ventanas tapiadas. El más alto le gesticulaba la pregunta _'¿Qué demonios haces?_ ' del otro lado de la calle.

            Eren alzó sus manos, frustrado.

            _No encuentro una entrada_ , le repuso, y gesticuló a las ventanas cerradas de la casa.

            Jean ladeó la cabeza, como si le dijera, _bueno, descúbrela pronto, imbécil_.

            Eren le frunció el ceño al otro, y volvió a dar un rodeo a la casa. Estaba tratando, maldita sea. Claro que estaba tratando. Trepó por los arbustos y caminó por el patio trasero, casi cayendo encima de un rastrillo. Y allí, en el desolado jardín con cajas de madera, la halló. Una entrada. Las ventanas de vidrio al sótano. Miró a la casa en silencio, se agachó y probó suerte con el pestillo. Muy para su sorpresa, las puertas se abrieron… pero con un terrible crujido. Se quedó quieto largo rato, oyendo a su corazón retumbar en su pecho. Se preguntó si alguien más había oído la ventana.

            Pero el mundo, tanto dentro como fuera, permaneció tan callado como una tumba.

            Eren echó una rápida mirada al sótano, pero todo lo que vio fue oscuridad. Podía ver el borde de una mesa de trabajo, unos pasamanos guiando a una puerta, y nada más.

            Eren dio una última mirada a las luces nocturnas del vecindario. Y, entonces, tomando aire, entró. Era estrecho y mientras se deslizaba por la entrada, rasgándose los codos contra los duros bordes del marco. Con un silencioso tirón, aterrizó en el piso de cabeza, y se apresuro a pararse en el polvo. Se tragó una maldición cuando su pie izquierdo dio contra la mesa. Algo cayó y supuso que fue un frasco de pastillas.

            Fue una fea caída.

            Pero, al menos, estaba dentro.

            Ahora, ¿qué?

            Alzándose, esperó a que su visión se acostumbrara a la oscuridad. Exhalando profundamente, anduvo hasta la pared más cercana y tanteo por un switch. _Vamos, vamos._

            Una mano halló el switch antes que él.

            Una lamparita que colgaba de las vigas se encendió, y Eren parpadeó cuando la luz inundó el sótano. Había destellos enceguecedores en su visión y achinó los ojos ante la luz. Cuando miró arriba, había alguien sentado en las escaleras del sótano. Se quedó paralizado cuando vio quién era.

            Annie le regaló una sonrisa afectada.

            Estaba descalza, vestida en unos bermudas azules y una camiseta, que parecía irle demasiado grande. Parecía estar muy de entrecasa, salvo por la amenazante sonrisa que curvaba sus labios. Estaba sentada con los brazos rodeándole las rodillas, como si lo estuviera esperando. Una mano estaba alargada, aferrando la cadena de la lamparita.

            'Te tomaste tu tiempo, Jaeger.' Le saludó Annie, alzando la otra mano en un saludo burlón. 'Pero, vaya, vaya, qué malos modales tienes. ¿No te enseñó tu mami que primero debes _llamar_?'

            Eren cerró los dedos en puños. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, y descubrió que su espalda daba con la pared.

            'Hola, Annie.' La saludó en voz baja, los ojos esmeraldas mirándola con fiereza. Esperaba sonar seguro, porque definitivamente no lo estaba. '¿Me esperabas? Me siento halagado.'

            'Sí', remarcó la blonda de ojos azules, sonriendo ampliamente. 'Ha pasado tiempo. Olvidé cuando fue la última vez que nos vimos.'

            'Invadiste mis sueños.' Le recordó Eren.

            Annie lo miró largo rato, midiéndolo en el silencio. Tenía esa mirada predadora para él. Un constante cambio entre la alegría y la indiferencia. Ella se paró y descendió por las escaleras lánguidamente, dando un paso a la vez. Los bermudas mostraban sus bien torneadas piernas, mientras caminaba hasta Eren.

            '¿Estás enojado acerca de una nimiedad como ésa? Eso no es nada, comparado con _alguien_ metiéndose en tus recuerdos y vendiéndoselos al Estado. ¿No es así, Jaeger?' preguntó ella, fingiendo una dulce e infantil voz de lolita. Ella caminó hacia él, sus pies resonando en el vacío e incómodo silencio del sótano. Sus azules ojos brillaban como un silencioso topacio. 'Pobre bebé Eren', le dijo con dulzura. '¿Dolió? ¿El ver que tu casita se desmoronaba como un castillo de naipes? ¿Hizo que tu pequeño mundo se desplomara?'

            Eren le ladró una breve risa. 'No me puedes provocar, Annie. Ya no tengo quince.' Dijo él, sintiéndose hervir a pesar de sus palabras.

            Annie sonrió. 'Ah, así que creciste.' Hubo un peligroso fuego en sus ojos. '¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Jaeger?'

            'Vine a buscar lo que era _mío_.'

            'Ah, la llave.' Dijo ella. Ella revolvió el cuello de su camiseta extra grande y sacó un cordel. Y Eren la vio, después de siglos. La dorada llave. La que su padre le había legado. La que había hecho una burla de su vida, y que ahora estaba en manos de otra persona.

            Todo lo que Eren buscaba era una salida. Annie la dejó caer entre sus ropas y le volvió a sonreír.

            '¿La quieres? Ven a buscarla.' Le desafió, alzando los puños y tomando una pose de pelea.

            Eren asintió.

            _Igual que en los viejos tiempos._

            'Con gusto' respondió él, y se le abalanzó.

            Los golpes vinieron rápidos y duros. Unos le dieron de lleno en el pecho, otros rozaron sus orejas, aterrizando por debajo de su barbilla y acertando en el espacio entre sus costillas. Todos los puntos vulnerables en un humano. Ella conocía toda la puta anatomía. Nada había cambiado en todos esos años. Ella seguía siendo la más rápida, la más traicionera. Su fuerza era insuperable, su velocidad impecable. Eren le lanzó puñetazos a la cabeza y ella los esquivó todos. La mujer era como una puta máquina, anticipándose a cada movimiento, cada sonido. Eren terminó resollando y sin aliento, mientras ella le daba un rodillazo y una última patada al estómago.

            Eren trastabilló, doblándose por el dolor. Arrodillándose en el polvoriento suelo, luchó con las lágrimas en sus ojos.

            El castaño resolló, siseando por la frustración.

            _Carajo. ¿Qué diablos era esa mujer?_

            Annie no parecía ni remotamente cansada.

            '¿Ya terminamos?' se burló ella.

            Eren alzó la mirada, y se lamió los labios.

            'Éramos camaradas, Annie. Se suponía que debíamos proteger ambos mundos. Devuélvela.' Le urgió él.

            Los destellantes ojos azules de Annie lo observaron. Orbes azul acero lo miraron por encima de sus puños alzados.

            '¿Por qué la quieres, Jaeger?' le preguntó con voz baja. '¿Por qué la quieres tanto de regreso? No hay nada para ti en Titán.'

            'Cállate. No… necesito tus jueguitos mentales.' Le respondió sin aliento, golpeando su puño derecho contra el suelo. Estaba frustrado. Había estado luchando con enemigos sin rostro por semanas. Estaba agotado.

            '¿Jueguitos? Ay, pobre bebé. No te lo dijeron, ¿no?'

            Eren se quedó helado.

            '¿Qué?' preguntó.

            La sonrisa afectada de Annie estaba plasmada en su rostro. Sus ojos brillaron y su rubia cabeza se inclinó en un asentimiento.

            'No te lo dijeron, ¿verdad? Está _muerto_. En quien tú confiabas. Quien decías era a quien le debías la vida. Él… está muerto.'

            'No es cierto.' Dijo Eren. 'Mientes.' Le escupió.

            Annie asintió hacia su reloj.

            'Pregúntale a la red.'

            Eren la miró. Ella sacudió la cabeza. No, no iba a caer en un truco como ése. Era otro de sus jueguitos.

            Pero Annie se impacientó con él. Ella se estiró hacia delante y le agarró el brazo, doblándoselo en la espalda, haciéndolo arrodillar con un gemido.

            Eren se encogió del dolor.

            Mierda, era su brazo derecho. La oyó manotearle el reloj. Apretó el botón a pesar de su resistencia, y Eren oyó la estática de la red en el desgarrado silencio del la noche.

            'Gale', llamó Annie. 'Conéctame con Rivaille Levi.' Dijo, la alegría llenándole la voz.

            Eren se quedó paralizado, a pesar del dolor en su brazo. Sintió los dedos de Annie clavándosele en la carne. Pero nada dolió más que las palabras que prosiguieron. Las palabras de la red.

            ' _Imposible de conectar. Rivaille Levi- Fallecido.'_

            _No, no es posible._

            Eren sintió que el agarre aflojaba. Se hundió en sus rodillas, su brazo derecho cayendo límpido a su lado. Eren observó el reloj en su muñeca, la incredulidad en cada uno de sus rasgos.

            Annie se inclinó delante de él, su rostro velado de emociones. La mujer era siempre una máquina perfecta.

            'Bienvenido al Infierno', fue todo lo que dijo.

            ..-..

 

            Debió haber sido un recuerdo vago, de dos años atrás.

            Estaban parados en el helipuerto del cuartel central del Ejército de Titán, el que estaba en la azotea. El nuevo que conectaba al piso 52 y que el Ejército usaba para aterrizajes y operaciones de logística. Todos habían olvidado este viejo helipuerto, que estaba a cientos de metros de altura. Los vientos eran feroces allí arriba, aullando en sus oídos y causando escalofríos en sus brazos desnudos. El cielo era menos brumoso, un gris azulado místico y el aire era tenia la rara esencia de la frescura. Esto era lo más cerca que podían llegar a imaginarse los cielos azules de la Tierra. Y seguía siendo una pobre imitación. Como el arte callejero con Van Gogh. Titán no se le parecía en nada.

            Años atrás, el helipuerto acostumbraba ser un puerto de despegue funcional. Ahora yacía arrumbado, con aeronaves abandonadas en los puertos, alas rotas y polvorientas cabinas. La torre de control de Gale se alzaba del techo, su estructura de andamios de quince metros de alto. Las rojas luces de la torre titilaban impiadosamente sobre ellos.

            Había pocas especies de aves en Titán. Y ni ellas podían alcanzar esas deslumbrantes luces.

            Fue un colega guardián, Marco Bott, quien le enseñó el lugar a Eren. Como si fuera un preciado secretito suyo. Un escondite privado, para cuando el stress lo superaba. Marco era dado a vagar solo. Era uno de los pocos titánicos meditabundos que Eren había conocido en el escuadrón 104. Los Titánicos, por naturaleza, no se llevaban bien con las emociones y los sentimientos. Todo era trabajo, obligaciones y una forma automatizada de la vida. Pero Marco era la excepción. Era meditativo y observador; uno de los valiosos amigos de Eren en el otro lado.

            Le costó hacer que Marco se olvidara del secreto del viejo helipuerto.

            Le costó mucho más a Eren hacer ese secreto propio.

            Eren vestía su viejos pantalones de entrenamiento y se había quitado la sudadera para quedarse con la camiseta blanca de debajo. Esta acentuaba sus lisos y cuidados músculos, a pesar de que el joven guardián no estaba consciente de ello. Tenía la cara arrugada en concentración, ojos verdeazulados fijos en un punto en la distancia. Donde otro hombre se erguía.

            El helipuerto estaba vacío, salvo por ellos dos.

            Eren observaba al hombre al fondo de la pista. Vestido en su uniforme militar, el mitón en la mano de Levi se veía adorablemente fuera de lugar. Todavía no lo había usado. En cambio, Rivaille miraba a con asco el mitón de béisbol y le fruncía el ceño.

            El ánimo competitivo de Eren aflojó.

            'Se supone que debe _usarlo_ , Cabo', le gritó Eren, casi riendo ante la incrédula expresión del mayor. 'No lo morderá, lo juro.'

            La pequeña figura en la distancia (que se veía más péquela que de costumbre), alzó el mitón como si lo ofendiera.

            'Está _sucio_ , Eren. Incluso apesta.' Gruñó el hombre. 'De todas las cosas que podías traerte, escogiste un infestado, lleno de gérmenes-'

            ' _Leviii_ , anda,' Eren se paró a media sentencia. Masculló ante el desliz de lengua. _Cabo_ , se recordó a sí mismo. Mientras estuvieran en la zona del ejército, se suponía que siempre era _Cabo_.

            Le hizo una seña al hombre, impaciente.

            'Lo lavé dos veces. Deje de quejarse y póngaselo de una vez.'

            '¿Qué hacemos aquí arriba exactamente?' pregunto Levi, poniéndose sus guantes negros y entonces, los mitones encima. Alzó su mano y movió los dedos en el aire, ordenándole a Eren que prosiguiera.

            _Al fin_ , pensó Eren con una sonrisa. _Ya era hora._

            El castaño se preguntó con qué debía empezar el juego. ¿Una bola rápida? ¿Una bola curva? ¿Un beanie **(2)**?

            'Hice una pregunta, mocoso.'

            'Jugar a las atrapadas. ¿Qué pensaba?' respondió Eren, escogiendo una bola curva. Alzó el brazo y lanzó la bola con toda su fuerza.

            A pesar del viento, la bola navegó por los aires en un amplio arco. Levi la calculó bien, dio cuatro pasos a la derecha y la atrapó con una mano. Todo evidenciando agiles reflejos, a pesar de nunca haber jugado el deporte antes.

            'Corrígeme si estoy equivocado, rayo de sol. No estoy muy versado en las estúpidas costumbres de tu mundo. Pero ¿no es jugar a las atrapadas algo que los _padres_ hacen con sus hijos?' preguntó Levi, devolviéndole la bola.

            Eren casi la perdió, dado que Levi le lanzó una bola rápida. Y el castaño empalideció ante la revelación. ¿Desde cuándo Levi había empezado a aprender sobre su mundo? ¿Desde cuándo Levi en verdad quería entender qué significaba la Tierra? Rivaille nunca había mostrado el más mínimo interés antes.

            Eren atrapó torpemente el misil. El veinteañero hizo una pausa en el juego. Y sosteniendo la bola contra el pecho, Eren alzó la mirada para encontrar la directa mirada del Cabo. Los vientos habían cambiado de dirección sin aviso. El cielo estaba iluminado dado que eran las nueve de la mañana y Eren había insistido en subir a jugar antes de que la luz matinal se fuera durante la tarde. Levi lo había complacido. Como siempre.

            Ahora que Eren lo pensaba, Levi _siempre_ lo complacía.

            Eren quedó descalabrado por ese descubrimiento.

            ¿No habían pasado esa etapa ya?

            A lo mejor, _era_ su culpa.

            Levi sonrió, como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de Eren.

            'Te diste cuenta, ¿verdad? De que tienes un complejo de padre, un complejo de Edipo y un complejo de héroe. ¿Alguno más del que tuviera que saber?'

            Eren tartamudeó buscando respuesta, por una salida.

            'Oiga, ahora, mucha gente hace vínculos con un juego de atrapadas, Cabo'. Se defendió Eren, volviendo a lanzarle la bola al hombre. Fue un tiro pobremente apuntado, dado que dio contra los andamios del techo y rodó bajo la panza de un viejo TJ. Levi maldijo ante el esfuerzo de tener que recuperarla. 'Perdón', dijo Eren, disculpándose por el tiro. 'Y, aparte, no hace daño pasar un poco de tiempo juntos… ¿verdad?'

            'Si tanto quieres hacer vínculos, Eren,' remarcó Levi, dándole una mirada torcida. 'Puedo pensar otras _maneras_ mucho más estimulantes-'

            '¡Cabo!', exclamó Eren en disgusto.

            Levi soltó una risita y se inclinó bajo el TJ, para recuperar la bola. No se la lanzó de regreso. En cambio, se quitó el mitón y envolvió la bola con este. Quitándose los guantes, camino hasta Eren, dando calculados pasos hasta que estuvieron a meros centímetros de distancia.

            Levi se le inclinó bastante como para incomodar, bastante como para que Eren tragara saliva ante la repentina cercanía.

            '¿Fin del juego?', preguntó Eren, disgustado por la invasión de su espacio personal.

            Levi le hizo un gesto hacia el helipuerto en derredor.

            'Demasiado ventoso' respondió Levi y entonces se volvió a estudiar al castaño. 'Y creo que estamos andando sobre un tema importante.'

            'Y… ¿Cuál es?'

            'Eren', dijo Levi, tratando de tener su completa atención.

            El castaño alzó una ceja, considerándolo. '¿Sí?'

            'No soy tu padre.' Dijo Levi, el rostro en una expresión lúgubre.

            'Por supuesto, lo _sé_ -'

            'Ni soy tu mamá cuidarte. Y, definitivamente, tampoco un _héroe_. ¿Me entiendes?'

            Eren suspiró profundamente y asintió.

            'Sí… _Cabo._ '

            Levi se vio contrariado. Aparentemente, ésa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

            'No. _Todavía_ no lo entiendes.'

            Eren lo miró, confuso.

            '¿Qué quiere que le diga?' demandó Eren. Dio un paso atrás contra la red del perímetro, mientras Levi daba uno adelante.

            'Dime algo. ¿Qué soy para ti?' preguntó Levi. 'Me pediste que me case contigo un año atrás. Y lo hice. Firmamos el contrato ante testigos, y tú todavía tienes dificultad para decirlo. ¿Qué _soy_ para ti, Eren?'

            '¿Mi… compañero?'

            Hubo una irritación pasajera en los ojos grises.

            'Tu compañera es Annie Leonhart. Yo no, idiota.' Dijo Levi, viéndose contrariado y desilusionado.

            Eren dio un respingo

            _Verdad, el hombre tiene un punto._

            'Ok, de acuerdo. Concuerdo en que no era la respuesta correcta', admitió Eren, pasándose una mano por el cabello castaño, viéndose perplejo.

            Los ojos grises de Levi seguían buscando en su rostro la respuesta. Dio un paso más cerca, hasta que estaban a menos de una pulgada.

            '¿Por qué te cuesta tanto decirlo?' le insistió Levi. 'Es sólo una palabra, soldado. Incluso estaba en el contrato.'

            Eren lo miró, exasperado.

            'Porque es _vergonzoso_ decirlo en voz alta, pendejo. Puede que no te afecte de la misma manera que a mí. Y significa _mucho_ más para mí. No es sólo un término en el puto contrato, Rivaille.'

            Levi chasqueó la lengua. 'Jaeger, desde el principio, tú fuiste quien me lo propuso. Son sólo palabras, Eren. Decirlo en voz alta no te hará menos hombre.'

            Eren apretó los dientes, mostrándoselos al más bajo.

            'De acuerdo. Eres mi esposo **(3)**. ¿Satisfecho?'

            Levi se inclinó, una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus finos labios. Agarró la barbilla de Eren con un dedo y asintió.

            'Correcto. Legalmente, legítimo esposo. Pero hay una mejor palabra para ello. Empieza con 'm'…'

            Eren se plantó, inclinando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. El aliento de Levi era cálido en su oreja.

            Aceptó la derrota.

            'Eres mi… marido. ¿Feliz?'

            Hubo una pausa antes de que Levi se apartara.

            'Igualmente. Y más que vale que lo recuerdes', dijo Levi, empujando el mitón y la pelota a las manos de Eren. El castaño abrió los ojos y lo observó darse la vuelta para irse. Levi caminó hacia la salida donde el ascensor lo esperaba.

            'Así que, ¿esto significa que no podemos jugar a las atrapadas?' le preguntó Eren yendo tras él, oyéndose derrotado. '¿Porque te parece que es una clase de complejo de padre, o algo así?'

            Levi se detuvo.

            'Vuelve temprano a casa, y podemos jugar a las atrapadas _toda la noche_ , Jaeger. Incluso vincularnos-'

            'Ok, lo entendí' el joven guardián dijo, indignado. 'No más atrapadas.'

            Eren observó mientras Levi marchaba a los ascensores.

            'Levi', le llamó Eren.

            El hombre se volvió y lo miró inquisitivamente.

            'Sabes, tú tampoco has dicho esas tres palabras. Han pasado seis años, y aun no las has dicho.'

            '¿Cuáles tres palabras?' preguntó Levi, fingiendo inocencia. '¿Eres una mierdecilla? ¿Tu aliento apesta? ¿Amas la verga?'

            ' _Sabes_ a qué me refiero', le rugió Eren en respuesta.

            Levi hizo una brevísima pausa.

            'Si tanto quieres oírlas, rayo de sol, deberías haberlo asentado en el contrato.'

            Levi le dio la espalda y le saludó por encima del hombro. Eren lo vio desaparecer detrás de las puertas del ascensor.

            Un conchudo.

            Siempre había sido un pendejo.

            Un pendejo que no podía haberse… _muerto_.

            Eren cerró los dedos en un puño y profirió un rugido animal. La cara de Annie mostró un dejo de sorpresa. No había esperado ese repentino estallido de furia. Se le abalanzó, de cabeza, y ambos cayeron sobre la mesa de trabajo.

            

* * *

 

            **1** El equivalente español para ' _thicker than blood'_ sería algo así como ser 'carne y uña'.

            **2** Literalmente, 'frijolito', 'porotito' o 'judía', y supongo que debe ser un tipo de lanzamiento de béisbol, aunque investigando también descubrí que es un tipo de gorro. Como no conozco nada de ese deporte más de lo que vi en las pelis, no lo sé.

            **3** En el original es _spouse_ , que, si bien significa _cónyuge_ , es una palabra de género femenino para designar a la esposa, dado que en inglés esposo o marido es _husband_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NT: Blessende aclara que Krobe tiene la apariencia de un cachorrito de rottweiler, y que su nombre está inspirado en el primer robot humanoide que fue enviado al ISS: Kirobo.


	37. Su amarga medicina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenidos a una nueva entrega. Espero no haberles hecho esperar demasiado, pero fue una semana agotadora con el mundial, mil cosas en el trabajo y familia con gripe. Quería recordarles que ya están disponibles para leer los extras "Guardián", "Motivaciones" y "Mirroir". Espero que eso compense lo que esperaron por este capitulo.

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

            

_ Capítulo 37: Su Amarga Medicina  _ **(1)**

            ~.~

            Armin casi se cayó de espaldas. Connie se detuvo una vez, para agarrar el brazo del muchacho y sostenerlo de los hombros. El rubio, ignorante de la amabilidad de Springer, se arrumacó contra la camiseta de Connie, dejando una enorme mancha de baba en la tela. El universitario calvo luchó con el deseo de aplastar el cuerpo de Armin contra el pavimento. _No, el chico duerme. No es su culpa,_ se recordó Connie a si mismo.

            Todo lo que Connie Springer deseaba era que la gente se contenga en querer besarlo y babearlo. Era en verdad un deseo simple. No pedía mucho, ¿verdad? Pero, no señor, el universo había decidido que el futuro empleo de Connie Springer sería encargarse del puesto de besos de una feria. Y no era exactamente una profesión que deseaba. Especialmente si había engendros como Jean Kirstein en el medio.

            Armin había empezado a murmurar incoherentemente contra su cuello.

            Connie se detuvo.

            Ahora, _esto_ era interesante. ¿Qué confesiones haría el santo en este oh, tan vulnerable estado? ¿Algo de lo que se podría arrepentir mañana?

            Connie esperaba que fuera un secreto tan sucio que le sirviera de extorsión después. ¿Un enamoramiento? ¿Un temor infantil, como a las arañas o al cuco? ¿Un archivo secreto de porno debajo de la cama? Pero, en cambio, Armin masculló acerca de una clase de la semana pasada.

            'La función Langrania se caracteriza por… el estado físico de un sistema… en la mecánica… la función Langrania es… la energía cinética… menos la energía latente…'

            Connie le dio a Sasha una mirada horrorizada.

            '¡SASHA! Hazlo _callar_. ¡Ya es suficientemente malo que tenga que cargar a este idiota!'

            Sasha le dio una risita astuta, y le sacudió un dedo.

            'Eeeeey. Es tu culpa por traerlo contigo al bar de karaoke.' Ella arrastró las palabras a mitad de su diálogo, ya que había bebido un poco demasiado. Sus expresivos ojos captaron algo, y se volvió al edificio que se alzaba delante. 'Kya, Connie. ¿Qué fue eso?'

            '¿Qué fue qué?'

            'Vi algo salir saltando de una de las ventanas de los dormitorios.'

            '¿Otra tostada francesa?'

            'No,' dijo ella, angustiada. '¡No se parecía en nada a comida!'

            '¿A qué se parecía, entonces?'

            '¡Era pequeño y negro! ¡Como un poltergeist!'

            '¿Un fantasma? ¿Dónde lo viste?'

            '¡Por allá!' ella señaló a uno de los dormitorios del primer piso. Estaba inundado de sombras, la ventana descuidadamente abierta.

            '¿No es ése… el cuarto de Eren?', preguntó Connie, los ojos de par en par. '¿No volvieron todavía? ¿Qué demonios estarán haciendo esos dos bobos?'

            Sasha se encogió de hombros.

            '¡Connie! Hay un fantasma rondando el cuarto de Eren. ¿Qué deberíamos _hacer_? Es totalmente tu culpa por haber alquilado Actividad Paranormal la semana pasada. Ay, pobre Eren. ¿Crees que lo sepa?'

            'No se lo digamos', decidió Connie, en esa astuta forma suya. 'Estoy seguro de que ya tiene suficientes problemas.'

            ..-..

 

            Eren resollaba. Yacía en las ruinas de la mesa de madera. Había dolor, un montón de dolor y no todo era de origen físico. Antes, hubo una voz en su cabeza. Una voz que había permanecido a su lado, tanto fuerte como baja, divertida en ocasiones, fastidiosa y aleccionadora otras veces. Porque, cuando estás a dos mundos de distancia, aprendes a seguir adelante con sólo una voz.

            Y, ahora, incluso ese débil trazo de esperanza se había ido. Ni había dicho una palabra. No había nadie que dijera su nombre.

            _No, no puedo lidiar ahora con eso_ , se dijo a sí mismo, dando arcadas por el esfuerzo.

            Las patas de la mesa habían colapsado bajo el peso de los dos. La subsecuente lucha entre los dos cuerpos había levantado una tormenta de polvo. El choque fue ensordecedor y había destrozado lo poco de moderación que le quedaba para con la paz del vecindario. Había astillas de madera enterradas debajo de él, y cada vez que Eren se movía, sentía algo filoso clavarse en la parte interior de su muslo.

            Annie había recibido la peor parte de la caída. Su cabello se había soltado de la hebilla en forma de mariposa. Y había perdido ese accesorio femenino en la refriega subsecuente. Ella le gruñó. Aunque Eren no estaba seguro de si ella estaba furiosa acerca de haber perdido su hebilla, o del hecho de que Eren prácticamente había demolido su sótano. Mechones rubios enmarcaban el rostro vikingo. A pesar de los raspones y rasguños en las piernas, ella todavía era capaz de levantarse de los restos. Eren vio a la mujer tomarse un momento para arreglarse, sus ojos azules recorriendo el desastre en el suelo. Algo se revolvió en ellos, arrepentimiento y frustración ante la presencia del caos.

            Ella se detuvo para recoger una botella de píldoras y leer la etiqueta en silencio. Manchada de sangre, cansada y melancólica bajo la amarilla luz del sótano. Repentinamente, Annie Leonhart pareció haber perdido la fría y decidida aura que siempre admiró Eren en ella.

            Eren observó a su antigua compañera, preguntándose como fue que las cosas terminaron así.

            La oyó reír. Esa risa sin alegría, resonando como una gaviota chillando en un puerto.

            Eren se sentó en el desorden, un gruñido escapándosele mientras liberaba su pierna de las astillas.

            'Annie, ¿qué rayos es tan gracioso?' le reclamó.

            Su risa murió, dejando detrás los residuos de una ligera sonrisa. Annie apartó unos mechones de su rostro, y se volvió a mirarlo.

            'Míranos, Jaeger. Un terrícola contra otro. Somos un chiste.'

            Eren la miró con cautela.

            '¿Ah sí? No soy el que _empezó_ esto, Annie.'

            Ella dejó caer la botella al suelo, con un sonoro golpe. Annie fue a la parte trasera de su bermuda y una mano emergió con un cuchillo. Ella avanzó hacia él y agachó una rodilla, su rostro inclinándose sobre el suyo.

            '¿Sigues culpándome a _mí_?' le preguntó con un ligero suspiro.

            Eren esquivó el cuchillo cuando lo descubrió bajo su cuello.

            Los ojos color jade de Eren se clavaron en los de ella.

            'Sabes, reina de los hielos, es medio difícil _no_ culparte', dijo él, señalando la daga que ella empuñaba contra él. 'Es mío, ¿verdad? El que usaste la última vez. ¿Lo guardaste a modo de souvenir, Annie? ¿Un botín de guerra? ¿Podrías estar más _jodida_?' le preguntó Eren con un gruñido, mostrando los dientes.

            Annie sonrió.

            'Eres como un perrito callejero', observó ella, riendo. 'Indómito y fiel a la mano que le da de comer.'

            'Eso es mil veces mejor que ser una máquina sin corazón.'

            'No soy el enemigo', exclamó Annie. 'Sólo soy un peón, así como tú, Eren. Claro', ella divagó, 'ellos siempre tuvieron un interés _especial_ en ti. Impredecible como seas.'

            Eren la miró.

            '¿De qué estás hablando?'

            'Keith Shadis estaba en lo correcto. De verdad eres un _zoquete_.', respondió la mujer.

            Annie apartó el cuello de su chaqueta con el cuchillo. Eren se encogió mientras ella apretaba el frio metal contra su cuello. Ella siguió los bordes de su vieja cicatriz.

            '¿Alguna vez te preguntaste… el por qué tu cuello curó tan pronto, pero no así tu brazo?' preguntó ella, sus azules ojos brillando en las polvorientas sombras del sótano. ¿Crees que habría sido imposible para los titánicos arreglar un bracito? Ellos tienen la cura para cualquier enfermedad y dolencia, Eren. ¿De verdad creíste que era imposible para ellos?'

            Eren se la quedó mirando.

            '... ¿qué?'

            '¿Por qué te hicieron un juicio, negando _mi_ existencia?'

            El castaño guardián tragó el nudo en su garganta, y sacudió la cabeza.

            'Porque eso hacía las cosas convenientes para ellos. Ellos querían ponerte fuera de servicio. Eras inútil para ellos sin la llave. Y ellos no te necesitan, especialmente cuando tienen un fuerte, capaz, que no hace preguntas, soldado como _yo_.' Ella arrastró cada palabra con un furioso siseo.

            'No me digas' dijo Eren. 'Ni de broma. No puedes estas trabajando para-'

            'El Estado de Titán. Sí.'

            Annie retrocedió, soltándolo. Ella lo dejó regodearse en la verdad, y ella disfrutó la contorsión de las emociones en su rostro. Eren sintió sus dedos temblar mientras se los metía en los bolsillos.

            'No… estás mintiendo.'

            Annie rió. 'Ay, eres tan lindo. Ahí vas, otra vez en negación. Todos somos perros del Estado, Jaeger. _Él_ debe haberse dado cuenta también. Tu guardián… tu adorado _marido_. Y, mira, ahora está muerto. No me sorprendería que hayan sido órdenes del comandante Zachlay.'

            Eren sacudió la cabeza, resuelto.

            'No. No creeré nada de esto. El Estado nos entrenó para ser Guardianes de la Paz. Para proteger los-'

            Annie resopló y lo volvió a mirar.

            'Ah, los portales. No me vengas con eso. ¿No lo sabías, Eren? Mis órdenes eran de matarte esa noche en el Portal 22, y hacerme con la posesión de la llave. Pero no pude cumplir _una_ de esas órdenes.'

            Un silencio envolvió el sótano.

            Eren alzó la mirada hacia ella.

            '¿Por qué me dejaste ir entonces, Annie?'

            Annie Leonhart lo miró largamente, como si tratara de descifrar la respuesta a esa pregunta ella misma. 'Por qué', repitió ella. 'Quizás cambié de idea **(2)**.'

            Ella se volvió hacia él, y lo observó en silencio. 'Bien en el fondo, todos somos humanos, tratando de encontrar algo a lo qué aferrarnos… ¿Sabes?, siempre estuve un poco celosa de ti. Allí estabas. Siempre escupiendo ideales, confiando en tus amigos, creyendo en la gente, dándolo todo… siempre te tuve envidia.'

            '¿De mí?', repuso Eren. '¡Eras la _mejor_ de todo nuestro escuadrón, Annie! ¡Por qué rayos alguien estaría envidioso de-!'

            No pudo terminar. Annie se habían lanzado hacia delante, y allí estaba el cuchillo nuevamente contra su cuello, filoso y frío contra su piel.

            'Siempre en tu pequeño mundo, Jaeger. Nunca prestaste atención, ¿no? Siempre tuviste todo lo que la mayoría lucha _toda_ una vida para conseguir . Un _hogar_ , idiota. Y, ¿sabes qué?' silbó ella. 'Amé verlo derrumbarse. Amé verlo arder hasta las cenizas. Porque hubiera sido un _pecado_ que a una sola persona se le permitiera tanta felicidad. Especialmente a un _soldado_. Y ahora puedo matarte. Es un asunto sucio, pero no me guardes rencor, Jaeger. Sólo sigo órdenes.'

            Eren se encogió mientras el cuchillo se le clavaba al cuello.

            'Annie, ¿por qué… harías esto?'

            '¿Por qué?', repitió ella. 'Porque soy Fausto, y he hecho un pacto con el demonio.' **(3)**

            Hubo un sonoro estallido y el sonido los sorprendió a los dos. Miraron hacia el origen del disturbio. La puerta del sótano se abrió de par en par, y Eren vio sorprendido como Jean se asomaba por ésta. Trepó por la entrada, arrastrando a alguien con él. Alguien más alto, que estaba dando sus últimas resistencias. Era el compañero de Annie. El que habían visto en el Teatro Mardis. El hombre parecía mortalmente pálido y estaba atrapado en la llave de Jean.

            El rubio ceniza levantó una mano, a modo de saludo. '¡Ey!' dijo con una sonrisita.

            En la otra mano, Jean Kirstein sostenía su cuchilla de zirconio contra el cuello del hombro.

            'Ok, rubia,' dijo Jean a la mujer. 'Tu dejas ir a mi compañero, o las cosas se van a poner sucias aquí.'

            'Bertolt', dijo Annie en una voz quieta, sus azules ojos echando rayos entre ellos. 'Te dije que te _quedaras_ en tu cuarto.'

            El hombre estornudó, luchando para respirar. Aunque Eren podía ver que no tenía ningún daño. El alto hombre sonrió, apologético. 'Perdona, Annie. Pensé que estabas… en problemas.'

            Annie hizo una mueca, poniéndose una mano contra la frente.

            'Bertolt, necesitas confiar en mi. Te dije que podía ocuparme de esto.'

            'Sí, ¿con _lastimar_ otra vez a alguien?', preguntó Bertolt, reprendiéndola con una filosa mirada desaprobatoria. Estalló en un acceso de toses y Jean apretó el agarre en su prisionero.

            Jean resopló y miró a Annie.

            'Eh, perdona que interrumpa su pelea _marital_ , pero trato de hacer una negociación. Deja que ese idiota se vaya, o te juro que le cortaré la garganta al gigante.'

            Annie le clavó la mirada. 'El zirconio es para cortar máquinas. No humanos… es un civil. Déjalo ir, cara de verga.'

            Jean le dio una mirada condescendiente. 'Cariño, ese bastardo suicida al que amenazas puede tener escrúpulos en cuanto a los civiles. _Yo_ no.'

            Eren observó el intercambio, boquiabierto. Vio la fría insensibilidad irse de Annie. Había una silenciosa desesperación ahora.

            'Déjalo ir.' Trató ella nuevamente, sus dedos apretando el cuchillo en su mano.

            Jean hizo una pedorreta.

            'Olvidaste añadir 'por favor''.

            'Bertolt está enfermo. Suéltalo. _Por favor_.'

            '¿Ah sí? ¿Tratas de conseguir que sienta lástima?', preguntó Jean, considerando al hombre en su agarre. 'Y, ¿de qué padece? ¿Gripe? ¿Fiebre de heno? ¿Hemorroides?'

            Annie se volvió hacia el rehén, y se encontró con la mirada del alto. Ella lo miró largamente, viendo su pecho subir y bajar. Su ardiente mirada se volvió a Jean.

            'Cáncer de pulmón', respondió ella. 'Ya _sabes_ … el que no tiene cura.'

            Hubo un pesado y agobiante silencio.

            Para ser francos, Jean no se esperaba eso. Parpadeó con sorpresa y cualquier respuesta acida que se suponía que diría nunca salió de su boca. Bueno, eso hacia su elección de un rehén más ambigua.

            _Genial_. Ahora estaban en un punto muerto.

            Si dejaba ir al hombre, Annie tenía la ventaja en la situación. Con un cuchillo a su disposición y parada tan cerca a Jaeger, Jean no quería dejarla tenerla. Pero, si Jean no soltaba al alto hombre, estaba seguro de que su rehén se ahogaría hasta morir y el Infierno de verdad le reservaría el más profundo y oscuro recoveco del vientre del Tártaro sólo para él. Podía imaginarse a los demonios revolviendo el caldero, ansiosos por su llegada.

            Fue entonces cuando Eren habló, rompiendo el punto muerto. El castaño sacudió la cabeza.

            'Déjalo ir, Jean.'

            El rubio ceniza se tragó una maldición. Quiso protestar en contra de la idea. Deseó tirar sus valores por la ventana. Pero, por una vez, fue más fácil dejar que alguien tomara la decisión por él. Y, porque ellos eran guardianes, porque estaban atados a un puto juramento de honor de los Cuerpos de Paz, Jean obedeció.

            Dándole a Eren un renuente asentimiento, Jean Kirstein liberó a su prisionero.

            ..-..

 

            Las luces de neón colgaban fuera del pub. Estaba presente el ruido de vasos, risas bajas y jazz ligero tocando debajo. 'Mis cosas preferidas', de John Coltrane. Levi frunció el ceño ante la distracción, ante el barullo de voces debajo de ellos. La mujer pelirroja hizo un ruido de impaciencia mientras ponía su rostro derecho.

            'Deja de moverte, brother. Estos puntos no son fáciles de quitar.' Dijo ella, sus dedos trabajando por su cabello negro.

            Levi asintió y se quedó quieto, dejándola que levantara una pinza y antiséptico. Estaba agradecido de que ella usara bata y guantes.

            '¿Las esterilizaste?' preguntó Levi a la mujer, señalando las pinzas y las tijeras en sus manos.

            'Por supuesto, bitchy **(4)**. Ahora, aguántate. No quieto pincharte un ojo por accidente.'

            Isabel tarareó una nana mientras se lavaba y ponía una toalla de papel sobre los puntos en su frente. Ahora que lo pensaba, Levi se percató que ella se volvía día a día cada vez más maternal. Ella usó las pinzas para levantar el nudo del primer punto y observó la ligera molestia pasar por su rostro.

            'Podríamos conseguir a un medico para que te quite esto, sabes.' Dijo Izzy, cortando la primera sutura junto al nudo.

            Levi no coincidía. 'Demasiado arriesgado. Menos gente conozca mi cara, mejor.'

            'De acuerdo, lazy colon **(5)**. Pero no soy una experta, así que esto dolerá. ¿Estás seguro?'

            Levi asintió.

            'Bien. Ahora, cierra los ojos, Rivaille.'

            Levi alzó la mirada, una arruga formándose en sus cejas. 'No hace falta. ¿Crees que no he lidiado con el dolor antes, Izzy?'

            'No te lo pregunto por ti, brother. Tus ojos distraen.'

            Levi sonrió y asintió, cerrando los ojos.

            Deseó no haberlo hecho. Porque, cada vez que permitía que la oscuridad lo consumiera, Levi se descubría regresando a un punto en el espacio-tiempo. A un lugar del pasado. Un lugar al que había jurado no regresar.

            Y, aun así, allí estaba, de regreso en el departamento de los helumbrary. Caminó a través de la puerta de entrada, y descubrió a Krobe esperándolo en el pasillo. El perro mecha lo miraba con gran disgusto, le dio un ladrido gruñón y Levi sabía que había solo tres posibles razones para que el seudo cachorro de rottweiler estuviera molesto con él. O se había olvidado de llenar su tanque de aceite, u olvidado dejar trozos de metal en su tacho de comida o (y solo esperaba que este no fuera verdad)… Eren estaba allí.

            Mientras se aventuraba más adentro del departamento, descubría un rastro de ropas. Las ropas de Eren, confirmando sus peores sospechas.

            Una camiseta abandonada.

            Pantalones.

            Un chaleco.

            Levi profirió un gruñido bajo ante el desorden, levantando cada una de las prendas con diligencia.

            El feliz rastro lo guió a su inmaculado dormitorio. Levi abrió la puerta y descubrió al castaño sentado en la cama con nada más que sus boxers puestos. Ante la aparición de Levi, Eren se sentó derecho, poniendo su puño derecho sobre su corazón y mirando las puertas del balcón con fiereza. Como si hubiera detectado un robot guerrillero en la distancia y estaba jurando exterminarlo.

            '¿Qué estás _haciendo_?', preguntó a Eren, sabiendo bien que no le gustaría la respuesta.

            '¡Eren Jaeger, miembro de los Cuerpos de Paz del Escuadrón 104 se ha graduado hoy, señor! Y formará parte de su escuadrón desde la próxima semana.'

            Había orgullo en su voz. Levi estaba atrapado entre estar impresionado y divertido.

            Levi avanzó hacia el imbécil.

            'Mn. Bien _hecho_. Pero eso todavía no explica porque está sentado _desnudo_ en mi cama, soldado.'

            'Eren Jaeger ahora también es un adulto. Cumplió los dieciocho tres meses atrás', anunció el castaño.

            También hubo un silencio agobiante.

            '¿Y?', preguntó Levi, pensativo.

            Eren se quedó rígido.

            '¡Mi alma está lista, señor!'

            Levi se metió las manos en los bolsillos del su bléiser y se inclinó hacia delante. Bajó la cabeza, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Eren se refrenó ante la repentina cercanía. Levi lo miró largamente, un desafío mudo para ver quien se rendía antes en el desafío de miradas. Eren siguió obstinadamente mirándolo, batallando inútil pero curiosamente valiente. Porque, cuando se trataba de mirar feo, el Cabo era insuperable. Levi no sabia si estar molesto en esta posición o por el frío del aire acondicionado, pero Eren finalmente tuvo un escalofrío y parpadeó. El juego había terminado, y Eren maldijo ante su derrota.

            Levi sonrió malicioso, y apretó las ropas del castaño en los desnudos brazos del adolescente.

            'Vuelve cuando tengas _treinta_ , mocoso. Y, te doy un consejo, si vuelves a irrumpir nuevamente en mi departamento, te voy a castrar.'

            Y abandonó el cuarto, dejando al joven guardián revolverse en esa amenaza.

            '¡Rivaille!'

            '¡LEVI!', oyó a alguien decir su nombre.

            Levi abrió los ojos y quedó sorprendido de encontrarse en el presente. Descubrió a Isabel mirándolo con temor. Ella alzó las pinzas y tijeras.

            'Está hecho', dijo ella, apartando sus útiles. 'Farlan dejó un mensaje hace un rato. Dice que los sindicatos han accedido a tener una audiencia contigo. Preguntó si puedes hacerla esta noche.'

            Levi miró tras ella, y captó el reflejo en el espejo del vestidor.

            'Sí. Mi alma está lista.' Dijo lúgubremente.

            ..-..

 

            ¡(…) _Pero una vez perdido y muerto por el pecado,_  
No podrá recurrir a él, en la incapacidad de ofrecer  
Por sí holocausto ni expiación alguna!  
Heme aquí, pues, yo me ofrezco por él;  
Yo ofrezco mi vida por la suya.  
Caiga sobre mí tu cólera.  
**Paraíso Perdido, Libro III**

* * *

 

 

            **1** Una traducción más correcta sería "La amarga medicina de ella".

            **2** La frase es 'a change of heart', y literalmente es 'un cambio de corazón'. Alude a tener un giro rotundo con respecto a algo.

            **3** El mito faustiano es algo muy interesante, y muchos conocen, al menos de nombre, ' _Fausto'_ de Goethe. Sin embargo, les recomiendo leer 'Doctor Fausto' de Marlowe, que una versión anterior, más corta y mucho más truculenta. Si vamos al caso, la película 'Al diablo con el diablo' trata lo mismo.

            **4** En el original decía 'criticón'.

            **5** 'Anal retentivo' en el original.


	38. Sólo una máquina

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

 

_ Capítulo 38:  _ Sólo una Máquina

            ~.~

            Hay momentos en la vida, a los cuales desearías regresar. No para cambiar el curso natural de los eventos. No para revivir ese momento de euforia de cuando conseguiste hacer algo bien. Tampoco, quizás, para volver a afrontar la paralizante congoja de fallar. Un corazón roto. Amistades perdidas. Un trabajo de Dinámicas Fluidas que desaprobaste. Porque la gente cometía errores todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? Y ninguna de esas razones valía volver atrás. Ni para recordar los rostros de los que quedaban atrás. Ni para conservar ese valioso momento dentro de un globo de nieve y eternamente observarlo con ardor. Como a un álbum escolar, con el pelo mal cortado. Así que, ¿por qué se habría de regresar atrás, después de todo? Tal vez, para prestar atención. Para darse cuenta de las cosas que pasaste por alto, dado que estabas demasiado metido en tu propio mundo (¿o eran _mundos_?) como para percatarte de ellas. Y, ¿acaso no hubieron suficientes distracciones?

            Eren deseó tener una máquina del tiempo sólo para eso. Incluso si la máquina era una jodida caseta telefónica, él seguiría aceptando la oportunidad. Para regresar en el tiempo, y prestar atención. A la gente que lo rodeaba. A las cosas que decían. Porque la gente siempre decía cosas, ¿sabes? En tu cara, a tus espaldas, y entre líneas.

            Y las palabras más valiosas serían halladas entre esas líneas. Sin decir. Sin percatar.

            Recordaba estar sentado en la mesa de los Cuerpos de Entrenamiento, años atrás, rodeado por sus compañeros del Escuadrón 104. Ser un Guardián era todo en lo que acostumbraba pensar entonces. Y pensó que lo mismo era para los otros. Estaban Marco Bott, Thomas Wagner, Mina Carolina, Hannah y, por supuesta, _ella_.

            Eren había sido dejado en detención, y se le había dado el encargo de hacer la limpieza el día anterior. Rasquetear los pasillos, pasar la mopa por los pisos grasientos, limpiar los blancos de tiro, lavar el smog pegado a las ventanas y el resto trabajar de mulo. Todo porque se había ido de boca frente a Keith Shadis, y se había quejado sobre la calidad del la cena del comedor de los titánicos. Keith Shadis lo había mandado a su bunker sin cenar. Al día siguiente, Eren Jaeger descubrió la orden de detención junto a una tediosa lista de tareas. Si Keith Shadis había esperado romper su espíritu, el hombre no triunfaría en su objetivo. Porque, sorprendentemente, Eren Jaeger tenía un espíritu inquebrantable. El chico se arrepintió e hizo todas sus tareas con entusiasmo y vigor. Salvo cuando el alborotador, en su camino de ordenar la oficina del entrenador, se cruzó con un globo en la mesa del Sargento. Una réplica de la Tierra. Un mundo verdeazulado que no había esperado encontrarse entre los objetos personales del saturnino sargento.

            Eren, siendo Eren, se lo había robado. Ahora estaba exhibiendo el globo a los miembros de su compañía. Estaba bastante seguro de que Keith Shadis lo mataría de cien formas dolorosas cuando descubriese que el globo faltaba. Estaba seguro de que cierto _guardián_ suyo también lo iba a matar, si llegaba a oír acerca de su desobediencia. Probablemente, en otras cien formas más creativas. Porque nadie en su sano juicio le robaría a Keith Shadis. Y porque nadie era lo suficientemente estúpido como para fastidiar al Cabo Primero Levi. No, a menos que fueras Eren, claro.

            'Así que, ¿esto es _la_ _Tierra_?', preguntó Marco, desconcertado, haciendo girar el globo en sus manos. '¿De aquí es de dónde vienes, Eren?'

            Eren asintió animadamente. 'Sip.'

            Maco se miraba el orbe, embelesado.

            'Estabas en lo cierto, Eren. Es azul. Tan azul…'

            'Ésos son los océanos, Pecoso.' Bromeó Eren con una sonrisa. 'El Pacifico, el Atlántico, el Ártico, Indico-'

            'Espera. ¿Qué es _océanos_?', preguntó Thomas.

            Eren se quedó perplejo ante la pregunta. 'Epa, epa. Thomas, espera un segundo. ¿No has oído de los océanos? Soy cuerpos de agua que cubren el setenta porciento de mi planeta.'

            '¿Qué hay en ellos?', preguntó Franz.

            'Como dije, hombre, agua. Son todo agua. Algunos lugares tienen arrecifes de coral, algunos tienen hielo. Y son profundos. Hay ballenas, tiburones, tortugas, delfines, manta rayas, calamares y, diablos, tantas criaturas que ni siquiera hemos descubierto. Son kilómetros de profundos, chicos. Los barcos se han hundido hasta sus fondos, ¿saben?'

            Vio las miradas atónitas en sus caras.

            '¿Hay cosas vivas en el agua?' preguntó Mina. '¡Ni en broma! ¿No es eso, este, peligroso? En Titán, sólo tenemos tiburones criados en cautiverio.'

            Eren rió. 'Vamos, chicos. ¿No tienen océanos aquí?'

            Marco Bott sacudió la cabeza. 'Tenemos lagos de hidrocarbono y glaciares de hielo helado. Pero son de metano. Nada puede sobrevivir en ellos. Una fuente de energía. Nada de criaturas vivas.'

            Eren frunció el ceño y levantó un vaso de agua de la mesa. Miró a través del líquido brillante.

            'Entonces, ¿de dónde vino _esto_?'

            'Es de origen subterráneo, Jaeger. En serio, ¿nunca prestas atención a las clases? Tenemos acueductos que dragan el líquido de las capas bajo la superficie de Titán.'

            Eren frunció el ceño al agua en los vasos.

            'Todavía no lo entiendo…'

            Franz dio un suspiro.

            'El chico miente. No me creo una palabra', dijo el muchacho. 'Está tratando de engañarlos, compañeros.'

            Eren suspiró con exasperación. 'Oh, vamos Franz. Hasta los niños pequeños saben estas cosas en mi mundo. Y, ¿para qué mentiría al respecto, cara de verga? Hay océanos en mi mundo. Así como, hay montañas.' Procedió a rotar el globo y mostrarles los Alpes, los Himalayas, y las Rocallosas con cada giro. Golpeteó la superficie del globo, su rostro iluminándose mientras hablaba. Su entusiasmo era contagioso, e incluso Franz tuvo que considerar que el joven podría estar diciendo la verdad. La atención de Eren fue hacia la silenciosa chica que se sentaba en el extremo e la mesa. 'Oye, Annie, apóyame, ¿quieres?'

            Annie estaba sentada junto a Mina. Se volvió y lo miró por lo bajo.

            'No apoyo a nadie, Jaeger.' Gruñó ella. 'Estás solo en esta ridícula cruzada de la iluminación.'

            'Oh, vamos.'

            Annie le dio una sonrisita.

            'Aparte, Jaeger, ¿no estás llegando _tarde_ para tu cita del almuerzo?'

            '¿Qué?' los ojos de Eren parpadearon al fijarse en el reloj pulsera. La reina de los hielos estaba en lo cierto. Ya eran la una de la tarde.

            'Ay mierda, me va a matar.' Masculló Eren por lo bajo mientras se levantaba de su sitio. Comenzó a recoger apresuradamente sus pertenencias y meterlas en la mochila. Se percató un poco tarde de que todos los ojos de los reunidos estaban sobre él, estudiando su reacción. '¿Q-qué?', les preguntó.

            'Jaeger, ¿no oíste lo que dijo Leonhart? Acabas de admitir que tus encuentros semanales con el Cabo son citas.' Remarcó Marco, la nariz pecosa poniéndose roja con vergüenza.

            'Rayos, no. Oh, vamos, gente. NO es una cita. Sólo le hago reportes de situación al Cabo.'

            Oyó el resoplido del extremo de la mesa.

            Annie giró sus ojos azules.

            'Sí, claro. Y yo soy la Reina de Shangri-La.' Murmuró Annie mientras volvía a su comida. 'Reportes de situación, mi trasero.'

            La mesa estalló en risotadas y voces. Marco Bott ocultó una sonrisa coqueta tras una mano mientras Thomas palmeaba la espalda de Eren, dándole los pulgares hacia arriba.

            'En serio, gente.' Suspiró Eren. 'Como dije, ¡no es una cita! El Cabo Levi es mi guardián designado por el estado, ¡y es todo! ¿Quién diablos querría salir con ese cara de póquer?'

            La verdad sea dicha, siempre… _siempre_ eran una cita para almorzar.

            Al menos para Eren.

            Lo que fueran para Levi, nunca se lo preguntó.

            ..-..

 

            Eren observó mientras Annie ataba el ultimo nudo de sus amarres. Jean se había rendido. Sus cuchillas de zirconio habían sido confiscadas. El castaño y el rubio ceniza estaban sentados con las espaldas apoyadas contra la otra, las manos atadas juntas en la estrechez entre sus columnas. Annie no había usado una cuerda, sino que se había echo con un cable de red LAN del armario. Habiendo asegurado el cable con tres nudos que habrían hecho las mismas niñas exploradoras orgullosas, la rubia se paró y los analizó con sus tranquilos ojos azules. Su mano seguía sosteniendo el cuchillo, y cuán inclinada estaba a usarlo, Eren no podía decirlo.

            Su atención estaba totalmente fija en el castaño.

            Eren la miraba en silencio.

            Todavía abrigaba esa vana esperanza… de que había sido cualquier otro, menos ella. Una doble que tenía el mismo rostro. Porque la Annie Leonhart que conocía nunca prostituiría su alma al Estado, a la misma gente que ella misma odiaba con todo su ser.

            '¿Qué vas a hacer con nosotros, Annie?', le preguntó, achinando sus ojos color jade.

            Ella no le respondió. En cambio, se cruzó de brazos encima de su camiseta amplia y sus ojos se encontraron con los turquesa de Eren con inseguridad. Había una extraña luz en ellos, una acostumbrada emoción incomprensible. Pero también había dolor, oculto en lo profundo de ellos, más allá de las capas de la indiferencia.

            'Annie', dijo Eren. 'No sé qué trato hiciste con ellos. Pero no van a cumplirlo. Me cagaron la vida, y también te lo van a hacer.'

            Orbes azules lo miraron en silencio. Su atención iba hacia el alto hombre sentado en la base de las escaleras del sótano. Bertolt tenía la cabeza hundida entre sus brazos. El hombre seguía tosiendo, seguía sufriendo. Ella le había urgido para que se marchara, pero Bertolt se había quedado. Sólo para asegurarse de que ella no hiciera nada arriesgado. Sólo para asegurarse de que ella no los lastimara.

            '¿Sabes cuál es su prognosis?, le preguntó ella a Eren, su voz tan ligera como un suspiro.

            Ante su silencio, Annie esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

            'Cincuenta por ciento. Es como si Dios lanzara una moneda en el aire. Y lo dejara a su capricho. _Cincuenta_ por ciento, Eren. ¿Cómo luchas con eso?'

            Eren la observó, impertérrito y despiadado en sostenerle la mirada.

            'Si una cura es lo que necesitas, déjame ayudarte, Annie', insistió él. 'Encontraremos un modo.'

            Annie se vio asqueada y se agachó delante de él.

            'Eren, por última vez, solo _cállate_ , ¿quieres?'

            'Annie, _puedo_ ayudar. Sólo escúchame-'

            'No, ¡escúchame tú a mí, Jaeger! El Estado sabe todo. Cada debilidad y cada oscuro y profundo secreto de toda su gente, que pueda llegar a ser tan idiota como para tenerlos. Y sólo somos peones que se permiten a si mismo ser manipulados de esa manera. Porque Titán prevalece. Al final, siempre caga prevaleciendo.' Ella hizo una pausa, luchando para mantener la calma. Sus manos fueron a su cabello y ellas se los revolvió, angustiada. 'Sólo… sólo podemos aferrarnos a esa débil esperanza que tengamos.'

            Hubo un silencio tenso.

            'Porque, ¿sólo somos humanos?', dijo Eren, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

            'Sí', reconoció Annie, pasándose una mano por el rostro. 'Porque somos humanos. Porque no somos máquinas, aunque quisiera que lo fuéramos. Porque las máquinas no amarían, no se encariñarían ni cometerían errores.' Dijo ella, dándose la vuelta.

            Ella caminó hacia las escaleras y puso una mano sobre los hombros del hombre alto.

            'Vámonos, Bertolt. Necesito llamar a Lawrence.'

            Jean, quien hasta ahora había estado callado, dio un frenético tirón a sus ataduras.

            'Oye, rubia.' Llamó a su captora.

            Ella se volvió a mirarlo.

            Jena la miró inquisitivo, ojos almendrados furiosos y asesinos.

            'Sabes, no soy un tipo religioso. Ni tengo tampoco una opinión con respecto a Dios, pero sí tengo una opinión respecto a lo que la gente debería y no debería hacer. ¿De verdad vas a sacrificar dos almas por el precio de _una_?' preguntó él. '¿Cómo es eso siquiera _justo_? Eso es trampa, cariño. Verdadera trampa.'

            Bertolt asintió renuente, y, tras darle a los dos cautivos una mirada apologética, se arrastró fuera del sótano. Annie Leonhart se volvió a Jean y le dio una sonrisa persuasiva.

            '¿Justo? ¿No lo sabías? Las reglas no se aplican en el amor y en la guerra…' ella se volvió a Eren y lo miró largamente. 'Lo siento, Eren. No me guardes rencor.'

            Ella alzó su mano, yendo hacia el botón. Ella tiró de la cuerda de la lamparita y cerró la puerta tras ella, ahogándolos en la oscuridad del sótano.

            ..-..

 

            La oscuridad recordaban las penumbras de las salas del Teatro Mardis. No había peli de horror emitiéndose. Ellos mismos _eran una_ , un vivo recuerdo de una historia que se había torcido horriblemente.

            'Bien, esto es genial, Jaeger.' Dijo Jean, la voz destilando sarcasmo. 'Tú y yo encerrados en un cuarto oscuro. Y tenemos todos los juguetitos también. Si no fuera territorio enemigo, podría tener ciertas ideas, sabes. Si sólo tuviésemos esas velas aromáticas y un jacuzzi, diría 'Rayos, ¡vamos! ¡Jean lo aprueba!'

            Jean volvió a luchar con los nudos, tirando de ellos con fuerza. Les clavó las uñas, rasguñando el plástico sin suerte.

            Si el rubio ceniza había esperado una respuesta, no la obtuvo. Estaban sentados en el medio del sótano, cercanos a los restos de la mesa.

            'Eh, Jaeger. ¿Qué te sacude el bote? ¿Ylang Ylang o jazmín? ¿O eres del tipo de 'saltémonos los preámbulos, y a la cama'?'

            Eren sintió un nuevo tirón en los amarres.

            'Esa maldita puta, también se llevó nuestros zircos.' Maldijo Jean por lo bajo. 'Te _dije_ que era mala idea. Te dije, pero claro, ¡ _nunca_ escuchas!'

            Eren no respondió.

            Hubo una pausa y el castaño oyó a Jean exhalar profundamente.

            'Estamos hasta la mierda, ¿no?' preguntó Jean al fin.

            El castaño se tragó una amarga sonrisa. El joven guardián asintió ligeramente y tarde se dio cuenta de Jean probablemente no podía verlo en la oscuridad de media noche. Especialmente estando de espaldas uno al otro.

            'Oye', dijo la voz de Jean, sonando preocupada por primera vez. '¿Estás conmigo, bastardo suicida?' preguntó Jean. 'No te me duermas ahora, delincuente.' Eren sintió los largos dedos del otro sobre sus nudillos. Eren cálidos y ásperos al contacto, mientras Jean tratada de hacerlo hablar. 'Estás horriblemente silencioso. Nada propio de ti. De hecho, no recuerdo siquiera que nunca me hayas dejado de gritar. ¿Recuerdas ese encuentro de boxeo en la secundaria? Juro que nunca vi alguien salir con cosa igual a ésa. Sólo un idiota idearía un body slam en un encuentro de box. Casi le diste a tu entrenador irlandés un ataque cardiaco. Pobre idiota del entrenador Finlay. Oí que se jubiló.'

            Eren esbozó una sonrisa terrorífica.

            Jean hizo un ruido de asentimiento, decidiendo seguir con los recuerdos.

            'O esa vez que te gane en la pruebas de hockey. Dios, fue cómico ver a tu mama humillarte en público. Buenos tiempo, hombre. Buenos tiempos.'

            Jean no sabía qué hacer con el taciturno de su compañero.

            'Jaeger… ¿qué pasa?'

            Eren no dijo nada por largo rato. Luchó para hallar su voz, y cuando lo hizo, no sonó para nada la suya. Forzada y áspera. Una voz extraña, de otro.

            '… Estoy bien', logró decir.

            Hubo una pausa.

            'Mentiroso. Te conozco de siempre. No me salgas con eso.'

            Eren no dijo nada, pero se tragó una sonrisa renuente. Verdad, se conocían desde hacía años. Y, aun así, la amistad nunca estuvo presente. ¿Por qué era así?

            '¿Qué pasa?', volvió a preguntar Jean. '¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás… herido?'

            Eren sacudió la cabeza, tratando de mantener esos pensamientos a raya. 'Nada', dijo finalmente. Apretó los dedos fuertemente, y le dio un golpecito a Jean. 'Concentrémonos en conseguir una salida de este infierno.'

            Jean asintió, aliviado de que su compañero al fin hablara.

            '¿Crees que deberíamos llamar a Gale por apoyo?', preguntó el más alto.

            Eren no se veía muy dado a esa idea. '¿Y llamar a quién? ¿Los Titánicos? No sé quien está ahora de nuestra parte, Jean. Ni siquiera sé ya qué significa ser un Guardián.'

            Hubo una calma en su conversación.

            '¿Nos estamos rindiendo?', preguntó Jean. '¿Me estás diciendo que me pudra aquí? ¿Qué demonios pasó con la señal de alarma, Eren? ¿Qué demonios pasó con el tipo que _nunca_ se rendiría?'

            No hubo respuesta.

            'Te hice una _pregunta_ , Eren.'

            'Jean… no quise meterte en esto. Lo juro. Es mi culpa.'

            '¿TU culpa? Dios, de verdad _eres_ un zoquete. Somos compañeros, maldita sea. No me trates con condescendencia, y tenme un poco de fe.'

            Eren gruñó en la oscuridad.

            'Kirstein… este es mi problema para arreglar. No tuyo. Ni siquiera deberías haber venido…'

            Hubo otro de esos silencios incómodos. Eren podía oír a Jean maldecir, esas cejas lisas arrugadas con toda probabilidad.

            'Y, ¿qué nos van a hacer?', preguntó Jean.

            Eren tomó aire, el olor a polvo seguía presente el estancamiento del sótano.

            'Mandarnos a Utgard, creo. Es el lugar donde mandan a los prisioneros políticos y soldados renegados. Nadia ha conseguido salir con vida. Olvídate de la fianza o siquiera romper las cadenas. A menos que desees morir.'

            Hubo una pausa.

            'Desear morirse, ¿ah?'

            Eren sintió al más alto tumbarse contra su espalda. Jean apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Eren, acomodándose bastante a gusto en el espacio entre la clavícula y el cuello de Eren. El castaño sintió el picor de su cabello contra el cuello.

            Jean suspiró. 'Hay tantas cosas que quería hacer.'

            Eren decidió darle el gusto.

            '¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo qué?' le preguntó.

            'Sky diving.'

            Eren resopló.

            'Eso sería digno de ver. Haría falta un milagro que el avión despegue cargando su cabezota, Kirstein. ¿Qué más?'

            Jean murmuró algo.

            '¿Qué fue eso?', presionó Eren.

            'Bailar bajo la lluvia.' Dijo Jean esta vez audiblemente, sonando avergonzado ante la confesión.

            Eren rió.

            'Mierda, eso es tierno. ¿Algo más para sumar a tu lista?'

            'Sí. Sólo… una más.'

            '¿Y qué es?' preguntó Eren.

            'Sólo quiero besar a este tipo del que parece que me enamoré desesperadamente. Al diablo con él, idiota ignorante.'

            Eren sonrió. '¿Quién? ¿Connie? Creo que ya te lo besuqueaste.'

            Reinó el silencio.

            'Vete a la mierda, Jaeger.'

            'Sí, lo mismo para ti, caracaballo.'

            Jean se puso extrañamente silencioso. Y Eren podía oír la irregularidad de su respiración.

            'Eren', lo llamó.

            '¿Sí?' repuso el castaño, retorciéndose contra las ataduras.

            'Tengo que decirte algo.'

            Lo que sea que Jean quería decirle, Eren no lo descubrió. Porque oyó un sonido. Tan familiar que le hizo acelerar el pulso. Eren se puso de pie, apartando a Jean.

            '¿Oíste eso?' interrumpió Eren.

            '¿Qué- oír qué?'

            'Shhh.'

            'Eh, no me hagas shhh', le espetó Jean, indignado.

            'Maldita sea, caracaballo. ¿No te puedes callar por, tipo, diez segundos? ¿Necesitas tener la última palabra en _toda_ conversación?'

            Y entones, ambos lo oyeron. El sonido de un gemido. Un gemido mecánico. Miraron hacia la ventana y vieron los oscuros contornos de una cabeza asomarse. Eren la reconoció al instante.

            '¿Es eso…?' dijo Jean.

            '¡Krobe!' siseó Eren, incrédulo. '¡KROBE! ¡Me alegra verte!'

            El perro droide dio un ladrido bajo y se escurrió por el espacio entre los paneles de la ventana. Irrumpió en el sótano, saltando desde el marco de la ventana y aterrizando en el polvoriento suelo con un agudo y pesado golpe. Habiendo detectado a su actual amo, el droide se dirigió a Eren, ladrándole furiosamente.

            _Mira lo que me haces hacer, hombre._

            Eren lo tranquilizó, su sonrisa ampliándose.

            'Lo juro por Dios. Me arrepiento de cada insulto que te haya dicho. Eres el mejor pero que podría pedirse.' Eren tironeó de los nudos en sus manos. '¿Crees que puedes hacer algo respecto a esto, robo perro?'

            Los dos guardianes observaron mientras Krobe se ponía a trabajar al instante. Se arrastró por el espacio entre los dos y masticó los cables, dando buen uso a los años de travesuras y fastidio que había provocado en cardigans, camisetas y otras víctimas inocentes del guardarropas de Eren. Las ataduras finalmente cedieron y, una vez libres, Eren tomó a Krobe en brazos, apretándolo fuerte contra su pecho. El perro droide frotó su nariz de metal contra su chaqueta, dándole un inesperado aullido de felicidad.

            Eren sonrió y le pasó una mano por el cuello.

            Krobe alzó la cabeza y le miró, inquisitivo.

            El castaño sabía que le preguntaba. Apretó la boca contra el arco de su cuello y asintió.

            'Sí, sí, estoy bien. Gracias a ti, estúpido chucho… me tienes eternamente a tu servicio, megalómano.'

            Si los droides podían verse snob, entonces Krobe mostraba el más grande ejemplo de vanidad.

            Eren le rascó las orejas, divertido.

            '¿Cómo rayos supiste donde estaba?'

            El perro olisqueó y señaló con el hocico su reloj.

            Eren siguió su mirada y parpadeó. '¿Gale? ¿Puedes hablar con Gale? ¿En serio? ¿Y desde hace cuánto vienes arrumacándote con la red?'

            Y entonces, mirando a Krobe, recordó quién había educado al droide todos estos años. Claro, ¿qué más podía esperar del engendro de Satanás?

 

            _Krobe puede hacer de todo, menos un lap dance_

            _Los adorables imbéciles peleones de mi vida._  

            _Así que, Krobe me cuenta que se amigaron_  

            _Por cierto, te tengo compañía._  

            _Eren… deja de pelearte con mi perro y escúchame._  

            _Escúchame a mí, mocoso._  

            _Escúchame._  

            _Eren._

 

            Porque la gente siempre decía cosas, ¿sabes? En tu cara, a tus espaldas y entre líneas. Y las palabras más valiosas serían halladas entre esas líneas. Sin decir. Sin percatar.

            Eren miró al droide, un destello de iluminación apareció en sus ojos esmeralda. Finalmente había comprendido, aunque esa comprensión estuviera atrasada y latente. Dio un suspiro, apretando a Krobe en un fuerte abrazo.

            El perro ladró y lamió con su lengua metálica la mano a Eren, como si le recordara que debían apresurarse. Eren salió de su ensueño y asintió, sintiendo como si acabara de despertar de una larga inmersión en la bañera.

            Mientras. Jean se había apresurado a buscar en el sótano por sus cuchillas de zirconio. Pateó los restos de la mesa, mirando bajo un paño pero no halló nada.

            Todo lo que encontró fue un destornillador, que se metió al bolsillo a falta de algo mejor.

            'Jean, mejor nos vamos.' Siseó Eren a su compañero. 'No sé quien será este Lawrence, pero no creo que nos guste quedarnos a conocerlo.'

            ..-..

 

            Cuando habían trepado y salido del sótano, todo gracias a cierto milagroso perro robot, Jean señaló los bosques que se extendían desde el patio trasero de la casa de Annie Leonhart. Eren asintió y siguió a Kirstein, ambos saltando tras la cerca. Se dirigieron al bosque, sintiendo la fresca brisa de la noche en sus rostros. Los viejos arboles se extendían a lo largo de los muelles, alzándose y enterrándose en las profundidades de la ciudad. A ese paso, probablemente darían con la Capilla de Chamberlain, los portales Avalon. Las ramas rasgaban sus mangas, se le clavaban en las costillas, pero los jóvenes guardianes siguieron corriendo. El suelo era suave y barroso en algunos sitios, pero siguieron corriendo tan lejos como sus pulmones les permitían. Y, justo cuando Jean señalaba a un punto en la lejanía, donde el camino a través del bosque llegaba a un claro de un camino de la autopista y ya oían los primeros sonidos de la civilización, Eren se detuvo. Se detuvo antes de llegar al punto de avanzada. Se detuvo, porque recordó que le faltaba algo.

            El sonido de los autos pasando y los altavoces resonando con hip hop, que eran un ligero murmullo en el bosque.

            Jean estaba sorprendido de oír que los pasos detrás suyo desaceleraban.

            Se volvió a ver a Eren, que estaba parado en su sitio y resollando por aire.

            Jean le miró, confuso.

            Eren sacudió la cabeza.

            'Mierda. La llave… no me puedo ir… sin la llave. Necesito regresar.' Dijo, sin aliento.

            Jean lo miró, incrédulo.

            '¿Estás chiflado? La flaca está llamando refuerzos, Jaeger.', le espetó Jean.

            Los ojos de Eren estaban locos en su determinación y se mordió el labio inferior.

            'Es la única manera con la puedo volver, Jean. Es la única manera- ay, qué demonios, Krobe. ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?'

            El perro le había mordido el brazo, hundiendo sus filosos caninos en su mano, lo suficiente para dejar marca.

            '¡AY! ¡Krobe, NO!', trató Eren de hacer volver al perro a la razón.

            El droide lo soltó y procedió a saltar del refugio de la calidez de Eren. Y, sin más que darle una mirada, se metió al bosque, corriendo… de regreso a la casa de Annie.

            Eren trató de seguirlo, pero Jean lo agarró de la manga.

            '¡Mierda, no, NO te dejaré regresar!', juró Jean. 'No tenemos con qué defendernos. No seas imprudente.'

            Eren se volvió a él y masculló.

            'Jean, ¡SUÉLTAME!'

            'No puedo hacer eso, Jaeger.'

            '¡Déjame ir!'

            '¡NO!'

            'Debo volver por Krobe.'

            'Es sólo una máquina, Eren.'

            Eren profirió un aullido gutural.

            '¡No es sólo una máquina, JEAN! ¿No lo entiendes?'

            '¿Qué… cosa?'

            'Es lo único que tengo. De _él_. Soy mitad titánico, mitad terrícola. No hay lugar para mí en ninguno de los mundos. El único que tenía, ya tampoco está. Todo lo que tengo es a Krobe. Jodido perro estúpido, y una polaroid. No te atrevas a decir que es sólo una máquina. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto _amaba_ él a esa cosa? Porque… es lo que él hace. Aparta las cosas que ama, y se caga muriendo. ¡No lo voy a dejar atrás!'

            Eren ni siquiera sabía a cual 'quien' se refería ya.

            Jean observó al castaño mirar hacia la distante casa, desesperado. Eren se liberó de un tirón y apenas dio dos pasos hacia delante.

            Y fue entonces, cuando lo oyeron.

            El sonido de pesadas pisadas y un tremebundo crujido metálico. De pistones, de engranajes, de nada humano, como uñas rasgando un pizarrón.

            '¿Qué demonios fue eso?', preguntó Jean, sintiendo los pelos de la nuca erizarse. El aire se puso quieto, el bosque silencioso como cementerio. El sonido de la civilización ahogado por el fantasmagórico crujido. Oyeron el suelo temblar. Algo venía hacia ellos.

            Hubo otro ruido crujiente y le vieron irrumpir en el horizonte. Algo negro, grande y monstruoso. Eren lo reconoció al momento. Brazos filosos, humanoide y una masa de metal negro.

            'No lo creo', dijo Eren, boquiabierto. '¡No puede ser!'

            '¿Qué diablos-' dijo Jean, ojos avellana transmutados por el horror '-es _eso_?'

            'Es el Titán con Armadura.'

            Eren observó al invasor, sin poder apartarse.

            '¿Cómo? Lo mandé de regreso… ¡juro que lo hice! Demolí el portal veintitrés. Lo vi ser tragado por el vacío.'

            Jean miró la mancha contra el horizonte, una monstruosa realidad cruzando el bosque en dirección de ellos.

            '¿Estamos jodidos?'

            'Sí', dijo Eren, sintiendo pánico. 'Estamos jodidos en grande. Mierda, no tenemos las cuchillas, o el equipo de maniobras.'

            Los dos guardianes dieron un paso atrás, observando la máquina acelerando hacia ellos.

            La mano de Jean tiró nuevamente de la manga de Eren.

            Eren apenas registró que Jean lo había tomado del cuello, los dedos enredarse en su cabello. 'Vas a odiarme por esto, pero, ¿sabes qué? Estoy cansado de esperar.' Dijo el rubio ceniza y sin otro aviso, Jean cerró los ojos y se inclinó para besar a Eren fuertemente en plena boca. No demoró. No había tiempo para demorarse. Jean se apartó rápidamente, lamiéndose los labios donde una sonrisa lobuna se dibujaba. Sus ojos almendrados se abrieron y asintió como si sus feromonas estuvieran satisfechas.

            'Bueno, al menos eso cumple _uno_ de mis deseos.' Dijo, señalando a su derecha. 'Me iré por este lado. ¡Separémonos! ¡Ya!' dijo, empujando a Eren a la izquierda.

            Eren lo miró mientras el más ato desaparecía por el camino de tierra, su chaqueta verde oliva entremezclándose con el follaje de los arboles.

            'Jodidamente increíble.' Masculló Eren por lo bajo, antes de decidirse en deslizarse por la ladera del terreno. Se mantuvo a la izquierda.

            Justo como le dijo Jean que hiciera.

 


	39. Vida por vida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NT: Realmente agradezco los reviews de las personitas que nunca dejan de apoyarme. De verdad, leo todos, y tomo en cuenta sus observaciones. El tema es que trato de que la historia tenga el mínimo de notas al pie, porque sé que nadie las lee…

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

           

            _Capítulo 39:_ Vida por Vida 

            ~.~

            Jean no sabía si fue por la feromonas, las hormonas, o las Eremonas (no, _no_ acababa de darles un nombre), pero lo que rayos hayan sido, lo habían puesto a volar- ridícula y elevadísimamente alto. Lo habían puesto en alerta, y a su corazón acelerado. Su adrenalina circulaba y sus sentidos estaban en alerta máxima. Mientras corría por el barroso camino boscoso, había una cacofonía de voces en su cabeza, tratando de superarse una a la otra. Al frente de todas estaba su consciencia.

            '¡Lo besaste! Lo besaste… ¡a _Eren Jaeger_! ¡Ay, Jean, por qué Jean!', le reprendía la voz. '¡Sabes que el chico está casado! ¡Es adulterio! ¡Infidelidad! Lo has convertido en un adúltero. Ay, ¡qué pecado! Ay, ¡qué pena!

            Era gracioso cómo esa voz santurrona no le regañaba por ser bisexual.

            Y, entonces, hubo otra voz en su cabeza. Mefistófeles. El demonio. El lado oscuro de su consciencia, que sonaba extrañamente como su profesor de boxeo, con un acento grave.

            '¡Ja! Sí, lo _hizo_. Le tomó su buen tiempo, ¿eh?' la voz se dirigió a él. 'Y… ¿qué _tal_ estuvo? ¿Bien? ¿Valió la pena?'

            Jean frunció el ceño ante la pregunta.

            ¿Cómo se sintió besar a Eren Jaeger en verdad? Claro, había sorprendido al sacrificado bastardo. Pero, incluso en esa breve intimidad, aunque incluso había arrinconado a Eren como a un ciervo con las luces de un auto, Jean sintió una masa de sentimientos que no se había esperado encontrar allí.

            Agridulce.

            Confusión y fiebre.

            Y a tabú.

            Un completo tabú.

            Jean se detuvo en su sitio, sin aliento. Sus labios se abrieron para revelar una sonrisa amplia, y los bordes de su boca se doblaron hacia arriba.

            'Fue genial', dijo en voz alta, tratando de ahogar las voces en su cabeza. 'Jodidamente perfecto.'

            El oscuro lado de su consciencia soltó un silbido.

            'Sabes, podrías haber incluido un poco de lengua.'

            Jean resopló. 'La próxima. Quizás, la próxima vez', murmuró al fin.

            Siempre y cuando Eren no lo golpee hasta dejarlo fuera de combate. Siempre y cuando ellos sobrevivieran al monstruo que les perseguía.

            _Sí. Por favor… sólo deja que haya una próxima vez._

            Miró al camino que dejaba detrás. No había señales del invasor titánico.

            Jean bloqueó las voces, acallándolas. Su mirada recorrió el bosque, buscando un punto de vigilancia que le sirviese. Finalmente lo halló- un alto abedul, con enredaderas que se retorcían alrededor de su tronco. Jean caminó hacia su base, y se agarró con fuerza de las lianas. Las probó y entonces, clavando su bota en el tronco, comenzó a trepar con las manos desnudas.

            _Supongo que todo ese entrenamiento en Stonehess sí tiene sus ventajas._

            Estaba a medio camino, temblando a quince metros en vertical, cuando comenzó a sentir el cansancio de sus manos. Sus palmas estaban rojas y sudorosas, y Jean Kirstein se acordó de sus días de infancia, recordó la vieja casita del árbol que había en casa.

            'Tch', escupió el largo y esbelto estudiante universitario. 'Nunca pensé que a los veintitrés seguiría trepando árboles. Supongo que mi viejo no estaría orgulloso. Esto es todo tu culpa, Eren.' Murmuró Jean por lo bajo. 'Las malditas cosas que hago por ti, bastardo.'

            Cuando alcanzó la altitud que deseaba, Jean escogió una rama que lo pudiera sostener y recargó su cuerpo en esta, sus piernas colgando en el aire. Retrocediendo por cubierta, se cubrió con una densa rama y se sentó contra el tronco. Su aliento era agitado y su visión borrosa.

            La falta del equipo de maniobras era evidente. Así como la pérdida de sus cuchillas de zirconio. Sí, bueno, en verdad no había esperado cruzarse con problemas en una noche de cine.

            De verdad debían haberse quedado viendo la peli de horror.

            Jean lanzó una mirada de preocupación por el paisaje, buscando al Titán con armadura.

            No le vio, pero sí descubrió algo más.

            Un claro en el límite oeste y un brillante cartel amarillo que se asomaba por encima de la sombra de una torre de transmisión.

 **** _PELIGRO_  
ALTA TENSIÓN  
2000 V  
NO PASAR

 

            La lamparita en la cabeza de Jean se encendió, iluminando ideas.

            Miró de nuevo el camino barroso. Todavía sin señales del invasor.

            Cuando Jean dijo de dividirse, había tenido la ligera esperanza de que el invasor lo escogiera a él como blanco. Pero el silencio en su parte del bosque le decía otra cosa. Sus sospechas se volvían una realidad, y Jean sintió el temor embargarlo. Lo helaba.

            El invasor había escogido el otro camino.

            Una nube oscura pasó por el rostro de Jean Kirstein.

            Si su suposición era correcta, las Eremonas tenían un efecto universal, tanto en aliados como en enemigos.

            ..-..

 

            Eren se sentó contra las rocas, sus brazos envolviendo sus rodillas. Una gran roca era todo lo que le ofrecía protección y echaba una gran sombra por encima de él. Se había arrastrado debajo de ésta por refugio y quedose allí, tratando de armar un plan. No podía creerlo. Que de verdad se estaba escondiendo. Como su yo de seis años, que robaba galletas y se escondía bajo la cama, esperando que su madre no lo descubriese. El sudor rodaba por su espalda y brazos.

            **_No hay nada de cobarde en escoger tus batallas, Eren. Sobrevive, ¿oíste?_**

            **_Sobrevivir. Ésa es tu prerrogativa._**

            Eren casi sonrió, agradecido por el regreso de la voz.

            _Sí señor._

            _Lo sé._

            Se quitó la chaqueta y la hizo un bollo. Sus uñas se hundieron en la tela y se secó el sudor frío de la camiseta. En la grave quietud del bosque, su reloj zumbó.

            ¿Quién sería? ¿… Jean?

            Eren se asomó por encima de la roca. No había señales de la monstruosidad negra. Se volvió a ocultar y se arriesgó a encender el comunicador. Gale recibió la transmisión.

            Hubo un silencio tenso.

            No era Jean, descubrió Eren con desánimo.

            'Eren', croó la conocida voz de Annie. '¿Dónde estás?'

            El castaño se forzó a reír. '¿Esperas que te revele mi ubicación? Así, ¿puedes volver a hacerme hoyos como una calabaza de Halloween? Ni en mil años, Annie. Vete a la mierda.'

            'Eren', lo retó Annie, sonando cansada y cargada de ansiedad. 'Puedes o rendirte a mi… o encontrarte con un viejo amigo nuestro. Confía en mí, Jaeger. Estás mejor escogiéndome.'

            Eren resopló, una arruga formándose en su frente.

            '¿Un viejo amigo, ah? Tengo una o dos cosas para decir sobre viejos amigos. No pasará. No hasta que decidas devolverme lo que es mío, Annie.'

            'La llave de los portales es un desperdicio en ti, Jaeger. Tu padre era un genio, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera entiendes qué puede hacer. Ríndete, Eren. No seas difícil.'

            Eren apretó los dientes, furibundo.

            '¿Rendirme?' le respondió con amargura. '¡NUNCA!'

            'Eren, puedo hablar con Lawrence y conmutarte la pena. ¿O quieres terminar igual que _él_?', ella hizo una pausa, su voz mordaz y ruda como hielo. '¿Igual que el Cabo Levi? ¿Un cuerpo sin reclamar en la morgue? ¿Quieres terminar igual que tu guardián? ¿Muerto?'

            'Mi _marido_ no está _muerto'_ , estalló Eren, su voz hirviendo. 'Está vivo y nada de lo que digas me convencerá de lo contrario. No sabes un pepino sobre Levi. No se rendiría tan fácil, y _yo_ tampoco lo haré.'

            Hubo el rumor de pasos al otro lado del canal de comunicación y oyó a Bertolt llamar a Annie con una voz asustada.

            'Es tu funeral', dijo la rubia distraídamente.

            Annie cortó la transmisión.

            Eren fue nuevamente dejado en el apabullante silencio. Su corazón martilleaba en su pecho, y Eren se hizo un ovillo. No estuvo solo por mucho. Justo como prometió Annie, vino por él.

            Clank.

            Clank.

            Pum.

            Eren se quedó quieto, paralizado en su sitio. Sus ojos jade se abrieron ampliamente, horrorizados. Podía oírle llegar al círculo de rocas. Una sombra cayó por encima de la tierra, y pudo oír un chirrido metálico. Vio su silueta caer sobre el pasto con hierbajos. Pudo ver la cabeza humanoide volverse, registrando el terreno en su busca.

            Eren palideció. Termo sensores. ¿Y si tenia termo sensores, y no se guiaba solo por la vista?

            Sería un blanco fácil.

            **_Sshhh,_** dijo la voz en su cabeza.

            **_Quédate quieto y en alerta_**. Eren asintió.

            _Sí… señor._

            Hubo un crujido, el rompimiento de una rama. El gigante de metal se tambaleó cerca del borde de las rocas. Eren estaba teniendo el segundo momento Frodo de su vida. Y, esta vez, ni siquiera tendría la llave 'Única para controlarlos a todos' con él.

            El momento de terror pareció pasar, porque la máquina de Titán giró la cabeza y comenzó a alejarse.

            Eren no se dio cuenta de que casi había dejado de respirar.

            Le oyó retirarse, dando cinco pasos hacia atrás.

            Pero la quietud del aire fue interrumpida. La máquina titánica se detuvo, habiendo oído también el sonido. Eren le lanzó rayos con la mirada a su muñeca. Su reloj pitaba sin más, perforando el silencio.

            Eren no tuvo tiempo para recibir la llamada, porque un brazo cuchilla se deslizó por entre la pila de rocas.

            El castaño rodó hacia delante, agachándose ante la lluvia de piedras y polvo.

            Volvió a mirar un momento, y allí estaba.

            El más grande droide que sus ojos hayan visto.

            El Goliat de su David.

            _Negro como la noche_  
Feroz como diez Furias  
Terrible como el Infierno  
El monstruo avanzó presuroso hacia él  
Con horrorosos pasos; y el Infierno retembló con sus pasos.  
Libro II, Paraíso Perdido.

 

            Eren hizo lo que el Manual del Ejército de Titán seguro nunca recomendaría.

            Huyó.

            ..-..

 

            Eren corrió una alocada carrera a través de los arbustos, deslizándose velozmente por la pendiente. Oyó la máquina salir en su persecución, y maldijo a quien sea que había decidido llamarlo a través de Gale.

            La voz de Jean resonó por el comunicador.

            '¡Eren!'

            Eren hervía, la sangre ardiéndole en las venas.

            _¡Pero claro! ¡Tenía que ser el jodido Jean Kirstein! ¡Gran puntualidad, como siempre, puto bastardo!_

            Eren oyó la máquina detenerse y percibió el inconfundible ruido de las fauces abrirse de golpe. Vio el brillo naranja arder detrás de él. Se lanzó rodando hacia su izquierda, justo cuando una bola de fuego daba donde había estado segundos antes. El misil inició un pequeño incendio que seguramente alertaría a las autoridades de la ciudad.

            _Wow_. Le habían hecho un upgrade a la máquina. No recordaba que tuviese artillería alguna la vez que lo enfrentó en los portales.

            '¡Jaeger!', oyó la voz nuevamente en Gale.

            Eren se burló de su compañero. '¡Caracaballo! No puedo responder. Tengo. Monstruo. Escupe. Fuego. Que. Me. Sigue.'

            Percibió la sonrisa en la voz de Jean. 'Sí, puedo verlo, Jaeger. ¡Mira hacia arriba! ¡A tu derecha! ¿Puedes ver la torre de trasmisión de energía?'

            '¿La qué?', resopló Eren. Se agachó cuando otra bola de fuego pasaba a su izquierda. Había rozado su manga y sintió el calor del ataque.

            Alzó la mirada, girando a su derecha y la vio. La enrejada torre de metal.

            '¡Sí, puedo verla!'

            La voz de Jean tenía un tono desesperado. '¡Llévalo allí! Estaré esperando.'

            ¿Llevarlo?

            ¿Llevar qué? ¿El maldito monstruo del infierno? ¿El Balrog de Morgoth? ¿La oscuridad de Khazad-dum?

            ¡Ja! Más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo.

            Eren miró hacia atrás y descubrió que la brillante forma de metal negro seguía corriendo tras él. Tenía torso, cabeza y miembros, como él. Y, aún así, no era humano. Ni remotamente. Se volvió hacia su derecha y tomó el desvío, hundiéndose entre el follaje. Ramitas y ramas rasgaban su piel, haciendo cortes profundos y sacando sangre, pero sabía que el invasor titánico la tendría más difícil siguiéndolo por allí. Muy para su sorpresa, la máquina lo persiguió, su paso acelerándose. Atravesó el bosque, sus pisadas como truenos golpeando la tierra. Arrasó haciéndose camino por entre los árboles, diezmando cualquier cosa y todo lo que se cruzara a su paso.

            Eren vio la luz del claro, apertura a las planicies de los suburbios. Había un rancho. Una vaca pastando tranquilamente en la distancia. Irrumpió en el claro, sus ojos ardientes mirando el paisaje en busca del rubio ceniza. Halló a Jean cerca de la cerca eléctrica, trabajando afanosamente con uno de los postes de madera. Tenía un destornillador en la mano y hurgando el cargador de la cerca eléctrica.

            Le tomó un segundo al castaño entender.

            Había corrido hasta el límite de la cerca y se dio la vuelta. Esperó, resoplando y sin aliento, pero esperó porque el Titán con Armadura arribara.

            No lo desilusionó.

            La crujiente masa de metal emergió de la arboleda. Vio a Eren y avanzó hacia él, dando largas zancadas.

            '¡Eren! ¡Muévete del medio!', le urgió Jean desde su sitio.

            Eren sacudió la cabeza.

            '¡Todavía no!'

            '¡Idiota! ¡Quítate del camino!'

            El Titán con Armadura se lanzó hacia delante con un chirrido y se le abalanzó.

            Eren aprovechó la oportunidad y se escurrió entre sus piernas.

            El Titán chocó contra los cables barbados de la cerca. Pero todo lo que la barrera logró fue limitar su movimiento. Miró sus piernas enredadas como si la cerca cargada de electricidad fuera una mera inconveniencia. Apartó los cables, desenterrando postes eléctricos de sus sitios.

            'Enciéndela', le ladró Eren a Jean. '¡ENCIENDELA!'

            El rubio ceniza le miró con pavor.

            '¡Está encendida! ¡Los cables están activados!'

            'Qué-'

            Los ojos verdes de Eren se abrieron al darse cuenta.

            'Es la armadura. Poliuretano. ¡Un aislante!' le gritó Eren a Jean. 'Necesitamos exponer el circuito.'

            Eren flexionó sus dedos, sus ojos recorriendo los miembros colgantes del invasor titánico.

            La voz de Jean lo detuvo.

            'Eren, no. Te cagarás muriendo. Es corriente directa, ¿me oyes? ¡2000 putos voltios! ¡No seas estúpido!'

            Eren hirvió en silencio.

            Y fue entonces cuando lo oyó.

            Un ladrido.

            Algo pasó volando delante de él. Algo pequeño y negro. Observó, mientras el perro droide dejaba caer algo en el pasto y se lanzaba chocando a la monstruosidad negra delante de ellos. Krobe atrapó la muñeca del invasor y le clavó los dientes en el cuerpo del Titán con Armadura. Desgarró la piel aislante, masticó toda una capa con ferocidad y expuso los cables de debajo.

            Hubo un crujido de electricidad y Eren observó horrorizado como la corriente les cubría.

            Dos mil voltios. Era suficiente para cargarse un gigante. Era suficiente para destruir al pequeño droide atrapado en los brazos.

            El Titán con Armadura abrió su boca y profirió un espeluznante aullido.

            Cayó como la gigantesca sombra que era. Llevándose consigo la más pequeña.

            Eren quedó sin palabras.

            ..-..

 

            Y allí estaban nuevamente los recuerdos.

            Eren recordó despertarse en el revoltijo de sabanas una mañana. Había despertado ante la débil luz de la estrella enana de Titán, que se escurría a través de las cortinas. Había despertado ante el temblor de alguien lamiéndole los pies.

            'Carajo, Levi, tu boca va a… ser mi muerte.' Murmuró Eren, hundiendo la cabeza debajo de la almohada. 'Es un agujero negro.'

            Oyó la puerta del baño abrirse.

            Eren volvió su cabeza y captó la imagen del Cabo parado en la puerta, recién bañado y oliendo a jabón exótico y a lavanda. El pelinegro le miró, confundido.

            '¿Mi boca es qué?'

            Eren parpadeó dos veces y miró a sus pies.

            Y, ciertamente, estaba un negro perro droide sentado en el extremo de la cama, mordiendo el dedo gordo de Eren.

            '¡Ay, hombre!', bramó Eren, pateando las sabanas. 'En serio, Rivaille. Se queda el perro o yo. ¡Escoge a uno!'

            Levi se inclinó al perro rugiente y lo alzó en brazos. Hizo que el chucho callara. Volviéndose a Eren, Levi le clavó la mirada.

            '¿Quieres que escoja? Krobe. _Siempre_ será Krobe.'

            _Heme aquí, entonces: yo me ofrezco por él, ofrezco mi vida por la suya  
Caiga sobre mí tu cólera_.

 

            ..-..

 

            Eren se tambaleó hasta el sitio. Hacia la convulsionante carcasa en el pasto. El Titán con Armadura dejaba escapar un continuo hilo de humo. El más pequeño parecía insignificante a su lado. Tan condenadamente pequeño.

            'Krobe… no,' rogó, pero el pequeño perro máquina yacía supino en el suelo.

            'Vamos, chucho tonto. Háblame.'

            Por primera vez en los últimos ocho años, Krobe no tenía ninguna respuesta mordiente que hacerle. Hecho a la semejanza de un cachorro rottweiler, Eren siempre lo había odiado. El robo perro con el que tenía que pelearse por la atención de un hombre.

            Eren se agachó en el pasto, mirando el cuerpo que se retorcía. Las convulsiones finalmente cesaron y la luz roja de los ojos del perro disminuyó. La luz se apagó y Eren le pasó una mano por su cabecita, ignorando los destellos eléctricos que seguían recorriendo su cuerpo.

            'Anda, Krobe. Levántate.' Le dijo Eren.

            El perro no respondió.

            '¿No quieres volver a encontrarte con Levi? Te lo voy a robar, sabes. Con mis vicios y encantos.', la voz de Eren tembló.

            No hubo respuesta.

            '¿Krobe?'

            La máquina yació silenciosa.

            'Te venderé al chatarrero, estúpido perro. ¡Respóndeme!'

            Nada.

            Eren oyó los pasos de Jean, y el más alto le puso una mano consoladora sobre el hombro.

            Eren lo apartó. 'Te lo juro, caracaballo, si vuelves a llamarlo máquina-'

            'Jaeger', le cortó Jean y se agachó para presionar algo en la mano de Eren. 'Me retracto. Era mucho más que una máquina. Más humano que algunas personas de este mundo.'

            Eren miró su mano, y descubrió una llave dorada en ella.

            Apretó los dedos y lloró un millón de lágrimas.

            Jean cerró sus brazos alrededor de Eren, atrayendo al joven en un fuerte abrazo. Lentamente, Jean comprendió que Eren y sus Eremonas estaban prometidas a un único hombre.

            Y, en la incomodidad de ese abrazo, oyeron una sirena aullar en la noche.

            Seria una larga noche. Una noche de ganancias y pérdidas.

            ..-..

 

            Armin Arlert, estudiante de medio tiempo, santo el otro medio tiempo, fue bruscamente despertado por el terrible ruido que desgarraba su puerta. Tenía una horrible migraña, y lo último que recordaba de la noche anterior era a Sasha y a Connie cantando el dueto 'You're the one I want' desentonados y haciendo caras ridículas uno al otro, que valían un montón de encogimientos y vergüenza. Lo curioso era que, con Sasha y Connie, uno nunca se sentía de más.

            Si sólo pudiera decir lo mismo en cuanto a Jean y Eren.

            Los dos estaban parados afuera, en el pasillo, viéndose como si acabaran de atravesar un huracán. Eren se erguía, tumbado contra la pared, manchado de sangre y apartando la mirada. Pero Armin podía ver que sus hombros se sacudían y eso eran… ¿lagrimas?

            '¿Qué rayos les pasó a ustedes dos? ¿Eren? _Eren_ , estás llorando-'

            Pero Jean se puso un dedo a los labios y le alargó a Armin un bulto envuelto a medias.

            '¿Puedes arreglarlo a él?'

            Armin miró boquiabierto al más alto.

            '¿Él? Quien es él-' el rubio muchacho abrió el bulto y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

* * *

 

            _Y con este capítulo me despido hasta la próxima semana. Disculpen por no avisarles de tener pañuelitos a mano. La semana próxima me será complicada, pero espero poder actualizar. Otra cosa ¡ya casi vamos por la mitad de la historia!_


	40. El último viaje

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

 

            _Capítulo 40:_ El último viaje

            ~.~

            Eran las nimias horas del alba y un rastro de humo exudaba del patio trasero de una gris casa de un piso. De no haber sido un vecindario de mala fama de los suburbios de Sylvan, hubiera atraído miradas, visitantes curiosos y rumores al respecto, buscando el origen de ese humo. Pero aquí, en esta sociedad vagabunda, donde cualquiera y todos mantenían un perfil bajo, nadie cuestionó las emisiones. Los vecinos asumieron que un asado tempranero estaba haciéndose. Y el porqué no habían sido invitados a comer pollo asado, sólo quedó como una queja personal.

            Nadie sabía del Titán con Armadura. Cubría la totalidad del patio, yaciendo postrado con sus miembros despatarrados. Humo subía de su brazo derecho, en particular de la rotura de su muñeca, donde la corriente eléctrica había irrumpido e incinerado la maquinaria desde dentro.

            Nadie sabía del hombre del otro mundo, parado entre los restos. Sus inquisitivos ojos recorrían el desastre, observándolo todo.

            D.E. Lawrence empujó el muslo del droide. Se apartó cuando un destello eléctrico salió del cuerpo. El hombre maldijo a la forma inmóvil, y se sentó en una caja de madera, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos. Vestía el color azul marino de la Policía Militar de Trost, una chaqueta de tres botones encima de una camisa blanca y la insignia del rango en sus largas mangas. Extrajo el tótem **(1)** de su bolsillo y le tomó una captura al Titán con Armadura. Para dejarlo asentado.

            'Seiscientas libras de acero', observó con cierta decepción en su voz. 'La más avanzada tecnología de Titán. Y todo lo que bastó fueron dos jovencitos sin armas ni equipo de maniobras para derribarlo. En, exactamente, veinte punto seis minutos. Resultados interesantes, pero que no proveen un panorama prometedor para el futuro. Si las cercas eléctricas van a hacer volar nuestras máquinas al primer contacto, nuestros ingenieros tendrán un recorte de trabajo.'

            Se volvió a la rubia que estaba sentada con tristeza en las escaleras del porche. Estaba observándolo desde el vacío de su gorrito de los Cuerpos. Las Alas de la Libertad flameaban justo en la cara de él. Se preguntó si ella lo haría a propósito.

            'Por supuesto', dijo Lawrence, mirándola vívidamente, 'La mayor preocupación del Estado ahora mismo… es el cómo perdiste la llave de los portales, señorita Leonhart.' Le dijo, lascivo y condescendiente. 'Dímelo, Leonhart. ¿Cómo _hiciste_ para perderla? La única llave universal en existencia. Remarcado descuido de tu parte… Si fuera a permitirme seguir esa línea de pensamiento, podría incluso sospechar que todo el asunto es un poco… sospechoso y _armado_.'

            Annie apretó los dientes.

            'No ha sido mi culpa, _señor_ , que un perro droide salga de la nada.'

            'Hum… Quizás, ¿le dejaste robarla?'

            Annie esbozó una sonrisa y se levantó. Caminó hacia él lánguidamente, su mano yendo al bolsillo de su bermuda. Sus dedos rozaron peligrosamente el cuchillo que se había robado. '¿Duda de mí?', le preguntó, acusadora. '¿No es la vigilancia de los portales parte de _su_ trabajo, señor? Ese cachorrito no se suponía que debiera estar de este lado.'

            'Admito que no todos los portales están bajo vigilancia', dijo Lawrence con un ligero encogimiento. 'Aparte, no necesito que _tú_ me digas cuál es _mi_ trabajo.'

            El hombre se levantó y se limpió el polvo de la chaqueta.

            'No olvides a quien le estás respondiendo, señorita Leonhart. ¿O debo llamar a Stonehess, y cancelar esa orden especial para…?', hubo un regocijo en sus brillantes ojos mientras la miraba. 'Ay, otra vez, ¿qué era…? Proteína RN82, y un par de pulmones para trasplante, ¿no?'

            El cara de sapo miró el cielo sin atisbo de remordimientos. Los colores le devolvieron la mirada, no eran un hombre dado a los cambios, y, definitivamente, tampoco uno que cambiara de opinión **(2)**. 'Pero Annie, si escoges creer en este inepto mundo tuyo, sé mi invitada. Estoy seguro de que tus doctores aquí serán capaces de encontrar un ADN perfectamente compatible con tu amante. El cáncer ya ha comenzado a expandirse a los nódulos linfáticos, ¿verdad?', le preguntó, una leve sonrisa asomando sus labios.

            Annie cerró la distancia entre los dos, su mano se alzó y aferró el cuello del hombre.

            'Te aplastaré a golpes', casi le gruñó ella. 'Te voy a sacar las tripas por las orejas. Te cortaré la lengua. Juro que lo haré.' Amenazó la blonda. 'Tenemos un trato, Lawrence.'

            El hombre sonrió, malicioso.

            'Para ser una chica, es bastante salvaje, Leonhart. ¿Quieres la cura, Annie?', la azuzó él. 'Entonces, sé la marioneta obediente que se supone que debes ser, y empieza a seguir tus órdenes.'

            Lawrence quitó la mano de su cuello y se detuvo a mirar las viejas cicatrices de la muñeca de ella. Ella las ocultó presurosa, levantando sus mangas. Lawrence volvió a sonreír, y su atención fue a la habitación del primer piso de la casa gris. Una silueta colgaba de las cortinas. La miró con curiosidad.

            'Y, por como lo veo, te estás quedando sin tiempo, ramera.' Remarcó él, rascándose la barbilla.

            ..-..

 

            En realidad, nunca antes le había prestado atención al cuarto de Armin Arlert. La última vez que se habia pasado, Jean estuvo demasiado ocupado en burlarse de los pijamas de Armin. Pero, ahora, que estaban instalados en el cuarto de Arlert, con el rubio desarmando el droide, Jean tenía todo el tiempo para mirarlo. El cuarto estaba ordenado, limpio y tenía un insano número de libros. Darwin, Nietzsche y Newton eran los nombres que se repetían en los estantes. En la pared, había un poster tamaño humano del mundo, hecho de sellos. La tarea y apuntes estaban perfectamente ordenados en el escritorio. La luz estaba apagada, y Armin trabajaba con una luz de emergencia, porque el santo deseaba ahorrar luz y salvar otro tanto de arboles desagradecidos del mundo. (Jean resopló ante su Santidad). En una esquina, la canasta de ropa sucia se erguía orgullosamente vacía. El cuarto del rubio se veía opuesto al de Jaeger (y al suyo).

            Armin, el santo.

            Armin, el sabio nerd.

            Armin, el genio.

            Si había alguien que pudiera arreglar la máquina, tenía que ser él. Pero, hasta ahora, Armin no había podido hacer avances. El interior de la máquina dejaba a Arlert anonadado.

            Los ojos avellana de Jean fueron a la forma que se había sentado tumbándose bajo la ventana.

            Eren.

            El joven no se había movido de su sitio en toda la noche. Jean se ofreció a darle los primeros auxilios, pero Eren le rechazó. Se había encerrado en el baño y metido bajo la ducha por una hora. Cuando regresó, temblaba y se tumbó bajo la ventana, rodeándose con la manta de Armin. Eren pretendía dormir en el tembloroso bulto. Pero Jean estuvo consciente de las lágrimas que seguían manando sin fin. Como arroyos de recuerdos, que ni él ni Armin podían siquiera esperar saber algo al respecto. Eren se rehusaba a mirarlos. Rehusaba a mirar hacia la máquina muerta en la mesa de Armin. ¿Qué había tan preciado en un perro robot, que podía reducir a un hombre a las lágrimas?

            Jean deseó saberlo.

            Y, allí estaba la llave dorada, todavía entre los dedos de Eren. La llave hacia Titán. Así que, así era cómo Eren había sido capaz de cruzar los portales hasta ese otro mundo. Así que, así era cómo había sido designado tanto de este como del otro lado. Y así era como Eren Jaeger había estado conectado a… bueno, a ese otro tipo.

            Cuando Jean recogió la llave del pasto de los bosques de Sylvan, había vacilado.

            Había sido un pequeñísimo momento de vacilación en verdad.

            Pero, lo suficiente como para, ahora, hacerlo sentir culpable.

            Porque, en ese momento, Jean Kirstein había considerado guardarse la llave. O destruirla bajo la suela de su bota, enterrándola bien profundo en el barro y los sedimentos de la tierra. En un sitio tan profundo, que los Titánicos se quedarían en su propio mundo y los Terrícolas podrían conservar el suyo. Cada uno el suyo.

            Incluso si eso significaba privar a Eren de la única cosa que había estado buscando.

            Un camino a casa.

            Pero Conciencia había ganado la discusión con Mefistófeles, y le devolvió la llave a su legítimo dueño.

            Porque, al final, la conciencia siempre ganaba.

            Y Jean se odiaba por eso.

            Jean miró al mechón de cabello castaño que se asomaba de la manta. Miró los rasguños en las manos, cortes sin atender- de los que no se quejó ni una vez. ¿Qué había tan especial con ése tipo? Eren era un malhablado, sermoneador, una furiosa bolita de energía. ¿Era la audacia para nunca rendirse, incluso si el mundo se rendía? ¿Eran la piel bronceada, los ojos que expresaban cada emoción en el espectro – desde furia hasta risa, de tristeza hasta pasión por la vida? ¿Era este el mismo chico con el que se había enfrentado y peleado durante toda su niñez y adolescencia?

            _¿Cuál es tu puto problema?_  

            _Tú._  

            _Tú, exactamente, eres mi problema, idiota._

 

            Jean se descubrió mirando la llave dorada nuevamente, y se preguntó si tomó la decisión correcta.

            'No va a pasar', iluminó una voz a su lado.

            Era el santo. El rubio tenía sus lentes puestos y estaba ensimismado en un tablero de circuitos de la espalda del droide.

            '¿Qué dijiste?', le preguntó Jean.

            Armin se volvió a darle una mirada severa.

            'Déjame que te lo repita. Nunca. Va. A. Pasar.'

            Jean hizo una pedorreta. 'Como si pudieras _leer_ las mentes.'

            El huérfano rubio de ojos azules aceptó el desafío.

            'Estabas pensando acerca de engancharte con Eren. Y no va a pasar, imbécil. Parece que tienes la idea equivocada, de que Eren es débil y necesita protección. Eren puede cuidarse solo, Jean… sólo necesita que alguien lo mantenga en el camino. No empujarlo derechito a los problemas. Y éso es exactamente lo que estás haciendo.'

            Jean frunció el ceño.

            'Mira, rubiecito. Crees que me tienes calado, ¿ah?'

            Armin le miró feo.

            'Crecí con ustedes dos, grandes ignorantes. Supe que te estabas enamorando de él mucho antes que tú mismo lo hicieras. ASÍ QUE, SÍ, machote, te tengo calado. Chúpate esa y oye la música.'

            Hubo un silencio incómodo.

            'Mierda', se dijo Jean. 'No sabía que fueras _tan_ listo.'

            Armin sonrió, malicioso. Se quitó los lentes de la cabeza y los arrojó sin cuidado al piso. Le dio una mirada derrotada a la maquina delante de él. 'Así que, ahora, ¿te importaría explicarme por qué hay tecnología alienígena en mi mesa?'

            Jean rodó los ojos.

            '¿De verdad quieres saberlo?', le preguntó Jean.

            Armin asintió.

            'Es porque tu mejor amigo es mitad alien **(3)**. Viene de un planeta de la Galaxia Andrómeda.'

            Armin trató de mantener un rostro estoico, pero sus ojos lo delataron. Hubo un destello de incredulidad, negación y, entonces, puro shock.

            '¿Qu-qué?', balbuceó Armin. 'Me estás bromeando, ¿no?'

            Jean sacudió la cabeza.

            'Y, ah sí, mientras estaba allí, tu mejor amigo se casó con otro alien. Esa es la historia, en resumen.'

            Armin miró a Jean y luego al bulto bajo la ventana. El busca polo se le cayó de los dedos, rodando de la mesa al regazo de Jean.

            'Es broma, ¿no?', susurró Armin. '¡Seguro! Dime que estás bromeando.'

            Jean le enseñó la expresión más inexpresiva que pudo lograr. 'Me gustaría. Pero no.'

            '¿Casado? ¿Eren está casado?'

            'Sip. Me gusta como _ignoraste_ por completo la parte de ser alien. Pero, bue, lo que te sacuda el bote, hombre.'

            Armin seguía hablando.

            'Tiene veintitrés. SOLO VEINTITRÉS. ¿Qué clase de idiota se deja el lazo a-?'

            'Ajá. Precisamente, un idiota.'

            'Ay, Dios, con razón me esquivaba cada vez que le preguntada de ir en una cita doble. Y, diablos, ¡nunca logré ser el padrino!' Armin alzó las manos en el aire, sacudiéndolas con angustia.

            Jean sonrió.

            'No te preocupes, caramelito. Puedes ser la _dama de compañía_ en mi boda.'

            'Vete a la mierda, Jean.'

            Armin miró a los dos con sorpresa y al final inhaló profundamente.

            '¿Sabes qué? Me daré una ducha. Tengo que refrescarme la cabeza. Esto es, simplemente… _loco_.'

            Armin se levantó y se frotó los músculos de la nuca. Sacudía la cabeza, sus ojos azules yendo al bulto bajo la ventana de vez en vez. El chico tomó una toalla y se dirigió a su baño. Se volvió a mirar a Jean con hostilidad.

            'Júrame que no intentarás violarlo o algo así.'

            Jean se mostro ofendido. 'Oye, soy un perfecto caballero. ¿Piensas que de verdad me aprovecharía de alguien en su momento de mayor vulnerabilidad?'

            'Sí, éso es _exactamente_ lo que harías.'

            Jean le sonrió mostrando los dientes.

            'Es justo. Solemnemente juro que no violaré a tu mejor amigo.'

            Armin se burló. 'No estaba preocupado por él, sino por ti. No vayas a cavar tu propia tumba.' Tras decir esto, el santo desapareció en el baño y cerró la puerta tras él. Jean oyó al chico seguir farfullando y mascullando por lo bajo, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de oír.

            Jean se quedó solo en el silencio del amanecer. Fue dejado solo en la compañía de un bulto en una manta y un amor no correspondido. Observó que el bulto se movía apenas. Hubo un movimiento de un dedo antes de que volviera a quedarse quieto. La noche y su vigilia estaban cobrándose su precio en el alto y esbelto estudiante universitario. Jean dejó que su cabeza se recostara en la mesa y se descubrió adormilarse. Sus párpados se sentían pesados, sus palmas estaban rojas y raspadas por la aventura de la noche pasada.

            Cuando el ruido de la ducha cesó y Armin se volvió a asomar, se sorprendió de hallar a Jean durmiendo pacíficamente. Había una manta envolviendo los hombros del alto.

            Y el sitio bajo la ventana estaba vacío.

            ..-..

 

            Eran las seis de una mañana de lunes. Seis de una ridícula mañana de lunes. Connie soltó un fuerte y dramático bostezo. Se frotó los ojos adormilados con la mano libre y miró en derredor, a las otras lamentables almas como él. Estaba sentado en las bancas de madera del puerto, el estrecho de la bahía Castor brillaba en los tonos azules del amanecer. Aparentemente, era la temporada del bacalao, por lo que podía ver entusiastas pescadores reunidos a lo largo de la rambla, armados con cañas de pescar, baldes y cebos.

            Locos todos. Eran las malditas seis AM, masculló por lo bajo.

            Una hora en la que se debía dormir y perderse la farsa de ir a las clases de la mañana. Y, aún así, se descubrió sentado en los muelles de un frígido noviembre y a la olvidada hora de las seis de la mañana. Se volvió a la chica de coleta sentada a su lado, sus ojos chocolate entornados en concentración.

            'Sasha, ¿estás segura de que atraparemos algo? ¡Estoy seguro de que incluso los peces duermen a esta hora! Y parece que tenemos gran competencia.' Dijo Connie, asintiendo hacia los hombres en pasamontañas y cazadoras. 'Estos tipos parecen pros. ¿Estás segura de que atraparemos algo?'

            La chica estaba emocionada. 'No sólo algo, Connie. Nosotros, los Blaus, tenemos una estrategia secreta guardada en la manga. Espera y mira, atraparemos un banco completo de bacalao hoy. Tengo las mejores lombrices como carnada.'

            Connie frunció el ceño.

            '¿Y qué haremos con todo un banco de pescado apestoso?'

            'Los mataremos a golpes y haremos un montón de pasteles.'

            Connie sintió la bilis subírsele por la garganta. ¿Pastel del pescado? _Puaj_.

            'Genial. Suena… eh- _romántico_. Me-' hizo una mueca ante la imagen de todos esos pasteles. '-entusiasma la idea.'

            Connie suspiró profundamente, tirando de la cuerda de pescar delante de ellos. Podía ver el anzuelo navegar en el agua con el gusano enredado. Sintió pena por el bichito, el sacrificio ensartado al final de la línea y siendo usado como cebo para el bacalao invernal.

            Se quedaron en silencio como profesionales. Sasha observó la bahía, desafiando a cualquier pez en su camino, mientras Connie pensaba en el destino de su gusanito.

            Se puso a silbar 'La serenata de claro de luna', pero paró ante la mirada de Sasha.

            _Vas a espantar a todos los peces._

            _No si tú los asustas antes._

            Connie, sin embargo, dejó de silbar.

            Hubo un breve regreso al silencio. De pescadores discutiendo entre ellos, sobre quien había robado el mejor sitio. Estaba el sol asomándose en el horizonte, llenando el cielo con los colores de una paleta de pintor. Y en ese calmado cuadro, sus nervios fueron destrozados porque Sasha chilló. Un fuerte y sorprendido grito, que lo agitó tanto a él como a los pescadores cercanos. Se volvieron a ella, ofendidos, haciéndole feos gestos a los dos, mientras Connie alzaba los brazos para calmarlos. _Perdón, perdón, es un poco ruidosa_ , les gesticuló a modo de disculpa.

            Se volvió a su novia.

            '¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Qué pasó?', reclamó Connie. '¡Me diste un susto de muerte!'

            Sasha señaló al puente que unía Sylvan con tierra firme. '¡Mira! ¡Por allá! ¿No es… Eren?', preguntó ella.

            La cabeza de Connie se volvió al puente colgante que se alzaba por encima de la bahía Castor. Percibió el conocido perfil del joven, su paso brioso y la parka verde con la estampa de alas negras y blancas que Eren vestía siempre. No había dudas.

            'Sí… _es_ él.'

            '¿Qué está haciendo en el puente a esta hora?'

            Observaron al castaño caminar por el borde del puente. No prestaba atención a los autos y se detuvo solo cuando llegó a su centro. Eren parecía mirar a su reloj pulsera y vacilar. La pareja de pescadores no podía leer su expresión en la distancia.

            'Ay Dios. ¿Qué hace?', Sasha preguntó.

            Connie soltó una risa nerviosa. 'A lo mejor quería tomar aire fresco. Quizás se volvió ecologista y quería ver el amanecer o algo así. Quizás-' Connie observó horrorizado como Eren se agarraba de la baranda del puente y pasaba una pierna por encima. '¡O quizás está tratando de MATARSE! Ay Dios, ¡Sasha! ¡Llama a Asistencia al Suicida!'

            Sasha observaba al puente, petrificaba en su sitio.

            '¿Por qué lo haría? Oh, ¿seguirá deprimido por ese otro tipo? ¿Cómo era su nombre?'

            'Rival… no, _Rivaille_ o como sea. Hombre, ese tipo debió haber estado muy bueno si Eren quiere matarse por él.'

            Muy para su sorpresa, Sasha asintió.

            'Sip, no le culpo. Ese tipo se veía _delicioso_ , como una calabaza madura.'

            Connie se volvió a ella, escandalizado.

            '¿Delicioso? ¡Sasha! No me digas que también estás interesada en el enano.'

            Sasha se volvió a Connie y sonrió. 'Eh, si no estuviera interesada en enanos, no te habría traído a pescar hoy.'

            Hubo una pausa y Connie unió los cabos, lento como siempre. Hubo un ligero rubor en la nariz de Springer, que juró fue a causa del frio de noviembre. Se puso un gorro sobre la cara y soltó una risa sardónica.

            'Tu idea de romance es medio rara, Blaus.' Admitió finalmente, mirándose las zapatillas.

            Sasha sonrió y se inclinó a besar la cabeza del más bajo. Un momento pasó y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente.

            'Kyaaa, ¡Connie!', su mirada volvió al puente. '¡Nos olvidamos de Eren! ¿Dónde está?'

            'Ay, mierda.'

            Los dos buscaron por el largo del puente colgante, pero no había señales de su amigo.

            'No me digas que… ¿saltó?'

            '¡Carajo!' maldijo Connie. 'Sasha, ¡llama ya a Asistencia al Suicida!'

            ..-..

 

            Eren no había saltado. En cambio, se descubrió robando la bata de un paciente del Hospital Stanley Memorial. Esperó que nadie extrañara su bata y pantalones azules. Se robó una silla de ruedas y rodó hacia un cuarto en particular, cuidando de agacharse al pasar por la sala de enfermeras. Tres minutos después, estaba rodando la silla con una quejosa Carla Jaeger en ella. Tejía cuando Eren irrumpió en su cuarto, la puso en la silla y salido a la carrera con ella sin aviso.

            '¡Eren! ¡Qué estás-!'

            'Shhh, confía en mí', le dijo él, poniéndose una mascarilla en la cara. 'La enfermera Robbins se rehusó a dejarme verte, así que tuve que tomar medidas drásticas.'

            La guió por el pasillo y mantuvo la mascarilla en su rostro. Doblaron dos veces a la izquierda, pasaron el bar, el salón comedor que tenía una tv mostrando una comedia, y entonces Eren la guió a través de la puertas de vidrio al final del ala. Abrió las puertas y la invitó a echar una mirada.

            'Recuerdo cómo te quejabas de que nunca te traía flores. Así… ¡voila!' la guió al balcón que daba al jardín- el único del hospital. Era como un Jardín del Edén. Carla Jaeger observó las rosas florecientes- tonos liliáceos, blanco, rojo y naranjas. También había violetas, el aroma de la primavera en el aire. Ella no sabía de que sitio semejante existiera. De que podría haber un pequeño paraíso en este infierno suyo. Nadie la había dicho algo y parecía que había pasado una eternidad confinada en las cuatro paredes de su habitación.

            'Oh, Eren. ¿Cómo lo-? Es hermoso. ¿Cómo siquiera hallaste este lugar?'

            Eren sacudió su cabeza, una sonrisa trepando por sus labios. 'Es un secreto.'

            'Nuevamente, con los secretos.' Murmuró ofuscada su madre. Ella se estiró a una rosa naranja. '¿Cuándo me dirás la verdad?'

            Eren se quitó la mascarilla y se agachó junto a la silla de ruedas. La miró con tal rostro serio y grave, que Carla se vio obligada a olvidarse del jardín y mirarlo.

            'Tienes razón, debería decirte la verdad.', dijo Eren. 'Y aquí estoy para confesarla. Aunque no tengo mucho tiempo, mamá. Y hay tantas cosas que necesito decirte.'

            Hubo un pesado silencio. Carla Jaeger miró a su hijo, fijamente a los ojos verde turquesa y al rostro que había heredado de ella. Lo descubrió vacilando. Carla Jaeger, como toda madre, leyó sus pensamientos.

            'Te estás yendo lejos otra vez… ¿no es así?' preguntó ella, sonando asustada.

            Eren asintió lentamente, y tomó aire profundamente. Había una voz en su cabeza, recordándole porque necesitaba hacer esto.

 

            **_No cargaste con el peso de los mundos por mí. Admítelo, sólo estabas huyendo._**

 

            Eren tomó una de sus frágiles manos entre las suyas, y pasó los dedos por encima de sus nudillos y la piel venosa en el reverso de la palma.

            'Sí. Pero ésta vez es distinto. Esta vez, no estoy huyendo. Esta vez, enfrento a mis demonios.', Eren se calló, una lúgubre determinación se asentó en sus rasgos. 'Te amo, mamá. Espero que lo sepas. La gente te llamado por nombres, y sí, dolió en el pasado. Pero nunca me avergonzaré de quien eres, ni me hará que deje de quererte. Porque, maldita sea, eres la mejor mamá que podría haber pedido. Por favor, recuerda eso.'

            Carla Jaeger miró a su hijo.

            Ella cerró sus manos alrededor del rostro de Eren y lo atrajo. Posó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

            'Pero, ¿Por qué tienes que irte?', preguntó, su voz ahogada contra su cabello castaño.

            Eren meditó la pregunta en mudo silencio. Cuando habló, tenía una expresión lejana en sus ojos.

            'Sabes, nunca entendí porqué conservaste los recuerdos de papá. Incluso después de que nos abandonó. Tuve resentimiento porque guardes sus fotos. Odié que siguieras amándolo. Pero ahora lo entiendo.'

            '¿Lo entiendes?' preguntó su madre.

            'Sí. Entiendo que amar es aprender a dejar ir', repuso Eren, y entonces, hizo una mueca amarga. 'pero no significa que sea la única forma.'

            Carla lo miró, sorprendida.

            'Tú… encontraste a alguien, ¿verdad?'

            Eren asintió solemnemente. 'Sí, encontré a alguien, y casi le pierdo. Y necesito ir para encontrarlo otra vez. Le guste o no. Quiera que vaya o no. No estoy siquiera seguro de si triunfaré. Pero no puedo quedarme aquí son saber que al menos una vez lo intente.'

            Hubo otro e incómodo silencio.

            Eren siempre pensó sobre cómo le iba a decir la verdad. Y estaba seguro de que nunca había previsto que fuera así. Pero, si había un sitio para confesar secretos largamente guardados, el mejor lugar era aquél. En el Jardín del Edén.

            Eren se rascó la nariz, incapaz de enfrentar su vivida mirada castaña.

            '¿Estás enojada conmigo?' se atrevió a preguntarle.

            Carla seguía observándolo. Ella negó con la cabeza y levantó sus agujas de tejer. Desenrolló la lana, sacó una tijera de su cardigan y cortó los extremos de la lana. Dobló el sweater gris en su regazo y se lo entregó.

            'Esperé largo tiempo. Esto debería hacer juego con sus ojos.'

            Eren miró el sweater.

            'Espera. ¿Qué es esto?', preguntó. '¿Co-cómo sabías-?'

            'Encontré una pequeña foto de los dos una vez. Se te cayó de un libro mientras dormías.'

            Eren empalideció. De verdad necesitaba encontrar un buen sitio para ocultar su polaroid. Retrocedió, apoyando su peso en sus tobillos. Ante su incomodidad, Carla Jaeger le asintió animadamente y lo atrajo a un abrazo.

            'El amor es paciente, el amor es amable. No envidia, no presume, no es orgulloso. No deshonra a otros, no es egoísta, no es fácil de enojar, no guarda registro de los errores. El amor no se deleita en la maldad, pero se regodea con la verdad. Siempre protege, siempre confía, siempre espera, siempre persevera **(4)**.' Le recitó su madre sin parar. Ella le palmeó la cabeza castaña.

            '¿Qué rayos fue eso?' preguntó Eren con sorpresa, sus ojos amplios y confundidos.

            'Corintios 13. Es todo el consejo que tengo para ti. Mírate. Ya crecido. Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de darte la charla de las flores y las abejas.'

            Eren asintió. Rió dentro del abrazo y asintió. 'Sí, no te preocupes. Levi me dio La Charla.'

            Hubo otra de esas pausas incómodas.

            Su madre se aclaró la garganta, levantó su cabeza y lo miró fijamente. '¿Debería preocuparme de que duermas con el mismo hombre que te dio La Charla?'

            Eren rió, avergonzado. 'No tienes idea de cuánto me costó convencerlo de que yo valía su tiempo.'

            '¿Es un buen hombre?'

            'El mejor, má. El mejor de todos. Si hoy estoy aquí, sano y salvo, es todo por él. Me enseñó como confiar en la gente, a ser relajado y, lo más importante, a dejar de escapar. Esa es la razón por la cual necesito ir a buscarlo. Es mi turno de ayudarlo. No estoy seguro de si lo necesita, pero mi lugar es a su lado. Por favor, entiéndelo.'

            Carla asintió lentamente.

            Había más de lo que Eren quería contarle, pero hubo un chirrido desde dentro de las puertas. Vio a una pesada enfermera sacudirle el puño hacia él, gritando obscenidades mientras luchaba con el picaporte. '¡JAEGER! ¡Cómo te atreves-!'

            Eren se levantó de un salto. 'Ay, mierda. Es la vieja bruja de la enfermera Robbins. Mejor me largo.'

            Carla Jaeger atrapó el brazo de su hijo.

            'Prométeme que regresarás.' Insistió ella.

            Eren se puso de pie y la miró con inseguridad. Miró el sweater gris en una mano, un remolino de pensamientos en su cabeza. Parado en el medio del Jardín del Edén, se decidió. Cruzando los dedos en su espalda, le dio una respuesta.

            'Si, es una promesa.'

            ..-..

 

            Ere hizo dos paradas. Volvió a su cuarto, buscó en el lío de su ropa sucia por su equipo de maniobras y provisiones. Agarró el único par de ropa limpia que encontró, dos paquetes de oreos, una bolsa de papitas fritas que Krobe había dejado sorprendentemente en paz (se entristeció ante el recuerdo de Krobe) y… una polaroid. Metió todo en su mochila. Se puso la parka verde de los Cuerpos, se sentó en su escritorio y escribió dos cartas con su desgarbada cursiva. Deslizó la primera por debajo de la puerta de Armin mientras se iba. Y en cuanto a la otra, se la dio a la señora Hoffman en la administración. La mujer de cardigan rosa llorisqueó ante la nota.

            '¿Otro ausente con aviso? ¿No acaba de regresar, señor Jaeger?', la señora Hoffman le preguntó con sorna. 'Déjeme adivinar. ¿Otra vez yendo a salvar el mundo? ¿De los invasores gigantes?'

            Eren decidió seguirle el juego.

            'Nop. No esta vez, señora. Sólo estoy yendo a salvar al hombre que amo.'

            Los ojos de la señora Hoffman casi se le saltaron de sus anteojos.

            Eren no se quedó para descubrir si ella tenía algo que decir al respecto.

            Dejó la Universidad de Sylvan, consciente de que otros estudiantes sentados en el césped y estudiando en grupo. Vio a sus compañeros, compartiendo el último meme en sus celulares y hablando al respecto. También había deseado tener una vida normal. Pero ahora no. Eren dejó las obligaciones de la universidad y caminó veloz hacia los muelles, al puente colgante. Se detuvo varias veces para mirar su reloj. No pitó. Gale no guardaba registro de la existencia de ningún portal en la cercanía. Pero Eren sabía que había uno por aquí. Porque podía sentir la llave pesada contra su pecho.

            Y si Gale no sentía los portales, solo significaba una cosa.

            Era un portal ilegal o uno abandonado.

            Cualquier cosa servía.

            Mientras el Estado no supiera que incumplía ordenes.

            Mientras el Estado no supiera que regresaba a su mundo.

            Eren reprimió una sonrisa. Está bien, era un alborotador.

            Se detuvo en el medio del puente colgante. Los autos hacían sonar sus bocinas detrás de él, pasando a Eren Jaeger sin volverse. Fords, Qualis, Honda, otros nombres conocidos de su mundo. No habría McDonald del otro lado. No habría ni océanos o pasturas. Solo habría un infierno aguardándolo del otro lado. Y Levi. Sí, Levi. Su expresión se suavizó mientras observaba las señales en el puente. Vio una pareja anciana dando un paseo en el paso peatonal. Esperó a que pasaran. Y, una vez solo (bueno, tan solo como podía estar en hora pico), miró a las profundas y tumultuosas aguas de la bahía debajo. Su llave colgaba de su cuello, sintiendo el tirón hacia el invisible portal y esperó.

            No lo defraudó.

            El arco se mostró, sus luces brillantes contra las olas de la bahía Castor.

            Eren pasó una pierna encima de la barandilla y tomó aliento.

            _Bajó la cabeza y la apretó contra la frente de Levi. 'Este mocoso le seguirá a donde vaya, al confín del universo, Cabo.', le dijo, su mirada sin inmutarse mientras se clavaba en los pozos grises. 'Considérelo una promesa. Quizás incluso una advertencia.'_

            _Levi sonrió, a pesar suyo._

            _'Lo dice el bastardo que no puede encontrar sus medias en un buen día.'_

            _Eren rió, y Levi estaba agradecido de oírle._

            _'Bien, te tomaré la palabra… más te vale que vengas, joder. Porque te estaré esperando.' Respondió el mayor_. **(5)**

            'Espéreme, Cabo.' Dijo Eren a nadie en particular. 'Y, por favor, no se cague muriendo, imbécil.'

            Eren levantó su otro pie, soltando su último vínculo con su mundo. Sostuvo la llave en su mano con fuerza y, apretando los ojos, saltó.

            ..-..

 

            No oyó los dos pares de pies que lo siguieron.

            Jean y Armin miraron desde la barandilla, y se descubrieron mirando un vacio negro abrirse entre las aguas de la bahía. Observaron como Eren desaparecía dentro, la boca de la oscuridad replegándose como si lo tragara entero.

            Armin exclamó. '¡Saltó! No puedo creerlo-'

            Armin descubrió a Jean tomándolo de un brazo y empujándolo al borde.

            'Oye. Oye. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo-?'

            'No hay tiempo para explicar. Tenemos diez segundos, Arlert.'

            Armin le clavó la mirada al rubio ceniza. 'Jodido Jean Kirstein, si piensas que saltaré, estás LOCO, jodidamente LOCO-'

            Jean gruñó. Agarró los hombros del rubio, lo levantó y arrojó al delgado joven por el borde. Pudo oír a Armin gritar mientras el chico se hundía en las profundidades, pataleando en el aire pero pronto fue tragado por el oscuro vacío. A continuación, Jean se trepó por la barandilla y con una silenciosa plegaria a su viejo en el cielo, saltó.

            _Supongo que esto cumple mi otro deseo_ , pensó Jean mientras sentía el aire frio golpearle la cara.

            _Skydiving._

            ..-..

 

            _Queridos Cons y Sasha,_

            _Primero de todo, esto no es una nota suicida. Cuando hayan leído este email, ya me habré ido hace rato. No me busquen y no se preocupen. Estoy con Eren y con Jean, y supongo que estaré bien. (En realidad no ;_ ¯Д))

            _Sólo quería que sepan que los quiero mucho (a pesar de que odio ir al karaoke con ustedes). Connie, deja de ser gallina y conoce al señor Blaus de una vez. Sasha, mantente alejada de mis cupones de almuerzo. Me marché, pero NO me morí (todavía (ToT)._

            _Chicos, también díganle al profe Jacques que no podre hacer el trabajo sobre mecánica cuántica, pero compensaré los puntos de alguna manera._

            _Finalmente, díganle a mi abuelo que lo quiero mucho._

            _PS: Si no vuelvo en un mes, ¡maten a Jean por mí!_

            _PPS: Háganlo tan doloroso y lento como puedan. Usen objetos filosos de ser necesarios._

            _PSS: Si de verdad muero, denme un funeral vikingo, con lirios. Y Sasha, no, todavía no puedes quedarte con mis cupones._

            _Grax._

            _Con cariño,_

            _Armin._

            _Xox_

 

            Connie cerró su celular y maldijo la pizarra blanca en el salón de clases. Estaba enojado, perplejo y ofendido.

            'No puedo creer que se hayan ido de viaje y no nos hayan invitado. ¿Puedes creerte a estos tipos?'

            Se volvió a Sasha, quien lo miraba boquiabierta, una hogaza de pan a medio comer en su mano.

            Ella masculló. '¿Qui-quieres conocer a mi papá? ¿ _Por qué_?'

            Connie tragó saliva, nervioso. 'E-es sólo una idea… el señor Blaus quizás quiera una mano extra en la granja durante el receso.'

            Sasha se vio visiblemente relajada y su rostro se iluminó.

            '¡Okey! Será como un viaje, ¿ah?'

            Los ánimos de Connie cayeron, pero consiguió soltar una risa tranquilizadora.

            'Sí. Al diablo con los idiotas. ¡Nos iremos en nuestro propio paseo!'

            ..-..

 

            _No he venido a explorar_  

            _Las oscuras profundidades del Tártaro,_  

            _Estoy aquí en busca de mi esposa._  

            _Esperé poder soportar mi pérdida,_  

            _Y confieso que lo intenté_  

            _Pero el Amor fue demasiado fuerte._  

            _Si el destino te prohíbe mostrarme piedad alguna,_  

            _Nunca regresaré yo mismo del Hades._  

            _Puedes regocijarte en la muerte_  

            _De los dos_  

            _Ovidio, Metamorfosis_

* * *

 

 

            **1** En inglés dice _totem pole_ , que algo así como el tronco que es un tótem. El comunicador que usan los titánicos tiene una apariencia remotamente similar a un tótem, y en el cap 33 lo traduje como 'bastón' a secas.

            **2** _Definitely not a man for seasons_ (lit. 'definitivamente, no es un hombre de temporadas/estaciones [del año]'): aquí hay una alusión a una obra teatral sobre Tomás Moro, quien mantiene sus valores hasta el final de su vida, a pesar de los cambios políticos a su alrededor ('a man for all seasons', hay incluso una peli al respecto con Robbin Williams según descubrí). Es decir, una persona que no cambia de parecer aunque el mundo alrededor lo haga.

            **3** La palabra 'alien' en sí significa extranjero, más bien en el sentido de extraño (de ahí la palabra 'alienado'). Gracias a cierta película, quedó enlazada a la idea de extraterrestre (alienígena), pero, en sí, la palabra tiene la connotación de algo extraño / diferente en su uso cotidiano en inglés. Hay una canción de Sting que repite 'I'm an illegal alien in New York' (soy un extranjero ilegal en New York).

            **4** Traduje tal cual las palabras originales del inglés. Sin embargo, pueden consultar un texto más cercano al oficial español en h-t-t-p-s-: / / w w w . biblegateway passage / ?search=1+Corintios+13 &version=RVR1960

            **5** Extraído del cap 16


	41. El Diablo

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

            

_ Capítulo 41:  _ El Diablo

            ~.~

            El reloj marcó las diecisiete y era oscuridad cerrada afuera. La estrella enana de Titán, la triste e implacable estrella de esta galaxia, se había ocultado temprano entre las grises arenas de las dunas, como siempre. Las luces de la calle titilaron con la electricidad robada del tendido eléctrico de Trost. Todo era robado en la región inferior de Maria. La comida, el agua, el aire, una noche de sueño e incluso el beso de un amante. Algunos eran lo suficientemente afortunados como para poseer estos tesoros del mundo libre, la mayoría no. Nadie sabía cuándo las puertas serían arrancadas de sus goznes, y un operativo de la Policía Militar pasara. Aquí había libertad, pero era frágil, como la figura desnuda de la justicia, en venta en el bazar de María.

            Esta noche, las calles de María estaban sorprendentemente vacías. No había música, ni risas. Los nativos se encerraron tras puertas trancadas. Las tiendas del camino cerraron y bajaron las persianas. Nadie quería terminar atrapado en la tormenta que se avecinaba. Y esta no era sólo otra tormenta del desierto. La gente de Maria se había apostado detrás de las puertas cerradas, los dedos ligeramente temblorosos por el frío de la noche y del presentimiento de las cosas por suceder.

            El líder de los rebeldes hizo correr la voz entre la gente. De quedarse dentro de casa y esperar a que la tormenta pasara. La gente creía en las palabras del líder y las seguía sin cuestionar. Él había estado a su lado en las buenas y en las malas, y no iban a abandonarlo ahora. Belcebú, le decían algunos. Señor de las Moscas. Farlan Church.

            Y así, la gente se quedó tras las puertas, esperando a que empezara.

            El principio del fin.

            El Pandemonio.

            Que también era, irónicamente, el nombre del edificio donde se suponía que debían reunirse. El concilio de los cuatro enemigos invisibles del Estado de Titán.

            El gigantesco salón de Pandemonio podría albergar doscientas almas. La mitad del piso tenía mesas redondas, cubiertas con satén blanco, un sector reservado para los VIP. El vino corría libremente en las copas, todo para halagar esta noche al anfitrión. Farlan Church había cambiado su acostumbrada capa por un traje que raramente vestía. Un esmoquin- y claramente se veía incomodo en él. Pero era el agraciado anfitrión de la noche, y, como tal, debía cumplir su papel. Su rubio cabello estaba engominado y peinado, todo gracias a los esfuerzos de Isabel. Sus aliados, Magnum y Hunter, estaban a su lado, vigilantes de la vagabunda muchedumbre.

            Unidos a los muros del salón oval del Pandemonio, pequeñas cabinas se hundían en la oscuridad. Aquí, en una de ellas, dos mujeres se sentaban contra los sofás rojos. Ambas pertenecían a etnias, la primera oriental con oscuro cabello y la otra una morena marimacho con pecas encima de la nariz.

            Ymir tamborileó sus dedos por el borde de la mesa.

            'Me traes a los lugares más encantadores, Ackerman.'

            La mujer junto a Ymir sonrió. Vestida en una larga gabardina, ella se subió la bufanda roja a la boca, y le dio a Ymir una mirada estrecha.

            'Yo no, Ymir. Somos periodistas, ¿recuerdas? Es nuestro trabajo seguir una pista.'

            A Ymir no le gustaba ser recordada de cuán mierda era su trabajo.

            'Ja. Preferiría una nota sobre un pulpo adivino, que estar aquí entre doscientos mafiosos musculosos.'

            Mikasa sonrió. 'Preferirías hacer una nota sobre una linda escriba de la corte, antes de estar _en cualquier_ lado, Ymir.'

            La morena sonrió. 'Touché. Y, ¿qué hacemos acá?'

            Mikasa se puso seria, sus oscuros ojos de ónice buscaron el escenario del medio. Las cortinas estaban abiertas. Androides rotos ensuciaban su cubierta. Era como si la gente que había organizado la reunión hubiera rendido el sitio y esperado convertirlo en una caótica exhibición para entretenimiento de los invitados. Algo para reír entre los tragos y cigarros. Algo de qué hablar aparte de discutir en apuestas, lavado de dinero y un nuevo circuito de drogas. En el escenario, había un modelo tamaño real de un sex droid femenino, desnudo y con un ojo salido de su sitio. También había una marioneta mucama. Incluso una telepantalla proyectando las Noticias de Sina, en las cuales nadie estaba interesado. Y, entre todo, se sentaba un droide de aspecto extraño, probablemente muerto. Se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas, vistiendo una impecable gabardina negra, una chalina blanca y una máscara con un diseño siempre cambiantes manchas de tinta en el rostro.

            Ese droide era la cosa más peculiar que Mikasa haya visto en su vida.

            Ella apartó los ojos de él.

            Dirigió la atención de su compañera a la mesa al extremo izquierdo del círculo. Había un hombre alto sentado en ella, fumando un habano con los brazos cruzados en el pecho. Con revueltos cabellos verdes, el brazo derecho era artificial desde el codo. Los dedos mecánicos luchaban para sostener la copa de vino mientras bebía cuidadosamente de ésta.

            'Ése es _Moloch'_ , le dijo Mikasa a Ymir.

            '¿El tipo con un solo brazo?'

            'Sí. Maneja el mercado negro de armas. Preso tres veces por el Estado, pero incluso Utgard no pudo contenerlo. Es uno de los más poderosos enemigos del Estado de Titán. Porque tiene fieles seguidores, y la artillería como para empezar una guerra. Pero, el por qué no lo hace, nadie sabe.'

            Mikasa dirigió la atención de Ymir a la mesa del medio, donde se sentaba un delgado hombre, que parecía inteligente y jovial. Vestía esmoquin como Farlan, lujuriosamente vestido hasta las botas. 'Ése es _Belial_ , la mayor basura de todos.'

            '¿Eh? ¿Estás segura? Parece decente', comentó Ymir.

            'Sí, decente para un pedófilo', dijo secamente Mikasa. 'El estado sospecha que es el líder de una red de múltiples crímenes. Esclavismo sexual, tráfico de personas, y apertura de portales ilegales. Nunca te fíes al hablar con él. Es un lisonjero que te hará creer que es tan inocente como un botón.'

            Mikasa entonces asintió hacia la tercera mesa a la derecha, donde se sentaba un hombre fornido con rojo cabello que empezaba a caer y con seis guardaespaldas protegiéndolo. 'Ése cretino de por allá es _Mammón_. El líder de la mafia de la droga. Se sienta sobre las existencias de la fortuna de la gente.'

            Mikasa señaló levemente al anfitrión del concilio.

            'Y ése es _Farlan Church_ , líder de los rebeldes. Ahora, ¿te das cuenta de qué es esto? Nunca antes los cuatro señores del bajo mundo se habían reunido. Por eso son grandes noticias, Ymir. Y ése es el porqué necesitamos esta historia.'

            Fue interrumpida por una mujer que danzó y se sentó en la cabina, sin invitación ni llamada. Era una mujer pelirroja con vivos ojos verdes, y estaba muy embarazada por su pinta. Estaba parloteando por lo bajo.

            'Hombres, ahggg. ¿Qué se creen? Izzie, no puedes hacer _esto_. Izzie, no puedes hacer _aquello_. Sólo porque tenga el vientre inflado, no quiere decir que soy una maldita inválida', masculló la mujer, haciendo vivos movimientos de mano mientas maldecía nombres por lo bajo. Su mirada fue a las otras dos mujeres de la lustrosa cabina aterciopelada. 'Oh, sad. No se fijen en mí. Mujer enojada y hormonal mascullando aquí.'

            Ymir intercambió una mirada cauta con Mikasa.

            _¿Conoces a esta loca?_

            Parecía preguntarle Ymir en silencio.

            Mikasa sacudió la cabeza.

            Ymir suspiró antes de silbarle a un mesero que pasaba. 'Eh, buen hombre, trae algo de chupi por aquí también.' Dijo, sacudiendo su mano en el aire. El mesero se acercó rápidamente, trayendo una botella de vino consigo.

            Pero la extraña pelirroja tapó la boca de la copa vacía de Ymir.

            '¡No, NO! Nada de vino para nosotras', le dijo al mesero, y lo espantó con petulancia.

            Ymir maldijo a la extraña. 'Oiga, señora, ¿qué demonios cree que hace?'

            Isabel sacudió su mano. 'No tomaría nada de aquí, si fuera ustedes.'

            '¿Qué?', preguntó Ymir. '¿ _Por qué_?'

            Isabel Magnolia se volvió a la galería delante. 'Créanme. No tomen ni un sorbo, si saben lo que les conviene.'

            Ymir y Mikasa nunca pudieron preguntarle qué quiso decir.

            Porque una voz intensa resonó por el salón de Pandemonio, atrayendo la atención de todos en el piso. El hombre con brazo de prótesis, Moloch, se había parado y le fruncía el ceño a Farlan.

            '¡CHURCH!', dijo. 'Church, tuvimos nuestra cena y bebimos en honor de todos. Pero vamos ya, ¿cuánto más nos piensas hacer esperar? ¿Por qué nos convocaste a éste lugar? ¿Para _malgastar_ nuestro tiempo?'

            Belial se le sumó, sonriendo. Señaló los botones de su saco de piel. 'Sí, por más que disfruto de la juerga como todo hombre, tenemos lugares donde ir, y cosas que hacer. Dijiste que tu viejo líder regresó, y que tiene una propuesta para nosotros. Bien, ¿dónde _está_ el hombre?'

            Mammón, el tercero de los señores del bajo mundo, asintió en silencio. 'Sí, ¿dónde está el nuevo líder rebelde?' dijo con voz grave el fornido. '¿O es un cobarde, que no soporta estar con nosotros en persona?'

            Farlan miró pensativamente a los tres.

            Se volvió al podio, mirando confundido al escenario.

            Y entonces, para la gran sorpresa de todos, hubo un movimiento en el podio. Uno de los droides descruzó sus piernas y se levantó. No estaba roto, se percataron un poco tarde. Ni era androide. Era la figura de gabardina negra. La máscara de manchas de tinta fue de un rostro al otro, midiendo sus reacciones. Cuando habló, la voz era densa y ahogada, teñida de sarcasmo y humor retorcido.

            'Je. _Buenas noches_ , caballeros. Y no, estuve aquí todo el tiempo. Observándolos, cerdos, comiendo y bebiendo hasta hartarse.'

            El silencio era tenso.

            Todos miraron el rostro enmascarado, todavía tratando de meterse en la cabeza de que en verdad les había hablado.

            El hombre se acomodó los guantes en los dedos.

            'Y sí, cabezas de mierda, les tengo una propuesta. Sólo cuatro palabras… arrodíllense y _mueran_ , gusanos.'

            ..-..

 

            Hubo un inmediato estallido de furia. Cada uno de los mafiosos se levantó, gritando a todo pulmón. Cada miembro de la mafia estaba impactado por el insulto para sus facciones. Las emociones subieron y bajaron, Farlan Church quedó atrapado en medio del estallido. Los líderes de las facciones superaron el shock inicial y alzaron una mano para callar a su gente.

            '¿Nos estás amenazando, hijo de puta?' preguntó Moloch, furibundo, mientras iba de Farlan al hombre enmascarado. '¿NOS estás amenazando, a quienes ni el Estado de Titán pudo encerrar? Por si no se dieron cuenta, caballeros, son sólo diez hombres contra doscientos. ¿Y se atreven a amenazar a los reyes del bajo mundo?'

            Hubo un sonoro golpeteo de puños contra la mesa. Los mafiosos aprobaron la proclama con vehemencia. Moloch era el más popular líder de los sindicatos, aparentemente.

            Pero una risita cortó a través de la histeria.

            El enmascarado bajó del podio. Llevó una silla de metal al medio de la asamblea y se tumbó en ella, cruzándose de piernas y de brazos en el pecho. Los miró con audacia.

            '¿Atrevernos? ¿ _Atrevernos_?', repitió, el diseño de manchas cambiando. 'Pueden ser doscientos o quinientos. No importa en verdad. Porque todos van a morir-', el hombre miró a su reloj pulsera y volvió a mirarlos. '-en, exactamente, cuatro minutos. Estoy bastante seguro de que doscientos cadáveres no son rivales para diez.'

            Una helada envolvió el aire.

            '¿Qué?', preguntó Mammón. '¿ _Qué_? ¿Qué rayos acabas de decir?'

            Farlan se aclaró la garganta y les dio a todos una mirada molesta.

            'Adulteramos sus tragos, camaradas', admitió con una desafiante calma. 'Con nanoids. Espero que sepan qué son.'

            En una lejana cabina en la sombría esquina del salón de Pandemonio, los ojos de Ymir se abrieron de par en par. Miró a la copa vacía en su mano, y se volvió a la pelirroja quien seguía sentada con ellas. Isabel Magnolia miraba fijamente a la galería, una expresión estoica en su rostro. Ymir tragó saliva, preguntándose cuán cerca había estado de consumir el veneno. Su atención regresó al círculo interior.

            El líder de la droga, Mammón, se sentó en su silla, sin palabras. 'Estás… bromeando', dijo simplemente.

            El enmascarado sacudió la cabeza.

            'No, no bromeo. Ahora mismo incluso, los pequeños nanoids se están uniendo con la mugre y bilis de tus tripas, esperando mi orden. Espero que sepan qué son los nanoids, bolsas de mierda. Tienen muchos nombres. Nubots, nano máquinas, y lo que mierda quieren llamarles. Son tan pequeñitos, que no se ven a simple vista. Han hecho maravillas en el campo de la medicina. Pueden nadar en tu ADN, y alterar las mutaciones. Claro que…' el enmascarado soltó una risita, '... hay un demonio por cada ángel. También pueden causar desastres. Imagínen ser siendo devorados desde dentro. ¿Quién de ustedes, cobardes, quisiera servir de voluntario para hacer una demostración?'

            Nadie se ofreció.

            No era sorpresa.

            Los tres líderes del bajo mundo miraron sus copas de vino con horror.

            Moloch fue el primero en recuperarse. '¿Qué-que quieres de nosotros?'

            El enmascarado de gabardina se encogió de hombros. 'Tch. No necesito nada de ustedes tres. Lo que yo _quiero_ son sus legiones y tropas bajo mi mando. Y que ustedes, hijos de puta, desaparezcan en las cloacas como las ratas que son.'

            Los hombres no respondieron y se hundieron más en sus sitios, sus ojos seguían clavados en las copas sobre sus mesas.

            Belial soltó una nerviosa y aguda risa.

            'A lo mejor, podemos acordar algo.' Profesó.

            Silbó a uno de sus ayudantes. Y, pronto, una niñita vistiendo harapos fue llevada delante de la muchedumbre. Apenas tendría once. Su rostro era bronceado, su ligero vestido le colgaba suelto de los hombros y sus ojos color topacio estaban petrificados.

            Belial la agarró del hombro y deslizó un dedo por su mejilla.

            '¿Sabes qué es esto?', preguntó Belial. 'Una niña robada de un país tercermundista de la Tierra. Es una rareza, un trofeo dentro de mi colección. Tengo más, si te interesa hacer una sociedad', parloteó Belial con una sonrisa siniestra en los labios. 'Puedo darte un prostíbulo _completo_ de estas razas exóticas.'

            El enmascarado consideró a Belial fríamente, su máscara sin revelar nada. Se levantó de su sitio y caminó hasta la mesa del centro. Tomó a la niña del hombro y la empujó hacia Magnum, quien la aseguró entre sus brazos.

            Belial sonrió.

            '¿Esto significa que aceptas mi oferta?' preguntó con interés, ofreciendo la mano para estrecharla.

            'Sí', dijo el hombre de la máscara. 'Con _gusto_ ', remarcó, y agarró la mano extendida de Belial entre sus dedos enguantados. Miró los pálidos dígitos del otro hombre.

            'Vaya, vaya, abuela, qué dedos _tan grandes_ tienes', dijo el líder rebelde y, agarrando el meñique del otro, lo torció totalmente para atrás. Los ojos de Belial se abrieron de par en par.

            Hubo el horroroso crujido de un hueso.

            El hombre de saco de piel soltó un grito de agonía.

            Todos en el cuarto se encogieron. Los hombres de Belial no podían hacer nada, mientras observaban transmutados de horror.

            Se pudo oír la sonrisa en la voz del enmascarado. ' _Ese_ es por la niña', dijo.

            A continuación tomó el índice del otro, observando como el jefe del bajo mundo se resistía bajo su agarre. El enmascarado comenzó a torcer el dedo para atrás. '¿Y qué con _este_ … gordito?'

            'N-no, por favor, _no_.' gimió Belial.

            No hubo tregua. Otro crujido resonó en el silencio de Pandemonio.

            Hubo otro aullido más de insoportable dolor.

            El enmascarado se apartó, dejando a Belial convulsionando y sujetando su mano derecha.

            El nuevo líder rebelde miró su reloj otra vez.

            'Queda un minuto. Hombres, tomen su decisión. Ya sea que los nanobots los coman vivos desde dentro, o los caguen mañana, la decisión es totalmente suya.'

            Moloch se volvió al enmascarado con ojos salvajes. Agarró su brazo ortopédico, buscando algo que le diera confianza.

            '¿Quién… quien _mierda_ eres tú?' demandó.

            Se pudo oír reír al hombre con el rostro de manchas de tinta.

            '¿Quién soy yo?', repitió con una voz impasible.

            'Soy _Satanás_. Su nuevo rey. Y este Infierno es _mío_ para gobernar.'

            _Y tú, profundo Averno,_  
Recibe a tu nuevo señor,  
Reinar es ambición digna, aún cuando sea sobre el Infierno,  
Porque más vale reinar en el Infierno que servir en el Cielo.

 

            ..-..

 

            El agua corría libremente desde la canilla, por entre sus dedos. El hostal de Izzie, 'El Tiburón de Cromo', era uno de los pocos establecimientos en María que tenían agua corriente, y estaba agradecido. Porque su tolerancia para con la suciedad llegaba casi a ser una obsesión. Se preguntaba si era debido al stress de estar en un sitio nuevo otra vez. Le gustara admitirlo o no, los últimos años lo habían amansado. Pero, ahora, esa frialdad volvía a reptar dentro de su corazón, junto con pensamientos oscuros en cuanto al futuro.

            Levi llevó sus manos a su cabeza, y se quitó la máscara de tinta de la cara. Vio una tirita enterrada en su cabello y quitó el modulador de voz. Sus botas estaban tiradas en el piso de azulejos del baño, reforzadas paras dar la falsa impresión de seis pulgas extras.

            No importaba.

            Rivaille Levi ya estaba muerto. Nadie recordaba cómo se veía. Nadie siquiera lo recordaba.

            ¿… Verdad?

            Y se suponía que el también debía olvidarse.

            Desde el dormitorio, oyó a Isabel cantarle una nana a la niña que habían rescatado de las garras de Belial. La canción de cuna era una tonada suave y dolorosamente familiar. Las palabras, mucho más.

            _Duérmete mi niña, no llores más_  
Papá un pajarito te comprará  
Y si el de pajarito no cantará-

 

            Las manos de Levi se quedaron quietas bajo el chorro, y se descubrió mirándose al espejo.

            Exclamó una maldición.

            'Oye', llamó a la pelirroja que atendía a la niña.

            '¿Qué pasa, brother?'

            'Córtala.'

            '¿Qué corte con qué?'

            'Esa… _nana_ de mierda.'

            'Ah, y ahora, ¿una nana te molesta, Levi?'

            'Sí, lo hace. Escoge otra cosa, Izzie.'

            Isabel Magnolia nunca escuchaba. Cantó el resto de la nana, mucho más fuerte, sólo para fastidiarlo.

 _DUÉRMETE mi NIÑA, no digas MÁS,_  
PAPÁ UN PAJARITO TE COMPRARÁ.  
Y SI ESE PAJARITO NO CANTARÁ…

 

            Levi se aguantó las ganas de encogerse. Izzie estaba horriblemente desafinada. Pero, a pesar de ello, la voz de Isabel de alguna manera cambió a la de otra persona. A una voz cargada de una risita fastidiosa y quieta. Las palabras del chico eran como un fervoroso susurro en su oído. Levi miró nuevamente su reflejo, terminando el resto de los versos en su cabeza.

 _Y si el_ _pajarito no ha de cantar…  
Papá un diamante te comprará_

 

            Levi exhaló profundamente, preguntándose porqué el olvidar no era sencillo.

            ..-..

* * *

 

 

            **Notas:** La nana es la misma que Eren le cantó a Levi en 'Guardián'.


	42. La comunidad del Portal

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

           

_ Capítulo 42:  _ La Comunidad del Portal

            ~.~

            Había muchas razones por las cuales los portales ilegales eran caratulados de _ilegales_. Una, porque eran físicamente impenetrables… como, por ejemplo, el portal que se alzaba por encima de a Bahía Castor. Imagínense saltar de un puente y caer de una altura de cincuenta metros. El viento silbándote en los oídos, el gusto a sal en la boca, el olor del mar en la nariz y las aterradoras aguas verduzcas corriendo debajo. La mayoría de la gente ni soñaría hacer algo así. Salvo Eren, claro. Si no fuera por el equipo de maniobras, se habría estrellado de cabeza en las profundidades de la bahía. Y se hubiera sumado al bacalao de invierno en su migración hacia aguas más frías. O muerto la trágica muerte de un héroe joven. Pero el equipo le salvó. Le ayudó a suspenderse en el aire por una fracción de segundo, permitiéndole el tiempo suficiente para insertar la llave en el cerrojo del arco.

            Y allí estaba nuevamente ese vacío de oscuridad, su agujero negro personal, su chofer para cruzar el espacio tiempo. Le saludó sin palabras, abriendo su boca ampliamente. Eren no necesitaba una segunda invitación. Se lanzó a sí mismo en su boca expectante, consciente del ahogado ruido de la hora pico.

            Hasta siempre, Tierra.

            Salve, Titán.

            Había una segunda razón por la cual estos portales eran considerados renegados. Los canales interestelares designados por el Estado habían sido mapeados perfectamente por Gale, haciendo cada punto de entrada y salida. Pero, con estos portales _ilegales_ , no había vigilancia, no había mapa que guiara al viajero, y nunca sabías donde podrías terminar. Era el eterno elemento impredecible con estos caminos, que les hacía inseguros y no aptos para viajar. El arco podría dejarte en la cima de un rascacielos de Titán. Podrías aterrizar en un túnel interestelar. O hacerte dar un saltito, y aterrizar en la bañera de alguien.

            Eren nunca podría haber previsto la sorpresa de esta vez.

            Porque, ni bien sus pies tocaron el suelo, se descubrió en un túnel, con las nauseas amenazando dominarle. La sorpresa golpeó entonces. Oyó un grito y se volvió a ver una mano emerger de la oscura abertura del portal. Era una mano fina, tan conocida como la suya. Era el mismo brazo que le había pasado notas en la clase, golpeado su cabeza si hacía algo estúpido, le trajo cenas en cacerolas, le cuidó para recuperar la salud cuando enfermó, recobrarse de una pelea fea o de, simplemente, un desengaño. Era la mano de un santo. Era la mano de Armin Arlert.

            Eren observó con sorpresa cómo la forma aterrorizada de Armin emergía de la oscuridad, y el vacío vomitaba al chico encima del castaño.

            Aparentemente, el portal no había terminado de regurgitar. Escupió la delgada forma de Jean Kirstein, quien aterrizó en el ovillo que eran Eren y Armin.

            '¡Aw!', dijo alguien.

            '¡Quítate de encima!' respondió otro.

            Los tres jóvenes yacían en el túnel interestelar, en un amasijo de brazos y piernas. El vacío hizo gárgaras, cerrándose con un inhalado crujido.

            Eren miró a los dos jóvenes sentados encima de él.

            'En el ardiente nombre de _Dios_ -' preguntó con su característico modismo '-¿qué hacen ustedes dos _aquí_?'

            Armin se quitó a Jean de encima, y fue el primero en ponerse de pie. El rubio se veía furioso, casi rabiosamente loco. Indicó un dedo acusador a la cara de Eren, luchando con las palabras.

            '¡Tú!', resopló. '¡Tengo una cuenta que saldar contigo, amigo!' soltó Armin. '¡Te _casaste_ y ni siquiera me invitaste a la boda!' se quejó, antes de volverse a Jean. Soltó un gruñido al pelo ceniza.

            '¡Y _TÚ_!', replicó. '¡Me arrojaste de un maldito puente, Jean Kirstein!'

            Tras decir esto, Armin miró en derredor del tórrido túnel del portal interestelar, el color lentamente drenando de su rostro.

            'Y, ¿dónde _diablos_ estoy?'

            ..-..

 

            Eren estudió el portal detrás de ellos, sus labios cerrados en una línea. No, así no se suponía que debería ser. Iba a asumir este viaje solo, por sí mismo. No importaban los peligros que le esperaran del otro lado, había jurado ir a Titán y recuperar a Levi. Incluso si significaba llegar a las ardientes fosas del infierno, y quemarse las manos en el intento. No sería la primera vez, tampoco, que perdiera un brazo. Y estaba preparado para ello. Preparado para perder dientes, piel y miembros, por ese único hombre que seguía haciéndolo a un lado.

            Pero, ahora, tenía dos personas más de las cuales preocuparse. Ambos sus mejores amigos, idiotas imprudentes como él, pero igualmente, eran sus amigos, quienes eran más que carne y uña. Y no deseaba que se enredaran en el claustrofóbico cenagal de Titán. No se lo merecían. Rayos, _nadie_ lo merecía. Eren sabía lo que le hacía Titán a Annie, chantajeándola, despojándola de su humanidad bajo falsas promesas. Había perdido su oportunidad para salvarla. ¿Podía arriesgarse a perder a Armin y a Jean, de la misma manera en que había perdido a su antigua compañera? ¿De la misma en la que perdió a Krobe… y a Levi?

            No, no podía. Simplemente no podía. No iba a permitir que Titán le robara la última onza de felicidad que le quedaba en la vida.

            Sus mejores amigos.

            Tenía que mandarlos de regreso.

            Eren observó las puertas cerradas de la salida, viéndose lo suficientemente furioso como para escupir mierda. Sostenía la llave de su padre entre los dedos, el metal de la llave dorada era frio contra su piel. Vibraba un poco, sintiendo el tirón magnético del hacia el arco. Estúpida llave a lo Frodo suya, masculló Eren por lo bajo.

            'Jaeger', le llamó de Jean a su lado.

            Eren no lo miró, ni respondió a esa voz. Si había una persona con la que de verdad estaba molesto, debía ser Jean. Jena Kirstein con sus sonrisitas insidiosas. Jean con su pensamiento racional.

            'Eren, no _puedes_ mandarnos de regreso. Sabes que no es tan sencillo.'

            '¿Ah sí?', gruñó Eren.

            'Sip', dijo Jean, dándole una mirada ligeramente exasperada. El más alto vestía sus pantalones verdes y la parka de los Cuerpos, igual que Eren, con la capucha puesta. Armin miraba los alrededores del túnel, todavía tratando asimilar el lugar. Los ojos avellana de Jean brillaron en dirección de Eren en la penumbra. Su voz resonó en el vacío del canal cósmico cuando habló.

            'No hay vuelta. ¿Te das cuenta de que nos ahogaremos en la bahía? La gravedad tira para abajo, no arriba, idiota.'

            Eren señaló el equipo de maniobras que portaba el pelo ceniza. 'No con eso. Puedes llegar al puente, sé que _puedes_ , Kirstein.'

            '¿Qué hay si _decido_ no hacerlo?', desafió Jean. '¿Qué harás entonces, Eren? ¿Quieres arriesgarte? ¿Quieres ver cómo nos ahogamos?'

            El castaño lo observó con atención, hirviendo por lo bajo.

            'Jean… ¿ _por qué_ haces esto?' preguntó Eren con un suspiro. Se sentía inclinado a llamar al otro 'caracaballo', pero, por algún motivo, parecía que ya habían superado la fase de decirse nombres. Porque, quisiera admitirlo o no, Jean Kirstein lo había alcanzado. Más de una vez. Un billón de veces ya. Y claro, el asno vanidoso le había causado un montón de problemas en el pasado, pero Jean siempre lo había respetado, dándole a Eren su espacio y privacidad cuando lo precisó, cortando los mismos vínculos cuando lo necesitaba. Porque eso era exactamente lo que Jean hizo. Y, si no hubiera entrado en el espacio personal de Eren, si Jean no lo hubiera forzado a abrirse, los secretos se lo hubieran comido vivo. Y así, le gustara o no, Eren estaba, ciertamente, agradecido con el tipo.

            Por que Jean hubiera estado a su lado, en ese estilo raro y chiflado suyo.

            Por ser un gran amigo.

            Eren siempre había respetado a Jean Kirstein, a pesar de su rivalidad de la infancia… pero, en las últimas semanas, también había llegado a admirar al tipo. A esos valiosos valores de honor y amistad por los cuales Jean se alzaba. Pero, claro, Jean tenía que _cagar_ todo, con besarlo en plena boca la noche anterior. Cuando Eren claramente no estaba preparado para ello (y, probablemente, nunca lo estaría).

            'No estás siendo justo, para nada. No con Armin.' Dijo Eren, señalando al chico rubio. 'Y tampoco conmigo. No tienes que estar aquí. No sé que estarás pensando, cabeza hueca.'

            Jean le dio una sonrisa pícara. 'Sabes _exactamente_ que estoy pensando, Jaeger.'

            Eren se rehusaba a encontrarse con la mirada del pelo ceniza.

            'Regresa, Jean. Por favor.' Dijo al fin. 'Y llévate a Armin contigo. No puedo dejar que los dos se me mueran. Éste es mi infierno purgatorio, no el de ustedes. No puedo correr ese riesgo.'

            Jean marchó hasta Eren, y le agarró del codo. '¿Y por qué debes hacer esto solo? El Estado de Titán tiene que respondernos, a todos, Eren. Porque, si lo que la rubia dijo es cierto, entonces me acabo de dar cuenta que ser un Guardián no es lo que decía en la descripción. Que mis últimos ocho años de vigilancia y proteger la paz fueron totalmente para _nada_.'

            Eren le dio una mirada vidriosa.

            'No estoy aquí para pelear contra el Estado, Kirstein. Al diablo con él.'

            'Entonces, ¿por qué estás regresando?'

            Eren vaciló, apartando la mirada del otro.

            Jean lo miró, pasmado. 'No me digas. ¿Estás regresando por _ese_ tipo? ¿El muerto, Jaeger?'

            Eren volvió velozmente a mirarlo, una mirada incrédula en el rostro. '¿Quién te dijo-?'

            Jean se encogió de hombros. 'Busqué su nombre en la red. ¿Qué esperabas? Y, ¿adivinas cuál fue la respuesta de Gale? Fallecido. Muerto. ¿Para qué rayos estás regresando? ¿Para enterrarlo? ¿Para recibir sus cenizas? Despierta y asúmelo-'

            El golpe llegó cuando Jean menos lo esperó. El puño de Eren giró, y se hundió en su cara. Jean trastabilló por el golpe, encogiéndose ante el dolor en su mejilla.

            Eren le regaló una gélida y tranquila mirada.

            'No, no está muerto. Él _no_ está muerto. No vuelvas a decirlo, _nunca_.' Dijo Eren, apretando los dientes. Sus dedos seguían cerrados en puño, y temblaba ligeramente. Los dos Guardianes se miraron uno al otro en silencio.

            Eren bajó la mirada a sus manos, arrepentido. No había querido hacerlo, pero estaba cansado de oírlo. Porque dolía siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de perder a ese tipo. Derrotado, se volvió y comenzó a caminar, marcando su camino a través del túnel interestelar.

            Armin observaba, entre los dos, preguntándose cómo terminó enredado en ese embrollo. Con Eren dándoles la espalda, le sonrió a Jean.

            '¿Qué?', dijo Jean, inquisitivo.

            Armin levantó las manos, alzando un dedo de la izquierda y un puño con la derecha.

            '¿Qué se supone que es eso?', preguntó Jean.

            'El puntaje. Sólo recuento los puntos. Marido Desaparecido, 1. Caracaballo, 0'. Susurró Armin sonriente antes de correr tras de Eren, dejando a Jean rezongando en el silencio. 'Y… ¿esto significa que me quedo?', le preguntó Armin a Eren, siguiendo los pasos de su amigo.

            Eren se forzó para asentir lentamente.

            'No si pudiera evitarlo. Ustedes dos son como sanguijuelas, jodidas sanguijuelas', señaló el castaño.

            Armin no sabía si debía estar asustado o emocionado por el hecho de visitar un planeta extraño. Enrolló un brazo a la cintura de su mejor amigo. 'Pero, igualmente nos quieres, admítelo.'

            Eren se tragó una sonrisa. Se volvió a ver a Jean, aliviado de que el más alto les siguiera. Aunque Jean seguía viéndose infeliz y gruñón acerca de todo el asunto.

            Eren asintió, su mirada suavizándose.

            'Sí, claro que los quiero, chicos.' Confesó en la oscuridad del túnel.

            ..-..

 

            Era una larga caminata de ocho kilómetros, y ya habían caminado veinte minutos en el silencio cargado. Este era el más extraño camino que Armin hubiera tomado. Superaba los campos de los scouts, superaba esa caminata por la casa embrujada del sexto grado, y a toda la lógica que Armin Arlert había aprendido en sus veintidós años de existencia. Por un lado, sus amigos siempre se veían incómodos uno con el otro. Dolorosamente incómodos, como si fueran chicos que acabaran de descubrir la pubertad, y no supieran que hacer con sus furiosas erecciones. Y, por otra, Armin seguía tratando de entender aquel túnel. Rayos, hasta la NASA estaría anonadada por esta situación. Resoplaba bajo el peso de su mochila, donde cargaba la tarea de la uni, referencias y los restos de un perro robótico… porque, en verdad, cuando se alisto en la mañana, cuando Armin vistió su saco elegante y corderoy, nadie le había advertido que estaría dando un salto a otra galaxia por la tarde. Se hubiera vestido para la ocasión, al menos.

            ¿Y cómo se viste uno para cruzar la galaxia?

            Armin no lo sabía.

            No había fuentes de luz en este sitio que Eren llamaba 'portal interestelar', y aun así, había una iluminación tenue que era suficiente para verse los rostros y no chocarse. Todo el concepto era una mezcla de contradicciones. Las paredes del túnel eran densas, pero si Armin apoyaba una mano en su fría y lisa superficie, no sentiría bordes o líneas. Un túnel a través del cosmos. Wow. Simplemente, wow. ¿Las distancias se acortarían con cada paso? ¿Ya habrían pasado a Saturno? ¿Habrían pasado Plutón? ¿Estarían caminando por el cinturón de asteroides?

            ¡Jesús!

            Armin descubrió que su mente se enrollaba con sólo pensarlo.

            Aflojó su paso a propósito, reuniéndose con Jean atrás.

            'Oye, cara de verga', saludó al otro.

            Jean no respondió, manteniendo los ojos en la nuca de Eren.

            Armin le tiró de la manga. 'Sé porqué estas aquí. Pero, dime, ¿por qué _me_ trajiste?'

            Jean se encogió de hombros.

            'Bueno, Eren es la fuerza de la expedición. Yo, el cerebro.'

            '¿Cómo rayos eres tú el _cerebro_?' dijo Armin, mascullando. '¡Nadie se la creerá! Y, ¿quién se supone que soy _yo_?'

            Jean sonrió, avieso.

            'Eres el gracioso que tranquiliza.' Reveló Jean, alzándole el pulgar.

            Armin le miró con ojos estrechos, pero sonrió con renuencia. Bueno, al menos consiguió alegrar al otro.

            Se percataron de que Eren se había detenido delante de ellos. Y descubrieron el motivo. Porque, aparentemente, habían llegado al final de la caminata de ocho kilómetros. Porque, delante de ellos, se alzaba otro par de puertas gigantes. La frontera final. El Portal hacia Titán.

            Armin se sintió repentinamente pequeño, infinitamente pequeño. La idea de visitar otro planeta ya no parecía tan emocionante. Se quedó boquiabierto ante el tamaño del arco. Observó mientras Eren se acercaba, sacando la llave de su camiseta. El castaño la miró, probablemente considerando las opciones en su cabeza.

            'Y, ¿qué hay del otro lado?', preguntó Armin, tratando de mostrar una falsa ilusión de calma.

            Eren sacudió la cabeza.

            'Para ser honesto, no lo sé, Armin. Podríamos acabar en cualquier lugar de Trost. Desde los cuarteles de la Policía Militar hasta un estacionamiento. Yo mismo he aterrizado en unos sitios rarísimos. Incluso en la… eh, bañera de alguien.'

            '¿Bañera?' Preguntaron a la vez Jean y Armin.

            Y ambos vieron algo que nunca antes habían visto. Eren se puso colorado, el rubor subiéndole desde la nuca hasta las orejas. El joven se rascó la nariz, incómodo, apartando la mirada de ellos por la vergüenza.

            Su respuesta fue baja.

            'Sí, bañera. Así fue… como en verdad le conocí. La primera vez que crucé, terminé en su bañera.'

            Sus dos amigos se tomaron su tiempo para digerir aquello.

            Armin se volvió para darle a Jean una mirada de lástima.

            '¿Por qué es eso?' le refunfuñó el pelo ceniza.

            El rubio alzó dos dedos y un puño.

            'Marido Desaparecido, 2. Caracaballo, 0.' Armin susurró el puntaje, conteniendo a sonrisa que trataba de salir. 'Estás perdiendo, Kirstein. Estás perdiendo contra el maldito _destino_.'

            'Oh, ¡cállate!' le silbó Jean en respuesta.

            Eren estaba ocupado observando el portal, una nostalgia obsesiva en su mirada. Finalmente alzó la mano y metió la llave en el cerrojo. Oyeron el resonante clic.

            ' _Código de autorización aceptado. Bienvenido a Titán_.' Dijo una conocida voz.

            Eren se volvió a sus dos amigos.

            '¿Están listos, chicos?'

            ..-..

 

            Levi bajó caminando por las escaleras del sótano, sus botas resonando contra las tablas. La bodega del sótano del Tiburón de Cromo era grande, con tres cuartos. Uno era para guardar armas, artillería y un arsenal de monitores. El segundo era para las contingencias. Y el tercero, para las visitas.

            Como la que ahora tenía.

            Tiró de los bordes de su máscara, ajustándola contra su rostro. Hunter se paraba junto a la puerta del tercer cuarto. El guerrillero de rastas lo saludó, y Levi le puso una mano en el hombro, asintiéndole.

            Hunter abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Levi.

            Farlan Church estaba parado en una esquina del iluminado cuarto, observando al visitante de ojos vendados que se sentaba en la mesa del centro. El hombre no había sido amarrado, y los dedos de su brazo mecánico resonaban en el silencio.

            Levi cruzó el umbral y se sentó en el escritorio, una de sus piernas encima del la superficie lánguidamente. El visitante se puso rígido, habiéndose dado cuenta de la presencia de Levi.

            Levi miró al hombre en la silla, midiéndolo en el silencio.

            A su señal, Church se acercó y le quitó la venda al hombre.

            Moloch parpadeó ante la brillante luz, y sus salvajes ojos plateados recorrieron la totalidad de la habitación del pánico. Ante la imagen del líder rebelde, consiguió dar una educada sonrisa. Se rascó la áspera barba.

            '¿No es esto un poco _excesivo_? Todo lo que quería era conversar.' Dijo, estudiando el cuarto con curiosidad. '¿Dónde estoy?'

            El enmascarado con rostro de manchas le miró, la expresión hierática.

            'Rendiste tu sindicato a mí. ¿Por qué siquiera tengo que hablar con un cerdo como tú?' le preguntó Levi.

            Moloch sonrió, sombrío.

            'Porque soy útil y tengo conexiones. No me subestimes. Y esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí. Vine para ofrecer mis servicios, vigilante. ¿Está bien que te llame así?'

            Hubo una sonrisa en la voz modulada de Levi.

            'Sí, y no necesito tu ayuda.'

            'Puedo ser tu mano derecha.' Insistió Moloch.

            'Tengo a Farlan para eso', Levi hizo una pausa. 'Pero, claro, si quieres ser mi _puta_ , el sitio está libre para ser tomado. Aunque dudo que seas de utilidad alguna con ese brazo mecánico tuyo.'

            Moloch le clavó la mirada, escupiendo maldiciones por lo bajo.

            El hombre sacudió la cabeza. 'Estás perdiendo tu oportunidad, vigilante. Conozco cada ciudad e inferior mejor que nadie. Conozco al Estado de Titán mejor que nadie. Puedo mantenerte oculto de sus ojos mirones.'

            Levi le miró por un largo rato.

            'Je. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que estoy huyendo del Estado, so _burro_?'

 

 


	43. Héroes Renuentes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NT: Aquí está el nuevo cap. ¡Y queria decirles que cuando esté concluyendo esto, se viene traduccion de la obra de lunatrancy, 'Danger Line'. También deseo traducir 'A forged wedding' de mistyhollowdrummer, pero todavía no pedí el permiso, y no quiero cargarme de cosas.

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

            

_Capítulo 43:_ Héroes renuentes

 

            ~.~

            _'Je. ¿Que te hace pensar que estoy escapando del Estado, so burro?'_

            _Moloch le quedó mirando a la cara, preguntándose si decía la verdad. El hombre estudió los contornos y el material de su segunda cara, buscando una debilidad, buscando señales de su talón de Aquiles. La cara de Levi no dejaba nada al descubierto._

            _'Impresionante.', dijo Moloch al fin. 'No le temes al Estado. Pero todos temen a algo. A una bala en la cabeza, a la tortura, la oscuridad, a los bichos, al hombre de la bolsa. Todos tienen una debilidad- un secreto que desean mantener oculto en los recovecos de su corazón. ¿Cuál es el tuyo, mi buen hombre? ¿A qué le temes, Vigilante? Lo que pueda ser, puedo ayudarte a mantenerlo a salvo y oculto.'_

            _'No le temo a nada', le dijo Levi. 'Me han llamado el más fuerte de la humanidad. No tengo ninguna debilidad. Y, si la tuviera, serías a la última persona a la que se la diría.'_

            _Moloch sonrió, los ojos plateados encendiéndose con malicia._

            _'¿No has oído el refrán, Vigilante? ¿Mantén a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos, aún más cerca?'_

            Levi se paraba en la cima de la más alta torre de Belemoth. Aquél era el territorio de Mammón, los dominios del señor de la droga. Ahora, era suyo. Ahora, era todo suyo. Con sus desagües, con sus villas de víctimas intoxicadas, con sus cloacas infestadas de sangre y éxtasis prestado. Era uno de los distritos más pobres de Titán, con gente que apenas conseguía rasguñar algo para vivir. Mammón había rendido su sindicato, pero dejado como rastro a sus seguidores. Su retorcida red de venta de narcóticos se rehusaba a desaparecer con él. Los rebeldes viajaron a la zona inferior fuera de Sina, hogar de los no aptos- esa gente que el Estado había considerado inútiles como para interesarle. Gente que calificaba por debajo del estándar de salud. Gente que había fallado la prueba de eugenesia. Gente dejada su propio antojo y recursos. Y, finalmente, esta era la gente abandonada por el Estado.

            El primer paso para la resurrección siempre era la _purga_.

            Levi miró a los tres hombres parados detrás de él.

            'Hunter, Magnum...', les llamó por su nombre. 'Quiero que los dos me consigan la fuente de suministro. Sigan el rastro. No pierdan tiempo en los intermediarios. La droga cambia de mano en muchos puntos del circuito. Consíganme los nombres de las _fuentes_. Seguiremos el hilo de la red hasta su origen. No sean parcos en usar la fuerza para conseguir respuestas. Rompan un par de dedos para hacerles hablar. Hagan lo que mierda sea necesario. Encuéntrenme en el punto establecido a las mil setecientas.'

            Los dos asintieron e iniciaron la partida.

            'Esperen.' dijo Levi, deteniéndolos.' Una cosa más. Quiero que se mantengan alejados de las garras de la Policía Militar. Este lugar está fuera de su jurisdicción, pero estén alertas. No quiero que ninguno de mis hombres sea marcado con barras. Especialmente tú, Magnum.'

            El hombre de rastas se sorprendió en un principio. Se subió la capucha, y asintió.

            'Sí, capitán.'

            Ambos se marcharon, desapareciendo en los laberínticos callejones debajo.

            Levi le echó al vecindario una mirada escudriñadora.

            Eran sólo Farlan y él ahora.

            El rubio sonreía.

            '¿Qué?' reclamó Levi con un rictus.

            'Es igual que los viejos tiempos. Es bueno tenerte de regreso. Pensé que te habíamos perdido. Perdido al Estado. Perdido en la vida de la _domesticación_ , capitán.'

            'Una vez matón, siempre matón.' susurró Levi con fastidio. Revisó el vecindario de Belemoth, mirando al panal de casillas. 'Tenemos que acortar nuestro trabajo. Deja de quejarte, y ponte en marcha. Farlan, sabes qué tienes que hacer. Ve, y asegúrate de que Mammón mantiene su promesa.'

            '¿Y qué vas a hacer _tú_?'

            ' _Yo_... voy a patrullar.' dijo el enmascarado antes de saltar de la terraza.

            ..-..-..

 

            ..-..

 

            El trío favorito de la Tierra no se encontró en una bañera. Gracias a Dios, porque Eren dudaba que hubiese una bañera lo suficientemente grande como para que cupieran los tres. En cambio, el túnel interestelar los depositó en un dormitorio desconocido. Tras un largo viaje cruzando el universo, el dormitorio con sus cortinas de moños rosa, sábanas violetas y esponjosas almohadas, causaban un dramático anti-clímax a la misión. Porque, en serio, Eren esperó gigantescas maquinas droide escupe fuego, encarar a la Policía Militar, despertarse encadenado en un sótano o, incluso, otra corte marcial. Pero no algo que parecía ser el dormitorio de una _princesa_. Los portales ilegales tenían un raro sentido del humor, parecía.

            El vacío se cerró, dejándolos en sumo silencio.

            Armin observó en derredor del cuarto, obviamente sin impresionarse. Enderezó los lazos de su mochila.

            'Y, estem, chicos, ¿ _éste_ es su mundo de Titán?', preguntó el rubio, dándole una mirada desaprobatoria a las cortinas. Hizo una mueca, enceguecido por tanto color rosa. '¿ _Éste_ es su mundo secreto de conspiraciones, y máquinas inteligentes? ¿Están seguros de, eh, que no tomamos el camino a… el planeta _equivocado_?'

            Eren se deslizó a la ventana y pasó una mano por las cortinas rosadas. La ciudad de Trost le recibía con su smog vespertino, luces de neón y sus altos edificios de vidrio. Estaban nuevamente esas luces conocidas. Aeronaves zumbando en el espacio entre los rascacielos. Los cables enredándose con energía nuclear en ellos, yendo de poste a poste. La oscuridad perenne de una tierra sin sol. No había duda alguna. Había regresado. Al mundo que había jurado nunca regresar. Al mundo de… Levi.

            'Esto es Titán, sí.' Dijo Eren.

            'Sí, ¿pero _dónde_ en Titán?' preguntó Jean, levantándose de la cama donde aterrizó. Cama blanda, notó con parsimonia.

            Eren sacudió la cabeza. Miró los alrededores del cuarto, y descubrió dos puertas. Una, hecha de traslúcido vidrio en mosaico, que posiblemente guiaba al baño. Estaba iluminada, pero no había sonido de agua corriendo. Eren fue a la otra puerta, y probó el picaporte. Por suerte, quien viviera en la casa no equipó sus puertas con biosensores. 'No sé qué lugar es este. Pero supongo que es la residencia de un civil. Mejor nos vamos de aquí antes de que regrese.'

            Armin estuvo de acuerdo con el plan y fue a su lado. Eren abrió la puerta y cruzaron.

            El castaño se percato de que Jean no les siguió afuera. El más alto miraba a la puerta del baño.

            'Jean, ¡ _vamos_! ¡Larguémonos de aquí!', le urgió Eren.

            'Lamento interrumpirte, pero… debo responder al llamado de la naturaleza.' Respondió Jean, viéndose ligeramente incomodo.

            Eren le miró, incrédulo.

            '¿ _Aquí_? ¿Ahora? ¿Estás chiflado?'

            'Sólo tomará un minuto.'

            '¡Ésta ni siquiera es tu casa, caracaballo! ¡Ten un poco de educación, quieres!'

            Jean se encogió a medias. 'Y estoy seguro de que nuestro civil no se molestará si un Guardián en servicio le usa un momentito el baño. Estoy seguro de que se sentirá honrado de ayudar. Aparte, no sermonees. Como si nunca antes hubieras tenido que mear.' Jean le miró con vanidad. 'Por lo que oí, Jaeger, ¡mojaste la cama hasta los seis!'

            Eren se puso colorado.

            '¿Quién rayos te _contó_ eso?'

            Eren estaba consciente de que Armin se encogía en un ovillo de culpa detrás suyo. Se volvió a mirar fijamente a su amigo rubio.

            'Armin, no me digas-'

            '¡Bien, se me escapó! ¡Fue un accidente!'

            '¡Pensé que eras mi amigo! ¿Desde cuándo estás aliado con _él_?'

            'Ustedes sigan discutiendo', dijo Jean. 'Sólo denme un minuto.'

            Y, antes de que Eren pudiera detenerlo, Jean abrió la puerta del baño.

            Se habían equivocado. El civil _no_ había salido. Una nube de vapor salió del cuarto y, con éste, el ensordecedor grito de una chica.

            Eren sabia que debió haber dejado que Jean se ahogara en la Bahía Castor. El imbécil se lo merecía.

            ..-..

 

            Armin miraba la pecera del living. Era una cosa bastante inusual, porque, en lugar de encontrarse con inocentes pececitos dorados, descubrió cocodrilos mecánicos, del tamaño de un puño, nadando en ella. Este lugar era extraño, totalmente extraño. Porque, primero, ¿por qué una chica con cortinas rosas tendría cocodrilos de mascota?

            Armin estaba perfectamente desconcertado.

            Observó los pequeños cocodrilos nadar en el agua, persiguiéndose las colas. Uno se volvió para lanzarle un mordisco.

            _Ay_ , pensó Armin, retrocediendo.

            La chica en cuestión estaba parada en el suelo alfombrado de su living, los brazos cruzados al frente. De rubio cabello sobre un hombro, vestía una bata blanca y pantuflas de conejito; las mejillas tenían cierto tono rosáceo. Al menos, ciertas leyes del universo se mantenían. Las chicas siempre estaban mortalmente avergonzadas en cuanto a ser vistas desnudas.

            'De verdad estamos jodidamente avergonzados', dijo Eren, inclinándose por, al menos, centésima vez. Los dos guardianes estaban arrodillados y postrados en el piso delante de ella. Eren codeó a Jean dándole una mirada al otro. _Oye, discúlpate también, caracaballo. ¡No me hagas hacer todo!_

            Jean captó el mensaje, esquivando la mirada de Historia. Armin no sabía quien estaba más avergonzado de los dos.

            'S-sí, perdón. No quise verte… em, desnuda.', dijo Jean, rascándose la nuca incómodamente.

            Historia Reiss, la escriba de la corte, se puso más roja. Si era posible.

            '¿Cuánto viste… exactamente?'

            'No te preocupes. No mucho. Estaba muy vaporoso ahí.'

            Armin resopló desde su sitio, cerca de la pecera de cocodrilos. 'Sí, _seguro_.'

            Sus dos amigos se volvieron a clavarle la mirada.

            '¿Qué?, preguntó con inocencia el rubio.

            'No ayudas.' Respondió Eren, rodando los ojos.

            Historia Reiss no era la clase de persona que permanecía enojada con alguien por mucho. Descruzó los brazos y midió a Eren con sus brillantes ojos azules. 'Está bien, Eren. Los perdono, chicos… Pero, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?', preguntó, la preocupación apareciendo en sus suaves facciones.

            '¿Aquí, en tu _departamento_? ¿O… aquí, en Titán?'

            'Titán.'

            Eren cerró la boca, buscando una excusa creíble. Se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla, y se preguntó si debía contarle la verdad.

            Historia le sonrió con simpatía, sus ojos azules comprendiendo su ansiedad. 'Yo… lo escuché, sabes. Acerca de su fallecimiento. Lo siento, desconozco los detalles. Pero sé cuánto… significaba para ti.'

            Hubo un silencio tenso, y Armin observó como Eren se quedaba quieto, su mano izquierda pasando por su codo derecho. Conocía ese hábito de su viejo amigo. Eren era dado a morderse y encogerse cuando estaba nervioso, o pensando mucho.

            Eren forzó una sonrisa, agarrando a Jean de la manga. Se pararon, las piernas acalambradas por arrodillarse.

            'Sí… deberíamos irnos. Aunque tengo un pequeño favor que pedirte.'

            El ángel rubio le miró, inquisitiva.

            'Necesitamos dinero para el subte. Es para ir a casa. Y te juro que nunca más nos verás las caras.'

            Historia sonrió como un sol con arcoíris. Pidiéndoles que esperaran un minuto, buscó su cartera en el dormitorio, revolviendo su contenido con sus hábiles dedos. '¿Sabes qué? Te prestaré mi tarjeta.'

            '¿En serio?', preguntó Eren, mientras ella se la alcanzaba.

            La chica de bata asintió.

            Los tres muchachos sacudieron sus cabezas con asombro, sobrecogidos por su aura dorada.

            'Diosa', dijo Jean, una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

            Historia Reiss se puso cincuenta veces más roja( **1** ).

            ..-..

 

            El equipo de maniobras estaba oxidado, comparándolo con el otorgado por el Estado. Los cables giraron encima de él, mientras se hundía en el aire, apenas viendo a Belemoth.

            ' _¿A qué le temes, vigilante?' resonó la voz de Moloch en su cabeza._

            _No le temo a nada._

            Había mentido. Tenía miedo. De los lazos emocionales y los vínculos. Pero hacía lo mejor para encerrarlos en una caja. Porque eso era lo que se esperaba del más fuerte de la humanidad. Su nuevo regimiento era bueno, alerta y obediente en cumplir con su parte. Pero Levi extrañaba a su vejo escuadrón. Estaba seguro de que si Oluo, Petra, Ird y Gunther supieran de su plan, habrían insistido en ir a apoyarlo. Incluso si significaba renunciar a sus puestos dentro del Ejercito de Titán. Pero ellos no pertenecían al Bajo Mundo. Sus vidas pertenecían a la burocracia del Estado de Titán. Y, para todos, él estaba muerto. Cuatro metros bajo tierra, enterrado en la tierra del Titán.

            _Todos tienen una debilidad- un secreto que desean mantener oculto en los recovecos de su corazón. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?_

            Un secreto.

            Una debilidad.

            Tenía una, y la había ocultado en las profundidades de su corazón. Y nadie la encontraría… no cuando había escondido su propio corazón.

            Isabel le había estando contando cuentos a la niña. Cuentos como la hormiga y el grillo. Cuentos como el de los tres osos y Ricitos de oro. El cuento de Davy Jones y el fondo del océano. Levi no entendía el eufemismo del _océano_ , nunca lo había visto… aunque _alguien_ le había contado numerosas historias al respecto. Pero sí comprendía a Davy Jones y la motivación detrás de su cruzada. Porque Levi había hecho lo mismo. Ocultado su corazón a un millón de años luz de distancia.

            Donde ninguno de sus enemigos podría hallarlo.

            Quería verlos intentarlo.

            Observó el vecindario mientras saltaba pasando techos, terrazas y chimeneas. Su pequeña figura le ayudaba a volar y ser ágil. Vio un callejón oscuro donde un hombre de negras prendas era rodeado por una banda de matones. Los hombres estaban armados de cadenas, cuchillos e incluso armas de fuego. Uno tenía un aerosol dirigido al rostro del pastor.

            El clérigo se le hacia conocido y Levi sonrió tras la máscara. De toda la gente que esperó en aquel infierno, éste sería el último.

            ' _Salve Titania, Nyse y Mael_. Protejan a su servidor. Son la fortaleza de mi vida; ¿a quién debería temer? Cuando los pecadores me asalten para devorar mi carne, mis adversarios y enemigos, es ellos quienes templaran y caerán. A-aunque un ejército me ataque, mi corazón no temerá; aunque la guerra se haga en mi contra, seguiré creyendo. Sean mi s-salvación.'

            El ejército de matones sonrió y avanzó.

            '¿Viniste a convertirnos, ah? ¡No necesitamos misioneros acá!'

            El clérigo tragó salivo, dando un pasito atrás. Su espalda chocó con la pared del callejón, y se percató de que no tenía dónde ir.

            'Pastor Nick', dijo una voz encima de él.

            La cabeza del clérigo se alzó para hallar un rostro enmascarado colgado en lo alto de una baranda.

            Había alegría en la voz del hombre.

            'Largo tiempo sin verlo.'

            '¿Q-quién eres?' preguntó Nick, sus ojos petrificados.

            El enmascarado saltó y aterrizó en el suelo del callejón. Flexionó los dedos enguantados, contando el número de oponentes en silencio.

            'Supongo que soy su _salvación_ esta noche.'

            ..-..

 

            El viaje en subte pasó sin mayores problemas, aunque Armin miró a cada humano y androide que vio en el tren. ( _En serio, ¿ése tipo vendiendo los boletos es una máquina? Pero no lo parece. ¡Parece de carne y hueso!)._ Eren tuvo que parar a Armin de ir a pellizcar al robot. Le dijo a su mejor amigo la primera regla de Titán. De que no todos los androides parecían androides. Y de que no todos los humanos eran humanos. Cuando llegaron al distrito de Brianne y a su parada, Eren les guió fuera de la parada de subte y a las torres Helum. Armin se detuvo, boquiabierto, asombrado por la altura del rascacielos. _(¿Te parece aterrador?_ Dijo Eren, riendo. _Prueba saltar de un balcón_.)

            Tomaron el ascensor al piso doce. El corazón de Eren se puso más pesado con cada piso que ascendían, y se hizo presente una inquietud que no podía explicar.

            _Anda, Eren. No vas a encontrarlo allí. ¿Por qué te pones ansioso?_

            '¿A dónde vamos?', le preguntó Jean.

            'Es tarde, y necesitamos un sitio donde parar.', susurró Eren, metiéndose las manos sudorosas en los bolsillos de la parka.

            Cuando las puertas del ascensor sonaron y se abrieron, Eren les guió por el pasillo. Dio medidos pasos hasta la puerta y, con un largo suspiro, la enfrentó.

            **1263** , decía la placa.

            La miró, y una tormenta de sentimientos se abrió. Como viejas heridas. Como los errores que deseó volver y corregir. Eren no tenía la llave del departamento, y puso una mano en la superficie de la puerta. Esperó seguir teniendo la titularidad compartida. Que… su nombre no haya sido borrado.

            La respuesta vino con un clic.

            El alivio lo embargó.

            La puerta del 1263 se abrió, sus datos biométricos aceptados en silencio.

            Eren miró el ambiento a oscuras, los recuerdos apurándose a saludarle.

            Se volvió a sus dos amigos.

            'Bienvenidos a mi casa, chicos.'

* * *

 

            **1** Aquí decía originalmente 'fifty shades redder' (cincuenta sombras rojizas), que es un juego con 'fifty shades of grey' (cincuenta sombras de grey/gris).


	44. Tus rastros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> También dispongo de twitter: @marukusanagi

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

 

_Capítulo 44:_ Tus rastros

            ~.~

            Jean y Armin se sentían como invasores irrumpiendo en un sitio sagrado. Como un par de intrusos no invitados. Como arqueólogos excavando en alguna antigua tumba egipcia. Como si hubieran sido pescados profanando una iglesia, al pronunciar la impía palabra con P en las oraciones de la misa. Todo por sólo dar dos pasos adentro. La puerta a la _casa_ de Eren se veía muy inocente por fuera, pero las sombras que flotaban más allá del umbral del departamento Nº1263 les causó un siniestro escalofrió en las espaldas. Sencillamente, había algo en el aire. Algo prohibido en el mismo.

            Armin tragó saliva, como la maldición del Faraón.

            Como el fantasma del padre asesinado de Hamlet, pensó Jean en su cabeza.

            El departamento estaba sumergido en una obscuridad de tonos azulados, la luz fluorescente desde el pasillo se escurría desde la puerta abierta. Jean y Armin se sacudieron y se pararon inquietos en la entrada.

            Lo más sorprendente era la transformación en Eren.

            El nuevo Eren parecía totalmente en casa. El nuevo Eren no era más el suicida y temerario bastardo que conocían. Repentinamente, era más adulto, más maduro. Y el nuevo Eren, santa cachucha, incluso tenía cierto aire responsable alrededor. Lo observaron mientras se quitaba las zapatillas, alineándolas prolijamente en el zapatero. Lo siguiente que se quitó, fueron las medias violeta, que quedaron dejadas dentro de las propias zapatillas. Cuando terminó, se paró derecho y les miró. Como si esperara que le imitaran.

            Jean y Armin le miraron boquiabiertos, en una mezcla de sorpresa y asombro.

            '¿Qué?' preguntó Eren. '¿Por qué me miran así, chicos?'

            Armin le dio una mirada al castaño.

            'Bueno, impostor. ¿Quién _eres_ y qué hiciste con mi mejor amigo? El Eren Jaeger que conozco, ¡vive como un vagabundo, en montañas de ropa sucia y tazas de ramen vencidas!'

            Eren miró al rubio, confundido. Su atención fue de las ordenadas zapatillas y se dio cuenta de lo que Armin estaba hablando.

            'Ah, eso…' dijo Eren, el descubrimiento sobrecogiéndolo. 'Levi era un puntilloso de la limpieza y el orden… supongo que se me pegó un poco.'

            Armin le clavó la mirada.

            '¿No podría habérsele pegado un poco a tu doble universitario? En serio, ¿cuántas veces tuve que hacer un viaje a la lavandería por ti? ¡Me debes una grande!'

            Siguió mascullando por lo bajo, mientras apretaba un zapato en el talón con la punta del otro y se los quitaba. Manteniendo la nariz en alto, Armin desafió a la Maldición del Faraón, y entró al departamento.

            Lo que dejó a Jean y a Eren solos en la entrada. Eren cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, trabándola y asegurándola. Con un suspiro, se volvió a enfrentar la mirada de Jean. El rubio ceniza permanecía en el umbral, observándolo.

            '¿Qué rayos esperas, parado allí? ¿Necesitas una segunda invitación?' le preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

            Jean no parecía contento.

            'Déjame adivinar. ¿También quieres que me quite las botas?' preguntó.

            'Aja.'

            Jean agarró un pie y comenzó a tirar de sus botas para sacárselas. Mantuvo sus ojos avellana fijos en Eren.

            'Me enferma, sabes.'

            Eren le miró con los ojos entornados.

            '¿Qué… te enferma?'

            'Que te tenga entrenado, como Pavlov. Oíste de Pavlov, ¿no?'

            Eren dijo que no, no lo conocía. Y deseó no haberle preguntado quien era ese hombre. Porque Jean nuevamente tenía esa cara engreída.

            'Pavlov fue un tipo que experimentaba con perros, Jaegermeister. Solía hacer sonar una campana antes de darles de comer. Los perritos aprendieron a salivar con el sonido de la campana. Así, un día, Pavlov decidió hacer sonar la campana, pero sin darles de comer. ¿Adivina qué? Los perros seguían esperando, babeándose en sus jaulas. ¿Lo captas? Así es como eres tú.' Dijo Jean, con un resoplido. 'Un maldito perro, Jaeger. Guau, guau.'

            Hubo un gélido silencio, y, si las miradas pudieran matar, Jean hubiera caído muerto.

            El castaño se le acercó, la mirada asesina dirigida a Jean.

            '¿En serio, caracaballo?', le preguntó crispado, cerrando la distancia entre ambos. Ojos verdeazulados le miraban vivamente. '¿Quieres iniciar una pelea conmigo? ¿Aquí? ¿Justo bajo mi propio techo?'

            Jean le devolvió la mirada, sin inmutarse por esto.

            'Sí, lo hago, _Lassie_. ¿O quieres que te diga Timothy? Y, ¿eres bueno en ir a buscar el palito?'

            Eren frunció los labios.

            'Vete a la mierda', dijo. 'De verdad te odio. Justo cuando creía que podíamos llevarnos bien, abres tu gran bocota y dices algo estúpido. Y, para que quede asentado. _No_ soy un perro.'

            Jean le pasó las botas, devolviéndole una mirada mordaz. 'Sí, podrías engañarme, _Pelusa_.'

            Eren le hizo una mueca en respuesta antes de guardar las botas del otro.

            Su discusión fue interrumpida. Porque, desde dentro del departamento, oyeron el grito asustado de Armin.

            'Hum, oye, Eren, ¿dijiste que era un puntilloso con el orden, eh?'

            'Sí… ¿Por qué?'

            Armin silbó levemente.

            'Bueno, definitivamente no le va a gustar esto.'

            El castaño siguió la voz hasta el living.

            Eren se observó el tiradero. Cientos de fragmentos de vidrio tirados por el piso, brillando en la débil luz. La telepantalla no humeaba, pero seguía habiendo un boquete en su centro, con el vidrio partido. El astillado bate yacía inocentemente en el desastre. Nada había cambiado. Se pasó una mano por los cabellos, incrédulo.

            ..-..

 

            Era un humilde departamento de un solo dormitorio. El pasillo llevaba a un amplio living, con una cocina anexada. Todo estaba ordenado y prístino… salvo por la televisión demolida en el salón. Había un gran ventanal en la sala de estar, que ofrecía una grandiosa vista de la ciudad alienígena, con sus rascacielos alzándose contra el cielo negro carbón. Armin no podía ver mucho más en la oscuridad. Pero sí vio cosas volando por el aire, zigzagueando pero nunca chocándose. Eren les decía 'TJs'. El blondo universitario apartó los ojos. Había un solo dormitorio en la casa de Eren, y tenía un balcón y un baño anexados. Habían esperado a que Eren pusiera unos comandos en un dial. _Sólo desactivo la seguridad_ , les dijo el muchacho. _Rivaille era… extremadamente cauto. Hay sensores en cada puerta. Podrían quedarse encerrados en cualquier parte, y es un dolor de huevos. No quiero que pase._

            Armin se sentó cruzado de piernas en el sofá, jugueteando con su teléfono. No había señal, ¿y qué esperaba? Revisó los contenidos de la mochila, preguntándose si había algo para comer. Halló chicle, el armazón del robo perro, un MP3 y su tarea (la miró con renuencia, considerando cuántos puntos perdería este semestre). Pensó en que estarían haciendo Sasha y Connie en ese momento. Probablemente, atiborrándose las bocas en el KFC. O, a lo mejor, dormían. ¿Cuál sería la maldita diferencia horaria entre dos mundos a años luz de distancia? Le dolió la cabeza al pensarlo.

            Pero tenía presente esa emoción en el estomago, el entusiasmo de estar en un sitio que nadie más había ido. No podía creer que Eren hubiese mantenido todo esto oculto para él. Parte suya estaba enojada con su mejor amigo, por no contárselo, pero…. Pero cada vez que Armin miraba al castaño, detectaba que Eren en realidad no tenía ganas de hablar de ese mundo suyo. Incluso ahora. ¿Por qué era así?

            Se volvió de lado y observó a Eren mientras limpiaba el desastre del living. Su mejor amigo se había cambiado la parka por una remera de los Guns n roses. Usaba una pañoleta blanca en la cabeza y una mascarilla sobre la boca, mientras pasaba la mopa meticulosamente para levantar los restos con la aspiradora.

            Jean emergió del dormitorio.

            'Hombre, al fin pude mear. No hay mejor sensación que una vejiga vacía.'

            Eren le miró con asco.

            'Espero que hayas tirado de la cadena, caracaballo.'

            'Sí, sí, Lassie.'

            Eren gruñó, observando al más alto vagar hacia la cocina.

            Armin soltó un silbido.

            'Jean tiene razón. Eres la ama de casa en la relación.'

            'Cállate.' Dijo Eren con disgusto. Suspiró levemente. 'Aparte, soy el que… hizo este lio en un primer momento.'

            Armin se tomo un momento para entenderlo. El rubio señaló el bate astillado. 'Bromeas, ¿verdad? ¿Demoliste la tele?'

            Eren asintió, renuente. 'Sí. Tuvimos una pelea.'

            Armin Arlert lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

            'Eren, la mayoría de las parejas cuando se pelea, como mucho se tiran las tazas o arrojan la ropa por la ventana. ¡No destrozan la maldita _televisión_!'

            Eren se tragó una sonrisa.

            'Bueno, me conoces. Me pongo como un animal cuando me enojo.'

            Hubo un silencio.

            '¿Y por qué estabas enojado?'

            Eren hizo una pausa en su labor.

            'Estaba enojado por muchas cosas. Pero eso es lo raro, Armin. Es curioso como nada de eso importa ya.'

            _Y hubiera valido la pena, después de todo,_  
Después de las tazas, el té, entre la porcelana,  
Entre unas palabras entre tú y yo,  
Habría valido la pena,  
Haberse tragado el asunto con una sonrisa.  
Haber hecho una bolita el universo.  
Rodarla hacia una duda inquietante.

 

            _T.S. Eliot_

 

            ..-..

 

            Sangre.

            Roja, escabrosa y manchándolo.

            Levi miró a sus manos.

            Había manchas en sus guantes y tuvo que quitárselos para tirarlos en el basurero más cercano. Cuatro hombres yacían despatarrados en el suelo, sus quejidos llenando el sulfuroso aire. Cuatro hombres con dedos rotos, brazos torcidos, bocas sangrientas y varias costillas fracturadas. Levi se sintió insensible y sin aliento. Había una alocada carrera en su cabeza, y lentamente se disipaba. Los otros habían huido de la escena, arrojando pesadas cadenas y armas con un chasquido en el oscuro callejón. La lluvia cayó, el diseño de manchas mezclándose con los lamentos de los abatidos.

            Levi se volvió al pastor, agarrando al petrificado del hombre del cuello y saliendo a la carrera. Un cable silbó pasando por su equipo, aferrándose y clavándose en la espuria arquitectura de Belemoth, buscando asidero mientras Levi ascendía por el aire cual halcón. Un halcón con carga, al menos.

            El hombre de ropas negras cerró los ojos, incapaz de observar el piso desde su altura. 'O-oye. ¿Fue toda esa sangre necesaria?'

            El enmascarado se volvió a verlo brevemente. 'La violencia produce violencia. ¿O quiere que regrese, y le deje en su compañía? Estoy seguro de que les encantará tenerle de vuelta, pastor. ¿Qué hace aquí? Pensé que los misioneros vivían la gran vida en las ciudades burbuja.'

            El clérigo protestó.

            'Vine para _razonar_ con ellos. Y todas las creaturas son iguales. No tenemos derecho a juzgarles. Sólo Dios puede.' Masculló el pastor Nick por lo bajo, verborreando todo un párrafo de versos.

            ' _Mael, dulce alma virtuosa, líbranos del mal. Abyssus abyssum invocate. Salva a quienes no se merecen sitio en el infierno.'_

            El enmascarado resopló ante su recitación, su voz fría y venenosa en la lluvia.

            'Dios, ¿eh? Mire en derredor, pastor. Ya estamos en el infierno. Las zonas inferiores desbordan de pecado. Si su Dios existe, no vendrá aquí. Y, dado que no está aquí, uno se pregunta si de verdad es un Dios. ¿Acaso un verdadero dios escogería de entre la gente?'

            El pastor le miró, sorprendido.

            'No.'

            '¿Sabe por qué esta tierra está _inmersa en el pecado_ , como le llama usted?', le preguntó Levi.

            '… porque hemos perdido nuestros valores.'

            'No, es porque la gente perdió el último resquicio de humanidad-la esperanza. Y la gente manotea una salida de este mundo maltrecho. A través de las drogas, del sexo, de una ciega ansia de poder. Los sindicatos prosperan con ello. Es un negocio para ellos. La gente aquí es infeliz, porque han perdido el derecho para tomar sus propias decisiones. Porque no son libres.'

            El pastor Nick frunció el ceño. 'Pero el Estado no tiene poder aquí, en esta tierra sin ley. Nadie les restringe.'

            El clérigo observó al enmascarado sacudir la cabeza.

            'La libertad aquí es mera ilusión. El Estado ha arrojado a esta gente a su propia condena. Escoge entre su propia gente. Eso no es libertad. Es un silencioso genocidio.'

            El pastor Nick volvió a fruncir el ceño, sus arrugadas facciones mostrando confusión. La lluvia caía en llovizna, y sentía la ripa calada hasta la piel.

            'Y, ¿qué es… la libertad para ti, entonces?' le inquirió a su salvador con incomodidad.

            La pregunta sorprendió al hombre de rostro de manchas de tinta. Se detuvo en un derruido hospital y dejó al clérigo en la terraza. El pastor exclamó ante la caída y pataleó, maldiciendo al vigilante por lo bajo.

            El enmascarado no le prestó atención alguna.

            Qué era la libertad para él, se preguntó Levi para sus adentros.

            Por algún motivo, había una sola imagen en su mente.

            De estar parado en vacías gradas de los campos de entrenamiento, en una mañana brumosa. Levi recordaba observar la pista de carrera. Sus ojos grises fijos en el chico de zapatillas negras, corriendo como galgo. Desinhibido. Imparable. Desenfrenada pasión con cada paso. Como si nada le persiguiera.

            Quizás, el mocoso era el que perseguía algo.

            No había pensamientos sobre el pasado o el futuro. Ni de este mundo o del otro.

            Esa era la libertad.

            Eso era el espíritu de lucha.

            Esa era su esperanza.

            Eren.

            ..-..

 

            Armin y Jean yacían en la cama, codo contra codo, tratando de conseguir algún descanso. Eren les forzó a irse a dormir mientras pudieran. _Porque nos vamos al alba_ , les dijo. Armin no podía dormir con el estomago vacio. El paquete de oreos de Eren no le había ayudado a aplacar el monstruo del hambre en su tripa. En lugar de contar ovejas, Armin pensó en sándwiches tostados, bocaditos de pollo, papitas fritas y frappe, y el estómago le gruñó con fastidio. El rubio se volvió a hombre a su lado. Jean miraba el techo, las manos bajo su cabellera cenicienta.

            'Y, ¿cuál es tu excusa?' le preguntó Armin.

            Jean se volvió y le miró, curioso.

            'Has estado gruñón desde que llegamos.' Señaló Armin.

            Jean se encogió de hombros.

            'No soy gruñón.'

            'Ajá.' Dijo el otro, sonriéndole con suspicacia. 'Déjame adivinar. Es porque estás celoso.'

            'Cállate Arlert.' Le ladró Jean, volviéndose de lado dándole la espalda.

            Armin asintió. 'No te culpo. Yo mismo me siento intruso. Debe ser peor para ti. Este es su lecho nupcial, después de todo. Imagínate todos los recuerdos que este sitio debe guardar para Eren. Imagínate los recuerdos que esta cama debe guardar para él.'

            Jean se tensó, nunca habiendo meditado al respecto.

            'Deben haberlo, tu sabes, hecho muchas veces en esta misma cama. Te hace sentir medio asquerosito. Todas las posiciones posibles.'

            Jean salió disparado de la cama, temblando visiblemente.

            '¿A dónde vas?', preguntó Armin, tragándose la risa.

            'Al sofá. Bien, escojo el sofá.' respondió Jean.

            'Estoy seguro de que también lo hicieron en el sofá.'

            '¡AL PISO! ¡DORMIRÉ EN EL PUTO PISO! ¡MALDITO SEAS, ARMIN!'

            'De nada, cara de verga.'

            Armin oyó los pasos de Jean irrumpir en el living, acallándose en el piso alfombrado.

            Al menos, tenía toda la cama para él ahora.

            ..-..

 

            Eren revolvió en las alacenas de la cocina. Nada. Todo vacío. Los herméticos. Los estantes de la heladera. Incluso las municiones habían desaparecido. Tampoco había cuchillas de zirconio extras.

            Se quitó la pañoleta y la mascarilla, doblándoles prolijamente en la mesada.

            Le dio a la cocina vacía una mirada triste.

            Forzándose a apartarse, se lavó las manos. Frotándolas con una toalla pequeña, caminó al living. Sólo para encontrarse a Jean en el espacio entre el sofá y la mesita. El más alto le miraba, con una extraña y fervorosa mirada en sus ojos castaños.

            '¿Qué hay con esa cara de miedo? ¿No puedes dormir?' le preguntó Eren, y hubo un breve brillo de preocupación en sus rasgos. '¿Tienes frío? ¿Quieres que suba la calefacción o algo?'

            'Sabes, Jaeger… si vas a odiarme, hazlo del todo. No a medias.'

            '¿Qué quieres decir con eso?'

            Jean apartó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño ante la vista tras la ventana.

            'Nada.'

            Eren reprimió el deseo de ahorcar al otro.

            'Este lugar es como una casa de fantasmas, Jaeger. No hay fotos. Ni una. La cocina está vacía.' Jean hizo una pausa, y se volvió a verlo. 'Sí, lo noté. ¿De verdad estaban casados? ¿Estás seguro de de que no era algo que armaste en tu cabeza, Peludo?'

            Eren abrió la boca para defenderse, pero se rindió. No tenía nada para responderle. Miró lastimeramente a su colega guardián.

            'Jean… si no puedes decir nada agradable, no digas nada _de_ _nada_.' Respondió el castaño. 'Porque duele. Y duele, porque viene de _ti_.'

            ..-..

 

            Eren se sentó, molesto, en el balcón. Incluso el aroma del helumbrary no lo pudo calmar. Las hojas de la planta del otro mundo habían empezado a amarillarse y les buscó un vaso de agua para revivirlas. Habiendo atendido las plantas de las macetas, y sintiéndose un poco útil, Eren se sentó en el suelo del balcón, con la cabeza en las manos.

            La ciudad de rascacielos de Trost estaba iluminada, las luces alimentadas por energía nuclear brillaban en los edificios de vidrio que se alzaban a los cielos. Captó a tres droides humanoides escalando las alturas de los edificios vecinos. Limpia ventanas, con arneses anclados en un mecanismo. No eran algo inusual. Maquinas cuidadoras de casas, que normalmente trabajaban silenciosamente solas en la noche.

            Miró arriba, y allí estaba el conocido paisaje de los TJ, zumbando- mensajeros y vehículos de transporte. Los vehículos de flete tenían una restricción para aterrizar y transportar. Allí estaba el oscuro y brumoso cielo de Titán, casi daba claustrofobia mirarlo.

            Estaba en casa. Pero estaba solo.

            Estaba en casa. Y no estaba Levi aquí.

            Todo lo que tenía eran recuerdos. Recuerdos de sí mismo escurriéndose por la ventana y contar los segundos. Todo mientras cierto pelinegro con cara malhumorada le observaba, bebiendo su té de salvia y sosteniendo su taza por el borde. Ojos grises siempre velando por él. Recuerdos de almuerzos sentado en ese mismo balcón, Eren recibiendo una reprimenda y Krobe aullando su descontento desde dentro.

            ¿Fueron todos… armados? ¿Había vivido en una mentira armada?

            El castaño guardián tomó la cabeza entre sus manos, inhalando profundamente. Claro, los recuerdos serian más intensos de este lado. Lo había esperado. Pero no esperó que lo ahogaran así.

            Deseó tener esa máquina del tiempo. Deseó poder volver al momento en que las mareas se le pusieron en contra. Contra de ellos.

            **_No hubo nunca un nosotros desde el principio._**

 

            _Mentirón, mentirón, se te quema el pantalón. No estás aquí, pero me dejaste rastros vagos para encontrarte. Krobe fue el primero. Esta casa es el segundo. ¿Cuán largamente planeaste dejarme atrás?_

            Le dio a la ciudad una larga y escrutadora mirada.

            _¿Dónde rayos estás, Levi?_

            _Me estoy devanando los sesos aquí._

            Eren se puso de pie y camino a la baranda. Se inclinó en ella, mirando debajo al abismo. Su atención fue a la torre contraria. El limpia ventanas estaba en su piso y, para su sorpresa, también los demás. Sus cabezas giraron en sus largos cuellos, y le miraban, rojos ojos brillantes fijos en él. Parados en sus caballetes, rodeados de suministros de limpieza. Pero ninguno parecía inclinado a hacer sus tareas. Si Eren quería apostar, parecían más preocupados… en vigilarlo.

            Levantó una mano y rebuscó la llave en su cuello, asegurándose de que seguía allí.

            No, estaba siendo paranoico. El Estado no tenia forma de saber que estaba allí.

            Miró a otro de esos droides limpia ventanas trepando las Torres Helum.

            Su atención estaba fija solo en él.

            Los ojos de Eren se abrieron de par en par, el descubrimiento cayéndole encima. Miró a los robots una mirada furiosa, un gruñido escapándosele de los labios. Espiaban cada uno de sus movimientos. Tenían una inteligencia baja, pero seguían siendo máquinas. Y, aparentemente, estaban bajo órdenes.

            Eren dio dos pasos hacia atrás y atravesó las puertas de vidrio, cerrándolas de golpe y trancándola. El sonido provocó un quejido adormilado de su amigo rubio. Eren corrió a la cama y sacudió a Armin para despabilarlo.

            '¿Eren? ¿Qu-qué?'

            '¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡AHORA! ¡Agarra todas tus cosas y apúrate!' dijo Eren antes de salir disparado al living.

            '¡JEAN! DESPIERTA-'

            Nunca pudo terminar. Porque Jean no dormía, y porque el timbre de la puerta sonó.

            Jean y Eren se quedaron helados en sus sitios, intercambiando miradas.

            Armin entró al living, confundido y vio los rostros impactados de los dos.

            Vio a Eren caminar hacia la tele en silencio, y tomar el bate de esta. Lo sacudió, probándolo.

            '¿Qué haces?', preguntó Armin, asustado.

            Eren levantó el bate y miró a la puerta, una ira asesina en los ojos.

            'Proteger mi casa. ¿Qué crees?'

_Esta es una casa oscura, enorme._  
_La hice yo,_  
_Celda por celda, en una tranquila esquina,_  
_Masticando el papel gris,_  
_Rezumando las gotas pegajosas,_  
_Silbando, sacudiendo mis orejas,_  
_Pensando en otra cosa._

            Casa oscura, Sylvia Plath.

 


	45. Matrimonio Inverso

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

           

_Capítulo 44:_ Matrimonio Inverso

            ~.~

            Eren, de veintidós años de edad, no podía parar de leer el certificado. Dijo las palabras en alto, asegurándose de que era su nombre el escrito en la hoja de papel. No, no lo imaginaba. Ese era _su_ nombre, correcto. **_Eren Jaeger_** , en letras doradas. Junto con **_Rivaille Levi_** , pegaditas. Y una mezquina '&' separándoles, como el Muro de Berlín separó Alemania Occidental de la Oriental. _Es genial_ , se dijo a sí mismo. Podía lidiar con ese signo ortográfico. También derribaría ese pequeño muro. Con una maza, de ser necesario. Nunca antes en su vida las palabras parecieron más preciosas, más frágiles, y también… en cierto modo, cargadas de responsabilidad. _Jodidamente increíble_. De verdad estaba _casado_. Además, la letra de sus nombres era una bonita cursiva. Le gustaba esa itálica. Cargaba la promesa de una vida _normal_ adelante. Claro, eran sólo seis meses de estar juntos, pero aprendería a atesorar cada uno de esos momentos. _Casado_ , dijo la voz en su cabeza.

            El hombre a su lado le gruñó, impaciente.

            'Jaeger, encuádralo. Te va a durar más.' Dijo la penetrante voz.

            Eren le miró y sonrió.

            'A lo mejor lo hago. Aunque Armin me va a _matar'_ , dijo Eren, leyendo el pergamino en sus manos. Tenía el membrete del Registro de Uniones Civiles y Uniones Matrimoniales de Titán, que era un trabalenguas de decir y no sonaba tan romántico como hubiera querido.

            '¿Armin?', dijo Levi. '¿Te refieres al rubito de tu polaroid?', preguntó, enderezando los puños de sus mangas.

            Eren asintió. 'Ése es él… Armin me va a matar porque me casé, y porque no pudo ser mi padrino. Y estoy seguro que va a decir que me dejé enlazar demasiado pronto.'

            Levi hizo una pausa, presionando una mano sobre la puerta de su departamento. Vestía su chaqueta negra, camisas manga larga blancas y pantalones negros sin accesorios. Mientras que Eren vestía un esmoquin azul marino con chaleco a tono y corbata negra. El mocoso incluso había llegado a ponerse un ramillete de helumbrary en el ojal. Y, aunque Levi tratara de negarlo, el estudiante universitario se veía apuesto así. Apabullantemente apuesto con su piel bronceada y ojos brillantes. Como si Helios hubiera decidido encarnarse en humano. Pero Levi no iba a decir en voz alta, avergonzado ya con admitírselo a su fuero interno. Rayos, debían verse como una pareja rara. Levi parecía que iba a ir a un funeral, mientras que Eren era lo suficientemente alegre y entusiasta por los dos.

            La puerta se iluminó con un tono verde por los bordes antes de abrirse con un clic, recibiéndoles. El más bajo miró a Eren furtivamente, observando al chico con curiosidad. '¿Sabes que, Eren? _No_ le digas. De hecho, no se lo digas a _nadie_.'

            'Espera. ¿Quieres que le mienta a mi mejor amigo?'

            Levi negó con la cabeza.

            'No. Te pido que guardes _silencio_ al respecto. Hay una diferencia. No atraerá miradas, y no habrá preguntas incómodas. Aparte, eres inútil mintiendo. _Todos_ lo saben. No puedes mentir ni para salvar tu propio pellejo, Jaeger.'

            Eren meditó la sugerencia. 'Así que, debo ser un Guardián encubierto _y_ un esposo encubierto. Eso será… un poco difícil.' Dijo, inclinándose. 'Considerando el culo de bombón **(1)** que tengo.'

            Levi sonrió, malicioso, inclinando la cabeza para darle a la susodicha parte del cuerpo de Eren una mirada apreciativa. Sip, un buen culo en un esmoquin. Hizo un ruido de asentimiento. 'No discuto eso.', dijo Levi, con un brillo travieso en los ojos. 'Pero, según recuerdo… ¡deseabas ir a gritar a la cima de una montaña que finalmente _me_ habías echado el lazo!'

            'Condenadamente cierto', lamentó Eren, cruzando un brazo alrededor de la cabeza del otro y atrayéndolo cerca. Había fiereza en esos ojos esmeralda mientras se encontraban con los grises de Levi. Las cejas del castaño estaban arcadas en un gesto triunfal, como si hubieran estado esperando este momento por un largo, largo tiempo. Sostuvo la mirada de Eren, bebiéndose cada suspiro del pálido antes de sonreír con ironía.

            'Pensaba ir al Gran Cañón y gritar: ¡SIIIIIIIIII! ¡El Cabo Primero es MIO! ¡TODO MÍO!'

            '¿Qué es este Gran Cañón?'

            Eren le besó el puente de la nariz. 'Sólo otro sitio, que tú y yo debemos visitar algún día.', le susurró con un tono dulce. '¿Ahora me comprendes, Levi? ¿Dónde rayos está la diversión en guardarse todo esto en secreto, si ni siquiera puedo anunciárselo al universo entero?'

            Levi sonrió. Alzó una mano y tiró de la oreja de Eren, jugueteando.

            'Bueno, _rayo de sol_ , deberías haber considerado los pros y las contras antes de proponérteme.', dijo el más bajo antes de soltarle la oreja y deslizándose tras la puerta.

            El castaño asintió encantado, frotándose el leve escozor de la oreja. Otra vez se puso a leer el certificado, asegurándose de que en verdad su nombre era el escrito allí. Eren se dio cuenta un poco tarde de que había sido dejado parado en el pasillo, solo.

            Se volvió y tiró del picaporte.

            No abrió. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

            _Oh – oh._

            _No._

            Eren volvió a probar abrir la puerta, tirando frenéticamente del picaporte. La puerta siguió sin ceder.

            _No puede ser…_

            Un breve brillo rojo por el borde de la misma destelló y oyó la alarma sonar desde dentro. Eren gruñó, mortificado.

            'Oh, _vamos_ , Levi. ¡No puedes ir en serio! ¿No es hora que sea co-propietario? ¡No puedes dejar afuera a tu marido el día de nuestra _boda_! ¡Eso es simplemente de maldito!'

            Hubo una risita desde dentro.

            La voz de Levi resonó, fingiendo inocencia. 'Me olvidé, _caramelito_. Te tendré la autorización mañana.'

            '¿Qué?', gritó Eren. '¡Qué rayos! ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a _entrar_ , imbécil?'

            'Usa tu cerebro. No es la primera vez que tendrías que meterte en mi casa.'

            '¡ _Nuestra_ casa, maldita sea!', bramó Eren desde fuera.

            ..-..

 

            La promesa de una vida normal, una casa y un matrimonio. Tuvo todo eso en su vida por tres gloriosos años. Tres años, y, aparentemente, fue demasiada felicidad para que poseyera una sola persona. Porque no era lo suficientemente malo que su padre nunca estuviera cerca. No había sido suficientemente malo que su madre fuera internada en un hospital. El universo parecía apuntar a Eren Jaeger por esos tres maravillosos años. Los papeles se habían invertido, y ahora le quitaba todo lo que amó. Como deshojando los pétalos de un helumbrary. Uno a uno. Hasta que se desangrara.

            Eren miró entre la puerta y sus amigos. Allí estaba, con su camiseta de los Guns n roses, mirando venenosamente a la entrada de 1263. Tenía un bate de béisbol en su mano, y dos personas a las cuales defender. Contra dos enemigos hostiles. Las probabilidades estaban en su contra.

            '¿Cómo?' susurró al silencio del departamento, su voz sonando tensa y desgarrada. 'No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo pudieron siquiera _hallarnos_? ¿Estaba la casa siendo vigilada todo el tiempo?'

            Oyó pisadas, y su blondo mejor amigo estaba a su lado. Armin le indicó que guardara silencio y le agarró de la muñeca. El rubio golpeteó el reloj.

            '¿Qué?' preguntó Eren, mirándolo confundido.

            'Dijiste que todo es controlado por la Red, ¿no? Apuesto que te rastrean a través de tu reloj.' Le explicó Armin con paciencia.

            '¿Te refieres a mi comunicador?'

            Eren captó la mirada de Jean y hubo un parpadeo de entendimiento entre ambos. Los dos guardianes se quitaron los relojes a la vez, tiraron las pulseras al suelo y alzaron sus pies para aplastar sus conexiones, pero el grito de Armin los paralizó.

            '¡NO, esperen! No los destruyan _AHORA_ , idiotas.'

            Eren y Jean le miraron, sorprendidos.

            'Sigan dándoles su localización. Nos hará ganar _tiempo_.'

            El timbre de la puerta sonó, haciéndoles saltar del susto.

            Armin, el santo, aprovechó el momento y se nombro la cabeza estratega. Tenía esa profunda y pensativa expresión, igual a la que tenía cuando jugaban un MMORPG, como Warcraft o Runescape, y, en especial, si les estaba pateando el culo a todos.

            'Eren, tú defiende el balcón con ese feo y gran bate.'

            '¿Qué vas a hacer _tú_?'

            'Atenderé la puerta.'

            Eren negó con la cabeza.

            'Armin, podría ser cualquiera. No sabes la primera regla en cuanto a las peleas-'

            Hubo un chirrido de ruedas detenerse. Cortó el silencio y los tres hombres se volvieron a la ventana. El caballete había llegado a su balcón y la silueta del androide era visible a través de la oscuridad de la noche. Se alzaba contra el balcón, su calva cabeza analizando la casa.

            '¡VE!' le ladró Armin a su mejor amigo.

            Eren respondió con un asentimiento renuente y desapareció en el dormitorio.

            Jean miró al rubio expectante, haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

            'Nada mal, _pijamitas_. Y, ¿qué quieres que haga yo?', preguntó, señalándose.

            Armin miró al más alto con oscura complacencia.

            'Fijador de cabello. Consígueme fijador de cabello en aerosol.'

            Jean le miró, boquiabierto.

            '¿ _Qué_?' ¡Ahora no es momento de acicalarse!'

            Armin le miró con ojos ardientes.

            'Los aerosoles son inflamables, ¿no? Podemos improvisar.' Explicó su plan el rubio.

            La comprensión embargó a Jean, y se maravilló del listo chico. Le silbó en apreciación.

            'Sabía que sería útil tenerte cerca.'

            Armin le sonrió, agradecido. 'Gracias, cara de verga. Ahora, _muévete_.' Le urgió.

            Jean no necesitó más órdenes. Hizo una rápida búsqueda por la casa, no halló aerosol para el cabello, pero sí un desinfectante en el cuarto de escobas. Y un encendedor. Armin agarró las dos cosas y, armado con estos grandiosos útiles caseros de la civilización moderna, se acercó a la puerta. Jean tomó posición de centinela al otro lado del marco.

            Se dieron una señal al otro, contando hasta tres en el silencio.

            El timbre sonó por tercera vez.

            '¿Quién es?', preguntó Armin al fin, alzando el aerosol. Era sorprendente lo tranquilo que sonaba, a pesar de que le temblaban las rodillas, pero agradecido de que Jean estuviera para ayudarlo.

            Hubo silencio.

            '¿Quién es? Volvió a decir Armin. 'Y responda _concisamente_. Estoy armado con… esto, aerosol limpiador.' Dijo, girando los ojos al desinfectante. En serio, ¿para que necesitaba decir eso? Rió nerviosamente, para ocultar su torpeza. 'Y no temo _usarlo_ , ¡me oye!' amenazó, esperando que el enemigo siguiera atemorizado.

            La voz que habló a continuación era débil y sonaba a de mujer anciana. Como una de esas chicas de Los años dorados. **(2)**

            'E-es la señora Norman, de al lado. N-no me lastime. Vi a Eren… desde la ventana, y tengo algo que le pertenece.'

            Jean y Armin se miraron, sorprendidos. Se llevaron una mano a las caras, suspirando de alivio.

            Fuera, en el balcón, oyeron a Eren maldecir.

            Jean palmeó a Armin en el hombro.

            'Tú ocúpate del fósil. Yo miro a Eren.' Dijo Jean.

            ..-..

 

            La oficiante en el Registro de UC & UM de Titán **(3)** miró a los dos, con una ligera mueca en sus morenas facciones étnicas. Otro matrimonio homosexual, gruñó. ¿Qué iba ser del universo y por qué hombres tan guapos se casaban uno con el otro, mientras ella seguía soltera? Vaya, la maldición de ser la morena mujer soltera.

            Eren la observó revisar sus expedientes en su proyector 3D, comprobar sus edades (sus cejas no se alzaron allí, por suerte), sus ocupaciones (allí, su expresión sí se tornó cetrina), licencias (sí, habían cumplido las formalidades preliminares, increíble), y domicilio (aquí, visiblemente frunció el ceño, y chasqueó la lengua).

            'Señor Jaeger, déjeme confirmarlo. Usted es… ¿un Terrícola?'

            Eren miró con inquietud a Levi, quien tenía su cara de póker puesta. Levi no enfrentó su mirada.

            Se dio cuenta de que no conseguiría ninguna ayuda de su parte. Se volvió a la oficiante.

            'Sí… lo soy. ¿Es un problema?'

            La mujer abría otro archivo de su tótem, y lo leyó.

            'Sí, lo es. Según el código penal XIV, una alianza matrimonial es permisible entre dos personas cuyos domicilios y ciudadanías actuales son Titán. No cumples ese requisito, guapo…'

            Eren la miró.

            'Epa. Epa. De nuevo.'

            'Me temo que no puedes casarte' sentencio la mujer.

            Los ánimos de Eren se hundieron con un golpe. Igual al Titanic, descendiendo por el Atlántico y chocando el fondo.

            Hubo un gruñido de fastidio de la persona al lado de Eren.

            'Odio reventar su burbuja', dijo Levi, cruzando sus rodillas. 'Pero, señorita, claramente no está informada.'

            '¿Qué?' preguntó la oficiante, indignada.

            'El estado hizo una adenda al código trece años atrás, legalizando los matrimonios de domicilios interplanetarios. Sección 312, si se molesta en mirar.'

            La mujer torció la nariz, pero buscó lo solicitado. Asintió con un murmullo. 'Está… en lo cierto', dijo, sorprendida. 'Considerando que es un militar, supongo que no debería sorprenderme. Sabe de su trabajo, ¿eh?'

            Sacó un pequeño lector electrónico, y se los tendió.

            'Sólo presionen sus pulgares izquierdos sobre las líneas punteadas.'

            Levi no vaciló ni un segundo. Soltó un suspiro aburrido, y completó la tarea como si le pidieran sacar al perro a dar una vuelta. Pasó el display electrónico a Eren, quien miraba a Levi boquiabierto.

            '¿Qué?', repuso Rivaille. '¿Te estás acobardando ya?'

            Eren sacudió la cabeza, todavía mirando al hombre. Luchó para hablar.

            El semblante de Levi mostró preocupación por vez primera.

            '… ¿Es lo que tu gente llama Aburrimiento del Matrimonio? ¿Estás… teniendo _dudas_ acerca de esto, mocoso?'

            'No,' dijo Eren, ojos amplios. 'Claro que no. Sólo que… no puedo creerlo.'

            '¿No puedes creer qué?'

            'Que de verdad leíste los estatutos y esas cosas', remarcó el castaño, sonriendo ampliamente.

            '¿Eso es lo que te pasa?'

            '¡SÍ! No sabes cuánto significa para mí', Eren se puso serio. 'El saber que de verdad te importa.'

            Levi apartó la mirada, aunque Eren detectó un leve tono de vergüenza en la cara del otro.

            'Santa cachucha. ¿Está _ruborizado_ , cabo?'

            'Claro que no. Te estás imaginando cosas', dijo Levi, dándole un golpecito en la frente. 'Sólo termina lo que vinimos a hacer.'

            Eren rió y presionó el pulgar en la segunda línea punteada, atesorando cada segundo.

            'Okey.' Exclamó la oficiante. 'Espero que hayan traído sus testigos. También preciso sus huellas.'

            Levi se volvió a un hombre de sobretodo, parado bajo el domo del techo. Eren no se había percatado de que el hombre estaba con ellos. El extraño se acercó y, sin quitarse nunca el sombrero, se inclinó y asintió a Levi. El hombre (Eren supuso que era un tipo), puso el pulgar en el lector. Y, tan pronto lo hizo, con un fervoroso apretón de manos de Levi, se dio vuelta y se marchó.

            Eren se volvió al lector, y miró la huella. Leyó el nombre debajo.

  1. Church.



            'Espera… ¿Quién rayos es _Church_?', preguntó.

            'Nadie que necesites conocer.' Dijo Levi, con una amarga sonrisa en los labios.

            '¡Qué diablos! No levantes a cualquier vagabundo de la calle.'

            Levi miró al hombre esmoquinado parado tras Eren.

            'Ah, ¿y un _barman_ es mejor?'

            Eren gruñó.

            'Oye, Reiner y yo nos conocemos laaaargo. Ayúdame, Reiner.'

            El grandote rubio miró al castaño estrechando los ojos. '¿Podemos volver al tema?', preguntó, pasándose una mano tamaño hamburguesa por su cabello recortado. 'Este esmoquin es alquilado, ¿saben?'

            ..-..

 

            El caballete rodó hasta detenerse, y el limpia ventanas se paró en la plataforma, midiéndolo. Eren Jaeger alzó su bate, recordando sus prácticas en la secundaria. Nunca llegó al equipo oficial. Nunca fue particularmente bueno en deporte alguno, salvo boxeo (el entrenador Finlay hubiera estado en desacuerdo), pero hizo unas prácticas en su tiempo. Agitó el bate, probándolo.

            '¿Quieres un pedazo de mi?, le dijo al droide. 'Ven entonces, cabeza de chatarra. ¡VEN POR MI!'

            El limpia ventanas se agarró del la base y se movió en ella con dificultad. Era un robot de baja categoría, un modelo básico de la inteligencia artificial de Titán. Si se esforzaba, podría llegar a leer el nombre de la empresa manufacturera, escrito a un lado de la cabeza. Toda su vida, había estado limpiando ventanas, limpiando la mugre en altos edificios. ¿Y todo para qué?

            Para humanos desagradecidos.

            Esto era, quizás, la cumbre de su vida, desafiando a un oponente humano por primera vez. Eren había derribado máquinas gigantescas anteriormente, dos veces al Titán con Armadura. ¿Qué podría hacer este esquelético robot casero, contra un asesino de robots? Sí, no tenía sus cuchillas de zirconio. Pero su bate serviría. La máquina se paró a medio camino entre él y el borde del balcón. Le alargó un brazo.

            Se suponía que sería sencillo… ¿no?

            Un solo golpe, directo a su circuito de lógica difusa, y lo acabaría.

            Y, aún así, no podía.

            Porque, en verdad, ¿cuántas veces había llamado a Krobe también cabeza de chatarra? Una tonta máquina. Y ese perro le había salvado la vida. Dos veces. ¿Cómo? Los humanos no le enseñaban a las máquinas sentir. Sería contraproducente si las máquinas empezaban a sentir y volverse humanas. ¿Acaso estos robots vacíos sólo seguían órdenes? ¿O era que había algo más en ese cráneo metálico de sus cabezas? ¿Quién podía decir que no aprendían y emulaban a sus amos? Igual que Krobe.

            La mano de Eren bajó un poco ante el recuerdo.

            Mierda, no podía hacerlo.

            Porque Eren estaba dándose cuenta de la verdad de Titán. La verdad en ser un Guardián de la Paz.

            Las máquinas no eran el verdadero enemigo aquí.

            El momento de duda la costó caro.

            La máquina avanzó, alcanzando su garganta. Sus ágiles dedos subieron por él, y Eren les observó, paralizado en su sitio.

            Antes de que el limpia ventanas pudiera robarle la llave, o estrangularlo, hubo un movimiento a un lado de Eren. Jean accionó el encendedor y apretó el dosificador del un aerosol en su mano. Hubo una explosión de metal y restos de una chispa. Todo lo que Eren vio fue amarillo, la fuerza de la explosión lanzándolo hacia atrás. Una nebulosa de fuego hizo erupción, iniciado por el metano en el aire. El androide retrocedió, pero no opuso resistencia alguna. Su guardapolvo de limpiador se encendió. Palmeó sus ropas, incapaz de comprender cómo manejar la situación. Todo en vano, porque, pronto, el fuego alcanzó su suministro de combustible y, con otro destello de chispas, las ardientes llamas envolvieron su cuerpo por completo.

            Eren sintió su manga ser tironeada. Jean lo hacía atravesar las puertas de vidrio, lejos de los restos ardientes.

            '¡DEBEMOS IRNOS!'

            Eren observó al androide colapsar sobre el helumbrary y los arbustos ardieron. La jarra de agua cayó y las macetas de cerámica empezaron a ponerse negras. Pudo oler el sulfuro en el aire. Las llamas consumían el oxigeno velozmente, envolviéndoles en una nube de calor.

            Jean rodeó a Eren con un brazo, tirando de él con fuerza.

            'Eres un Guardián de la Paz, Jaeger. Un _soldado_. No lo olvides.'

            Eren pasó una mano por su rostro, forzando a sus ojos cerrarse. Apartarlos de los restos ardientes.

            ..-..

 

            El aire dentro del Tiburón de Cromo era decaído, a pesar de los intentos de Izzie de alegrar la atmosfera. Isabel atendía el antebrazo de Hunter, quitando un trozo de vidrio de la piel tatuada con sus pinzas estériles. Levantaba la sangre con un copo de algodón. 'Quizás, deberíamos llamar a un medico profesional. No soy una institutriz cama adentro, ni una niñera, saben.'

            'Ah, harías de enfermera sexy.' Le dijo hunter con un encogimiento.

            'Oye. Déja de intentar seducir a mi chica', dijo Magnum frunciendo el ceño, al otro lado de la larga mesa. 'Especialmente cuando estoy aquí mismo.'

            Izzie se volvió a Levi, quien estaba apoyado contra mesa, y observando mientras Farlan cambiaba los canales de la telepantalla.

            '¿Qué vas a hacer con respecto a Moloch, brother?'

            Levi no vestía su máscara. Se sentaba con las manos enlazadas bajo el mentón.

            La miró brevemente.

            'Estoy considerando aceptar su propuesta.'

            Hubo un silencio tenso en el aire. Incluso Magnum se volvió velozmente a verlo.

            Fue quien protestó- 'Pero, capitán, es sabio confiar-'

            Levo alzó una mano para callarlo. 'Soy consciente del riesgo. Pero él tiene tropas, y nosotros solo somos cinco. Si vamos a liberar las zonas inferiores, necesitaré recursos. Si queremos ganancia, debemos apostar. Ésa es la ley que regula la guerra.'

            'Rivaille', le llamó Farlan.

            '¿Qué?', preguntó este, volviéndose a su amigo.

            El hombre de rizos rubios señaló la telepantalla.

            Todos los ojos se volvieron al canal de noticias, donde el reportero cubría una noticia en Trost. Aparentemente, un accidente. Levi no sabía porqué debía estar interesado en Trost, cuando algo más captó su atención.

            'El incidente sucedió a la una', contó el periodista. 'La compañía Mechatronics se rehusó a opinar sobre el comportamiento anormal **(4)** de sus productos B2B. El lugar del incendio estaba, afortunadamente, desocupado, y no hay muertos que notificar. Pero una vecina con ataque de histeria insiste en que vio a otros tres droides espiándola-'

            La cámara mostró la granulosa foto del departamento y el humo emanando de este.

            Levi observó, quedándose helado en su silla. Inhaló profundamente, un destello en sus ojos grises.

            ' _Oi, Eren. Despierta.' Levi sacudió al idiota durmiente a su lado._

            _Hubo un gruñido del bulto a su lado izquierdo. El joven asomó la cabeza debajo de la sabana. Levi alzó una mano a la cabeza desaliñada. Pasó su mano por los mechones castaños, revolviéndolos y el más joven se volvió a parpadearle pesadamente._

            ' _¿Queoraes?'_

            ' _Las seis.' Repuso Levi._

            ' _¿Las seis? Okey, despiértame a las nueve. Cuando la gente normal lo hace.'_

            ' _¡Oi! No estamos en el huso horario de tu planeta, imbécil. Aparte', Levi hizo una pausa, su mirada suavizándose. '¿Olvidaste que día es hoy?'_

            ' _¿El día en que me puedo quedar a dormir?'_

            _Levi le clavó la mirada al bulto._

            ' _Si no te levantas en los próximos diez segundos, te hago hacer cien sentadillas, soldado.'_

            '… _eres peor que Shadis.'_

            _Se hizo el silencio. Levi suspiró con descontento._

            ' _Oye, mocoso. ¿Te percatas de que liberé mi agenda por tu insistencia?'_

            _Hubo una breve pausa. El significado de las palabras fueron registradas y Eren se sentó derecho, emergiendo de su nido en un relámpago. Se sacudió de los últimos vestigios del sueño._

            ' _Mierda. Es el día D, ¿no?', preguntó el muchacho, pasándose una mano por los cabellos revueltos, agitado._

            _Levi le regaló una sonrisa. Rodeó con una pierna al joven guardián y lo atrajo._

            ' _Nada mal…. Pensé que lo habías olvidado.' dijo._

            _Eren sonrió y se inclinó a besar al otro. 'NUNCA', juró, deslizando la lengua en la cálida boca debajo de él._

            _Levi hizo una mueca en el beso. '-tch, aliento mañanero.' Masculló._

            _Eren rompió el beso con una sonrisa compungida, y apretó los labios contra la mandíbula del otro. 'Barba mañanera.' Señaló el chico._

            _Las manos de Levi fueron a manosearlo bajo las sabanas._

            ' _Mal humor mañanero.' Dijo el mayor, habiendo descubierto lo que buscaba. 'No te ayudaré con eso.'_

            _Eren rió, y dejó un último y casto beso en el borde de los labios del mayor._

            ' _Bien… aceptaré todo lo que pueda tomar, señor. ¿Recuerda?'_

            Los ojos grises de Levi permanecieron fijos en la imagen de ese departamento del piso doce. Había un remolino de humos aun subiendo del balcón abierto, yendo más y más alto hasta que se fundían contra el cielo iluminado por la estrella enana de Trost.

            Farlan se volvió a Levi.

            'Rivaille, ¿no es ése tu-?'

            Hubo una pausa.

            Levi no dijo nada, observando su casa arder en el gélido silencio.

* * *

 

            **1** Acá Eren se calificaba como 'ardoroso trasero', pero a modo de decir que 'está bueno', no que es un calenturiento.

            **2** _The golden girls_ en el original, comedia de situaciones que se conoció en España como 'Las chicas de oro'. _(wiki/The_Golden_Girls)_

            **3** Forma acotada de Registro de Uniones Civiles y Uniones Matrimoniales de Titán

            **4** En la traducción al inglés, los titanes 'inusuales' son llamados 'aberrantes', es decir, que rompen con el esquema de comportamiento (eso es una aberración en sí).


	46. Los más buscados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NT extra large: Espero poder publicar esto principios del fin de semana. La semana anterior me fue muy difícil, ya que falleció una tía abuela muy querida, así como el hermano de una de mis cuñadas, además de que mi mamá venía medio mal de salud. Si a eso le agregamos que el fin de semana hice un viaje a la ciudad de santa fe, 8 hs de ida y otras 8 de regreso (manejando yo), visita al cementerio, y todo el finde no tuve conexión de internet, digamos que me fue movidito… todavía no pude leer los nuevos capítulos que BLESSENDE publicó el viernes, porque no he tenido la paz mental para hacerlo, y, cuando por fin me senté a traducir este cap, mi linda notebook decidió negarme el acceso, y estuve buen rato hasta que pude corregir el error de carga de perfil (y yo con ganas de estamparla contra el suelo, puto Windows 7)…. Lo único que me alegra es tener Crunchyroll y ver Free junto a love stage y … Ok, me callo, a leer gente

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

            

            _Capítulo 46:_ Los más buscados

            ~.~

            Tres años atrás, la líder de escuadrón de los Cuerpos de Paz, Hanji Zoe, fue abordada, fuera de su casa en Mollusc, por un caprichoso joven. Aquel era un distrito de clase alta de Trost, y el vecindario tenía sus ventajas, como la cercanía con la Unidad de Investigación y Laboratorios de Titán. Además, no tenía que lidiar con el fastidio de la vida cotidiana del tráfico aéreo y hacer sonar la bocina a cada ciudadano en la ruta aérea. Considerando cuánto Moblit se preocupaba por su habilidad de manejo (ya tenía seis multas por exceso de velocidad del control de tráfico aéreo, y cuatro avisos por 'no presentarse' al tribunal civil), y, sin duda alguna, Moblit Berner estaba más aliviado que nadie cuando ella decidió mudarse a Mollusc. Estos días, su segundo al mando la llevaba donde ella necesitara ir. La tienda, el baño comunitario, los cuarteles del ejército, donde rayos sea que Hanji debiera estar, Moblit Berner estaba para acompañarla. Era un acuerdo que beneficiaba a todos. Moblit estaba feliz, Hanji estaba feliz, y así lo estaban los tipos de la torre de tráfico aéreo.

            Pero cómo el chico detective había descubierto dónde vivía Hanji, ella no podía adivinarlo. Recordaba la advertencia, años atrás, de Levi acerca del chico. _Es peligroso, cuatrojos. Acércatele con cuidado. Me mordió en nuestro primer encuentro_ , contó el bajito rodando los ojos. _Debí haberlo castrado entonces. Un animal impulsivo, eso es lo que es. Un Alborotador de Primera. Debí haber puesto a la bestia a dormir cuando tuve la oportunidad_ , mascullaría con frecuencia el teniente de ojos grises.

            El nombre de ese caprichoso y alborotador chico detective era Eren Jaeger.

            Y, sorpresa, sorpresa, el chico se estaba casando con el mismo hombre que amenazó con castrarlo.

            El universo funcionaba de forma extraña y maravillosa.

            ¿Qué era esto que la gente llamaba 'amor'?

            ' _Amor, ¿eh_?', meditaría Hanji.

            '¿Esa extraña emoción que siempre invocaban las religiones terrestres, tarjetas de felicitaciones y familiares por igual?', evaluó Hanji para sus adentros. El romance era un concepto extraño para ella (y para la mayoría de los Titánicos). Si los Titánicos se casaban, era o para procrear o para gratificación sexual. No era costumbre hacerlo por amor. Pero, por primera vez, había sido agraciada con la oportunidad de ver las dinámicas del 'amor' funcionar. Le vio atrapar a los dos hombres, y tejer una red alrededor de los dos. Cuándo se mezclarían los lazos del deber y del amor, era una pregunta que se hacían todos los que los conocían. Y ella todavía no tenía una definición para ese sentimiento extraño.

            Ese día, tres años atrás, Eren la había acosado afuera de su casa.

            '¡Hanji!'

            La mujer de coleta dio la vuelta, y se descubrió cara a cara con el chico. Su rostro se iluminó cuando lo reconoció.

            '¡Holá! **(1)** Si no es mi inteligente terrícola favorito', dijo la líder de escuadrón, sonriendo. Moblit estaba con ella, cargando su pesada bolsa de compras en los brazos. '¿Qué puedo hacer por-?' nunca pudo terminar su frase.

            Porque Eren se arrodilló en sus jeans gastados. Extendió los brazos, como si le pidiera casamiento.

            'Hanji', dijo Eren, el rostro serio. '¿Serías, por favor, mi testigo?'

            Hanji se volvió a su segundo al mando velozmente. Los dos antiguos miembros de los Cuerpos se miraron, sorprendidos. Ambos se tomaron un momento para recuperarse, antes de que Hanji ladrara una risa y golpeara a Moblit en el bíceps. '¿Lo ves, Moblit? Esto es exactamente a lo que me refiero. Hay _algo_ acerca de su gente. ¿NO TE DIJE? Siguen la corriente. ¡LA CORRIENTE! Lo juro, nuestros orígenes podrán ser los mismos, pero evolucionamos distintos de-'

            Moblit se aclaró la garganta, y la hizo prestar atención a Eren. 'Creo que espera su respuesta, Líder de Escuadrón.'

            Hanji volvió a mirar a Eren, y se dio cuenta de que había dejado al chico arrodillado. 'Claro', observó, recuperándose. 'Me dejé llevar. Ah, lo siento, Eren, pero no puedo ayudarte.'

            '¿No puedes?' repitió el veinteañero. '¿No puedes ser mi testigo?'

            Hanji lo miró, arrepentida. 'Y, aunque _pudiera_ , mi lealtad siempre estará con Levi.'

            Eren frunció el ceño, y se levantó.

            'Es la misma respuesta que Petra y Oluo me dieron. Oh, vamos, Hanji. ¿Cómo se supone que conseguiré un testigo en dos días…?' el chico de jeans gastados se palmeó la cabeza, pensando seriamente. '¿Supongo que el Comandante Erwin tampoco accederá?'

            Hanji meramente rió, sus ojos brillando tras sus gafas. 'Nop, nadie del ejército puede ayudarte, Eren. Y, aunque _pudiéramos_ , todos estaríamos de parte de Levi.'

            Era raro como su respuesta no cambió en estos tres años. Ni tampoco la mirada medio desesperada y la perseverancia cambiaron en el rostro del joven guardián. Eren estaba parado frente a la puerta de su casa, cubierto de hollín y polvo. Habían otras dos sombras en el recibidor, pero los ojos de Hanji siguieron fijos en Eren. Se cruzó de brazos, y lo midió. Quitándose las gafas, suspiró. Había oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos, señales de que ella tampoco había dormido bien.

            'Eren…' dijo, alargándole una mano. Atrapó la cadena alrededor de su cuello y extrajo la cadena. 'La recuperaste, ¿eh? Y, por Nyse, ahora estás aquí. Ay, _Eren_ , ¿por qué tuviste que regresar?'

            El joven soltó un gruñido.

            'Porque nadie respondía a mis llamadas', dijo él. 'Ni _una_ puta persona. ¡No me tiras una bomba, y no me atiendes el teléfono, Hanji! Así no es como funciona. _Levi desaparecido, la búsqueda sigue, no te asustes_. Sólo ocho palabras fueron toda la comunicación que obtuve de ti. ¿Cómo rayos no iba a asustarme?'

            La Líder de Escuadrón asintió, renuente.

            'Estás en lo cierto, Eren. Estuvo mal de mi parte preocuparte.'

            Hubo un silencio incómodo. Eren se rascó el codo, mirándose a los pies. Pasó largo rato hasta que Eren juntara el valor, y expusiera su tema.

            'Y, lo… ¿ _encontraste_?'

            Hanji Zoe se puso las gafas, guiando su mirada al recibidor donde sus otros dos amigos estaban.

            'No', respondió ella, sacudiendo la cabeza. 'Pero hallamos un cuerpo en el sitio de caída. Desfigurado e imposible de identificar.'

            Eren inhaló rápidamente, apretando dos dedos en el puente de su nariz. Hubo un largo y duro silencio mientras tragaba el nudo seco en su garganta.

            'No es él', dijo Eren al fin, mirando más allá del hombro de ella. Casi como si tratara de persuadirse a si mismo. 'No lo creo. Lo conozco, Hanji. Esta no es la forma-'

            Hanji se mordió el labio inferior y se preguntó si debía aplastar esa falsa esperanza suya.

            'No era sólo el cuerpo, Eren. El cadáver coincidía con su altura y registros dentales.'

            Eren volvió a sacudir la cabeza. '-sigo sin creerlo.'

            Hanji alzó una mano, señalándola.

            'También había un anillo de bodas, que se halló en el sitio. Le hicimos los análisis, y _era_ el suyo.'

            Eren se pasó los dedos por los cabellos, revolviéndolos.

            'Así que, ¿me estás diciendo que se rindieron? ¿Es eso lo que tratas de decirme?' preguntó Eren.

            Hanji sonrió.

            'Ha pasado un mes, Eren. Por supuesto, se rindieron. Los Cuerpos de Paz lo hicieron. Erwin lo hizo, muy para mi sorpresa. Pero no su escuadrón, ni yo. Tomo muy en serio las vidas de mis camaradas, lo sabes. Lo conocí más tiempo que tú, Eren. Espero que lo recuerdes.'

            Eren asintió, y se quitó la mano de los cabellos. Alzó el rostro y enfrentó su mirada.

            'Lo sé. Pero, ¿por qué crees que estoy aquí?', repuso Eren. '¿Dónde es el sitio de la caída?'

            'Fuera de Maria', respondió la mujer de anteojos. 'Pero, si piensas en ir allí, me REHÚSO a ayudarte. Maria es la tierra de los forajidos. Es peligroso, y no tenemos jurisdicción-'

            'Vamos, Hanji-'

            'Eren, ¡ _NO_!', la líder de escuadrón aplastó todas sus protestas con una ruda y desaprobadora mirada. 'Si fuéramos a creer que está vivo,' ella tomó aire y apretó los dientes, escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado, 'Si fuéramos a guardar la más remota posibilidad de que Levi sigue con vida… entonces, estoy segura de que su misión no cambió.'

            '¿Ah, si? ¿Y cuál es?', preguntó Eren, viéndose furioso. '¿Salvar el universo? ¿Hacerse matar? ¿Mentirle a su propio marido y venderlo al Estado? ¿Qué rayos _es_ la misión de Rivaille?'

            Hanji le miró, impertérrita. Le esbozó una sonrisa.

            'Protegerte. ¿Qué más?'

            Eren se quedó en silencio tras la revelación. El joven Guardián tomó aire profundamente, y sacudió la cabeza.

            'No soy un niño, Hanji. No soy el chico de quince años que se cayó en su bañera. ¿Cuándo se darán cuenta de ello? Necesita ser salvado, tanto como yo.'

            ..-..

 

            Los Cuarteles del Ejército de Trost eran un monolito de vidrio con forma de loto, con el nuevo helipuerto levadizo en el medio. Tenía tres entradas, en las alas norte, noroeste y este. Eren había estado dentro y fuera de ese sitio incontables veces en el pasado, pero nunca prestó atención a la fortaleza que era. Había robots armados y cámaras de vigilancia en cada entrada. Las puertas se deslizaban y se abrían, gente vistiendo de militar entraba y salía de las luminosas puertas. Los Cuerpos de Paz eran minoría entre ellos. Fijó los ojos para ver si descubría algún conocido. Cualquier persona que quisiera ayudarle. Se estaba quedando sin opciones. Y se estaba quedando sin _tiempo_.

            Parado en el callejón, frente al Cuartel, Eren permaneció en las sombras. Mordisqueó hasta desgarrarse la uña del pulgar, pensando un plan.

            Armin y Jean estaban silenciosos detrás de él. Bueno, tan silenciosos como podían ostentar. Sus dos amigos cuchicheaban a sus espaldas, como dos conspiradores.

            Eren masticó la uña de su pulgar, perdido en sus pensamientos.

            Había esperado que Hanji se pusiera de su parte. Su negativa a ayudarle fue un obstáculo que no esperó. No de la Líder de Escuadrón Hanji Zoe. Era raro como, a pesar de que Levi no estaba, todos seguían poniéndose de su lado. Ellos confiaban en el juicio del Cabo, incluso cuando el bastardo no estaba presente. ¿Qué hubiera hecho Levi en esa situación? Sí, ¿qué hubiera hecho el cara de póker?

            Decirle idiota a Eren, sin duda.

            Eren miró a la distancia, sintiendo la amargura embargarlo.

            Un idiota. Un imbécil. Un engendro manco. Incluso _rayo de sol_.

            No le importarían los nombres. Mientras significaran oír nuevamente la voz de Levi. Incluso si fuera una vez. Incluso si fuera solo para ser burlado. Sólo para asegurarse de que seguía allí afuera, en alguna parte, y vivo.

            'Eh… Eren.' Oyó a Armin llamarlo.

            Los ojos de Eren brillaron hacia las puertas del Cuartel. Si los superiores se rehusaban a ayudarle, ¿quién le quedaba? Había un solo nombre en su mente. ¿Debería arriesgarse a encontrarse con su colega de los cuerpos aquí o-?

            '¡Eren!' Armin lo codeó.

            El castaño se volvió a su amigo de la infancia.

            '¿Qué?' replicó Eren al rubio.

            Armin le miró gravemente. '¿Qué demonios quieres decir con ' _qué_ '? Hemos vagados como nómadas desde anoche. No he tenido una noche de descanso. ¡Y apesto como atún pasado! ¡Y ésta mochila me está matando!' Armin enumeró su lista de quejas, sus ojos color topacio yendo furiosamente de Jean al castaño. 'No sé con qué funcionan ustedes, ¡pero yo estoy HAMBRIENTO! Debemos recalar en algún sitio.'

            Eren coincidió, dándole al rubio una mirada apologética.

            'Lo siento, Armin. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo-'

            Armin gruñó. 'Mira, entiendo por qué _él_ es importante para ti. Pero no te atrevas a olvidarte de _nosotros_.'

            'Armin, ¡qué rayos! ¿Cuándo siquiera me olvidé de ustedes?' replicó Eren.

            Armin Arlert le volvió a mirar de esa manera.

            Esa que su blondo amigo usaba cuando Eren sugería copiarse de sus apuntes, o si Eren se negaba a levantarse de la cama para esas ridículas clases de las ocho de las mañana. Armin chasqueó la lengua. 'Eren, ¿te podrías apurar y darte cuenta?'

            Eren lo miró, confundido.

            '¿Darme cuenta de qué?'

            Armin suspiró, y tomó la mano de Jean, la que el otro guardián mantenía oculta en el bolsillo de su parka. Jean se resistió al principio, pero Armin le miró con aura asesina y forzó el brazo para que Eren viera. 'Date cuenta de ESTO', dijo Armin, señalando piel chamuscada de la mano izquierda de Jean. Los dedos estaban despellejados y rojos, quemados por el fuego de la noche anterior.

            Eren miró a Jean a la cara, pero el más alto no enfrentó sus ojos.

            ..-..

 

            El estómago de Armin gruñó mientras se sentaba en una de las banquetas del bar, retorciendo las manos sobre la pulida superficie de granito de la barra. El pub estaba vacío, y Eren juraba que estaría vacío la mayor parte del tiempo. Ese comentario no divirtió al dueño del lugar, quien amenazó con sacarlo a patadas si volvía a hacer otro comentario al respecto de su forma de vida. Eren meramente sonrió. El barman y Eren tenían alguna clase de raro bromance **(2)** , del cual Armin no estaba celoso. Nop, para nada. En serio, estaba tranquilo con eso. No le molestaba nada de nada. Aparentemente, Eren no solo tenía una vida secreta y un marido secreto, sino que también _amigos_ secretos. Amigos secretos, quienes obviamente habían podido ir a la oh-tan-secreta boda mientras que él, el único verdadero amigo de la infancia, no había sido siquiera invitado. Si… Armin estaba totalmente tranquilo con todo. Volvió a retorcer las manos, viéndose un poco enojado mientras miraba críticamente en derredor.

            El Diablo era un sitio de mala muerte, con decoración ajada y pasada de moda, y el dueño y barman, Reiner Braun miraba la televisión astutamente. Mirando la televisión y cocinando garbanzos con pedazos de carne de pinta rara.

            'Y, ¿qué cocina?', preguntó Armin, señalando la carne. Estaba casi temeroso de la respuesta.

            'Ensalada Cesar con anguila de dos cabezas.' Respondió Reiner sin más.

            ¿ _Anguila_ … de dos cabezas?

            Armin se puso azul, y se aguantó las ganas de vomitar.

            El fortachón se puso una toalla al hombro y miró al chico, preocupado. '¿Tienes un problema con la anguila?', preguntó Reiner. '¿Por qué? ¿Eres alérgico o algo, chico?'

            Armin se puso una mano en la boca y sacudió la cabeza. Su voz sonó ahogada al hablar. 'Eh, no. Adelante. Usted es… el jefe.' Dijo, chasqueando los dedos simulando valor. 'Eh, ¿dónde están mis amigos?'

            'En el almacén.'

            Armin asintió, aunque se preguntó si era buena idea dejar a Eren y a Jean en el mismo cuarto. Especialmente a solas.

            Reiner arrojó los contenidos en su cacerola, salteando los trozos de anguila bicéfala.

            Armin sintió la bilis subirle por la garganta, y el chico rubio volvió a ponerse azul.

            ..-..

 

            Por su parte, Jean también tenía problemas. Oh, bien, estaba metido en un gran lío. Por una parte, el demonio Mefistófeles había regresado a su cabeza, susurrándole melosidades al oído, y dándole ideas. Y no eran del tipo inocente. La parte pura de su consciencia no era posible de encontrar. La parte santurrona de su alma debió haberse ahogado en el dulce charco de su propio pecado. Jean le echaba la culpa al reducido espacio en el almacén. Le echaba la culpa al hecho de que finalmente estaba a solas con Eren Jaeger, y era revisado como un cachorrito lastimado en la consulta de un veterinario. Jean estaba encantado con la atención.

            Por supuesto, la carga de insultos seguía presente.

            Pero Eren parecía sentirse culpable, a pesar de todo. Su corazón no estaba allí. Y si era una fachada, la ponía solo para agradar a Jean.

            'Eres un drogadicto pegándose tremendo viaje, ¿verdad? Me cagaste quemando la casa, y, ahora, tengo que atenderte. ¿Sabes qué? Te lo mereces. Espero que te duela como la mierda.' Dijo él, tirando de la mano de Jean y limpiando las quemaduras.

            Al contrario, Jean estaba en el séptimo cielo.

            Jean miró la coronilla de la cabeza de Eren, mientras el castaño presionaba un paño frío a la mano derecha, envolviéndola. El Guardián castaño procedió a sacar un tubo de ungüento del botiquín. Desenroscando la tapa con ira, el chico lo aplicó a la piel ardida de la mano de Jean. Sorprendentemente, era cuidadoso para ser un alborotador. Los dedos de Eren podrían estar callosos, pero eran suaves al tacto. Y ese loco demonio de Mefistófeles ya estaba canturreando en la cabeza de Jean, una rima acerca de un tubo y lubricante, acerca de besos franceses que nunca pasaron, y nada sonaba inocente. Jean se forzó a mirar al techo, preguntándose de quien rayos había heredado esos pensamientos sucios. Su viejo, sin duda. No podía haberlo heredado de su madre dentista. La perversión no corría por ese lado de la familia.

            'Eres un idiota.' Murmuró Eren nuevamente, sacando a Jean de su ensimismamiento. 'No te atrevas a decirme bastardo suicida la próxima vez' agregó por lo bajo. Se hizo presente el aroma a aloe vera en el reducido espacio del almacén. Y no ayudaba a la situación. Ni tampoco la penumbra.

            Jean observó al más bajo en mudo silencio.

            Eren le miró, preocupado. '¿Por qué tengo que seguir debiéndote favores, hombre?'

            Jean no dijo nada.

            '¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Seabiscuit **(3)**? Que estabas herido. ¿Fue tu gran ego, Secretaria? ¿Demasiado grandote como para admitir que te cagaste lastimando?'

            Eren tampoco consiguió respuesta. En cambio, una mano se enredó en su revuelto cabello castaño, y lo atrajo contra un hombro. Esta era la segunda vez que Eren se descubría a si mismo en el abrazo del pelo ceniza. Jean le frotó la mejilla, ordenándole a Eren a quedarse quieto.

            El castaño se resistió, sorprendido por el movimiento repentino.

            '¿Qué rayos es _esto_?' Preguntó Eren. 'Suéltame.'

            Jean se encogió ligeramente.

            'Sólo cállate y no te muevas. Y, por todos los cielos, Jaeger, deja de hablar por una vez. Admítelo… _ambos_ necesitamos esto.'

            La mano herida de Jean seguía entre los dedos de Eren, atrapada en el espacio entre sus pechos. El castaño guardián finalmente había dejado de intentar fútilmente de apartarse, y soltó un suspiro de resignación. Jean se arriesgó a bajar su otra mano y cuando el idiota furibundo no se quejó, el pelo ceniza lo enroscó tranquilamente a los hombros de Eren. Una parte suya se relajó porque no hubiera quejas. Una parte estaba encantada de que Eren le dejaba hacer aquello.

            'No debería haberlos traído aquí, chicos.' Dijo Eren en el nervioso silencio. Su voz sonaba ahogada y pesada contra el hombro del más alto.

            'La mierda pasa.' Fue la respuesta elocuente de Jean.

            'Esto es sólo el comienzo, Kirstein. Es sólo el comienzo.'

            'Puedo manejarlo. También Armin. Y también podrás tú. Si hay algo con lo que puedo contar, es que sé que nunca te rendirás. Perseveras en todo lo que haces, Jaeger.'

            Eren se paralizó a su lado.

            '¿Fue eso un cumplido?', preguntó Eren.

            Jean sonrió.

            'Sí. Memorízalo, porque no me volverás a oír felicitándote.'

            Eren asintió, con un resquicio de una sonrisa.

            'Lo haré.'

            Eren Jaeger miró la mano herida entre ambos. Jean lo observó terminar de vendarlo, y el mierdecilla engreído se veía orgulloso de si mismo. 'Qué mal que no estamos en casa.' Meditó Eren, dándole a Jean una última mirada.

            '¿Por qué?'

            'Podría haber escrito los exámenes por ti. Eso hubiera saldado la deuda que tengo contigo.'

            'Como si tuvieras el cerebro suficiente', dijo Jean, con una sonrisa lobuna. 'Y hay otras maneras de saldar nuestras deudas.' Sugirió, inclinándose hacia el castaño. Repensándolo, fue una mala idea.

            Porque Eren se había apartado, sus ojos turquesas abiertos de par en par. Y allí estaba nuevamente esa extraña expresión en su cara. Un incómodo silencio los envolvió, y ellos podían oír a la telepantalla vocear en el salón principal del pub. Jean maldijo por lo bajo. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso y arruinar el momento?

            'Tengo que… irme', susurró Eren. 'Cuida esa mano tuya', agregó, decidiendo apartar el botiquín. Se apartó del abrazo, dejando a Jean lamentando la pérdida del calor. Observó a Eren mientras el chico regresaba el botiquín a los estantes del almacén, y se daba la vuelta para irse.

            'Jaeger', lo llamó.

            Eren se detuvo ante la puerta y lo miró vacilante.

            'Si no encuentras a este tipo', dijo Jean, mirando su mano herida. 'Si no encuentras al tipo, ¿podrías darle a _esto_ una oportunidad?'

            '¿Darle a qué una oportunidad?' preguntó Eren.

            Hubo un silencio tenso.

            'A nosotros.' Dijo Jean.

            No había sonrisa en su cara.

            ..-..

 

            _Detrás de la simulada ceremonia de tu dolor,_  
Agazapado en el burlesco instinto de la bufonada,  
Nunca cambiaste tu divertido fervor,  
De que la vida era una tremenda payasada.  
Canto fúnebre para un Bufón, Sylvia Plath

 

            ..-..

 

            La cena fue ensalada Cesar, garbanzos y anguila bicéfala.

            Eren no comió, y Armin lo pinchó con el tenedor.

            'Tienes que comer. Vas a agotarte a este paso.'

            'Estoy bien', dijo Eren, los ojos fijos en la telepantalla y la novela que emitía.

            Armin no se lo creyó.

            '¿Quieres que Jean te dé de comer en la boca?', sugirió.

            '¡Oye!', los dos hombres protestaron, indignados y, dándose cuenta de que habían hablado a la vez, miraron a un lado, avergonzados. La incomodidad de la conversación en el almacén seguía presente entre ambos. Armin sabía que algo había pasado entre los dos. No sabía qué, pero podía imaginárselo.

            Eren estaba ruborizado, y mascullaba para ocultarlo.

            '¡Quién rayos desea ser alimentado por el Caballo de Troya este!'

            'Oye, tampoco me ofrecía', replicó Jean, igualmente molesto.

            El barman miró con fastidio a los tres idiotas.

            'Oigan', gruñó Reiner, yendo por la comida que laboriosamente preparó. 'Si es semejante tortura comer mis platillos, desagradecidos bastardos, se pueden hambrear-'

            Eren detuvo al otro de apartar los platos. 'No, comeremos. Gracias por la comida, Reiner. Lo aprecio, hombre.'

            Y de verdad lo hicieron. Tragaron los trozos de carne y la ensalada, hambrientos como estaban. Reiner se vio complacido con si mismo, y desató el delantal que tenía rodeando su gran cuerpo. Observaba la telepantalla, porque su novela favorita estaba al aire. El momento de felicidad no duró. Porque la novela 'Desperate Husbands' **(4)** repentinamente fue a una pausa, y hubo un anuncio oficial.

            Las bocas de los tres chicos chocaron el piso cuando vieron las granulosas fotos en la pantalla.

            La voz de la emisión era femenina, pero sonaba profunda, nasal y aburrida.

            'ESTE ES UN ANUNCIO ESPECIAL. El público es aquí informado de que dos Terrícolas son buscados por la Policía Militar. No intenten hacer contacto, aprehenderles o detener a ninguno de los sospechosos. Se los cree armados y peligrosos. ¡REPITO, están ARMADOS y son PELIGROSOS! Por favor, ¡comunicarse con LA POLICIA al VERLES!'

            Hubo dos imágenes en la pantalla. Y los crímenes enumerados debajo de los nombres de las planas fotos chicos. La foto de Jean era de los archivos de la Biblioteca de los Cuerpos de Paz, se veía inteligente con una foto de su perfecta sonrisa. Armin parecía haber sido recortado y magnificado. Los perfiles decían-

            **JEAN KIRSTEIN:** masculino caucásico. Edad, 23. Buscado por dos cargos de asesinato y conducción peligrosa.

            **ARMIN ARLERT** : masculino caucásico. Edad, 22. Buscado por actividad fraudulenta, venta de drogas e ingreso ilegal en Titán.

            '¡Que ra-!', estalló Jean, su tenedor cayendo en su plato ruidosamente.

            La reacción de Armin fue más sorprendente.

            '¡EPA! ¿Cómo rayos consiguieron la foto de mi anuario? ¡Ese fue el peor corte de pelo de mi vida!'

            Jean le miró, incrédulo.

            'Qué mierda, Arlert. Yo soy un homicida maniaco, y tú un traficante de drogas. Y, en serio, ¿de _eso_ te preocupas?'

            Los dos se volvieron a Eren, quien miraba la telepantalla boquiabierto. Y entonces les cayó la ficha.

            El boletín había terminado, y aun así, no había habido una sola mención a Eren Jaeger.

            ..-..

 

            El Presidente de Mechatronics S.A. miró a Trost, como si extendiera delante de él. Una ciudad de luces enceguecedoras. Una ciudad de luciérnagas titilantes, encendiéndose y apagándose. Los caminos se giraban y terminaban entre las altas estructuras como las fabulosas caderas de su tercera esposa. El aire estaba enrevesado como el humo de un cigarrillo de su segunda esposa. Y la magnificencia de la ciudad era una mentira, como su primera mujer. El indigesto hombre abrió los últimos dos botones de su chaleco, aliviado por el espacio extra. Con la telepantalla encendida en su oficina domo, bebió un trago de su vino purpura. Purpura era un color más raro que el blanco, más lujoso que el tinto. Le decía que era un regalo de los Dioses Titánicos.

            Sus dedos hallaron el acceso al control de la ventana de vidrio, lo presionó y la ventana lentamente se abrió al mundo de debajo. El viento aulló en sus oídos, y la fría cortina lo cacheteó en medio de su rostro con papadas. Su secretaria lo reprendería, diciendo que eso era arriesgado y peligroso para su bien. Pero, agh, después de haber pasado medio día en el agobiante, aburrido calabozo del Ejercito de Titán, rodeado de aburridos hombres uniformados, el Presidente de la Compañía quería recordarse que estaba a cargo. Todavía al mando de su vida y su pequeño imperio, que le había llevado años en construir. Miró nuevamente a Trost, saboreando el vil olor de los gases invernadero de Titán.

            Hasta que una sombra calló sobre él, y descubrió a un hombre enmascarado colgando hacia abajo en el aire. Una máscara de cambiantes manchas de tinta lo miró.

            Casi se paralizó del shock.

            El Presidente dio dos pasos atrás, atemorizado, su espalda chocó con el borde de su mesa y tumbó las copas de vino en su costosa alfombra. El enmascarado metió una rodilla en el vidrio abierto, agarrándose del borde y se columpió dentro. Dio un salto mortal y aterrizó en los pies, los cables retractándose dentro de los bolsillos de su gabardina. El hombre se enderezó y se sacudió el polvo de la manga, como si hacer acrobacias fuera parte de su rutina diaria.

            El Presidente de Mechatronics S.A. tartamudeó mientras llamaba a la Red. 'G-Gale, ¡alerta de intruso! ¡Llama a la Polici-!'

            'No se moleste', informó el enmascarado. 'Desconecté sus líneas', dijo el intruso, indicando un dedo enguantado hacia la puerta y a la ventana abierta. 'Y haciendo una reflexión, necesita trabajar en su seguridad.'

            '¿Qu-quién es usted?', demandó el Presidente, con voz temblorosa.

            El enmascarado lo miró. Hubo una voz, pero no una boca que la use.

            'Tengo muchos nombres. El Ahorcado. Vigilante Enmascarado. Llámeme como mierda guste. Pero prefiero saltarme las presentaciones.'

            '¿Qué quiere de mi? ¿Dinero?'

            El visitante resopló.

            El rollizo hombre insistió. '¿Acciones? ¿Conexiones? ¡Podemos negociar!'

            El hombre de gabardina lo miró. 'Tengo algo más valioso por lo que preguntar. Y ustedes, cerdos lavadores de dinero no pueden comprarlo, no importa cuanto traten.'

            '¿Qué es? ¡Dilo!'

            El enmascarado avanzó hacia él.

            'La verdad', dijo en voz gélida.

            Hubo una pausa y el Vigilante se le acercó. Revolvió en su gabardina y sacó una navaja automática. Apuntando el borde filoso a la frente del hombre, dibujó una leve línea por la sudorosa piel del otro. 'Hubo un incidente anoche.', relató la ahogada voz detrás del velo. 'Envolviendo cuatro de sus robots domésticos. La historia oficial dijo a la prensa que sus productos fallaron. Pero yo', dijo la voz tras la máscara, '-estoy interesado en la historia _extraoficial_. Trabajé yo mismo con máquinas. Sé que hacen y que no. Nunca se vio a droides domésticos atacando civiles en el medio de la noche.'

            Hubo silencio.

            El Presidente miró la puerta, preguntándose porque no había oído a su secretaria. Debería hacerla su cuarta esposa, se prometió a si mismo.

            El enmascarado gruñó de impaciencia. 'Oiga, le hice una pregunta, cerdo sobrealimentado… vine por respuestas.'

            El rollizo hombre se plantó.

            'Como dije a la prensa. Los errores suceden. I-incluso con máquinas.'

            El Vigilante resopló. 'La prensa quizá se trague esa mierda, yo no.' Dijo el hombre, clavando la boquilla de la navaja en el grueso cuello y consiguiendo una respuesta ahogada del anciano. 'La verdad, Señor Presidente. Dígame la verdad. Es mucho más difícil toserla, ¿no?'

            'N-no estoy autorizado a hablar.'

            El enmascarado gruñó gravemente, y lo soltó. Buscó un pisa papel y lo sopesó con sus dedos enguantados.

            'Y yo no _estoy_ autorizado a ir cortando las gargantas de la gente. Pero soy un hombre peligroso. Y quizá lo haga, porque no estoy de buen humor en estos días.'

            El Presidente tragó saliva.

            'Fue una orden de… el Estado.'

            Hubo una pausa. El hombre de mascara de manchas de tinta no parecía sorprendido por esa revelación.

            '¿Quién, exactamente?', insistió.

            'No sé de quién vinieron las ordenes. Mi único punto de contacto es un hombre llamado Lawrence. Pregúntele a él. No a mí. Por favor, déjeme en paz.'

            'Lawrence', dijo el hombre, inhalando profundamente. Se volvió a la ventana abierta. 'Ya veo. Gracias por la pista.'

            El enmascarado hizo un gesto para irse, cuando la emisión de 'Desperate Husbands' en la telepantalla fue interrumpida.

            'ESTE ES UN ANUNCIO ESPECIAL. El público es aquí informado de que-'

            Levi se descubrió mirando a dos personas conocidas en las fotos. El rubito de la polaroid de Eren, y el otro tipo… de los recuerdos de Eren.

            '¿P-pasa algo malo?' preguntó el Presidente, preguntándose porqué el intruso no se había ido aún.

            Levi lo ignoró.

            La máscara no reveló nada, a pesar del revuelo de emociones detrás de esta. Levi tomó aire profundamente, sus peores sospechas habiendo sido confirmadas, no había mención de ese nombre conocido. Pero él sabía. Lo sabía muy bien.

            Porque, si los amigos del alborotador estaban aquí en Titán, sólo podía significar una cosa.

            Que el mocoso también estaba de vuelta.

* * *

 

Aquí Hanji saludaba diciendo 'hullo', una forma coloquial y mal escrita de 'hello' (ambas suenan igual)

            **2** Ah, cómo amo esta palabra… bromance es acrónimo de 'boys romance', romance de muchachos (algo así como shonen ai), pero da la casualidad que yo la conocí con el slash de Thor/Avengers, particularmente el Thor/Loki, donde bromance significaba también 'brother's romance' (romance entre hermanos varones).

            **3** Seabiscuit (bizcocho de mar), era el nombre de un caballo de carreras. H-t-t-p : / / es . Wikipedia wiki / Seabiscuit_(caballo)

            **4** 'Amos de casa desesperados'. Es una alusión a 'Desperate housewives' (amas de casa desesperadas). Como muchos conocen la serie por su nombre original, no lo traduje.


	47. Los fugitivos

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

            **NT:** Gracias a las personas que dejaron review. Al fin mi vida esta retomando su curso normal. Se vienen demoras en las entregas, ya que regreso a la uni en dos demanas.

            _Capítulo 47:_ Los fugitivos

            ~.~

            Reiner les prestó capas para camuflarse. Dos color gris oscuro para los Guardianes, y un impermeable con capucha para el rubio. Armin miró largamente la prenda violeta que tenía entre las manos. Comparado a los disfraces de Jean y Eren, que gritaban insolencia y malicia, la brillante chaqueta con capucha de Armin, junto con el loco diseño de paragüitas, se veía, más bien... infantil. Miró a Reiner, preguntándose si el titánico le tomaba el pelo.

            Aparentemente, el barman no tenía nada más en el talle de Armin.

            'No digo que seas _petiso_ ', dijo Reiner Braun, tratando de consolarlo. 'Es que, simplemente... eres chiquito, no, no _chiquito_ ', se mordió la lengua, habiendo captado la mirada de Armin. 'Bue', bue', mal dicho. Eres-', el grandote suspiró, luchando para conseguir un termino que describiera el físico de Armin. ¿Frágil? ¿Flaco?

            Jean resopló mientras se ponía su capa y tiraba de un hilito.

            'Parece una chica', ilustró Jean. '¡Una _CHICA_! ¿Ésa era la palabra que buscabas?', preguntó a Reiner, vanidoso.

            Jean nunca vio la mochila venir. Armin lo golpeó en la cabeza, satisfaciéndose en el sonoro _PUM_ que hizo.

            Eren suspiró, mientras revisaba sus provisiones y equipo, preguntándose si debería, simplemente, entregar a los idiotas al Estado, y conseguirse la recompensa. Sí, eso sonaba mejor que dejar que los dos lo siguieran a lo largo de un planeta extraterrestre. Estaban condenados, sin duda, condenados.

            Antes de que abandonaran el pub 'Diablo' y los apestosos restos de anguila en el cesto de basura, Eren tomó a Reiner del hombro y le hizo prometerle algo.

            'Reiner', dijo en voz baja Eren, para no ser oído. 'Por favor, jurame que no abandonaras a estos tipos. Si están aquí, es por _mi_. Y _no_ son criminales.'

            'Está bien, chico.' aceptó el grandote rubio. 'Ustedes nuca estuvieron aquí. Nunca te me _aprovechaste,_ y yo _nunca_ fui cómplice en su huida.'

            Eren asintió, la tensión de sus hombros aflojando. Inhaló profundamente, el alivio embargándolo.

            'Gracias, hombre. Te debo una.'

            Reiner sacudió la cabeza.

            'Sí, me debes un montón. Sólo lo anoto en tu creciente cuenta.' dijo, antes de hacer que los fugitivos se pusieran en marcha.

            ..-..

 

            La oscuridad cubría las calles. Era las mil novecientas en el mundo de Titán, y la estación de subte que Reiner recomendó estaba tan desierta como dijo. Todo lo que tenían por compañía era una estatua de mármol, del culto a la diosa Titania, vandalizada. La diosa cargaba en sus brazos a su hija, Nyse. La diosa niña se decía que era hija de Titania y el sol, Mael. La religión era algo en decadencia en Titán, dado que la gente había escogido creer en los dioses mecánicos, más que en las entidades etéreas. Por lo tanto, el vandalismo. Por lo tanto, la vida en el clero era una rígida prueba diaria.

            Cuando el trío pasó delante de la estatua, Armin podría haber jurado que la cabeza de la madre y el bebé giraron los cuellos.

            Armin tragó saliva, y se arrimó más a sus compañeros.

            'Eh, _chicos_ , creo que esa estatua rara nos está _mirando_.'

            Jean masculló una maldición y se subió la capucha. 'Estate alerta, Armin. Todo este mundo nos vigila ahora.' el rubio ceniza suspiró. 'No puedo creer en esos imbéciles. Trabajé para ellos por ocho años, y así es como me pagan. Esos putos titánicos. Quizá cometa verdaderos homicidios, sólo para picarles.'

            Armin seguía preocupado con las figuras de mármol. El rubio volvió a mirar atrás, y se alivió en descubrir a la estatua en su pose original.

            Eren no notó nada. Había extraído una nota de su bolsillo.

            Parado en el anden del subte la estudió bajo la media luz. La nota estaba vieja y arrugada, habiendo sobrevivido tres ciclos de lavado dentro de los jeans de Eren. En ella estaban las indicaciones a la casa de su compañero. Eren sabía que era su ultimo recurso. Si había una persona en la que podía contar, debía ser él.

            La nota decía-

            **_'Toma el subte en Brianne, toma el rapitren (un tren subterráneo supersónico de corta distancia) al distrito decimosexto, un enorme vecindario subterráneo de la AJHC_ (1) _. Bajate en la parada en Jeunesse, camina a la salida este de la estación, saluda al boletero (no de responderá el saludo, fue asaltado tres años atrás y perdió la unidad motora de su cerebro artificial). Sigue caminando... sigue caminando por dos cuadras, hasta que des con la señalización de un museo abandonado. Baja las dos escaleras. Pasa la maquina expendedora. Gira a la derecha. Y... ME encontrarás.'_**

            Eren sostuvo el pedacito de papel en la mano, una sonrisa permaneciendo en sus labios. El otro se lo había dado durante sus días de entrenamiento, cuando Eren había quedado castigado en las barracas de los Cuerpos en su franco. Y Eren había estado deseoso de vagar por Trost, y ver los paisajes de la ciudad. Especialmente las partes menos vistosas. Como el subte, y las capas subterráneas. Ese era el chiste con Titan. La fortuna de una persona era directamente proporcional con el nivel en el que vivía.

            Eren había dado cuenta del significado de ese dicho, cuando visitó por primera vez Jeunesse.

            Y, ahora, estaba regresando.

            Tomaron el rapitren y se bajaron en la parada de Jeunesse, justo como decía la nota. Allí estaba el boletero, y Eren saludó al androide. Guió a sus amigos más allá del museo de arte y bajaron las dos escaleras al subterráneo. Y, finalmente, allí estaban. En _Jeunesse_.

            La mayoría de los estudiantes vivan de los subsidios estatales y así, el hábitat subterráneo nació. No había rascacielos en las capas subterráneas, lo bajo del domo le hacia imposible. Las casas se erguían, vacías y solitarias, a los lados de la calle de gravilla. Arquitectura renacentista y esculturas daban a todo el vecindario un aura neoclásica.

            Eren guió a sus dos amigos a la máquina expendedora. Giró a la derecha. Y, tal cual, allí estaba el hombre. Sentado de piernas cruzadas en el porche delantero, leyendo con la ayuda de una linterna.

            En este universo caótico, Eren estaba agradecido de que, al menos, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

            Se detuvo en la entrada, y una risita se le escapó.

            'Sigues siendo un nerd, Pecoso. No lo puedo _creer_.'

            Marco alzó la mirada, sorprendido.

            '¿Eren? ¿Eres tú?', preguntó, alegrándose.

            'Eh, Bott', saludó Eren con una sonrisa. '¿Sigo siendo tu hermanito perdido? Porque necesito cobrarme ese favor que me prometiste.'

            ..-..

 

            Marco sonrió, a falta de mejor respuesta. 'Jaeger, no estoy seguro de poder ayudar-'

            El entusiasmo de Eren no podía ser ensombrecido, y el joven no tomaría un 'no' como respuesta. El castaño se arrodilló y se aferró al pantalón de Marco. 'Pecoso, te lo _juro_. Me encargaré de tu próxima misión, y podrás tener una larga y linda vacación. Sólo, por favor, por favor, acepta ser mi maldito testigo. La boda es dos días. ¡DOS días!'

            Marco le dio al chico una media sonrisa, y trató de hacerlo levantarse.

            'Eren, ah... ¿recuerdas nos juramos hermandad eterna, mientras estábamos en el Campo de Entrenamiento? ¿Cuando Shadis juraba hacer nuestras vidas un _verdadero_ infierno?'

            Eren alzó una ceja. ¿... Sí? ¿Qué con eso?'

            'Bueno, sigues siendo un hermano menor para mi, y haría cualquier cosa por ti. Pero _no_ _puedo_ ser tu testigo.'

            El entusiasmo de Eren se reventó cual globo. Se sentó en el camino, y enterró la cabeza en las manos. 'No puedo creerlo', gruñó, limpiando el polvo de sus gastados jeans. 'Pensé que todos estarían contentos por nosotros. ¿Por qué _nadie_ quiere ayudar?'

            Marco se agachó delante del más joven, para mirarlo con curiosidad.

            'No es que no queramos ser tus testigos. Simplemente, no podemos.'

            Eren le sacó la lengua. 'Sí, eso dijo Hanji. Es lo mismo que oí de Petra, y también de Oluo. Pero no entiendo el porque.'

            'Es porque la ley dice que los testigos deben ser civiles, sin cargos en el Ejército o en el Estado.'

            Eren le miró, boquiabierto.

            '¿Eso es? ¿Qué clase de regla de mierda es esa?'

            Marco rió y lo miró con amabilidad.

            'Ya veo. Sus modismos se te están pegando, ¿eh?', observó.

            Eren sonrió ante la observación, y un ligero rubor le subió a al rostro. Apretó una mano sobre la cara para ocultarlo.

            Marco le palmeó el hombro, comprensivo.

            'Pero, en serio, ¿tan desesperado estás por casarte?'

            Nuevamente se hizo presente esa determinación en los furiosos ojos verdes del joven.

            'Sí, mierda.'

            ..-..

 

            El libro que Marco leía se titulaba 'Nausea'. Cayó al suelo, olvidado, ya que Marco se había levantado y atraído a Eren a un abrazo con un brazo. De los dos, uno no podía decir quién estaba más feliz de ver al otro.

            'Pensé que nunca volvería verte. Y sí... creo que ya sé que me pedirás.'

            marco se volvió a los otros visitantes. 'Pero, primero, ¿quienes son esta gente? ¿Tus amigos?'

            Armin se quitó la capucha, mirando hoscamente al alto hombre. El rubio se aclaró la garganta, y alargó la mano.

            'Sí. Soy Armin. Un estudiante universitario común, que se volvió un fugitivo extraterrestre. Mi especialidad son las Mecánicas Cuánticas y... aparentemente, _traficante de drogas_ también.' se presentó, a regañadientes.

            Marco asintió, estrechando la mano del bajito.

            Se volvió al otro desconocido. '¿Y tú eres?'

            El rubio ceniza se quitó la capucha de su chaqueta verde oliva.

            'Me llamo Jean.'

            Marco le miró, parpadeando ante el nombre. 'Jean...', repitió ' _Bendecido por Yahweh_. ¿No es éso lo que significa?'

            Jean miró al joven de pecas, sorprendido. Nadie en toda la vida de Jean Kirstein había sabido el significado de su nombre. Y la última persona que espera que lo supiera... era un jodido titánico.

            'Eh, sí.' dijo, rodando los ojos, incómodo por la camaradería que mostraba el otro. 'Pero creo que ustedes, los titánicos, ahora me asocian con un _asesino serial_.'

            Marco se encogió. 'Ah, claro, vi esa noticia en el aviso.'

            '¿Y no nos _tienes_ miedo?' pregunto Armin, con sospecha.

            La amable sonrisa de Marco jamas dejó sus facciones. Se volvió a Eren, y volvió a rodear sus hombros con un brazo.

            'No. Confío en el juicio de Eren. Y no creo que nadie, cuyo nombre sea Jean o Armin, pueda ser un criminal.'

            Eren sonrió. 'Si sólo toda tu gente fuera como tú, Marco.' repuso el guardián castaño.

            El alto titánico se dirigió a la puerta de su casa. 'Entren. No creo que sea inteligente quedarse a charlar aquí.' se volvió a Eren, y evaluó la seriedad de su rostro. 'Así que, dejame adivinar. ¿Necesitas ir a Maria?'

            '¿Me puedes llevar?' le preguntó con ansiedad Eren.

            'Salir es fácil. Regresar es lo que me preocupa.' respondió Marco.

            Armin y Jean se quedaron en la entrada, el rubio viéndose ligeramente molesto. El más bajito se rascaba la cabeza, obviamente indignado.

            'Jean, entiendo de donde vienes. Un marido, puedo llegar a aceptarlo. Un robo perro, sí. Una chica con un acuario de cocodrilos, claro. Pero, ¿cuantas personas conoce Eren de este lado?'

            Se volvió a Jean, esperando conseguir algo de empatía del otro.

            En cambio, Jean le sonreía, viéndose más feliz que otros días.

            Armin le miró, achinando los ojos.

            '¿Qué? ¿Qué significa esa cara orgullosa?'

            Jean alzó un puño con su derecha y un dedo con la izquierda.

            'Mejor amigo terrícola, 0. Mejor amigo _titánico_...1.' Jean anotó el puntaje invisible, y palmeó la espalda del rubio. Se inclinó a la oreja de Armin y añadió. 'Bienvenido a mi mundo, Arlert. Disfruta de tu estadía con el monstruo verde', siseó, y dejó al rubio solo, para aventurarse a la casa del titánico.

            Armin permaneció paralizado en la puerta. Se dio cuenta de que había una cierta ironía allí. Cómo nadie podía monopolizarse a Eren.

            Bueno, nadie, salvo por ese hombre que seguía buscando.

            ¿Era esto devoción?

            ¿Amor?

            Armin no lo sabía. En un día cualquiera, escogía la teoría cuántica antes que el romance.

            ..-..

 

            La casa de Marco era un apretujado cuarto con piso de madera, el suelo cubierto de libros y el techo nublado de lamparas de papel rojo. El chico pecoso les sonrió, avergonzado.

            'Perdonen el desorden. Son dos mis aficiones predilectas.'

            '¿Lámparas de papel?', preguntó Armin, incrédulo.

            '¿Libros?', dijo Jean, aún más sorprendido. '¿Como rayos eres amigo de este tipo?', le preguntó a Marco, señalando con el pulgar en dirección de Eren. 'Nunca vi a ese idiota leer.'

            '¡Oye! ¡También tengo libros!', fue la indignada respuesta de Eren, al otro lado del cuarto. El castaño había colapsado junto a la ventana, y cerró las cortinas un poco, mirando el camino. Nadie parecía haber prestado atención a su llegada. _Bien. Hasta ahora, bien_. Pero Eren estaba preocupado. No sabía cuan lejos podrían llegar sin que alguien les viera y les reconociera.

            'Hablando de libros', dijo Armin, atrayendo la atención de Eren. 'La anciana vecina tuya me pidió que te diera **_ésto_** ', dijo, sacando una delgada caja de cartón de su mochila y arrojándosela.

            Eren atrapó la caja en el aire y miró el objeto con sorpresa.

            '¿Vecina? ¿Te refieres... a la señora Norman?'

            Armin asintió.

            Eren observó la caja sin parpadear.

            La conversación detrás de él fue de Eren siendo un vago a los Cien Momentos Más Vergonzosos de la Vida de Jaeger. Marco, Armin y Jean contribuían generosamente al tema.

            'No puedo creer que este tipo esté de verdad casado.' dijo Armin, cayendo en una silla. 'Quien sea que este _Levi_ es, ya tiene mi más profundo respeto. Si pudo aguantar a este bruto, es el verdadero santo entre nosotros.'

            '¡Oye! Oí _éso_ , Armin.' gritó Eren por encima del hombro. 'No es gracioso, para nada. Y, para que sepan, Levi es el diablo encarnado.'

            Eren puso la caja de cartón en el escritorio de Marco y abrió la tapa.

            Marco sonrió, divertido, y se dirigió a los otros dos. 'Bueno... no le diría _santo_. Tampoco diablo. Pero tenía una aura bastante intimidante. Claro, Eren pudo ver a través de eso.'

            '¡Oye! No les digas como esas, pecoso.' exclamó el aludido, avergonzado.

            '¿Que _más_ quieres que les diga?'

            '¡LOS TRAPITOS SUCIOS! Dinos todo lo', dijo Armin, frotándose las manos con ansiedad.

            Marco rió. '¿Lo sucio, eh? ¿Como la vez que irrumpió en el departamento de Levi, se desnudó hasta quedar en calzones y, aún así, lo sacó a patadas?'

            Un silencio se instauró, mientras los terrícolas absorbían la información. Jean miró con incredulidad al chico junto a la ventana.

            'Jesús, Jaeger. ¿ _Tan_ desesperado estabas?', le preguntó.

            Hubo silencio por parte del guardián castaño, extrañamente silencioso. Eren miraba los contenidos de la caja con incredulidad. Sacó el libro negro de su interior, y pasó las paginas. Tres polaroids cayeron de dentro.

            Reconoció las fotos. Las había tenido enmarcadas en el departamento 1263. Ahora, sabía porque estaban perdidas.

            Estaba la de Eren y sus amigos.

            La de Eren y su mamá.

            Y, la tercera, de él... y Rivaille.

            Eso no era todo.

            El libro era lo que más lo sorprendió. Porque no recordaba haberle dicho a Levi su nombre.

            _Paraíso Perdido_ , decía el titulo del libro.

            Y, atado al lomo del libro, había un aro de plata. Se llevó una mano a los ojos, y asintió levemente. Cerró los dedos sobre su anillo de bodas, sintiendo el frio metal clavársele en la piel de la palma.

            'Desesperado... Sí, lo _estaba_.' respondió Eren al silencio.

            ..-..

 

            '¡Señora Jaeger! ¡No debería salir de su cuarto! ¡Es peligroso!'

            La mujer se detuvo en la puerta al Jardín del Edén. Se volvió y descubrió a la enfermera Robbins, vistiendo su delantal azul claro, con la cresta del Hospital Stanley Memorial en el pecho. Había veces en que ese logo ponía los nervios de punta a Carla. Había veces en que esas cuatro paredes de su vida la hacían sentir claustrofobia. Ahora, era una de esas veces.

            'No tardaré, Robbie.', insistió. 'Sólo quiero un poco de aire fresco.' le dijo a su cuidadora.

            La enfermera Robbins frunció el labio superior. '¡Todavía no tomó su medicación, señora Jaeger!'

            Carla frunció el ceño. 'Sí, una píldora de Olanzapina, Risperidona... ya sé, ya sé. Pero me dan muchísimo sueño.' dijo, guiando la atención de la enfermera al balcón. 'Sólo una hora, Robbie. Es todo lo que quiero. Algo de tiempo _afuera_. Y te prometo que me tomaré mi medicina.'

            '¿Lo promete?'

            Carla asintió.

            La enfermera Robbins midió la decisión mentalmente, y, al fin, aceptó con un suspiro. 'Una hora.' advirtió la rolliza mujer.

            Carla giró el picaporte con ansiedad. Todo gracias a su hijo, había hallado recogimiento y compañía en el cerrado jardín interior. Abrió la puerta y caminó al fresco aire de fuera. Podía oler las rosas ya, saludándola como un turista extraviado. Pero hoy, entre todos los pimpollos iridiscentes, había alguien más. Un rostro que nunca había visto. Una joven mujer, no mayor que Eren. Pero su rostro carecía del animado espíritu de este. No tenía alegría de vivir. Carla Jaeger reconoció la expresión del rostro de la extraña. Era el rostro de alguien que había sido endurecido por una vida dura. Alguien que había visto la oscuridad de la humanidad. Y esas vulnerabilidades amenazaban con romper la máscara desde dentro.

            La joven y pálida mujer estaba sentada con la espalda contra las rosas Chrysler Imperial, contra el vívido color de los pétalos rojos y el verde de sus tallos. Y fumaba. Como si se burlara de la misma naturaleza que la rodeaba. Carla la observó llevarse el cigarrillo a sus labios resecos. Ella tomó una larga calada del palillo de nicotina y miró al cielo, buscando algo.

            'Disculpe. Pero esta es un área de no fumar.' le dijo Carla a la joven.

            La cabeza rubia de la chica se volvió a Carla, y ella escupió la colilla del cigarro. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sin gracia.

            'Perdone, mi culpa.', dijo, poniendo el resto bajo su bota. Vestía un top blanco, una esclava de acero en la muñeca y pantalones de trabajo color beige.

            Carla se sentó junto a las violetas, en diagonal a la joven. 'Gracias por apagar eso. Yo... nunca te vi anteriormente. ¿Eres paciente?'

            La joven sacudió la cabeza, y señaló el ala adyacente al edificio. 'Me perdí', respondió con expresión vacía. 'Mi compañero está encerrado allí arriba.' agregó, señalando a un cuarto del quinto piso.

            Carla siguió la dirección de su dedo. La mujer mayor conocía ese lugar. La chica señalaba la sala de rayos, la unidad de oncología.

            'Ya... veo.'

            La joven no parecía sorprendida, sus dedos fueron a los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó su cajetilla de cigarrillos. Su mano temblaba un poco. Y, al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, volvió a meter los cigarrillos al bolsillo. Era un hábito nervioso, se dio cuenta Carla.

            '¿Qué hay de usted?', preguntó la chica. 'Oí que este es el loquero. ¿Visita a alguien?'

            Carla sonrió. 'No... yo soy un paciente. Supongo que eso que hace la chiflada aquí.'

            Un silencio incómodo dejó esas palabras. La chica no se disculpó, pero parecía perturbada. Carla sonrió, esperando aliviarle la molestia. Los locos siempre ponían a los otros incómodos. Ése era el problema con el diagnostico.

            'Está bien. Nuestros errores son nuestros.', dijo Carla.

            Hubo silencio.

            'No', respondió la rubia. 'No siempre.' agregó, y se quedó callada largo rato, antes de empezar a pisotear el piso, sobre los restos de la colilla. 'No siempre, señora. Mi compañero nunca fumó en su vida, mientras que yo me fumo dos paquetes al día.' sus azules ojos miraron a Carla. 'Pero, ¿adivine quién se ligó el cáncer?'

            Carla no sabía qué decir.

            'Me apena muchísimo.'

            La chica le prodigó una sonrisa afectada en respuesta. 'Pena es sólo una palabra. No arregla su mente cagada. No arregla tampoco mis problemas.'

            Repentinamente, la joven se acercó a la paciente, y miró el rostro de Carla, estudiándolo. Hubo un destello de reconocimiento en sus azules ojos, y la sonrisa se asomó a sus labios partidos.

            'Usted es... Carla Jaeger, ¿no es así?', dijo al fin.

            Carla parpadeó.

            '¿Có-cómo lo supiste?'

            La chica sonrió.

            'Él se le parece... su _hijo_.'

            '¿Y _tú_ eres?'

            Hubo una pausa, y la sonrisa de la chica enseñó sus dientes blanco perlado.

            'Annie. Annie Leonhart.'

 

 _Descascara la envoltura_  
_Oh, mi enemigo,_  
 _Aterro acaso? —_  
 _Lo hago para sentirme hasta las heces._  
 _Lo ejecuto para sentirlo real._  
 _Podemos decir que poseo el don._

  
Lady Lazarus, Sylvia Plath ( _Traducción de Cecilia Bustamante_ ) **(2)**

 

* * *

 

 

**NOTAS:**

**A)** Edades- Eren (23), Jean (23), Armin (22), Marco (24), Levi (34), Farlan (33), Magnum, Isabel, Hunter (28)

 **B)** Blessende saluda a un lector de Ucrania, esperando que esté bien dado el conflicto actual en dicho país.

 **1** Asociación de Jóvenes Hombres cristianos (YMCA= Young Men Christian Association)

 **2** Extraído de h-t-t-p : / / w w w . poeticas . Com . Ar / Directorio / Poetas_miembros / Sylvia_Plath . html


	48. La Llama Latina

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

 

 _Capítulo 48:_ Latin Llama **[1]** _(La llama latina)_

            ~.~

            El trío de la Tierra estaba parado bajo el toldo de un viejo granero, mientras la lluvia caía. El agua caía haciendo remolinos por el techo de asbesto, goteando por el borde metálico del refugio. Jean y Eren se habían acomodado contra las cortinas, mientras que Armin soportaba la lluvia. El rubio tiró de las mangas de su impermeable. Podría no vestir fieras capas como los otros, podría no verse como un comando en una misión… pero, oigan, al menos su capucha lila era a prueba de agua.

            Los tres observaban a Marco negociar con la conductora de un camión. Humana, afortunadamente. Pero eso no la hacía más sencilla de persuadir. Marco aguantó la lluvia, sosteniendo un paraguas transparente sobre su cabeza castaña. Hablaba con una mujer mayor y pecosa, que vestía un overol azul, y su enrulado cabello rojo había sido atrapado en una redecilla. Parecía ser lo bastante mayor como para ser su madre. Seguía mascando la punta de una paja, masticándola filosóficamente, mientras hablaba un lenguaje que ninguno de los tres entendía. Pero sí Marco.

            'Quo?', preguntó la mujer, mirando entre Marco y los Terrícolas.

            Marco suspiró. 'Maria, matertera. Scisne Maria?'

            La expresión de la mujer se ensombreció. Analizó la solicitud en su cabeza. 'Scio. Terra domini malus est, puer. MALUS!'

            Marco persistió en su pedido. 'Intellego. Quando legamus?'

            La mujer se volvió a los tres jóvenes, y les miró largamente. 'Maxime', dijo, asintiendo levemente.

            'Gratias tibi ago', le dijo Marco en respuesta.

            Cuando regresó con los tres jóvenes bajo el refugio, Marco les agració con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Les indicó hacia la mujer inclinada del lado del conductor.

            'Nos conseguí un transporte', les informó. Replegó el paraguas, colgándolo en el arco de un codo y poniendo las manos en las caderas. Su expresión estaba perturbada, como si considerara obstáculos invisibles a lo largo del horizonte.

            Armin se volvió al camión de transporte de cargas, y miró a la mujer con ojos entornados, evaluándola. No parecía demasiado entusiasmado de su chaperona. 'Sí, pero, ¿quién _es_ ella? ¿Y no habla español?'

            Marco sacudió la cabeza. 'Nina sólo habla latín.'

            '¿Latín?', repuso Jean, pasando las manos por su capa, alisándola. '¿Esa lengua no se extinguió siglos atrás?'

            Marco se mostró divertido. 'Sí, quizás en la Tierra. Pero no en mi mundo.' Dijo.

            Se volvió a Eren. El castaño guardián analizaba su vehículo de transporte. Marco notó la preocupación en su rostro.

            'Se llama Nina Burgess, Eren. Podemos confiar en ella.'

            Eren miró a la mujer, escéptico. Confiar… deseó que Marco no hubiera dicho esa palabra en particular. Había corrido sangre entre él y ésa palabra en particular. Creyó en otros anteriormente, algo que le resultó fácil. Creyó en Annie. Creyó en Levi. Pero, ahora, la quemada le hacía pensar dos veces acerca de confiar en otros. '¿Cómo lo sabes?', preguntó, sus ojos yendo a su colega de los Cuerpos. '¿Cómo sabes que no nos entregará a la primera oportunidad que tenga?'

            'Porque Nina es mi tía. Es familia.' Confesó Marco, sonriendo. 'Claro, tiene tres condiciones si queremos que nos dé un aventón.'

            '¿Las cuales son?', interrumpió Armin.

            'Uno, nos llevará sólo hasta Maria. Necesita llevar sus mercancías hasta Utgard para el atardecer de mañana.'

            Eren asintió con un gesto ausente de mano.

            'Dos, si nos metemos en problemas, tiene todo el derecho de largarse primero.'

            '¿Dicho con un verdadero altruismo, eh?', remarcó Jean, resoplando. 'Por un minuto, empecé a creer que ustedes, los titánicos, _casi_ tenían corazón.'

            Marco apretó los labios, pero no dijo nada, dejando pasar eso.

            '¿Cuál es el tercero?', preguntó Eren.

            'En cuanto al tercero, no debemos… em, molestar a su carga.', dijo Marco, la inquietud tiñendo su voz.

            '¿Por qué?', preguntó Armin, mirando al titánico con sospecha.

            Marco les prodigó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

            'Es por su propia seguridad, créanme.'

            Los tres se le quedaron mirando.

            ..-..

 

            Jean sabía que iba a ser objeto de chistes hasta que llegara el fin del mundo. El camión tenía la marca de 'Burgess Ventura' con grandes letras rojas, con una flecha atravesando las palabras al medio. Totalmente pretencioso e inocente por fuera.

            Se percató de que su conductora designada (e incluso Marco), tenían un raro sentido del humor. Quizás, el huesito de la risa estaba en toda la familia Bott y la Burgess. Porque nadie le había mencionado que la carga del camión estaba viva, y que se podía mover. Mover. Nadar. Resoplar. Relinchar. Y lanzarle golpes feroces. Porque el camión era como una versión en miniatura del Arca de Noé, con dos caballos de carrera, un tanque de crustáceos, un tanque más grande que albergaba un tiburón cabeza de martillo, una tortuga olivácea, una llama con una pata artificial y… ellos mismos, cuatro malditos humanos atrapados en medio del salvaje circo.

            'Vaya', dijo Armin, mientras subía. ' _Vaya_.'

            'Puedes volver a decirlo', asintió Eren. Se acercó a los caballos con cuidado. '¿No vas a presentarnos a la familia, Kirstein?', preguntó el guardián castaño, sonriendo.

            'Maduro, Jaeger. Muy maduro', replicó Jean, aunque estaba aliviado por dentro. ¿Ya habían superado la incomodidad de la conversación en el almacén? ¿Iba Eren a pretender que nunca pasó? Jean sentía algo removerse dentro suyo. A lo mejor, acidez.

            Olía horrible dentro. Como si alguien hubiera dado una vuelta, buscara los más apestosos animales del mundo, y se hubiera tomado la molestia de juntarlos. No sabía qué odiaba más. La llama híper entusiasta, que seguía tratando de comerle el pelo, o los constantes pinchazos de los cangrejos, que le ponían de los nervios.

            Los cuatros jóvenes oyeron el motor encenderse, y se acomodaron en la parte trasera del camión. Marco habló con su familiar a través de una pequeña ventanilla en la pared que les separaba.

            Marco y Armin se tumbaron contra el lado del camión de cargas, y Armin abrazó su mochila, apretando la cabeza en ésta para poder echar una cabezada. Marco sacó su libro y se puso a leer bajo la débil luz fluorescente. 'Nausea', era el nombre del libro. Sí, Jean se sentía mareado también. No sabía cómo el más alto podía leer en un lugar que apestaba a alcantarilla, y al vómito de alguien… pero a cada quien lo suyo, susurró Jean, pateando el lado de uno de los tanques. Las cadenas sonaron sordamente dentro de sus envoltorios de tela. El piso de metal se veía lo suficientemente limpio, pero seguía siendo un mero piso de metal. Jean le hizo una mueca, puso su chaqueta en el suelo y grácilmente se sentó en ella. Tuvo que hacerlo. Si había algo bueno del lado de Jean, era que Eren escogió sentarse a su lado. Le observó estirar las piernas delante de sí mismo, cruzándolas en los tobillos. Cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho, el mentón del castaño de inclinó y cerró los ojos.

            Jean decidió que ya no le importaba la llama babeándole la cabeza.

            ..-..

 

            Debieron haber andado por cincuenta minutos (Jean no estaba seguro, ya no tenía reloj), cuando Armin despertó con un ligero chillido. Sus ojos azules destellaron ante lo salvaje y tembló involuntariamente. Descubrió a Marco a su lado, y el alivio embargó a Armin. No podía explicar porqué, pero la presencia del alto y amable alien ayudaba a relajar sus exaltados nervios.

            '¡Vaya! ¡Acabo de tener un sueño rarísimo!'

            Marco le miró, sorprendido. '¿Sobre qué era?'

            'D-de que era un _prófugo_ de la ley. Y-y que estaba atrapado con dos pendejos en un camión lleno de potenciales come hombres-', fue diciendo.

            Armin había visto el tanque del tiburón. El cabeza de martillo le miró sin parpadear, antes de dar una vuelta en el agua. Regresó de vuelta y le enseñó los dientes, amenazante. Armin tragó saliva, dando la espalda al carnívoro oceánico. 'Carajo. No era un sueño, ¿ah?'

            Marco rió suavemente, y volvió a su libro. 'No te preocupes, los tanques están bien asegurados. Mi tía ha estado en el negocio de cargas vivas por mucho tiempo.'

            '¿Ah, ajá?', preguntó Armin, dejando que su mirada fuera nuevamente por el camión de carga. Se volvió a encontrar a los otros. Vio primero al pelo ceniza. Jean estaba despierto, viéndose ruborizado. Momento. Eso no estaba bien. Nadie debía verse excitado y molesto, cuando estaban escapando de la ley y se veían forzados a tomar un aventón con los monstruos de las profundidades oceánicas. Armin descubrió los motivos muy pronto. Y allí estaba el aparente dilema existencial en el rostro de Jean. ¿Apartar a la llama que le olisqueaba el cabello? ¿O dejar que el chico que dormía en su hombro siguiera en esa posición un poco más?

            Jean oyó un silbido.

            Se encontró con la mirada topacio de Armin, y con una espuria alzada de cejas castañas.

            _¿Qué?,_ gesticuló Jean al rubio.

            Armin indicó con la cabeza a su mejor amigo. El mencionado mejor amigo, cuya cabeza se había tumbado para dormir en el hombro de Jean.

            _¿Qué estás haciendo?,_ reclamó Armin, señalándolos.

            ¿ _Qué crees que hago_?, preguntó Jean con una media sonrisa, mostrándole a Armin el puntaje actualizado. Alzó un dedo en la izquierda y dos en la derecha _. Sí, eso es un punto para mí y dos puntos para el bastardo desaparecido. Sí, mierda… me estoy acercando_.

            Armin sacudió la cabeza, y le enseñó el dedo del medio.

            _En tus sueños,_ Kirstein, le gesticuló. _En tus sueños._

            Jean miró abajo, al desordenado cabello castaño que yacía sobre su hombro. Evitó la mirada asesina de Armin, incluso ignoró el pulgoso animal que le revolvía la cabeza… todo para dejar que Eren duerma. Porque Jean sabía. Jean sabía que su compañero no había dormido en días. Y sentía la conocida necesidad de proteger a alguien, que probablemente lo necesitaba pero no lo deseaba. Aunque, algunas veces, el sentimiento de ser rechazado podía ser, quizás, lo que más lastimara. Incluso cuando más que las palabras e incluso más que los silencios.

            ..-..

 

            Una hora en el camino, y su chaperona soltó un chillido.

            'Terminus custodia! Terminus custodia!', gritó Nina Burgess, hacienda que el camión se detuviera lentamente.

            Por todo el griterío, Incluso Eren se despertó de un salto. '¿Qu-qué está pasando?', preguntó, sosteniendo su adolorida cabeza en sus sudorosas palmas. '¿Qué está diciendo?'

            Marco hablaba con su tía a través de la ventanilla. Las palabras eran intercambiadas en furioso latín, antes de que el hombre la cerrara de golpe.

            El titánico se volvió a los tres, y les miró por primera vez preocupado. 'Estamos en las puertas de la ciudad. Pero debemos pasar a la Policía de la Frontera. Insisten en revisar la carga... normalmente.'

            Jean frunció el ceño, nada contento con eso. Especialmente el discreto 'normalmente' al final.

            '¿Qué debemos hacer?', le preguntó Eren a Marco, mirando preocupado tanto a Armin como a Jean. Estaba seguro que la Policía de Frontera había recibido el aviso a través del un memo, y los reconocerían al verlos. Y taparse con las capas solo generaría sospechas. Marco pensaba otra cosa.

            '¿Pueden ocultarse en el corral de la llama?' sugirió el pecoso.

            '¡Rayos, no!' protestó Armin, mientras que Jean miraba con disgusto al animal. La peluda bestia blanca soltó un resoplido, entusiasmada con la idea.

            'Sí, ¡ni de broma! ¡Esa apestosa me mira con ganas!' agregó Jean.

            Marco se rascó la nariz, y suspiró suavemente.

            'Lo siento, chicos. Pero es la llama, o tirarlos a los dos con el cabeza de martillo. La elección es suya.'

            Se hizo el silencio.

            'Nos vamos con la llama.' Decidieron a la vez los fugitivos.

            ..-..

 

            Oyeron las pesadas pisadas sobre el concreto acercárseles del lado de afuera. Eren y Marco emergieron del contenedor. Los dos jóvenes fueron a la esquina y descubrieron a Nina Burgess hablando con la Policía Fronteriza. Era un equipo de dos hombres, que se veían agotados por el turno nocturno. Un alto y desgarbado hombre con un corte al rape y el otro tenía barbita. Ambos tenían los tótems en las manos, y una lista.

            'Maxime, animales.', les decía Nina, gesticulándoles vivamente al camión.

            Los inspectores miraron con curiosidad a los jóvenes.

            '¿Y quiénes son ellos?', preguntó el rapado.

            'Somos familia', mintió con habilidad Marco. 'Ayudamos con la carga y la descarga.'

            '¿Con que sí?', preguntó el hombre a Nina, quien asintió fervorosamente.

            El hombre de barbita murmuró su aprobación, yendo a la lista de carga.

            'Lleva e cabeza de martillo, ¿eh?', dijo con una sonrisa deseosa. '¡No ha probado sopa de aleta en mucho tiempo!' se volvió a su compañero. '¿Qué dices, Memphis? ¿Revisamos que tan buena es la carga-?'

            '¡No!', estalló Eren, antes de poder detenerse.

            Los dos hombres lo se volvieron a mirarlo con extrañeza.

            Hubo un silencio tenso. Eren quería patearse a sí mismo en las bolas. Marco lo codeó y lo apoyó. 'Eh, lo que mi amigo aquí quiso decir… es que realmente apesta dentro. Créanme. Lo sabemos.'

            '¿Amigo? ¡Pensé que eran familiares!' interrumpió el inspector.

            'Primos', enfatizó Marco. 'Y estoy seguro de que ustedes, caballeros, tienen mejores cosas que hacer que revisar un montón de carga viva pestilente.'

            Los dos inspectores intercambiaron miradas. Miraron a Marco y a Eren, analizando a los dos jóvenes. Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, el hombre de barbita se encogió de hombros y devolvió la lista a Nina.

            'Listos para irse', dijo el inspector, sus dedos moviéndose ligeros sobre el display digital.

            Manteniendo sus suspiros para sí, marco y Eren caminaron a las puertas traseras del camión de carga y se subieron. Mientras esperaban que Nina encendiera el motor nuevamente, Eren miró a la ciudad de rascacielos que se alzaba delante de ellos. Habían dejado la lluvia y la ciudad detrás. Ahora, estaban por su cuenta.

            'Gracias, Marco.', reconoció Eren en el silencio que se disipaba.

            'No hay problema. Y no me agradezcas. Agradece a la corrupción. Estos tipos se suponen que deben hacer una identificación de todos los pasajeros. Eso es para lo que los contrata el Estado', dijo Marco, con un feo fruncimiento de cejas. Eren entendió porqué el joven de pecas se veía ofuscado. Porque Marco se tomaba la protección de su tierra natal muy en serio. Marco suspiró. 'Pero, ¿estás seguro de que puedes manejar lo que sea que esté allí afuera, Eren?'

            'Tengo que hacerlo', dijo el joven guardián, frotándose el codo pensativamente. 'Y no es sólo por… él.'

            Marcó miró al otro con sorpresa.

            Eren observaba las metrónomas aeronaves en el cielo.

            'Annie está siendo chantajeada por el Estado, Pecoso. No lo podía creer al principio. No de Annie, quien es la más fuerte de nosotros.'

            Marco se quedó en silencio.

            'Supongo que incluso los más fuertes no son invencibles', observó Marco en el silencio.

            'Sí', dijo Eren, volviéndose a su mano derecha. Acarició el anillo en su dedo, preocupado.

            El motor retumbó al encenderse y se descubrieron otra vez en marcha. Eren miró otra vez al horizonte. A la ciudad de luces enceguecedoras. A la ciudad donde había pasado la mitad de su vida los pasados ocho años. Le dijo adiós a Trost, dijo adiós a los brazos que se largaban del Estado.

            ..-..

 

            El brazo artificial de Moloch era una obra de arte. Los dedos eran largos, negros y delgados, mientras se movían sobre los mapas de la Sede del Senado. La piel metálica era lisa y el tiempo que tomaba la sinapsis para conectarse y activar el motor de los comandos desde el cerebro era fenomenal. Casi como el autentico. Levi, habiendo pasado su tiempo con Hanji, conocía las capacidades de los últimos paradigmas de inteligencia artificial. Pero la prótesis del brazo de Moloch los dejaba atrás por una milla.

            Pero, ¿cómo?

            Debió haber hecho esa pregunta a un lado, pero estaba preocupado. Levi se descubriría a si mismo mirar la puerta y esperar.

            Incluso el líder militar parecía haberse dado cuenta del marcado cambio en su comportamiento. Había inquietud, que antes no estuvo presente.

            '¿Algo le molesta, Vigilante?'

            Levi se volvió a verlo, y sacudió la cabeza. Alargó una mano para golpetear la mesa sin cuidado.

            'No, tiene toda mi atención. Siga.'

            La puerta al escondite del sótano se abrió. Farlan entró desde las penumbras del corredor. Le dio a Moloch una mirada deliberada, antes de caminar hacia el hombre enmascarado sentado en una silla, cuyas rodillas estaban cruzadas. El rubio se detuvo y presionó la boca contra el lóbulo de la oreja de Levi. Y susurró.

            'Revisé el rastreador', dijo Farlan. 'Se está acercando. ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes, Capitán?'

            Hubo un cambio en la mascará de manchas de tinta, los puntos girando en un nuevo dibujo. Levi notó a Moloch mirándolo directamente.

            'Nada', fue todo lo que dijo Levi.

* * *

 

            **NT** : **_me costó bastante traducir esto, no por dificultad, sino porque creo que tengo gripe. Además de que esta semana me cayó todo el trabajo…_**

            **1** En inglés a las llamas (esos lindos camélidos escupidores sudamericanos, familiares de los dromedarios, las vicuñas y los guanacos), se les dice 'lamas', así que aquí hay un chiste entre que es latina y que es un 'lama' (por el Dalai lama)


	49. Ave de Trueno

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

           

_ Capítulo 49:  _ Ave de Trueno

 

            ~.~

            En las idas y venidas diarias de la ciudad burbuja, donde la oscuridad de la media luz gobernaba cual solitario emperador, Eren se sentaba junto a Marco y dormía con sueño incómodo. A veces, alzaría la cabeza, despertando de repente, y miraría confuso en derredor. Hallaría al resto luchando sus propias batallas con Morfeo. Armin y Jean todavía tenían briznas del heno de la llama en las ropas, y seguían durmiendo, hechos ovillos dándose la espalda. El continúo traqueteo del motor, junto al sonido del inquieto leviatán nadando en su contenedor, había arrullado a los jóvenes hasta el sueño, como una extraña nana. La vista divertía a Eren, porque, si le hubieras dicho un mes atrás que su mejor amigo y su mayor enemigo un día viajarían a través de la galaxia en su ayuda, nunca se lo hubiera creído. Se volvió a su derecha y descubrió a Marco cabeceando bajo las páginas de un libro.

            Merecían un descanso… después de todos los inconvenientes que les había causado.

            Con una agradecida sonrisa, Eren cerró sus ojos y trató de volver a cortejar a Morfeo.

            El sueño vino, así como los sueños. Aunque deseó que su mente dejara de conspirar y lo dejara en paz por un rato. Porque lo que veía detrás de sus parpados cerrados no eran pesadillas acerca del vacío. Eran mucho, mucho peor.

            Era el pasado.

            El inmutable pasado, decorado con el confeti de los triunfos y errores. Como trozos de un espejo roto. Como los trozos de una pantalla estallada.

            Era como si oyera al FTS **(1)** y caminara por el corredor gris de sus recuerdos. Los sueños lo hacían entrar y salir, sus recuerdos mezclándose con lo que _fue_ , _pudo ser_ y lo _que debió haber sido_. Su inconsciente jugaba su juego de ruleta, haciéndole pasar por una vida de remembranzas. La blanca pelota rebotaría a través de los enumerados años, haciéndole recordar las más pequeñas e insignificantes sutilezas y detalles de una vida que parecía perdida para siempre. Desde la forma en que alguien bebía su té negro, sosteniendo la taza por el borde. Por la forma en que alguien golpeteaba la mesa cuando pensaba o trataba de hallar una mota de polvo para quejarse al respecto. Por la forma en que impasibles ojos grises lo miraban constantemente, y velaban por él, a veces no había diferencias entre las dos cosas. Por la forma en que la alfombra rasgaba su espalda desnuda, por la forma en que la pantalla caía al suelo… a la forma en que un hombro de piel pálida se sentía contra su boca, y a la forma en que era reprendido por morder y dejar marcas.

            Tenía quince años, y era cargado sobre un hombro con la promesa de ser enviado a casa.

            Todavía tenía quince, y era pateado, golpeado y vapuleado cual muñeca de trapo. Nudillos dando en los suaves espacios entre sus costillas, hincándose en la carne. Allí iban volando los dientes, allí estaba la mirada del Estado, la burocracia y… la mirada indiferente del rostro del hombre y el juramento de disciplina en finos y hoscos labios.

            Tenía dieciséis, sentándose solo en las barracas de los Cuarteles de Entrenamiento. Hasta que alguien le visita y le invita el almuerzo. Tenía dieciséis, con la mano de alguien en su mejilla y ojos grises buscando en sus verdes algo. Llamándolo caos, enseñándole muchas lecciones, pero ni una vez sermoneándolo.

            Tenía diecisiete, y era forzado a hacer sentadillas por el mal hablado de su guardián. Todo porque Eren había intentado meterse en los zapatos del guardián por una vez.

            Tenía dieciocho, y fue un momento de primeras veces. Se graduó de la secundaria. Se graduó de los Cuarteles de Entrenamiento, dándole al Sgto. Keith Shadis tres hurras por un trabajo bien hecho. Fue seleccionado dentro del escuadrón de su héroe. Se graduó de la primera base del amor. La segunda base. La tercera. Hasta que 1263 significó mucho más que sólo un número.

            Tenía veintiuno, y hacía una propuesta de matrimonio, borracho en un callejón, afuera de Diablo. Tenía veintiuno, y se iba a casar.

            Tenía veintidós, y practicaba béisbol con el otro en la cima de un ventoso helipuerto. Todavía tenía veintidós, y peleaba por un espacio ante el espejo para afeitarse.

            Tenía veintitrés, yaciendo en un charco de sangre, y, aún así, había brazos atrayéndolo en un cuidadoso abrazo.

            Tenía veintitrés, y se le decía que todo había sido una mentira.

            Ahora, estaba en el presente, una mano en su hombro apremiándolo para que despertara. Eren abrió los ojos, y descubrió a Marco arrodillándose delante de él.

            'El sol va a salir. Nina dice que pronto llegaremos al lugar.' Dijo Marco, la preocupación evidente en sus ojos castaños. '¿Estás… bien, Eren?'

            Armin y Jean estaban parados detrás de él, sus rostros vistiendo la misma expresión.

            Eren parpadeó pesadamente a sus amigos y les asintió con vacilación.

            'S-sí. Estoy bien.'

            ..-..

 

            No estaba bien. Ni cerca de estar bien.

            No después de ver el sitio del estrellamiento.

            En los ocho años que había estado en Titán, ésta era la segunda vez que había estado fuera de Trost. La única vez, que fue la primera, fue en su juicio en la corte del Senado en Stonehess. Había sido esposado, encadenado, y en verdad no tuvo oportunidades para ir a dar un paseo. Todo lo que recordaba era la mirada de sospecha en la cara de la gente. De ser un extraño en su tierra. Era una intromisión nunca oída antes. Nunca antes había un Terrícola cruzado desde el otro lado, por sus propios medios. Les preocupaba, su descaro, su espíritu y su pasión por quedarse.

            Había una capa de polvo gris encima de los chamuscados restos del TJ. Conocía el vehículo. Lo había conocido, montado en la compañía de ese hombre… antes de que se convirtiera en los desechos que era ahora. Pero eso no significaba que los reconociera. Desgarrados cables colgaban de la panza, nada quedaba de combustible en el tanque, pero persistía una mancha de aceite. Un ala había sido aplastada contra las rocas. La cabina era negra, más negra que el carbón, y se caía a pedazos como el óxido. Al igual que el puesto de control. El vidrio del parabrisas estaba roto, y el marco doblado como una percha torcida. Estaba la silueta dibujada en el suelo. Un contorno de tiza blanca, donde, supuestamente, el cuerpo fue hallado.

            Aunque deseara negarlo, aunque deseara rechazar la mismísima idea, tenía que conceder que la altura coincidía. Así como, la contextura.

            Eren se hundió en el suelo, mirando el crudo contorno blanco en la arena gris. Ya empezaba a borrarse. En el tiempo que le había tomado para llegar a Titán, para reconciliarse a sí mismo con sus sentimientos y dar ese salto en la Bahía Castor, atravesar la galaxia hasta este mundo… el tiempo no se había detenido. Claro, no se cagaría deteniendo. El tiempo no esperaba a nadie, menos a un mocoso inútil que no podía proteger nada ni a nadie.

            Las líneas de la silueta ya eran consumidas por esta tierra desolada, siendo devoradas por la áspera y fea naturaleza de Titán. Estaba la risa del desierto, soplando a través de sus cabellos grasosos, suavemente burlándose de él. Por arriesgarse tanto por un hombre que quizá estuviera muerto de verdad.

            Podía oír a Nina Burgess apoyándose en su puerta del conductor y masticar castañas asadas. Podía sentir las miradas de los otros clavándose en su espalda, probablemente acusándolo de haberlos llevado en una búsqueda inútil. ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarlos ahora?

            Oyó a uno de ellos arrastrarse a su lado. Los pasos eran lánguidos mientras llegaban a su lado.

            Eren reconoció las botas.

            Jean soltó un ligero silbido ante los restos.

            'Y, ¿a dónde vamos ahora?', preguntó en el pesado silencio. Rió sin humor, y le echó una mirada al desierto que se extendía delante de ellos. Maria estaba, aparentemente, a ocho **(2)** kilómetros, pero no podían verle más allá de las dunas y las rocas incrustadas de agua de esa tierra.

            Eren no dijo nada, siguiendo el contorno blanco delante suyo.

            Jean no había terminado con su arenga.

            '¿Que sigue en la lista? ¿La morgue? ¿Ir a exhumar el cuerpo? A continuación, ¿vas a convertirnos en saqueadores de tumbas?'

            observó al chico levantarse en silencio.

            El guardián dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar, sobrepasándolo. Jean se estiró para agarrar el brazo cubierto por la capa del chico, y lo forzó a mirarlo.

            'Oye, ¡te estoy _hablando_! ¡No te atrevas a esquivarte! ¿No vas a-?'

            La capucha había caído atrás, revelando el rostro del castaño. Y era una visión que muchos no llegaban a presenciar. Porque habían lagrimas colgando de las pestañas del chico, el labio inferior temblaba ligeramente.

            Jean se quedó en silencio. Abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, buscando algo apropiado que decir. O buscando un pie para meterse, porque, genial, ahora estaba a punto de hacer a Eren llorar. Eren Jaeger, esa enorme mierdecilla que siempre lo insultaba. Siempre buscaba peleas... parecía afligido e inconsolable. Como esa vez en el bosque.

            Eren tiró de su brazo para liberarlo, se volvió a subir la capucha y se alejó presuroso sin decir palabra.

            '¿Dónde... dónde estás yendo?' reclamó Jean.

            Oyó el ahogado resoplido del chico, la voz rompiéndose al hablar.

            'La _morgue_... me convertiré en un maldito saqueador de tumbas si es necesario.'

            'Jaeger... ¡JAEGER!', le llamó Jean. '¡Eren!'

            Pero el chico no se detuvo. Siguió alejándose, pasando el camión sin dar una mirada a sus otros amigos.

            Jean se quedó paralizado en su sitio, y se pasó una mano por su cabello ceniciento con frustración. Se arriesgó a mirar a los otros.

            Armin lo miraba con la boca abierta.

            '¡Eres un CONCHUDO! ¿Para qué lo hiciste?', le castigó Armin antes de que saliera corriendo, persiguiendo la difuminante figura de Eren en el horizonte.

            Marco se quedó junto al camión, silencioso y observador. Nina Burguess, habiendo visto el drama suceder, volvió a masticar sus castañas asadas.

            Jean soltó un pesado suspiro, y se unió a los titánicos.

            'Dejame adivinar. ¿También crees que soy un bocón?', preguntó, inclinándose a un lado del camión.

            Hubo un silencio que era más pesado que el smog de la atmósfera de Titán.

            Marco sacudió la cabeza. 'No, eres el _abogado_ del diablo. Y todos necesitan oír la dura verdad en ocasiones.'

            Jean se volvió a verlo, sorprendido.

            '¿Piensas... que hice lo correcto?'

            'Depende de tu intención', dijo el hombre de pecas, con una sonrisa rebosante de vitalidad. 'Aunque alguien una vez dijo... que las palabras son armas cargadas.'

            Hubo una breve pausa.

            Jean miró a la estrella enana alzarse por encima de la tierra desértica.

            '¿Y quién lo dijo?, preguntó.

            'Alguien que deberías conocer', remarcó el sonriente titánico. 'Un hombre llamado Jean Paul Sartre.'

            Jean masculló y miró de refilón a las criaturas dentro del camión. Cualquier cosa que lo distrajera de las metidas de pata que seguía haciendo. Pero, por dentro, incluso la Llama Latina le miraba con reprobación.

            _Quid, amanti? Quid._

            Sí, ¿por qué _hizo_ eso?

            ..-..

 

            Eren pateó la puerta para cerrarla detrás de él. El departamento del 1263 estaba oscuro y vacío. Gracioso que no fuera la forma en que lo recordaba.

            '¡Houston a Titán! ¿He VUELTO...?', dijo, alzando los brazos dramáticamente. Su voz bajó, desilusionado ante la vacía vacuidad. No había audiencia para que lo recibiera. 'Qué mal, ¿nadie ahí?'

            Oyó un ladrido, y se volvió a la cocina. Krobe lo observaba desde el mostrador de la cocina. El cachorro de rottweiller volvió la cabeza a un lado, y lo miró escrutadoramente con sus brillantes ojos rojos.

            _Eres tú... ¿ah?_

            Eren Jaeger sonrió ampliamente.

            'Sí, soy yo. ¿Tienes un problema con eso, chucho?'

            _Volviste de tu planeta de sordidez, ¿ah?_

            Hubo un cambió en su expresión y Eren captó la mirada expectante de su rostro. Se paró y ladeó elegantemente su cola metálica.

            _Y... ¿me has traído algún bocadito, terrestre_ **(3)** _?_

            Eren suspiró, mientras revolvía el bolsillo de su parka y sacaba el tornillo de metal que trajo de su mundo. 'Eres exigente, no-'

            Apenas había dado dos pasos hacia la cocina, cuando sintió una fuerza tumbarlo por detrás. Nunca oyó los pasos. Nunca vio las sombras moverse. Silencioso como una pantera, era ese hombre. Aterrizaron en el piso con un ahogado golpe, y Eren se halló siendo dominado. El mayor apretó una rodilla en su estómago, sosteniéndolo en su lugar mientras tensas manos trabajaban, sujetando los brazos de Eren.

            '¡OYE! ¿Por qué es todo esto?'

            Levi lo miró, sus ojos grises entrecerrados en apenas lineas.

            '¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no entres en la casa sin ser cuarentinizado?'

            Eren gruñó. 'Porque es _degradante_. No cargo ningún germen', dijo, tratando de liberarse y mirando con exasperación al mayor.

            '¡Y qué demonios es ésto!', masculló. '¿Es ésta la forma de tratar a tu esposo? Hasta Krobe pareció un poco emocionado por verme.'

            Levi chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. '¿Y por qué debería estar contento de verte, imbécil? Cuando todo lo que haces es romper mis reglas-'

            hubo un largo, consumidor silencio que reemplazó la tensión. Se miraron uno al otro, habiendo irrumpido en la zona segura del otro. Eren captó el atisbo de sonrisa que amenazaba con aflorar en el rostro del hombre, y entonces rompió el hielo con una risita.

            'De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Vengo en paz, déjame ir.'

            'Dame una segunda buena razón por la que debería.'

            'Ah, vengo trayendo... ¿regalos de mi mundo?'

            Levi le echó a su mochila una mirada evasiva.

            'Mas vale que no sea otra cámara...' dijo Levi.

            'Sí, después de que la última vez tiraste la mía por la ventana, ¿piensas que me arriesgaría a traer otra? ¡Fueron dos meses de ahorros, ¿sabías?! ¡DOS MESES! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto dinero se va en la universidad? ¡¿Cuán costosa es la educación?! Compro mi ropa en una tienda de segunda mano de beneficencia, ¡y tú tiras mi polaroid por la ventana! ¡Era una _antigüedad_!'

            'No sé, ni me importa.' dijo sencillamente el cabo primero de ojos grises.

            'Bien, tampoco voy a bajar la tapa del inodoro.'

            '¿Es una amenaza? ¿Está buscando pelea conmigo, soldado?'

            Hubo una pausa, y los dos hombres se clavaron la mirada, desafiando al otro a ceder.

            Levi soltó los brazos del menor, y miró a Eren con un brillo en sus ojos grises.

            'Y, ¿ _qué_ me trajiste a mi?'

            '...¿Oreos?', sugirió Eren.

            'Todos sabemos que no trajiste eso para mí. Prueba de nuevo, novato.'

            '¿Una bolsa de nachos?'

            'Tampoco me gusta el almidón.'

            Se hizo un largo silencio que los envolvió, la malicia evidente en los ojos del mayor.

            'Eh, ¿yo?', preguntó Eren con una risa nerviosa.

            Había anticipado ser apartado. Había esperado un insulto estilo 'imbécil', 'cabeza de mierda', y así. Pero Levi se inclinó cerca, oliéndolo como si... de verdad considerara la oferta.

            'Je', dijo el semi Napoleón. 'No es _mucho_... pero acepto.'

            '¿Eh?, preguntó Eren con sorpresa.

            Y, sin aviso, Levi agarró los brazos y caderas del joven, y se subió a Eren al hombro.

            '¡Espera! _Momeeeeento_ , ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?'

            El pelinegro giró la cabeza para sonreírle, insinuante, 'Tomando lo que me pertenece.'

            Eren lo miró, incrédulo. '¿Está seguro que puede cargarme, Cabo?', le desafió. '¡Ya no soy el mocoso de dieciséis que rescató hace tanto!'

            ' _Siempre_ serás un mocoso', dijo Levi, visiblemente resoplando bajo el peso del estudiante universitario. Aunque tratara de negarlo, debía admitir que Eren estaba más pesado ahora, y no era más el pubescente chico que se le ordenó vigilar. 'Y, por fortuna, _siempre_ deberé salvarte el culo', admitió, cargándolo hacia el dormitorio.

            '¡Epa! ¡Epa! ¡Cuidado con el marco! ¡Cuidado el marco-'

            Eren se agachó, apenas esquivando ser golpeado en la nuca.

            Levi cerró´la puerta tras ellos, justo dejando a Krobe fuera. Oyeron al droide proferir un aullido melancólico. Krobe rascó la puerta cerrada, mientras Levi dejaba al más joven de pie.

            'Y', dijo Eren, ojos verdeazulados nunca dejando de verlo. '¿Quien domina?, preguntó, jugando con su cinto.

            Hubo una pausa.

            Levi le miró cautamente, antes de sonreír.

            '…. Tiraremos una moneda.'

            ..-..

 

            '¡Eren! ¡Eren! ¡ESPERA!'

            El castaño no dejó de caminar.

            '¡Eren!', llamó Armin mientras daba una ultima carrera. El rubio lo tacleó como si fuera un partido de rugby. No consiguió tumbarlo, pero consiguió que Eren cayera de rodillas. Lo cual era suficiente, considerando cuan volátil y perturbado parecía Eren. Armin envolvió sus cortos brazos alrededor de Eren, y presionó su rostro en la espalda de su mejor amigo. Permanecieron en esa pose por un largo e incomodo silencio. Eren con su cabeza oculta en los pliegues de su capa con capucha, rehusándose a ser sacado. Y Armin con sus brazos rodeando a su amigo de la infancia.

            'Déjame ir', le apremió Eren.

            'No hasta que te calmes.'

            ' _Estoy_ calmado.'

            'No, no lo estás. Estas enojado. Estás frustrado. Lo entiendo, hombre. Te sientes con ganas de golpear a alguien, ¿no?'

            Armin sintió un temblor irrumpir el cuerpo del chico que sostenía. Los hombros temblaron, pero Eren seguía guardándoselo todo. Oyó a Eren tomar aire profundamente, pero el aire nunca salió. El rubio giró los ojos, apretando su agarre alrededor de su mejor amigo.

            'Dios, no cambiaste nada. Es como la vez con el dentista. No pudiste decirle a tu mamá que la boca te dolía como el demonio. Te guardaste todo el dolor para ti mismo. Sigues cargando todos tus problemas solo. Eso no es sano, Eren. Te van a comer por dentro. ¿Me entiendes?'

            Eren hizo una mueca, tratando de contener las emociones que trataban de vencerlo.

            'Él... me enseñó a dominar mi ira.'

            'Sin ofender, Eren... pero, ¿vas a tener más en cuenta el consejo de un _muerto_ antes que el mío?'

            'Él NO está MUERTO-'

            '¿Ves? Ésto es exactamente lo que digo! Has exaltado el hombre como a un Dios. Es un humano, como el resto de nosotros. La gente comete errores, perdónalos. Perdónalo, Eren.'

            Hubo un tenso silencio que quedó en el espacio de esas palabras.

            Armin vio al castaño guardián llevarse una mano a la cara.

            'Él nunca dijo que era un héroe. Mucho menos un Dios. Yo soy quien-'

            'Entonces, perdónate _a_ _ti mismo_ primero.'

            Armin forzó a Eren a darse la vuelta y enfrentarlo. El rubio muchacho vio la cara de su amigo y lo sacudió con fuerza, acerados ojos topacio mirando en los vacilantes verdes.

            'Eren. ¿recuerdas lo que pasó en el 2002?'

            'Por supuesto, lo _recuerdo_...'

            'Sí, fue el año en que pasó el accidente y mis papás nunca volvieron a casa.', dijo Armin, haciendo una mueca ante lo desagradable del recuerdo.

            Era raro como Armin narraba el peor evento de su niñez... como si fuera una parte de una película que vio el fin de semana.

            'Fueron tiempo duros. Pero no fue el fin de mi vida. Que es es motivo por el cual se mudó a vivir conmigo. Al principio, pensé que todo lo que el vejete quería era mudarse de su casa de retiro usándome de excusa. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Mientras me hacían parar entre los ataúdes, la manada de mis tías me decían que debía permanecer digno y no llorar. Porque los chicos no lloran, dijeron. Los verdaderos hombres no lloran _lagrimas_ , me dijeron. ¿Adivina quien cerró de golpe la puerta de un taxi y caminó con un bastón? Sí, ¡el Abuelo! Se acercó a los ataúdes, miró arrugando el ceño a su hijo y a mi madre. Y, entonces, vino a mi lado. ¿Y sabes qué hizo? Me dio una _cachetada_ en plena cara. Me dijo que yo estaba enojado y que tenía todo el derecho de estarlo. Y que no había motivo para sentir vergüenza por estar enojado con gente muerta. Y me dijo que había una sola manera de lidiar con la situación.'

            Eren se mordió un cachete por dentro.

            '...¿cuál era?', preguntó el castaño.

            Armin sonrió.

            'Cuando estás enojado, cuentas hasta tres.'

            Eren resopló.

            'Ya _sé_ eso.'

            'Y, cuando estás _verdaderamente_ enojado, maldices. Y haces berrinches.' terminó Armin.

            Eren observó al otro, preguntándose si este era el mismo chico que solía ser molestado en la secundaria. Se forzó a reír, dándose cuenta a quien había salido su amigo de la infancia. 'Tu abuelo es un tipo sabio.'

            Armin le sacó la lengua, pero asintió suavemente. El santo sonrió con renuencia. 'Sí, eso es _lo_ que pensé. Hasta que saqué un libro de la biblioteca y descubrí que _Mark Twain_ lo había dicho primero. El abuelo sigue creyendo que el tipo le hizo plagio, a pesar de que Mark Twain lleve muerto cien años.'

            Eren permaneció arrodillado, y llevó su peso a los talones de sus zapatillas.

            'Así que... ¿qué quieres que haga? Ya no sé qué hacer, Armin. No sé donde ir desde aquí.'

            'Bueno, para empezar, _grita_.'

            Eren lo miró con sospecha.

            '¿ _Qué_?

            Armin señaló a las dunas de arena que los rodeaban.

            'Mira en derredor, Eren. No hay nadie aquí en kilómetros. Es el mejor lugar. Deja todo salir. O tu ira te va a comer desde dentro.'

            Eren meditó el consejo en el silencio del desierto. Miró al anillo en su mano derecha y sonrió al nudo de emociones desatarse en su pecho. Se levantó, asintiendo con decisión. Se quitó la capa y la tiró al piso. Vestido en su camiseta de Guns n Roses y jeans, enfrentando por primera vez al mundo de Titán sin disfraz, se sintió extrañamente liberado. Eren apoyó una rodilla al piso y tomó la pose del corredor.

            Armin lo miró con inquietud, mientras recogía la abandonada capa del suelo.

            '¿Qué... estás haciendo, Eren?'

            'Desahogándome', fue todo lo que el castaño dijo en respuesta.

            Eren preparó sus hombros y miró al frente.

            Contando en regresiva desde tres, partió.

            Y Armin nunca había visto algo similar antes. Había visto a su mejor amigo en el ring de boxeo, lo vio jugar béisbol, e incluso simular sentadillas en el gimnasio. Pero eso no era nada en comparación a ver a Eren correr una milla. Armin estaba fascinado por las largas y ágiles zancadas del joven guardián. Eren levantaba la arena del desierto en sus pasos, las zapatillas retumbando en el camino invisible, como un sabueso con fuego en sus patas. Y allí estuvo el grito. Un grito de angustia, que irrumpió a través del silencio del desierto, casi como el lamento de un animal herido. Como una ballena siendo arponeada en su hogar, asesinada atravesando su vientre. Como un halcón siendo derribado del cielo. Eren corrió hasta que sus pies pudieron sostenerlo. Corrió hasta que sus pulmones clamaron aire. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, era sólo un pequeña figura en la distancia.

            Armin le vio colapsar sobre sus rodillas.

            Pero los gritos no cesaron.

            '¡Espero que estés contento, IMBÉCIL!', oyó Armin rugir a Eren entre las dunas de arena gis.

            Hubo un lastimero grito, que se convirtió en sollozos.

            '¡Espero... que estés malditamente FELÍZ!'

            '¡Porque lo perdimos TODO, Levi! TODO, ¿oíste? ¡Todo lo que significaba ALGO! ¡Todo se vino _abajo_!'

            '¡Y-y sé que era el paraíso! ¡Mi PARAÍSO! ¡Y TAMBIÉN EL TUYO! ¡Y, ¿ADIVINA QUÉ?! ¡TÚ Y TO, _LOS DOS_ , LO DESTRUIMOS!'

            Hubo una pausa y el sonido de llantos.

            'Pero... ¡está bien! ¡PUEDO LIDIAR CON ESO! Puedo cagar aguantándomelo, mientras... mientras estés vivo. Por favor, ¡sólo sigue vivo!'

            ..-..

 

            Cuando sus sacos lagrimales y garganta se secaron, Eren sintió el regreso de una vieja catarsis. Lo liberó, y se dio cuenta de que el abuelo de Armin había estado en lo correcto. Lo ayudó. Lo liberó de la culpa y la ira. Se forzó a ponerse de pie y volverse. Como siempre, Armin lo esperaba.

            El rubio le saludó.

            '¿Terminaste?', gritó su mejor amigo.

            Eren asintió con una media sonrisa, la cual probablemente el chico no podía ver por la distancia.

            '¿Crees que me haya oído?' le gritó Eren en respuesta.

            '¡Apuesto que todo el universo te oyó, fuerte y claro, Eren!' le respondió a gritos Armin, riendo.

            Armin le volvió a saludar y señaló a el camión que se acercaba en la distancia.

            'Nuestro transporte llegó. ¡Apúrate, haragán!'

            Eren asintió, y empezó a caminar hacia él. Los pies dolían por la carrera que acaba de hacer. Y, estaba seguro, tenía ampollas si se quitaba las zapatillas y medias. Miró arriba y vio al camión detenerse ante Armin.

            Pero el rubio se quedó paralizado en su sitio, y no mostró intención de acercársele.

            Eren se dio cuenta del porqué.

            Tres hombres surgieron del camión. Y Eren se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que que este vehículo no tenía el logo de 'Burguess Venturas' dibujado en su lado. Uno de los hombres apuntó un arma a la frente de Armin y el chico rubio levantó las manos en el aire. Otro lo agarró por el cuello de su impermeable y empezó a empujarlo dentro del camión, a pesar de la resistencia de Armin.

            'No', crujió Eren, sin aliento. '¡ÉL NO!'

            Los hombres se volvieron y se percataron de él. Se burlaron del Guardián.

            Ya sabía quienes eran.

            Cazadores de recompensas.

 

 _Las estrellas danzan en azul y rojo,_  
 _y la arbitraria negrura ingresa al galope,_  
 _como dijiste imaginé tu regreso,_  
 _pero envejecí y olvidé tu nombre._  
 _Creo que te inventé en mi cabeza._  
 _Debí haber amado, en cambio, a un ave de trueno_ **(4)**. _  
_

 

            Mad Girl Love Song ( _La canción de amor de una chica loca_ ), Sylvia Plath

 

* * *

 

 

            **1** En el original es TSM: Tranverse SubConscious Merger (fusionador trasversal de subconscientes). Aparece en _Doce Puertas a un mundo azulado_ y hay un chiste interesante al respecto…

            **2** Una milla en el original

            **3** Aquí se usaba la palabra 'earthling', que es efectivamente terrícola. Como traduje 'earthborn' (nativo de la tierra) como terrícola, usé una palabra similar.

            **4** El ave de trueno es una figura mitológica de los indo americanos del norte, un ave que trae las lluvias, los truenos y los rayos.


	50. Sacrificio Virginal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NT: Sinceramente, la vida me ha podido estas dos últimas semanas, con sólo contarles que por una gripe viral estuve en cama dos días (que todavía no se me quitó), otros dos días ocupada con el aniversario de casamiento de mis padres, y la uni que me mata (quien haga la carrera de letras y, además, trabaje, debe saber lo que es…), ¡y ni siquiera he podido leer lo último publicado por Blessende, (¡que ya está en el cap 94!). Recuerden que, si quieren saber qué es de mi vida, me buscan en twitter como marukusanagi, aunque no publique demasiado seguido.  
> Lo bueno/malo: me ví toda la serie de Hoouzuki no reitetsu (me encanta Hoozuki! Y leí unos doujin preciosos), FREE! Eternal summer me tiene re ansiosa! Y después me enganché con ALDNOAH . ZEROH, vale la pena esa serie

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

           

            _Capítulo 50:_ Sacrificio Virginal

            ~.~

            _Y cuando la noche oscurezca las calles,_  
Entonces vagarán los Hijos  
De Belial, embargados de insolencia y vino  
Testigos de las Calles de Sodoma.  
-Paraíso perdido, Libro I, John Milton

 

            Los caza recompensas desaparecieron con su mejor amigo detrás de las puertas del vagón de carga. Hubo una brecha de silencio por una infinitésima de tiempo, antes de que el motor rugiera al volver a la vida. El vehículo se desvió a la izquierda de Eren, y empezó a marchar en reversa, sus ruedas chirriando en el mudo silencio de la tierra desértica. Las gomas patinaron, levantando una densa nube de polvo. _No_ , resopló Eren. No, no, no _Armin_ , murmuró por lo bajo, mientras salía tras el camión. Eren se percató de lo extraño que era que corriera _todo_ el tiempo. Corriera huyendo del Estado. Corriera a través de mundos paralelos. E, inevitablemente, siempre corriera hacia los problemas. En momentos así, de verdad extrañaba su equipo de maniobras. El equipo de los Cuerpos había sido guardado con el resto de sus pertenencias en la parte trasera del camión de Nina. De todas formas… su equipo de maniobras hubiera sido inútil. No había nada para darse altura en esta tierra vacía, ni rascacielos ni arboles gigantes. Todo lo que había eran colinas de arena gris, pedruscos de arena, y rocas de cristal.

            Dejó de correr, su mente había decidido aferrarse a una idea de último recurso. _Si no puedes ir a la montaña, rayos, haces que la montaña venga a ti_. Encorvó los hombros para agacharse a recoger piedras sueltas y, sin perder tiempo, las arrojó a la parte trasera del camión. Una, dos, un par más… hacia esa maldita puerta cerrada.

            Dieron en la parte de atrás del vehículo, rebotando con un sonoro ruido, hasta que el vehículo se detuvo con furia.

            Eren se detuvo, resoplando por la falta de aire. Observó como las puertas dobles se abrían por segunda vez, y un hombre armando con rifle salía, viéndose muy ofuscado con él.

            Eren sonrió sombríamente…. A pesar de sí. Sip, bueno, era un alborotador.

            Pero, al menos, había atraído su atención.

            ..-..

 

            'Amicis tui sunt abisse!', dijo la mujer por lo bajo.

            'Quid?'

            'ABISSE!'

            Jean miró de uno al otro. La Llama alzó el pelaje de su nuca, y atrapó el borde de su chaqueta oliva. Masticó melifluamente de la tela, y Jean trato de apartarla golpeándole la cabeza. No _ahora_ , dijo al monumental animal. Ya estaban en marcha otra vez, y, extrañamente, no habían todavía encontrado a los demás. El rubio ceniza trató de rescatar algo de la conversación entre los dos titánicos. La tía de Marco sonaba frenética y había un sesgo nervioso en su voz, el cual Jean no estaba contento de oír.

            '¿Qué está diciendo?' le preguntó a Marco. '¿Qué rayos pasa?'

            El más alto se veía perturbado, mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara pecosa, inquieto.

            'Nada… de qué preocuparse, Jean', dijo con una tibia y solemne sonrisa.

            Nina Burgess no parecía compartir su espíritu de energía positiva. Cambiaba las marchas y estallaba en una nueva tanda de maldiciones. La atención de la rubicunda mujer estaba fija en las marcas paralelas en la arena. 'Imbécil', masculló por lo bajo.

            '¿De qué preocuparse?', repuso Jean, incrédulo, volviéndose al pecoso.

            Marco sabía que no había caso en ocultárselo. 'De acuerdo… tenemos un problema. Un gran problema. Eren y Armin no están por ninguna parte. Es como si hubieran desaparecido.'

            Jean se le quedó mirando.

            '¿Qué quieres decir con que _desaparecieron_? Esos dos estaban aquí un segundo atrás. ¿Cuán lejos podrían haber ido a _pie_ -?'

            Marco le puso una vacilante mano en el hombro, tratando de calmarlo.

            'Mi tía dice que son las marcas de un diez ruedas. Un vehículo pesado. Alguien dio con ellos antes que nosotros. No sabemos quiénes son, o qué quieren, pero parecen estar dirigiéndose a Maria.'

            '¿Qué… estás insinuando?' siseó Jean.

            El pecoso se mostró meditabundo.

            'Creo, Jean, que nuestros amigos fueron raptados.'

            El camión dio un giro brusco alrededor de una roca, desestabilizándolos.

            'Mierda', maldijo Nina, esta vez en español.

            Jean no podría haberlo dicho mejor.

            ..-..

 

            Los captores les guiaron al fondo de la unidad de contención, un hombre rozándoles con el cañón de un arma. S _igue marchando_ , era la muda orden. _Y nada de avivadas_. Eran tres, totalmente armados, y bien cubiertas las bocas con bufandas. Eren fue empujado a una polvorienta esquina, donde alguien yacía sentado, con los codos envolviéndole sus tobillos. Incluso bajo las agonizantes luces de neón, eren reconoció al santo. Armin le miró hoscamente.

            '¿ _Qué_?' siseó Eren, deseando que su amigo se mostrara un poco feliz de verlo.

            'Bien hecho, Einstein. Ahora, los _dos_ estamos metidos en esto.'

            '¿Qué rayos querías que hiciera? ¿Huir?'

            Armin le miró, picado. 'Ay, no sé… ¿acaso se te ocurrió ir por _ayuda_? Qué gran mejor amigo eres. No sé quién es el idiota más grande, si Jean o tú.'

            Los hombros de Eren se hundieron, y resopló profundamente.

            'Hubiera sido muy tarde, Armin. Tenía que hacer lo posible por rescatarte.'

            Armin alzó sus manos atadas, y las indicó con la mirada. 'Eren, ¿en cuanto a esto del rescate? _No_ te está saliendo para nada.' Repuso el rubio, indicando con la cabeza las muñecas esposadas de Eren.

            Eren le ignoró eso, y se volvió a los tres caza recompensas. Sus captores estaban sentados en reunión, susurrándose entre ellos. Eren afinó los oídos para escucharles. Sus voces era bajas y roncas al hablar.

            '¿El remate es esta tarde?', preguntó uno. '¡Que fortuna encontrar al flaco antes que cualquier otro!'

            'Sí, ¡parece que los secuaces de Belial siguen por ahí!'

            'No sé... esto me da mala espina. Oí rumores acerca de ese hombre. Este es el territorio de Vigilante. Si llega a oír-'

            'Deja de ser gallina. ¿Qué es para nosotros? Sólo cobraremos la recompensa, y nos lavaremos las manos del asunto.'

            Eren estiró el labio inferior y soltó un silbido agudo.

            'Oigan, ¡BICHOS!', les llamó, ignorando la mirada de advertencia de Armin.

            Ahora tenía la atención de aquellos.

            Los hombres le miraron, cada uno llevando sus manos de inmediato a las armas en sus fundas.

            'Miren', trató de negociar Eren, 'No pueden sólo entregarnos al Estado. _No_ somos criminales. Hemos sido inculpados. No sé qué precio nos han puesto a nuestras cabezas-'

            Los hombre rieron, cortando lo que quisiera decir.

            'Ah, no somos caza recompensas para el _Estado_ , chico. Nosotros mismos somos buscados.'

            Eren y Armin intercambiaron miradas.

            'Si no trabajan para el gobierno de Titán, ¿qu-qué quieren de nosotros?', inquirió Armin.

            Los tres tipos estallaron en graznidos, y uno de ellos se levantó. Se tiró la capucha hacia atrás, para revelar descuidado cabello gris y una densa barba bajo su barbilla. Parecía estar a mitad de la cuarentena, y se les acercó calmadamente. Se agachó junto a Armin, y agarró la chaqueta del chico. Abriendo el cuello de la chaqueta, el hombre deslizó un dedo por la pálida piel del cuello del muchacho. Armin trató de apartarse, pero el mayor lo tenía aferrado firmemente, saboreando el miedo que hizo nacer en los ojos azules.

            '¿Qué es lo que _queremos_? Bueno, hay gente que pagará un mejor precio por ti, Terrícola, que lo que el Estado podría pagar. Gente que está fascinada con la carne', dijo el hombre, sobando la entrepierna de Armin, '-del _otro_ mundo.'

            Armin se echó para atrás, con asco. 'Oiga. Pero yo... soy un ho-hombre', balbuceó.

            El hombre sonrió malicioso, y se inclinó para susurrar al oído del rubio. Había olor a alcohol en su aliento, y lujuria en sus ojos inyectados de sangre.

            'Verdad... alcanzarías un precio extraordinario si fueras mujer, pero tienes una linda carita, y el sexo no le importa a la mayoría de la gente del inferior', las manos del hombre subieron por la entrepierna de Armin, sugerentes. 'Especialmente para la gente como _yo_.'

            Armin cerró los ojos fuertemente, resistiendo la urgencia de vomitar.

            Eren alzó un pie y apartó de una patada la mano del tipo.

            'Oiga, déjelo en paz, bastardo. No lo toque con sus manos sucias.'

            El mal viviente miró a Eren con fastidio. '¿Y quien eres _tú_? No recuerdo ver tu estúpida cara en el aviso.'

            'Ah, ¿quiere que me presente?', amenazó Eren. 'Libéreme, hijo de puta. Y le presentaré primero mis puños.'

            Los otros hombres parecían haberlo oído, y reían ridículamente.

            '¿Qué les parece? El pibe es bardero. ¿Vas a dejar que ese pendejo te hable así, Perenti?'

            Perenti ignoró sus burlas. '¿También eres Terrícola?' le preguntó a Eren.

            Armin sacudió la cabeza furiosamente a Eren, rogándole que se callara. _¡Eren! No les digas nada, gesticuló._ Pero Eren le hizo una mueca al tipo.

            'Sí, lo soy.', anunció. 'Y orgulloso de serlo. Acercate más, y te mostraré cuanta carne fuera de este mundo soy, pedazo de basura.'

            Perenti se mostró desafectado por el joven, a pesar del rifle que colgaba de su hombro. ¿Qué onda con este chico y su bocota? El rubio había sido fácil de intimidar, pero este pendenciero parecía una bestia indómita, un chucho rabioso cuanto mucho.

            '¿Crees que puedes derrotarme?', preguntó el titánico, fingiendo una sonrisa superior.

            Eren resopló.

            'No sólo a _ti_ , derrotaré a toda tu compañía. He sido entrenado por el mejor, cabezas de mierda.'

            La cabeza de Perenti fue de la fiera expresión de su rostro a sus dedos cerrados en puños. Ignorando a sus compañeros, el hombre se apartó de Armin, decidiendo que había luchas que no valían la pena meterse.

            ..-..

 

            Marco estrechó manos con su tía, y le agradeció por toda su asistencia. La mujer había mantenido su promesa, y les llevó a Maria. Por supuesto, habían perdido a dos de su grupo en el camino. Jean recogió sus pertenencias de dentro de 'Burgess Venturas'. Hizo su salida, tras darle un grosero saludo de despedida a la Llama Latina y al tiburón cabeza de martillo, que no parecían nada contentos con su partida. Los caballos le relincharon, y alzó una mano para saludarles. Resoplando bajo el peso de las mochilas de Eren y Armin, descendió, y observó el camión de cargas doblar en una esquina antes de partir hacia Utgard.

            Ahora estaban por su cuenta. En esta tierra de proscritos. Donde ser un Guardián importaba poco.

            Marco caminó hasta Jean y señaló al camión blanco que estaba aparcado frente a un derruido y desolado anfiteatro. Volvió a mostrarse preocupado.

            'Mi tía dijo que las marcas llevaban hasta ese camión. Supongo que nuestros amigos están dentro.'

            Jean frunció el ceño ante la imagen del edificio.

            '¿Ah si? No me gusta nada. Me está dando mala espina este lugar. Y, créeme, mi intuición nunca erra, Marco.'

            El pecoso pareció sorprendido. Porque era la primera vez que Jean le llamaba por su nombre.

            La respuesta de Marco fue interrumpida por una fuerte algarabía y el inconfundible resonar de un martillo contra madera. Estaba el sonido de los hombres declamando, y los silbidos lujuriosos que cortaban el aire.

            '¿Que rayos pasa dentro?', preguntó Jean por lo bajo.

            'Ay dios', dijo Marco, antes de caminar velozmente hacia el anfiteatro. 'Esto es malo, Jean. Oí rumores antes, pero creer que, de verdad lo practican-'

            El rubio ceniza le siguió, gustándole para nada su tono. 'Oye, ¿qué está pasando?'

            Pero Marco no le daba una respuesta clara.

            'Lo vas a descubrir. Primero, necesitamos entrar. ¡Apurate!'

            ..-..

 

            El dúo terrícola - titánico no eran los únicos que habían oído las sonoras risas en el anfiteatro y el sonido del martillo resonando contra la madera. Armin estaba parado en el oscuro pasillo, petrificado. El blondo universitario sudaba frío y luchaba contra sus amarres por sexta vez. Debió haberse quedado en casa, en la comodidad de su cuarto del dormitorio. Debió haber vivido la vida normal de un veintiañero. No estaba preparado para esto. No para ser vendido a bárbaros, que le codiciaban como si fuera un espécimen exótico.

            Eren golpeó su hombro con el suyo.

            'Armin, cálmate.', susurró el castaño, tranquilizador. 'No te preocupes, yo te protegeré.'

            El labio inferior de Armin tembló; aparentemente, no tenía mucha fe en las habilidades de Eren para proteger a nadie. '¿Y cómo _planeas_ hacer eso?', escupió furioso. '¡Mi abuelo no me crió para que me pudiera convertir en el esclavo sexual de un hato de aliens en otro planeta, ¿ESTAMOS?!' Parecía a punto de llorar, y gimoteó, mirando larga y lúgubremente al pasillo.

            Eren no lo culpaba, y tragó el nudo seco en su garganta.

            ¿Cómo _diablos_ iba a arreglar esto?

            Armin tenia razón. Su mejor amigo no merecía esto. Nadie lo merecía.

            'Armin, no dejaré que nada te pase. Lo _juro_.'

            Las puertas que daban a la habitación de afuera se abrieron, y dos de sus captores bajaron las escaleras.

            Armin se encogió contra la pared mientras llegaban a él. Los hombres agarraron al rubio de los hombros y empujaron violentamente al chico hacia las puertas. _Tu audiencia te espera_ , dijo uno con una desquiciada sonrisa en los labios. Armin se detuvo para darle a Eren una mirada de horror. _Ayúdame_ , gesticuló.

            Eren parpadeó, desesperadamente tratando de idear un rescate.

            _Vamos, neuronas._

            _Piensen._

            _¡PIENSEN!_

            Como si respondieran, recordó las palabras de alguien.

            _No podrás sobrevivir aquí si ni siquiera puedes mentir, soldado._

 

            Eren se mordió el labio inferior y asintió, comprendiendo.

            'Oigan', llamó a los hombres. '¡PAREN!'

            Los hombres se detuvieron y se volvieron a mirarlo con curiosidad. '¿Qué?'

            'Llévenme a mí en su lugar.'

            Los titánicos sonrieron.

            'Qué cosa tan honorable... pero, lo siento, chico. Este acá va a conseguir un precio mucho mejor que el que tú podrías.'

            '¿Ah sí?', contestó Eren. 'Los dos somos Terrícolas. Armin puede ser más bonito para mirar, pero es buscado por el Estado. Es un narcotraficante, piromaníaco y _puta_.'

            Los secuestradores alzaron una ceja, mirando a Armin y luego a Eren.

            '¿Qué quieres decir?'

            Armin miró a su mejor amigo con sorpresa y confusión. _Sí, ¿que quieres decir, Eren? ¿Por que le sigues el juego a estos tipos-_

            'Quiero decir que... me lleven a mí en cambio.'

            Los hombres le volvieron a mirar por arriba. '¡Ja! ¿Y que hay de especial en ti?'

            Otra vez esa voz en su cabeza.

 

            _No puedes sobrevivir aquí si ni siquiera puedes mentir..._  

            _Mentir._

 

            Eren enfrentó sus rostros con una expresión seria en el suyo.

            'Bueno... _Yo_ soy virgen.'

 

 


	51. Vigilante Enmascarado

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

         

_Capítulo 51:_ Vigilante Enmascarado

            ~.~

            _El primero enterrará su corazón en un bosque obscuro_  
 _bajo la nieve, sin embargo aun siente su dolor,_  
 _El segundo verá su posesión más querida_  
 _En la mano de su enemigo_

            Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrel, Susanna Clarke

 

 

            En una habitación aislada del ala psiquiátrica del Hospital Stanley Memorial, una mujer estaba sentada entre las desordenadas sabanas. Había un ovillo de lana azul junto a su pie desnudo, los extremos de su hilo enganchados a sus agujas de tejer. Sus manos trabajaban con paso febril, enganchando, desenganchando, enredando y desenredando, hasta que oyó un golpe en su puerta. La mujer, que estaba a fines de sus cuarenta, sintió el viejo y conocido tirón en sus muñecas, un nervio tensándose al reclamar por el sobreesfuerzo. Pero, a veces, el pequeño e implacable dolor le ayudaba a olvidar. De que el mundo se movía, y ella no.

            'Sí, ¡adelante!', respondió.

            La puerta se abrió un poco, y la enfermera Robbins metió su cabeza por el hueco.

            'Buenas tardes, señora Jaeger. Me ha sorprendido, pero tiene una visita.' Anunció la mujer de bata azul.

            '¿Ah? ¿Quién es…? ¿Armin?', preguntó Carla, apartando su labor de tejido.

            La enfermera Robbins abrió la puerta y retrocedió, dejando a la visita ingresar. Carla había esperado ser saludada por el mejor amigo de Eren. Una partecita de ella había, incluso, esperado que fuera Eren. En cambio, una pequeña mujer rubia se paraba junto a la enfermera, vestida en una sudadera violeta y negros jeans ajustados. Carla no estaba segura de que la sorprendía más. La chica de las flores. Porque, entre sus brazos, Annie Leonhart cargaba un enorme ramo de rosas rosadas.

            'Hey', saludó Annie a la mujer, con un educado movimiento de mano. 'Yo… estaba por acá. Pensé en pasar con esto y saludar', explicó, aún viéndose fuera de lugar en el mundo, el hospital e incluso las rosas en sus manos.

            Hubo una elegante gracia en la sonrisa de Carla. 'Gracias. Son hermosas.' Dijo la mujer mayor, aceptando el ramo cuando Annie se acercó a su cama y se las entregó. Oyeron a puerta cerrarse tras ellas, la enfermera Robbins habiéndose marchado para volver a sus deberes.

            'Por favor, siéntese', le dijo Carla a la chica, indicándole la silla.

            Annie acercó la silla a la cama, y se dejó caer en esta. Observó mientras la mujer mayor presionaba una flor a su nariz.

            'Ann', observó vagamente la mujer castaña.

            La joven rubia alzó la mirada con sorpresa.

            '¿Mn? ¿Disculpe?'

            Carla Jaeger sonrió. 'El nombre de este género es Ann. Incluso, algunos, les dicen la hija de Ana. ¿No lo sabía?'

            Annie se encogió de hombros e hizo un ligero sonido de negación, analizando, en cambio, el cuarto. Su mirada azul fue del ovillo de lana a la labor de tejido. Soltó un ligero resoplido. '¿Hija, ah? Sin ofenderla, señora Jaeger… estoy segura de que mis viejos no me nombraron por un montón de flores. Mi padre tenía un sudoroso gimnasio en el barrio. Mi madre biológica tenía trabajos raros, hasta que decidió que se había hartado, y que era hora de hacer plata fácil. Hizo las maletas y se largó a la ciudad de los casinos cuando yo tenía cuatro. Tuve una _madrastra_ , y la fulana me odiaba. Así que _siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_ … No es exactamente la dulce familia de tres que tiene en mente.'

            Carla miró desconcertada a la joven.

            'Ya... veo', observó. 'Pero, aun así, es un lindo nombre', dijo con un suspiro, silenciosamente preguntándose si había algo que no fuera un tema delicado para la chica. ¿Era ser emo la moda de estos días?, no podía saberlo. 'Y, ¿qué le trae aquí, señorita Leonhart? Estoy segura de que los jovencitos tienen mejores cosas que hacer en este… ah, ¿qué día es, que me olvidé?', dijo de pronto Carla, mirando el calendario.

            'Sábado, dieciséis.' Dijo Annie de golpe, con una sonrisa lúgubre.

            'Bien, _sábado_. Como decía, los chicos de su edad deben tener mejores cosas que hacer que visitar un loquero.'

            Annie parecía divertida por la observación.

            'Créame, señora Jaeger', dijo con una tonta sonrisa. 'Estoy aquí porque _quiero_. Aparte, creo que podríamos continuar nuestra conversación de la última vez.'

            '¿Acerca de… Eren?'

            Annie sacudió la cabeza.

            'No exactamente, doña **(1)**. Esta vez… esta vez me gustaría saber más sobre su _esposo_.'

            Hubo un silencio que siguió a sus palabras, que estaba hecho de incomodidad y sensaciones inquietas. La mención de Grisha Jaeger visiblemente inquietaba a la mujer en la cama, y le dio a Annie una temblorosa sonrisa. 'Ah, creo que deberíamos hablar de algo más alegre. Eso es algo del pasado. Han pasado catorce años. Verdaderamente es mucho tiempo. No sé donde está, o qué hace…' dijo ella, yendo por el florero en su mesita para poner las flores.

            Annie observó a la mujer, a las puntas de sus dedos. Sus propias manos estaban callosas por años de entrenamiento. Así como los de Carla. Había similitudes, y aun así, muchas ínfimas diferencias entre las dos. Observó a la mujer mayor quietamente. Carla Jaeger puso un vaso de agua en el florero de cristal, suficiente para alimentar las rosas que Annie le había traído.

            Ella se volvió a Annie.

            La rubia tenía una entraña mirada de determinación en su rostro. Y la chica observaba a la mujer en el silencio.

            '¿Qu-qué pasa?', preguntó Carla. '¿Pasa algo malo?'

            'Discúlpeme, pero soy una buena lectora de la gente, doña. Usted es terriblemente protectora de su familia, ¿no?', dijo Annie y se detuvo aquí, con una arruga en el entrecejo. 'Él lo heredó de usted, sabe. Eren… y el hecho de que los _dos_ son malos mintiendo. Puedo ver que no me dice toda la verdad. Lo ha visto hace poco, ¿no? Ha visto a Grisha Jaeger, ¿verdad?'

            Carla, quien trataba de ocuparse a sí misma con el arreglo de las flores, se volvió rápidamente a Annie.

            En ese momento de nerviosismo, el florero se deslizó de sus manos y se estrelló contra el suelo.

            El ruido del cristal rompiéndose resonó en el silencio del cuarto.

            Carla captó su propio reflejo en los restos de cristal, sus ojos agrandándose y aterrados.

            'Qu-que mal presagio', tartamudeó.

            Carla oyó una risita y miró a Annie. La chica sonreía con esa rara media sonrisa suya. Se levantó de su sitio y tomó un periódico. Se agachó al piso y se puso a recoger los trozos con diligencia. 'Scherben bringen Glück! Mis antepasados dirían.' Murmuró en el inquieto silencio.

            Ante la inquisitiva mirada de la mujer mayor, Annie explicó. 'Significa que los vidrios rotos te traerán suerte.'

            Carla volvió a mirar al florero roto. No creía en la fortuna, y se preocupó más por su hijo.

            _Eren… ¿estás bien?_

            ..-..

 

            '¿Virgen?'

            'Si es cierto, vamos a conseguir un montón esta noche.'

            'Sí, pero, ¿cómo lo _confirmamos_?'

            'Ack. Le vamos a tomar la palabra. Mientras los ofertantes estén convencidos, ¿quiénes somos para quejarnos? A lo mejó incluso debiéramos quitarle algunos años de edad, ¿ah?'

            '¿Algún último deseo antes de que pierdas la inocencia de tu bombón?' le preguntaron los cazadores de recompensas al castaño.

            'Sí', admitió Eren, ignorando sus ilícitas y lujuriosas sonrisas. '¿Puedo darle un último abrazo?', preguntó el Guardián, señalando a Armin. '¿En honor a los viejos tiempos?'

            Los hombres se miraron, divertidos. 'Aaaah, ¡¿no son lo más lindo que viste?!', azuzaron. 'Claro, dale, pibe. Abrazá a tu amiguito todo lo que quieras. Y cuando termines, te llevaremos donde los grandes lobos malos están.'

            Su tono era enfermante. Pero Armin no sabía si era por la perversión del dinero, la lujuria o el alcohol.

            Sin perder un momento, Eren se acercó y agarró las manos atadas de Armin con las suyas esposadas. Se inclinó hacia el otro chico hasta que su boca estuvo junto a la oreja del rubio.

            'Lo que sea que hagas, no te asustes. Jean y Marco vendrán por ti.' Susurró el castaño, tratando de sonar reconfortante. ' _Vendrán,_ y te rescatarán. ¿Me entiendes? Porque somos Guardianes de la Paz.'

            '¿E-Eren?', Armin agarró la mano de su amigo, tratando de retenerlo. 'No, no _hagas_ esto.'

            Armin sintió algo pequeño ser deslizado entre sus dedos.

            'Shhh. Escápate', dijo la maravilla ojiverde, dándole a Armin un último empujón. Antes de que el rubio pudiera atrapar esos cálidos y bronceados dedos, su mejor amigo fue empujado hacia las puertas que se abrían,

            '¡Eren…!' croó Armin. '¡Por favor, no hagas esto! ¿Me oyes?'

            El joven guardián castaño se volvió brevemente para darle una lúgubre sonrisa.

            _Está bien. Estaré bien._

            Uno de los cazadores forzó a la cabeza del chico a volverse. Armin observó la ancha espalda del joven mientras era guiado a través del oscuro pasillo. Observó las puertas abrirse, la luz y la locura del exterior ingresar poco a poco. Y de la misma forma, su amigo fue llevado al círculo de luz enceguecedor.

            Armin fue dejado solo con sus sentimientos de desesperación e inutilidad. Miro a su palma y descubrió los dos objetos que Eren le legó.

            Una llave.

            Y un anillo de plata.

            Su anillo de bodas.

            'Eren', gruñó el rubio, sus frágiles hombros temblando. 'Imbécil colosal…'

            ..-..

 

            No era culpa suya, se dijo Jean.

            No, no era su maldita culpa que sus amigos estuvieran en problemas.

            Había sido idea de Marco separarse. Había sido idea de Marco prepararse para lo peor. También había sido idea de Marco subirse la capucha de su capa. Jean había estado demasiado enfocado en hallar a sus amigos que ni había prestado atención al hecho de que su rostro había estado al descubierto y _rogando_ ser notado. No hasta que Marco agarró el brazo de Jean, llevado al rubio ceniza a detenerse y agarrado la capucha de la capa. Metió dentro la cabeza de Jean, su voz amable aunque reprendiéndolo. _Debes evitar ser reconocido, Jean… todavía eres buscado por el Estado_ , le sermoneó Marco. _Por_ _favor, no hagas nada apurado_ , dijo el más alto antes de separarse.

            Jean Kirstein, Guardián de Paz del escuadrón 104 de la división de Stonehess, repentinamente tuvo un ataque de nostalgia. Se acordó de la loca dentista de su madre, y le dejó confuso como un amable, sonriente titánico que nunca maldecía, un traga libros que constantemente hacia citas… podía recordarle a su madre en casa. Jean nunca había sido muy dado a los titánicos. Pero admitía que Marco… este Marco Bott era más tolerable que la mayoría de ellos. Sí… _Tolerable_.

            _Momento_. ¿No se suponía que estaba tras de alguien?

            Sí, sus _amigos_.

            Maldición.

            Jean siguió el ruido de la multitud. Caminó a través de un polvoroso corredor barnizado, que tenia sospechosas manchas en las paredes. Como licor vomitado por alguien, rastros de un animal muerto o, quizá incluso eran el diseño de los mosaicos. El fin del pasadizo se abría a una amplia carpa, hecha de lienzos, plomo y madera, decorada con vidrios de colores y espejos, el pabellón alzado mostraba detalles de brocado y terciopelos. Recordó haber conducido con su madre en su cadillac una vez, y ella le había señalado una enorme carpa en un descampado. _Es un circo itinerante_ , Jean, dijo la señora Kirstein. _¿Quieres ir?_ Jean había girado los ojos a ella. _¿Qué edad piensas que tengo?_

            Ella le había llamado 'Spiegeltent'.

            Un lugar para el júbilo y la celebración.

            Pero mientras Jean ingresaba a la muchedumbre de espectadores, supo que ese lugar se sentía mal. Y estaba terriblemente lleno. Cubierto y equipado con nada más que una navaja suiza, se sentía vulnerable, como si caminara desnudo. Había algo acerca de esta reunión de titánicos. Primero, la obvia falta del sexo débil… lo que nunca era buena señal. Nada familiar u hogareño en ese lugar. Segundo, había un hedor a alcohol y maldiciones en las conversaciones. Estos hombres estaban bebidos hasta los huesos y, a juzgar por sus prendas, la mayoría tampoco era acaudalada. No era una buena combinación para encontrar en los enemigos. Tercero, estaba la carpa que parecía haber sido alzada con premura sobre el pabellón y el anfiteatro. Como si no quisieran que ser visto por ojos ajenos. Y, finalmente, estaba el martilleo.

            Jean empujó a través de la multitud, hacia el ruido de ese martillo. Sus ojos almendrados recorrieron los rostros discretamente, buscando a los idiotas que había llegado a considerar sus amigos más cercanos.

            **_¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡PUM!_**

            'Paciencia, caballeros. Patience! **(2)** Avoir de la patience! Gedulal!'

            Jean miró arriba y halló a un hombre calvo en el podio, viéndose pulcro en un saco a medida. Hablaba a un micrófono, urgiéndole a la ruidosa muchedumbre silencio.

            'Sí, sí, es _hora_ de empezar la atracción de la noche. Y, Caballeros, ¡admirad! ¡Agasajen sus ojos con un raro hallazgo! ¡Un terrícola macho! ¡ _Dieciocho_ años de edad! ¡Y _virgen_!'

            Las puertas se abrieron y alguien fue empujado.

            Jean miró al escenario y descubrió al subastador señalar a una persona conocida. Un joven con revueltos cabellos castaños, mirando confundido a la galería.

            _¿Un virgen de dieciocho años?_

            '¿Eren?', escupió Jean con sorpresa.

            ..-..

 

            El sargento Keith Shadis era lo que Sun Tzu a un manual de reglas. Su mejor campo era éste- el de batalla, su imperativa era esperar lo inesperado. Estar preparado a lo peor. Tu enemigo puede ser máquina, humano, rayos, puede ser tu mejor amigo, incluso un lobo en piel de cordero. _Siempre estate preparado_ , diría Shadis. Y, entonces, procedería a enfrentar las caras de los cadetes y asustarlos hasta hacerse en los pantalones. Eren recodaba a Dita Ness y también a sus lecciones. El hombre de bandanas coloridas había señalado los números en la imagen proyectada. 'Caballeros…', habría captado la mirada de Annie y mordido su lengua '…y señoritas. Perdona, Leonhart, Hannah y las otras… pero, como decía, ese es exactamente mi punto. La proporción de géneros no está a favor de las mujeres en este mundo. El Estado ha hecho lo que pudo para atacar a este problema desde raíz. Pero los hechos son hechos y _estamos_ viendo un crecimiento inverso en la población. La situación es particularmente triste en las zonas inferiores.'

            '¿Inferiores?, preguntó Eren en voz alta. 'Espere. ¿Qué demonios es eso?'

            Thomas rodó sus ojos, dándose vuelta en su silla para golpear la frente de Eren con dos dedos. '¿No repasamos esto la última vez, Jaeger? ¿Acaso todos los tuyos son balas perdidas?'

            Eren gruñó. 'Estoy seguro que tus bolas no rendirían si tuvieran que hacerlo una segunda vez, Thomas.'

            Y, antes de que una guerra entre mundos estallara en la clase, Marco Bott pondría sus manos en los hombros de sus compañeros y los separaría. Marco suspiraría mientras los pacificaba. 'Las inferiores son asentamientos fuera de las ciudades burbuja, Eren', explicaría, respondiendo la pregunta del chico. 'Tenemos a Maria en las afueras de Trost. Se rumorea que el Estado destierra a la gente no apta a la tierra de afuera.'

            '¿No aptas?', repitió Eren, sin gustar como sonaba eso.

            'Sí, ofensores al Estado, gente con historial criminal, gente de cierta etnia. Medio como el Hitler de tu mundo eliminaba a los judíos, homosexuales y no arios. Por supuesto que… no hay campos de concentración aquí, pero empujar a esta gente fuera, a tierra inhóspita, es similar a genocidio. Al menos, eso es lo que arguyen los rebeldes.'

            El sargento Dita Ness había reído nerviosamente ante la explicación de Marco.

            'Vamos, cadete Bott. El Estado se preocupa por su gente. Y somos soldados para el Estado de Titán. Debería tener cuidado en lo que vaya a decir, Bott. No te preocupes, Eren. Los titánicos no son tan malos como Marco los pinta.'

            Mientras Eren se erguía en la plataforma del anfiteatro, conteniendo la furia de su rostro y descubriéndose ser mirado por doscientos hombres apiñados alrededor de la plataforma, casi rió, escéptico. Podía verlo en sus ojos. La lujuria animal, la necesidad de humillarlo y ponerlo en su lugar. Estos hombres eran la gente abandonada de la tierra, y ellos se descargaban usando sus propios medios y fines. Esta era la Calle. Esto era el Bajo Mundo. Un lugar donde Levi perteneció. Y, aun así, Eren no podía imaginarse a su esposo ser uno de estos pervertidos hombres de mediana edad.

            _¿No tan malos, eh?_

            _Sí, claro._

            El escenario era de unos pocos metros de diámetro con el circulo de sillas tan cercano que podía sentir el calor y el hedor del alcohol de los alientos. Cabinas privadas rodeadas con decoraciones de vidrios coloridos y ventanas espejadas daba a la audiencia cierta privacidad. Odiaba pensar lo que la gente oculta dentro de esas cabinas estaría haciendo, observándolo esposado y expuesto. Mientras se volvía a los rostros en derredor, descubrió las profanas expresiones de los espectadores, un hombre incluso le mandaba besos. Otro le hizo una pedorreta. Un tercero, puaj, hizo un eufemismo vulgar con su mano marcada con barras. Pero Eren conservó su rostro incólume y frio, mientras echaba una mirada a la marejada de rostros, hasta que descubrió uno conocido.

            No el que había esperado hallar entre estos fulanos y pervertidos.

            Jean lo miraba desde el círculo interior.

            Eren le miró, desconcertado, tomándose un momento para registrar la presencia de su amigo.

            _¿Qué haces aquí, caracaballo?_

            Jean le miró con incredulidad.

            _¿Yo? ¿Qué rayos haces tú ahí arriba?_ Gesticuló Jean en respuesta, gesticulando vivamente.

            A pesar de la nauseabunda situación, Eren dejó salir una sonrisa agradecida. Confiar en que Jean lo hallara. Por algún motivo, viendo esa cara conocida entre doscientos monstruos depravados era suficiente como para reconfortarlo. Si Jean Kirstein estaba aquí… iba a estar bien.

            ¿No?

            Eren cerró los dedos en un puños y dejó que sus ojos divagaran, buscando un poste o columna donde mirar. _No mires a estos pervertidos a los ojos, Eren. Claro, quieres encajarles una piña en las caras, pero… no, Armin está ahí atrás. Mantén la calma, por su bien. Mantén la calma, hasta que descubras como salir de este embrollo. No te enojes. Sólo mantén-_

            Eren se paralizó, sus ojos verdeazulados habiendo captado la anomalía en la multitud. En las cabinas en la parte más al fondo de la carpa, colgado en la parte de arriba de una mesa de tres ocupada, estaba un hombre. No un hombre cualquiera. Este era un loco, para ser sinceros. Porque vestía una máscara blanca con manchas de tinta oscura… que en realidad se movían. Eren conocía esa máscara. Era la de su héroe de los comics de su infancia. ¿Era acaso una broma? ¿Cómo siquiera se hizo con ese disfraz? ¿Cómo…? Y, más importante, ¿ _por qué_?

            Eren luchó para darle algún sentido.

            Y mientras se alzaba confundido, se dio cuenta que el enmascarado le miraba directamente. A pesar de que el subastador llamaba al orden, a pesar de todo el caos en la galería, el hombre de gabardina y la segunda cara tenía sus invisibles ojos en él. Eren observó al hombre levantar un dedo enguantado a su rostro, donde sus labios debían estar.

            _Shhh._

            No tuvo oportunidad de preguntar la razón. Porque allí estaba Perenti detrás de él y había un animalesco canto en el aire.

            Y Eren fue forzado a mirar a la multitud.

            '¡QUE SE INCLINE! ¡INCLINATE! ¡HAZLO _INCLINARSE_!' gritaban los titánicos.

            'Váyanse al _infierno'_ , le ladró Eren a la muchedumbre de mirones.

            '¿Acaso nos acaba de _responder_?', gritó alguien, sonando exaltado.

            Otro tiró una lata aplastada al podio ante el insulto. Erró por pocas pulgadas, por suerte. Eren observó la lata rebotar por las paredes de la plataforma.

            El subastador parado en el podio golpeó su martillo contra este.

            'Ahora, _miren_ , nada de dañar el producto, ¿oyeron? Puede ser parlanchín, pero eso no es nada malo en la cama. Piensen en-'

            El subastador fue interrumpido mientras los canticos subían.

            '¡INCLINARSE! ¡HAZ A LA BASURA TERRICOLA INCLINARSE PRIMERO A NOSOTROS!'

            Eren los miró a todos con fiereza.

            'Ni mierda me voy a inclinar ante ustedes, pu-'

            Pero hubo una patada en la parte trasera de sus piernas que hizo caer a Eren de rodillas. El castaño escupió, el aire se le fue de los pulmones. Eren podía oír la algarabía, la risa y, también, el gran juramento de los labios de Jean.

            'Bueno, bueno, empecemos formalmente la subasta', dijo el calvo a la muchedumbre descontrolada. Déjenme recordarles, compradores, que esto es arcana tabulata catastae. Si el esclavo tiene defectos, el proveedor hará que el comprador pierda. ¡Presenten sus ofertas!', dijo el subastador.

            Eren cerró los ojos fuertemente.

            Las ofertas cayeron como una granizada. Cada palabra, cada voz recordándole que no importaba lo que hiciera, para quien trabajara, siempre iba a ser un extraño para esta gente. Un extranjero. Un extranjero de la Tierra. Un extranjero aquí también, en Titán. Pero, ahora mismo, se sentía mucho peor. Como una cosa humana. Se sentía como un animal enjaulado, con la gente haciendo barullo para poseerlo y humillarlo.

            '¡Ochocientos!' Gritó un extraño, alzando un dedo en el aire.

            '¿Qué es ochocientos, Cameron? Es una propina. ¡Mil libras!', Dijo una voz profunda.

            '¡Mil, doscientos por el chico! ¡Esos hermosos ojos lo valen!'

            Aparentemente, la virginidad vende, pensó Eren en silencio. Apretó los dientes con bronca, y miró al polvoriento suelo del pabellón.

            '¡Do-doscientos!', acompañó una nueva voz a la puja, sonando vacilante.

            Eren la reconoció al instante. Abrió los ojos de par en par y, claro, Jean había alzado su mano en el aire. La gente en derredor le miraba con sorpresa.

            El castaño le clavó la mirada a su compañero en el círculo interior.

            _¿Qué demonios haces?_ , le reclamó Eren sin palabras.

            Jean se encogió de hombros, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

            _Tratando de salvarte, idiota. ¿Qué piensas?,_ le gesticuló en respuesta.

            Eren gruñó al más alto.

            _¿Acaso tienes algo de dinero de Titán como para pagar?,_ gesticuló a su colega.

            Su charla fue interrumpida cuando el silencio calló a la multitud. Eren miró al círculo de espectadores y descubrió el motivo. Todos miraban atrás, al confín del círculo exterior. Se volvieron hacia las cabinas del fondo, donde una sola mano se alzaba contra las ventanas de vidrios de colores.

            Era el enmascarado.

            'Cinco mil', una voz desconocida de alzó de detrás de esa máscara. Y allí estaba la inconfundible sonrisa en esa voz.

            Eren se quedó mirando al rostro enmascarado.

            _Oh, ese maldito… pervertido._

   

Vigilante enmascarado (def)

  1. Quien usa una máscara y toma o invoca tomar la ley por mano propia.
  2. Un héroe para las masas.
  3. _Un pervertido_.



* * *

            **1** Aquí Annie usa una forma coloquial para decir madam (señora): _ma'am_. Traduje como 'doña' porque es una forma similar.

            **2** En español en el original


	52. Cazando Acosando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NT: Algo que se escapó el cap anterior, y quería comentarles, es que Spiegeltent se traduce como 'carpa de espejos', ya que es un tipo de carpa hecha con espejos, madera y tela, algo así como un circo itinerante pero de origen belga, nada que ver con lo que uno considera con la carpa de un circo, y se utilizaban mas como salones de baile. Bueno, recuerden que, hasta pasado diciembre, las actualizaciones serán un poco caóticas.  
> NT 2: Esta historia ya tiene (retumbe de tambores)… ¡99 capítulos!

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

            

_Capítulo 52:_ Cazando acosando **(1)**

            ~.~

            En el pasillo que llevaba a la spiegeltent, Armin estaba sentado contra la pared, tratando de ahogar las voces del exterior. Podía oír los insultos, la risa ronca, el sordo golpeteo del martillo y el ferviente clamor de '¡Inclínate! ¡Inclínate!, ¡Inclínate!', cosas que para nada le tranquilizaban. Un escalofrío le subió por los brazos, los vellos erizándosele. Había vendido a su amigo a cambio de su seguridad. Se había acobardado, y dejado que Eren enfrentara los demonios en su lugar _. Qué cobarde eres, Armin_ , le reclamó su consciencia. Ahora, ¿cómo iba a vivir consigo mismo? Ahora, ¿cómo iba a enfrentar a la señora Jaeger? Ay, Dios, ¿cómo iba a mirar al _abuelo_ a los ojos?

            Había un refrán que su abuelo solía citar.

            _Los lugares más oscuros del infierno, hijo… están reservados para aquellos que mantienen su neutralidad en momentos de flaqueza moral._

            Armin se volvió a enfrentar la pared de ladrillos, y golpeó su frente contra esta. Una, dos, cerró los ojos haciendo una mueca por el sordo dolor en su cráneo. Sí, seguro que iba a irse al infierno. O, quizás, ya estaba dentro.

            Oyó las puertas tronar al abrirse, y la luz de la festividad falsa inundó el pasillo. La cabeza de Armin se alzó al instante en dirección de la entrada. Otra vez era uno de esos cazadores, el alto con manchas de tinte amarillo en su revuelto cabello castaño. El hombre avanzó acechante hasta él, con una sonrisa siniestra en los labios. Aparentemente, los términos del acuerdo habían sido ya olvidados. El juego de persecución había comenzado, y Armin ahora era el blanco.

            'Le lapin **(2)** , vení acaaaaa. Apuesto a que te sentís solo, mi conejito.'

            ¿Conejo?

            Un escalofrió reptó por la columna de Armin. Le prodigó al cazador una mirada de puro asco.

            'Así que, ¿deseas a este le lapin, ah?', preguntó Armin, tirando de sus muñecas atadas y mirando el pasillo interrogativamente.

            El titánico asintió fervorosamente, abriendo sus brazos a modo de invitación.

            'Sí, no te hagas el difícil de atrapar, mon cherie. Ven a mí.'

            'Bueno, viejo sucio, si quieres a este conejo… deberás agarrarlo primero', diciendo eso, Armin dio media vuelta y salió disparado en la dirección opuesta. Que, considerándolo, no fue una gran idea. Porque Armin Arlert, estudiante universitario, santo de part time, chico prodigio full time, estratega de MMORPG y un genio en muchas otras cosas, desafortunadamente no era un corredor. Había apestado a la carrera del limón y la cuchara **(3)** en el jardín de infantes. Había sido acosado largo tiempo por tener patas de pollo. Había apestado también en la maratón de la escuela (Eren al final tuvo que cargarlo a mitad de media marca). Y seguía apestando en el tema de correr para escaparse de los secuestradores.

            Y claro, ni bien arrancó, el cazador salió tras él. El rubio oyó al hombre llamarlo con dulces burlas, los pasos del secuestrador acercándosele a cada zancada. Armin tragó saliva, esforzándose en ir más rápido, preguntándose cuántas vueltas y desvíos iba a hacerlo recorrer ese pasillo. ¿Qué pasaría si se chocaba con otro de los cazadores?

            Armin empezó a quedarse sin aire, y supo que estaba a punto de agotarse.

            Iba a quedarse atrapado en este mundo extraño, por toda la eternidad. E iba a convertirse en _le lapin_ de un pervertido.

            Sí, esta no era la carrera que había previsto para su futuro. Mataría a Jean Kirstein, si conseguía salir de este embrollo.

            De repente, Armin vio un brazo estirarse y agarrarlo de la manga.

            '¡NO, DEJA-!'

            Una mano tapó su boca, llevándolo a un espacio seguro.

            Armin suspiró aliviado al descubrir que era Marco. El bueno y viejo Marco. Marco en su lisa chaqueta negra, y botas de combate. Marco sin la tranquilizadora sonrisa de siempre, sino con una lúgubre sobriedad en el rostro. El hombre de pecas empujó a Armin detrás de él y le hizo enfrentar al cazador que se acercaba.

            '¿Otro Terrestre?', preguntó el matón, mostrándose complacido mientras miraba atentamente al más alto. El sapo hizo un gruñido apreciativo, gustando de lo que veía. Quizás, también tenía un fetiche con las pecas. Armin en verdad no quería saber de los fetiches del tipo y sus mascotas.

            Marco devolvió la sonrisa.

            'Desafortunadamente, señor, soy un Titánico. Aunque la gente como usted me hace desear _no serlo_ ', remarcó Marco, y alzó su brazo. Armin vio un mango ser sostenido entre esos dedos. Una navaja se extendió del mango, alzándose cuan larga la mano. Hubo una extraña concentración en el rostro del titánico, mientras sostenía la espada en diagonal.

            'Marco Bott, Guardián de la Paz, división de Trost… a su servicio.'

            El caza recompensas no parecía contento con el anuncio.

            '¿Guardián?', repitió con asco. '¿Qué rayos haces en Maria-?'

            Antes de que el tipo pudiera ir a por su arma, Marco giró la espada y aplastó el pesado mango en el abdomen del cazador, haciendo al maldito doblarse de dolor. Y, entonces, Armin observó estupefacto como Marco sostener la cabeza del tipo por el mentón. El otro le lanzó un puñetazo, pero Marco deslizó su mano al hombro del atacante e hizo que sus pies cedieran bajo su peso. El secuestrador cayó de golpe, resollando por la caída. Dio contra el piso primero con la cabeza, sufriendo una concusión y pareció quedar derribado por completo.

            Marco contrajo su espada y frotó sus manos una contra la otra, viéndose completamente satisfecho consigo mismo. Se volvió a descubrir a Armin mirarlo con sorpresa.

            'Perdón… ¿por eso?', dijo Marco, rascándose la nuca con vergüenza.

            'Perdón', repitió Armin. '¿Por qué diablos pides disculpas? ¿Por ser un caballeroso matón? ¿Por ser una mezcla de Bruce Lee con Joseph Gordon-Levitt?'

            Marco lo miró, confuso. '¿Quién es Bruce Lee? ¿Y quién Joseph Gordon-Levitt?'

            Armin no le respondió. En cambio, el rubio se tambaleó hasta el tipo que yacía supino en el suelo. Le pateó la cabeza. 'Gracias por… ¡raptarme! ¡PERVERTIDO!', casi escupió al inconsciente.

            Otra patada.

            'Esa es por Eren, conchudo.'

            Le dio un último golpe a la cabeza del durmiente sodomita.

            'Y esa es… porque todo debe ser impar.'

            Se volvió a Marco con una sonrisa gratificante. 'Bien, terminé. Vayamos a buscar a Eren.'

            ..-..

 

            Se había vuelto una especie de hábito. Tomarse el último día como franco. El último día de los seis meses asignados en Titán de Eren. Se había vuelto un patrón tan obvio, que su escuadrón lo había planeado por adelantado, y Oluo trataba encarecidamente ser su reemplazo durante su ausencia. ¿Un disturbio? Qué mal, el Cabo no estaría presente, murmuraron. ¿Un droide de la lista roja, causando pánico en tierras civiles? Nop, no se podía contar con la asistencia del Cabo Primero. Ird, Gunther, Petra y Oluo tendrían una sonrisa estúpida mientras le liberaban de sus obligaciones para ese último día. Era lo menos que podían hacer, le aseguraría Petra a Levi.

            Ahora que miraba atrás, el escuadrón siempre solía molestarles a su silencioso modo. Pero, ¿qué hicieron Eren y él esos últimos días juntos?

            No recordaba ninguna conversación… salvo por un sermón, donde Levi recordaría a Eren no dejarse llevar con heroicidades en el otro lado. _Eres un soldado, no un superhéroe. Trata de no hacerte matar. Soy tu esposo, no tu puta enfermera._

            Mientras que Eren le sacaría la promesa equivalente de no trabajar de mas hasta matarse.

            Cuando el momento de separarse llegó, el mayor no sería descubierto sentimental. Juró que nunca mostraría ese lado suyo. En cambio, estaría sentado frente a la telepantalla, los ojos grises fijo en las noticias, los políticos corruptos leyendo sus discursos mientras que oiría a Eren empacar-desempacar esa mochila suya. El mocoso irresponsable siempre empacaba a última hora. Krobe seguiría los talones del joven. Fuera que el droide trataba de fastidiar a Eren o sólo por curiosidad, nunca pudo saber.

            '¡Mierda! ¿Has visto mis medias? Si tu perro volvió a comérselas, juro que lo desmantelaré-'

            '¿Cuáles?' le ladraría en respuesta Levi desde el sofá, ignorando la amenaza a Krobe.

            'Con rayas azules, un poco raídas. Krobe, _no_ , sal de mi camino, chucho tonto. Y… ¿las viste, Levi?'

            'Armario, tercer estante.'

            Habría una pausa. '… las tengo, ¡gracias! Por casualidad… ¿no sabes dónde está mi cinto?'

            Levi giraría los ojos.

            'Bajo la cama.'

            '… correcto. Eres increíble. ¿Qué haría-' dijo Eren, emergiendo con el cinto y deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta, mirando la espalda de Levi. '… sin ti?', concluiría el muchacho, con una extraña voz lúgubre. También habría ese pesado suspiro. 'En serio. ¿Qué rayos haría sin ti?'

            Levi se aclararía la garganta, dejando la pregunta sin responder.

            '¿No te estás demorando? A las mil ochocientas en el Cuartel, ¿no? No te gustaría perderte tu autobús espacial, mocoso.'

            Y oiría los pasos acercarse al sofá. Habría una suave y castaña cabeza frotándose contra su hombro.

            'Seis meses.' Dijo Eren, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del otro. 'Aquí estaré. Así que, por favor, espérame.'

            Levi no dijo nada, la taza de té de salvia en los labios y los ojos grises mirando al frente, a la telepantalla.

            'Sé que es mucho tiempo-', trataría de explicar Eren.

            'Ve', dijo él al fin. 'Y si piensas que estaré llorando tu ausencia, otra cosa te recibirá.'

            Eren rió. 'Uno de estos días, señor… va _a_ extrañarme.'

            '¿Tratas de convencerme a mi o a ti?'

            'No hay un tú y yo, Rivaille. Ahora, sólo hay un 'nosotros' ', concluiría Eren, apartándose. El más joven alzaría, juguetón, la mano y señalaría el anillo. La bajaría, cerrándola en un puño y colocándola contra su corazón,

            'Cabo. ¿Permiso para retirarme?'

            Levo le observaría por encima del borde de su taza, tratando de memorizar ese rostro en el silencio meditabundo.

            '…. Otorgado. Ahora, lárgate de mi vida.'

            Eren sonreiría una pequeña risa, y se marcharía por la puerta. El joven partiría, dejándolo en las sombras, tazas vacías y silencios pesados- cosas que habían sido sus camaradas durante años, pero ahora eran fríos extraños para él.

            _Nosotros._

            Creyó haberla roto. Creyó haber quemado esas palabras hasta las cenizas, dejado atrás todo lazo. Y, aun así, había una cosa que seguía regresándole, cual bumerán. Levi vio al chico arrodillarse en la plataforma, y mirarlo directamente, incluso fruncirle el ceño a su máscara. Justo cuando había creído que nunca volvería a ver esa cara, justo cuando había creído que comenzaba a olvidar la curva de esa conocida barbilla, la pendiente de ese bronceado hombro y esos ojos, Eren regresó a acosarlo con esa fervorosa mirada suya.

            Levi miró a la muchedumbre en derredor. Le miraban directamente, expectantes. O, más bien, a su segunda cara.

            Alrededor de doscientos cincuenta hombres.

            Esta vez, ¿valían la pena estos maleducados?

            Oyó a Farlan moverse a su lado.

            '¿Ordenes, Capitán?' susurró su aliado. '¿Quiere que avancemos y rescatemos-?'

            Levi sacudió levemente la cabeza.

            'No estamos aquí para salvar a nadie. Y menos, a un _idiota_. Déjame recordarte el objetivo de la misión. Limpiar a estas _basuras_ de nuestra zona. Nada más, nada menos.'

            'Pero, Ri- _Capitán_ ,' Farlan se percató del desliz, 'Es él… Vino tan lejos. Y, si no hacemos algo-'

            Levi se rascó el mentón de la máscara con una mano enguantada. Se encogió despreocupadamente de hombros.

            'Fue su decisión entrar a este mundo. Deja al mocoso enfrentar las consecuencias por eso. Ve a tu sitio, y espera mis órdenes. Quiero a los tipos de Belial fuera.'

            'Entiendo. Pero, ¿qué hay del chico? ¿En verdad vas a dejarlo ahí y verlo sufrir?', preguntó Farlan, incrédulo.

            'Es un soldado, Church. Puede manejarlo.'

            Farlan suspiró profundamente, antes de sacudir la cabeza y volver a su sitio.

            Levi le volvió la espalda al joven y siguió vigilándolo.

            Un soldado.

            Su protegido.

            ¿Cuándo muere el deber, y el cariño toma su lugar? ¿Debió, en primer lugar, dejar que esas murallas de derrumbaran?

            ¿Iba de verdad quedarse aquí, y _verlo_ sufrir?

            Sí. Él era el diablo, después de todo. Levi ya había vendido su alma.

            ..-..

 

            Las luces del anfiteatro comenzaron a marearlo. Sentía el sofocante escrutinio de la muchedumbre. Eren oyó a Perenti apartar al subastador, alejándolo del micrófono y los oídos del resto.

            'Dígame, buen hombre. ¿Es ése el Vigilante?'

            'N-no, ¿por qué participaría? Oí que le rompió los dedos a Lord Belial. ¡Índice y MEÑIQUE! O-oí que también tumbó a Mammón. No entiendo porqué ofertaría aquí.'

            El cazador no parecía alegre por ese conocimiento. 'Supongo que no es él. ¡Sigue con la puja, y apura! Más rápido cerremos esto, más tranquilo me sentiré. Si no consigo un buen precio, me llevaré a los Terrícolas con Belemoth.'

            El subastador asintió y regresó al micrófono. 'Cinco mil dice el caballero en la cabina. ¿Alguien ofrece-?'

            'Cinco mil quinientos', alguien subió la oferta, como si tirara papitas en una mesa.

            '¡Seis mil! ¡No dejaré pasar esta oferta así de fácil, ¿oyeron?!'

            Eren no alzó la mirada seguir viendo. Ni le importaba. Miró al piso y dejó a los depredadores reñir, cada uno tratando de superar al otro. A veces, se cruzaría con la cara de Jean y vería la preocupación en esos filosos ojos avellana.

            'Si-siete mil', dijo Jean, nunca apartando los ojos de Eren.

            Eren casi rió al rubio ceniza. ¿Qué estaba pensando su compañero? ¿Dónde iba a conseguir el dinero, si siquiera conseguía superar a los titánicos?

            'El joven de capa dice siete mil. ¿Alguien quiere superar su oferta?'

            Extrañamente, todos los ojos se volvieron al enmascarado sentado al fondo, aun colgado de la mesa con las piernas cruzadas. El rostro de manchas alzó la cabeza, dándole a Eren una larga y queda mirada.

            'No estoy seguro de querer subir la oferta, _caballeros'_ , dijo el hombre con máscara de Rorschach, su desconocida voz alzándose y cargada de vitriolo. 'Después de todo, no hemos recibido garantía de la _calidad_ de la mercadería.'

            Las palabras tomaron un tiempo en calar y todos tomaron el cebo.

            Un coro resonó de inmediato.

            ' _¡DESNUDALO!... ¡DESNUDALO!... ¡DESNUDALO!'_

            Eren miró a la muchedumbre, pasmado, y se volvió al enmascarado, la furia amenazando con dominarlo. Era todo culpa de ese tipo. Y el hombre, a pesar de sentir su furia desde la distancia, parecía imperturbable. El motivo de manchas cambió, los puntos giraban como si le probaran. Eren se volvió al sonido de pasos. Allí estaba Perenti, acercándosele. Eren fue empujado al suelo y luchó mientras el cazador metía una llave en el cerrojo y le quitaba las esposas.

            Las cadenas cayeron al suelo y yacieron allí, inocuas.

            '¡ _Desnúdalo_! ¿Qué esperas?', dijo alguien, tirando otra lata a la plataforma. Eren la vio rebotar y caer a un lado del podio. El sonido metálico tensó los nervios de Eren, así como las corrosivas palabras.

            'Les oíste', Perenti le dio un empujoncito en la espalda. ' _Hazlo_.'

            Eren gruñó y miró sus manos libres. Libres, pero aun encadenadas. Libre, pero aun a su merced. Se preguntó cuántos otros más habrían sido sometidos a este abuso y humillación. ¿Fueron gente como él? ¿Gente que fue sacada a la fuerza de su mundo? Entendió que ya no era solo su virginidad falsa la que se vendía. Eran su orgullo y su libertad.

            Perenti se impacientó y le pellizcó el antebrazo. ' _Hazlo_ , pequeña bestia.'

            Eren apretó los dientes.

            _Bestia, ¿ah?_ Bueno, iba a mostrarles cuanto de bestia en verdad era.

            Se liberó del agarre del cazador. Eren tomó el borde de su camiseta y se la subió arriba de la cabeza. Arrugando la tela entre sus manos, la tiró a la riente muchedumbre. Estaban encantados por la exhibición de piel desnuda. Estaban encantados por haber conseguido una reacción de él.

            Hubo aullidos y silbidos que surgieron ante la visión de su torso desnudo. Sin detenerse, eren prosiguió a soltar su cinto, bajarse los pantalones y apartarlos, sacando un pie a la vez. Tiró la tira de cuero y el pantalón a la audiencia: rollizos, peludos brazos se alargaron a atrapar los tributos, como si fuesen un premio raro. Atrapado vistiendo nada más que la ropa interior, Eren miró al otro hombre en el fondo del teatro, sus ojos turquesa mirando fieramente esa máscara.

            Rorschach fue el héroe de su infancia.

            Pero no aquel _pervertido_.

            Eren podía sentir el sudor secarse por la exposición al aire, y el castaño volvió su atención al círculo de pervertidos en derredor suyo. Le silbaban apreciándolo, y le hicieron gestos obscenos.

            Les hizo una mueca a todos, e incluso rió.

            'Ahí tienen, hijoputas.', les dijo a los voyeristas. 'Miren cuanto quieran. ¿Vinieron a comprarme? Adelante. Pueden comprar este cuerpo, pero si creen que iré en silencio, están equivocadísimos, _putos_. Porque, si no se dieron cuenta, soy un humano, como ustedes. Ojos, nariz, boca, corazón, tripas, todo. No somos tan distintos.'

            Hizo una pausa.

            'Pero, si quieren comprar mi humanidad, mi alma, ¡no PUEDEN tenerlas! Nunca me inclinaré ante ustedes. ¡NUNCA a gente como ustedes, gusanos enfermos!'

            Eren se irguió, sin aliento y rojo, no esta vez por la vergüenza. Había sido desnudado antes en una corte, y mortificado por el hecho. Pero, esta vez, lo rojo de su rostro era por furia. Hubo un breve silencio en el espacio de sus palabras. Eren cayó de rodillas con el puño contra el corazón. Dejó su cabeza castaña hundirse en su pecho, tratando de calmarse.

            Pero, si esperó llegar hasta los pervertidos, se equivocó.

            Porque ahora había un nuevo cantico en el aire.

            '¡Insolencia! ¡CASTIGUENLO!', gritó uno.

            'Boqueando de más, ¿eh?'

            '¡Pónganlo en su sitio!', decretó otro. '¿Quién se cree? ¡Sermoneándonos cuando es un paria entre nosotros! No queremos comprar un esclavo que responda.'

            Eren escuchó a Perenti paralizarse detrás suyo. Volvió la cabeza al hombre. Perenti le miraba fijamente, mostrándose evidentemente disgustado. El caza recompensas avanzó amenazadoramente hacia el subastador, yendo detrás del podio y sacó algo.

            Eren vio el casco y los cables conectados a una extraña maquina blanca. Similar a su Xbox 360 en su propio mundo, pero eso no era una consola de juegos.

            Perenti regresó a su lado. El hombre de mediana edad se detuvo frente a Eren, y le sonrió con condescendencia.

            'Te equivocas, idiota. También podemos comprar tu alma. ¿Sabes qué es esto?', preguntó el hombre, señalando a la máquina en sus manos.

            Eren miró el casco. Sabía lo que era. Había experimentado y jugado con el aparato antes.

            'Es una máquina que ayuda a invadir la mente. Podemos meternos dentro de tu cerebro, y joderlo de verdad. ¿Lo entendés, esclavito moralista?'

            Perenti le agarró un brazo y le clavó las uñas.

            '¿Te das cuenta del problema que nos causaste? ¿Tenés idea? Vamos a vender cada centímetro tuyo por lo que valga. Y si vas a resistirte y seguir yéndote de boca, nos vamos a meter en tu cabeza, separar tu cerebro, picarlo y comerlo. Vamos a quitarte _TODOS_ tus recuerdos y podrás empezar de cero. Te vamos a lavar el cerebro como nuestro _juguetito_ personal. ¿Me entendés, cariñito?'

            Eren miró al cazador.

            ¿Recuerdos?

            Sus recuerdos…

            ' _¡Sal, sal, de donde sea que estés, pequeño demonio!' le llamó Carla Jaeger mientras se escondía debajo de la cama._

            ' _¡Levántate, vago! ¡Ya son las ocho!', le gritó Armin desde la puerta de su dormitorio. 'Vamos a llegar tarde a la clase del profesor Nettle.'_

            ' _Eren, ¿puedo comerme tu tostada francesa si no la vas a comer?', recordó a Sasha apropiarse de su desayuno sin siquiera pedir su opinión._

            ' _Tuviste lo que a la mayoría nos cuesta una eternidad encontrar', le dijo Annie en su sótano, entre los restos de una mesa de trabajo._

            _Estaba Jean._

            ' _Perseveras en todo lo que haces, Jaeger.'_

            _Y estaba él._

            ' _Abre la boca, caos.'_

            Recuerdos… eran todo lo que tenía.

            ..-..

 

            Jean no sabía que era esa cosa en las manos del bastardo, pero sabía que era algo verdaderamente aterrador. Nunca antes vio a Eren asustado, ni por su propia seguridad, ni por su propia vida. Ni cuando quedo en paños menores el joven guardián se mostró asustado. Hasta ahora. El castaño dio un paso atrás, hasta que dio contra su espalda contra el podio. El bastardo suicida de ayer sacudía violentamente la cabeza ante la visión de la maquina en las manos del matón.

            Jean sabía que era suficiente.

            _No más_ , juró por lo bajo.

            Doscientas personas. No tenía ni una oportunidad. Pero no iba a quedarse sentado y observar este asqueroso espectáculo proseguir.

            Jean busco en su chaqueta y hallo la navaja suiza. Se hizo paso a empujones a través de la muchedumbre chillona, maldiciendo a los titánicos y llegando a la plataforma.

            '¡Oye!', le ladró al enemigo, que estaba agarrando la cabeza de Eren y tratando de ponerle a la fuerza el extraño casco. '¡Quita tus manos de mi com-!'

            Justo cuando Jean subió al podio, oyó un silbido atravesar el aire. Y allí estaba el conocido estallido de cables. Un bullicio estalló en distintos lugares de la muchedumbre, mientras un pequeño grupo de hombres armados comenzaba a derribar a personas seleccionadas dentro del círculo de espectadores. Una pistola de clavos fue disparada, el gancho se clavó en el muro del podio con un crujido, anclándose. Jean observó mientras el en enmascarado ofertante de antes aterrizó sobre sus pies. Sin perder tiempo, se dirigió al caza recompensas, apartando a Eren del él.

            El cazador miró al hombre, paralizado.

            'Es suficiente', dijo el enmascarado, su voz sonando ronca y monótona.

            'Mierda. _Sos_ vo-vos. El Vigilante.'

            El hombre con mascara de manchas no dijo nada. Miró a Eren mientras tomaba el FTS del suelo, desconectaba los cables de la máquina y los enredaba al cuello del tipo. Soltó una risita sardónica.

            'Ese fue un lindo discurso. Pero no razonas con _perros_ rabiosos. Les das la _eutanasia_. Más rápido…' apretó el agarre del cable, '-mejor', dijo, tirando del cable y dejando a su cautivo resollando por aire. Los ojos del cazador se dieron vuelta dentro de sus cuencas hasta que el tipo quedó tieso, las piernas convulsionando como un perro recibiendo la eutanasia.

            El enmascarado con sombrero y gabardina miró largamente al moribundo. Sin una pizca de remordimiento, a continuación se agachó junto a Eren.

            'Un virgen de dieciocho años, ¿eh?', le preguntó al joven.

            Había una alegría fuera de sitio en su tono, mientras le alargaba una mano.

            Eren sacudió furiosamente la cabeza, encogiéndose contra la pared. 'No me toques… _engendro_.'

            Hubo una pausa. Una muy pesada pausa.

            Y Jean pensó que vio el patrón de manchas cambiar. Observó mientras el enmascarado tomaba el brazo de Eren y con la otra mano buscaba en su gabardina y sacaba una jeringa. A pesar de que Eren dio una gran resistencia, el hombre clavó la aguja en la piel bronceada del antebrazo del joven guardián. Eren se encogió y los ojos verdeazulados se abrieron ampliamente ante el ataque.

            Jean gruñó y levantó el brazo que portaba el cuchillo. '¡Oye! ¿Qué acabas de hacerle a-?'

            Pero el otro hombre parecía también tener ojos en la espalda. Porque un codo se alzó y Jean sintió el piso desparecer debajo de sus pies. El pelo ceniza se sintió resbalar y dar dolorosamente con la espalda contra el suelo.

            _Maldición._

            'Cálmate, so burro', le dijo secamente el enmascarado, observando al jovencito que tenía delante de sí mismo quedar tieso en sus brazos. Colocó una mano gentil en la cadera del castaño, y lentamente cargó a Eren encima de su hombro. '¿O quieres que también te ponga un tranquilizante?', inquirió, dirigiendo la pregunta a Jean, quien gruñó desde su sitio en el polvoriento suelo.

            Jean le clavó la mirada con toda su fuerza. '¿A dónde llevas a Eren? ¡BÁJALO!'

            Hubo un chasqueo de lengua en respuesta.

            '¿Hay más idiotas como ustedes dando vuelta?', preguntó el Vigilante.

* * *

 

            **1** El título original es _Haunted hunted_ , palabras que suenan similar en inglés. Mientras que _haunted_ es _perseguir_ en el sentido de 'lo que un fantasma hace', _hunted_ es _cazar_ en el sentido de 'ir de caza'.

            **2** Le lapin: ' _el conejo'_ en francés.

            **3** No conocía esta versión de la carrera, que es similar a la de la cuchara y un huevo: un niño debe correr con una cuchara en la boca y sostener el limón sin que se caiga. Supongo que se usa un limón para no desperdiciar huevos.


	53. El cachorrito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NT: muchas gracias por su apoyo. Aprobé un parcial difícil y al fin tuve tiempo para traducir esto. También quería comentarles que hay una ilustración para este capítulo en el perfil de Blessende, y voy a colgar el link en el mío. La historia en ingles parece estar llegando a su fin, pero nosotros vamos por la mitad. Por cierto, disculpen la forma de hablar que le pongo a Annie, es que no me sale de otra manera un discurso tan prosaico a menos que lo argentinice.

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

            

_Capítulo 53:_ El cachorrito

            ~.~

            En el estacionamiento fuera del Hospital Stanley Memorial, una máquina expendedora chupó un billete nuevo y no devolvió nada. Aparentemente, la vieja filosofía del intercambio equivalente se había perdido. Todo lo que la mujer rubia deseaba era un paquete de Malboros y una lata de Coca diet. Su maldita cura de nicotina y una bebida… eso era _todo_ lo que había querido. Pero la virtuosa maquina no parecía coincidir con sus elecciones de atracón nocturno. Habían pasado quince minutos después de la medianoche. Citando a Gale, eran las 12:15 AM en el uso de la Tierra. Y Annie Leonhart estaba fastidiada y meditabunda, no gracias a las burradas colectivas de las maquinas y humanos que la rodeaban.

            El estacionamiento estaba desierto, salvo por la ambulancia de emergencias que estaba en espera. Uno de los paramédicos notó que ella estaba sola, y caminó hasta su lado. Ah, el macho chovinista. Eternamente al rescate de la damisela en apuros, quisiera ella ser rescatada o no. Era un mal movimiento de su parte. Conversar nunca le fue sencillo a Annie, pero este tipo, este último ejemplar del espectro de la inteligencia masculina, parecía incluso más discapacitado en mantener una breve charla. Ni un corte al rape, una barba francesa e incluso una sonrisa con hoyuelos lo salvaban. En alguna parte del asunto, el chico resopló y decidió _invitarla_ a salir.

            A _ella._

            Annie.

            Annie Leonhart, oficial renegada de los Cuerpos de Paz, perro amaestrado del Estado, entrenada en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, kickboxing y excelente francotiradora. La mejor de su división. Y este evidente tonto la invitaba a salir. Ella no retuvo el nombre del paramédico. Annie consideró que no lo necesitaría.

            Había cierto nerviosismo en el, que algunas mujeres hallarían atractivo. Pero ella, no.

            El joven seguía tirándole lances.

            'Y… ¿estás en pareja? Oye, eh, tengo los turnos nocturnos, pero debería estar llegando acá a las siete. Considerando que no haya ningún borracho al volante o algún suicidio. Pero, oye… si andas cerca, hay un café tranquilo a la vuelta. Justo al lado del banco de sangre', parloteó el tipo, mientras le daba las indicaciones a este supuesto café. 'Y, ¿te gustaría ir por un café, o…?'

            Annie lo miró fríamente, midiéndolo de la cabeza a los pies.

            'Depende de quién invite', dijo ella diplomáticamente, mirando entre él y sus compañeros, que se paraban junto a la ambulancia. Parecía que mantenían una apuesta.

            'Ehm, ¿yo?', repuso el chico, sonriéndole. 'Y, oyeeee, si sirve de algo, también tengo certificación en respiración boca a boca.' Agregó, y estalló en risas ante su tonta broma.

            Annie le miró.

            El joven se puso nervioso ante la intensidad de su mirada.

            'Digo… eh, tengo certificado en Primeros Auxilios. Respiración artificial… ¿entiendes?'

            Esa frasecita barata fue su fin. Annie le sonrió benevolente, antes de acerársele. Se inclinó encima de un musculoso hombro. El paramédico nunca esperó que ella se moviera primero. Por un momento, el tonto pensó que ella iba a aceptar su oferta de beso. En cambio, Annie levantó una pierna e hizo caer su bota. Le pisó el pie derecho con toda su fuerza, y le clavó el taco a través de los dedos.

            El paramédico aulló de dolor. 'Qué-'

            'Vete a casa, _chiquillo'_ , le susurró ella contra el oído, sus labios curvándose con gusto.

            Clavó su bota más fuerte en su zapatilla, degustando otro grito.

            'Aaaay, qué _diablos_ -' el hombre se encogió y trastabilló para atrás, asintiendo con arrepentimiento. _Puta_ , le oyó decir mientras retrocedía hasta una distancia segura. Cojeó hasta la camioneta de emergencias, aún maldiciéndola mientras atendía su pie herido.

            _Eso debería enseñarle una lección_ , pensó Annie.

            La rubia volvió a su duelo con la expendedora. Se oyó la repentina llamada del intercomunicador del hospital y una marea de palabras ahogadas se intercambiaron entre la enfermera y l personal médico. Annie observó a los paramédicos treparse a la ambulancia. El vehículo se apartó de su sitio, la sirena roja girando y chillando en el silencio. Odiaba ese horroroso sonido. Le recordaba haber crecido en un vecindario deplorable, le recordaba sus largos entrenamientos con la bolsa y la inoportuna muerte de su padre por un paro cardiaco.

            _Te lo dije, pá, ¿no? Debiste haberlo tomado con calma_ , murmuró con una voz sin gracia.

            _Ahora debes ser sólo huesos._

            Annie se frotó las manos para calentarlas. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría la muerte.

            _¿Los gusanos se hicieron un festín contigo? ¿Se comieron cada pedacito de tu carne? ¿Estás contento adónde estás ahora?_

            Recordó hacer girar un lirio entre sus dedos, mientras estaba parada en el cementerio. Empezó a fumar entonces. Cenizas a las cenizas. Polvo al polvo, recitó el cura mientras bajaban el ataúd al suelo. Había cenizas a sus pies y polvo en su lengua. Cuando a ceremonia terminó, recordó a la muchedumbre de asistentes marcharse haciendo fila. La dejaron parada bajo un cedro. Recordó a un joven acercársele. Le dio un saludo curioso y le alargó una tarjeta.

            Ella no la leyó; en cambio, Annie la dejó caer al barro y pateó la tierra por encima de la tarjeta. La gente normalmente la acusaba de perra egoísta y fría, pero pocos notaban que ella ni los notaba. Annie Leonhart era el espejo de la sociedad, y la crueldad le era fácil.

            El joven no se desanimó. Fue a su maletín, sacó la caja de todas sus tarjetas y se las pasó con una sonrisa amarga.

            '¿Por qué me das esto?', le preguntó Annie. '¿Quién _diablos_ sos?', le reclamó, mirándolo con asco.

            El hombre enderezó su corbata. Inclinándose hacia ella, le sonrió ligeramente.

            'Mi nombre es Bertolt. Bertolt Hoover.'

            Annie lo evaluó por encima de su cigarrillo ardiente. Midió su rostro compuesto, sus hombros anchos y la ridícula estatura.

            'Mierda. Sos alto. ¿Tu madre era una jirafa?'

            '… ¿Gracias?', dijo el hombre, inseguro de si se trababa de un cumplido o un insulto. 'Y no, ella era un humano corriente.'

            Ella rió ante aquello. Era una sonrisa mórbida, pero estaba agradecida de que aun fuera capaz de reflejar una sonrisa.

            'Humano corriente, ¿ah? Sos… lindo. Y, ¿qué sos? ¿Un cobrador? ¿La cara amable del servicio fúnebre? ¿El tipo sin tacto?'

            'No, eh, soy de la aseguradora Metlife, de Reclamos y Arreglos. Tu padre… el fenecido señor Leonhart, estaba cubierto por nuestro Seguro de Vida.'

            Annie se tomó un momento para comprender lo que le decía. Ella le miró en blanco, confusa.

            'Así que, ¿estás acá para darme plata?', parafraseó ella, mirándolo.

            Bertolt hizo una pausa, inalterado por su escrutinio. _¿Qué le pasaba a esta chica?_

            'Sí… señorita Leonhart.', respondió educadamente.

            Sin darle aviso previo, Annie cerró la distancia entre ellos. Le agarró la corbata a rayas y lo hizo bajarse hasta estar al nivel de sus ojos. Y pasó un largo rato juzgando a Bertolt y las facciones de su largo rostro.

            '¿Y si no quiero tu _plata_?', preguntó ella al fin. Y allí estaba. Su forma de decir las duras y frías verdades.

            El tipo de la aseguradora se veía incomodo ante su vivida mirada.

            'Hum, ¿qué… quieres, entonces?'

            Annie se quedó en silencio, y Bertolt notó por vez primera el triste brillo en sus ojos azules.

            '¿Qué quiero, ah? Acabo de perder a la _única_ persona a la que le importaba. Mi papá. ¿Y pensás que la plata puede reemplazarlo, gigante? Me preguntas qué _quiero_ … Una _familia_. Pero no puedes darme eso, ¿verdad?'

            Bertolt Hoover se quedó sin palabras.

            Ante su silencio, ella soltó una suave y amarga risa, que resonó en el silencio del cementerio. Ella se apartó.

            '¿Ves? ¿Qué te dije?', dijo ella, y tiró el resto de sus tarjetas al barro. 'No podés ayudarme.'

            Metiendo sus pequeñas manos en los bolsillos de su campera, Annie Leonhart comenzó a alejarse.

            Repentinamente, el joven habló. Su voz era vacilante al principio, pero cuando Annie se volvió a verlo, había una lúgubre determinación en la profundidad de esos orbes. Habían sido extraños momentos atrás, pero ahora, había un entendimiento mudo.

            'Sí… puedo.' Respondió el hombre.

            Annie se le quedó mirando.

            '¿Qué?'

            'Puedo darte una familia.'

            Hubo un silencio y Annie recordó las hojas del cedro sacudirse al amigable viento y las palabras del extraño.

            'Incluso si yo…', supuso Annie, '¿-llevo los pantalones de la relación?'

            Bertolt enseñó una tranquila y pequeña sonrisa. Algo ella aprendería a atesorar en los años venideros.

            'Como desees.'

            Eso fue años atrás. Se encontraron en el cementerio y, aparentemente, se separarían en el mismo sitio. No si Annie podía evitarlo. Pateó la expendedora por cuarta vez. Sus manos temblaban. Pero, si se debía a la falta de su nicotina o a las emociones desatándose en el fondo de su estomago, no podía decirlo. Colapsó en una banca hecha un ovillo, subiendo las rodillas, miró al cielo. La misteriosa ilusión del espacio brillaba sobre ella. El efecto doppler de rojo y azul era incomprensible para ella. Pero podía ver las juguetonas estrellas desplegarse arriba en los cielos. Estrellas sobre las cuales buenas madres contarían historias. Estrellas fugaces que se suponía harían tus deseos realidad.

            Fue a uno de sus bolsillos y descubrió el cabo de la cuchilla de zirconio. No la suya. Era la de ese tipo. Jean Kirstein, ¿no? El que estaba con Eren. Lo sacó y extendió la cuchilla. Un rápido vistazo alrededor le aseguró que en verdad estaba sola en el estacionamiento. Caminó a la máquina expendedora y alzó su brazo, apuntándole un corte limpio.

            Una voz conocida habló.

            ' _No_ _haría_ eso de ser tú. Sería una violación al artículo IX.'

            La rubia se volvió y se descubrió en la presencia de un hombre de uniforme azul marino.

            D.E. Lawrence se veía tan inmaculado como de costumbre. Aunque su cara seguía siendo la de un sapo.

            'Un guardián debe evitar dañar infraestructuras, propiedades y vidas en la Tierra. A menos que esté _autorizado_. O así dice el artículo IX.'

            Annie le hizo una mueca. 'Te tomaste tu buen tiempo, ¿no, Lawrence?'

            Ella notó que había otra persona con ellos. Señaló con el pulgar hacia la extraña.

            '¿Quién es ella?'

            'Niles Driscoll, de la Policía Militar de Sina', respondió Lawrence y se sentó en la banca. Analizó sus uñas con aburrimiento. '¿Es verdad? ¿Tienes información para nosotros?'

            Annie se volvió a la máquina expendedora y contrajo la cuchilla de zirconio a su funda. Caminó hacia la banca y sacó un pequeño artefacto de debajo. Tiró el blanco procesador y el casco a Lawrence.

            '¿Qué es esto? ¿Un Fusionador Transversal de Subconscientes? ¿Invadiste la mente de alguien sin la autorización del Estado? ¿Tienes idea de-?'

            'Sí. Y no me importan tus reglas y regulaciones.', interrumpió Annie tajantemente, frunciéndole el ceño. 'Porque tus respuestas están allí. Y espero que recuerdes nuestro trato, Lawrence.'

            El misógino miró a la maquina en sus manos. Había una expresión de curiosidad en su rostro arrugado.

            'Depende en cuán _interesado_ esté en lo que me ofreces.'

            Annie estuvo callada y luego rió. 'Ah, te tendré comiendo de mi mano.'

            Niles Driscoll, que hasta ahora había estado mirando el derredor del paisaje de Sylvan con desconfianza, se volvió a Annie con un destello en los ojos. '¿Con que sí? ¿Cuál es la información?', interrumpió.

            'Oh, algo que ustedes los titánicos se han estado reventando en encontrar durante los últimos veinticinco años.'

            Los rostros de los titánicos se iluminaron.

            'Déjate de rodeos, Leonhart', la apremió Lawrence.

            'Sí. Basta de humo y espejismos. ¿Cuál es la información, señorita Leonhart?', intervino impacientemente Niles.

            Annie se volvió hacia el hospital Stanley Memorial- hacia la gris arquitectura de edificios, pero no pudo ver las flores. No podía ver al Jardín del Edén desde esa distancia.

            'Grisha Jaeger', fue todo lo que dijo ella.

            Los hombres intercambiaron una mirada, antes de que Lawrence se volviera a Annie con una sonrisa.

            'Ahora estás hablando, Annie. Al fin, estás hablando _en serio_.'

            ..-..

 

            '¿Podría alguien… cualquiera,' dijo Isabel Magnolia, mientras revisaba el pulso de una muñeca inconsciente, '-¿por favor explicarme porque hay un muchacho desnudo en mi cama? No que me esté quejando, pero igual…', refunfuñó Izzie, volviéndose a los dos hombres que estaban parados en el cuarto. Levi se inclinaba contra la pared, su rostro envuelto en sombras, el misterio de esa estúpida mascara suya. Ella sabía que había pocas posibilidades de sacarle respuestas, así que se volvió al otro centinela camuflado en el cuarto.

            'Farlan, ¿qué está pasando?', ella señaló al muchacho sedado en la cama. '¿Quién es el chico?'

            Farlan miró a Levi, inseguro de qué debía decir.

            'Es _él_ , ¿verdad?', Farlan trató de confirmarlo de su líder.

            El hombre de gabardina apenas asintió, apretando un pulgar contra la barbilla de su máscara.

            _Sí._

            '¿Cuánto más crees que podremos tenerlo sedado?', preguntó Farlan a continuación.

            El enmascarado estaba callado. Bajo el disfraz del rostro de manchas y el modulador de voz enterrado en la nuca del hombre, era fácil olvidar que ese hombre era Levi en verdad. Mientras que la voz era profunda y ronca, sonaba como si Levi hablara desde las profundidades de una piscina. Sus palabras a veces sonaban entrecortadas y rotas. Otras veces, suaves y monótonas.

            '¿Cuánto tiempo, Capitán?' volvió a apremiarlo Farlan.

            'Hasta que decida qué hacer con él.'

            Farlan no era fácil de convencer.

            'Capitán, le guste o no, él y sus amigos ya están aquí. Y no creo que dejarlos tirados sea una buena idea. No van a sobrevivir. Tres terrícolas, y uno de las ciudades burbuja. No van a durar un día, y lo sabe. He vivido toda mi vida aquí, y vi a tantos perecer, que dejé de contarlos.'

            El hombre de gabardina, sorprendentemente, no le discutió.

            Farlan no había terminado con su diatriba, y suspiró profundamente al mirar al chico inconsciente que yacía en la cama.

            'Lo que hiciste en el remate, no lo apruebo.', masculló el anterior líder rebelde. '¿Te das cuenta de las cicatrices que le dejará?'

            No había remordimiento en la voz que respondió.

            'No es un chico, Church. Tiene veintitrés.'

            'Quizás. Pero no ha crecido a nuestra manera. Hemos sido endurecidos por las calles. Pero él… viene del otro mundo, ¿no es así?'

            Hubo un resoplido burlón detrás de la máscara. 'Tú fuiste el que quiso un líder despiadado. Y yo sólo lo estoy _siendo_. Aparte… el mocoso es fuerte. Sé que puede manejar… y qué no.'

            'Ah, ¿con que sí?' le desafió Farlan. 'Si sigues presionándolo así, el chico eventualmente se romperá. ¿Quieres que pase eso, Rivaille?'

            Isabel miró a los dos, confusa. Levanto sus manos, azorada.

            '¿Soy la _única_ que no entiende esta conversación? ¿Podría alguien por favor decirme qué-?'

            '¿Cómo está?', preguntó su brother, interrumpiéndola.

            Isabel le frunció el ceño ante la pregunta. No le gustó como los dos la ignoraban y la trataban como si fuera un cuadro.

            'Todos los signos vitales son normales, brother. El pulso midió setenta. Parece estar tranquilo y en un profundo estado REM-'

            Fue interrumpida por una voz.

            Todas las cabezas se volvieron a la cama, porque el muchacho había murmurado una palabra. Para alguien que tuvo un día tan duro como el suyo, que había atestiguado los tratos involucionados de la humanidad y puesto en exhibición para un espectáculo vulgar, el joven guardián tenía todos los derechos para maldecir, lamentarse e incluso llorar.

            En cambio, murmuró sólo un nombre con voz ronca.

            … _Levi._

            Isabel se quedó quieta, preguntándose si había oído bien.

            Se volvió del castaño al enmascarado. Miró a Levi acusadoramente.

            El enmascarado se mantuvo quieto en su sitio.

            Isabel frunció el ceño.

            '¿Acaba de decir tu nombre, brother?', preguntó la pelirroja. '¿Cómo es que siquiera _sabe_ quién eres?'

            'Izzie', le advirtió Farlan, yendo hacia la pelirroja. La agarró del codo y la guió a la puerta. 'Ven, Isabel, vamos abajo. Deberíamos dejarlos solos.'

            '¿Solos? ¿ _Por qué_? ¿Por qué tenemos que dejarlos solos? A menos que-', ella se volvió a ver la cara de manchas y al joven guardián, finalmente haciendo la conexión. 'Aaaah… no me digas. Ése- ¿es _él_?'

            Farlan asintió sombríamente.

            Isabel trató de dar una última mirada al rostro del castaño, divertida por el resultado. 'Dios bendito. ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo antes? Por Nyse, es todo _un premio_ , brother. Es magnífico, aunque no le digas a Magnum que dije eso. ¿Y este chico te aguantó _tres_ años? Deberían darle una medalla, di-'

            '¡IZZIE!', Le advirtió Farlan.

            Ella no pudo terminar lo que decía porque Farlan la había sacado del cuarto y cerrado la puerta con cuidado.

            Y… estaban solos.

            Tras lo que parecía haber sido una vida.

            La mirada del enmascarado recorrió erráticamente el cuarto, evaluando el desorden que era el hostal de Isabel. Levi observó las cortinas echadas, susurrando con la brisa nocturna, la pulida mesa de vidrio, la frazada comida por las polillas y cualquier rareza en el cuarto, menos al tipo que dormía en la cama. Su voluntad era más débil de lo que creía, porque allí estaba la vocecita llamando otra vez su nombre.

            _Levi…_

            Por más que tratara, Levi no podía ignorar su llamada. Dejó el apoyo de la pared y caminó a la cama. Miró quietamente a Eren antes de sentarse junto a la almohada. No sabía por qué era innecesariamente silencioso. El tranquilizante debía tener tumbado al alborotador por otras seis horas. Alborotador… sí, el chico ciertamente lo era. ¿Cuánto había pasado ya? ¿Dos meses? Los ojos tras la máscara siguieron las líneas de los delgados y largos brazos, los músculos tensos de la espalda. Otra vez el mocoso parecía haber perdido peso. No parecía haber dormido mucho, tampoco. Su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, el más joven en paz consigo mismo y con el mundo alrededor suyo. El enmascarado levantó la sabana de un lado y la desplegó sobre la piel bronceada. Y mientras lo hacía, notó la mugre y polvo pegados a los codos y la piel de la espalda de Eren. Levi buscó en su abrigo y sacó un pañuelo. Empezó a limpiar las persistentes marcas de mugre, frotándolas con paciencia hasta desaparecer.

            El chico estaba dormido pero sus palabras le hacían compañía.

            _¿Esto te excita? ¿Acaso venderme al Estado te calienta? ¡ACASO ROMPERME EL CORAZON TE EXCITA, jodido enfermo!_

 

            Gruñó ante el recuerdo.

            'Ni siquiera romperte el corazón te mantuvo alejado, ¿eh?', susurró con una sacudida de cabeza.

            No hubo respuesta del joven sedado.

            'No has estado aquí mas que una hora, y ya te ganaste sus simpatías. Eres como el cachorrito que todos quieren acariciar. Un cachorrito que nunca sabe cuando dejar de jugar… _a ir a buscar el palito._ '

            Nuevamente, no hubo respuesta del chico durmiente.

            '¿Crees que has sido el único que sufrió?', preguntó el hombre de rostro de manchas al silencio. 'Se puso peor, sabes.' Remarcó, sus blancas manos enguantadas frotando la mugre laboriosamente. 'Mucho peor.'

            _Levi._

            Nuevamente el murmullo ahogado. Bajo y ronco. Como un cachorro de oso hibernando que llamaba a su madre.

            Levi se descubrió sonriendo ante esa imagen. Y la apartó con renuencia.

            El enmascarado se inclinó sobre el rostro del más joven, hasta que sus frentes se tocaron brevemente. La desnuda piel de Eren contra su sombrero.

            'No me llames por ese nombre, imbécil. El hombre que conociste como Levi… ya murió.'

            Hubo un vacío silencio que siguió a sus palabras.

            El hombre de gabardina se forzó en apartarse, y presionó una mano enguantada sobre los ojos de Eren.

            Suspiró en el silencio del hostal de Isabel.

            'Quizás, siempre estuvo muerto. Quizás vivió… sólo cuando tú estuviste a su lado.'

            ..-..

 

            _¿Quién es el tercero que siempre camina a tu lado?_  
Cuando cuento, solo somos tú y yo juntos.  
Pero, cuando miro adelante del blanco camino  
Siempre hay otro caminando a tu lado.  
Deslizándose, envuelto en manta castaña, ensombrerado.  
Lo que contó el trueno, T.S. Eliot.

 

            ..-..

 

            Armin sabía que el fin del mundo se avecinaba, porque en verdad estaba extrañando a… la chica patata y al pelado bajito. Y no sólo a ellos. Extrañaba sus tareas enumeradas por colores, y acomodadas con cuidado en su escritorio. Extrañaba su laptop, aunque los fanáticos de Macintosh de su piso amarían discutirle el porqué alguien en su sano juicio extrañaría una computadora con Windows. Extrañaba la familiaridad de su dormitorio. Extrañaba el hecho de que era el favorito por ser el mejor en el examen de Mecánica Cuántica. Sólo que no iba a presentar ese parcial en un futuro cercano. ¿Por qué? Bueno, porque Armin Arlert había sido arrojado sin piedad desde un puente, y vivido para contarlo. Porque había una anguila bicéfala nadando en su panza. Y porque el rubio estaba sentado en la barra de un bar de una cocina alienígena, en un mundo alienígena. Y todos esos bobos de la NASA no tenían idea.

            Bueno, era mejor que ser llamado le lapin por un viejo pervertido.

            Al menos estaban vivos y a salvo, decidió Armin… aunque Jean Kirstein discreparía.

            Estaba sentado entre Marco y Jean, quien resultaba ser el polo propuesto de la situación. Marco mantenía un comportamiento calmado, mientras que Jean… bueno, era un milagro que Armin no hubiera estrangulado al tipo con sus propias manos. Porque después de pasar toda la noche encerrado en el mismo cuarto con un guardia afuera, Jean no había parado de salir con teorías conspirativas. El pelo ceniza había estado imaginando las mil y una formas en que Eren era torturado.

            Todavía seguía con lo mismo.

            'Podrían estar haciéndole cosas inimaginables…', masculló Jean por lo bajo. 'Como las que pasan en la Bahía Guantánamo. Mi viejo me solía contar feas historias.'

            Armin giró los ojos y miró a la cocina. Captó la imagen de un enorme dial en la pared. El reloj era raro, porque mostraba sólo números del uno al diez. Y, aparentemente, eran las seis y media de la mañana, y no había señales de que el sol saliera. Las ventanas estaban envueltas en oscuridad y, afuera en el patio, Armin vio uno de los hombres operando una bomba en los melancólicos y brumosos colores del amanecer. Había un extraño sentido de paz y tranquilidad en todo. Por primera vez en siglos, Armin se sintió a salvo… aunque deseó saber donde estaba Eren.

            Los titánicos estaban parados contra los aparadores de la cocina. Se susurraban entre ellos y miraban a los chicos de a ratos. ¿Hablarían de Jean, Marco y de él? Los titánicos habían sido lo suficientemente amables como para presentarse a los visitantes. Un hombre con rastas que se hacía llamar Magnum. Una pelirroja y embarazada mujer, de ojos verdes quien era, quizá, el titánico más alegre que había conocido- Isabel. Y, finalmente, un hombre de ojos arrugados y lisos mechones rubios ocultos tras el gorro de su capa, una persona que se presentó a si mismo sólo como Farlan.

            'Ese pervertido planea algo, lo juro.' Murmuró Jean por su lado. 'Eren podría estar en peligro mientras nosotros somos blancos fáciles aquí.'

            Armin suspiró y se volvió al hombre a su derecha.

            'Jean.'

            '… ¿Sí?'

            'Te pateó el culo. Supéralo.'

            Jean lo miró, estupefacto.

            Hubo una risita de parte de la mujer. Sus ojos verdes brillaron cuando Armin se volvió a mirarla, intrigado.

            'Si estás preocupado por tu amigo, tranquilízate. Está en manos _seguras_.'

            Jean no le creyó. 'Después de que lo hicieron desnudarse ante toda una muchedumbre de pervertidos, ¿espera que me lo crea? ¿Dónde está nuestro amigo? ¿Dónde lo mantienen? ¿Dónde está su líder?', les reclamo el pelo ceniza.

            Isabel se veía como si quisiera decir mas acerca del tema pero la pelirroja fue silenciada por Farlan.

            Armin hallaba toda la situación sospechosa.

            '¿Y quién demonios son todos ustedes?', preguntó Jean.

            Oyeron pesados pasos bajar por la escalera. Se hizo el silencio mientras los titánicos se enderezaban y miraban a la puerta con ansias.

            'La verdadera pregunta es-', dijo una nueva voz mientras una figura ensombrerada emergía en la cocina, '¿-quiénes son _ustedes_?'

            El Vigilante Enmascarado se acercó a la barra y se quedó allí, su mirada yendo velozmente por sus rostros. Alzó un dedo enguantado y dibujó una línea entre los tres jóvenes. 'Dado que están en mi territorio ahora, ¿quién querría explicarme que hacen aquí?'

            Miró a Armin y, antes de que el rubio pudiera empezar a contar la historia, el enmascarado hizo un ruido desaprobatorio y lo eliminó.

            'Tú no. Tienes una voz chillona.'

            Armin lo miró, indignado.

            'Espere. ¿Qué?'

            El hombre se volvió a Jean, y lo examinó en el feo silencio. Jean le devolvió la mirada al enmascarado.

            'Tú tampoco. No me gusta tu cara.'

            Tomó toda la fuerza de Armin para contener a Jean en no golpear al tipo.

            El Vigilante Enmascarado finalmente se volvió a Marco.

            'Tú pareces decente. Adelante. Cuéntame todo.'

            ..-..

 

            Annie se paró junto a la ventana, jugando con las persianas. Tiró de la soga y miró como las persianas se abrían y cerraban, el diseño era asombroso de admirar. La ventana de Bertolt tenía una buena vista del acceso oeste. Observó el camino y observó la ambulancia estacionarse. Pronto, el corredor del ala psiquiátrica se iluminaría. Oiría las voces alteradas en el aire, el ruido de ruedas, y Annie notaría a la gente corriendo por los pasillos. Hubo un chirrido de la camilla, todo guiando a quizás, ese único cuarto al fondo del pasillo.

            Oyó a Bertolt resoplar en la cama. Oyó su lucha mientras iba a la luz de la mesita y encendía la luz amarilla.

            '¿Annie?', la llamó con sorpresa, reconociendo su contorno contra la ventana. '¿Eres tú? No se supone que debieras estar aquí.'

            Annie forzó una sonrisita, pero no lo miró. Sus ojos azules seguían fijos en la ambulancia de afuera.

            'Quería verte', admitió ella.

            Ella le oyó toser en respuesta.

            'Annie…', la llamó en su voz adolorida.

            Ella no fue a su lado. Temía que él descubriera lo que había hecho. Bertolt era terriblemente intuitivo.

            'Hiciste algo… ¿verdad?'

            Annie sacudió la cabeza y se forzó a sonreír. Como pensó.

            'No maté a nadie, Bertolt. Como prometí.'

            El alto hombre en la cama la observó en el silencio. Estaba más delgado que nunca y la quimioterapia se había llevado la poca vida que le quedaba. Su cabello era escaso y su complexión mostraba ictericia. Pero Bertolt Hoover era un hombre fuerte. Más fuerte mentalmente.

            'Sólo puedo rogarle a Dios… que esta vez me dices la verdad.'

            Annie sonrió, sus cansados ojos vigilando la entrada del hospital. Y allí estaba. La camilla siendo empujada por las puertas del ala psiquiátrica. Al fin la habían encontrado. Los paramédicos trataban de revivir a la mujer comatosa, atada a la camilla. Annie Leonhart se forzó a apartar la mirada. Se volvió al hombre en la cama.

            'Te amo, Bertolt. Das ist die reine Wahrheit. Y eso es todo lo que importa.'

 


	54. Sol radiactivo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NT: Como siempre, disculpen la demora, pero llegando a fin de cuatrimestre se superponen muchas cosas. Por cierto, quería contarles que Blessende TERMINÓ ESTA HISTORIA. El sábado 25/10/2014 publicó tanto el epilogo, las notas finales y la guía definitiva para los capítulos extras. Con mis 34 años, he llorado, reído y emocionado como una colegiala de secundaria. Así que les comento que vamos por la mitad, espero poder terminar de traducir antes del marzo, que es el mes de mi cumpleaños. Este es un proyecto hermoso que amo y disfruto de hacer, y espero que sigan acompañándome en este recorrido.

            **Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

            

            _Capítulo 54:_ Sol radioactivo

            ~.~

            El pasillo de sus recuerdos estaba vacío. No como la última vez que estuvo allí. Tampoco había sólo doce puertas. Si había contado bien, parecían ser dieciséis. Eren no se aventuró a descubrir que había tras esas cuatro nuevas. Tenía una idea y suponía que eran momentos que era mejor olvidar. Para ser sinceros… para ser verdaderamente sinceros con su corazón y su consciencia, había terminado de vivir en el pasado. La vida ser suponía que se vivía hacia delante, no para atrás, se recordó a sí mismo.

            Y la madurez en ese pensamiento sorprendió al joven guardián.

            Eren se sentó contra la pared del corredor del subconsciente. Las luces titilaron como los efectos especiales de una película de un hotel con fantasmas. Medio esperó que una mujer de cabellos oscuros y rostro hundido viniese arrastrándose por la esquina, chasqueando la lengua y siseando su nombre con un aterrador tono vengativo.

            _Erennnnn~_

            Tragó saliva, habiendo recordado ver El conjuro. Pensar en la película de horror trajo a Jean a su mente, y Eren empezó a extrañar su tiempo como compañeros. Extrañaba sus ardientes debates, especialmente en aquellas noches que se pasaban en vela. Extrañaba la compañía, extrañaba sus amigos y extrañaba a ese hombre cuyo nombre empezaba a desvanecerse en sus labios. Dijo el nombre en voz alta. Una, dos, tres… sólo para recordarse a sí mismo que al menos tenía la libertad de llamar por ese tipo. Le escuchara o no.

            Eren se dobló a sí mismo en una ovillo y hundió su barbilla en un codo. Vestía la misma camiseta vieja de la vez anterior. Arrugada camiseta negra con un logo de calavera que ilustraba una de las más famosas bandas de la historia del rock. El otro hombre nunca entendió su fascinación por el rock y el heavy metal.

            _¿A esto llamas música? Me hace sangrar los oídos, Eren._

            _Eren sólo reiría mientras recolocaba los auriculares en sus oídos. Estaría sentado contra el sofá, sacudiendo la cabeza con la batería._

            _Nunca entenderás la profundidad de esto, Levi. Esto es soul, le diría._

            _Basura,_ fue la respuesta.

            No, no más mirar en el pasado, se recordó Eren.

            Al menos, había paz aquí. Una frágil paz, que bien podría haber sido fabricada. Y, también, soledad. Un balde lleno de soledad.

            Y fue entonces que lo oyó. El clic – clac de unas botas en el suelo del pasillo vacío. El sonido vino de por la esquina, donde reinaban las sombras. Los pasos eran lentos y seguros, sin duda en ellos.

            '¿Quién está allí…?', preguntó.

            Era una pregunta rara.

            ¿Quién diablos podría ser?

            Se suponía que nadie podía rondar su subconsciente, aparte de él mismo.

            Los pasos se detuvieron, pero nadie emergió de la esquina. Eren podía discernir el contorno de alguien en la penumbra gris.

            '¿Levi?' preguntó, preguntándose si era un fragmento del pasado.

            No hubo respuesta.

            Sin palabras, la figura dio la vuelta y se alejó, abandonándolo.

            Eren pataleó para levantarse e ir tras la sombra.

            '¡Oye! Detente.'

            Pero el pasillo se oscureció más y tragó completamente al extraño. Una puerta se abrió al final y la figura se deslizó por ella, dejándolo solo en la escala de grises del pasillo de sus recuerdos.

            Eren llegó a la puerta y buscó el picaporte. Su mano agarró el mango de bronce, y le dio un violento giro. Hizo clic y se abrió sin ofrecer resistencia alguna. El pasillo se inundó de luz, casi cegándolo. Encogiéndose, bajó la cabeza y entró por la puerta. La conciencia le cayó encima. Era como emerger de una bañera, a falta de una descripción mejor.

            Eren se descubrió yaciendo en un salto de cama, observando un cielo raso desconocido.

            ..-..

 

            El nombre del hostal era 'Tiburón de Cromo', según el logo que decoraba los posavasos, los cristales e incluso el delantal de la pelirroja mujer, Isabel Magnolia. Un tiburón plateado con su cabeza inflada, como si estuviera dentro de una lata pequeña. Para una tierra árida, donde no había océanos como en la Tierra, los titánicos estaban increíblemente obsesionados con las criaturas de las azules profundidades. Tiburones cabeza de martillo, anguilas, cangrejos, tortugas y Armin no sabía que otras criaturas horrorosas estos titánicos escogían como comida o mascota. Marco le dijo que la carga de su tía haría millones, dado que habían sido criados en cautiverio. A veces, las criaturas eran capturadas en la Tierra y contrabandeadas por robots ladrones. Todo lo que tenía la marca de la Tierra era muy valioso. Incluso los humanos. _Especialmente_ los humanos.

            Armin podía afirmarlo.

            Eren y él lo habían descubierto… de _mala_ manera.

            Estaban sentados en la cocina del hostal, oyendo a Marco dar los detalles de su viaje. El cara espantosa **(1)** que se sentaba del lado opuesto era sorprendentemente paciente, y nunca interrumpió a Marco. Armin no tenía un mejor término para ese tipo. Se había quedado entre decirle Tipo Enmascarado, Cara de Tinta o Sr. Vigilante, y se decidió por cara espantosa de momento. Porque, cuando Marco hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de agua, el otro se volvió al resto de ellos. Su rostro con el sórdido motivo de manchas le dio a Armin escalofríos. Pero Armin tenía la rara sensación de que el tipo enmascarado ni siquiera le miraba. Su intuición sospechaba que el extraño sin nombre estudiaba a Jean. Había algo entre los dos; Armin no podía decir qué.

            Armin Arlert estaba más preocupado con la comida. Su estómago rugía. Un rugido que no pasó desapercibido por el alto hombre sentado a su lado. Jean miró de soslayo a Armin, antes de revolver los bolsillos de su parka (había desechado la capa, dado que usar disfraz en este nuevo refugio era innecesario) y sacó algo de su chaqueta.

            Buscó la mano de Armin, y puso algo entre los dedos del rubio.

            Armin abrió su palma, medio esperando un pedazo de chicle a medio mascar. No le hubiera sorprendido de Jean Kirstein, el bromista. Pero, en cambio, Armin halló cuatro cubos de azúcar.

            El chico de ojos azules alzó la mirada y miró a Jean con sorpresa.

            Jean se encogió de hombros. 'Estas hambriento, ¿no? Come. Es todo lo que tengo encima.'

            Armin se metió un cubo de azúcar en la boca y asintió agradecido. Una sonrisa le asomó a los labios.

            'Al fin lo entiendo', dijo el rubio secamente.

            Jean arqueó una ceja. '¿Hm? ¿Qué?'

            'Porqué esa llama se te restregaba _tanto_.'

            Jean se mostró avergonzado por un momento, y golpeando con los dedos la cabeza de Armin, le pidió que callara.

            Armin sonrió.

            'Ya te tenemos, idiota. Tu secreto ha sido revelado. En el fondo, eres… un buen tipo, ¿no? Solo admítelo.'

            Jean no dijo nada, y miró las viejas vendas de su mano izquierda. Recordó una conversación en un depósito, la calidez de sostener a alguien entre sus brazos, y recordó ser tildado de hipócrita. Y como la misma persona había atendido sus dedos quemados.

            'Me alegra que al menos… _alguien_ lo note.'

            Armin mordió su cubo se azúcar e hizo una mueca ante la dulzura en su boca. Componiéndose, miró a Jean.

            'Sigues preocupado por Eren, ¿no? Oye, ese es mi trabajo. Velar por ese idiota. Pero, supongo, que apesto en eso.'

            Jean rió y asintió.

            'Considerando el bastardo suicida que es, necesita toda la vigilancia que pueda conseguir.'

            Armin coincidió en mudo silencio. Tomó aire, jugando con las tiras de su gorro. Había estado pensando toda la noche pasada acerca de qué había pasado en el anfiteatro. Recordó los canticos, los silbidos y las risas burlonas. Pero no sabía cómo había lidiado Eren con todo eso. Porque la única persona que había atestiguado la locura era el pelo ceniza sentado a su lado.

            Armin se aclaró la garganta con inquietud. '¿puedes decirme algo? ¿Qué pasó ahí? ¿Fue… _tan_ malo?'

            Jean estaba sorprendentemente silencioso. El de ojos almendrados estaba sentado con la barbilla apoyada en una mano. Meditó la respuesta. Cuando Jean Kirstein habló, había una sorprendente candidez en sus palabras.

            'sabes, no he había estado tan cerca suyo antes. Pero, por lo que conozco a Jaeger, nunca pareció el tipo que se asustaría por algo. ¿No es así, Arlert?'

            'Sip. Lo recuerdo arrastrándome a un loco entrenamiento de supervivencia en el bosque. Cuando teníamos dijeseis, no sé… no importaba cuan ridículas las cosas se pusieran, no se rendía. ¿Sin agua? Iba a buscar un arroyo. ¿Sin comida? Iba buscar nidos de aves. Incluso oímos a un jabalí salvaje y él seguía sin moverse de su bolsa de dormir.'

            Jean sonrió.

            'Sí, lo recuerdo. _Yo_ era ese jabalí.'

            Hubo una larga pausa mientras Armin digería eso.

            'Momento', repuso Armin. '¿Qué? ¿Ése eras _tú_? ¡Jesús! ¿De verdad? Casi me meo en los pantalones, cara de verga. No dormí toda la noche, pensando que era de verdad y que en cualquier momento, un jabalí iba a irrumpir nuestro campamento.'

            Jean rió. '… ¿perdón?'

            Los hombros de Armin se aflojaron y sacudió la cabeza, rezongando. 'No lo sientes para nada, ¿verdad?', murmuró. Suspiró y volvió al tema de su conversación. 'Pero ese es el tema. Conozco a Eren desde siempre. El idiota siempre se mete en peleas que no puede ganar. Perdería, le patearían el culo, pero nunca le ha tenido miedo a nada.'

            'jean miraba nuevamente sus vendas, sus facciones extrañamente meditabundas y suaves.

            'Sí. Es lo que pensé. Pero, anoche, lo vi en sus ojos, Armin. _Miedo_. Nunca lo había visto así', jean hizo una pausa, perturbado por algún pensamiento. Bajó la voz así sus huéspedes no les oían. 'No creo que haya sido buena idea venir a Titán', le dijo Jean. 'No confío en estos jodidos bastardos. Deberíamos volver a nuestro mundo a la primera oportunidad.'

            'Nuestro mundo, ¿ah?', repitió Armin, yendo a los bolsillos de su impermeable y revisando si todavía tenía la llave. ¿Cómo la había llamado Eren? Ah sí, la llave universal de los portales. Algo que podía abrir cualquier portal a la Tierra. Y este preciado objeto del cosmos ahora estaba en el bolsillo de Armin, junto con la argolla de matrimonio de Eren. Podría ser un mal amigo, que no podía salvar a nadie… pero el santo se juraba ser un buen guardián.

            Su estómago volvió a rugir. Suficientemente alto para que la narración de Marco fuera interrumpida. La atención de todos se volvió a él. Armin apretó su panza, sus orejas poniéndose rojas.

            'Perdonen, fue ¿mi culpa?', chilló con vergüenza.

            La mujer llamada Isabel soltó una risita.

            'No te avergüences. Ustedes deben estar hambrientos. Perdonen por no haberlo notado antes.'

            Se volvió y codeó al hombre a su lado, el de las rastas. Se quitó el delantal y se lo alargó. 'Magnum, nuestros invitados tienen hambre. Amásanos un poco de tu deliciosa pasta. Te ves dispuesto a hacer tu especialidad- ¿pasta con aguacate y cilantro?'

            Magnum la miró con animosidad pero tomó el delantal cual marido dominado.

            '¿Algo más, _miladi_?', repuso.

            'Sí, un poco de té helado para mí.'

            Isabel se perdió la mirada que le lanzó.

            El enmascarado no hizo comentarios a la conversación, su atención fija en los invitados. Hizo un gesto con los dedos pidiéndole a Marco Bott que siga narrando.

            Marco se aclaró la garganta. 'Bueno, le decía, buscamos a una persona. Se llama-'

            No pudo terminar, dado que hubo un gran estruendo de algo caer. Todos se quedaron en sus sitios por el ruido que vino de arriba.

            '¿Qué- que fue eso?', preguntó Isabel, sus ojos verdes yendo del enmascarado al piso superior.

            '¿La caída de un meteorito?', inquirió Hunter mientras emergía de la puerta trasera, cubierto de tierra. Su mano fue inmediatamente a la funda de su arma.

            Farlan sacudió la cabeza. 'No. Sonó como si algo fuera tirado al piso', señaló pasivamente, mirando al techo con curiosidad.

            Hubo una risita y Armin observó al enmascarado levantar la taza de té con sus manos. La sostenía por el borde, y levantó la máscara hasta la nariz. Había algo atado a su boca y lo apartó. Tomó un largo trago de su bebida antes de volver a bajarse la máscara. Hubo un largo suspiro y el hombre habló.

            'Eso, gente, es el sonido de la _bestia_ despertando… voy a verle.'

            Le observaron mientras regresaba la taza a la mesa, se levantaba de su sitio y se dirigía a las escaleras.

            ..-..

 

            El desesperado golpeteo contra la puerta resonaba por todo el hostal, sacudiéndolo sus bases y columnas de soporte. Los temblores se hicieron más fuertes mientras subían las escaleras y llegaban al primer piso, Isabel siguiendo los talones de Levi.

            Llegaron a la puerta y, por un momento, hubo un fingido silencio del otro lado.

            Levi le hizo una seña a Isabel, pidiéndole que retrocediera.

            '¿Por qué?', preguntó ella con sospecha.

            Levi puso una mano en el hombre de su aliada y la puso detrás de él.

            'El chico tiene un carácter radioactivo, Izzie. Confía en mí en esto.'

            '¿radioactivo? ¿Qué quieres decir con 'radioactivo'?'

            No tuvo oportunidad para completar su pregunta, porque Levi agarró el picaporte, quitó la traba y pateó la puerta para que se abriera. Sin perder tiempo, dio un paso a un costado. E Isabel pronto comprendió el motivo.

            _¡Crash!_

            Un florero fue agarrado de la boca, estrellando contra la pared detrás de ellos. Estalló con gran estrépito y llenó el pasillo con coloridas astillas de porcelana. Isabel gritó de angustia cuando vio el desastre.

            '¡Santa Diosa Titania! ¡Hice que me importaran eso desde Monroe! ¡MONROE!'

            Oyó a Levi gruñir a modo de respuesta.

            Otro objeto voló del cuarto. Esta vez, un jarro. Hubo un salpicado y el primer aterrizaje del Tiburón de Cromo fue mojado con agua y una lluvia de esquirlas de vidrio.

            'DEJA eso', le advirtió Levi al cretino dentro, y se volvió a entrar al cuarto. El dormitorio estaba cubierto de sombras, la luz fluorescente encendía con chispazos intermitentes. Las cortinas habían sido cerradas. Levi cerró la puerta de golpe detrás de él, dejando a Isabel afuera y permitiendo que la oscuridad lo tragara. Los ojos de Levi se ajustaron a la negrura y pudo ver el fugaz contorno de alguien sentado con las piernas cruzadas en una silla de metal. Como si lo esperara.

            Eren.

            Cuando el tubo de luz volvió chispear, pudo ver el rostro iluminado por un breve momento.

            Los bellos ojos verdeazulados de Eren estaban entornados y había un peligroso brillo en ellos.

            Levi midió al joven con cuidado.

            Desnudo salvo por los boxers Calvin Klein que vestía. No había rastro de vergüenza acerca de su vestimenta. Levi imaginaba que estaría pasando por su cabeza en ese momento. Despertarse en un sitio extraño era difícilmente relajante. Especialmente tras un remate de esclavos.

            '¿Llamaste?', le provocó Levi con calmo vigor.

            El chico no respondió, y cuando el tubo de luz volvió a destellar, Levi vio los labios fruncidos, luchando para mantener el control.

            En sus momentos de furia ciega, Eren era alguien que decía muy pocas palabras. Maldecía, bramaba y siempre se lanzaba en un ataque totalmente frontal. Esta vez no fue excepción. Levi observó mientras el castaño salía disparado de su sitio, agarraba la silla de metal y la levantaba de forma amenazante, una lívida furia en sus ojos.

            Levi casi rió ante la ironía.

            Una navaja.

            Un bate de béisbol.

            Y, ahora, una silla.

            El mocoso no necesitaba armas o una espada. Todo lo que necesitaba era ese bestial espíritu suyo. Y muebles de interior.

            'Oh, ¿quieres pelear, _virgen_?', preguntó Levi, flexionado sus dedos enguantados. '¡Adelante, chico!'

            Como siempre, Eren mordió el anzuelo.

            El castaño enseñó los dientes y salió directo hacia él.

            ..-..

 

            _¿En qué distantes profundidades o cielos_  
Arde el fuego en sus ojos?  
¿En qué alas asciende?  
¿Qué mano apagar el fuego se atreve?

 

            El Tigre, William Blake

 

            ..-..

 

            Eren no estaba seguro que lo enfurecía más.

            El hecho de que el bastardo tenía la audacia de comprarlo.

            O el hecho de que su oponente con disfraz usaba la máscara de su héroe y… ay Dios, esa chalina.

            Eren se irguió con los puños alzados y el pecho resollando. Su cabello castaño estaba revuelto, el rostro rojo de la falta de aire y los dedos cerrados fuertemente en puños. Había lanzado la silla al impostor, pero el hombre había esquivado el proyectil con mucha facilidad. Eren aceptó que ese desviado era inusualmente rápido con sus pies. Ágil con reflejos locos, igual a… igual a alguien que conocía. Eren frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento. Este _no_ era él, **nunca** podría ser _él_. Incluso si ambos usaran esa estúpida chalina alrededor del cuello.

            La silla de metal yacía tirada en una esquina del dormitorio. El hombre consiguió apartar las cortinas, dejando que la luz de la estrella enana de Titán entrara a través del cristal de la ventana. Los ojos de Eren dolieron un poco ante el brillo. No ayudaba que el hombre era obviamente sonriendo detrás de esa mascara suya. El pervertido rodeaba a Eren, como un depredador midiendo a su presa, tratando de predecir su próxima movida, tratando de medir sus fuerzas y debilidades. Eren podía oír la diversión en su voz. Una voz desconocida, profunda y salpicada de estática. Y, entonces, notó que las estaturas no coincidían.

            El enmascarado era tan alto como Eren. Y parecía molesto.

            No, este no era Levi, se recordó Eren a sí mismo.

            Levi nunca se burlaría de él de esta manera.

            ¿Verdad?

            _No._

            Este tipo era otro vendedor de esclavos, que lo había comprado en un remate. Otra persona que había puesto precio a su cabeza. Otro alien que veía a Eren como un extranjero en este mundo, y lo valoraba por eso solamente. Éste nunca seria Levi… nunca podría ser ese marido suyo que creía en el corazón de la humanidad.

            Eren juró hacerle pagar.

            El castaño levantó su brazo derecho y lanzó una serie de golpes.

            Nuevamente, el hombre de gabardina esquivó y evadió cada uno.

            Eren lanzó un feroz swing con el izquierdo.

            El pervertido lo esquivó.

            '¿Por qué no _respondes_?', reclamó Eren, resoplando y escupiendo. Ya se sentía agotado, la migraña tampoco le ayudaba a mantener la estamina. Con el frío sentimiento de derrota, Eren se dio cuenta que su fuerza lentamente se agotaba. No podía mantener este paso, especialmente si el otro tipo ni siquiera respondía. Como un niño… El pendejo lo trataba como si fuera un niño y eso lo enfurecía.

            '¡Vamos hijo de puta!', le apremió Eren. '¡Golpéame con todo lo que tengas!'

            El motivo de las manchas de tinta cambiaron, los puntos girando. Eren se encogió mientras el hombre lo agarraba del brazo derecho y lanzaba a Eren contra la pared. Sosteniéndolo con un codo clavándose en su pecho desnudo, el enmascarado agarró la mano derecha de Eren y la llevó para delante. Todo lo que el hombre hizo los siguientes minutos fue estudiar ese brazo derecho.

            Eren hizo una mueca por la sorpresa.

            '¡Oye! ¡Suéltame, imbécil!'

            'Hm', fue la voz, haciendo una silenciosa observación.

            Eren resopló, retorciéndose ante el escrutinio.

            '¡Suéltame!', volvió a exigir, dándose cuenta de cuan cercana la cara de manchas estaba de la suya. Era la primera vez que se percataba de como su desnudez no le ayudaba en demostrar fuerza. '¡Oye!', reclamó con indignación.

            El hombre siguió estudiando su brazo derecho y no mostro intención de soltarlo. Eren vio como una mano enguantada le agarraba la piel, siguiendo los músculos y sinuosidades de su brazo. Eren mantuvo a rayo los escalofríos que amenazaban con asomarse ante el contacto. No había ninguna calidez en esa caricia, tan fría.

            '¡Déjame ir!', volvió a demandar Eren, pateando los pies del hombre. Pero el pervertido enmascarado parecía no tener apuro. Dándole un último examen al brazo derecho del castaño, aflojó su agarre del joven guardián. Eren no esperó que lo soltara tan fácilmente. Tropezó y gruñó, colapsando en el piso con gran ruido. Hervía y fritó sus rodillas raspadas.

            Se sentó en la alfombra apolillada, sin aliento y todavía temblando.

            ' _Nunca_ seré tu esclavo', dijo al silencio. '¿Me oíste? ¡NUNCA!'

            El enmascarado se paró delante de él, la mirada de esos ojos invisibles fija en la nuca de Eren.

            Eren oyó una risita. El hombre se arrodilló y agarró la barbilla de Eren. El guardián castaño se tensó cuando sintió una palma en su entrepierna.

            'Al contrario', dijo una voz en su oreja en leve susurro. ' _Poseo_ tu cuerpo y alma. Y viceversa.'

            Eren estaba más perturbado por esa mano intrusa.

            '¿Quieres apartar tu mano, pervertido? ¡Más te vale que la quites _ahora_ mismo!'

            Hubo una breve risa divertida, pero el hombre concedió su reclamo. Eren estaba aliviado aunque el pervertido seguía sobre él de forma ilícita.

            '¿Quién… demonios eres?' finalmente preguntó Eren en el incómodo silencio.

            La mano en su barbilla hizo mirar a su rostro a un lado, de modo que el pervertido pudo susurrarle la respuesta al oído.

            '¿ _Quién soy yo_? Bueno, eso depende de que quien quieras que sea. Algunos me dicen _Vigilante_. Otros me llaman _Capitán_. Pero tú puedes decirme… _Tiburón_ **(2)** _'_ , la voz ahora era baja y ronca contra el lóbulo de su oreja.

            Hubo una pausa. Eren podría haber jurado oír al hombre reír con disimulo. Cuando el rostro de manchas volvió a hablar, la voz descendió a un leve susurro.

            'Supongo que eso que te convierte en… _cebo para tiburones_ , ¿hm?'

* * *

 

            **1** En adelante a Levi se refieren como _creep_ , o _creepface_. _Creep_ en inglés es una manera de decir 'bicho', en el sentido que causa horror, asco y repelús (como cucarachas, arañas y cosas así). El tema es que habrán muchos juegos de palabras al respecto, y traduje 'creep' a secas como pervertido (en el sentido de una persona que no actúa según la norma), mientras que aquí Armin le dice 'creepface', es decir, 'cara espantosa'.

            **2** Aquí hay una alusión a _Watchmen_ , específicamente a Roschach, que ya apareció en la precuela 'El mocoso en la bañera'. En el cómic, hay un juego de palabras con raw shark que suena similar, en el original Levi se hace llamar _Shark_ y nombra a Eren _sharkbait_.


	55. La tormenta se avecina

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

            

_Capítulo 55:_ La tormenta se avecina

            ~.~

            Eren Jaeger le dio al hombre una mirada de completo asco. La expresión disgustada del castaño se transformó en una de odio cuando dedos enguantados se hicieron más osados. Y la mano toquetona comenzó a seguir el contorno de su torso, los dedos vagando por sus caderas y pelvis. Eren apretó los ojos fuertemente, tratando de contenerse. Diablos, ese era su punto quisquilloso y peleó duramente para ahogar la risa que amenazaba surgir de entre sus labios. No, no podía reírse en un momento como este. Espantaría la tensión entre los dos. Tensión que había trabajado para crear y que amenazaba desmoronarse.

            Agiles manos cambiaron de maniobras y comenzaron a presionar el hueco de su espalda.

            Y Eren sintió la tensión eventualmente romperse, como un globo al reventar. La tensión de sus hombros aflojó.

            Lo admitió, la idea de pelea fue totalmente suya. Y Eren había esperado una pelea justa: un puñetazo, una patada… no _esto_.

            _Trata de afectarte, Eren. Es un tipo de táctica psicológica para que bajes la guardia. No cedas. ¡No te atrevas a ceder!_

            '¿te sientes mejor?', susurró la suave voz en su oído, tratando de sacarle conversación.

            Eren se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

            _No. Mantén la calma. No le des a este pervertido el beneficio de la duda._

            '¿Qué pasa?', siseó el pervertido enmascarado, parándose y tirando del chico a sus pies. Allí estaba esa mano, nuevamente en su brazo derecho, dedos enguantados presionándole la muñeca. 'No te gusta esto, ¿ah? Hubiera jurado que eras del tipo de los que les _gusta_ ser manejados.'

            Eren apretó los dientes. Abrió sus cansados ojos, y le gruñó al hombre de gabardina.

            '¿Me estás cargando? ¡Degenerado! ¿A quién le _gustaría_?'

            Hubo una breve risa a regañadientes, y el hombre se inclinó, presionado a Eren contra la pared. Pasaron un largo rato en esa cercanía, estudiándose uno al otro en silencio. En algún lugar de la casa, se oyó el sonido de una risa aguda y gente hablando. ¿Quiénes eran? Fuera, tras la ventana, Eren podía oír el movimiento de los vehículos y se preguntó dónde exactamente estaba. Pero no pudo meditar esas preguntas. Porque había un pervertido inclinándose encima de él y mirándolo atentamente a través de su segundo rostro.

            'Extraño', remarcó el enmascarado. 'Pensé que a ustedes, los terrestres, tenían un fetiche con los héroes disfrazados.'

            Eren hizo una mueca, su mirada yendo al techo y se esforzó por mantenerla allí.

            'Sí, claro. No sabes nada acerca de mí.' Le silbo a modo de respuesta. 'Ni nada acerca del mundo del que vengo.'

            Había diversión en la ronca voz que respondió.

            'Podemos arreglarlo. Tenemos todo el tiempo para conocernos.' Dijo el extraño, poniendo las manos en la pared, las palmas abiertas en la superficie. El enmascarado había, efectivamente, atrapado al castaño en el espacio de sus brazos. Momentos antes, Eren había sido el que lanzaba amenazas, pero ahora, era al revés. Inadvertidamente, tragó saliva.

            'Mira', dijo Eren, luchando por salir del encierro de miembros. El más joven luchó por controlar el nerviosismo de su voz. 'Hombre, mira. Llevas las de perder en el trato. Y lo siento.', -No, la verdad era que Eren no lo sentía para nada-. 'Porque _mentí_ … no soy virgen. Te engañaron, te timaron para sacarte plata. De verdad, _no_ soy virgen, créeme. Ahora, ¿puedes dejarme ir?'

            Hubo una pausa mientras el hombre digería su honesta declaración.

            '¿ _En serio_?', preguntó la voz burlona.

            'Sí. De hecho, yo…', Eren tosió. 'Estoy casado.'

            Hubo una pausa.

            Si Eren Jaeger había esperado que fuera una revelación y que el pervertido lo dejaría en paz, estaba equivocado.

            '¿Y?', preguntó el enmascarado, inclinándose.

            Eren empalideció dos tonos.

            Afortunadamente, hubo un llamado a la puerta, y la voz de una mujer de oyó del otro lado.

            'Capitán, creo que es suficiente intimidación para el prisionero. Estoy segura que aprendió la lección. Deje al pobre chico comer algo antes.'

            Hubo un momento de pesado silencio mientras el hombre lo consideraba. El 'Capitán' miró a la puerta y finalmente volvió su rostro de tinta a Eren.

            'Te dejo libre _por ahora_. Pero, la próxima vez que te pongas a romper este lugar, nada te va a salvar. Understood **(1)**?'

            Eren le clavó la mirada.

            El hombre suspiró. '¿Has _entendido_ , mocosillo?'

            Eren giró los ojos y asintió secamente.

            'Bien', felicitó el pervertido.

            El guardián soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando el hombre liberó a Eren y se retiró. El enmascarado fue a la puerta, soltó el pestillo y dejó entrar a la mujer. La recién llegada era una embarazada con ondulado cabello rojo que caía sobre uno de sus hombros. Cruzó el cuarto caminando con dificultad, mirando con sospecha a los dos. Presentándose a sí misma como Isabel Magnolia, la posadera, la mujer, buscó en el desordenado cuarto un lugar donde poner la bandeja con comida. Miró con fastidio la mesita de luz, que estaba tumbada.

            'Santo Dios', suspiró. '¡Eso también es de Monroe!', se lamentó a su líder.

            El 'Capitán' no dijo nada a modo de defensa.

            Sacudiendo su rubicunda cabeza, la mujer finalmente halló un sitio decente en la cama y puso la bandeja sobre las mantas.

            Se volvió a Eren y lo miró de cabeza a los pies, una pequeña sonrisa asomándose a sus labios. Hizo que Eren mirara la bandeja.

            'Esa es la pasta al cilantro de mi lover. Es deliciosa, lo juro', le dijo a Eren. 'Tienes hambre, ¿no? Dormiste diez horas seguidas.'

            Eren frunció el ceño, mirando con asco el plato. Sintió una nueva ola de furia.

            'No quiero nada. ¡Lléveselo!'

            La mujer se puso las manos en las caderas e hizo un ruido de desaprobación. Se volvió de Eren al 'Capitán'. Un mudo entendimiento pasó entre los dos. Algún tipo de lenguaje de señas que Eren no pudo descifrar.

            El enmascarado se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

            'Je. Tiene razón. Llévatelo, Izzie. No le daremos de comer en la boca. Hay miles muriéndose de hambre en María. Algunos tan hambrientos que incluso sueñan con un mendrugo de pan.' La dura mirada del hombre fue a Eren y lo midió. 'Si no puede ser agradecido por lo que le dan, déjalo morirse de hambre.'

            'Pero, Brother-' trató de razonar Isabel con el líder.

            La mirada del enmascarado no se apartó de Eren.

            '¿Te das cuenta de que tengo a tus amigos encerrados en los calabozos de abajo? Si no necesitas comer, estoy seguro que tus amigos querrán lo mismo. Eso sería _lo_ _justo_ , ¿no?'

            Los ojos turquesa de Eren se abrieron de par en par ante la mención de los otros. Abrió la boca para discutir, pero no tenía un sólido argumento que dar. Eren hervía, dándose cuenta que no podía decir nada para responder la lógica del otro. Sentándose en la cama, el castaño otorgó la derrota y atrajo el plato hacia él.

            ..-..

 

            Había un bol de sopa de 'Gazpacho' junto con una bandeja de pasta a la crema con cilantro. El aroma era tentador y su estómago gruñó su aprobación. Pero no su orgullo. La pelirroja extendió una pequeña alfombra de goma en la cama y acomodó la fuente y el bol de sopa delante de él. Cuando terminó, se sentó al otro lado y esperó a que empezara a comer. Isabel Magnolia lo observó con fervor todo el tiempo, sus verdes ojos brillando mientras analizaba su cara. Eren estaba inquieto por esta constante vigilancia de extraños.

            Eren miró la comida y, entonces, se volvió a verla.

            'No quiero comida.' Mantuvo su postura con vehemencia.

            La pelirroja apretó los labios y se cruzó de brazos por encima del delantal.

            '¿En serio?', preguntó ella, su tono molesto era desafiante.

            'Sí. Agradezco el gesto, pero… necesito ver a mis amigos antes.'

            Isabel Magnolia chaqueó la lengua.

            'Puedes verlos después. Primero, come. ¿Te das cuenta de que soy una mujer hormonal? Y, handsome, un consejo: nunca discutas con una mujer en su tercer trimestre.'

            Eren no dijo nada, viendo con repulsión el plato delante de él. La mirada de Isabel se suavizó mientras lo observaba. Había algo en el chico, que despertaba sus instintos maternales. En ocasiones se veía perdido, turbulento y furibundo otras. Le sorprendía cuan bipolar este joven era. De toda la gente que hubiera esperado para que hermano asentara cabeza, este caótico joven era probablemente el último. Y, con esa revelación, también asomó un travieso brillo en los ojos verdes de ella.

            '¿Quieres que llame al _Capitán_? A lo mejor, ¿quieres que te dé de comer en la boca?'

            'No'. Dijo rápidamente Eren, y fue por el tenedor antes de que ella pusiera su plan en marcha.

            Isabel tarareó con diversión mientras observaba al joven tragarse la comida. Y Eren se descubrió objeto de su escrutinio… por segunda vez en ese día. La miró, inquisitivo.

            '¿Te-tengo algo en la cara?'

            Isabel arqueó las cejas, confundida.

            'No.' Dijo ella, sonriendo con hoyuelos.

            '¿Por qué me mira así?'

            Isabel soltó una risita.

            'Ah, sólo trato de descubrir una cosa.'

            '¿Descubrir qué?'

            'Qué captó la atención de nuestro Capitán.'

            '¿Ah?'

            'Nada. Nada de nada.' Rió ella alegremente.

            Hubo un extraño silencio. Eren estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras tragaba el ultimo sobro de la sopa de gazpacho. Cuando terminó de comer, devolvió fuente y bol a la bandeja ordenadamente, respetando la hospitalidad de su anfitriona. Pescó a Isabel mirarlo con buen humor. ¿Qué pasaba con esa mujer? Era como si se tratara de alguna broma de la cual era mantenido fuera.

            Decidió insistirle acerca de su líder.

            '¿Por qué usa esa mascara?', preguntó, la interrogante lo carcomía.

            Isabel pareció confusa un momento, componiéndose rápidamente.

            '¿La máscara? AH, ¡la MASCARA! Claro… ¡claro!', dijo ella, su voz cada vez más alterada. Sus ojos fueron en derredor, como si buscara que decir. 'Fue un accidente con un tanque de petróleo', dijo ella, sacando un pañuelo de su delantal y pasándosela por ojos con rímel. Eren ña oyó suspirar. 'Es en verdad una historia horrible, verdaderamente triste. Espero que estés listo para oírla', dijo la pelirroja, llorando contra el pañuelo. 'Me hace llorar cada vez que lo recuerdo. El accidente pasó hace mucho. Un tanque de petróleo rodó hasta aplasta la casa del Capitán. Vivía en una casuchita en la villa. La explosión voló en pedacitos a su familia. Fue un desastre sangriento –miembros, cabezas cortadas, y sangre por todos lados. Pero el Capitán sobrevivió. Él y su cachorrito escaparon a la crueldad del destino. Aunque su rostro tiene horrendas cicatrices del accidente. Incluso los mejores cirujanos plásticos de Sina dijeron que nunca vieron algo peor. Aterrador, ¿ah? Y, así, ha usado esa mascara por los últimos cincuenta años.

            'Fua… ¿CINCUENTA?', repitió Eren, shockeado. '¿Tiene más de **cincuenta** años de edad?'

            'Sí, handsome. Es un hombre viejo. Y un sucio, _sucio_ viejo pervertido.'

            Eren pensó que había algo bastante sospechoso en su relato.

            Mientras que Isabel se maravillaba con su propia habilidad de narrar historias.

            Isabel tosió y trató de cambiar el tema de conversación.

            'Y… ¿Qué te trajo a María?', le preguntó al más joven. 'La gente no viene exactamente de vacaciones, sabes.'

            Eren se puso inquieto y su mirada fue de la ventana iluminada por el sol a las cortinas que colgaban del marco.

            'La verdad es… que estoy buscando a alguien.'

            Isabel notó su renuencia para hablar al respecto. 'Alguien, ¿eh?'

            El joven no prosiguió.

            Izzie suspiró. 'Estoy segura de que hay un motivo válido por el cual estas aquí. Está bien si no _me_ quieres decir a quien buscas. Pero te tengo una sugerencia. ¿Quieres oírla?'

            Eren la miró.

            'Sí', dijo con un asentimiento vacilante.

            Isabel enterró las manos en los bolsillos del delantal.

            '¿Por qué no le pides ayuda al _Capitán_?'

            Eren la miró, incrédulo.

            '¿pedirle eso al maldito pervertido?'

            Isabel sonrió con amargura. 'Puede ser un pervertido, pero para la mayoría de nosotros es como un Mesías. En los últimos dos meses, ha purgado las rutas de la droga, mandó a los traficantes sexuales al exilio y rescató a tanta de nuestra gente de ser arrestada y encarcelada por la Policía Militar. Antes teníamos muchos problemas con la ley. Pero, desde su regreso, podemos respirar en paz. Nos juntó a todos, nos despertó y nos enseñó a valernos por nosotros mismos. Deberías haber visto como manejó las cosas en el remate.'

            'Mató a alguien.' Escupió Eren con indignación.

            Isabel asintió.

            'Coincido es que a veces puede ser un poco _violento_ …'

            '¿Un poco?' repuso Eren, incrédulo. 'Tu Capitán ahorco a un hombre hasta amatarlo, y pareció disfrutarlo. Es un sádico, eso es lo que es.'

            Isabel recogió la bandeja y la marga sonrisa se volvió triste. 'Eres un soldado, ¿no? Alguien debe hacer el trabajo sucio. Y no, no lo disfruta. El Capitán se lo guarda todo. Y, a veces, carga con más cosas de las que puede.'

            Eren la miró mientras se retiraba.

            Frunció el ceño.

            'Espera. ¿Dijiste dos meses? ¿Qué hacía antes?'

            Isabel hizo una mueca ante su desliz. Acomodó los utensilios vacíos en la bandeja. 'Ah, estuvo en un retiro. Un laaaarrrrgo retiro.', señaló ella. 'Mi punto es, handsome… que es el amo de este territorio. Si la persona que buscas desapareció cerca de María, no dudes, el Capitán será capaz de ayudarte… si se lo pides con suficiente amabilidad.'

            '¿Pedírselo amablemente?'

            'Sí, _persuádelo_.'

            '¿Persuadir a ese viejo verde?', resopló Eren.

            Isabel suspiró mientras abría la puerta.

            'Otro consejo, handsome. Más te vale no decirle _eso_ a la cara.'

            Eren masculló antes de volver a verla.

            'Espera. ¿Esto significa que puedo dejar el cuarto?'

            Isabel magnolia asintió. Frunció el ceño cuando notó su desnudez.

            'Pero, quizás, deba conseguirte unas ropas primero.'

            ..-..

 

            Jean tenía mal sabor de boca. Y no era por la sopa. La comida era deliciosa, para ser sincero. Pero podía ser mejor. Quizás con un poco de ajo y jengibre. Y clavo de olor. Magnum dijo que nunca oyó de esas especias. Pero el hombre de rastas juró que tenían algo mejor. Un planta nativa de Titán, llamada 'icuan', que podía funcionar. Desafortunadamente, era nativa de las plantaciones flotantes y no podía crecer fuera de las ciudades burbuja.

            El mal sabor de boca de jean no era por la comida. Era de ver al otro hombre hacer sus negocios.

            Marco, Armin y Jean comían el almuerzo en la cocina del Tiburón de Cromo. Desde sus sitios en la barra, tenían una buena visual de la escalera que llevaba al corredor principal del hostal. Era el lugar donde Hunter escoltó un visitante. Una frágil anciana que no podía dejar de hablar en un idioma extraño. Con sus cabellos grises atrapados en una redecilla y un deshilachado chal rojo envolviéndole los hombros, seguía hablando y señalando el código de barras de su muñeca.

            Hunter tradujo sus palabras para el Vigilante.

            'Dice que los malditos de la Milicia se llevaron a su hijo. Presentaron acusaciones falsas y fue encerrado en Utgard. Ni hubo un juicio, Capitán.'

            El enmascarado mantuvo el silencio, pero parecía oírle.

            El Vigilante se volvió a Farlan brevemente, e intercambiaron miradas.

            'Utgard está fuera de mi jurisdicción', observó el enmascarado.

            Hunter tradujo sus palabras para la anciana. La geronte estalló en llantos y agarró la manga del Vigilante Enmascarado, a punto de derrumbarse. Habló nuevamente en su lengua, alzando sus puños con desdén, y Hunter luchó por apartarla.

            'Dice que Canberras era su único hijo', rogó Hunter por ella. 'El que traía el pan a la casa. No hizo daño a nadie. Sólo fue hallado con malas compañías. O eso dice ella.'

            '¿Malas compañías?' repuso el Vigilante con desprecio. 'Bueno, no puedo ser responsables de las fallas morales de los otros. Obtuvo lo que merecía.'

            'Capitán', dijo reprobatoriamente Farlan, '¿No puede reconsiderarlo?'

            El enmascarado estudió el rostro de la anciana mientras se liberaba de sus dedos huesudos. El Vigilante soltó un largo suspiro.

            'Está bien. Dile que tengo contactos en Utgard. Pero, por un cuerno, no le des esperanzas.'

            Hunter sonrió.

            'Cla-claro, Capitán.'

            El Vigilante observó mientas Hunter le pasaba el mensaje a la anciana en su idioma y, tras calmarla, la guio a la salida.

            Los titánicos del Tiburón de Cromo volvieron a la cocina, quizás por su propio almuerzo. Jean y Marco terminaron pronto pero Armin permaneció en la barra. El santo se alarmó un poco cuando Hunter y Farlan se ubicaron a su lado. Jean y Marco, los extranjeros, fueron a una esquina del comedor. Y, desde allí, evaluaron ese lugar nuevo. Era una atmosfera extraña en la que se hallaban metidos. Engañosamente hogareño. Esta mezcla de titánicos y terrícolas bajo el mismo techo. Salvo porque había una persona que faltaba y esa era una enorme ausencia.

            Jena se volvió al hombre responsable por ello. El Vigilante se sentaba en la mesa del comedor, observando a sus aliados comer en un aburrido silencio.

            Repentinamente, hubo el ruido de pies corriendo por las escaleras, pesadas pisadas acercándose. Pronto, un rostro familiar apareció en la puerta. Ojos color océano abarcaron todo de una vez. Yendo de Armin a Jean y Marco, el joven soltó un suspiro de alivio. Eren vestía una camiseta de Metallica y pantalones capri negros. Su cabello estaba revuelto, pero por lo demás aprecia estar bien. No había heridas, y el compañero de Jean no parecía haber sido sometido a torturas. Eren también parecía estar igualmente aliviado de verles.

            'Gracias a Dios. ¿Están bien?' dijo apresuradamente el castaño.

            Armin fue el primero en reaccionar. Bajó el tenedor antes de saltar la barra e ir con Eren. El rubio abrazó a su mejor amigo fuertemente por el medio, casi asfixiándolo.

            '¿Nosotros? ¿Cómo diablos estás _tú_ , idiota?'

            Eren sonrió suavemente, palmeándole la cabeza a su amigo.

            'Estoy bien', admitió en el pesado silencio.

            Marco caminó hacia ellos y abrazó a Eren con un brazo.

            Eren le saludó con un asentimiento. 'Gracias por rescatar a Armin, amigo.'

            'No hay problema', respondió Marco con una sonrisa.

            Eren finalmente se volvió a Jean, y le sonrió traviesamente.

            '¿No vas a decir nada, caracaballo?'

            Jean miró largamente a su colega guardián. El pelo ceniza se acercó y miró al castaño solemnemente.

            'Sí', dijo, encorvándose para apoyar sus labios contra la mejilla de Eren. Fue un beso gentil, uno que se suponía debía significar gratitud y calma ante el regreso del muchacho. Jean al fin se apartó y revolvió los cabellos de Eren juguetonamente. 'Bienvenido de regreso', le dijo con una sonrisa.

            El cuarto se puso aterradoramente en silencio, como si el infierno se hubiera helado. No había más ruidos de cubiertos, ni del aceite chispeando en una sartén o de la gente murmurándose.

            'Gracias', respondió el castaño con una sonrisa ruborosa. Volvió su atención a los demás. 'de verdad estoy contento de que estén bien. Ese pervertido me dijo que había metido a los tres en calabozos.'

            Una voz se oyó desde la esquina, anunciando su presencia.

            'Pervertido, ¿eh? A lo mejor _debería_ ponerlos en los calabozos, imbéciles.'

            …-…

 

            _Pídeselo amablemente._

            _Persuádelo._

            Eren tenía un don para empezar todo con el pie izquierdo. Sin embargo, Isabel tenía razón. Este hombre podía ayudarlo. Si era un Lord del Bajo Mundo, un salvado para la gente de los inferiores, podría saber cómo ayudar a Eren. El castaño fue al bolsillo de su capri y sacó el objeto. Gracias a Isabel, había recuperado sus prendas y sus pocas posesiones de la mochila. Esta era una de esas. Fue donde el enmascarado y deslizó la polaroid en la superficie de la mesa.

            'Mire, sé que empezamos mal.' Dijo Eren con un poco de vacilación. 'Pero creo que usted puede ayudarme.'

            El Vigilante permaneció callado, sus ojos invisibles fijo en algún sitio en la pared detrás de Eren.

            Eren soltó su explicación sin demoras.

            'Busco a este hombre. La información oficial dice que… murió al caerse un TJ cerca de María. Pero creo que está vivo. Sé que lo está.'

            El enmascarado miró la foto, el diseño de manchas permaneciendo sin cambios en su cara. No hubo respuesta de ese odiado rostro, pero Eren perseveró.

            'Su nombre es Rivaille Levi. Es un Cabo Primero del Ejército de Titán, y comandaba el equipo de operaciones especiales de los Cuerpos de Paz. Es mi superior y también… y también es mi esposo.'

            La última parte no fue sencilla de admitir, especialmente en un cuarto lleno de desconocidos y amigos. Eren nunca le había puesto un título a su relación, porque las palabras siempre eren insuficientes. Pero si iba a pedirle ayuda, necesitaba darle un nombre.

            '¿Puede ayudarme a encontrarlo?', pregunto Eren ansiosamente, volviéndose a la cara de manchas. '¿ _Por favor_?'

            El hombre no dijo nada. En cambio, tomó la polaroid entre sus dedos enguantados y estudió la foto en lúgubre silencio.

            '¿ _Ayudarte_?', repitió el capitán. Ahí estaba otra vez esa voz: pesada, vacía y sin emociones. 'En este mundo, nada es gratis. Todo es una transacción, un negocio de dar y recibir.'

            Eren frunció el ceño.

            '¿Qué significa eso? ¿Necesita algo de mí? ¿Eso está implicando?'

            La cara enmascarada se volvió brevemente a los amigos de Eren, antes de regresar al castaño.

            'No te preocupes. No pido mucho…'

            Eren tomó un largo suspiro. Una negociación era lo último que deseaba. ¿Y qué iba a dar a cambio?

            '¿Qué desea? Me temo que no tenemos dinero. Conseguimos un aventón hasta aquí.'

            Hubo una risa burlona.

            'Ah, no necesito tu _plata_ , chico… Un _lap dance_ bastará.'

            El silencio quedo pendiendo del aire. Alguien incluso dejó caer un plato al piso, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

            Eren miró al hombre con indignación.

            _Increíble._

            _Jodidamente increíble._

            Ante su silencio, el hombre resopló. Hizo la polaroid un bollo y se la tiró a Eren, viendo la bola rebotar en la cabeza del castaño.

            'Ahí está tu respuesta, niño. No tengo tiempo para estar rescatando a un perro del Estado.'

            Y Eren se quedó paralizado, incrédulo, mientras la silla retrocedía y el enmascarado se aprestaba a irse. El guardián castaño tomó la arrugada polaroid y la estiró, arreglando los dobleces. Sus hombros volvían a temblar, su sangre hervía en las venas y estaba consciente de que Armin iba a su lado y le tomaba de la muñeca para darle apoyo.

            'Lo encontraremos nosotros, Eren', trató de calmarlo Armin. 'Shhh… no te preocupes.'

            Pero eren no había terminado.

            'Oye', llamó al pervertido, haciendo que el hombre se detuviera en la puerta.

            Eren miró al hombre, furioso.

            'Levi podría haber trabajado para el Estado… pero era un maldito héroe para mí. No un cobarde que se escondía tras una máscara, como tú.'

            Hubo un silencio tenso, y entonces, una risita se oyó.

            'A lo mejor no lo conocías para nada. La gente cambia.'

 

**NOTAS:**

            Handsome- guapo (en el original)

            Bother- hermano (en el original)

            Lover- amante (en el original)

  1. de Au.: creo que las partes inferiores son de gran riqueza étnica, por lo tanto la gran diferencia idiomática. Blessende pide que se sientan libres (y yo también) de corregir el uso incorrecto de los términos.

* * *




            **1** En español en el original: '¿Comprende?'


	56. Segundo hogar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NT: Ya a estas alturas no debería sorprender que este otra vez atrasada... pero bueno, la vida pesa, especialmente llegando al fin de año. Por otra parte, no ayudó que Blessende haya decidido BORRAR toda la historia (y los extras) sin motivo (sólo me envió el 13/11 un MP avisándome que hiciera back up porque el 15/11 decidió hacerlo). De todas formas, no estoy molesta con su persona, cada autor tiene sus motivos. Lo único que quería confirmarles es que NO BORRARÉ esta traducción (a menos que reciba pedido explícito de su creador, ante lo cual, de todas formas, les avisaría), y quienes deseen el back up del original se lo mandaré al correo que deseen (perdón por tardarme), puedo mandarlo como pdf, epub o mobi (formatos de e-readers).

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

           

_ Capítulo 56:  _ Segundo Hogar

            ~.~

            _Aunque yo hablara todas las lenguas de los hombres y de los ángeles, si no tengo amor, soy una campana que resuena o un platillo que retiñe. Aunque tuviera el don de la profecía y conociera los misterios y toda la ciencia, aunque tuviera toda la fe, una fe capaz de mover montañas, si no tengo amor, no soy nada_

            -CORINTIOS 1-13

            ..-..

 

            Había grietas en el sólido muro, el mismo que había construido a su alrededor durante días y meses. Ocurrió anteriormente, y el hombre de ojos grises podía volver a sentirlo suceder. El mocoso era bueno en eso, después de todo. Eren Jaeger, alborotador extraordinario, era un prodigio en desacatar todas sus reglas. En romper las defensas, en romper las barreras entre los mundos y la gente. Con sus palabras, su sonrisa como sol y su espíritu apasionado. El enmascarado no sabía cuál de esas cualidades era más mortal.

            ¿Eran las palabras de un tiempo perdido? Recordaba a un pubescente adolescente en el living del N° 1263. Eren se agarraba sus propias orejas y nunca se quejó cuando fue forzado a hacer sentadillas como castigo. Pero, incluso la disciplina nunca pudo apagar ese entusiasmo suyo por la vida.

            _Siento... que me preocupe por usted_ , le decía el muchacho. _Pero no creo poder dejar de sentirme así._

            _Siento desear protegerlo y apoyarlo. Aunque usted no desee que lo haga._

            Siempre tan dolorosamente honesto.

            ¿O era esa sonrisa, la que Levi ya no podía reclamar como suya?

            ¿Era la dedicación?

            _Creo que está vivo... Sé que lo está._

            Levi hizo una breve pausa, y presionó una mano a la máscara. Había grietas en la pared, y en esta segunda cara suya. Y todo por culpa de Eren Jaeger.

            Fue acosado por Isabel en el pasillo. La posadera vio todo lo que se transmitió en la cocina y no le gustó nada.

            '¿Qué fue eso, brother?', susurró ásperamente, parándosele delante y bloqueándole la salida. '¿Qué, en el nombre de Nyse, fue _eso_? ¿Un l _ap dance_? ¿UN LAP DANCE?', siseó ella, el fastidio de la mujer taladrándole la cabeza. '¡Nunca oí algo más degradante en mi vida!'

            Levi ignoró su diatriba, y buscó en el bolsillo de su gabardina las llaves del TJ. Necesitaba irse, y necesitaba aclarar su mente.

            '¿Me estás escuchando, Capitán?', reclamó Izzie.

            Levi se encogió de hombros, apartando la mirada.

            'Me reuniré con Moloch en el Pandemonio. Llegaré tarde. Dile a Farlan que le tomo prestado su vehículo.'

            Isabel no estaba complacida, y le miró con desprecio. 'A la mierda con Moloch. No creas que te puedes escapar de esta charla, brother. No era de eso de lo que hablábamos.' le suspiró por lo bajo. 'No cambies de tema.'

            Levi volvió su rostro enmascarado a ella.

            'No hay nada de qué hablar, Izzie.'

            Isabel era, obviamente, una metiche de nacimiento.

            '¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer, Capitán?'

            Levi gruñó. 'No necesito que mis subordinados me digan cómo actuar. Especialmente una vaca gorda como tú.'

            Isabel infló las mejillas como un pez globo y le miró desazón. 'Ah bueno... ahora la hiciste. Si yo soy una vaca gorda, vos sos un _armadillo_. Sí señor, lo sos.'

            Mirando preocupada hacia la cocina, y asegurándose de que no le oían, volvió a hablar en voz apagada.

            'Un armadillo egoísta y maniático de la limpieza', enfatizó ella, y señaló al comedor. 'Créeme, un armadillo que va a vivir el resto de su vida _solo_ , porque no mereces a ese chico. Para nada, brother.'

            El aire estaba quieto y silencioso entre los dos. No recordaba a Isabel haberle cuestionado sus acciones antes.

            Levi se encogió de hombros ante la mano delante suyo. Una risita divertida se escapó de sus labios, su voz sonando extraña incluso a si mismo.

            '¿Qué le ha pasado a la chica que solía seguirme diciendo 'hermano esto, hermano aquello'?'

            Isabel entrecerró los ojos.

            '¿Y qué le pasó al _brother_ que solía preocuparse en el fondo por la gente, quien media sus palabras antes de hablar? ¿Qué hiciste con él, Capitán?'

            Levi no le respondió esta vez. En cambio, se volvió para irse, habiendo decidido que no iba a participar en el debate.

            Isabel suspiró a su figura en retirada.

            'Ah, genial. Escapa. No sé siquiera que es lo que quieras hacer. Obviamente te importa. Mucho. Puedo verlo por la forma en que lo miras. Y, aun así, no podés decirle una palabra amable a la cara. Farlan tiene razón. ¿Estás de verdad tratando de quebrarlo? Porque, si lo estás, _bravo_ , lo estás logrando, Capitán.'

            Levi se detuvo en las puertas dobles del Tiburón de Cromo. Permaneció en el marco, con la mano apoyada en el picaporte.

            'Tienes razón, Izzie' dijo, sin enfrentarla. 'Trato de quebrarlo. Quiero aplastarlo en pedacitos, tan pequeños como pueda. Haré lo que sea para que le haga olvidar. Le haga cortar todo lazo con ese esposo bueno para nada suyo. Y con este mundo. Porque no pertenece a este lugar, y nunca lo hará.'

            Isabel se quedó mirando al enmascarado, hallándose sin palabras por primera vez.

            ..-..

 

            Estaban nuevamente en su habitación del Tiburón de Cromo, un cuarto con dos camas, donde Marco y Armin habían dormido como un tronco la noche pasada, mientras que Jean había sido delegado al piso. Esta noche, por lo menos, no estaría durmiendo en el frio y duro piso. Esta noche, por lo menos, serian libres de este lugar maldito y su enmascarado centinela.

            'Porque, esta noche, estará tu amado a tu ladooooo', canturreó el demonio Mefistofeles dentro de la cabeza de Jean Kirstein.

            Jean dejó escapar un gruñido.

            J _esús, ¿quien demonios piensa cosas como ésas?_ , masculló Jean por lo bajo y metió su capa en la mochila.

            '¿Por qué? Lo haces', dijo el demonio de la conciencia. 'Admítelo, mi monstruito verde; no has parado de pensar en tu compañero desde que le viste _desnudo_ en la subasta de esclavos. Ah, no necesitas ser vergonzoso. No _te_ culpo.'

            _Cállate_ , se siseó Jean.

            'Esos gloriosos hombros, esa mirada perseguida en esos exquisitos ojos verdes, implorándote que lo lleves a la cama, esa pasión desenfrenada, mamma mia-'

            Jean se levantó de un salto, poniéndose un poco rojo en las orejas.

            _¡Por el amor de Dios, cállate y sal de mi cabeza!_

            Mefistofeles se fue, dejando detrás sus aullidos y risas, y la promesa asegurada de regreso. Con sus orejas aún coloreadas de tonos rojos, Jean volvió a empacar. Los otros no le ayudaban y en verdad no entendía porque los burros no se apuraban. En especial Eren. El colega de los cuerpos de Jean estaba apoyado en la pared, mirando por la ventana al paisaje exterior. Ahí estaba el paisaje de Maria, con sus caminos ventosos y polvorienta arquitectura. No había rascacielos aquí. Era una catacumba de pequeños edificios, algunos en ruinas mientras que otros tenían coloridos carteles encima de sus toldos. Esto era Maria, y el panorama ante ellos era la historia de sus gente perdida. Los subnormales tratando de seguir con lo poco que tenían. La clásica lucha de Marx de 'los que tienen y los que no'.

            Jean estudió a Eren cuidadosamente.

            'Componte, Jeager', le dijo Jean al chico con firmeza. 'Es hora de partir. Después de la forma en que nos humilló a todos, no me digas que quieres seguir acá.'

            Armin se aclaró la garganta desde su cómodo sitio en la cama. El rubio acomodó sus manos sobre su regazo, haciendo un ruido de asentimiento.

            'Sí, por mucho que odie coincidir con el cara de verga en algo... Jean tiene razón. Vayámonos de aquí. Sólo volvamos a casa.'

            El castaño no respondió, pero Jean notó la mano del joven apretar la polaroid fuertemente.

            Suspiró, molesto por la visión de la foto.

            'Eren, lo digo en serio. No podemos confiar en estos titánicos. Nos van a abandonar una y otra vez-', se detuvo y miró apologeticamente a Marco. 'Sin ánimo de ofenderte, Marco', reiteró.

            El pecoso se encogió a medias, una suave sonrisa en sus labios. Marco Bott le pidió a Jean que no preocupara.

            Jean se volvió al joven castaño otra vez.

            'Eren, ¿estás escuchando?', insistió, haciendo sonar los dedos en el aire.

            Una mueca cubrió el rostro de Eren. El castaño asintió, presionado una mano a su rostro. Odiaba estas discusiones con el pelo ceniza, porque, cuando fuera que hablara Jean, era la verdad, y a veces Eren no quería lidiar con la verdad. O la desilusión que traía consigo. Eren se preguntó que debía hacer ahora. Chocaba con un muro tras otro. Y, esta vez, había llegado a un callejón sin salida, sin donde ir, sin nadie que lo ayude.

            'Armin tiene razón. Marchemos de este planeta', le urgió Jean a su lado. 'Ese imbécil no nos va a ayudar. ¿Lo captas? Estamos solos. Hagamos la cuenta de las pérdidas, y abortemos esta misión mientras podamos.'

            Eren le miró.

            'Sí, Jean... _lo_ capto', admitió el guardián con tono crispado.

            Su respuesta fue interrumpida por un llamado a la puerta. Las visitas se volvieron y descubrieron al hombre llamado Farlan parado en el pasillo. El líder rebelde se pasó una mano por los mechones rubios, viéndose ligeramente apologético e incomodo entre ellos. Nunca antes había sido sociable, pero Farlan Church era un hombre de honor y principios. Y, ahora mismo, sabia que era su turno para hablar. Incluso si el Capitán le castigaba por ello.

            Farlan se aclaró la garganta. 'Discúlpenme por oírles charlar, pero... no, no están solos.' el alto rubio miraba a Eren mientras lo decía. 'Eren Jaeger, estaré encantado de asistirte. En la búsqueda de tu esposo.'

            Una pelirroja asomó detrás de Farlan, luchando para pasar.

            'Ajá, cuenten _conmigo_ también', Isabel Magnolia dio su apoyo voluntario con una alegre sonrisa.

            Jean se volvió a Eren.

            'Jaeger, no. Por favor, dime que no vas a considerar ésto.'

            Eren vaciló, mirando a los otros. Armin y Marco no sabían que opinar tampoco.

            Farlan rompió el hielo y dejó escapar un tranquilo suspiro.

            'Me temo que no se percatan de la ruda vida en las inferiores. Es porque son nuevos en Maria. Las noches son demasiado frías afuera, las temperaturas bajan hasta helar en el desierto. Y las calles son tal laberinto, que fácilmente se perderían en sus callejones.'

            Isabel asintió, su mirada yendo a Armin. Lo evaluó nuevamente, la lamparita en su cabeza encendiéndose. 'O si, claro. Ademas, hay depredadores sexuales también. Y, si recuerdo bien, dos de ustedes son buscados por el Estado, ¿no? Estoy segura de que no quieren ser atrapados nuevamente por caza recompensas.'

            Armin fue junto a Eren,y tiró de la manga de su mejor amigo.

            El rubio trago saliva y cambió de opinión.

            'Pensándolo mejor, quedémonos, Eren.'

            Jean miró, exasperado, al rubio.

            'Armin, vamos hombre. No te preocupes por cosas así. Me tienes a tu lado.'

            El santo frunció el ceño.

            'Ajá. La última vez que dijiste eso, me tiraste por un maldito puente. Así que no vuelvo a confiar en ti.'

            Jean giró los ojos avellana.

            Isabel se volvió a continuación a Marco, un sonrisa alzándose en sus labios. 'Tengo un baúl en el ático con los libros de mi abuela. Era una acumuladora y amaba recuperar cosas de la Tierra.'

            Los ojos de Marco se iluminaron con interés. '¿Libros?', repitió con ansia.

            Isabel Magnolia asintió con un juguetón destello en sus ojos.

            Jean gruñó al pecoso.

            _No tú también, Marco._

            Isabel aplaudió, atrayendo la atención de todos.

            'Muy bien, alcen las manos. Aquellos a favor de quedarse en el hermoso, cálido hostal de Izzie Magnolia, que les provee _tres_ comidas al día, un desayuno completo y cena y-' ella hizo una pausa, sus ojos verdes brillando con humor, '-y también un masaje de pies, ¡hable!'

            Jean miró mientras la mano de Armin se alzaba en el aire... lentamente acompañada por la de Marco.

            No podía creer a esos traidores. No podía creer que eran comprados tan fácilmente.

            Isabel se volvió a Jean, preguntándose qué le costaría convencer al pelo ceniza. Él podía leer lo que ella pensaba, y resopló en sus intentos de hallar una debilidad en él.

            'Disculpe, señora. No soy tan barato', le dijo Jean Kirstein.

            '¿Conque sí?', repuso Isabel, palmeándose el vientre. 'Sabes... también tenemos un jacuzzi.'

            Hubo una larga pausa y todos en el cuarto miraron a Jean, esperando la respuesta.'

            '… demonios.' fue todo lo que dijo.

            ..-..

 

            En un remoto distrito de Stonehess, en un un apartamento de un quinto piso de un vecindario ruinoso, un hombre a principio de sus cincuenta experimentaba solitariamente en un cuarto. El taller era del tamaño de un garaje, y una pared había sido derribada entre dos habitaciones para dar sitio a un circuito de computadoras y a un acelerador de túneles. El hombre pasó sus dedos por encima de un teclado holográfico, y revisó los números en la pantalla proyectada. El acelerador rodó con un eco gruñido que resonó a través del cuarto, pero no más allá de las paredes a prueba de sonido. Había una bolsa de dormir enrollada en el piso. Tirado a su lado, había tres tazones de comida deshidratada. Tom Hannan estaba sin afeitar, la barba estaba desarreglada y no se había mirado en un espejo en días. Vestía una vieja bata de baño que colgaba de su esquelética figura. Una vez fue un hombre apuesto de élite, Tom Hannan estaba sorprendido por su habilidad de enmascararse como un vago desempleado.

            Acarició su barba y se subió las mangas de la bata. Volvió a sonarse los dedos, sabiendo que casi había terminado. Con un suspiro, Hannan pasó las manos por su cabello con ligera irritación. Tan ceca de romper el ultimo de los códigos. Y aun así, tan lejos. Se quitó los lentes de redondos y estiró los músculos de su cuello.

            El timbre de la puerta sonó, y el hombre se mostró sorprendido por un breve momento.

            ¿Sería el chico del delivery del restaurant? No recordaba haber pedido comida.

            ¿O sería la casera? ¿Había regresado para volver a gritarle?

            El hombre se forzó a levantarse, y fue a atender la puerta. Cerró su laboratorio de investigaciones, asegurándolo con sus biométricos. La puerta plateada se cerró con un golpe que resonó. Los ecos del acelerador no se oyeron más.

            El timbre volvió a sonar, impaciente, urgiéndole a que se apurara.

            'Sí, sí, ya voy', respondió Tom Hannan al visitante.

            Destrabó la entrada y, como esperó, había un chico de la calle parado afuera. Un chico de delivery con enrulado cabello castaño y pecas en las mejillas. Pero este chico no traía comida. En cambio, sostenía un ramo de helumbrary y rosas falsas, una bella mezcla de flores blanco y rojo atados con un moño y una tarjeta que decía 'Los Mejores Deseos'.

            'Entrega para un...', proclamó el chico, mirando el lector electrónico que le colgaba del cuello. Achinó los ojos brillantes y leyó el nombre. 'Entrega para el señor Hannan', anunció el chiquillo, mostrándose excepcionalmente orgulloso de si mismo.

            El hombre le frunció el ceño.

            'Pero yo-yo no pedí ningún ramo.'

            Hubo un movimiento a ambos lados del niño, y de repente había dos hombres parados frente a Tom Hannan.

            'Ah, son de _nuestra_ parte. Largo tiempo sin verlo, señor Hannan.', dijo uno de los hombres en un saludo burlón. 'Se ve bien. Ah, por favor, acepte este ramo como nuestro agradecimiento por su buena salud.'

            Tom Hannan dio un paso atrás, sus ojos destellando fieramente ante los dos hombres. Reconoció sus uniformes azul marino. La Policía Militar. Hombres del Estado. _Mierda_...

            'No sé de lo que habla-', replicó Tom, dando otro asustado paso atrás. '¡Tienen al hombre equivocado!'

            _¿Cómo? ¿Cómo era que estaban aquí?_

            '¿El equivocado? Ah, si nos deja escanearle la retina, estoy seguro de que todos nuestros errores se resolverán', dijo uno de los hombres con una sonrisa sobradora.

            Hannan buscó algo en su bata.

            '¡Cuidado Lawrence, está armado!', gritó a modo de alarma uno de los oficiales.

            Pero D. E. Lawrence había apartado al chico del delivery a un lado, y fue por el fugitivo. Tom Hannan no había buscado un arma, pistola o cuchillo. Era un hombre dócil, no criado para pelar. Sólo había buscado su reloj. Presionó un botón de éste, y se encogió mientras era derribado al suelo por la Policía Militar. El reloj fue arrancado de sus manos y tirado por el cuarto. Tom Hannan lo vio estrellarse contra el pie de una silla con un crujido.

            El hombre del ejército le miró con asco. '¿Una señal de alarma? ¿A quien la mandó?', inquirió el hombre uniformado llamado Lawrence con un gruñido.

            Tom mantuvo su derecho al silencio.

            D.E. Lawrence empujó al mayor contra el piso y torció el brazo de Tom tras su espalda. Lawrence rió. Sacó un taser de su uniforme y lo sostuvo junto la cabeza del cautivo. El objeto amenazador destelló y los ojos de Tom se abrieron con temor.

            'Ahora, Señor _Científico_ , quédese quieto y tranquilo. No querrá que hagamos algo apresurado, ¿no?'

            Lawrence alzó la mirada a la puerta abierta. El chico del delivery de la florería temblaba.

            'Has algo con el chico, Niles.'

            Niles Driscoll asintió y recogió las flores de las manos del niño.

            Le silbó al niño, indicándole que se marchara. 'Oi. No viste nada, ¿me oíste?'

            El chico asintió.

            '¡Sí- sí señor! No vi na-nada. No vi oficiales atacar un cliente. No señooo.'

            'Bien.' le dijo Niles al niño, palmeándole la cabeza. 'Ahora, sé un niño bueno y vuelve rápido a casa con tu mamma.'

            El chico del delivery no necesitó que le repitieran y escapó como un conejo asustado.

            Dentro de la casa, Lawrence estaba esposando las muñecas del cautivo.

            'Veinticinco años, señor Hannan', le suplicó Lawrence. 'Ha costado veinticinco años capturar al último de los Barones Grises. Yo era un joven novato en la milicia, cuando usted desapareció primero. Era una leyenda entonces. Siempre oíamos historias de cómo se le escapa a la policía una y otra vez.'

            El hombre amarrado bajo Lawrence gruñó.

            'No saben una mierda acerca de mí, soldados. Desátenme. ¡Es contra la ley arrestar a un civil!'

            '¿Un civil?', repuso Lawrence con un resoplido. 'Usted no es un civil, señor Hannan. Usted es una comadreja hábil, pero se descuidó. Quizás, fue su debilidad por los terrestres la que lo condenó. ¿No tiene curiosidad por saber cómo finalmente le rastreamos?'

            Los ojos del hombre se abrieron más.

            'N-no, no puede ser. Carla... ¿qué le hizo a Carla?'

            Los hombres se sorprendieron por su veloz comprensión de la situación. D.E. Lawrence rió.

            'Su esposa está en buenas manos. Tengo a mi gente vigilándola. Aunque no puedo decir acerca de su estado _mental_.'

            El cautivo rugió y fue por el hombre del ejercito. Los dedos de Tom Hannan se cerraron alrededor del cuello del oficial, cerrando el acceso al aire.

            'Por la gracia de Mael- c _of, cof_ -, ¡éste hombre está rematadamente loco!', chilló Lawrence, tensándose. Luchó contra el agarre del mayor y dejó escapar un rugido amenazante. '¡Maldito lunático! Niles, ¡quítamelo de encima!', ordenó el cara de sapo, mientras luchaba para soltar los dedos del hombre de su garganta.

            Niles Driscoll agarró los hombros del prisionero y lo forzó a retroceder. Lejos del oficial cara de sapo de la Policía Militar.

            Lawrence no agradeció su ayuda, pero gruñó con fastidio. Estallando en toses secas, estudió el rostro del prisionero para recuperar su compostura. El oficial no gustaba de ser atacado y se maravilló ante la ingenuidad del cautivo en atacar a un miembro del ejercito. Lawrence se regodeó en el hecho de que acababa de agitar al sujeto. Atacar aun oficial podía ser agregado a sus acusaciones. El científico fugitivo simplemente se cavaba su propia tumba.

            Lawrence rió.

            'Lo rudo le va, ¿eh, señor Científico? La mujer en coma, usted bajo arresto. Su suerte finalmente se acabó. Y, en cuanto a su hijo... está siguiendo sus pasos. Puede enorgullecerse de él. Oh, estar tan _orgulloso_. Se volvió un bicho molesto él mismo', señaló Lawrence riendo. 'De tal padre, tal hijo, ah, Sr. Hannan... ¿o, más bien debería decir, _Grisha Jaeger_?'

            ..-..

 

            Eran pasadas las diez cuando el enmascarado regresó. El Tiburón de Cromo estaba cubierto de sombras, como si la noche hubiera dejado caer su cortina de terciopelo sobre el techo, como si un amante envolviera a su amado. La reunión con Moloch había sido más larga de lo que esperó, pero el tiempo era una necesidad en la estrategia de la guerra. Todo el plan era una apuesta, y ellos no podían permitirse un error. Aunque Moloch parecía un poco mucho más feliz que de costumbre. La escalera que guiaba a los cuartos de huéspedes del hostal estaba iluminada por luces de neón. Todos debían estar ya acostados. O eso pensó.

            El enmascarado habían empezado a subir las escalinatas cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta.

            Levi miró hacia abajo. Sólo para encontrarse con una cara que esperó evitar.

            Eren estaba inclinado contra la balaustrada y lo observaba en el silencio de la noche. Vestido en esas ropas de la tierra, el chico parecía ansioso y nervioso en presencia de Levi.

            'Je. ¿Sigues aquí?', le preguntó Levi con una voz de fingida condescendencia.

            'Disculpe, pero no soy tan fácil de quitarse de encima', repuso Eren por lo bajo.

            No había cambio en esa expresión en el rostro de manchas mientras Levi observa al más joven.

            '¿Conque sí?', preguntó Levi, y nuevamente miró, interesado, al guardián castaño. 'No me digas que me estabas esperando. ¿No deberían los _niños_ estar en la cama a esta hora?'

            Eren dejó su sitio en la balaustrada, y fue al fin de la escalera. Miró hacia arriba, al enmascarado, e ignoró el cambio de tema.

            'Mire', dijo Eren, aventurándose a disipar malhumorada atmósfera entre ellos. 'Mira, no debería haberlo llamado cobarde. No cuando no sé nada de usted o este lugar. Su gente...', hizo una pausa, sus manos gesticulando al hostal de Isabel y las paredes en derredor. 'Esta gente obviamente lo respeta. Lo que no entiendo es porqué no me quiere ayudar _me_.'

            El Vigilante dejó escapar una risita.

            'No tengo tiempo para perseguir muertos, Terrícola. Es tan simple como eso.'

            Eren apretó los dedos en un puño.

            'Ya veo', dijo el más joven.

            Si Levi lo esperaba volver a estallar en esa furia suya, se equivocaba. Eren puso el puño de su mano derecha sobre su corazón. El castaño infló su pecho, y miró directamente al Vigilante Enmascarado. Allí estaba nuevamente ese espíritu libre... en esos ojos verde turquesa.

            'Usted dijo que necesitaba darle algo a cambio, ¿no es cierto... _Capitán_?', dijo Eren, llamando al enmascarado por su titulo. 'Bueno, me ofrezco a _mí mismo_. He sido entrenado en los Cuerpos, un soldado de ambos mundos. Ofrezco mis servicios a su causa. A la maldita cruzada en la que esté. Enfrentaré a sus enemigos con usted. Pero, a cambio, como compensación, le suplico. ¿Puede simplemente ayudarme... en encontrar a mi esposo?'

            Hubo una pesada pausa ,y el silencio estaba cargado de tensión.

            El Vigilante estuvo en silencio por un largo momento. Su rostro permaneció hierático mientas observaba a Eren.

            'Dime algo', finalmente dijo el enmascarado, su voz baja y ronca. '¿Lo amas _tanto_?'

            El puño de seguía sobre el corazón, y asintió, sus ojos suavizándose en su mirada.

            'El amor es paciente. El amor es amable. No envidia, no presume, no es orgulloso-', recitó de memoria. Eren hizo una mueca y se rascó la nariz, mostrándose perdido. 'Mierda, no sé como seguía el resto', dijo. Cerró los ojos, recordando las últimas palabras de su madre. 'Pero siempre protege, siempre confía, siempre espera, siempre _persevera_.'

            El joven guardián al fin abrió los ojos y sonrió tontamente.

            'Así que, sí... lo hago.'

            El enmascarado no habló, pero siguió mirándolo.

            '¿Puede dejar que me quede?', replicó Eren.

            El Vigilante no dijo nada. Se volvió y subió los últimos escalones.

            'Has lo que quieras', fue todo lo que el enmascarado dijo antes de irse.

            Solo en el silencio de las sombras, Eren sintió una momentánea gratitud y alivio. Tomó la críptica respuesta como un 'sí'. Podía quedarse.

            Eren Jaeger miró en derredor del hostal Tiburón de Cromo, preguntándose si este extraño lugar sería su nuevo hogar de aquí en adelante.

            ..-..

 

            _Mientras yo era niño, hablaba como niño, pensaba como un niño, razonaba como un niño. Cuando me hice hombre, dejé a un lado las cosas de niño. Ahora vemos como en un espejo, confusamente; después veremos cara a cara. Ahora conozco todo imperfectamente; después conoceré como Dios me conoce a mí. En una palabra, ahora existen tres cosas: la fe, la esperanza y el amor, pero la más grande de todas es el amor._

            -CORINTIOS 13-1-11


	57. Sus secretos

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

           

_Capítulo 57:_ Sus Secretos ( ** _1_** )

            ~.~

            Jean Kirstein se despertó con el pie izquierdo. Tachen eso, ya que, primero, no había cama de la que levantarse. Todo porque había perdido nuevamente al piedra, papel y tijera y tuvo que dormir en suelo cuasi granito helado del hostal. Marco y Armin habían ganado la comodidad del colchón por segunda vez consecutiva, y Jean estaba empezando a sospechar que los dos conspiraban en contra suya. Quizás, era todo el puto universo conspirando contra el pobre Jean. O podía ser su mal karma. Jean no podía decirlo. La cama tendida a su lado estaba vacía, las mantas estaban lisas, sin arrugas y frías al tacto. Significando que eren no había regresado a acostarse anoche. Recordaba a Jaeger inquieto a su lado, dándose vueltas y revolviéndose, girando de un lado al otro y justo cuando Jean consideraba la opción de envolver un brazo alrededor del inquieto monito, el joven había salido de la cama. Eren dejó el cuarto a medianoche. Y, por el panorama de las cosas, tampoco regresó.

            ¿Y por qué debería preocuparse por eso?

            ¿Desde cuándo gastaba tanto tiempo en pensar en ese idiota? Y, ¿por qué? Había otros peces en el mar. Más lindos, en especial. Y, aun así, se había terminado enganchando con un pez payaso. El condenado Nemo en busca de su viejo.

            Jean suspiró y se puso el brazo encima de la cara.

            'Oh, Jean', su angélica consciencia dijo, tras una eternidad de silencio. 'Lo siento por ti. Pero, por favor, dime que no esperabas despertar junto al chico. Es esperar en vano, eso es.'

            Jean se mordió el labio inferior.

            Su lado beatífico era insistente en cuestionar su moralidad.

            'El chico está casado, Jean Kirstein. _Casado_. ¿Qué diría tu madre si supiera?'

            Mefistófeles rió ahogadamente.

            'Probablemente, le daría ánimos y le diría 'buen chico'. No oigas al santurrón. Tú sigue suspirando. Y, cuando termines, me puedes encontrar en el segundo círculo del infierno. Nos vemos ahí, mi amigo.'

            Jean acalló las voces extrañas en su cabeza. Verdad, no había pensado en casa desde hacía largo rato. Sí, ¿qué diría su mamá si se enterara? ¿Se preocuparía acerca del hecho de que era un fugitivo en un planeta extraño? ¿O estaría más molesta por la infatuación de su hijo con… alguien como Eren Jaeger?

            Pero ése era el problema.

            Esta no era una simple infatuación.

            Desde la cama, oyó a Armin roncar. Para alguien tan pequeño, el rubio roncaba como un cerdo con gripe. Si Jean torcía el cuello lo suficiente, podía ver a Marco despatarrado en su bunker con el libro 'Nausea' tapándole la cara.

            Atrapado entre el mejor amigo titánico y el mejor amigo terrícola de Eren Jaeger, justo cuando creyó que su día no podía tener peor comienzo, llegó una sonora y alegre voz. Jean odiaba las fuertes y alegres voces. Especialmente a tan obscenamente temprana hora de la mañana. Aunque era un consuelo ver a Armin despertar de un salto y darse la cabeza contra la cama, en verdad. El sabiondo se lo merecía. Incluso Marco pareció un poco molesto, mientras despertaba. El pecoso levantó su cabeza revuelta, y le parpadeó a Jean con sorpresa.

            '¿Qué fue eso?', preguntó Marco. 'Me pareció oír-'

            '¡DESPIERTEN!'

            Les tomó un momento a los tres jóvenes darse cuenta de que la voz se dirigía a ellos.

            '¡WAKE UP, gente! Es una maravillosa y bella mañana. ¡Tenemos ocho horas de luz solar y cien cosas que hacer!', resonó la voz de Isabel por el altavoz.

            Jean gruñó y se puso una almohada sobre la cabeza. Cualquier cosa, con tal de alejar esa voz de sus oídos.

            Los otros tampoco podían creerlo.

            'Ay, por favor, esa mujer está loca', murmuró Armin pesadamente, su cabeza volvió a hundirse en la almohada.

            '¡OI! ¡ARRIBA, PEDAZO DE VAGOS!', les urgió la voz nuevamente.

            Abajo, en la calle, los residentes de María- los que empujaban un carrito, delincuentes juveniles y mercaderes, miraron raro a Isabel mientras pasaban por el negocio. Pero la mujer siguió sonriendo, su mirada fija en el primer piso. Magnum estaba a su lado.

            'Disfrutas esto, ¿verdad?', dijo él, sonriendo.

            'Por supuesto, my daddy', respondió Izzie. 'Por supuesto.'

            ..-..

 

            Estaban reunidos en el lobby, con Isabel dando vueltas por el lugar. Ella tenía una hoja de papel en la mano, y la miraba largamente. Los visitantes habían bajado al cuarto, mostrándose cansados y con grandes bolsas bajo los ojos. Todo, porque eran las malditas seis am. Una atroz hora para ser despertados. Incluso Armin Arlert no parecía gustar despertar tan temprano. A menos que las palabras mágicas de exámes parciales o puntos extras estuvieran relacionadas.

            Eren se les sumó en el pasillo.

            Jean miró con fastidio a la mujer que los había invocado.

            'Y, ¿dónde está el Capitán?', preguntó a la pelirroja mujer. '¿Siquiera regresó anoche?'

            Isabel frunció los labios. 'Ah, volvió y se fue temprano. Nuestro Capitán es un hombre ocupado, sabes.'

            Jean rodó los ojos y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Si estaba fuera de moda al vestir su chaqueta verde oliva encima de los pijamas, no le importaba, y nadie le dijo algo.

            '¿Ocupado? Seguro', masculló por lo bajo.

            Isabel lo estudió.

            'El Capitán puede no estar aquí, pero dejó una lista de labores para cada uno de ustedes.'

            '¿Labores?' preguntó Armin, ahogando un bostezo. 'Oiga, espere un minuto. ¿Qué pasó con las tres comidas, desayunos completos y masaje de pies?'

            Izzie le sonrió con benevolencia. 'Ay, cariño, puedes tener todo eso. Pero, como dijo el Capitán, nada es gratis en el mundo de Titán. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí? Tienes que pagarte la estadía. ¿Quieres tus tres comidas al día? ¡GÁNATELAS! Pero, no te preocupes… no te haremos trabajar como esclavo. El Capitán ha tomado nota de las fortalezas y habilidades de cada uno, y les ha asignado tareas.'

            A Jean no le gustó cómo sonaba eso.

            'Y… ¿cuáles son las tareas?' preguntó Marco Bott.

            Isabel se volvió a mirar la lista, y empezó a leer. 'Sí. El primero eres tú, Marco…. ¿Puse bien el nombre?', le preguntó, a lo que Marco asintió gentilmente, y ella continuó, exuberante. 'Marco, ayudarás a Farlan en el sótano. Tenemos nuestras municiones guardadas en cajas, y esas cosas necesitan ser revisadas periódicamente. No queremos esperar a que pasen accidentes o faltantes de cartuchos.'

            '… De acuerdo.', dijo el pecoso. '¿Y cuántas hay allí?'

            'Ah, cerca de cuatrocientas.'

            Los ojos de Marco se abrieron ampliamente.

            A continuación, ella se volvió a Armin, y leyó las instrucciones del Capitán.

            'Tarea número dos. _Dile al chilloncito que aprenda cómo funciona la bomba de agua. Hunter lo puede ayudar_.'

            '¿Chilloncito?', repitió Armin, picado.

            Isabel se encogió de hombros y sonrió coquetamente. 'Perdona. Ésas son las palabras del Capitán, no mías. Personalmente, creo que tienes una voy muy juvenil.'

            Ella al fin se volvió a Jean. 'Y, a continuación, sigue usted, Sr. Gruñón', dijo ella.

            Jean le clavó la mirada a la pelirroja.

            '¿Ése es el nombre que el puñetero de tu Capitán me dio?'

            'No, _yo_ te lo di.' Dijo secamente ella, y sonrió al pelo ceniza. 'Créeme, Sr. Gruñón es mucho mejor que lo que está escrito en este papel.'

            Jean alzó una ceja, teniendo un mal presentimiento de lo que se avecinaba.

            '¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué quiere que haga? ¿Ordenar estantes polvorientos? ¿Aprender sobre alguna inútil tecnología alienígena de ustedes? ¿Qué es?'

            Isabel Magnolia tomó aire profundamente, antes de mirarlo.

            'Tú… tienes que fregar los azulejos del baño. Cada uno de ellos.'

            Hubo una pausa.

            Jean soltó un profundo gruñido.

            '¿Me estás jodiendo?', dijo el pelo ceniza.

            'Me temo que, eso es lo que dice aquí.'

            Jean la miró hoscamente. Podía oír los silbiditos de Armin a su lado.

            'No le gustas a alguien, ¿ah?' observó el santo con astucia.

            Jean le gruñó al petiso. 'Hazme el favor y cierra el pico, Arlert.'

            Isabel aplaudió para captar sus atenciones. 'Okey, suficiente cháchara. El tiempo es dinero, gente. Fuera, fuera… ¡A sus sitios!', les ladró. 'Y, recuerden, ¡el desayuno es a las nueve!'

            Antes de que alguno pudiera dirigirse a sus respectivas labores, alguien se aclaró la garganta. Todos se detuvieron, porque vieron a Eren alzar su mano.

            'Er, ¿qué hay de mí?', preguntó, desalentado.

            Izzie miró, preocupada, nuevamente al papel. Estuvo en silencio largo rato, antes de doblarlo cuidadosamente y meterlo en el bolsillo de su delantal.

            Fingió una sonrisa.

            'Eren… tú ayudarás en la cocina.'

            '¿Y qué hará _usted_ , Madama Esclavista?' ladró Jean a la posadera, mientras ella iba a las escaleras.

            Isabel torció la nariz ante el nombre.

            'Yo soy una Abeja Reina, querido', anunció ella, señalándose. 'No trabajo. Pero, si necesitas ayuda, llámame. Estaré sentada en el patio, tomando mi té helado.'

            ..-..

 

            La cocina del Tiburón de Cromo estaba en silencio, mientras Eren usaba el pelador y arrancaba la piel dorada de las patatas. Isabel mantuvo su palabra, y se sentó en un blanco sillón en el patio, bebiendo su té helado mientras observaba al chico pelar las patatas meditabundamente. Magnum, su lover, se había ido a ayudar a Marco y a Farlan con el cuidado del stock de artillería. Lo que significaba que Isabel Magnolia tenía todo el tiempo para observar a Eren Jaeger, el niño bonito de la tierra. Cada vez simpatizaba más con él. Le gustaba cuán callado era. Y, así como admiraba su silenciosa resistencia, él enredaría los dedos en el pelador, se cortaría y escupiría mil maldiciones… antes de volver a reanudar el trabajo, sus heridas olvidadas.

            Y el joven era dolorosamente consciente de cuando la gente lo vigilaba.

            De soslayo, él percibía su vivida mirada.

            'Sra. Isabel.'

            'La Sra. Isabel es mi abuela. Dime Izzie.'

            Eren sonrió, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció tan pronto como vino. Ahora había una mirada de desamparo en su rostro.

            '¿Puedo preguntarle algo?'

            '¡Por supuesto!'

            'Mi nombre… no estaba en la lista, ¿verdad?', preguntó Eren al fin, una nube de duda cubriéndole el rostro.

            Los sonidos de chupadas y cubitos chocándose dentro del vaso hicieron una pausa. Isabel bajó su bebida y la dejó a un lado. No dijo nada y miró al chico con asombro.

            'No le agrado, ¿no es así?', prosiguió Eren, mientras pelaba otra patata. 'Digo, su capitán. Debe odiarme o algo…' parafraseó el joven bronceado. 'No lo culpo. Le dije engendro, cobarde y pervertido. No es exactamente una buena forma de impresionar al líder del bajo mundo, lo sé…'

            Isabel volvió a beber su té, sus ojos verdes brillando traviesamente. El monologo de Eren la divertía.

            Ella se aclaró la garganta.

            'Dime algo, Eren… este Levi. Dijiste que era un Cabo Primero, ¿no? Pero… ¿ése no es apenas un rango por encima de un cadete?'

            Los dedos de Eren se detuvieron y el guardián castaño miró a la patata en su mano.

            'Sí… cuando lo conocí por primera vez, era un Teniente. El teniente Rivaille Levi', Eren dijo el nombre, y sonrió ante el recuerdo. Pero una sombra cayó sobre sus facciones. 'Por supuesto, dos años después, fue degradado a Cabo Primero en el Ejercito Titánico. Nunca me dijo el porqué. Pero nunca dejó de molestarme. Siempre guardaba secretos, sabe. Más que yo… que es decir algo.' Eren alzó la cabeza y analizó la alacena de la cocina.

            Suspiró y se frotó la nariz contra la manga de su camiseta. 'No sé cómo era él antes de conocernos. Nunca quiso hablar al respecto. Pero, sabe, incluso cuando fue degradado, siguió siendo el incuestionado líder de su escuadrón. Ellos lo respetaban. Y yo también.' Eren hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño. 'Momento… ¿por qué le cuento todo esto?'

            Isabel meramente sonrió.

            'Lo admiras, ¿verdad?'

            Eren se quedó en silencio.

            'Lo hacía… y por eso duele tanto. Compartí mis recuerdos con él, y me vendió al Estado. Hasta los detalles más íntimos.'

            'Quizás, ¿tenía sus motivos?' interrumpió Izzie.

            El joven se mofó en silencio.

            'No importa. Todo lo que fui para él… fue una carga. Todavía cree que soy un mocoso. Quizás se cansó de mí. No lo sé… Todo lo que tengo, son preguntas sin respuesta. Y pistas. Es todo lo que me dejó.'

            Eren dejó la patata pelada en un bol, y tomó otra.

            Isabel sacó la lista de labores de su bolsillo, y la releyó.

  1. _Eren- estuvo despierto todo la noche. Dile que duerma un poco. No le muestres esta nota. Conoce mi letra._



            Isabel dejó escapar una sonrisa. Hizo el papel un bollo y volvió a meterlo en su delantal.

            'Estoy segura de también debió preocuparse por ti. Quizás, no sabía las palabras correctas para expresarlo.'

            Eren se volvió a ella en silencio.

            '¿De verdad lo cree?'

            'Sí. Y apuesto que espera a que lo encuentres.'

            Eren la miró, y sonrió, aliviado.

            'Gracias.'

            ..-..

 

            La telepantalla gritaba ecléctica música pop. Podía oírla desde el pasillo, justo desde el ascensor. Los tambores, el rasgado de las cuerdas de guitarra y el ritmo tántrico. Madeline estaba, probablemente, mirando algún canal de baile electrónico en la oscuridad. Extrañamente, Madeline no podía bailarlo y eso estaba bien con él. Madeline tenía gustos inusuales. Y él tenía un gusto inusual con Madeline. Era un acuerdo mutuo entre los dos.

            La puerta al penthouse se abrió y el alto hombre rubio de hombros anchos entró, vestido en un limpio esmoquin entallado y pajarita. Cerró la puerta y, sin quitarse los zapatos, se aventuró a su casa de cristal. Era un departamento dúplex, hecha de cristal desde el piso al techo, que le daba una vista inigualable de los altos edificios de Trost y los ventosos caminos abajo. Las paredes de límpido blanco tenían pinturas enmarcadas de Vincent Van Gogh y Caravaggio, todas robadas de la Tierra, pero Erwin las había comprado baratas del mercado negro de María. Algunos le llamarían una extravagancia, pero el comandante de densas cejas de los Cuerpos de Paz creía vivamente que las indulgencias eran lo único que hacía a la gente humana.

            'Encender,' murmuró a la red, y Gale encendió las suaves luces del penthouse. Erwin Smith se quitó su esmoquin, colgándolo doblado en el respaldo de una silla. Desabotonándose los puños, se quitó el chaleco oscuro y lo dobló en una ordenada pila.

            Como sospechaba, allí estaba Madeline sentada el en sofá, su mirada clavada en la telepantalla. Oscuro cabello ónice, pequeña y obediente. Justo las cualidades que a él le gustaban en una mujer.

            'Bienvenido de regreso, amo', dijo ella.

            'Gracias', respondió Erwin, mientras revisaba el penthouse. Algo no se sentía bien.

            Madeline asintió suavemente, sin volverse a verlo. '¿Querrá hacer el amor esta noche?'

            Erwin se quedó quieto por un momento. Rió menospreciativo, mientras se quitaba la pajarita. Madeline nunca esquivaba el bulto. Eso era algo que a él no le gusta mucho de ella.

            'En un rato,' le prometió. '¿Cómo estuvo tu día?'

            'Espléndido, señor', ella hizo una pausa. '¿Disfrutó el banquete del alcalde?'

            'En realidad, no. Fue tan aburrido como los discursos de ese hombre en el Senado', dijo él. 'La verdad, es que esperaba volver a casa contigo', su mirada recorrió la curva de su espalda. 'Te ves hermosa, como siempre.'

            'Gracias', fue la respuesta de ella, aunque vacía de emociones. Madeline seguía enganchada a su ecléctica música pop.

            Mientras la mayoría de las mujeres hubieran babeado por oír a Erwin Smith hacerles un cumplido, Madeline siguió quieta, sus ojos rojos nunca abandonando la pantalla. Erwin Smith la miró con una silenciosa mirada sórdida, y decidió servirse un whisky. Caminó a la cocina, en dirección al mini bar, pasando la barra con soportes de níquel. Mientras Erwin revisaba las etiquetas de las botellas del estante, notó que había una copa de vino usada en la vidriosa superficie del mostrador de la cocina.

            Lo que era raro.

            Madeline no bebía. De hecho, no podía.

            Abrió la heladera y notó las señales. Alguien la había atacado. Faltaba el pan, así como una caja de leche. Y recordaba que había dos huevos la caja. Sólo quedaba uno. Pero había algo nuevo.

            Un papelito doblado.

            Erwin lo tomó y lo abrió.

            Sólo cuatro palabras.

            _Mira detrás de ti._

            Erwin se volvió lentamente. Y allí, inclinando contra los armarios metálicos, había un hombre enmascarado. Estaba acomodado con las piernas cruzadas sobre el mostrador de granito, y estaba envuelto a medias por las sombras. Sostenía un huevo en su mano y lo pasaba por sus dedos enguantados.

            'Espero que no te importe… que me sienta como en mi casa', dijo el hombre con cara de manchas.

            Erwin suspiró y cerró la puerta de la heladera. La voz no era reconocible, pero sí la pose. No había mucha gente que tuviera las agallas como para irrumpir en la casa del Comandante Erwin y enfrentarle con tal suavidad. Conocía sólo a un viejo amigo, que se atrevería a algo tan osado.

            Fastidiado, llamó a la androide en el living.

            'Madeline, se supone que debes informarme cuando tenemos visitas, cariño.'

            'Lo siento, amo. Insistió en que guardara silencio.'

            '¿Insistió o amenazó?', preguntó Erwin a Madeline, la mirada del comandante estrechándose hacia el enmascarado delante de él.

            El hombre de gabardina rió roncamente en respuesta.

            'Ah, no te desquites con la tostadora, Erwin. Es tu error que tu seguridad sea una mierda', dijo el enmascarado insidiosamente, dándole al comandante Erwin Smith una mirada. 'Te ves bien. Aunque vigilaría la panza. Esos banquetes y cenas de gala te van a dar doble papada y panzota antes de que te des cuenta. ¿Cómo está el alcalde? ¿El viejo cerdo está bien?'

            Erwin gruñó.

            'Desearía poder devolver el cumplido. Pero sigues viéndote como un engendro circense, Levi. Sin ofender.'

            'No hay de qué', respondió el enmascarado.

            'Y el alcalde está feliz e ignorante de nuestros asuntos, como siempre', Erwin fue al mini bar. 'Y, ¿qué te trae de vuelta a Trost? ¿Cómo lograste cruzar las frontera de la ciudad?'

            Levi se deslizó del mostrador y caminó hacia la ventana, sus zapatos repicando contra el lustroso piso de la cocina de Erwin. El más bajo corrió las cortinas y observó a la ciudad de Trost desde la altura del penthouse.

            '¿Cómo entré? Desliza unas monedas en los bolsillos correctos, y puedes cantar el Aleluya hasta el día del juicio, Erwin. Eres demasiado correcto en ocasiones.'

            Erwin suspiró, mientras sacaba otra copa y se servía un whisky. 'Y, ¿Por qué estás aquí, Levi? Es demasiado riesgoso visitarme. Te das cuenta, ¿no?'

            El enmascarado seguía mirando a la ciudad debajo, su mirada fija en algún punto desconocido en la distancia.

            'Vine a dejarte un aviso.' Dijo Levi.

            'Podrías haberme dejado un mensaje a través de Gale', repuso Erwin, tomando un sorbo de su bebida. Observó al otro hombre por encima del borde de su vaso.

            Levi se encogió de hombros.

            'Ciertos mensajes es mejor entregarlos en persona, especialmente cuando los destinatarios gustan de fornicar con tostadoras. ¿Y _Amo_?', el enmascarado imitó con una risotada. 'En serio, tienes el fetiche más raro. Y solía pensar que Hanji era rara.'

            Erwin sonrió maliciosamente.

            'Lo dice el tipo que usa una máscara rara', la expresión de Erwin se puso seria. 'Creo que viniste a dejar un aviso, Levi.'

            'Lo hago.'

            '¿Y…?'

            'Asegúrate de evacuar la gente del Senado para las cinco de hoy.'

            El bien formado y alto comandante de los Cuerpos de Paz se quedó callado. Miró su reloj y frunció el ceño. Eran las dos PM.

            'Es poco tiempo para una evacuación en masa. ¿Por qué?'

            'Porque habrán grandes fuegos artificiales esta noche. Y no de los lindos.'

 

_Al mover en el cielo guerra contra el Monarca sin par que domina en él._   
_Al verme en tanta supremacía creíme exento de sumisión;_   
_Creí que dando un paso más, de tal manera me sobrepondría a todo,_   
_que me hallaría en el mismo instante libre de la inmensa deuda que para siempre tenía empeñado mi reconocimiento._   
_Pesada es la obligación que aun pagada nunca se satisface;_   
_Todos los caminos me llevan al infierno. Pero ¡si el infierno soy yo!_

 

           **Paraíso Perdido, Libro IV**

 

* * *

 

 

            **1** Una traducción más aproximada sería "Los secretos de él" (His secrets).


	58. Pupilo Perdido

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

            _Capítulo 58:_ Pupilo perdido

            ~.~

            El bazar era una serie de mercadillos interconectados, que vendían panes planos, citas, autopartes, prótesis mecánicas, y casi cualquier otra cosa bajo la estrella enana. Los caminos se dividían en senderos, los senderos en callejones, los callejones divergían en rincones y curvas, serpenteando a través de las amontonadas casas del inferior. El aire se saturaba con la niebla amarilla de los narguiles y humo de cigarrillos. Los caminos eran un extenso laberinto de diferentes etnias, humanas y maquinas. Y, de alguna manera, los residentes de María, los así llamados inferiores, a pesar de ser pertenecer a diferentes formas de vida, entendían cómo navegar por este amontonado laberinto. Ellos lo hacían ver sencillo. Farlan no bromeaba cuando dijo que podías perderte fácilmente en María. La verdadera prueba era quedarse en el sitio sin ser arrastrado por la marejada de gente.

            Eren se quedó junto a Magnum, mientras el de rastas hablaba en bajos susurros con un aliado de aspecto sospechoso. El castaño se puso a mirar y alzó la mirada a los toldos que se levantaban a los lados del camino. Amable luz se filtraba a través de las telas, iluminando los apretujados espacios bajo la toldería. Voces llenaban el mercado-lenguajes, palabras, música y colores. El guardián miró en derredor, sorprendido, y la curiosidad iluminó sus ojos verdeazulados. Había una extraña belleza en todo ese caos. Nunca había visto semejante desorden en la estructurada ciudad de Trost o en la capital, Stonehess.

            Era difícil creer que Levi una vez perteneció a este lugar. A veces, era fácil olvidar que la gente tenía una historia. Una historia donde no él no tenía cabida.

            ' _¿Y qué vas a hacer si te cuento la verdad? Que sí, viví entre limoneros, ladrones y putas. Que sí, que tuve que apañármelas entre la mugre acumulada de Titán para sobrevivir. Y que no hubo nadie que me ayude, o alguien a quién le importara. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Eren?_

            Eren se frotó el codo, por costumbre. Mirando la colección de gente en derredor, sonrió suavemente.

            _¿Aquí es donde creciste, Levi?_

            _¿Es aquí donde pasaste tu niñez? ¿Fueron estas calles tu patio de juegos?_

            _No… es tan malo, sabes._

            Porque, por un breve momento, Eren pudo imaginarlo. Pudo ver un niño con pinta malhumorada, caminando por esa misma calle. Un chico con serios ojos grises, y ojeras de insomnio delineándolas. Pudo ver al chico robándole a los vendedores de fruta, y trepando las chimeneas en su apuro por huir. Un niño huérfano que pudo haber sido más pobre y solitario de lo que fue Eren. Quien nunca tuvo un mentor para guiarlo, como lo tuvo Eren. Y, aun así, Levi nunca dijo una palabra acerca de su pasado, ni una vez se quejó. A pesar de todo el tiempo que el mayor pasó oyendo a Eren contar sobre su vida en la Tierra, Levi ni una vez mencionó algo acerca de su propia niñez. ¿Por qué fue así? ¿Pensó que Eren carecía de la madurez para entenderle?

            Sí. Posiblemente, así era.

            Porque, ¿en que se comparaba la supervivencia en las calles a fallar los semestres universitarios?

            Eren se encogió ante el pensamiento. Era un ignorante, un ingenuo. Todas esas veces que se quejó acerca de estúpidos deberes, su entrenador de boxeo y los exorbitantes precios de matriculación, ¿siquiera paró y meditó acerca de cómo se sentía Levi al respecto?

            _Lo siento, Rivaille. Tenías razón. Soy un jodido imbécil. Debí haber prestado más atención. Rayos, debí haber hecho las preguntas correctas. Si de verdad estábamos casados, ¿por qué rayos sé tan poco acerca de ti?_

            Eren se pasó las manos por el cabello al recordar el sitio del siniestro. El TJ se había estrellado justo en las afueras de María. ¿Por qué Levi vino tan lejos? ¿Había intentado regresar a su origen?

            Eren se volvió a los titánicos. Poca gente siquiera le miraba con precaución, dado que llevaba el equipo de maniobras atado a sus pantalones negros. Los titánicos pasaban rozando a su lado, mayormente ensimismados en sus propios asuntos. Magnum había escoltado a Eren al bazar de María, con la esperanza de que comenzara su búsqueda allí y preguntara a la gente. Porque la gente aquí… hablaba una multiplicidad de lenguajes, o, lo que era peor, parecía recién salida de la cárcel. Eren no sabía dónde empezar o con quien. La primera persona a la que se acercó tenía un dragón tatuado en los bíceps y el Sutra del corazón escrito en tinta negra.

            'Eh, discúlpeme… ¿le puedo preguntar algo?', preguntó Eren, dando un golpecito al hombro del sujeto.

            El gigante giró en su sitio y miró con fastidio al castaño. Analizó a Eren y no le gustó lo que vio.

            '¿Me hablás a mí, negro? ¿Qué querés?'

            Las palabras le fallaron a eren por un momento. Se quedó de pie, mirando boquiabierto a la alta figura delante de él. Porque ese hombre era _gigaaaante_ , más que Reiner.

            'Eh. ¿Sos sordomudo?', reclamó el rustico tatuado con impaciencia.

            Eren se compuso y fue por la foto en el bolsillo del pantalón. 'Pe-perdone. Una preguntita solamente. Busca a alguien. Me preguntaba si no habrá visto a este tipo-'

            El matón apartó la mano de Eren y, gruñendo, se volvió para alejarse. 'No tengo tiempo. Molestá a otro', masculló mientras se iba.

            Eren lo quedó viendo, antes de sentir una ola de indignación.

            'Eh, ¿qué onda esa actitud, _simio_ hiperdesarrollado?' le gritó a la espalda, herido y picado. 'Podría al menos haberme oído, cara de verga.'

            El bruto se detuvo y se volvió lentamente. Retrocedió sobre sus pasos y, sin aviso, agarró a Eren del cuello, levantando al chico del suelo. '¿ _Qué_ acabas de decirme?', preguntó el tatuado, escupiendo fuego por la nariz.

            Afortunadamente, Magnum llegó a tiempo y se metió entre los dos. Calmó al gigante y forzó a Eren a que, amablemente, se disculpara.

            El tatuado gruñó y soltó al Guardián. Calmado por la presencia de Magnum, el bruto resopló, apartando a Eren y desapareciendo en la muchedumbre nuevamente.

            Magnum dejó escapar un suspiro. Sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad, se volvió al castaño.

            'Santo dios, Eren. Si buscas pelea, ¿podrías, _por favor_ , buscar a alguien de tu talla?', le dijo, exasperado. 'Esto es María, y debes ser educado con su gente. La mayoría tiene antecedentes. Por favor, no te vayas de boca, o te vas a encontrar enterrado hasta la coronilla en la mierda de problemas.'

            Eren abrió la boca para defenderse, pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas por aullidos y alaridos de alegría. Se volvió a su derecha y vio que el tumulto provenía de una muchedumbre reunida frente a una tienda de electrónica. Magnum y Eren se deslizaron hasta el lugar, frente a la reunión. El tendero gritaba a los visitantes a que se alejaran y se metieran en sus malditos asuntos, pero nadie le prestaba atención al vejete. Los espectadores estaban enganchados a las telepantallas en exhibición, un canal distinto en cada una, pero todas mostraban la misma imagen. Una nube de humo gris emanaba de un edificio blanco, un ala completa de concreto había quedado reducida a polvo. Eren reconoció el sitio al instante. Había estado allí antes. El Senado- el lugar que albergaba a la corte de justicia de Trost.

            La voz de la periodista sonaba agitada en su reporte

            Eren luchó para oírla por encima de los emocionados gritos de la multitud.

            ' _Una gran explosión azotó al Palacio del Senado esta tarde, a las seis, hiriendo a doce guardias mecatronicos y causando que 400 personas sean evacuadas. La explosión fue cuando los ministros del Estado esperaban reunirse para discutir el Proyecto de Limpieza de Villorías'_ , dijo la reportera con voz lúgubre. ' _El ala oeste ha sido excavada y se sigue en la búsqueda de otros seis explosivos. Un robot del escuadrón antibombas, equipado con cámara, será enviado a evaluar los daños. Ninguna agrupación se ha hecho cargo del atentado, pero la Policía Militar ha señalado que sospecha que los rebeldes están detrás de todo. Otras fuentes claman que el ataque fue planeado durante meses, y que Trost podría bien ser el primer objetivo de una serie. Les mantendremos al tanto-_ '

            '¿Quién diablos atacaría el Senado?' dijo Eren.

            '¿Quién? El Vigilante, claro está', respondió Magnum.

            Eren se volvió a mirarlo.

            '¿ _Qué_?'

            ..-..

 

            Isabel guio a Jean al primer reservado del hostal. Llegaron a una puerta y ella giró el picaporte, dejando que la rechinante puerta se abra.

            'Aquí está tu jacuzzi, Gruñón. El primer modelo', dije ella alegremente, señalando la bañera de porcelana al fondo del baño.

            Jean miró la bañera con el ceño fruncido. Esto no era la tina con remolinos de agua caliente.

            'Me estas cargando, ¿no? Eso ni siquiera es un jacuzzi', señaló el joven de pelo ceniza. 'Es sólo una bañera corriente con baño de espuma y un patito de goma. ¿Te estás burlando de mí?'

            'Sí, _mentí'_ , admitió Isabel, poniendo una toalla seca en su percha. 'Los adultos lo hacen, sabes', agregó, antes de darle a Jean la privacidad para cambiarse. La puerta cerró con un golpe detrás de ella, y entonces él oyó sus pasos en el pasillo. Jean Kirstein se volvió para mirar desaprobadoramente la bañera. _Otra vez engañado._

            Mascullando por lo bajo acerca de ser timado, Jean agarró la toalla de su percha y fue donde la triste excusa de jacuzzi. Se desnudó y pateó sus prendas en una revuelta pila. De prestar atención, notaría un libro abandonado a los lados elevados de la tina.

            _La Edad de la Razón_ , de jean Paul Sartre.

            Pero no lo hizo.

            Embrollado con su propio disgusto con los titánicos, su fastidio con cierto joven llamado Eren Jaeger, Jean no se percató del libro y enterró un pie en el agua. Midió la temperatura. Bueno... al menos, el agua estaba tibia. Metió el otro pie dentro y se sumergió hasta la cintura. Inclinándose contra el borde, dejó salir un largo y contenido suspiro. Había algo bueno en ser recompensado con un baño tras un lardo día de arduo trabajo. Al contrario de lo que otros pensaban, Jean Kirstein era diligente cuando lo quería. Pasó en día entero limpiando y refregando los tres baños de huéspedes. Al principio, pensó que rebelarse y rehusar hacer lo que le mandaban. Pero entonces… le cayó en cuenta que seguramente, el pervertido enmascarado _esperaba_ su queja. Así que Jean, siendo él, decidió responder a la psicología del otro. _Ja, psicología inversa en tu cara, Sr. Vigilante._

            Reclinándose contra la fría porcelana de la tina, el pelo ceniza estiró las piernas bajo las burbujas y así estaba cuando oyó golpeó algo. Salvo que no debía haber dado contra el fin de la bañera tan pronto. Claro que Jean admitía ser alto (junto con guapo y encantador), pero no se imaginaba que esa patética excusa de jacuzzi no se ajustara a un hombre solo.

            Y, si había dado contra el borde de la bañera, ¿Por qué era tan… blando y carnoso? Empujó la barrera con el pie.

            Hubo un sonoro salpicado mientras una figura emergía del agua, como si se tratara del monstruo del lago Ness, emergiendo de las profundidades de un lago oscuro. Agitado, Jean gritó y se puso se pie de un salto, alarmado.

            Pero no era un condenado monstruo del lago… sino un hombre, uno pecoso.

            Marco parecía calado hasta los huesos. Respirando con dificultad, apartó unos mechones de chorreante cabello de sus ojos, mirando confuso a sí mismo y sus alrededores.

            Jean le quedó mirando al pecoso, escupiendo con incredulidad. Luchó para hablar, para darle sentido a la presencia de Marco en su baño.

            'E-ey. ¿Qué- qué _diablos_ hacías ahí abajo?'

            Marcó se secó el agua de la cara y miró a Jean, parpadeando con sorpresa.

            El guardián pecoso dejó escapar una sonrisa traviesa.

            'Ah, eres tú, Jean. Perdona… no quise asustarte. Trataba de ver cuánto aguantaba la respiración.'

            Jean le hizo una mueca.

            '¿Aguantar la respiración? ¿Para qué demonios?' replicó, anonadado.

            Marco cambio de posición, yendo al otro extremo de la tina.

            'Bueno, aparentemente es una de las primeras cosas que aprender en las lecciones de natación, ¿no es así? El aguantar la respiración.'

            Jean dejó caer los brazos a los lados. 'Espera. ¿No sabes nadar?', dijo, sorprendido de la revelación.

            Marco sacudió la cabeza, admitiendo la falta. 'Nop, por eso trataba de aprender'. El más alto miró a Jean, quien seguía parado, la espuma de burbujas colgando de su piel desnuda. La mirada de Marco descendió. El pecoso se volvió, ligeramente avergonzado por la vista.

            'Esto, Jean… Quizá te convenga sentarte.'

            '¿Ah?', dijo Jean, sin entender.

            Marco señaló a sus partes pudendas. 'Créeme. Por favor, siéntate. _Insisto_.'

            Jean miró abajo y pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie, totalmente desnudo. El pelo ceniza se sentó, sumergiéndose bajo la espuma. Jean Kirstein de rascó la nariz, avergonzado. Marco, siendo un caballero, tomó su libro y reanudó su lectura. No dijeron palabra alguna acerca del incomodo incidente, y ninguno quería mencionarlo. Salvo que Jean podía notar una ligera sonrisa en los labios del otro.

            'Oye. ¿Qué demonios es tan gracioso?' preguntó en una voz tranquila.

            'Na-nada.', replicó Marco.

            'Estas sonriendo, sabias.'

            'Perdona', volvió a disculparse el amable titánico. 'Es que una de mis dudas fue aclarada. Eso es todo.'

            Jean le miró de soslayo. '¿Y cuál era?'

            'Era una curiosidad humana, Jean. Olvídalo.'

            'Ah, no, _insisto_.' Perseveró Jean con las cejas alzadas. 'Dímelo.'

            Marco suspiró, y cerró el libro en sus manos. Dejándolo en un sitio más seco, el hombre de pecas agarró un puñado de espuma.

            'Bueno, me preguntaba, sabes', aventuró a explicar. 'Desde una perspectiva antropológica y una de evolución biológica… somos de mundos distintos. Me preguntaba si hay alguna diferencia substancial entre el tamaño de nuestros… _ya sabes_ …' Marco nunca terminó su oración.

            Hubo un largo y cargado silencio.

            Jean se puso una mano en la cara, dándose cuenta al fin.

            'Dios, ustedes son unos tremendos pervertidos. Sólo… finjamos que esto nunca pasó, ¿está bien?' dijo el pelo ceniza.

            Marcó asintió a su pedido con una ligera sonrisa.

            Hubo un golpe en la puerta y, antes de que Marco o Jean pudieran responder, la puerta se abrió de par en par. Armin apareció ante ellos, o lo que _pensaron_ era Armin. El diligente estudiante universitario estaba cubierto de cabeza a los pies en limo negro, como si recién regresara de una lucha en el lodo.

            '¿Qué demonios te pasó, monstruo de lodo?' preguntó Jean, ladrando una risa ante la visión.

            Armin sacudió la cabeza rubia (aunque ni un pelo rubio era visible bajo las capas de limo).

            'No preguntes. Por favor, no _preguntes'_ , dijo Armin, mientras se arrastraba a la tina, a pesar de las protestas de Jean y Marco, dejándose caer por el borde.

            ..-..

 

            Tras haber probado suerte en una fonda, y haber cuestionado a un par de borrachos que apostaban frente a una licorería, Eren procedió a un sector más solitario de María. El camino desde el mercado se difuminaba en un polvoriento callejón en penumbras. Halló a una mujer sentada en una alfombra extendida, con la espalda contra la sucia pared del callejón. Vestía los atavíos de los gitanos, un grueso paño rojo envolviendo sus hombros y collar de perlas de metal le colgaban del cuello. Su rostro tenia marcas de viruela, pero poseía sagaces ojos azules. _¿Una adivina?,_ se preguntó él

            Eren se agachó sobre una rodilla delante de ella, y sacó la polaroid.

            'Disculpe, doña. Le agradecería si me da un minuto de su tiempo', dijo educadamente, al estilo que Magnum le dijo. Le mostró la foto. '¿Ha visto a este hombre?', preguntó Eren a la gitana.

            La mujer miró larga y deliberadamente. Sus astutos ojos fueron del castaño guardián y, ante la incredulidad de Eren, asintió.

            'Pues claro, lo _he_ visto.'

            Eren se la quedó mirando.

            '¿En serio? ¿Dónde le-?'

            'Aquí mismo', respondió orgullosamente ella.

            '¿Aquí?', repuso Eren, frunciendo el ceño. Miró en derredor del callejón, medio esperando que un hombre de pelo negro estuviese parado entre las sombras.

            'Sí…', la gitana respondió. Alzó una mano huesuda y señaló a Eren. Una risita se le escapó de los labios resecos. 'Aquí mismo', dijo.

            El joven guardián giró los ojos ante su chiste.

            'Maldita sea señora, _yo_ no. Me refiero a este tipo', dijo él, señalando al otro hombre de la foto. El que tenía una fugaz sonrisa en los labios. Eren suspiró, consciente de cuan memorizada tenía la foto ya. De cuan tranquilo se veía Levi… a como el hielo se había derretido a medias en la bebida de Eren. De cómo Eren tenia envuelto un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Levi a… la alegría en esos ojos grises. Luchó duramente con la ansiedad que amenazaba con dominarlo.

            Eren señaló el retrato de Levi nuevamente, su voz temblorosa mientras describía a su elusivo marido. Dijo suavemente. 'Tiene el cabello oscuro, es más bajo que yo, pasado los treinta… puede estar usando uniforme. ¿Algo de esto le recuerda algo?'

            La mujer gitana analizó la polaroid por largo rato.

            'Nop', dijo ella. 'Nunca lo he visto.'

            Los hombros de Eren se desmoronaron y su esperanza se pinchó. Se sentó en el suelo, cruzado de piernas y contrajo los brazos. Analizó la foto arrugada entre sus dedos.

            Un callejón sin salida, por doceava vez. Eren Jaeger no había dejado ninguna roca sin revisar ante su búsqueda. Había consultado a todo tipo de gente- joven y vieja, hombre, mujer e incluso travestis frente a un prostíbulo; había molestado a los mendigos sin techo y a los mercaderes… pero nadie sabía o había oído de Levi. El moreno se pasó una mano por el cabello para desfogarse. Se preguntó si siquiera estaba tras la pista correcta. Una partecita suya había sospechado… si no iba a resultar en una búsqueda inútil. ¿Y si Levi de verdad había muerto en la caída? ¿Y si la silueta dibujada con tiza blanca de verdad fue la de Levi?

            No quería considerar esas posibilidades.

            Porque Levi muerto significaba que Eren se quedaría solo en este mundo, solo en este maldito universo… y no podía lidiar con eso. Simplemente, no podía. Allí estaba nuevamente ese vacío, tratando de tragárselo en la oscuridad de la desesperación.

            Eren se dio cuenta que era observado por la gitana.

            Ella le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. 'A lo mejor, las estrellas puedan darte una respuesta, joven.'

            Eren la miró, inquieto.

            '¿Las estrellas?' repuso él.

            La mujer asintió con repentina energía. 'Soy una adivina. ¿Quieres que te lea la fortuna?'

            Eren la evaluó atentamente. A lo mejor era su frustración o esperanza vana en milagros, pero asintió a su pedido.

            'Muéstrame la mano derecha', ordenó la gitana.

            '¿Mi mano?'

            La mujer del pañuelo rojo asintió.

            'Sí, las estrellas y planetas pueden ser leídos en las líneas y montes de tu palma. Leeré la respuesta para ti.'

            Eren sacó la mano hacia ella.

            La mujer la tomó y pasó un huesudo dedo por los bordes de su palma. Siguió las líneas, haciendo ruidos en su garganta. Eren no sabía qué podía ver la gitana o si le estaban tomando el pelo, pero vio un cambio en su expresión. La mujer se mostró inquieta por un breve segundo.

            '¿Y?', le urgió Eren, sintiéndose quisquilloso de pronto. '¿Hay suerte?'

            La mujer no dijo nada, sus ojos azules fijos en su palma.

            'Las estrellas están muy calladas, ¿eh?' le acució él.

            '¡Paciencia! No te burles del ojo místico', le ordenó la gitana. 'Ya veo… ah, veo muuuuuuchas cosas. Obstáculos. Encrucijadas… En el Amor. En tu futuro.'

            Eren se le quedó mirando.

            _¿Encrucijadas en el amor? Qué diablos_. Era un poco muy tarde para él estar en una encrucijada amorosa.

            'Eso no responde a mi pregunta en verdad.' Dijo, riendo brevemente.

            La gitana se encogió de hombros.

            Eren trató de recuperar su mano, pero la mujer le tomó el codo con firmeza. 'Hello. ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Dónde está mi pago, jovencito?'

            '¿Ah?' escupió el castaño. '¡No dijo nada acerca de dinero!'

            'No te hagas el inocente. No hago caridad, sabés', dijo fieramente la gitana, sus ojos destellando de furia. 'Te dije tu futuro, ahora debes pagarme.'

            Eren frunció el ceño. 'Disculpe señora. Pero no tengo _nada_ conmigo.'

            La mujer le miró la mano derecha y vio el aro de plata en su dedo.

            '¿Qué hay de _esto_? Parece lo suficientemente valioso.'

            Eren sacudió la cabeza fuertemente.

            'No, disculpe. _No puedo_ darle eso.'

            La adivina se mostró insatisfecha.

            'Necesito un pago, querido. Mis hijos se mueren de hambre. Las noches son frías, as que por favor, ten algo de piedad.'

            Eren sintió remordimientos. Después de todo, era su error haberle hecho perder tiempo a la mujer. Miró a su camiseta, y la señaló.

            '¿Qué hay de esto? ¿Cubriría su adivinación de mala calidad?'

            La mujer consideró su oferta y, frunciendo la nariz, asintió renuentemente.

            'Está bien, dame la camiseta.'

            ..-..

 

            Magnum estaba sin aliento cuando regresó al Tiburón de Cromo. Al mismo tiempo, el cielo encima de María rugió, anunciando mal clima. Isabel fue quien respondió a su frenética llamada a la puerta. Resollando, trató de mirar tras el hombro de ella, al interior del hostal, esperando que el joven hubiera llegado de alguna manera.

            'Oh, por favor, dime que está aquí', dijo con silenciosa desesperación. 'Por favor, dime que regresó.'

            '¿Quién? ¿De quién hablas?', preguntó Izzie, sin gustar de su tono de voz.

            'Ay no, Isabel… Estaba justo delante de mis ojos. Y, entonces, me doy vuelta para ver a un viejo amigo. Recordamos los viejos tiempos… y, cuando me vuelvo otra vez, había desaparecido. Ay, Izzie, lo pedí. Perdí al chico.'

            Isabel agarró los hombros de su lover y le miró a los ojos.

            'Cuéntamelo todo', dijo ella, su expresión lúgubre y seria.

            Magnum suspiró y se presionó las sienes.

            'Eren. Perdí a _Eren_ en el bazar, Izzie.'

            Isabel le clavó la mirada a su amante y miró afuera del hostal. Hubo otro trueno y la lluvia comenzó a caer. La gente de la calle se apuró a buscar refugio. Isabel hizo un ruido de exasperación. 'Ay, Magnum, ¿cómo _demonios_ pierdes a un muchacho que mide un metro setenta? Por favor, dímelo.'

            Magnum se encogió ante su áspero tono.

            'El Capitán me va a matar, ¿no?'

            Isabel Magnolia resopló ante su pregunta retórica y miró dentro.

            'Tienes razón. Va a matar a Eren primero, y después te va a matar, my daddy. No lo dudes.'

            Magnum miró con desesperación al camino, aun esperando ver señas del castaño.

            'Puede cuidarse a sí mismo, ¿no es así?' preguntó, sonando preocupado.

            Isabel frunció los labios mientras iba al sótano, al puesto de comunicaciones.

            'Si no busca pelea con nadie, sí. Pero, considerando que no puede controlar su temperamento, y como no puede dejarse la ropa puesta, lo dudo mucho.'


	59. El guardián

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

            **_TO THE ENGLISH READERS_** : I'm sorry that BLESSENDE deleted their originals. I don't know the motives, neither I'm the cause. I requested permission for this translation, and I was mentioned on the credits several times, even on the last chapter of the story. On November 10, I was contacted by Blessende to make me know that the 16th everything will be deleted and that I should do a backup. I did as requested, and their profile is still up, so any question should be directed there. This is for Spanish readers that can't understand and read English, and I put credit to the author. I never translate without it. I can tough, send the backup I have if requested nicely.

            Best regards, Maru

 

            **Nota: He recibido una acusación de que la historia fue borrada por mi culpa. Lo único que me faltaba… ¬¬**

            **NOTA 2: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD SI NO LLEGO A ACTUALIZAR OTRA VEZ ANTES!**

            _Capítulo 59:_ El Guardián

            ~.~

            _Lo dejaré pasar, Levi. Tu obstinación. Pero, la próxima vez que decidas hacer de mi corte un circo de vaudeville, te quitaré las tiras y te mandaré de regreso a las calles. Recuérdalo.'_

            Un desafío.

            ' _Reverenciado juez, está equivocado. No hay diferencia alguna entre el perro de la calle y el perro del estado. Patéelos, y, en respuesta, los dos morderán. Fuerte.'_

            Se preguntó si Zachlay habría no se habría enterado aún.

            Levi colgaba de una viga alta, sus botas le daban soporte desde el terraplén de la torre de comunicaciones de Gale. Aferró una mano enguantada alrededor de un cable, subiendo los últimos tres pasos hasta tener una visión libre del Palacio de Senadores. Las sirenas de las ambulancias y camiones policíacos de vigilancia destellaban en la noche, chillando hasta que quedaba un dolor sordo en los oídos. Podía todavía ver el humo alzarse de los restos, en espirales ascendentes a los oscuros cielos vaporosos de Titán. Las fuerzas especiales se abrían paso a través de las ruinas, buscando el origen de la destrucción.

            Estaban de cacería, y sabía que los custodios vendrían a por él. Hasta hacía poco, había sido uno de ellos, un lobo pretendiendo ser cordero; había sido el que llevaba la delantera de las investigaciones, rompiendo dedos, reuniendo información, comandando para desenterrar células terroristas y a máquinas descarriadas. Todo en nombre del glorioso Estado. Titán prevalece. Pero ya no más. Estaba del otro lado de la ley, un sitio en el que no había estado en mucho tiempo… y allí estaba la gran ironía. Al domesticarlo, al ponerlo bajo su ala, el Estado había hecho una cara apuesta. Habían deseado un hombre con su fuerte disposición de su lado, pensando que podrían hacerlo trabajar por su causa. Mantén a tus amigos cerca, a los enemigos más cerca.

            Y casi triunfó.

            Pero un perro nunca olvida la mano que lo alimentó de cachorro. Porque, mientras que el inferior era su sucio hogar, seguía siendo un hogar que no podía negar ni volver la mirada.

            Levi miró a las rojas luces alrededor del domo de mármol del Senado.

            _Arde_ , susurró por lo bajo. _Arde y recuerda que es sólo el comienzo._

            'Una hermosa vista, ¿ _verdad_?', alguien dijo desde abajo. 'Esta muestra de anarquía.'

            Levi miró hacia abajo. Y notó a Moloch en la base de la torre de Gale. El mayor se apoyaba contra la baranda serrada, los desproporcionadamente ojos pequeños del piromaníaco manco fueron del paisaje humeante al enmascarado que colgaba sobre él.

            'Supongo que esto sella nuestra amistad', indicó Moloch, sonriendo. Sus blancos dientes brillaron hacia Levi. 'Y marca el comienzo de una nueva era, Vigilante. Salud.'

            Levi gruñó mientras se soltaba de los cables y se deslizaba hacia abajo, aterrizando sobre sus pies. Se limpió el polvo de los hombros y resopló en respuesta.

            'Las bombas y el derramamiento de sangre no hacen amigos, Moloch. Sólo enemigos.'

            El alto y bien formado hombre observó a Levi con curiosidad. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

            'Lo dice el hombre que dirigió todo esto. No actúes tan humilde, Sr. Vigilante. Este es tu show, después de todo.'

            Levi no respondió; algo acerca del tono del otro le incomodó. Además, sintió una vibración en su muñeca, y cuando retrajo el puño, vio su comunicador privado destellando en rojo.

            ¿Una señal de alarma…?

            '¿Pasa algo?', preguntó Moloch, su curiosidad incrementándose en su voz.

            Levi no lo satisfizo con una respuesta. No había tiempo para conversar. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, se apresuró para partir, consciente de los vigilantes ojos de Moloch siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

            ..-..

 

            Los caminos a María estaban desiertos; la gente se había refugiado en sus hogares y negocios, todos esperaban a que la lluvia terminara. Había una neblina que se alzaba en el estrecho camino adoquinado y hacia la visibilidad traicionera. Marco sostuvo el paraguas transparente sobre ellos, mientras Jean se detenía sobre sus pasos. Vistiendo un impermeable como Marco, el joven de la tierra se metió los dedos índice y mayor en la boca y silbó. El sonido cortó como cuchillo a través de la lluvia, como un faro ante un huracán. Marco estaba visiblemente sorprendido por la fuerza y agudeza del sonido.

            Jean Kirstein estaba lleno de sorpresas, consideró Marco. Era un hombre que se enorgullecía en ser Terrícola, su lengua filosa, su brutal honestidad y, también, esa vergüenza juvenil que le quedaba muy bien.

            Cuando no hubo respuesta salvo el rumor de la incesante lluvia, el pelo ceniza infló sus mejillas nuevamente y dejó escapar otro penetrante silbido.

            Cuando sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire, Jean bajó sus manos y miró en derredor con ansiedad. Sus cejas se fruncieron en con preocupación.

            Todavía sin respuesta, lo que significaba que Eren no estaba en por lo menos dos manzanas de distancia.

            Marco analizó el extravagante vecindario alrededor de ellos.

            'Sabes, Jean, estoy bastante seguro de que Eren no es caballo… o un perro, por lo menos. ¿Cómo se supone que esto servirá?'

            Hubo una pausa.

            'Era nuestro código', confesó Jean, avergonzándose extrañamente. 'Cuando trabajamos como compañeros. Cuando estábamos haciendo vigilancia, armamos nuestro código para comunicarnos sin Gale. Eren… hace una gran imitación de sapo, ¿sabes?', sonrió ante el recuerdo.

            'Y tú puedes silbar, ¿ah?' completó Marco.

            'Sí…', dijo el joven.

            Marco asintió complaciente, y estudió a Jean en la punzante lluvia. El pecoso sonrió levemente, al fin dándose cuenta.

            'Jean…'

            '¿Sí?'

            'Te gusta Eren, ¿verdad?'

            Jean se quedó helado.

            _Bingo, en el blanco_ , pensó Marco. 'Ese beso en la cocina era más que de amigos, supongo', observó con astucia.

            Mirando aparte del joven pecoso, Jean dejó escapar un pesado suspiro. Parecía agraviado… con sí mismo o con este mundo, Marco Bott no podía decirlo.

            'Créeme, Marco. Traté de hacerlo… lo intenté con todos los músculos y tendones en mi cuerpo, en darme por vencido con ese idiota. Y ni estoy seguro de quien es más patético. Él o yo', gruñó con frustración, y volvió a silbar en la lluvia. Cuando no volvió a haber respuesta, gruñó.

            'Pero sé que tengo que saldar cuentas con alguien', repuso Jean. 'Y es ese tipo, el que dejó a Eren atrás.'

            Marco observó al otro con sorpresa. Sostuvo el paraguas sobre ellos.

            'Sientes pena por mí, ¿no es así?' le preguntó Jean con la voz tensa de dudas.

            El de pecas sacudió la cabeza, repitiendo algo que leyó en un libro una vez.

            'No Jean. Ser profundamente amado por alguien te da fuerzas… mientras que amar a alguien profundamente te da valor. Creo que eres muy valiente.'

            Un pausa.

            '¿Qué significa eso?'

            Marco le palmeó el hombro a modo de consuelo, y rió. 'Y estoy seguro de que Eren entiende tus sentimientos. Aunque no sea capaz de corresponderlos.'

            Hubo un silencio, y Jean soltó un resoplido.

            'Armin tiene razón. Eres raro. Y no necesito la piedad de un traga libros, sabes. ¿Quién dijo eso, después de todo?'

            '¿La cita?', dijo Marco, riendo. 'Un filósofo chino, llamado Laozi.'

            '¿Ahora te dio por el orientalismo, eh?' repuso Jean, sonriendo.

            Marco sonrió ampliamente. 'Y, ¿probamos en la siguiente manzana?'

            'Sí', dijo Jean, aliviado ante el cambio de tema.

            En el mismo momento, vieron una sombre cruzar por encima de ellos. Fue ágil como un halcón cruzando el cielo en medio de la caza. La vieron por un mero segundo, antes desaparecer, deslizándose hacia el siguiente edificio. Sin detenerse para respirar.

            '¿Qué demonios fue eso?', exclamó Jean, los ojos almendrados ampliándose.

            '¿Un ave… un avión?' dijo Marco.

            Jean masculló mientras captaba las señas de la figura evanescente.

            Un sombrero.

            Una gabardina.

            'No, es ese pervertido…' Jean comenzó a correr. 'Vamos, Marco. Encontremos a Eren antes que ese hijo de puta.'

            ..-..

 

            'Intercambio por intercambio… tengo información para ti también', dijo Erwin, deteniendo al enmascarado en su puerta.

            'Escúpelo.'

            'Grisha Jaeger ha sido capturado', reveló Erwin mientras un silencio tenso siguió la revelación. 'No estoy al tanto de donde está encarcelado ahora, supongo que en algún sitio entre Utgard y Stonehess. Una fuente me dijo que la Policía Militar lo somete a torturas cada hora, cada minuto mientras hablamos. Pero, tranquilo, no ha hablado aun. El científico es sorprendentemente resistente para su edad.'

            El enmascarado se volvió para mirar fríamente al comandante.

            '¿Dónde me importa eso a mí, Erwin? ¿Esperas que simpatice con mi _suegro_?'

            El rubio suspiró y analizó sus propios dedos. 'Levi, los planes han sido puestos en acción. Sabes qué significa eso… ¿no? A continuación, irán por Eren. Es el ultimo eslabón, después de todo.'

            Levi se quedó en la puerta del penthouse, pero no dijo nada. Podía oír a la androide en la cocina. Madeline preparaba té, un té que Levi no tendría tiempo de disfrutar.

            Erwin frunció el ceño. 'Oí de Hanji que Eren está de nuevo en Titán. O, a lo mejor ya sabes eso. ¿Te ha… encontrado?', dejó pendiente la pregunta, tratando de descifrar la respuesta del lenguaje corporal de su viejo amigo.

            Levi rió entre dientes.

            'Hace ocho años, me hiciste el tutor de ese mocoso, Erwin. ¿Por qué sigo jugando el papel de su guardián?'

            'Todos sabemos la respuesta a esa pregunta, Levi.'

            Hubo un 'tch' como respuesta.

            'Sí, bueno… estoy cansado. Ni tengo el tiempo para hacerle de niñera.'

            '¿Conque sí? Entonces, ¿qué harías si van a por él?', replicó el Comandante de los Cuerpos de Paz.

            El hombre de rostro de manchas de tinta no respondió de inmediato, pero Erwin pudo ver los dedos tensarse en el picaporte.

            'Déjalos. Comerán polvo. Porque lo mandaré de regreso, Erwin, es la promesa que te hago', la tinta en la máscara se movió, en un nuevo diseño Rorschach. 'Aunque llore o patalee al respecto, aunque tenga que romperle el corazón un millón de veces, lo haré. Porque es lo que los jodidos guardianes hacen, ¿no es así?'

            Erwin conservó la sonrisa en esa repugnante manera suya.

            'Dejar ir no es tan fácil, Levi. Incluso para ti.'

            No le gustaba Erwin cuando tenía razón (y más veces que las que erraba, el estratega estaba en lo correcto).

            Tampoco le gustaba la lluvia.

            Levi tampoco había sido afín a ella de niño. Ni Farlan. Isabel era la rara entre ellos. La chica de colita se detendría en la puerta de algún extraño, y haría navegar barquitos de papel en los charcos. Charcos que se componían de eterna agua negra.

            '¿Dónde aprendiste a hacerlos, Izzie?' un Farlan de diecinueve años le preguntaría a Isabel Magnolia. La veraniega niña de catorce reiría, su alegría brillando a través de la tarde lluviosa. 'No son barcos, Farlan. Son buques, buques de origami' proclamó ella. 'Al menos, es lo que mi abuela decía.'

            Levi resoplaría desde su sitio en el marco de una ventana. A la edad de veinte, demacrado y más ágil, podría fácilmente haberse refugiado bajo un alero y esperado a que terminara esa lluvia acida.

            Isabel lo miraría con fastidio. '¿Qué, brother?', le desafió. '¿Tienes algo para decir?'

            Levi sonrió, malicioso.

            '¿Sabes qué debió enseñarte tu abuela, Izzie? A cocinar decentemente. El hostal se va a fundir en las manos de alguien que sirve semejante mierda de té.'

            La respuesta se despegaría de la lengua de Isabel en ese modo grosero y nada femenino de ella.

            'Y tú, morirás solo, brother', diría ella, enseñándole el puño.

            Levi se encogería de hombros y volvería a dormirse. O lo que sea que podía llamarse a ese estado- de estar en un sueño del que podría nunca despertar. Oiría a Isabel chillar mientras Farlan tomaba una piedra y la arrojaba a uno de los orgullos buques. Los dos solían jugar rudo entonces, como Petra y Oluo hacían. Levi casi podía jurar que a Farlan le gustaba Isabel más de lo que quería admitir. Levi había esperado a que se juntaran. Pero habían pasado quince años ya, y nada en la vida iba de acuerdo al plan. Sólo la lluvia seguía igual: fría, punzante y negra como petróleo.

            _Nada en la vida sale como planeas_ , se dijo otra vez a sí mismo.

            Especialmente cuando estás casado con un alborotador.

            El enmascarado se detuvo y frotó los puños de su saco en el display, secando la fina capa de agua. El punto destelló erráticamente. Se había movido erráticamente antes, pero ahora estaba quieto.

            Cerca, muy cerca. En un rango de tres kilómetros.

            _¿Dónde estás, Eren?_

            _No te hagas herir, mocoso temerario._

            Volvió a salir, las suelas de sus pies resbalando entre los saltos y los pies le ayudaban a conservar el aire en sus tubos. Casas, clínicas ilegales, panaderías cerradas, hostales de aspecto sospechoso… no sabía cuántos había pasado y volvió a lanzarse, los sonidos del cable ahogados en el salpicado de la lluvia… y el latido de su corazón.

            Estúpido y traicionero corazón.

            Nunca sabia cuando rendirse.

            Nunca sabia cuando dejar de perseguir el sol.

            Cuando decidió descender al piso, aterrizó en un angosto callejón y se descubrió sin salida. Miró nuevamente al rastreador. Sí, el mocoso estaba cerca. Muy cerca.

            Pero, ¿dónde?

            'Mierda, el chico se encerró', oyó Levi decir a alguien.

            Su atención fue hacia la fuente. Notó a cuatro hombres parados en el medio del callejón, delante de la puerta trasera de algún lleno de pulgas. Trataban de abrirla sin éxito.

            'Intentemos derribarla. Tenemos el riñón, ¿no?'

            'Necesitamos también el hígado, cabeza gorda. Trae la maza. Si el idiota no sale, entramos y lo sacamos. Ozymand, tú vigila. ¿Oíste?'

            Y Levi observó mientras los hombres se volvían a salir del callejón, goteando bajo la lluvia, pero sus gruesas pieles de cocodrilo eran inmunes. Habían dejado a uno como vigía. El llamado Ozymand, un tipo pelado que temblaba bajo la lluvia a pesar de su chaqueta. Deseaba ir tras los otros, sus dedos tensos ante el sonido de sus risotadas, pero las palabras habían hecho el peor daño.

            Chico…

            … se encerró…

            … riñón, hígado…

            No, la puta madre.

            Y ante la visión de una botella en las manos de Ozymand, se confirmaron las peores sospechas de Levi. La botella contenía un sanguinolento órgano flotando en líquido. El vigía lo sostuvo en alto en la luz de la calle, maravillándose ante la visión del riñón de alguien.

            ..-..

 

            Ozymand nunca le vio venir.

            No hasta que la mano enguantada de Levi se cerró sobre su nuca y lo hizo dar contra la pared de ladrillos. La botella de vidrio fue arrancada del agarre de Ozymand. Levi la puso a resguardo contra su gabardina, asegurándola con fuerte agarre. Agarrando nuevamente la cabeza del hombre, el Vigilante presionó la cara del bruto contra la pared. Respondiendo a la furia helada que le corría por las venas, Levi tomó la mano derecha de Ozymand y la torció contra la espalda del tipo, dominándolo efectivamente.

            El matón calvo aulló de dolor cuando Levi lo presionó más fuerte contra la pared.

            Lagrimas se juntaron en los bordes de los ojos del bruto. '¿Qué mierda, hijo de puta? ¿QUE MIERDA ESTÁS-?'

            '¿De quién es esto?' crujió Levi contra la oreja del tipo. '¿A quién se lo quitaste?' repuso el enmascarado, presionando la botella de vidrio en la cara del matón.

            El hombre escupió cuando vio la imagen reflejada en el vidrio. Ozymand captó la imagen del rostro de manchas. 'Mierda, ¿el Vi-Vigilante?' tartamudeó al reconocerlo.

            'Responde mi pregunta, _cabrón'_ , le urgió Levi, el vitriolo evidente en su voz. Golpeó la cabeza del tipo contra la pared otra vez.

            El hombre calvo tragó saliva. Había oído historias acerca de ese hombre, y lo que les había hecho a los señores del bajo mundo. Pensar que andaba por las calles, y Ozymand tembló ante el pensamiento.

            '¡RESPONDE!', ladró Levi.

            'U-un mocoso. Cabello castaño. Lo encontré vagando', se quejó el cautivo.

            Ozymand no pudo decir verdad más peligrosa, ya que el enmascarado tiró de su cabeza y le hizo dar de cara contra el piso. El pelado yació gruñendo y lamentándose de dolor. Podía sentir el gusto metálico de sangre en la boca. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando oyó el chasquido de una navaja. Ozymand se descubrió dado vuelta a la fuerza. El hombre observó con horror mientras el Vigilante se sentaba sobre su torso y se inclinaba, sosteniendo un cuchillo encima de la nariz de Ozymand. La navaja apuntaba a un punto entre los ojos, la intención muy clara.

            No podía leer la expresión del hombre por la máscara. Pero había una ira siniestra en la voz que habló detrás de ella. Baja y contenida, pero vaga.

            'Así que, ¿cuál deseas conservar?', le inquirió el Vigilante.

            '¿E-eh?'

            '¿Qué ojo deseas conservar?'

            'No entiendo-'

            'Voy a sacarte un ojo, maldito idiota. Escoge cuál deseas conservar.'

            Ozymand palideció. 'Por favor, no. Por favor, no, no, no-'

            El enmascarado rió. 'Oh, vamos, hombre. No seas egoísta. ¿No te enseñó tu mamá? Tienes que devolver lo que quitas, ¿no? Tienes dos ojos. Seguro que no extrañaras si te quito uno. O, quizá prefieres que tome una oreja. Je, no soy exigente. ¿Un brazo? ¿O una pierna?' Levi se inclinó y le cuchicheó contra la oreja 'Escoge, maldito, ¡nos quedamos sin tiempo!'

            Ozymand tembló.

            'Mi-mira, tenemos una fecha límite. Y necesitamos la plata. Estamos desesperados. Es por eso que atacamos al chico. No lo vuelvo a hacer, lo prometo. Lo ju-juro. Fue por la plata.'

            Levi sacudió la cabeza, sin creerle.

            '¿Y qué les da el derecho para ir a abrir gente y sacarle los órganos? ¿Ésa es tu justificación, gran pedazo de mierda?' replicó Levi, la voz ascendiendo contra el sonido de la lluvia ardiente. '¿Sabes qué? Tampoco tengo escrúpulo alguno en abrirte.'

            'Po-por favor. Déjeme ir. Tengo mujer y tres hijos que alimentar', imploró el hombre por clemencia.

            Levi se retiró y tiró la navaja a un lado de la cabeza del otro. El cuchillo rebotó contra el pavimento húmedo. No. No tenía tiempo para ocuparse de esa escoria.

            'Lárgate y no dejes que vuelva a ver tu cara por aquí.'

            Ozymand no necesitó que lo repitiera.

            Levi palpó la botella de vidrio con cuidado, y fue a la puerta barricada. Las cortinas estaban bajadas a medias. Trató de abrir la puerta pero no cedió. Cuando quitó las enguantadas manos del picaporte, notó el rastro rojo en ellas.

            Sangre…

            _Tenemos un riñón, bien._

            Por un momento, se sintió descomponer y se sacudió el asco.

            _Ahora no. Debo encontrarlo._

            Levi dio tres pasos atrás y arremetió el hombro contra la puerta. Partió el cristal y la puerta se salió de sus goznes. Levi la abrió de una patada y entró a la tibia oscuridad de lo que parecía una farmacia. Había carteles de primeros auxilios en las paredes. Frascos de pastillas por el piso y cristales rotos bajo sus pies mientras avanzaba.

            _Eren…_

            El nombre estaba en sus labios, pero no sabía si debía decirlo. No quería que le respondiera silencio. Y, a medida de que Levi pasaba los estantes, oyó un sonido desde el fondo de la tienda. Un lamento de dolor de alguien. Vino de lo que parecía el depósito.

            Empezó a ir hacia el origen, pero de golpe oyó un grito de guerra detrás de él. Alguien saltó por encima del mostrador, deslizándose por encima y se abalanzó en dirección del enmascarado. Levi se volvió justo a tiempo, y el joven se detuvo a la mitad, con un bisturí en la mano paralizada. Hubo una oleada de emociones en el rostro del castaño, la que dominaba era alivio. Eren estaba traspirado y sin camiseta, vistiendo un top ensangrentado. Las tiras de su equipo estaban atadas a sus hombros desnudos… pero estaba bien, parecía estar a salvo.

            '¿Eh?', dijo Eren. '¿Ca-Capitán? ¿Qué hace aquí?', inquirió el joven guardián.

            El brazo de Levi que había ido a su arma descendió fláccida. Con aliviado suspiro, se dejó apoyar contra un estante y puso una mano en su rostro.

            'Jesús, ¿Cómo siquiera me encontró?', preguntó Eren, sus ojos turquesa yendo de la puerta demolida a la cara del otro.

            '¿estás bien?', le pregunto Levi en cambio, sin responder las preguntas del mocoso. Trató de sonar casual, pero sus ojos ya analizaban de arriba abajo a Eren. Ansiosos en su busca de heridas en el cuerpo del más joven.

            '¿Yo? Usted arremetió contra una puerta de vidrio… y está calado hasta los huesos', observó Eren. '¿Estaba… buscándome?'

            '¿Alguna herida?', le interrumpió Levi en su discurso.

            '¿Qué? No.'

            '¿Riñones perdidos?'

            'No.'

            '¿Hígado?'

            'No.'

            '¿Pene?'

            'N-momento, ¿ _qué_?', le miró Eren con exasperación y se miró a sí mismo, percatándose de que el enmascarado miraba la sangre en su top.

            'Ah, ¿esto?' dijo el más joven, arrugando la tela sucia con la mano. 'Mire, estoy bien. Esta no es mi sangre. Es… de Jerome.'

            Levi no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar quién diablos era Jerome… porque Eren pasó a su lado, le tomó del brazo y lo llevó al depósito.

            ..-..

 

            Jerome era aparentemente un adolescente de rizado cabello castaño. Era más bajo, rollizo y no se parecía en nada a Eren. Y él era a quien… le faltaba un riñón. Eren no se había dado cuenta todavía. Todo lo que el joven guardián sabia era que había salvado a un chico de ser asaltado por unos matones y tomado refugio en una farmacia abandonada.

            Jerome estaba inconsciente por el efecto de la anestesia y posiblemente, la pérdida de sangre. Se había quejado antes por el dolor, cayendo en profunda oscuridad. Levi vio la cosida herida en el abdomen del adolescente.

            Seguía sangrando por la operación.

            Levi desenrolló las vendas que Eren le había puesto.

            'Y, ¿vas a decirme que no te peleaste? ¿Que, en cambio, corriste por refugio?', le preguntó Levi mientras Eren se sentaba en el polvoriento suelo a su lado.

            Eren miró al enmascarado asintió, vacilante.

            'Lo siento, ¿está bien? No sabía dónde quedaba el hospital… estaba muy perdido yo mismo. Estaba con Magnum y-'

            'Mataré a Magnum cuando regrese', masculló Levi por lo bajo.

            '¿Qué?' preguntó Eren.

            'Nada.'

            Levi volvió su rostro enmascarado al joven.

            'Aparte, ¿por qué diablos te disculpas? Hiciste lo correcto.'

            Se hizo el silencio. Eren observó al hombre de gabardina, incrédulo. Observo mientras el Vigilante limpiaba la herida con un algodón medicado y, entonces, empezó a envolver las vendas alrededor del abdomen herido del adolescente.

            '¿En serio?', repuso Eren, notando cuan pálido estaba el chico. '¿No cree que debí enfrentarlos y pedido indicaciones?'

            Levi hizo un ruido de asentimiento.

            'Priorizaste la vida de alguien por encima de la tuya. Eso es admirable.'

            '¿Si?'

            Levi asintió su rostro enmascarado y miró al joven que se veía sorprendido.

            '¿Qué?' croó.

            'Nada. Sonó parecido a alguien que conozco', Eren se veía impresionado mientras observaba como el hombre trabajaba. Había visto esas mismas manos matar a un caza recompensas en el remate… y ahora trataban de salvar la vida de alguien, amables y no de la manera brutal que pensó en un principio. ¿Había encasillado, por sus prejuicios, a este hombre como un asesino sin escrúpulos? 'Y... en verdad bueno dando primeros auxilios, ¿ah?' observó Eren.

            Levi envolvió otra vuelta de vendas alrededor del adolescente inconsciente. Se encogió de hombros y soltó una débil y forzada risa.

            'La fuerza de la costumbre. Tenía a este chico, sabes… que siempre se lastimaba.'

            Eren lo miró con fijeza.

            '¿Su hijo?

            'Mierda, _no_.'

            'Perdón', volvió a decir Eren, encogiéndose ante su error. 'La Sra. Isabel, digo, Izzie, dijo… que usted rondaba los cincuenta años- y medio asumí que tendría hijo-'

            El enmascarado se quedó quieto, sus manos paralizándose en sus movimientos.

            '¿Izzie dijo _qué_?'

            'Que usted tenia cincuenta años. Momento… ¿no es así?'

            El enmascarado se quedó en silencio mientras ponía al inconsciente 'Jerome' en una mejor postura. Una postura que esperaba compensara la pérdida de sangre. Levi tomo nota mental de añadir el nombre de Isabel Magnolia a la lista de gente que debía matar al volver a casa. Claro que, eso no sería justo para el niño que ella cargaba, así que decidió perdonar a esa mujer metiche.

            'Y, ¿ _qué_ edad tiene?' preguntó Eren, la sospecha dibujándose en su rostro.

            El enmascarado se quitó los guantes descartables y se puso los propios sanguinolentos.

            Levi alzó la mirada a Eren, y se preguntó cómo debía responderle.

            'Estoy en mis dulces dieciséis', dijo al fin.

            Hubo una breve pausa antes de que Eren girara los ojos.

            'Sí, _claro_. Creo que le voy a creer más a Izzie. Definitivamente, usted es un viejo sucio.'


	60. Cuerpo y alma

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

            **Nota: ¡Feliz año nuevo gente! Pronto se viene la traducción de una side story  
Nota 2: Está disponible en mi perfil la 'guía de lectura oficial' de Blessende**

            _Capítulo 60:_ Cuerpo y Alma

            ~.~

            De regreso en el hostal Tiburón de Cromo, un muchacho rubio emergió del baño, tras haber pasado las últimas tres horas lavando su cuerpo y frotándose el limo de encima. Se sentía más contento, energizado y, mientras bajaba, silbando las Cuatros Estaciones de Vivaldi, se percató de que el sitio estaba en silencio. Demasiado para estar tranquilos. Más silencioso que lo recordaba.

            El hostal estaba vacío, sin un alma. La telepantalla estaba encendida en mudo, pero nadie miraba la nueva temporada de 'Desperate Husbands'. No había rastros de Jean, Eren o Marco. Ni de la posadera y los otros aliados del enmascarado.

            'Este, ¿holaaaa? ¿Hay alguien?' dijo Armin al vacío silencio.

            '¿Eren? ¿Jean?'

            Sin respuesta.

            '¿Marco?'

            Sin contestación.

            '¿Tipo pervertido de la máscara?'

            El hostal permaneció aterradoramente silencioso.

            El joven de la Tierra frunció el ceño. Dándose cuenta de que estaba solo, Armin Arlert sintió pánico por un breve momento. ¿Qué le había pasado a todo el mundo? ¿Los otros habrían regresado a casa, dejándolo atrás? ¿O era otra de las bromas de Jean, el bromista? No, debieron haber salido para hacer algún mandado, razonó Armin. No había necesidad de entrar en pánico, le aseguró a sus nervios.

            Forzándose a tener un poco más de fe en sus amigos, el santo regresó a la habitación que compartían, y buscó su mochila. Vació los contenidos sobre su camastro. Allí estaban el MP3, su teléfono móvil muerto, un paquete a medio comer de chicles y… un robo perro. Armin desenvolvió al droide de su envoltorio plástico y, haciéndose de un destornillador del interior de la mochila, se puso manos a la obra en la reparación.

            'Parece que sólo somos tú y yo, Krobe', murmuró Armin en el silencio.

            El perro droide yació supino sobre el colchón.

            'Ese es tu nombre, ¿no?'

            El chucho no respondió.

            Armin suspiró. El chico rubio se preguntó si siquiera podría repararlo. Mirando por la ventana, el santo se preguntó dónde diablos estarían todos. Y porqué los otros le habían dejado atrás.

            ..-..

 

            Levi sostuvo la botella a contra luz del depósito. El vidrio era hipotérmico al tacto, y podía oír el lento ritmo de la una bomba de perfusión trabajando dentro, preservando el órgano. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que el riñón había sido cosechado del cuerpo? Por cómo el adolescente de cabello enrulado se ponía cada vez más pálido, por cómo la respiración de Jerome se ralentizaba y su complexión se ponía más amarilla y enfermiza, Levi supo que no había tiempo que perder.

            Eren señaló con la cabeza la puerta del depósito.

            'Re… revisé la puerta. No hay moros en la costa.' Reportó.

            '¿Qué hay de la lluvia?' preguntó Levi, esquivando la mirada del castaño.

            'Está cubierto, pero ya no llueve… Capitán.'

            Levi hizo una pausa por un breve momento.

            Allí estaba. Otra vez esa palabra.

            _Capitán._

            No Cabo. Tampoco 'señor'. Al menos, esos títulos le eran familiares. Pero 'Capitán' se sentía extraño. Era curioso como una simple palabra podía hacerlo sentir como un extraño, como un paria. Y, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Qué Eren lo llamara por su nombre? ¿De verdad esperaba que el idiota cabezota lo reconociera… después de todo el problema que fue mantener su identidad en secreto?

            No.

            Capitán, eso sería.

            Levi asintió, sintiéndose a salvo con la máscara. Revisó su gabardina y sacó su lector. Le pasó una mano por el display lo reseteó. Pasó el aparato a Eren, quien la miró con curiosidad.

            'Tienes que cargar al chico', le dijo Levi, manteniendo la voz calma y neutral… lo que era difícil a veces. Aún tenía una bola de furia adentro, dirigida a la sociedad y a las bestias en que había convertido a los hombres. Miró nuevamente a Eren, y siguió dando indicaciones. 'La ayuda médica más cercana es un hospital misionero. A casi un kilómetro **_(1)_** desde aquí. El aparato te mostrará el camino. Y también debes llevar esto-'

            Levi alzó la botella de vidrio.

            Eren se dio cuenta de qué era. Lo miró, con la cara poniéndosele azul. El guardián se llevó una mano a la cara y contuvo la urgencia de vomitar.

            ' _Mierda_ … eso es... ¿es eso… un _riñón_?' preguntó, con la voz ahogada.

            'Sí, es un _riñón_. ¡Madura, quieres!', lo retó Levi con un suspiro de exasperación. 'Pertenece al chico. Esos tipos de quienes lo salvaste eran traficantes de órganos.'

            Levi vio el disgusto en el rostro de Eren.

            El enmascarado dejó escapar una risita cínica.

            'Awww. ¿Acabas de darte cuenta de qué clase de cloaca es este lugar? ¿Y qué diablos esperabas cuando viniste, Guardián? ¿Conejitos blancos y rositas? Esto es María, cariño. No hay santos aquí, solo demonios, como los hombres que le sacaron el riñón a este pobre flaco…' Levi hizo una pausa, cerrando las manos en puños. 'Y demonios como _yo_. Gente que aquí venderá su cuerpo y alma para sobrevivir. Bienvenido al infierno, Terrícola, bienvenido a las oscuras entrañas de la sociedad. Y, mientras estés aquí, _disfruta_ tu estadía.'

            Se detuvo para evaluar el rostro del joven.

            Eren no parecía intimidado. Ni respondió o hizo contestación alguna. El guardián se veía como esperaba. Pero Eren se mordió la lengua e hizo el papel de niño obediente.

            Levi aceptó su silencio. Volvió a estudiar a Jerome.

            'Bien', dijo el Vigilante. 'Dado que aclaramos eso, toma al chico y lárgate. Mas esperemos, mas su condición empeora.'

            El enmascarado volvió a alzar la botella.

            Esta vez, Eren asintió nerviosamente mientras la aceptaba. Cargando el objeto con cuidado y colocándolo bajo su axila, el joven caminó al adolescente herido y le tomó el brazo. Comenzó a subirse el chico al hombro.

            '¿Y usted?', preguntó Eren mientras deslizaba a Jerome sobre su espalda. Sinceramente, esperaba que todo ese movimiento no le volviera a abrir la herida.

            '¿Hm?', dijo Levi, mirando en derredor del depósito, buscando algo.

            'Digo… ¿Qué hará _usted_ , Capitán?' suspiró Eren.

            Levi jugueteó con su gabardina, mirando la tela. Estaba agradecido de que ya estuviera secándose.

            '¿Yo? _Tengo_ una cita con ciertas mierdas. Merecen una apropiada bienvenida, ¿no es así?', repuso el enmascarado con una voz baja y peligrosa.

            Eren le quedó mirando, preocupado.

            'Espere. ¿Va a hacerlo solo? ¿Va a lidiar solo con esos tipos?'

            Levi sonrió mientras abandonada el depósito e ingresaba al recibidor de la farmacia. El joven guardián le siguió, resoplando pesadamente ante el peso.

            '¿Por qué quieres saberlo?', inquirió Levi mientras revisaba la basura en el suelo. Recogió los frascos de píldoras, leyendo las etiquetas uno por una, y tirándolos en el basurero. '¿Estás preocupado por mí? ¿Desde cuándo te importa?'

            Eren se encogió de hombros mientras acomodaba la cabeza del adolescente sobre su hombro y daba torpes pasos hacia la puerta de entrada.

            'Oiga', arguyó Eren. 'Incluso los viejos sucios necesitan que velen por ellos, sabe', dijo el castaño, con una sonrisa asomándose a sus labios. 'Y, además…'

            Levi le miró, expectante.

            '¿Además?' repitió.

            'Y, _además_ , usted me estaba buscando... ¿no es así, _Sr. Vigilante_?', observó Eren, su sonrisa ampliándose. 'De verdad estaba preocupado por mi seguridad, ¿ah? Usted no es un demonio en realidad. No se engañe creyendo eso, Capitán.'

            El enmascarado no respondió. Levi apretó los labios tras la máscara, y una lenta sonrisa se asomó a sus hoscos labios. Una sonrisa ante la confianza del mocoso y sus… cálidas palabras. Era una sonrisa que el joven nunca podría ver, se recordó Levi. Con un seco movimiento de mano, le ordenó al guardián que se pusiera en marcha.

            Observó mientras el más joven atravesaba la puerta.

            'Eren…' le llamó al fin, antes de que el castaño se marchara.

            El joven se detuvo sobre sus pasos.

            Eren se mostró sorprendido mientras se volvía a ver el rostro de manchas, luchando bajo el peso de Jerome.

            '¿Sí?', dijo el chico.

            Se miraron uno al otro en el silencio de la farmacia abandonada. El silencio pesaba entre ellos por las palabras no dichas. Por el peso de los secretos de cada uno.

            Eren esperó pacientemente, pero las palabras no llegarían.

            El enmascarado miró largamente a Eren, antes de tragarse lo que sea que iba a decir. El Vigilante sacudió la cabeza.

            'Nada. Lárgate.' Fue todo lo que dijo.

            Eren se quedó confuso. Esa era la primera vez que el Capitán le llamaba por su nombre. Y, ahora, el críptico hombre volvía a ignorarlo.

            'De acuerdo… Capitán', reconoció Eren, los hombros cayendo ante la derrota.

            Dándole al Vigilante un fingido saludo y fugaz sonrisa, el joven se volvió y se marchó para cumplir con su deber.

            ..-..

 

            El joven guardián corrió por un desierto y húmedo camino, la mirada fija en el mapa. Sus zapatillas se hundían en charcos y trastabillaba el doble sobre sus pisadas. Pero, a pesar del esfuerzo, Eren nunca dejó caer a Jerome. Ni dejó que el frio frasco se le cayera. No entendía como, pero el aparato del Capitán parecía saber dónde se encontraba. Eren asumió que era algo parecido a un GPS de su mundo. El mapa le guiaba a una pequeña al final de un camino después de girar a la izquierda.

            Era un desafío correr con un herido sobre la espalda. Y Eren tuvo un ataque de nostalgia. Recuerdos de cargar a Annie por el túnel interestelar. Antes de que la rubia tratara de matarlo, claro.

            El evento parecía algo sucedido una vida atrás. Y había sido el dominó que inició una reacción en cadena.

            A veces se lo preguntaba. Si Annie no le hubiera traicionado aquel día, si ella no le hubiera dicho acerca de ese expediente en el Archivo de Trost, ¿las cosas habrían sido distintas? Habría seguido persiguiendo a Levi?

            _Eren._

            Allí estaba esa voz otra vez.

            Pero, por primera vez, no era la de Levi.

            Su corazón corría, y no era solo por la adrenalina. Su corazón había estado corriendo ya buen rato. Y duramente había tratado de ignorar el sentimiento.

            _Eren._

            ¿ _Por qué_? Masculló Eren por lo bajo, furioso consigo mismo. Trató de callar esa voz, de olvidarla y espantarla.

            Después de todo, todo lo que había hecho ese pervertido era decir el nombre de Eren. Y, aun así… y, aun así, la forma en que lo había llamado era terriblemente familiar.

            ' _Encrucijadas en el amor'_ , recordó que le dijo la adivina.

            _Mierda, no._

            _No… no hay encrucijadas aquí. ¡Ninguna, zilch, nothing! Hay un solo camino, y lleva hasta Levi._

            _¿No es así?_

            Oyó un gruñido a su espalda.

            Eren maldijo, ahogando esos pensamientos adúlteros en su cabeza. _Vamos, Eren. Concéntrate. Cargas con un herido. No es momento de estar revisando el horóscopo, hombre_.

            'Perdona, Jerome', le dijo al adolescente herido. 'Aguanta, ya casi llegamos.'

            Apretando la botella con su vida (Eren nunca pensó que sostendría el riñón de alguien, pero aquí estaba, haciendo exactamente eso), el castaño corrió por el pavimento mojado. Y, mientras corría, sintió esa conocida y embriagante ansia de libertad. Recordó a Annie, recordó su juramento como Guardián de la Paz, y recordó a ese hombre- su mentor, su guardián y su esposo.

            _Un guardián de la paz, atado a servir y proteger hasta la muerte._

            _Honorable, leal, y que vivirá por los demás antes que por sí mismo._

            _Ese es nuestro juramento de sangre._

            'No te rindas, Jerome', resopló Eren por lo bajo. 'Vamos a lograrlo.'

            ..-..

 

            Tres hombres estaban sentados en el suelo, atados unos con otros, vistiendo ojos morados y golpes en las cabezas. Levi los rodeó, y resopló satisfecho ante su labor. Fue a su gabardina y sacó tres frascos grandes.

            '¿Saben lo que está bueno con las farmacias?', les preguntó el Vigilante, una sonrisa aparente en su fría y mecánica voz.

            Los hombres negaron con las cabezas.

            'Hay tantos líquidos inflamables', respondió el enmascarado. 'Combustible para un lindo y acogedor fuego.' Enfatizó.

            Levi desenroscó las tapas y empapó a los hombres con el líquido. Tiró las botellas vacías al suelo, dejando que se reúnan con la basura de la farmacia.

            Los matones templaron. Le miraron furibundos, indignados ante el trato.

            Levi rió ante sus expresiones.

            '¿Saben que es genial acerca de mi gabardina?, les preguntó a continuación.

            Los hombres volvieron a sacudir las cabezas.

            Levi revolvió sus bolsillos. 'Puedo tener muchas cosas útiles aquí. Un pañuelo de papel… para la higiene, saben. Especialmente cuando tratas con basura como ustedes. Una linterna, nanodroides, mi arma', captó la alarma en sus rostros. 'Ah, no se preocupen. Tengo algo mejor para ustedes. Un viejo remedio, saben', sacó un encendedor y lo prendió.

            El enmascarado sostuvo la llamita. 'La forma en que en la antigüedad lidiaban con las bestias salvajes. _Fuego_.'

            Bajó una rodilla y la acercó al rostro pasmado de uno de los matones. El hombre se encogió y retrocedió con temor.

            Levi estaba complacido.

            '¿Ya están asustados? Ni empecé, cobardes. ¿No tienen curiosidad por saber cómo será? ¿Ser quemados vivos? ¿Carne, huesos, grasa, hasta que no quede nada?'

            Los tres hombres se encogieron y estallaron en ruegos.

            'Haremos lo que sea. ¡Por favor! Déjenos ir.'

            'Sí, ¡no nos lastime! ¡Solo somos peones del sistema!'

            Levi los evaluó ante la llama del encendedor.

            '¿Cualquier cosa, eh?'

            Apagó la llama.

            'Todo lo que necesito es el nombre de su amo. Alguien controla el negocio de tráfico de órganos, sólo denme el nombre, basuras.'

            Los hombres se miraron uno al otro, y vacilaron.

            Levi suspiró. 'Quizás, quieren ser quemados vivos. ¿Y quién soy yo para negarles una última voluntad…?'

            'No, no por favor. Moloch. ¡Es… Moloch, de acuerdo! ¡Ese es el líder!'

            Se hizo una pausa.

            '¿Moloch?', repitió Levi el nombre con disgusto.

            ..-..

 

            La enfermera en el hospital misionero se puso agria al verlo. Bueno, la máscara de Levi tenía ese efecto en la mayoría de la gente.

            'Vigilante', dijo ella, alzando el labio superior. '¡Qué agradable su visita! El hospital apreciaría si también _dejara_ de mandar gente y llenar nuestra guardia. Nos gusta que manden flores, señor, y no _heridos_. ¿Se da cuenta de cuántos hombres han ingresado con huesos y dientes rotos desde que usted apareció en María-?'

            Levi alzó una mano enguantada para silenciarla.

            'Me disculpo', le refutó. 'Pero no quiero escuchar cuán inepta es su mierdosa organización', Levi miró al pasillo, buscando al rostro conocido. 'Mande alguien antes', dijo, mirando tras el hombro de ella hacia la sala de emergencia. 'Una víctima de tráfico de órganos. Creo que su nombre era Jerome, ¿Cómo está?', inquirió Levi.

            La enfermera se quedó en silencio mientras le miraba solemnemente.

            'Acabamos de mandar su cuerpo para la autopsia.'

            '¿Autopsia?', frunció el ceño él.

            'Sí', dijo la enfermera. 'Él… no lo logró. Tenía hipertensión, que se agravó por un coágulo de sangre. El paciente fue declarado muerto a su llegada', la mujer se mordió el labio, mostrándose apologética. 'Lo siento, pero no había nada que pudiéramos hacer.'

            Levi dijo poco. **_(2)_**

            ¿Qué podía decir? Las palabras no podían traer de regreso a un adolescente muerto. Exhaló profundamente y miró con desamparo sus guantes sucios. Aún tenían manchas rojas. Levi tuvo el viejo impulso de lavarlos pero se aguantó, sabiendo que solo eran sus nervios.

            Otra alma perdida.

            ¿Gracias a instalaciones inadecuadas? ¿O gracias a los bastardos que permitió ir sin castigo? ¿De quién era la culpa?

            Levi hizo una mueca tras la máscara.

            '¿Dónde está quien lo trajo?', preguntó a la enfermera.

            'Ah, ¿el muchacho? Se alteró cuando le di la noticia. Salió por la puerta de emergencia.'

            '¿Por dónde?, preguntó Levi.

            La enfermera señaló una puerta de cristal al final del largo pasillo, que daba a una salida de incendios.

            Levi no le agradeció, y fue por donde ella señaló.

            No fue difícil hallar a Eren esta vez. El guardián no había ido lejos del hospital misionero. El chico estaba sentado en un jeep abandonado, estacionado a un lado de la acera.

            Revolviendo sus bolsillos, Levi caminó silenciosamente y se sentó a su lado.

            Eren no se percató de su presencia. No parecía prestarle atención a nada de su alrededor. Sentado en el capot del jeep, el joven tenía los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas y el rostro oculto en un codo. Bajo los cintos del equipo de maniobras, su top parecía un trapo que había sido teñido en color rojo. Polvo le manchaba el mentón y las sienes, que limpió sin cuidado.

            'Supongo que se enteró, ¿eh?', dijo Eren con una risa sin humor. 'Jerome… murió.'

            Levi no dijo nada.

            El mayor miró el cielo cubierto. Los tonos de azul oscuro parecían tan furiosos como el chico a su lado. Como nubes de tormenta, listas para estallar en cualquier momento. Se oyó el lejano rugir de un trueno.

            'Es mi culpa, ¿no es así?', dijo Eren. 'Si hubiera sido más veloz, si no hubiera hecho la elección equivocada…'

            Levi negó con la cabeza.

            'No es tu culpa. No te culpes al respecto. Las cagadas pasan **_(3)_**. Lo aceptas, y sigues adelante.'

            El guardián se volvió a mirarlo, horrorizado.

            '¿ _Las cagadas pasan_?', repitió. 'Un hombre acaba de morir bajo su vigilancia, Vigilante, y dice que las cagadas pasan. Un jodido héroe _es_.'

            Mascullando maldiciones por lo bajo, Eren se bajó del capot del auto y salió disparado.

            _Ahí va el discurso motivacional y aliviador._

            Levi suspiró, y fue tras el más joven, manteniéndose a unos pasos de distancia.

            La explosión le había sorprendido a Levi. Pero había esperado algo por el estilo. Porque, a pesar de los años, Eren seguía siendo incapaz de lidiar con la derrota o la desilusión. El chico no estaba enojado con Levi. Eren estaba furioso consigo mismo. Y Levi sospechaba que era la persistencia del otro lo que lo hacía de las perdidas más insoportables. Levi lo había visto antes. Había visto a madres dándoles ánimos a sus hijos en los juegos de la plaza. Si se caían una vez, la madre seguiría empujando al niño para que volviera a intentarlo una y otra vez. Y, cuando el niño cayera por tercera vez, se rendiría y lloraría a mares. Pero Eren… este tipo probablemente se lo hizo imposible a Carla, pensó Levi con una sonrisa. Este chico se habría negado a dejar los juegos hasta que hubiera trepado bien. Incluso si Eren tenía que quedarse toda la noche en un maldito parque. Incluso si tenía miedo a la oscuridad y estaba agotado de intentar tantas veces.

            Sus palabras a Farlan no habían sido hechas a la ligera. Conocía todo lo que a Eren Jaeger le gustaba. Desde tortillas de papas, oreos, océanos, gatos… al béisbol, comics, boxeo y música de rock- cosas que Levi no tenía idea de qué eran. El hombre de ojos grises también era consciente de las vulnerabilidades de Eren.

            Su madre.

            La oscuridad.

            Y el temor a estar solo.

            Porque Levi había prestado atención. No importaba lo que Isabel y Farlan dijeran, prestaba atención a este esposo suyo. Porque estos ocho años también habían significado algo para él.

            Observó a Eren detener su marcha.

            'Deje de seguirme', escupió Eren en respuesta. 'Déjeme solo. Por favor.'

            Levi se sintió picado por esa actitud.

            'No estoy seguro de que expectativas tenías al venir aquí, chico', le dijo al joven delante de él. 'Este lugar se llama María solo de nombre. Pero, como te dije antes. Esto es el Infierno. No hay ley ni orden aquí. No hay justicia. La gente morirá y tú la verás morir… porque, al final del día, no puedes salvarlos _a todos_. Ni tú ni yo. De entre todas las posibilidades, tu _amigo_ Jerome era un huérfano en un mal lugar, en un mal momento. Y fue su suerte de mierda que muriera solo. Sin familia. Nada.'

            'Un huérfano', oyó a Eren repetir.

            El guardián se quedó erguido inmóvil, sobre la grava húmeda. Levi suspiró y fue hacia el chico.

            Cuando llegó junto al castaño, Levi dio una rápida mirada al rostro de Eren.

            Una visión conocida esperaba al Vigilante. Una visión aterradoramente bella que no había visto en largo tiempo.

            La visión de las lágrimas.

            Y el cielo encapotado de María acompañó a Eren mientras lloraba.

            ..-..

 

            Llevar al joven bajo el toldo de la carnicería no fue sencillo. Eren luchó con fuerza, rehusándose a marchar. Pero el enmascarado soltó un último gruñido ante el cual el guardián dejó de protestar. Eren se dejó ser arrastrado bajo los lienzos color café, mientras la lluvia caía por segunda vez esa tarde.

            Eren Jaeger, alborotador extraordinario, se quedó en el límite del toldo, clavándole una furiosa mirada a la lluvia acida. Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo por su rostro lúgubre, y Levi oyó un gemido escapársele de vez en cuando.

            El enmascarado suspiró, inquieto, y limpió las gotas de lluvia que colgaban de su gabardina. Miró a Eren de soslayo.

            'Te importaría decirme. ¿Por qué lloras?'

            Eren se llevó una mano a los ojos, esperando que las lágrimas cesaran.

            'No es asunto suyo. Váyase a la mierda. Váyase. No es para nada asunto suyo.'

            Levi se tragó un resoplido.

            'Créeme, Eren. _Todo_ acerca tuyo me concierne. Y, dado que llueve, me temo que tú y yo estamos atrapados juntos.'

            El castaño sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo. 'Vete a la mierda.' Le escupió el joven otra vez.

            Levi se apoyó contra las cortinas cerradas de la carnicería. '¿Es acerca de lo que dije? ¿Te dolió? ¿Te molestó? No me voy a disculpar por ello, sabes. Porque es la verdad, Eren Jaeger. La vida es peligrosa en el inferior. Tú y tus amigos se arriesgaron demasiado al venir tan lejos. Toma mi consejo. Corta tus lazos, considera cumplidos tus asuntos y regresen tan pronto como sea posible. A donde sea de donde vengan.'

            '¡NO me estoy yendo!', gritó Eren por encima del hombro, la determinación evidente en su tono. '¡No hasta que termine lo que vine a hacer! No hasta que lo _encuentre_.'

            Levi se quedó en silencio. Tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

            ¿Y cómo se suponía que respondería a ese argumento?

            Se volvió al más joven otra vez, y notó que los hombros de Eren temblaban. El castaño pasó una mano temblorosa por sus cabellos, y rió ahogadamente. 'Y usted está equivocado, señor. Nadie merece morir solo. Todos tienen una familia, gente que le extrañará si parte. Habla mucho, porque no tiene idea de cómo es estar del otro lado. Créame, he estado allí y no es tan bueno. Sólo hay remordimientos.'

            El patrón de manchas cambió sobre el rostro del enmascarado. Pero el Vigilante no dijo nada.

            Eren prosiguió.

            '¿Sabe qué fue la última cosa que le dije?', preguntó maliciosamente, suspirando mientras estudiaba la cortina de lluvia. 'Que no tenía _corazón_. Ese es el tipo de hijo de puta que soy… si él de verdad murió en el desierto, solo, imagino que ésa fue la última cosa que recordaría. A mí, diciéndole que era un bastardo sin corazón. Ese tipo… Ese pendejo. También era huérfano, sabe. Tampoco tenía a nadie. Yo era su única familia, y lo cagué abandonando-'

            Eren no terminó porque se halló atraído a un abrazo.

            No supo cuando el enmascarado había desabotonado su gabardina, pero allí estaba, parado en la protección de los brazos del otro, la gabardina extendida sobre los dos.

            'De-déjeme ir', insistió Eren. 'No necesito su lastima.'

            'Sólo te cubro de la lluvia. Estabas temblando.' Señaló el Vigilante, fingiendo indiferencia.

            Y, a pesar de la falta de emoción en la voz del otro, Eren se percató que su nuez tras la chalina. El Vigilante parecía tan incómodo como él.

            Rodando los ojos, el joven guardián aceptó la amabilidad del extraño.

            'Gracias', admitió con renuencia.

            Porque era todo lo que el Vigilante podría llegar a ser.

            Un extraño benevolente.

            Levi lo sabía.

            Había algunas ventajas con esta altura. Por primera vez, podía apoyar su sien contra la de Eren. Por un breve momento, hubo muchas palpitaciones. Podía oírlas en sus pechos- el suyo calmo, el de Eren fervoroso y el ligero pulsar de sus sienes. Levi apretó su nariz cubierta contra el grasoso cabello castaño, hundiéndola en la húmeda mata de cabello. Su sentido del olfato había disminuido, y Levi se preguntó si Eren seguía oliendo como antes. Como el follaje, como arena húmeda tras la primera lluvia. Los hombros del más joven estaban tensos, y Levi podía entender el motivo. Una parte de él. Una verdaderamente pequeña y silenciosa parte suya deseaba que Eren lo reconociera. Otro fragmento de su alma era el furioso- el demonio rampante- enojado con el desolado mundo a su alrededor, enojado consigo mismo por ser incapaz de cortar lazos por completo y furioso con Eren por haber regresado, por dejarse atrapar en el desastre que era la vida de Levi. Y Levi también estaba enojado con Eren por dejarse ser abrazado por brazos extraños. El mocoso no jugaba limpio.

            Había un tercer lado también en el Vigilante.

            Era el guardián oculto tras esa mascara.

            Corriendo al rescate del mocoso, sin vacilar.

            Y Levi odiaba ese lado suyo débil, porque era este solitario guardián quien era el más vulnerable a los encantos y artimañas de cierto Eren Jaeger. Cuando todo el mundo veía a Levi tanto como un héroe o un enemigo, Eren permanecía como el único que lo miraba con ansiedad.

            _Te daré todo lo que pueda dar, y aceptaré todo lo que pueda recibir. Ahora, ¿te casarías conmigo, imbécil?_

            Levi sonrió ante el recuerdo.

            _Cumpliste tu parte del trato, Eren. Pero yo no._

            El enmascarado se volvió a su derecha, viendo claramente al rostro que descansaba sobre su hombro.

            _No oigas su respiración. No le hables. Y, lo más importante, no lo veas._

            Salvo que su atención captó el brillo del metal. Su mirada bajó a la única cosa que deseaba haber ignorado. La llave alrededor del cuello de Eren. Y allí estaba nuevamente ese brutal recordatorio. Que este chico era de un mundo lejano, y, claro, habían hecho a esta relación funcionar en el pasado… pero no más.

            No había vuelta al N° 1263. Los puentes habían sido derribados.

            Sólo sería como un guardián. Y tendría que vivir con ello.

            Descubrió a Eren observándolo.

            '¿Puedo preguntarle algo?', dijo el joven Guardián.

            El mayor asintió secamente.

            '¿Cómo respira a través de eso?, preguntó el joven, señalando la máscara.

            Levi reprimió una sonrisa. Curioso como siempre.

            Se llevó una mano enguantada al cabello castaño y atrajo al chico lo más cerca posible. El más joven se puso rígido por el movimiento abrupto.

            'Descúbrelo tú mismo', le urgió Levi en un ligero suspiro.

            Los ojos verdes de Eren lo miraron, alarmados.

            Le tomo un largo momento al cabezota joven en aceptar el desafío. Frunciendo las cejas en concentración, presionó su frente contra la del enmascarado. Afirmando la altura, alzó su mano y lentamente siguió el contorno de la nariz de Levi. Su dedo se hundió y el más joven presionó el punto donde asumió que estarían orificios nasales. Tanteó la zona.

            Y lo descubrió.

            El pasaje del aire. Dentro, fuera. Dentro, fuera. Señales que ese hombre era real, y no había saltado desde dentro de un comic.

            'Genial', dijo Eren con una sonrisita.

            Pero la sonrisa se disolvió cuando se percató de cuán cerca estaban.

            Su dedo descendió hasta que Levi pudo sentir el digito en sus labios.

            Y allí, el tacto de Eren se sintió como en casa.

            Levi sintió un escalofrió correr por la piel de los dos.

            Y, por un momento, se olvidaron de la lluvia. Se miraron uno al otro en el calor de la gabardina, olvidando el universo y olvidando los roles que se suponía asumían.

            Levi sintió la última de las barreras derrumbarse y caer con un sonoro estruendo.

            Había una tranquila voz en su cabeza, su alma clamando por Eren. Porque lo reconociera. Porque quitara la máscara. Y que lo cagara besando.

            Y, antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar, un silbido atravesó el ruido de la lluvia.

            Eren despertó de su trance y retrocedió, apartándose del abrazo. Parecía sorprendido consigo mismo.

            'Jean', dijo el guardián, parpadeando fuertemente. 'Ése es Jean. Debería… ir.'

            Eren se volvió y, sacudiendo la cabeza furiosamente, abandonó la protección del toldo. Enfrentó la lluvia quemante y salió corriendo tras el silbido. Su corazón resonaba en su pecho, y se castigó a si mismo por lo que casi hizo. Y por lo que _no_ hizo.

            _¿Qué fue eso, Eren?_

            _¿Qué demonios fue eso?,_ se reclamó a sí mismo.

            Pero más avanzaba, más fuerte era la urgencia por dar la vuelta y rehacer sus pasos. Cuando estaba a medio camino, respondiendo al silbido de Jean con un croado propio, Eren finalmente junto el coraje para mirar atrás. Se volvió a la figura del Vigilante y descubrió al hombre donde lo había dejado. Parado bajo el toldo de la carnicería.

            Y seguía observando a Eren.

_Y lo habría dejado ir,_   
_Así él se habría ido,_   
_Como el alma abandona el cuerpo gastado y magullado,_   
_Como la mente abandona el cuerpo que ha sido usado._   
_Debería hallar_   
_Una manera incomparablemente ligera y hábil,_   
_Una manera que los dos comprenderíamos._

            **La Figlia Che Piange, T.S. Eliot**

 

* * *

 

            **1** Media milla en el original= 0.8 km

            **2** Aquí no sé si es un error de redacción en el original, ya que dice _'Levi said little_ ', pero creo que, o la oración quedó cortada, o, a lo mejor, se quiso decir 'Levi dijo nada'.

            **3** _Shit happens_ , literalmente 'la mierda pasa'. Alude que cosas malas pasan sin motivo


	61. Extra terrestre

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

* * *

 

            **_Nota:_ Mucha gente me ha pedido el back up… ahora se han sumado lectores en inglés. En el primer capitulo está el link**

* * *

 

            _Capítulo 61:_ Extra terrestre

            ~.~

            Dos días habían pasado desde que Eren regresó al Tiburón de Cromo, manchado de sangre y lágrimas. Su mejor amigo no tomó bien esa visión. Después de asegurarle a Armin que no era su propia sangre la que manchaba su top y abarcando todo tipo de pregunta acerca de porqué los ojos de Eren estaban irritados y rojos, el guardián se encerró a sí mismo en los confines de su cuarto. Evitó compañías por los siguientes dos días, yéndose a acostar temprano y levantándose tarde. Se enterró bajo las sabanas, especialmente cuando los otros estaban levantados, despiertos y alertas. No podía enfrentar sus caras. El sueño no le venía fácil a Eren Jaeger. La conversación de los otros tampoco le relajaba. Ni el hambre, la necesidad de bañarse o sus pensamientos turbulentos. Ni incluso las amenazas de Jean podían sacarlo de su refugio, ni pudieron los gentiles intentos de Marco en reconfortarlo.

            Quedó en manos de Armin el sacarlo de ese estado de lasitud.

            Y, muy para su sorpresa, Armin Arlert rehízo su papel de chico delivery con cacerola. El rubio suspiró mientras llamaba a la puerta de su cuarto.

            '¡Eren~! ¡Te traje la cena! ¿Estás decente?'

            No hubo respuesta.

            Armin contó hasta tres antes de volver a dar con sus nudillos contra la puerta.

            'Anda perezoso. Sé que estás ahí', el chico inteligente repuso.

            El silencio se extendió hasta que una voz rasposa habló desde dentro.

            'Sí, estoy decente… Entra, Armin.'

            El blondo empujó la puerta con la cadera y se deslizó en el cuadrado espacio de su refugio. Le tomo a Armin un largo rato el ajustarse a la semi penumbra y, cuando lo hizo, vio a Eren sentado en la esquina del camastro de Marco. Su mejor amigo miraba tras la ventana, con expresión vacía. Vestido con pantalones sueltos y la arrugada parte superior de un pijama, el joven guardián permanecía retraído, con las manos agarrando sus antebrazos desnudos y se veía… ¿culpable?

            Armin fue hacia el colchón y se sentó en un extremo. El rubio había dejado la puerta abierta, esperando que los sonidos de la genta y sus risas animaran a Eren a salir de su escondite. Y en verdad había mucho ruido abajo. Muy para la vergüenza de Jean, Marco contaba la historia de la Llama Latina a los demás, y la conversación de la cena inesperadamente se había convertido en puras carcajadas. Todo el hostal retumbaba con los aullidos de risas y camaradería.

            Salvo que Eren no estaba allí. Y Armin no era el único que había notado la evidente ausencia de su mejor amigo.

            El blondo vio al Vigilante sentado en una esquina, echando fugaces miradas a la escalera más de una vez. Considerando como todos los demás estaban reunidos en el comedor, el pervertido de la máscara solo podía esperar a alguien. Al mismo personaje que actualmente refunfuñaba en su habitación, como Aquiles en su tienda.

            Armin Arlert había sido bendecido con una inteligencia natural, y no le tomó mucho tiempo atar los cabos sueltos. Algo había pasado entre los dos. Pero, ¿ _qué_ , exactamente?

            El rubio se aclaró la garganta y estudio a Eren en la densa luz del cuarto.

            'Tienes a todos preocupados, gran burro. ¿Planeas regresar a la sociedad humana en algún momento próximo?' preguntó mientras quitaba la tapa a la cacerola. Isabel había puerto una porción muy generosa de arroz con pollo dragón dentro. Y Armin había tenido miedo de preguntarle que era exactamente esa ave mutada. Rayos, si refunfuñar ponía un mejor menú en su carta, meditó la posibilidad de armar jaleo el mismo.

            Eren no hizo gesto de aceptar la comida.

            El santo estudió a Eren dentro de las sombras.

            'Y, ¿qué te está molestando?', le preguntó con voz suave.

            'Nada', le dijo Eren con demasiada prisa.

            Una absoluta mentira, sin duda.

            '… claro', repuso Armin con un giro de sus ojos azules. 'Háblame, idiota. Escúpelo. No hay motivo para que sigas guardando secretos, ¿no? ¿Qué te está molestando?'

            Hubo un destello en la mirada del castaño mientras meditaba las palabras de Armin. Eren tomo una gran bocanada de aire, pero no lo acercó a divulgar. Armin frunció el ceño e hizo chasquear los dedos en frente de la cara de su mejor amigo.

            '¿Te salieron hemorroides o algo por el estilo? ¿Es porque te da tanta vergüenza que no quieres hablarnos?'

            Eren sonrió ante la idea.

            'No, estoy bien.'

            '¿En serio?'

            'Sí, en serio.'

            'Un carajo. ¿Jean te volvió a decir algo?', Armin probó una idea. 'Voy a hacer que se disculpe-'

            Eren sacudió velozmente la cabeza.

            Armin chasqueó la lengua, meditando. 'Okey, entonces. ¿Algo pasó entre… el tipo de la máscara y tú?'

            Hubo una tentativa pausa, y Eren parpadeó con incomodidad. Las sospechas de Armin crecieron.

            '¿Sí o no?', insistió con suavidad.

            Eren tragó fuertemente.

            '… tal vez.'

            Armin miró con sorpresa a su amigo. El castaño se llevó un brazo a la cara y dejó que su barbilla se apoyara en este. Seguía mirando tras la ventana, estudiando el paisaje de María con una mirada distante. Y la incomodidad siguió presente.

            '¿Qué pasó, entonces? ¿Dijo algo que te molestó?' preguntó Armin.

            Una delgada sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Eren. Los hombros del guardián bajaron y se acomodó contra la pared en busca de apoyo. 'Todo y cada cosa que sale de la boca de ese tipo me molesta, Armin', admitió Eren en el silencio vacío. 'Desde la forma en que me discrimina, diciéndome que no pertenezco a este mundo, a la forma en que me sermonea, como si fuera mi papá, a la forma en que pretende que no le importa la humanidad, pero, en verdad, le importa. Y… a la forma en que dice mi nombre. _Todo_ acerca de él me molesta, Armin.'

            El rubio alzó velozmente la mirada a su amigo. 'Espera. ¿Nombre? ¿Qué tiene que ver-?'

            Y Armin entonces lo notó. Todas las señales. Eren se mordía el labio inferior, se rascaba la nuca y el joven rubio no necesitó ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

            'No me lo _creooooo_. No me le puedo creer. ¿Estás encandilado con ese pervertido?'

            Eren miró al chico con fastidio.

            'Armin, no seas ridículo.'

            El rubio se levantó, la incredulidad dibujada en sus facciones. Alzó las manos en el aire, gesticulando vivamente entre los dos.

            '¿ _Yo_ soy el ridículo?', repuso Armin frunciendo el ceño.

            Eren deseó nunca haber sacado el tema. Inclinó la cabeza, soltó un largo suspiro y miró tras la ventana otra vez, mostrándose tan perplejo con sus alrededores como consigo mismo. Armin lo miró en silencio y, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, el más joven dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación.

            '¡Eres tremendo burro! Pensé que vinimos aquí a buscar a tu-'

            '¡YA LO SÉ!', le cortó Eren, irritado. 'Armin, _sé_ lo que vinimos a hacer. Y, créeme, traté y trato de hallarlo. No me he rendido. Ahora, por favor, ¿dejarías de hacerme la inquisición?'

            El silencio llenó el cuarto y el espacio entre ellos. Sintiéndose un poco culpable, Armin empujó la cacerola a Eren.

            'Come. Si te sirve de consuelo, ese pervertido también parecía preocupado por ti.'

            El chico de cabellos castaños pareció sorprendido por la revelación. '¿Qué?'

            Armin miró a si amigo con sospecha. 'Eso te alegra, ¿no? Tienes un fetiche muy raro con los extraterrestres, ¿verdad?'

            'No', dijo Eren en un tono de voz bajo. 'No tengo ningún estúpido fetiche como ese.'

            'Mentiroso', debidamente notó Armin. '¿Es la máscara? Siempre estabas enganchado con comics. Diablos, tu cuarto rebalsaba de Spiderman y los Avengers. Es la máscara, ¿no?'

            Eren le dirigió la mirada.

            ' _Armin_ , vamos-'

            El santo le clavó la mirada a Eren, desafiándole a que lo refutara.

            Eren carraspeó. 'Bueno, a lo mejor tiene un _poco_ que ver la máscara. Pero no es la verdadera razón.'

            'Ja. ¿Cuál ES la verdadera razón, casanova?'

            Eren bajó el brazo y enfrentó los ojos de Armin.

            'Es sólo que-', el chico moreno parecía frustrado, tratando de hallar las palabras para describir su confusión. 'Es sólo que me recuerda… a Levi.'

            La confesión fue seguida de un silencio tenso. Armin se sentó erguido, su interés encendido. Esto era un resultado interesante.

            '¿Crees que sea él?'

            Eren se encogió de hombros. 'No sé. La altura no es la correcta. Este tipo suena más ronco, parece más viejo. Y, ¿por qué se estaría escondiendo tras una máscara? Y, la peor parte es, ¿por qué no me lo diría? No tiene sentido.'

            '¿Por qué, simplemente, no lo enfrentas?'

            'No puedo.'

            '¿Por qué diablos no puedes?'

            Eren se mordió el labio inferior.

            'Porque… tengo miedo.'

            Armin se le quedó mirando.

            '¿ _Tú_ tienes miedo? ¿ _Eren Jaeger_ tiene miedo? _Pamplinas_ , sería más fácil admitir que los cerdos vuelan.'

            'No, Armin. De verdad tengo miedo', admitió renuentemente Eren.

            '¿De qué?'

            Eren sacudió la cabeza, los ojos turquesa yendo a la comida en la cacerola. 'Tengo miedo de que él sea Levi y… de que no sea Levi. ¿Me entiendes?'

            Armin gruñó y enterró su cabeza en sus manos.

            'No, maldito burro, pero me estás dando una migraña terrible. Lo que sea que sea, Eren, no vas a descubrir la verdad por quedarte escondido en este cuarto.'

            Eren tomó el tenedor y la cuchara, mostrándose derrotado ante el arroz con pollo dragón. 'Sí, tienes razón Armin. Debo preguntárselo a la cara. No puedo huir de esto.'

            Armin miró a su amigo hundir la cuchara en el arroz.

            'Pero, Eren, en serio, necesitamos llevarte a terapia acerca de tus tipos de hombres' dijo Armin.

            ..-..

 

            La mañana siguiente, Eren decidió tomar el consejo de Armin y se apareció para el desayuno. Pudo ver la conocida figura de gabardina sentada en la barra, observando a Eren mientras se acercaba. Salvo que, ni bien ingresó en la cocina, la troupe del Vigilante (sin Izzie), se levantó de sus sitios, todos presurosos por partir. El enmascarado fue el último en salir, deteniéndose brevemente delante de Eren.

            El Vigilante soltó una ligera risa tras la segunda cara.

            'Ah, adivinen quien decidió volver a la civilización. ¿Te cansaste de lloriquear?'

            Eren se tumbó contra la puerta, dándole al otro espacio para pasar. Sin embargo, el Vigilante permaneció inclinándose sobré Eren, y estudió su rostro en el incómodo espacio. Eren se recordó a si mismo porqué había descendido en un principio.

            _Pregúntale._

            _Sólo pregúntale._

            Salvo que el tema era _cómo_ se suponía que iba a plantearle esa pregunta al engendro condescendiente.

            'Eh… ¿Va a salir otra vez?', finalmente preguntó Eren, aunque no era lo que tenía en mente.

            'Sí', fue la grave respuesta. 'Tengo sitios donde estar, cosas que hacer. No tengo tiempo para haraganear, a diferencia de _algunos_ niños.'

            Eren se encogió. El tiro parecía dirigido a él.

            'Me gustaría ir con usted. Puedo ayudar, sabe.' Dijo, alzando la mirada a la del Vigilante.

            No hubo cambios en el diseño de manchas.

            '¿Al fin recordaste esa promesa que me hiciste, ah?', dijo el otro con sorna. 'Pero no, no puedes venir.'

            '¿Por qué?' dijo escuetamente Eren.

            La respuesta vino pronto.

            'Por el Manifiesto.'

            Eren le miró, extrañado.

            'Momento. ¿Cuál manifiesto?'

            Como respuesta, un papel fue empujado a los dedos de Eren.

            Dándole al otro una mirada vacilante, el castaño bajó la vista al papel y lo leyó. Más leía, más ridículo se sentía.

            'Bromea, ¿no? ¿Qué diablos es esto?' espetó Eren, sus ojos repasando la lista. 'Hágame el favor. No soy un niño. No necesito un cuidador-'

            Pero el enmascarado ya se había apartado e iba hacia la salida.

            'Si no eres un niño, como dices, persuádeme', dijo el Vigilante por encima del hombro. 'Muéstrame que puedes seguir órdenes.'

            ..-..

 

            El Manifiesto del Vigilante eran seis puntos. No sabía si el hombre tenía un sentido del humor, y si lo tenía, Eren no lo compartía.

            El Manifiesto decía

            _._

 

            _._

 

  1. _No abandonarás el perímetro del Tiburón de Cromo sin permiso ni acompañante._  
2\. En mi ausencia, Isabel Magnolia dará las órdenes, y debes seguirlas sin falta.  
3\. No trates de hacer contacto con los visitantes.  
4\. No pongas en peligro la vida de tus compañeros o la de mis camaradas.  
5\. De nuevo, en caso de que no captes el sentido de este manifiesto, no puedes dejar el Tiburón de Cromo.  
6\. Mi palabra es ley y siempre será definitiva.



 

            _._

 

            '¡Me estás jodiendo!' masculló Eren mientras leía el papel amarillo por segunda vez.

            Jean resopló desde su sitio en la mesa. 'Bienvenido al club', dijo el peli ceniza.

            Eren lo miró mientras el más alto hacia un bollo su copia del manifiesto y la tiraba contra la pared opuesta.

            'Ah no, el jefe es muy serio', dijo Isabel, asomando la cabeza desde la cocina. 'Y _eso_ no fue agradable', le dijo a Jean, frunciéndole el ceño.

            Jean le gruñó. 'Eren tiene razón. ¿Trata de menospreciarnos? _No_ somos niños. Tres de nosotros son soldados entrenados', dijo. 'Aunque no soy tan entusiasta como el bastardo suicida acá en querer unirme a la cruzada del pervertido enmascarado, mantenernos encerrados en su hostal difícilmente nos pondrá de su lado. No queremos ser una carga. Y estoy seguro de que Marco y Armin coincidirán conmigo. ¿Dónde demonios… _están_ ellos?'

            Isabel suspiró. 'Marco ayuda con la vigilancia. Y Armin anda arreglando algo arriba. El punto es, los dos son útiles a su manera. Salvo por ustedes _dos_ , y sí, hablo del Sr. Gruñón y del Sr.-me-voy-a-perder-y-seré-un-dolor-de-culo-para-todos.'

            Eren se encogió un poco. Y otro tiro fue dirigido a él, aparentemente.

            Miró apologéticamente a la pelirroja. 'Perdón, Izzie. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?'

            'Ése es el espíritu que buscaba', dijo Isabel, sonriendo alegremente y alzando un canasto de mimbre. '¡Nos vamos de compras!'

            '¿Compras?' Jean y Eren repitieron a la vez.

            Isabel chasqueó la lengua.

            'Bueno, bah, todos no pueden estar en el campo. Alguien tiene que darle de comer a la tropa, saben.'

            ..-..

 

            El calor era abrumador; el cielo de un tono magenta y el paisaje gris una molestia a la vista. Levi se quitó la máscara y dejó que su rostro recibiera el cálido abrazo del viento del desierto. No había acuíferos a la vista, ni un pedrusco o un cactus que creciera en el terreno plano. Desató el modulador de voz de su boca, doblando el micrófono tras la oreja. Libre de su disfraz, Levi tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y dejó a sus pulmones llenarse por completo. No había aroma natural en el aire pútrido. Curioso cómo, dos días atrás, casi había percibido un poco de follaje verde, verde como los aterradoramente bellos ojos de alguien, verde como las promesas de alguien de llevarlo a sitios salvajes y desconocidos. Recordó la risa ronca de Eren mientras le hacia esas promesas.

            ' _Estaba pensando en ir al Gran Cañón y gritar '¡SIIIIIIIIII! ¡El Cabo Primero es MIO! ¡TODO MÍO!'_

            ' _¿Qué es ese Gran Cañón?', le pregunto en cambio al más joven._

            _Eren bajó la cabeza y besó el puente de la nariz de Levi. 'Sólo otro lugar que tú y yo debemos visitar algún día.'_

            Levi se puso inquieto ante el recuerdo, y se limpió el sudor del ceño. _No. No vayas ahí_ , se recordó el pelinegro. _No vuelvas en el tiempo_ , se juró en silencio. El aire del desierto era árido, vacío de cualquier aroma familiar. A excepción del acre olor del propulsor del bazuca. Magnum era el operador, Hunter había sido designado el que cargaba la máquina de artillería. Estaban a media milla de las vías férreas que yacían en la arena, líneas maglev que conectaban a Trost con Ulkridge. Una señal digital apostado junto a las vías titilaba en amarillo, avisando la llegada del tren. Y por eso esperaron.

            Levi bajó la mirada a la máscara de manchas de tinta en su mano, arrugando la tela entre sus dedos enguantados. Revisó las inquietas manchas blancas y negras en ella. Con la llegada de Eren y sus amigos, el mayor se vio forzado a están con la guardia en alto todo el tiempo. Era agotador, para decir la verdad. Y también un poco patético que el único lugar donde Levi podía ser él mismo era aquí, en el desierto. El hombre de corta estatura se pasó la otra mano por su cabello rapado, sintiendo el modulador de voz amarrado justo bajo cabello. Soltó el lazo, lo dejo a un lado con la abandonada gabardina y dejó caer las cosas sobre la arena gris.

            Rivaille Levi se sintió considerablemente más ligero sin esas cargas.

            Farlan recogió el abrigo abandonado y metió en el bolsillo el modulador.

            '¿Está esto bien?', preguntó el rubio, subiéndose la capucha de su capa. '¿Qué pasa si hay cámaras en-?'

            Levi se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia. 'Es sólo un tren de carga, Church. Estoy seguro que no habrá ninguna.'

            Farlan miró nuevamente al abrigo y la máscara. 'Estás actuando extraño. No es de ti tomar riesgos, Rivaille.'

            Levi se volvió y caminó hacia la roca más cercana. Se sentó encima de ella, con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas. Miró a Hunter cargar el misil de la bazuca.

            'Ser predecible nunca fue lo mío, Farlan', dijo al fin, subiéndose las mangas a los codos. 'Aparte, me gusta oír mi maldita voz antes de olvidar cómo suena', le dijo a Farlan con un ligero arqueo de labios.

            Farlan Church le sonrió sombríamente. Se ubicó en el espacio vacío junto a su amigo de ojos grises.

            '¿Cuánto más?' le preguntó Levi, sesgados ojos grises revisando la tierra desértica.

            El antiguo líder rebelde miró su reloj.

            'Quince minutos para las mil cuatrocientas.'

            Levi asintió, y se volvió a Magnum.

            'Tienes solo un tiro, Magnum', le dijo al hombre de rastas. 'Como mucho, dos. Más te vale no errar.'

            'Si-sí, Capitán.'

            '¿Qué hay de los conductores?' le preguntó Hunter.

            Levi se encogió de hombros, desinteresado.

            'Androides. Podemos reprogramar esos bots y mandarlos de regreso a su camino. Como dije, es solo un tren de carga, llevando alimentos. No espero modelos de última generación a bordo. Concéntrense en retrasar el objetivo, yo me ocupo del resto.'

            Farlan miró a su reloj y asintió, contando los minutos. 'Me alegra que no hayas tomado la ayuda de Moloch esta vez, Capitán. ¿Hubo desacuerdos entre ustedes?', le preguntó al hombre de cabello negro.

            Levi sacudió la cabeza.

            'No, nuestro _querido_ Moloch solo precisa aclararme ciertas dudas mías.'

            Farlan le miró, intrigado. '¿Cómo cuáles?'

            'Como por qué tiene un negocio de tráfico de órganos en mi territorio.'

            Hubo otra ronda de silencio mientras los hombres esperaban. Farlan volvió a mirar su reloj. Seguían teniendo un margen de tiempo. El alto y delgado rubio hizo un ligero sonido con la garganta, y decidió ampliar la charla, en un tópico que su viejo amigo había evitado largo tiempo.

            'Sabes…', dijo, mordiéndose la cara interna de la mejilla. 'No entiendo por qué no dejas que Eren y los otros vengan. Tiene razón. No puedes esquivar el hecho de que son soldados, Rivaille. Son útiles. Especialmente Eren. Siempre quiere ayudar a la gente, ¿no? Es compasivo e intrépido, cualidades que no son fáciles de hallar en la gente.'

            Levi no dijo nada y, en cambio, miró a Magnum acomodar la bazuca sobre su hombro.

            'Tú… ¿no confías en él?', le preguntó el antiguo líder rebelde. '¿Es eso?'

            Levi sonrió ante eso.

            'No confió en mí mismo.'

            Farlan se volvió a mirarlo, sorprendido. El hombre de ojeras no se explicó.

            El antiguo líder soltó un suspiro. 'No es un niño, ¿sabes?', dijo. '¿Por qué no le dices la verdad? en lugar de hacerlo correr en círculos, dile por qué haces esto. Eren merece la verdad. Va a descubrirla eventualmente.'

            Levi resopló amargamente.

            'Sin ofenderte, Church. Pero no aceptaré consejos amorosos de _ti_.'

            Farlan siseó, mirando con ansiedad hacia Magnum.

            'Touche', dijo por lo bajo. 'Pero el quid de la cuestión, es que Eren ya tiene más de veinte. Debes empezar a reconocerlo como un adulto.'

            '¿Hora?', dijo Levi, cambiando abruptamente de tema.

            'Cinco minutos', dijo Farlan haciendo una mueca. 'Y no me ignores. Sabes que odio cuando lo haces, Rivaille', agregó. '¿Recuerdas el día que me pediste ser tu testigo? Entonces, no podía creerlo…'

            Por primera vez en, probablemente un millón de años, Farlan notó una cauta sonrisa irrumpir en la cara de su viejo amigo.

            'Ah, lo recuerdo bien', agregó el capitán. 'Estabas enojado, ¿no?'

            Farlan asintió renuentemente, mientras admitía la verdad. 'Claro que lo estaba. Te estabas asentando y pensé que te habías olvidado de todos nosotros. Estaba furioso contigo… y con Eren. Pero, ahora, no sé por quién tengo más pena. Tú o _él_.'

            La atención de Levi cruzó el horizonte. Su expresión permaneció pasiva.

            '¿Hora?'

            'Dos minutos… ¿Cuánto más piensas seguir con este circo?', preguntó Farlan, rehusándose a dejar el tema en paz.

            Levi le ignoró con un ligero suspiro.

            Farlan se limpió el polvo de las rodillas con disgusto. 'Si no tienes cuidados, alguien podría _robárselo_ , ¿sabes?'

            Levi pretendió no haberlo oído, pero Farlan pudo ver un dedo enguantado tensarse.

            'Está ese tipo… Jean. Un miembro de los Cuerpos de Paz, igual que Eren. Es alto. Apuesto _y_ joven. Y no trata a Eren como un niño molesto. Parecen también tener su código secreto', dijo Farlan, sonriendo con aire sobrador a su amigo.

            '¿Hora?', preguntó furibundo Levi, todavía dispuesto a ignorar a su amigo.

            'Un minuto', respondió Farlan.

            Y cuando Levi pensó que había puesto fin a la discusión, Magnum alzó la cabeza y el subordinado decidió también alzarla.

            'Ah, y Jean cuenta buenos chistes.'

            'Sí, el chico es muy gracioso.', agregó Hunter.

            La cabeza de Levi fue de uno al otro y los hombres se encogieron ante su mirada.

            Magnum trató de arreglar el daño.

            'Claro que u-usted, Capitán, tiene un gran sentido del humor. Sus bromas acerca de los baños son de otro mundo, lo juro.'

            El pelinegro frunció los ojos y notó al tren de carga acercarse en la distancia.

            Levi lo señaló.

            'Concentrate en el maldito bazuca, Magnum. Y agradezco el voto de confianza.'

            ..-..

 

            Era un tiempo pasada la medianoche cuando Armin oyó un llamado a la puerta. Había sido un día largo para el santo, un día sin ningún avance significante en la reparación de Krobe. Viendo que todos los demás dormían, el rubio se levantó y se arrastró hasta la puerta, abriéndola con un tirón del picaporte.

            Había esperado a Isabel Magnolia del otro lado, lista con una lista de quehaceres.

            Pero, para su gran sorpresa, halló al Vigilante apoyándose contra la pared, cruzado de brazos.

            '¿El Chilloncito, ah?', observó el hombre.

            Armin giró los ojos azules.

            'Mire, por _última_ vez, mi nombre NO es Chilloncito. Es Armin. ¡Armin ARLERT!', silbó el rubio.

            Hubo una risita divertida.

            'Chilloncito, será. ¿Dónde está tu amigo?'

            '¿Cuál amigo?'

            'El idiota. Ah, espera, eso no lo _identifica_ , ¿no? Busco al alborotador.'

            Armin alzó una ceja con sospecha. '¿Por qué?'

            '¿Por qué?', repitió el otro con disgusto. '¿Preciso un motivo? La última vez que me fijé, esta era mi casa, y ustedes la visita.'

            _Mierda_ , pensó Armin encogiéndose. _El hombre tiene un argumento válido._

            Armin hizo una pausa, dándole al otro la razón. Sacudiendo su cabeza medio confuso y medio curioso, en chico retrocedió hacia dentro. Fue a hasta la figura durmiente de Jean, quien tenía una mana para nada inocua envolviéndose alrededor del cuello de Eren. Armin lo tomó en cuenta y esperó que Jean Kirstein tuviera una razón válida para estar manoseando a su mejor amigo en la mitad de la noche.

            Por ahora, Armin sacudió el hombro del castaño así evitaba despertar a Jean o a Marco.

            '¿Qué?' preguntó adormilado Eren, sacando su cabeza revuelta de entre las sabanas.

            'Alguien vino a verte', dijo Armin, señalando a la puerta.

            '¿Quién?'

            'No soy un maldito mensajero.'

            Eren frunció el ceño y salió de entre las cobijas. Alistándose, fue a la puerta y salió al pasillo. Vestido en sus pantalones sueltos y camiseta a rayas, Eren se halló a si mismo frente al enmascarado. Sus ojos color jade inquietaron.

            '¿Usted… me buscaba?'

            El Vigilante asintió secamente.

            'Dijiste que querías ayudarme, ¿no es cierto? ¿Sigue la oferta en pie?'

            Eren le miró y asintió. 'Sí.'

            El Vigilante le miró largamente a atreves de esa extraña mascara.

            'Bien', dijo el hombre. 'Hay una cena VIP en Ulkridge, mañana por la noche. Tengo una asunto allí.'

            Eren trató de absorber la información en su estado soñoliento.

            ' _O-kay_. ¿Y qué quiere que haga _yo_ , Capitán?'

            Hubo una sonrisa en la voz que respondió.

            'Nada. Es una baile de máscaras, y solo necesito acompañante.'

            Eren se le quedó mirando.

            '¿Un acompañante?'

            El Vigilante se encogió de hombros mientras se volvía para marcharse. 'Creo que el término que ustedes, los terrestres, usan en su planeta es… una _cita_.'

            Eren frunció el ceño.

            'Epa, epa. Si cree que voy a usar un _vestido_ -'

            'No. Voy a conseguirte un esmoquin. Creo que te quedará bien', diciendo esto, el enmascarado finalmente dobló en una esquina y desapareció en el pasillo, sus pasos ahogándose en el silencio que dejó detrás.

            _¿Qué?_

            Un confuso Eren trastabilló hacia atrás, entrando y volvió a su cama. Se sentó, cuidadoso de no despertar al joven de cabello ceniciento a su lado.

            _¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?_

            Armin, aparentemente, tenía el poder de la telepatía. El rubio respondió la pregunta por él.

            'Te invitó a salir un extra terrestre, bobo. Ahora, duérmete.'

            ..-..

* * *

 

 

            **Notas~** _Aquí Blessende daba a conocer mi nombre como la traductora al español de esta obra, y los songmixes disponibles (que ya no están y nunca tuve tiempo de oír TT^TT)_


	62. No (es) Levi

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

            _Capítulo 61:_ No Levi

            ~.~

            Eren hizo bajar la navaja por su barbilla, barriendo con la espuma limpiamente. La guio por toda su piel, y, cuando terminó, el castaño metió la navaja automática bajo el chorro de agua. Observó la navaja regurgitar los finos trozos de pelo en la pileta. Alzó la mirada y analizó su reflejo en el espejo, revisando si había olvidado algún detalle. Todo el proceso hubiera sido más fácil de no haber habido alguien clavándole la mirada desde el reflejo.

            Suspirando, Eren se enjuagó la cara y la nuca con agua fría. Esperó a que el hombre hablara, pero ninguna pregunta llegó.

            Cuando el castaño volvió a enderezarse, había una mano que gratuitamente le alcanzaba una toalla.

            Eren la recibió con un ligero 'gracias' y la frotó contra su rostro.

            'Deja de mirarme así, Jean.', dijo al fin, gruñendo con fastidio.

            El rubio ceniza miró con ojos entrecerrados a Eren.

            Jean Kirstein apretó los labios en una delgada línea y se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho desnudo (Aparentemente, la posadera había olvidado meter sus prendas en la lavadora… y Jean parecía creer que no fue accidente). El guardián de ojos almendrados había estado mascullando desde que se había levantado a la mañana. Y no era sólo porque Isabel olvidó lavarle la ropa.

            '¿De verdad vas a ir en una cita con el pervertido?'

            ' _No_ es una cita', exclamó Eren.

            'Definitivamente lo es', dijo su mejor amigo desde la bañera. La cabeza de Armin asomó por el borde de la tina y sacudió un dedo en el aire. 'Te recuerdo que ese pervertido lo dijo en persona.'

            Eren se volvió a Armin con exasperación. ' _No_ ayudas', le reclamó a su mejor amigo.

            Armin se encogió de hombros y volvió a lavar un tablero de circuitos con un cepillo de dientes. El chico había estado ocupado últimamente, trabajando solo, y, a veces, a espaldas de los demás. Eren se preguntaba que hacía.

            '¿Y qué demonios haces tú?' le preguntó, dubitativo.

            'Ah, ignórame', chilló Armin. 'Puedes volver a acicalarte para tu gran cita.'

            Eren gruñó. 'Vamos, gente. Por última vez, ¡NO es una cita!', dijo, rascándose la nariz con frustración. Se volvió al espejo, y se encogió ante la mirada que Jean le daba. Sip, nadie le tomaba la palabra. El castaño arrojó la toalla al gancho y sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo.

            'Jean', lo llamó en un intento de aplacar al más alto. 'Sólo hago un intercambio. Conoce este laberinto desde dentro hacia afuera. Él puede _ayudarnos_ , un favor por otro, es todo lo que será. Aparte, le _debemos_ una… Nos guste o no, el Capitán nos ayudó sacándonos de problemas más de una vez.'

            ' _Te_ ayudó', le corrigió jean con una sonrisa tensa.

            Eren frunció el ceño.

            '¿Qué se supone que significa eso, caracaballo?'

            'Sabes _exactamente_ lo que significa, Jaeger. Admítelo, ese tipo tiene un interés inusual en ti.'

            Eren cruzó los brazos fuertemente y miró fijamente al guardián más alto.

            'Estás siendo un imbécil.'

            '¿Ah, sí? Entre nosotros cuatro, ¿por qué te escogió? No a mí, no a Armin-'

            Armin soltó una risita y su cabeza volvió a asomar para contribuir a la conversación. 'Perdona por interrumpirte, cara de verga… tú _y_ yo seguimos siendo buscados por el Estado. Somos fugitivos. Un maniaco homicida y un narcotraficante no puede, justamente, salir a pasearse por la alta sociedad.'

            El de ojos almendrados le hizo una mueca a su lógica.

            'De acuerdo, ¿por qué no Marco?' sugirió, esforzándose por demostrar su punto.

            Armin giró los ojos azules.

            'Marco es un titánico, Kirstein. Hay muchas probabilidades de que sea reconocido por su propia gente.'

            Jean le hizo otra mueca a Armin. 'Tienes una respuesta para todo, ¿no, chilloncito?'

            Armin le agració con una sonrisa de superioridad.

            'Por supuesto… yo soy el único _inteligente_ aquí.'

            Jean le alzó el dedo mayor y Armin le gruñó en respuesta. Las palabras se intercambiaron y la oleada de insultos creció. De parte de Armin: _Ah, no lo hiciste_ , seguido por el enfático de Jean: _Sí, lo hice, Rubito. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?_ Eren interrumpió antes de que la pelea estallara entre los dos. Claro que nunca antes detuvo una pelea, y agradeció a los dioses por la llegada de refuerzos.

            La puerta se abrió y hubo paz.

            Isabel Magnolia ingresó, cargando una pila de ropas prolijamente dobladas.

            En un ataque de vergüenza, Jean buscó una toalla y se la envolvió al cuello. Miró a la posadera con precaución, algo ruboroso por su presencia. 'Señora, en verdad debería llamar antes de entrar al baño de hombres', dijo. 'Podríamos estar desnudos y… cosas así.'

            La pelirroja mujer alzó una ceja ante eso, y fue hacia el pelo ceniza, dejando las prendas en los brazos de Jean.

            Hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su delantal y analizó a los tres jóvenes.

            'Ya estoy de nueve meses, Sr. Gruñón. ¡NUEVE MESES! Puedo asegurarte que he visto un pito antes, y no me avergüenza. Así que, chúpala', le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. Repentinamente, hubo un brillo juguetón en sus ojos verdes. 'Y si _teeengo_ que comparar, estoy segura de que el de mi amante es-'

            '¡LALALALALALALALA~!', espetó Armin, tratando de ahogar sus palabras. 'Perdone, doña, pero, ¡en verdad no necesitamos un concurso de penes ahora!'

            Isabel ladró de risa.

            'Ustedes, los terrícolas, son unos mojigatos.'

            Jean miró furtivamente a su vientre inflado, mientras se ponía una camiseta por sobre los hombros. 'Nueve meses, ¿ah?', preguntó, con una expresión curiosa invadiéndolo. 'Y, ¿es varón o nena?'

            '¿Importa?, interrumpió Isabel, molesta por la pregunta. 'Estoy contenta de que tendremos un hijo. Aún… no puedo creer que hay una vida nueva creciendo dentro de mí.'

            Armin frunció el ceño mientras volvía su atención al panel. 'No en realidad. La preproducción es cosa fácil. Todo lo que se necesita es semen y un óvulo, un macho y una hembra. Pasa desde los organismos unicelulares a los más complejos-' el chico rubio rápidamente se calló cuando se percató de la mirada en los rostros de Eren y Jean.

            Pero Isabel meramente sonrió, y no se mostró ofendida. Puso una mano tibia sobre su vientre y rió.

            'Todo niño es un milagro, Armin. No lo entenderás, al menos hasta que llegues a cierta edad. Cuando llegues a los treinta, la necesidad se enaltece.'

            '¿Qué necesidad? ¿Hacer bebés?, preguntó Jean.

            'No exactamente, Gruñón. Es la necesidad de hallar un propósito para tu vida. La necesidad de dejar algo tuyo detrás. Algo que nos sobreviva', Isabel miró a Eren mientras hablaba. 'Una obra de arte. Un legado. Incluso tu ADN. Para la mayoría de nosotros, es la necesidad de tener una familia propia.'

            'Suena como una crisis de la _mediana edad_ para mí' señaló Armin con un encogimiento.

            Isabel rió ante su broma, y se volvió a ver a Eren. El joven de cabellos castaños se había quedado extrañamente silencioso mientras miraba el espejo con la mirada fija.

            '¿Pasa algo, handsome?'

            Eren no respondió, permaneciendo quieto y clavado en su sitio.

            '¿Eren?, le llamó Isabel, preocupada.

            El joven salió de su ensimismamiento y parpadeó.

            'Pe-perdón, Izzie. ¿Dijiste algo?'

            'Tus cosas están listas, handsome. Ya cargamos el camión. ¿Hay algo más que precises?' le preguntó Izzie.

            Eren se volvió al espejo y miró largo rato su reflejo. Se rascó la nuca, pensativo.

            'Si no es mucho problema…', dijo con una sonrisa. '¿Puedes conseguirme unas flores?'

            '¿Flores?'

            ..-..

 

            No fue fácil para Isabel Magnolia hallar flores en su desértica comunidad, pero logró conseguir algunas caléndulas. El guardián le agradeció a Izzie su ayuda. Ahora estaba parado en un viejo y conocido callejón, frente a una farmacia abandonada. No había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuvo allí. La puerta seguía salida de sus goznes, el picaporte seguía manchado de rojo y el interior estaba en completa ruina. Pero, esta vez, no había lluvia. Eren puso un florero con agua contra la pared de concreto y metió dentro los tallos de caléndulas.

            En verdad no sabía qué estaba haciendo. Pero parecía ser lo correcto. Lo correcto. El adolescente que había dejado su último aliento sobre la espalda de Eren merecía un funeral digno. Eso pensó.

            Eren suspiró y se agachó, observando los pétalos amarillos en silencio.

            'Perdona, Jerome… por no haber podido salvarte', dijo en el vacío silencio del callejón. 'No estoy seguro si eras un huérfano. Pero, descansa en paz. Hay alguien que te recuerda… _yo_ te mantendré en mi memoria.'

            Eren puso la palma sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho y, tomando aire profundamente, se levantó. Tras dar una última mirada a las flores y dar sus últimos respetos, el joven se volvió y rehízo sus pasos para salir del callejón. Caminó hasta el sitio donde el TJ había estacionado, esperándolo. El Vigilante estaba inclinado contra un ala y le miraba como de costumbre.

            Eren fue donde el Capitán.

            El enmascarado no dijo nada, pero miró más allá de Eren, para darle al callejón una larga y pensativa mirada.

            Cuando se volvió otra vez a Eren, el hombre buscó en su gabardina y sacó las llaves.

            'Toma', dijo, lanzándole las llaves al castaño. Eren las atrapó sin problemas. 'Espero que sepas como manejar', dijo el Vigilante.

            Eren miró las llaves en su mano.

            '¿Me está dejando conducir, Capitán?'

            El Vigilante asintió ligeramente mientras se sentada del lado del acompañante en la cabina. Se quitó el sombrero y se puso la mascarilla de oxígeno sobre su nariz tapada.

            '¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema?', la ronca voz del hombre resonó a través de su aparato de respirar.

            Eren sacudió la cabeza y ocupó el sitio a su lado.

            Si el enmascarado le dejaba volar, Eren se dio cuenta, con desánimo, que el Vigilante no podía ser Levi.

            'Y, eh, ¿por qué vamos a Ulkridge?', preguntó el más joven.

            'Motivos', fue la respuesta plana.

            Eren masculló y cambió las marchas. La aeronave soltó un chorro de aire mientras las alas se extendían y las ruedas marchaban. El guardián se sentía inquieto acerca de todo este viaje a Ulkridge. Pero había poco que podía hacer al respecto. Eren supuso que sólo tendría que ser paciente. El Sr. Parlanchín no le daría las respuestas en un futuro cercano.

            ..-..

 

            Mantuvieron una gran altitud para evitar ser detectados. La aeronave navegó por el bajo y desabrido cielo de Titán. Eren Jaeger no estaba seguro de cuáles eran las autoridades que controlaban el tráfico aéreo fuera de las ciudades burbuja. Pero no tenía intención de ser aprehendido sin licencia, o en la compañía de un sospechoso hombre enmascarado. Si _eran_ atrapados, Eren no estaba seguro cuál parte sería la más fácil de explicar. Se preguntó si ésa era la verdadera razón por la cual el Vigilante lo dejaban conducir. ¿Para darles coartada?

            En el incómodo silencio de su viaje de cinco horas, Eren tuvo todo el tiempo para pensar, para meditar acerca de su vida y deseó no haberlo hecho. Porque pensar nunca le hizo bien. Las palabras de Jean le volvieron como una oleada. Caracaballo tenía razón. ¿Por qué el hombre le pidió de salir en esta misión? ¿Por qué no a sus propios aliados- Hunter, Magnum, o Farlan? ¿Estaba el Capitán dándole a Eren la oportunidad de probar su valía?

            _Admítelo, ese tipo tiene un interés inusual en ti._

            O de verdad era… ¿una cita?

            Eren sacudió la cabeza.

            _No seas idiota, Eren. No puede ser. Por lo que sabes, podría ser cualquier persona detrás de la máscara. No tiene que ser…_

            'Agarras la consola demasiado fuerte. Afloja.' Le ordenó el Vigilante a su lado, la voz del hombre sonaba más aspirada a través de la mascarilla. 'Y revisa la presión.'

            Eren no respondió al principio. Observó el espacio aéreo en silencio mudo, todavía frunciendo el ceño ante los pensamientos en su mente.

            '¿Siquiera estás oyendo?'

            'Si-sí, lo hago', respondió Eren con presteza, parpadeando con fuerza.

            No, la verdad era… que no estaba escuchando. Para nada. Porque Eren Jaeger fue recordado del momento que voló en un TJ. Mikasa le había dado un aventón a los cuarteles aquel fatídico día. Había vuelto de regreso a casa en un pájaro rabioso, para nunca regresar. Para nunca más regresar a Titán y que había aceptado a pesar del hecho que nunca más podría volver a ver la cara de ese pendejo.

            Eren se dio cuenta de cuán inmaduro había sido.

            Porque, ¿cómo vas a casa, cuando es el lugar que dejas atrás? La calidez de los brazos de alguien. El hogar que pasaste años construyendo.

            Por alguna extraña razón, las palabras de Isabel le habían quedado en la mente.

            _Cuando llegues a los treinta, la necesidad se enaltece. Es la necesidad de hallar un propósito para tu vida. La necesidad de dejar algo tuyo detrás. Algo que nos sobreviva. Una obra de arte. Un legado. Incluso tu ADN. Para la mayoría de nosotros, es la necesidad de tener una familia propia._

            Una familia propia, se repitió Eren a sí mismo.

            Una familia propia.

            _¿Fue ésa la razón?_

            '¡MIRA AL FRENTE!', irrumpió una voz a través de sus consumientes pensamientos.

            Eren captó la visión de algo enorme asomarse en el aire. El corazón se le fue a la garganta, y giró de golpe. El ala derecha del TJ se alzó a tiempo. Fue un encuentro cercano, y por poco esquivaron chocar con un globo meteorológico que colgaba en el cielo.

            'Oh Dios', murmuró, sudando profusamente. Sintió un dedo golpearle la frente.

            Encogiéndose, se atrevió a mirar al enmascarado a su lado.

            El rostro de manchas no decía nada, pero Eren estaba seguro que, si las miradas podían matar, ya sería hombre muerto.

            '¿Qué demonios te pasa, niño?', le espetó el Vigilante. 'Si no puedes concentrarte, pon el puto piloto automático.

            Eren murmuró una rápida disculpa y asintió. Cambió los modos de manual a automático y volvió a cambiar las marchas. Quitando sus manos sudorosas de la consola, en enterró en su asiento y revisó las coordinadas del radar. No se habían desviado del curso, por suerte. Ulkridge todavía estaba a tres horas de distancia. Pero casi se chocó con un globo meteorológico. Eso estuvo cerca… demasiado para su gusto, e hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo. Lo último que precisaba era matarse de la misma manera en que Levi- no _, mierda no, no pienses en eso._

            'No creí que fueras tan malo al volante', dijo el Vigilante tras un largo silencio.

            Eren revisó la presión del aire y, considerándolo seguro, se quitó la mascarilla. El joven guardián soltó un suspiro.

            'Mire, siento eso. Nunca tuve suficiente práctica. Levi… nunca me dejó conducir.'

            Hubo un momento de silencio, seguido por un rápido resoplido.

            'Suena como si tu marido tuviera la cabeza sobre sus hombros. Yo tampoco te confiaría nada.'

            Eren ignoró el insulto y miró afuera de la ventanilla con desánimo.

            'A lo mejor tiene razón.'

            '¿La tengo?', preguntó el Vigilante con sorpresa.

            'Sí… ni pude cuidar de nuestro perro.' Dijo con una pequeña voz.

            Hubo un largo silencio, y Eren se dio cuenta que era observado. Se volvió para enfrentar la mirada del otro. El diseño de las manchas giró. Nervioso ante el constante escrutinio, Eren giró la cabeza otra vez al frente. Toqueteó los controles, preguntándose si había una manera de encender la radio. Música, noticas, algo… que distrajera su mente del hombre a su lado.

            'Y, ¿qué le pasó a tu perro?'

            'Está muerto', confesó Eren al fin, con una risa amarga. 'Me salvó la vida dos veces. Pero no pude salvarlo. Me tomó ocho años llevarme con ese estúpido chucho, y ahora… no está.'

            El Vigilante estaba extrañamente silencioso. Cuando habló, su voz sonó más amable de lo que Eren conocía.

            'Las máquinas son reemplazables', dijo. 'Los humanos no.'

            'No era sólo una máquina', espetó Eren.

            El enmascarado se volvió a verlo, esperando a que se explicara.

            El joven guardián se encogió de hombros.

            'Olvídelo. Usted… no lo entendería.'

            'Pruébame', le ordenó el otro.

            'Era… parte de la familia.'

            ..-..

 

            Cuando otra hora había pasado en el viaje, vieron el comienzo del círculo de la creciente ciudad de Ulkridge. Habían masas de tierra flotantes delante de ellos, y el enmascarado ordenó a Eren descender la altitud. Eren hizo como le ordenó y cambió otra vez al piloto automático, dejando que la nave se deslizara en una suave tangente por el cielo. Eren alzó la vista a las flotantes masas de árboles. Caoba, roble, abedules, viejos y el aroma frutado de los huertos descendieron soplando de los cielos verdes. Ulkridge era la capital alimenticia de Titán, como recordó que le una vez le dijo Marco.

            '¿Sabe? En mi mundo, la primavera está por llegar', señaló Eren. Una suave sonrisa iluminó su rostro mientras observaba las plantaciones flotantes.

            '¿Qué pasa en primavera?'

            Eren se sorprendió de que el hombre en verdad estuviera interesado.

            'Es la temporada de floración', explicó el joven de la Tierra. 'El césped es nuevo, hay flores y colores por todos lados. No soy un amante de los árboles, pero mi mamá… a ella le gusta mucho la primavera. Solía hacerme un jersey para esta época.'

            '¿De qué color lo hizo esta vez?'

            'No lo hizo.'

            '¿Hm?', exclamó el hombre, sorprendido. '¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó este año?'

            'Ella… decidió hacerle uno a _él_.'

            El enmascarado se quedó en silencio, pero Eren notó que flexionaba los dedos bajo los guantes blancos.

            '¿Lo hizo?', preguntó el Vigilante con un sabe tono.

            Eren asintió, y tragó saliva duramente. 'Sí… le hizo un sweater a él. Mi mamá… está enferma, pero tiene buen ojo. Vio una foto y sacó su talle a la perfección.'

            El Vigilante hizo un murmullo de asentimiento.

            Eren prosiguió su charla. 'Pero, ¿sabe qué es lo triste? ¿Lo verdaderamente triste? Él no va a usarlo. Probablemente me diría idiota sentimental, si le pidiera que lo hiciera. Eso si… si todavía está con vida, allá afuera.'

            Hubo una larga pausa.

            El enmascarado se aclaró la garganta.

            'Es sabio no apresurar conclusiones, niño. Quien sabe… a lo mejor lo usa. Si tú se lo pides.'

            Eren miró al otro con recelo.

            _Okey_ , decidió Eren con el corazón pesado, _este tipo definitivamente no puede ser Levi. Es demasiado amable._

            ..-..

 

            El reloj pulsera proclamó que la hora era 11:58, dos minutos para la medianoche. Una joven mujer se sentó en una camilla, fuera de la guardia de emergencia. Su rostro permaneció camuflado por el gorro plateado sobre su cabeza, mostrando solo mechas rubias enmarcando su rostro. Sacudió las piernas hacia delante y atrás con aburrimiento, esperando por la señal. Descubrió que últimamente se la pasaba esperando mucho.

            Cuando el reloj dio las doce, la chica se puso de pie. Ahora estaba presente el profesionalismo en sus movimientos. Se abrió camino pasando la sala de enfermeras, sus pasos ligeros en el lustroso piso del hospital. El guardia no la vio pasar, y masculló algo en su sueño. Annie caminó con cuidado, pasando habitaciones hasta que halló la que buscaba. Con una última mirada de precaución al pasillo, giró el picaporte, entró suavemente al cuarto y cerró la puerta tras ella.

            La sala estaba iluminada con una suave luz fluorescente.

            Annie fue a la mujer en la cama. La mujer mayo había cambiado poco desde la vez que Annie la conoció. Su cabello seguía siendo del mismo castaño oscuro, aunque su piel aceitunada había palidecido. En la mesita junta a la cama, habían una tarjeta de 'Recupérate Pronto' de un 'Hannes' y un ramo de rosas.

            _Rosas._

            _Siempre rosas._

            '¿Cómo está hoy, Sra. Jaeger?', preguntó Annie al silencio.

            No hubo respuesta.

            Por supuesto que no la habría. La joven rubia sonrió.

            'Sí, bueno, tampoco me siento tan animada.'

            Se sentó en una esquina de la cama y observó el ritmo regular del electrocardiograma, el ritmo de un corazón latente.

            '¿No es mejor esto, Sra. Jaeger?', susurró Annie con un tono molesto. 'No tiene que oír más las voces. En realidad, le hago un favor. Es una dulce liberación del mundo, ¿no? Parece que al fin está en paz.'

            El ECG pitó monótonamente y la mujer comatosa no respondió.

            'Al menos, su corazón… está sano.' Observó lúgubremente Annie.

            Observó el pecho de la mujer subir y bajar, ayudada por el respirador.

            'Así como sus pulmones', notó Annie con una pequeña voz. 'No le importaría… si se los robo, ¿verdad?'

            Su pregunta fue respondida por un pesado silencio.

            Annie dejó escapar una risa amarga.

            'Sólo bromeo', dijo.

            Hubo un pitido audible. Su comunicador señaló una llamada entrante, y Annie se arrimó a una esquina. Presionó el botón verde de su reloj pulsera para atender la llamada.

            'Leonhart', croó la voz conocida de D.E. Lawrence.

            Annie contuvo el deseo de responderle mal.

            'Eh, viejo. ¿Qué quieres?', preguntó ella con indiferencia.

            'Hay una nueva tarea para ti.'

            Annie esperó a que el hombre prosiguiera.

            Y lo hizo.

            '¿Qué te parece regresar a Titán?'

            ..-..

 

            El botones era un adolescente entusiasta que hablaba una mezcla de francés malo y español. El chico tenía el cabello teñido de azul y la nariz pecosa, una nariz que metía más en los asuntos ajenos que en los propios. Eren no estaba contento con el chico, aunque el Vigilante era sorprendentemente tolerante con el adolescente. El chico les guio por diez tramos de escaleras (¡un gigantesco diez!) y Eren no podía entender porque no había un puto ascensor en ese hotel de mala muerte). Cuando llegaron al décimo piso, el botones al fin les mostró su suite.

            El chico abrió la puerta de par en par e hizo una ridícula inclinación a modo de bienvenida. '¡Voila!', dijo, indicándoles que entraran con una seña de su uniformada mano.

            Eren se quedó parado mirando al hombre a su lado con incredulidad.

            '¿Qué?', preguntó el Capitán.

            'Ser un Vigilante no paga mucho, ¿eh?', inquirió Eren con un torcedura de labios.

            El rostro de manchas permaneció impasible.

            '¿Estás haciéndote el listo conmigo?'

            Eren sonrió de par en par.

            'Sin ofender, pero escogió el peor hotel del vecindario, Capitán.'

            'Déjame recordártelo, niño. Estamos aquí por negocios, no por _placer'_ , le repuso el enmascarado. El Vigilante ingresó, dejando al castaño parado en el pasillo.

            'Claro', dijo Eren a sus espaldas. El joven exhaló profundamente y tomó su pesada maleta, preguntándose porque pesaba una tonelada. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que Isabel empacó, aparte del esmoquin?

            Cuando entró a la suite, el guardián se quedó momentáneamente ciego. Porque todo lo que Eren pudo ver era rojo.

            Las cortinas eran de terciopelo rojo. Así también las almohadas, la alfombra bajo sus pies y las sabanas en la cama cubierta. Todo en diferentes tonos de magenta. Para tener algo de alivio, percibió un colchón blanco asomándose por debajo de la cama Queen size. Había un ramo de rosas sobre una mesa de cristal y una botella de champaña con un moño atado alrededor del cuello, inocentemente posada. En el domo del techo, había una pintura de una playa nudista, con… gente desnuda, claro. Pero, lo peor, ah, la peor _cagada_ de todo era… que la cereza del pastel era… la maldita cama.

            Eren dejó caer la maleta con un sonoro ruido. Caminó hasta el botones y agarró al chico del cuello.

            '¡Oye! ¿Qué onda con eso?', preguntó Eren, señalando a la elaborada pieza de decoración.

            El debilucho chico de cabello azul le miró con sorpresa.

            'Il s'agit d'un lit. Es una cama.' Anunció el niño pecoso con alegría, como si fuera la cosa más evidente del mundo.

            Eren sacudió violentamente al chiquillo, quien tembló por el rudo tratamiento.

            'Sé que es un puta cama', siseó Eren. '¿Por qué diablos tiene _forma de corazón_ y es _roja_?'

            El niño le alzó una ceja a Eren.

            'Bah. Porque es la suite de recién casados.'

            '¿QUÉ?' ¿Qué acabas de decir?'

            Eren se volvió al Vigilante, quien revisaba la ventana.

            'Oiga, ¿sabía algo de esto?, le preguntó al otro.

            El hombre inclinado de gabardina asintió.

            'Claro que lo sabía.'

            Eren había esperado empezar a discutir al respecto. Cerró la boca prontamente. Okey, no había esperado una respuesta honesta.

            'Y le importaría _explicarme_ , ¿por qué estamos en una puta suite matrimonial?', demandó Eren, gesticulando vivamente entre la cama y ellos.

            El botones, que había quedado atrapado entre ellos, les miró, confundido.

            'Esperen, monsieurs. Ustedes dos… están casados, ¿verdad?'

            Antes de que Eren pudiera negar vehementemente semejante cosa, el enmascarado fue a su lado y le cerró una mano sobre la boca. Eren luchó para liberarse.

            'Lo _estamos'_ , respondió el Vigilante por él.

            Las cejas de Eren se alzaron y se volvió a mirar gélidamente al otro.

            'Mmph', fue todo lo que consiguió decir a través de la mano del Vigilante.

            El botones no pareció convencido.

            '¿En serio?'

            'Sí', dijo el capitán.

            '¿Por qué… usa un mascara, entonces?'

            'Ah, ¿esto?', preguntó el Vigilante y alzó un dedo enguantado para señalar a Eren. 'Es uno de sus fetiches. Le gusta el BDSM.'

            Los ojos de Eren se salieron de sus orbitas ante la mentira, y mordió la mano enguantada que lo sujetaba. El Vigilante apretó su agarre pero no soltó al castaño. La lucha entre los dos no pasó desapercibida.

            '¿En serio?', preguntó con escepticismo el botones.

            El Vigilante asintió. 'Ah, créeme, le _encanta_. Ahora puede parecer tímido. Pero es… bastante juguetón en la cama.'

            El hombre de sombrero alzó su rostro enmascarado para mirar a Eren.

            '¿No es así, cariño?'

            Eren le miró hoscamente en respuesta.

 

 


	63. Un plan sospechoso

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

            **NT: Buenaaaas! He regresado, ¿me extrañaron aunque sea un poco? También quería comunicarles que traducí otra side story: "Entre las líneas", espero la disfruten ^_~**

            _Capítulo 63: _ Plan sospechoso

            ~.~

            Mientras que Eren poco ocultaba a Armin, había una cosa de la cual no confesó a su mejor amigo. No le dijo a Armin acerca de porqué los últimos días dormía poco, y el motivo eran sus sueños. Cada vez que Eren cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar por el delirio del mundo de los sueños, se hallaría en el pasillo de la psiquis. El valor para colarse por los recuerdos no había regresado, y permanecería sentado en el gris pasadizo, observando las luces fluorescentes parpardearle encima. Extrañamente, nunca estaba solo. Esa sombra estaría asomándose en la esquina. Eren dejó de perseguirla, y la sombra, a su vez, dejó de eludirle. Eren no estaba seguro de si estaba siendo burlado, pero, mientras pasaban los días y este sueño se tornaba recurrente, la sombra se volvería atrevida y comenzaría a imitarlo. Hoy, estaba sentada en el fondo del pasillo, observándolo como siempre, desde distancia segura. El extraño nunca trató de conversarle ni probar hacerle preguntas a Eren.

            Al principio, la figura en su sueño había sido una mera figura borrosa. Pero, ahora, era casi corpórea. La gabardina fue lo primero aparente, a continuación se hicieron visibles los guantes blancos, la chalina oculta en las capas del abrigo y lo último fue el sombrero.

            Eren trató de ignorar a la sombra del hombre.

            '¿Por qué está en todas partes...?', murmuró Eren de forma enfermiza. El joven pasó sus manos por sus cabellos, molesto consigo mismo y con el otro. 'No se supone que usted esté aquí', refunfuñó, su voz repicando en el corredor de los recuerdos. '¿Me entiende?'

            El extraño no dijo palabra, y permaneció sentado con una rodilla doblada frente de él.

            'Se supone que nadie debe estar aquí', dijo otra vez Eren, sonando ahogado incluso para sí mismo. ¿A quién trataba de convencer?, se preguntó.

            'Nadie más que yo... Éste es mi espacio personal, y usted no tiene derecho a estar aquí.'

            Esta vez, consiguió en conseguir una risita como respuesta.

            Eren se volvió al hombre, mirándolo con hosquedad. Descubrió al extraño levantándose y caminar hacia él. Estaba presente ese rostro de manchas, semi oculto por la sombra del sombrero. Más real que antes. El enmascarado se detuvo delante de él y se arrodilló sobre un pie. Y, sin una palabra, se inclinó hacia Eren.

            El pánico corrió por dentro de Eren, y despertó de un salto. La frescura del aire fue bienvenida. Pero, a pesar del aire acondicionado, sintió una molesta humedad bajando su mejilla. ¿Lagrimas? Sudor? En verdad no lo sabía. Girando encima de su espalda, se descubrió mirando el techo. Un techo distinto al de su dormitorio o del de 1263. Éste era un domo pintado y adornado, algunas pinturas describiendo una playa nudista. Las mujeres se desvestían contra un sol color pastel. Un hombre se lanzaba al agua cual Adonis. Una pintura erótica, sin duda.

            Pero, ¿por qué dormía bajo ese techo?

            ¿Y dónde diablos... se encontraba?

            Le tomó un momento ordenar sus pensamientos. Y, tan pronto como recordó, se sentó erguido, rascándose la cabeza castaña. Buscó en la suite y halló la persona que buscaba. El hombre de sus sueños estaba parado ante la ventana de cristal, con las cortinas rojas entrecerradas, el Vigilante había llevado una silla junto al enorme marco de la ventana y se había sentado se horcajadas; su mirada fija en el edificio al otro lado de la calle. Con los codos doblados en el reverso de la silla, el hombre vigilaba su objetivo con la ayuda de un par de gafas de campo interactivo. Binoculares parlantes, se percató Eren con sorpresa. Los lentes describían al objetivo con el mínimo detalle.

            'Construido hace veinte años por el alcalde Salster Cambridge. Altura: seiscientas leguas. Ciento ochenta habitaciones, veinte penthouses, cinco galerías, un salón de gala y uno de banquetes. Cinco salidas del lado este desde la planta baja hasta el estacionamiento de varios niveles. Actualmente protegido por-'

            Eren no quiso interrumpir. Quiso salirse de la cama en silencio y sin atraer la atención del capitán. Al final, sus esfuerzos resultaron inútiles. El rumor de las mantas interrumpieron la atención del Vigilante.

            El enmascarado se volvió, los binoculares aún colgando de sus ojos cubiertos. Mientras estudiaba a Eren a través de ellos, el vigilador hizo una pausa y analizó el nuevo objeto en su campo de visión.

            'Objetivo identificado. Humano masculino. Altura: ciento ochenta centímetros. Tono de piel: bronceado color ocre-'

            'Oiga ya-', espetó Eren.

            La máquina siguió analizándolo.

            'Peso alrededor de veintisiete kilos. Etnia: desconocida. Actual expresión facial: Parece molesto-'

            '¡Oiga!' reclamó Eren con indignación. 'No me analice con eso.'

            El enmascarado asintió levemente y removió los binoculares de su rostro.

            '¿Asumo que tuviste una buena siesta?' le preguntó, dejando el objeto en la mesa.

            Eren asintió sombríamente y se volvió al reloj en la pared. '¿Por cuánto... estuve dormido?'

            'Dos horas. No te sientas culpable al respecto, el viaje debió agotarte', dijo el otro y había una conocida diversión en su voz otra vez. 'Aunque espero... que por tu bien, tu esposo nunca lo descubra.'

            Eren se acomodaba la camiseta y, ante esas últimas palabras, alzó la mirada rápidamente. Miró al enmascarado con sospecha.

            '¿Acerca de qué?'

            'Del hecho de que sueñas conmigo.'

            Hubo un incómodo silencio y el guardián sintió el suelo caso ceder. Eren se dio cuenta de que, de haber tenido nervios, se habrían paralizado. Como si lo hubiesen tirado al lago congelado. En cambio, su rostro se sentía caliente y se descubrió boqueando del shock. Mierda, ¿que oyó el hombre exactamente cuando hablaba en sueños?

            'Miente...', dijo, tragando con fuerza.

            Hubo una risita, y la cabeza del enmascarado se inclinó mientras evaluaba a Eren.

            'Miento, ¿eh? ¿Seguro? Estoy seguro de que dijiste mi nombre un par de veces.'

            '¡Nunca!'

            'Oh, Vigilante, tóqueme ahí. _Por favor._ Justo _ahí_ ', imitó el otro con una voz falsa.

            Eren se llevó una mano al rostro y resopló con furia. Estaba bastante seguro de que nunca diría algo tan escandaloso como eso.

            'Lo está inventando, ¿no es así?', dijo, alzando una ceja.

            El enmascarado rió y se enderezó. 'A lo mejor', dijo. Poniéndose serio, indicó el baño con la cabeza. 'De todas formas... suficiente charla, debemos movernos. Y rápido.'

            Eren masculló mientras salía de la estúpida cama en forma de corazón. Asintió con renuencia mientras se ponía de pie. Por largo rato, se quedó de pie, perplejo, en medio del cuarto, preguntándose que se esperaba de él. Al fin se percató del esmoquin que había sido sacado de la maleta y estaba cuidadosamente doblado sobre la silla, en un envoltorio plástico. Y, aparentemente, lo esperaba a él. Antes de que Eren pudiera ir a por él, la puerta zumbó.

            Intercambió una mirada inquieta con el Vigilante y decidió responder.

            Deseó no haberlo hecho.

            Porque, parado al otro lado, estaba la molesta peste del botones.

            El adolescente de cabello azul sostenía en alto una botella de aspecto sospechoso. 'Con los mejores deseos del Hotel Marionette', anunció el chico con una entusiasta sonrisa.

            '¿Qué demonios... es eso?', se atrevió a preguntar Eren.

            Nuevamente, deseó no haberlo hecho.

            'Alentador.' susurró el botones.

            '¿Qué?'

            El conserje suspiró. Agitó un dedo en el aire, pidiéndole a Eren que se acercara.

            El botones se lamió los labios mientras explicaba. 'Un alentador... es, ya sabe, esa cosita.'

            '¿Qué cosita?'

            'La que hace andar las feromonas. Para darse un delicioso revolcón. Todos los recién casados lo prueban. Esta probado y comprobado-'

            El chico dejó de hablar cuando notó la mirada de Eren.

            El botones tragó saliva cuando el castaño le tomó del cuello y lo levantó en el aire. El adolescente tembló y comenzó a preguntarse si el monsieur enmascarado tuvo razón en decir que a Eren le iba el BDSM. Este huésped no parecía gustar de manejar a otros.

            '¡Por ÚLTIMA VEZ!', estalló Eren, echando fuego por la nariz. 'Nosotros NO estamos juntos', enfatizó el guardián, consciente de que era lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo oyera todo el piso. De hecho, un par de puertas se abrieron y cabezas curiosas asomaron para mirar la conmoción. El botones le frunció el ceño al joven.

            'Monsieur. ¿Dice que no está casado?', preguntó.

            '¡LO ESTOY!', repitió Eren con exasperación. 'Sólo que no con ese tipo. Es... es una mierda complicada, ¿está bien?'

            Los ojos del botones se abrieron de par en par.

            'Ah, ya entiendo.'

            '¿Lo... entiendes?', Eren soltó al chico con sorpresa.

            'Sí', dijo el botones, sonriendo le con engreimiento. 'Es un romance, ¿no es así? No se preocupe, monsieur. Mis labios están sellados. Por supuesto, si quiere asegurarse de que lo permanezcan, querrá dejar una generosa propina cuando se marche-'

            El botones tembló cuando Eren dejó escapar un gruñido gutural.

            'Vete a la mierda. Te doy tres segundos para que te largues de mi vista. Y llévate tu puto alentador contigo.'

            'Pe-pero es de parte del hotel con los mejores deseos. Va por la casa-'

            Eren hizo una mueca. '¡Uno!' contó.

            El botones insistió. 'Y, sin ofender, ¡parece que lo precisa!'

            '¡DOS!', le cortó Eren , interrumpiéndolo.

            'Vamos, señor. No debe ser tímido-'

            'TRE-'

            'Bien. Me voy, me voy. ¡Dios!'

            Eren observó al chico perderse de vista. Y, cuando el castaño se dio cuenta que aun sostenía la extraña botella, el picado guardián la tiró en el basurero mas cercano y cerró la puerta con un golpe. Refunfuñando, volvió al dormitorio de la suite.

            'Todo esto es su culpa', dijo Eren, señalando acusadoramente con un dedo en dirección del Vigilante. '¡Totalmente SU culpa!'

            el enmascarado se encogió de hombros, fingiendo inocencia.

            Mirando al otro con ira, Eren agarró el esmoquin y se lo tiró encima de un hombro, desapareciendo dentro del baño.

            Levi recogió los binoculares y volvió a vigilar el objetivo, un sonrisa alzándose en sus labios ocultos. Apenas un segundo pasó cuando oyó una tormenta de maldiciones estallar dentro del baño.

            '¡Maldita sea!'

            '¿Estás bien?' le gritó al mas joven.

            'Sí. Sólo que encontré... putos pétalos de rosas en la bañera. No importa.'

            Levi rió.

            ..-..

 

            No hubo tiempo suficiente para conseguirle un traje su a medida. Isabel alistó para él el esmoquin de Farlan, diciendo que tenían el mismo talle. El esmoquin le encajó bien a Eren, aunque un poco corto de mangas, lo que le sorprendió, ya que siempre creyó que Farlan era más largo de brazos. El joven metió su camiseta rápidamente en el cinto de su pantalón. Se puso el chaleco gris encima, pulcramente alistó el cuello, y al fin se puso la chaqueta. Cuando se miró al espejo, Eren admitió que se veía bastante... _bien_. Quizás, incluso un poco gallardo y apuesto. Su madre estaría bastante orgullosa de su vestimenta. Era como el baile de graduación otra vez, e hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo de ese noche sin pareja. Pasándose la mano por el cabello castaño, aplastó los rebeldes cabellos juveniles contra su cabeza, estilizándolos y, cuando no le obedecieron; hizo uso del gel de cortesía del kit de bienvenida del Hotel Marionette.

            Todo esto, mientras ignoraba la bañera con los pétalos de rosa.

            _Rosas... ¿eh?_

            Eren miró sombríamente a la bañera.

            Hubo una época en que quiso hacer cosas así. Tener una cita normal. Hacer las "mierdas" románticas, como alguien les decía. Rosas, champagne, intimidad, entrega. Y a pesar de eso, aquí estaba, en una tierra extraña, en la compañía de un extraño. Y sin señas o rastros de esa persona. La peor parte de todo era cómo se sentía al respecto. Se suponía que debía rechazarlo, y, aún así, había una parte suya que estaba agradecida por el cambio. Eren Jaeger había pasado los últimos meses en huida y en una búsqueda, sin señas de ver la meta. Esto era un descanso necesario. También le parecía ser la forma de alegrarlo del Vigilante, y todo lo que hizo Eren fue quejarse al respecto.

            Por supuesto, si sus amigos oyeran de todo este fiasco de la luna de miel, nunca le dejarían en paz. Incluso Jean.

            Tachen eso.

            Especialmente Jean.

            Dándose una pequeña charla motivadora y para verse menos triste, Eren salió del baño y tiró de sus mangas ausentemente.

            'Estoy listo. Es baño es todo...', nunca llegó a terminar, habiendo sido sorprendido por la visión ante él.

            Por un momento, parpadeó y no reconoció al otro.

            Las palabras le fallaron.

            Si Eren pensó que él se veía bastante bien, el Vigilante le había superado por una milla. Una puta milla. El hombre vestía oscuro, como de costumbre (algunas cosas no cambiaban). Su vestimenta le calzaba perfecto, la tela colgando de eso bien marcados hombros. El hombre vestía un esmoquin con chaqueta larga, una corbata color carbón y al fin se había deshecho de la chalina, cambiándola por bufanda verde oliva. El gastado sombrero tampoco estaba, y ahora vestía una nueva mascara sobre la vieja. Un adornada máscara plateada de carnaval, tan elegante como su vestimenta.

            '… wow', murmuró Eren a pesar de si mismo.

            No quiso decirlo en voz alta.

            La cara de manchas se volvió a él, sorprendida.

            Hubo un breve silencio, y Eren notó que el otro también lo evaluaba.

            'Je', fue la extraña,, desconocida voz. 'Tampoco te ves mal. Aunque... te falta algo.'

            '¿Sí?', preguntó Eren, tratando se reírse para quitarse los nervios.

            'Mm.'

            Eren observó al otro inclinarse sobre un florero con rosas. Sacó una, partió el tallo y fue hacia él. El joven guardián dio un paso atrás con sorpresa, pero una mano enguantada le tomó de la muñeca y lo atrajo para adelante. El Vigilante lo sostuvo del codo y empezó a acomodar la rosa en el ojal de su botón.

            Eren le dejó hacer y miró por arriba del hombro del otro, manteniendo sus ojos en el espejo. Luchó duramente para mantener sus emociones controladas. Pero cuando vio su reflejo, se dio cuenta de que sus emociones ya estaban dejándolo en evidencia, y sus orejas estaban rojas.

            'Mucho mejor', dijo la baja y ronca voz delante suyo.

            Eren sintió las manos enguantadas subir para arreglarle el cuello. Y los dedos también se quedaron allí un momento largo. O demasiado corto. Se hizo nuevamente presente ese recuerdo. De la última vez que pasaron con tanta cercanía. Eren recordó ese noche en Maria, bajo la lluvia y en los brazos de ese hombre. Casi terminó haciendo algo de lo que se habría arrepentido después. Pero, esta vez, sus roles habían sido cambiados, y el Vigilante parecía ser quien lo miraba con ansias.

            Pero el hombre tenía mejor autocontrol que Eren, y retrocedió.

            Eren casi se sintió desilusionado ante la pérdida de esos dedos alrededor de su cuello. Y, mierda, ¿acababa de pensar eso?

            Se aclaró la garganta.

            'Y, em, ¿que vamos, exactamente, hacer esta noche?', dijo, tirando de sus mangas para calmarse.

            El enmascarado le miró con recelo.

            'Disfrutar de nuestra luna de miel.'

            Eren frunció el ceño, dándole al otro una mirada aguda.

            'Hablo _en_ _serio_ , Capitán.'

            El enmascarado asintió. 'Voy a guiarte hacia allí.'

            Hubo una pausa y Eren le miró ir al vestidor.

            'Toma', dijo el Vigilante, arrojándole algo.

            Eren lo agarró y se quedó mirando el objeto en su mano.

            Se halló sosteniendo una máscara de carnaval, igual a la del otro, pero dorada.

            Eren le miró largo rato.

            '¿Pasa algo?'

            El moreno sacudió la cabeza, y sintió el nudo de su pecho soltarse.

            'No...' dijo, y alzó la mirada al otro, 'Antes de que salgamos, debo preguntarle algo.'

            El líder rebelde se quedó quieto, mirando a Eren expectante.

            'Escúpelo. ¿Qué es?'

            _Pregúntale._

            _Pregúntale si él es..._

            Eren exhaló mientras seguía con el dedo el contorno de la mascara dorada. Era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo. ¿Podía esperar?

            '¿Sabe qué? No es nada. Nada de nada

            ..-..

 

            El viaje al Ritz apenas si duró un minuto, y no alcanzó para decir el plan. Eren empezaba a dudar de si había un plan tras toda esta gran farsa. Estacionaron el jet en el techo de el estacionamiento de varios niveles, que ya estaba abarrotado con la llegada de las visitas. Caminaron pasando los valets y choferes al elevador. Pero, antes de que se cerrara la puerta, un guardia llegó corriendo.

            '¡Disculpen!', exclamó, señalando la maleta en la mano del Vigilante. 'Todos los invitados deben someter sus pertenencias a revisión.'

            El enmascarado gruñó y negó con la cabeza.

            'No se puede.'

            El guardia se acomodó los lentes.

            'Lo siento pero, por el protocolo-'

            La mano enguantada del Vigilante fue a un bolsillo y sacó una identificación. El guardia de cabello ensortijado miró achinando los ojos la identificación facilitada, y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente cuando leyó el nombre.

            'Si-siento mi rudeza, señor. Sólo hago mi trabajo. Pero las normas-'

            El Vigilante profirió un 'tch' y señaló la maleta. 'Tengo un prototipo dentro, que es top-secret, información gubernamental para uso militar únicamente. Ahora, si nos disculpas, debemos irnos-'

            Antes de que el guardia pudiese chillar otra palabra, el Vigilante apretó el botón "101" del elevador, las puertas cerraron, ahogando las protestas del guardia y comenzó a descender.

            Eren miró las puertas de metal con diversión.

            'Ah, Capitán, este seria un buen momento para decirme el plan.'

            '¿El plan?'

            'Sí. Por favor, dígame que tiene uno.'

            El Vigilante le miró de soslayo. La respuesta fue sacar un audífono y otra identificación del bolsillo de su chaqueta larga. Le los tendió a Eren, quien los recibió con cuidado.

            '¿Usaremos a Gale?', preguntó, señalando al audífono.

            El enmascarado se acomodó el pañuelo mientras estudiaba su reflejo en las puertas. 'Tiene sólo conexión conmigo. Póntelo en el oído. Y usa nombres clave cuando estés en linea.'

            el ascensor chilló y Eren miró el indicador digital, revisando el piso que acababan de pasar.

            **_160_**.

            '¿Nombres clave?', repitió, sin gustar como sonaba.

            'Sí. Cualquier canal de comunicación puede ser interceptado. Los nombres claves evitan ser descubiertos. También salva el pellejo al otro, de ser alguno atrapado.'

            Eren miró al otro con desprecio.

            '¿Y cuál es el plan exactamente?'

            Nuevamente fue ignorado.

            El Vigilante se limpió una mota de polvo del hombro. 'Por nombre, puedes ser Girasol, Sr. Brillante o Cachorrito. Escoge uno.'

            Eren le miró, escéptico.

            'Ah, ¿qué tal ninguno de esos? ¿No puedo elegir uno más copado, como Linterna Verde?'

            'No', rechazó el otro. 'Porque a, es una mierda larga de pronunciar , b, soy partidario de decirte girasol.'

            'Oiga. No me va a llamar-'

            Sus ojos nuevamente fueron al indicador.

            **_132_**.

            Eren se asustó. No había suficiente tiempo para discutir unos malditos nombres claves.

            'Bien. Escojo su maldito girasol. ¿Como se supone que le llamaré?'

            Hubo un pesada pausa y el enmascarado se volvió a mirarlo.

            'Puedes decirme 'Cariño'.'

            Eren se le quedó viendo con incredulidad.

            'Carajo, no.'

            '… ¿Querido?'

            '¿Qué tal viejo sucio?', sugirió Eren.

            'Bien, sólo sigue con Capitán.'

            **_122_**

            Eren miró a continuación miró con presteza la identificación. Aparentemente, era Alabaster Rupert Kane, trabajando para Mechatronics SA, un nombre que le sonaba raramente conocido.

            'Y, ¿cuál es la historia de este tipo, Alabaster?'

            El enmascarado asintió.

            'Bien que me lo recuerdes. Eres el asistente personal del presidente, Michael Keene, quien soy yo-'

            Eren asintió, sus ojos turquesa mirando los números de los pisos descender. '¿Y que es lo que debes hacer si se aparece el verdadero Michael Keene?'

            'Ya me ocupé de eso.'

            Eren temió preguntar cómo.

            'Siguiendo la historia, eres de Trost, Alabaster. Creciste en el distrito de Jeunesse, tienes veinticinco años, un joven emprendedor que ascendió en la corporación y toda esa mierda, eres el querido del presidente, bueno con las redes, alérgico a los hongos, y tu comida favorita es el camarón. ¿Lo entendiste todo, chico?'

            Eren frunció el ceño. 'Todo, menos la parte acerca de yo ser el _querido_ del presidente. Mira, no me anoté para ser el-'

            **_110_**

            Suspiró. 'Bien. Seré tu maldito girasol querido. ¿Cómo es esto siquiera relevante con la misión-?'

            El Vigilante Enmascarado se volvió hacia él.

            'Eren', dijo, interrumpiendo sus quejas de golpe.

            El castaño se metió la identificación en el bolsillo, tratando de evitar el frio que le subía por la espalda. ¿Por qué, después de todo este tiempo, por qué?- dejó de pensarlo y se volvió al otro.

            '¿Sí?'

            'Ningún plan es infalible. Incluso si pensé mil variables, siempre está la mil uno para que algo pueda salir para la mierda. Podemos planear, pero nunca podemos predecir el resultado. ¿Me entiendes?'

            Eren pensó que lo había imaginado, pero la distinguible presión de dedos enguantados le tomaban la mano izquierda. Contrajo los dedos y los hundió en el bolsillo.

            'Sí... _Capitán_.'

            El Vigilante le observó, y mantuvo su postura.

            'Si el plan falla, tienes permitido abandonarme.'

            '¿Es una orden, Capitán?', preguntó Eren.

            'No, es un humilde pedido.'

            **_101_**

            Las puertas se abrieron con un alegre timbre, introduciéndoles a una amplia galería, inundada de luz.

            Eren observó al hombre alejarse, haciendo rodar la maleta que sostenía en la mano.

            _Si el plan falla..._

            'Pero, ¿qué mierda es el plan?', se quejó Eren, siguiendo los pasos del Vigilante.

 

 


	64. Comienza el juego

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

            **Nota: ¡Disculpen el retraso!**

            _Capítulo 64:_ Comienza el juego

            ~.~

            Jean y Marco caminaban por una encrucijada en María, mientras el pecoso leía la lista de mandados que Isabel le entregó. Jean evaluó la visión de las viejas y derruidas tiendas, aliviado de estar al fin afuera del Tiburón de Cromo o lo que había decidido llamar "sitio de mala muerte".

            Marco le observó con una ligera sonrisa. 'No eres de los que pueden quedarse quietos, ¿no es así, Jean?'

            Vestido con una camiseta negra y jeans, el de ojos almendrados sacudió la cabeza. 'Nop, me gustar estar donde está la acción.'

            '¿Conque sí?'

            'Sip.'

            Esto provenía del mismo hombre que esquivaba todas la labores que Isabel le daba.

            La noche había caído, y había un zumbido de emoción en el aire. Vendedores ambulantes, y mercaderes envueltos con capas y mantones estaban ensimismados en regatear e intercambiar cosas en el bazar. El humo de los narguiles llenaba las pequeñas esquinas del mercado, los niños jugaban a la mancha **(1)** , chocando de cabeza con los visitantes. Cuando una pelota desviada golpeó la cabeza de Jean, el joven de pelo ceniza masculló y tomó la pelota, rehusándose a devolverla al círculo de niños chillantes.

            '¡Aaaaa, poooorrrr favoooorrrr señoooorrrr! ¡Devuélvala!', pidieron los niños mientras los rodeaban, sus maños sucias tratando de alcanzar la pelota. Y, mientras Jean esquivaba sus manos, notó cuán flacos eran esos niños. Parecían estar entre las edades de siete y diez, el más joven del grupo era una niña pequeña, que pateaba la pierna de Jean y era, aparentemente, la mascota del grupo. Pero, a pesar de todas sus súplicas y reclamos, Jean mantuvo el tesoro en alto, y se rehusó a entregarlo.

            Marco los miró, divertido, y decidió actuar de mediador.

            'Vamos, Jean. No quieres hacerlos llorar', dijo el pecoso, indicando los niños con un ademán de cabeza.

            Jean sacó la barbilla, desafiante. 'Oye, ¡ellos son los que la empezaron!'

            Marco miró al círculo de espectadores con compasión. 'Estoy seguro de que fue un accidente. ¿No es así?'

            Los menores asintieron. 'Sí, ¡lo sentimos! Por favor, ¡devuélvanos nuestra pelota!'

            Jean no aceptó la disculpa, y les frunció la nariz.

            '¿Quieren esto?', preguntó el guardián a los niños, señalando la pelota.

            '¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!', fue la exclamación. '¡Por favor!'

            Jean sonrió, malicioso. Acunando la pelota de goma contra su pecho, analizó a su joven audiencia.

            '¿Qué les parece un juego, ah? ¿Han oído de jugar a la pelota **(2)**?'

            Los niños le miraron, intrigados.

            '¿La pelota?', repitieron, sus inocentes rostros mostrándose en blanco.

            Jean alzó una ceja. 'No me digan. ¿Nunca oyeron del soccer? ¿El fútbol?'

            Los menores sacudieron las cabezas.

            Jean se quedó sin palabras.

            '¿Bajo qué rocas han estado viviendo, mocosillos?'

            'Bajo una llamada Titán', respondió Marco, con una sonrisa cordial.

            Jean miró la pelota en sus manos.

            'Que mala suerte, hombre. Pero no es algo que no pueda arreglarse.'

            Jean se volvió al hombre de pecas y le guiñó un ojo. 'Y, ¿te sumas a un juego?'

            Marco asintió vivamente.

            ..-..

 

            Eren estaba parado junto a la mesa del buffet, asomándose ante los tentadores platos en exhibición. Alineados en la mesa había salmón fresco, caviar, pollo asado, camarón relleno de coco, el favorito de Reiner, la ánguila bicéfala, trufas, vino púrpura y helado. Esos eran los pocos que podía reconocer.

            Su 'cita' había desaparecido ni bien se mezclaron con el resto. Ya había pasado una hora, y no había señales del Vigilante. La fiesta era de estricta etiqueta, y los invitados se habían atenido a las reglas. La música de opera sonaba por lo bajo, y los invitados se acomodaban como vacas rumiando en las pasturas. A donde se volviera, veía gente usando adornadas mascaras doradas, plateadas, de plumas e incluso con forma de cabeza de caballo, que Eren quiso llevarse de regreso como regalo para Jean. Aparentemente, la alta sociedad de Titán no festejaba como lo hacía su contraparte en la Tierra. No había discotecas, no había música alta, no había cuerpos balanceándose en la pista ni pasándose con el licor. Era mucho más educada, y Eren se sentía como haber sido transportado a la Inglaterra victoriana. Había más de admiración a las esculturas y largos análisis de arte renacentista, donde el vejete A describía al vejete B lo que el vejete C trató de demostrar a través de su arte metafórico. En el medio de la amplia galería, justo debajo del gran candelabro de cristal, una mujer robusta se erguía, vestida con un vestido de terciopelo y perlas. Una mujer que Eren había confundido con la anfitriona, hasta que abrió la boca y comenzó a cantar una serenata. El cuarteto de cuerdas tocaba a sus lados, tratando duramente en seguirle las notas. Su voz iba de un tenor a un staccato, y Eren deseó tener su música de rock and roll para ahogar a la banshee.

            Se atuvo al plan, lo que diablos que se supusiera fuese. Hizo el papel de Alabaster con finura, comiendo camarones y evitando los hongos. La dama de voz aguda dejó escapar una tirolesa, y Eren sintió la copa de vino temblar entre sus dedos.

            ¿Qué demonios hacia allí?

            En verdad no lo sabía.

            Porque _alguien_ no le dejó participar en el plan. Porque _alguien_ pensó que era un muchachito en el que no se podía confiar.

            Pasó un largo rato antes de que oyera la estática en su conexión.

            ' _Girasol. ¿Me copias?_ ', la voz automática del Vigilante le dijo al oído. '¿ _Cómo va todo_?'

            Eren se encogió un poco. Fue a una esquina y se dedicó a descifrar los sonidos que acompañaban la voz del otro. Eren podía oír a un dron y el repiqueteo de un maletín ser abierto y luego cerrado.

            'Cinco por cinco. Y ¿ _cómo_ va?' repitió, tirando gruñonamente del cuello de su esmoquin. 'Estoy comiendo camarón en el medio de una fiesta de disfraces, y no tengo la menor idea de que se supone que hago aquí. ¿Cómo cree que va todo?'

            ' _¿Probaste los arrollados de caviar?_ ', preguntó el Capitán. Su voz era menos clara y medio quebrada, pero perfectamente comprensible.

            '¿Cuáles arrollados de caviar? No veo ningún-', Eren frunció el ceño, mirando la mesa. Notó el platillo mencionado y se preguntó cómo se le pasaron por alto. 'Maldición, ese no es el punto, _Capitán'_ , masculló Eren mientras iba a la fuente y tomaba un arrollado de la bandeja de plata. El castaño se subió un poco la máscara y se metió la delicia en la boca limpiamente. ' _Mmmm_ , mi puonto ez-', tragó y tuvo que admitir que los arrollados de caviar eran muy buenos. 'Mi punto es- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?', siseó en la conexión, tratando de ser tan discreto y silencioso como le fuese posible.

            Alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta que la cantante de ópera se tomaba un descanso. El cuarteto de cuerdas tomó la posta, iniciando un preludio romántico y las parejas empezaron a moverse hacia el centro de la galería, tomados de la mano.

            'Deme algo para hacer', le urgió Eren en la conexión. Me siento como un perdedor parado aquí solo.'

            El sonido del viento se fue, reemplazado por pisadas en un cuarto desierto.

            '¿Capitán?', le llamó Eren, preocupado.

            ' _Te oigo. Es una cita. Disfrútala.'_

            '¿Una cita?', susurró Eren, amenazante. 'Un carajo lo es. ¿Siquiera _sabe_ lo que es una cita, señor?'

            Se oyó el sonido de una puerta abrirse.

            ' _¿Hm? Ilústrame, terrestre.'_

            'Una cita, Capitán', empezó a explicar Eren, mientras apretaba los dientes. '-es cuando dos personas pasan tiempo de calidad juntas. Van al cine, bailan, a la playa, dan un paseo bajo la lluvia, lo que sea. Por lo tanto, esto no es una cita. Soy solo un lunático parado en una esquina, hablando solo. De hecho, hay una chica que me ha estado mirando desde que llegué. Debo verme bastante sospechoso.'

            Nuevamente hubo estática, antes de que el otro hablara.

            ' _Hm, así que, ¿quieres pasar tiempo de calidad conmigo?'_

            Eren gruñó.

            'Usted sólo filtra lo que quiere escuchar, ¿no es cierto? ¿Se le pasó por alto la parte acerca de yo sentirme como un lunático?'

            Hubo una larga pausa, y Eren oyó otra puerta cerrarse.

            Giró los ojos.

            'Y, aparte…'

            ' _¿Aparte?'_

            'Quisiera que dejara de hacer eso.'

            ' _Dejara de hacer… ¿qué cosa, exactamente?'_

            Eren no tuvo tiempo para responderle con sequedad, dado que la chica de rojo se le acercaba caminando. _Mierda_. El joven castaño observó su acercamiento con precaución. Vestida de encajes y lentejuelas rojas, era tan alta como él y llevaba una máscara color bronce con forma de águila sobre el rostro. Sus ojos color ónice eran tan negros como su cabello color cuervo, que estudiaban a Eren con curiosidad.

            '¿Bailas?', preguntó ella al fin, extendiéndole una mano a modo de invitación.

            Eren planeaba disculparse (porque estaba en una maldita misión). Eso fue hasta que oyó al Vigilante hablarle.

            ' _Mantén tu posición, girasol… mantente en la espera. No te atrevas a mover-'_

            Fue suficiente incentivo para hacer a Eren cambiar de opinión. El guardián terminó de masticar su segundo arrollado de caviar, lo tragó con dificultad y tomó la mano de la joven.

            '¿Sabes qué? Será un placer.' Dijo Eren, y esperó que el otro hombre lo haya oído.

            ..-..

 

            Las intenciones de Jean Kirstein en venir a Titán habían sido simples. Para descubrir la verdad al respecto del Estado, para exponer a la agencia que había representado los últimos ocho años. La misma agencia que había jurado matarlo a manos del invasor titánico. Y para asegurarse de que cierto Eren Jaeger no se metiera en problemas (quizás había estado esperando hacer que el idiota se enamorara de él).

            Jean admitía que estaba fallando en las dos misiones. Para ser honesto, estaba fallando con bastante espectacularidad. El contador de Armin seguía más inclinado para el lado del esposo. Y, para empeorar las cosas, había un nuevo competidor en la carrera.

            El degenerado de la mascara.

            El que se hacia llamar a si mismo "Vigilante".

            Jean maldijo por lo bajo. Estaba tan cerca de descubrir la verdad sobre Titán como lo estaba de ganarse a Eren. Todo lo que había conseguido era que lo castigara un enmascarado, hacerle los mandados a una señora alienígena y… jugar a la pelota con los chicos de la calle. Pero no le molestaba esto último. Jean siempre había sido bueno en deportes, y esa habilidad le había servido para llevar bien la secundaria. Mientras explicaba a su joven audiencia la diferencia entre un delantero y un defensor, Jean se percató de cuánto le gustaba enseñar en realidad, comandar y dar órdenes a una barra **(3)** de mocosos. El Guardián les enseñó a hacer picar la pelota, cómo dar cabezazos, y les mostró cómo marcar un gol. Los niños titánicos estaban encantados, y querían saberlo todo. Cuando los niños le tomaron la mano al juego, Jean empezó a enseñar las reglas más complejas.

            Los niños no eran los únicos que escuchaban con atención.

            Marco también lo hacía.

            Jean no estaba acostumbrado a eso. No estaba acostumbrado a ser tomado en serio. A ser mirado con tanto interés. Bajo la sorprendida mirada de Marco, se sentía bastante cohibido.

            Cuando los niños se dividieron entre Equipo Kirstein y Equipo Bott, jugaron un partido de prueba bajo las amarillas luces de la calle. La espalda de Jean estaba empapada de sudor, y su voz ronca por gritar. Pero no podía ocultar el hecho de que estaba pasándolo genial.

            Para su descontento, nunca llegaron a terminar el partido.

            Porque se oyó el sonido de una sirena, y los niños abandonaron el partido para salir corriendo hacia el origen de la sirena.

            Jean les observó partir, sorprendido.

            '¿Qué pasó?' ¿A dónde fueron?' preguntó el joven de ojos almendrados. Se pasó una mano por frente para secarse el sudor.

            'Comida', respondió Marco con una sola palabra.

            El pecoso seguía intentando los movimientos que Jean le enseñó. Marco apuntó un tiro a una luminaria. Erró y la pelota giró, dando, en cambio, contra la red de cables.

            Marco frunció el ceño. 'Rayos', dijo, sombríamente.

            '¿Comida?' repitió Jean tras él.

            Marco asintió, mientras iba a buscar la pelota.

            'Sí… Farlan me lo dijo. Parece que los hombres del Capitán distribuyen raciones todas las noches. Hay una gravísima falta de comida en las zonas inferiores, así que ellos deben compensar el déficit', explicó Marco, suspirando mientras miraba en dirección donde la sirena aullaba en la noche. 'Es… verdaderamente triste. Los niños de su edad no deberían ser privados de nutrientes.'

            Jean no dijo nada, observando el final del camino, donde un camión había estacionado. Vio cajas ser descargadas de su parte trasera.

            'Dejame adivinar. ¿Hacer una olla de sopa fue idea del Vigilante?', preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

            Marco asintió, sonriendo.

            'No te agrada demasiado, ¿no es así, Jean?'

            Jean giró los ojos avellana. '¿Qué hay agradable en él? El tipo es un cobarde, que se esconde tras una máscara.', masculló el pelo ceniza, pateando una piedra del camino. Suspiró largamente y se rascó la parte rapada de su cabeza, pensativo, recordando cómo Eren estaba allí afuera, en alguna parte, solo con el mismo pervertido.

            Marco le codeó el hombro, y empezó a marcar el camino de regreso hacia el Tiburón de Cromo.

            'Vamos, volvamos. Es tarde, y no queremos que nuestra posadera haga sonar la alarma, ¿no?'

            Jean asintió.

            Los dos jóvenes tomaron el atajo a casa, y esa palabra le toco una parte sensible.

            _Casa_ , pensó Jean hoscamente.

            De una manera rara, el Tiburón de Cromo se había convertido en una. Un sitio donde no tenia que tener miedo de ser aprendido por el Estado un lugar donde podía ser él mismo, su yo idiota. Y un sitio donde había hecho nuevos amigos, como… Marco.

            'Sabes… en mi división, fui condecorado como la estrella en ascenso', señaló Jean, recordando sus días en los Cuerpos de Entrenamiento.

            Marco le agració con una sonrisa. '¿Conque sí?'

            'Sí. ¿Qué hay de ti?'

            Marco frunció la nariz, pensativo. 'Bueno, en Trost, los tres mejores fueron Annie, yo y Eren.'

            Jean se detuvo y parpadeó fuertemente. '¿Annie? ¿Annie Leonhart? ¿Esa perra rubia?' frunció el ceño. 'Supongo que no debería sorprenderme. Esa chica te puede dar tremenda trompada, lo juro.'

            Marco asintió, sombrío. 'Annie siempre fue una verdadera soldado. Es el soldado que equivale a un ejército, sabes. Por otra parte, creo que Eren y yo... sólo tuvimos suerte.'

            Jean sonrió ampliamente. 'Hablando del bastardo suicida, ¿estás seguro de que Jaeger no hizo trampa en los exámenes?'

            La risa de Marco era contagiosa.

            'No en verdad', dijo el pecoso con un destello en los ojos. 'Eren en verdad se tomaba el entrenamiento muy en serio.'

            Jean dejó escapar una suave sonrisa ante eso. 'No estoy sorprendido. Ese huevo hervido ni siquiera sabe cuando rendirse.'

            Marco asintió, analizando el cielo encapotado.

            'Por supuesto, había veces en las que Eren estaba distraído.'

            Jean no quiso preguntar cuáles eran esas distracciones.

            'No hace falta que me digas', dijo, y comenzó a narrar los eventos de su niñez y universidad. 'El flaco tampoco puede mentir. En la universidad, fui designado como su escriba, y el idiota se durmió a la mitad del examen. ¿Puedes creerlo? Y no es todo. Cuando el bello durmiente al fin despertó, estalló porque le hice el examen.'

            Marco observó a Jean de cerca.

            '¿Qué?', preguntó el de ojos almendrados, inquieto.

            'Perdona', se disculpó Marco con una amable sonrisa- 'Solo me preguntaba cómo... debió ser peor para ustedes. Haciendo malabares por dos mundos. Pretendiendo ser normales en el otro lado. Dime, Jean... ¿por qué te convertiste en un Guardián?'

            Jean sonrió con malicia.

            '¿Por qué me convertí en un Guardián de la Paz, ah? Me prometieron un jacuzzi.'

            'Esa no es la verdadera razón, ¿no?'

            Caminaron en silencio, y Jean se sintió obligado a aclararse. Sacudió la cabeza.

            'No, la verdad es... que quería ser algo más que el resto. Supongo que odiaba ser mediocre.'

            Marco asintió, entendiendo. 'Me identifico.'

            '¿Puedes?'

            '¿Por qué crees que me intereso tanto en la Tierra?'

            Los dos hablaron más acerca de sus pasados, Jean le contó a Marco acerca de su viejo, que murió en la guerra contra el terrorismo. Le dijo a Marco acerca de su má, quien era dentista. El pelo ceniza incluso contó todas las bromas que le hizo a Eren y a Armin en la secundaria, mientras que Marco habló acerca de sus libros (ante lo cual Jean se esforzó por no bostezar).

            Ambos pasaron junto a un grupo de vagabundos y les habrían ignorado, de no haber oído a un hombre hablando en medio de ellos.

            La cabeza de Jean giró en dirección de la voz, y vio a dos hombres exhibiendo la bandera de la Policía Militar de Trost.

            'Compañeros, buscamos a alguien', se dirigió uno de los hombres de uniforme azul a la multitud.

            Jean agarró la manga de Marco e hizo al más alto detenerse. Escondiéndose en las sombras, contuvieron el aliento, esperando que el hombre prosiguiera. La muchedumbre parecía agitada por la presencia de la Policía Militar, y no estaban cooperando con respuestas.

            '¿Ah si? ¿Qué les hace pensar que les ayudaremos, sanguijuelas?', reclamó uno de los sin techo, sacudiendo un dedo en el aire. '¿Qué han hecho por nosotros?'

            Los hombres resoplaron con desprecio.

            'Les aseguramos que serán _compensados_ adecuadamente por sus molestias. Quid pro quo **(4)** , tal como cree el Estado.'

            Un murmullo corrió.

            '¿Ah si? Y, ¿por quién buscan, tíos?'

            Uno de los hombres tomó una larga calada de su cigarrillo, que le colgaba de los labios. Buscó en el bolsillo de su saco y sacó un tótem. Con un movimiento de su mano, el lector se iluminó y Jean reconoció la imagen proyectada en 3D en el aire. Era el rostro de una conocida máscara de manchas de tinta.

            'Buscamos a alguien que se hace llamar a si mismo... _Vigilante_.'

            ..-..

 

            Se animaron a la mayormente vacía pista de baile, rodeando la fuente al mismo centro del salón. El cuarteto de cuerdas tocaba bastante resuelto, la sonata de violín demasiado lenta para el gusto de Eren. La chica de vestido rojo era una hábil compañera de baile, ligera de pies y rápida para seguir sus indicaciones. Eren deseó poder decir lo mismo.

            '¿Tu buen nombre?', preguntó ella.

            Eren sabía que había oído esa voz antes, en alguna parte. Era demasiado familiar.

            ¿Quién era?

            'Eh... Alabaster', respondió, mientras que la hacia girar incómodamente.

            'Ya veo, y ¿qué hace un buen tipo como tu aquí, _Alabaster_?', le preguntó secamente la chica de máscara de pájaro.

            Eren se encogió cuando le pisó el pie por tercera vez a la joven. Estaba seguro de que iba a lastimarle un tendón por como iba. 'Rayos, en verdad... en _verdad_ lo siento. Esto es demasiado clásico para mi. Nunca bailé en verdad- ¿cómo rayos se llama esto?'

            'Vals', respondió la chica.

            'Claro. Nunca antes baile vals.'

            '¿Qué clase de baile acostumbras?'

            'Eh, ¿hip hop?'

            Ella lo miró, confundida.

            '¿Robobaile? ¿Harlem Shuffle? ¿Alguno te suena?'

            'No...'

            Eren sonrió renuentemente, y se dio cuenta de que su compañera de baile posiblemente no podía verlo sonreír.

            'No importa', dijo él, con una movimiento de la mano. 'Son bailes bastante estúpidos en realidad.'

            Eren silenciosamente deseó que el Vigilante no pudiera oír nada de esa vergonzosa conversación. La linea estaba tranquila, y Eren se empezó a preguntar a donde estaría metido el otro. Con un suspiro, el guardián volvió su atención a su compañera.

            'Y, ¿qué hace una chica como tú en esta fiesta de snobs?'

            'Podría preguntarte lo mismo, Eren.'

            Eren la miró fijamente. Habían dejado de bailar, su coreografía totalmente arruinada. Su compañera levantó la mascara de su rostro y Eren descubrió el conocido rostro de Mikasa sonriéndole.

            'Hola, Nomen Nescio.'

            La tensión en sus hombros cedió.

            'Rayos, con razón sonabas conocida.'

            Mikasa Ackerman le miró largamente. 'Estoy contenta de hallarte al fin, Eren Jaeger.'

            Eren se quedó en silencio y le asintió levemente antes de poner una mano alegre en la cintura de ella y reanudar la danza.

            'Pero, ¿cómo diablos me reconociste?' le preguntó él.

            Mikasa volvió a dejar caer la mascara y puso una mano en el hombro de él. Ella se le inclinó y le dijo con voz quieta.

            'Uno, estabas solo. Dos, te hablabas a ti mismo. Y, finalmente-', razonó ella.

            '¿Finalmente?'

            'Vi tu rostro cuando te atragantabas con la comida en la mesa del buffet.'

            ' _Diablos_ ', masculló Eren. 'Traicionado por el estómago. Y no es la primera vez.'

            La mano de Mikasa se apretó en su hombro.

            'En verdad me alegra haberte encontrado, Eren. Temía que ellos también te hubieran atrapado. ¿Viniste solo?'

            'No, vine con alguien. Supuestamente mi maldita cita.'

            '¿Y donde está?'

            Eren miró hoscamente a la galería. 'No sé donde está él. Podría estar saltando entre los edificios, robando a mano armada, raptando a alguien-'

            Eren no pudo terminar su lista.

            Los sensores de humo se activaron y las alarmas comenzaron a aullar por encima de la música del cuarteto de cuerdas. Los invitados se volvieron a la salida, pero las puertas y ventanas estaban ya cerrándose. Alguien, Eren sospechó fue la cantante de opera, chilló y el infierno se desató.

            '¿Qué, en nombre de Nyse, pasa?', un guardia exclamó a su compañero desde el otro extremo de la galería.

            'No lo sé. Las puertas no ceden.'

            'Contacta la sala de control.'

            'No puedo. Todas la lineas están caídas.'

            '¿Qué?'

            Los parlantes tosieron y escupieron un lamento de estática al aire. Todos se reunieron en la galería, tapándose los oídos con las manos, y esperaron porque el ruido blanco parase.

            ' ** _Diez diecisiete_** ', dijo una voz brumosa desde el sistema de anuncios. Eren la reconoció al instante. 'S ** _u atención, por favor, cerdos, capitalistas, imbéciles. Todo este edificio ha sido cerrado. No pueden llamar a nadie, no pueden salir a ninguna parte y, por un cuerno, hagan mi vida más fácil, y ni lo intenten.'_**

            '¿Quién diablos es?, preguntaron los guardias a los parlantes.

            ' ** _¿Yo?_** ', hubo una risita, ' ** _Pueden decirme Vigilante. El Ahorcado. O Capitán.'_**

            Una breve pausa.

            ' ** _Y, unos pocos, merecen llamarme 'cariño'._**

            Eren suspiró y miró los parlantes echando humo.

            Mikasa le miró, la pregunta evidente.

            Él asintió.

            '-sí, o podría estar tomando todo el edificio de rehén. De acuerdo, ése es él.'

* * *

 

            **1** _Play tag:_ el juego tiene al menos una definición distinta por país… Es el pilla-pilla, o corre que te atrapo. En Argentina se le llama jugar a la mancha.

            **2** _Footer_ en el original. El diccionario dice que es un modismo británico para referirse al fútbol/ soccer/ balompié, en gramática se refiere al pie de página y también es un tipo de plantilla en diseño gráfico. Usé 'jugar a la pelota' para mantenerlo lo más cercano a la idea que da Jean.

            **3** Traduje ' _bunch_ ' como _barra_ en el sentido que se le da un grupo de chicos, que no son exactamente una banda/ panda.

            **4** "Una cosa por otra"


	65. Día del padre

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

            **Nota: he pasado por dificultades técnicas personales... por cierto, muchas gracias LIZ SHINIGAMI por tu apoyo a través de Twitter. Por otra parte, ¡falleció Leonard Nimoy!**  
Nota 2: estoy con vida, leer nota 1... recomenzando el año, aviso que las actualizaciones serán semanales y fines de semana, seguramente entre la noche del sábado-madrugada del domingo (hora argentina)  
Nota 3: Fernanda Choi, espero que tú y el resto de los lectores me disculpe una vez más esta demora. Pero quiero que sepan que leo todos sus mensajes, reviews y demás. ¡Les aprecio mucho en verdad!  
  


            _Capítulo 65:_ Día del padre

            ~.~

            En la sala de control de El Ritz, un hombre estaba sentado en una silla de cuero, y observaba las cámaras de seguridad plácidamente. Sus piernas estaban sobre la mesa, juntos los tobillos y hacía chocar los pies uno con el otro (los costosos zapatos que vestía), su mirada seguía las cámaras de seguridad. Las pantallas mostraban las imágenes de la galería, donde la fiesta de mascaras hacia poco tomaba lugar. Ahora, sólo había una masa histérica en lugar de músicas y risas. Levi miró divertido mientras las cosas se sucedían, los caracteres se irritaban y la gente empezaba a mostrar sus verdaderos colores. Algunos gritaban y golpeaban las puertas de cristal, demandando ser liberados. Otros se habían hecho ovillos, mientras esperaban a que la situación de secuestro culminara.

            Pensó que debía sentir pena por ellos. No fue su intención involucrar aquellos que no le interesaban. Aun así, mientras observaba a los famosos y VIP sollozar e implorar de rodillas, como mendigos, no se sintió en lo más mínimo piadoso. Especialmente desde que les vio abarrotarse de comida, vino y bailar toda la noche a su antojo. Todo, mientras la gente en los inferiores luchaban durante ese mismo instante por una comida decente.

            Tres hombres gruñeron detrás de él, encogiéndose en el suelo donde yacían. Los hombres habían recibido un golpe de de la culata del arma de Levi e iban a vivir... a pesar de sus contusiones. Volvió a tomar el micrófono y buscó en la muchedumbre asustada, buscando ese rostro.

            Halló a Eren muy pronto.

            El mocoso estaba en compañía de una chica de pelo negro, con un vestido rojo. Su rostro asiático se le hacia conocido, pero Levi, extrañamente, no podía identificarla.

            La atención del enmascarado volvió a Eren, y ahí se mantuvo. El hombre bebió la visión de ese elegante esmoquin, y se preguntó porqué nunca antes hicieron esto de la 'cita'. Claramente, Eren habría usado más seguido un esmoquin. A lo mejor, incluso habría sonreído más. Bailado más. Reído más con esa sonrisa como sol suya. Incluso si Levi no hubiera estado para verlo. Y ante ese pensamiento, la expresión tras la máscara se agrió.

            Su mirada se mantuvo largo en el joven, antes de obligarse a apartarla. Encendió el micrófono y empezó a hablar.

            'Si ustedes, pajaritos blancos, se calmaron', hizo una pausa, permitiendo que su audiencia alzara la mirada a los parlantes '-permítanme hablar.'

            Hubo un silencio pesado. Levi era consciente de que uno de los guardias detrás suyo se ponía de pie.

            Quitando los pies de la mesa, se volvió a las pantallas y volvió a dirigirse a la multitud.

            'Sólo necesito a un hombre entre ustedes. Alguien que se hace llamar Hoffstead, _Abel_ Hoffstead... ¿Estás escuchando, Abel?'

            Al principio, hubo un nervioso silencio. Levi observó mientras una persona alzaba su mano débilmente. La muchedumbre se alejó del alto hombre, para que se destacara. Parecía rondar los sesenta, el hombre avejentado se quitó el bombín y su mascara estilo fantasma de la opera, revelando su largo cabello blanco, atado en una colita y una barba francesa. El hombre miró fijamente la cámara.

            ' _S-sí, estoy escuchando_ ', dijo Abel.

            Levi sonrió tras la mascara. 'Al menos, respondiste a tu nombre.'

            ' _Pero, ¿qué quiere de mi? So-sólo soy un horticultor_ ', reclamó el hombre, tenso.

            'Soy consciente de cuanto de _horticultor_ eres, Hoffstead. Ahora, adelántate a la puerta principal. Guardias,', les advirtió el Vigilante, observando a los hombres de verdes uniformes ponerse tensos. '-No quiero ningún truco. Quédense pegados a las paredes con las manos donde las pueda ver.'

            Los guardias de la cena de gala retrocedieron.

            'Apurate, Hoffstead, no tenemos todo el día', le dijo Levi al hombre que temblaba en la pantalla.

            Abel Hoffstead asintió con inquietud, y se acercó a la puerta.

            Levi apretó un botón en su panel de control y, volviéndose a los monitores, observó los cristales abrirse.

            Abel miró a la muchedumbre detrás de él con confusión. Juntando valor y rezando en silencio para si mismo, el hombre salió. Las puertas se cerraron firmemente ni bien cruzó el perímetro de la galería. La multitud gimió.

            En la sala de control, Levi se percató de que el guardia estaba de pie. Había un poco de movimiento. Una silla fue levantada. Alguien dio un paso. Un segundo paso. Fastidiado, el Vigilante se levantó y se volvió rápidamente. Ante la visión del resistente guardia tratando de hacer un ultimo intento en derrotarlo, Levi gruñó. Casi sonrió ante el valor del otro, ante la temeridad del idiota. El Vigilante tomó la pata de la silla y la hizo dar de lleno contra el asaltante. El guardia fue empujado dando traspiés, hasta que dio contra la pared y colapsó en un bollo inmóvil.

            'Un consejo', dijo el Vigilante al silencio, quitándose la mugre de los guantes con ira. 'Los perros durmientes deben permanecer echados... si sabes lo que te conviene.'

            Suspirando, Levi regresó a la mesa y tomó el micrófono. Revisó las pantallas y habló al hombre parado delante de la galería.

            'Hoffstead', le dijo con voz quieta. 'Ven al Cuarto 752. Estaré esperando.'

            ..-..

 

            Eren tenía la nefasta sensación de que había sido engañado.

            El hombre había tenido un plan listo. El mas retorcido de los planes retorcidos; el mas astuto de los planes malévolos. Y que incluyó no involucrar a Eren Jaeger en el puto plan. Se sentía como el ayudante más inútil de la historia de los... bueno, _ayudantes inútiles_. El astuto pervertido había deseado dejarlo de lado desde un principio. Las sospechas de Eren se hicieron más evidentes cuando, de pronto, no hubo voz en la conexión. Eren había ido a un lugar tranquilo, tras una escultura de hielo de la Señora Titania, una mujer alada con un generoso busto. Y, mientras se mantenía lejos de los oídos de la llorosa cantante de opera a su lado, Eren trató de invocar una respuesta de la conexión.

            '¿Capitán?' siseó, golpeteando dos dedos contra su solapa.

            No hubo respuesta.

            '¡CAPITÁN!', dijo un poco más fuerte.

            De nuevo, sin respuesta.

            'Esto no es gracioso. No puede abandonarme-'

            Nada.

            '¡Respóndame, _maldita sea_!'

            Bien podría haberle estado hablando a las paredes.

            Eren masculló y se arrancó el audífono, metiéndoselo en un bolsillo del esmoquin. Su mano rozó la rosa que estaba en su botón, y la sacó, mirándola largamente. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Eren se acordó de sus conversaciones en el hotel (y el coqueteo no tan inocente). ¿Qué pensaba el hombre, dejándolo atrás? Todo lo que Eren deseaba era asistir al Vigilante en su cruzada olvidada por Dios. Pero, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a ayudar al pervertido, cuando este ni siquiera confiaba en él?

            Una ola de determinación le golpeó. Con la mascara dorada aun tapándole el rostro, el joven corrió hacia las puertas de cristal, que no se habían abierto para nadie más que Abel Hoffstead.

            Eren empujó con un pie el cristal. Golpeó, pateó y le gritó a las puertas... pero nada sucedió. Fue en ese momento en que oyó el sonido de un chasquido metálico. Se volvió a ver la cámara de vigilancia moverse, tratando de enfocar su lente en él.

            '¡Conchudo!', gritó, mirando la cámara.

            '¡Imbécil!', dijo Eren, mostrándole el dedo mayor a la lente.

            '¡Abre la puta puerta!', dijo, señalando el cristal.

            Las puertas permanecieron cerradas y no se movieron.

            Cuando Eren se dio vuelta, se percató de que toda la galería de la alta sociedad de Titán le miraba, sorprendidos e inspirados. Estos hombres y mujeres- burócratas, políticos de alto rango, alcaldes y VIPs, le miraban como si fuera algún tipo de héroe.

            'Qué valiente', susurró la cantante de ópera, secando con un pañuelo su mascara corrida. 'Eres muy valiente, joven.'

            '¿Ah?', replicó Eren, mirando confusamente a todos.

            Mikasa fue a su lado, silenciosamente poniéndose a su lado. '¿Alguna suerte?' le susurró.

            Eren sacudió la cabeza y levantó su mascara para darle una sonrisa.

            'No, creo... creo que me dejaron plantado.' bromeó, aunque su voz sonaba tensa y forzada, incluso para él.

            Mikasa le miró, pero no dijo nada.

            'Perdona-', dijo Eren, mirando otra vez la salda cerrada. 'Parece que de verdad estamos atrapados aquí.'

            'No es tu culpa, Eren. No tienes que disculparte', le calmó Mikasa. 'Y, ¿qué haremos ahora?', le preguntó.

            Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando una chica de ondeado cabello rubio se hizo camino entre la multitud para llegar a ellos. Vestida con un largo vestido amarillo de hombros desnudos, la chica daba brincos en cada paso que daba hacia ellos.

            '¡Ackerman!' la llamó ella, agitando la mano vivamente en el aire. 'Vaya, vaya, vaya... que _agradable_ sorpresa.'

            Ante un codazo de Mikasa, Eren se bajó la máscara con premura.

            'Fascinante cambio de situación, ¿eh?' dijo la extraña a la chica de cabellos oscuros. 'Cuando mi jefe me dijo de cubrir la página tres de una fiesta de sociedad, pensé que iba a ser una tarea _aburriiiiida_ y _embolante_ , pero, mira, ¿quién se hubiera esperado que nos hallaríamos en el medio de una situación de rehenes? Emocionante, ¿no?'

            Eren miró a Mikasa, silenciosamente preguntándole quién era ese bicho raro.

            Mikasa suspiró e hizo las presentaciones.

            'Ah, esta es Hitch, una periodista de NU20x7.'

            '¿NU20x7?'

            'Noticias de Ulkridge- veintisiete.' respondió Mikasa con desagrado.

            Hitch le sonrió alegremente. 'Así es. NU0x7, donde cubrimos desde las rupturas de las celebridades a...', ella miró con gusto la galería de gente aterrada-'... emocionantes secuestros no televisados.'

            Eren se miró a si mismo.

            Apostaba a que los ayudantes de superhéroes tampoco eran acorralados por la prensa. Hitch miró largamente al guardián.

            'Ah, _cariño_ , puedes quitarte la mascara ya. Es seguro asumir que la fiesta se terminó', le invitó ella.

            Eren se quedó helado. Se vería sospechoso que se dejara la mascara apuesta. Pero mostrar su rostro a un miembro de la prensa le sonaba como mala idea.

            Afortunadamente, Mikasa intervino. Enroscó un brazo al suyo.

            'Él... se siente inquieto por tanto stress.'

            '¿Conque sí?' dijo Hitch, mirando con curiosidad al joven. Se encogió de hombros y se volvió a Mikasa, haciendo que un cuaderno digital y un bolígrafo aparecer de la nada. 'Y, ¿alguna idea de quién es este Vigilante? ¿O el tal Hoffstead? Gale no tiene información de ninguno de ellos.'

            Mikasa frunció la nariz.

            'Hitch, nuestra prioridad debería ser la seguridad de la gente aquí. No una nota.'

            Hitch frunció el ceño en disconformidad, quitándose una mecha de cabellos del rostro. 'Como si fuéramos a tener otra jugosa historia como ésta en otro momento. Oh, vamos, Ackerman.'

            Mikasa le miró hoscamente antes de darse la vuelta. La joven de cabellos negros tomó a Eren del codo y lo llevó a una aislada esquina tras una columna. Miró nerviosamente a la multitud, manteniendo un ojo en Hitch. El guardián de cabellos castaños de la Tierra la miró con desconcierto.

            'Lo olvidé. También eres periodista, ¿no es cierto?' le dijo.

            Mikasa asintió ligeramente. 'Sí... pero no ahora.'

            '¿Es por esto que me sacas de problemas siempre? Digo, prácticamente somos desconocidos. ¿Quieres conseguir una nota de mi?'

            La sonrisa que Mikasa le dio fue pequeña y amarga. Observó al joven, mientras Eren miraba el cielo falso, siguiendo las lineas de los candelabros hasta el domo. La reportera se abrazó a si misma y decidió decir la verdad. La verdad que no le había dicho desde que leyó su expediente en el Archivo de Trost.

            'Eren, nosotros... no somos extraños.'

            La miró desconcertado. 'Sí, no lo somos. Me rescataste bastantes veces ya. Eso te lo aseguro', señaló el castaño, mientras estudiaba las ventilaciones.

            Mikasa sacudió la cabeza.

            'No, eso no es lo que quiero decir. Eren, necesito hablar contigo... acerca de tu padre.'

            Se hizo un silencio tenso.

            Eren se volvió rápidamente hacia ella, tratando de leer la expresión en su rostro. Su oscuro cabello recortado caía sobre sus ojos, haciendo imposible verlos.

            'No hay nada de que hablar. Mi papá está muerto', dijo Eren al fin.

            'No está muerto. Grisha necesita de tu ayuda, Eren. Está en problemas-'

            Eren apretó los puños y la interrumpió a la mitad. 'Perdona, Mikasa. Mi padre está muerto para mi. Lo ha estado por un largo tiempo, ya que ni lo he visto en una década. De verdad te agradecería que no menciones su nombre.'

            Considerando la conversación terminada, el castaño se volvió y fue a la pared. Alzó la mirada a la salida de ventilación.

            Mikasa le vio medir su altura.

            '¿Piensas lo que yo creo?' preguntó Eren, mirando la abertura.

            Mikasa le miró inquisitivamente antes de notar el aire que salia de la ventilación.

            La chica asintió.

            'Dime qué es lo que precisas.'

            Eren miró hacia la galería.

            'Lo que preciso es... una pirámide humana.'

            ..-..

 

            Costó una pirámide humana de seis hombres elevar a Eren hasta la abertura de ventilación. Quitó los tornillos y tuercas, sacó la cobertura y se dio cuenta (muy para su sorpresa), de que había gente dándole ánimos. Cuando evaluó y se metió en la angosta abertura, Eren miró brevemente atrás, para descubrir a una multitud debajo suyo y... que le gritaba dando ánimos. Se le ocurrió a Eren Jaeger que había sido designado como héroe.

            'Qué valiente', oyó decir a la cantante de opera. La enorme mujer lloriqueó contra su pañuelo, mirándolo con ardor. 'Qué valor. Si sólo hubiesen mas como él-'

            'Dale al bastardo un zurdazo y un derechazo, ¿oíste?' dijo el Vejete A.

            'Sí, ¡y no olvides también de sacarnos!', le recordó el Vejete B, tirando renuentemente de su cuello.

            '¿Vas a encargarte de este _Vigilante_ tú solo, joven?', preguntó otro, preocupado por su seguridad.

            Eren asintió antes de darse cuenta.

            '¿Qué? No...', dijo, y ante sus confundidas expresiones, repitió. 'Digo, sí, le voy a patear el trasero, y rescataré a todos. Lo juro por mi honor.'

            Hitch, la chica, se acercó dando empellones, sosteniendo una pequeña cámara. en la mano.

            '¿Y cuál es el nombre de nuestro salvador? ¿Algún comentario para los televidentes de NU20x7?'

            Eren se quedó quieto un breve momento, tratando de idear algo bueno para decir.

            '¿Comentario, ah? Okey, ¿que tal esto...? _En el día más brillante... en la noche más oscura... ningún mal escapará de mi vista. Que aquellos que veneran el poder del mal, se cuiden de mi poder... ¡de la luz de la Linterna Verde!_ **(1)** _',_ y copió la pose de un héroe de historieta _._

            Simuló una reverencia a su cautivada audiencia. 'Porque es quien soy. LINTERNA VERDE. Al infinito y más allá...'

            La muchedumbre estalló en alabanzas y silbidos. Eren sonrió tras su mascara dorada, se dio la vuelta y empezó a arrastrarse por la ventilación.

            Cuando el joven desapareció, Hitch bajó su cámara con una ligera decepción. Fue junto a su rival, Mikasa. 'Diablos. No conseguí una buena toma de él. Igual, que tipo más cursi', dijo, volviéndose a verla. '¿Quien era?'

            Mikasa miraba la servilleta que Eren le había dejado.

            _Isabel Magnolia._

 

            _Tiburón de Cromo._

 

            _Maria._

 

            'Mi hermano', fue todo lo que dijo ella.

            ..-..

 

            Levi cerró la canilla y salió del baño del cuarto 752. Se acomodó la bufanda y se mantuvo tan calmado como estatua, a pesar de que las alarmas aullaban en el corredor. Alguien había atravesado la seguridad y escapado del confinamiento. ¿Quién? La pregunta no permaneció largamente sin respuesta.

            Porque, ¿quién más rompería sus reglas, aparte de ese idiota?

            Eren se erguía, resoplando y sin aliento, tras la puerta. El joven guardián se quitó la mascara dorada y la tiró lejos, furibundo. Su esmoquin estaba sucio con polvo, rasgado en los codos y sus manos mostraban señales de abrasión. El pelo engominado estaba revuelto, y el joven se veía rojo y lívido.

            'Pendejo...', maldijo Eren, resollando mientras se doblaba un poco para recuperar el aliento. '¿Por qué no me podía responder? Y, la próxima vez, que decida secuestrar un edificio, por favor, ¿podría mantener los ascensores funcionando? Acabo de subir cuarenta pisos, maldito sádico. ¡Son CUARENTA PISOS!'

            Levi evaluó al joven en la penumbra de las luces amarillas. Eren descubrió al otro sacudiendo la cabeza con decepción, antes de empujar al castaño guardián en el living.

            Eren le clavó la mirada a la espalda del hombre. Rayos, no acababa de arrastrarse por un canal de ventilación. y corrido por cuarenta tramos de escaleras para ser ignorado.

            El joven le siguió.

            'Oiga, le estoy hablando. ¡No esquive esta conversación, pervertido!'

            Dejó de hablar cuando se percató de que no estaban totalmente solos. El anciano con barba francesa, Abel Hoffstead, estaba sentado en un una silla con cojín, esposado a su apoya brazos. Ante la aparición de Eren, el cautivo se quedó rígido y alzó una ceja con sorpresa.

            Eren frunció el ceño y se volvió al Vigilante.

            'Y, ¿este fue todo el plan? ¿Raptar a un _horticultor_? ¿Vinimos hasta acá por _este_ vejete?', preguntó, señalando al cautivo.

            Si Abel Hoffstead se ofendió por ser llamado 'vejete', no lo demostró.

            El Vigilante resopló ante la elección de palabras de Eren. El enmascarado revisó la ventana, apartando levemente las cortinas. 'Si Hoffstead es un horticultor, yo soy Mael, Señor de este Reino Solar. Y no, raptarlo no era todo el plan. Librarme de ti también era parte del plan, Jaeger. Pero olvidé que eres un maldito _bumerán_.'

            Tomó largo rato a que las palabras cayeran. Y, cuando lo hicieron, Eren le miró, incrédulo.

            '¿Librarse de mi?', repitió, '¿LIBRARSE DE MI?', croó, sacudiendo la cabeza. '¿Ese fue todo su plan?'

            'Sí. Al menos, una parte de él.'

            Eren lo miró, pasmado.

            '¿Qué hay de... la suite de bodas... y-y de la cosa esa de la _cita_... que demonios fue todo eso?'

            El Vigilante se encogió de hombros.

            'Pensé que merecías una linda atención antes de separarnos.'

            Eren caminó hasta el hombre, y le agarró de su bufanda verde.

            'Es un conchudo', dijo, tratando de contener su ira. 'Usted es un Conchudo de Primera. Eso es todo lo que es, Capitán. Créame. De hecho, si hay alguien que es peor que usted, debe ser-' el ojiverde no terminó esa idea. Hubo un momento tenso, mientras se miraban uno al otro.

            El Vigilante no dijo nada.

            Eren le clavó la mirada.

            '¿Y qué planeaba decirle a mis amigos, eh? ¿ _Uy, perdonen, perdí a su amiguito?'_

            'No tenemos tiempo para esta discusión, chico', el rostro de manchas le recordó.

            Eren profirió un gruñido ronco.

            'Usted quería un acompañante, señor, ¡y yo vine a _ayudarlo_!

            El Vigilante sacudió la cabeza, y le miró de forma inescrutable.

            'Por supuesto, girasol. Estoy seguro de que fuiste de gran ayuda cuando no estabas demasiado ocupado en la pista de baile. Y... ¿quién _era_ ella?'

            Eren miró al enmascarado con exasperación.

            'Mire, hombre. No haga ver esto como que es mi culpa. Usted es el que todavía no confía en mi.'

            El Vigilante resopló. '¿Confiar en ti?', repitió. '¿CONFIAR en ti? ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti, cuando tu pequeña simulación de Houdini activó las alarmas y dio aviso a la Policía Militar?'

            Eren se mordió el labio inferior, buscando una respuesta adecuada.

            '¿Sabe qué?', castaño al fin, y aflojó su agarre de la bufanda del Vigilante. 'Jódase.'

            Hubo un sonoro bufido.

            'Je. Estoy seguro de que eso _quieres_ que haga.'

            El horticultor, quien no era en verdad uno, se aclaró la garganta. 'Ah, hola, el tipo esposado soy. Siento mucho interrumpir su discusión de pareja-'

            '¡NO somos pareja!' saltó Eren.

            'Claro', dijo Abel. 'Pero, les ruego, recuerden que la fuerza de contención de emergencias tiene un tiempo de demora de cinco minutos.'

            'Cinco minutos', repitió Eren, mirando al Vigilante con angustia. 'No alcanza para regresar al TJ, ¿verdad?'

            El Vigilante le ignoró y, suspirando, fue hacia su cautivo. Abrió las esposas y liberó a Abel Hoffstead de la silla.

            'Bueno, girasol', dijo el enmascarado. 'El TJ es para dos. A menos que planees sentarte en mi regazo...'

            Eren gruñó ante la propuesta. 'Preferiría sentarme encima del viejo.'

            El horticultor se mostró contrariado ante la idea. 'Yo apreciaría de que nadie se me siente en el regazo', baló con desazón.

            El Vigilante Enmascarado hizo al hombre canoso ponerse de rodillas.

            'Y nadie le preguntó, cara de verga.'

            Hubo un silencio incómodo mientras los hombres consideraban las opciones.

            Eren notó que el anciano le miraba.

            '¿Qué?' le reclamó el joven al rehén.

            '¿Tu apellido... es Jaeger? ¿Estás emparentado con Grisha?'

            Eren se mostró dolido, y apartó la mirada.

            'Perdone. No conozco a nadie por ese nombre.'

            El anciano seguía mirándolo fervorosamente.

            'No, tú _eres_ su hijo, ¿no es así? El hijo de Grisha. Puedo verlo en ti. Tu padre también tenía esa mirada furibunda en los ojos.' remarcó Abel Hoffstead, acariciándose la barba francesa con silenciosa intriga. 'El prodigio de Grisha Jaeger.'

            Eren no le respondió y se rascó furiosamente el codo. Tragó el nudo seco que tenía en la garganta, manteniendo los ojos en la pared. '¿Qué diablos pasa hoy? ¿Es el Día del Padre o algo así?', masculló en el tenso silencio entre ellos.

            El Vigilante le oyó y miró a Eren furtivamente.

            Hubo un sonido afuera. El inconfundible ruido de maquinas dando revoluciones mientras se acercaban. Ruedas frenaron en el camino y los tres hombres pudieron oír el zumbido de los drones dando vueltas alrededor de El Ritz. Una mirada por la ventana confirmó sus peores sospechas. Estaban rodeados por una tuba de Policía Militar y las fuerzas de emergencia ya estaban colándose por cada orificio del lugar.

            Eren se volvió al capitán, sintiéndose culpable acerca del contratiempo que les había causado.

            '¿Qué hacemos ahora?, urgió, tratando de sonar más tranquilo de lo que se sentía.

            El Vigilante miró a su rehén. 'Cálmate. Todavía hay una salida. ¿No es así, _Barón Gris_?'

            Abel Hoffstead se encogió ante el nombre. Alzó la mirada a los dos hombres y resopló.

            '¿Qué les hace pensar que les ayudaré, forajidos?'

            El Vigilante buscó en su sobretodo, y la mano surgió con un arma. Agarró el cuello del cautivo, puso el cañón contra la sien del hombre y rió roncamente contra su oreja.

            '¿Qué le hace pensar de que lo voy a mantener con vida si no coopera, _Señor Horticultor_?' repuso el Vigilante con un siseo.

            Se hizo el silencio y llegaron a un acuerdo mudo.

            'Está bien, les ayudaré... dado que el muchacho tiene la llave.'

* * *

 

            **1** Debo decir que esto me dio vergüenza ajena... ¡Eren es tan inocente aquí! Por cierto, tomé la traducción disponible en la wikipedia.


	66. Terrícola

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

            _Capítulo 66:_ Terrícola

            ~.~

            La llave.

            Su llave estilo Frodo.

            Eren mantuvo una mano sobre el metal, mientras tomaban el ascensor de servicio para descender. Pudieron oír las pequeñas explosiones atravesando los pisos de El Ritz, mientras la fuerza militar de Titán usaba métodos malignos para ganarse el acceso al edificio. El hotel se sacudió y tembló, el ascensor chilló en su turbulento túnel y Eren Jaeger sintió el principio del pánico. El guardián se tomó de los codos y se encogió contra una esquina. Podían chocar y arder en cualquier momento, podían ser derribados a tiros… o peor, ser capturados vivos por la milicia. Y, si debía otra vez enfrentar la corte suprema de Titán otra vez, Eren estaba seguro de que estaba vez no escaparía a su guillotina. Porque, esta vez, estaba actuando por fuera de la ley. Y, porque esta vez, Eren Jaeger se merecería cualquier castigo que el Estado le condenase.

            _Chop, chop…. Ahí va la cabeza._

            Eren no supo qué lo dominó cuando ofreció sus servicios al enmascarado. Claramente, Eren se había encontrado a su igual… el Vigilante era más suicida que lo que él fue. El hombre operaba solo en un territorio desconocido; aun así, el Vigilante permanecía hierático y no mostraba atisbo de debilidad. El rostro de manchas mostraba el mismo diseño, su mirada fija en el display del ascensor, observando los números de los pisos bajar. Siempre mantenía la calma. Eren deseó poder ser igual. Pero todo esto de ser rebelde era algo nuevo para él. Eren Jaeger, el Guardián de la Paz del escuadrón 104, había sido entrenado en como matar máquinas y desarmar potenciales amenazas que podrían colarse por los portales. No en llevar adelante secuestros, días atrás, había sido un honorable soldado, jurado al Estado. Pero, ahora, Eren se había vuelto un fugitivo, mantenía como rehén a un horticultor y era perseguido por el mismo régimen que lo había adoptado como hijo. Ya no era el alborotador. Ahora era el perro rabioso que el Estado de Titán deseaba poner a dormir, y pronto. Su vida parecía haberse desviado peligrosamente de su curso, y meterse más y más dentro del mundo de lo criminal e inconstitucional.

            Eren suprimió una risa.

            Involuntariamente, había terminado volviéndose igual a su padre.

            Eren observó al Vigilante, su lenguaje corporal era tan ilegible como su rostro. No habría sabido si fue idea suya, pero Eren captó al enmascarado mirar en su dirección dos veces. ¿Qué pensaba ese hombre? ¿Estaba siendo una carga para él? ¿Una molestia?

            Abel Hoffstead, el rehén, extrañamente se veía más tranquilo que sus captores.

            Eren aun no entendía nada de todo eso. El guardián miró hacia arriba, mientras los números descendían.

            14.

            13.

            12.

            11.

            Y, mientras descendían al sótano, pudo sentir el ligero temblor en su llave. Una vibración. Como el tirón de un imán. Eren reconoció esa sensación.

            'Un portal', siseó, incrédulo. '¿Hay un portal aquí?', preguntó, volviéndose al horticultor.

            Abel Hoffstead asintió con una sonrisa sobradora. El mayor se volvió a las puertas, mirándoles con ansiedad.

            Eren lo evaluó, sorprendido.

            'Momento', dijo el castaño. '¿Cómo siquiera lo supo?'

            El hombre siguió sonriendo, y se acarició la barba a la francesa.

            '¿Cómo lo sé?', repitió, abriendo la boca con una sonrisa caustica. '¿Cómo… nadie te lo dijo?'

            '¿Decirme qué?'

            'Que yo ayudé a diseñar los portales, hijo.'

            Eren se le quedó mirando.

            'Y no sólo yo-'

            Ante estas palabras, el Vigilante alzó el arma y la apunto contra la cabeza de Abel. Apoyó el cañón contra su sien, recordándole al cautivo su lugar.

            'Ya es suficiente de tu parte', dijo el enmascarado.

            '¿Lo es? ¿Es, en verdad…. _suficiente_?', le desafió el rehén, una profunda mueca dibujándosele en el rostro. Abel Hoffstead se volvió hacia Eren, observando al joven con extraño fervor. La comprensión lo embargó, sus facciones arrugándose mientras estudiaba al muchacho castaño de esmoquin. '¿Acaso el chico no merece saberlo? ¿No es ridículo que el propio hijo de Jaeger no sea consciente de cuán grande su padre fue-?'

            El hombre siseó de dolor cuando el arma se clavó más profunda en su carne.

            'Dije que era suficiente', le recordó el Vigilante con tono crispado. '¿Estás seguro de que tienes tiempo para irte de boca, Doc.?'

            El arrugado hombre soltó una risita sardónica.

            'Ja. ¿No es el momento, no?'

            El Vigilante resopló. 'Recuerda mis palabras. Nos abandonas, y no pensaré dos veces en hacerte caer conmigo. ¿Me entiendes?'

            Abel no protestó ante la amenaza, y masculló un 'sí'. Pero sus ojos permanecieron pegados en el segundo rostro del Vigilante.

            'Satisface mi curiosidad, buen hombre. Pero… ¿cuál es, exactamente, su propósito?'

            '¿Mi propósito?'

            'Sí', respiró Abel. '¿Con quién está tu lealtad? ¿Para quién… trabajas?'

            El enmascarado bajó el arma y, en cambio, sacó las esposas de su sobretodo. Puso uno de los ganchos en el brazo del rehén, cerrándolo sobre la pálida muñeca y el otro gancho en la suya propia. El Vigilante tiró de las esposas y probó el lazo entre ellos. Miró a Abel, el patrón en la máscara cambiando por primera vez.

            'No estoy atado a nadie. Soy mi propio amo.'

..-..

 

_De este nuevo mundo; ante quien palidecen todos los demás astros,_  

_A ti invoco, más no con voz lisonjera, que si pronuncio tu nombre,_  

_¡Oh Sol! ¡Es para decir cuán aborrecidos me son tus rayos!_  

_Y, qué mucho, cuando me traen a la memoria el bien que gocé_  

_Al mover en el cielo guerra contra el monarca sin par que domina en él._  

Paraíso Perdido, Libro IV

 

 ..-..

 

            Eren observó a los dos hombres en silencio. Otra vez secretos. Pero, esta vez, no podía obligarse a molestarse. El Estado era una lata de gusanos, y estaba cansado de abrirla. Especialmente no podía cuando el nombre de su padre era invocado en cada maldita oración de cada maldito segundo. Si había una cosa que el guardián deseaba poder hacer, era librarse de su apellido. No le importaba cuán _grandioso_ Grisha Jaeger era. No le importaba, porque, al final, el hombre fue un padre patético y era la única razón por la cual la madre de Eren estaba internada. Eren nunca le perdonaría por eso.

            El guardián estaba cansado de ser llamado su hijo, de ser la semilla _prodigiosa_. No quería ese título. Él no quería ser evaluado por eso. Y, quizás, ese era todo el motivo por el cual Eren estaba tan molesto con Levi ese condenado día. ¿Por qué había destrozado su casa con el bate de béisbol y jurado nunca regresar?

            Porque había dolido.

            En este mundo doble de Titán, que sólo le veía como el hijo de Grisha Jaeger, Levi había sido el único que había tratado a Eren como algo más. Como un humano. Pero el expediente en el Archivo de Titán le había enseñado la dolorosa verdad. Levi también lo había vendido. De una forma peor que los demás.

            Así que, ¿por qué seguía buscando a ese hombre manipulador?

            ¿Por respuestas?

            ¿Por la disculpa que nunca llegó?

            ¿Para regresar al paraíso perdido?

            Eren se volvió al Vigilante, estudiándolo en lúgubre silencio.

            ¿Qué tal si Levi estaba justo delante de él?

            ¿Y si… no lo estaba?

            ¿Qué tal si Eren se estaba enamorando de alguien más?

            Amor.

            Eren se descubrió pensando eso, y lo apartó tan pronto se percató. No, este no era el momento ni el lugar para esas preguntas.

            El ascensor de servicio se detuvo al llegar al cero, en el estacionamiento para autos. No estaba tan vacío como les hubiera gustado. Había dos guardias metidos en una camioneta de comunicaciones, preocupados con las órdenes de radio para las fuerzas de operaciones especiales en el interior.

            ' _Sí, Teniente. Hemos asegurado los niveles veintidós al veinticinco. Y hemos acordonado la sala de control. Nuestros francotiradores están apostados y se les ha ordenados disparar ante el primer asomo.'_

            Los ojos de Eren se abrieron un poco de más y tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Prefería no ser disparado ante el primer asomo. O ser disparado, preferiblemente.

            ' _¿Alguna señal de los sospechosos?'_

            ' _No señor.'_

            ' _¿Qué hay de los VIP en el baile de gala?'_

            ' _Están siendo interrogados, señor. Hemos revisado la lista de invitados y confirmado la presencia de todos, menos tres.'_

            ' _¿Y los nombres ausentes?'_

            ' _Dr. Abel Hoffstead, Alabaster Rupert y el Presidente Michael Keene de Mechatronics Inc.'_

            Por primera vez en su vida, Eren estaba agradecido por el tonto nombre de Alabaster. Y rezaba porque el alias no fuera real. Porque, si de verdad existía un Alabaster Rupert ahí afuera, Eren acababa de meter al hombre en la cárcel de por vida.

            Ante el empujón del Vigilante para que avanzara, Abel profirió un gruñido de fastidio. El arrugado hombre comenzó a guiarlos lejos de la camioneta armada. Se agacharon al pasar por un puesto de guardia vacío, y desaparecieron tras variopintas columnas de concreto. Sin decir palabra, Abel Hoffstead cruzó por entre los autos y camionetas de carga, guiándolos a una remota esquina del estacionamiento subterráneo, con Eren luchando por seguirles el paso. Mientras se agachaban y hacían su camino, el joven captó un atisbo de sí mismo en las ventanillas oscurecidas, y la visión no calmó sus agitados nervios. Deseó haber dejado de verse como un ciervo asustado.

            Abel Hoffstead finalmente les llevó a una pared vandalizada.

            Se volvió brevemente a Eren.

            '¿Lo sientes?', preguntó el hombre, rompiendo en una lenta y maligna sonrisa.

            'Sentir… ¿Qué?', dijo Eren, estudiando la pared, confuso.

            Pero sabía de qué hablaba el hombre. El guardián podía sentir el tirón electromagnético del portal a kilómetros de distancia.

            Estaba allí, era cierto.

            Abel Hoffstead alargó la mano.

            '¿Puedo tener la llave?', pidió educadamente.

            Por reflejo, la mano de Eren fue a su cuello, cerrándose protectoramente alrededor de su llave. Miró dubitativamente al Vigilante, quien se había quedado vigilando por si aparecía la policía. El enmascarado se volvió a Eren, y asintió secamente para tranquilizarlo.

            'Está bien. Dásela.'

            'Pero-', comenzó a protestar Eren.

            '¡Hazlo!', fue la impaciente orden.

            Tras una última mirada beligerante a la llave y al enmascarado, Eren deslizó la cuerda de su cuello y puso la llave de los portales en la extendida mano de Abel Hoffstead.

            El mayor la aceptó, mostrándose tranquilo a pesar del brillo en sus ojos. No perdió tiempo y se puso a trabajar inmediatamente, haciendo visible el portal y abriéndolo.

            Hubo un destello de energía mientras el vórtice se abría. El oscuro vacío se amplió con una explosión de aire frio, y Eren pudo sentir el tirón del abismo. Y allí estaba, esa familiar ansiedad llenándolo. El ataque de Annie había dejado sus secuelas, y Eren aún se sentía inseguro al respecto de los portales. Casi había muerto allí, casi había sido consumido por la oscuridad. Y, ahora, iba a volver a meterse. Cuando su trabajo en Titán seguía inacabado.

            Abel dio un paso sin temor, y arrastró, gracias a las esposas, al Vigilante.

            A Eren no le gustaba esta idea. '¿A dónde vamos ahora?', preguntó el guardián, mientras el enmascarado daba un paso en el vacío. '¿Estamos yendo a… la Tierra? Pero, Capitán, no puedo regresar. Mi trabajo no ha terminado-'

            Una mano enguantada le tomó el brazo esmoquinado, cortando todas sus quejas. Los dedos cubiertos aferraron su muñeca firmemente y tiraron de Eren al abismo de oscuridad.

            ..-..

 

            El viaje hasta el dormitorio fue distinto esta vez. Mientras que normalmente él habría sido el que la cargara en sus brazos, esta vez Bertolt Hoover era la persona que era cargada. Con su brazo alrededor de su pequeño hombro, el alto hombre dejó que la rubia le guiara en el ascenso. No le importaba este giro en los roles. Para durar en una relación con Annie Leonhart, uno debía hacer estos triviales sacrificios. Para tener una oportunidad con Annie Leonhart, alias Mujer Maravilla, su virilidad era un pequeño precio a pagar.

            'Un paso a la vez', dijo ella mientras subían las escaleras.

            Pero, si había una cosa que a Bertolt no le gustaba, era ser reducido a un inválido. Ser reducido a un debilucho. Trató de ser ambicioso y se atrevió a subir las escaleras sin su ayuda. Para probarle que todavía era capaz de ser su compañero, su amante, su papá, lo que sea que ella deseara que él fuera.

            '¡DIJE un paso!', espetó Annie, su agarre en sus hombros haciéndolo parar.

            Bertolt se encogió bajo su mirada y asintió con nauseas.

            Esa fue la segunda lección que aprendías en una relación con Annie. Nunca molestarla. Nunca tratar de fanfarronear enfrente de ella.

            '¿Qué tratabas de hacer, jirafa sobrecrecida? ¿Tratas de matarte?'

            Y ahí estaba ese apodo. Un hombre orgulloso se habría sentido insultado. Pero Bertolt sabía que eso era lo más cercano que Annie podía ser romántica.

            'Perdona', murmuró él, y consiguió esbozar una sonrisita.

            Una sonrisa que debía apaciguarla. Porque, como un torero conoce a su toro, Bertolt la conocía. E hizo funcionar su encanto.

            Annie giró los ojos y suspiró.

            'Está bien. Fue... mi culpa', dijo la joven.

            Annie se pasó una mano por el rostro, arrepintiéndose por la pérdida de paciencia. '¿Cómo te sientes?', preguntó, mientras daba otro paso hacia adelante. Él enredó sus dedos con los de ella y sonrió a pesar de sí mismo.

            'Acabo de salir de-', suspiró él, mientras sentía esa sensación de constreñimiento en el pecho. Esperaron a que el dolor se aplacara, Annie apretando su agarre en el hombro. Él respiró pesadamente y sintió su visión opacarse. Parpadeando dos veces, volvió a sonreír. 'A... acabo de salir de quimioterapia. ¿Y me preguntas cómo me siento? Por favor, dime que era en sentido figurado.'

            Annie le miró con solemnidad. 'Perdoná... tenemos que llevarte primero a la cama. Dale, Yeti. Un par de pasos más.'

            Llegaron al último tramo de escaleras y pasaron la rechinante puerta de su dormitorio. Bertolt medio colapsó sobre las mantas, resollando mientras observaba a Annie sacarle las botas. Había todavía muchas cosas de ella que lo sorprendían, que lo agarraban desprevenido. Como cuán diligente era, y cuan silenciosa podía ser. La agració con una suave sonrisa.

            'Si hubiera sabido que te verías tan linda como mi enfermera, debería haberme agarrado el cáncer antes.'

            Annie no se tomó demasiado bien su humor mórbido.

            '¿Se supone que eso debía tener gracia?'

            Bertolt suspiró.

            Annie perjuró cual marinero mientras desataba los cordones de la bota. 'Si tanto querés volver al hospital, Sr, Hoover...', siseó. 'Lo puedo arreglar.'

            'No contestaré a eso', dijo Bertolt con una risita.

            Annie le quitó las dos botas y las acomodó a los pies de la cama.

            Cuando terminó, se arregló los cabellos y lo miró con esos duros y cautivantes ojos suyos. '¿Por qué tenés que decir cosas como esas?'

            'Jesús, Annie. Era una broma. Sólo trataba de suavizar las cosas.'

            'Los Muppets son graciosos. Los Simpson son hilarantes. Vos... no lo sos', dijo ella, dándole la espalda y girando junto a la cabecera de la cama. Todo lo que él podía ver ahora era la coronilla de su rubia cabeza.

            Bertolt le empujó la cabeza con un pie.

            '¿Qué?', le ladró ella fastidiada, sin levantarse de su sitio.

            'Sonríe para mí', dijo él, con otro empujón del pie. 'No te he visto sonreír en meses.'

            '¿Es tu última voluntad?'

            'A lo mejor, así es.' dijo, dándole otro empujoncito.

            'Volvé a hacer eso y te cortó los dedos de los pies.'

            Bertolt se encogió y le sonrió levemente. '¿Annie?'

            '¿Qué?'

            '¿Alguna chance de que te pongas un traje de enfermera esta noche?'

            Se hizo el silencio, y Bertolt se sorprendió cuando no hubo una respuesta acida.

            'Y yo que pensaba que ya te habías cansado de ver gente en batas.'

            Bertolt asintió pensativamente y se llevó un brazo sobre los ojos. 'Perdona, fue una sugerencia estúpida. He tenido suficiente de hospitales...'

            Annie volvió su cabeza y lo miró. El alto y joven hombre se volvió a ella, y dirigió su atención al vestidor.

            'El primer cajón a la izquierda. ¿Puedes alcanzarme algo de allí?'

            '¿Qué es?', repuso ella, mientras iba hasta allí.

            'Hay una nota. Léela para mí.'

            Annie abrió el cajón y, una mirada inquisitiva, sacó la carpeta de sus profundidades. Su expresión fue ilegible mientras revisaba los papeles.

            '¿Qué... son estas cosas?'

            Bertolt se sentó contra la cama, observándola con atención.

            'Nombramientos. En el caso de mi-' hizo un gesto. '- _fallecimiento_ , la casa será tuya. Y mis ahorros también. Bueno, lo que sea que _quede_ de ellos... no hay mucho, Annie, pero-'

            La chica se visiblemente se agitó.

            'Cállate. Por favor, cállate.'

            Bertolt suspiró. 'Annie, cálmate. _Necesitamos_ tener esta conversación.'

            'Suficiente', espetó Annie, poniéndose las palmas sobre los oídos. 'No te estás muriendo. ¡NO te estas muriendo!'

            El alto hombre dejó escapar una sonrisa de pena.

            'Annie, trato de ser práctico aquí.'

            'No, estás siendo fatalista', escupió ella, furibunda, señalándolo. 'Lo próximo que sabré es que estás preparando la lista de invitados a tu funeral. O qué flores querés. O dónde querés ser enterrado. O-', Annie dejó de hablar, y se pasó una mano por la cara. Bertolt las vio entonces, a las lágrimas de la reina de los hielos escurriéndose por su pálido rostro. 'No me hagas esto.' dijo ella en voz baja, y dejó caer el expediente en la papelera.

            'Annie', la llamó Bertolt mientras la veía partir. '¿Dónde- a dónde estás yendo?'

            Ella se detuvo en la puerta, la mano fuertemente agarrada al picaporte.

            'Por ese traje de enfermera. Espérame, ¿está bien?'

            Bertolt observó la puerta cerrarse tras ella.

            Ella no volvió esa noche.

            O la siguiente.

            ..-..

 

            En la cocina del Tiburón de Cromo, un perro robótico yacía patas arriba sobre la mesa del comedor. Isabel Magnolia frunció la nariz ante el esqueleto mecánico sobre su mesa. Estaba bebiendo su acostumbrado té helado, los ojos yendo de la taza de porcelana al reloj en la pared. Esperaba que su brother y handsome estuvieran bien. La pelirroja se volvió a Armin, quien estaba enfrascado sobre los restos del perro robot.

            'Armin, ¡has estado tratando de arreglar eso desde hace días!'

            El joven de baja estatura la miró con sorpresa.

            'Ah, lo siento. Pero no tengo una maestría en tecnología extraterrestre, sabe.'

            '¿Qué se supone que es?', le preguntó Isabel mientras se acercaba caminando y miraba sobre su hombro.

            'Se _supone_ que es el perro de Eren', dijo Armin en voz baja. 'Le... prometí arreglarlo.'

            Isabel sonrió ante su disposición por ayudar. '¿Necesitas una mano?'

            Armin se volvió rápidamente a ella. 'Espere. ¿Puede ayudarme?'

            'Yo no, shorty. Pero sí Hunter. Es bueno con las máquinas, en el pasado solíamos llamarlo manos de tijera. Fue el Capitán quien le enseñó, después de todo', la mirada de Isabel volvió al reloj y empezó a mostrarse perturbada. 'Estoy preocupada por tus amigos, Armin. Debieron haber vuelto hace horas.'

            '¿Mis amigos?', repuso Armin, frunciendo el ceño.

            '¿No lo son?'

            'No en verdad', respondió Armin sin pestañar.

            Isabel le miró, incrédula.

            '¿Qué hay de Marco?'

            'Él es _el mejor amigo_ de mi mejor amigo', señaló Armin, refunfuñando. El rubio todavía no le había perdonado a Eren por haberle pedido a Marco ser su padrino y no a él.

            '¿Y qué hay de Gruñón? ¿Jean?'

            'Jean es el chico de al lado, y un burro arrogante.'

            Oyó a Isabel hacer un ruidito de desaprobación.

            Se hizo el silencio y Armin volvió a trabajar en el circuito de Krobe.

            Un largo rato pasó antes de que el sonido de porcelana rompiéndose le sorprendiera. El chico rubio se quitó los lentes protectores del rostro y alzó la mirada a Isabel Magnolia. La mujer había dejado caer a taza de entre sus dedos y miraba los restos desparramados en el suelo. Su rostro estaba pálido, su mirada fija en los trozos a sus pies.

            Armin se levantó y miró el desastre en el suelo.

            'No se preocupe. Yo me ocupo.' dijo, yendo por los derredores de la cocina en busca de la mopa.

            Pero la mujer permaneció congelada en su sitio.

            Armin se volvió a verla, desconcertado.

            '¿Está bien, Señora Isabel?'

            La posadera se volvió a Armin y, torció el rostro, con lágrimas asomándose por los bordes de sus ojos verdes.

            'Ay, shorty. Se rompió.'

            Armin frunció el ceño.

            'Sí, puedo verlo. Gracias por señalar lo obvio.'

            'No', dijo ella, poniendo una mano en la mesada para sostenerse. Isabel cerró los ojos, como si sufriera. 'Mi fuente... acaba de romperse.'

            Armin miró a la mujer, sus ojos azules lentamente yendo a su abdomen.

            'Mierda', dijo el santo.

* * *

 

            _Shorty:_ en el original decía 'chaparrito'.


	67. Chapter 67

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

            **Nota: no tienen idea de cuanto quisiera renunciar a mi trabajo y dedicarme a la traducción en exclusivo... pero algo tiene que pagar las cuentas...**

            _Capítulo 67:_ Fantasmas

            ~.~

            Lo primero que Jean y Marco oyeron al entrar en el umbral del edificio no fue el acostumbrado "bienvenidos" o "¿dónde diablos han estado?", o "¿trajeron la tarta de hongos?". Las palabras que escucharon fueron más escandalosas, especialmente cuando era Armin quien las decía. Los dos jóvenes se detuvieron, atónitos, en la puerta del Tiburón de Cromo. Y las volvieron a oír, mucho más fuerte, las palabras más lucidas y claras esta vez.

            'Mire, hombre. NO voy a meter mi mano dentro de una vagina.'

            Armin estaba parado en el pasillo, su espalda contra la pared y hablaba con firmeza. Magnum se paraba delante de él, sus manos reunidas en una plegaria, su expresión sincera e implorante.

            Marco y Jean intercambiaron una mirada asustada antes de volverse a mirar el espectáculo que se desarrollaba ante ellos.

            Era Armin quien los notó primero. Habiéndolos visto, el chico suspiró de alivio y fue con ellos. Sacudió un dedo ante el rostro de Jean.

            'Cara de verga, ¿tu mamá es doctora, verdad?'

            Jean Kirstein arqueó una ceja y asintió levemente con renuencia.

            'Sí.. ¿por qué lo mencionas ahora?' preguntó, intrigado.

            Armin se volvió hacia Magnum.

            'Lo oyó. Él es el hombre para el trabajo.'

            ..-..

 

            Eren no creyó que volvería al túnel interestelar en ese estado tan poco animado. Cuando saltó por encima del puente en Castor Bay y tomó un pasaje ilegal para cruzar los mundos, había esperado volver a la Tierra... sólo cuando hubiese hallado a ese elusivo marido suyo. Pero, aún así, aquí estaba de nuevo, atrapado en el limbo del túnel interestelar. Levi no estaba con él. Sólo estaban Eren, un rehén y un enmascarado. Tres hombres sobre un bote que cruzaba el río del tiempo y el espacio.

            'Y, si no es un horticultor... ¿qué es usted?', le preguntó Eren al cautivo.

            El hombre de barba a la francesa le prodigó una sonrisa torcida, pero no se atrevió a responder la pregunta.

            El joven guardián de esmoquin observó mientras Abel Hoffstead estudiaba los intrincados códigos de barras en el marco del arco. El vejete había estado pasando sus dedos por la puerta, murmurando cosas por lo bajo con frenesí. Las luces del arco iluminaron el rostro del hombre mientras las sombras consumían el resto.

            Eren se aclaró la garganta. 'Ah, pensé que los portales... eran puertas a la Tierra.'

            Abel soltó una risita.

            'Oh, lo son. Los portales fueron construidos para llevar a un sujeto desde el punto A al punto B. ¿Te percatas que no es necesario que sea de un planeta a otro? Los portales también pueden reducir las distancias a un mismo plano', dijo el hombre, mirando a Eren con interés.

            El castaño sacudió la cabeza.

            'Todavía no lo entiendo.'

            Abel Hoffstead suspiró. 'Quiere decir que... puedo ir a Stonehess, Belemoth, Utgard, Monroe, Trost... a donde sea... si tengo tu _linda_ llave.'

            Eren sintió como si estuviera otra vez en la clase de mecánica y leyendo a Irodov. '¿Con mi llave?'

            Abel miró al chico con curiosidad, y rió.

            'Veo que no heredaste el cerebro de tu padre.'

            'Oiga', le advirtió Eren. 'No me menosprecie sólo porque no tengo un doctorado en ser un desgraciado orgulloso.'

            Abel Hoffstead dejó pasar la advertencia.

            'Mi punto es, muchacho, que con tu llave podemos manipular los portales para abrirlos a un sitio distinto de Titán.'

            '¿En serio? ¿Es eso posible?'

            Abel pasó a mano por el marco de la puerta. 'Ah, lo encontré', dijo, y abrió un tapa pequeña en la estructura. Se abrió, revelando un pequeño teclado. El anciano se encogió de hombros y señaló el teclado con un atisbo de orgullo. 'Como dije, yo diseñé los portales. Así que, sí, _es_ posible.'

            Eren miró al hombre con inquietud.

            'Dígame algo. Si usted hizo los portales, ¿qué hizo... mi padre?'

            Abel Hoffstead miró a Eren y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus delgados labios.

            'Yo ideé el cerrojo, tu padre diseñó la llave. Esta es la llave maestra para todos, desmonta cualquier algoritmo y halla un hueco. Hombre listo, es. Pero demasiado apegado a la tierra', Abel asintió condescendiente hacia Eren. '¿No eres la prueba viviente de ese apego?'

            Eren no dijo nada. Volvió su atención a las luces del arco, ansioso por cambiar de tema. Apego. Estaba seguro de que la palabra poco le importaba a él, y mucho menos a su padre. Había sido hacía tanto que había visto a su padre por última vez; catorce años, de hecho, y Eren lo había relegado a una de esas criaturas imaginarias que todos los niños veían y olvidan en la madurez.

            _Sé que estas enojado. Sé que quieres tirar la llave. Pero consérvala. Consérvala como recuerdo mío. Algún día lo entenderás, Eren._

            _¿Qué es lo que quieres que entienda? ¿Qué hay respecto a Titán? ¿O del hecho de que nos estabas abandonando?_

            Francamente, Eren estaba cansado de las verdades y mentiras a medias. Y también cansado de los hombres en su vida. Hombres convertidos en fantasmas en su mente, hombres de los cuales no podía apartarse y seguir adelante. Era extraño como no podía superarlos. A su padre o... a Levi.

            ¿Estaba Eren Jaeger destinado a ser abandonado?

            A lo mejor, así era.

            Había sido reducido al molesto mocoso que nadie deseaba.

            _Siempre fuiste un pro y un contra para el Estado. Es lo mismo para mí. Y, para que recuerdes, nunca hubo un nosotros desde el principio._

            Era patético que esas simples palabras pudieran borrar afectos que valían una vida. Y las palabras nunca dejaron de doler. No entonces, ni ahora. Quizás, la verdadera razón por la que le dolieron cual agujas ardientes en su alma no fue que Levi las dijera, quizás, fue porque Eren había sentido esas inseguridades desde hacía tiempo. No había mucho que pudiera ocultar al Cabo. El hombre tenía la habilidad única de leer a Eren como papel tapiz. Todos sus secretos, los huecos de su armadura. Cómo Eren había huido de su mundo porque no podía lidiar con la enfermedad de su madre. Cuán solitario estaba. Y cómo no pedía ayuda cuando la precisaba. Cómo trataba de mantenerse en pie, cuando el resto se desmoronaba.

            Eren se sonrió a sí mismo.

            _Me pateaste donde me iba a doler peor, Levi. Es en eso en lo que eres bueno, ¿no es verdad?_

            Eren sintió un escalofrío en los lados y se abrazó a si mismo. Frío. Y no era sólo por los pensamientos lúgubres. El aire frío se traspasaba por las puertas del otro lado. Eren se dio cuenta que no era el único perturbado por la visión de esas impotentes puertas. Captó al Vigilante mirando a la oscuridad del túnel, observando el portal a la distancia. El portal a un planeta verdeazulado.

            ¿Conocía el hombre lo que había al otro lado?

            ¿Conocía la Tierra?

            ¿Le importaba?

            '¿Pasa algo, Capitán?', preguntó Eren al enmascarado.

            El Vigilante se volvió hacia Eren, mirando a través de ese rostro de manchas. El enmascarado sacudió la cabeza lentamente. Volviendo la atención a Abel, el hombre estudió al horticultor en silencio.

            '¿Por cuánto?' demandó.

            Abel Hoffstead se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, pensativo.

            'Depende de donde quiera usted ir, estimado hombre.'

            El Vigilante se acomodó la bufanda, dándole otra vuelta alrededor de su cuello.

            'Sabe a dónde quiero ir, doctor Hoffstead... a la Red de Investigaciones de Titán.'

            Eren observó las manos de Abel Hoffstead detenerse en el marco.

            '¿Es eso sabio?', se atrevió a preguntar el hombre. 'Caminará directo a una catacumba', remarcó Abel con una sonrisa desdeñosa.

            El Vigilante miró brevemente a Eren antes de volverse al hombre.

            'Nos arriesgaremos.'

            ..-..

 

            Cuando emergieron del túnel interestelar, Eren se percató de que no estaba de regreso en la Tierra, como había esperado. Porque estas brillantes paredes blancas, lustrosas baldosas y el destellante tren de arcos de portales no podían pertenecer al mundo donde había pasado su niñez. El aterrizaje tampoco había sido placentero. El portal los había vomitado con tanta delicadeza como un T-Rex habría bailado ballet.

            Eren había aterrizado con un 'uumpf' y, mientras yacía allí con un terrible migraña que amenazaba hacerlo vomitar, se dio cuenta de que eso definitivamente no era la Tierra. No podía serlo. Porque, primero, no había verdor en el lugar, ni una cucaracha que le diera vida a ese sitio de cristal. Su nariz tampoco detectó el mohoso aroma de hojas verdes, ni el aire fresco y los salados mares de su hogar. Segundo, los portales que se alzaban en la mitad de gigantesco domo eran los más grandes que había visto, superando a los del Cuartel de Trost. Se alzaban tan altos como el techo, y zumbaban con nerviosa energía. Y, finalmente, la apariencia de dos androides pesadamente armados sellaban el hecho de que seguía en Titán. Las máquinas rodaron hacia Eren, chirriando al pararse frente a él. Le costó una décima de segundo a la IA de los bots escanearlo de cabeza a los pies, y juzgarlo un intruso en ese templo clandestino de ciencia moderna.

            'Forma de vida no identificada', concluyeron sus voces mecánicas.

            Antes de que los guardias androide pudieran alzar la alarma, el Vigilante se puso en acción. Eren observó por el rabijo de sus ojos verdes como el Vigilante enterraba una mano en su gabardina y sacaba una empuñadura. La agarradera metálica le era conocida al Guardián de la Paz, como un viejo amigo. La cuchilla de zirconio se extendió sin problemas, y Eren cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras el otro cortaba las cabezas de los androides limpiamente de sus cuellos. Las decapitadas cabezas de las máquinas rodaron por el piso con un chispazo de electricidad, dejando detrás los cuerpos en pose supina con humo en el sitio.

            Eren se quedó mirando los guardias muertos, sintiendo cierta pena e inquietud mientras les veía.

            '¿Fue eso... verdaderamente necesario?' dijo en voz alta Abel Hoffstead, mirando los robots sellados con disgusto. 'Pude haberlos apagado usando... métodos _menos_ violentos.'

            El Vigilante le ignoró y arrancó la llave de las manos de Abel. Volviéndose a Eren, le arrojó la empuñadura de la cuchilla junto con la llave.

            'Estate alerta', le dijo el enmascarado a Eren.

            Eren miró al Vigilante, fallando en evitar poner en evidencia la turbación en su rostro.

            '¿Qué?', espetó el Capitán ante su expresión.

            Eren sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, se metió la lave al bolsillo y se dio la vuelta.

            El Vigilante le observó antes de arrastrar a Abel. Y aun cuando el enmascarado tiraba de Abel al final del enorme salón, hacia la enorme súper computadora en la red de investigación, Eren se descubrió mirando la empuñadura en su mano. Siguió el cabo curvado del metal con el pulgar y pudo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

            ..-..

 

            Jean Kirstein era un joven de veintitrés años, que había enfrentado una buena cantidad de enemigos en la vida. Desde campeones de peso pluma en el ring de boxeo a matones de la secundaria, de ser un bromista en el campamento de verano a buscar peleas con bandas de motociclistas, no había dejado piedra sin dar vuelta y ningún hombre sin tocar (y no, no en _ese_ sentido).

            Se dio cuenta cuán errado había estado.

            Porque, claramente, el pelo ceniza nunca antes había conocido a una mujer a punto de dar a luz.

            Y gracias a Dios por eso. No quería volver a hacerlo.

            Nunca.

            Jamas.

            En absoluto.

            Si Isabel había sido un harpía cuando era normal, era una sibilante medusa cuando estaba en trabajo de parto. Durante la ultima hora, la mujer había amenazado en dar una paliza, desmembrar, destripar y meterle un palo a través de cualquiera que se atreviera a decirle que 'todo iba a estar bien'.

            '¡CÁLLATE! ¿Cómo te sentirías VOS si tuvieses que soltar una SANDÍA a través de la NARIZ?', fue su respuesta.

            Nadie podía responderle.

            La pelirroja mujer yacía en la cama, soltando fuego por las narices, convulsionando y encogiéndose de dolor por las contracciones. Maldiciones emanaban libremente de sus labios (una gran cantidad dirigidas al pito de Magnum, unas pocas a Jean y el resto a todo el genero masculino). Armin y Marco se habían mantenidos alejados de la zona de nacimiento, y Jean no podía envidiarlos más. Esperó que Marco le informara a Farlan acerca de que la Policía Militar que buscaba al Vigilante. Hizo una pausa ante ese pensamiento. ¿Por qué motivo debía en verdad preocuparle lo que le pasara a ese pervertido enmascarado? No era asunto suyo, ¿no? Furibundos ojos verdes se volvieron a Jean mientras agarraba la muñeca de la mujer y le revisaba el pulso.

            '¿Qué diablos haces, Gruñón?', le ladró Isabel.

            'Reviso su pulso, Isabel. Y, en serio, ¿quién es gruñón ahora?'

            'Mi corazón ESTÁ BIEN. Apurate, buscá una barreta y sacá esa cosa FUERA de mi.'

            Jean giró los ojos. 'Estoy seguro de que tu bebé no querrá oír como su mami pedía una barreta cuando estaba a punto de nacer.

            Cual haya sido la respuesta que tuviera en mente, Isabel no la dijo. La pelirroja se hundió contra las almohadas y respiró dificultosamente, esperando a que la última contracción pasara.

            '¿Te estás-', ella resopló, '-haciendo el listo conmigo?', preguntó Isabel cuando pudo hablar. Su cabeza fue hacia su amante, y el hombre de rastas se acobardó ante la mirada que le prodigó. '¿Dónde está mi partera, lover? ¿Esto es lo mejor que podés hacer, Magnum? ¿Traer a un mocoso arrogante para que me ayude?'

            El hombre le envolvió un chal a los lados y le apretó la mano. 'Izzie, calmate. El hospital misionero está cerrado. Aparte, la madre de Jean es médico.'

            El pelo ceniza interrumpió la conversación con un gruñido.

            'Mi mamá es DENTISTA, gente. Saca dientes, no malditos engendros del demonio.'

            '¿Acaso acabas de llamar a mi hijo no nato ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO?' preguntó Isabel, volviendo su atención velozmente a Jean.

            Jean sólo quería cavar un pozo y morirse.

            Tenía la sensación de que el bebé se la estaba pasando de maravillas.

            ..-..

 

            A Eren se le asignó la tarea de vigilar. Debía mantener vigiladas las puertas, mientras el Vigilante hackeaba el sistema usando a Hoffstead. Habían empezado una larga y tediosa transferencia de archivos clasificados a una ubicación oculta de la red. Eren observó al Vigilante mirar los proyectos de la Red de Investigaciones. Todo lo que pudo ver en la pantalla gigante fueron intrincados planos, detallados diseños y mapas de sitios que nunca había visto, nunca oído y que ni le importaban en verdad. Pero Eren sabía que tenían algo que ver con los portales. No entendía porqué el Capitán los quería. Había creído que el hombre peleaba por la gente de los inferiores. ¿Por qué iban a interesarle los portales al Vigilante?

            El pseudo horticultor tenía razón. ¿Con quién estaba la lealtad del Vigilante? ¿Para quién trabajaba?

            Pero la persona que verdaderamente había sorprendido a Eren era el doctor Abel Hoffstead.

            El hombre de barba a la francesa no actuaba como se suponía de un rehén. No había miedo ni maldiciones, ni el menor atisbo de intimidación en el cautivo. El hombre hombre poco protestó respecto a sus esposas o del hecho de que el Vigilante robaba el trabajo de toda su vida. En cambio, el hombre tenía su atención fija en Eren.

            ¿O era en la puerta que vigilaba Eren?

            No podía decirlo. El joven guardián atisbó a través del cristal, tratando de descubrir lo que su rehén. miraba. ¿Qué ocultaba ese hombre?

            Y fue entonces que lo vio. El largo y bien iluminado pasillo del ala de la Red de Investigaciones que se curvaba a la derecha, donde un cartel colgaba. Un cartel de letras de bronce, en relieve, así nadie las pasaba por alto.

            **_Departamento de I. y D. Médico._**

 

            **_Acceso Restringido_**

 

            Las palabras le cayeron con un clamor de voces. Mientras Eren se mantenía parado allí, recordó a Annie hablar de el hombre enfermo en su vida, por quien había sacrificado su humanidad y por quien había vendido su lealtad al Estado. Su voz era fría y dura, incluso en su cabeza. Pero le habían quedado resonando. Muchas veces se había preguntado qué habría echo él en su lugar. Si alguien le hubiera ofrecido la cura para su madre en bandeja de plata, a cambio de su propia humanidad, ¿la habría sacrificado?

            _¿Sabes cuál es su prognosis? Cincuenta porciento. Es como si Dios tirara una moneda al aire. Y lo dejara a su antojo. Cincuenta porciento, Eren._

            Annie Leonhart, la reina de los hielos de su escuadrón, su antigua compañera y amiga. Y aquí estaba la oportunidad para ayudarla, para garantizarle una oportunidad de redención.

            Si era suertudo, incluso podría hallar manera de ayudar a su madre. No tendría que pasarse el resto de su vida con drogas que alteraran su metabolismo. No tendría que estar en el hospital, no tendría que oír esas voces y volvería a casa, sana y salva.

            Titán tenía la cura para todas las enfermedades... incluso para las incurables.

            Cáncer.

            _Y_ esquizofrenia.

            Eren miró rápidamente al Vigilante. El enmascarado seguía estudiando los contenidos del banco de datos. Eren se volvió al doctor Abel Hoffstead a continuación, quien seguía esposado al hombre de rostro de manchas. Los antiguos ojos del arrugado hombre seguían fijos en Eren, la curiosidad en su expresión. Y allí estaba esa sonrisa maníaca en los labios y asintió, apremiando al chico que se pusiera en marcha.

            _Sí... hazlo_ , boqueó el hombre. _Ve, Eren_. Eren no se detuvo a preguntarse porqué recibía apoyo de un rehén. Pero el joven guardián mordió el anzuelo, y se deslizó tras la puerta de cristal.

            ..-..

 

            Sus pasos sonaban huecos en el pasillo. No se tardó, giró a la derecha y entró en la unidad de investigaciones médicas. Nada le estorbó, lo que debió haber sido la primer alarma en su cabeza. El departamento de investigaciones y desarrollos médicos era un laberinto, y Eren podía sólo esperar no cruzarse con nadie que patrullara. Más andaba, más difícil le era ignorar esas amenazantes puertas grises de los cuartos. O el extraño ruido de un eco bajo el agua.

            Había una serie de puertas cerradas, etiquetadas en números progresivos, EOA1, EOA2, EOA3. Eren recorrió todo el pasillo, buscando manera de introducirse. El ala se ramificaba hacia la derecha e izquierda, guiando a más espeluznantes y vacíos lobbys. El lugar estaba vacío, tanto de máquinas como personas. ¿Por qué? Lo que fuera que hubiese tras esas puertas cerradas, los etiquetadores no lo habían considerado digno de cuidado.

            Eren no estaba totalmente solo.

            Acababa de pararse bajo una estatua de tamaño real de la Señora Justicia.

            Centro Lyndon – Jaeger, decía la insignia escrita sobre sus alas de mármol.

            ¿Lyndon – Jaeger?

            ¿Qué tenía que ver su padre con la medicina?

            Preguntas, preguntas, y ni una puta respuesta. Eren se volvió a las puertas cerradas nuevamente. Fue a la EOA7 y se dio cuenta que necesitaba una tarjeta de acceso para obtener acceso. Genial, ¿y dónde iba a conseguirla...? La voz de Abel Hoffstead era como un eco, instándolo con las posibilidades.

            _Yo ideé el cerrojo, tu padre diseñó la llave. Esta es la llave maestra para todos, desmonta cualquier algoritmo y halla un hueco._

            Eren sacó la llave y se preguntó cómo exactamente se suponía que iba a meterla, si no había agujero para llave. La presionó al lector y esperó pacientemente. Hubo un momento de angustioso silencio antes de que un teclado se separara de la pared.

            **_Bienvenido, doctor Jaeger,_** saludó la voz de Gale.

            Funcionó. Condenamente funcionó en verdad.

            **_Iniciando el segundo nivel de autorización. Clave por favor._**

            ¿Clave?

            Nadie le dijo algo al respecto.

            Tecleó 'TITAN', agradecido de que el Estado operara en español, en lugar de latín.

            **_Incorrecto. Tres intentos restan._**

            T.

            I.

            E.

            R.

            R.

            A.

            **_Incorrecto. Dos intentos restan._**

            La voz de Gale empezó a chirriar. El guardián castaño sabía que estaba siendo egocéntrico, pero valía la pena probar.

            Tecleó 'EREN'.

            **_Incorrecto. Un intento resta._**

            Eren ahora se había quedado sin cartas. Miró en derredor del lobby, su atención guiada a la insignia en la pared. Lyndon – Jaeger. ¿Qué había echo su padre por el Estado de Titán, aparte de convertirse en fugitivo, que el gobierno todavía conservaba su nombre en una placa conmemorativa?

            Suspiró y se volvió a la puerta que le bloqueaba el acceso a la verdad. Decidió probar una última vez.

            ¿Qué era por lo que su padre se preocupaba?

            La respuesta le llegó rápidamente.

            C... A... R... L... A.

            Medio esperó activar las sirenas y alarmas. O hallarse rodeado por una turba de androides. Pero se hizo un pesado silencio antes de que el cerrojo hiciera clic, y la gris puerta al Laboratorio EOA7 se abriera.

            **_Autorización aceptada. Puede ingresar, doctor Jaeger_** , le saludó Gale.

            Eren parpadeó, sorprendido.

            ¿En serio?

            ¿Al fin el universo estaba de su lado? Esto era demasiado afortunado.

            Mordiendo una sonrisa, entró a la oscuridad. No pudo percibir nada al principio. Habían columnas de vidrio dentro, en las que se reflejaba la luz del pasillo. Eren no estaba seguro de si Gale operaba dentro de la sacralidad del laboratorio, pero hizo la prueba.

            'Encender'.

            Las luces parpadearon, una a una, iluminando un gran cuarto con el techo en lo alto.

            La curiosa sonrisa del rostro de Eren desapareció cuando se percató de qué eran esas columnas de luz flotante.

            ..-..

 

            Había cincuenta columnas extrañas en el gran salón. Seres humanos, desnudos y quietos, flotaban en un líquido con catéteres, intravenosas y aparatos extra traqueales adheridos a sus cuerpos. Enfermizamente pálidos, sus pieles estaban arrugadas, con los rostros medio tapados por cabellos como algas, como si hubieran pasado una eternidad en esas columnas. Una eternidad en la compañía de sus compañeros muertos, y silencios solitarios.

            Era una sala de los horrores, tipo de mansiones encantadas que encuentras en un parque de diversiones. Pero esto no eran momias y fantasmas. Esto eran personas reales, atrapadas en ámbar.

            Esto era la realidad, y tenía su apellido grabado en ella, con toda su horrorífica gloria.

            Apretando fuertemente los puños para no perder la compostura,Eren consiguió mantenerse de pie. Esta era la verdad, toda la dura verdad, y necesitaba enfrentarla. Tragó con fuerza, y fue hacia el más cercano. Incluso ahora, esperaba que hubiera una explicación racional para esta locura. Limpió el rocío de condensación del vidrio y leyó la descripción.

            _Sujeto de Prueba: INC005001_

 

            _Etnia: Varón caucásico._

 

            _Edad: 31_

 

            _estudio: Efectos a Largo Plazo del Ricino en la Descomposición Intramolecular del ADN._

 

            _Domicilio: Nuevo México, Tierra._

 

            _Estado: Fallecido._

 

            Eren alzó la mirada y estudió al hombre. Los ojos del fallecido estaban cerrados, puntadas y parches le marcaban la piel. Se forzó a apartarse.

            El siguiente no fue mejor.

            _Sujeto de Prueba: INC005002_

 

            _Etnia: Mujer Asiática._

 

            _Edad: 42_

 

            _Estudio: Análisis Cercano de Nanoide de Doble Ciego en un Sujeto Sano._

 

            _Domicilio: Taiwan, Tierra_

 

            _Estado: Fallecido._

 

            Y la lista era infinita. En esos cincuenta pilares, había afroamericanos, hispánicos, aborígenes y gente de cualquier raza imaginable. Sin distinción de origen o género. Ninguna edad había sido perdonada. Todos los cadáveres provenían de su mundo.

            Experimentos.

            Eren se hundió contra un ataúd de vidrio, su cabeza amenazando con partirse.

            _Y lo que fue inefable para los muertos, mientras vivían,  
te lo pueden decir, ya muertos: la voz   
de los difuntos tiene una lengua dada por el fuego, más allá del idioma de los vivos_. **_(1)_**  
Little Gidding, T.S. Eliot.

 

            ..-..

 

            Un grito angustiado se elevó por el aire. Levi alzó la mirada y miró a las puertas furtivamente. No le llevó mucho darse cuenta de que Eren faltaba, y notó la expresión engreída del rostro de Abel Hoffstead. Levi se le acercó al hombre y cerró su mano libre sobre su pescuezo, haciéndolo dar fuertemente contra la súper computadora.

            '¿Qué fue eso?', reclamó al hombre. '¿Qué hiciste?'

            El doctor Abel Hoffstead se mostró divertido, a pesar del dolor.

            'Ah, creo que el precioso hijo de Grisha... acaba de descubrir las ratas de laboratorio.'

            Levi se volvió a la puertas y apretó los dientes, las palabras siendo entendidas.

            Abel Hoffstead resopló ante sus intentos de mantener la calma. '¿Qué harás, Vigilante?', preguntó, alzando un brazo para atraer la atención del enmascarado a las esposas unidas entre ellos. 'Me temo que debes escoger entre mantenerme como tu prisionero y ayudar al muchacho.'

            Levi soltó su amarre en el hombre y forzó su atención a la pantalla, mirando el progreso de la transferencia.

            97%.

            El doctor Abel Hoffstead confundió su urgencia con indiferencia.

            '¿Vas a abandonar a su propio camarada, ah? Que triste.'

            98%.

            '¿Ves? No somos diferentes en realidad. Todos debemos hacer pequeños sacrificios por un bien mayor.'

            99%.

            Levi gruñó mientras abría las esposas y ataba al hombre en una silla.

            'No soy para nada como tú', le dijo y, tras una última mirada a la transferencia completada en la pantalla, el Vigilante se limitó a dirigirse en dirección de esa voz. Otro grito irrumpió en el silencio de la Red de Investigaciones.

            No le llevó mucho hallar a la bestia furibunda.

            El joven de esmoquin se erguía en uno de los laboratorios, las manos presionadas contra el vidrio de una columna. El castaño estaba mirando la persona (o lo que se suponía era una persona), guardada dentro, sus labios temblando débilmente y los dedos lentamente cerrándose en puños.

            Levi se detuvo en el umbral del salón y observó, mientras Eren apretaba con fuerza la empuñadura del zirconio. Las cuchillas se extendieron y el guardián alzó su brazo.

            '¡Eren!', lo llamó Levi, y el joven se volvió hacia él, los ojos salvajes como fuego. '¡No lo hagas! Baja la espada. ¡No traerá de vuelta a nadie!'

            Por un momento, hubo un atisbo de comprensión. Pero esa breve consciencia se fue tan pronto como vino. Eren le gruñó al enmascarado, sus ojos fruncidos con odio y furia.

            ' _¡Titánicos_ hijos de puta! Esta era mi gente. ¡MI GENTE!'

            Y, antes de que Levi pudiera razonar con él, Eren hizo un arco cerrado con la cuchilla, cortando el pilar de vidrio con un sonoro, ensordecedor crujido.

            ..-..

 

            Los recuerdos siempre te asaltan cuando no lo deseas.

            Había sido dos años atrás. Pero el tiempo era una ilusión, y los recuerdos mucho más. La voz de Eren sonaba ligera a pesar de la gravedad del problema que discutían. Habían regresado de cenar en el Diablo, el mayor había invitado ya que el pelo negro había intentado deshacerse de oh-tan-valiosa- basura terrícola de Eren Jaeger nuevamente, y el joven lo había descubierto.

            'No puedes _tirar_ mis cómics sin decírmelo', insistió Eren.

            'Y, ¿ _ahora,_ puedo tirarlos?', le preguntó Levi como respuesta.

            Eren miró al mayor con enojo.

            'Maldita sea, ¡ _no_! Tienes idea de lo invaluables que son? Estos libros son ediciones _limitadas_... artículos de colección. Tuve que empeñar un brazo y una pierna para hacerme con unos pocos', dijo Eren, alzando un libro de un hombre vistiendo un traje ajustado rojo, del cual Levi pensó debía tener alguna relación con el fetiche de Eren con los tentáculos. Eren señaló el título, llevando un dedo debajo de las letras amarillas. ' _Ésto_ es el número 298 del Sorprendente Hombre Araña, donde Peter Parker conoce a su archienemigo, Venom. Es jodidamente invaluable.' El castaño alzó otro libro. 'Y este es Avenger vs X Men. La batalla más épica de la historia. Ahora, esto-', alzó una copia de 'Watchmen'.

            El resto era un galimatías para los oídos de Levi.

            Eren no había terminado lo que trató de decir, porque Levi había tenido suficiente de héroes de historietas por un día, y había un limite a lo que podía aguantar cuando Eren empezaba a hablar de los _otros_ hombres de su vida (incluso cuando esos hombres eran ficticios). El cabo de ojos grises puso una mano en la nuca de Eren y cortó el discurso del muchacho con un hambriento beso en plena boca. Un beso que servía de recordatorio acerca de quién poseía la vida, corazón, cuerpo y alma de Eren Jaeger. El beso había sorprendido al castaño, porque había venido de la nada, y los libros cayeron al suelo con un rumor de papeles. Y fue toda la distracción que necesitaba. El más joven respondió de inmediato, llevando sus manos alrededor del rostro del mayor, siguiendo esas agudas facciones entre sus dedos y probando esos finos labios con una lengua tentativa.

            Los dos estaban apenas conscientes de la señora Norman emergiendo del ascensor y pasar junto a ellos. No dejaron de besarse hasta que la anciana se aclaró la garganta por segunda vez. Los hombres se apartaron torpemente, e intentaron mantener el decoro en presencia de la señora mayor.

            La señora Norman les mostró un sacudón de cabeza y una risa exasperada antes de desaparecer en el #1262.

            Y otra vez estaban solos, con una repentina incomodidad creciendo entre los dos.

            Ninguno se atrevió a abrir la puerta de su departamento. Ninguno quería romper el momento de silencio íntimo del que ambos gustaban.

            Eren se inclinó contra el marco de la puerta y se rascó las orejas, rojas de vergüenza.

            'Sabes, si seguimos así no vamos a poder pedirle una taza de azúcar a la señora Norman para la próxima...'

            El mayor se lamió los labios, claramente sus pensamientos en otro sitio.

            'Mm', asintió, optando por observar a Eren.

            Eren se descubrió atrapado bajo la vivida mirada de esos insomnes ojos grises.

            El chico de cabello castaño se volvió para aclararse la garganta.

            'Y, ah, ¿de qué hablábamos?'

            Levi imitó su pose, los labios curvándose de un lado.

            'Decías algo sobre la _basura_ que traes de tu planeta, Jaeger.'

            Eren bajó la mirada a los libros en el piso. 'Vamos, Levi. Por ultima vez, NO son basura-'

            'Lo entiendo', sonrió Levi, tirando de Eren para dejar un beso en esa lisa mandíbula del bronceado joven. Acarició el tenso nervio dibujando una linea a lo largo de la piel. 'Lo entiendo... Tienes un maldito complejo de héroe.'

            ' _No_ tengo un complejo de héroe.'

            '¿Conque sí? Puedo recordarte, mocoso, acerca de la vez en el subte. ¿Quién te salvó?'

            Eren suspiró, sin deseos de darle la razón cuando debía.

            'Bien... tú lo hiciste. Aunque yo podría haberme hecho cargo de eso.'

            '¿Y quién salvó tu flaco culo cuando decidiste ser un adorable idiota al saltar por mi ventana?'

            '… fuiste tú.' repuso Eren con una mueca desigual. 'Y, sin ofender, pero me habías amenazado. Y, segundo, ¿mi culo es _flaco_? Eso no es lo que dijiste anoche.'

            Levi atrapó la barbilla del chico.

            'Tercero, ¿quien te salvó de ser borrado por el Estado cuando tenias dieciséis?'

            Eren suspiró nuevamente y reconoció la derrota.

            'Bien, bien. Pero, en mi _defensa_ , tú me diste una paliza y me sacaste un _diente_ de una patada, bastardo. Si a eso te refieres con _salvarme_ ', señaló Eren con sus dedos y miró con enfado al otro. 'Entonces, necesitas hacer terapia, _Señor Guardián._ '

            Las quejas de Eren fueron interrumpidas porque una mano se enredó alrededor de su cabeza y lo hizo agacharse en un fuerte abrazo.

            'No soy un héroe', oyó a Levi susurrar al fin, el aliento del más bajo haciéndole cosquillas contra la oreja. 'Pero soy el único que puede y que siempre te protegerá, Eren. Recuérdalo.'

            ..-..

 

            El tiempo se había suspendido, así como él. Y justo cuando el pilar se desmoronaba, Eren oyó su nombre ser llamado. Pero se quedó parado, paralizado, imposibilitado de moverse, imposibilitado de apartar la mirada de la columna de cristal que caía en su dirección. Una amplia rajadura partió el monumento al medio, lanzando ondas a través del suelo. Y fue entonces cuando sintió una fuerza hacerlo caer para atrás. Un brazo se enredó alrededor de su cabeza protectivamente, forzándolo a agacharse. El otro brazo presionó el hombro de Eren con un doloroso agarre, atrapando al castaño en un abrazo asfixiante. Eren sintió un mentón atrapar su cabeza contra un duro pecho. Y allí estaba la bufanda verde opera atrapada entre los dos.

            La fuera de doscientos galones agua los tumbó contra el suelo. Eren oyó el vidrio romperse, sintió el agua esparcirse, todo con un atronador eco. Como si estuvieran visitando las cataratas del Niágara en un viaje escolar. No sabía que pasó con el cuerpo en el ataúd de cristal. Pero con la lluvia de vidrio y agua, su furia se había ahogado momentáneamente, y el guardián se dio cuenta de cuán temerario había sido. Y, aun así, a pesar de sus decisiones en caliente, Eren se descubrió indemne y consciente, enterrado en el refugio de los brazos del Vigilante. Alguien había soportado el choque de la fuerza... alguien había aguantado la caída. Y Eren sabía que no había sido él.

            Mojado, empapado y apestando del ácido olor de fluidos médicos, yacían en una mezcla de miembros en un charco de líquido por largo rato. El Vigilante estaba quieto, tumbado sobre Eren, calmado e inmóvil, sus dedos enguantados entrelazados en el húmedo cabello castaño. Eren esperó por la reprimenda, esperó por los insultos dirigidos a su inteligencia... pero ninguno llegó.

            Con el corazón agitándose, Eren giró la cabeza para mirar el rostro enmascarado.

            Había un remolino de puntos negros en el blanco, como de costumbre.

            Pero un nuevo color manchaba esa mascara impecable.

            Rojo.

            '¿Capitán?' respiró Eren contra el pecho del hombre.

            ..-..

 

_Nos hemos entretenido en las habitaciones del mar_   
_con chicas marinas envueltas en algas rojas y marrones_   
_hasta que las voces humanas nos despiertan, y nos ahogamos.  
_

            The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock  
( _La canción de amor de J. Alfred Prufrock_ ), T. S. Eliot **_(2)_**

* * *

 

 

            **1** La traducción es de Rodrigo Círigo Jiménez , disponible en _w w w . puntodepartida . unam . mx / ?option = com_content &task=view&id=643&Itemid=29_

            **2** Traducción de Mario Rodriguez Gonzalez, extraído de _lyricstranslate es / lovesong-j-alfred-prufrock-la-canci%C3% #footnoteref1_nrp1weo_


	68. Barrera

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

         

 

            _Capítulo 68:_ Barrera

            ~.~

            En medio poco profundos del naufragio del suelo, Eren rodó al otro sobre su espalda. Las ropas de ambos chorreaban, los pantalones empapados les colgaban de las piernas, las camisas estaban arrugadas tanto por el sudor como los fluidos del contenedor mortuorio. Oyó los restos de cristal crujir bajo ellos y una rápida mirada al inundando laboratorio le reveló que el cuerpo muerto de un calvo e hispánico hombre había encallado en el suelo- un cuerpo desnudo, que tenía muchas costuras que dibujaban un zigzag sobre el pecho, abdomen y cuero cabelludo.

            No sabía quién era el hombre avinagrado.

            Todo lo que sabía, era que podía haber sido un Miguel, Rafael, o un Rodríguez. El nombre de uno de su misma gente. El nombre reducido a un número en un expediente. Un hámster muerto en su rueda.

            ¿Importaba?

            ¿Iba eso a traer a la vida a los fantasmas?

            ¿Había valido su furia ciega perder a otro? Alguien que pretendía ser tan innominable y sin rostro como los muertos que le rodeaban. Alguien que pasó eones tratando de encontrar, sólo para perderlo nuevamente en un remolino de emociones. En este cuarto de estalagmitas de cristal, rodeado por los fantasmas de su gente, Eren Jaeger estaba extrañamente tranquilo. La furia se había disipado, y una profunda sensación de desesperación había tomado su lugar. Su culpa no se había aplacado por el hecho de que los brazos del Vigilante seguían aún envolviéndolo, jurados en protegerlo.

            ¿Protegerlo contra qué?

            ¿Él mismo?

            Eren contuvo el deseo de resoplar. Sin duda, era un completo idiota.

            El guardián tomó la mano derecha del hombre. Los dedos enguantados estaban fláccidos, incluso cuando eren los apretó, tratando de que reaccionaran. Moviendo sus dedos por la muñeca del otro, apartó la tela de la piel y buscó el pulso.

            Lo halló.

            Más ligero que el suyo.

            El corazón de Eren estaba, por supuesto, intentando completar la maratón de su vida.

            '¿Capitán?', llamó con voz apremiante. '¡CAPITÁN!'

            No hubo respuesta.

            'Diga algo _... Por favor'_ , susurró Eren, su voz temblando con emociones contenidas.

            La mancha roja en la máscara creció, haciendo un rastro desde la nuca a la parte derecha del cráneo. La visión preocupó a Eren, como nunca antes otra cosa.

            'Vamos', le urgió, ansioso. 'Los héroes nunca descansa, ¿sabe? Se supone que deben levantarse y seguir luchando. Y usted todavía tiene algo que decirme.'

            No hubo respuesta de parte del hombre inconsciente.

            Pero hubo un nuevo sonido que resonó a través de la casa embrujada del EOA7. Alarmas.

            Eren se secó la cara húmeda contra la manga de su esmoquin y alzó la mirada a las parpadeantes luces rojas que iluminaban el salón como un hechizo mareante. Tenía sentido de que Abel Hoffstead alertara a las autoridades ante la primera oportunidad. Y Eren también se dio cuenta de porqué su rehén le había tentado en explorar la Red de Investigación. Abel había deseado que atestiguara esto. El científico había querido que descubriera el horro y masacre de la labor de su padre en su verdadera y no adulterada forma.

            Se volvió al Vigilante, sus dedos aun cerrados alrededor de la fláccida muñeca del otro.

            _Nunca podemos predecir el resultado. Si el plan falla, tienes permitido abandonarme._

 

            Eren revolvió el sobretodo del otro, pasando sus manos por encima del torso bajo el saco empapado. Halló un revolver, dos cartuchos completos y un arma lanza ganchos. Se cargó las armas a sí mismo para aligerar la carga. Eren a continuación tomó el brazo del hombre y se lo cargó al hombro.

            _La fianza... ¿ah?_

            No esta vez, se juró a sí mismo.

            ..-..

 

            La última persona que había cargado en su espalda se había desangrado y terminado en la morgue. El Vigilante era mucho más pesado que Jerome. Eren esperó... o, más bien, rezó porque su espalda no estuviera lastimada. No ayudaba que ambos estuvieran resbalosos y mojados, y que los zapatos de Eren resbalaran mientras rehacía sus pasos al cuarto con los portales.

            El gigantesco salón estaba vacío e iluminado por luces rojas. Las sirenas chirriaban como si no hubiera mañana. El doctor Abel Hoffstead no seguía allí, pero la mitad de las esposas seguían enganchadas a una silla. Y allí estaban los dos androides decapitados yaciendo en el suelo.

            Repentinamente, hubo una aguda estática y una voz resonó en la vacía sala de la Red de Investigaciones de Titán.

            **_'Jaeger_** ', dijo una mujer.

            Conocía esa voz. La última vez que la oyó fue en la oficina oval de Dot Pixis. Rico Brzenska- la rubia y anteojuda segunda de Pixis.

            **_'¿Puedes oírme, Jaeger?'_**

            Rico no esperó su respuesta.

            **_'Tenemos la Red de Investigaciones totalmente rodeada. ¿Qué te parece una tregua? Te trataremos bien si ahora te rindes.'_**

            Eren se tragó una maldición. Sí, sabía cuan buenos iban a ser con él.

            Sintió la ligera respiración del Vigilante contra su oreja y apretó su agarre en el mayor. _Aguante, Capitán. Por favor, aguante_. Ignorando a Rico, Eren hizo su camino al primer portal, encogido bajo la carga del peso de ambos.

            Rico, aparentemente, podía ver lo que hacía.

            **_'No haría eso de ser tú... Correr es inútil. El Estado los hallará, a ti y a tu cómplice, sin importar de qué lado se hallen. ¡No importa en qué esquina te escondas, nosotros VAMOS encontrarte!'_**

            A Eren no le agradaron demasiado esas palabras. Buscó en el bolsillo de su esmoquin y sacó la llave, el último recuerdo de su padre. La llave, cuyos origines eran tan dudosos como los suyos propios. El castaño la presionó contra el cerrojo y esperó. El vacío se abrió con un ruido de succión, la boqueante obscuridad girando en una puerta. Antes de que pudiera dar el salto, Eren miró furtivamente al salón, pero no halló cámaras. Pero sabía que era observado desde alguna parte.

            Alzó la mano y le enseñó el dedo del medio a la invisible audiencia.

            '¿Nos quieres?', desafió en voz alta. 'Entonces, VEN POR NOSOTROS.'

            Y, con esas últimas palabras, Eren arrastró a ambos a través del portal.

            ..-..

 

            Eren Jaeger hizo la nota mental de nunca tirar el guante... a menos de tener la ventaja. Y, claramente, no la tenía en esta baraja. (No tenía ningún as, para decir la verdad). Se sentía como una pieza de ajedrez, siendo movido contra su voluntad. Eren Jaeger podría ser un bocón y asilvestrado peón... pero no era más que un peón. Un estúpido peón, que no conocía su lugar en el tablero.

            ¿Acababa de declararle la guerra abierta al Estado?

            Sí, lo había hecho.

            ¿Era, singularmente, el mayor idiota de mierda en todo el universo?

            Sí, sin duda alguna.

            No era fácil para Eren hallar el teclado que Abel materializó de la nada. Le tomó mucho de toquetear, sin mencionar que la llave seguía temblando contra el candado y lo ponía nervioso. Quizás, darle a Rico Brzenska ese gesto obsceno no habían sido la mejor idea que había tenido. Si la mujer no le odiaba antes, ahora seguro sí. Probablemente la mujer deseaba desollarlo vivo en cruz, y Eren no quería darle esa chance. No todavía. No cuando tenía a alguien dependiendo de él.

            El guardián dio un paso atrás y estudió el arco bajo sus fluidas luces. Ocho años atrás, Eren había descubierto el primer portal en el sótano de su casa. Le había absorbido con una voz. La misma voz que ahora hacía una pregunta.

            'Coordenadas de destino', preguntó.

            Eren frunció el ceño mientras se rascaba la barbilla, pensativo. '¿Maria?', preguntó, esperanzado.

            'Coordenadas de destino', repitió la voz, sin aceptar su respuesta.

            La llave tembló más fuerte, amenazando con caer del slot. Los titánicos debían haber arribado a los portales de Hoffstead y trataban de forzar las puertas a que abrieran. Al menos Eren todavía tenía la llave maestra con él, pero el chico no sabía cuánto podrían aguantar las puertas y contener a los enemigos.

            Se volvió al portal del lado de Titán.

            'Donde sea. Llévanos a donde sea', le apremió a la voz.

            No hubo respuesta y Eren miró el teclado.

            Por supuesto, no iba a ser sencillo.

            Trató de recordar el movimiento de los dedos de Abel sobre el teclado y repitió la secuencia como tal recordaba. No lo hizo bien a la primeras tres veces. La llave tembló en el candado, las puertas de Titán sacudiéndose en sus sitios. Al cuarto intento, la llave dejó de temblar y se quedó quieta en el sitio.

            ¿Dónde estaban ahora?

            No lo sabía.

            Eren se dejó caer contra las puertas y apretó la frente contra su dura superficie. Suspiró con alivio. Al menos, había perdido a los lobos que le seguían el rastro.

            El castaño quitó la llave del pad y observó la puerta con inquietud.

            Por primera vez en su vida, Eren Jaeger no sabía a donde le llevarían las puertas. El más joven se volvió y miró con preocupación al hombre inconsciente, quien había dejado apoyado contra el túnel.

            Y, por primera vez en su vida, en verdad no importaba donde estuvieran.

            Eren corrió junto al hombre y se agachó a su lado. El Vigilante no se había movida de su sitio, pero la mancha roja en la máscara afortunadamente había dejado de crecer. Aunque uno nunca podía estar seguro.

            ¿Cuán graves serían las heridas? ¿Habría una inflamación? Un coagulo de sangre podía desencadenar una hemorragia cerebral y ser fatal… igual como le pasó a Jerome. ¿Cómo se suponía que Eren lo salvaría cuando la máscara seguía siendo la única barrera que los separaba?

            La máscara de Rorschach.

            La máscara del héroe de su infancia.

            El corazón de Eren saltó de dolor ante la ironía de todo eso.

            No sabía si era una coincidencia o… si el hombre en verdad escuchaba.

            Nuevamente, Eren no recordaba una vez en que el mayor no le prestara atención.

            '¿Capitán?', croó en voz baja.

            ¿Por qué "capitán"? ¿Por qué seguía pretendiendo, cuando el nombre ya estaba en la punta de su lengua, a punto de partirla? Un nombre que sus labios no habían dicho en siglos. Un nombre que esperaba ver ser respondido. Pero el guardián no podía decir esa palabra. Porque Eren Jaeger estaba asustado, muy asustado de perder a la misma persona que había venido a buscar.

            Eren se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo del túnel interestelar. Se quitó el esmoquin y lo hizo un bollo sobre su regazo. Y, cuidadosamente… amablemente, movió la cabeza del otro sobre la almohada recién armada. Aflojó el pañuelo del hombre, desabotonó la camisa y liberó el sofocado cuello.

            Eren antes había derrotado a muchos enemigos. Invasores titánicos, caza recompensas, traficantes, fechas límite de la universidad… y la relación a la más larga distancia del maldito universo. Pero no a esta segunda cara. Le había vencido, así como a su valor.

            Eren alcanzó el borde de la máscara y empezó a levantarla.

            Ni siquiera había pasado el mentón. Porque una mano enguantada atrapó sus dedos con un agarre aplastante y los apartó. El diseño de manchas giró en la máscara, y el hombre en su regazo despertó con dolorosa consciencia.

            '¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?', reclamó la hosca voz.

            ..-..

 

            Cerca.

            Demasiado cerca para su gusto.

            Levi se apartó del calor del más joven y se sentó contra la pared del túnel interestelar. Mientras permanecía allí sentado, sin aire y confuso, trató de descubrir donde se encontraba exactamente. Bajo las débiles luces del portal, podía ver poco. Pero podía discernir sus ropas. El oscuro saco que había escogido para su asistencia en El Ritz se había arruinado para siempre.

            Toses lo atacaron un largo momento. Su visión estaba manchada por una enfermiza humedad en su máscara, una mezcla de sangre y sudor pegado a su piel. Y allí estaba el dolor en su cabeza, que no mostraba señales de aplacarse. No era común que se sintiera cansado, pero ahora mismo tocaba fondo. Le urgía permanecer despierto por un poco más.

            Tiempo. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Tiempo y soledad. Se iba a levantar por sí mismo o moriría en el intento. Pero tiempo y soledad no se le proveerían, mientras Eren Jaeger estuviera a su lado. Si Levi se consideraba obstinado, había olvidado al mocoso. El alborotador extraordinario era tan obstinado como él.

            Eren estaba parado a cinco pasos de él, los brazos sosteniendo la chaqueta del esmoquin que Levi había apartado. Lo que más le molestaba al mencionado era la expresión en el rostro del castaño.

            Preocupación.

            Y… _dolor._

            No le hacía falta verlo ni lo deseaba. Levi había visto ese rostro cientos de veces antes. Para alguien que poseía una boca mordaz como la suya, el tacto no era su mejor amigo. Y, cuando has sido bendecido con una personalidad iracunda y orgullo feroz, sueles lastimar a la gente cuando no lo pretendías.

            Pero no esta vez. No cuando el más joven insistía en cruzar la barrera que trataba de sostener. No cuando los portales estaban tan cerca que casi podía tocarlos. No cuando estaba enojado consigo mismo. El menor empujoncito. Eso era todo lo que precisaba. Quemar este puente entre ellos. Este despiadado apego.

            Cuando Levi se halló a sí mismo en otro acceso de tos, Eren ya estaba otra vez a su lado.

            'Debemos atender sus heridas', trató de razonar Eren con él.

            'Estoy bien', dijo Levi, alzándose con dificultad.

            'Pero-'

            'Estoy _BIEN_.'

            Eren no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

            'Está sangrando. Apenas-'

            '¿Y de _quién_ mierda es la culpa?', espetó Levi.

            Eren se le quedó mirando, sorprendido por lo filoso de su voz. Apretó sus labios fuertemente.

            'Mire', dijo el más joven. 'No le pedí que me salve. No le pedí que arriesgue su vida por mí.' Dijo el guardián, tratando de mantener su temperamento a raya. 'Usted vio que había dentro del cristal. Ellos eran… mi gente. Desconozco cuantos más han sido víctimas de experimentos. Yo era un _Guardián de la Paz_ , maldita sea. Se suponía que debía proteger los dos mundos…', y hubo angustia nuevamente en su rostro, emociones amenazando con derramarse del rostro lacrimoso.

            Levi hizo una pedorreta y Eren lo miró con firmeza. Evidentemente, no era la respuesta que el más joven había esperado.

            '¿Proteger?', repitió Levi, su voz destilando sarcasmo. '¿ _PROTEGER_? No puedes siquiera cuidar de ti mismo, imbécil. Olvídate del mundo.'

            El chico le miró, sus labios separándose un poco para revelar dientes apretados.

            Levi lo miro, firme.

            _Bien… Enójate, Eren… Igual que la última vez._

            Dejó escapar una amarga burla, que sonó dura en el silencio.

            'Lo que viste en la Red de Investigaciones es sólo el comienzo, _Terrícola_. Un avance de lo que vendrá. ¿Por qué crees que los titánicos tienen un interés especial en tu mundo? El Estado es superficial, así como su gente. Así como _este_ tipo… que estás buscando.'

            Eren le miró quietamente, su rostro ilegible.

            '¿Qué se supone que significa eso?', reclamó saber le mas joven tras una larga pausa.

            El mínimo empujoncito. El menor chispazo para quemar ese maldito puente. Era todo lo que precisaba Levi.

            '¿Crees?', el Vigilante enmascarado hizo una pausa, '¿Crees que te amó? ¿Te engañaste en creer que eran almas gemelas, o una mierda como esa? Baja tu cabeza de las nubes. Nosotros, los titánicos, no creemos en las emociones. El sentimentalismo es una debilidad, los apegos son una carga. Todo es un dar y tomar, una guerra donde el vencedor se queda con todo… ¿Estás seguro de que este… _este tipo_ no era un oportunista, como el resto de nosotros?'

            Eren se inclinó hacia delante y agarró el cuello abierto de Levi, dedos lastimados sacudiéndolo.

            '¿Por qué habla así?', reclamó el muchacho, ojos turquesa fruncidos fieramente hacia su máscara.

            Levi saboreo la reacción.

            'Duele escucharlo, ¿no es así? Pero esa es la _verdad_ para ti.'

            Eren masculló. 'Cállese. Por favor, va a agotarse-'

            Levi estaba lejos de terminar.

            'Tú… ¿recuerdas la casa de remates? ¿Recuerdas a los titánicos y las cosas que te dijeron? A lo mejor eso fue todo lo que fuiste para él. Una _carne_ de otro mundo. Una diversión para pasar el rato.'

            Un gélido y difícil silencio que los envolvió.

            Levi esperó pacientemente porque el puente cayera.

            Eren frunció el ceño y soltó su agarre del cuello y el pañuelo verde. El joven dio dos pasos atrás, una sombra de disgusto pasándole por el rostro. Y, sin decir palabra, se volvió y se alejó hacia el otro lado.

            Levi le observó partir. Vio al muchacho irse por el túnel y, con un suspiro, volvió su rostro enmascarada al frente. Las acidas palabras habían supurado el resto de sus fuerzas. El Vigilante se dejó caer contra la pared del túnel interestelar y se llevó una mano al rostro. Oyó el clic de esa estúpida llave, oyó los portales abrirse y los pasos desaparecer tras esas puertas insondables. Y el chico se había ido. El mocoso había desaparecido tras los portales hacia ese _otro_ mundo.

            ..-..

 

            Connie Springer, de veintidós años, no se dio cuenta de que era un caza fortunas, hasta que Sasha le contó que su papá no sólo poseía un rancho de patatas, sino que también una pescadería de bacalao en el norte. En el muy Extremo Norte.

            Esta no era la manera que deseó pasar las fiestas.

            La última vez que había visto tierra firme, fue un puerto llamado Sisimiut, en la costa oeste de Groenlandia, que había decidido llamar "lo de Sissy **_(1)_** ". Sasha había considerado gracioso el nombre, aunque al señor Braus no le gustó en nada la palabra "sissy". El hombre mayor, de barba densa y bigote, asustaba hasta la médula. Pero Connie siguió adelante, esperando impresionar al Braus mayor con su fortaleza en soportar el mal tiempo y mares violentos. Hasta ahora, no lo había conseguido.

            Connie no creyó que la historia del bacalao iba a seguir desde los puertos de Sylvan, pero aquí estaba… en un apestoso pesquero, cruzando aguas internacionales, y estaba enterrado bajo capas de ropas de abrigo- una balaclava, chaqueta con gorro y botas para la nieve. Connie estaba parado bajo un pescante y helándose el culo en el puente. Se sentía con nauseas, frio y entumecido. Este no era el viaje que había esperado hacer. Porque no había siquiera un camino delante. ¿Cuál era el poema que leyó la secundaria? ¿Acerca de un viejo que perseguía a un albatros?

            Así era exactamente como el joven universitario se sentía.

            Lúgubres, blancas y ariscas aguas le rodeaban por todos lados. El muchacho con corte rapado sopló sobre sus manos para calentar sus dedos congelados.

            '¡Connie!', oyó a Sasha llamar desde la cocina del barco. Se volvió a verla asomar la cabeza por un ojo de buey. Sasha con castaño cabello en cola de caballo lo miraba, fresca como flor salvaje, cálida como hogaza de pan. '¿Qué tal va todo allí, Cons? ¿Estás bien?', le gritó ella.

            Connie volvió a soplarse las manos. 'Bi-bien. De-de lujo. Me-mejor que nu-nunca.', respondió él.

            Sasha le sonrió brillantemente, lo que entibió su interior.

            'Mantén la vista atenta por el bacalao.'

            'Cla-claro. Ba-bacalao.'

            El chico se encogió. Había tenido suficiente pescado por el resto de la vida. Pero, sin embargo, iba a ser de novio cariñoso, y alzó sus binoculares para revisar el horizonte. Buscó en las aguas por un buen sitio para lanzar la red. Y Connie Springer vio algo inusual en el blanco paisaje. Un figura parada en un glaciar. Vestida solo con un esmoquin.

            Connie parpadeó dos veces, por si había confundido un pingüino **_(2)_** con una persona. Pero la figura siguió en su visual.

            Bajó sus binoculares, preguntándose si sus nauseas habían alcanzado un nuevo nivel de ridiculez.

            Porque podía haber jurado ver a Eren parado en la cima de un glaciar.

            ..-..

 

            Blanco.

            Blanco hasta donde pudiera ver, desde el pináculo donde se erguía hasta el límite, donde los cielos y la tierra se encontraban. El mundo verdeazulado del cual solía enorgullecerse ahora era un lienzo en blanco. Y era terriblemente helado. Los dientes de Eren comenzaron a castañetear mientras sus extremidades empezaron a entumecerse. Debía moverse pronto… a menos que quisiera morirse por congelamiento. Envolviéndose con el saco otra vez, Eren Jaeger se halló parado en una tierra cubierta de hielo. Tras él, el océano azul oscuro se extendía infinitamente, ensuciado con flotantes trozos de hielo. Y, mientras se erguía helándose, captó con la mirada una ballena irrumpiendo en la superficie, su aleta dorsal salpicando agua con un elegante coletazo.

            '¡Wa-wau!', murmuró, su aliento dejando en la boca una niebla.

            Congelándose, se volvió al blanco paisaje y notó un pequeño espacio de tiendas redondas en la distancia. Junto al asentamiento había un kayak dado vuelta, atado a un palo.

            Ayuda.

            Necesitaba conseguir ayuda.

            Para Levi, la quisiera o no.

 

* * *

 

            **1** En el original decía "Sissy Place", que, aparte de significar "El lugar de Sissy", también se puede interpretar como "el lugar de los maricas"

            **2** Acá hay una licencia poética o podemos decir que Connie es un absoluto tonto, ya que los pingüinos se hallan por debajo del ecuador.


	69. Ojos vendados

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

            

 

            _Capítulo 69:_ Ojos vendados

            ~.~

            Eren no sabía donde se encontraba en verdad. Podía estar en cualquier sitio desde el Ártico a la Antártida. Pero, mientras se abría camino, escalando con los pies medio enterrados en el terreno nevado, se dio cuenta que había más en esa tierra helada que lo que se notaba a primera vista. Los glaciares derritiéndose en el límite de la isla revelaban parches de pastos marrones, donde tiendas en pico habían sido alzadas, seguramente por aborígenes de ese extraño país. Había kayaks atados con sogas a un muelle burdamente construido, y un mástil con una bandera a la mitad. Cerca de la costa, una mayor sorpresa le esperaba. Una banda de huskies amarrados le observaban, con una mezcla de curiosidad y desconfianza. Huskies, intentó procesar su cerebro. Sí… huskies, con exuberantes y ensortijados pelajes marrones y grises.

            Perros.

            Verdaderos caninos, vivos.

            Verdaderos _animales_ vivos.

            El joven guardián nunca había estado más feliz de ver perros, especialmente de los que le ladraban y gruñían con una ferocidad que hubiera hecho a cualquier tipo corriente escapar a los árboles. Incluso había un cachorrito de husky, en medio de los canes adultos- un cachorro con melancólicos ojos y pelaje blanco. Le olfateaba con interés, preguntándose quien sería él. Eren se sintió medio inclinado a robarse el pequeño chucho y llevárselo consigo de regreso.

            ¿De regreso…?

            Sí.

            De regreso para ese tipo que nunca vio un perro de verdad antes. Así Krobe podría tener un compañero con el cual jugar. Así podría ver a Levi disfrutando de los perros, con el atisbo de una sonrisa. El castaño se detuvo, sintiendo el frío persistente dentro de su persona. Su sensación de euforia se había ido, desplazada por el mordiente frio de las temperaturas sub-árticas. Y allí estaba el sentimiento de desesperación, sumándose al embrollo de emociones confusas. No sabía qué era la peor. El agresivo clima o las agujas en su corazón. El joven castaño sintió el ardor de las lágrimas en el borde de los ojos y una amarga risa se le escapó de los labios helados. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Con qué soñaba? Krobe estaba muerto, y su amo también al borde de la muerte. ¿La mayor ironía? Los dos habían sido heridos cuando trataron de salvarlo _a él_.

            _¿Y de quién es la maldita culpa? Ni siquiera puedes cuidar de ti mismo, imbécil. Olvídate del mundo._

 

            Sí. Eren se sentía como un imbécil. Porque este no era el momento para estar construyendo castillos en el aire, ¿no es así?

            _Puede que no sea capaz de proteger el mundo, Levi._

            _Pero quiero protegerte._

            _Espérame._

            _Por favor._

            Eren se forzó a volver a caminar y retomar su camino a través del helado terreno. Escalofríos le recorrieron la espalda, y el chico luchó para hacer que sus dientes dejaran de castañetear. Pasó a los ladrantes perros de trineo y se recargó contra el mástil. El joven al fin ingresó al grupo de tiendas, agradecido de dejar los restos de invierno tras él. Se sentía el calor de un hogar y estaban los humeantes restos del campamento de la noche pasada. Miró en derredor, al círculo de casas. El asentamiento de tiendas estaba vacío, y ni un alma se veía ni oía. Eren se llevó las entumecidas manos a la boca, pidiendo ayuda.

            '¡Holaaaaa!', gritó al vacío paisaje de la tundra.

            Nada.

            '¡HOLAAAAA! ¿Hay alguien? ¿ _QUIEN SEA_?'

            Las casas hechas de tiendas permanecieron vacías, y no hubo respuesta.

            '¡OIGAN!', gritó al círculo de telares que le rodeaban. '¿No hay _nadie_ aquí? ¡Vamos!'

            Sólo el gélido viento le respondía, mientras soplaba más allá de la bandera blanca y roja. ¿Qué país era ése?

            'Por favor', imploró Eren, doblándose para forzar su voz. Con las manos aferrándose a las rodillas, resopló fuertemente y revisó las casas desiertas. 'Por favor, necesito ayuda. _Él_ … precisa ayuda. Está sangrando', el guardián castaño se encogió y se forzó en enderezarse. Tomó aire profundamente, volvió a llevarse las manos a la boca y comenzó a gritar hasta donde le dieron los pulmones. 'HAY UN HOMBRE HERIDO-'

            Dejó de gritar, porque notó un movimiento. Su rostro se iluminó, ya que al fin atisbó a otro ser humano en ese sitio dejado de dios. Una figura pesadamente abrigada apareció en el horizonte, haciendo su travesía hasta él. Eren vio a un hombre inuit descender por la nevada pradera, su mano tirando de las riendas de un buey almizclero que venía tras él. El buey bramó bajo el peso de las posesiones de su amo, y fue quien notó primero al joven.

            Ante la visión de Eren, el inuit se detuvo en seco, más que sorprendido. Miró al chico, su expresión arrugándose con sospecha.

            Eren le concedió que debía ser una visión bastante peculiar.

            Tras juzgar que el joven no representaba amenaza alguna, el inuit avanzó por un montículo de piedras y ató al buey almizclero a una roca. Tras haber asegurado el animal con la soga, el mongol enano se acercó, mirando con alarma al visitante.

            Eren dio un paso atrás y evaluó vacilantemente al otro.

            'Ah, ¿hola?', saludó, consciente de cuan rara su apariencia debía ser.

            ' _Inuugujaq'_ , dijo el pesadamente abrigado hombre cuando llegó junto al guardián.

            Eren le miró burlonamente.

            '¿Ah?'

            '¡ _Inuugujaq_! ¡ _Tunngasugit_!', repitió el inuit y alzó una mano, enseñando la palma. ¿Sería un saludo? ¿O una advertencia?

            ¡Genial! Una barrera lingüística, pensó Eren. ¿Cómo iba a hacer que su mensaje llegara… especialmente cuando ni tenía idea de donde estaba?

            'Perdone, hombre buey. Pero _no_ le entiendo', dijo, haciendo gestos entre los dos. 'Y mi universidad nunca me dio el esquimalés como idioma para elegir. Créame, tenía ganas de estudiarlo… justo después del zulú, pero _claro_ … trate de explicárselo a uno de los imbéciles de mis profesores', agregó, y el guardián no pudo evitar sonreír.

            El inuit ni se rio ni captó el chiste.

            '¿ _Suminnguaaneerpit_?', preguntó el hombre de cara rosada, bajándose el gorro de su abrigo de piel.

            Eren le miró confundido, a modo de respuesta.

            El mongol enano señaló a los cuatro puntos de la isla y entonces a Eren. Miró con intriga al visitante. Eren se dio cuenta que el esquimal le preguntaba de donde diablos había salido. Una pregunta totalmente lógica, sin duda.

            '¿De dónde vengo, ah?', repuso el chico.

            Eren señaló el cielo como respuesta.

            Se hizo el silencio.

            No era la mejor explicación con la que podía haber salido. Los ojos del otro se abrieron ampliamente, y comenzó a retroceder como si Eren… fuera un alíen (cosa que, técnicamente, lo _era_ ).

            Verdad. Esa no era la reacción que esperaba. Eren se puso ansioso mientras el enano retrocedía otros pasos.

            'No, espere. Espere, hombre buey. _Maldita sea_ , no huya. No voy a lastimarlo. Necesito su _ayuda_ , señor. Necesito… vendas… agua… y un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Hay un hombre herido que necesita ATENCIÓN MÉDICA', Eren se percató de que su tono de voz elevado empeoraba la situación, y que mandaba las señales equivocadas. El inuit gruñó y lo evaluó.

            Eren suspiró. Bajando las manos en gesto de derrota, el castaño se calmó y comenzó a hablar lentamente. Hizo gestos a su cabeza y un movimiento como de envolverla con las manos. En verdad deseó haber tomado clases de lenguaje de señas en la universidad.

            '¡VENDAS!', trató de explicar. '¡Medicina! ¿Me entiende?'

            El esquimal alzó una peluda ceja.

            '¡ _Patsit_! ¡ _Paasinergilana_!', dijo vivamente el hombre.

            Eren se pasó una mano por el cabello, frustrado. Sintió una fría humedad en sus cabellos, que le sorprendió. No había notado que los copos de nieve habían empezado a caer. El helado paisaje ya estaba dejándole su marca. Señales que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo aquí. Se volvió al enano y trató de razonarle otra vez, mucho más despacio. Eren Jaeger podía conseguir milagros cuando era paciente y calmo. Al tercer intento, el esquimal finalmente entendió que le decía.

            '¿ _Firsht… aiyd_? **_(1)_** ', preguntó el hombre.

            Eren asintió, inmensamente aliviado por ser entendido.

            Muy para su sorpresa, el inuit no se apresuró por conseguirle los elementos que deseaba. En cambio, el esquimal alzó una mano con expectación, y le sonrió ampliamente, enseñando los dientes.

            Eren se dio cuenta de que el sonriente inuit le pedía algo a cambio.

            El joven guardián gruñó y miró en derredor del blanco país, con desaprobación.

            Dar y tomar. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

            _¿Ves, Levi? Podremos ser de mundos paralelos. Pero, al final, no hay diferencia entre tu gente y la mía._

            ..-..

 

            Connie Springer se escabulló de la cubierta del barco, descendiendo los niveles hasta hallar a la familia Braus. El señor Braus y su hija, Sasha, debatían sobre el menú para la cena del día. Aparentemente, la comida era un tema sensible para todos los Braus, algo que se tomaban tan en serio como las elecciones presidenciales. La discusión de si debía ser salame o guiso de cordero llegó a un repentino fin cuando notaron la alarmada expresión del rostro de Connie. El joven de veintidós años se veía tan pálido, como si acabara de ver el fantasma del padre de Hamlet.

            '¡Sasha!', baló con voz frenética.

            La chica le miró con los ojos de par en par.

            '¿Qué pasa, Connie? ¿Otra vez tienes nauseas? ¿Quieres que te traiga el balde para vómitos?'

            'No, no es eso', dijo él, indignado. '¡Vi algo raro! ¡No a creerme si te lo digo!'

            La chica de coleta se cruzó de brazos y miro al chico de pasamontañas con desconfianza. '¿Qué es? No me dejes así. Anda, ¡escúpelo!'

            El joven hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y miró al señor Braus con temor.

            'Sasha, estaba revisando las aguas, como me dijiste. Sabes, metido en mis asuntos y atento a la carpa y el bacalao, _tal como me dijiste_. Y fue entonces cuando lo vi.'

            '¿Viste a quién?'

            '¡A Eren! Vi a Eren… en la cima de un glaciar.'

            'Momento… ¿ _qué_?'

            'Estaba allí, y al momento ya no estaba.'

            '¿Viste a Eren? ¿EREN?', repitió Sasha, incrédula.

            'Sí, y eso no es todo. También vestía un esmoquin.'

            Sasha arrugó los labios. 'Con, ¿enfermaste? ¡Estás siendo ridículo! ¿Qué iba a estar haciendo Eren ahí afuera?'

            'No. ¡Estoy seguro de que era él!'

            'Connie, ¡estamos a _millas_ de casa!'

            'También lo pensé. Al principio, trate de convencerme que era un pingüino.'

            El señor Braus, quien había estado siguiendo el ir y venir de la conversación, se irguió y resopló sonoramente. '¿Pingüinos en el Ártico? ¡Joven! No hay pingüinos en el hemisferio norte. ¿No te enseñaron geografía en la escuela, niño?'

            Pero Connie le sostuvo la mirada a Sasha con seriedad. Se quitó el pasamontañas y fue junto a la chica castaña, atrapando su mano con las suyas enguantadas.

            ' _Era_ él, Sasha. Me crees, ¿verdad?'

            Sasha Braus se ruborizó bajo la intensidad de su mirada.

            'Hum, quiero hacerlo, Con… pero, ¿qué iba a estar haciendo Eren en Groenlandia? ¿Cómo siquiera llegó aquí? Suena demasiado inverosímil, y lo sabes.'

            Connie sacudió la cabeza.

            'Hablamos de Eren, Sasha. Siempre fue un rarito. Solía oírle hablar solo en su dormitorio todo el maldito tiempo.'

            Sasha asintió con renuencia, dado que también recordaba esos extraños momentos. Como Eren empezó a detestar las tostadas a la francesa de la nada. Como siempre se dormía durante las clases.

            'Sí, ¿y recuerdas como _nunca_ acostumbraba compartir su sopa? ¿Qué carajo con _eso_?'

            'Bingo', dijo Connie con una sonrisa.

            ..-..

 

            Había un silbido en sus oídos, y no le anunciaba algo bueno. Levi se sentó contra las paredes del túnel interestelar, su cabeza colgando pesadamente contra el pecho. Su respiración era débil y tenía una punzante migraña que parecía que iba a partirle la cabeza en dos. Algo no estaba bien. Podía estar deshidratado o peor…. Con fiebre. Los fluidos del cristal del terrícola muerto aun le empapaban, el olor a formol y los conservantes. Olía como una morgue, se sentía como una morgue y, probablemente… se _veía_ como un cuerpo en la morgue.

            Sucio.

            Estaba helado, sucio y solo.

            Sí.

            Él al fin estaba… _solo_.

            El mocoso se había ido y la maravilla de ojos verdes se había llevado la llave consigo. Levi no se había percatado al principio; no se había percatado como había sellado su destino al echar a Eren. Sin una llave de portal, Levi estaría atrapado en este limbo por siempre. Iba a sucumbir al frio, al cansancio, la septicemia, una falla, la obscuridad o… la soledad.

            Y, ¿cuál iba a ser? ¿Cuál iba a ser el que triunfaría, el que le se haría con su último aliento?

            Sonrió con renuencia tras la máscara. Su trabajo estaba inacabado, y Farlan tendría que seguirlo... pero había algo que salvaba su misión malograda. El mocoso estaba a salvo. Levi había logrado mandarlo lejos. Seguramente, el joven soldado ya estaba muy lejos, donde sea que esas puertas le llevaran. Estaría furibundo y agitado. Un ardiente y furioso desastre, pero… a salvo.

            Levi se descubrió frunciendo el ceño. Sus pensamientos se volvían hiperbólicos, y el dolor de cabeza no cesaba, señales que indicaban que su salud empeoraba. Las sombras del túnel interestelar parecían amenazarlo, atosigándolo con sus propias palabras. La obscuridad deseaba consumirlo por completo, comérselo desde dentro. El hombre de ojos grises se dio cuenta de que así debió sentirse Eren aquel día. Ese condenado día, cuando todo cambio para ellos. Cuando el Estado decidió deshacerse de Eren, orquestando un ataque contra su propio soldado y dejarlo desangrarse en el Portal 22. Recordaba las líneas del libro, la debilitada voz de Eren mientras las recitaba mientras las muerte le mordía los talones.

            Levi murmuró esas fantasmagóricas citas mientras se apoyaba pesadamente contra la pared del túnel.

            '¿Cómo era que iban? Sí… _Contempla aquel lugar, desierto y sombrío, aquel horrible calabozo cerrado por todas partes._ '

            Un calabozo. No podía pensar en mejor descripción. No había amor perdido entre los portales y Levi. Nunca le habían gustado estos canales al otro mundo. Nunca le habían gustado las intenciones con las que habían sido construidos, o el precio que trajeron con ellos. Pero, por más que tratara, no podía odiarlos del todo. Porque, de no ser por los portales, ¿Cómo mas hubiera conocido a ese imbécil?

            ' _Encendido como un gran horno. Pero, esas llamas… No prestan luz, la oscuridad es bastante.'_

            Oscuridad. Su evidente amiga y enemiga por la eternidad. Farlan tendría que terminar lo que él había comenzado, así como Erwin.

            ' _Pa-para descubrir sólo cuadros… de dolor. Tristísimas regiones, lúgubre oscuridad… donde la paz y el reposo no pueden morar jamás, donde no llega ni aún la esperanza_.'

            Donde la esperanza nunca llega, murmuró Levi, mientras luchaba la perdida batalla con la consciencia.

            ¿Qué demonios _esperaba_ , de todos modos?

            ¿Algo que los conservadores religiosos predicaban?

            Casi en respuesta, oyó las puertas abrirse. Volvió su rostro enmascarado al otro lado y allí estaba. Una cascada de luz ingresando y el sonido de pasos. Algo suave se apoyó contra su lado, llamándolo por su título. Desnudos y delgados brazos rodearon los hombros de Levi, y gentiles dedos acunaron su cabeza.

            '¡Capitán, manténganse despierto! ¿Puede oírme? ¿PUEDE OÍRME? Yo… estoy aquí… justo aquí.'

            Levi suspiró, inadvertidamente.

            Era evidente que esa calidez sólo podía pertenecer a ese condenado esposo suyo, cabeza de caca.

            Un joven llamado Eren Jaeger, alias la esperanza de la humanidad.

            _Su_ esperanza.

            ..-..

 

            '¿Cómo se siente, Capitán?'

            Como la mierda, tuvo ganas de responderle. Pero Levi guardó silencio, aliviado a pesar de todo.

            '¿Tiene un contusión?'

            El enmascarado tomó aire profundamente y quiso sentarse. Pero las manos en su hombro insistieron en mantenerlo horizontalmente.

            'Le conseguí algunos primeros auxilios. Es algo casero pero debería detener la hemorragia.'

            El mayor se contuvo en responderle. En cambio, cerró los ojos, y empezó a extrañar el silencio del túnel interestelar.

            '¿Hay algún goteo en sus oídos? ¿Algún síntoma que debería preocupar?'

            Levi suspiró inadvertidamente.

            '¿Está sufriendo sordera?', insistió el joven sin cansancio.

            'Desearía TENERLA', espetó Levi, abriendo los ojos para mirar al más joven. Eren seguía acunando su cabeza sobre el regazo, la preocupación evidente en su rostro. Y fue la primera vez que Levi lo notó. Que el chico de cabellos castaños no vestía la mitad de la ropa que Isabel Magnolia le había escogido. Eren estaba sentado con el pecho desnudo, su camisa y chaqueta sospechosamente ausentes. El guardián se sentaba, temblando levemente por el frio. Pero no se quejó nunca. Nunca, a pesar suyo.

            'Oye, niño', le llamó el Vigilante.

            '¿Sí?'

            '¿Tienes algún tipo de problema en conservar las ropas puestas?'

            El castaño se mostró apologético por un breve momento y entonces, sonrió esperanzadamente.

            'Perdone, señor. Pero tuve que hacer un intercambio.'

            Levi frunció el ceño.

            '¿ _Intercambio_?'

            Los dedos de Eren fueron a la suelta corbata de Levi y comenzaron a desenredar la tela de su cuello.

            'Sí, capitán. Del tipo de intercambio que hare ahora.'

            ..-..

 

            Había un vacío eco en el túnel interestelar, entre los dos mundos paralelos. El eco del tiempo y el espacio. Y ellos. Ellos dos. Uno con una venda en los ojos, y el otro enmascarado. Todo fue idea de Eren, y Levi tuvo que aceptar renuentemente los términos. El acuerdo era simple. Si el Vigilante no iba a permitirle a Eren atender sus heridas, debería hacerlo él mismo. A cambio…

            A cambio, Eren prometió vendarse los ojos, y esperar pacientemente hasta que el otro terminara.

            '¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? ¿Qué no vas a mirar?', preguntó Levi al joven con buen humor. Fue en sentido figurado, una pregunta que no suponía ser respondida.

            'Confié en mí', respondió Eren con determinación en su voz. 'Porque, por si no se dio cuenta todavía, Capitán… sólo me tiene a mí.'

            El mayor observó al chico en la penumbra, meditando esas palabras. Eren era extrañamente persuasivo cuando lo deseaba. Aceptando la derrota, el Vigilante aceptó el trato. El joven mantuvo la promesa fielmente. Eren se sentó de piernas cruzadas en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared. Una corbata color gris carbón le cubría los ojos, asegurada con doble nudo en la parte trasera de la cabeza. El castaño se sentó perfectamente quieto, atentamente oyéndolo. Era algo extraño para Levi verlo callado. Porque un Eren silencioso significaba que el más joven pensaba, y nada bueno salía de eso.

            Levi suspiró y comenzó a despegarse la máscara. Salió lentamente y su rostro fue expuesto al mundo exterior en lo que había parecido siglos. Cuando la máscara de manchas de tinta quedó reducida a un trapo, la dejó a un lado y abrió la piel de ciervo que Eren trajo consigo. Dentro había rollos de algodón, hielo envuelto en una fina tela, una botella de agua, una toalla áspera y un pote con una baba verde que olía a hierbas. Eran unos materiales caseros, no del tipo alta tecnología y de primera línea que podía ofrecer titán. Pero servirían… porque todo contenía todo lo que Levi consideraba era Eren.

            Cálido y hogareño.

            Levi alzó la mirada a Eren, pero no dijo nada. El más joven debió sentir su sorpresa.

            'Perdone. No pude conseguir mucho', se disculpó Eren, una mueca asentándose en su rostro.

            Levi sonrió suavemente y asintió. Se dio cuenta de que Eren seguramente no podía verlo.

            'Es suficiente', admitió el Vigilante, y comenzó el lento proceso de limpiar sus heridas. Y, mientras lo hacía, sus ojos grises nunca dejaron al chico con la venda en los ojos, sentado delante de él. Levi no recordaba la última vez que tuvo el lujo de observar a Eren desvergonzadamente sin renuencias. Por primera vez, pudo observar a Eren todo lo que quería, dejó a sus ojos absorber todo lo del chico- la piel bronceada del pecho desnudo, los vellos erizados en sus antebrazos, cada tendón y musculo… y no tenía que preocuparse porque su secreto fuera descubierto. La venda en los ojos tenía sus ventajas.

            '¿Puedo preguntarte algo?', le preguntó Levi.

            Observó una sonrisa dibujarse en los labios azules y el chico asintió.

            '¿Por qué volviste? Después de todo lo que dije, no debiste hacerlo.'

            Eren no se tardó en responderle.

            'Perdone, Capitán. Pero no puedo guardarle rencor a alguien al que le aporrearon la cabeza… por _mi culpa_. Y, si hay algo que aprendí, es que ustedes, los titánicos, son tremendos _mentirosos_. Aparte, no volví por usted. Volví por mi…', hizo una pausa y terminó sus pensamientos en un tono más bajo. 'Regresé por mi esposo.'

            Levi se pasó la toalla por el cabello rapado y miró divertido a su compañero cegado.

            'Así que, conque eso es. ¿Soy tu salvador, y sólo me pagas las deudas?'

            Eren sonrió.

            'Me temo que le debo unos favores. Muchos, de hecho.'

            Levi le observó serenamente.

            '¿Qué pasa si esto no basta? ¿Qué hay si te pido algo más?'

            Una sombra de duda pasó por el rostro del joven.

            'Amigo, no te voy a decir _cariño'_ , le cortó Eren.

            Levi contuvo una risa.

            'Eso no.'

            '¿Qué es lo quiere, entonces?'

            No sabía por qué lo había preguntado. A lo mejor, era por la frustración de guardar las falsas apariencias. A lo mejor, Levi estaba cansado de hacer el papel del Vigilante Enmascarado. Quizás, en alguna parte bien en el fondo, deseaba ser nuevamente Rivaille.

            'Un… beso.'

            Eren se puso rígido. El pedido había tomado al joven por sorpresa, y sus hombros se alzaron, tensos. Cuando Levi no hizo otro avance, el castaño se relajó y se aclaró la garganta incómodamente.

            'De verdad se golpeó duro la cabeza, ¿no es así?', dijo, rompiendo la tensión con una pequeña y ronca risa.

            Y allí estaba su respuesta. Levi no estaba seguro de sentirse aliviado o frustrado por esa contestación. Todo lo que podía hacer era sonreír y volver a atenderse las heridas. Tomó el algodón y limpió el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, untándolo en la sangre seca. Siguió limpiando hasta que llegó al modulador de voz, el último fragmento de la identidad del Vigilante que seguía atado a él. Antes de decidirse a quitarlo, hizo una última sentencia.

            'Ese tipo por el que volviste… espero que valga la espera', dijo Levi, y se quitó la caja de voz de la nuca.

            No esperó obtener respuesta.

            Y, cuando llegó, las palabras sorprendieron a Levi.

            'No', dijo el chico. 'Definitivamente no lo vale.'

            Levi se quedó quieto, mirando al otro intensamente.

            Eren siguió hablando.

            'Ese pendejo no vale nada del dolor que me ha causado. Es arrogante, mal hablado y hace lo que cree correcto. Y, ¿sabe que es lo que más detesto de él? El hecho de que siempre ESTÁ en lo correcto. Ese estúpido cara de póker. Ese conchudo-', Levi se encogió ante los nombres y Eren siguió con una retahíla de insultos. 'En todos los años que lo conocí, ni una vez me dijo esas dos palabras. Me hace esperar una eternidad y… seguiré esperándolo. ¿Sabe por qué?'

            Levi se frotó el antiséptico herbal a sus cortes, encogiéndose por el ligero ardor que le dejaba. Pero sus ojos grises permanecieron fijos en Eren.

            No habló, no sin el modulador puesto.

            Eren rió ahogadamente.

            'Porque una vez me dijo que el caos y el orden van juntos. Mi sitio es a su lado. Y me necesita tanto como yo lo necesito. Así que, seguiré buscándolo.'

            Levi miró al más joven, y le sorprendió cuanto ese chico había crecido en los últimos ocho años. De un adolescente, que peleaba para lidiar con la vida, a este cuerpo fornido, su pilar de apoyo. Y mientras Levi se levantaba del suelo, caminaba a ese turbulento joven, inclinó una rodilla.

            Eren oyó el movimiento y una expresión de confusión cubrió sus facciones. Levi no dijo nada, y observó al chico en silencio.

            ¿Un chico?

            No. Ya no.

            Pero podía aun ver al dieciséis añero Eren en él. Eren, con sus ojos cubiertos, copos blancos en el cabello, descamisado y helado. Pero este Eren Jaeger era más fuerte que su anterior, más atrevido que el mismo Levi. Y esos labios azules estaban apenas entreabiertos, tentadores e invitándolo. Levi puso na mano en la barbilla del más joven, quien se sorprendió por su contacto. Y, sin decir palabra, se inclinó.

            Empezó como un beso casto, para recordarse a él mismo, y quizá también a Eren, de los viejos recuerdos. Pero había una represa de emociones contenidas, que siempre amenazó con desbordarse. Y se rompió con un torrente de sangre a sus orejas. Levo puso la otra mano en la nuca del chico y lo atrajo más cerca. Tiró del labio inferior, pasándole la lengua por encima y contento de ver a Eren tratando de mantener las manos quietas.

            Levi tampoco lo entendía. Para ser una persona que había apreciado la obediencia, las reglas y la autoridad… ¿Cómo terminó con este tipo, quien era tan impredecible como una tormenta?

            Sí, impredecible. Su propio caos. Porque cuando las manos de Levi recorrieron los pantalones del más joven, una rodilla sobresalió y el mayor recibió una violenta patada en el estómago.

            Levi se apartó dolorosamente, y descubrió a esos hinchados labios apretados en una delgada línea.

            Eren profirió un gruñido y frunció el ceño tras la venda.

            'Perdone, pero la _única_ persona que tiene permitido hacer eso… es mi marido.'

            Levi se encogió.

            No sabía si sentirse aliviado o triste por sí mismo.

            Se hizo un incómodo silencio, y el joven guardián fue quien habló primero.

            'Dado que se está sintiendo mejor, _Capitán_ , ¿regresamos?', preguntó.

            ..-..

 

            En la costa de Groenlandia, a doscientas millas de Sisimiut, un barco a motor enfrentó las gélidamente heladas aguas, e hizo tierra en la costa con un temblor. Dos estudiantes universitarios descendieron y caminaron subiendo la colina hasta que se cruzaron con un inuit sentado sobre una roca. Un buey almizclero les baló a modo de saludo.

            Sasha Braus y Connie Springer se detuvieron, perplejos.

            Habían hallado el hombre del esmoquin.

            Y no era Eren.

            Porque era el esquimal quien vestía un esmoquin.

            ' _Raro'_ , dijo los dos a la vez.

            ..-..

 

            **[Libro Guía del Ejército de Titán]**

 

            [Sección 24, parte 2]

 

            Como administrar primeros auxilios a heridas de la cabeza:

 

  1. **Evaluar al paciente**
  2. Evalúe el estado de consciencia del paciente.
  3. Si no está totalmente consciente, coloque al paciente en una posición con apoyo.
  4. Revise que las vías aéreas estén libres y que revise los signos vitales cada pocos minutos.
  5. Si está consciente, ayude al paciente a descansar en la posición que le sea más cómoda.
  6. A veces, los pacientes con heridas en la cabeza pueden agitarse. Pida a amigos y familiares que calmen y tranquilicen al paciente.
  7. **Dar atenciones hasta que llegue ayuda**
  8. Cubra cualquier herida con una tela limpia.
  9. Si hay algún goteo de nariz o las orejas, cubra el área con un paño estéril.



            **III. Monitoreo del paciente**

  1. Mantenga una vigilancia constante a la respiración y el nivel de consciencia.
  2. Y, lo más importante de todo, NO deje al paciente solo.



            .

            .

            .

            .

            .

            _Notas~_

            Inuugujaq! Tunngasugit: ¡Hola! ¡Bienvenido! ( _groenlandés_ ).

            Suminngaaneerpit?: ¿De dónde eres? ( _groenlandés_ )

            Patsit! Paasinergilana!: Perdona. No entiendo. ( _groenlandés_ )

* * *

 

            **_1_** Deformación de "first aid", primeros auxilios. Me pareció mejor conservarlo, considerando que Eren trata de entenderse con alguien que no habla un idioma que él maneje.


	70. Nadie

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

            **NdT: Cuando no estoy con problemas personales, se suman los laborales.. O, sino, una gripe que me tuvo dos semanas con la cabeza destruida….**

            _Capítulo 70:_ Nadie

            ~.~

            El juego se terminó, cuando Levi lo besó. O eso pensó Eren.

            Pero, ni bien se recuperó, la máscara estaba nuevamente en el rostro del otro, la venda de los ojos de Eren no más y el beso, olvidado. Habían vuelto a sus profesiones oficiales, de Renegado y el Compañero del Renegado. Todo como si el beso nunca hubiera pasado y, si _hubiera_ pasado, no fue más que un error. El Vigilante recogió las armas que Eren había dejado tiradas cerca de las latientes puertas del arco del portal. El revolver volvió a su funda, el arma de ganchos bajo su camisa, donde las púas no le lastimaran, y los cartuchos desaparecieron en los bolsillos. Todo, mientras Eren abría el portal hacia Titán. Mientras el más joven giraba su llave en el lector, sus ojos permanecieron fijos en Levi.

            No, no en Levi, sino en… _Vigilante_.

            Tal como insistía el otro.

            Y Eren le seguiría el juego. Iba a jugar este juego de escondidas mientras le permitiera estar cerca; mientras le fuera permitido estar junto a Levi. Hasta que la muerte nos separe, como decía la gente en las películas. O hasta que el ego de Levi los separara, se repitió Eren a sí mismo.

            Y aún así… para alguien que trataba tan duramente en mantener su disfraz, ¿por qué lo había besado Levi? ¿Por qué el Vigilante Enmascarado seguía manteniendo las apariencias? ¿Acaso pensaba que Eren era _tan_ denso, un idiota _tan_ obtusamente zoquete para ni siquiera reconocer los labios de su propio marido?

            El joven oyó el ominoso clic en el pad, pero su mirada permaneció en ese rostro punteado.

            Si había habido la más mínima duda de que el Capitán no era Levi, se desvaneció cuando lo besó. Porque si había algo que era un indicio evidente, era la forma en que besaba Rivaille. Para ser un hombre que raramente dejaba sus emociones y sentimientos lo dominaran, la filosa lengua de Rivaille, los callosos dedos y sus hoscos labios hablaban otro idioma cuando no vestía el uniforme del deber. Y cuando Eren no era un maldito pupilo. Mientras que las palabras de esa boca podían ser gélidas y brutales, esa misma boca podía posarse cálida y dejar gentiles besos en su piel erizada. Siempre como un agujero negro. Y ahí estaba la contradicción que ni la mecánica cuántica podía explicar y, a lo mejor, a Eren siempre le gustó esa contradicción. Como él podía ver lados que el Cabo no le enseñaba a nadie más. Como Eren era el único que podía ver la naturaleza más gentil y suave de Levi. Era un logro del cual se enorgullecía.

            Y, bueno, había extrañado esa boca.

            Por más que quisiera pasar otra vez sus manos por ese cabello negro, o captar un atisbo de esos perspicaces ojos, junto a la riqueza de su experiencia y visión, Eren se forzó a ser paciente.

            A mantener su distancia.

            Pretender que no estaban relacionados. Pretender que eran extraños.

            Y esperar.

            Esperar a que Levi se revelara a sí mismo, y le diera a Eren esas explicaciones tan atrasadas.

            Y Eren podía hacer eso. Podía ser paciente… ¿cierto?

            El Vigilante pescó al joven mirándolo inquisitivamente.

            '¿Qué?', reclamó saber, con esa extraña voz. '¿Tienes algún problema?'

            Eren despertó de su concentración. Señaló las armas que el otro se había guardado. 'Sigue herido, Capitán. ¿Está seguro de que desea cargarlas?'

            El enmascarado rió sin gracia ante sus palabras. 'Toda la Policía Militar va a estar buscándonos. No me sorprendería que ya hayan puesto una recompensa por nuestras cabezas.'

            Eren se encogió de hombros mientras sacaba la llave del cerrojo.

            'La violencia genera violencia. Una vez, alguien me dijo eso.'

            El Vigilante recogió su sucio sobretodo del piso, y caminó hacia Eren. Y lo que hizo a continuación sorprendió al guardián. El hombre envolvió los hombros del joven con el abrigo, y, sin mediar palabras, se dio la vuelta.

            'Es también un mundo de comer o ser comidos', dijo el enmascarado, mirando a algún punto en la distancia. 'Las circunstancias cambian. La gente… cambia.'

            Eren no dijo nada, pero tiró del abrigo para acomodárselo. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la contradicción entre las palabras y las acciones. Con una sonrisa apenas disimulada, el guardián empujó las puertas dobles y la luz se filtró, encegueciéndolos por un breve momento. El Vigilante miró por última vez al túnel interestelar, al vacío de la obscuridad… y a la puertas al otro extremo.

            La Tierra.

            Pero, antes de que el hombre pudiera meditar al respecto, Eren les guio de regreso al mundo de Titán.

            Ni bien emergieron del portal, el Vigilante reconoció el sitio donde se hallaban.

            El sótano del Ritz.

            Eren se mostró tan contrariado como el enmascarado.

            'Oye, niño.'

            Eren miró con desaprobación en derredor.

            'Ya sé, Capitán. Le juro que no fue idea mía-'

            '¿No podías haber elegido un lugar donde-, bueno, no sé-, un sitio donde un equipo de fuerzas especiales no se haya desplegado para bajarnos a tiros?'

            Eren hizo una mueca.

            Bueno, era evidente que las coordenadas de Hoffstead les regresarían al punto de origen. No se le dio tiempo para considerar sus errores. Porque oyó el chirriante sonido de ruedas y un vehículo pesado marchar hacia ellos. Un vehículo oscuro de seis ruedas.

            ¿La Fuerza de Operaciones Especiales?

            ¿La Policía Militar?

            Los ojos de Eren se abrieron de par en par mientras retrocedía nerviosamente.

            'Mierda… Nos encontraron. ¿Qué vamos a hacer-?'

            Oyó un clic y se volvió a hallar al Vigilante cargando un cartucho en su arma. El hombre tomó a Eren por el hombro, poniéndolo detrás suyo mientras el vehículo se detenía. El Vigilante alzó el arma y la apuntó a la parte trasera del vehículo. Con el brazo firme, el dedo en el gatillo.

            Una puerta trasera se abrió y un alto hombre asomó la cabeza.

            '¿Necesitan un aventón?'

            ..-..

 

            Eren se sentó en la parte trasera del utilitario, como un mero espectador. Observó con curiosidad mientras el Vigilante intercambiaba palabras con el hombre de un solo brazo. Aparentemente, su nombre era Moloch.

            Aunque ese chirriante brazo robótico tenía toda su atención, los ojos turquesa de Eren siguieron fijos en el enmascarado, y no en su aparente salvador. El rostro de machas era un desastre- un completa mezcla de colores, desde el blanco, del negro a… rojo y verde. Rojo por la ropa, y verde por el antiséptico herbal. Un brazo se apoyó al vehículo para darse apoyo, el Vigilante se veía cansado mientras miraba rápidamente en derredor.

            Siempre en alerta. Incluso cuando estaba herido, Eren notó con cierto orgullo.

            Al menos, estaba bien.

            Moloch seguía hablando. Su voz era nasal e irritante para los nervios. Eren capto trozos de la conversación, hasta que el vehículo salió a un camino más tranquilo. Allí, podía oírlos mejor.

            'Te dejaré en un aeropuerto privado, Vigilante, y te prestaré la nave de uno de mis hombres', oyó decir a Moloch. 'Confío en que podrás guiarte de regreso a Maria.'

            El enmascarado asintió secamente.

            'Gracias por el aventón. ¿Cómo supiste donde estábamos?'

            Moloch fingió una sonrisa sin gracia. 'Estaba en todos los canales de noticias, camarada. Pensé que necesitarías refuerzos, y estuve en lo cierto. El gusto fue todo mío. No quisiera entrometerme, pero… ¿Qué asuntos tenías en el Ritz?'

            El enmascarado enfrentó la mirada de atenta de Moloch.

            'No es asunto tuyo. Lo que me _importa_ es porqué llevas adelante un mercado negro de órganos en mi territorio… ¿Te gustaría explicarme eso, lengua de serpiente?'

            La revelación hizo que la sonrisa de Moloch se agriaba por un segundo. La pérdida de la compostura no duró mucho, y el muscular hombre de cabello blanco alzó la cabeza para mirar más allá del hombro del Vigilante. Una sonrisa retorcida se dibujó en sus labios, mientras observaba la frontera de Ulkridge pasar. Rascacielos, las moradas de los afortunados, hogar de los agraciados y ricos, el estrato de Titán que no tenía mucho por lo que preocuparse… más que por qué vestido usar para una gala, que robo mascota comprarle a sus niños y como evadir impuestos. Monumentos de acero corrupto y cristales hostiles. Eso era la metrópolis.

            'Me desilusionas, Vigilante. Pensé que **tú** , de entre todos, _entendería_.'

            '¿Entendería?', repitió el Vigilante con asco.

            'Sí. ¿De dónde crees que el financiamiento de tu artillería, bombas, armas y bazucas proviene? ¿De dónde crees que yo consigo el dinero? ¿Cómo presumes que construí mi imperio armamentista? El mercado de desplumar órganos le sirve a los cerdos y sanguijuelas de estos lugares. La misma metrópolis que odias. Véndeles órganos, róbales su fortuna y usa ese mismo dinero sucio para causar conmoción. Es un sistema de equilibrio perfecto. ¡Qué mejor manera de rebelarse! ¿Qué mejor manera de hacer temblar al Estado? ¡Usar su propio dinero contra ellos! Y, ¿qué pasa so unas pocas vidas son perdidas en el medio de-?'

            Eren quiso quedarse en su sitio. Pero las palabras de ese engendro le hicieron ver la fría y dura verdad. ¡Un sistema! ¡Un maldito sistema! Antes de que pudiera controlar la furia que lo embargaba, el castaño había dejado su asiento, ido al otro extremo del camión e interrumpido a Moloch a mitad de su discurso. Agarró al hombre del cuello y lo hizo dar contra la pared. Reconoció que el sujeto era más pesado de lo que aparentaba.

            '¿Unas pocas vidas?', repitió por lo bajo, los ojos cerrándose con furia. '¿Unas POCAS vidas? ¿Así le dice? Un _chico_ llamado Jerome murió, bastardo. Usted ni siquiera lo conoció, menos su apariencia, o lo que su familia debió sufrir.'

            Moloch… quien hasta ese momento nunca prestó atención alguna a Eren, miró al joven guardián con interés. Resopló y se volvió al enmascarado, ignorando al joven.

            'Por favor, dime, Vigilante. ¿Quién es… este _muchacho_?'

            Eren gruñó.

            '¿A quién demonios llama _muchacho_ , hi-?' Pero Eren descubrió una mano enguantada cerrándose sobre su muñeca y tirar de él.

            'Nadie', respondió el Vigilante. 'No es nadie.'

            Eren se quedó mudo ante esas palabras. Observó al enmascarado, esperando una explicación, una señal, _algo_.

            Nada llegó.

            Una puerta en la partición se abrió y el conductor interrumpió la cargada atmosfera.

            'Señor, hemos arribado al aeropuerto.'

            Moloch sonrió.

            ..-..

 

            Dentro de una oficina oval de Trost, un caballero calvo y uniformado tragó un tremendo trago de su whisky. El licor ardió mientras descendía por su garganta, y, sintiéndose satisfecho, hizo un pequeño 'hum' y metió el frasco de vuelta en el bolsillo de su pecho. La pared hecha de telepantallas mostraba un montaje de imágenes, pero sus ojos seguían una sola pantalla, en el centro. Un aviso sobre un 'incidente' en la Red de Investigaciones. Era curiosa como los medios siempre lo indicaban como ' _incidente'_ cuando no tenían la menor idea de lo que pasaba.

            La buena y vieja prensa.

            Los medios eventualmente le vendrían a hacer preguntas. Y él les alimentaria con otra historia de la chacota.

            El comunicador zumbó y Gale anunció el nombre.

            'Rico', saludó Pixis con una sonrisa amable.

            'Señor', dijo la mujer.

            '¿Ha evaluado los daños, madame?', le preguntó él.

            'Sí, señor. Fue un acceso a los datos. Cuarenta y ocho archivos clasificados se transfirieron del servidor local a un sitio indeterminado. Gale no pudo rastrear la ubicación. Nuestros ingenieros siguen tratando de hallar el camino.'

            'Ya veo. ¿Y qué dice al respecto nuestro estimado _Barón Gris_?'

            'Hoffstead cree que el espionaje no es su especialidad y se rehúsa a cooperar.'

            Pixis sonrió ampliamente.

            'Ah, no sorprende eso. Esos hombres de blanco. Nunca saben cómo cooperar. ¿Qué hay de los sospechosos?'

            'Dos, señor. El ex miembro de los Guardianes Eren Jaeger. Lo confirmamos por las cámaras y la voz. El segundo es el terrorista que se hace llamar "Vigilante". Lamento informar que no logramos aprehenderles.'

            Pixis estuvo callado, y frunció sus cejas. La alegría se había ido de su rostro.

            'Sesenta soldados fueron dados a su comando, ¿y nada consiguió? ¿Ése es su reporte?'

            Se hizo un silencio tenso antes de que Rico se aclarara la garganta con cierta vacilación.

            '… Sí señor. Así lo temo.'

            Se hizo una larga pausa hasta que Dot Pixis se limpiara una mota de polvo de la manga. Era un hombre que sabía tener su temperamento bajo un buen control. Pero este juego del gato y el ratón lo cansaban tanto a él como al Estado.

            'Esperamos nuevas órdenes, Comandante', le recordó Rico.

            'Ordenes, ¿hm?', dijo Pixis, su mirada yendo a las telepantallas por última vez.

            Con un suspiro de resignación, el hombre de alto rango hizo girar su silla y miró espuriamente al visitante de su oficina oval. A la mujer rubia, sentada en el sofá, sumergida a medias en las sombras.

            ..-..

 

            El guardián fue nuevamente designado como piloto. Tampoco iba a quejarse. Al fin estaban regresando a casa. No al 1263, pero sí a su segundo hogar- el bien cuidado hostal de Isabel Magnolia. El Vigilante le pasó las llaves a Eren y ocupo el asiento de acompañante. Eren oyó un ligero gruñido mientras el enmascarado se ponía el cinturón de seguridad, un gruñido que hizo a Eren ser acosado por temores. ¿Serían los vendajes capaces de resistir el largo viaje hasta casa? ¿Debería, en cambio, llevar al otro a un hospital? El joven miró al Vigilante con preocupación, atento a las señales.

            'Estoy bien. Partamos.' Insistió el otro.

            '¿Quiere ir al… hospital?'

            Se oyó un resoplido.

            '¿Y qué institución en su sano juicio admitiría a un pirómano _buscado_ por la ley?'

            Tenía un punto.

            Eren asintió vacilante y encendió el motor del TJ, ocupándose de la consola. Aunque al guardián no le gustaba Moloch en lo más mínimo, admitía que ese engendro manco les había ayudado. Moloch les entregó la mejor aeronave en servicio. Por más impresionado que Eren estaba por ese último modelo, sabía que era mejor ser cuidadoso. El castaño revisó los controles dos veces, inspecciono el tanque de combustible e incluso el tren de aterrizaje.

            El enmascarado notó su cautela.

            '¿Qué estás haciendo?'

            'Revisando… cosas.'

            Hubo una sonrisa en la voz que hablo a continuación. El Vigilante parecía comprender el motivo de que Eren sea paranoico.

            'No te preocupes, sabiondo. Moloch no sabotearía nuestro vehículo. Me necesita.'

            Eren miró escrupulosamente a su compañero, frunciendo el ceño. El joven arrancó los jets y la aeronave comenzó lentamente a ascender.

            '¿Por qué?' dijo Eren mientras se colocaba la máscara de oxígeno. '¿Por qué lo necesita, señor?', preguntó, su voz sonando incorpórea a través del equipo. '¿Por qué USTED siquiera lo necesita? No puedo creer que trabaje con ese engendro. No le importa la gente', dijo, luchando para seguir un camino recto.

            El Vigilante no se defendió, ni trató de suavizarlo con palabras.

            Suspirando, Eren alistó el TJ para el largo circuito que los llevaría a casa.

            'No me ha respondido, Capitán', insistió.

            'Esto no te concierne.'

            Y ahí estaba nuevamente esas punzantes y gélidas palabras.

            'Sí', dijo con los dientes fuertemente cerrados, los dedos apretando el volante con fuerza. Tan fuerte que podría haber roto la maldita máquina. 'Porque no pertenezco a aquí, ¿cierto? Soy sólo un maldito Terrícola. Porque esta es _su_ cruzada, no mía. Después de todo, soy sólo… _nadie_. ¿No es cierto?'

            El rostro de tinta se volvió a mirar al frente, simulando estar atento al paisaje. Un paisaje de terreno desierto, más allá de las fronteras, con sus lagos verdes de hidrocarburos. Pasaron por fuera de los límites de Ulkridge y Eren se sintió feliz de despedirse de la ciudad burbuja. El TJ ascendió a su última altura, las oscuras nubes del atardecer cruzaban el cielo de Titán, absorbiéndolos como si fueran parte de ellas. La máquina retumbó en el silencio de su conversación.

            El castaño suspiro.

            'Después de todo lo que hice por usted, Capitán', dijo Eren, 'sigue sin confiar en mí, ¿verdad?'

            'Te metiste _tú mismo_ en esto', dijo el enmascarado al fin.

            'Sí, lo sé. Metí mi triste culo en esto. Lo capto', espetó Eren, los ojos revisando el radar mientras cambia al piloto automático.

            Estaba consciente de que el enmascarado giraba la cabeza para verlo. El más joven deseo que no lo mirara así. Estaba cansado de su constante vigilancia, especialmente desde que sabía quién era la persona tras esa mascara. El chico quito las manos del volante y se cruzó de brazos. Tembló ligeramente, a pesar del cálido abrigo que lo envolvía. Se frotó las manos por costumbre.

            El Vigilante notó sus movimientos.

            '¿Tienes frío?'

            Eren frunció el ceño. 'No importa.'

            '¿Qué quiso decir eso? Importa, chico', le dijo el enmascarado. 'Ese tipo que buscas… se preocuparía. No querría que murieras de frio. Te desea cálido y a salvo.'

            '¿A salvo o _resguardado_?', replicó Eren, girando el cuello para mirarlo. 'Hay una maldita diferencia entre las dos cosas, señor.'

            Un tenso silencio siguió esas palabras.

            El Vigilante no intentó consolarlo.

            Eren volvió a suspirar, dándose cuenta de que esa conversación no llevaba a nada.

            '¿Por qué-?', empezó, pero paró a tomar aire. '¿Por qué siquiera me besó? ¿Cuándo-?'

            '¿Cuándo sabía que estabas casado?'

            Lo que trataba de decir Eren era ' _cuando todavía no quieres decirme la verdad'_. El castaño sacudió la cabeza con frustración, y decidió seguir con otra pregunta.

            'Sí, claro… ¿por qué, ah, me _besó_?'

            No hubo respuesta.

            Eren tragó el nudo en su garganta. Era evidente que Levi no le iba a responder.

            '¿Le gusto… o me estaba teniendo lástima?', preguntó Eren con voz baja.

            El Vigilante miró las plantaciones flotantes que se hicieron visibles. Suspiró.

            'No compliques esto. Sólo… olvídate de que siquiera pasó. Estábamos en un maldito túnel, con demasiadas emociones. Te ayude, me ayudaste y ahora... estamos a mano.'

            'Así es, ¿eh?'

            'Sí, así es.'

            'No, creo que merezco una mejor explicación. No importa cuán duro sea, de verdad quiero saberlo.'

            'Eres insistente.'

            'Así me han dicho.'

            Y, aun así, Levi permaneció perfectamente silencioso.

            ¿Dónde estaban esas palabras por las que Eren había cruzado océanos y estrellas? Al fondo de un oscuro abismo, sin dudas. Eren miró el aro plateado en su dedo, y detuvo esos pensamientos. ¿Por qué había llegado tan lejos, en verdad? Todo lo que había deseado en un principio era asegurarse de que Levi seguía vivo.

            Vivo, sano y salvo.

            Y así lo estaba.

            La misión de Eren estaba cumplida. Su propósito en venir a Titán completado. Podía irse en cualquier momento, ¿no era así? Ser el _nadie_ que Levi quería que fuera.

            Pero el corazón humano es traicionero. Deseaba el pasado. Deseaba que las cosas fueran como antes. Y en especial deseaba esa mirada del hombre que amaba. Solo una miradita.

            'Bien', dijo Eren. 'Pretendamos que nunca pasó. Pero, ¿puede responderme una última cosa?'

            El rostro de manchas le miró inquisitivo, y asintió con cautela.

            '¿Por qué pelea?', preguntó Eren, gesticulando al panorama ante ellos. '¿Qué demonios es esta cruzada en la que está metido? ¿Es por los inferiores? ¿Se está revelando contra el Estado? ¿ES ese el motivo por el que arriesga su vida, Capitán?'

            El Vigilante estuvo callado mientras se acomodaba en su asiento y se apoyaba contra la ventana. Se hizo una pausa furtiva y su conversación fue interrumpida por la lluvia. No era de agua y truenos. Era la lluvia de berio. El lastre de los arboles caducos en las plantaciones flotantes. Las luces de las alas del TJ iluminaron de rojo las hojas, mientras descendían como una cascada que convergía alrededor de ellos. Hubiera sido una visión bella durante el día. Pero, en la oscuridad de la noche, las hojas eran como cuervos que revoloteaban en torno a ellos.

            'Libertad', fue la única palabra que respondió ente la lluvia de hojas.

            Eren volvió su vacilante atención al otro.

            '¿Qué?', croó.

            'Me oíste.'

            '¿ _Libertad_?'

            'Sí, libertad. Ése es el motivo de esta guerra. La libertad es como una droga, niño. Una vez que la probaste, ardes en deseo de tenerla por completo.'

            Eren estudió la máscara de Rorschach en silencio y, finalmente, se forzó a apartar la mirada.

            '¿No tiene miedo de…. morir?', preguntó.

            'Je', dejó escapar el enmascarado. 'A nadie le importa un tipo que se esconde tras una máscara.'

            'La gente se preocupa', espetó Eren, y se encogió ante su propia explosión. Bajo la voz y añadió, más tranquilo. 'Su gente se preocupa así como… yo. Odiarían verlo _partir_ , Capitán. Es fácil morir, pero, créame, señor, es mucho más duro seguir viviendo. ¿Y sabe quién me enseñó eso?'

            El Vigilante miró a Eren de soslayo.

            'Mi marido', concluyó el más joven.

            ..-..

 

            'Apesto tanto como si una fábrica de químicos me hubiera vomitado encima', dijo el Vigilante, gruñendo mientras era ayudado para salir de la nave. Hunter y Farlan le ayudaron a llegar al porche del Tiburón de Cromo, sus brazos rodeando los hombros de sus camaradas.

            'Tu rostro esta en todos los noticieros', dijo Farlan con tono de reprobación. 'La inteligencia relacionó el fiasco del Ritz al atentado del Senado de Trost. Vendrán por ti, Capitán.'

            Eren observó al enmascarado encogerse con agobio.

            'Así que soy _famoso_ , ¿ah? Y ni me tuve que sacar la ropa. ¿Por qué me iba a quejar?'

            'Capitán', le reprochó Farlan. '¿Fueron todos esos teatros… necesarios?'

            '¿Te refieres a tomar de rehén a su preciado genio? Arte de la guerra, Church. Arte de la guerra. Les hará tener miedo. Cada gallina se preguntará quien es el siguiente blanco. Y los barones grises lo previeron desde hace tiempo.'

            'No habrás-'

            'No, no maté a Hoffstead. Estuve tentado. Pero no.'

            Hunter se aclaró la garganta. 'Ah Cap, Marco reportó que la Policía Militar _ya_ lo está buscando aquí.'

            Eren observó mientras el enmascarado volvía su rostro enmascarado a su asistente rubio.

            ´Por favor, dime que no vas arrestarme, Farlan.'

            El hombre de capa verde sonrió. Sus ojos brillaron mientras observaba a su líder con reverencia. 'Eso no será necesario. Tienes la lealtad de la gente. Pero, tome mi consejo, _sería_ prudente bajar el perfil por unos días.'

            'Suenas como Izzie.'

            Farlan sonrió levemente. 'Hablando de Isabel, tenemos un nuevo miembro que añadir a esta tropa de renegados.'

            Se hizo una pesada pausa.

            '¿Quién?'

            Hunter rió, divertido. 'Sí, una nueva abeja reina.'

            Las voces se ahogaron mientras Eren veía las puertas cerrarse.

            El castaño fue dejado ahí, parado en el porche, olvidados por todos.

            Church.

  1. Church.



            Farlan Church.

            Ahora lo entendía.

            _No estás solo. Eren Jaeger, me encantaría asistirte en tu búsqueda._

 

            Había sido engañado por completo. Y se lo había tragado- anzuelo, cuerda y flotador. Eren permaneció en la entrada del Tiburón de Cromo, la mano curvada alrededor del picaporte. Le habían puesto una venda en los ojos. Y no solo ese maldito marido del demonio. Sino que también los amigos de este. A lo mejor, Eren había estado equivocado. Quizás, Levi no le necesitaba tanto como había esperado. Era verdad, Levi era un huérfano de las calles, pero _no estaba_ solo. Tenía amigos, como Isabel Magnolia, quien le confiaba con su vida. Camaradas, como Farlan Church, a quien Levi había pedido que fuera testigo en su boda. Gente del pasado de Levi, quienes compartían su sentido de propósitos y misión, con quienes no sentía la necesidad de esconderse. Este sitio, "Maria", que Levi había escogido por encima de su humilde departamento.

            Y, ¿Qué pintaba Eren en todo esto?

            ¿Tenía sitio aquí?

            ¿Iba a seguir siendo sólo ese _otro_ tipo?

            ¿O peor… _nadie_?

            El guardián castaño se metió la mano en el bolsillo. Dentro de la tela de sus pantalones, halló algo que había recogido de su corto período en la tierra.

            Lo sacó lentamente, temeroso de romperlo.

            Recordó que era.

            Eren había intercambiado la chaqueta de su esmoquin y su camisa por insumos médicos, sin pensárselo dos veces. Salvar a Levi había sido su prerrogativa. Siempre lo había sido. Pero, antes entregar la chaqueta, había sacado algo del agujero del botón, algo que el inuit no había considerado valioso.

            Eren abrió sus dedos, y allí estaba.

            En su palma, yacía una rosa roja, frágil y golpeada por todo su andar. Pero la había conservado. El tallo resecándose se extendía de su palma al aro de plata de anillo de bodas. Eren doblo los dedos sobre los pétalos rojos, preguntándose porque la había conservado. ¿Por qué seguía conservando esa arrugada rosa roja? ¿Porque Levi se la había dado? O porque, en ese breve momento, Eren Jaeger se había sentido ser algo más. Que su visita a Titán no había sido en vano.

            Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos pronto. La puerta delantera se abrió, sorprendiendo a Eren.

            Fue más sorprendido por la visión detrás. Jean Kirstein se erguía, vestido con unos pantalones holgados, con una camiseta manchada de sangre. Su frente estaba sudorosa y tenía ojeras bajo los ojos, que demostraba poco sueño. Jean le miró boquiabierto con la misma sorpresa, sus ojos almendrados revisando a Eren de cabeza a los pies. Señaló al castaño con sus dedos envueltos en látex.

            'Qué demonios. Te ves peor que si te hubieran atropellado… ¿Te pasó encima un land rover o algo así?'

            Eren dejó escapar una delgada sonrisa y asintió.

            'Sí… me siento como si hubiera pisado un auto.'

            Jean hizo una mueca.

            '¿Dónde está tu camisa?'

            'Es una larga historia. No preguntes, Kirstein. Por favor, no preguntes.'

            Jean observó a su compañero guardián en silencio, antes de que sus hombros se relajaran. El más alto sonrió y alzó las manos haciendo una burla.

            'Te abrazaría para alegrarte…. Pero tengo fluidos amnióticos encima.'

            Eren alzó una ceja y la boca se le abrió en confusión. La verdad le cayó al fin.

            '¿Izzie dio a luz?', preguntó Eren, incrédulo. 'Y, espera, ¿ _ayudaste_ a traer al bebé?'

            Jean asintió levemente, haciendo una mueca ante el recuerdo. 'El clímax de mi vida. Sí…. Y esa nena es tan mandona como su mama, créeme.'

            Eren no sabía si reírse o impresionarse. _Una nena_ , notó en silencio.

            'Otra pluma para añadir a tu sombrero, caballo', le bromeo Eren con una sonrisa maliciosa.

            'Cállate, bastardo.'

            Eren siguió sonriendo y cerró la distancia entre ellos, dándole al otro un gran abrazo del oso. Líquidos amnióticos o no, era un alivio ver a Jean.

            El de ojos almendrados estaba un poco sorprendido por su movida. No le llevó mucho… darse cuenta de las cosas.

            '¿La cita fue _tan_ mala?'

            Eren cerró los ojos y guardó silencio.

            Jean giró la nuca y observo a su compañero con inquietud. 'Vamos, hombre. No pudo haber sido peor que lo mío. Sólo traje al engendro del infierno de una diablesa.'

            Era gracioso como Jean siempre conseguía hacerlo reír, y Eren se sintió profundamente agradecido por eso.

            'Tienes un punto', reconoció en su incómodo abrazo. 'Y, oye, no dejes que Isabel te escuche decir eso.'

            Jean sonrió y le palmeó la cabeza. Tras una larga pausa, la rubia ceniza se aventuró a preguntar esa pregunta que le acuciaba.

            'Y, ah…. ¿encontraste al tipo?'

            Se hizo una larga pausa. Una pesada pausa, para dejar que Eren ordenara sus sentimientos.

            El guardián sonrió sobre el hombro de Jean, y sacudió la cabeza lúgubremente.

            'Todavía no, Jean. Está ahí afuera, en alguna parte. No estoy seguro… de si quiere que lo encuentre.'

* * *

 

 **Notas~**  
_Precuela oneshot "Historias" (más que presagiar el final, presagia el comienzo)._  
_Quince capítulos más…_

            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT: Es gracioso traducir este capítulo, y luego recordar que en realidad faltan 34 y otras sidestories….


	71. Familia

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

           

 

 

            _Capítulo 71:_ Familia

            ~.~

            La beba no tenía los mechones rojos de su madre. En cambio, había heredado el ondulado cabello oscuro del padre. El mechón de cabellos fue todo lo que Levi pudo ver del bulto que Isabel sostenía contra su pecho. El cambio en Izzie era evidente. Era toda amabilidad y relucientes sonrisas, sus ojos nunca se apartaban de su retoño. La atenta madre le susurraba a su niña, le hacía morisquetas, pero retoño estaba resultando ser una rebelde prematura. Sí, una verdadera renegada… porque ya se estaba pareciendo a su madre. La niña no mostraba señales de abrir los ojos pronto, a pesar de Magnum le sacudía el meñique.

            Levi acercó una silla en silencio y se sentó cerca del lecho de la madre. Estaba cansado, y su jaqueca persistía, pero deseaba saludar a la recién nacida antes de retirarse a su habitación.

            Isabel le miró para sonreírle, y fue entonces que notó las manchas de su máscara. Una sombra le recorrió el rostro y la sonrisa desapareció al instante.

            'Por Dios. ¿Estás bien, brother? ¿Es eso… _sangre_?'

            'Estoy bien', le aseguró Levi, consciente de los jóvenes revoloteando en la habitación contigua. No era momento para explicaciones, porque Marco y Jean habían llegado. Los jóvenes estaban parados junto a la puerta, hablando entre ellos en voz baja. Levi se dio vuelta cuando un tercero se les unió. Eren. Recién duchado y poniéndose una camisa, Eren se frotaba una toalla sobre el cabello revuelto y trataba de pasar entre sus amigos.

            Levi se volvió a mirar a la nueva familia, y vio a Isabel intercambiar una mirada con Magnum.

            '¿Qué?', les preguntó Levi, sospechoso.

            Isabel suspiró enigmáticamente. 'Magnum dice que te están buscando, brother. Saben que estas aquí, en Maria. Podemos fiarnos en que la genta guardara silencio, pero… si hay un soplón, estamos listos. No podemos arriesgarnos. Debes mantener el perfil bajo, Capitán.'

            Levi se apoyó en su silla. 'Puedo cuidarme, Izzie.', insistió.

            Isabel le miró, atenta.

            'Eso espero', dijo al fin. 'My queen no querrá que su padrino sea un descuidado, ¿no es cierto?'

            '¿Queen?', repitió Levi con esa ronca y vacía voz, y una risa como ladrido. 'Ustedes son una mierda para elegir nombres. Perdona a la niña, ¿quieres? Ya es bastante malo oírte decir "lover, lover" todo el tiempo, Izzie.'

            Isabel le saco la lengua.

            'Era un apodo. Aparte, estábamos esperando a que llegaras. Baby necesita ser nombrada por su padrino.'

            Las palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa. Se miraron uno al otro en silencio, hasta que Levi se hundió contra el respaldo de la silla, y sacudió solemnemente la cabeza ensombrerada.

            'No, Izzie. No puedo ser el padrino. En cambio, deberías elegir a Farlan. Mis manos', el enmascarado paró, mirando sus dedos enguantados – 'están manchadas de sangre. He matado antes, Izzie. No estoy orgulloso de ello, pero tampoco temo admitirlo. Cuando los humanos olvidan serlo, yo hago lo mismo. No habrá tregua. Ninguna tregua…'

            La pelirroja le clavó la mirada. 'Ah, no creas que te escaparás de esta. Ya te elegimos, así que no hay vuelta', ella le agarró de la mano, a pesar de su resistencia. Le sonrió cálidamente y le apretó la palma. 'Y estas no están manchadas de sangre', dijo con voz suave. 'Te conozco, Capitán. Evitaste tomar vidas, cuando podías hacerlo. Te he visto. Si estas manos están manchadas, es por las esperanzas y las preocupaciones de la gente de aquí', ella sonrió mientras le decía eso. 'Confía en mí, brother. No hay mayor honor para nuestro baby que tú aceptes ser su padrino.'

            Sin esperar su respuesta, Isabel se inclinó y le apoyó el bulto.

            El Vigilante se dio cuenta lo que pretendía. 'No, Izzie, no es buena idea', dijo él.

            'Cárgala', insistió la pelirroja. 'Sólo sostenla, condenado armadillo.'

            El enmascarado aceptó el bulto entre sus brazos y, con un pesado suspiro, se arriesgó a mirar al infante.

            Y allí estaba.

            Un querubín. Cachetes rosados, brazos retorciéndose y una nariz de botón. Tan condenadamente _pequeña_.

            Un mes prematura, pero era la vida humana respirando por sí misma, incluso en este mundo de inferiores.

            Levi podía sentir a Isabel sonriendo triunfalmente.

            'Y, que tal. ¿Cómo se ve?', presionó la posadera.

            No quería halagar el ego de la madre y fácilmente podría haberle agriado los ánimos. Decirle feos nombres era una habilidad de la cual se enorgullecía poseer. Pero no pudo evitar maravillarse ante la visón de esa forma de vida entre sus manos.

            'Linda', fue su simple y honesta respuesta.

            Un extraño silencio le siguió. Marco y Jean dejaron de cuchichear. Eren, quien había logrado meterse entre sus compatriotas, se quedó helado cuando lo oyó. Isabel brilló.

            'Claro que es linda. Es _mi_ bebé. Tiene la mitad de mis genes dentro.'

            'Hey, hey. ¿Qué hay de mi mitad?', dijo Magnum, pero nadie le prestó atención.

            Levi miró a la infanta y asintió. 'Sí, es sorprendente de que haya salido de una vaca gorda como tú.'

            Isabel no estuvo feliz de eso, y le dio una palmada al bíceps, mascullándole.

            El Vigilante asintió, todavía mirando a la niña.

            'Bueno, bueno, no me burlaré de ti. Felicitaciones, chicos', dijo Levi al fin, 'Un niño es una bendición, y una responsabilidad. Las familias son preciosas. Protéjanles con todo su corazón.' Dijo el enmascarado, poniéndose de pie.

            'Suenas como un viejo', le dijo Isabel, sin gracia.

            ' _Soy_ un viejo. Un viejo _pervertido_ y cincuentón, ¿No es _así_ , Izzie?'

            Isabel le sonrió ampliamente, evitando sus ojos y, en cambio, miró a Magnum. Los nuevos padres intercambiaron palabras mudas.

            'Necesitamos celebrar, lover. Considerando que no me conseguiste partera para que me ayudara.'

            'Oye', interrumpió Jean desde la puerta. '¿Ninguna partera? ¿Qué diablos fui yo? ¿El vecino que daba apoyo moral?' Isabel le ignoró y se volvió a su amante.

            El hombre de rastas asintió con entusiasmo. Magnum la tomó por los hombros, y le besó la punta de la nariz.

            'Claro, mamacita. Definitivamente debemos celebrar. ¿Qué tal una fiesta, ah? Conseguiré los fuegos artificiales, la música, chupi'- captó la fiera mirada de Isabel. 'Okey, nada de chupi, no chupi- perdona, fue un desliz.'

            Levi sacudió la cabeza ante su tembloroso aliado. 'Magnum, ten huevos, ¿quieres? Eres la definición de pollerudo-'

            El Vigilante dejó de hablar. Porque la beba en sus brazos se había removido, sacada de su sueño por las voces de los adultos. Y había abierto los ojos por primera vez. Levi sonrió. La niña no había heredado el cabello de su madre, pero si los ojos.

            Verdes. Incandescentemente verdosas profundidades le miraban vívidamente, evaluándolo por completo. Había una amistosa curiosidad en esa mirada y una pequeña y rechoncha mano que se alargaba hacia él.

            Una epifanía impactó al Vigilante.

            El enmascarado se volvió rápidamente a Isabel.

            'Izzie, toma a la niña. Se asustará de mi cara-'

            Pero la mano de Isabel en la suya lo tranquilizó.

            'Está bien. Shh'. Dijo ella, tratando de calmarlos. 'Hola baby. Buen día, cariño. Au, ¿no es encantadora? Vamos, brother. Ves, no te tiene miedo. Ahora sería un buen momento para ponerle nombre…'

            El Vigilante miró a la niña entre sus brazos.

            Cabello oscuro. Ojos verdes. Y un rostro vibrante.

            Había visto eso antes. Y había cargado el recuerdo del rostro en su memoria desde el comienzo. Miró hacia la puerta, buscando a esa persona en particular. Eren encontró su mirada con incomodidad.

            'Un nombre', murmuró Levi en el delgado silencio entre ellos. 'Sol. Nómbrala… Sol.'

            '¿Sol?'

            Se hizo el silencio mientras Isabel seguía su mirada, y captaba al guardián mirándolos, intrigado. El descubrimiento la embargó y la pelirroja le hizo entusiasmadas señas al castaño, indicándole que avanzara.

            'Eren, ¿quieres cargar a la bebé? Ven, handsome. Es tu oportunidad, antes que vuelva a dormirse.'

            El castaño vaciló, mirando a la familia y al Vigilante.

            Muy para sorpresa de todos, sacudió la cabeza y declinó el ofrecimiento.

            'Quizá después… Debo, eh, ver a Armin', dijo, y se retiró del cuarto, presuroso.

            Un incómodo silencio colgó en el aire tras las pisadas que se alejaban.

            Isabel se volvió al Vigilante, mostrándose un poco herida.

            '¿Acaso… acaso dije algo malo?', preguntó, dejando caer su mano.

            Nadie en el cuarto respondió.

            La pelirroja olisqueó sus prendas de maternidad. '¿O acaso huelo? Apesto, ¿no? Por Nyse, Magnum, ¡porque no me dijiste! ¿No te aclaré que la comunicación es algo importante, lover?'

            El Vigilante permaneció malhumoradamente silencioso y se volvió a la niña. La beba volvía a retorcer sus brazos. Le miraba y estiraba un pequeño puño, tratando de tocarle la nariz. Cosa que le había negado el mismo pequeño privilegio al otro "sol", le dejó a esta niña hacerlo. Dejó que Sol tocara la máscara, saboreando la risita que obtuvo en respuesta.

            ..-..

 

            Eren oyó las voces de Jean y a Marco llamarlo. Le pedían que regresara. Pero no atendió a sus llamados y bajó las escaleras, presuroso por partir. No sabía por qué huía. Diablos, había enfrentado a sus enemigos- un titán con armadura, cazar recompensas, matones, un anfiteatro lleno de esclavistas, su examen de Mecánicas Fluidas e incluso una dentista demoniaca (con el apoyo retrasado de Armin), pero allí estaba el guardián, huyendo de un… _niño_. Una beba, de entre todas las cosas. No se entendía a sí mismo.

            Eren caminó al salón común, sus pasos apenas haciendo ruido sobre la gastada alfombra. Fue hasta la cocina del Tiburón de Cromo, donde halló a un joven rubio encorvado sobre la mesa con una soldadora. Sorprendió a Armin, pero rehusó entablar conversación con su amigo. En cambio, salió por la puerta trasera. Afortunadamente, el rubio no lo siguió tampoco, porque Hunter había tomado Armin de la manga y hecho regresar.

            Dejado a sus propios medios, Eren se halló en el patio trasero del hostal. Un desierto con bolsas de arena, unas pocas macetas con cactus y un enorme aparato construido en el medio. Una verja de metal separaba el patio del agrisado vecindario. Eren miró al refugio de la maquinaria en el medio – una máquina que seguidamente había oído funcionando en la mitad de la noche, como los drones. Nuevamente se oyó ese ruido, fuerte en sus oídos. El ruido de un motor y una bomba. Caminó hacia su origen, porque, ahora mismo, incluso la compañía de una maquina le resultaba cómoda.

            Dedujo que era la bomba de agua de la que Armin le contó. Esa que convirtió a su amigo en el monstruo de barro. La torre de agua era una interconexión de tubos de metal, los codos y vigas encerrando una poderosa bomba profundamente enterrada al suelo. Su sonido, como sirena de niebla, era hipnótico para sus oídos.

            **_Chug._**

            **_Chug._**

            **_Blurp._**

            **_Chug._**

            **_Chug._**

            **_Blurp._**

            El peso era aguantado por las columnas de metal, y Eren observó la torre mudamente. Pensó que no habría nadie. Pensó que al fin estaría libre de esas amistosas conversaciones y alegres rostros. Pero, la verdad acerca del silencio era que hacia sus pensamientos más intensos. Tanto que reemplazaban le reconfortante vacío del silencio. Eren se dio cuenta que tampoco estaba solo. Ni era la única persona que había huido de la alegría de vivir en el aire.

            Vio asomarse una sombra con capa y halló a Farlan sentado bajo la sombra de las columnas, observándolo con curiosidad.

            El hombre se sentó derecho.

            'Ya, no soy el único que sintió que necesitaba tomar aire fresco, ¿hm?' señaló Farlan. Se apartó los sucios mechones rubios del rostro, y sonrió suavemente a Eren. Este no le respondió la sonrisa. En cambio, el joven se sentó contra el poste de metal, con las rodillas contra el pecho.

            Farlan le observaba, la mirada curiosa de saber qué hacía Eren allí. 'Bueno, tan fresco como puede ser en Titán', concluyó, frunciéndole el ceño al cielo.

            'Sí, aire fresco', repitió Eren. 'Es por lo que vine.', dijo malhumoradamente. 'Maldito aire fresco.'

            El mayor detectó cierta molestia en su voz. Pero no interrogó a Eren.

            Ni estaba Eren con ganas de charla. Nunca había tenido una conversación con Farlan antes. Porque, desde el comienzo, el líder rebelde había sido un mero extraño para él. Un amable anfitrión que le invitó a quedarse en el Tiburón de Cromo. Pero, ahora, Farlan difícilmente era un 'extraño'. Había hecho el papel del bueno mientras que Levi había hecho del malo. Y entonces, los pensamientos de Eren tocaron un punto sensible.

            ¿Acaso los dos se habían reído a lo grande de la farsa?

            ¿Acaso habían disfrutado burlarse de Eren?

            El castaño cerró las manos en puños y se los mordió.

            Esto estaba mal. ¿Por qué estaba enojado con Farlan?

            El líder rebelde le había ayudado en el pasado. Probablemente arriesgó mucho al aceptar ser el testigo de su matrimonio. Eren estaba agradecido por ese viejo favor, y había siempre sentido no haber podido agradecer a ese 'vago sin rostro' que había firmado el registro. No, la persona con la debía estar enojado no era nadie más que… Levi.

            Levi, con su gente.

            Levi, con su gran y numerosa familia feliz.

            Levi con ese… bebé.

            Y, entonces, Eren se dio cuenta de que estaba celoso.

            Celoso de una nena que, aparentemente, no tenía más de un día de vida.

            Si el infierno tenía un sitio reservado para los mentirosos, los adúlteros y los asesinos, estaba condenadamente seguro de que había sitio para gente como él. Gente que tenía celos de un niño. Y, ¿qué más podía hacer, cuando Levi se veía tan como en casa? Eren podía darle una montaña de amor, devoción hasta la última gota de su sangre, y perseguirle hasta el confín del universo, pero esto… _esto_ era un obstáculo que ni él podía cruzar.

            _El amor es paciente, el amor es amable. No envidia, no presume, no es orgulloso_.

            Eso fue lo que dijo su madre.

            Deseó disculparse con ella. Porque, al final, Eren estaba celoso y molesto al ser sólo un tipo. Sólo este _otro_ tipo. Y Levi quizá ya había avanzado. Su esposo era feliz aquí. Sí, el pendejo era feliz…

            **_Chug._**

            **_Chug._**

            **_Blurp._**

            'Feliz sin mí. Ni siquiera me extraña', concluyó Eren con un pesado suspiro. Se metió las manos en la camisa a cuadros y hundió el rostro entre sus codos.

            '¿Estás… bien?' le interrumpió una voz.

            Eren se percató de que Farlan seguía observándolo.

            El guardián le miró, sorprendido, y asintió lúgubremente.

            Farlan se mostró aliviado. 'Oí que tuviste tremenda aventura en Ulkridge', dijo. 'Espero que el esmoquin te haya ido.'

            Eren hizo una mueca al recordar.

            'Eh, acerca de tu esmoquin, lo siento. Medio que lo perdí en el camino. Espero que no haya sido el único que tenías.'

            El rubio rió.

            'Está bien, Eren. No te preocupes. Sólo me alegra de que tú y el Capitán hayan logrado volver a salvo. Cuando oímos las noticias nos preocupamos. Habría enviado refuerzo, pero la situación de Izzie… nos distrajo.'

            Eren asintió y sonrió levemente.

            '¿Dije algo gracioso?', preguntó Farlan, arqueando una ceja.

            El joven castaño se cruzó de piernas, la sonrisa volviéndose risa.

            'Situación, ¿eh? Supongo que tampoco eres de los que se pone baboso con los bebés', dijo Eren con sequedad.

            Farlan parpadeó con sorpresa, y apartó la mirada, quedándose extrañamente callado. Un incómodo silencio se desplegó entre los dos hombres, separados por las edades y la distancia, pero conectados por esa solitaria figura del pasado de ambos. 'Eres intuitivo, Eren', admitió Farlan. 'Es que tanto yo como el capitán no somos buenos con la gente. Los bebés no nacen muy seguido por aquí. No hay muchas mujeres por aquí, por si no te diste cuenta.'

            Eren entendió lo que quería decir.

            'Así lo noté', aceptó el castaño. '¿Es por eso que todos están entusiasmados con eso?'

            El mayor se puso de pie y caminó al límite de la torre, mirando caprichosamente al pozo. Murmuró un "sí" como respuesta.

            'Además, es el bebé de Izzie. La niña crecerá para ser una buena reina del bajo mundo', dijo, sonriendo. 'Igualita a su má.'

            Eren notó la melancolía de su voz.

            '¿Farlan?'

            '¿Sí?'

            '¿Puedo preguntarte algo?'

            'Claro, adelante.'

            Eren pensó intensamente por largo rato, fraseando y parafraseando la pregunta en su mente cientos de veces. Era algo que siempre quiso saber, algo de lo que Levi evitaba hablar.

            'Tú y el Capitán se conocen de mucho, ¿no es así?', dijo al fin.

            El alto y rubio hombre se volvió a verlo abruptamente, la maquinaria olvidada. Una sombra cayó sobre sus rasgos y el joven guardián supo que la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa. Farlan debió preguntarse porqué Eren le preguntaba acerca del Vigilante.

            Eren se apresuró a hacer la pregunta que tenía en mente. 'Lo que quiero saber es ¿cómo era él? Digo', soltó una risa ronca. 'Digo- ¿era el Vigilante la misma rigurosa Pimpinela Escarlata **_(1)_** entonces?'

            '¿Pimpinela Escarlata?', repuso Farlan Church, confundido.

            Eren frunció el ceño. 'Eh, tipo Francés Enmascarado que andaba… esto, salvando gente. Claro que, no lo reconocerías', Eren se dio una palmada a la frente ante su estupidez.

            Farlan le sonrió a su avergonzada respuesta. 'Te sorprenderá saberlo, Eren, pero sí. El Capitán y yo- bueno, no tuvimos una infancia feliz. Vimos cosas, hecho cosas de las que ninguno está orgulloso. Siempre estuvimos en la vía, sabes. Huyendo de problemas. Huyendo de los padres… bueno, los míos para ser exactos. El Capitán no tenía ninguno. Crecer en Maria, donde la comida, el agua y el techo eran escasos no es algo que le deseo a ningún niño', su humor se agrió y dio a la monstruosa maquina una larga mirada de soslayo. 'Pero estamos haciendo cambios. Uno a la vez.'

            '¿Cambios?'

            Farlan asintió con entusiasmo, su rostro iluminándose como si un espíritu le hubiera poseído. '¿Ves esta torre, Eren?', preguntó, señalando la bomba. 'Hunter y Magnum la armaron ellos mismos. Claro que tuvimos que hacer algunas misiones por las piezas. Pero el riesgo valió la pena, porque esta torre que ves ahora, abastece de agua a tres cuartos de Maria. Eso es un logro, ¿no crees?'

            Eren observó la máquina, maravillado.

            **_Chug._**

            **_Chug._**

            **_Blurp._**

            '¿En serio? ¿De quién fue la idea?'

            'Del Capitán', dijo Farlan con una sonrisa orgullosa. 'Dijo que la libertad empieza con la igualdad de oportunidades. Comida, agua, seguridad y un techo', agregó, yendo junto al joven castaño y se sentó a su lado. Hombro con hombro, los dos observaron a la bomba trabajar tenazmente. Farlan asintió para sí. 'La guerra con el Estado sólo viene después. Dime, Eren. ¿Sigues pensando que es un terrorista armado, tal como dicen los noticieros?'

            La pregunta quedó colgando en el silencio, y Eren se dio cuenta que el líder rebelde esperaba su respuesta.

            Sacudió la cabeza. 'No. Claro que no.'

            Farlan se mostró aliviado por su respuesta.

            'Me alegro. Pero hay más por hacer. No podemos conseguir una educación decente aquí, o la ayuda médica que precisamos. Y es el motivo de esta rebelión.'

            Eren miró a Farlan y recordó una vieja conversación en la cima de un bosque. Cuando había tenido dieciséis y su héroe aparentemente se tomaba franco de su lucha contra el crimen.

            _A veces, Eren, es importante apartarte de un problema y mirarlo desde un tercer ángulo. ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste el motivo por el que lucha esta gente? Nunca puedes saber quién es el enemigo. Recuerda que hay dos lados en una guerra. ¿De cuál lado crees que deberíamos estar?_

 

            Eso fue lo que el hombre le enseño. Lo que Obi Wan Levi le había dicho a un joven e inmaduro Eren Skywalker. **_(2)_**

            Eren sonrió tristemente al viejo recuerdo. 'Y por eso es lo que luchan, eh. Parece que ustedes son los verdaderos Guardianes de la Paz. Me pasé ocho años en ese bando, y no sé qué demonios protegía', dijo el joven.

            Estaba siendo honesto. Porque recordaba esos fláccidos y muertos cuerpos en el laboratorio de Titán. Eren enterró los eventos de la Red de Investigaciones en el fondo de su memoria. Enterró esos fantasmas en las cámaras de cristal para otra ocasión. Cuando esperaba que hubiera respuestas.

            Se hizo el silencio, y Eren se puso de pie, limpiándose el polvo.

            'Dime, ¿puedo preguntar otra cosa… Farlan?'

            'Claro', dijo el otro, revisando su reloj.

            'El Capitán… eh, ¿tuvo novias o novios buenorros en el pasado?'

            El otro se dio vuelta, sorprendido. Farlan Church, líder de los rebeldes, había esperado muchas preguntas. Pero, ciertamente, no aquella. '¿Qué?', preguntó, confundido.

            Eren se rascó la nariz, avergonzado. 'Perdona. Olvida que dije algo. Fu-fue una pregunta tonta. De- debería regresar', tras decir eso, se apresuró en partir. Pero la voz de Farlan le detuvo. El mayor lo había oído perfectamente, había oído a Eren fuerte y claro.

            'No hubo nadie.'

            Eren casi tropezó con esas palabras.

            'No hubo nadie, Eren.'

            El guardián se volvió y observo a Farlan masajearse la rodilla, pensativo. El hombre de capa sonrió ante la nostalgia.

            'El Capitán pensó que el amor era para los tontos. Ya sabes como es. Es demasiado disciplinado, demasiado presumido. Construyó una fortaleza a su alrededor por años. Izzie y yo solíamos bromear que probablemente era asexual.'

            Devolviendo una sonrisa suave, Eren se tragó el nudo en la garganta y miró nuevamente su mano, girando el anillo por costumbre. Había agua en la torre, abasteciendo agua a tres cuartos de Maria, trabajando quieta y laboriosamente en fondo.

            **_Chug._**

            **_Chug._**

            **_Blurp._**

            Como un palpitante corazón viviente.

            'Pero, ¿sabes algo, Eren?', agregó Farlan, divertido.

            '¿Sí?'

            'Dijo que no creía en el amor. Pero, por un extraño motivo… el Capitán siempre estaba mirando hacia las estrellas.'

            ..-..

 

            La máscara flotaba en la bañera, la miríada de colores lentamente yéndose de la tela blanca. El modulador de voz yacía abandonado en la pileta, y los zapatos de plataforma habían sido tirados descuidadamente contra el piso. Un Levi muy vendado estaba sentado sin camisa en el suelo, la espalda contra la bañera, mientras que Farlan removía un trozo de vidrio incrustado en el pie del otro. El fragmento había atravesado la bota desde abajo y era un milagro que Levi hubiera logrado caminar a pesar de la molestia.

            '¿Confías en Erwin?', le preguntó Farlan. 'El asunto del Ritz fue arriesgado. No me gusta ese comandante tuyo.'

            Levi sonrió.

            'Sabes cómo funciona, Farlan. Dar y tomar. Un favor por otro. Sólo estás enojado por ese viejo rencor tuyo. Porque Erwin es el que me persuadió en unirme a los Cuerpos, ¿no es así?'

            Su viejo amigo no concordaba con él.

            '¡Claro! Y mira el gran bien que hizo por ti, colega', señaló Farlan, dándole un fuerte tirón a su pie. 'Hablando de los Cuerpos, tuve una charla con Eren', agregó, envolviendo un rollo de gasas alrededor del pie.

            Levi se puso tenso pero no dijo nada, encogiéndose cuando sintió el tirón del musculo. Miró a su reflejo en el espejo, sorprendido de ver su propio rostro tras un largo tiempo. Allí estaban sus ojos ojerosos, tristes y cansados. Allí estaba su piel enfermizamente pálida. Era él. ¿Sería extraño si comenzaba a olvidar su propia cara?

            'Eren me preguntó sobre ti', prosiguió Farlan.

            '¿Ahora lo hizo?', dijo Levi, pasándose una mano por su rapada. Los labios se le fruncieron. 'Espera… ¿sobre _cuál_ yo?'

            Farlan agració a su amigo con una risita, contento de tener su atención. 'El nuevo tú. Estaba tremendamente interesado en la infancia del Vigilante. No estoy seguro si es bueno o malo. ¿No estas preocupado de que se esté enamorando del Vigilante? ¿Estás bien con eso?'

            'Tch. ¿Quieres que esté celoso de mí mismo?'

            '¿O _quieres_ que se enamore de ti?'

            Levi apartó la mirada, hábilmente esquivando la pregunta y estudió la máscara flotando en silencio.

            Que típico, pensó Farlan para sí mismo. Porque allí estaba nuevamente esa fortaleza que Levi había construido alrededor de él.

            'Sabes…. Antes, no lo entendía. Pero, ahora, sí.' Dijo Farlan.

            Levi le miró, interrogativo.

            Su amigo se encogió de hombros. 'Siempre pensé que Eren era demasiado inmaduro… demasiado joven. No parecía el tipo de persona que se preocupara por nuestra gente, nuestros problemas. Pero ahora entiendo. Que es tan especial acerca de él. Que ves en él', explicó Farlan.

            'Je. Y, ¿qué es?', le inquirió el otro.

            Farlan bajó el pie gentilmente, y enfrentó la mirada de Levi con ojos brillantes.

            'Es un buen oyente y se preocupa mucho. Especialmente por ti, Rivaille. Te adora, a pesar de tus fallas. Eso cuesta valor y perspicacia.'

            Si Farlan había esperado alegrar a su amigo, se equivocaba. El hombre de cabello negro se mostró más molesto que antes.

            'Dime, Farlan', repiso Levi, golpeteando con sus dedos ausentemente sobre sus pantalones doblados. '¿Te parece algo bueno? ¿De verdad crees que está bien que alguien esté tan putamente apegado a otra persona?'

            Farlan miró a su Capitán, confundido.

            Levi se volvió e hizo una mueca a la máscara en la tina.

            'No es sano, Church. Y se vuelve cada vez más difícil mantener esto un secreto para él.'

            '¿Por qué, simplemente, no se lo dices?'

            '¿Decirle? ¿Crees que seré capaz de alejarme después de eso? Lo conozco, Farlan. No se ira si le digo la verdad. Es firme y cabezón hasta el fondo. He velado tanto por ese mocoso, que le conozco del derecho y el revés, Church. No tiene miedo de nada, tiene un carácter que estalla a la menor provocación. Tiene la habilidad de irse de boca. Sé que se calmó con los años. Pero, ¿sabes cuál es la trampa?'

            '¿Qué?' insistió Farlan.

            Levi sonrió maliciosamente.

            'También se le pegaron todas mis malas costumbres.'

            Su amigo de antes sonrió. 'Para alguien que odia la diferencia de edad, suenas como su padre. ¿Estás seguro de que no eras tú el que tiene un complejo de padre, Rivaille?', bromeó Farlan, tirando de su pie juguetonamente.

            Levi le clavó la mirada en respuesta, pero dejó escapar una renuente sonrisa.

            'Izzie y tú no van a dejar de insistir al respecto, ¿no?'

            El líder rebelde rió y cerró el botiquín. 'Te molestamos porque todavía eres quisquilloso al respecto, Ahorcado. Que se te peguen las costumbres de otros es normal. Porque, ¿no es eso el matrimonio? Tú lo completas. Claro que, la cosa también funciona en el otro sentido.'

            Levi asintió, mirando sus pálidas manos.

            'Es quien me dio la primera probada de la libertad, Farlan.'

            El rubio parpadeó, sorprendido.

            '¿Así es?'

            Levi asintió.

            'Pero, más que eso… medio que me dio una familia', dijo Levi, en el desconcertante silencio.

            Farlan frunció los labios, asintiendo a su amigo con un asentimiento.

            El de pelo negro apoyó un codo en una rodilla. Suspirando, miró a la distancia, el ojo de la mente fijo en algún recuerdo.

            'No sé qué hacer con el mocoso. Ni siquiera recuerda donde deja sus medias, sabes. La vida… será dura con él.'

            Por primera vez, Farlan no supo qué decir. Asintiendo, apretó el hombro de Levi a modo de apoyo, y miró en derredor del inmaculado baño. 'No pienses de más. Necesitas comida, y un buen y largo descanso. Primero, te traeré algo para que comas', prometió el líder rebelde mientras se levantaba.

            Farlan abandonó el baño. Se deslizó fuera del cuarto del Vigilante en el final del pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras él cuidadosamente.

            Levi se halló nuevamente en compañía de la soledad.

            Otra de sus viejos amigos.

            ..-..

 

            En la cocina del Tiburón de Cromo, Armin se quitó los lentes y los tiró a un lado, victorioso.

            '¡EUREKA!', dijo, alzando los puños al aire. '¡Eureka! ¡Eureka!'

            Habría hecho su danza feliz de la victoria, de no ser porque Hunter le miraba con sorpresa.

            El titánico de chaqueta de tweed con barbita, cuerpo musculoso y una caja de herramientas bien equipada (la que Armin apreciaba más que sus otras cualidades), frunció la nariz al muchacho.

            'Pensé que el nombre del cachorro era Krobe. ¿Ahora es Eureka?', preguntó Hunter, confundido. '¿Podemos quedarnos con un solo nombre, chico?'

            Armin suspiró y palmeó el hombro del otro, un poco condescendiente. 'Eureka es un término que los terrícolas usamos siempre que conseguimos algo extraordinario, como…', señaló al cachorro robot sentado en la mesa, 'bueno, algo como arreglar un ROBOPERRO alíen. ¿Qué tul **_(3)_**?'

            '¿Está arreglado?', se sumó una nueva voz a la cacofonía.

            Armin observó a Jean ingresar en la cocina, con una toalla colgando de sus hombros. El alto joven vestía unos caquis y una camisa abotonada que había tomado prestada de uno de los residentes. El de cabello ceniza caminó hacia la mesa, y miró al droide, dándole una repasada. Krobe estaba sentado sobre las patas traseras, su cabeza mecánica erguida y dura como si mirara la pared. Sus brillantes ojos rojos estaban encendidos pero no había señales de reacción en ellos.

            '¿Estás seguro que está arreglado, amigo?', preguntó Jean, frunciendo el ceño. 'Parece un poco tonto para mí. No recuerdo que el chucho fuera tan tranquilo.'

            Hunter revolvió su bolsillo y sacó un pequeño circuito.

            'No se preocupen, amigos. Eso es porque yo tengo su chip de memoria aquí mismo.'

            Los dos jóvenes de la Tierra observaron, estupefactos, mientras el titánico abría una tapa de la nuca de Krobe e insertaba diligentemente el chip. Cerró la tapa, y la reacción fue instantánea. Momentos atrás, el droide había sido el retrato de la paz. Ahora, el cachorro de rottweiler parecía con sobredosis de azúcar. La excitada maquina les ladró, haciéndoles saltar de sus sitios. Habiendo probado sus cuerdas vocales, corrió en círculos, persiguiéndose la cola.

            Los tres retrocedieron contra las alacenas, observando al can con temor.

            Hunter tiró de su barba, mientras que Jean apretaba el hombro de Armin.

            'Muy bien, chico listo. Eren va a estar muy feliz si ve que su perro está más chalado que antes.'

            Armin lanzó un lamento, y se mostró derrotado. 'Pe-pero lo armé a la perfección. Pieza por pieza', gimoteó el rubio, encogiéndose ante la visión de Krobe haciendo un dramático salto sobre la mesa. El droide aterrizó nada bien en el piso y chilló de angustia. Krobe rodó por el suelo, casi noqueándose contra la mesada.

            'Perfecto, ¿ah?', dijo Jean con un suspiro.

            Observaron mientras el droide olisqueaba el piso, y, repentinamente, se sentó, alerta. Empezó a dar zigzagueos por la cocina, las orejas erguidas con atención. Como si hubiera captado un olor familiar.

            '¿Qué está _haciendo_?', le preguntó Armin a Jean, frunciendo el ceño al perro máquina.

            Y antes de al alguno pudiera reaccionar, el chucho droide alzó la mirada atenta y, sin aviso, salió disparado por el pasillo. El perro les dejó atrás. Jean y Armin se miraron uno al otro, sorprendidos, antes de seguirle el rastro al cachorro prófugo. Corrieron tras él a través del hostal, observando como desaparecía bajo las mesas, sillas, repisas de cubiertos, hasta que finalmente dobló en la esquina del salón. Llegaron a la silla, sin aliento y avergonzados de ser superados por un robo perro, de entre todas las cosas. Porque, repentinamente, no había rastros del cachorro. Había desaparecido. Krobe se había desvanecido en el aire.

            '¡Armin, debiste ponerle un maldito COLLAR!' se lamentó Jean, incrédulo.

            El rubio le hizo una mueca.

            '¡Qué diablos! ¿Cómo iba a saber que podía correr tan malditamente rápido con esas patitas? ¿Dónde demonios _está_?', pregunto Armin, mirando en derredor, atento de alguna señal del droide. '¡KROBE! ¡Aquí muchacho! ¡Vuelve, estúpido chucho!'

            Jean notó la puerta delantera. Alguien, descuidadamente, la había dejado abierta. Jean tiró de la manga de Armin, señalándola.

            'Ay, hombre', suspiró Armin. 'Ahora, ¿tengo que ir a buscarlo _afuera_? Eren me va a matar, ¿no es cierto?'

            Jean asintió, con fingida simpatía, y señaló el descansillo de más arriba.

            'Sí, tú has eso, petiso. Yo reviso arriba.'

            Armin asintió tristemente y los dos jóvenes se separaron.

            Jean sonrió mientras ascendía las escaleras, sintiendo pena por Armin, que iba a sacar la peor parte. El santo iba a pasarse el resto del día persiguiendo el rastro del cachorro robot. Mientras que Jean iba sólo a volver a su cuarto y meterse a la cama. Diablos, merecía descansar tras traer la beba de la maldita posadera _. Linda nena. No tan linda madre_ , admitió para sí. Y, si la suerte estaba de verdad con él, Eren quizás estaba allí para darle compañía.

            Mientras que Jean caminaba a su cuarto compartido, un aullido irrumpió en el silencioso pasillo.

            Un aullido muy mecánico.

            Los hombros de Jean se cayeron.

            No, pensó.

            _Ay no, no… no._

            El aullido fue acompañado por ruido de rasguños y, con un muy pesado suspiro, se volvió al pasillo que estaba inundado de sombras. Resignado a la búsqueda adelante, el de cabellos cenicientos recorrió la extensión del pasillo, pasando seis habitaciones vacías hasta que llegó a la última. Y ahí estaba. El estúpido mestizo. Krobe rascaba el espacio entre la puerta y el suelo, como si hubiera un hueso oculto allí, y debía tenerlo a cualquier costo. Bicho insistente, tal como su dueño.

            '¿Qué diablos te pasa?, le preguntó Jean al droide, arrodillándose a su lado.

            El chucho ladró, emocionado y palmeó la puerta.

            Jean señaló el cuarto.

            '¿Quieres entrar? ¿Es eso?', le preguntó al cachorro.

            El droide ladró otra vez, y soltó un aullido.

            Jean se levantó y le dio una larga mirada a la puerta. ¿Quién viva aquí? ¿Uno de los aliados del enmascarado? ¿Habría un trozo de carne, que el perro quisiera? ¿O un tornillo con tuerca? Jean evaluó sus opciones. Consideró que valía la pena investigarlo. Jean tomó el pomo y lo giró.

            Muy para su sorpresa, el cuarto no estaba con llave. La puerta cedió y se abrió dando un crujido. Krobe entró volando, sin perder tiempo. Llegó al medio del dormitorio- un dormitorio _ocupado_ , notó Jean mientras le seguía. Un limpio y ordenado cuarto. Las luces fluorescentes estaban encendidas, las ropas dobladas en la cama junto con una dotación de armas y cartuchos sobre el escritorio.

            Jean observo como Krobe olisqueaba el piso. Había captado nuevamente la esencia, y se dirigía al baño, ladrando furiosamente a la partición cerrada.

            Y fue entonces que Jean lo oyó. El joven de cabellos cenizas oyó una voz que no reconocía. Una grave y afilada voz que no podía conectar a ninguno de los rostros conocidos del Tiburón de Cromo.

            'Farlan, ¿por qué oigo-?', reclamó el recién llegado.

            La puerta se abrió y Jean se halló cara a cara con el ocupante del cuarto. Un extraño que se veía tan sorprendido como él.

            Ojos grises se abrieron un poco. Ese liso cabello oscuro. Baja estatura.

            No, no era un extraño, se corrigió Jean.

            Sino el hombre de la polaroid de Eren.

            Se hizo un tenso silencio mientras los dos se miraban uno al otro.

            Rivaille Levi se agachó al piso y tomó al robo perro entre sus brazos, pasando una mano por su espalda de metal. 'Shh, Krobe', calmó al perro. 'Aquí estoy', dijo en voz baja, sus peligrosos ojos grises nunca abandonando los de Jean. 'Aquí mismo estoy.'

* * *

 

            **1** Imagínense a su servidora como argentina treintañera leer "pimpinela" y tener de referencia directa a un dúo de cantantes románticos de los 80… resulta que pimpinela es una flor (nunca antes se me dio por investigarlo)... Y que Eren se refiere al héroe de una saga de novelas de Emma Orczy, donde el héroe tiene una doble vida como "Pimpinela Escarlata", y que este héroe es precursor de ese estilo de héroes, como el Zorro, Llanero Solitario, etc. Revolviendo en internet, se consigue la serie completa al ingles, y en castellano el primer volumen, pero, al tratarse de una edicion vieja, solo he encontrado en venta los otros tomos

            **2** Acá tuve que emplear licencia poética…. Originalmente "el Obi Wan de Levi" y "Luke Skywalker de Eren"

            _3 A_ rmin usa la expresión "howzzat", que es un acrónimo a "how's that?", es decir, "¿qué tal?". En argentina se usa la expresión "¿Qué tul?" que es similar.


	72. Demonio

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

            

 

            _Capítulo 72:_ Demonio

            ~.~

            En Ulkridge, una reportera se paraba tras un escenario de luces rojas y aullantes sirenas. Entrevistaba a una anciana mujer de baja estatura, quien vestía un vestido de terciopelo, e intentaba abanicarse con un pañuelo. Cuando las cámaras empezaron a grabar, la joven – una periodista, se pasó una mano por su ondeante cabello lacio, y enfrentó la lente con una sonrisa de hoyuelos que estaba destina a subir el rating en veinte puntos. Una sonrisa que, esperaba ella, sería tan deslumbrante como para conseguirle un rápido ascenso y lo suficientemente suave como para acompañar la gravedad de la noticia que cubría.

            'Televidentes de NU207', comenzó a decir hacia el droide camarógrafo que la estación le había enviado. Un bonito cabeza de metal con rostro vacío, que, tristemente, no era el con la mejor IA. La más molesta mascota de Hitch, justo cuando la estación no la tomaba en serio. 'Aquí tenemos en el sitio a la Sra. Greta Dessay- renombrada cantante de ópera, filántropa y activista de Juggernaut Wingtail, dándonos un testimonio de lo acontecido en la crisis de rehenes de El Ritz. Señora-', Hitch se volvió a la otra mujer. 'Gracias por su tiempo. ¿Podría contarnos, con sus propias palabras, cómo fueron esos aterradores momentos de encierro? ¿Qué pasaba por su mente, exactamente?'

            Greta dejó de abanicarse, y miró con ansiedad a la mediática. Se preparó para agitarse.

            'Oh, te diré cómo me sentí. Toda mi _vida_ pasó ante mis ojos, te lo juro.'

            '¿Estaba asustada?'

            'Querida, ¿quién no lo habría estado? Recibí una invitación a una cena de gala, y en cambio-'

            Hitch asintió, sin en realidad escucharla. Se volvió al droide, chasqueando los dedos en secreto. 'Sí, como ven, fue una experiencia traumática para la mayoría de los asistentes. Por otra parte, ya han pasado cuatro horas desde que los rehenes fueran rescatados. Y, por lo que he escuchado de fuentes internas, la policía militar no ha, REPITO, no ha todavía aprehendido al perpetrador o sus cómplices', Hitch se volvió nuevamente a la gruesa mujer. '¿Cómo se siente al respecto, Greta? ¿Cree que la policía no maneja bien la crisis? Ya ha habido un tiempo en la inteligencia. ¿Cree que la seguridad nacional no es más algo que le importe al Estado de Titán?'

            La cantante de ópera lloriqueó contra su pañuelo y dejó escapar un gemido.

            'Como dije. Toda mi vida pasó ante mis ojos.'

            La periodista hizo una mueca. 'Hum, esa no fue mi pregunta', Hitch logró esbozar una débil sonrisa al androide que sostenía la cámara. 'La señora Dessay aún se está recuperando del trauma', la periodista rubia dorada explicó a los televidentes con un tono tranquilo.

            Se volvió a su entrevistada. 'Greta, usted estuve conmigo en la fiesta de máscaras, ¿correcto? Le _oyó_ hablar, ¿no es así? Al hombre que se proclamó a sí mismo "Vigilante"', dijo ella, alzando el dedo al decir lo último. '¿Tiene _idea_ de quién es este hombre? ¿Cuál podría ser su motivación? Primero, tuvimos una bomba en Trost. Y, ahora, este intento de secuestro en una reunión de altos miembros en Ulkridge. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Cree que está marcando antecedentes con estos inauditos ataques?'

            Greta negó con la cabeza.

            'Oh, no. Nunca antes oí d'él. Pero sonó como un bruto. Digo, pobre Abel. Vi como se lo llevaban. Es un viejo amigo mío, sabe-'

            'Claro, claro.', asintió Hitch, sonriendo dulcemente antes de darle abruptamente la espalda a su entrevistada. 'Gracias por hablar con nosotros, señora Dessay. Me temo que ya nos quedamos sin tiempo al aire', Hitch miró a la cámara, dejando que hiciera un primer plano de su linda cara.

            'Y ahí lo tienen, señores. En vivo desde el sitio, soy Hitch de NU207, trayéndoles las últimas novedades. Sigan en nuestra señal mientras nos apuramos en entrevistar más gente y descubrimos quién es, exactamente… este ' _Vigilante'_.'

            ..-..

 

            En una habitación del hostal Tiburón de Cromo, Jean Kirstein acabada de hallar la respuesta. Sorprendido, se sentó en la cama y juntó las manos, tratando de mantener la calma y pensar claramente. Miro al otro de soslayo, tratando de hacer coincidir el rostro con el de la polaroid de su memoria. Recordaba la captura de Eren, esas palabras escritas con un resaltador negro.

            _La cara de Rivaille cuando sonríe._

            Eso mismo.

            _La cara de Rivaille._

            _Cuando sonríe._

            Sí. No había duda al respecto. Este tipo era el mismo. Levi. El nombre que oyó tantas veces, y aquí estaba, parado, en carne y hueso. No estaba muerto. Tampoco sonreía. Pálido, con la cabeza y pie envueltos en vendas, pero, definitivamente… _vivo_. No le llevó mucho armar el rompecabezas. Especialmente cuando notó el arsenal en la mesa, y la gabardina colgando en el guardarropa.

            'Vaya', masculló Jean, con una sonrisa lentamente dibujándose en su rostro. 'Justo cuando no pensé que usted no podía… caer _más bajo_. Bravo, señor, usted me ha desmentido completamente.'

            El mayor, más tranquilos de los dos, miró a la distancia en silencio. Su mano cubrió el hocico de Krobe para evitar que ladrara y les interrumpiera la charla. Una charla que Levi había esperado. Había anticipado que la máscara se cayera y que alguien descubriese la verdad. Aunque, este tipo, Jean Kirstein, fue la última persona que Levi esperaba. Notando la puerta abierta, el más bajo fue hasta allí, sus pasos resonando en el pesado silencio. La cerró y arregló el error…. Un error que no debió suceder desde un principio.

            La mirada de Jean seguía fija en él, ojos almendrados impávidos y fijos sólo en Levi.

            'Y, dígame…', dijo Jean. '¿saca algún _gusto_ de todo esto?'

            Fue en esta encrucijada que Levi dejó que una media sonrisa lo abordara.

            '¿De _qué_?', preguntó, fingiendo inocencia.

            En retrospectiva, fue lo dijo sin tacto. Y así Levi empezó a entender porque este muchacho siempre le enervaba. Claro, Kirstein era más alto que él, el más encantador de entre los dos, y, definitivamente, más honesto. Pero no era eso. La verdadera razón por la que a Levi nunca le había gustado Jean, era por todas las cosas que este tipo y Eren tenían en común. Aquellos recuerdos, de un mundo que Levi nunca visitó, su compartida pasión por la vida, honestidad y… claro, esa ondulada y cruda furia.

            Porque, ni bien esa apuesta salió de la boca de Levi, Jean saltó de su sitio, con un brazo venoso alzándose en el aire. Dedos torcidos en un puño, dirigidos a su cara. El aburrido hombre permaneció en su sitio, la mano siguió envolviendo a Krobe, que soltó un ladrido de alerta en dirección a Jean.

            Jean se detuvo. No por Krobe, ni por el tipo. Se detuvo porque recodaba a Eren… porque, siendo honesto, aunque le gustaba la idea de darle un puñetazo al rostro del orgullo bastardo, éste seguía siendo el mismo tipo que Eren se había pasado una eternidad buscando.

            Su resolución de no dejarse tentar tenía sus límites, especialmente cuando vio al mayor girar los ojos y resoplarse con condescendencia. Levi esquivó agachándose, escurriéndose cual lagarto y paseándose hacia el escritorio. Su rostro no revelaba sus pensamientos o sus emociones, y colocó al droide en la mesa. Abrió la tapa de su nuca y revisó el circuito.

            Como si Jean no estuviera presente.

            'Oye, amigo', le dijo el más alto. 'Esta conversación no ha terminado.'

            El mayor sacudió la cabeza, y rió. 'Ah, no, no te interesa conversar. Lo que buscas es… _pelea'_ , susurró Levi, revisando los cables dentro del cráneo de Krobe. Revolvió entre ellos, sacando piezas y cosas quemadas de adentro. Con un ligero asentimiento, consideró la maquina reparada y cerró la tapa. Palmeando la cabeza de Krobe, se volvió a mirar a Jean, agraciando al más joven con una deslumbrante y educada sonrisa. 'Y, desafortunadamente para ti, Kirstein, no tengo tiempo para intercambiar puños con un _niño_ malcriado. He peleado verdaderas guerras… no simulacros en el _arenero_.'

            Jean soltó un gruñido.

            '¿Malcriado?', repitió con disgusto. 'Usted habla mucho para ser tan petiso, Señor _Vigilante_.'

            Se hizo una pesada pausa, y Levi sintió un gusto amargo en la boca. Cerró y abrió los dedos.

            '¿Lo sabe él?', demandó Jean.

            Levi se volvió a verlo, midiendo sus palabras en silencio.

            'No', admitió al fin.

            '¿Por qué?'

            'Porque lo que él no sepa… no lo lastimará.'

            Jean se apretó una mano contra los ojos. '¿ _Lastimar_?', repitió, incrédulo. '¿Siquiera sabe qué es eso, hombre? Lastimar es seguirle el rastro a alguien, sólo para verle tirar tu foto. Ser engañado, una y otra vez. Lastimar es cuidar a quien amas mientras llora a mares, y no hacer _nada_ al respecto. ¿Tiene _idea_ de lo que Eren atravesó, maldito hijo de puta?'

            'Por supuesto que lo sé', espetó Levi, ignorando los insultos hacia él. Podía sentir el hocico de Krobe frotándose contra su palma.

            '¿Acaso disfrutó del show, entonces?', se burló Jean. 'Me mata saber por qué sigue enganchado con un condescendiente y _presumido_ bastardo como usted.'

            Levi forzó una sonrisa.

            'Al menos, tenemos algo en común.'

            Jean hizo una mueca y hubo un peligroso destello en los ojos avellana.

            Levi dejó que su atención volviera a la mesa, su comportamiento silencioso y observador como siempre. Era una fachada tan sencilla como ponerse la máscara de Rorschach. Comenzó a limpiar el escritorio, evaluando las pesas, las armas y los cartuchos, intentando ganar algo de control y orden en esa situación. Había regresado esa compulsión. La necesidad de limpiar y acomodar. La nefasta necesidad de orden, cuando todo lo demás se salía de control.

            'No te agrado, ¿verdad?', le preguntó a Jean. 'Bueno, eso se puede arreglar. Los voy a mandar de regreso. Así que, no te preocupes. Saldré de tu camino muy pronto.'

            Jean se le quedó mirando.

            '¿Mandarnos de regreso? Quiere volver a romperle el corazón, ¿no es así? Adelante', dijo el más joven, tirando de la sabana que llevaba al cuello fieramente. 'Adelante, y vuelva a echarlo. Porque yo estaré allí, para levantar sus pedazos, como todas las otras malditas veces.'

            Levi alzó la mirada, para mirarlo con fijeza.

            'No sabes nada', le dijo.

            Jean sonrió, triunfal.

            '¿Ah sí? Al menos, conozco a mis _amigos_. Eren… ese tipo. He crecido con él. Nos conocemos desde hace años, y nunca le vi llorar. Ni cuando los matones le buscaban roña. Ni cuando sabía que apestaba en el hockey sobre hielo. Ni cuando estaba negro y azul por las prácticas de box. No lloró, Vigilante, hasta que _usted_ lo echó. Espero que se dé cuenta de ello.'

            Los labios de Levi se presionaron hasta formar una delgada línea. Miró a Jean, estudiándolo con ese rostro indiferente.

            'Ustedes, los Terrícolas, son iguales, ¿ah? ¿No son todos unas mierditas sentimentales? Siempre llevando los corazones en la mano.'

            'Por supuesto, mierda', espetó Jean. 'Y estamos orgullos de eso. Métaselo en la cabeza.'

            Levi no dijo nada.

            '¿Sabe qué?', sonrió Jean, aprovechándose de su silencio. 'Se la voy a hacer más fácil. Se lo voy a robar. Me voy a robar a Eren en sus propias narices. Conserve la cara de póker, _Vigilante_ , porque la va a necesitar.'

            Jean fue a la puerta, y tiró para abrirla.

            'Sabe, hombre… en verdad debió permanecer muerto. Nos habría ahorrado a todos un montón de problemas. Créame.'

            Habiendo dicho eso, Jean salió del cuarto. Para su sorpresa, halló a Armin parado afuera, con su impermeable. El rubio se apoyaba en la pared, los brazos cruzados y el rostro arrugado en reflexión. El muchacho arrugaba los labios y le dio a Jean una delgada sonrisa.

            '¿Oíste todo?', preguntó Jean, alzando una ceja.

            Armin asintió.

            'Prácticamente gritabas. Medio difícil no hacerlo.'

            Jean se cruzó las manos en la nuca y suspiró. 'Lo sabías, ¿no es así?'

            El chico se encogió de hombros, asintiendo lentamente. 'No mentiré. Yo… tenía mis sospechas.'

            Jean sacudió la cabeza, guardándose sus opiniones. Se volvió a mirar al largo pasillo, especialmente a la puerta cerrada de su cuarto.

            'Armin.'

            '¿Si?', preguntó el otro, alzando la mirada.

            'Limpia el tablero. Empezamos de cero.'

            'No puedes hablar en serio.'

            El rubio ceniza resopló y empezó a alejarse.

            'Espera', le llamó Armin. '¿A dónde diablos vas, Jean?'

            'A algún lado. _Donde sea_ … de este maldito planeta. Necesito enfriarme la cabeza.'

            ..-..

 

            'Hum, ¿hola?' saludó Armin educadamente mientras asomaba la cabeza en el cuarto. Era un espacioso dormitorio, y, por un momento, se quedó boquiabierto por el ambiento del mismo. Era la misma aura que había encontrado en la casa de Eren, la molesta sensación de que irrumpía la sacralidad de una tumba egipcia. Encontró al hombre cerca del escritorio, las manos pasando fervorosamente por encima de la mesa, mientras acomodaba sus peligrosas posesiones. Las armas fueron guardadas en cajas seguras, vaciadas y metidas en una mochila negra. Viales de sustancias sospechosas fueron colocados en los estantes. Y, cuando la mesa ya estaba limpia, el hombre no había terminado. Se hizo evidente para Armin que el hombre seguía buscando _algo_ que… acomodar.

            _Levi era un enfermo de la limpieza y el orden_ , recordó que le dijo Eren.

            Armin frunció el ceño.

            _Jesús, Eren. Es más como si tu marido tuviese un trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo._

            El rubio se aclaró la garganta, tratando de atraer la atención del otro.

            'Así que… usted es Levi, ¿eh?'

            Las manos se detuvieron y el hombre se volvió, agraciándolo con una mirada curiosa.

            Armin se aclaró la garganta otra vez, esta vez por los nervios.

            '¿Qué le pasó a su máscara, si no le molesta la pregunta?'

            'Se está lavando.'

            Armin se aguantó las ganas de sonreír. Supuso que incluso Spiderman también debía lavarse la ropa de vez en cuando.

            '¿Qué quieres, Chilloncito?', preguntó Levi con fastidio.

            Sip. Las palabras del Vigilante, pero no su voz. Así que este era el hombre tras el rostro de manchas, supuso Armin.

            'Tengo nombre, sabe', reclamó el joven. 'Armin Arlet.'

            El Vigilante, no, Levi, giró sus ojos grises.

            'Tienes nombre, pero no un punto, chico. ¿Quieres sermonearme acerca de algo… como tu amigo el alto?'

            'Ah, no, , Levi… _señor'_ , se atragantó Armin al responder, y se mordió el labio.

            Qué diablos. ¿Por qué le decía "señor" al marido de Eren? Ese tipo no era un maldito maestro, ¿no?

            ¿Era esa formidable aura? ¿O la mirada de Pásate-De-La-Raya-Y-Te-Despellejaré-Vivo?

            'Creo que Jean dijo suficiente por los dos', admitió Armin, rascándose la nariz nerviosamente.

            El hombre de oscuro cabello se volvió a mirarlo otra vez.

            'Je', dijo. '¿Y qué vas a hacer _tú_? ¿Vas a correr y chillarle a tu amigo?'

            Armin se mordió la mejilla por dentro, meditando esa idea.

            'Yo… ¿podría?', opinó.

            Ese valor no duró. Levi fue hacia él y lo miró dura y largamente.

            'No vas a hacer eso', dijo el mayor.

            '¿Por qué?', preguntó Armin, con sospecha. '¿Cómo sabe eso?'

            El rubio deseó no haber preguntado esa estupidez.

            El Vigilante sonrió con malicia. 'Porque, si le dices una palabra a él, te aseguro, mocoso, que será lo _último_.'

            Los ojos de Armin se abrieron de par en par, y tragó saliva. El chico dio un paso atrás, por seguridad.

            'N-no puede amenazarme. He enfrentado a matones peores que usted, hombre. Y también más altos', agregó, sin pensarlo.

            El mayor no sintió la amenaza tan grave.

            'Ah, pero yo no soy un simple matón, niño. Yo soy el _diablo_. No jodes con un demonio.'

            Hubo una furia silenciosa en esos entornados ojos grises, una que no debía discutirse. Armin dio otro paso atrás y consiguió sonreír con renuencia.

            'Okey, pensándolo mejor. M-me voy', miró por encima del hombro del hombre y llamó al perro. '¡Krobe! ¡Aquí muchacho! ¡Llevémoste junto a Eren!'

            El perro saltó del escritorio y fue con ellos. Se detuvo, volviéndose al hombre de ojos grises y fijándole con ansiedad, soltó el cachorro droide un aullido melancólico. Levi se agachó y le palmeó la cabeza, la mano quedándose apoyada más que de costumbre.

            'Ve', le dijo al perro. 'Escucha al chico. Ve con él… no me conoces, ¿estamos, cabeza de metal?'

            El perro ladró y agitó la cola a modo de respuesta, mirándolo con tristeza.

            El de cabello oscuro frunció el ceño.

            'No… no soy Levi. Sé buen chico, tonto. Regresa con Eren.'

            Krobe le dio una última mirada triste a Levi antes de volverse hacia Armin y dejar que lo cargara en brazos.

            _Okey, ya estoy bien. Vamos, terrestre,_ parecía decirle.

            ..-..

 

            Utgard.

            O Utgaroar, como se le conocía en la antigüedad.

            El hogar de los gigantes. El hogar de los demonios. Era un nombre apto para una ciudad a gran altura, situada en el valle entre tres criovolcanes. En el mundo de Titán, Utgard era la capital militar. Mientras que las estrategias y decisiones claves eran formuladas a puertas cerradas en la capital política, que era Stonehess-era aquí, en la enceguecedora ciudad nocturna de Utgard donde el verdadero contingente del Ejército de Titán estaba activo.

            O eso le dijo Lawrence a Annie, mientras la guiaba por puertas giratorias, pasadizos y salidas a corredores, los bordes de su abrigo revoloteando mientras caminaban. No se detuvieron a recuperar el aliento, ni para admirar el paisaje a través de las ventanas.

            Annie mordió su baguel y bebió un sorbo de una bebida caliente mientras llegaban a una corte abierta. De acuerdo, Lawrence la había guiado a un laberinto. Era un laberinto de altas paredes sólidas, que no llamaban la atención dado el lugar en que estaba. D. E. Lawrence la había traído a la prisión más recluida de Titán. Había sido instruida y des-instruida en el protocolo antes de que se le admitiera el ingreso.

            'Me traes a los sitios más románticos, Lawrence. Sólo digo', murmuró la joven con una sonrisa escondida. El hombre cara de sapo se volvió a mirarla de mala manera.

            'Por supuesto que tiene _tiempo_ para boquear, Cadete Leonhart', remarcó Lawrence gélidamente.

            Annie dejó de masticar su comida y bajó el baguel, mirando fijamente a Lawrence. Era la forma de titán de recordarle su sitio, y también… su molesta forma de recordarle que tenían una agenda muy ajustada.

            'Sigue hablándome sucio, Lawry. Sabes que no puedo resistirte', bromeó la rubia; su voz era bromista pero su rostro vikingo permaneció adusto.

            El hombre mayor no halló divertido nada de aquello, y, cruzándose de brazos, marchó adelante. Tomaron un elevados para descender, bajando niveles hasta el fondo. Cuando las puertas al fin se abrieron, entraron a un salón levemente iluminado. Annie se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba disparmente a las celdas que pasaban. Gente en overoles verdes estaban confinadas en celdas de contención, una persona en cada una. Todos los hombres tenían un código de barras en sus brazos. Más largo el código de barras, más grave era el crimen por el cual el prisionero había sido encerrado. Esa era la forma como funcionaba el aparato de justicia en esta tierra extraña.

            Al fin, llegaron a un cuarto cerrado, con las persianas bajas.

            'Y, ¿dónde estamos?', preguntó Annie. '¿Es la nueva misión?'

            Lawrence subió un switch y las cortinas subieron, iluminando la visión dentro.

            Era una habitación de paredes blancas. Había un escritorio en el medio, y un hombre barbudo y demacrado estaba tumbado sobre la silla. Dedos huesudos trataban de llegar al vaso de agua, y fallaron.

            El hombre alzó la mirada, casi como si pudiera sentirlos observando.

            'Eren', murmuró con voz débil.

            Annie observó al prisionero fríamente, antes de volverse a Lawrence.

            '¿Qué es lo que le hiciste?', preguntó, fingiendo desinterés.

            'Ah, no te preocupes por el viejo, cadete. Sólo lo llevamos casi al punto de quiebre.'

            ..-..

 

            Eren había soñado-

            Un momento estaba parado en la costa de un lago brumoso, sus pies descalzos introduciéndose en el pasto alto. Al siguiente momento, oyó a alguien decir su nombre. Alguien que sonaba terriblemente como su padre. No se detuvo a preguntarse cómo. O porqué recordaba la voz de su padre, cuando el tipo claramente los había abandonado a su madre y a él.

            _Centro Jaeger-Lyndon_ , recordó.

            Con pocos ánimos, Eren caminó al borde del lago, y de atrevió a mirar en este. Captó su reflejo, mostrándose agitado y preocupado por las voces en su cabeza. Estaba presente esa vaporosa niebla blanca, que colgaba en la superficie, calmando sus nervios. Alargó la mano para hundirla en el agua quieta, y observó las ondas que se propagaron desde las yemas de sus dedos.

            Fue entonces que algo sucedió.

            Captó la imagen de una mano pálida en las profundidades. Pálida, pero extrañamente, viva. Atravesó las aguas y le tomó de la muñeca. Pero no era como la de Nimue, en el mito artúrico. El rostro que lo miraba era de un hombre hispánico muerto, el mismo fantasma del laboratorio de Titán, y el hombre lo sostenía sin dar tregua.

            Eren retrocedió, pero el hombre desnudo siguió unido a su muñeca. El extraño, pálido y arrugado por su estadía en el agua miraba a Eren con ojos de pescado muerto, y tiraba de su mano.

            Eren apretó los dientes y resistió.

            'Únetenos', le dijo una voz incorpórea, produciéndole escalofríos en la espalda.

            'N-no', masculló Eren.

            'Ven, únetenos', insistió la voz.

            'Carajo, no. ¡Déjame ir!'

            'No hay opción. Tu padre nos hizo esto. Será tu _penitencia_.'

            Eren se quedó quieto y sintió su corazón golpear su pecho. El lapso de esfuerzo consciente fue todo lo que el fantasma precisó para atraparlo. El agua les tragó enteros, y Eren se hubiera ahogado en esa pesadilla de no haber sido por una mano enguantada que lo tomó del hombro. Lo agarró y lo alejó de esas espeluznantes profundidades verdosas.

            Eren resolló, luchando por aire.

            Fue sacado del lago, sacado a la vida.

            El paisaje se disolvió, el fantasma desapareció, y Eren se descubrió en el refugio de los brazos de alguien. Se hizo presente el relajante latido de un corazón contra sus oídos.

            'Eren', llamó la voz.

            No era la del Vigilante.

            Sino la de Levi.

            Abrió los ojos, y encontró un rostro conocido mirándolo. Krobe le lamió la mejilla y profirió un fuerte ladrido a modo de saludo. El castaño se paró, sudoroso y desorientado por sus sueños. No, no fue un sueño. Sino una sangrienta pesadilla. Se volvió a mirar al droide en su regazo y al rostro sonriente de Armin. Y de vuelta al perro.

            Momento.

            ¿ _Krobe_?

            'No puede ser…', respiró, incrédulo.

            El cachorro de rottweiler saltó de emoción y Eren lo abrazó, dándole a la maquina un abrazó mortal. Se tragó una sonrisa.

            'Ay, hombre, eres tú… te extrañé como nunca. ¿Cómo lo-?'

            El droide ladró y lo volvió a lamer, la lengua fría contra su piel caliente y sudorosa.

            Eren alzó la mirada a Armin, maravillado. Pero su amigo blondo se mostró agraviado, como si hubiera mordido un limón.

            '¿Qué?, preguntó Eren.

            Armin hizo una mueca.

            'Amigo, en verdad tenemos que hablar con respecto a tus elecciones con los hombres.'

            Se hizo una pausa.

            '¿Eh?'

 _Si me hubieras dejado esperando_  
_Me habría vuelto de apática a la tranquila-_  
_Si me hubieras dejado descansar con los muertos,_  
_Te habría olvidado_  
_Junto con el pasado._

Eurídice, H.D.


	73. Mandarina

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

            

 

            _Capítulo 73:_ Mandarina

            ~.~

            Cuando Eren abrió los ojos de un parpadeo, adormilado, el reloj le dijo que era las nueve de la mañana. Soltó una queja, tiró de las mantas hasta su nariz, y se volvió a dormir. La siguiente vez que se irguió lo suficiente como para mirar el reloj, eran las diez treinta y cinco, y la gris mañana se había vuelto una tarde gris. Pero, esta vez, Krobe trataba de sacarlo de debajo de las mantas. Y había voces. Cientos de voces. Era como si estuviera en el Campo de Entrenamientos otra vez, se sentía despertar a las charlas, silbidos y gritos. ¿Por qué hablaba la gente? ¿Por qué festejaban, en primer lugar? Y, ¿por qué se oía un bebé en medio de todo eso? Miró, pero no había ni señas de Armin, Marco… o Jean. Eren apartó las mantas, adormilado y medio confundido se puso los zapatos, y salió del cuarto. Vestido a medias, revisó su camiseta y pantalones, emergió al pasillo, con Krobe siguiéndolo los talones. ¿Era él, o el cachorro era más obediente que antes?

            No era que iba a quejase.

            Porque la alegría de volver a tenerlo no había disminuido.

            Eren sonrió al perro y se agacho a darle el acostumbrado pellizco.

            El perro parpadeó, a algo delante.

            '¿Qué pasa?'

            Cuando se volvió a la escalera, su mandíbula dio contra el piso.

            El pasillo estaba repleto de mafiosos. Había una larga fila de gente, que parecía ir desde la puerta, dar toda la vuelta a la escalera y terminar en el cuarto de Isabel, donde la beba se encontraba, llorando sin cesar. La había encontrado.

            Eren había hallado la fuente de todas esas charlas y felicitaciones.

            Ruidosa risa llenaba el aire, y el castaño miró las visitas confundido. Se enderezó y, haciéndose paso entre los matones, el joven se escurrió a través de la ruidosa multitud. Mientras subía las escaleras, los sospechosos hombres lo miraron con curiosidad, bajando las narices hacia él. Considerándolo tan inofensivo como una mosca, volvieron su atención a sus extraños amigos, colegas y conocidos, y se pusieron a hablar acera del amigo que no había llegado.

            '¿Qué le pasó a Seuss?', dijo el matón uno.

            'Cárcel', respondió el matón dos.

            'Che peccato. ¿Cómo terminó ese imbécil ahí? ¿Qué hizo esta vez? ¿Cristales?'

            'No, el capitán arrancó todo eso, ¿recuerdas? El pibe intercambio palmas con la patrulla fronteriza en Sina.'

            '¿Patrulla fronteriza? Nunca oí desemejante cosa. El flaco nunca se sale de los problemas, ¿ah?'

            Eren se escurrió entre los últimos mafiosos, pero incluso el salón no estaba libre, donde una gigantesca multitud se había reunido alrededor de la telepantalla. Eren podía oír a Krobe ladrarle a los visitantes, vanamente. Decidiendo salvarlo de ser aplastado y muerto por la marea e gente, el castaño alzó al cachorro en sus brazos y se dirigió a la cocina. El olor de algo cocinándose le atacó al momento en que empujo las puertas.

            Y, allí, halló a sus amigos perdidos. Marco, Jean y Armin pelaban patatas, los tres con bandanas blancas y, por las hoscas expresiones en sus rostros, no lo disfrutaban. Salvo Marco. Eren no recordaba el día que haya visto al titánico fruncir el ceño o quejarse.

            'Chicos, chicos. ¿Qué demonios… pasa? ¿Quiénes son todos esos tipos raros?', espetó el castaño mientras dejaba a Krobe en el suelo. El droide fue junto a Armin y lo miró, ansioso.

            Marco le sonrió a modo de respuesta.

            'Buenos días, Eren. Y esos raritos de los que hablas son la brigada rebelde de Farlan. Vinieron a felicitar a Isabel y Magnum. Bueno, la mayoría.'

            '¿La _mayoría_?', repuso eren. '¿Qué significa eso?'

            Jean señaló con el pulgar al salón común.

            'Algunos de ellos-' explicó- '-sólo quieren ver el último episodio de "Desperate Husbands".'

            Eren se volvió, girando el cuello, y miró la multitud otra vez.

            Y, claramente, un gran grupo de matones se había reunido alrededor de la telepantalla, mirando en suspendido silencio como un momento dramático era desplegado en el show. Los ojos de Eren sobrevolaron los extraños, y halló un rostro conocido. O, más bien… no-rostro, debería decir. El hombre de la máscara de manchas estaba parado bajo la balaustrada, siendo hablado por un grupo de rebeldes. Pero el enmascarado no les miraba. En cambio, su atención estaba plenamente fija en Eren.

            El guardián esquivo su mirada y fue a la barra, tomo un rollo de masa y lo olisqueó.

            'Y, ¿qué es esto?', preguntó.

            'Panecillos', respondió Marco, tomando uno entre su manos. 'Es una costumbre aquí, en este mundo, que cuando los invitados saludan a un recién nacido, deben servirle buena comida a cambio de sus bendiciones.'

            Armin se metió en la conversación con un bajo y amenazante gruñido.

            'Sin ofender, Marco Polo, pero NOSOTROS no somos titánicos. Así que, por favor, ¡explícame porque TERMINAMOS enganchados en esto!'

            Jean asintió con vehemencia. 'Armin tiene razón. Considerando que somos tratados como fugitivos por tu propia gene, no puedes culparme si le meto algunos laxantes a esto. Les vendría bien.'

            Maro alzó una ceja.

            '¿Quieres drogar a un ejército de matones? ¿Estás seguro, Jean?'

            Jean frunció el ceño, rindiéndose. 'Bueno, bueno, no lo voy a hacer. Pero estoy seguro de que estos tipos solo vinieron para comer a cuenta nuestra.'

            Maco dejó escapar una risita y le dio un codazo.

            'Tienes un punto valido. Pero debes admitir que, comida gratis es buena comida.'

            Eren se volvió al living, donde la multitud otra vez se había quedado callada.

            '¿Qué onda con ese show? ¿Por qué todo mundo está enganchado?'

            Marco sonrió. 'Es una serie, Eren.'

            'Ajá', dijo el otro, mientas tomaba una patata y pelador, y se ponía a pelarla. '¿De qué va?'

            Marco se rasco el mentón. 'No estoy muy seguro.'

            Armin resopló y miró exasperadamente a Krobe, que le había mordido el pantalón y tiraba juguetonamente. 'No te preocupes Eren. Pero te apuesto un millón a que no es tan apasionante como el tuyo. _Krobe, no_.'

            Eren miró a su mejor amigo, indignado.

            'Oye. ¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso?'

            'Eres un idiota', remarcó Armin, y le tiró a Krobe un tornillo para que mascara.

            ..-..

 

            Quinientos panecillos habían desaparecido antes de que uno de ellos pudiera decir 'no más'. La muchedumbre de rebeldes se había ido, saludando a Farlan y al Capitán, jurando su último aliento a la causa (la cual Armin todavía ni tenía idea de qué iba), y festejando por 'Sol', mientras se iban (maldita sea con la mocosa por quedarse con toda la atención). Los jóvenes se sentaron en la mesa de comer, agotados y hambrientos. Esperaron a Magnum que preparara su especial campestre – su pasta con crema y hongos. Isabel seguía arriba, atendiendo a bebé. Los llantos de la infante se habían calmado hasta un leve lamento y la paz reinaba al fin el Tiburón de Cromo. Mientras, Farlan y Hunter habían sido invitados por sus sospechosos camaradas a beber.

            La paz duró poco. Porque, cuando la cena estuvo servida sobre la mesa, un lamento atravesó el silencio el hostal.

            '¡Lover!', llamó Izzie dese arriba. '¡Ayuuuuudameeeee!'

            Magnum miró con dolor al techo. Suspiró y se pasó una toalla por la frente.

            '¿Alguno quiere, eh- cambiar de sitio conmigo? ¿Por favor?', preguntó. '¿Porfis… por favor?', preguntó el de rastas.

            Jean sonrió mientras lo miraba. 'Amigo, estás solo. Y, créeme, se pone mejor cuando aprenden a caminar.'

            Magnum gruñó ante el recordatorio.

            '¡LOVER!', llamó la voz desde arriba.

            Poniéndose la toalla en el hombro, Magnum se apresuró hacia la voz de Isabel.

            Lo que dejó a los jóvenes y al Vigilante a solas.

            Incomodo, pensó Armin. _Totalmente incómodo._

            El rubio observó la compañía en silencio.

            El Vigilante estaba sentado en el límite del comedor, atento y silencioso, mientras los visitantes atacaban la pasta. Qué estará pensando, se cuestionó Armin.

            Marco sonrió con efervescencia, en un vano intento de romper la tensión en el aire.

            'Nublado hoy, ¿eh?', observó el pecoso, mirando tras la ventana.

            Nadie dijo nada.

            El clima era lo último de lo que todos deseaban hablar.

            La sonrisa de Marco se apagó un poco, pero insistió. Se aclaró la garganta, y se volvió al Vigilante enmascarado.

            'Y, Capitán…', empezó a decir, yendo por la salsa. 'Magnum decía que habrá una pequeña fiesta mañana, ¿es verdad?

            Con la barbilla apoyada en una mano, el Vigilante asintió secamente pero no agregó más. Marco miro entre sus amigos y al enmascarado, preguntándose si había algún tipo de feudo del que no estaba enterado.

            Jena frunció el ceño para sí mismo.

            Comió su pasta con dificultas, la mano izquierda dejando escapar el tenedor en ocasiones.

            Eren bebió un trago de agua, observando la lucha de Jean por encima del borde del vaso.

            '¿Qué le pasa a tu mano?'

            Jean le miró, sorprendido, pero al ver la expresión de preocupación de Eren, se encogió de hombros.

            'Nada.'

            'No me parece nada, Kirstein.'

            Jean suspiró, soltando aire profundamente.

            'No es nada, Eren. Últimamente he tenido algunos espasmos musculares. Solo tirones esporádicos. Nada grave.'

            Eren bebió otro trago, observando la mano de su amigo con atención.

            '¿Es por las quemaduras del fuego?'

            '¿Cuál accidente?', pregunto Marco, a su lado.

            Armin resopló a su pasta. 'Ah, ¿no te conté, Marco? Básicamente…. Jean prendió fuego la casa de Eren en su valiente intento de salvarnos de las garras de los robots malos enviados por el maligno gobierno.'

            Armin chilló al recibir una patada por debajo de la mesa.

            'Oye, te salve el culo, magdalena', se defendió Jean.

            'Podrías haberlo hecho sin llamar a los bomberos, ¿no?'

            Jean estaba por discutir, pero vio a Eren beber rápidamente su agua y bajar el tenedor. El castaño dejó el vaso en la mesa y alcanzó la mano izquierda de Jean, cortando toda protesta. El guardián sostuvo la mano cuidadosamente, estudiándola en silencio. Con las cejas fruncidas, el chico recorrió los largos dedos y, sin aviso, comenzó a presionar con fuerza en las lomadas de la palma.

            Jean se encogió al sentir un agudo y profundo dolor.

            '¡Auch! ¡Cuidado!'

            Eren alzó la mirada y sonrió.

            'Calma, llorón. Trato de ayudarte.'

            Jean hizo una mueca a su colega. 'No, sólo tratas de cobrarte algo, ¿no? Este es algún tipo de plan elaborado para poder cobrarte alguna cosa del pasado, ¿verdad?'

            Eren sonrió ante esa teoría conspirativa.

            'Créeme', dijo el joven. 'Te sentirás mejor. Es una técnica que el Entrenador Finley me enseñó.'

            '¿El duende de tu entrenador de box?'

            'Sip. El único.'

            El castaño cerró los dedos de Jean en un puño, sobando la mano con cuidado. 'Se supone que te relaja. Solía hacérmelo tras cada combate.'

            Jean alzó una ceja, sospechoso. '¿Tras _cada_ pelea? ¿Estás seguro de que no trataba de manosearte? A lo mejor, te tenía ganas o algo.'

            Eren le miró de soslayo. 'Debías ir y arruinar mis buenos recuerdos, ¿no, Kirstein?'

            Jean lo miró divertido, mientras le masajeaba la muñeca. El más alto observó la coronilla de la cabeza de Eren, con el corazón pesado de repente. ¿Qué onda con ese tipo? A pesar de toda la apatía y reveses, Eren siempre se erguía. ¿Cómo hacía para recogerse a sí mismo? Ahora que Jean lo pensaba, a pesar de todas las bromas y apodos de años, siempre había admirado a Eren desde la distancia. Incluso aunque el idiota siempre se durmiera en clase o siguiera las reglas al pie.

            '¿Te sientes mejor?', le preguntó Eren, mientras sus delgados dedos volvían a sobar la palma de Jean.

            Jean admitió que sentía mejor. Pero, antes de que pudiera decirlo, sintió una punzante patada por debajo de la mesa, y gimió. Miró a Armin, que estaba al frente.

            '¿ _Qué_?', le gesticuló, haciendo una mueca.

            ' _¿Quieres morir? Te estás pasando'_ , le respondió furiosamente Armin en la misma forma.

            ' _¿De que estas hablando-?'_

            Armin alzó una mano y señaló hacia el otro extremo de la mesa.

            Jean se quedó perplejo hasta que se dio cuenta que indicaba Armin. Y ciertamente halló el rostro del Vigilante, vuelto a ellos. O, más bien, vuelto al tratamiento de Eren a su mano. El rostro de manchas no revelaba nada, pero Jean apostaba que no estaba contento con esa camaradería entre ellos.

            Ahora, _eso_ era interesante. Y Jean todavía no _intentaba_ nada.

            'Oye, Eren', le llamó Jean.

            '¿Hm?'

            '¿Sabes dónde _más_ me duele?'

            El castaño alzó la mirada, y le miró con sospecha. Había captado el ligero humor e la voz del Jean, y no estaba listo para adivinar lo que el otro preguntaría.

            'También me duele aquí', dijo Jean, y el pelo ceniza se tocó los labios, fallando en ocultar la sonrisa insidiosa en ellos.

            Eren retrocedió, frunciendo el ceño.

            'El entrenador Finley también me enseñó otra cosa, caracaballo', le advirtió.

            Jean sonrió.

            'Era una broma.'

            'No me fío de tus bromas, maldito pendejo.'

            Jean sonrió y la arrogancia se disolvió, reemplazada por una más suave y preocupada expresión. Miró a Eren, rodeando su cuello con un brazo y revolviéndole los cabellos.

            '¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?', se quejó Eren.

            'Nada', admitió Jean, mirando al Vigilante y regodeándose en el hecho de que esos hombros se veían más tensos que antes.

            ..-..

 

            La bomba de agua se erguía silenciosa en espera, en su planificada parada de dos horas. El guardián miró al cielo cubierto, y le frunció el ceño. Había una suave brisa que revoloteaba a través de la comunidad del desierto, los techos crujientes y las ventanas golpeando contra sus curiosos visitantes incorpóreos. Eran las tres de la tarde y ya era la noche en Titán.

            Eren miró a la mandarina en su mano, y, a continuación, al chucho droide que estaba sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros, mirando con expectativa. Sonriéndole a su ansiedad, el joven estiró el brazo y abrió los dedos, dejando a la mandarina volar. La observó volar por el patio y a Krobe salir tras ella. El perro atrapó la naranja en medio del aire, y brinco de regreso como un buen retriever. Eren sonrió y, como recompensa, se agachó a acariciarle tras las orejas.

            'Buen chico, Krobe. ¿Quieres seguir un par de veces más, amiguito?'

            Krobe no se negó, ni se cansó.

            Siguieron jugando, con Eren tratando de subir la apuesta cada vez. Incluso cuando la tarde se hizo más oscura, los inteligentes sensores de Krobe jamás perdieron de vista los contornos de la pelota.

            Eren tiró la mandarina al patio otra vez, (la fruta ya parecía un juguete totalmente gastado). Pero Krobe fue librado de ir tras ella. La pelota dio contra un poste de metal de la bomba y fue rodando al pie de la puerta trasera. Eren observó como alguien emergía del patio trasero y la recogía.

            El Vigilante sostenía la fruta en sus manos, el rostro de manchas estudiándola en silencio.

            Krobe, sorprendentemente, no fue tras ella. El perro resolvió quedarse en su sitio, y se rascó la oreja con la pata.

            Eren observó mientras el Vigilante caminaba al cachorro de rottweiler y le ofrecía la mandarina. El droide le miró, confuso, antes de aceptarla y aplastarla con todo el amor de su corazón de metal.

            Eren suspiro.

            'Genial, ahí fue mi pelota', dijo, y eso sonó más raro que dentro de su cabeza.

            El Vigilante se volvió a verlo, pero no dijo nada.

            Eren volvió a evitar sus ojos, preguntándose el motivo de porque no podía enfrentar esos ojos cubiertos, como antes. ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Qué había causado esa nerviosa tensión entre ellos? ¿Aquel beso en el túnel interestelar? ¿El hecho de que esa solo un nadie? ¿O… que Levi estaba parado allí, a pocos pasos de él, y no tenía intenciones de decírselo a Eren?

            Claro. Había una multitud de motivos, y Eren no sabía dónde comenzar. O, si el dialogo era el camino para salvarlo. Eren suspiro, y, doblando los brazos, miró a sus zapatillas.

            El hombre de gabardina se irguió.

            Eren lo noto revolver su bolsillo. Observo al enmascarado sacar algo y arrojárselo a Eren sin mediar palabra. El guardián atrapo el objeto con sorpresa y se quedó mirando su mano.

            Una pelota.

            Y no era pelota cualquiera.

            Estaba sucia, pero, de no estar equivocado, tenía la firma del legendario Joe DiMaggio en su circunferencia.

            'Qué mierda. ¿Es una pelota autografiada por-?'

            Captó al Vigilante mirándolo, y la burbuja de alegría de Eren se desinfló cual globo. 'Eh, ¿dónde la consiguió?'

            El hombre al fin habló, la voz vacía e indiferente.

            'Hay una tienda que vende basura y recuerdos de tu mundo.'

            '¿En serio? ¿La gente compra cosas como ésta?'

            Hubo una risita como respuesta.

            'Algunos… sí. No todos.'

            Eren se quedó mirando al otro antes de mirar la pelota en su mano, silencioso.

            El Vigilante se paró y alzó una mano enguantada, animando a Eren que la lance.

            Eren frunció el ceño. 'Epa, epa, no juegas con una pelota firmada por DiMaggio. Eso es una atrocidad. Fue una legenda del béisbol. La pones en una caja de vidrio y la admiras por la eternidad.'

            'Tch', fue la elocuente respuesta del otro a su duda. 'LÁNZALA', fue la orden.

            Eren alzó una ceja.

            '¿Quiere jugar a las atrapadas? ¿En serio?'

            El Vigilante le miró largamente antes de asentir.

            Eren sonrió levemente y recogió su brazo.

            'Okey, capitán', dijo, y hubo un travieso brillo en sus ojos. 'Pero no seré suave con usted.'

            '¿Conque _sí_?', repuso la voz tras la máscara.

            'Carajo, sí.'

            'Ven entonces', le desafío el de gabardina.

            Y Eren dejó la pelota volar.

            Armin, quien había observado el intercambio desde la ventana, codeó al amigo que estaba a su lado.

            '¿Qué?', le preguntó Jean con petulancia.

            'No sé, hombre. Costó un brazo roto a que Eren te note. Y todo lo que ese tipo necesito fue una pelota de béisbol.'

            Jean le clavó la mirada a los dos que estaban en el patio.

            'Armin.'

            '¿Sí?'

            'Cállate.'

            ..-..

 

            La brisa se volvió una tormenta de polvo. El juego se interrumpió cuando Krobe, siendo el pequeño metiche que era, consiguió interceptar la pelota y hacer su venganza sobre ella. Si Eren había tenido esperanzas de llevarse la pelota de DiMaggio de regreso a su mundo, rematarla en Sotherby's y retirarse como joven millonario, esas esperanzas se hundieron cuando vio al perro desgarrarla con sus dientes de navaja.

            'Krobe, no… mierda, no-'

            Pero el chucho metálico tenía toda su atención en reducir la bola a hilachas.

            El Vigilante miró a Eren, su expresión tan ilegible como siempre.

            'Supongo que significa… que terminó el juego, ¿ah?', dijo Eren, frotándose la nuca, desilusionado.

            Hubo un incómodo silencio y los dos se miraron uno al otro, esperando y animando al otro hablar.

            El enmascarado se paraba, silencioso, y se dio la vuelta para regresar. Cuando casi había pasado la puerta, Eren supo que era la última oportunidad que tenía para hablar.

            'Capitán', le llamó, vacilación en su voz.

            El enmascarado se detuvo, y miró a Eren por encima del hombro.

            '¿Qué?', reclamó.

            'Gracias… por el juego', dijo Eren, mirando con fervor.

            El Vigilante se quedó en silencio y se volvió.

            'No necesitas agradecerme.'

            Eren engancho los pulgares en su cinturón y sonrió.

            'La cosa es… pasamos tanto tiempo jugando atrapadas, señor. Fue bueno jugar con usted… _una vez_.'

            El enmascaro se quedó quieto antes de asentir parcamente y marcharse por la puerta trasera.

            Jean y Armin observaron, mientas el hombre emergía a través de esa puerta. El Vigilante hizo una pausa, su rostro yendo del castaño afuera a Jean.

            El enmascarado alzó su dedo enguantado, mostrando el índice.

            Y, habiendo mostrado el nuevo puntaje, desapareció en el pasillo, dejándolos para que meditaran en lo que acababa de hacer.

            Armin se volvió a Jean, y le dio un empujoncito con el codo.

            'Sin ofender, amigo… pero creo que está desafiándonos.'

            Jean sólo le ignoró.

            'Oye, si te consuela, al menos no mostró el dedo del medio.'

            '¿Armin?'

            '¿Sí?'

            'No ayudas en nada, petiso.'

            ..-..

 

            Lawrence puso un paquete de papeles en el escritorio, y lo deslizó al cautivo de barba. El hombre en la silla se encogió ante el sonido, y miró las hojas con mirada vacía.

            '¿Qué es… esto?', croó al fin.

            'Sudoku', dijo el oficial de cara de sapo. 'Pensé que te estarías aburriendo, Jaeger. Ya que te gusta romper códigos y estas tan obscenamente apegado a ese otro mundo, me pareció que te gustaría.' D. E. Lawrence se inclinó sobre la mesa con una sonrisa coqueta. '¿No vas a agradecerme, Barón Gris?'

            Grisha Jaeger resopló tras la cascada de su cabello oscuro. Volvió la cabeza, y miró con curiosidad a la rubia mujer que se paraba junto a la puerta.

            '¿Y quién eres tú, joven dama? ¿Mi anfitriona… o mi carcelera? _Preferiría ser su invitada, señora; Ser su prisionero seria haberla ofendido; lo que me es menos fácil de cometer que para usted castigar.'_

            Annie le miró, confundida.

            'No le entiendo.'

            Grisha Jaeger sonrió.

            'Es Shakespeare. Cuento de Invierno.'

            Lawrence sonrió y se acomodó en su silla. 'Sí, sí. Ha tenido mucho tiempo para meditar, ¿no es así, señor Científico? Qué mal que no vaya a dejar estas paredes pronto. Va a ser un largo invierno para usted.'

            Grisha permaneció silencioso, y miró al otro con desprecio.

  1. E. Lawrence se quitó una mota de polvo de la manga. 'Y no cuente con su hijo para que lo rescate. Pronto estará bajo la custodia del Estado.'



            'Subestima a mi hijo.'

            'Oh, lo subestimamos a usted, no a él', le interrumpió Lawrence. '¿Cuánto más cree que podrá seguir huyendo? ¿No heredó su gran cerebro, Jaeger? Está solo, buscado y ya hemos conseguido pistas de donde se oculta. Es cuestión de tiempo.'

            Grisha sonrió, malicioso.

            'Está equivocado, oficial. Si hay una cosa que le puedo asegurar, es que no está _solo_.'

            ..-..

 

            La ventosa tarde se volvió una verdadera tormenta de polvo. Eren volvía a su cuarto, con Krobe siguiéndole los talones, cuando oyó el llamado a la puerta del frente. Antes de que pudiera atender, Isabel emergió de su cuarto, cargando a la niña en los brazos.

            El visitante seguía llamando a la puerta, más fuerte.

            Isabel acunó a la niña y miró con molestia la puerta cerrada.

            '¡Gah! ¿Quién es? Acabo de hacer que Sol se duerma. ¡Más vale que haya un buen motivo- Eren, cárgala!'

            El castaño negó con la cabeza. 'No, no es buena idea, Izzie-'

            Y, antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, la mujer puso a la infanta al cuidado de Eren, y bajó corriendo las escaleras, mascullando maldiciones por lo bajo.

            Eren la quedó mirando, atónito.

            'Epa, epa, no puedo cuidar de-'

            La voz de Isabel subió hasta él. '¡No es ciencia espacial, Handsome! ¡Apáñatelas!'

            ¿Apañárselas?

            ¿Cómo, exactamente?'

            El castaño guardián miró al bebe en sus brazos.

            'Genial. Ahora estoy clavado contigo', le dijo a la durmiente. Se inclinó para mirarla con mayor atención. La chica se parecía a Isabel… si torcía la cabeza cuarenta y cinco grados y achinaba los ojos. Sí. Tenía la nariz y los labios de Izzie. Pero las cejas definitivamente eran de Magnum. Linda, recordó que dijo el Vigilante.

            'Je', dijo Eren, sonriendo con algo de malicia. '¿Qué hay de lindo en ti?'

            Eren le tocó la mejilla.

            'Sí… nada es lindo en ti', fingió en silencio.

            La niña se retorció en sus brazos, doblando los pies.

            'Oh-oh', dijo Eren. 'Mierda, no despiertes, no despiertes. Lo siento, en verdad lo siento.'

            Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, y fue como si se rebalsara una represa. La niña abrió los ojos e hizo un puchero para comenzar a llorar a todo pulmón.

            Oyó el suspiro de Isabel resonar desde el piso de abajo.

            'Handsome, ¿qué hiciste?'

            'Ah… mier-', se detuvo a medio maldecir, atento a su lenguaje. Fantástico, no podía ventilar su frustración.

            Eren trató de imitar a Isabel, meciendo a la niña.

            'Vamos, mocosa. Vuelve a dormirte. ¿Por favor?'

            La niña suspiró, dejando un rastro de baba en su frazada. Hipó y lloró más fuerte, de ser posible.

            Eren miró con dolor al cielo.

            No importaba que hiciera, Sol era inconsolable. Y el guardián no tenía la menor idea porque se tardaba tanto Isabel. Eren miró al aullante niño y sonrió con fuerza.

            ' _Duérmete mi niña, no llores más'_ , susurró por lo bajo.

            La niña hizo una pausa, mirándolo con verdes ojos angustiados.

            '… _Papá un pajarito te comprará'_ , dijo Eren, tocándole la nariz con gentileza.

            Muy para su sorpresa, el llanto de Sol se redujo a un lamento. Lo miraba medio ensimismada, y él se preguntaba qué pasaría por su cabecita.

            ' _Y si el pajarito no cantará…_ ', dijo Eren, arrullando a la bebé para que duerma.

            Con un último retortijo de las manos, Sol tranquilamente volvió a dormirse.

            ' _Papá un diamante te comprará'_ , terminó el joven en el silencio del pasillo.

            Eren tragó duramente y soltó un fuerte suspiro. Por algún extraño motivo, no recordaba el resto de los versos.

            Y, al final del pasillo, un enmascarado estaba sentado con la espalda contra la puerta. Había estado deshaciendo los vendajes de su pie cuando oyó la conocida voz, trayendo recuerdos de una era olvidada. Mientras que Eren no sabía cómo terminaba la nana, ese hombre ciertamente sí.

 

 


	74. Fiesta

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

           

 

            _Capítulo 74:_ Fiesta

            ~.~

            Jean se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas en el living, sintiéndose un poco humilde en la presencia de la visitante. Trataba de mirar la telepantalla, pero, aparentemente, no tenía voz ni voto en lo que podía ver. No entendía porqué había dejado a la recién llegada acaparar la "tele", cuando **A** , ella no había estado allí por más de una noche y **B** , porque él, Jean Kirstein, debería poder acaparar la tele, dado que _él_ era quien había sobrevivido en aquel basurero por más de diez días. Un logro, obviamente. Después de todo, Jean había frotado azulejos del baño, traído un bebé por parto _natural_ e incluso había aguantado dormir en el duro y frio suelo. Ni siquiera había conseguido el jacuzzi que le prometieron. Merecía el derecho de acaparar la tele, maldita sea.

            Y allí estaba la linda chica, tratándolo como si fuera aparte del empapelado.

            La mujer con lacio y oscuro cabello surfeaba los canales, los dedos de su otra mano en el aire, tipeando como si estuviera tomando notas personales. Una bufanda roja envolvía su cuello, una campera de piloto sobre los hombros y su sedoso y brillante cabello atraía su atención cada vez que hacia una pausa para detenerse en un canal.

            Algo le dijo a Jean que era una profesional. (Una profesional de la cocina. O un miembro operativo profesional de la CIA. Quizás, incluso, una asesina profesional. Podía ser cualquier cosa, y, sin duda, debía ser _buena_ en ello.)

            Algo también le dijo a Jean que ella estaba _muuuuuy_ lejos de su alcance.

            Jean estaba en problemas, bien. Su lista de armaduras seguía creciendo en alarmante velocidad- una que era inversamente proporcional a sus verdaderos logros. Primero, estaba cierto Eren Jaeger. Encantador, apasionado y a quien le gustaba meterse en líos tanto como los provocaba. Luego, estaba Historia Reiss; una diosa titánica…. Cuyo nombre puso Jean en su pequeño diario de candidatas para ser madre de sus hijos. Tercero, estaba esta nueva chica, Ackerman- Mikasa Ackerman, quien tenía las mismas cualidades divinas de Historia, y la ferocidad de Eren, todo en uno.

            Y, también, estaba el pecoso-

            Se descubrió pensando eso.

            Momento, no, ¿de dónde vino _eso_? ¿Por qué estaba el titánico pecoso siquiera _en_ su lista?

            Jean se puso una mano sobre el rostro, perturbado sobre su vida amorosa (o por la falta de esta).

            La chica de cabello oscuro le miró, algo preocupada.

            '¿Estás bien?', le preguntó.

            Jean se irguió de golpe, y trató de hacerse el guapo. Sí, guapo y suave. Buscó las cosas más masculinas que podía hallar. 'Sí. Claro', dijo el rubio ceniza, pasándose una mano por el cabello y tratando de parecerse a James Dean. 'Estoy bien. Completamente. Y…', se acercó, pretendiendo mostrarse desinteresado. '¿Eres pariente de Isabel?'

            La joven lo miró socarronamente, sin saber que pensar de él.

            Jean obtuvo la respuesta a su pregunto cuando llegó Eren.

            '¿Mikasa?', preguntó el castaño, sorprendido.

            Jean Kirstein observó como el rostro de la mujer se iluminaba. La telepantalla olvidada, dejó caer el control en el regazo de Jean (muy para su mortificación), y se reunió con Eren a medio camino, tomando sus manos y mirando al joven con alivio.

            '¿Estas bien, Eren?', preguntó ella, revisándolo rápidamente. 'Oí en las noticias que-'

            El joven asintió, una sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.

            'Cálmate, Mikasa', le dijo, riendo. 'Estoy bien. Pero, _vaya_ , conseguiste hallar este sitio. ¿Cuándo llegaste?'

            Un adormilada Isabel Magnolia emergió de la cocina, y anunció su presencia aclarándose la garganta. La posadera palmeó el hombro de Eren. 'Tu amiga, _Bambi_ , llegó anoche. Dijo que deseaba hablarte con urgencia.'

            Eren se volvió a Mikasa, y esperó a que hablara.

            La joven estaba extrañamente silenciosa, y miró en derredor, a los rostros.

            'Y, ¿qué tienes que decirme?', le inquirió Eren.

            Mikasa se fue de él a Isabel, y entonces, a Jean. Frunció un poco el ceño.

            Tomó la manga de Eren y le indicó la puerta.

            '¿Podemos… hum, hablar en privado? Es importante.'

            Isabel Magnolia chaqueó la lengua a la visitante.

            'No confías en nosotros, ¿verdad?', supuso la pelirroja mujer, cruzándose de brazos t refunfuñando.

            La periodista se disculpó, tratando de sonar suficientemente diplomática como para no ofender a su anfitriona.

            'No es que no confíe en usted. Pero apenas… les conozco.'

            'Tampoco nosotros', dijo una nueva voz. Vieron al Vigilante bajar las escaleras, sus pasos lánguidos y silenciosos sobre la alfombra. Volvió su rostro envuelto a Mikasa, evaluándola con sus invisibles ojos. ' **Ackerman** , ¿verdad? Sabía que te conocía de alguna parte.'

            El enmascarado descendió la última parte de las escaleras, y se detuvo con la mano en la baranda. El diseño de manchas cambió mientras la media en silencio.

            Mikasa se volvió a Eren, mirándolo fijamente. '¿Es éste-', siseó, señalando al hombre '- el tipo del que me dijiste?', preguntó, con tono reprobador. 'Es sospechoso de piromanía, Eren. ¿Por qué estas quedándote con-?'

            El Vigilante fue hasta ellos, interrumpiendo su acceso al joven guardián.

            '¿Y _eres_ algo mejor, reina del paparazzi?', la desafió, con la voz baja y seria. 'A la Prensa nunca le importó un _bledo_ Maria. ¿Por qué ahora le importa?'

            Mikasa le clavó la mirada en respuesta.

            '¿Es así como trata a sus invitados, señor?'

            Oyeron su sonrisa.

            'La Prensa no es bienvenida aquí. Y nunca lo será.'

            'No soy… como mis colegas', presionó la mujer. 'Y, ¿por qué siquiera _debo_ explicarme a usted?'

            Ante su pregunta, la posadera habló en defensa del Vigilante.

            'Tut tut. Deberías explicarte, porque estás bajo nuestro techo, cutie', dijo Isabel. Sus brazos seguían cruzados sobre el delantal, y, aunque no le gustaban las peleas en su local, la actitud de Mikasa y su renuencia en confiar en ellos era insultante.

            Mikasa frunció el ceño, sintiéndose acorralada y sobrepasada. Se volvió a Eren, en silenciosa desesperación.

            'Eren', le llamó, 'sé que tienes muchas preguntas. Puedo explicarte todo. Pero, _sólo_ , si me dejas.'

            El Vigilante chasqueó la lengua.

            'Si hay alguien que debe explicar algo, es el retrasado de aquí.'

            Eren se dio cuenta que el insulto era para él.

            'Momento, ¿qué acaba de decirme?', le preguntó al enmascarado.

            El Capitán se volvió de Mikasa a Eren, el rostro de manchas inclinándose sobre el del joven, para examinarlo.

            'Retrasado. Idiota. _Imbécil'_ , ilustró el otro. '¿Quieres oír más?'

            El silencio cayó sobre el cuarto, y Jean sintió ira por el castaño. Observó los dedos del otro joven cerrarse en un puño. Era curioso, ya que ese mismo hombre jugó ayer a las atrapadas con él. Pero Eren se mantuvo sorprendentemente tranquilo y compuesto.

            '¿Cuál es su puto problema?' reclamó Eren.

            'Mi problema es, _cabeza hueca'_ , dijo el enmascarado '-el hecho de que revelaste nuestro escondite a los medios. Guiaste a un miembro de la prensa directo a nuestro cubil. ¿Te das cuenta de cuán estúpido fue?'

            Eren miró al rostro cubierto, desafiante.

            ' _Confío_ en Mikasa', se defendió.

            El Vigilante resopló.

            'Y mi gente confía en _mí_. Si tu descuidado error les causa _algún_ daño-'

            El enmascarado dejó las palabras en el aire, pero todos los presentes supieron como terminaría la amenaza. El silencio que siguió era tenso, y Mikasa se frotó el codo con ansiedad. Miró el rostro del guardián sospechado de terrorista por el Estado. No quiso causar un escándalo, pero, por como Eren miraba al otro, se preguntaba si por accidente había entrado en un horno encendido.

            Eren sonrió amargamente, y dio un paso atrás. Miró a un lado, y todos notaron el dolor en esos ojos.

            El joven asintió secamente a nadie en particular. 'Bien, lo entiendo', le dijo al fin. 'Lo… siento. No volverá a pasar.'

            El Vigilante sacudió la cabeza, y pasó junto al castaño.

            'Bien. Ahora, pídele a tu amiga que se vaya.'

            Eren miró incrédulamente a su espalda.

            'No puede hablar en serio-'

            El Vigilante hizo una pausa. 'Te aseguro, chico, que hablo bien en serio, mierda. Haz que se largue. O la voy a echar yo mismo.'

            Considerando la discusión terminada, el hombre se fue.

            Eren se mostró desvalido hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro.

            'Calma, handsome. Cálmate', le aplacó Isabel. 'Pídele a tu amiga periodista que se vaya. Yo arreglaré para que se reúna contigo en la fiesta', le aseguró la pelirroja a Eren. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la posadera se inclinó a hablarle al oído. 'No te preocupes. El Capitán no lo tiene que saber', susurró.

            Eren consiguió sonreír.

            'Gracias, Izzie.'

            ..-..

 

            El cielo estaba encapotado, las palmeras se balancean con el viento, y podía oír los distantes ecos de los truenos. Una brisa se deslizaba por el desierto, enviando una ola de polvo hacia él. Eren se retiró al interior de la marquesina, frotarse uno de los ojos. No esperó hallarse otra vez en una spiegeltent. Pero allí estaba, mirando las pequeñas ventanas de basílica, recordando los eventos del remate. Cuando casi fue vendido a un montón de pervertidos, aullando por su supuesta virginidad. Cuando debió ser rescatado por el caballero de brillante armadura menos convencional- el Vigilante Enmascarado. Un hombre que era más un antihéroe que otra cosa.

            Ante el recuerdo, Eren se detuvo un momento. ¿Cómo lo encontró el otro? ¿La aparición del Capitán fue mera coincidencia?

            El joven castaño miró a su derecha, y captó un destello planteado.

            _Tu anillo, Eren. Estaba en tu anillo de bodas._

 

            Eren sonrió para sí. Sacó el anillo de su dedo, y lo estudió bajo las tenues luces del atardecer. Era un simple aro de plata sin inscripciones, sin grabado de nombres o promesas eternas. Sólo un aro de plata, con algo oculto dentro. Un rastreador, probablemente, y tenía el presentimiento de que seguía activo. A lo mejor, él no había sido el único buscando. Mientras le molestaba seguir siendo rastreado por ese pendejo de marido suyo, ese pensamiento, extrañamente, lo reconfortaba.

            De que al hombre le importaba.

            Posiblemente.

            Y eso impactó a Eren, como era que siempre buscaba pistas. Pequeñas señales y claves. Siempre esperando que los últimos tres años no fueran en vano, de que los últimos tres años habían sido algo tanto para él como para… Levi.

            Sintió una mano tocarle el hombro, y al volverse fue recibido por la aparición de Jean, Armin y Marco, haciéndole un saludo burlón. Envestido en un traje demasiado grande para él, Armin sostenía un inquieto Krobe en los brazos. El perro seguía tratando de liberarse, pero el rubio lo sostenía firmemente, con una mano sobre el hocico.

            '¿Malos recuerdos?', preguntó Marco al castaño, leyendo los pensamientos de Eren cual libro abierto.

            El chico sonrió amargamente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

            'Nah, estoy bien', dijo, pidiéndoles disculpas con la mirada. 'Perdonen por haberlos metido en esto, chicos.'

            'Puf. No vinimos por ti, idiota', dijo Jean, apoyándose contra uno de los postes de madera de la carpa. 'No sé tú, Jaeger, pero estoy aquí para _festejaaar_ toda la noche', le dijo, guiñando el ojo.

            Eren frunció el ceño mientras los evaluaba.

            'Conque sí', dijo. 'Ah, ¿podrían explicar por qué están vestidos de corbata negra y saco, mientras to uso esa camiseta mugrosa? Nadie me dijo, ¿teníamos un código de vestimenta…?'

            Jean se encogió de hombros.

            'Considerando que le pasó al _último_ esmoquin que te prestaron, ¿estás en verdad sorprendido?'

            Eren suspiró, resignado.

            Jean tenía razón. Maldición. Odiaba que Jean tuviera la razón.

            'Lo entiendo', admitió a regañadientes, y fue a acomodar la corbata de Jean.

            La sonrisa sobradora de Jean fue reemplazada por una incómoda ante su repentino accionar. Una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida. Eren lo miró, inquisitivo, mientras le acomodaba el nudo de la corbata negra.

            '¿Qué?', reclamó el castaño, a quien no le gustaba nada la sonrisa de Jean.

            La voz de Jean tenía un atisbo de risa. 'Eres como una esposa, Jaeger. Una respondona pero linda esposa.'

            '¿Quieres que te estrangule, Sea Biscuit? Mis manos están convenientemente ubicadas, por si no lo notaste.'

            Jean soltó una risita y asintió, dirigiendo la atención de Eren al estrado.

            'Allí esta nuestro anfitrión', le dijo, señalando a Magnum.

            Eren retrocedió, y miró al podio. Observó al hombre de rastas saludando a todos, estrechando manos con viejos amigos e indicándoles la mesa del buffet. A su lado, Isabel se mostraba asombrosa. Eren y sus amigos estaban tan acostumbrados a verla en su frívolo delantal y su vientre inflado, que era difícil creer que era la misma quejosa posadera del Tiburón de Cromo. Con su vestido amarillo sin hombros, Eren comenzó a entender porque Magnum le decía 'mamacita' o como Hunter se salía con la suya al decirle zorra.

            Y ahí estaba la beba Sol, en los brazos de su madre, inconsciente de que la fiesta estaba dedicada a ella.

            'Esa es una niña afortunada', observó Jean.

            Marco le miró, interrogativo. '¿Por qué lo dices?'

            'Vamos, Marco. A la mayoría de la gente ni le festejan el primer cumpleaños. Ahora, mira a esa niñita. Una fiesta sólo por haber nacido. Eso es un niño afortunado, te lo digo.'

            Marco le palmeó los hombros, riendo.

            '¿Muy celoso?', le preguntó el pecoso.

            Jean sacudió la cabeza, y dio un paso atrás, haciendo un movimiento de cadera.

            'No mientras pueda atragantarme y _festejaaaar_ toda la noche.'

            Eren gruñó. 'Te lo juro, Jean. Lo vuelves a decir, y te pateo.'

            No era una _fiesta_ en el sentido común de la palabra. No había globo de discoteca, ni parlantes ruidosos, ni alcohol. La spiegeltent estaba iluminada por lámparas de papel bajas, una enceguecedora selección de luminiscencias amarillas y rojas, que cuando se reflejaban en los espejos, daba la ilusión de había cientos de luces en la carpa. Y, también, estaba la gente- doscientos rebeldes, que habían venido de lejos. Muchos se veían intimidantes, con códigos de barras en las muñecas, parches en el ojo o feas cicatrices en las nucas y rostros. También había gente de los inferiores – conocidos cercanos de Maria quienes, pensó Eren, se veían como vagabundos de una olla popular.

            Eren se sintió inclinado a creer que Jean tenía razón.

            La mayoría de la gente venía a gorronear que a otra cosa.

            Armin, que había desaparecido minutos atrás, reapareció con bebidas en las manos. Bebidas de extraño color violeta, que olían a aloe vera. Olisqueo su propio vaso mientras pasaba el resto alrededor del grupo.

            '¿Sabes?', empezó el rubio, 'Cuando Farlan dijo que Isabel era la reina del bajo mundo, no bromeaba ¿Has visto-', Armin hizo una pausa, dejando que un hombre fornido pasara frente a él '-el tamaño de esta gente? ¡Condenados gigantes!'

            Jean tiró de sus mangas. 'Debe ser por esteroides o algo', ofreció como explicación, y miró a la multitud con una sonrisa. 'Además, comparado con Armin, cualquiera parece grande.'

            '¡Oye!', chilló Armin, acomodando el peso de su espalda. 'Oí eso.'

            Jean notó la mochila en su hombro.

            '¿Por qué sigues cargando esa mochila?', le preguntó.

            El chico rubio se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba un trago de su bebida. No era aloe vera y no era algo que probara antes. Acido al principio, quemaba al bajar por su garganta. Respondió, haciendo una mueca. 'Tengo- _cof, cof_ -, mi tarea aquí. No sé ustedes-'', señaló a Jean y a Eren, '-pero intento graduarme cuando volvamos. ¿Acaso siquiera se acuerdan? ¿Universidad? ¿Exámenes? ¿NOTAS? ¿Algo les suena?'

            'Nerd', acentuó Jean, riendo.

            El rubio le ignoró, y se volvió a Eren, desesperado. ' _Vamos_ a volver, ¿verdad?', preguntó a su mejor amigo. 'Eren, te quiero y esa mierda… pero DEBEMOS volver.'

            Eren asintió, alegremente.

            'Sí, lo haremos, Armin', le prometió el guardián.

            '¿Qué más tienes en tu mochila?, preguntó Jean, tirando de la bolsa.

            'Hum, carpetas, chicle, celular y… un reproductor de mp3.'

            Los almendrados ojos de Jean se iluminaron ante lo último.

            'Momento, papamoscas. ¿Tienes un reproductor de mp3 guardado ahí?'

            'Ah, no', dijo Armin, para nada gustando como se había iluminado el rostro de Jean.

            Jean mostró una sonrisa con hoyuelos mientras miraba a Armin y a Arco. 'Y, chicos, ¿saben que estoy pensando?'

            Armin se pinchó la nariz.

            'Sí, y no me gusta nada.'

            Jean le rodeó con un brazo los hombros a Armin.

            'Vamos, amargado. Vamos a _festejaaar_ como si no hubiera mañana.'

            Armin miró a la multitud de rústicos que les rodeaba y tembló. 'Sin ofender, cara de verga, que no quiero meterme en líos. Ahora mismo, estoy feliz de siquiera _ver_ otro día. Digo, ¿VISTE a estos tipos? ¿No VES esos grandes músculos, los malditos tatuajes de dragones, las miradas asesinas-?'

            Eren no oyó el resto. Buscó en la multitud a Mikasa, pero no la halló. Se excusó para ir a pararse junto a la mesa buffet- un lugar que esperaba fuera más cómodo si la periodista lo veía.

            ..-..

 

            Había un trio de músicos parados a mitad de la spiegeltent, dando música a la festividad. Un clarinete, un acordeón y un extraño instrumento de viento, que Eren nunca antes había visto. Al principio, no entendía como los titánicos podían gustar de la polka. Pero vio a los rebeldes de sobretodos, sacando a algunas de las jóvenes de Maria a bailar. Contuvo una sonrisa mientras los hombres palmeaban y silbaban dando ánimos a las parejas en la tenue luz. Su entusiasmo era adictivo. Eren no podía evitar sonreír y seguir con el pie el ritmo.

            Era como el baile de máscaras en El Ritz. Salvo este sentimiento de comunidad, esa reunión aquí. Su imagen de tratantes de esclavos y caza recompensas lentamente se diluyó.

            Y Eren recordó el baile de graduación.

            Gente bailando. Parejas volcándose bebidas encima. Risas en el aire; música fuerte en sus oídos.

            Y él, parado sin pareja junto a la mesa del buffet.

            Sip. _Buenos_ recuerdos. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban, como las palabras en su cabeza.

            _Y mi gente confía en mí. Si tu descuidado error les causa algún daño-_

 

            La sonrisa se fue tan pronto llegó. Notó a Isabel y a Magnum compartir un breve beso en el estrado, Sol atrapada entre los dos.

            Eren se forzó a apartar la mirada, recordándose el motivo exacto por el cual había venido a ese lugar. Miró en derredor del encuentro, buscando a Mikasa. No la encontró, pero en cambio halló a alguien más. La última persona que deseaba hallar. El enmascarado estaba reclinado en una lejana esquina de la celebración, su rostro ensombrecido bajo el borde del sombrero. El Capitán estaba sentado en una silla, con las piernas cruzadas, la barbilla apoyada en una mano y su implacable mirada fija en Eren.

            Eren parpadeo y buscó algo más para mirar. Las lámparas de papel, el parapeto, los espejos, lo que fuera. Se preguntó cómo iba Mikasa a encontrarlo, si el Capitán seguía vigilándolo con tanta atención.

            Arriesgó mirar en su dirección y vio a Farlan hablar al Capitán en susurros.

            Eren esquivó su mirada otra vez y vio a Armin acercándosele, cruzando la multitud.

            El rubio se reunió con el junto al buffet para volver a llevar su vaso.

            '¿A quién mirabas?'

            'A nadie', mintió Eren.

            '¿Nadie?'

            El guardián pescó el travieso brillo en los azules ojos de su amigo.

            '¿Qué?', reclamó Eren, picado.

            Armin tomó un trago de su vaso.

            'Mirabas al tipo enmascarado, ¿no es cierto?'

            Eren sacudió la cabeza.

            'No, ¿por qué diablos iba a estar… mirándolo?'

            '¿Porqué te gusta? ¿Porque tienes un secreto, un fetiche raro por gente que usa mascaras?'

            'No me gusta', espetó Eren, cruzándose de brazos. 'Y no tengo un estúpido fetiche como ese.'

            Armin giró los ojos.

            '¿Qué hacías, entonces? ¿Hace un momento?'

            'Yo… admiraba la decoración.'

            '¿La decoración?', repitió Armin, mirando las lámparas de papel.

            'Sí.'

            Armin contuvo una sonrisa mientras se volvía a Eren.

            'Jesús, necesitas mejorar tus mentiras. En serio, hombre, ¿qué hay entre tú… y ese tipo?'

            Eren abrió la boca para protestar, pero desistió. En cambio, miró de soslayo a Armin, mientras se volvía a llenar u vaso escarchado liquido violeta, que no se veía apetitoso.

            'No mentía', repuso Eren, sin sonar tan determinado como antes.

            Y era verdad. A Eren no le agradaba el Vigilante, en particular en ese momento.

            Armin se volvió a mirarlo, con amplia sonrisa.

            'Bueno, espero por tu bien que digas la verdad. Tu fallecido esposo no querrá que le engañes. Se retorcería en la tumba si lo descubriera, Eren. Debes respetar los deseos de los que se han ido.'

            El santo se persignó y miró al cielo, diciendo una plegaria por lo bajo.

            El castaño giró los ojos ante la interpretación de Armin.

            'Sí, seguro. Sólo ve a molestar a otro.'

            'Oh, créeme, lo haré. Tengo que ilustrar a Marco en Mecánica Cuántica, en la cual se rehúsa creer.'

            El rubio se volvió para irse, y se detuvo de golpe.

            '¿Eren?', lo llamó.

            '¿Ahora qué?'

            'Recuerda. No está bueno el adulterio. Para nada', fue el último sermón que le dio el santo. El chico se volvió y se fue, con sarcástica sonrisa.

            Eren no tuvo oportunidad para responder, ya que los parlantes tosieron y Magnum comenzó a dirigirse a la muchedumbre.


	75. Baile

****

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

         

 

            _Capítulo 75:_ Baile

            ~.~

            'Damas y caballeros', se dirigió Magnum a la multitud. Hizo una pausa, dado que Isabel había tosido y le había mirado con reprobación. El hombre sonrió más ampliamente. 'Corrijo. _Bellas_ damas y caballeros, gracias por asistir a la fiesta. Como todos saben, me he convertido en padre.'

            Su discurso fue interrumpido por un alto aullido desde la muchedumbre. Alguien siguió con un _'Maggie, no me había enterado de que tenías pito'_ , que hizo a todos los invitados reír.

            Magnum guiño y pretendió no haber oído el comentario, 'Sí, sí, gracias por, eh, los deseos.'

            Se aclaró la garganta y se detuvo para mirar a Isabel mimando al bebé Sol. Izzie arrullaba a la infanta y le besaba la frente. La mirada de Magnum se suavizó y el hombre de rastas paso un largo rato rumiando mientras admiraba la escena. Cuando Isabel aclaró su garganta, recordándole que todos los miraban, un avergonzado Magnum se volvió a los invitados. Revolvió los bolsillos de su gris sobretodo y parpadeó dos veces.

            'Perdonen, ¿dónde estaba? Claro… me he convertido en padre. Difícil de creer, pero los milagros pasan, ¿no? Y ése, colegas, es el motivo de que todos nos hemos reunido aquí, bajo este techo. Para celebrar, para regocijarnos… en el nacimiento de mi niñita, y, lo más importante, para divertirnos. Tenemos comida', asintió tontamente, señalando a la mesa del buffet, con comida, '-cortesía del Estado. Gracias, _Ulkridge_.'

            Nuevamente hubo risas.

            'Tenemos ambientación, buena música y una pista de baile. Si algunos de ustedes quiere ejercitar sus pies, los invito.'

            'Pero, ¿dónde está el chupi?', preguntó alguien.

            Y los 'buuu' irrumpieron.

            '¡Ay! Hemos sido engañados. ¿DÓNDE. ESTÁ. EL. RON?'

            Magnum rio y sonrió apologéticamente a la masa. 'No hay chupi, amigos. Son órdenes de la Reina.'

            Hubo una sonora protesta y, entre la conmoción, Eren vio a Jean alzar su mano.

            Todos los ojos se volvieron al rubio ceniza, intrigados.

            ¿Qué hacia el caracaballo?, se preguntó Eren.

            Magnum miró al joven con sorpresa, y asintió.

            '¿Sí, Jean?'

            Jean dirigió la atención de todos a los músicos callejeros, quienes afinaban sus instrumentos.

            'Sin ofender, amigo, pero tu música apesta. Y mucho.'

            Los interpretes del clarinete, acordeón y el raro instrumento de vientos se mostraron bastante ofendidos. Con una sonrisa, Magnum se volvió al Guardián de la Paz. 'Perdona, Jean, pero eso es todo lo que tenemos-'

            Eren vio a su amigo curvar sus labios hacia arriba, en una sonrisa.

            '¿Qué te parece si pongo algo mejor?'

            Magnum lo miró con incredulidad.

            El rubio ceniza soltó un ligero silbido y alzó algo en el aire.

            Eren gruñó al reconocer el objeto que sostenía Jean.

            El reproductor de mp3 de Armin.

            ..-..

 

            ¿El problema con Jean Kirstein?

            Nunca aceptaba un no como respuesta.

            Eren no sabía si sentirse avergonzado o reír ante la escena que se desplegaba. Como prometió, Jean conectó a los parlantes el reproductor de Armin. Hunter debió revolver su caja de herramientas por el adaptador correcto. Y, habiéndolos conectado a los parlantes, se apresuraron a encenderlo.

            El reproductor de mp3, que había estado muerto por días, al fin despertó ante una audiencia estupefacta.

            Y la fiesta, que hasta ahora parecía una despedida de convictos, ahora estaba llena de swing, con las conocidas melodías de su mundo. Al principio, los titánicos se miraron unos a otros, confundidos, mientras The Cranberries exclamaban un motivado himno de guerra. O cuando Billy Joel cantó "We didn't start the fire". La lista de reproducción de Armin resultaba ser una ecléctica y mortificante mezcla de géneros, desde el tema "Boyfriend" de Best Coast al "Just can't get enought" de Depeche Mode. ( ** _1_** )

            Muy para la vergüenza de los terrícolas, los titánicos no "se pusieron en onda" como habían deseado. Los rebeldes, matones y mendigos rodearon a Jean, mientras este sacudía sus caderas, daba vueltas o solo sacudía los brazos. Pero, lo que al fin tocó una fibra sensible de los titánicos fue Maroon5. Eren rió mientas el tema "Moves like Jaeger" sonó.

            Aun sin aliento, Jean corrió al centro del spiegeltent, y miró en derredor, buscando a alguien.

            Eren pronto se dio cuenta de que Jean le buscaba a él.

            El guardián castaño no se ocultó a tiempo.

            Jean sonrió, ojos almendrados brillantes y llamó a Eren a que se acercara con la mano.

            'Vamos, Jaeger. Enseñémosles a estos titánicos cómo se baila de verdad. Nada de esta mierda de polka.'

            Eren sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. 'Carajo, no', dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

            'Va _mos_ , no seas gallina.'

            'Vete a la mierda. ¿A quién le dices gallina?'

            'Hombre, no te oigo. Todo lo que oigo es _ca-ca-ca-caaaaa, ca-ca-caaaaa_ ', le gesticuló el otro, picándolo.

            Eren gruñó cuando vio el mar de rostro reír ante los gestos de Jean.

            ¿El otro problema con Jean Kirstein?

            El tipo sabía qué puntos tocar.

            '¿Vienes o no?', le preguntó Jean, sonriéndole cual diablillo.

            'Sí, sí.'

            Suspirando, Eren dejó escapar una renuente sonrisa y siguió la música hacia la pista.

            ..-..

 

            Isabel y Magnum se reunieron con el enmascarado en su mesa. La música era fuerte, y todos los ojos estaban en el centro de la spiegeltent, donde los dos jóvenes competían por superar al otro. Isabel acunaba a Sol, que miraba al Vigilante con los ojos muy abiertos, cuya mirada se posaba o en las lámparas de papel o en la pista de baile. No podía decirse bien debido a su máscara.

            Pero sus tensos hombros le decían a Isabel otra cosa.

            Ella se alisó el vestido y le hizo un gesto a Magnum.

            'Esos terrícolas son especiales, ¿ah, lover?', señaló Isabel, analizando al Vigilante mientras hablaba.

            'Sí que lo son', respondió Magnum. 'Saben cómo divertirse. Especialmente ese chico, Jean. Nunca antes vi a alguien mover las caderas como él. Supongo que debería aprender eso, ¿eh?'

            Ante la última parte, el Vigilante se volvió a verlo velozmente, y Magnum se encogió ante lo que sólo podía suponer era una mirada asesina.

            'Digo, _digo_ … no tanto como _usted_ , Capitán. Es el padrino de Sol. Es la vida y alma de esta fiesta. Con usted aquí sentado, aburriéndose y… eso.'

            Isabel sonrió y alargó una mano sobre la mesa, atrapando la mano enguantada del Capitán en la suya.

            '¿Por qué no bailas con él, brother?'

            Solo hubo un rebuzno a modo de respuesta.

            'No bailo. Igual… me vería como un bicho raro.'

            'Odio decir esto, brother. Pero creo que a handsome le gusta esa parte rara de ti también.'

            '¿Qué?'

            Isabel sonrió ampliamente.

            'Aparte, ¿a quién le importa? Los dos se han estado echando miradas desde que llegamos.'

            'No le _echamos miradas a nadie_ ', espetó el Vigilante. 'Él me odia. Tan simple como eso.'

            Isabel chasqueó la lengua. 'Y debería. Sigo pensando que es demasiado bueno para ti. ¿No es así, Magnum?'

            El hombre de rastas se encontró entre concordar con alguno. Isabel le puso a Sol en los brazos. 'Dime algo, my daddy. Si algo me pasara a _mí_ , y terminara perdida en un sitio muy, muy lejano, ¿cruzarías los mundos para ir a buscarme?'

            Magnum meditó la pregunta largo rato.

            Isabel le golpeó la muñeca.

            'No se supone que lo tengas que pensar _tan_ largo.'

            Magnum se encogió. 'Ay, perdona. Me preguntaba si era una pregunta con trampa.'

            La pelirroja miro al cielo, exasperada.

            'La abuela tenía razón. Me dijo que eras un idiota. Y, por Titania, _tenía_ razón.'

            Se oyó una silla arrastrarse contra el piso. El enmascarado se irguió y se guardó unos bocadillos en alguno de sus infinitos bolsillos. Con una última ojeada a la pista y a los dos jóvenes en la mitad de la muchedumbre, el Vigilante se volvió para irse.

            '¿A dónde vas?', preguntó Izzie.

            'Afuera. Necesito algo de aire fresco', dijo él. Pero, antes de irse, le hizo un saludo a Sol con sus dedos enguantados.

            ..-..

 

            Jean y Eren habían probado todos los pasos que sabían.

            El Harlem shake.

            El robo dance.

            El gangman style, que Eren usó más para molestar a Jean que otra cosa.

            E incluso la ola mejicana. Pensaron que se veían ridículos. Los titánicos seguramente pensaban que eran los mayores idiotas en el universo. Podían ver a la multitud riéndose de ellos, a Armin sacudiendo la cabeza, incrédulo, y a Marco conteniendo una sonrisa, mientras examinaba las lámparas de papel.

            Pero Eren se sentía extrañamente entusiasmado. Sip, esto estaba resultando ser igual que la graduación, salvo porque… esta vez tenía una cita. Una "especie" de cita, y Jean no tenía remilgos en competir con Eren y verse como un idiota en el proceso. Si Maroon 5 había sorprendido a la multitud, Shakira hacia estragos. El mp3 de Armin saltó al siguiente tema, que era "Hips don't lie".

            Eren y Jean bailaron al son del adictivo ritmo de la reina colombiana, con las espaldas apoyadas en las del otro, girando las cabezas de un lado a otro y sacudiendo las caderas como si no hubiera mañana. Los jóvenes de la Tierra cantaron las letras, lanzándose guiños y sonrisitas uno al otro.

            Y, en algún momento, la música fue interrumpida por el rugir de un trueno. Oyeron el chapotear de la lluvia sobre el toldo de la spiegeltent.

            Uno de los mendigos sacó la mano afuera de la tela, probando el agua.

            'No es ácida, amigos. ¡SEGURA! Es buena lluvia. Nada le va a pasar a la tela. ¡Hurra!'

            Eren dejo de bailar, y se tomó un momento para escuchar los relajantes sonidos de la lluvia.

            Fue entonces que recordó una conversación del pasado.

            El castaño tomó la manga de Jean y lo hizo detenerse.

            '¿Qué?', preguntó el otro, sin aire por todo el baile. Miró a Eren, sorprendido de ver al joven radiante.

            'Tu tercer deseo', dijo Eren, resollando.

            '¿Ah?'

            'Tu tercer deseo fue bailar bajo la lluvia. ¿Te acuerdas de tu lista, idiota?', le preguntó Eren, riendo.

            Jean le frunció el ceño.

            Pero, antes de que su compañero pudiera negar haber dicho algo tan bobo como eso, Eren lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastró afuera. La muchedumbre se quejó cuando les vio partir. Para compensar su ausencia y tomar el sitio de instructor para la multitud, Eren tomó a Armin del hombro y lo empujó al círculo de titánicos.

            'No se preocupen, amigos', anuncio el castaño. 'Armin les enseñará el resto de los pasos', dijo, guiñándole a Armin.

            '¿QUÉ?', espetó el santo.

            ..-..

 

            Los truenos rugieron en sus oídos, y los vientos de la tormenta les hicieron tiritar.

            Eren alzó la mirada a los oscuros cielos de Titán, con una sonrisa incandescente en los labios. Saboreo la sensación de la lluvia rebotar sobre su rostro, y el agua escurrirse por su cuello, bajando por sus brazos desnudos y en cada poro de su piel- tanto expuesta como cubierta. El agua no ardía, y a pesar de tener la camiseta pegada a la espalda, se sentía liberado y extrañamente tranquilo. Se volvió a Jean, y miró a su colega de los Cuerpos pensativamente.

            'Y, ¿tenía tu deseo alguna especificidad? ¿Qué quieres bailar? ¿Vals, hip hop?', preguntó Eren, sacudiendo las gotas de agua de sus ojos.

            Jean tembló ligeramente. Su esmoquin estaba empapado y se metió las manos a los bolsillos. La cabeza del rubio ceniciento se había hundido, su respiración era trabajosa mientras admiraba sus zapatos.

            '¿Qué pasa, Kirstein?', le preguntó Eren, golpeándolo juguetonamente en el hombro. 'Vamos, era uno de tus tres deseos, ¿verdad?'

            Jean alzó la mirada y logró sonreí débilmente.

            '¿Qué?', preguntó Eren, inclinándose. '¿El gato te comió la lengua?'

            'Te acordaste', fue todo lo que dijo Jean. 'No puedo creerlo, de verdad… te acordaste.'

            Se hizo una arruga entre las cejas de Eren.

            'Claro que lo hice.'

            '¿Por qué?'

            '¿Qué quieres decir con _por qué_?', preguntó el otro. Retrocedió y miró las nubes oscuras que pintaban el cielo. 'Después de todo lo que hiciste por mí, Jean, lo menos que puedo hacer es… prestar atención. Armin, Marco… y tú. Ustedes han estado allí conmigo en todo.'

            Jean le devolvió el golpe de antes.

            Eren rió. 'Y, aparte…'

            '¿Aparte?'

            'Odio deber favores. Especialmente… a _ti_.'

            'Fa, gracias', respondió Jean sarcásticamente.

            La sonrisa se disolvió en el rostro de Eren. Tragó el nudo en su garganta y se puso serio.

            'Jean… lo digo en serio. Gracias por estar allí.'

            El otro sonrió y se inclinó hacia delante, cerrando el espacio entre ellos. Si Eren estaba incomodo con la cercanía, no lo dijo.

            Jean estuvo callado largo rato mientras la lluvia les caía encima.

            '¿Puedo cambiar mi deseo?', preguntó al fin.

            Eren le frunció el ceño.

            '¿Qué? Oye, si no lo notaste, ya estamos mojados. No puedes cambiar tu deseo ahora, imbécil-'

            'Bésame', dijo rápidamente Jean, interrumpiéndolo.

            Eren se le quedó mirando, boquiabierto.

            'Sí', dijo Jean. 'Sólo bésame bajo esta… condenada lluvia. Es todo lo que ahora deseo.'

            Eren parpadeó dos veces, los ojos verdes analizando los almendrados.

            'Dijiste que querías emparejar el puntaje, ¿no es cierto?', insistió Jean. 'Bésame, bastardo suicida. Por el bien de los viejos tiempos. Por ese momento en el bosque.'

            Eren se debatió la solicitud en el repicar de la lluvia. Y, muy para la sorpresa de Jean, asintió lentamente.

            El chico de revueltos cabellos castaños tiró del saco de Jean y lo atrajo. El castaño puso una mano en la nuca de Jean, rojo donde tocara, y bajó a Jean así sus narices pudieran tocarse.

            A pesar de lo incómodo, Eren consiguió sonreír.

            'Sólo te advierto. Beso terriblemente bien. Podría hacer que se te caigan los calzones.'

            Jean sonrió, dándole el gusto.

            'Hazlo de una vez.'

            A pesar de su seguridad, la ejecución de Eren fue encantadoramente torpe. Sus dedos estaban resbalosos mientras tomaban el largo rostro, acariciando la barbilla. Y, antes de que lo pensara demasiado, Eren Jaeger se estiró y apoyó sus labios en los de su compañero.

            Jean sonrió dentro del beso.

            Era distinto de la vez en el bosque. Uno, no había un alien escupe fuego persiguiéndolos. Dos, Jean había decido oír a Mefistófeles, y tornar ese casto y tibio apoyo de labios en lo que el demonio en su cabeza siempre esperó.

            Un muy atrasado beso francés.

            ¿Una mala idea?

            Tal vez.

            … tal vez no.

            Para su sorpresa, Eren le dejó hacer. El castaño lo dejó meter la lengua en esa suave y resbalosa boca.

            Sabia a lluvia, dulzura y… _Eremonas_.

            Alguien dijo el nombre de Eren, y se apartaron con tanta delicadeza como habían comenzado su viaje. El aire era denso de intensas emociones. Jean miró a Eren llevarse una mano a los hinchados labios y volverse a la abierta lona de la spiegeltent. Allí estaba Mikasa, su silueta dibujada contra las luces de la marquesina… y lo esperaba. El chico se volvió a Jean y le sonrió con incomodidad. Con un último asentimiento, el guardián se volvió y partió en dirección a la carpa.

* * *

 

            **1** Me da gracia porque mi mp3 es tan ecléctico como el de Armin, además de que mis temas favoritos son los ochentosos…

            **_Nota personal: Este debe ser uno de los besos mas bonitos que he leído / traducido / escrito, y es el beso que me hizo gustar de Jean y del Jean x Eren. RABU RABUUUUUUU!_**


	76. Furia

##  **Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

            

 

            _Capítulo 76: Furia_

            ~.~

            Jean evaluó el cielo, y oyó a las oscuras nubes gruñir más adelante. El agua se deslizó por su húmedo rostro, limpiando el sudor que colgaba de la parte rapada de su cabello, las células muertas de cada poro y todo rastro que persistiera de los labios de Eren.

            Esa boca, que podía hablar entusiasmadamente sobre el deber y el honor, esa boca que podía discutir con él, llamarlo con apodos estúpidos… era la tierra de las maravillas, a su modo. Y también lo era esa lengua, sorprendentemente juguetona y tentadora. Jean se dio cuenta que le gustaba más ese lado de Eren. El tranquilo, seductivo Eren, opuesto al bocón y tremendo idiota con el cual había crecido. Pero, junto con este sentimiento de intensa pasión, romance, Eremonas y los halagos de Mefistófeles dentro de su cabeza, había también… culpa. Un montón de culpa, porque Jean no había jugado limpio. El guardián se volvió a su derecha, y vio la silueta de alguien, parado bajo un rojo toldo. Alguien que usaba un sombrero, casi invisible dentro de las sombras, pero no del todo. Eren no notó a ese hombre, pero Jean sí. Y el momento no pudo ser más perfecto, y sólo podía desear que fuera la gota que rebasara el vaso.

            Goteando, Jean se quitó la chaqueta, la enrolló bajo un brazo y se metió las manos a los bolsillos. Con una sonrisa sobradora en el rostro, marchó hasta donde estaba el otro, reuniéndose bajo el cobijo del toldo. La máscara de manchas no dejaba ninguna emoción en evidencia, pero Jean tenia curiosidad por ver el verdadero rostro bajo ese disfraz.

            ¿Qué estaría pensando ese tipo?

            ¿Ya se habría enfurecido?

            ¿Habría el monstruo de la envidia asomado su fea cara?

            Jean tiró de sus mangas, y se pasó una mano por su revuelo cabello, con una fingida sonrisa de triunfo.

            'Estoy impresionado', dijo. '¿Ha conservado la cara de póker, _Señor Vigilante_?', azuzó.

            Su acompañante no dijo nada.

            La lluvia siguió su insistente música de tambores en el silencio.

            'Ay, hombre. Ni siquiera le importa…. ¿verdad?', observó Jean. Se volvió y miró de soslayo la postura del otro. 'Ésa es la diferencia entre usted y yo, Capitán, señor. Puede ser admirado como un líder por esta gente. Puede engañarse en creer que es un gran… tipo de condenado héroe, camino a la gloria. Pero no me engaña a _mí_ , hombre. Bien en el fondo, tiene miedo, como el resto de nosotros.'

            Jean se inclinó, acercándose y estudiando la máscara con atención. El rubio ceniza sonrió cuando vio que las manchas giraron con deferencia.

            'Y, créame, cuando se trata de Eren', prosiguió Jean, con la expresión poniéndose muy seria. 'Usted no es nada _más_ que un cobarde. Una bolsa de mierda, que se oculta tras esa patética mascarita.'

            El hombre con dos caras alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

            'No presiones, niño', fue la advertencia. 'Retrocede, mientras tengas la oportunidad, o las cosas… se van a poner feas', le amenazó aquella melancólica voz en el silencio.

            Si había una cosa que Jean Kirstein odiaba, era ser sermoneado. El otro le había mostrado la salida, pero no la tomaría. Su oponente le había mostrado la puerta, pero no tenía intención de irse. La sonrisa de Jean creció, y se irguió para enfrentar el desafío. Recogió el guante, sabiendo que se la estaba buscando.

            'Vaya, parece que de verdad _le_ importa, macho. ¿Acaso toqué un punto sensible?'

            El Vigilante permaneció destacadamente silencioso ante su provocación. Jean le habría reconocido al mayor su frialdad, si su propia furia no amenazara con estallar. Soltó una risita burlona mientras miraba la línea de palmera que separaba el local del camino. Podía oír la música dentro de la carpa, ahogando la lluvia que caía. El dios de los truenos de Titán parecía estar alejándose, a pasturas más verdes al fin. Pero su reinado no concluyó sin víctimas.

            'No lo entiendo, ¿sabe?', señaló Jean, con una uña rota. 'Al menos, al principio, no entendía qué veía él en usted. Porque… es un _enano_ con una horrible, terrible personalidad. Pero, ¿sabe qué pienso _ahora_?', preguntó Jean, inclinándose dentro del espacio personal del otro. Un movimiento que seguramente molestaría al Vigilante más que cualquier otra cosa. 'AHORA, pienso en qué vio _usted_ en él'. El joven esbozó una amplia sonrisa, y volvió a meterse las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón. 'Y, dígame, _Cabo_ , ¿disfrutó ensartarse a ese chico? ¿Disfrutó jugar a buscar _el palito_ con él?'

            Y, quizás, allí, realmente tocó un nervio. Ni bien dejó de hablar, una mano enguantada voló. La mano lo atrapó sin aviso, tomando su camisa. Los cubiertos dedos retorcieron la tela, y comenzaron a tirar de Jean, arrastrándolo fuera del toldo.

            Jean no se acobardó y dejó a su boca libre, triunfante de por fin haber roto aquella fría y dura fachada.

            'Vamos, Capitán', le azuzó mientras era arrastrado a la fuerza. 'Cuénteme. ¿Qué vio usted en él? ¿Es porque Eren confía con facilidad? ¿O es porque puede entrenarlo, como a un cachorrito, y hacer que lo siga a los confines de este condenado universo? ¿Qué _es_?'

            'Cállate', masculló el Vigilante, su agarre en Jean volviéndose mortal. 'No sabes… nada de mí. No sabes nada de nosotros.'

            Jean escupió. '¿Nosotros? ¿Me está cargando? ¿Qué mierda es "nosotros"? ¿Usted y su gente? ¿O usted y… Eren?'

            El más joven se liberó, y dejó escapar un ladrido de risa. Cuando su alegría murió, miró al Vigilante, los ojos almendrados oscuros y furiosos. 'Sé suficiente sobre usted, y, créame, usted no pinta un lindo retrato. Maldito Pavlov… trata su esposo peor que ese perro que tiene. ¿Siquiera se da cuenta de eso?'

            Si había una línea blanca de tiza que dijera "no me cruces, Jean, no me cruces carajo. ¡Detente, da la vuelta y retrocedé!", Jean estaba seguro de que la había pisado. Había logrado enojar al Vigilante, el reverenciado líder del bajo mundo, un hombre quien, aparentemente, tenia de hobby romper dedos. Y, ante sus palabras, el hombre saltó como cuerda rota. Jean se halló de rodillas sosteniéndose la panza y un puño enguantado le dio derecho a la mandíbula. El más joven se dobló de dolor, encogiéndose.

            El enmascarado retrocedió, doblando los dedos, y Jean podía oírlo respirar con dificultad, tratando de contenerse.

            'Te dije que no presionaras… Te lo advertí'.

            Jean rió sin aliento, su voz rota por el dolor y los puntos en su visión. 'Entonces, pégueme. Quiero que Eren vea el bastardo violento y sin corazón que es. No le temo, Capitán… Cabo… Levi, como mierda quiera hacerse llamar.'

            El Vigilante avanzó, tomó al otro de los cabellos cenicientos y alzó a Jean a la fuerza.

            El rostro de manchas lo evaluó en frio silencio.

            '¿No me temes?', repitió la monótona y profunda voz. 'Te voy a enseñar, mocoso rico y malcriado. Te voy a enseñar todo tipo de miedo. Te ensenaré miedo en una mota de polvo. Te hare trizas, y desear nunca haber nacido.'

            Jean sonrió, y se liberó. Alzando su puño en alto, insto al otro en comenzar.

            '¿Ah sí?', azuzó. 'Venga. Y le voy a enseñar porqué era el mejor de mi regimiento, _Capitán_.'

            ..-..

 

            La música de su mundo se redujo a una gimiente Enya. La gente se desgranó sobre la celebración, pasando junto a Isabel Magnolia para saludarla y hacerle morisquetas a Sol. Vio a Magnum abandonado las premisas y saludando a los visitantes, y asegurar a sus amigos que volvería pronto. Eren buscó en el mar de rostro que se divertían, y se sorprendió en descubrir a la gitana adivina del bazar de Maria entre los invitados, la mujer que pidió dinero a un inesperado cliente. Algún desafortunado solitario, que preguntó por su futuro, justo como Eren.

            Eren se secó el cabello mientras se volvía a Mikasa, expectante. Le sonrió con un poco de vergüenza.

            'Creo que será lo más cercano a privacidad que podremos tener. Y, ¿qué querías decirme?'

            La periodista no esquivó el bulto.

            'Es sobre tu padre', dijo, con vacilación en la voz.

            Como había esperado Mikasa, Eren se puso tenso ante la mera mención de su padre. El oven resopló pesadamente, mirando a las lámparas de papel que adornaban el techo.

            'Te dije, Mikasa. No quiero saber _nada_ de él.'

            'Eren, por favor, escúchame-'

            'No lo preciso', dijo el guardián, interrumpiéndola a la mitad. 'No quiero oír palabra alguna sobre ese bastardo.'

            Eren se sorprendió cuando Mikasa saltó ante esa palabra.

            'No llames así a nuestro padre', le dijo firmemente.

            Hubo una pausa y él le parpadeo a la periodista.

            '¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Acaso lo llamaste… _nuestro_ padre?', repuso Eren. '¿NUESTRO padre?'

            Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente y parpadeó furiosamente mientras se ponía de pie, mirándola con asco.

            'No, no, ah, Dios, ¡ _no_! Por favor, no me digas que tenía una familia de este lado. Por favor, no me digas que se volvió a casar y-', miró a la periodista de pelo negro, de arriba abajo, bajo una nueva luz. '¿Es por eso que nos abandonó?

            Y, entonces, Mikasa Ackerman hizo algo extraordinario. Le dio una cachetada. En medio de la cara.

            Eren se sostuvo la mejilla, mirándola en shock.

            Su pequeña pelea, por suerte, fue ignorada por la multitud que festejaba. Enya aullaba, y pudo oír la risa de Sol.

            Eren miró a la mujer.

            '¿Por qué demonios me pegaste?'

            Mikasa le sonrió apologéticamente, y miró su ofensiva mano con diversión. 'Perdón, lo siento mucho. Sólo quería que te calmaras', le dijo, su voz llena de ansiedad. Ahora que la estudiaba bajo la luz, Mikasa se veía terriblemente cansada.

            Eren la evaluó, sintiendo que era retado otra vez por Carla.

            'Oye, sólo porque eres mi media hermana, no te da derecho alguno a-'

            'No tu medio hermana', lo corrigió ella, sonriendo un poco. 'Eren, soy tu hermana _adoptiva_. Tu papá… me rescató hace once años. Nací en Belemoth. Seguiría allí, viviendo en los basurales, siendo vendida como prostituta…', ella se mostró dolida ante el recuerdo, '-de no haber sido por tu papá.'

            El guardián castaño la observó atentamente, midiendo sus palabras.

            No parecía que estaba inventándolo.

            Mikasa prosiguió su narración. 'Grisha me sacó, Eren. Me educó y, todo lo que soy hoy, es gracias a él.'

            Eren la miró, tratando de asimilar todo lo que le dijo.

            '¿Papá… te rescató? ¿De verdad?'

            Mikasa asintió débilmente y sonrió a su incredulidad.

            'Vaya, no eres tan listo como tu papá, ¿no?'

            Eren la miró con indignación.

            La mujer de roja bufanda le devolvió una gentil sonrisa.

            'Eren… me dijo todo sobre su pasado. Y no hay duda de que abrió los portales al infierno. Y, por tu expediente, entiendo que tampoco hayas tenido una buena vida. Sin embargo', hizo una pausa, mirándolo imperiosamente. 'Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, Eren. Tú, de entre toda la gente debe creer eso, ¿verdad?'

            Eren resopló y escurrió el agua de su camiseta de los Guns 'n Roses.

            Sintiendo la hiel otra vez, el joven negó con la cabeza.

            'Puedo perdonarle abandonarnos. Pero no por lo que sea en que haya trabajado', Eren notó que la chica se alistaba a responderle. 'No, Mikasa, no lo entiendes. No viste a esa gente en los ataúdes de vidrio. Ellos… eran mi gente', le dijo, presionando una mano sobre sus ojos. 'Eran gente de MI mundo, usada como sujetos de prueba para experimentos. Ni siquiera sé para qué y cuántos fueron sacrificados. Pero cargo con la culpa alrededor de mi cuello, como un albatros. Fue todo SU culpa, ¿me entiendes? Esa gente murió por su culpa.'

            'Eren-'

            El guardián alzó una mano, rehusándose a dejarla hablar.'

            'No, no trates de defenderlo. No hay excusa. Porque todo el lugar, el laboratorio entero estaba condenadamente nombrado en su honor. Nombrado como _yo'_ , alzó las manos al aire, y soltó una risa burlona. 'La mayoría de los padres le dejan a sus hijos: dinero, fama, un auto viejo o algo así. ¿Mi papá?', el chico rio amargamente. 'Me deja una maldita funeraria. _Ten hijo, tu regalo de cumpleaños. ¡Tómalo!_ '

            'Eren', dijo Mikasa, tratando de calmarlo. 'Él se arrepintió. Cambió cuando-'

            '¿-porque se dio cuenta de cuánta gente murió?', espetó él con incredulidad.

            'Cambió cuando conoció a tu madre', terminó Mikasa, enfrentando su mirada. 'Cambió cuando conoció a tu madre, Eren. La amó, así como a tu mundo-'

            Eren gruñó, rehusándose a creerle.

            'No sabes una mierda sobre él, o mi mamá. ¡Él nos ABANDONÓ! Hizo las valijas y se marchó-'

            Mikasa lo tomó del brazo y lo apretó para calmarlo.

            'También te amó', reiteró ella. 'Créeme en esto. Él siempre hablaba de sobre ti y Carla', le dijo con una sonrisa. 'Siempre te veía desde la distancia, jugando basbol-'

            Una renuente risa se le escapó a Eren ante eso. 'Carajo, Mikasa, eres tierna. Es béisbol. No _basbol_.'

            Mikasa arrugó la nariz. No estaba acostumbrada a cometer errores, cosa que lastimó su orgullo. A pesar de eso, sonrió. 'Bueno, béisbol', se corrigió. 'Te veía jugar, boxear, y todas las otras cosas que hacías. Siempre hablaba de ti. Y no me odies por esto, pero medio que… te envidiaba.'

            Eren la estudió bajo la suave luz de las linternas.

            '¿Por qué? ¿Por qué alguien estaría celoso de-?'

            'Eras el hijo legitimo', sentenció Mikasa. 'Yo sólo soy adoptada, ¿no?'

            Eren la miró, su mirada suavizándose.

            '¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?', preguntó. 'Demonios, debiste habérmelo dicho la primera vez que nos vimos.'

            Mikasa suspiró. 'Tu papá me hizo prometer que no lo hiciera. No quería interferir, sabes. Te veías feliz como estabas. Y Grisha sabía que el Estado te vigilaba. Era demasiado arriesgado. Cualquier movimiento era riesgoso.'

            Eren buscó su llave ausentemente, tragando las causticas palabras que deseaba decir.

            '¿De verdad dijo todo eso?, preguntó al fin.

            Mikasa asintió.

            'Sí. Y ahora necesita tu ayuda. Lo han encerrado en Utgard, Eren. Lo pusieron en confinamiento solitario, al menos eso es lo que me dijeron mis fuentes. El Estado le estuvo cazando por veinticinco años. Ya está viejo, y no ´se si siquiera sigue vivo. Pero, si lo está, DEBEMOS sacarlo, Eren.'

            Eren soltó la llave y la dejó caer dentro de su camiseta negra.

            '¿Sacarlo de UTGARD? ¿La capital militar?', preguntó con incredulidad.

            Mikasa volvió a asentir.

            'Y también debemos ayudar a tu mamá.'

            Eren se paralizó ante la mención de su madre.

            '¿Mamá? ¿Por qué mamá?'

            La mujer de bufanda roja tomó aire profundamente y volvió a apretarle el brazo.

            'Eren, las únicas personas que sabían dónde estaba tu padre eran yo y… Carla. No lo supieron a través de _mí_. Lo que quiere decir', dejó las palabras si decir.

            Eren presionó una mano sobre sus ojos cerrados. Sabía lo que ella insinuaba y temió lo peor.

            'No…', dijo. 'No lo harían. Ella estaba enferma… ya _estaba_ enferma.'

            Mikasa asintió, rodeando con un brazo sus húmedos hombros, consolándolo.

            'No lo sabemos con seguridad. Cálmate-'

            Su conversación fue interrumpida, porque Armin atravesó a los invitados, llamando a Eren.

            '¡Eren!', gritó Armin. El joven de ojos azules resoplaba cuando llegó donde el castaño. 'Tienes que pararlos.'

            El guardián, que ya estaba alterado, miró a su amigo.

            '¿Parar a quién?'

            ..-..

 

            La tormenta se había elevado, llevándose consigo la lluvia. Había algunos truenos remanentes, el suelo seguía mojado, y las zapatillas se le hundían en el lodo cuando salió del Spiegeltent. Al principio, no vio a los dos hombres cubiertos de barro de cabeza a los pies, sus movimientos eran lentos, pero seguían tratando de tener la última palabra en la discusión, sobre lo que sea que haya sido.

            Jean yacía en el suelo, resoplando, sangrando del borde del labio, y se puso de lado para escupir un diente sanguinolento.

            Había también causado su dosis de daño al Vigilante, quien se erguía delante de él una mano sobre su pecho y la espalda curvada. Pero Jean había tenido la peor parte de la pelea- una pelea que no mostraba señales de terminar.

            Eren miró al Vigilante inclinarse y sentarse sobre el soldado caído.

            '¿Qué? ¿Ya te quedaste sin combustible?', el hombre tiró del cuello. '¿Dónde está ese espíritu ahora, cara de verga? Pensé que ibas a ir con todo conmigo… ¿ya perdiste las ganas?'

            La admirable respuesta de Jean fue escupirle en esa noble máscara.

            'Cobarde', le dijo con una sonrisa. 'Eso es todo lo que será.'

            El Vigilante gruñó roncamente, y cerró sus dedos enguantados en un puño.

            Pero nunca golpeó a Jean, porque allí estaba Eren, tomándolo por el hombro y apartándolo de su amigo.

            '¡Suficiente!' dijo Eren. '¡Es suficiente!'

            El Vigilante se apartó y miró a Eren, resollando.

            Observó al chico agacharse junto a Jean y rodear con un brazo a su amigo, tratando de que se parara.

            Jean se encogió.

            '¿Sabes qué? Dame un momento', le dijo Jean, volviendo a hundirse en el suelo. 'Necesito recobrar el aliento.'

            Le sonrió lúgubremente a Eren, quien no se veía tan animado como él. Eren se volvió a su blondo amigo, que se mantenía a distancia segura.

            'Tráele una bolsa de hielo, Armin. ¡Rápido!'

            Armin miró a Eren y al Vigilante, esperando largo rato. Ante un reto de Eren, el chico asintió vacilantemente.

            'Sí', dijo, antes de salir disparado.

            Eren era consciente de que Isabel, Farlan y los demás emergían de la fiesta, preguntándose el motivo de la conmoción. Habían oído los gritos y salido a investigar. Sus bocas se abrieron cuando vieron el feo panorama que se mostraba ante ellos. Dos hombres cubiertos de lodo, un tercero entre ellos.

            '¿Estás bien?', preguntó Eren a Jean, tratando de sonar tranquilo.

            Jean notó el filo en su voz. El pelo ceniza tomó su muñeca-

            'Eren', dijo. 'Estoy bi-'

            'Está bien', respondió el Vigilante por él.

            Habría sido mejor para los intereses del Vigilante si no hubiera hablado. Porque Eren explotó como un volcán dormido.

            'No le pregunté a usted, _Capitán_. No le cagué preguntando.'

            Se hizo silencio ante esas palabras, y Eren se volvió al sanguinolento molar que yacía en el piso. Todos se habían quedado paralizados ante el estallido. Incluso Jean, quien trató de tomar la mano de Eren en un intento de calmarlo.

            Pero la mirada del joven seguía fija en la del Vigilante.

            'Es increíble. Condenadamente increíble.'

            El hombre de la máscara de Rorschach se encogió de hombros.

            '¿Siquiera vas a _preguntar_ el motivo de la pelea?', le preguntó el Vigilante.

            Eren sacudió la cabeza. 'No me importa. Todo lo que veo es que golpeó a mi _amigo_ , imbécil.'

            El Vigilante le miró con desprecio. 'Un amigo, ¿ah? ¿Estás seguro de que los dos piensan lo _mismo_? A lo mejor, él cree que son algo más. A lo mejor… le _dejas_ creer que es algo más.'

            Eren lo miró con exasperación. Se levantó, fue donde él y lo tomó de la solapa de la gabardina.

            'Dilo de nuevo', le siseó por lo bajo.

            Los dos se miraron uno al otro, midiéndose en el denso silencio que prosiguió.

            'Me oíste', resopló el Vigilante.

            'Dilo. De. NUEVO', amenazó Eren.

            El Vigilante no respondió.

            Ante el silencio del otro, Eren apartó la mano con un resoplido.

            'Tiene huevos para hablarme así. Después de decirme que no pertenezco a este lugar. ¡Después de apartarme cientos de veces!'

            El enmascarado le miró.

            '¿Te gusta? ¿Es… eso?', fue la pregunta.

            Eren apretó los dientes, tapándose el rostro con una mano.

            'Claro que ME GUSTA Jean. Y, ¿quién mierda es para preguntarme eso? ¿Qué hay entre nosotros? Soy nadie, ¿verdad?'

            '¿Eren?', lo llamó Isabel desde su lugar junto a Farlan. 'Eren, cálma-'

            No se volvió a verla, manteniendo los ojos fijos en la máscara de Rorschach. El rostro del héroe de su infancia. Ya no más. Y se juró nunca más verlo de la misma manera. 'No, no voy a calmarme. Estoy CANSADO de que la gente me diga que me calme', gritó, su atención nunca apartándose del Vigilante. La mirada del castaño guardián fue de un rostro a otro, angustiado.

            'Mierda, no necesito esto ahora. Mi papá está preso. Mi mamá, herida. Y estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí, persiguiendo a alguien que ya ni siquiera me necesita.'

            Eren miró al hombre que vestía la máscara de manchas.

            'Lo intenté, ¿me oye? Intenté comprenderlo, traté de darle sentido a lo que sea que hace aquí. Respeté a sus amigos, _Capitán_ ; quería ayudar a su gente, pero, ¿qué hizo usted, en cambio? Les puso apodos a mis amigos, los trató como basura. Y ellos se lo aguantaron. Se lo aguantaron, por _mí_.'

            Eren miró con dolor a Jean, antes de forzarse a mirar al Vigilante Enmascarado. 'Está bien si me dice que no pertenezco aquí. Está bien si soy nadie. Está bien… si me dice que no encajo aquí, o tenga sitio a su lado. Pero, si _ataca_ a mi amigo-', Eren retrocedió un paso, su voz temblorosa. 'Entonces, se acabó. No hay nada para mi aquí.'

            Gruñendo, Eren se quitó el anillo y, sin mirarlo, se lo arrojó al otro. El aro de plata chocó la gabardina, y se hundió en el lodo. Yació allí, sucio y quieto.

            Eren rió quebradamente.

            'Terminé. Vete a la mierda, _cariño_. Este bumerang… se cansó de perseguirte.'

            Diciendo eso, se volvió y cruzó a todos, caminando a una mujer de cabellos oscuros que lo esperaba.

            'Vamos, Mikasa', le dijo a ella, con voz trémula. 'Vamos a buscar a papá.'

            ..-..

 

            _Y por lo que pensabas que venías  
Es sólo una cáscara, una vaina de significado  
De la que el propósito brota sólo cuando se ha cumplido  
Si se cumple.  
O bien no tenías propósito  
O el propósito está más allá del fin  
que imaginabas_  
T. S. Eliot, Cuatro Cuartetos _, Little Gidding_  
(Traducción de Jesús Palencia)

 

            ..-..

 

            Mikasa lo guió al TJ estacionado en un hangar abandonado a dos cuadras de distancia. Pateó las oxidadas rejas para que se abrieran y vio al conocido TJ780, una belleza para admirar, en las sombras. Eren observó mientras Mikasa sacaba sus llaves, se encaramaba sobre un ala y se metía a la cabina. Ella revisó el motor y sacó la aeronave al descubierto. Eren la siguió y se subió, tomando sitio del acompañante.

            Mikasa accionó los botones del tablero, encendiendo el radar, el comunicador y cambiando las coordinadas de destino de Maria a Utgard.

            Se volvió a Eren, y lo halló con el rostro oculto tras una masa de revueltos cabellos castaños.

            '¿Estas… estás seguro de quieres irte así?', le preguntó ella por última vez.

            Había presenciado el intercambio en la parte trasera de la spiegeltent. No comprendía qué pasaba, pero… intentaba hacerlo. Por Eren.

            El joven se mantuvo extrañamente silencioso, mientras miraba tras la ventana.

            'Eren', lo llamó. '¿Qué pasa?'

            Mikasa se alargó para apartar unos mechones de su rostro. Y, cuando esa cortina de revueltos cabellos fue apartada, vio el motivo por el cual no hablaba.

            Eren miraba el parabrisas, con lágrimas escurriéndose por los bordes de sus ojos, y los labios temblorosos.

            ¿Era éste el mismo chico que le dijo "vete a la mierda" al hombre que era considerado por el Estado el más peligroso?

            Mikasa soltó su cinturón de seguridad y salió de la cabina.

            'Te traeré algo de tomar. Espera.'

            'Está bien', dijo él, llamándola. 'No necesito nada. Vamos… ya. Más pronto, mejor.'

            Mikasa arrugó los labios y sacudió la cabeza.

            'Sólo dame un minuto.'

            Eren no dijo nada mientras ella se iba. Sus lágrimas corrían sin freno ante la falta de compañía. Deseó haber visto a Krobe una vez, antes de escaparse de la fiesta. Se pasó una mano por el rostro.

            ¿Por qué lloraba, siquiera?

            Todo había terminado.

            Esta misión… esta loca búsqueda había concluido al fin. Había encontrado al hombre que buscaba, y perdido a su esposo en el camino. Había cortado los lazos, y al fin era libre. Y, aun así, las lágrimas no dejaban de correr. Y, aun así, su mano derecha se sentía extrañamente paralizada, como si ya le faltara algo. La piel alrededor de su bronceado dedo estaba hundida, la impresión del anillo le recordaba de lo que acababa de tirar. Sacó la mascarilla de su asiento y se la puso, esperando ocultar las ardientes lágrimas.

            Oyó los ahogados pasos y a Mikasa sentarse otra vez en su sitio. Debió prestar atención a como la mujer no se abrochó el cinturón. O cómo no le entregó la bebida que había ido a buscarle. O como… había alguien que decía su nombre.

            Mientras el TJ soltaba los frenos, las alas se extendieron con elegancia, preparándose para lanzarse al cielo de Titán.

            Y allí estaba, otra vez, esa voz que lo llamaba. Por más que trataba, no pudo ignorarla.

            '¡Eren! ¡Eren!'

            El guardián se volvió a mirar tras su ventanilla.

            A través de su vista lacrimosa, vio a Mikasa en el suelo, sosteniendo una lata de gaseosa en una mano y protegiéndose del viento de la aeronave.

            Los ojos de Eren se ampliaron.

            ¿Qué hacia ella afuera cuando-?

            Se volvió al piloto, y, claramente, el Vigilante estaba sentado, maniobrando la consola del TJ para que despegara. El hombre se volvió brevemente a él, y Eren vio el diseño de manchas de tinta cambiar.

            '¿Qué está haciendo?', le reclamó saber el joven en estado de pánico. '¿Qué mierda piensa que _hace_?'

            La voz del Vigilante dejó entrever una sonrisa.

            'Raptarte… _otra vez_.'

            '¿… QUÉ?'

            El hombre no se detuvo a explicarse. Como siempre.

            'Aguanta, carnada. Va a ser un largo viaje hasta Utgard.'

 

 


	77. Berrinche

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

 

 

            _Capítulo 77:_ Berrinche

            ~.~

            En una árida meseta de Titán, una alta torre de concreto se alzaba, cual faro de luz sobre los montones de rocas. El puesto de control de tráfico aéreo de la Zona 6A (ese era su nombre oficial, pero los seres más prosaicos le llamaban _Tocar Fondo_ **[1]** ), estaba situado a cien millas al este de María, y a ciento veinte de Trost y, estaba viviendo otro día lento. Digby y su subordinado, Francis, ya habían considerado el trabajo del día hecho. ¿Cómo podrían matar el aburrimiento? Se suponía que debían trabajar en dos turnos, pero, con renuencia, habían optado hacerse mutua compañía por encima de la soledad. Jugaban a las cartas. Tocaban el banjo. Y, cuando no jugaban a las cartas o tocaban el banjo, hacían chistes sobre las aves que veían afuera. La suya era una amistad extraña, obligada desde hacía seis meses, cuando los dos fueron transferidos (léase "degradados") de sus designaciones previas, acusados de vagancia y lavado de dinero. Y ser transferidos a la Zona 6A era un eufemismo para "JaJa-ahí-va-sus-carreras-hundiéndose-en-el-olvido-Disfruten-las-vacaciones-perras".

            Y así…

            Digby y Francis estaban clavados allí, en la sala de control de tráfico aéreo de Titán, observando un Monstruo Alado gruñir al otro lado de los cristales, o, si su día era un poco _más_ _favorable_ , conseguían captar un poco de lo último en telepantalla. "Desperate Husbans" era el favorito popular.

            Hoy, sin embargo, era distinto.

            Por primera vez en siglos, habían recibido una trasmisión entrante de un TJ. Una llamada de emergencia. Y una incesante voz, que resonó a través de su cuidadosamente preservado silencio; era la voz de un hombre joven con evidente alteración.

            ' _Sala de control, ¿me copia? ¿Me copian?'_

            ' _Baja. Eso. Ya. No seas un mocoso._ ', habló una segunda voz, esta vez más ronca y compuesta, a diferencia de la primera.

            Los dos hombres de CTA se miraron uno al otro, sorprendidos. Su día había ido de "tranquilo" a "sucesivo", y ninguno de los dos hombres estaba preparado para el desafío. Francis fue el primero en recuperarse. Tomó su micrófono y lo golpeó.

            'Afirmativo, le copiamos. Este es Control de Trafico Aéreo 6A. Díganos su situación, desconocido. ¿Problemas de combustible? ¿Motor trabado? ¿Un ave muerta se incrustó en la hélice?'

            El extraño respondió agitadamente.

            ' _No, nada de eso. Yo… estoy en un TJ780 robado, y he sido raptado por un ENGENDRO enmascarado-'_

            ' _-tu marido'_ , le corrigió la otra voz.

            ' _Tú NO ERES mi marido.'_

            ' _Sí, lo soy.'_

            ' _NO MÁS. ¿Me oíste? ¿En qué cosa me estás metiendo? Somos historia pasada. No hay nada para rescatar. ¡So long, sayonara, ADIÓS!'_

            ' _Bajo las leyes de este mundo, yo sigo siendo tu-'_

            ' _¿Sabes qué? A LA MIERDA contigo. ¡A la mierda tus leyes, y a la mierda tu MUNDO!'_

            Francis miró a Digby, rascándose la cabeza con expresión perpleja. La cabeza le dolía por todo el griterío y maldiciones.

            La atención del joven volvió a ellos, y se dirigió al Control de Trafico Aéreo _. 'Perdonen eso. Como pueden oír, he sido raptado por un engendro, no, esperen - corrijo, un PENDEJO INAGUANTABLE-'_ , el joven enfatizó con voz amarga antes de proseguir, _'-y estaría real realmente agradecido si podrían enviar a alguien para que me recoja-'_

            Francis golpeó su micrófono.

            'Eh, TJ780, ¿puede darnos sus coordenadas, así podemos devolver la señal de alerta a la Central?'

            ' _Sí, espere. Mis coordenadas son-'_

            El joven parecía estar leyendo su ubicación del radar, cuando se oyó una fuerte perturbación. Los parlantes estallaron con el ruido de algo siendo arrancado. Se oyó un estallido de estática y la línea murió.

            'Em, ¿TJ780?', llamó tímidamente Francis.

            No hubo respuesta.

            '¿Aló…? ¿TJ780? ¿Me copia?'

            El silencio saludó sus oídos.

            Francis miró a Digby, completamente confundido.

            '¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?'

            El mayor se encogió de hombros y, tomando el control remoto, volvió a sentarse para mirar la telepantalla.

            'Debieron ser bromistas', dijo el superior con un suspiro, llevándose un cigarrillo medio consumido a los labios. Tomó una larga y letárgica calada. 'Olvídate de eso. Ven, miremos el show. Parece que Emanuel al fin decidió cancelar su casamiento con Lupin. Las cosas se pusieron calientes.'

            **..-..**

 

            Eren sólo podía mirar, estupefacto, cómo el enmascarado había arrancado el comunicador de su boca. Los cables se separaron, junto con el circuito, partiéndose como una rama seca. Lo siguiente fueron los parlantes, arrancados con un violento tirón, dejando un hoyo en su lugar. El Vigilante activó una tecla del panel de control y el cristal de la cabina chilló en respuesta, abriéndose en dos, lo suficiente como para que arrojara la radio. Eren se quedó mirando, pasmado, mientras el comunicador caía dibujando espirales en las profundidades.

            Silbó mientras caía.

            _Genial_. Allí iban sus últimos intentos de ser rescatado.

            Se volvió al Vigilante Enmascarado, la incredulidad evidente en cada una de sus facciones. Alzó las manos en el aire, y miró al otro, perplejo.

            '¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?', rugió por encima del rumor del motor.

            El Vigilante permaneció callado, su atención determinadamente fija en la nave voladora.

            Mordiéndose furiosamente el labio inferior, eren se quitó la máscara de oxígeno y la tiró al piso del TJ. Alzó una rodilla y pateó la parte inferior del tablero. Sabía que no debía abusar de la nave de Mikasa, pero deseaba la atención del otro.

            Y Eren pronto la obtuvo.

            'Para eso.'

            'Entonces, volvamos ya. No quiero ir a ningún lado contigo. ¿Me oíste?'

            'No tienes opción', fue la áspera respuesta.

            Eren lo miró, exasperado.

            'Sí, la tengo', dijo Eren. 'Mikasa iba a llevarme a Utgard, y _tú_ le robaste al nave. Te importan una mierda los demás, ¿verdad? ¡Estaciona YA este TJ!'

            'No, no lo haré.'

            Eren gruñó y volvió a patear el tablero.

            'DEJAME SALIR. DEJA. ME. ¡SALIR!', demandó, acentuando cada palabra con un golpe al vehículo.

            La voz del Vigilante sonó tensa y cansada cuando volvió a hablar. El hombre alzó una mano enguantada y señaló las nubes que les rodeaban. 'Estamos a veinte mil pies en el aire, ignorante. ¿Quieres que te dejé salí _aquí_? Piensa antes de contestar.'

            'Sabes qué quise decir.'

            'Dímelo, Eren. ¿Cómo es que la reina del paparazzi y tú planeaban hacerlo? Utgard es una fortaleza militar, y nadie ha logrado infiltrarse o escaparse. ¿Qué ibas a hacer? ¿Ir a las portotas esas, y pedir que suelten a tu papi?'

            'No me sermonees. Mikasa y yo… hubiéramos pensado en algo.'

            El enmascarado rió.

            'Estoy seguro de que lo habrías hecho. Aparte-', la voz modulada era baja mientras volvía a hablar, '-pensé que estarías contento de verme.'

            Eren hizo una mueca.

            'Créeme: no estoy para _nada_ feliz con esto. No quiero mirarte, Capitán. No quiero escucharte hablar. Ni quiero RESPIRAR el mismo aire que tú. Sólo quiero rescatar al chiflado de mi viejo, agarrar a mis amigos, e irme a casa. ¿Me oíste? ¡IRME A CASA, Capitán! Volver a mi mundo. Justo como _siempre_ quisiste que hiciera.'

            El Vigilante se volvió a enfrentar a Eren, analizándolo.

            'Eso puede arreglarse. Recuerdo mi promesa, Eren. Pero no te vas a ir hasta que me escuches.'

            Eren se le quedó mirando, boquiabierto.

            '¿Escucharte?', repitió. '¿AHORA tienes ganas de explicarme toda esta charada?', el castaño frunció el ceño. 'Vaya. Qué lindo. Pero, oye, ¿por qué debería siquiera _escucharte_?', dijo, gesticulando vivamente entre los dos. 'Digo. ¿Quién diablos _eres_? ¿Quién diablos soy para ti? ¿Qué demonios es lo que hay entre nosotros?'

            El Vigilante resopló. 'Soy tu-'

            'NO, ¡no lo digas! ¡No te _atrevas_ a decirlo, carajo! No eres mi esposo. La última vez que me fijé, el tipo había muerto en un accidente aéreo. Y, ¿sabes qué? El hijoputa también se lo merecía', añadió con vehemencia, mordiéndose el labio infierno, sin temor a lastimarse. 'Espero que se pudra en el infierno. Espero que se ahogue en una olla de fuego hirviente, reservada exclusivamente para él.'

            Con ese último estallido, Eren se volvió al parabrisas, haciéndose un apretado ovillo. El guardián se cruzó de brazos, hirviendo de furia.

            'Así que, sigues enojado', señaló el enmascarado.

            Eren giró los ojos. 'Fa, ¿qué te da esa idea? ¿La idea de que te ahogues en una olla de fuego infernal, o el hecho de que estoy dejando los pulmones en gritos? ¿O que me RAPTASTE para que te prestara atención?'

            Se oyó una voz en la voz del otro hombre. Diversión. Genial, ahí estaba Eren, sacándose todas las pieles, y el degenerado enmascarado tenía la audacia de hallarlo cómico.

            '¿Qué es tan gracioso?'

            'Admítelo, Eren. Te _gusta_ ser raptado.'

            ' _No_. Me. Gusta.', respondió Eren, pateando con violencia la caja de cambios. El TJ se balanceó en medio del aire, por lo que se quedó quieto, asustado.

            'Cuidado', le advirtió el Vigilante. 'Ya veo que has vuelto a la adolescencia, mocoso.'

            Eren masculló ante el apodó.

            'Sabes, tienes que decidirte qué soy. ¿Es _nada_? ¿O soy un mocoso, un niño, un imbécil, idiota, estúpido - alguien que precisa ser constantemente cuidado? O, peor, un maldito terrícola para ser usado como juguete, y ser desechado cuando te _venga_ en gana. Escoge, Capitán. Y, por un cuerno, _conserva_ la posición.'

            Se hizo un tenso silencio. El rostro de manchas se volvió a Eren, observándolo en la luz del amanecer.

            'Ninguna. Eres Eren, mi mejor mitad.'

            Eren quiso volver a hacer escándalo, pero no pudo. Había sido silenciado por esas palabras. Parpadeando dos veces, se forzó a volverse y mirar tras el cristal, a las pasajeras planicies marrones debajo. El joven sintió el conocido ardor de lágrimas en sus ojos color jade.

            'No lo soy', rumió en el silencio, y se presionó una mano al rostro. 'Nunca hubo un "nosotros" en primer lugar, ¿recuerdas?'

            ..-..

 

            Los parlantes resonaban la canción Blue Train de John Coltrane. Pocos se percataron de la desaparición del "Capitán", sólo unos pocos. La fiesta y el baile seguían con fuerza. Pero, esta vez, Jean Kirstein no se sumó. Pasándose una mano por la sudada nuca, mirándose con asco sus arruinadas ropas. Sentía los moretones y se frotó un feo golpe en el codo, mientras Armin le apoyaba una bolsa de hielo contra la mandíbula, mirando apologéticamente a su compañero universitario.

            '¿Cómo te sientes ahora? ¿Algo mejor?', preguntó el rubio.

            Le sorprendió a Jean como Armin… era un buen enfermero. Claro, el petiso era un poco presumido, un autoproclamado genio, pero no _demasiado_ desagradable. Y Jean empezó a cuestionarse el motivo por el cual Armin no había sido incluido en su lista de amistades. El chico era de mirada sagaz, el sentido del humor del sabelotodo meón, y sabia cuando debía evitar los problemas. Cualidades que Jean Kirstein consideraba nobles y prácticas al estar en la mira del peligro.

            Armin le miró feo.

            'Bueno, colega. Lo que sea que pienses, córtala ya', le dijo.

            Sip. _Ése_ era el motivo. El chico prácticamente le leía la mente.

            'Y bien hecho, cara de verga. Escupir toda la verdad a Eren de esa manera. Podrías haberlo hecho con un poco más de tacto, ¿sabes?', dijo Armin, un tono acusativo en su voz.

            Jean gruñó a modo de respuesta, y se encogió por el dolor que le subió desde el pecho.

            'Mira, _no_ _fui_ yo. No le revelé la identidad del pervertido ese a nadie.'

            Armin le miró inquisitivamente. 'Si no fuiste tú, y tampoco fui yo-'

            Los dos de volvieron a Marco Bott, quien se erguía apoyado contra un poste de la tienda. El pecoso titánico se encogió de hombros cuando se descubrió como el centro de su atención.

            'Lo siento, amigos. Pero yo tampoco se lo dije a Eren.'

            Jean lo evaluó cuidadosamente. 'Espera, ¿quién TE lo dijo, en primer lugar?'

            Marco sonrió y se frotó la nariz, los labios curvándose en una humilde sonrisa. 'Debo confesar… que lo descubrí el primer día. Cuando el _Capitán_ me interrogó.'

            Ante sus estupefactos rostros, el pecoso soltó una risita.

            'Vamos, soy un miembro de los Cuerpos de Paz. He trabajado bajo su comandancia y la del Comandante Smith. Es difícil no darse cuenta desde el principio.'

            Jean y Armin intercambiaron miradas. Pensaban lo mismo. Si Marco pudo descubrir la identidad de ese hombre, ¿qué fue lo que hizo que Eren tardara tanto en hacerlo?

            Su debate fue interrumpido cuando Mikasa llegó al spiegeltent, con sus ojos ónice echando fuego. Antes de que Armin pudiera preguntarle qué hacía allí, la joven mujer lo tomó del brazo, y sus dedos se le clavaron en el antebrazo cual tenazas.

            'Epa, epa, cuidado señora', le gimió Armin.

            '¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está el segundo al mando?'

            '¿Qué?'

            'Tu _Capitán_ acaba de raptar a Eren.'

            Armin alzó una ceja.

            '¿Qué cosa? ¿Dices que _perdiste_ a Eren?'

            Mikasa sacudió la cabeza y lo soltó.

            'No lo perdí. Tu capitán se lo _robó_ … y también se robó mi nave.'

            Los miró a los dos, esperando a que alguno de los chicos le ofreciera un aventón.

            Armin frunció el ceño, y sacudió la cabeza. 'Oiga. No me mire a mi', dijo. 'El único vehículo que tengo, es éste caballo de aquí.'

            '¡Oye!'', interrumpió Jean, mirando con fiereza. 'Basta de chiste de caballos.'

            Mikasa se volvió al joven rubio ceniciento, como si lo viera por primera vez. Ella se dirigió a él, escrutando su rostro.

            '¿Eres tú, verdad?'

            '¿Quién?', repuso Jean Kirstein, con el rostro moreteado y sus almendrados ojos iluminándose con interés. '¿Un elegido, como Neo en The Matrix? ¿O el elegido… para ti?'

            'El que _besó_ a mi hermano.'

            Un silencio mortal llenó el aire, la música y la risa del spiegeltent totalmente olvidadas.

            Isabel, quien había estado observando la interacción con aire divertido, miró a Jean, ofendida. Se inmiscuyó en la conversación. '¿El Gruñón hizo qué?'

            Jean se mostró intimidado rodeado de esas amazonas. Isabel se había cruzado de brazos y se inclinaba ante él. Mikasa tenía la misma expresión, cual Calipso en su chaqueta aviadora.

            La posadera hizo un ruido con la garganta.

            ' _Con razón_ brother estaba lívido de furia. De verdad la hiciste esta vez.'

            Armin bajó la bolsa de hielo, satisfecho al oír el grito de dolor del herido.

            'Sip', anunció el santo, dándoles la razón a las amazonas. 'De verdad mereciste que te patearan el culo.'

            ..-..

 

            Había pasado una hora. No sin la necesaria cuota de insultos y reclamos de ser liberado. Y, como esperaba el enmascarado, Eren pronto perdió la energía para pelear. El guardián se volvió en su asiento, mostrándose derrotado y agotado. Se resolvió a observar tras la ventana, con la frente apoyada en el vidrio.

            A pesar de volar en una estable y baja altitud, Eren volvió a tomar su casco visor. Se puso la máscara de oxígeno, y se hundió mas en su asiento.

            'No lo necesitas', le señaló el mayor.

            Eren no respondió.

            El Vigilante le miró de manera furtiva. El silencio del alborotador no lo tranquilizaba.

            Cuando vio los hombros del joven estremecerse, sus sospechas se confirmaron. Observó los bronceados dedos de la mano izquierda del guardián cerrarse en un puño, apretados contra una rodilla. Sin dudas, el chico lloraba. Conocía todas las señales, y también reconocía los intentos de Eren por ocultarlas. El Vigilante quitó una mano de la consola, para tocar el puño de Eren, pero el joven se encogió y la apartó con violencia.

            ' _Tócame_ , y te juro por Dios que te parto los putos dedos en dos.'

            La mano enguantada se quedó en el aire, el rostro de manchas permaneció estoico. El enmascarado retiró el brazo sin decir palabras.

            Un largo y pensativo silencio llenó el espacio entre los dos, y Eren se preguntó si no habría sido demasiado rudo.

            Oyó al otro revolver entre su gabardina, y la mano enguantada volvió, esta vez sosteniendo una hogaza de pan. Un pan bastante aplastado, entre dedos cubiertos.

            'Debes tener hambre. Tómalo', dijo la ronca voz.

            Eren miró la mano tras su visor. Era verdad. _Estaba_ hambriento, y su estómago rugía ante la mera visión del pan. Pero su orgullo lo detenía. Sacudió la cabeza, evitando mirar lo ofrecido.

            ' _No_ lo quiero', dijo al fin.

            El Vigilante tomó aire, tratando de soportar la actitud de Eren. 'Estás haciendo un berrinche, como un nene. Deja de ser tan obstinado y tómalo', razonó.

            'Un nene', repuso Eren, mordaz. 'Eso es todo lo que soy para ti, ¿no?'

            'Eren, no pruebes mi paciencia.'

            'Dije que no quiero tu comida.'

            'Dame una sola buena razón-'

            Eren soltó una risa ahogada. '¿Quieres saberlo? Porque está _sucia_. Igual que usted, _señor_.'

            El Vigilante retiró la mano, sin mediar palabra nada.

            'Bien. Muérete de hambre.'

            ..-..

 

            En el bazaar de María, un recién estrenado padre cargaba cajas en la parte trasera de su camión. Le pagó unos cientos de libras a Olinsey, el tendero, y, tras haber revisado la carga, caminó hacia el lado del conductor y abrió la puerta.

            Pero, antes de que pudiera sentarse, alguien le tocó el hombro.

            Magnum descubrió a dos uniformados se inclinaban ante él.

            '¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?, preguntó, con fingida cortesía.

            '¿Es usted Magnum?'

            El hombre de rastas miró largamente a los oficiales. Les prodigó una sonrisa, una que esperaba no delatara su inquietud.

            'Lo que sea que piensen que hice, yo no lo hice.'

            Uno de los oficiales buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un tótem. Cuando activó un botón, el aparato proyectó una imagen. La de alguien conocido.

            Eren Jaeger.

            '¿Conoce el paradero de este hombre?'

            Magnum miró atentamente la imagen, como si tratara de reconocer el rostro entre los muchos que conocía. El hombre de rastas sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

            'Perdonen, hombres. Nop, nunca antes vi a ese tipo.'

            Se oyó el ruido de pesadas botas, y Magnum vio una figura encapuchada aparecer del otro lado del camión. Moloch se retiró la capa, y fue hasta ellos, extrañamente tranquilo en la compañía de la Policía Militar.

            '¿Estás seguro, Maggie? A lo mejor, quieres repensarte eso.'

            ..-..

 

            El viento aullaba afuera, trayendo consigo polvo y basura en su camino, mientras rodaba por el vacío terreno de Titán. El Vigilante se vio forzado a estacionar el TJ en la seca quebrada de una alta colina. La tierra era árida, sin rastro de vegetación alguna. Apagó el motor y oyó a la naturaleza alborotarse tras el vidrio.

            Castaño.

            A donde mirara… era una mezcla de castaño y tierra roja.

            Se volvió al joven a su lado. Eren estaba inclinado contra el vidrio, con el casco visor en el regazo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, con la frente arrugada, pero los hombros estaban menos tensos que antes.

            _Dormido._

            Se había dormido llorando.

            ¿Qué clase de veinteañero se dormía llorando?, se preguntó Levi. Estudió los rasgos del joven, antes de sonreír ante el melancólico pensamiento. Y, por como las cejas estaban fruncidas, el joven seguramente soñaba.

            ¿Sería algo agradable? ¿O una pesadilla?

            ¿Cuántas veces podía una persona velar el sueño de otra? Para ser honestos, Levi había perdido la cuenta. Demasiados años, demasiados recuerdos valiosos despegados entre los dos. Y saber eso siempre le pesó. Pero, incluso esta pequeña fortuna de velar el sueño de Eren, pronto se perdería. Levi no podría volver a escuchar al alborotador murmurar sobre pizza mientras dormía. O ser capaz de retarlo sobre haber babeado en esa forma nada erótica suya. Ni podría volver a acariciar esos bronceados dedos entre los suyos.

            Resopló ante esos pensamientos. El tiempo no estaba de su lado. Ni el destino. Estos momentos robados eran todo lo que tenía. Sin prestar atención a los aullidos de la tormenta de polvo afuera, buscó la mano besada por el sol, que se posaba inocuamente en una rodilla.

            Antes de que sus enguantados dedos pudieran tocar esa mano, Eren se despertó.

            Sólo un poco.

            Pero suficiente para decir una palabra.

            'Mamá', murmuró el guardián en su sueño.

            El Vigilante Enmascarado retiró la mano, y la dejó caer contra la consola del TJ. Mirando tras la ventana, se forzó a esperar a que la rugiente tormenta amainara, a pesar de sentir el corazón pesado.

* * *

 

            **_1_** Juego de palabras en el original con _rock bottom_ : fondo rocoso


	78. Mordida

##   **Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

            

 

            _Capítulo 78:_ Mordida

            ~.~

            Eren se descubrió sentado en el gris corredor de su inconsciente. Esta vez, estaba solo. No había señales del Vigilante Enmascarado. Ninguna señal de Levi. Ni de nadie.

            Podía oír el distante eco de un trueno, como si una tormenta rugiera en una tierra lejana. En la soledad de su mente, el joven se aseguró a si mismo que estaba a salvo. Desafortunadamente para él, su confundida mente era el único sitio en el cual sentía paz. Nada lo lastimaría allí. No había mentiras, decepciones, monstruos creados por el hombre, o matones. Sí… allí, sin duda, estaba a seguro y a salvo. Pero, ¿contaría esto como huir de su situación? ¿El quedarse allí era la respuesta cobarde a sus problemas? Le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar. _Sé valiente, sé ingenuo_ , se dijo Eren, a modo de motivación. _Sé valiente, sé ingenuo ( **1** )_.

            Si sólo fuera así de fácil.

            El guardián se aferró los antebrazos, y reclinó la cabeza contra la Puerta Veinte. Iban del trece al dieciséis. Del dieciséis al veinte. ¿Con qué recuerdos nuevos se habrían empapado en su viaje a Titán?

            ¿Con el beso del Vigilante en el túnel interestelar?

            ¿Con el baile a solas con Jean Kirstein en la fiesta de aniversario de Sol?

            ¿Con completar los deseos en la lista de Jean Kirstein?

            ¿Con haber recuperado a Krobe?

            ¿O con aquel juego de atrapadas en el patio trasero?

            ¿O… con el segundo desencanto amoroso?

            Tenía miedo de buscar las respuestas. Muy para su sorpresa, estas vinieron a buscarlo. Eren oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

            Irguiéndose alerta, miró corredor abajo, esforzándose en hallar el origen del sonido. Unos nudillos volvieron a golpear contra una puerta, urgiéndole en que se acercara. Eren se puso de pie de inmediato, y caminó por el gris pasillo. Rastreó el sonido hasta la que, posiblemente, era la puerta diecisiete. Nuevamente el llamado, interpelándolo a que lo respondiera. Eren se sintió confundido y un poco asustado.

            Esto era… más que extraño.

            De todas las veces que había huido a este calabozo de su inconsciente, ningún recuerdo lo había invocado. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Quién era? ¿Quién estaba al otro lado de esa condenada puerta?

            Eren tomó el picaporte y, con valor, lo giró.

            La puerta se abrió con un sonoro crujido. La luz del sol inundaba todo a través de una ventana francesa, y reconoció el lugar al instante.

            Era su desordenado cuarto en los suburbios de Sylvan. Su cuarto en su antigua casa, una parte de la casa hipotecada y perdida dos años atrás. La imagen estaba prístinamente preservada del pasado; una manta yacía tirada en el suelo. Estaba el poster de Metallica en la pared, las figurillas de Wolverine y de Green Lanter en los estantes de libros. La réplica del sistema solar colgaba del ventilador de techo, Júpiter de lado, faltaba el pobre de Saturno, y, en el medio de su cuarto que "smells like teenage spirit" ( ** _2_** ), se erguía su madre – Carla Jaeger.

            El joven guardián casi sonrió con alivio. Con aquel delantal de su infancia, sueltamente colgando de sus hombros, el largo cabello cuidadosamente sobre un hombro y esa sonrisa de hoyuelos iluminándose apenas lo veía… sí, esa era su verdadera madre.

            'Hola má', saludó Eren con una sonrisa lacrimosa. 'Es genial verte.'

            Carla Jaeger le sonrió y a Eren le resultó fácil olvidar que era un mero fragmento de recuerdo.

            La mujer avanzó, atrayendo a su hijo en un fuerte abrazo. Le tomó el rostro en las manos y le rozó la grasosa nariz con la suya.

            'Volviste a meterte en líos, ¿no es así?', le bromeó ella, con un guiño.

            Eren le sonrió.

            'Realmente me esfuerzo en ser bueno, lo juro.'

            'Ajá- ¿conque sí?'

            Calló un momento antes de hacer la pregunta que tenía en la cabeza.

            'Pero, ¿qué haces aquí, mamá?'

            Carla canturreó por lo bajo, pasando una mano por sus revueltos cabellos. Trató de acomodarle los mechones, de hacerlo ver más respetable para el mundo exterior.

            'Mírate, hijo. Ya todo un hombre… No me olvides como lo hizo tu padre, Eren.'

            El joven esbozó una dolorosa sonrisa.

            'No lo haré.'

            Carla se mostró reconfortada por sus palabras.

            '¿Recuerdas tu promesa?'

            Eren asintió vivamente.

            '… sí.'

            Se hizo un pesado silencio, y Carla Jaeger dejó su cabeza descansar sobre su fuerte hombro.

            'Eren', le murmuró en el silencio, apretando su mano entre las suyas.

            Él no le respondió. En cambio, el castaño hundió la nariz contra su oreja e inhaló el imaginario aroma del cabello de su madre. El aroma a canela y especias, que siempre le recordaba a su casa, y a todas las cosas que había perdido con los años. Recordaba los berrinches rebeldes que hacía cuando crecía; recordaba las peleas infantiles sobre ser demasiado joven para tener licencia de conducir, su pereza para hacer la tarea de la escuela y sus inexplicables desapariciones. Ahora, todo lo que deseaba era volver en el tiempo y revivir cada momento. Y corregirlos.

            Pero ése era el problema con la vida. Nunca te da la oportunidad de re-iniciar.

            Carla volvió a decir su nombre.

            'Tengo algo que decirte, Eren, ¿me estás escuchando?'

            'Sí… lo hago. ¿Qué es?'

            Se hizo una pesada pausa antes de que ella hablara.

            'Perdónalo', fue todo lo que dijo.

            Se hizo una perceptiva pausa, mientras Eren se paralizaba entre sus brazos. Su cabeza se quedó quieta y una arruga se formó entre sus cejas.

            '¿Qué?'

            Y su madre comenzó, otra vez, a recitar esas una vez honradas palabras de Corintios 13.

            'El amor es paciente, el amor es amable... no envidia, no presume, no es orgulloso. No es fácil _de enojar_ , no guarda registro de los errores', ella hizo una pausa y le palmeó la espalda. 'No guarda registro de los errores, ¿lo entiendes, Eren?'

            El joven inhaló profundamente y alzó la cabeza para enfrentar sus ojos. Le sonrió lúgubremente, asintiendo apenas y con renuencia.

            'Bien, ése es mi muchacho.'

            Carla Jaeger se apartó y, parándose de puntas de pie, depositó un beso en la coronilla de su castaña cabeza.

            'Cuídate. Cuídate siempre.'

            Deseó preguntar cómo era que ella sabía. O ¿qué hacia allí, en primer lugar? Pero allí estaba el rugido del trueno, y Eren Jaeger se despertó de un salto. Ojos verdes brillaron en la busca, tratando de reconectar la realidad con lo que había dejado atrás. Se halló a si mismo sentado en la cabina de un TJ, el continuo repique y rumor de la lluvia a su alrededor. El agua caía sobre el cristal de su ventanilla, y por el parabrisas. El aire era denso y húmedamente caliente, y Eren miró de soslayo al lado del piloto.

            El asiento del conductor estaba, sorprendentemente, vacío… salvo por una embarrada gabardina, que colgaba abandonada sobre la consola.

            ¿Dónde-?

            Asustado, activó un switch en la consola de comandos, activando el limpiaparabrisas. Cuando la niebla y el agua del cristal se limpiaron, el joven miró bajo la nariz de la aeronave. Al fin, vio una figura en el pantanoso terreno castaño de Titán, una figura conocida.

            En la mitad de la colina, el Vigilante se erguía bajo el cielo encapotado. La espalda de su camisa blanca estaba empapada por la lluvia, pero el hombre no se mostraba para nada molesto. Pero, había algo en verdad… extraño en él.

            El Vigilante se movía azarosamente, dando pasos lentos de izquierda a derecha. Y de vuelta.

            Se le ocurrió a Eren que el hombre estaba intentando… bailar.

            El hombre enmascarado de civil tenía los brazos alzados en el aire, las mangas recogidas hasta los codos.

            Y, allí, sin nadie más para verlo, dejó sus caderas sacudirse, como siguiendo una música invisible. Eran movimientos extraños, pasmosos. Como el staccato en una ópera. Eren parpadeó antes de frotarse con ojos dos veces.

            Sí. No había duda alguna.

            El hombre bailaba en la lluvia.

            En verdad bailaba.

            O _trataba_ de bailar, y fallaba miserablemente en su intento.

            El más joven se inclinó sobre la consola y apoyó la cabeza sobre los brazos cruzados. En el inagotable repiqueteo de la lluvia, observó el intento del Vigilante en imitar lo que, sin duda eran… los movimientos de Jean.

            El Vigilante no tenía la suavidad de Jean, ni su exuberancia. No podía hacer los complicados giros y vueltas de Jean. Pero lo intentaba.

            Eren se llevó una mano a la boca, acallando la risa que amenazaba con dominarlo. No sabía quién era el más ridículo de los tres. Su héroe de la infancia, Rorschach, bailando con dos pies izquierdos. O el hecho de que este era el Vigilante Enmascarado, el temible lord del inferior. O porque este era su disciplinado esposo – Rivaille Levi.

            Al final, no importaba.

            Eren Jaeger estaba locamente enamorado… de los tres.

            ..-..

 

            Cuando la tormenta amainó, volvieron a ponerse en camino. En el aire. Eren no sabía cómo decirle en realidad. Hicieron una parada en Delphi, un restorán flotante que escogió el GPS titánico. Eren miró el gran menú a modo de marquesina, indeciso de qué escoger Coloso Grillado, Cangrejo con pimienta Picante o Chuleta de Ternera Bañada en Icuan. Contuvo una sonrisa ante el último plato.

            'Ah, este, ¿qué es un coloso?', le preguntó a la mujer tras el mostrador, tratando de mantener un rostro serio.

            La mujer, en un bonito top rosa, mascaba una paja. Le miró sin atención.

            'Un coloso es un pájaro de pico rojo, chico. Bicho asqueroso con mal carácter.'

            Eren frunció el ceño. 'Si es asqueroso, ¿qué hace en el menú?'

            La mujer le sonrió ampliamente. 'Asqueroso vivo. _Delicioso_ asado.'

            Eren volvió a fruncir el ceño, nada impresionado por su frase de venta.

            'Claro', dijo, buscando la billetera en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón. 'Supongo, em, que comeré el cangrejo con pimienta.'

            La mujer chasqueó la lengua, mirándolo con ligereza. 'Perdona. No tenemos cangrejo fresco en este momento. Los conservadores de tanques están de huelga, ¿sabes? Pero tenemos pimientos picantes.'

            Eren suspiró, y decidió optar por las chuletas. Pidió dos para llevar.

            '¿Cuánto es?', preguntó, sacando la billetera que le había dado el Vigilante.

            'Son veinte libras.'

            Y mientras alzaba la mano para contar los billetes del banco de Titán, la esposa de su mano derecha chasqueó sonoramente. Suficiente como para atraer la atención de la mujer. Curiosa y perpleja, se asomó por la ventana y notó al otro hombre junto a Eren, conectado a él por la esposa. Prestó atención a la gabardina, el sombrero, y, lo más importante, a la máscara. El rostro de manchas de tinta se alzó de golpe, evaluando a la mujer en particular.

            La empleada del Delphi (aparentemente) se mantenía al día con los últimos chismes.

            'Oye, ¿no es usted el-?'

            El hombre le gruñó a modo de advertencia.

            '¿Tienes algún problema, _budincito_?'

            Ella se encogió ante su tono.

            'N-no, señor', repuso ella, atemorizada.

            La mujer sacudió la cabeza, tragando saliva, y volvió a hundirse en su silla. Aceptó sin renuencias el dinero de Eren, y volvió a mirar el lazo esposado entre los dos.

            El guardián se aclaró la garganta.

            'No es lo que parece', le explicó Eren.

            '¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué es lo que parece?', preguntó la mujer, su mirada fija en el más joven.

            'No me gusta el… BDSM.'

            Se hizo el silencio.

            La mujer chasqueó la lengua.

            'No pensaba eso, rayos. Pero, _ahora_ … LO HAGO', resopló y se encogió ligeramente. 'Lo que sea que te ponga, caballero. Y yo estaba… preguntándome si estabas en problemas. ¿Lo estás?', preguntó.

            Eren miró entre el enmascarado y él. ¿Estaba en problemas? ¿Cómo podía uno definir esta confusa situación?

            'Ah-no, estoy bien.' Respondió con un poco de vacilación.

            La mujer le entregó el pedido y, cuando él se inclinó a recibirlo, le tomó las manos y lo atrajo a su rostro.

            'Si estás en problemas, todo lo que debes hacer es parpadear dos veces, guapo. Y puedo (sic) la poli en el tipo.'

            Él sonrió.

            'Estoy bien, en serio. Y gracias.'

            La mujer mostró desilusión debido a que no era la típica situación de rehenes que esperaba. Señaló con el pulgar a las esposas.

            'Así que, _te va_ el BDSM, ¿no?'

            Eren palideció.

            'Carajo, no.' Insistió.

            Ella suspiró al otro lado del mostrador. ''Ta bien, lo entiendo. Lo que sea que les ponga, caballeros.'

            Eren tuvo la curiosa sensación de que no le tomaba en serio. Se inclinó hacia delante para recibir el cambio, pero una mano enguantada le tomó el codo, haciéndolo retroceder.

            'Oye', dijo Eren, mientras el Vigilante lo atraía al TJ. 'No nos dio el cambio-', protestó, luchando para mantener el paso veloz del enmascarado.

            El Vigilante desdeñó el tema en esa manera suya. 'Déjala que se quede la plata. A lo mejor la pone lo suficientemente generosa como para que mantenga los labios cerrados.'

            Eren giró los ojos, mientras el enmascarado guiaba el paso al estacionamiento.

            '¡Tienes que darle una mejor propina que _eso_! Aparte, esto no habría pasado si no fuera a estos _extremos_ para contenerme, _Capitán_.' Eren alzó sus manos enlazadas y las sacudió con énfasis. 'En serio, esto es vergonzoso. No me voy a cagar escapando.'

            El Vigilante tiro de su brazo hacia abajo y soltó el lazo metálico entre los dos, manteniendo el rostro de manchas fijo en Eren.

            'No me voy a arriesgar contigo. Por si no lo notaste, Eren, eres un imán para los problemas.'

            Eren volvió a girar los ojos, exasperado.

            'Lo dice el tipo que _encabeza_ la Lista de los Más Buscados.'

            ..-..

 

            Farlan dirigió la atención de Mikasa al jeep estacionado en el camino, y le mostró las llaves.

            La mujer de campera aviadora miró críticamente al vehículo, y no estaba para nada contenta con el resultado.

            '¿Me está cargando?', dijo, señalando el viejo jeep. 'Mi nave era el último modelo del mercado, la más rápida en una escala de-'

            Farlan Church se encogió de hombros, despreocupado.

            'Lo siento, pero esto es todo lo que puedo conseguirte en tan poco tiempo. Tómalo o déjalo. La única opción que tengo es una llama, pero creo que no querrás viajar en _eso_.'

            Mikasa le gruñó. Su día iba de mal en peor. Frustrada y cansada, aceptó las llaves del líder rebelde, y tirando de la puerta para abrirla, se sentó del lado del conductor. Farlan retrocedió mientras ella metía la llave y arrancaba el motor. Y fue entonces cuando oyó una voz. Una voz que era entre chillona y aguda.

            '¡Hey! ¡Aguanta! ¡ESPERA!'

            Los dos se volvieron para descubrir a Armin corriendo hacia ellos, teniendo cuidado de balancear el perro droide en un brazo y su mochila en la otra. Llegó hasta ellos con la cara azul por falta de aire.

            'Lle- llévame contigo', insistió, mirando ansiosamente a la mujer frente al volante.

            Farlan Church miró a Armin con sorpresa, y lo tomó de la manga.

            'No creo que sea buena idea, Armin', le aconsejó.

            'Lo sé', espetó el joven. 'Pero estoy cansado de quedarme aquí. Y esta es la última oportunidad que tengo para ver un planeta extraterrestre. Carajo, a la NASA esto le podría ser útil. Además', señaló a Mikasa, 'Ella va tras Eren, ¿no? Y yo le prometí a la Sra. Jaeger que velaría por el idiota.'

            Mikasa frunció los labios mientras se acomodaba la bufanda contra el cuello.

            'Esto no va a ser un picnic ( ** _3_** )', le dijo. 'Y, según tengo entendido, eras un traficante de drogas y acosador ( ** _4_** ).'

            El chico hizo una mueca.

            'Oye, no soy traficante. Ni acosador. ¡Tu gobierno me armó una causa!'

            Mikasa lo evaluó, pero no parecía convencida por sus razones.

            'Vamos', insistió Armin. 'Sólo llévame contigo. Seré bueno y útil. ¿Por favor?

            La periodista le dio al chico un largo escrutinio.

            'Dar y recibir. ¿Qué tienes para ofrecer por el aventón? ¿Tienes algo bueno para mí?'

            Armin miró de uno en otro. Se volvió al cachorro y, lentamente, alzó el droide que movía la cola.

            'Hum, tengo… ¿un perro?', sugirió.

            Krobe ladró entusiasmado, añadiendo su voz a la mezcla de sus voces.

            Mikasa hizo una mueca y no se mostró convencida por el ofrecimiento.

            Armin volvió a probar, revolviendo su mochila esta vez. Sacó un paquete a medio terminar de chicles, y le lo ofreció con orgullo.

            'Y, ¿tengo chicle de otro planeta? ¿Te interesa?'

            Ella suspiró ante la imagen del chicle, sus hombres cayendo, derrotados.

            'Bien. Sube', le dijo.

            El santo no podía estar más feliz. Armin se acomodó del lado del acompañante se puso el cinturón, poniéndose a gusto.

            Farlan lo miró con preocupación.

            '¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir?', le preguntó el líder rebelde por última vez.

            Armin asintió vivamente, haciéndole pulgares arriba.

            Todo lo que Farlan podía hacer era… confiar en él.

            'Okey, prométeme que tendrás cuidado. Especialmente cuídate de los asaltadores de las dunas', le advirtió con una sonrisa.

            'Claro', dijo Armin, asintiendo antes de que su mente se quedara en blanco ante lo último. 'Momento, ¿los asalta – qué?'

            ..-..

 

            Eren se bajó el cierre y comenzó a atender el llamado de la naturaleza. Al menos, esa había sido la intención cuando interrumpió al Vigilante diciendo "Tengo que mear". Su reclamo, por supuesto, se enfrentó con cosas como "¿Sos un puto crío? Acabamos de pasar una estación de servicio. ¡AguanTALO!". Pero la vejiga de Eren no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

            Tenía la costumbre de nunca estar de acuerdo con nada.

            Y, así, aquí estaba… parado en medio de un acuífero, que podía ser llamado oasis en la Tierra. Había grupos de palmeras y unos curiosos arbustos que parecían ser endémicos de esta parte de la tierra extraña. La planta tenía un tronco corto y ancho, y áspera corteza marrón. Las ramas eran delgadas y verdes, y se extendían abiertamente, con la mayoría de las hojas en las puntas. Pero, lo más raro eran las flores rojas de pétalos cerrados, lo suficientemente grandes como para meter su puño. Ni bien bajó del TJ de Mikasa, saltó sobre los arbustos y peló con su cierre.

            Pero aliviarse no era fácil cuando sentía los ojos de alguien hacerle hoyos en la nuca.

            _Maldición._

            Miró por sobre su hombro, sólo para descubrir al Vigilante parado junto a la panza del TJ, observándolo.

            'Eh, ¿puedes… hum, _no_ mirarme mientras meo?'

            '¿Por qué?', repuso el otro, fingiendo inocencia. '¿Te pone _caliente_ y molesto?'

            Eren masculló ante la idea.

            'Matate', repuso, volviéndose otra vez. 'Disfrutas esto, ¿verdad?'

            Oyó un resoplido como respuesta.

            'Te vi desnudo cientos de veces. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?', fue la respuesta.

            Eren maldijo por lo bajo.

            'Esto es un nuevo nivel de voyerismo… incluso para _ti_ , Capitán.'

            Oyó la sonrisa en la ronca voz del Vigilante.

            'Por mas tentador que me sea tu pito, sólo estoy acá para advertirte.'

            '¿Ah sí? ¿De qué?'

            'De que estás por mear encima de un asaltador de dunas. Y no es buena idea, mocoso. Créeme.'

            Eren miró al arbusto debajo de él. Un asaltador de dunas. Nombre raro. La planta parecía bastante inofensiva mientras se sacudía con la brisa del desierto.

            '¿Me estás cargando, no?', le ladró Eren, sintiendo la dolorosa urgencia en su vejiga. 'Sí. Sólo tratas de burlarte de mí-'

            Apenas había terminado de hablar cuando notó un movimiento. Los ojos verdes de Eren se abrieron como platos. La flor roja más cerca se inclinó hacia él, abriendo sus pétalos y acercándose hacia su-ya-sabes-qué. Eren trastabilló hacia atrás a tiempo, salvándose él y su ya-sabes-qué de sus hambrientas fauces.

            'AY MI DI-'espetó, mientras observaba la amenazante planta alienígena. '¿Qué mierda es eso?'

            'Un asaltador de dunas. Espero entiendas… de dónde saca el nombre.'

            Eren se subió el cierre presurosamente, y corrió de regreso a la aeronave, pálido como el hielo. El rostro de manchas del Vigilante no mostraba nada, pero Eren estaba seguro de que el otro sonreía gratamente tras la máscara.

            'Ni una palabra', le advirtió Eren, subiéndose al lado del pasajero. 'Te lo juro por Dios, dices una palabra y-'

            Oyó una risita en respuesta.

            'Titán Prevalece, cariño. Y siempre prevalecerá.'

            ..-..

 

            Annie mantenía una atenta vigilancia en su prisionero VIP. El hombre golpeteaba los dedos sobre el borde del escritorio. Arrugados ojos se movían velozmente por encima de una grilla en el papel, llenando números con el menudo cabo de un lápiz. Más lo miraba, más se daba cuenta de cuanto se parecían los dos. Eren y su padre. El científico investigador era tan incansable como Eren. Mientras que aquel gastaba su exceso de energía en el ring de boxeo, Grisha Jaeger lo hacía resolviendo intrincados rompecabezas. Annie había observado con admiración mientras el hombre había pasado las últimas dos horas resolviendo cada uno de los acertijos del sudoku que Lawrence había dejado sobre la mesa del prisionero. Todo para burlarse del mayor.

            Pero Grisha Jaeger no se lo tomó a ofensa. Se puso a resolver cada uno de los rompecabezas numéricos, trabajando con fervoroso paso. Los resolvió a todos en dos horas, tardando menos de dos minutos en cada uno.

            Sin duda, el hombre era un genio.

            Raspando la locura, pero un genio por igual.

            Annie no intentó entablar conversación, prefiriendo observar a ese animal enjaulado. Se paró en una esquina, con la columna contra la pared. Notó a su vigilado ir por un vaso de agua. El anciano tomó largos tragos para saciar su sed, antes de nuevamente dejar el vaso torpemente en la mesa.

            'Eres miembro de los Cuerpos, ¿verdad?', preguntó el hombre al fin, rompiendo el hielo.

            Alzó la mirada hacia ella y se rascó la descuidada barba, meditabundo. Su cabello estaba gris y revuelto, tras varios días sin ser peinado. Había unas marcas de quemadoras en sus sienes, y Annie no deseaba en verdad saber qué tipo de tortura había soportado ese hombre.

            '¿Qué le hace pensar eso?', preguntó ella, dándole el gusto al anciano.

            Los resecos labios de Grisha se cerraron en una línea y sonrió.

            'No saludaste a Lawrence cuando salió. Ni vistes la insignia de la PM. Así que, tuve una corazonada… soy bueno en eso, jovencita.'

            'Estoy segura de eso', dijo Annie, su boca torciéndose en una sarcástica sonrisa.

            Grisha dejó caer su resto de lápiz dentro del vaso y lo miró en silencio.

            'Mi hijo también es miembro de los Cuerpos. ¿Le… conocerás, por casualidad?'

            Annie lo observó atentamente, insegura de si la estaba evaluando o ideando un plan en ese extraño cerebro suyo.

            Cuando no le respondió, Grisha Jaeger sonrió y asintió, comprendiendo.

            'Bien, claro, no lo conoces. Los cuerpos destinados a la Tierra no tienen permitido revelar sus identidades a otros. Una de las tres reglas de oro, ¿verdad?'

            Annie tragó el tenso nudo en su garganta y asintió, sus azules ojos nunca dejando los del anciano.

            '¿Sabes el motivo?', le preguntó a continuación. '¿Sabes el motivo por el que… hicieron unas reglas como ésas?'

            Annie negó con la cabeza, mirando vacíamente al techo.

            'Yo también soy de la Tierra, Dr. Jaeger. Las reglas de su Estado no me interesan.'

            Los ojos de Grisha se iluminaron.

            'Deberían. Tiene mucho que ver con tu mundo.'

            Annie bajó la mirada y lo miró fijamente.

            '¿Qué se supone que significa eso?'

            'Fui enviado a tu mundo para recoger todo lo que pudiera. Hice un estudio extensivo. Leí su filosofía, arquitectura, ciencia y tecnología. Todo lo que podía darnos una ventaja sobre ustedes. Todo lo que podía ser convertido en una debilidad contra tu gente. Especialmente la historia. Cuando nuestras líneas de tiempo y progreso se separaron tangencialmente. Míranos. Misma sangre, casi el mismo ADN. Y, aún así, somos culturalmente guiados por motivos distintos. Hay mucho que aprender de las clases de historia, señorita Leonhart. ¿Me entiende?'

            Annie frunció el ceño.

            'Nop. Para nada, viejo.'

            Grisha tomó el vaso en su mano y lo dio vuelta, el resto de lápiz aun atrapado en su interior.

            'No me gusta citar. Pero, durante el siglo XVI, el Imperio Británico, una de las más grandes naciones imperialistas de la era… usó una estrategia para controlar las tierras recién conquistadas. ¿Sabes cómo le llamaban?'

            La joven de ojos azules sacudió la cabeza.

            Grisha sonrió maliciosamente y sacudió el lápiz dentro del vaso.

            ' _Divide_ y _reinarás_.'

            Annie Leonhart lo evaluó quietamente en el silencio que prosiguió.

            'No lo entiendo', confesó ella. 'No entiendo por qué el Estado lo buscaba tanto. Digo, ¿cuál es el drama? Pueden abrir un portal ellos solos. Claro, toma más tiempo que con su llave mágica, pero–'

            Aquí, el anciano estalló en risas.

            'Estás equivocada, jovencita. La Llave Universal del Portal es, después de todo, una llave. Y te olvidas que las llaves sirven en dos sentidos.'

            '¿Dos sentidos?', la mujer vikinga repitió, emergiendo de las sombras a la luz.

            'Sí. El Estado no me persiguió porque puedo abrir portales, señorita Leonhart. El Estado nos quiere muertos a mí y a mi familia… porque los puedo cerrar a todos.'

            **..-..**

* * *

 

 

            **1** Según investigué, alude a una frase de Steve Jobs, " _stay hungry, stay foolish_ ", que se interpretaría así como "conserva la ambición, sé ingenuo", donde _foolish_ en realidad refiere a la inocencia del bufón en el arcano del tarot.

            **2** Es el título de una de las canciones más conocidas del grupo Nirvana, ícono de la adolescencia de los 90. Se traduce a algo como " _huele como el espíritu adolescente_ ".

            **3** Recuerdo que cuando iba a la primaria, me enseñaron escribirlo como "pic-nic", pero el corrector me tira error.

            **4** _Tailgater_ en el original, no encontré una traducción adecuada.

            


	79. Compañía

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

            

 

            _Capítulo 79:_ Compañía

            ~.~

            En un largo pasillo del centro de detenciones de máxima seguridad de Utgard, una mujer rubia de veintitrés años estaba sentada en un banco, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Estudiaba el cielo falso, mientras su mente filtraba el constante sonido de unas pisadas. Le recordaban el pasado, cuando el sargento Dita Ness y Keith Shadis acostumbraban hablar con cariño sobre Utgard. Los veteranos siempre recordaban sus épocas en este lugar, citando lo glorioso de la capital militar. Entonces, no creía que alguna vez visitaría el lugar. No creía que tendría necesidad alguna de venir a Utgard. Aun así, aquí estaba, trabajando en lugar del Estado de Titán. Mientras Annie miraba tras la ventana, captó la imagen de los androides centinela que monitoreaban los altos y complejos muros. Mientras que la mayoría de la gente veía los muros como obstáculos, su padre le había enseñado algo distinto, muchos años atrás. Ella lo recordaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo del gimnasio, jugueteando con algo en el piso.

            'Ven aquí, Annie', la llamó, impaciente, palmeando el sitio a su lado.

            La quinceañera se sentó junto a su padre, su atención atraída al extraño aparato que yacía tirado en el polvoriento suelo.

            Era plato Petri, con una docena de hormigas negras.

            '¿Nuevo hobby?', le preguntó a su padre, divertida. '¿No estás viejo para estas cosas?'

            Su padre rió con ganas.

            'No, sólo te enseño algo importante.'

            '¿Qué tiene esto que ver con la lucha?' preguntó ella.

            'No tiene nada que ver con la lucha, pero es una lección importante para sobrevivir en este mundo.'

            Annie hizo una mueca, sintiendo un poco de pena por las hormigas en el cristal. Por algún motivo, se amontonaban unas sobre otras, sin intentar trepar las paredes de cristal. Y las pocas valientes que lo intentaban, quedaban atrapas en los límites del plato. Su padre explico que había puesto pegamento fuerte a los bordes. El Leonhart mayor no mostraba remordimientos y parecía… divertirse.

            '¿Ajá?', repuso Annie. 'Y, ¿cuál es la lección de vida acá? ¿No jugar con pegamento?'

            Su padre sonrió.

            'Las hormigas y los humanos son muy distintos, Annie. Pero, asustados, nos comportamos igual que estos bichos.'

            La joven rubia volvió a mirar el plato, frunciendo el ceño.

            ¿Asustados?

            'No lo entiendo', dijo al fin.

            El rostro marcado por la varicela del señor Leonhart se iluminó con una pequeña sonrisa. La hizo volver su atención a las hormigas. Las pequeñas criaturas se movían hacia las paredes del plato, o, más precisamente, se dirigían hacia sus camaradas caídos, que seguían retorciéndose aun pegados a los cristales. Y, para su sorpresa, comenzaron a trepar sobre los caídos, trepando a la cima en una única fila.

            Miró los ojos azules de su padre, fijos en ella.

            'Ahí está tu lección. Nunca temas a los muros, Annie. Siempre hay una salida. Pero tenés que esperar a que otros cometan los errores primero. ¿Me entendiste?'

            _Aprende de los errores de los demás, más que de los tuyos._

            Ella sonrió ante el recuerdo.

            Sí. Así era como recordaba a su padre, un hombre que no tenía escrúpulos en cuanto a aprovecharse de otros. Y, justo al otro lado del pasillo, otro hombre estaba sentado, confinado en una celda. Un padre que se había sacrificado a sí mismo, y el amor de su familia, por el bien de un mundo entero. Dos hombres, pero totalmente opuestos.

            ¿Es ése el motivo por el cual ella y Eren eran tan distintos? ¿Por qué eran los prodigios de dos hombres distintos?

            Annie miró nuevamente la celda.

            Grisha Jaeger se había dormido, tras haber agotado sus pocos medios de ocio. No había más rompecabezas para resolver, nada que lo mantuviera ocupado. La conversación había llegado a un alto, con Grisha Jaeger renuente en hablar más sobre el tema de los portales y con Annie, a quien tampoco le interesaba el tema.

            Pero, antes de ponerse taciturno, el investigador científico se había atrevido a preguntarle una última cosa. Coincidentemente, era la misma pregunta que su hijo le había hecho a ella en el sótano de su casa.

            ' _Usted es una Terrícola, señorita Leonhart. Entonces, ¿por qué su lealtad con el Estado de Titán?'_

 

            ' _¿Por qué?'_ , se preguntó Annie.

            Cerró los ojos, cortando la luz de su consciencia.

            No estaba segura de tener un motivo.

            La joven se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su campera oliva, buscando su medicina de nicotina. Para su desilusión, no encontró el paquete de cigarrillos. _Rayos. Yo y mi suerte_ \- su mano derecha volvió a revolver el interior de su bolsillo y, esta vez, halló un bollo de papel.

            Frunciendo el ceño, lo sacó. Le miró larga e intensamente, pero no lo reconoció. Annie abrió el bollo con sus núbiles dedos.

            Era un pequeño trozo de papel. Con una escritura cursiva en negro. Conocida, demasiado. Una vez, el escritor había usado la misma cursiva para llenar formularios de reclamo. El mismo hombre que la había persuadido para que le diera a su disfuncional relación un segundo intento. En darle a _su_ mundo una segunda oportunidad. En cierto modo, Bertolt siempre había sido eso. Su segunda oportunidad en la vida, su oportunidad de redimirse.

            Su letra no era tan limpia como solía ser. Estaba corrida, las "t" mal señaladas… como si las palabras hubieran sido escritas a las apuradas. Bertolt había escrito una cita en alemán, el idioma de sus ancestros.

            _Wer mit Ungeheuern kämpft, mag_  
zusehn, dass er nicht dabei zum  
Ungeheuer wird. Und wenn du lange in  
einen Abgrund blickst, blickt der  
Abgrund auch in dich hinein.  
  


 

            'Blickt der Abgrund auch in dich hinein? ¿El abismo te devuelve la mirada?', interpretó Annie en voz alta. '¿Qué se supone que significa?'

            '¿ _Cuándo me lo metió al bolsillo?'_ , se preguntó, palmeándose los bolsillos, buscando algún otro tesoro oculto. No había nada, y ella volvió a mirar el texto, con una pequeña sonrisa curvándole los labios. La jirafa ninja se merecía más crédito de las que tenía ganas de darle. La sonrisa se desvaneció y sus azules ojos se suavizaron. Se había ido sin despedirse propiamente.

            'Es demasiado tarde, Bertolt. Ya no nos queda tiempo. No hay vuelta desde acá', dijo en voz alta.

            La joven hizo el papel una bola y volvió a metérselo al bolsillo.

            Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y vio a D.E. Lawrence emerger desde adentro, mostrándose más colérico que de costumbre. Su intermediario no estaba feliz de verla allí, fuera de la celda del recluso. El hombre fue hasta ella, señalando determinadamente el cuarto de Grisha.

            'Leonhart', la llamó, 'su orden no fue remolonear cual turista, sino mantener la vigilancia en el prisionero. ¿Son _todos_ los Terrícolas incapaces de seguir órdenes? Me sorprende de que su civilización hay llegado a tanto, a pesar de ser unos idiotas incompetentes-'

            Annie sintió algo moverse dentro de ella. Mantuvo una expresión placida en el rostro, mientras buscaba el cuchillo en su bota.

  1. E. Lawrence notó su movimiento. Se detuvo sobre sus pasos, y la miró por encima del hombro.



            Y, desde allí, la evaluó con una sonrisa complacida.

            '¿Cree que eso es inteligente, Leonhart? Recuerde donde está, y a quién le habla en este momento. ¿Quiere atacar a un superior, _aquí_ , de entre todos los lugares? ¿Especialmente cuando **_YO_** soy el único que puede ayudarla a usted y a su… _amiguito_ enfermo?'

            Esperó su repuesta, pero Annie no dijo nada. La chica le enseñó los dientes y devolvió el cuchillo a su bota. Lawrence sonrió malicioso, y le hizo una mueca de desdén.

            'Ésa es mi niña obediente', señaló el misógino.

            Annie se cruzó de brazos, su mirada entrecerrándose.

            'Cuidaría mi boca de ser usted', dijo Annie, volviendo a hundirse en su sitio. 'Alguien podría meterle un pie adentro, uno de estos días.'

            Muy para su disgusto, el cara de sapo sonrió.

            'Y, si yo fuera usted, Leonhart, recordaría los _términos_ de nuestro trato.'

            ..-..

 

            Krobe sacaba la cabeza por la ventana, su lengua dúctil colgaba sueltamente mientras Mikasa conducía el jeep por el linde de las vías del tren. Entre Armin – el camper feliz y su perro – el chucho feliz, Mikasa no sabía quién era la peor compañía. El chico rubio gustaba de silbar por los bajo, mientras que al perro se le había dado la costumbre de ladrar a las palmeras y a los asaltadores de dunas. Y, cuando el perro no ladraba, parecía recordar algún momento triste de su vida y dejar escapar un profundo y melancólico aullido al viento. Como si alguien le hubiera quitado su hueso (o bocadito metálico), y se rehusaba a devolvérselo.

            Krobe dejó escapar un aullido otra vez, mientras observaba el seco paisaje.

            Armin hizo entrar al perro y lo forzó a que se acomodara en su regazo.

            'Lo sé, Krobe. Sé que estás preocupado, chico. Pero vamos a encontrar a tus dueños, puedes confiar en mí.'

            Mikasa miró al chico de soslayo.

            '¿Armin…? Ese es tu nombre, ¿no?' le preguntó.

            El chico en esmoquin de talle grande se volvió a la periodista.

            'Sí', dijo, extendiendo el brazo y ofreciendo un apretón de manos. 'Así me llamo. Armin Arlert. GPA 4.2. Haciendo la carrera de Mecánica Cuántica. Me gusta el karaoke, patear culo en el Warcraft y pasar el rato en polvorientas bibliotecas. Un tipo común de la Tierra, a tu servicio.'

            Mikasa sonrió ante su presentación, pero no tomó la mano que se ofrecía, sus manos preocupadas en mantener el volante derecho.

            'Encantada de conocerte, Armin', le dijo con una suave sonrisa. 'Me llamo Mikasa.'

            El chico le asintió efusivamente.

            'Mikasa Ackerman, la periodista, sí… eso oí', Armin la miró de arriba abajo. 'Y, ah, si no te molesta que pregunte, ¿cuál es tu relación con Eren? En la fiesta, dijiste que era tu hermano. Fue en sentido figurado… ¿no?'

            La chica de cabello oscuro estuvo callada antes de esbozar una sonrisa.

            'Para hacerla corta, _soy_ su hermana. Adoptiva.'

            El santo miró a la chica antes de volverse al perro. Krobe ladró interrogativamente, y trató de meter el hocico bajo su axila. Pero Armin estaba distraído. El chico se apretó el puente de la nariz y soltó un largo suspiro.

            'Vaya, no lo puedo creer a ese tipo. Pensé que éramos los mejores amigos. Y se guardó tanto de mí. Primero, se consiguió un novio alien y no me dijo nada. Entonces, se casó con dicho novio alien sin siquiera invitarme a su boda. Tercero, descubrí que también tiene un mejor amigo alien de este lado. Y, ahora, ¡tú! ¡Una hermana alien! Lo siguiente que sabré, es que va a salir con algo y decir, Armin, hola, conoce a mi papá E.T.'

            Mikasa se aclaró la garganta y consiguió sonreír.

            'Armin, odio desilusionarte, pero… ese es _exactamente_ el motivo por el cual vamos a Utgard.'

            Armin se la quedó mirando.

            'Por favor, dime que bromeas.'

            No lo hacía.

            ..-..

 

            Seis horas habían pasado desde que dejaron María. Creyeron que ya estarían en Utgard, de no ser porque en el Delphi se tardaron tanto en darles su pedido, o que el clima tampoco les jugó limpio. El cielo era totalmente negro, con globos meteorológicos brillando con iridiscencia en cada marca de 50 millas. El panel de comando mostraba que eran las 4:45. Iba a hacerse otra mañana en Titán, y Eren iba a presenciar en primera fila uno de sus gloriosos amaneceres. Había dormido a los saltos, luchando por conseguir un poco de descanso… algo que se pareciera al sueño. Sus pensamientos a menudo iban de su sueño con su madre, otras veces, a su padre. La duda permanecía en la ausencia de Mikasa. ¿De verdad deseaba rescatar a su padre? Después de todo, ¿Qué había hecho Grisha por él? Por la conversación que tuvo con su recién descubierta hermana, era aparente que su padre había mantenido el contacto con su mama.

            Pero no con él.

            Nop, no con Eren.

            ¿Por qué lo habían dejado afuera? Y, a pesar de que Mikasa le hubiera asegurado que era un capítulo cerrado en la vida de Grisha Jaeger, los fantasmas del centro de investigaciones Jaeger-Lyndon seguían acosándolo. El neblinoso lago con su acumulada pila de cadáveres. Los cuerpos no reclamados, flotando en sus vasijas de vidrio.

            Eren apretó los ojos fuertemente, y levantó la mano derecha, mordiéndola para distraerse.

            'Corta con eso', dijo el hombre a su lado. Eren no respondió, pero dejó su mano bajar, amargamente.

            Cuando Eren no pensaba en su padre, había un segundo "viejo ( ** _1_** )" en su vida, que ocupaba su mente.

            Quizás, no _tan_ viejo.

            Pero era un hombre que definitivamente hacía el papel, retándolo, señalándole sus errores y, en cierto modo, velando por él.

            La más-de-una-década de diferencia, nunca antes le molestó. Hasta ahora. Mientras que este viaje le había enseñado a Eren una buena cantidad de lecciones, también le trajo preguntas. ¿Lo habría tratado Levi de forma distinta, de haber tenido misma su misma edad? ¿Habría confiado más en él, si no existieran esos doce años de diferencia? Y, la pregunta del millón, que nunca dejaba de molestarlo…

            ¿Lo habría visto como un igual, si Levi no hubiese sido el guardián y superior de Eren?

            El rostro de Eren se oscureció, como cielo del alba de Titán. Si había una luz, era gracias a que habían dejado la tormenta atrás. Eren se puso a observar el rítmico diseño de los alerones trabajando sobre las alas. El TJ de Mikasa era como un land rover a vapor, con alas retraíbles. El fuselaje era corto, con capacidad para dos pasajeros. Tenía un baúl, donde Eren descubrió útiles como un botiquín de primeros auxilios, mantas, y una botella de combustible. Extrañamente, no había estabilizadores, tanto horizontales como verticales en el turbo jet.

            El Vigilante había apagado la luz de la cabina, pero en el confinado espacio permanecía iluminado por los botones de neón en el panel. Colores azul, verde y amarillo se reflejaban en el parabrisas, brillando contra el cielo nocturno. El amplio velo de oscuridad les rodeaba, el temor a las alturas pululando por bajo su piel, y los residuos de la furia dirigida al hombre a su lado… pero las pequeñas luces, el constante rumor del motor y la respiración del Vigilante Enmascarado eran casi por naturaleza relajantes. Eran casi…

            ¿… románticos?

            Eren tosió, parpadeando furiosamente ante el pensamiento.

            A lo mejor, Armin tenía razón. A lo mejor, en verdad había algo fallado en su sentido del romance.

            Buscó en su bolsillo y sacó los sobrantes de chuleta, esperando distraerse con la comida. Había guardado un bocado, y ahora se preguntaba si tenía suficiente apetito como para terminarla. La Chuleta de Ternera de Delphi era la cosa más asquerosa que había probado, pero, por esta vez, dejó que su estómago venciera a su lengua.

            'Y', dijo, rompiendo el molesto silencio. '¿Cuánto más… hasta que lleguemos a Utgard?'

            El Vigilante revisó las coordenadas.

            'Cuatro horas, si el clima lo permite.'

            Eren asintió, volviendo a callarse.

            El rostro de manchas se volvió a verlo, notando su inquietud.

            '¿No puedes dormir?'

            El más joven no dijo nada por largo rato.

            '¿Te importa?', dijo al fin Eren. '¿De verdad te importa?'

            El Vigilante hizo una pausa para mirarlo.

            'Pensé que ya habíamos aclarado eso.'

            Eren sacudió la cabeza.

            'No, no lo hiciste. Sé que al Capitán le importa. Sé que el Cabo siempre veló por mí. Pero la persona que quiero que me responda es… Levi.'

            El Vigilante se volvió a mirar al frente, pero no le dio una respuesta.

            ..-..

 

            Magnum estaba sentado contra el piso, con la cabeza hacia adelante. Estaba bien, se juró a sí mismo. La mente podía engañar al cuerpo en creer que estaba bien, incluso si sus costillas crujían cada vez que se movía e incluso cuando su nariz estaba rota y sanguinolenta. Era una buena nariz. Una buena nariz recta, e iba a extrañarla. Podía imaginarse a Isabel burlándose de su cara hinchada, o, a lo mejor, lloraría lágrimas hormonales mientras le acariciaba las mejillas con las manos. Ya la extrañaba, pero, por sobre todo, extrañaba a Sol. Extrañaba esos ojos verdes, esos deditos de querubín y su alegre gorgoteo.

            A lo mejor, Izzie tenía razón. Debió prohibir el chupi. Mira a donde lo llevó.

            Los sonidos de un bebé fueron reemplazados por pesados ruidos mecánicos. Oyó las sillas moverse y las sombras moverse, susurrando ásperamente entre ellas.

            Los oficiales de la Policía Militar habían descartado sus chaquetas t guantes. No querían que la sangre de "un sucio inferior" les ensuciara sus cosas. O así dijeron.

            Magnum había apretado los dientes durante el ataque.

            No era nada fuera de lo común.

            Basura. Mugre. Sucio. Menos que una babosa. Hijo de ramera. Había oído eso antes.

            Magnum sintió que un zapato puntudo se hundía en la carne de su estómago, y se dobló nuevamente. Una mano lo tomó de las rastas y le hizo levantar la cabeza a la luz, exponiendo su cuello.

            El aliado del Vigilante estuvo momentáneamente ciego. Captó las figuras moverse. Inquietas y frenéticas por respuestas. Pero magnum miró más allá de ellas. Porque estaba aquel hombre en el marco de la puerta, parte humano, parte máquina, y parte bestia. Y, lo peor de todo, un traidor. Magnum le mostró los dientes a Moloch.

            La respuesta del manco fue solo una flagrante sonrisa.

            'Vamos, vamos, Magnum. Danos al chico, y te dejamos tranquilo. ¿No valoras tu vida, hijo? ¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida encerrado en la cárcel? ¿Proteger al terrícola valdrá la pena?'

            Magnum escupió sangre, y sonrió.

            'Calificas a todos con nuestra raza y credos. Pero yo no. Eren es uno de los nuestros. Traicionarlo es traicionar al Capitán. ¡Nunca lo haré! NUNCA, ¿entiendes?', gruñó mientras el oficial lo sostenía, tratando de volver a aplastarle la cabeza contra el piso.

            'Última vez que lo preguntaremos. ¿Dónde está eren Jaeger?', reclamó una dura y fría voz.

            'Shit ( ** _2_** ). Como', tosió más sangre y se esforzó por reír, aunque sus entrañas dolían como si agujas al rojo vivo se le clavaran en la carne. 'Como si fuera a decirles _algo_ a ustedes, hijos de puta.'

            ..-..

 

            Eren fue despertado rudamente cuando sintió que alguien lo sacudía.

            '¿Qu-qué?', preguntó, adormilado.

            'Tenemos compañía', dijo el enmascarado, quitando su mano del hombro de Eren. La mirada del guardián descendió al radar. Mientras analizaba la pantalla, notó un punto parpadear a unas leguas detrás de ellos.

            No le gustaba ese punto.

            'Por favor, dime que es una ave… una ave jodidamente _grande_.'

            El Vigilante resopló, su atención fija al parabrisas.

            'Si es un pájaro, me como el sombrero.'

            Eren contuvo las ganas de sonreír.

            El más joven miró hacia atrás, quitando el cristal visor y girando la cabeza para ver mejor. Captó una aeronave oscura siguiéndolos, y maldijo por lo bajo.

            ' _Bueno_ , no es un ave, Capitán. Supongo que tu sombrero vivirá otro día', frunció el ceño, mientras trataba de ver mejor. 'Pero, ¿qué diablos _es_?'

            'Por la forma en que nos sigue… debe, al menos, ser un Dron Clase C.'

            Eren miró más fijamente a su babor, sus dedos jugueteando con la máscara de oxígeno.

            'Hum, ¿es buen momento para preguntar qué es un Dron Clase C?'

            El enmascarado suspiró.

            '¿Acaso prestaste algo de atención a tus clases, Jaeger?'

            'No', dijo Eren, amargo. 'Estaba medio ocupado, tratando de conseguir una cita para almorzar con mi superior, ¿qué te parece?', el joven de cabello castaño suspiró. 'Al menos, _pensé_ que fue una cita, pero resultó que le ofrecía una mamada ( ** _3_** ) por cuatro putos años. Y el pendejo ni siquiera me lo _dijo_.'

            El Vigilante rió ante el recuerdo.

            '¿Seguimos enojados por eso?'

            'Oh, estoy enojado por un montón de cosas, señor –'

            Eren fue interrumpido.

            Oyeron un chirrido.

            '¿Qué demonios fue eso?'

            Pronto, Eren deseó o haberlo preguntado. Porque un fuerte silbido atravesó el aire, y algo destelló pasando su TJ, apenas esquivando el ala derecha. Un misil, observó mientras pasaba. El pequeño proyectil les había errado, pero dio contra un globo meteorológico que flotaba en el cielo, pinchándolo y haciéndolo estallar en llamas. Eren se aferró a si mismo, mientras el Vigilante daba un fuerte giro a la izquierda, haciendo que el TJ virara del camino del ardiente globo.

            ' _Tch_. Tenías que preguntar, ¿verdad?', siseó el Vigilante, cambiando marchas tan rápido que los ojos de Eren no podían seguirlo.

            El guardián miró atrás, a la aeronave dron que les perseguía.

            'Hombre, el Estado nos ama, ¿no?'

            ..-..

 

            (Alemán) _Wer mit Ungeheuern kämpft, mag zusehn, dass er nicht dabei zum Ungeheuer wird. Und wenn du lange in einen Abgrund blickst, blickt der Abgrund auch in dich hinein.  
_ Quien con monstruos lucha cuide de no convertirse a su vez en monstruo. Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, también éste mira dentro de ti ( ** _4_** ). Del libro " **Más allá del bien y del mal** ", de Nietzsche.

* * *

 

            **1** Por si no queda claro, acá Eren dice "viejo" en el sentido en el que uno se refiere a su propio padre.

            **2** En castellano en el original: mierda.

            **3** Tuve que buscar en el diccionario urbano porque acá decía las meras siglas "BJ", y el diccionario reverso me tiraba otra cosa. Menos mal que terminó teniendo sentido.

            **4** Lo busque en internet… es un libro que debo leer


	80. Rostro

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

          

            _Capítulo 80:_ Rostro

            ~.~

            Sol lloraba, y nadie de la tripulación del Tiburón de Cromo sabía cómo calmarla. Las celebraciones se habían suspendido; los rebeldes se habían ido, desilusionados, dejando a Isabel y la variopinta gentuza del Capitán para recoger la fiesta y la spiegeltent. Cuando al fin volvieron a la posada, Isabel les pidió a los hombres que se reunieran junto a la escalera, así podía hace un recuento.

            No había mucho para contar. Sólo estaban Hunter, Marco y Jean delante de ella. El último se frotaba la mandíbula, mostrándose bastante agresivo en sus embarrados sacos y pantalones. El pelo de Jean estaba revuelto, a pesar de sus inútiles intentos de ordenarlo. Marco se mostraba contemplativo y observador, como de costumbre, una mano sosteniendo un libro tras su saco. Todo, mientras Hunter alzaba la nariz.

            '¿Dónde están los demás?' reclamó Isabel, mientras mecía a Sol para que se durmiera. Los gritos de la infanta se habían reducido a suspiros, pero no había el menor indicio de que estuviera por sucumbir ante Morfeo.

            Los tres hombres que estaban ante Isabel se miraron uno al otro, confundidos. Fue Farlan quien respondió, mientras emergía de la puerta que daba al sótano.

            'El Capitán y Eren están camino a Utgard. Armin decidió perseguirlos con…' hizo una mueca, tratando de recordar el nombre de la joven. 'Ah, la amiga periodista de Eren.'

            Las noticias del chico bajo partiendo con Mikasa tomaron por sorpresa a Jean y a Marco, e intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. ¿Desde cuándo Armin era tan espontáneo como para salir de aventura? ¿Desde cuándo el santo le pedía un aventón a una morena despampanante?, se preguntó jean, quejándose en silencio en su esquina.

            Isabel palmeo a Sol para calmarla, tratando de tranquilizar a la niña llorosa.

            Sólo faltaba una persona en el conteo.

            '¿Magnum? ¿Dónde está Magnum? ¿Alguien vio a lover?'

            Nadie lo había hecho.

            'Lo… vi sacando el camión', dijo Farlan. El hombre rubio se frotó la barbilla, meditabundo. 'A lo mejor se emborrachó y se durmió la mona en alguna parte. No sería novedad, Izzie, ¿no?'

            La posadera hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo, pero no dijo nada. Su trenza francesa de rojo cabello se había deshecho y se veía evidentemente alterada por la ausencia de su amante.

            'Magnum es un tonto idiota, pero no es irresponsable, Farlan', señaló ella, irritada. 'Ya debería estar de vuelta.'

            Farlan asintió, sombrío.

            La posadera miró a Sol, quien empezó a olisquearle la axila. Ella presionó el estómago de la niña, arrullándola. 'Shh. Está todo bien, Sol. Calma. Todo estará bien', dijo la madre.

            Isabel miró hacia la puerta en silencio, tragando con dificultad. 'Come home and be part of the biggest heavenly party you have ever seen, lover ( ** _1_** )', dijo en su lengua materna ( ** _2_** ), con la voz temblorosa al final.

            Jean se quitó la bolsa de hielo de la mandibular y se la tiró a Hunter.

            'Vayamos a buscarlo.'

            Se volvió a Marco. '¿Vienes?'

            Marco sonrió.

            'Por supuesto.'

            ..-..

 

            'Te lo dije, ¿no? Debiste dejarle una mejor propina.'

            'Ah, ¿y chillarle al control de tráfico aéreo fue MEJOR?', respondió el Vigilante.

            El primer misil dio contra un globo meteorológico.

            El segundo apenas le erró al timón, dejando al TJ sacudiéndose en su trayectoria. Se le ocurrió a Eren que su perseguidor erraba a propósito.

            El Vigilante tenía una teoría para eso.

            'Nos quiere derribar, pero no muertos. Debe quererte vivo', dijo, su rostro de manchas volviéndose para mirar a Eren de soslayo.

            El guardián lo observó haciendo virar la nave en una curva cerrada hacia la derecha, y se dio cuenta de que el Capitán guiaba deliberadamente el TJ a una verde planicie. Mientras el TJ volaba sobre la superficie, el más joven se atrevió a mirar tras su ventana, y descubrió que en realidad no volaban sobre tierra.

            Sino un lago.

            Un lago de superficie viscosa, moteada de verde que reflejaba el cielo y las nubes en él. Como un gran lago de moco pegajoso. Y, en el reflejo de esas quietas rayas, Eren vio la imagen de ellos… así como del dron enemigo. Se volvió a mirar hacia babor, sólo para descubrir que el dron les seguía insistentemente. Uno de los lanzamisiles se contrajo y se ubicó bajo la nave enemiga, fijando su objetivo. Pero no disparó el misil.

            Eren se le quedó mirando en horrorizado silencio. Una arruga se dibujó entre sus cejas.

            'No dispara. ¿Por qué… no lo hace?', preguntó.

            El enmascarado tomó una gran bocanada de aire, sus manos enguantadas moviéndose determinadamente sobre la consola.

            'Volar sobre lagos de hidrocarburo está prohibido por las leyes de aviación, Eren.'

            '¿Por qué motivo?', preguntó rápidamente el joven.

            El Vigilante se encogió de hombros. 'Precauciones de rutina o una mierda como esa. ¿Es _éste_ de verdad el momento para estar –', hizo una pausa para acelerar por encima de la marca de 200 '– discutiendo procedimientos estandarizados?', siseó en esa baja y ronca voz. Eren oyó al otro apretar los dientes mientras volvía a revisar la consola. 'Que malo que tu amiga periodista no cargó artillería a su vehículo.'

            Hubo uno espacio de pesado silencio mientras el hombre aceleraba a 220.

            El castaño se aferró de su cinturón de seguridad, parpadeando furiosamente tras su visor.

            '¿Estamos en problemas?'

            Se hizo un tenso silencio.

            'Depende en cómo definas problemas. Depende de si podemos sacarnos de encima a ese dron', repuso el Capitán.

            '¿Puedes hacerlo?', preguntó Eren.

            'No', fue la honesta respuesta.

            Eren exhaló rápidamente, mientras sus dedos bailaban sobre la consola. Típico. Levi siempre escogía el peor momento para ser honesto. Eren se golpeteó el casco, su expresión oscureciéndose mientras evaluaba sus oportunidades. Por como lo veía, su perseguidor sólo les tomaba el tiempo, esperando que cruzaran el perímetro del gran lago.

            'Genial, vamos a morir en un lago de moco. Hombre, ni siquiera me _gradué_ todavía. ¿Me estás diciendo que todas esas malditas noches que me pasé en vela fueron para _nada_?'

            Oyó la sonrisa en la voz del Vigilante.

            'Pensé que Chilloncito te hacía la tarea.'

            Eren le miró con indignación, inseguro de estar contento con el hecho de que el otro de verdad le había prestado atención a sus quejidos, o sentirse ofendido. '¿Es este el momento para bromear? Hay una nave armada que nos persigue, y decides hacerte el gracioso', dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

            'Eren–'

            'No puedo creer que volví por un bastando como tú. Debí sólo haberte llorado, hecho un funeral y seguido adelante, como todos los demás.'

            'Eren…'

            El chico se volvió y dio una última mirada a su perseguidor. '¿Sabes? De verdad no me puedo _morir_ acá', dijo Eren, determinado. 'Ni siquiera sé si mi mamá está bien. Me espera, y le PROMETÍ que volvería.'

            'Eren, ¿vas a _escucharme_?'

            'Además, mi papá está preso. El maldito seguramente se lo merece, pero –'

            '¡Eren! ¿Te vas a CALLAR y calmarte?'

            El guardián miró al otro, furioso. 'Cómo puedo calmarme cuando los dos vamos a MORIR acá, en este lago de–', frunció el ceño, buscando la palabra. Algo se encendió en su cabeza, los engranajes de su mente trabajando tiempo extra. '– hidrocarburos', terminó su pensamiento con una mueca. 'Espera… hidrocarburo. Eso es. ¡ESO ES!'

            EL Vigilante lo miró, las manchas de su rostro girando.

            '¡Rápido! ¿Tienes un encendedor?', le preguntó Eren a su compañero.

            '¿Vas a tirarle un encendedor? ¿Ese es tu gran plan, Terrícola?'

            Eren gruñó.

            '¡Sólo dame el maldito encendedor!'

            El Vigilante buscó en su gabardina y, tras hallarlo, se lo arrojó. Miró a Eren quitarse la mascarilla de oxígeno, su visor después y se soltaba el cinturón. Liberándose de su asiento con dificultad, tomó la tira del cinturón y la enrolló alrededor de un brazo. Antes de que el mayor pudiera preguntarle qué diablos hacía, el más joven tocó un botón en el tablero y abrió la cabina a las fieras corrientes de aire.

            Tal vez, no lo pensó bien. La visión se hizo difícil contra los vientos y la altitud, el cielo de Titán rugía en sus oídos, pero Eren se trepó sobre el fuselaje del TJ, sacando una pierna y dejando una apoyada en su asiento.

            El Vigilante no estaba contento con sus acciones.

            '¿Qué mierda haces, Eren? ¿Te volviste loco?'

            El castaño hizo una pausa para mirarlo.

            'Por _una vez_ … confía en mí.'

            '¿Confiar en ti?', repitió el enmascarado.

            'Sí', dijo el más joven, su piel bronce iluminándose con el alba. 'No tenemos artillería, _Capitán_ , pero tenemos un lago entero de líquido combustible bajo nosotros. Hidrocarburos. Fuego. Haz la suma', dijo Eren, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Sostuvo el encendedor sobre el borde del TJ, lejos del ala, y lo encendió. 'Llévanos al límite, Capitán. Llévanos al mismísimo limite.'

            El encendedor se apagaba por las corrientes de aire, pero Eren no perdía las esperanzas. Seguía encendiéndolo, esperando el momento justo.

            El lago de hidrocarburos se extendía por cincuenta millas, y, si las estimaciones de Eren eran las correctas, sólo tenía un minuto para poner su plan en acción. Notó al Vigilante mirándolo.

            '¿Qué?', quiso saber.

            El enmascarado estaba extrañamente silencioso.

            'Je', dijo al fin el otro, su voz casi perdida en los atronadores rugidos de los vientos.

            '¿Qué ES?', le gritó Eren al piloto.

            'Nada… me casé con un sabelotodo. Mandarte a la universidad tiene sus ventajas. Nada mal, Jaeger.'

            '¿Nada mal?', repitió Eren, su sonrisa reduciéndose a una tímida. Su rostro volvió a iluminarse. 'Diablos, estoy por volar a ese maldito de los cielos de Titán, y todo lo que puedes decir es "nada mal"–', dejó de hablar, porque hubo una repentina turbulencia y Eren perdió el pie. Habría zozobrado por la cabina abierta y caído a las tumultuosas profundidades… si una mano enguantada no lo hubiera agarrado a tiempo.

            El Vigilante lo sostenía precariamente, sus dedos cubiertos sujetándolo con firmeza.

            'No te atrevas a caerte', le ladró el otro.

            El empalidecido guardián asintió, mientras fruncía el rostro. Eren recuperó el pie, y se dio cuenta de que su mano derecha estaba vacía. Ya no sostenía nada. Miró hacia abajo, y descubrió un objeto brillante cayendo en espiral hacia al lago. Su estómago se encogió cuando le vio desaparecer en una nube baja de humos verdes.

            'Oh – oh.'

            El Vigilante no le dio la oportunidad de preguntar que era ese "oh – oh". La respuesta vino en la forma de una explosión.

            El Vigilante tiró de Eren hacia adentro justo a tiempo, y cerró la cabina.

            'Me retracto. Me casé con un idiota', señaló mientras la primera explosión era acompañada por otra detonación, mucho más cercana. Observaron como el destello en el radar se borraba por completo. Eren se atrevió a mirar atrás, y, para su sorpresa, la nave dron había desaparecido. El Vigilante maniobraba el vehículo a máxima velocidad. El TJ se inclinó sobre los bordes del lago de hidrocarburos justo cuando otra explosión sacudió el turbulento lago.

            No hubo tiempo para celebrar, ya que se olía el inconfundible olor de algo quemándose.

            Goma ardiendo.

            No habían salido indemnes.

            Los alerones dejaron de funcionaron y Eren notó que el TJ perdía altura rápidamente. Miró tras el cristal y descubrió el problema. El ala derecha se había prendido fuego por la explosión.

            El agarre del Vigilante en su brazo se hizo más fuerte.

            'Okey, _ahora_ definitivamente vamos a morir', dijo Eren apretando los dientes.

            El enmascarado alzó la mano y forzó al más joven a agacharse.

            'No en mi turno, Eren. No en mi turno', fue todo lo que dijo.

            ..-..

 

            Eren abrió los ojos a un cielo grisáceo. La peste de las nauseabundas emanaciones pronto lo asaltó. El olor del sulfuro y fosforo. Gruñó mientras se daba vuelta, hallándose yaciendo sobre limo.

            Limo gris blancuzco.

            Raro.

            ¿Dónde se encontraba?

            Cuando sus ojos recorrieron el hostil paisaje, todo lo que encontraron fueron los altos y serrados bordes de un barranco montañoso, un cerrado terreno ensombrecido contra el sol. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Su pulsante cabeza no parecía con ganas de responder.

            Lo último que recordaba era sentirse como una pelota de pinball dentro de un arcade, y ser pateado hacia los cielos… se sentó de golpe. Eso era. Eren comenzó a recordar. Recordó el ala ardiendo y el TJ girando fura de control, y, Dios… giro en derredor, en busca de la nave.

            La halló.

            El jet había aterrizado estrellándose en las rocas, y humeaba en silencio, emitiendo una constante línea de humo. Sus ánimos se hundieron ante la imagen, porque era terriblemente similar a las ruinas de un deshecho TJ que había observado en el medio del desierto, no mucho tiempo atrás. Era una casi idéntica representación de la escena, y vio una persona yaciendo con los brazos abiertos, no muy lejos de la aeronave.

            _Oh, no._

            Eren parpadeó.

            _No, no, no…_

            El castaño se puso de pie y casi volvió a caer. Su pierna derecha estaba entumecida en el tobillo. No se detuvo a pensar si era dislocación o algo peor, una fractura. El guardián cojeó y medio saltó hasta el hombre inconsciente.

            '¡Capitán!', llamó. '¡CAPITÁN!'

            No hubo respuesta.

            Eren dificultosamente llegó a su compañero y cayó de rodillas. El rostro de manchas estaba manchado de hollín y la mancha de tintas de la mortaja permanecía quieta. El sombrero se había caído y estaba enterrado en la arena.

            '¿Capitán?'

            '¿Levi?'

            El silencio fue la respuesta.

            'Levi, háblame. ¡Vamos! ¿Qué te pasa? No… no me hagas esto.'

            Eren levantó una mano enguantada y le buscó el pulso.

            Para su alivio, pudo sentirlo.

            Leve… pero presente. Lento y calmo.

            _¿Ahora qué?_

            _¿RCP ( **3** )?_

            Eren bajó la mano y miró el rostro de manchas con preocupación.

            '¿Levi…? Maldición, no me vuelvas a hacer esto.'

            Repentinamente, de la nada, un brazo se alzó, rodeándole la cabeza y haciéndolo caer.

            Eren dio de cabeza en el otro. Pero, antes de que pudiera apartarse, halló su cabeza atrapada entre un par de pesados brazos, su propio oído contra una boca amortajada.

            ' _Buu'_ , fue el saludo con una única palabra.

            Eren giró el cuello y vio los puntos girar en la máscara. Suspiró aliviado. Pero la sensación duró poco.

            El Vigilante soltó una risita ronca, evidentemente divertido por su broma.

            'Admítelo. Todavía te preocupas por mí, ¿verdad?', dijo el no muerto, rozando el rostro de Eren con su nariz cubierta.

            A Eren no le resultó gracioso. No encontraba la broma ni remotamente divertida. El joven soltó un gruñido ronco, luchó para liberarse y se puso de pie. Se alejó velozmente (o, más bien, cojeó), sin volver a mirar atrás una vez.

            '¿A dónde vas?', le llamó el Vigilante, confuso por la partida de Eren.

            'A donde sea. ¡A cualquier maldito sitio, donde no tenga que aguantar _tu_ repugnante compañía!'

            Levi suspiró y, poniéndose de pie, fue tras él.

            'Eh, mocoso. Desacelera.'

            Eren no mostró señas de detenerse.

            'Eren', volvió a tratar.

            'Lárgate. No quiero volver a hablarte _nunca_.'

            Claro que Levi no iba a tomar un no como respuesta. Alcanzó al guardián al fin, y lo tomó del codo. Cuando el Vigilante forzó al castaño a volverse, Levi descubrió una mueca en los labios del joven y… ojos de verde vívido, a punto de llorar.

            'Déjame', ladró el joven, la voz a punto de descomponerse.

            Levi le observó, preocupado.

            '¿Qué te pasa?'

            '¿Qué _me_ pasa?', preguntó el muchacho, sacudiendo las manos. '¿Qué demonios te pasa a _ti_?', reclamó, mientras señalaba el TJ estrellado. '¿Qué fue eso de recién? ¿Te _gusta_ jugar a hacerte el muerto? ¿Te excitas con esta broma _enfermiza_ -?'

            Eren se calló ante su elección de palabras y, esquivando su mirada, luchó para liberarse del agarre del mayor. El guardián trastabilló, mascullando maldiciones.

            'Justo cuando pensé que te podía perdonar… sales con una cosa así. ¿Esto es un juego para ti? ¿Es tu versión pervertida de _jugar a las_ _escondidas_ , Capitán? YA TUVE SUFICIENTE. Te importan una mierda los sentimientos de la gente. Todavía no lo entiendes…', y, aquí, la voz de Eren se rompió y gruñó. '- TODAVÍA no entiendes lo que he vivido.'

            El Capitán suspiró.

            'No… lo entiendo.'

            '¿Ah, sí? Bien, desearía tener un segundo anillo… ¡así podría TIRÁRTELO a tu condescendiente cara otra vez!'

            Esto suscitó una risita del Vigilante.

            'No lo dices en serio.'

            Eren se detuvo brevemente, se dio la vuelta y le mostro el dedo mayor.

            El Vigilante vio al chico sacudir la cabeza amotinadamente, y le vio volver a marcharse.

            Suspirando, Levi se quitó la máscara. Salió con tal facilidad, que agradeció al cielo descubierto con una sonrisa de alivio. Lentamente, siguió al alborotador.

            'Eren', volvió a llamarlo.

            Pero el castaño no se volvería, y, en cambio, pateó una piedra de su camino. Levi casi tuvo pena por todas las piedras y cantos que se cruzaron en el camino de Eren, ya que hacia un admirable trabajo de patearlas a pesar de su esguince.

            'Eren, ¿puedes a parar?'

            'Vete a la mierda. ¡Déjame solo!'

            Levi no lo hizo. En cambio, se desató el modulador de voz, quitó la caja de voz y el micrófono, y los tiró a un lado. Lo siguiente fue la chalina y la gabardina, todo al suelo. No les necesitaría más. Porque, en este acantilado de Titán, eran sólo él y ese muchacho radioactivo. No había intrusos, ni ninguno de los problemas del universo.

            'Eren.'

            Y el chico al fin se detuvo. Medio sorprendido, medio angustiado. Porque allí estaba esa conocida voz, que no había oído en eras. La baja y filosa voz que Eren había asumido nunca volvería a oír.

            El guardián retrajo los brazos, sosteniéndose los codos.

            Levi cerró la distancia entre ambos, lentamente probando el terreno.

            'Vamos, Eren. _Mírame_.'

            'No', fue la ahogada respuesta. 'No he olvidado, ¿okey? No he olvidado cómo me vendiste al Estado. Cada recuerdo, cada momento que atesoré, que significó _algo_ para mí, lo vendiste todo sin pensártelo dos veces. Desde los recuerdos de mi madre…', hizo una pausa, tomando aire. 'A nosotros. A NOSOTROS, _Capitán_. Y ni siquiera sé desde cuándo. ¿Es esto lo que significa el matrimonio para ti? ¿ENGAÑAR era parte de nuestro contrato?', hizo una pausa, tomando aire profundamente. '¡Ni siquiera te has disculpado, hijo de puta!', dijo al fin, en una voz más tranquila.

            Eren tuvo un temblor involuntario y prosiguió su marcha.

            Levi se quedó mirándolo al muchacho.

            'No me voy a disculpar… lo sabes.'

            Recibió otro gruñido en respuesta.

            '¿Lo ves?', resopló Eren. 'Ahí está tu grandísimo ego hablando –'

            Levi suspiró. 'No. No lo entiendes, Eren. No me voy a disculpar, porque no veo error en lo que hice. ¿Estás enojado? ¿Sobre qué? ¿Unos pocos recuerdos?'

            'Jesús, ¿puedes siquiera _oírte_ hablar?'

            Levi estudió la ancha espalda del joven delante de él.

            'Eren, lo hice una vez, y lo volvería a hacer. Cien veces, si ASÍ FUERA. Mientras que te mantenga malditamente a salvo. ¿No entiendes lo que pasa?'

            El guardián se quedó extrañamente silencioso, y esperó a que continuara. Levi prosiguió, antes de que el joven volviera a perder la paciencia.

            'Cuando tenías veinte años', empezó, llevándose una mano enguantada a rascarse al nuca. Hizo una pausa y tomó aire. 'Fue hace tres años, sí… fue cuando el Estado cambió de idea contigo. Te querían bajo la mirada del estado, Eren. Me rehusé, y, claro, _el gran hermano_ no estuvo contento. Me dieron a elegir. Iba a tener un juicio marcial, tú serias apresado y encarcelado… o podía darles algo más simple. Tus recuerdos. Querían probar si mis reportes eran verdaderos. Que no sabías nada sobre el paradero de tu padre. No me arrepiento de esa elección', sonrió débilmente, tanto que nadie la vio. 'Y nunca lo haré. ¿Sabes el por qué, niño?', hizo una pausa, y miró al joven, erguido con su camiseta negra y jeans. 'Porque pude verte _vivir_ otros tres años. Pude verte ir y venir a ese mundo que amas tanto. A tus montañas nevadas, ríos azules, océanos y… a tus extraños amigos.'

            Eren se llevó una mano a los ojos.

            Levi fue a su lado, otra vez cerrando la distancia.

            Tomó el brazo del muchacho y lo forzó a volverse. Allí estaba ese bronceado rostro lloroso, pero los maravillosos ojos estaban cerrados firmemente, y los labios apretados en una temblorosa línea.

            Levi rodeó los hombros del joven con sus brazos, atrayéndolo a un abrazo. Presionó sus caras una a la otra, piel contra piel, embebiéndose en el aroma de su radiactivo y calentón ( ** _4_** ) esposo.

            'Mírame, mocoso', le urgió en con voz calma.

            Cuando el guardián no lo hizo, levo decidió tomar la iniciativa por sí mismo. Bien, traería la montaña a él, si eso era lo necesario. El malhumorado hombre besó la sucia frente del más joven, permaneciendo allí un largo momento. Descendió para aterrizar otro beso en la mugrienta mejilla izquierda, la oreja y… la nariz. Pero ninguna de estas atenciones hicieron a Eren abrir los ojos.

            '¿Sigues enojado?', preguntó Levi, casi travieso. 'Mírame, Eren', le insistió otra vez, poniéndose serio. 'Estoy aquí mismo, ¿No es eso por lo que viniste?'

            Esta vez, el castaño abrió los ojos.

            Ojos verdes se encontraron con firmes y divertidos grises.

            El más joven se le quedó mirando, bebiendo cada rasgo del hombre desenmascarado. Desde la frente vendada a esas profundidades grises. Había una ola de emociones que pasaron por el rostro del guardián, desde incredulidad a alegría, de furia a gratitud. Eren llevó las manos y con ellas sondeó esas filosas facciones. Parpadeó dos veces y sonrió lacrimosamente.

            'Pensé que no volvería a ver _esta_ cara otra vez', dijo, sorbiéndose las lágrimas.

            Levi sacudió la cabeza, y sonrió. Era una sonrisa orgullosa y amplia.

            'No, si lo hubieras creído... no estarías hoy aquí, ¿no es así?'

            Había una pizca de orgullo en la voz de Levi.

            Eren asintió lentamente, y descendió la mano para sostener la mandíbula del otro.

            'Soy _persistente_ , Cabo. ¿No se dio cuenta de eso todavía?', dijo, apretando ligeramente.

            Antes de que Levi pudiera hacer otra de sus discordantes declaraciones, Eren lo atrajo y lo besó con fuerza.

            No fue tampoco un beso tentativo. Como ese en el túnel interestelar. No, este beso sabía a desesperación desnuda y arrepentimiento, de añoranza y necesidad. En este breve momento, todos sus problemas fueron olvidados. El universo y su miasma de plantas, las constelaciones y los cosmos, olvidados. _Diablos_ , Eren siempre supo que este pendejo de esposo suyo… sería el agujero negro que se consumiría todo. Y lo _era_. En cierto modo, siempre lo sería.

            Cuando se separaron, que fue una lucha en sí misma, Levi dejó escapar una sonrisa autosuficiente, admirando su trabajo. Estudió a Eren con su rostro descubierto, siguiendo su barbilla con un dedo enguantado.

            'Hm. ¿Esto significa que ahora vas a acostarte conmigo?' ( ** _5_** )

            La respuesta de Eren fue atraer al otro para un nuevo beso. Este más apasionado y fervoroso que el primero.

            ..-..

 

¿Estás con vida?  
Te toco  
Tiemblas como pescado muerto.  
Te cubro con mi red  
¿Qué eres – ser marcado?  
**The pool (** La tina **), por H.D. ( _6_ )**

* * *

 

 

            **1** _Vuelve a casa y participa de la mayor fiesta celestial que nunca has visto, amante_ : Si bien Blessende puso una traducción oficial al inglés (es Lucas 15:7), _Come home and I'll throw the biggest party heaven has ever seen_ ", modifiqué un poco el texto para que se pareciera un poco más lo que dice en español.

            **2** En el original, Isabel es de ascendencia hispánica, motivo de que hable español. Como el chiste se pierde al pasar el texto al castellano, tuve que cambiarle el origen para que la cosa guarde sentido sin forzar el texto y sobrecargar de notas.

            **3** RCP: Resucitación cardiopulmonar.

            **4** En el sentido de enojón…

            **5** ¡Puta madre Levi!

            **6** No conozco a esta poetisa, así que no sé si hay traducción de su obra al español. Pueden hallar el poema y un link a su biografía (en inglés) en el siguiente lin : / / w w w . poetryfoundation poetrymagazine / poem / 2259


	81. Verdad

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

* * *

 

            **Nota: Aparte de esta pareja amo la dinámica del Shizaya (Shizuo x Izaya en DRRR!). Por otra parte, últimamente veo muchos fics de SnK donde Petra es la mala pero mala mal, tipo telenovela… ¿es necesario? La verdad es que es un personaje que poco mostró maldad en la serie, por favor no la pongamos como la mala siempre… no sé, pongan a Hanji o a Rico.**

* * *

 

            _Capítulo 81:_ Verdad

            ~.~

            Eren Jaeger recordaba el aroma del helumbary. Recordaba el limpio y blanco piso bajo ellos, y el sonido de los gatos de la señora Norman, maullando en la casa de al lado. Alguien dejó caer una taza, posiblemente la anciana, y nuevamente se hizo ese incómodo silencio. El silencio, y dos hombres atrapados en su trampa. 'La primera vez es complicada y dolorosa…', una vez le dijo el mayor, cuando Eren estaba apurado en cruzar ese último límite por los motivos equivocados. Recordaba tener dieciocho años, ser ingenuo y tener esa mezcla de torpeza con valentía.

            Pero, atrapado en los brazos de su mayor, el valor ahora le abandonaba.

            Los pensamientos corrían cual tren bala en su cabeza, arrasando y chochando uno con el otro, o contra unas paredes imaginarias. Una campana resonaba en sus oídos, aunque tal vez era sólo su corazón retumbando en su pecho. Y, en alguna parte de todo eso, estaba su impaciente libido – palpitante e impaciente.

            ' _¿Has hecho esto antes?_ ', una ahumada voz preguntó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

            Las palabras no fueron dichas, pero suspiradas contra su cuello. Eren recordaba mirar el cielo falso, y buscar la respuesta allí. Era, después de todo, un jovenzuelo del tipo rebelde, un adolescente orgulloso en el límite de la adultez, así que no era cosa fácil para el admitir su inexperiencia. Fuera con una chica, con un tipo, o con nadie. Punto. Pero, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a confesarle todo eso a esta otra persona? Especialmente alguien como Rivaille Levi, quien esperaba competencia y profesionalismo en todas las esferas de la vida. A Levi, a quien le disgustaba la frivolidad en cualquiera de sus formas.

            Ergo, eren Jaeger no le dijo al otro la verdad. En cambio, hizo lo que cualquier adolescente enamorado en su posición hubiera hecho.

            Mintió.

            Mintió, pensando que podía engañar a su guardián.

            '¿ _Si hice esto antes? Vamos'_ , dijo, riendo burlonamente. ' _Tengo dieciocho años, Cabo. ¿Piensa que sigo siento un virgen inexperto?'_

            Ni bien las palabras dejaron su boca, comenzó a arrepentirse de ellas. El chico apretó los ojos, mentalmente retando a su gran bocota. Genial, acababa de firmar para una noche salvaje. Claro, había sido una manera diplomática de tomar posición. No había admitido nada, pero ahí estaba la voz de Pepito el Grillo ( ** _1_** ), diciendo, 'tsk, tsk, que vergüenza, muchacho', y la de su consciencia ahogándose en un en un lejano lago imaginario.

            _Glub, glub._

            Eren se tragó un gemid,o mientras una mano firme pasaba por sobre su pecho, siguiendo los contornos de su forma. Caricias ligeras le daban un temblor en la espalda. No sabía que era. La semi-obscuridad, o el aire acondicionado, o el escrutinio de esos ojos grises, pero Eren comenzaba a darse cuenta. No era flojo pero tampoco tan basto. Se había alistado por su cuenta en las clases de boxeo de secundaria, esperando poder dar un buen puñetazo y tener una figura. Pero cuatro meses de entrenamientos, de mañanas haciendo sparrings con su entrenador irlandés y hacer cien sentadillas antes del almuerzo sólo lograron a. tonificarle sus músculos y b. hacerlo ver más esbelto y alto que antes.

            ' _Si no eres virgen, ¿por qué no me puedes mirar?'_

            ¿Por qué?

            ¿Porque estaba avergonzado de mentir, y por el hecho de que estaba con el culo al aire frente al mismo hombre que admiraba?

            ' _Lo juro, Cabo. Lo hice… muchas veces antes'_ , arguyó Eren, y esperó sonar más convincente al mayor.

            ' _Darte cariño con la mano no cuenta'_ , fue la taimada respuesta.

            Maldición. Claramente, Levi no se creía nada de su experiencia.

            ' _No-'_

            Sus protestas fueron interrumpidas por un profundo beso, una lengua que probó la entrada, y Eren pudo sentir la sonrisa del otro en su boca. Su seudo-guargian claramente disfrutaba sus réplicas.

            Se detuvieron para recuperar el aliento.

            ' _No… ¿Qué?'_ , repuso Levi, frunciendo levemente el ceño. _'¿Esperas que me crea esa? Has tratado de meterte en mis pantalones los últimos tres años.'_

            Eren mantuvo el silencio, tratando de preservar lo poco que quedaba de su dignidad.

            Levi retrocedió y le permitió hablar.

            El castaño comenzó a quejarse débilmente. ' _Oye. No estaba tan caliente.'_

            La mentira volvió con un temblor de su labio inferior.

            ' _¿Me estás diciendo –'_ , Levi hizo una pausa aquí, _'– que no tuviste ni un solo pensamiento sucio sobre mi durante todos estos años, mocoso?'_

            Eren se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

            ' _¡Bien! Lo hice… pero, para que quede asentado, no lo hice… seguido. Y no te enorgullezcas pensando que eres mi primero. He… andado. En serio. Soy tan popular como Casanova en casa. Créame, señor.'_

            Levi se apartó y le miró.

            ' _Así que, ¿has andado?'_

            Eren asintió rápidamente.

            ' _Sí.'_

            ' _¿Y tienes la suficiente… experiencia?'_

            ' _Claro que sí, señor.'_

            Genial. Y, ahora, su consciencia había muerto como un mártir, y su cadáver seguramente flotaba en el mar.

            ' _Bien. Será a tu manera, cadete. ¿Le importaría decirme un número? ¿Cuántos?'_

            Eren se preguntó porque era sometido a esta Inquisición Española. No le gustaba como Levi podía ser multitasking en una situación así. Las sábanas revueltas, la cama gruñía bajo el peso de los dos y Eren dejó escapar un gemido cuando sintió un toque frio en su cadera. El juego previo no era en verdad del gusto de Eren. Era más un Hombre de Acción, pero, por algún motivo, su superior insistía en ir despacio.

            ' _Nghh… Espera… ¿Qué?'_ , tartamudeó Eren, cuando recordó que le habían hecho una pregunta.

            Oyó una risita.

            ' _Jamás puedes prestar atención, ¿no? Si este fuera el campo de batalla, ya serías un despojo de guerra',_ dijo Levi, mordiéndole la piel.

            Eren apretó los ojos.

            ' _Sólo porque te empeñas en usar tácticas fabianas (_ **2** _). Tu mano… me distraía. ¿De qué estamos… oh mierda… hablando?'_

            Hubo una pausa intencional.

            ' _Dijiste que has andado, Jaeger. Así que, dime. ¿A cuánta gente te tiraste?'_

            Eren abrió los ojos de golpe, y le hizo una mueca al techo.

            ' _Jesús. ¿Tenemos que tener esta conversación –'_ , la mano se deslizó a sus partes privadas, y la vos de Eren descendió unos escalones, volviendo a cerrar fuertemente los ojos, perdiéndose en las atenciones del mayor. _'–oh Dios, eso se siente – mierda – y tenemos que tener esta conversación ahora?'_

            ' _Sólo responda la pregunta, soldado. ¿A CUÁNTOS, antes que yo?'_

            Un número.

            Sólo dale un maldito número.

            Y hazlo que suene creíble.

            ' _D-dos'_ , siseó.

            Muy para su disgusto, la mano se detuvo, las sabanas volvieron a levantarse y Eren sintió una cálido aliento en la nuca.

            ' _Dos… ¿personas? ¿Gente viva y real?'_

            El adolescente giró los ojos.

            ' _Oye. ¿Qué clase de –'_ Eren dejó de hablar, y masculló una maldición cuando la mano retomó sus caricias y el otro se deslizó hacia abajo, su boca comenzando a dejar un rastro por el ombligo de Eren. Levi pasó de una estrategia Fabiana a tácticas guerrilleras, lo que no era tan bueno para la sangre que corría en sus venas. El guardián tomó profundamente aire _'¿– pregunta es esa? No me gusta la zoofilia – ngh, ¡eso se siente –!'_

            ' _¿Siente?'_

            '… _bien'_ , concluyó Eren, retorciéndose. _'Realmente bien.'_

            ..-..

 

            Si servía de algún consuelo, lo estaban haciendo en Tierra de Nadie.

            Cuando estás casado con alguien por tres años, cuando estas en una relación estable con dicha persona por otros tres, el sexo debería convertirse en una parte mundana del romance. Después de todo, en el comienzo, estaba esa fervorosa necesidad de explorar territorios desconocidos, cosas que nadie más sabia, visto u oído. Cosas como la forma en los cuerpos se veían al desnudo, descubiertos, sin las capas de ropas y responsabilidades. La manera en que sus ojos se abrían y cerraban en los albores del clímax. El tipo de sonidos que podían provocar en el otro. Los escalofríos que las caricias podían provocar en la piel del otro. Como Colon viajando a las Indias Occidentales, Eren estaba extasiado en observar a este hombre – su mentor, superior y guardián – perder esa máscara de indiferencia en cada paso del viaje.

            Hubo fuegos artificiales al principio, no había duda.

            Y había creído que se apagarían con los años-

            Sorprendentemente, no.

            Porque, cuando las ropas cayeron y yacieron juntos con las pieles expuestas al gélido viento de la montaña, los brazos lado a lado… los lazos desaparecían cual línea hecha en tiza borrada con el codo. Eren ya no era el terrícola, y el otro, tampoco un titánico. Ya no eran pupilo y el otro su guardián. Y, aun así, seguían siendo uno el alborotador y el otro Levi, con su infinidad de principios de seguridad, precauciones y pulcritud – el orden. Amable y reservado.

            Esta vez… ninguno de los se quedó en sus roles preestablecidos. Echaron la dignidad y la precaución al viento. Y, mientras que no habían dejado exactamente ninguna parte del N° 1263 sin explorar, nada le ganaba al sexo en el barranco de una montaña, bajo un luminoso cielo verde. Esta era tierra de nadie, con nadie más que ellos dos. Alguien (Eren no recordaba _cuál_ de ellos), hizo la pregunta de si no debían estar tratando de hallar una salida de este lugar desolado. Claramente, la situación demandaba idear un plan de escape en primer lugar. ¿Era de verdad el momento para darse una revolcada? La respuesta fue acallar al primero con un beso. Sip, a la mierda pensar racionalmente. Y, por una vez, los dos cedieron a sus deseos primarios. Se permitieron el lujo de ser humanos. Manos recorrieron, ardiendo por tocar y recordar, buscar y dar. Cada gemido y gruñido, el sonido de la piel sobre piel resonaba en sus oídos, como si estuvieran confinados en un cine clase b, oyendo sus propias voces grabadas.

            Cuando todo fue dicho y hecho (con más hechos que palabras), los dos hombres yacieron exhaustos en el blanco sedimento, desnudos con solo una manta que colgaba vagamente sobre ellos. Una manta que habían logrado garronear de la humeante nave. Con las cabezas reclinadas sobre los codos, se miraron uno al otro, tratando de recuperar el aliento, los dos tratando de hallar las palabras para llenar el silencio entre los dos.

            Era raro, en cierto modo. Habían pasado incontables días y noches en la compañía del otro, y Eren había estado seguro de que no había nada nuevo que deducir de su mentor. Pensó que había memorizado todo sobre el otro. Desde la palidez del rostro a los encapuchados ojos grises, eternamente incapaces de dilatarse. Desde las sombras de insomnio en la cara de Levi a la manera en que sus dedos se enlazaban con los de Eren – dando y buscando consuelo. Y esa mínima, casi invisible sonrisa asomando en los labios.

            Y, aun así, para el viajero cósmico Eren Jaeger siempre había algo nuevo por descubrir.

            Cosas como el otro quedaba tan sin aliento como él por el esfuerzo.

            Era la única vez que Levi descendió del estado de semi deidad a mero mortal.

            Por, junto a todos esos sentimientos, vinieron los recuerdos dolorosos. De lo que había sido perdido y que nunca recuperarían. La seguridad del N° 1263. La privacidad de esas cuatro paredes. Un sitio al que llamar hogar. Ambos se habían vuelto vagabundos, huyendo de la ley, del Estado. ¿A dónde les llevaba este camino? ¿Cuánto tiempo podrían soportar este juego del gato y el ratón? ¿Hasta que alguno de ellos fuera atrapado?

            ¿Cuál de ellos?

            Eren se forzó a ponerse de espaldas. Bajado de las alturas del placer, miró solemnemente al cielo de Titán. Gris como los ojos se le clavaban al lado de la cara. Ahora que lo pensaba, esta tierra… este mundo era igual a Levi. Una metáfora para el hombre que yacía al lado del guardián de la paz. Despiadado, dogmático, sin tolerancia con los alborotadores y gris. Sí, todo un mundo de gris. No había blanco o negro aquí. Pero había una diferencia. Levi no era árido como este paisaje. Habían emociones y sentimientos enterrados bajo esa cara de póquer, y Eren lo sabía.

            La pregunta era…

            ¿Sería suficiente?

            Miró al otro de soslayo, observándolo con atención.

            '¿Qué pasa?', preguntó el mayor.

            'Admítelo', dijo Eren, con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios. 'Me extrañaste, ¿no?'

            La mirada de Levi sostuvo la suya con firmeza. Para la desilusión de Eren, el mayor no dijo nada, y se sentó con un gruñido. Miró en derredor rápidamente, pero nuevamente no dijo nada. En cambio, Levi soltó un suave suspiro.

            'No voy a decir que no lo disfruté… pero no estoy seguro de que esto –', hizo una pausa, señalando la tierra desolada y la aeronave deshecha, '– fue el momento y lugar para esto. Deberíamos ser más listos.'

            Eren lo miró firmemente, antes de decidir sentarse. La manta cayó rodeando su cadera y alzó una mano. Separando los dedos, abrió la mano para revelar una moneda. La cabeza de la Justicia brillaba contra la luz del amanecer de Titán.

            El guardián hizo una mueca mientras volteaba la moneda.

            'Ah, te voy a decir qué no está bien. El hecho de que volví a perder. Tengo la peor de las suertes.'

            Eren hizo una mueca mientras seguía el dibujo del metal. Estaba seguro que estaba arreglada. Pero al otro lado de la moneda estaba el emblema de la casa de la moneda de Titán. El símbolo del infinito. Antes de que pudiera estudiarlo con más atención, una mano se estiró y se la quitó. Eren miró al otro guardársela.

            El de pelo negro sonrió con malicia.

            'Simplemente eres malo tirando la moneda, soldado', dijo Levi. 'No tiene nada que ver con tu suerte de mierda. Créeme.'

            Eren alzó una ceja.

            'Juro que hay un truco en algún lado', aseguró. 'Y lo voy a descubrir.'

            '¿Conque sí?', desafió Levi.

            Ojos grises le miraron con un dejo de diversión, antes de que la sonrisa de Levi se apagara y su expresión se pusiera seria. 'Aparte, no es como si no hubieras ganado antes.'

            Eren se rascó la cara, volviendo a hacer una mueca. No recordaba haber ganado mucho.

            'Sin ofender, Capitán. Pero estoy seguro de que puedo contar las veces que fui dominante con los dedos.'

            Levi le sonrió a Eren con indulgencia. El pelinegro tomó la mano del más joven y le hizo alzar la cara, y depositó un beso en su frente.

            'Mejor suerte para la próxima.' Le susurró.

            '¿La próxima? Ja, no guardaría muchas esperanzas de ser tú', dijo Eren mientras retrocedía, apartándose del otro. Se puso de pie, llevando con él la manta. Eren buscó sus pantalones, con una mueca amarga en sus facciones. 'No va a haber una próxima vez. Créame, _Capitán_.'

            Levi le observó luchar con leve diversión.

            'No puedes seguir enojado.'

            Eren le miró feo.

            'Lo estoy.'

            'Entonces, ¿qué fue esto?', le preguntó Levi, señalando el desastre que habían hecho.

            El castaño esquivó mirar a la escena incómodamente.

            'Eso… fue des estresante', enfatizó Eren, buscando nuevamente sus prendas. Se dobló, recogió su camiseta 'Y, diablos, después de todo lo que me hiciste pasar, necesitaba todo el alivio que pudiera conseguir.'

            El más joven vio sus pantalones a unos pasos y, acomodándose la manta, fue a buscarlos. 'Y, ¿sabes por qué no va a haber otra?', gruñó por lo bajo, mirando a Levi caprichosamente. 'Porque eres un pendejo y vas a dormir en el sofá el resto de tu vida. ¡Grábatelo! ¡En el sofá!'

            Se hizo un silencio pensativo, mientras Eren regresaba iba sitio, recogía sus pantalones y les sacudía el polvo.

            'El resto de mi vida, ¿eh?', fue toda la respuesta que oyó.

            El guardián se los calzó y se subió los pantalones. Izquierda. Y la derecha, tomó el cinto y comenzó a pasarlo por los pasadores. Hizo una pausa, ya que el otro se había puesto extrañamente silencioso. Levi seguía en su sitio, un brazo apoyado en una rodilla. Miraba el cielo con una expresión indescifrable.

            Eren le miró con preocupación, antes de recuperar el resto de sus ropas. El joven descamisado fue junto a Levi, y se sentó con un suspiro. Se pasó una mano por el castaño cabello, tratando de quitar los restos de arena en ellos.

            'Oye', le llamó.

            Levi no le prestó atención.

            Eren le tocó la rodilla.

            '¿Qué?', preguntó el mayor.

            El castaño le miró con sospecha, antes de abordar el tema que tenía en mente.

            '¿Por qué tengo la sensación… de que no me has dicho todo?'

            El silencio siguió a su pregunta.

            'Estas guardándote algo… te conozco, Levi. Te he conocido por mucho tiempo. No me estás diciendo algo. Y es importante… ¿no?'

            No hubo respuesta, pero Eren vio un destello en los ojos del otro. Un destello que le confirmó sus peores sospechas.

            Se volvió y, sin avisar, tomó la mano de su esposo entre sus dedos. Forzó al otro a volverse y mirarlo.

            'Vamos, Levi', le urgió. 'Dime la verdad. ¿Qué es? ¿Qué diablos es lo que no me estás diciendo?'

            Pero el mayor miró más allá de su hombro, a un punto indeterminado en el paisaje.

            'Suficiente con las verdades a medias', rogó Eren, mientras le acariciaba las lúgubres mejillas con los pulgares. Hizo que sus narices se encontraran, teniendo cuidado con la frente vendada. 'Vamos. ¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo?'

            Levi tomó aire profundamente, pero se rehusó a encontrar su mirada.

            El guardián suspiró y bajó las manos. Trató de preguntarle con delicadeza, pero las respuestas no vinieron. Con un gruñido de fastidio, se volvió al TJ estrellado.

            'Bien. Quédate con tus secretos', masculló, sacudiendo el polvo de sus rodillas.

            Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Levi apartarse.

            'Otra vez estás enojado', señaló el mayor, poniéndose de pie. '¿Cómo puedo confiarte mis secretos, cuando no puedes controlar lo suficiente tus emociones?'

            Eren resopló.

            'No me dejas otra. Siempre me tratas como a un niño.'

            'No, te trato con respeto.'

            'Pero nunca confías en mí, ¿verdad?'

            'Eren, yo confío en ti.'

            El guardián no se creyó ni una palabra.

            Levi buscó su camisa y se la puso, abotonándola con gracia. Alzó la mirada y le sonrió a Eren. Una débil sonrisa que no alcanzó sus orejas. Agachándose delante del más joven, tomó el pie torcido de Eren y lo tocó con sorprendente dulzura, masajeándolo en silencio.

            'Oye', espetó Eren con indignación. 'Déjame.'

            Seguía enojado por muchas cosas, la principal era la renuencia del mayor en darle respuestas.

            Levi le miró.

            'Tenemos muchas cosas en que enfocarnos de momento, soldado. Ahora no es el momento de discutir. Arreglémoste y rescatemos a ese viejo tuyo.'

            Eren le miró sin palabras, sorprendido de que hablaran sobre su padre.

            'Y si encontramos a mi papá, entonces ¿qué? ¿Me vas a decir?'

            Se hizo una pausa.

            '¿Decirte qué?'

            Eren suspiró con exasperación.

            '¡La _verdad_ , mierda!'

            Levi enfrentó su mirada, y tras un largo y prolongado silencio, asintió.

            'Primero, ¿cuán mal está tu torcedura?'

            Eren se encogió de hombros, inseguro de si Levi trataba de volver a cambiar de tema. Esos secretos guardados que no podía descifrar persistían. Vio al otro masajearle el tobillo nuevamente, ojos grises nunca abandonándolo.

            'Hice una pregunta, soldado', insistió el más bajo. '¿Me escucha?'

            Eren asintió lentamente.

            'Sí, lo hago.'

            ..-..

 

            Mikasa no pasaba el mejor momento de su vida. Sus ojos estaban rojos por manejar toda la noche, y estaba segura de que pasaba de la velocidad permitida en tierra. Afortunadamente, no se habían cruzado ningún puesto de control. Para agrandar sus problemas, el perro de Armin, no, corrección, _de_ _Eren_ trataba de comerse su palanca de cambios.

            'No', le espetó. '¡Sentado! ¡Y pórtate bien!'

            El chucho droide le aulló.

            'Siéntate', volvió a ordenarle.

            Krobe alzó una oreja y la miró con sus brillantes y tristes ojos rojos.

            'Eso no va a funcionar conmigo', le dijo al perro robot, 'Si no te puedes comportar, te voy a tirar en el próximo basurero que vea.'

            El droide ladró ante la amenaza, y dando un giro completo, se escondió tras el pie de Armin. El chico en cuestión roncaba y sostenía su mochila como si de eso dependiera su vida. Su boca colgaba abierta y tenía el rubio cabello sobre el rostro.

            Mikasa Ackerman, periodista de Noticias de Trost, dejó al muchacho dormir, si eso le daba un momento de silencio para sí misma. El jeep se balanceaba sobre el terreno, dejando una mini tormenta del desierto tras de sí. Leyó el indicador de combustible, y se consoló por el hecho de que les iba a alcanzar hasta la próxima estación. ¿Pero iba _ella_ a aguantar?

            Mikasa se forzó a permanecer despierta.

            _Despabílate._

            _Primero Eren, después duermes._

            El destino decidió volver a poner otro obstáculo a sus planes. La mujer de campera aviadora y bufanda roja oyó el motor gruñir y temblar. Eso nunca era buena señal. Con un audible chasquido, el motor murió, y el jeep se detuvo de golpe.

            Mikasa dejó colgar su cabeza bajo el volante, preguntándose se la suerte podía serle peor. Pateó los pedales y trató de que el motor volviera a arrancar.

            'Vamos.'

            'Vamos, pedazo de chatarra. Por favor, no me hagas esto.'

            El motor no reaccionó.

            Para su sorpresa, tampoco lo hizo su acompañante terrícola.

            ..-..

 

            Levi recogió su gabardina del piso y con ella su cinturón y la pistola de ganchos con su funda. Mientras que Eren atendía su pie herido, observaba al otro moverse enérgicamente hacia las ruinas del TJ. Deslizándose entre las alas, el mayor abrió una compuerta en la parte inferior y sacó una caja negra. Una caja etiquetada como "TH Provisiones de Seguridad".

            Eren le observó revolver el contenido, tirando provisiones y utilitarios médicos hasta que halló lo que buscaba. Lo que le pareció a Eren un pequeño y delgado cilindro. Levi dejó la caja y, armado con dicho objeto, fue al centro de las arenas blancas. El de hombre de cabello negro hizo una pausa para sonreírle a Eren.

            'Tápate los oídos', le ordenó.

            Eren le miró confundido.

            Levi señaló el cilindro.

            Eren no precisó un segundo aviso, porque reconoció de qué se trataba.

            El de cabello oscuro alzó la lanza cohete. Lo sacudió vigorosamente y, tomando aire profundamente, lentamente tiró de la clavija de metal de la base. El efecto fue instantáneo. Se hizo un estallido de luz roja y la bengala saltó al cielo de Titán, silbando agudamente mientras ascendía. Y, ¡vaya!, era un espectáculo admirable. El cohete ascendió a una altura de 300 metros y estalló como un paraguas de brillantes restos, seguido de una brillante cola roja. Era como si festejaran su propio Cuatro de Julio.

            Eren observó la tierra árida ser iluminada en los tonos de esa poderosa bengala.

            Levi se volvió y fue a su lado, un lado de su rostro de porcelana iluminado con tonos de magenta. Se inclinó delante de él y volvió a donde había quedado: tomó el tobillo de Eren en sus manos y se pasó largo rato examinando la torcedura.

            Los ojos de Eren seguían fijos al cielo.

            '¿Crees que haya alguien cerca que pueda ayudar?', le preguntó a Levi.

            Este puso el esguinzado tobillo en el suelo.

            'Decidí probar suerte. En el peor de los casos, podemos terminar atrayendo la atención equivocada.'

            '¿Equivocada?'

            Eren le vio encogerse de hombros.

            El mayor miró a Eren con precaución.

            'Pero, primero, necesitamos escalar este hoyo.'

            Eren se volvió y miró los altos muros del barranco con escepticismo. Antes de que pudiera decir sus dudas, Levi le tomó del brazo y lo colocaba alrededor de su cuello.

            'Epa. Epa. ¿Qué crees que haces?', pregunto Eren, percatándose de lo que iba a hacer.

            '¿Qué crees?', repuso el otro, mientras recargaba el brazo del Eren sobre un hombro.

            '¿Estás loco? La pared debe tener al menos sesenta pies –'

            Pero el otro no iba a tomar un no por respuesta. Ignorándolo, Levi le pidió a Eren que se aferrara a su gabardina.

            'Mira. Ya no tengo quince años', protestó Eren. '¡No puedes cargarme todo el camino hasta arriba!'

            'Je', fue la respuesta. 'Te lo dije antes, Jaeger. No soy un héroe, pero soy el único que puede y que siempre te protegerá. Ahora, deja de chillar y pon tus brazos alrededor mío.'

            Eren miró la nuca de Levi con incredulidad. Ajustó sus piernas contra la espalda del mayor mientras que Levi se erguía.

            'Sabes, es medio triste… pero es probablemente la cosa más romántica que alguna vez me dijiste.'

            Levi rió.

            'No seas idiota. Siempre soy partidario de decirte "cariño". Tú eres quien nunca lo hace.'

            Eren giró los ojos.

            'No va a pasar en esta vida.'

* * *

 

            **_1_** Personaje de la adaptación animada de Disney de Pinocho.

            **_2_** Se refiere a la Sociedad Fabiana, cimiento del Partido Laboral británico.


	82. Héroe

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

          

            _Capítulo 82:_ Héroe

            ~.~

            Las zapatillas de gamuza que trajo desde casa, las que se habían agrietado por todas las corridas y pataleos que Eren les hizo vivir… tuvieron que ser dejadas atrás. Había traído pocas cosas consigo en este viaje a Titán. Incluso su mochila, que estaba a salvo en la posada del Tiburón de Cromo, no había sido tan fiel compañera como sus zapatillas. Habían pasado buenas y malas con él, días soleados y tormentosos, enfrentando los elementos con su actitud de "nunca – digas – nunca". Con sus pies envueltos en medias alrededor de la cintura del otro, Eren se volvió para mirar por última vez a las blancas arenas. Deseo no haberlo hecho. La altura era vertiginosa, y ninguno de los dos tenía las capacidades o equipo para salvarles. Levi había disparado la pistola de ganchos hacia el cielo, y el más joven vio el gancho clavarse a las paredes del acantilado. Ahora se venía el desafío. Desafío que el otro hombre había decidido enfrentar solo.

            _En la salud y la enfermedad.  
Hasta que la muerte nos separe._

 

            No se habían casado por los ritos católicos. El suyo fue un matrimonio llevado a cabo en una polvorienta oficina, rodeados de archiveros, y por una empleada sobreexplotada, que se veía con necesidad de vacaciones. No hubo cura, moños, fanfarria o algún otro de los símbolos tradicionales. Pero sí hubo votos, dichos en silencio. Y Eren estaba condenadamente seguro que… cargarlo en la espalda no fue parte del contrato.

            El guardián mantuvo el silencio mientras apretaba la cara contra la espalda del otro. La forma en que Levi trepaba las paredes era casi hipnótica. Un tirón de la cuerda, enrollar los dedos y fuertes brazos alzaban el peso de ambos. Polvo y piedrecillas llovían tras ellos, removidos por la bota de Levi cuando buscaba bordes en el desnivelado terreno. Otro tirón de la soga, un suspiro, y se repetía la serie. Levi seguía trepando.

            Mientras que Eren no hacía nada.

            Sintiéndose culpable, el castaño joven miró furtivamente hacia abajo.

            Su distracción no pasó desapercibida.

            '¿Sigues… llorando… a tus zapatillas?', preguntó Levi, su voz sonando forzada por el esfuerzo. El hombre estaba sin aliento y quien no lo estaría tras cargar, mover y aguantar el peso de dos personas sobre un barranco.

            El guardián acomodó su centro de gravedad, alejándose un poco. Sacudió la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

            'Perdón', murmuró Eren.

            Su disculpa pareció sorprender a Levi.

            El castaño oyó al otro moverse y una mano le acarició la rodilla.

            'Estoy seguro que tus zapatillas no pueden oírte desde aquí', dijo Levi, hallando algo de gracia en la situación.

            Eren giró los ojos, pero se permitió dejar escapar una sonrisa, que se desvaneció rápidamente cuando oyó un gruñido. La espalda contra la que estaba apretado estaba empapada de sudor y tensa. Evidentemente, Levi se estaba esforzando hasta el límite.

            'Oye. ¿Levi?', le llamó el más joven.

            '¿Qué?', repuso el otro, sonando ligeramente molesto.

            'Perdóname. Por… esto, ¿sabes?'

            '¿Esto?'

            'Sí. Por ser un peso muerto y hacer que me cargues.'

            Levi no le respondió y se hizo un incómodo silencio. El mayor enrolló las manos alrededor de la soga y prosiguió el imperdonable ascenso por el acantilado de la montaña. El guardián no sabía cómo evaluar ese silencio. Eren apretó los dedos de su pue herido, probándolos otra vez. Seguían doloridos e inútiles.

            Dejó escapar un inaudible suspiro.

            Mientras que había sido honesto sobre la disculpa, una parte suya deseó que Levi lo refutara.

            ¿Acaso Levi estaba de acuerdo con lo que dijo?

            'Soy un alborotador, ¿verdad?', dijo Eren, sacudiendo la cabeza. Se calló y presionó la frente contra la espalda del otro, acción que hizo que Levi se volviera a detener. Eren volvía con las viejas costumbres. La necesidad de llenar el silencio con palabras, porque estaba ansioso. Volvió a hablar, la voz casi un susurro mientras recordaba todos los motivos por los cuales había llegado tan lejos. 'Sí. No debí haber venido. Y, ¿sabes que es lo raro, Levi? vine a Titán, pensando que podía salvarte. Que podía de cualquier agujero en el que estés metido. Pensé que podría ser tu… _héroe_. Por una vez. Sólo por _esta_ puta vez. Pero soy yo quien termina siendo rescatado cada vez. Eso no es justo para ti, ¿no es cierto?'

            Nuevamente, no hubo respuesta. Levi no detuvo su ascenso, pero Eren podía verlo ralentizarse. Las manos que habían subido la soga se agarraban con menos fuerza, la tensión parecía suavizarse. La respiración de Levi ahora era más calmada y menos forzosa. Se hizo una pausa antes de que el hombre de cabellos negros hablara.

            'No serías Eren Jaeger si no trajeras contigo tu cuota de problemas', señaló Levi.

            El chico miró la nuca del otro.

            Parpadeó con incomodidad, y tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

            'Medio que esperaba que dijeras que no te causaba ningún problema.'

            Eren oyó una risita.

            'No tengo pelos en la lengua', fue la tajante respuesta. 'Y no voy a dulcificar la verdad. Después de ocho años, sigues siento malísimo en cumplir órdenes, tu coordinación mano – ojo es una cagada y tampoco tienes bajo control las emociones, cadete.'

            Eren arrugó los labios, girando los ojos.

            'Ésa es una lista larga', masculló.

            'Y eres un mocoso con una papa en la boca.'

            'Ajá', repuso Eren, 'Vas con todo, ¿no?'

            'Sin olvidar que eres impulsivo, Jaeger.'

            'De todos los momentos en que puedes sermonearme, ¿tenía que ser AHORA?'

            Eren no pudo terminar. Levi dejó de ascender y se tomó un momento para descansar. Cuando el pelinegro recuperó el aliento, se volvió de soslayo para mirarlo.

            'Tu imprevisibilidad, tus emociones caóticas, tu obstinación, son todo cosas que te hacen… tú.', concluyó.

            Eren frunció el ceño.

            'Hum, Capitán. No estoy seguro de si eso fue un cumplido o… ¿insulto?'

            Levi le agració con un una sonrisita.

            'Me conoces, soldado. No voy a enojarme con quien ponga el Estado a sus pies.'

            La mano de Levi – sudada y caliente – se posó sobre la del guardián. El castaño sintió los ásperos dedos de Levi cruzarse con los suyos.

            'Puedes ser un alborotador', comenzó a decir Levi, 'pero no cambiaría eso de ti. ¿Me entiendes, Eren?'

            Otra vez se hizo un incómodo silencio, pero esta vez Eren se sintió aliviado en oír esas palabras. Esquivó la mirada de esos ojos grises y sonrió para sí.

            _En la salud y la enfermedad.  
Hasta que la muerte nos separe._

 

            Presionando el rostro contra la espalda del otro, Eren asintió.

            'S-sí. Lo entiendo.'

            'Bien. Y, una cosa más.'

            '¿Qué?'

            'Deja de jugar al héroe. Para que sepas, me enorgulleciste hace años.'

            ..-..

 

            Si hubo un momento en que Jean Kirstein extrañara a su madre, debía ser ahora. Realmente la extrañaba. No a su personalidad fastidiosa. O como le molestaba la ropa sucia o hacerse la cama. Pero extrañaba a su Mamá – La Dentista. La parte en la que ella le traía chocolate caliente durante los parciales. Sip, eso también. El rubio ceniciento se pasó una mano por su hinchada mandíbula, tratando de contener los temblores de dolor. ¿Dónde está el ibuprofeno cuando lo precisas? Jean Kirstein apretó los dientes, suspirando. Aunque consiguiera un verdadero medico en este mundo dejado de Dios, no estaba seguro de si un analgésico sería algo fácil con lo que hacerse.

            Marco le miró, pensativo.

            'Hay un hospital misionero no lejos de aquí, Jean. Si tienes dolor, el doctor podría echar un vistazo –'

            Jean sacudió la cabeza, con una extraña determinación en el rostro.

            'Está bien', dijo. Aunque se sentía lejos de bien. Sus costillas dolían, y sus articulaciones se quejaban con cada paso dado. Sip, tenía una gran deuda a saldar con el engendro enmascarado. Puto Vigilante. Pervertido sin sangre.

            Mientras que Jean mascullaba maldiciones por los bajo, Marco lo evaluó en silencio.

            '¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien?'

            'Por supuesto', sonrió Jean como respuesta. 'Aparte, no tenemos tiempo, Marco. No sé tú, pero tengo una mala sensación de todo esto.'

            El pecoso miró en derredor, y asintió.

            '¿Crees que Magnum esté en problemas?'

            Jean suspiró.

            'Tengo una corazonada. Y mis corazonadas nunca se equivocan', le dijo, pateando un tacho de basura al pasar.

            Ambos habían buscado en el extremo oeste de María. Habían deambulado por las calles y mercadillos por las últimas dos horas. Pero no habían logrado mucho. Nadie había visto a Magnum salir de la fiesta de su hija. Eran casi seis horas desde su desaparición. Y ni una pista del Capitán Rastas. Era como si la tierra se hubiera abierto y lo hubiera tragado entero.

            Jean se detuvo y se subió las mangas a la altura de los codos. Le molestaba seguir vistiendo el traje que había tomado prestado del hombre perdido. Le molestaba en muchos niveles, especialmente el estar en verdad preocupado por el otro. Magnum era un buen tipo. No había cariño entre Jean y los titánicos, pero reconocía a un buen tipo cuando lo veía. Claro que la pasta del sujeto necesitaba mejoras, pero, después de que le traes la hija al mundo, se forma un lazo entre dos hombres, que no puede explicarse con palabras.

            Esperaba que Farlan tuviera razón.

            Que Magnum yacía en algún lado, durmiendo la borrachera cual marinero.

            Su corazonada parecía indicar otra cosa.

            Jean odiaba esa sensación.

            Observó a Marco cruzar la calle. Alzando las manos y palmeando para obtener atención, el alto joven intervino un juego de futbol callejero entre unos niños. Estos protestaron vivamente, hasta que Marco empezó a hablarles en latín.

            'Me paenitet. Auxilium tuum requiro –'

            Marco procedió a describir al hombre. Jean le observó hablar animadamente con su audiencia, señalando cuan alto era Magnum, que vestía y donde trabajaba. Mencionó el Tiburón de Cromo y los ojos de los niños se iluminaron al reconocerlo. Pero ninguno de los niños tenía idea del paradero de Magnum. A excepción de uno.

            Una niña de enrulado cabello avellana alzó la mano, y asintió entusiasmadamente.

            Aparentemente, había visto a Magnum.

            Marco y Jean intercambiaron una mirada.

            ..-..

 

            Eren se sentó sobre una roca, mirando en alto al cielo. La bengala eventualmente se disolvió en la poca iluminada atmosfera. Claro que estaba la chance de que alguien la haya visto y se dirigiera hacia donde estaban en ese momento. La ayuda podía venir en toda forma y clase. Pero, hasta que llegara, estaban a su suerte. Los dos estaban perdidos en medio de la nada. El guardián soltó un silbido bajo, y se volvió a su esposo, quien se tomaba un muy merecido respiro al pie de la roca.

            '¿Ahora qué, _Capitán_?', le preguntó, con una sonrisa en los labios.

            Miró abajo a Levi, expectante, y le arrojó la gabardina.

            Levi se encogió al recibirla.

            'Esperamos. Eso es lo que hacemos.'

            Eren alzó una ceja. '¿Eso? Vamos solo a sentarnos y… ¿esperar?'

            Levi sonrió.

            '¿Por? ¿Estás asustado?'

            El joven de cabellos castaños resopló ante la sugerencia. Miró con incertidumbre al horizonte.

            'No, para mi está totalmente bien… solo esperar. Aunque seamos blancos fáciles y nos expongamos al clima, la milicia, cazadores de recompensas y lo que sea. Sip, todo bien. Estoy bien con-', dijo, frotándose los antebrazos distraídamente.

            Eren captó el destillo travieso en los ojos del mayor, casi como los de un coyote del desierto.

            '¿Con?', insistió Levi.

            _Contigo._

            Eren tosió, agradecido de no haberlo dicho. 'No importa', terminó de decir, tragando saliva nerviosamente.

            La sonrisa de Levi se hizo más amplia.

            ..-..

 

            '¿Me puedes oír?'

            'Sí', masculló Mikasa.

            'Genial. A la cuenta de tres.'

            Ella tomó posición.

            'Uno.'

            Mikasa sopló un mechón de cabellos que le había caído sobre la cara. Estaba parada en la parte trasera del jeep, con las manos apoyadas en él. Su acompañante y perro, ladraban y gritaban ánimos desde el frente. Desde la comodidad del asiento de conductor.

            'Dos', anuncio Armin animadamente.

            La periodista se mordió el labio y miró exasperadamente al cielo. Tras conocer a Eren, había creído que tal vez, sólo tal vez, que los machos terrícolas eran más caballerosos que sus contrapartes titánicas. Pero Armin Arlert, cuyo principio era que cada hombre (y mujer) por sí mismo, le comprobaba cada vez su error.

            '¡Tres!', contó el rubio. '¡Okey, EMPUJA!'

            Mikasa endureció los hombros y fue con todo.

            '¡VaMOS! ¡EMPUJA! ¡Trabaja esos músculos, Ackerman!'

            Mikasa quería decir que sí, los trabajaba. De hecho, era la _única_ que estaba trabajando allí. No entendía porque tenía que hacer todo el trabajo sucio, mientras que el cagoncito le ladraba órdenes. Cuando Armin volvió a decirle que volviera a probar, se sintió medio tentada en ir hasta el lado del conductor, tomar al chico del cogote y tirarlo a un asaltador de dunas.

            ..-..

 

            En el melancólico silencio, un pasto seco rodó, pasando a los dos hombres que estaban sentados sobre las rocas. Dos horas habían pasado. Y lo más cercano a un rescata había sido un TJ, que pasó por entre la niebla de la bengala de emergencia.

            Sin decir siquiera "hola".

            El sol de Titán se alzó más alto en el cielo, y el aire se puso denso por la humedad. Para ser una estrella enana, el sol era más brillante a las 10 AM. Eren se sacó la camiseta y ató las mangas alrededor de su cintura, mirando el paisaje largamente con disgusto. Levi, quien había estado hasta ahora reclinado sobre su espalda, miró al joven furtivamente. La piel bronceada del veinteañero brillaba de sudor, los amplios hombros eran de admirar y la clavícula seguía mostrando las señas de su breve encuentro pocas horas atrás.

            Eren le descubrió mirándolo.

            '¿Qué?', demandó saber.

            'Si planeas usar la seducción para salir de nuestro pequeño problema, Jaeger, debes esforzarte más. Nadie va a caer con eso.'

            Eren miró su pecho desnudo y se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba el otro. Sonrió y desafió la idea.

            '¿Ah sí? Ya veremos. Si un poco de piel al aire nos consigue un poco de atención, no veo porqué te importa', guiñó el ojo. 'O… ¿estás celoso, Capitán?'

            Levi soltó un resoplido, antes de hundir el rostro en su sombrero.

            Eren oyó al mayor murmurar por lo bajo. Algo que iba en las líneas de "Sería cuidadoso de ser tú. A lo mejor consigues más que un poco de atención".

            Iba a proseguir con la charla, cuando ambos oyeron algo.

            Un ruido.

            El inconfundible ruido de una máquina.

            Y, pronto, vieron un camión de cargas acercarse a máxima velocidad.

            '¿Ves?', dijo Eren, haciendo señas al camión con entusiasmo. '¡Te lo dije!'

            Levi frunció el ceño mientras se paraba.

            'No estoy seguro de querer viajar con alguien que le interesa la oferta de sexo casual.'

            Fue el turno de Eren en fruncir el ceño. Cubrió sus ojos y reconoció el logo del camión, y sonrió.

            'Nah, no te preocupes por eso. Pero, mierda, no puedo creer en nuestra suerte.'

            Levi lo miró con curiosidad. El camión "Burgess" se detuvo, con la mini tormenta de arena detrás sin mostrar señales de amainar. Una mujer en mono abrió la puerta y bajó los dos escalones. Miró a Levi inquisitivamente antes de que su mirada se iluminara al posarse en Eren.

            '¿Eren Jaeger?', dijo y abrió los brazos, en un gesto de invitación. Como si quisiera apretarlo hasta la muerte, o darle un abrazo del oso. El mayor no sabía qué significaba exactamente.

            Levi alzó una ceja, mientras Eren reía y devolvía el abrazo.

            '¿Amiga tuya?', le preguntó al castaño.

            Los ojos de Eren brillaron por encima del hombro de la mujer. Se apartó e invitó a Levi al camión de Burgess.

            'Sip', le dijo al otro, y comenzó las presentaciones. 'Capitán, conozca a Nina – nuestro transporte a Utgard.'


	83. Utgard

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

         

 

            _Capítulo 83:_ Utgard 

            ~.~

            El camión Burgess carecía de sus usuales pasajeros. El cabeza de martillo así como los cangrejos trepándose por las paredes del tanque. Tampoco había caballos retozando en sus habitáculos. Pero había un rostro familiar que les hacía compañía.

            La llama de Nina.

            'Et e non est vendere', había dicho Nina, y Eren asumió que era su explicación del motivo por el cual la llama seguía allí. Aparentemente, la demanda de llamas peruanas había disminuido en el mercado titánico, debido a que los costos de su mantenimiento eran obscenamente altos, y nadie quería lidiar con el manejo de semejante bestia, especialmente una que era conocida por ser escupidora. Eren no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena por el bicho. No entendía como alguien podía decir no a tan cariñoso amigo cuadrúpedo. Corrección, en hacer un cariñoso _y_ peludito amigo cuadrúpedo.

            El joven se volvió a Nina Burgess y le guiñó el ojo con buen humor. 'Supongo que este se queda, ¿ah?', bromeó.

            La tía de Marco no parecía compartir su sentido del humor. Su cerebro estaba centrado en hacer negocios, y todo lo que la llama representaba a sus atentos ojos era una pérdida. Sí. Absoluta e irremediable _pérdida_. Suspiró y miró al animal de soslayo, sacudiendo su dedo en aviso. Como si dijera " _Compórtate, o te vendo al primer carnicero que me cruce_ ".

            La llama hizo un ruido de salivación y parpadeó con inocencia.

            Nina Burgess se apartó con un suspiro. No era de naturaleza fría, pero la economía iba mal, así como su trabajo. Miró a Levi con la misma sospecha antes de volverse y bajarse de la parte trasera del camión. Las puertas cerraron sonoramente tras ella. Sus pisadas se hicieron distantes, hasta que Eren oyó el motor encenderse. Y, pronto, Logísticas Burgess volvía al ruedo.

            Y eso fue todo.

            Su pequeña aventura en la árida tierra de Titán había llegado a su fin.

            Eren se metió las manos en los bolsillos del jean y miró en derredor. Su mirada se encontró con la del otro, inevitablemente. Levi le observaba con ese anodino rostro suyo; esas sombras bajo los ojos siendo las únicas señales de fatiga.

            Sintiéndose un poco inquieto, Eren apartó la mirada. Se arrastró hacia la bestia en silencio, para renovar su amistad.

            La llama lo saludó con un resoplido y estiró el cogote para olisquear el contenido de sus bolsillos. Riendo, el guardián pasó la mano por su blanco cuello, sintiendo el pelaje. Levi se reunió con él, y miró largamente al peludo animal.

            '¿Otro amigo tuyo?', preguntó, sonando más molesto de lo necesario. La facilidad del terrícola en hacer amistades no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Aunque nunca lo iba a admitir en público.

            Eren estalló con una risita, su mano nunca dejó el pelaje de la criatura. 'No estoy seguro de si le agrado _yo_ , pero tuvo tremendo enamoramiento con Jean. Las llamas son animales muy sociables. Jean puede atestiguarlo.'

            Levo observó mientras Eren pasaba la mano por el hocico del animal, acariciando su nariz. Con una última palmeada en la cabeza, el castaño dejó el apestoso recinto y se movió al frente del camión. Se sentó cruzado de piernas en el suelo y observó mientras la llama se ponía a olisquear a Levi. Levi… o, para ser más exactos, a los bolsillos de su gabardina. El mayor no era bueno con la gente, pero era sorprendentemente paciente con los animales. Levi pasó la mano gentilmente por la cabeza de la criatura, sólo para descubrir que fue lo que atrajo su atención. Era el rollo de pan en su bolsillo.

            'No', le dijo al animal. 'No puedes tenerlo, bestia roñosa. No tienes modales', dijo Levi.

            La llama no prestó atención a sus advertencias y trató de conseguir su premio.

            Levi volvió a apartar la cabeza. Pero no había manera de detener a una llama con determinación, una vez que puso los ojos en la comida. Podía oír a Eren ahogarse de la risa en su sitio.

            '¿Qué es tan gracioso, soldado?'

            El más joven se llevó una mano a la boca en un pobre intento de acallar su diversión. Notando el disgusto de Levi, sacudió la cabeza rápidamente para aplacarse. 'Perdona, sólo que nunca pensé que vería algo así.'

            Levi frunció el ceño.

            '¿Algo así _como_?'

            Eren sonrió ampliamente, en ese coqueto modo suyo. 'Bueno, verte pelear en educar a una llama. Admítalo, Cabo, señor. La llama lo puede.'

            Levi rodó los ojos. Alzó una mano para rascarse la afeitada, pero no dijo nada.

            Eren le observó con curiosidad.

            'Sabes, tú y Jean tienen mucho en común.'

            'Lo dudo', comentó el mayor, echándole al animal delante de él una larga y perturbada mirada.

            'No, no, lo _tienes_ ', insistió Eren, la astuta sonrisa nunca abandonó su rostro. 'Pregúntale a la llama. No dejó de mascarle el cabello durante todo el viaje. Era medio raro verlo a Jean ser acosado', dejó escapar una sonrisa de añoranza. 'Aunque ese tipo se la merecía.'

            Levi repentinamente se mostró interesado.

            'Así que, ¿dices que Pie Grande mascó el pelo de tu amigo?'

            'Sí… algo así.'

            Para la sorpresa de Eren, Levi buscó el rollo en su bolsillo y se lo ofreció a la llama sin vacilar.

            'Aquí tienes, guanaco ( ** _1_** ). Parece que te lo ganaste.'

            La llama aceptó el tributo con un "mwa" y se lo tragó de una vez. Habiendo distraído con éxito a la bestia, el mayor fue junto a Eren, y arremangándose los pantalones en las rodillas, se sentó junto al más joven. Eren trataba duramente de no sonreír, notó.

            '¿Ahora qué?', demandó Levi, con ligero fastidio.

            'Se lo ganó', repuso Eren, arqueando una ceja con sorpresa. '¿Se lo _ganó_ , ah? Dígame algo, Capitán. ¿Qué diablos hay entre usted y Jean?'

            Levi le miró, interrogativo.

            '¿No debería ser _yo_ el que pregunte eso?'

            Había momentos en su vida en los cuales Levi se arrepentía de su bocota y falta de filtro. Era una de las razones, que ser capitán o cabo le eran fáciles para él. Pero ser esposo no era algo que le venía por instinto. Uno, tenías que escoger las palabras antes de decirlas. Y, mientras que el periodo de una década que pasó en los Cuerpos había expandido su vocabulario y sentido de propiedad, cuando se trataba del amor, Levi se descubría a si mismo totalmente desarmado. Era un milagro que siguiera consiguiera pareja. Y si este matrimonio había funcionado antes, fue todo por obra de cierto joven, quien no necesitaba que Levi hablara para comprenderlo. Un joven que parecía estar llegando al límite.

            Eren le miró con una mezcla de ira e incredulidad. Escupió indignado, señalando a Levi con el dedo, acusativamente.

            'Después de todo lo que he pasado, no puedo creer que insinúes-'

            '¿Lo hago?', respondió Levi, mientras se sacaba los guantes y los guardaba en el bolsillo.

            '¡Sí!', enfatizó Eren. 'Lo hiciste.'

            El castaño alzó una rodilla resoplando, y examinó su tobillo torcido. El silencio duró poco, porque el asunto había sido tocado y no había vuelta atrás. 'Jean es uno de mis mejores amigos. Pero tenías que ponerte en papel de alfa con él, ¿no?', una arruga se dibujó en el rostro sucio del joven. Eren hizo una mueca. 'Era verdad lo que dije entonces, Levi. No he perdonado la forma en que trataste a mis amigos. Se merecen algo mejor, lo _sabes_.'

            El camión de Burgess rodó inquietamente hacia su destino, el sacudón de la carga era hipnóticamente adormecedor. Pero ninguno de los dos en el la carga parecían dispuestos a descansar.

            El guardián suspiró apagadamente. Miró a Levi.

            'Crees que siempre tienes la razón, ¿verdad?'

            'Se lo merecía', fue la escueta respuesta.

            Eren soltó un gruñido y se volvió a enfrentarlo.

            '¡NO lo merecía!' espetó el más joven. '¡Para nada! ¿Y que fue todo eso, después de todo?'

            Levi no respondió.

            Eren se calló, mientras recordaba los eventos previos a la pelea. El joven palideció, preguntándose cómo casi se lo había olvidado. El baile, el desafío, la lista de jean, la lluvia y… y… Eren se tragó el nudo en la garganta, amonestándose a sí mismo. Ahora se acordaba.

            'Si fue por el… esto, beso… mira, él no lo empezó. Fui yo. Sólo yo. Y, si tienes un problema con eso, debiste haberte peleado conmigo en lugar de atacar–'

            El pelinegro sonrió, pero no lo miró. Era una sonrisa que perturbó a Eren más de lo que podía admitir.

            'No ataqué a tu amigo porque te besara', señaló Levi.

            Eren se le quedó mirando, boquiabierto.

            '¿En serio? ¿No estabas… celoso?'

            'Tch', dijo Levi. 'Si hubiera estado celoso, no hubiera dejado que dos mocosos como ustedes durmieran en el mismo cuarto. Piénsalo.'

            Eren abrió la boca para protestar, antes de volver a cerrarla. Le concedió el punto a Levi.

            'Pero le sacaste un diente de una patada', insistió. ' _Tuvo_ que haber un motivo.'

            Levi tomó aire y se reclinó contra la pared del camión.

            'Tu amigo tiene una gran bocota, Jaeger. Ya sabes lo que dicen. Dios los cría, y ellos se juntan. Dejémoslo ahí.'

            El guardián alzó una ceja, confundido por la explicación.

            '¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dijo Jean para que _te_ alterara? Eres una maldita montaña. Nada te altera. Nunca.'

            Sorprendentemente, el mayor no respondió y estudió los dedos.

            Se hizo una breve pausa antes de que Levi volviera a hablar.

            'Eren.'

            El joven le miró.

            '¿Me odias?'

            El castaño se le quedó mirando. La pregunta lo había, por lo menos, incomodado.

            '¿Si te odio?', repuso. Se encogió de hombros, esquivando su mirada. 'Bueno, no lo sé. Me has dado suficientes motivos para hacerlo, _Capitán_. ¿Quieres que los enumere? ¿A todos?'

            Antes de que Levi pudiera decirle que no era necesario, Eren comenzó la lista con grandes ánimos. Alzó los dedos, contándolos mientras proseguía. 'Okey, veamos', dijo, las cejas. 'Primero, hiciste un bollo nuestra foto y me la tiraste a la cara. Entonces, hiciste que tu propio _marido_ se desnude ante extraños. Sip, ese debe ser el clímax de este viaje', hizo una pausa, esperando que las palabras surtieran efecto. 'Después, pediste un lap dance, mientras estaba enfermo de angustia por ti', otra vez se detuvo, y arrugó los labios en disgusto. Levi parecía estar incómodo, y Eren estaba feliz de que probara su propia medicina. 'Ah no, no terminamos todavía. Siéntate derecho, hay más. ¿Dónde íbamos? Ah, sí. Me dijiste apodos frente a todos, _señor_. Me llevaste en caza, y no me dijiste quien eras en verdad. Me hiciste dudar de todo lo que creía. Así que, SÍ te odio. Y estoy bastante seguro de que _cualquiera_ en mi posición hubiera hecho las maletas y se hubiera largado ante la primera oportunidad.'

            Eren se interrumpió, sacudiendo su cabeza en silenciosa rebeldía. Se sacudió las rodillas y apartó la mirada, observando como la llama había empezado a acicalarse su pata.

            'Pero no lo hiciste', terminó Levi. 'Aquí estas ahora.'

            'Porque soy un imbécil, date cuenta', masculló Eren.

            Levi miró a las paredes en silencio.

            Eren le miró de manera furtiva.

            'Pero, ¿sabes qué duele más? Incluso cuando volví a mi mundo, después de que me hicieron trizas el corazón... no pude sacarte de mi cabeza. Lo intenté, Levi. De verdad lo intenté. Lo peor fue cuando comencé a preguntarme si no fueron imaginaciones mías. Si me había pasado la vida en un mundo inventado. Este mundo, Titán, los Cuerpos de Paz, nuestro departamento, Krobe, tú y yo. ¿Lo inventé todo? ¿Estaba escapando?', se detuvo, y dejó el silencio extenderse. 'Especialmente tú. Quería avanzar, pero, ¿sabes qué? No me dejaste.'

            Eren hizo una pausa antes de seguir.

            'Ni tú, o tu maldita voz.'

            El castaño sonrió con amargura.

            'Todo me recordaba a ti. No podía ni mirar las tostadas francesas. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de cuanto te interioricé con los años', Eren lo miró, enfrentando su mirada con una sonrisa sobria. 'Oírte hablar en los silencios, cuando pensé que mi propia soledad me ahogaría. Podía verte, incluso cuando mi corazón me decía que no, y mi mente decía, _rayos_ , no… Sí, te odio. Pero me odio más. Porque eres parte de mí, y claramente, no puedo hacer anda al respecto.'

            Levi dejó escapar una débil sonrisa.

            ' _Moi aussi.'_

            Eren alzó la cabeza, mirando con confusión.

            '¿Eh?'

            'Nada.'

            'No, _dijiste_ algo. Te oí. ¿Qué quiso decir eso?'

            Levi puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Eren y lo acercó. Hundió la cara en los desordenados mechones castaños.

            'Nada', repitió.

            Eren suspiró, derrotado.

            'Bien, no me lo digas. Uno de estos días, voy a exprimirte las respuestas.'

            '¿Conque si?'

            'Sí', dijo Eren, dejando que su cabeza se apoyara en un hombro fuerte. 'Te lo juro.'

            Levi sonrió.

            'Estaré atento.'

            ..-..

 

            'Hic manebimus optime', anunció Nina, con los ojos rápidamente recorriendo el perímetro para asegurarlo.

            Ella, como su sobrino, tenía conexiones. Aunque una red under diseñada para entregar y cargas, había conseguido hacerlos entrar en la frontera más externa de Utgard, que era hasta donde le permitía su permiso. Les dejó en un depósito desierto, donde Eren agradeció a Nina efusivamente su ayuda. La saludó y le deseó un viaje seguro.

            'Gratis, Nina', dijo, esperando haberlo dicho bien.

            Ella le guiñó el ojo en respuesta.

            'Hodie tibi, cras mihi.'

            Eren sonrió a pesar de que no entendía ni una palabra.

            La mujer tomó las manos de Eren entre las suyas y, en voz baja, le preguntó algo.

            '-id est?'

            Eren no entendió a qué se refería.

            '¿Disculpa?', preguntó.

            La vio alzar un dedo y señalar a Levi, quien estaba ocupado en vigilar el caminó.

            '¿Es… él?', tradujo ella.

            '¿Él?', repuso Eren. La barrera idiomática se había disuelto, pero todavía no entendía a qué se refería ella. Nina asintió animadamente, su dedo señalando entre Eren y Levi.

            Él miró al otro y se dio cuenta al fin. Se volvió con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada.

            'Sí… Ése es él.'

            La tía de Marco rió mientras cerraba su puerta de un cachetazo.

            'Gratulatoria', dijo con un guiño. 'Da Deus fortunae.'

            Él no sabría latín, pero podía sacar el sentido de la frase. Eren asintió con gratitud, agradeciéndole a Nina su amabilidad y deseándole lo mejor.

            Mientras el guardián se volvía a mirar a Utgard por primera vez, absorbiendo la imagen de la creciente ciudad, sus fortificados muros y la gigantesca fortaleza en el medio, Eren se percató de que iba a necesitar todos los mejores deseos posibles.

            ..-..

 

            No era fácil ser mujer en Titán. Especialmente una a la que le gustaban otras mujeres. O, para hacerla corta, ser una mujer enamorada de una princesita como Historia Reiss. Primero, la chica era una muñeca viviente. Esa larga cabellera que pedía ser acariciada, esas mejillas de alabastro que tendían a enrojecer, sus labios color cereza y su risita aguda, que hacía que sus nervios latir. Era una ninfa nacida en este mundo de vidrio y concreto, un fragrante lirio entre los cactus, e Ymir no era la única que había notado a esa flor abrirse. Porque, a cada paso del camino, Ymir había sido consciente del celoso fan club de Historia, uno con su dosis de viejos asesinos compitiendo por la atención de la princesita, probablemente desde el momento en que aprendió a sonreír.

            Esa condenada sonrisa angelical.

            Dulce néctar regalo de los cielos. La amplia sonrisa de la princesa.

            No cabía duda. Historia era la hija ilegítima de la misma Titania.

            Ymir se había considerado inmune a las pasiones humanas. El romance era para los bobos. Para los débiles. Y, aun así, aquí estaba ella – sentada en un bonito y acogedor restaurant, armando poemas en su cabeza y esperando a su ingenua novia.

            La vida no podía ser más parabólica que esto.

            La alta mujer casi se ahogó con el sorbete, cuando la puerta del local al fin se abrió. Se ahogó porque Historia había entrado, vistiendo su pequeño vestido blanco (que acentuaba esas formadas piernas), y cargaba su acostumbrada cartera rosa.

            El rostro de la joven se iluminó con una gran sonrisa cuando vio a Ymir y se acercó a su mesa, mostrándose adorablemente nerviosa. 'Lo siento mucho', se disculpó Historia, mientras Ymir hacia una seña al mozo, indicando que estaban lisas para ordenar.

            '¿Esperaste mucho?', preguntó la más baja mientras se sentaba, su mirada encontrándose con el vaso casi vacío en la mano de la otra.

            '¿Mucho?', repuso Ymir con un resoplido. 'Nah, no seas tonta.'

            Y era verdad.

            Y, ¿Qué problema había si Historia estaba atrasada por unos atroces ochenta y cuatro minutos?

            ¿Qué eran ochenta y cuatro minutos, comparados con esa melosa voz? ¿Qué eran ochenta y cuatro minutos comparados con la visión de la deidad misma?

            Después de todo, parte de una princesa el hacer su entrada tarde, arrastrando con ella los corazones de la gente. Estaba bien, mientras que Ymir pudiera regodearse en los celos que la rodeaban. Especialmente en los del joven mesero de pelo mal cortado. El joven escribía en su digipad, mientras les miraba a escondidas. Ymir podía ver la interrogación en su rostro. ¿Amigas? O… ¿lesbianas?

            Ymir se acercó a Historia y envolvió un largo brazo sobre los hombros de la otra. Le sonrió al curioso mesero, como si le dijera: _Sí, la chica es mía así como el cuerpo que la acompaña._

            El mensaje no fue bien recibido, y el mesero consiguió sonreír sombríamente.

            Historia, por otro lado, permanecía ignorante a todo eso.

            'Tuve un horrible día hoy en la corte. Mira', le dijo a Ymir, alzando los dedos. 'Mis uñas están levantadas y mis pulgares tuvieron mejores días.'

            Ymir miró esos pequeños dígitos en silencioso asombro. Era una imagen a la que duramente podía resistirse. Tomó los dedos en los suyos y miró a Historia.

            '¿quieres que les dé un besito para que se sientan mejor?', preguntó con una voz seductora.

            Historia se la quedó viendo, ruborosa hasta las orejas. No estaba segura de si la otra le hacia una broma.

            '¿Ah?', espetó.

            Ymir sonrió lobunamente. Iba a poner un plan en acción, y disfrutaría los rostros escandalizados de todos en el lugar… justo cuando su reloj zumbó.

            La sonrisa nunca dejó su rostro.

            Mantuvo la calma y apretó el botón para atender.

            La voz de Mikasa Ackerman estalló, sorprendiendo tanto a Ymir, a Historia y la gente de la mesa de al lado.

            '¡Ymir, necesito un favor!'

            La pecosa mujer masculló en respuesta y deseó haberse fijado quien era.

            'Por mucho que quisiera, Ackerman… estoy medio ocupada.'

            'Estoy en un dilema, Ymir. Apreciaría un poco de apoyo', Mikasa hizo una pausa, su voz sonando ahogada. 'Incluso te voy a ayudar con esa escriba de la corte', ofreció, desesperada.

            Ymir palideció y miró a Historia. Agradecidamente, su blonda compañera no había oído el ofrecimiento. Estaba ocupada admirando una pintura abstracta en la pared, una pastosa pintura de un pastoso pintor.

            Ymir se llevó el reloj a la boca, casi siseándole.

            'Eso no será necesario, Ackerman.'

            Silencio.

            'Oh', dijo Mikasa, al fin comprendiendo. 'Ya veo… Ah, pero vas a venir, ¿no?'

            '¿Por qué demonios lo haría?'

            'Porque Utgard es tu ciudad natal. Creciste allí y es como tu patio de juegos, si no recuerdo mal.'

            Ymir giró los ojos.

            'Si tratas de persuadirme, no funciona. Esperaba algo mejor de la chica del calendario de Noticias Trost. Estas perdiendo el encanto, Ackerman. Voy a cortar.'

            '¡No, Ymir, ESPERA!'

            La otra suspiró.

            '¿Ahora qué?'

            'Necesito un transporte a Utgard.'

            '¿Y por qué siquiera debería ayudarte?'

            'Porque eres buena… ¿en el fondo?'

            Ymir soltó una risita.

            'Buenas noches, Ackerman.'

            Mikasa habló rápidamente. Ymir oyó su discurso, como si la otra estuviera decidiéndose sobre algo.

            '¡Espera! Deberías ayudarme, porque…'

            '¿Por qué?'

            'Tengo todos tus trapitos sucios… y estoy segura de que a tu linda escribiente de la corte no estará contenta de saber tus más oscuros secretos.'

            Ymir miró a su reloj, frunciéndole el ceño.

            '¿Me estás chantajeando?'

            Oyó la sonrisa de Mikasa.

            'Es lo que hacen los periodistas', repuso la otra, para nada apologética. 'Y, rebobinando, ¿vienes o no?'

            Ymir suspiró pesadamente mientras miraba al reloj. Agració a su pequeña compañera con una larga mirada antes de decidirse. La pecosa sacudió la cabeza, ya arrepentida de su decisión.

            'Sí, sí, voy. Manda tus coordenadas.'

            Con una profunda sensación de miedo, Ymir cortó la llamada y se hundió contra la silla. Se volvió para descubrir a Historia observándola con una pequeña sonrisa de hoyuelos.

            '¿Qué?', inquirió Ymir.

            'Así que… soy linda, ¿ah?'

            Ymir halló extraño como se habían cambiado los papeles. No había duda alguna: su princesita sería su ruina. Historia Reiss era una ninfa condenadamente atractiva. Especialmente cuando tenía todas las cartas.

            ..-..

 

            Utgard.

            La tierra de los gigantes.

            O, como Levi se sentía inclinado a llamar… la tierra de los putos muros gigantes. ( ** _2_** )

            El guardián no sabía a donde iban. Un momento, caminaban callejón abajo en el distrito rojo. Y, al siguiente, estaban parados en una encrucijada, siendo empujados por una ola de gente. Al contrario de lo que pensaba, no todos usaban uniforme. Era una graciosa mezcla de proletarios y soldados. Residentes comunes, como banqueros, artesanos, secretarios, mercaderes, androides y obreros seguían sus vidas, sin perturbarse por la presencia de la milicia.

            Nadie le reconoció.

            Nadie reconoció al Vigilante.

            No había motivo.

            Levi, después de todo, había dejado de portar su otro rostro. La máscara de Rorschach estaba guarda en su bolsillo. Y la gabardina estaba cuidosamente doblada bajo su brazo, por más motivos que otros. Un motivo era esconder el arma en ella.

            Evitaron las cámaras de seguridad.

            Evitaron cruzarse a gente uniformada.

            Considerando que Utgard era la Capital Militar, no podían ir muy lejos sin atraer atención. Unas pocas miradas sospechosas se dirigieron a ellos, y Eren estuvo sinceramente aliviado cuando al fin buscaron refugio. Aunque se guardó sus opiniones acerca de entrar a un hotel de parejas de todos los lugares posibles.

            Eren se quedó parado bajo las luces de neón, preguntándose porque Levi siempre escogía los peores hoteluchos para pernoctar. Mientras que Levi revisaba los alrededores, leyó el cartel que prometía una noche salvaje para el recuerdo, con garantía de devolución del dinero. Eren se mostró evidentemente molesto por el cartel, pero la mano de Levi le había tomado del codo y el guardián se halló siendo introducido.

            En la recepción, una mujer bizca de más de cuarenta los miró de arriba abajo, notando los pies descalzos de Eren. Si tenía sospechas, las escondió tras una pulcra sonrisa y un rostro manchado de viruela.

            'Y, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles, caballeros?', preguntó la mujer, cual encarnación de la hospitalidad. Hizo que miraran una gran pantalla digital, donde imágenes de mujeres de ropa festiva aparecían dentro de burbujas, diciendo sus nombres y _especialidades_.

            'Tenemos un vasto menú', la señora Carisle dijo, mostrando su diente de oro y guiñándoles con complicidad. 'Hagan su elección.'

            Eren codeó a Levi.

            'Este, Capitán. Por favor, dime que no vamos a registrarnos en un prostíbulo-'

            Levi ignoró tanto a Eren como a la pantalla. En cambio, miró el salón y a los otros visitantes que les acompañaban. Apoyando un codo en el mostrador de granito, se volvió a la mujer y se inclinó a susurrarle.

            'Necesitamos un cuarto. Y privacidad.'

            '¿Sólo un cuarto?', repitió la mujer, con desilusión en la voz. Señaló la pantalla nuevamente y, con un chasquido de sus dedos, hizo zoom en una tal Jane Valerie. 'Vaya, vaya, caballeros. No tiene sentido el ir a un buffet y no probar bocado. Permítanme persuadirles. Jane es una importación especial de Monroe-'

            'No tengo tiempo para babosadas', interrumpió Levi, irritado. 'Necesito un cuarto. ¿Tiene uno o no?'

            La mujer frunció el ceño. 'Disculpe. Pero rentar un cuarto no me paga los impuestos, la utilidad o la manutención-'

            La mujer dejó de hablar cuando el hombre de cabellos oscuros sacó su billetera y deslizó una abultada cantidad de billetes en el mostrador. Los ojos de la señora Carisle casi se le salieron de lugar.

            'Un cuarto', repitió Levi. 'Y privacidad. Sin carteles. ¿Understand ( ** _3_** )?', preguntó.

            '¡Cla-claro!', silbó la dueña. 'Si insiste, caballero', dijo, mientras les daba la llave maestra.

            Eren observó el intercambio con una mezcla de sorpresa y admiración. La mano encantada de Levi se cerró sobre su nuca y le guió al ascensor. Eren sonrió avergonzado a la dueña antes de seguirlo fuera de la recepción.

            La mujer seguía ocupada contando su dinero cuando llegó a ella una de sus residentes veteranas – Natalia Trepp. La exuberante pelirroja apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero. Un acto que se ganó un gruñido de disgusto de la madama.

            '¿Qué onda esos dos?', preguntó a la señora Carisle, mientras miraba las puertas del ascensor cerrarse.

            La dueña se encogió de hombros, demasiado ocupada con su dinero.

            'Ah, no sé. Gays… supongo.'

            Natasha miró con desilusión hacia el ascensor.

            'Que mal. Todos los buenos están tomados.'

            ..-..

* * *

 

 

            **1** Aca decía "spitmonster" (bicho escupidor).

            **2** Un chiste que se pierde, pero en su momento se hizo famoso en la traducción inglesa del manga. Cuando hacen la misión en el bosque de árboles gigantes, Levi dice "look a this big ass trees" (mira a estos putos arboles gigantes). El tema es que "big ass" es "culo grande" o "culón", algo que suena tan ridículo como a nosotros (hasta hay un fanart al respecto). Aquí el texto decía "the land of the big ass giant walls", literalmente "la tierra de los muros culones"

            **3** "Comprende" en el original.


	84. La fortaleza

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

           

 

            _Capítulo 84:_ Fortaleza

            ~.~

            Podía oír pasos al otro lado de su puerta. Sus padres cuchicheaban; la voz de su madre sonaba dura y distintiva, mientras se dirigía a su padre en susurros. Podía ver sus sombras danzar a través del hueco bajo la puerta, discutiendo y debatiendo, según su costumbre. En retrospectiva, la mayoría de sus charlas se referían a él. En los años que siguieron, Eren se halló cuestionándose si fue su culpa el que su padre les abandonara. ¿De alguna manera le había fallado? ¿No cumplió con las expectativas de hijo modelo para Grisha?

            Claro que todo eso fue antes de que descubriera la verdad. Mucho antes de descubrir el portal del sótano. Mucho antes de saber algo sobre Titán y la sangre mestiza que portaba.

            'Habla con él', oyó a su madre decir. 'Sólo _háblale_ , Grisha. Tuvo un día duro en las pruebas de hockey', imploró Carla. 'Ahora, necesita a su padre. Alguien a quien contar su frustración.'

            El padre de Eren no era alguien ecuánime. Se guardaba las cosas, y poco entendía de las complicaciones de ser padre. Había veces en que Eren se preguntaba si no era adoptado. A lo mejor, había sido dejado en la puerta de los Jaeger por una cigüeña con mal sentido del humor, o por un gigante en motocicleta. Pero, bromas aparte, tenía todos los motivos para dudar de su parentesco. Porque su padre lo miraba con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Maravillamiento, tristeza y pesar. ¿Por qué?

            Eren entonces no lo sabía.

            'Habla con él', dijo Carla.

            Oyó la renuente respuesta de su padre.

            'N… no creo que se consuele con nada que le diga, Carla.'

            Su madre no aceptaría un no. 'Sólo inténtalo. Cuéntale un cuento. Algo que lo alegre. Los chicos se los tragan cual caramelos.'

            'Pero Carla', protestó su padre, suspirando pesadamente. 'No me sé cuentos. De donde vengo', hizo una pausa, su voz bajando a un suspiro. 'De dónde _venimos_ , la gente cuenta historia y ciencia. Pero nunca… cuentos, amor. Los cuentos nunca producen nada.'

            Eren oyó a su madre reír, cálida y alegre ante su confesión. 'No es tan difícil, cariño. Anda. Sólo trata de hablar con él. Es tu hijo, Grisha. Es instinto, te saldrá de adentro.'

            Una de las habilidades especiales de su madre era su poder de persuasión. Y Eren se dio cuenta de que si una mujer era capaz de hacer que su hijo entrara en razón y fuera a la escuela todos los días, rayos, probablemente podía mover la pesada montaña que era su padre.

            La puerta crujió al abrirse, y unos pasos ingresaron. Incómodo, recordó Eren. Siempre era condenadamente incómodo tener a su padre cerca. Eren se sentó contra el respaldo, mirando con curiosidad al hombre que tomaba una silla y se sentaba junto a su cama. La piel de su padre era mucho más clara que la suya, o la de su madre. Eren recordaba las arrugas de aquellas manos avejentadas, y sus ojos solemnes. Para un hombre que pisaba los cuarenta, parecía más viejo, más tenso…

            y sabio.

            El silencio llenaba el espacio entre los dos.

            De entre los dos, Eren no estaba seguro de quien era el más nervioso.

            'Hola, hijo', le saludó su padre con una media sonrisa.

            Eren no era el huésped que él esperaba fuera. Su yo de nueve años había pasado las últimas dos horas llorando en la cama. La almohada mojada era la más clara evidencia, así como el palo de hockey tirado en una esquina. Eren se volvió contra una de las paredes, fijando la mirada en una ilustración de Wolverine que exhibía sus garras de diamantina. Rodeado por sus héroes, se sentía más pequeño que el niño de nueve que era. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a su padre quitarse los lentes. Una mano fue al bolsillo de su chaleco para sacar un paño. Hallándolo, el hombre se puso a frotar sus lentes con esa tranquila y poco destacable forma suya.

            '¿No conseguiste entrar al equipo… es eso?', comenzó su padre, luchando para hallar una manera.

            Eren se encogió.

            Se volvió a hacer el silencio, y su padre lo tomó como un consentimiento.

            '¿Sabes, hijo…? También tengo mi lista de derrotas. Conozco el sentimiento, Eren.'

            Eren había deseado quedarse callado y esperar a que su padre captara el mensaje de que no deseaba su compañía. Pero, por algún motivo, viéndolo tratar de tener empatía con sus sentimientos le irritaba. Ya era bastante malo para él cuando su mamá intentó consolarlo. Ninguno de sus padres entendía como se sentía estar parado fuera de la pista de hielo, y ver a los demás niños practicar con sus papás. Cada uno de ellos alentándoles con orgullo. Jean con su padre militar, quien era más genial de lo que sería alguna vez Grisha. Jean siempre parloteaba acerca de las medallas de su padre en la Guerra del Golfo. El padre de Connie era una agente de bienes raíces, que contaba los mejores chistes. Los padres de Armin eran arqueólogos. No sabía qué diablos hacia un arqueólogo… pero debía ser algo genial.

            ¿Y su padre?

            Eren no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía para vivir.

            El joven frunció el ceño.

            'No, no lo sabes. No tienes ni idea de cómo se siente.'

            Grisha lo miró con sorpresa.

            Eren tomó el disco que había guardado junto a la almohada. En un arranque de furia, lo tiró al piso. El disco cayó con gran estruendo, haciendo a su padre encogerse. El chico no mostró remordimiento. 'Te sientas en tu sótano planeando cosas no tienes idea de cómo se siente. N-no pretendas que sí.'

            Afuera, su madre oyó todo.

            'Eren Jaeger, ¿es ésa la manera de hablarle a tu padre? ¡Discúlpate en este momento, jovencito!'

            Pero su padre sonrió, para nada ofendido.

            Grisha lo miró atentamente, y suspiró.

            'Era sólo un juego, hijo. Jockey sobre hielo, ¿no?'

            '¡HOCKEY! ¡ _Hockey_ sobre hielo! ¡Ni siquiera puedes decirlo bien!', masculló el niño. Sacudió la cabeza y, resoplando, se hundió en la cama y se tapó con las mantas.

            Pero su padre no mostró ganas de irse.

            'Lo siento', dijo su padre. 'Mereces algo mejor, es cierto.'

            Genial. Ahora, Eren se sentía culpable por su berrinche.

            'Sólo… vete', masculló.

            'Eren…'

            '¡Dije que te _vayas_!', chilló.

            De pronto, se hizo el silencio. Demasiado silencio. Oyó a su padre toquetear su proyecto escolar. Una réplica del sistema solar que hizo el año pasado. Fue la única cosa de padre e hijo que hicieron juntos. Mientras que los demás podían fanfarronear acerca de jugar a las atrapadas, ir de camping y asar malvaviscos en torno a una fogata, todo lo que recordaba hacer con su padre era armar a Júpiter y a Urano en termopar. Su padre tampoco entendió nunca el chiste de Tur-ano. Y, a pesar de su enojo para con su padre, Eren admitía haber heredado su amor por el cosmos. Nadie, odiaba admitirlo, pero _nadie_ sabía tanto sobre el espacio como Grisha. Sabía cosas que Eren no podía encontrar en las páginas de las enciclopedias.

            Sacudiendo la cabeza, Eren se hundió más bajo las mantas.

            Oyó un movimiento y sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

            La mano en su hombro era cálida y reconfortante.

            'Tu madre deseaba que te contara un cuento.'

            Eren se encogió, pero no dijo nada.

            'Vete', repitió.

            Grisha no obedeció, y volvió a hablar.

            'No me sé cuentos. Pero sé sobre el pasado. Y la gente suele decir… que la verdad es más rara que la ficción. Eren, ¿has oído del Evento de Tunguska?'

            'No, y no quiero escuchar una clase de historia.'

            Pero su padre insistió. El mayor se aclaró la garganta y se puso a contar, sin apartar la mano del hombro del niño.

            'Déjame contarte, entonces. El 30 de junio de 1908, en Siberia Central, al alba, la gente vio una bola de fuego gigante en el cielo. ¿Oíste eso, Eren? ¡Una bola de fuego gigante! Cuando tocó el horizonte, se hizo una enorme explosión. Borró 2000 kilómetros de bosque, y quemó cientos de árboles en un destello alrededor del área de impacto. Produjo un choque atmosférico que causó una ola que dió dos vueltas a la Tierra. Los únicos que lo vieron fueron los Tunganos de Siberia. Desde entonces, se le conoce como el Evento de Tunguska', su padre hizo una pausa, y Eren se vio obligado a asomarse bajo las mantas. El chico descubrió a su padre mirando tras la ventana, a los sicomoros. El hombre volvió a ponerse los lentes sobre la nariz y guardó el paño en su bolsillo.

            'Eso fue hace casi cien años, Eren. Entonces, las comunicaciones eran limitadas. Poca gente oyó de ello. Los que sí… fueron científicos, que pensaron que antimateria hizo contacto con la tierra. Otros, pensaron que una nave extraterrestre se había estrellado. Nadie sabe la verdad. Nadie, salvo los responsables', su padre se detuvo y se volvió a Eren, sus ancianados ojos brillando tras los lentes. '¿Qué crees que pasó, Eren? ¿Qué crees que realmente pasó en Siberia?'

            Eren se le quedó mirando, boquiabierto.

            '¿Cómo diablos voy a saber? ¡Ni siquiera soy ruso!'

            Grisha soltó una risita ante eso.

            '¿Ni siquiera vas a intentarlo, hijo?'

            Eren sacudió la cabeza, antes de decidirse.

            'No sé. ¿Aliens?'

            Grisha, esa vez, no refutó su teoría. Revolvió los cabellos de Eren, y, dejando un objeto junto a su codo, comenzó a retirarse.

            'No hagas a tu madre preocuparse ¿de acuerdo?', fue lo último que dijo.

            Habían pasado catorce años desde que oyó la historia por primera vez, y, sentado en la bañera del hotel de parejas, Eren seguía recordando cada palabra como si fuera ayer. No sabía por qué recodaba esa extrañísima historia que le había narrado su padre. Acerca de Siberia. Acerca de la bola de fuego gigante en el cielo. Acerca de un bosque siendo borrado por completo. De antimateria y hoyos negros.

            Pero, lo que más lo perturbaba era…el planeta rojo que su padre había dejado en su cama.

            Marte.

            El Dios de la Guerra.

            ..-..

 

            Le dolía la cabeza de pensar tanto. Y, mientras que la mayor parte de la gente aprendía a relajarse y vaciar la mente de todo, Eren Jaeger hacia lo contrario. Recorría sus teorías favoritas. Como la de Kepler. Sí, el bueno y viejo de Kepler siempre rescataba la mente confundida.

            La primera ley de Kepler decía-

            _Un planeta se mueve en elipsis con el sol en uno de sus focos._

            Esa era fácil. Pan comido.

            La segunda ley de Kepler decía-

            _El radio vector que une un planeta y el Sol barre áreas iguales en tiempos iguales._

            Sí, no era gran cosa.

            La tercera ley de Kepler decía-

            _Para cualquier planeta, el cuadrado de su período orbital es directamente proporcional a… proporcional a…_ ¿qué cosa, exactamente?

            No se acordaba. Y, por un momento, regresó la sensación de ansiedad, doblemente aterradora. No importaba cuanto se devanara lo sesos, no podía acordarse de la tercera ley de Kepler, que en si misma era un mal augurio.

            Eren odiaba ser ignorante.

            Armin…

            ¿Dónde estaba Armin cuando le necesitabas?

            Para sumar a sus problemas, el agua se cortó.

            Eren se sentó en la bañera, con la piel húmeda brillando bajo la luz, y se quedó mirando con sorpresa la lluvia. Probó el lavamanos. Nada. El bidet. No, ni una gota. Cada canilla y salida estaban secas. No sabía que esperaba. Un hotelucho de mala muerte no iba a darle hospedaje de cinco estrellas. Ya lo sabía. _Por supuesto_ que Eren lo sabía. Pero, cuando un hombre se mete a la ducha, arrastrando dos días de mugre, éste y sudor, lo último que quiere es que el agua se corte.

            Maldiciendo por lo bajo, salió de la bañera. Tomó una de las toallas, y se secó el jabón de las axilas y piernas. Luego, tomó una bata azul marino de la percha, y se la puso sobre los hombros con premura.

            Suspiró profundamente, y se ató el cinto de la bata alrededor de la cintura, todavía pensando en la tercera ley de Kepler. Mirando rápidamente en derredor del cuarto de baño, descubrió sus ropas colgando de la cortinilla de baño.

            Si había algo que rescataba, era que consiguió lavar algunas prendas. Su remara de los Guns n' Roses y los jean estaban doblados sobre la cortina, goteando y formando un charco en el suelo.

            Levi iba a retarlo de lo lindo, no cabía duda.

            Sip. Ese hombre podía oler el desorden a kilómetros de distancia.

            Eren se pasó una mano por los mechones húmedos, preguntándose si iba a contarle de la sequía a Levi. Miró lúgubremente a sus ropas otra vez, desilusionado por la pérdida de sus zapatillas. Eran todo lo que le quedaba de recuerdo de su casa.

            Viéndose más decente de lo que se sentía, se volvió a la puerta, pero se detuvo. Podía oír voces al otro lado. Sí… voces desde el dormitorio. Levi hablaba con alguien.

            Ese hombre seguía guardando secretos.

            Eren podía señalar eso.

            ¿Por qué no le decía la verdad por completo?

            ¿Pensaba que Edren no podría manejarla?

            ¿Había algún otro motivo de porqué Levi estaba allí, con él… en Utgard?

            Suspirando, Eren se sentó en el borde de la bañera. Miró a la llave que colgaba de su cuello, el metal frio contra su piel.

            Deseó haberle preguntado a Mikasa si sabía algo al respecto. El motivo de porqué su padre había sido el blanco del Estado por más de una década. Se preguntó si, entregando la Llave Universal del Portal, conseguiría sacarlo de la cárcel.

            Lo dudaba.

            Entregar la llave no conseguiría nada. Negociar con el Estado era todavía más ingenuo. Sólo terminaría poniendo en peligro el futuro tanto de Jean como el de Armin. Y era lo último que deseaba Eren.

            Sólo había un hombre que sabría qué hacer.

            Desafortunadamente para todos, ese hombre estaba encerrado en alguna parte.

            Eso, si seguía vivo.

            _¿Qué crees que pasó, Eren?  
¿Qué crees que pasó en Siberia hace cien años?_

 

            Eren alzó una mano y se rascó la nuca. No debía importarle si su padre vivía o no. Había cortado lazos hacia mucho. Por supuesto, aquellos cuerpos anónimos en los ataúdes de cristal del Laboratorio de Investigaciones de Titán todavía le hacían preguntarse si este viaje valía la pena. ¿Era su padre merecedor de ser rescatado? Eso decía su consciencia. Pero, ¿Por qué sus recuerdos dibujaban algo distinto?

            A lo mejor, al final, no estaba allí por el bien de su viejo.

            Sino por el de su mamá.

            Ella hubiera deseado que hiciera esto. Carla siempre creyó en segundas oportunidades. Igual que Mikasa.

            Decidiéndose, Eren se irguió del borde y salió del baño. Emergió al fresco del aire acondicionado y cerró tras de sí la puerta. Su presencia no fue ignorada. Levi cortó el lazo de comunicación y arrojó el auricular en el vestidor. Mirando a Eren inquisitivamente, Levi revolvió sus bolsillos. Sacó cuatro pods y los alineó en cada esquina de la cama. Cuando terminó, sacó un control remoto y les encendió.

            El aire zumbó y chispeó con pixeles.

            '¿Los recuerdas?', le preguntó Levi, señalando los pods.

            Claro que los recordaba.

            Una vez, Levi había transferido su proyección a millones de años luz, hasta su dormitorio. Aquella improvisada reunión fue interrumpida por Connie, quien, hasta hoy, creía que la habitación de Eren estaba embrujada con el fantasma de su tío. Eren sonrió ante el recuerdo.

            Asintió a modo de respuesta.

            El guardián lo miró maravillado como una toma aérea de la ciudad se erguía en el aire, un paisaje en 3D que abarcaba la totalidad de la cama. La proyección en azul brillaba mientras que Levi recorría la ciudad virtual, pasando los dedos para ajustar el zoom.

            '¿Es eso-?', espetó Eren, mientras reconocía la imagen. 'Increíble', dijo, acercándose al mapa. '¿Cómo conseguiste hacerte con esto?'

            Levi sonrió.

            'Conexiones, Jaeger. Para que recuerdes, cadete, yo fui un oficial de alto mando en los Cuerpos.'

            Eren sonrió.

            '¿Ah sí? No recuerdo haberlo visto, _señor_.'

            Rió cuando Levi le miró hoscamente.

            Se sentó a su lado, sus ojos turquesas nunca dejaron la imagen delante de él.

            Era una reproducción casi exacta de Utgard. Podía ver los tres crio volcanes que bordeaban la ciudad burbuja, al este, noroeste y sur. En el centro había una gran fortaleza, sin duda era la base militar de Titán se erguía como el Coliseo de Roma, un monolítico monumento entre los rascacielos. Levi hizo zoom en su estructura, dejando marcadores en cada puerta visible. Giró la imagen, permitiendo que Eren pudiera apreciar el diseño de los terraplenes. Levi ascendió por las paredes, pero, cuando intentó abrir la base militar para mirar dentro, se hizo un brillo rojo, con la señal de prohibido. La red le denegó seguir adelante.

            Levi se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño ante la imagen.

            Eren se cruzó de piernas sobre la cama.

            '¿Un callejón sin salida?', preguntó.

            Levi asintió.

            'Era esperable. Demasiado arriesgado para ellos el diseminar los planos de su fortaleza de máxima seguridad.

            Eren miró nuevamente la proyección, y señaló los marcadores que puso Levi en las salidas.

            'Em, ¿qué tal si emboscamos a los guardias y forzamos la entrada por alguno de esos puntos?'

            Levi sacudió la cabeza, sin impresionarse.

            'No va a funcionar con sólo coraje. Entre tú y yo, yo tengo los medios', dijo, señalando el vestidor donde un arma yacía sobre la gabardina. 'Pero tú no. Aún más, si siquiera logramos entrar, no tenemos manera de decir cómo actuaran los guardias. Ni sabemos dónde está encerrado tu padre-'

            '¿No podemos improvisar?', interrumpió Eren.

            'No sin un plan.', dijo Levi.

            Las cejas de Eren se fruncieron en una delgada arruga. Golpeteó los dedos sobre una rodilla, siguiendo los marcadores y la ruta por la ciudad.

            No le gustaba. El cómo Levi parecía darse por vencido tan fácilmente.

            'Una vez leí sobre un general de guerra, Moltke, ¿sabes? Dijo que la estrategia es un sistema de expedientes. Ningún plan tiene guarda más certeza que hasta el primer encuentro con el enemigo. Eso es lo que dijo ese tipo.'

            Se hizo el silencio, y Eren observó cómo Levi desconectaba la proyección. El mapa en 3d de Utgard desapareció y Levi se sentó a su lado en la cama. Guardó silencio, mientras observaba la alfombra bajo sus pies.

            'Y… ¿cuál es el plan?', interrumpió Eren.

            Levi, por primera vez, admitió tener ninguno.

            Eren se le quedó mirando, incrédulo.

            'Sí, claro', se burló del otro. 'El día que no tengas un plan, será el día que los cerdos vuelen, lluevan sapos o algo.'

            Levi le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.

            '¿Lloverán sapos, hm? Eso no sería algo lindo de ver', repuso. Alzó la mirada y enfrentó la inquisitiva de Eren, asintiendo levemente. 'Durmamos un poco, Eren. Estoy cansado, así como tú. A lo mejor ideamos nuestra próxima movida en la mañana, o-', dejó de hablar, y miró a Eren.

            '¿O?'

            Levi frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia delante.

            Eren retrocedió por instinto.

            '¿O _qué_?'

            'Tú… hueles _bien_.'

            Eren alzó una ceja. Alzó la mano y se llevó un codo a la nariz, olisqueándolo con incredulidad. Para su sorpresa, sí olía a lavanda y a crema.

            'Debe ser el jabón.'

            '¿Jabón?', inquirió Levi, acercándose más para olerlo mejor.

            Eren rió y se apartó. 'Lo sabía. Tienes un fetiche con los jabones, ¿verdad?'

            'Je', repuso Levi, tomando el codo de Eren. Le dio un tirón y atrajo más a si al joven. 'Si me permites recordarte, mocoso, acepté tu fetiche tentacular.'

            'Por Dios, no tengo un-'

            Fue interrumpido cuando una mano se deslizó por su cuello y lo atrajo a un beso torpe. No lo esperaba, bastaba decir. Un momento estaban hablando sobre estrategias, de cómo irrumpir en una fortaleza y, al siguiente, se besuqueaban.

            Intentó interrumpirlo.

            'Epa, epa. En serio, ¿vamos a hacer esto… _ahora_ mismo?', preguntó Eren, entre besos.

            'Ahora, ¿qué pasa?'

            'Uno', empezó Eren, interrumpiendo rudamente el beso. Resopló sin aliento, y señaló la telepantalla, donde el rostro enmascarado del Vigilante se asomaba con un título de " ** _¿Ha visto a este hombre?_** ".

            'No importa', respondió Levi, cerrando el espacio entre ambos y tirando del labio inferior de Eren nuevamente.

            'Y… ¡espera! _Segundo_ , nos quedamos sin… agua.'

            El mayor retrocedió, sorprendido.

            '¿Sin agua?', repitió Levi, sonando perturbado.

            Eren sonrió.

            'Nop. Ni una gota, señor.'

            ..-..

 

            Apagaron las luces, pero dejaron la telepantalla en mudo.

            La noche había caído. Ulkridge se iluminó en la oscuridad como una ciudad iridiscente, una ciudad de luciérnagas. Luciérnagas que, en realidad, eran TJ's cruzando el espacio. El guardián se sentó junto a la ventana, incapaz de apartar la vista de los muros de la prisión fortaleza. Había admirado bastante de Titán – Trost, Ulkridge, Stonehess, Maria… pero Utgard era como la frutilla del postre. Casi literalmente. La ciudad burbuja se erguía a una altitud de 1500 metros, protegida entre crio volcanes. No había sitio en ella para el comercio, intercambio o siquiera burócratas. Servía para los dioses de la milicia, según parecía por el número de soldados uniformados en las calles.

            La visión lo enervaba.

            En especial la fortaleza militar.

            Los muros se extendían tanto como la mirada veía.

            Aunque lograran ingresar, ¿Cómo iban a hallar a un solo hombre en esa mole de concreto?

            Levi tenía razón. La improvisación no iba a llevarlos lejos. Pero, quedarse sentados en un hotel de parejas tampoco sonaba muy útil.

            El pelinegro cerró los ojos, con un codo sobre ellos.

            Abandonado a sus pensamientos, Eren divagaba en silencio. Con los dedos cerrados alrededor de su llave, empezó a preguntarse qué estarían haciendo sus amigos. ¿Estarían a salvo? ¿Se estarían divirtiendo, o estarían pagando el hospedaje haciendo tareas para Isabel?

            Los amigos de Eren también servían como recuerdo del hogar que había dejado atrás. ¿Cuánto hacía ya?

            Soltó un suspiro, mientras se recordaba sus propias responsabilidades. Tales como que debía recibirse de la universidad este año. Hacer las cosas que hacia la gente normal. Armin sacaría dieces en sus finales, a pesar de su paseo en Titán, así como Jean. Kirstein siempre revolvía las cosas y le hacía ver tan fácil como contar del uno al tres.

            Graduación.

            Era raro como podía visualizar el futuro de sus amigos, pero no el suyo.

            Se frotó los ojos con el revés de la mano. Por algún motivo, no quería pensar en eso.

            El joven en bata dejó su lugar junto a la ventana y volvió a subirse a la cama. Se movió bajo las sabanas y posó la cabeza sobre la almohada. Muy para su sorpresa, Levi bajó el codo y le miró con un ojo.

            '¿Tampoco puedes dormir?', preguntó Eren.

            Levi sacudió la cabeza.

            Eren se acercó más y se acomodó bajo las sabanas, hasta que estuvieron lado a lado.

            'Siempre podemos intentar contar ovejas', ofreció el más joven.

            Se hizo una pesada pausa.

            '¿Ovejas?', repuso Levi.

            'Sí. Imagina una oveja saltar sobre una cerca', sugirió Eren con absoluta seriedad.

            'Eres un idiota', fue la divertida respuesta.

            Eren se volvió de lado, con los ojos verdes clavándose en el otro. El chico subió una mano y se tocó la cabeza para explicarse.

            'Oye, es cierto. El cerebro necesita hacer algo monótono para sentir sueño; es la una forma clásica para lidiar con el insomnio.'

            '¿Conque sí?'

            'Sip.'

            Se hizo otro de esos largos silencios, y un vacío en la conversación. Eren se hundió contra la almohada, volviéndose sobre la espalda. Tembló un poco y se tapó con la manta.

            Levi irrumpió el silencio con una pregunta.

            'Y… ¿cómo son estas ovejas?'

            Ere se volvió tan pronto, que pensó que se desgarró un musculo del cuello. La cabeza se alzó y miró al otro con incredulidad.

            '¿Nunca vista una oveja? Debes estar bromeando.'

            Levi sacudió la cabeza.

            '¿No hay ovejas robot?', preguntó Eren.

            El pelinegro dijo "no" en voz casi inaudible.

            Eren se volvió a mirar el techo, con la sorpresa en sus rasgos. El mundo de Titán seguía confundiéndolo. ¿Por qué haba perros droide, pero no ovejas? Nuevamente, podía imaginar el motivo. Nadie querría una roboveja que balara todo el día en su casa. ¿Qué había de bueno en un montón de lana?

            '¿Y, cómo es una oveja?', insistió Levi.

            Eren retorció los dedos de los pies y alzó las cejas, pensativo.

            'Peludas', masculló. 'Parecen nubes con cuatro patas.'

            Se calló, ya que podía sentir al otro sonreír a su lado.

            '¿Qué?, demandó Eren, indignado.

            'Lo estás inventando, ¿verdad?'

            '¡No lo hago!'

            Una mano se asomó, y Eren sintió dedos seguir el contorno de su oreja, tirando suavemente.

            El guardián sonrió y se volvió de lado. Gris se encontró con verde.

            'Bueno, me agarraste. Tampoco tengo idea.'


	85. Intriga

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

 

 

_Capítulo 85:_ Intriga

            ~.~

            Los pesados suspiros fueron la primera señal.

            ' _Oh… Ah… Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh sí.'_

            Y esa debió ser la segunda.

            Lo sabía.

            Este hotel de parejas iba a ser un gran desastre.

            Eran la una de la mañana en el mundo de Titán, y Eren se había despertado con el peor ruido del universo.

            El ruido de los vecinos _haciéndolo_.

            ' _Más fuerte… más fuerte, machote…. ¡Sí, así! Ahhh… ¡Ay Dios!'_

            Al principio, el guardián se encogió y se puso una almohada sobre la cabeza, tratando de ahogar los gemidos y suspiros ilícitos. Se llevó los dedos a los oídos y trató de contar ovejas, esperando… o, más bien, _rogando_ a su cerebro dormirse. Pensó que podía hacer pasar esos ruidos como parte de un sueño húmedo o una porno barata. Pero, cuando oyó la cama crujir y dio la pared adjunta temblar, el sueño se le fue cual rata por tirante ( ** _1_** ). El empapelado y la pintura caían del techo, haciendo imposible conciliar el sueño.

            Eren apartó la almohada de su rostro. Le clavó la mirada a la abstracta pintura, preguntándose el motivo por el cual la gente no tenía la decencia de bajar el tono. El retrato tembló en su gancho, mientras que la voz de la mujer subía de tono y obscenidad.

            ' _Háblame sucio… Ay, nene, ¡sigue hablándome así!'_

            Eren soltó un suspiro silencioso.

            El castaño comenzó a contar hasta tres, instándose a calmarse. Era claro que el clímax no tardaría. Especialmente por como chillaba la mujer y se sacudía con gusto.

            ' _¡Me corro…!'_

            Maldición, mujer. Por el amor de lo que es puro y bueno, hazlo. Solo termina con esto, pensó Eren.

            Hubo un grito de placer y un estallido… un vaso contra el suelo. La cama de junto gruñó, hubo el ruido de sabanas y al fin… al fin, ronquidos.

            _Era hora, carajo._

            Eren sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo. Este era definitivamente su peor viaje. Espantando los últimos rastros del sueño al frotarse los ojos, volvió a acomodar la almohada bajo la cabeza. Estaba agradecido porque otra vez hubiera silencio, sin importar cuán ansioso le hacía sentir. La melancolía no le iba, lo sabía. Miró de soslayo al lado, esperando hallar a Levi dormido.

            Muy para su sorpresa, el otro estaba despierto.

            Y, mientras observaba a Eren, sus ojos grises brillaba en la penumbra.

            'Supongo… que también lo escuchaste, ¿eh?', susurró Eren, incomodado por esa ardiente mirada. '¿Te despertaron?'

            Levi no dijo nada antes de que sus labios se curvaran en una letárgica sonrisa.

            'No dormía', respondió.

            La confesión fue seguida por un largo e incómodo silencio. Eren no sabía qué hacer con ella. Pero se acercó, disminuyendo el espacio entre ambos. Apoyando la barbilla en un codo doblado, el joven alzó una mano y la pasó por los cabellos de Levi. Apartó los mechones oscuros, exponiendo más de la frente. La piel de Levi estaba fresca por el aire acondicionado. Eren apoyo el pulgar encima de una pequeña cicatriz cerca de la coronilla, sin decir palabras. La herida había curado, pero iba a tomar tiempo a que la marca se borrara.

            Las heridas no eran algo nuevo.

            Eren mismo tenía su cuota de cicatrices, que cargaba como orgulloso guerrero. La línea en su cuello, que Annie generosamente había hecho. Los moretones que había sufrido por el estrellamiento del TJ en el desierto. Su tobillo torcido. Las marcas de mordidas en la mano y sus ataques de pánico. La lista era infinita.

            Pero, por algún motivo, las heridas de Levi no enorgullecían a Eren. Lejos de eso.

            Porque eran un recuerdo de que su héroe de la infancia también era humano. Aterradoramente mortal. Eren había crecido leyendo cómics, había llevado sus modelos de rol a donde iba… pero había empezado a darse cuenta de la fría y dura verdad acerca de crecer. De que, en el mundo real, no había súper héroes. Solo tipos comunes, como ellos dos. Dos personas que trataban de ganarse la vida. Dos hombres _desesperadamente_ tratando de hallar un sentido al caos de la vida. Sí, un sentido para ellos y los demás.

            'Dime algo', preguntó a Levi en un susurro. '¿Por qué?'

            Levi le miró, intrigado.

            'Digo, ¿por qué _Vigilante_?', volvió a preguntar, volviendo a seguir el dibujo de la cicatriz de la frente de Levi. '¿Qué onda con la máscara de Rorschach?'

            'Sabes el porqué', fue la respuesta del otro.

            Observo a Levi cerrar los ojos, y tomarse un momento para disfrutar la caricia del Eren. Era uno de los raros momentos en que el pelinegro bajaba la guardia, y dejaba que Eren lo confortara. El castaño sonrió, orgulloso de haber recibido ese privilegio.

            'En cierto modo, lo entiendo. Pero lo que me intriga es ¿por qué… no me pediste ayuda?'

            Levi suspiró.

            'Porque no es tu lucha', fue la corta respuesta.

            'Lo ES', enfatizó Eren, con una mueca en los labios.

            Levi permaneció en silencio ante su estallido. Eren lo tomo como una entrada. Recuperó la mano, y señaló el espacio entre los dos.

            '¿Todavía no lo entiendes? Cualquier cosa que te importe, también es asunto mío, Levi. Antes de lo dije, ¿no? Voy a tomar aquello que puedas darme, y si eso significa todos tus problemas, todo tu dolor, déjame poner el hombro contigo.'

            Levi sonrió hoscamente y sacudió la cabeza.

            'No esta vez.'

            Eren frunció el ceño, para nada conforme con esa respuesta.

            'Me dijiste que hace enorgullecí hace años. Entonces, déjame _ayudarte_. Déjame probarte mi valía. Solo déjame-'

            No terminó, porque una mano tomó su codo y lo tiró hacia adelante. El guardián se halló atrapado entre unos brazos. Un pesado par de brazos. La barbilla de Levi descendió para reposar sobre la cabeza de Eren, asegurando al joven en su sitio.

            '¿Qué demonios? Todavía estaba hablando-', masculló el joven.

            Unos labios revolvieron sus cabellos, acariciándolos en silencio.

            'Debes dejar de hablar', respondió Levi, suspirando.

            'Pero, tenía todo un discurso ideado.'

            'Guárdatelo para otro día.'

            Eren resopló. Pero su disgusto no duró mucho, porque su rostro fue apretado contra un duro pecho. Era una postura que no dejaba mucho para quejarse. Uno, podía oír el latido de un corazón. Ese tranquilo inhalar – exhalar de los pulmones. Además, era difícil seguir enojado cuando era tratado como un peluche. Tampoco le molestaba. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que tuvieron un momento así.

            'Oye', interrumpió Eren, sin ceder la a la derrota.

            '… ¿ahora qué?'

            '¿Por qué no me dijiste… que te gustaban los niños?'

            '¿Me gustan?'

            'Claro que sí, Señor Padrino.'

            Se oyó el rumor de una risa.

            'Suena a que alguien está celoso', señaló el pelinegro.

            '¿Celoso?', repuso Eren, fingiendo molestia. '¿Quién? ¿Yo? Naaaaa…. ¿Por qué estaría celoso de un niño?'

            Parpadeó, mirando las mudas imágenes en la telepantalla. La tele nocturna era terrible, sin importar en qué planeta se encontraba.

            'Oye, Levi', volvió a llamarle.

            '¿Hm?'

            'Cuando todo esto se acabe, pensaba que, a lo mejor, podríamos…'

            '¿Podríamos?'

            Eren volvió a parpadear, preguntándose si debía decirlo. Miró al techo, esquivando los ojos grises del otro.

            'Pensé que podríamos… adoptar un niño o dos, ¿sabes? Empezar una familia.'

            '¿Una familia?'

            'Sí', dijo Eren. 'Digo, podría ser una nena. O un niño. Diablos, podríamos adoptar ambos. Digo… creo que haríamos buen equipo', suspiró el más joven, sorprendido ante su propia candidez. No sabía el motivo por el cual había salido con eso. Porque, al decirla en voz alta, la idea sonaba más tonta e ingenua que en su cabeza. Eren señaló entre los dos, con una débil sonrisa en los labios. Ya estaba imaginado ese hogar, ladrillo por ladrillo. Un sitio soleado. Un sitio cerca de una playa, con arenas blancas y donde podías oír las olas contra las rocas. 'Si', reiteró. 'Seriamos un _gran_ equipo. Podrías enseñarle al nene como ser un ninja… mientras que yo le enseñaría como salir de los problemas y, tal vez, si, tal vez, incluso ayudar con la tarea del hogar. Y, oye, si no pudiera, siempre estará Armin. Además, Krobe puede ser la mascota familiar. Puede ser el guardián de los niños – niñera', frunció el ceño mientras recordaba al perro. 'Sin embargo, sería un mal perro guardián, ¿sabes? ¿Te conté de la que me hizo -?'

            Podía imaginar a Levi sonreír y dejó de hablar. ¿Qué demonios estaba parloteando?

            'Perdona', dijo Eren.

            '¿Por qué te disculpas?'

            'Vuelvo a decir idioteces.'

            Levi sacudió la cabeza, y le volvió a revolver los cabellos.

            'No… Eso no suena mal.'

            '¿En serio?'

            'Sí. Pero, hay un problema, Jaeger.'

            '… ¿Cuál?'

            'Ya tengo las manos ocupadas con un mocoso.'

            Eren le dio un puñetazo al bíceps.

            'Maldito. No soy un niño.'

            'Lo sé. Puedo _sentirlo'_ , respondió Levi, señalando sus piernas enredadas. Eren se apartó, avergonzado. Esperó que el otro no se percatara de su perturbación.

            'Pensé que habías dicho que no se te paraba', le picó Levi.

            El guardián hizo una mueca, con las orejas ligeramente ruborizadas. Retrocedió, esperando conservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

            'El pequeño Eren siempre escoge el peor momento para levantar la cabeza', masculló, acomodándose la bata.

            Levi rio ahogadamente y luchó para seguir sosteniendo al otro en los brazos. Eren consiguió sonreír, mientras sus ojos enfrentaron los grises. Su inquietud no pasó desapercibida.

            '¿Temas al mañana? ¿Es eso?', preguntó Levi.

            Eren frunció el rostro.

            'Pfft', dijo, '¿Asustado? ¿Quién diablos está _asustado_?'

            Levi evaluó su respuesta.

            'Sigues siendo patético en mentir.'

            Se hizo una breve pausa, y Eren tragó el nudo en su garganta.

            'Okey, tal vez un poco', confesó.

            Fue el turno de Levi para confortarlo. El mayor llevó una mano a la espalda de Eren y dibujó círculos, aliviando la tensión.

            'No lo hagas', susurró Levi. 'Eres valiente, soldado. Te he visto enfrentar cosas peores que esta.'

            Eren soltó un suspiro.

            'Es fácil para ti decirlo. No tienes por padre a un criminal de guerra.'

            Esa no era toda la verdad. Uno, no estaba seguro de si su padre seguía con vida. Y, si lo _estaba_ , Eren no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar a Levi… o el hecho de que su único hijo estaba unido a un pirómano buscado.

            La breve calma fue interrumpida por el crujido de una cama y la pintura volvió a sacudirse en su gancho. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando oyó un largo gemido.

            Eren alzó la mirada, incrédulo, a la pared.

            _No, no…. Mierda, no._

            '¡Ay, hombre! Debes estar bromeando. ¡No pueden ir ya por la segunda!' miró al reloj. '¡Son las malditas 2 AM!'

            Eren Jaeger tenía todas las intenciones en levantarse, golpear la pared y decirles a los vecinos un par de cosas. Pero Levi lo atrajo a la cama.

            'Vamos', rogó Eren. '¡No podemos pasarnos la noche oyéndolos!'

            'No, no debemos hacerlo.'

            '¿Qué sugieres hacer?', siseó Eren, alzando una ceja.

            Levi tiró del nudo de la bata de Eren, deshaciéndolo. El guardián captó un atisbo de una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro del mayor.

            '¿Qué te parece si les _devolvemos_ con la misma moneda?', fue todo lo que él dijo.

            ..-..

 

            Despertó unas horas antes del amanecer, sintiéndose sudado. Estaba acurrucado entre los brazos del mayor, Levi miraba al techo, evidentemente bien despierto. Justo cuando Eren se preguntaba si era buena idea levantarse y tomarse un baño frio, la voz de Levi habló en la oscuridad.

            '¿No puedes dormir?'

            El más joven bostezó, agradecido por el hecho de que los ruidos de al lado habían cesado. '¿Queoraes?', le preguntó, adormilado. '¿Qué onda con la temperatura?'

            'Tres', repuso Levi, frotándole el hombro. 'Shhh. Todavía tenemos algunas horas.'

            Eren no precisó segundos argumentos y se acomodó sobre la almohada, volviendo a dormirse.

            Cuando volvió a despertar, al amanecer, el sitio a su lado estaba frio y vacío. Miro en derredor, adormilado, buscando. Levi no estaba cerca, pero Eren se sintió aliviado al oír la ducha corriendo.

            El continúo sonido de las salpicaduras.

            Las luces estaban apagadas y la telepantalla encendida, emitiendo las noticias de último momento desde el corazón de Utgard. Eren intentó sentarse, cuando sintió una fuerte presión en su muñeca. Miró su mano, y halló el motivo.

            Su mano derecha estaba esposada al respaldo.

            Parpadeó, confundido.

            _Qué demonios –_

            Reconoció las esposas.

            Tiró firmemente de ellas, intentando escurrir la mano. Miró a la puerta cerrada del baño, esperando a que se abriera y de ella emergiera una respuesta.

            '¡Levi! ¡Levi! Esto no es gracioso. Vamos, suéltame-'

            No hubo respuesta. La ducha seguía, el ruido del agua escurriéndose por los azulejos. Repentinamente, se dio cuenta. Eren recordó que no había cerrado la canilla. Significando…

            Que no había nadie dentro.

            Miró en derredor, desesperado, reconociendo las señales.

            La gabardina no estaba.

            ..-..

 

            Hitch estaba aburrida.

            La mujer de ceroso cabello y rodete, nariz delgada había dado el día por culminado, y había dejado el estudio de UN207. A pesar de su emocionante cobertura de minuto a minuto de la situación de rehenes en El Ritz y su primicia en El Primer Androide que aclamaba Soñar, Hitch no se halló ni un paso más cerca al ascenso que le habían prometido. O a ese lujoso pent-house con piscina que había estado ojeando en los infomerciales. Su carrera había estancado, así como su vida social.

            Tomó una revista de la guantera de su auto (si, no a todos les habían dado un TJ como parte del trabajo, a menos que durmieran con los superiores o que fueran la chica del calendario de la red, como cierta Mikasa Ackerman). El hecho de que Mikasa era naturalmente buena en lo que hacía… no se le ocurrió a la chica de cabello ceroso. En cambio, Hitch se ufanaba con el emergente escándalo de los actores de Desperate Husbands. Y fue entonces que Gale interrumpió su lectura con una transmisión entrante.

            Hitch miró brevemente a su reloj.

            '¿Quién es, Gale?'

            'Marlowe Freudelang.'

            Hitch se acomodó el cabello tras el hombro, preguntándose si debía atender. Presionó el botón verde, suspirando, y la entusiasta voz de Marlowe interrumpió el silencio del auto.

            Ella deseó que hubiese sido cualquier otra persona. El estúpido de Marlowe con su igualmente estúpido corte de cabello.

            '¡Hitch! ¿Sigues con la primicia? ¿Dónde _estás_?'

            La periodista suspiró. 'Sí, sigo aquí. Y, si piensas en pedir para salir… o, peor, mandarme a un objetivo en esta condenada hora, deberemos hablar de mi aumento. No me importa si a los televidentes les resulta interesante una vaca pariendo. Pero debo marcar un límite-'

            'Hitch', la interrumpió Marlowe.

            'Marqué el límite en cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con fluidos corporales. Te hago saber que hay otros canales interesados en-'

            Marlowe volvió a interrumpirla.

            'Lo agarraron, le dijo. '¿Me oíste? Lo atraparon.'

            La chica se quedó en silencio.

            '¿Atraparon a quién?'

            'Al tipo… al Vigilante. Está en todos los canales.'

            'Me estás cargando.'

            Marlowe rio roncamente.

            'No, _no_ te cargo. Y los de arriba quieren que lo cubras. Exclusiva, especial, cualquier mierda que puedas sacar del tipo. Así que, hacé las valijas, y andá para Utgard, faster.'

            Hitch frunció el ceño, y buscó su bolso, tratando de asimilar todo lo que oyó. '¿Utgard?', repitió. 'Pero, espera, ¿quién lo entregó?'

            La respuesta de Marlowe la sorprendió aún más.

            'Nadie, Hitch. Él se entregó', le dijo.

            ..-..

 

            Eren estaba sentado contra el respaldo, sus ojos pegados a la pantalla. Había observado hipnotizado las imágenes, incapaz de apartar la mirada. Las imágenes se repetían, y parecía que habían sido capturadas por una cámara de seguridad en la plaza. No podía entender lo que decía el periodista. Al final, las palabras no importaban.

            Una imagen valía mil palabras.

            Observó la sombra de un hombre, caminado en una concurrida intersección, sus pasos ágiles y veloces. El hombre se detuvo delante de la efigie de la justicia. Eren pudo ver los vehículos detenerse. Había memorizado cada movimiento, cada paso. El hombre buscó el arma entre sus ropas. La sacó, alzó su brazo y apuntó. Un tiro limpio a la estatua. La efigie está intacta, pero hay un agujero en el plato de la balanza que sostiene.

            Todo lo que siguió es confuso. La policía llega, cercando la escena como una manada de hienas, y fuerza al hombre a poner de rodillas.

            Y, nuevamente, las imágenes vuelven al principio.

            Repetición infinita.

            Eren cierra los puños, y mira furiosamente a la figura difusa.

            Había sido engañado. Vuelto a ser abandonado.

            ' _Y, ¿cuál es el plan?_  

            ' _No tengo uno.'_

 

            Mentiroso, mentiroso.

            Se te quema el pantalón.

            Angustiado, Eren presionó su mano libre contra sus ojos. Tirando de la esposa, el guardián trató de pensar un plan. Un modo de salir de ese embrollo. No hubo necesidad… porque hubo un llamado a la puerta.

            El joven alzó la mirada, y miró hacia la puerta.

 _Cabeceo;_  
 _pero, justo antes de dormir,_  
 _Una voz me llama_  
 _Al oído;_  
 _Y la sorpresa exalta mi corazón_  
 _Pero, cuando abro los ojos,_  
 _Y miro, primero a la derecha, y luego a la izquierda…_  
Nadie está allí.  
**El terror, F.S. Flint.**

* * *

 

 

            **1** En realidad, acá hay una alusión a un poema para dormir inglés, "Wee Willie Winkle", escrito en 1841 por William Miller. Escogí la alusión porque mencionaba a un niño escapando de sabuesos.


	86. Ave enjaulada

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

           

_Capítulo 86:_ Ave Enjaulada

            ~.~

            Hay historias que cubren generaciones. Como las que la abuela de Isabel le contaba cuando niña. La historia de Maél, el dios sol. Cuentos sobre Davy Jones, mitos sobre "Sargon", dios del desierto, y sobre un lejano mundo, llamado Tierra. Cuentos que acompañaban su rica historia y esperanzas. Los Magnolia habían sido una familia unida, que creía en cenar juntos, en beber a la salud del otro, en dar una mano a un amigo en problemas, y, por sobre todo… creían en nunca dejar ir lo que les _pertenecía_ por derecho.

            Como esa posada, por ejemplo.

            Una vez, la familia Magnolia había sido la orgullosa propietaria del Tiburón de Cromo, un hostal para viajeros. Cama y desayuno; el aroma de especias y citas; el constante timbre de risas y chismes. Claro que, en aquel entonces, el Tiburón no se erguía en las áridas planicies de Maria. El hostal una vez perteneció al paisaje urbano de Trost. Pero eso fue años atrás, antes de que los tiempos les fueran adversos, antes de que el Estado empezara con su limpieza étnica. Normalmente, usando métodos sucios e injustos.

            La abuela de Isabel, Carmela, fue forzada a migrar hacia Maria, desarraigada por los oficiales del departamento de Eugenesia del Estado, acusada de ser genéticamente mixta. Sangre sucia, le decían. Degenerados. Le llamaban "poda", otros, "genocidio silencioso". Con acusaciones falsas e impuestos absurdos, los Magnolia fueron forzados a mudarse al inferior. Claro que la abuela de Isabel no se los hizo fácil. Carmela se opuso tenazmente, todo gracias a su fervorosa sangre británica _(1)_ Aún cuando la corte dictaminó en su contra, cuando todo pareció perdido, Carmela amenazó a los oficiales diciendo " _Bad weed never dies_ ", les tiró piedras a sus TJ's y maldijo sus cojones con que se les arrugaran.

            Hubo lágrimas, sin duda. Un dolor que no fue fácilmente olvidado, y un orgullo herido.

            ¿Qué haces cuando pierdes todo? ¿Cuándo el gobierno te quita todo lo que construiste? ¿Tu trabajo, tu dinero, tu árbol de bambú y tu casa? ¿Cómo empiezas de cero?

            Pero Carmela Magnolia no se desesperó. Tras arribar a Maria, lo primero que hizo fu comprar un tozo de tierra. No tenía mucho dinero pero si nariz para negocios… una habilidad que la sobreviviría. Habiéndose asegurado una propiedad, empezó el doloroso proceso de construir su hostal desde cero.

            Mientras Isabel acunaba a Sol, frotándole la panza y nariz con la propia, empezó a preguntarse sobre ese ancestro suyo. De golpe, se acordó de Carmela.

            ¿Qué habría dicho su abuela, de enterarse que Isabel había convertido su amado hostal en una base rebelde?

            Probablemente, lo mismo que dijo la Dama de Hierro sobre Magnum.

            _Es valiente, pretty_ , dijo la abuela. _Valiente, pero un total zopenco._

            Las manos de Isabel se quedaron quietas, y miró a la distancia, ausente, con la mente meditando sus palabras.

            Sol parpadeó a su madre, mitras era depositada en la cuna. La niña abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, la saliva le corrió por la barbilla. Isabel reconoció fácilmente las señales. Antes de que su hija se pusiera a llorar, la tomó e brazos. Sostuvo a la beba contra el pecho y dibujó círculos en su espalda, tratando de reconfortarla.

            'Shhh, está bien.'

            El dulce arrullo funcionó, y Sol pronto se durmió. Isabel la apartó y le dio un besito en la mejilla, volviendo a arrullarla.

            'Eres igualita a tu papá. No estoy segura de que sea algo bueno, my Queen'

            Sol volvió la cabeza, hablando en silencio con sus expresivos ojos verdes. La beba abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, incapaz de decir palabras, pero buscando a su madre.

            Isabel cedió ante su pequeño pedido. Presionó su frente contra la de la niña.

            '¿Qué tratas de decirme?'

            Sol hizo un ruidito que pareció mezcla de lamento y risa.

            Isabel sonrió ante su intento.

            'Un día, serás capaz de hablar, mi amor. No hay prisa, puedo esperar. Pudo esperar cuanto quieras… la primera vez que vi a tu padre, él tampoco podía hablarme. Todo lo que pudo decir fue _t-t-t-té'_ , dijo Isabel, sonriendo ante el recuerdo del magnum tartamudo. 'Lover tartamudeada, pero siempre pasaba a tomar una taza de té. Mañana, tarde, noche. Nunca dejaba de aparecer. Una vez, llamó a mi puerta a la una de la noche. Sí, lo oíste bien. ¡A la _una_! Tu abuelo lo tuvo que correr con el rifle. Pero, Sol… ¿sabes qué fue lo gracioso?'

            Sol bostezó… lo que no evitó que su madre terminara su historia.

            'Tu padre', sonrió Izzie, un poco triste. ' _Odia_ el té' concluyó.

            Hizo una pausa, mirando afuera, tras la ventana.

            'El amor te hace hacer tonterías', repuso. 'Digo, mira a tu _padrino_. También es un idiota.'

            Ante la mención de su padrino, la beba dejó escapar otra risita, y el sonido hizo que el corazón de Isabel saltara.

            El momento de paz fue interrumpido, porque se oyó un llamado a la puerta. La pelirroja se volvió y halló a Farlan parado contra el marco. El líder rebelde se veía cansado y exhausto. Pero, ante la imagen de Isabel, Farlan Church consiguió esbozar una débil sonrisa.

            '¿Es un poco inquieta, eh?', preguntó.

            Isabel asintió, mientras ponía a la niña nuevamente en su cuna. Cubrió a Sol con una manta, antes de volverse a Farlan.

            '¿Lo hallaron?', preguntó, pasándose las manos por su largo cabello y haciéndose un rodete.

            Farlan sacudió la cabeza. Permaneció en su sitio, mostrándose vacilante, con la mano aun en el picaporte.

            'No… todavía no, Izzie. Quería ver como estabas.'

            La pequeña mujer lo miró largamente, evaluándolo. '¿Ver cómo estoy? Estoy bien, Farlan', se llevó los dedos a las comisuras de los labios y forzó una sonrisa. '¿Ves?'

            Farlan no le creyó.

            'No tienes que mentirme, Izzie. Duerme un poco… ¿por favor?'

            Isabel suspiró, sus hombros cayendo, derrotada.

            'Estoy bien.', espetó.

            'No lo pareces.'

            Se hizo un silencio tenso, y los dos podían oír el tic tac del reloj en la sala. Isabel se cruzó de brazos y miró a su viejo amigo, su mirada fija y furiosa.

            'No puedo dormir, ¿ok? ¡¿Cómo pretendes que me vaya a dormir, cuando él está allí fuera, en algún lado?!', siseó, con lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas. 'Estoy preocupada por él, Farlan. No es de Magnum desaparecer sin avisar, te lo digo, pero no me crees.'

            El líder rebelde la miró. Los dedos en el picaporte se abrieron y cerraron, como si buscara las palabras correctas.

            'El _nuestro'_ , empezó a decir Farlan '-es un trabajo peligroso, Izzie. Siempre hay riesgos. Magnum lo sabe', hizo una pausa, y desvió la mirada a la niña en su cuna. '-y tú también.'

            Isabel le miró larga y duramente. Era una mirada que haría a los hombres más fuertes temer, pero Farlan se mantuvo en su sitio.

            'Tú y _brother_ son iguales' fue todo lo que dijo.

            Él no se esperó esa respuesta.

            '¿Qué se supone que significa?', inquirió.

            'Nada', dijo ella, su voz aun afectada. 'Magnum volverá a mí, lo sé. Nos ama. Hallará el modo.'

            Farlan asintió, renuente. Se volvió para salir, y comenzó a cerrar la puerta tras él, pero se detuvo para volver a mirar a la pelirroja.

            '¿Izzie?', la llamó.

            '¿Ahora qué?'

            'Necesitas descansar', dijo. 'Los chicos hacen todo lo que pueden; hablaré con gente de la fiesta, preguntando si saben a dónde habrá ido. Mientras, duerme un poco y…'

            '¿Y?'

            'Y, hagas lo que hagas, no mires las noticias.'

            Isabel frunció el ceño.

            ' _¿No mires las noticias?_ ¿Por qué?'

            ..-..

 

            Llamaron a su puerta. Erwin Smith no levantó la mirada, mientras dos hombres se hacían paso y se sentaban frente a la oblonga mesa de cristal. Oyó a Mike olisquear el aire, como si pudiera sentir los problemas con solo la nariz. Su contraparte, Dita Ness, no poseía ese don. El antiguo teniente de los Cuerpos, de bandana y poncho, se mostraba perplejo, tas haber sido despertado repentinamente de su siesta cuando Erwin llamó, convocando una reunión de emergencia. En una carrera de ya quince años, gran parte de ella llevada a cabo en las aulas educando a los jóvenes, Dita había terminado odiando reuniones de altos cargos. Y, si había algo que a Dita le fastidiaba, eran los problemas durante las noches de bingo de Shadis.

            El antiguo teniente se aclaró la garganta, anunciando su presencia a Erwin.

            Como respuesta, el comandante ojiazul de los cuerpos presionó un dedo a sus labios, y dirigió la atención a la telepantalla. Acomódense, les dijo con voz suave. Dita y Mike se volvieron a la pantalla, y descubrieron lo que había atrapado la atención de Erwin Smith. Dot Pixis daba una conferencia de prensa. Y, por la sonrisa en su delgada y demacrada cara, Pixis parecía disfrutar de la atención.

            'Sí, damas y caballeros', dijo, con la sonrisa mostrando su seriedad. Su rasposa voz ascendía con cada palabra, atrayendo la atención de todo aquel que estuviera presente, tanto en el estudio como más allá. 'Me alegra informarles a todos que tenemos en nuestra custodia al hombre que se hace llamar "Vigilante"', anunció Pixis a la multitud.

            Su hizo un grave silencio…

            … antes de que las reacciones llegaran.

            La galería de periodistas estalló en murmullos, y, de inmediato, unos pocos comenzaron a hacer preguntas. La primera fila de caballeros se puso de pie, y entonces se desató el caos, mientras un trataba de ahogar la voz del otro. Todos pedían la atención del Comandante del Ejército, todos ansiaban conseguir detalles, la gran primicia. La representante de relaciones públicas del ejército de Titán alzó sus manos, urgiendo a la multitud por mantener el decoro correspondiente. Pidió a los periodistas que tomaran asiento e hicieran sus preguntas de a uno. Mientras que la muchedumbre era obligada a calmarse, Dot Pixis golpeteó su micrófono, e inclinó sus pequeños y ancianados ojos, evaluando los rostros.

            'Ejem', se aclaró la voz, 'Como les decía, sí', suspiró, poniendo un tono melodramático a su voz. 'El fugitivo ha sido aprehendido. Todo gracias a los esfuerzos combinados de nuestra inteligencia y fuerzas. Fue una operación A.G.I.L.E.', notó la mirada de una periodista, esperando para hacerle una pregunta. 'Y no, NO', enfatizó, frunciendo el ceño. 'Es mi prerrogativa poner un alto a ciertos rumores. Este hombre no se _entregó_ , como algunos creen. Les aseguro, fue perseguido y apresado', dijo, con los bordes de sus labios curvándose hacia arriba.

            Nuevamente se oyeron murmullos.

            Un periodista de la primera fila alzó la mano. Hizo una pregunta, que no fue captada por la cámara.

            Pixis retrocedió, mostrando aburrimiento en su estoico rostro.

            'No. Me disculpo, estimado colega, pero no podemos revelar su identidad. Les aseguro que las primeras averiguaciones ya están haciéndose', hizo una pausa, dejando que el silencio consumiera el momento. 'Pero, recuerden mis palabras, damas y caballeros de Titán', su voz fue en ascenso. Pixis miró directamente al lente de la cámara. 'La justicia debe prevalecer en nuestra consciencia. Ningún crimen quedará impune. Y, al final del día', hizo otra pausa, con los ojos brillando carismáticamente. 'Titán prevalecerá, y siempre lo hará. Es _todo_ lo que tengo para decirles. Se levanta la reunión.'

            El hombre calvo dio un paso atrás del podio. Mientras se retiraba, pronto fue rodeado por tres guardaespaldas y por Rico Brzenska.

            Pero la prensa no les dejaba ir. Mientras Dot Pixis alcanzaba la salida, los periodistas rodearon haciendo un círculo alrededor del comandante, luchando por su atención. Extendieron a él sus grabadoras, buscando un último comentario, que de gancho a sus historias.

            '¡Señor!', empezó uno. '¡SEÑOR! Soy Mackenzie, de Noticias Trost. Tenemos fuentes de Utgard, que afirman que el hombre se entregó. Que se rindió. Eso… no es lo que el Ejercito nos dice debamos creer. ¿Tiene algún comentario al respecto?'

            Pixis apretó los labios hasta una delgada línea. Se detuvo, y miró gélidamente al hombre. 'mi estimado caballero', le dijo, su voz descendiendo unas notas. 'Si escoge creer rumores por encima de mi declaración, es libre de hacerlo', dijo, y Pixis le prodigó con una sonrisa benévola. 'Después de todo, cada uno es libre para creer en lo que desee. PERO, si decide publicar semejantes tonterías, SI decide seguir adelante con ese chanchullo, le iniciaré una causa por calumnias a su desconocido canal de noticias, antes de que puedan decir " _Utgard_ "', terminó de decir, furibundo. Dejó que su mirada recorriera el círculo de periodistas. '¿Estamos en la misma _página_ , ciudadanos?'

            Pixis soltó una risita que mostró sus dientes.

            'Ah, no. No les amenazo, gente. Todo lo que les pido es _paciencia_. No deseo ser malinterpretado, eso es todo. Los intereses de Titán son primordiales para todos, denlo por seguro.'

            Con eso, el calvo comandante se dio vuelta, dejando a su audiencia amarga y confusa. Observaron con desolación como Pixis era escoltado por sus guardias y por Rico.

            'Apagar', dijo Erwin, y la telepantalla se puso en blanco.

            Dita Ness le parpadeó, sintiéndose perdido y confuso. Observó a Erwin tomar un papel entre sus manos.

            Hizo una mueca, con los ojos aun fijo en la pantalla.

            '¿Soy el único que… se siente fuera de tema? ¿Alguien podría explicarme que ha pasado?'

            A su lado, Mike sonrió. No sabía los detalles, pero Mike era un hombre que entendía las cosas. En nueve de diez, sus corazonadas daban en el palo. Se volvió a Erwin, y notó la expresión perturbada en el rostro de su viejo amigo.

            'Déjame adivinar', repuso Mike. 'El fugitivo que está en sus manos. ¿Era uno de nosotros?'

            Erwin negó con la cabeza.

            ' _Es'_ , lo corrigió. 'Lo sigue siendo.'

            Mike alzó una ceja. '¿Conque si? ¿Cómo terminó preso, entonces? Tus planes jamás fallan, Erwin. ¿Estás perdiendo el toque?', bromeó a medias.

            La cabeza de Dita Ness fue de uno al otro, como si observara un juego. Buscaba el detalle que faltaba, algo que pusiera sentido a lo que sucedía. Fue librado del problema.

            Erwin le sonrió a Mike.

            'Al contrario, nuestros planes acaban de empezar', se volvió al hombre de bandana. 'Dita', le llamó.

            '¿S-sí, comandante Smith?'

            'Emite una orden a todos los escuadrones. Mantén el perfil bajo, asegúrate de que nadie de los de arriba se entere.'

            Dita asintió, entusiasmado. 'Sí, señor. Y… ¿cuál es este mensaje _tan-confidencial_?', le preguntó.

            La mirada de Erwin volvió a la pantalla en blanco.

            ..-..

 

            El taller de Barlett era un local pequeño, instalado en la Zona 6. Barlett, su barrigón y manco dueño, hacia todo el trabajo, cambio de aceite, reparaciones y atendía las quejas de los clientes. Considerando que la Zona 6 no era exactamente un buen sitio y que no tenía más de tres clientes por semana, bastaba para decir que Digby Barlett sabia un poco de todo. Pero, una vez cada tanto, _cada_ muerte de obispo, Barlett se enfrentaba con algún problema que lo superaba.

            El jeep de Mikasa era uno de esos.

            Se golpeteó el gorro con la llave de tuercas, mientras que la joven se paraba a su lado, cruzada de brazos. Mikasa Ackerman golpeteaba el suelo inquietamente – era una bella mujer, pero la viva imagen de la impaciencia. A Barlett no le importaba. Estaba en las nubes, y se negaba a bajar. El hecho de que una periodista reconocida hubiera llegado a _su_ taller, pidiéndole _su_ ayuda… sí, eso bastaba para hacerlo volar por las nueves y manterlo allí por un mes.

            '¿Y?', espetó la periodista, con evidente apremio en la voz.

            El hombre de overol se volvió a verla, boquiabierto.

            '¿Y?', le contestó él.

            Mikasa hizo una mueca.

            '¿Puede arreglarlo?', preguntó. 'Eso es lo que le pregunto.'

            Barlett golpeó el motor, oyendo los sonidos. Arrugó la nariz, y apretó la oreja contra ello, como si esperaba a que el motor le respondiera y confesara sus penas.

            'Bueno, señorita Ackerman', comenzó él. '-depende de cuánto pueda pagar, y cuánto pueda esperar', dijo Barlett, mostrándole una sonrisa amplia.

            'Ni un minuto', respondió Mikasa, irritada. 'Debo encontrarme con alguien, y ya perdí bastante tiempo en empujar este cacharro hasta aquí. Así que, le _vuelvo_ a preguntar, _señor_ , ¿PUEDE. ARREGLARLO?'

            Barlett la miró con desconcierto, y temeroso en responder. Fue Armin quien respondió por parte del hombre. O, más bien, silbó por él.

            Mikasa se volvió la mesa de trabajo, donde Armin estaba acomodado sobre un taburete y escribiendo en un papel. Krobe, su siempre fiel perro, se sentaba junto a su codo, ladrándole animadamente de a ratos. Mikasa le clavó la mirada los dos hípsters.

            '¿Qué?', preguntó ella.

            Armin la miró.

            'No dije nada.'

            '¿Por qué silbaste?'

            Armin suspiró, encogiéndose de hombres. 'Me temo, Mikasa, que si crees que _todavía podemos_ alcanzarlos… estas completamente equivocada.'

            Mikasa frunció el ceño.

            '¿Cómo _estás_ tan seguro?

            Armin sonrió y alzó su papel. Mikasa se acercó a él y lo miró.

            '¿Qué es esto?', le dijo.

            Armin golpeteó su cabeza con el extremo de su lapicera. 'Me dijiste que un TJ puede volar a 1350 kilómetros por hora. ¿Verdad?'

            'Sí. ¿Y?'

            'Bueno, noté que nosotros íbamos a unos 640 kilómetros por hora, más o menos. Lo que implica…'

            '¿Lo que implica?'

            'Implica que, si esto fuera una carrera, seríamos la maldita liebre, que sigue durmiendo a medio camino', concluyó el muchacho, sonriendo astutamente. 'Las matemáticas no mienten, señorita.'

            Los hombros de Mikasa cayeron, derrotada.

            '¿Cuál es tu punto?'

            'Que Eren y el pervertido de la máscara podrían estar en cualquier parte de Utgard para este momento, disfrutando un rico té, así que olvídate de alcanzarlos.'

            La periodista suspiró. "Perder" no era una palabra que no figuraba en su diccionario. La mujer de campera aviadora se volvió a la telepantalla, y notó imágenes moviéndose. Se quedó incrédula un instante, porque vio algo. Una granosa figura, caminando hacia la estatua de la Libertad y apuntándole. Una granosa figura, que era demasiado familiar.

            '¿Un rico té, eh?', repitió Mikasa, para acabar con una maldición.

            ..-..

 

            Habían pasado cuatro horas desde que se había entregado… o, para citar a los oficiales, habían pasado cuatro horas desde que el Ejército de Titán había _reducido_ el objetivo, y le había capturado. Pero, ahora, que lo tenían en efectiva custodia, nadie sabía qué hacer con _El Vigilante_. Pensó que, para la próxima, debía hacer sonar alguna alarma. A lo mejor, también llevar alguna placa para que los prepare para lo peor.

            Porque los guardias posteados en Utgard parecían ser los mayores idiotas.

            No sabían qué hacer con él.

            '¿No hay órdenes todavía?', preguntó el primer guardia al otro, manteniendo un ojo atento al enmascarado que estaba delante de ellos.

            'Ninguna, nos pidieron mantener la posición', fue la rápida respuesta.

            El oficial Thames gruñó levemente. Era un tipo cansado, que vestía sus tiras torcidas, y parecía extrañamente inquieto. Miraba al prisionero, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

            'Dime, Costello, ¿esa máscara no te da cosa?', señaló. 'Porque a mí me pone los pelos de punta.'

            'Y que me digas', accedió el otro.

            Se hizo una pesada pausa, mientras los dos miraban el parlante con encono.

            '¿De vedad es él, Costello?', volvió a preguntar el primero.

            'Parece serlo. No lo negó en la orden de arresto, ¿no es cierto?'

            '¿Y qué dice ese maldito papel, después de todo?'

            El guardia Costello caminó al escritorio y encendió un monitor. Tecleó un número, y sacó un expediente. El hombre soltó un admirado silbido mientras leía.

            'Premeditación, daño a la propiedad estatal, posesión ilegal de armas de fuego, agresión, cuatrerismo, intimidación, robo a la central de inteligencia, y sigue…', hizo una pausa, mirando el rostro de manchas de tinta con honesta admiración. '¿Hiciste todo eso?'

            El Vigilante se volvió para mirarlo lánguidamente.

            '¿Gustaría de un autógrafo?', le preguntó en respuesta.

            Thames rió.

            '¿Qué le encontraron encima, Costello?'

            El otro guardia prosiguió a leer el listado de los objetos que hallaron en la persona cautiva.

            'Arma de ganchos, una Ruger P87, un vial de nanodroides, pero ningún equipo de comunicación o drogas, y… un anillo.'

            '¿Un anillo?', repuso su compañero.

            'Sí, eso dice aquí.', respondió Costello.

            Se oyó un zumbido en el parlante. Los dos guardias se pararon con interés, como si estuvieran siendo vigilados.

            'Costello y Thames, traigan el sujeto al Desván de la Sala de interrogatorios.'

            '¡SÍ, SEÑOR!'

            'Y estén alertas, ¿me oyen?'

            'Sí', respondió Costello, mirando incómodamente al hombre apresado.

            El cautivo no parecía oírles. Los puntos en la máscara giraban mientras se acomodaban en un nuevo dibujo. Pero la mirada el hombre no se movió de la mesa. O de, en particular, el anillo.

* * *

 

            1)Como saben, en el original Isabel habla en español, que se pierde su gracia si lo dejaba. El refrán es "Hierba mala nunca muere".


	87. Cautivo

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

 

 

            _Capítulo 87:_ Cautivo

            ~.~

            El desvencijado depósito coincidía con la descripción que le dio el padre de la niña, pero no tanto con el dibujo que Jean Kirstein sostenía en su mano. El sitio se inclinaba sobre ellos como una sombra siniestra, era un edificio de dos pisos de altura, con las ventanas entablilladas y apestaba a amonio. Jean se quedó mirando la puerta, sus ojos iban de la puerta al boceto que la _puella_ de Marco había dibujado para ellos. Miró el rustico dibujo, para volver a mirar fijamente el edificio. El bermejón y naranja que lo decoraban no le hacían justicia al lugar. Tenía la pintura descascarada, las marquesinas el brillo. Desde afuera, el depósito parecía oscuro, abandonado y a punto de venirse abajo.

            Jean se volvió nuevamente al dibujo hecho con crayones. Era lindo, pero no servía de nada. Pensó que lo que importaba era la intención.

            'La nena, o es un sol, o es daltónica', señaló, soltando un ligero mascullido.

            Marco pasó a su lado, y tomó el picaporte. Le dio un fuerte tirón, pero la puerta no cedió.

            'Cerrado', anuncio a nadie en particular. Echó una mirada al vecindario, antes de volverse a Jean. '¿Ahora qué hacemos? ¿Volvemos al hostal?'

            Jean se rascó la barbilla, pensativo. '¿Volver?', repuso, frunciendo el ceño. 'Al diablo, Marco Polo. No vuelvo con las manos vacías donde esa diablesa. Nos comería vivos.'

            Fue el turno de Marco para mirarlo raro.

            '¿Entraremos? No puedes hablar en serio-'

            Jean sonrió. 'No sé acerca de ustedes, titánicos. Pero _nosotros_ , los terrícolas, cuando vemos una puerta cerrada, la forzamos.'

            Marco suspiró. No se sentía tan inclinado a la idea, a diferencia de Jean.

            El pecoso sonrió incómodamente. Volvió a mirar el vecindario de mala muerte, revisando los pasillos, atento a cualquier peligro. 'Por Dios, espero que eso sea en sentido figurado. Pero, ¿de verdad planeas forzar la entrada?'

            El rubio ceniciento flexionó los dedos, cerrándolos en un puño.

            'Elemental, Dr. Watson', citó el joven, dando un golpe al aire para probar su punto. 'Eso es exactamente lo que planeo.'

            La mención de Watson pareció confundir a Marco por un momento. Jean notó su confundida mirada.

            'Sherlock Holmes', le explicó. '¿Sir Arthur Conan Doyle?', agregó. 'Oh, vamos, pensé que eras un traga libros.'

            Aparentemente, el pecoso nunca había oído esos nombres. Jean miró a su compañero con sorpresa, y le prometió prestarle el libro, aunque cómo esa novela de detectives llegó a sus manos, nunca lo supo Jean. El guardián retrocedió y pasó las manos por el marco de la puerta.

            Marco le observó en silencio.

            '¿Sabes, Jean…? Eren y tú, son como dos gotas de agua.'

            Jean se quedó pasmado, y lo miró hoscamente.

            'Retráctate. Ponme apodos, pero nunca me comprares con ese idiota. _NO_ nos parecemos, hombre.'

            Marco se limitó a sonreírle. 'Pero es verdad.'

            Jean sacudió la cabeza.

            'Primero, Armin. Ahora, tú. Juro que ese tipo se me pega como sanguijuela.'

            'Una por la que no te importaría arriesgar la vida, ¿no?', repuso Marco.

            Se hizo una pausa, mentiras Jean retrocedía dos pasos.

            'Sí', admitió. 'Ése es el problema con los tipos buenos como yo. Nunca sabemos cuándo rendirnos.'

            Tras decir eso, Jean tomó are y se acomodó los hombros. Alzó una rodilla y pateó la puerta. El golpe fue veloz y rápido, que hizo que la puerta cediera y rebotara contra el marco.

            El pelo ceniza se sacudió las manos, bastante orgulloso de sí mismo.

            'Por suerte, esas clases de taekwondo sirvieron', dijo, mientras entraban en la oscura cavidad del depósito. El crujido de la madera fue todo lo que los recibió al principio. Esperaron a que el polvo se asentara, antes de adentrarse.

            '¿Hola?', llamó Marco. '¿Hay alguien?', volvió a llamar. 'Magnum, ¿nos oyes?'

            No hubo respuesta.

            '¡MAGNUM!', gritó Jean, con mayor impaciencia.

            Nuevamente, no hubo respuesta.

            Los dos se hicieron paso en la oscuridad, raspándose las rodillas contra metales y puntas filosas. Evitaron obstáculos ciegamente, hasta que marco halló las luces y las encendió. Bombillas que colgaban a baja altura iluminaron lo que parecía un largo pasillo, repleto de cajas. Oyeron los chillidos de los roedores escurriéndose en busca de refugio. Roedores monstruosos, notó Jean. Criaturas que era una especie de cruza entre perrito de la pradera y rata.

            Jean atrajo la atención de Marco al piso.

            El polvo cubría el suelo, pero había rastros que iban al final del pasillo. A un pequeño cuarto.

            Los dos jóvenes se agacharon y lo siguieron. Jean no sabía el motivo, pero marcharon de puntillas. No le gustaba este juego de escondidas, no era su estilo. Tenía tremendas ganas de irrumpir y patear culos. Pero, cuando Marco lo tomó de la sucia manga de su camisa, no pudo hacer más que seguir sus pasos. Se agacharon junto a la puerta, atentos a los ruidos detrás. Marco llamó a la puerta y, muy para sorpresa de los dos, se abrió sin más. Los jóvenes se asomaron, tomándose un momento para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. La luz del pasillo se filtró… para revelar una mesa y una silla con la pata rota.

            En una esquina, había unas sogas.

            Pero ni rastro de gente.

            'Uf.', repuso Jean.

            '¿Jean?', le llamó Marco, en voz baja.

            El rubio fue a su lado, junto a la mesa, para descubrir qué atraía la atención de Marco. Unas oxidas tijeras, y un montón de cabellos.

            O, para ser más exactos, no era simplemente cabellos. Sino que rastas.

            ..-..

 

            Sus pasos sonaron huecos en el largo pasillo.

            Le habían puesto la alfombra roja.

            No era que le importara.

            A Thames y a Costello también les habían dado refuerzos. Armados, notó, gracias a los tasers y armas en sus fundas. No todos eran de la Prisión Estatal. Algunos vestían las insignias de la Policía Militar, con el puto unicornio. En total, eran seis los guardias que lo esperaban.

            Una puerta de vidrio a la derecha. Un empujón y un insulto entremedio. A pesar de su segunda cara, el verde lima que decoraba la Prisión Estatal de Utgard le hacía arder la vista. Otro pasillo, y los colores se pusieron peor. Este era espeluznantemente rojo. Era guiado a salas más estrechas, y, si Levi se fiaba de su sentido de la altura, también estaba ascendiendo.

            Sus manos habían sido sujetadas, pero, para su sorpresa, ninguno de los guardias se había atrevido a desenmascararlo. El hombre tas la máscara se percató de que su marcha no pasó del todo desapercibida. Atraía la atención de los guardias, acomodadores y otros. Un droide instalado que gritaba "Proceso N° 58: Derecho a Apelar o Cumplir" era el único ser consciente que apenas le prestó atención. No se detuvo, al menos no hasta que habían llegado a lo que, claramente, era la zona de cuarentena. Y aquí, en esta fortaleza de paredes coloridas y expresiones vacías, vio un rostro conocido. Esos ojos azules, que parecían sacar los secretos de todos. Esa nariz, que la distinguía.

            Esa chica con cabello rubio bebía de una lata de bebidas. Vestida en pantalones militares y boina verde, sobresalía como mosca en la leche. Como habría conseguido burlar el protocolo de vestimenta, no se lo imaginaba. Pero Levi la conocía. La conocía bien, y, aunque encontrársela en Utgard era inquietante, aún recordaba las palabras que le dijo la última vez.

            _La anarquía te espera._

            Debía admitir que esa chica tenia huevos. Y, al final, eso era todo lo que sería.

            Una novata, jugando a estar al mando, ignorante de cuándo abandonar y largarse. Una niña. Una mocosa… igual a Eren.

            Annie Leonhart no mostró el mínimo interés en el sequito compuesto de Policía Militar y guardias de prisión que lo guiaban. Sus ojos azules estaban casi medio cerrados, como si lo evaluara desde la distancia. Se sentó en un banquito acolchado, tomando su bebida. Bajó la lata, mirándolo con curiosidad.

            Sus labios apenas se movieron para emitir una palabra.

            _Pervertido_.

            El hombre sonrió tras la máscara.

            Mientras su guía doblaba en la esquina, Levi se detuvo por un breve instante. Volvió el rostro de manchas para mirarla largamente. Y, tras hacerle un dramático saludo a la joven, siguió a sus guardias.

            Al menos, había logrado hallar una respuesta.

            ..-..

 

            Había sido detenido en una habitación sin ventanas, con sólo una silla y una luz embutida en el techo. Su rendición había tomado a las autoridades por sorpresa. Si no se equivocaba, el protocolo indicaba que los prisioneros del estado debían ser alojados en un sitio temporal, a la espera de que el oficial a cargo lo llamara. Pero el suyo era un caso extraordinario. El Vigilante no era buscado por tonterías. Sus acusaciones incluían poner la bomba en el Senado, intimidar a ciertos cabecillas de la industria, crímenes contra el Estado, el fiasco del Ritz, interrumpir el servicio de cargas entre Trost y Ulkridge, robo de información y más cosas. Así le anunció el guardia que le dio permiso de entrada a D.E. Lawrence.

            El oficial se volvió a los guardias.

            'Díganme, señores', dijo, acercándose. '¿Cuál es el motivo, cabezas de chorlito, de que no hallan tratado de sacarle la maldita mascara?'

            El silencio fue la respuesta a su pregunta, y los guardias se miraron, evidentemente incomodados.

            'Eh', dijo uno, 'No estábamos seguros de si _debíamos_ hacerlo.'

            Lawrence se mostró pasmado. Sacudiendo la cabeza, fue donde el enmascarado.

            '¿Cómo quiere que haga esto, buen hombre…?', frunció el ceño, mientras miraba con asco la gabardina. 'Supongo que, ¿usted _es_ un hombre…?'

            Oyó una risita a modo de respuesta.

            'Si tanto desea tocarme, no sea tímido.'

            A Lawrence no le cayó en gracia la respuesta. Pero algo le había llamado la atención, espantando la calma que había traído al ingresar al interrogatorio.

            Esa voz.

            La había escuchado antes.

            Era todo demasiado familiar, por cierto.

            'Bien, como quiera', dijo Lawrence.

            Antes de que pudiera ordenar a uno de sus hombres que llevara a cabo el desenmascaramiento, el Vigilante se paró, pateando la silla tras suyo. Los guardias, que habían estado en alerta, buscaron por reflejo sus tasers, pero Lawrence los detuvo alzando la mano. _No_ , les ordenó. _Bájenlos. No harán falta._

            Observó con admiración como el Vigilante levantaba las manos a su chalina y la soltaba. La blanca tela cayó al suelo con un ligero ruido. El hombre no parecía presuroso, y se tomaba su tiempo para hallar los bordes de la máscara. Una vez que los encontró, comenzó a levantarla.

            Bajo la ligera luz del cuarto de interrogatorios, el pálido rostro del cautivo mostraba un atisbo de sonrisa.

            Los ojos de Lawrence se iluminaron al reconocerle.

            'Vaya, vaya, vaya…', dijo, interesado. 'Si no es el Cabo Primero Levi. Que alegría el que haya regresado a la tierra de los vivos.'

            Levi le prodigó una sonrisa y se sentó en la silla. Se cruzó de piernas, encogiéndose de hombros.

            'El gusto fue mío, D. E. Olvidé a que aludían esas iniciales. ¿Don Estúpido? ¿Don Psicópata? Ah, no, esas eran D. P. Me _equivoqué_. '

            Lawrence le ignoró y, en cambio, buscó su comunicador.

            'Gale', llamó, con un tono demasiado orgulloso y vano. 'Déjale un mensaje a Niles Driscoll', le sonrió asquerosamente dulce a Levi. Se oyó un pitido y Gale le conectó con el destinatario.

            'Niles', respiró el agente en su comunicador, 'Hemos aprehendido a Vigilante. La identidad ha sido confirmada', su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. 'El Supremo Comandante estará encantado de oír esto. Créeme. Ponle código: _El Muerto que Habla (_ **1** _)_.'

            Lawrence cortó la comunicación y, se volviéndose a Levi, enfrentó su mirada.

            '¿No es interesante? Un recordador miembro de los Cuerpos de Paz desertó para unirse a los rebeldes…', Lawrence rió roncamente. 'Esto no se ve bien para ti. Tampoco para Erwin.'

            Levi no respondió.

            '¿Qué tratas de conseguir aquí, Vigilante?', Lawrence dijo el nombre con asco.

            El desenmascarado hombre se encogió de hombros. 'Mis manos están atadas. ¿Qué esperas que haga?'

            'No', Lawrence frunció el ceño '¿Por qué un hombre como tú se rendiría?'

            Los labios de Levi de curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa. 'Lo último que supe, es que _fui_ capturado por tu _inteligencia superior_ , y tus _grandes hombres'_ , guiñó el ojo. 'No te preocupes, Lawrence. Estoy seguro de que tu próximo sueldo va a cubrir todos los sufrimientos que pasaste por atraparme.'

            'No, no', interrumpió al interrogado con un resoplido. 'Te conozco, Levi. Sé cómo tú y el puto comandante Smith trabajan. ¿Cuál es la trampa aquí? Debe haberla.'

            El hombre de rapada se volvió a encoger de hombros.

            'A lo mejor, me cansé de escapar', ofreció Levi con sutileza. 'Incluso los superhéroes necesitan un descanso', dijo, y silbó evaluativamente a la celda. 'Y tienes un buen lugar aquí, Dopado. Ah, perdón. Era Doping, ¿no?'

            Lawrence retrocedió y lo miró sin pestañear. Se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el escritorio, los ojos nunca dejaban de mirar al cautivo. Los apodos no le molestaban, pero la confianza del otro sí.

            'La inteligencia estatal reportó el paradero de Eren Jaeger en María. si no me equivoco, tu base estaba en la zona inferior. Es allí donde desapareciste, ¿verdad?', Lawrence arrugó el ceño, tratando de conectar los puntos. 'El Vigilante movilizaba rebeldes en el mismo lugar. Bien actuado, por cierto; no sabía que tenías ese talento.'

            Levi sonrió.

            'Buena reflexión, tengo muchos rostros. Algunos que no te gustaría ver', dijo Levi con tono crispado.

  1. E. Lawrence bajó la mirada, hasta las manos del pelinegro.



            'Entonces, déjame recordarte algo también, Cabo. Somos titánicos, el Estado tampoco lucha por pequeñeces. Trabajamos por una misma causa. Pero, si tú o tus aliados demuestran ser un obstáculo, me temo que verán nuestro lado _malo_.'

            Levi achicó los ojos.

            'Ya he visto la fea panza de tu sistema, cabeza de mierda. Y no era algo bonito, más bien un cadáver con _gusanos_ que lo comían desde dentro.'

            Lawrence sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo, lúgubremente frunciendo los labios.

            'No, no lo has hecho. Créame, Cabo, no lo ha hecho.'

            ..-...

 

            Ninguno de los dos habló. Ni Jean o Marco desearon romper la sacralidad del silencio. Las palabras se sentían como de plomo, pero, al mirar el rostro del otro, se dieron cuenta de lo que pensaban. Los jóvenes llegaron a un acuerdo mudo. Decidieron volver al Tiburón de Cromo, conseguir refuerzos e iniciar una búsqueda a gran escala. Era evidente que Magnum estaba en problemas, posiblemente herido. Marco recogió los cabellos en un pañuelo, torpemente los metió a un bolsillo y los dos salieron en silencio.

            Los guardianes salieron a trompicones del local, uno más lívido que el otro. Había desolación y algo más, una sensación de horror y desesperación. Fueron directo a casa, sin detenerse a hablar con los chicos de la liga junior de futbol que Jean había creado sin intención. No fue hasta que un niño de piel morena sujetó a Marco de la chaqueta, que se detuvieron.

            '¿Pasa algo malo?', le preguntó Marco al niño, tan paciente como de costumbre.

            El niño asintió y atrajo su atención a un angosto callejón. Jean y Marco pudieron ver a una muchedumbre reunirse en torno a una pared con grafitis. La multitud de espectadores se mantenía quieta, incapaces de moverse, como si les hubiesen convertido en estatuas vivientes. El chico siguió señalando al círculo de personas, su sucia mana nunca soltó la manga de Marco. Tiró y retorció la tela, tratando de hacerse notar.

            Como último recurso, el niño se puso a caminar hacia la gente, llevando a Marco consigo.

            '¡O-oye!', exclamo el pecoso, sorprendido.

            Jean y Marco se miraron, antes de seguirlo.

            El niño les guio al corazón de la reunión, escurriéndose entre rostros pálidos y figuras mudas. Cada hombre, mujer y niño parecían fantasmas, como si hubiesen sido testigos de un horror indescriptible. Unas pocas mujeres mayores lloraban, sacudiendo los puños hacia el cielo y murmurando fervorosamente entre ellas.

            Jean descubrió qué había captado la atención de todos.

            Un saco en el suelo.

            Un saco manchado de rojo, sentado en un charco de sangre.

            Sangre.

            Podía ser la de cualquiera.

            Podía ser un saco de cualquier cosa.

            Monstruos. Peces. Aves. Sí, podía incluso ser una bolsa de patatas ensangrentadas.

            ¿Qué dijo Jean Paul Sartre sobre la vida? ¿Qué comenzaba al otro lado de la desesperación? ¿Qué la gente no era más que sus propias elecciones?

            Marco pensó que ya lo sabía todo. Sobre la existencia humana y la fragilidad de la vida. Había juzgado que una guerra contra el Estado era ilógico, porque el conflicto era algo incrustado en sus ADN's. la guerra no podía evitarse; vidas se perderían. Eso pensó.

            Caminando cautelosamente alrededor del charco, se agacho delante del saco y tomó la soga que lo cerraba.

            El olor era insoportable, pero Marco fue rápido con el nudo. Lo desató y, cuando la soga al fin cayó, se quedó un momento quieto. Se volvió a mirar con preocupación a su compañero. Jean no le miraba, estaba solo, se dio cuenta Marco. Abrió un poco la bolsa para mirar adentro.

            La imagen lo dejó helado.

            Jean Paul Sartre lo había abandonado. No recordaba las palabras del autor, sus cartas, nada.

            Oyó a Jean llamarlo, y apenas lo oía.

            '¿Marco? ¿Qué es?'

            No le respondió.

            Marco soltó lo que sostenía, y dio temblorosamente un paso atrás. Podía sentir la bilis subiéndole por la garganta, y deseó poder borrar esa imagen de su mente.

            'Lo siento, Jean.'

            ..-..

 

* * *

 

            **1** Originalmente _Dead Man Walking_ , "el muerto (que) camina", pero aquí hago un pequeño chiste a la costumbre argentina de la lotería: cuando uno no sabe a qué numero apostar, existe una especie de lista llamada "números y sueños", que va del 00 al 99: cada número tiene asignado algún animal, evento o cosa, que se puede relacionar con algún sueño que se haya tenido. El 48 es el "muerto que habla", y esto es solo a modo de juego, porque el azar sigue siendo el mismo.


	88. Desenmascarado

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

 

            _Capítulo 88:_ Desenmascarado

            ~.~

            Seuss Doohan era un joven, de ni veinte años, que amaba las sitcoms con tanta pasión como estar limpio y lejos de problemas. Para su mala suerte, su vida parecía girar en torno a hacer algo idiota y algo peligroso, en el momento equivocado, en el lugar equivocado, y, más que nada, frente a las personas equivocadas. Ponerse el arito de nariz fue su primer error. El mohicano color azul fue el segundo. En su cumpleaños diecisiete, sus amigos le convencieron de que era una genial idea teñirse el pelo de azul para tontear. Eso fue una idea mucho más sensata que tomar prestado el TJ de alguien, y salir a dar una vuelta. Claro que robar el vehículo de alguien no había sonado mal entonces, cuando su pelo era castaño avellano, ondulado y no parecía un cepillo de inodoro, que podía verse a millas de distancia (estaba muy seguro de que podían verlo desde el espacio). ¿Cómo iba a saber que esa chica periodista, a la que pertenecía la aeronave, le había puesto un rastreador? ¿Cómo iba a saber que las cámaras de los caminos lo habían visto, a él y a su culposo cabello? ¿Cómo diablos se _suponía_ que iba a saber que sus amigos lo iban a dejar en banda a último momento?

            Putos amigos.

            Puta policía.

            Puto sistema de justicia.

            Ave María.

            Para acortar una historia larga, Seuss había pasado su año diecisiete en un correccional juvenil, en Monroe, que no fue tan malo, ya que todos podían ver las repeticiones de las temporadas uno a cuatro de "Desperate Husbands", tener bebidas gratis y un husky droide como compañero.

            Buenos tiempos.

            Ah, esos habían sido _buenos_ tiempos.

            "Desperate Husbands" era lo que su corazón pedía. Una telenovela, con todos los elementos necesarios. La acción – aventura, los momentos tiernos de romance, las escenas que te retorcían el corazón con el drama y angustia… y, también, esos giros argumentales que hacían que los fieles televidentes saltaran de sus sillas. ¿Qué iba a hacer Emanuel cuando descubriera la verdad? ¿Cuándo iban él y Lupin estar juntos? Si los creadores decidían hacer un final al azar, Seuss tenía planeado escribirles una carta con _palabras fuertes_ a los productores. Porque ese había sido un programa que lo había acompañado en las buenas y en las malas. Y le molestaba a Seuss que la Prisión Estatal de Utgard haya clasificado a "Desperate Husbands" como programa _no autorizado_. ¿Qué diablos era eso? Maldita sea, si no podía ver su programa favorito, ¿en qué demonios se suponía que iba a gastar su tiempo en prisión?

            Puto Utgard.

            Putos amigos, y sistema penal.

            Ave María. Ave.

            Con gran dolor y esfuerzo, de alguna manera, Seuss conseguía mantenerse al día con las novedades. Se atiborraba de revistas de chismes, especialmente "Rogue" y "Titanopolitan" (la que, sorprendentemente, no tenía nada que ver con la política de Titán). Y el chico de mohicano pretendía terminarse su número mensual de Rogue, cuando oyó un "clic", y la barricada laser de su celda se apagó. Las líneas de infrarrojos se desintegraron, dejando pasar una ola de aire fresco.

            Afuera, Seuss podía ver a toda una brigada de centinelas que escoltaban a un hombre.

            Uno que vestía un mono verde, igual al suyo.

            Seuss observó a hombre detenerse ante la entrada, su filosa mirada revisando el cuarto, recogiendo cada esquina y elemento. El rostro era ilegible, pero Seuss pudo notar que sus hombros se tensaron.

            El joven oyó una risa baja emerger detrás del hombre. Risitas alegres antes la evidente incomodidad del hombre.

            'El teniente mayor, D.E. Lawrence, le manda sus _saludos_ y _cariño_. Desea que pase una agradable estadía', señaló uno de los guardias, empujando al prisionero. El más bajo dio un animado paso dentro, ignorando a Seuss. Volvió a mirar con desagrado el cuarto, antes de volverse a los guardias. Observó como la barricada laser volvía a cerrarse.

            Seuss se dio cuenta, horrorizado, que los guardias comenzaban a irse.

            Antes de que se marchen, el joven de mohicano fue hasta la línea amarilla, lo suficientemente cerca como para gritarles sin ser quemado por los láseres.

            '¡Ah, chicos, CHICOS!', les gritó. 'Pedí un insecticida. No un maldito _compañero_.'

            Oyó que los hombres volvían a reír.

            'Considérate afortunado, Doohan.'

            '¿Afortunado? ¿Qué parte de esto es _afortunado_?'

            Los guardias estallaron en risas ante su inocencia.

            'Cuenta tus bendiciones, chico. Compartes el cuarto con _El Vigilante_ ', se le burló un guardia barrigón, y volvieron a oírse las risas. Claramente, dirigidas a Seuss, y al hombre detrás de él.

            '¿Qué?', murmuró, volviéndose a mirar a su compañero, y luego a los guardias. 'Epa. Es joda, ¿no? Ah, vamos. ¿Por-por qué iban a poner a un pirómano peligroso con un don nadie como yo? ¡Es ridículo!'

            Los guardias apenas rieron, y siguieron su marcha, llevándose su mal sentido del humor con ellos.

            Seuss se quedó mirando a los uniformes que se iban, antes de volverse a su compañero.

            'Ni hablar, macho. ¿Vos sos ese tipo? ¿El terrorista? ¿El amo del _bajo mundo_?'

            El hombre de aspecto amenazante le ignoró. Pelinegro, con ojeras bajo los ojos, miró del piso a la marca en su muñeca. Un reciente código de barras había sigo grabado en su pálida piel.

            Seuss sonrió.

            'Eso se va a quedar contigo por el resto de tu vida. Ahora sos un hombre marcado.'

            El " _Vigilante_ " alzó la mirada, y miró fijamente a Seuss.

            'Muchas gracias, Dudú', murmuró.

            Seuss hizo una mueca

            'Oiga. Me llamo Doohan. Se escribe D.O.O.H.A.N', deletreó el joven.

            'Okey, Dudú.'

            '¡Es DOOHAN!'

            ..-..

 

            '¿Cuál es la trampa?, reclamó saber el cara de sapo.

            'No la hay. Soy un ciudadano que respeta la ley, y se _arrepiente'_ , respondió Levi. 'Un hombre tiene permitido arrepentirse, ¿no?'

            Si había algo en que era bueno el cara de sapo, era en poder leer los sarcasmos. El oficial de la Policía Militar se había sentado ante la mesa, molesto por el hecho de que su prisionero no parecía intimidado en lo más mínimo. Ni estaba confesando. Lawrence buscó su tótem del bolsillo, y lo activó. Estuvo un momento pasando los mensajes, con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

            '¿Piensas que tu servicio en los Cuerpos te conseguirá la amnistía?' resopló el hombre. 'Sólo te gana tiempo. Si fueras un ciudadano común, ya no estarías vivo. Pero, ahora, tienes todas estas leyes burocráticas que te protegen.'

            Levi se quitó una mota de polvo de la gabardina.

            'Los Cuerpos no tienen nada que ver con mis decisiones.'

            '¿Conque sí?', repuso Lawrence, con un brillo peligroso en los ojos. 'La reputación te precede, Levi. Casi me olvido de tu _problemita_ con los gérmenes', hizo una pausa, sus apagados ojos encendiéndose con interés. 'Odias la mugre, ¿no? Odias el desorden, ¿no es verdad?'

            El cara de sapo sonrió.

            'Las ordenes de arriba son mantenerte con vida para interrogarte. Pero no aclararon si debía darte algún trato especial, ¿cierto?'

            Levi ahora entendía a qué se refería.

            Dio un paso al atiborrado comedor, y el silencio cayó sobre todos. Los ocupantes de cada mesa se volvieron a mirarlo. Grandotes. Don nadies. Drogadictos. Todos los demás. Había incluso unos pocos que usaban parches en los ojos, con formidables tatuajes de tinta azul y roja, y otros que tenían partes mecánicas en lugar de piel y huesos.

            Levi se volvió a los dos guardias, que estaban parados a su lado. Costello y Thames se veían aterrados y alertas, y evidentemente se sentían superados en número por los prisioneros. No habían sido parte de la escolta falsa que había acompañado a Levi a su celda la noche anterior. Las ordenes de D. E. Lawrence a los hombres habían sido simples. Mantenían la mirada sobre Levi y reporten todos sus movimientos. Su celda era una decepción, comparada con las prístinas salas de interrogación. Además, el lugar parecía haber sido especialmente construido para aterrarlo. No le importaba la rata parlanchina que era su nuevo compañero de celda. Pero si las cucarachas. Levi no era un aficionado a ellas. Ni al apestoso inodoro, las paredes sucias y la cama llena de chinches.

            El Estado estaba completo decidido a hacerlo sentir como en casa, y Levi estaba decidido a permanecer impasible.

            Mientras que la mirada de Levi recorría las manchadas paredes del comedor, cruzándose rostros marcados y gestos obscenos, se dio cuenta de que ese lugar no era muy distinto a su celda de mierda.

            Las cucarachas eran más grandes. Y estaban disfrazadas de humanos; ésa era la diferencia.

            Levi fue tranquilamente a hacer la cola de la comida, silencioso. Tomó una bandeja y marchó en la fila, que avanzaba a paso de tortuga. El silencio de su llegada, permanecía. Lo sabían, se dio cuenta Levi. sabían quién era él.

            El gran hombre de en frente suyo, se volvió a mirarlo con desprecio.

            '¿Es verdad?', preguntó el calvo, mostrándose asquerosamente curioso.

            Levi hizo una mueca. No a la pregunta, sino a la grasa debajo de la bandeja. Extrañaba sus guantes. _Sucio_ , dijo la voz en su cabeza. _Sucio, Asqueroso…_

            '¿Qué cosa es verdad?', le dio el gusto a su acompañante.

            '¿De qué sos el Vigilante? ¿Qué sos el enmascarado que limpió María?'

            Leví dejó escapar una sonrisita. '¿Por qué lo preguntas?', se volvió a enfrentar la mirada de Goliat. '¿Te hice encerrar?'

            El hombretón se le quedó mirando antes de reír sonoramente.

            'Nah, a mí no. Pero te aseguro, hombrecito, que hay gente muy molesta aquí, y podés darte cuenta de con quién.'

            El amistoso nativo se inclinó, enfrentando la mirada de Levi a su misma altura.

            'Si yo fuera vos, señor Vigilante', silbó, 'me dejaría los ojos abiertos con cinta', le aconsejó, antes de tomar su bandeja y salir de la fila, sacudiendo la cabeza.

            Para alguien que acababa de haber recibido una amenaza de muerte, Levi ni parecía perturbado. Se movió en la fila, recogiendo su comida con tranquilidad. Cuando la mujer que serbia, que parecía una carterista dos veces condenada, le sirvió una generosa porción de puré de patatas. Levi casi sonrió.

            '¿Qué es tan gracioso, petiso?', le preguntó ella.

            Levi miró los tubérculos cocidos, recordando un incidente del pasado.

            'Nada.'

            'Esa sonrisa no parece nada.'

            Levi negó con la cabeza, y recogió su grasienta bandeja en silencio.

            Cuando se volvió al área de asientos, el Vigilante descubrió un problema mayor. Todos los lugares estaban ocupados. Y no porque había mucha gente. Podía ver al menos diez sitios libres, pero la agresiva muchedumbre tenia los pies ocupando esos sitios, y le miraban, desafiándole a que se atreviera a acercarse y les hablara.

            Pero Rivaille Levi había crecido en las calles.

            Una de las primeras reglas que aprendes creciendo… era que escoges tus peleas con cuidado.

            El hombre de corta estatura fue hasta una esquina y, tomando prestada una revista de chismes de Dudú, la puso en el piso. Usándola como alfombra, se sentó y se puso a comer.

            ..-..

 

            Si se ponía a contarlos, los enemigos no eran muchos. Unos ochenta tipos raros encerrados en esa única ala del correccional. Pero multiplicas ochenta por el número de dedos que ansiaban estrangularlo, y ya no era un número tan divertido.

            Levi sostenía su bol de arroz por el borde. Lo había subido y tomaba un cuidado sorbo, con los ojos grises recorriendo nuevamente el sitio. La sopa sabia horrible, y casi extrañaba la cocina de Magnum.

            Era un hombre de pensamiento simple. Su intención al entregarse había sido simple. Infiltrarse en la fortaleza, descifrar el paradero de Grisha Jaeger desde dentro. Evidentemente, había calculado mal. No había tomado en cuenta la muchedumbre furibunda, sedienta de su sangre. Una multitud enfurecida, que incluía a las bolsas de basura que el Vigilante había podado personalmente de las partes inferiores de María y Belemoth. Además, estaba ese molesto chico, que no se veía feliz con que usara su preciosa revista como alfombra.

            El nombre del chico era Seuss (chico, porque no parecía tener más de dieciocho), y había dejado su sitio para ir a sentarse a su lado. Todo, con la esperanza de persuadir a Levi en que le devolviera la revista.

            Seuss se agachó a su lado, y le miró con una singular mezcla de temor e incredulidad.

            'Eh, flaco, medio que esa revista sobre la que te estás sentando es mía.'

            Levi le ignoró, aun mirando la tensa multitud. Oyó sillas rasgar contra el piso, y murmullos. Levi siguió pensativo, y mordió un trozo de pan en silencio.

            Seuss no pareció captar la idea.

            'Mirá, macho. ¡Es Titanopolitan! Tiene los spoilers de la próxima temporada, y no sé vos, pero yo quiero leerla. Así que te agradecería, flaco, de que apoyes el culo en las páginas plastificadas.'

            El chico se contuvo cuando vio la mirada helada de Levi.

            '¿Quieres tu revista, chico?', le preguntó el pelinegro.

            Seuss asintió. 'Esto, ¿sí?'

            'Tráeme un poco de pimienta, y te la devuelvo.'

            Seuss miró al otro lado del salón, y vio la pimienta sobre un mostrador.

            '¿Eso solo?', le preguntó.

            Levi asintió, y tomó un liberal sorbo de agua.

            El chico partió preguntándose porqué ese malnacido pirómano no podía ir él mismo a por ella.

            Poco después que Seuss dejó su sitio, Levi descubrió un par de sucios zapatos detenidos en frente de él.

            Alzó la mirada, y reconoció la cara. Era una que había esperado nunca volver a ver. A pesar de que le faltaba el saco de piel y la cabeza afeitada, Belial seguía teniendo ese aire de extravagancia. El hombre también había conseguido unos seguidores dentro de la cárcel.

            'El Vigilante, ¿no es así?', le preguntó a Levi, con aspereza. '¿Quién hubiera imaginado que te iba a cruzar aquí?'

            Levi sonrió, fingiendo inocencia.

            'Depende de quién pregunte.'

            '¿No me reconoces?', dijo secamente Belial, antes de alzar la mano derecha y enseñársela. 'Déjame refrescarte la memoria', dijo, mostrando dos dedos torcidos fuera de lugar.

            Levi le observó, interesando y asintió con sequedad.

            'Claro, ya me acuerdo. El pedófilo. ¿Te trata bien la prisión?', le preguntó, con fingida burla.

            A Belial no le hizo gracia su broma. La nariz se le puso roja, los dedos (o lo que quedaba de ellos), se cerraron en un puño y sus dos seguidores se apartaron, para esquivar su furia. Guiaron la atención de Belial a los guardias que estaban apostados afuera, y el hombre asintió, comprendiendo. Miró a Levi, el contento evidente en sus facciones.

            'Esto no ha terminado. No sé usted, señor Vigilante. Pero yo me cobro las deudas con sangre.'

            Levi alzó su vaso de agua, a modo de brindis, y le sonrió.

            ..-..

 

            '¡Oye! ¡Eh, _VIGILANTE_!', gritaban las voces fuera de su celda. '¡Estás muerto! ¿Nos oyes?'

            La celda, aparentemente, traía su equipo de entretenimiento.

            '¿Te crees un pez gordo? ¡No eres más que un perro, como nosotros! Uno _rabioso_ , que vamos a patear hasta matar. Sólo espera a que salgamos. Esos guardias no pueden cuidarte siempre. Ja, no tienes a tus lacayos tampoco para que te cuiden. Ni a los tipos del sindicato, ¿ _no cierto_?'

            Entreteniendo burdo. Era como si hubiera entrado a una pelea de gallos, pensó Levi.

            'Estas muerto, Vigilante. ¿Me oíste? ¡ _MUERTO_! ¡Te vamos a destripar como pescado! Te vamos a desollar vivo. Te vamos a reventar la cara tanto, que vas a tener que usar esa fea mascara tuya por los años que te queden.'

            Levi miró a las manchadas paredes de su prisión, con expresión sombría. Todo ese ruido no le ayudaba a concentrarse.

            '¡Vos también, Doohan! Sos carne muerta, pibe.'

            El joven del mohicano miro con incredulidad al ruido exterior. Se levantó de su litera, fue hacia la amarilla línea que decía "NO CRUZAR", y protestó.

            'Che, vamos', dijo, 'Flacos, no estoy con él. Seuss Doohan está solo, gente. No estoy relacionado con él en nada.'

            Levi contuvo una sonrisa, admirando los esfuerzos del joven.

            Pronto, los insultos se dirigieron a él. Los nombres, las amenazas de muerte, los insultos. De pronto, Levi oyó la voz de Belial por sobre el resto. Los internos se callaron, mientras dejaban al otro hablar.

            'Se rumorea que fuiste miembro de los Cuerpos, colega. Otro esclavo de la maquinaria estatal, ¿ah? Otro farsante, como el resto. No eres tan valiente, ¿no? Hice montañas de plata con el trafico… hasta que apareciste, _bastardo_ hijo de puta.'

            Se hizo una pausa, antes de que los aliados de Belial prosiguieran.

            'Es cierto. No tienes donde ir, amigo. NADIE ha salido de Utgard, y vivió para contarla.'

            'Estas encerrado con nosotros, y te vamos a despezar, pedacito por pedacito.'

            Rascándose la rapada, Levi se levantó y fue hacia las líneas de láseres. Se detuvo y miró la línea de celdas al otro lado, desde donde emergían las voces. Vio rostros, sombras, cicatrices, miradas de odio y furia hacia él. Pero no se atrevió a memorizar a ninguno. Estaba allí solo por trabajo.

            Sin embargo, su aparición pareció haber agradado a su expectante audiencia.

            'Ooooh, parece que tocamos un nervio, amigos', insistió un tipo de profunda carcajada. '¿Enojado, _señor Vigilante_?'

            Otra ronda de risas e insultos.

            Levi esbozó una delgada sonrisa.

            'Sólo tengo una cosa para decirles, cabezas huecas', dijo en voz alta.

            Se hizo una expectativa pausa, antes de sus ojos brillaran con furia helada.

            'No estoy encerrado aquí con ustedes', les aclaró el hombre malhumorado. ' _Ustedes_ … están encerrados conmigo.'

            El silencio recibió sus palabras. La muchedumbre se quedó boquiabierta, tratando de dar sentido a lo que acababa de ser dicho. Con un "tch", Levi dejó a los hostiles meditar sus palabras. Volvió a su litera y se sentó, consciente de que Seuss le miraba de hito en hito.

            'Hum. Che, ¿flaco?'

            '¿Hm?'

            'No es que me importe saberlo, pero… ¿por qué te entregaste?, le preguntó, vacilante. 'Digo… ¿no les tenés miedo a los tipos de acá? ¿No tenés miedo de ser sentenciado a _muerte, hombre_?'

            Levi ignoró la primera parte de la pregunto, y cerró los ojos, deleitándose con el silencio. 'No', respondió al fin.

            Seuss frunció el ceño, y volvió a repetir la pregunta.

            'Okey… ¿Siquiera le tenés miedo a _algo_?'

            Se hizo una intencionada pausa. Levi abrió sus ojos grises, y miró la ventana con barrotes.

            'Sí', respondió.

            Seuss se mostró sorprendido por su honestidad.

            '¿Qué? ¿A qué carajo le teme un tipo como vos?'

            Levi sonrió, rascándose el código de barras de la muñeca. A qué le temía, se preguntó a sí mismo. La respuesta no le evadió mucho.

            'A un furioso esposo radioactivo', respondió.


	89. Aliado

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

 

 

            _Capítulo 89:_ Aliado

            ~.~

            El ruido de superficies siendo frotadas llenaba el espacio, uno que parecía diez veces más chico que antes. El nuevo compañero de Seuss (el renombrado Vigilante), a pesar de ser un hombre de metro sesenta de altura, era una enorme presencia en la pequeña celda. Seuss trataba de ignorar el ruido. Intentó fingir despreocupación, fingir que no estaba en compañía de un rudo pirómano pulquérrimo. Pero, después de pasada una hora y el ruido de los frotados sólo había aumentado en volumen e intensidad, Seuss apoyó la oreja en la página que estaba, abandonando por completo la lectura. Porque, _por las tetas de Titania_ , si un flaco no podía tener un momento de paz en la cárcel, Seuss Doohan no sabía a dónde más ir. Miró, malhumorado, al okupa parado delante de la pared, con sus manos vivamente usando estropajo. Igual que Seuss, Levi tenía su mono verde puesto. Pero ahí era donde terminaban las similitudes. Con un paño atado sobre la boca, el Vigilante usaba un cepillo de dientes para raspar la mugre de las baldosas.

            ¿Era ése el mismo hombre que había desafiado a los amos del bajo mundo? ¿Era este mucamo el mismo tipo acusado de poner la bomba al Senado? ¿El que había tirado el guante, desafiando a los seguidores de Belial?

            Empezaba a ver a su compañero de habitación como alguien de temer, una fuerza a la cual reconocer, un modelo a seguir. Admiraba la resistencia y el aire estoico del otro… hasta que se dio cuenta de que con qué frotaba las paredes el Vigilante. Un cepillo de dientes. Uno que le resultaba muy conocido.

            '¡Eh, flaco! ¿Ése no es _mi_ cepillo? No, no, no… ¡Decime que no es el MIO!'

            'Es tu cepillo', respondió ásperamente Levi.

            El joven se puso de pie, pasándose la mano por la boca.

            '¡¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso?!', le reclamó '¡El único que tengo!'

            Levi se volvió a mirarlo, con ojos grises ojos entrecerrados.

            '¿Tienes algún problema, Dudú?'

            Seuss tragó saliva y repensó su respuesta. Igual que Levi, Seuss Doohan había crecido en las calles. Y, como Levi, había aprendido pronto las lecciones. Que había unas peleas que simplemente no _valían_ la pena. Dio unos somnolientos pasos hacia atrás, dejó caer los hombros y se sentó, derrotado.

            'No, está… eh… bien. Sólo tengo que vender otro riñón para conseguir uno nuevo de los guardias. Seguí, amigo. Por favor, seguí.'

            ..-..

 

            Las imágenes en la telepantalla parpadearon mientras el parlante terminaba otra serie de extensas trasmisiones. Lawrence se sentón contra el respaldo de su silla, sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla en la parte superior a la izquierda. Su contacto en la Policía Militar, Niles Driscoll, se erguía tras la mesa, con las manos apoyadas en la superficie.

            '¿Qué piensas, Lawrence? ¿Por qué _está_ él aquí?'

            Observaban la imagen llena de ruido del objetivo, un hombre de verde que hacia sentadillas en su celda. Había empezado con cincuenta abdominales y seguido con veinte lagartijas, mientras que su compañero de presidio le miraba, atónito. El Vigilante, alias Rivaille Levi, daba mérito al título de cara de póquer. Ya habían pasado dos días, dos días de vigilancia ininterrumpida, y nada habían descubierto. Ni una respuesta para la causa de su presencia en el lugar. Lawrence se rascó la barbilla, pensativo y divertido por el espectáculo.

            'Si mi corazonada está en lo correcto, y nunca erra, te digo… debe estar aquí por el Jaeger viejo.'

            Niles se volvió a verlo, incrédulo. No había entendido sus palabras, al menos al principio. Abrió la boca, tratando de armar una respuesta antes de decirse a cerrarla. '¿Por qué?', dijo, mostrándole pasmado. '¿Por qué… _ahora_ , justamente?'

            Lawrence se encogió de hombros.

            'Soy un hombre previsor, Driscoll. Estoy más preocupado con el _cómo_ va a hacerlo más que con el _por qué._ '

            Niles se retiró, con un gruñido. Cuando había una imperiosidad, no era tan seguro como D.E. Lawrence. Era cauto de mente, y todo lo relacionado a Rivaille Levi indicaba peligro a sus sentidos. Había advertido a Lawrence de que era mala idea no dejar al tipo encerrado en solitario. A pesar de haber encerrado al fugitivo entre cuatro paredes y ponerlo en cuarentena en un ala con sus enemigos _favoritos_ , Levi no parecía en lo más mínimo intimidado. Niles odiaba admitirlo, pero el plan les estaba yendo en contra.

            '¿Piensas que intentará escapar? ¿Con Jaeger?', preguntó, rascándose la barba. 'No lo entiendo. ¿De qué le servirá _a él_ , si el viejo es rescatado?'

            Su confidente chascó los dedos, y miró la pantalla con atención.

            'No lo sé, Niles. ¿Por qué el Vigilante quiere al Barón Gris, dices? Siempre está el tema personal en las cosas…'

            '¿Personal?', repuso el otro.

            Lawrence sacó su tótem comunicador y extrajo el expediente del prisionero. Sus obscuros ojos recorrieron la historia, y, al fin, se detuvieron en los datos proyectados. Frunció el ceño ante el nombre que figuraba en el estado civil de Levi.

            'Podría estar aquí por _alguien más_ ', murmuró el cara de sapo, nada feliz con el nombre. 'Es un poco extraño, lo admito. Conozco a este hombre. Le he conocido durante años. Los lazos emocionales no están muy arriba en su lista.'

            Niles volvió a mirar la pantalla. El hombre de rapada seguía con sus sentadillas, contando en voz suficientemente alta para que ellos le oyeran. 'No sé para qué esperamos las respuestas, Lawrence. Mételo en la máxima, usa los métodos de costumbre. Y, ¿cuál es el problema en usar un poquito de _fuerza_? Pixis lo va a tapar. Nos cubre las espaldas, ¿recuerdas?'

            Lawrence chaqueó la lengua y resopló. Cerró su tótem y señaló la telepantalla. 'Si este tipo fuera una rata callejera ordinaria, ya estaría muerto. Olvidas que nuestro hombre fue miembro de los Cuerpos, Niles. No podemos ponerle mano encima hasta que el equipo de investigación llegue. Inmunidad diplomática y toda esa mierda', soltó un gruñido, repentinamente irritado. '¿Sabes que es lo peor?'

            Los dos observaron al cautivo contar la última sentadilla.

            'Que lo sabe', terminó de decir Lawrence, su cara larga arrugándose ante la observación. 'Sabe que no podemos tocarlo. Y eso es lo que más me fastidia.'

            Niles se apretó el puente de la nariz, sacudiendo la cabeza.

            'Y, ¿vas a dejar que este tipo se nos siente encima y ría a lo último, D?'

            Lawrence sonrió.

            'No te preocupes, Niles. Nos portaremos bien hasta que llegue el equipo de investigación. Después, habrá muchas oportunidades para un _accidente_.'

            ..-..

 

            La jornada laboral comprometía un tercio del día. Esposados y amordazados, eran sacados de su bloque a un patio polvoriento, donde el suelo brillaba un poco y se hundía bajo sus pies. Residuos plutónicos, discernió Levi mientras salía del refugio. Los prisioneros caminaban delante de él, mirándolo con desconfianza por encima de los hombros, claramente desconfiados. Era el centro de atención, el nuevo chisme del cual hablar, y lo sabía.

            Se les ordenaba a los prisioneros reunirse alrededor de un zócalo, donde un sargento de lengua filosa les daba su lista de trabajo.

            El trabajo manual era una manera aplacar energías y caracteres excesivos.

            El trabajo manual era una manera de recordarle a los cautivos que eran pequeños, insignificantes y estaban a la completan merced de alguien superior.

            'Cada uno debe excavar seis barriles de granito, ¿oyeron?', les ladró el oficial. 'Si piensan que se pueden zafar y vaguear, están EQUIVOCADOS. Son seis barriles hoy, o doce mañana. Hagan su elección', resopló con su larga nariz, disfrutando su posición superior. Los prisioneros se movieron en una fila, mascullando por lo bajo, y el sargento empezó a tirarles unas oxidadas palas viejas. A veces, a propósito, les daba en la cara. 'Si se caen muertos del cansancio, no es nuestro problema, colegas'. Levi avanzó en la fila y, cuando llegó al zócalo, miró con asco la oxidada herramienta. El sargento lo evaluó en silencio.

            'Ooh, miren a quién tenemos acá.'

            Levi enfrentó su mirada de la misma manera.

            '¿Qué pasa, _Más Buscado_? ¿Nuestra cultura del trabajo no cumple sus estándares, Señor Vigilante?', se carcajeó el sargento, arrojándole una pala.

            Levi no respondió y la atrapó con una mano.

            El supervisor resopló mientras se volvió a mirar su lista.

            'Parece que te han dado privilegios especiales, 'mano ( ** _1_** ). Dice acá que tenés que trabajar el doble que los demás. Que tierno, ¿no?', ladró el hombre, mirándolo otra vez. 'Tengo orden de que saques doce barriles. ¿Me oíste? ¡DOCE!'

            '¡¿Doce?!', fue lo que alguien espetó con lastima, entre los demás murmullos. '¿Cómo va a sacar doce ese tipo? ¿Lo quieren matar o qué?'. Pero Levi permaneció callado. Detrás de él, oyó a Seuss dejar escapar un silencioso silbido. 'Flaco, ¿a cuanta gente jodiste, exactamente?', señaló.

            Levi sonrió.

            '¿Qué puedo decir? Todos me quieren', fue toda su respuesta, antes de tomar su equipo y alejarse.

            ..-..

 

            El chasquido del metal contra la roca llenaba el aire, un sonido que podía ser irritante para un alma sensible. Pero, mientras dejaba que su mirada recorriera la circunferencia del campo de trabajo, fijándose en cada trabajador, Levi comprendió que no había almas sensibles allí. Sólo hombres endurecidos, aptos para el trabajo duro. Se secó el sudor de la frente, y volvió a excavar granito de las vetas hasta la carretilla a su lado. Para que no estuviera solo, Utgard le había asignado un guardbot, una bola de metal levitante que le vigilaba de cerca. Le seguía a donde fuera y podía mirar en 360°. Un paso en falso, y estaba lista para tostarlo con un rayo eléctrico.

            La IA no era la única que lo vigilaba. Mientras Levi clavaba la pala más hondo en el mineral, era consciente de los ojos que se clavaban en su espalda, pendiente de sus movimientos. Dos veces vio a Belial parado cerca de la barrera laser, fumando un cigarrillo y murmurando a sus hombres. De alguna manera había logrado zafarse de su cuota de trabajo. Dos tipejos hacían trabajo extra para cubrir la falta. Belial notó a Levi mirándolo, y le sonrió alegremente. El amo de la pedofilia y pornografía infantil lo quería fuera, y él lo sabía. Pero Belial era una serpiente ratonera sin colmillos, y la última de sus preocupaciones. Sus aliados también eran inútiles, esos hombres posiblemente temían al mismo guardbot. Esa constante vigilancia era también el motivo por el que el compañero de celda de Levi mantenía la distancia. Tampoco olvidaba que Doohan seguía triste por la pedida de su cepillo. El joven se tomaba un descanso bajo un delgado toldo, sentado entre la mugre y leyendo su revista.

            Cuando la última carga de granito estuvo lista, Levi se quitó los guantes con los dientes, y fue hasta una roca para sentarse. El levitante guardbot se mostró agitado.

            '¡RECLUSO!', anunció con voz ronca. 'Regla 602. No tiene autorización a dejar su zona de trabajo. Repito, NO está autorizado a dejar su zona de trabajo', chirrió el guardbot. 'Vuelva a su lugar asignado.'

            Levi ignoró la orden y se deslizó por la roca para sentarse en la arena. La cosa empezaba ya a molestarlo.

            '¡Regla 602!', gargareó el guardbot. 'Las infracciones serán severamente castigadas.'

            'Vete, que te jodan', murmuró Levi por lo bajo, y sacó un tornillo del bolsillo de su mono. La pieza de metal se había aflojado de la carretilla. Lo apoyó contra el piso, dibujando formas y líneas.

            El guardbot desapareció, seguramente para buscar apoyo del oficial humano.

            El tiempo pasó. El guardbot no había regresado, y Levi seguía haciendo dibujos en el suelo… cuando Seuss, vencido por la curiosidad, fue hasta su lado. El joven recluso se sentó junto a Levi, y miró con curiosidad los garabatos del Vigilante.

            Parecían, al principio, garabatos.

            Pero, mientras Levi guiaba el filoso objeto encima de la tierra suave, figuras conocidas empezaban a aparecer. Zigzags y rayas dentro de una gran elipse. Cuando el mayor se dispuso a marcar salidas, rutas, pasadizos y edificios, Seuss se dio cuenta de que lo que el Vigilante en realidad dibujaba era el mapa de la prisión. En unos minutos, su compañero de celda había dibujado el plano de la prisión con gran escala.

            Seuss estaba atónito por los detalles.

            En el corto espacio de dos días, el tipo había logado memorizar casi todo lo de la fortaleza. Hasta donde exactamente estaba su celda.

            El más joven se aclaró la garganta, y, en voz muy baja, habló.

            'No va a funcionar, ¿sabés? Lo que sea que planees.'

            El otro hizo una pausa y le miró de soslayo.

            '¿Y cuál es mi plan, Dudú?'

            Seuss rió.

            'Lo que todos acá una vez trataron. O, al menos, pensaron', Seuss se le acercó más y susurró. 'Escapar, flaco. No va a funcionar, ¿sabés? Te van a quemar antes de que puedas decir "santas tetas de Titania".'

            Levi sonrió.

            'Ahí te equivocas, Dodo. No trato de salir.'

            Antes de que Seuss pudiera preguntarle qué quiso decir, el guardbot había regresado, resoplando y mascullando. El joven chilló y se escapó, temeroso de ser descubierto cerca de Levi.

            ..-..

 

            Seuss otra vez leía. Había dejado el toldo, y se había sentado contra la piedra que abandonó Levi. Mientras que el mayor trabajaba, cavando y extrayendo granito, Seuss, terminando con su cuota del día, se proveía de los comentarios sobre chismes de celebridades. Hojeando las historias de malversaciones y diatribas políticas, Seuss estaba encantado por un escándalo emergente en el set de una sitcom. Una muy _popular_. El chico de mohicano azul dejó escapar un largo alarido, y sacudía los puños en el aire. 'Yo sabía. Digo, era tan evidente. Sabía que esto iba a pasar. Carajo, todos sabían que iba a pasar.'

            Levi – quien descargaba su noveno barril de granito, miró sombríamente al joven. Hizo una pausa para flexionar los dedos y pasarse una mano por el rapado, sintiendo la humedad de su sudor. Sus músculos estaban casados, las manos ardidas y los pulmones se sentían como bolsas de arena. Asqueroso, así era como se sentía. Asqueroso y sucio.

            '¿Qué era obvio?', preguntó Levi, su voz sonando afectada.

            Seuss le mostró la revista y señaló el texto. 'Lupin y Emanuel, flaco. O, más bien, los actores que hacen sus papeles.'

            Levi resopló, indiferente.

            '¿Quiénes son?'

            La pregunta fue enfrentada con una mirada incrédula. Seuss parecía estar en shock.

            'Ah, ¿acaso me preguntaste quienes son Lupin y Emanuel? No jodas, flaco. Estas jodiendo, ¿no?'

            Levi le miró con antipatía.

            Seuss gesticuló vivamente, como si jugara a hacer charadas con un compañero poco colaborador.

            '¡Dale! ¿Desperate Husbands?', sugirió Seuss. '¿ALIAS el mejor puto show del planeta? ¿Alias seis veces ganador del whammy? ¿Nada te suena?'

            'No. Nunca oí de eso', le dijo Levi con un encogimiento de hombros.

            Se hizo un silencio, y Levi miró a su compañero de celda, solo para descubrirlo boquiabierto.

            '¿Bajo qué piedra estuviste viviendo, flaco? ¿Sabes qué? ¡no me respondas!', repuso el chico de mohicano azul, y pasó la página. 'De todos modos, según esto, los paparazzi lo agarraron saliendo del mismo departamento. Incluso imprimieron una foto', miró fijamente la obscura foto. 'No puedo reconocerlos. Pero, che, ¿sabes que significa todo esto?', dijo con un movimiento de cejas.

            Levi tomó su pala y fue de regreso a la cava.

            'A lo mejor son amigos o algo', murmuró.

            Seuss rio ante eso.

            '¿Amigos? Flaco, mis compañeros son amigos. Mi viejo es mi amigo. Pero, ¿estos dos? Nah.'

            El joven se aclaró la garganta, y se puso a leer el artículo como un erudito.

            'Las fuentes dicen que los actores suelen ser vistos, juntos tomados de la mano, detrás de escena, y un miembro de los extras comentó que los dos son, DE HECHO, inseparables, incluso cuando las cámaras no graban. Fuentes internas dicen que los actores recientemente compraron un condominio de lujo en Monroe, que parece que comparten junto con un perro. Nuestro periodista, que acampó en el exterior, reportó verlos entrar juntos, y que Emanuel no salió hasta la mañana siguiente. Más sospechoso es que las luces siguieron prendidas toda la noche.'

            Levi clavó la pala en las rocas con un suspiro. Su camiseta estaba empapada de sudor, el rostro frio y húmedo. Lo último que le interesaba eran los affaires de las celebridades.

            'A lo mejor, sólo son amigos', repuso, esperando que Seuss se callara. 'Amigos que juegan a la carambola o algo.'

            Seuss resopló.

            'Claro, y estoy seguro de que son sólo amigos que se pasan la noche a la carambola. Pero no creo que sea la que vos pensás', Seuss rió juguetonamente, y se volvió a mirar a su revista. 'Está bien, igual. En serio estoy contento por ellos. Los dos tienen onda en verdad.'

            Levi miro al idiota de pelo azul.

            'Chico, estás en la prisión. ¿Por qué siquiera te importa?'

            Seuss sonrió. 'Porque estoy preso es que mi importa.'

            Levi sacudió la cabeza, derrotado y miró furtivamente al guardbot que les circulaba.

            De repente, oyó pasos acercare. Se volvió y descubrió que tenían compañía. Los dos jóvenes que se habían estado rompiendo el lomo por Belial aparecieron ante él. El delgado, con sangre seca en el borde de los labios, le prodigó una pequeña sonrisa a Levi, alzando las manos. Señal de tregua.

            '¿Es verdad?', preguntó, mirando a Levi con pasión. 'Oímos rumores de que eres el Vigilante. ¿es verdad?', volvió a preguntar.

            Mientras que la pregunta era hecha con cierta burla, había honestidad en ese joven y su grupo. Levi hizo una pausa y miró a sus visitantes, vigilante y precavido.

            El joven de piel morena seguía sonriendo con sus labios cuarteados. Miró a Belial con nerviosismo antes de volverse a Levi. 'Me llamo Montoya. Mi madre. Ella dijo que vendrías. Y tenía razón.'

            Levi frunció el ceño.

            '¿Te conozco?', probó al grupo.

            Los visitantes habían aumentado de dos a una docena, ya que los prisioneros se habían envalentonado lo suficiente como para hablarle. No vestían del color verde, sino de un tono más claro, marcando la diferencia. Levi miró cada rostro ansioso.

            '¿Quiénes son?'

            'Somos del Bloque 2.'

            '¿Bloque 2?', repuso levo. Intentó ubicar el sitio en su mente. '¿Qué pasa con eso?'

            Su pregunta pareció sorprenderlos. Seuss, quien había estado increíblemente callado, apareció por detrás. 'Es donde todos los de las inferiores van, flaco. Al menos los que nunca se consiguen una buena defensa. No importa si sos de María, o Belemoth… ahí es donde todos van. Para que se pudran hasta morir.'

            Levi miró al grupo y luego a Belial con sus vasallos, sentados a la sombra.

            Sacudió la cabeza, atando cabos. Era evidente que el Estado no iba a dejar su política de preferencias en una prisión.

            'Así que les hacen trabajar como mulas.'

            El chico de frente asintió. Mirando preocupado al guardbot, se inclinó hacia delante y habló en susurros.

            'Ha venido a liberarnos, ¿verdad?', preguntó, sonando desesperado. 'El Bloque 2 es un horror. A la mitad de nosotros no nos han dado de comer en días. Hemos esperado por ti', dijo, sonriendo con timidez. 'Madre tenía razón. De verdad eres un héroe. Viniste a sacarnos, ¿no es cierto? No sabemos cómo lo vas a hacer, pero estamos contigo en todo, Capitán', agregó, brillando con pasión desenfrenada. Se volvió a los demás, animándolos. '¿Verdad, gente?'

            Un murmullo de asentimiento se oyó.

            '¡SEÑOR! ¡Puede contar con nosotros!'

            Levi dejó caer la pala al piso con un sonoro chasquido. Miró a la multitud y sacudió la cabeza.

            'No sé qué oyeron. Pero no estoy acá para rescatar a nadie', les dijo, alzando el puño para enseñarles el código de barras. 'Soy solo otro perdedor, como ustedes. Ningún héroe, créanme.'

            ..-..

 

            'Flaco, eso fue duro', le dijo el chico de mohicano azul, cuando volvieron a la celda. 'Aun para voz.'

            Levi no respondió mientras se sentaba en su cama, frotando los espacios entre sus dedos. Tenía la garganta seca, cada nervio y tendón del cuerpo estaba exhausto, y miraba la jarra sobre la mesa con cierta ansia. Sed, estaba muerto de sed, pero esa jarra no era la suya. Era del chico, y la primera regla de la cárcel era no compartir. Con una cuota diaria de comida y agua, cada uno se valía por sí mismo. Seuss siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta de qué miraba Levi. el chico del mohicano azul fue a la mesa, tomó la jarra y se sirvió un vaso. Fue hasta la litera de Levi y le acercó el vaso.

            'Tomá', dijo. 'Parece que te hace falta', agregó, sonriendo un poco.

            'En serio. Nadie creía que ibas a poder hacer doce al día. De verdad sos algo.'

            Levi miró a Seuss con sorpresa, aceptando la ofrenda, así como el cumplido.

            'Gracias', murmuró.

            'De nada, flaco. Y no pensés mal. Te sigo odiando, especialmente después de que me robaste el cepillo y demás…'

            Levi sonrió, observándolo por encima del borde del vaso. El chico volvió a su propio sito y se puso otra vez a leer. Era como si no estuvieran en prisión, sino en un campamento. No le importaba. A Levi le gustaba el optimismo del joven. El entusiasmo de Doohan por la vida era adictivo. Seuss le recordaba a alguien, alguien quien, sin duda, estaba muy molesto con él.

            Seuss se fue a una esquina y se hizo un ovillo. Observó a Levi sacar un pequeño lápiz del bolsillo. Los ojos de Doohan se abrieron de par en par y, por un breve momento, su miedo al Vigilante regresó. Se preguntó si Levi planeaba apuñalarlo con eso. Pero el otro aplacó esos temores cuando se puso a escribir sobre el suelo.

            'Che', lo llamó Seuss, tras una larga y decisiva pausa. '¿Decías… esto… la verdad?'

            '¿Sobre qué?', gruñó Levi.

            '¿De que sos casado? Porque no te imagino así. No me estabas cargando, ¿verdad?'

            Levi sonrió, pero permaneció callado.

            Seuss se limpió el polvo de las rodillas y miró rápidamente al otro.

            'Si no te importa que te pregunte, ¿cómo es él?'

            Levi lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y Seuss se comenzó a preguntar si debió preguntarle eso. El pelinegro tomó aire y arrojó el trozo de lápiz.

            '¿Qué clase de persona, ah?'. Murmuró Levi, y miró en derredor, como si las palabras para describir a alguien se ocultaran en los recovecos y esquinas de su celda. La barricada laser zumbaba con silenciosa energía, las cucarachas se escurrían por las esquinas. A pesar de las despreciables circunstancias, podía ver la sonrisa de Eren al final de esa carrera de una milla, guiñándole el ojo. ¿Cómo podía uno describir a Eren Jaeger? Llámalo enojón, y el joven iba a ir al fin del mundo a buscarte. Llámalo niño, y te iba a probar cuánto había madurado. Impredecible en cada aspecto y forma de la palabra. Y, lo peor de todo, era que, si dejabas al mocoso entrar en tu corazón, se aseguraba de que nunca pudieras volver a cerrar la puerta.

            Levi contrajo la mano, y miró las líneas negras que había hecho.

            El infinito, con una línea que lo cruzaba verticalmente.

            Alzó la mirada a Seuss, sombrío y meditabundo, y dejó escapar una sonrisita.

            'Único en su tipo', respondió.

 

* * *

 

            **1** Originalmente " _bubba_ ", versión sureña del inglés estadounidense de la palabra " _brother_ ", hermano.


	90. Negro

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

 

 

            _Capítulo 90:_ Negro

            ~.~

            La mujer de cola de caballo no dejó de protestar, ni siquiera cuando se le ordenó que pasara por el sensor de la puerta y que alzara los brazos. Su aliado, un hombre de sucio pelo rubio, le había quitado el abrigo, mientras el guardia de seguridad se disponía a revisarla. El guardia palmó sus bolsillos, su entrepierna y botas, mientras que Hanji Zoe le miraba desde arriba con no poca irritación.

            'Si esta es la _hospitalidad_ de Utgard, me siento defraudada', señaló, tan alto como para que todos en el lobby la oyeran. '¿Dónde están el té y las galletas? ¿Y la banda tocando? ¿Es así como tratan a un _dignatario_?', se acomodó los lentes, mirando con ofuscación al joven guardia, que le pasaba el detector por encima del pecho. '¡Y usted!', sonrió ampliamente, '¿Trata de buscarme tumores, alguna secreción? No tengo una bomba oculta en mi pecho, ¿sabe?'

            El guardia se puso rojo y pronto apartó las manos.

            Divertida, Hanji bajó los brazos y se acomodó el cuello, como una profesional. Detrás de ella, Moblit cruzaba la barrera, ya que era su turno. Hanji observó a los guardias acercársele y ordenarle que se quedara en su sitio.

            'Moblit, ten cuidado. Acá hay un montón de pervertidos. Antes de que te enteres, te van a estar revisando la próstata. Cuidado, Moby.'

            'Líder de escuadrón', dijo él, suspirando con exasperación, 'estoy seguro de que sólo hacen su trabajo', le explicó.

            Hanji olisqueó el aire, su mirada recorriendo el lobby.

            'Trabajo, mi culo', repuso ella. 'Todos saben que pasa en Utgard', ahora hablaba tan fuerte como para atraer una multitud. Los soldados apostados más allá de las puertas se vieron obligados a dirigir la atención a la conmoción que se armaba. Hanji torció los labios y sonrió a los residentes del lugar. Era una sonrisa agradable, pero la voz estaba cargada de vitriolo. 'Dale un poco de más de poder a la policía, y ya tendrás tiranos, subyugando inocentes. ¿No es así, _caballeros_?', les preguntó, mirándolos con desprecio.

            'Todo lo que le solicitamos es su cooperación, señora', dijo uno, tratando de calmarla. 'Apreciaríamos si usted simplemente – '.

            Hanji alzó la cabeza, evaluándolo con el ceño fruncido.

            'Le voy a decir que es lo que yo apreciaría. Una taza de té. Soldados, en caso de que no se hayan dado cuenta… soy un oficial superior. Y acabo de hacer pasar, les recuerdo, un muy, pero muy _largo_ vuelo', se volvió al segundo guardia, que operaba los detectores, '– sin siquiera una pausa para ir al baño, y ustedes, caballeros, lo primero que deciden es _cachearme_. A nadie le gusta ser acosado, señores. Especialmente con la vejiga llena.'

            'Nos disculpamos, Zoe', se sumó una nueva voz al tumulto. Hanji se volvió a ver a Lawrence, avanzando hacia ellos, con pasos cuidados. Les sonrió, cual viva imagen de la caballerosidad. 'Pero es el protocolo.'

            D.E. Lawrence les indicó que avanzaran. 'Qué agradable que nos visiten, Cuerpos de Paz. ¿A _qué_ debe Utgard este gusto? ¿Acaso los Cuerpos al fin han resultado útiles para el Estado?'

            Hanji suspiró, y se volvió a Moblit.

            'Moblit, ¿cuál era el reporte del clima de hoy?'

            Su compañero se mostró un poco confundido a su pregunta.

            'Hum, 38 grados, ligeras chances de lluvia. ¿Por qué lo pregunta, líder de escuadrón?'

            'Sólo me fijaba, Moblit', repuso ella, antes de sonreír astutamente. 'Sólo me fijaba… Dime una cosa. No anunciaron que iban a llover _sapos_ , ¿verdad? Ya no podemos fiarnos de los pronosticadores del clima hoy en día.'

            El insulto no pasó desapercibido. Lawrence apretó los dientes, mientras que una vena se le hinchaba en el cuello. Hanji le ignoró y, en cambio, silbó una alegre melodía. Su atenta mirada recorrió el lobby y frunció la nariz ante el exceso de medidas de seguridad. Antes de que la tensión se hiciera critica, Moblit intervino. Pasó junto al Policía Militar y le habló en susurros.

            'En verdad lo siento, señor. La líder de escuadrón hoy está un poco malhumorada. Le pido que la disculpe. Todo es a causa de este asunto del _Vigilante'_ , suspiró, y buscó de su bolsillo un pequeño tótem comunicador. Habló en voz más baja. 'Todo este fiasco es una mancha para nuestra unidad, y ella se lo ha tomado a modo personal. La líder de escuadrón se preocupa por los Cuerpos de Paz, usted lo sabe.'

            Lawrence asintió indeciso, su atención nunca abandonó a la ruidosa mujer.

            'No me avisaron que vendrían', le respondió a Moblit con un gruñido.

            Moblit le pasó el tótem. 'Sí. Dot Pixis desea que sea una investigación de perfil bajo. Especialmente con los perros de los medios dando vueltas, tenemos que mantener el perfil bajo. Y, en cuanto a la agenda, hemos venido a interrogar al sospechoso. Son ordenes de Stonehess.'

            Lawrence tomó el tótem, con cuidado. Lo encendió y leyó el holograma de la orden. Leyó cada palabra dos veces, y revisó el sello. Sí, era un sello de la Capital. Miró a Moblit, y luego a Hanji, y entonces a una tercera persona que aparecía con el uniforme de unidad anti tumultos. El oficial lo señaló.

            '¿Quién es?'

            Moblit frunció el ceño.

            'Ah, es el _otro_ motivo de porqué la líder de escuadrón está de malhumor. Es un GuardiaNegro ( **1** ).'

            '¿Un GuardiaNegro? ¿De la elite de los comandos?'

            'Así es. Sospechamos que nos acompaña para vigilarnos. Aparentemente, el Supremo Comandante Zachlay no se fía de los Cuerpos. Ese hombre sólo desea deshacerse de nosotros', respondió Moblit, haciendo una pausa para mirar al tercero con agobio.

            Lawrence sonrió, mientras procesaba la información.

            'Ya veo.'

            ..-..

 

            Frente a un restaurante volador de las afueras de Utgard, una camioneta de Noticias Trost estaba estacionada, junto a una docena de otros equipos de televisión. Se oían risas y había ruibarbo en el aire, los periodistas intercambiaban notas y los camdroides zumbaban con estática en la parte trasera de las camionetas. Era como si todos los periodistas de Titán habían descendido a la capital militar, cual buitres buscando una presa. Mikasa no podía quejarse en verdad. La horda de periodistas les daba cubierta y ayudaba a los tres a mezclarse con la muchedumbre. Mikasa, Armin y su rescatista se sentaban en una mesa, la atención fija en los muros de la fortaleza. El acceso de seguridad estaba cerrado, y no había esperanza de poder pasar a través de cualquiera de los puntos de acceso.

            No demasiado preocupado por la situación, Armin dio un mordisco vacilante a su rollo de mula: era un popular plato, hecho con carne asada y avena (o eso le dijo la mesera). Después de temporada con la anguila bicéfala y sopas raras, el chico de la Tierra no se fiaba a primera vista del roll. El rollo de mula resultó ser tan bueno como una hamburguesa de McDonald's. Si no era mejor.

            A su lado, Mikasa Ackerman pinchaba su sándwich con un tenedor, evidentemente sin apetito.

            Ymir fumaba a su lado, con una mueca en el rostro.

            'Repasemos este nuevamente este _chiflado_ plan tuyo', dijo la alta mujer con peca. 'Medio que me perdí cuando dijiste que íbamos a _asaltar_ la Prisión Estatal.'

            Mikasa alzó su sándwich, suspiró y le dio una pequeña mordida.

            'No, eso es exactamente – _masca_ – lo que dije.'

            La mujer morena la miró exaltada.

            '¿Te das cuenta de que la mayoría de la gente trata de estar _fuera_ de la cárcel?', le dijo, frunciendo el ceño. 'Decime la verdad, Chica del Poster. ¿Cuándo eras una chinita, que crecía agarrada a la rodilla de su papá, y tus tías te decían "Aaaah, ¿qué querés ser de grande, _margarita_?"? Apuesto que decías de ser bailarina, actriz o algo así. No les decías que ibas a ser una _delincuente_ , ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD?'

            Mikasa la miró, aburrida.

            'Cuando era chica, Ymir, yo trabajaba en la calle.'

            Se hizo el silencio. Ymir la miró, boquiabierta.

            'No lo decís en serio.'

            La mujer de campera cazadora sacudió la cabeza, mostrándose muy seria.

            Ymir la miró, bajo una nueva luz.

            'Bueno. Así que no sos una princesita malcriada, como pensé. ¿Qué tiene que ver con-?'

            'Ymir', la interrumpió Mikasa, irritada. 'Tiene todo que ver con lo que hacemos aquí. Mi padre está dentro de ese bloque de concreto. Mi padre ADOPTIVO. Y, si no fuera por él, yo seguiría en la calle. ¿Entiendes? Perdí demasiado tiempo buscando a Eren. Así que, deja de boquear tanto y decídete de una vez. ¿Estás dentro o _fuera_?'

            La más alta alzó el labio y golpeteó su cigarrillo en el cenicero.

            'Estás chiflada, flaca', dijo, sonriendo. '¿Cómo planeas meterte? No te van a poner la alfombra roja, linda.'

            Mikasa no tenía respuesta a eso.

            Armin, quien había observado este intercambio de palabras con interés, se aclaró la garganta.

            '¿Saben, señoritas? Donde hay voluntad, siempre hay un modo.'

            Las dos mujeres se volvieron a mirarlo agresivamente, evidentemente con nada de ganas de proverbios.

            Especialmente de un flacucho terrícola, que pareció constipado todo el viaje a Utgard. El chico rubio suspiró y repitió su frase. 'O, como mi abuelo solía decir. Hasta los perritos de la pradera tienen que comer.'

            Antes de que pudieran preguntarle que era un perrito de la pradera, Armin señaló tras la ventana, hacia las puertas de la cárcel. Un camión de comida había llegado, y esperaba que le dieran el visto bueno en el acceso.'

            ..-..

 

            El problema con la prisión no eran las sofocantes paredes, o el ruido de la botas en los infinitos pasillos. El verdadero fastidio era el paso del tiempo, y no tener ni idea de qué día era. No había forma de saber la hora. O de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Las reglas de la Prisión prohibían poseer un reloj, comunicador o cualquier equipo electrónico (a menos que fueran prótesis para los discapacitados). Cómo hizo Doohan para meter su revista de chismes a través de la severa vigilancia, Levi no podía más que preguntárselo.

            Levi yacía en su camastro, con el insomnio como compañía. Eso, y los ronquidos de Doohan, que parecía que estaban ahorcando a un monstruo. Miró el techo en silencio, preguntándose… sólo preguntándose, de si se había equivocado en sus cálculos. Ningún plan era a prueba de fallos, una vez le enseñó eso a su pupilo. ¿Había olvidado su propia lección? ¿Había subestimado los riesgos de esta laberíntica prisión?

            No se le permitió pensarlo mucho. Oyó el inconfundible sonido de voces. Voces que subían; un griterío que estallaba a medida que las puertas eran abiertas. Todo ocupante del Bloque 4 despertó y fue hasta la barricada laser, intentando ver qué pasaba. Los aullidos eran una mala manera de despertar para Doohan, quien se sentó y miraba semidormido al corredor. Cuando los soldados ya se veían cerca, todos los reclusos tuvieron la esperanza de que estuvieran allí para liberarlos. Que la orden de liberarlos al fin había llegado.

            'Ya era hora', exclamó uno, desesperado. 'Se los dije, imbéciles, ¿no? Que no me iban a tener acá por mucho.'

            Otros se mostraron más ansiosos.

            'Están acá por Reynolds, ¿no es así? Soy yo. Yo soy Re-Reynolds. Vi-vinieron a sacarme de acá, ¿no?'

            Pero los visitantes no le prestaron atención a sus pedidos. Cuando los pasos se detuvieron delante de la celda de Levi, él se sentó y miro cada rostro, reconociendo la beligerancia en sus facciones.

            Dos guardias, un soldado con uniforme de armadura, Lawrence, Moblit y… Hanji.

            Cuando la barricada laser se apagó, Hanji fue la primera en entrar a la celda. Se detuvo a mirar en derredor, sus observadores ojos fijándose en todo, menos en Levi. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que él la había visto. Los lentes estaban subidos sobre su cabellos, en un estilo raro muy _a lo Hanji_ , pero estaba lejos de ser la excesiva persona que era. Esta Hanji era calmada y sobria.

            Esta Hanji le era extraña.

            'Lindo lugar conseguiste. Me gusta lo que hiciste con el decorado, Levi', le dijo, antes de volverse a él con una sonrisa. '¿Se me permite llamarte así? ¿O prefieres que diga _Vigilante_?'

            Su tono era alegre, pero Levi sintió la furia tras esas palabras.

            'Hola, Cuatrojos', la saludó, solemne. 'Es bueno verte.'

            Ella no le devolvió el saludo, y apoyó las manos en sus caderas.

            '¿Bueno verme? Desearía poder decir lo mismo, colega. Pensé que te conocía. Que éramos _amigos_. ¡Compadres!', dijo ella, marcando la última palabra con disgusto. 'De todos los que esperé ver en este show de rarezas, eras el ultimo.'

            Levi sonrió.

            'Sólo una rareza entiende a otra.'

            Hanji suspiró, u se volvió a verlo.

            'No lo sé. Quiero entenderte, Levi. Quiero ayudarte. Pero, desafortunadamente, lo arruinaste. En serio la hiciste, compañero.' Fue donde Doohan y, poniéndose los lentes, lo inspeccionó como si fuera un sujeto de pruebas. Pareció atraída por su cabello.

            'Sabes por qué estoy aquí, ¿verdad?', dijo ella.

            Seuss tragó saliva ante su mirada con aumento.

            'Eh… no, señora, no sé.'

            Hanji frunció el ceño. 'No te lo preguntaba a _ti'_ , le espetó al chico del mohicano, y soltó un suspiro de resignación. La mujer de voz potente se sentó en el camastro de Doohan, y juntó las manos delante de ella. 'Hoy, Levi', comenzó a decir en voz baja, 'estoy representando a los Cuerpos de Paz'. Le hizo un gesto a Moblit para que entrara. El joven de sucio cabello rubio ingresó a la celda, mostrándose apologético al hacerlo. Sacó un portapapeles digital y un stylus ante el pedido de ella. 'Y estamos aquí, como parte del equipo de investigaciones.'

            Las maneras de Hanji se volvieron profesionales, y se golpeteó los lentes sombríamente.

            'Tienes derecho a permanecer callado. También puedes pedir al Estado por un abogado. Voy a hacerte unas preguntas, y espero que respondas honestamente. ¿Estamos de acuerdo, Levi?'

            Levi no dijo nada por largo rato.

            '¿Tengo opción?', repuso, sus ojos grises yendo de los guardias a Lawrence.

            Hanji sonrió.

            'No', admitió con honestidad.

            Levi asintió, comprendiendo.

            'Bien. Adelante.', respondió él.

            Mientras que Hanji hacia un examen cruzado del prisionero, Lawrence fue hasta el hombre de armadura. Se paró junto al codo del guardianegro, mirándolo divertido. El oficial de la PM oía cada palabra con atención, midiéndolas en su cabeza. Levi no esquivaba las preguntas, ni Hanji Zoe mostraba la mínima intención de evitarle los malditos detalles.

            '¿Cuánto más va a seguir esta investigación?' D. E. Lawrence preguntó al hombre a su lado.

            Se hizo un medido silencio antes de que el soldado respondiera.

            'No mucho, señor. Trabajo de rutina. Formalidades para cubrirnos las espaldas.'

            Lawrence asintió.

            '¿Algún mensaje del Comandante Supremo?'

            El guardia asintió e inclinó la cabeza.

            'Buena suerte. Le envía sus saludos y tiene fe en su buen juicio.'

            'Ah', murmuró Lawrence, satisfecho de oírlo. 'Siempre ha confiado en mí más que en otros. ¿Y sabes el motivo por el cual te envió?'

            El soldado negó con la cabeza.

            Lawrence asintió con sequedad y buscó dentro de su abrigo. Con un ligero clic, quitó su revolver de servicio de su funda, y lo deslizó a la mano enguantada del otro. Le dio un empujoncito de compinche a los dedos cubiertos.

            'Guárdala, la necesitarás.'

            El GuardiaNegro miró el arma. 'Ya estoy equipado con un taser.'

            'Los tasers no matan a nadie. Yo preciso al hombre muerto. Voy a preparar la señal, tu trabajo es hacerlo ver como un accidente.'

            '¿Accidente?'

            Lawrence asintió, manteniendo la mirada fija en los ocupantes de la celda.

            'Por si no lo sabias, nuestro prisionero tiene un registro violento. Los medios se lo van a tragar, como los cerdos que son. Nadie sospechará. Termina el trabajo… y hablaremos de tu… em, _promoción_.'

            Lawrence podía oír al GuardiaNegro sonreír.

            'Como desee, señor.'

            ..-..

 

            El interrogatorio cesó, tanto Hanji como Moblit intercambiaron miradas.

            '¿Cuán mal se ve?', preguntó ella a su subordinado, su mirada sin apartarse de Levi. Moblit miró con incertidumbre el portapapeles.

            '¿Cuánto?', reclamó Hanji, su mirada hosca fija en Levi. No media sus palabras, pero, era algo que nunca hacía.

            Levi sonrió levemente.

            'No te la agarres con él, Hanji. No es su culpa que esté aquí.'

            La mujer se quitó los lentes, y se llevó una mano a los ojos. Sacudió la cabeza, insegura de debía inquietarla o sorprenderla la calma de Levi. Jugueteó con los lentes y lo miró.

            'Los medios ya te llaman "Enemigo del Estado". La sentencia será de muerte. Nuestras manos están atadas, Levi. No esperes apoyo alguno de nuestro lado.'

            'Lo sé, Hanji', interrumpió el otro, pasándose una mano por la rapada. 'Hiciste lo que pudiste. Lo sé.'

            La castaña le miró, con pena en sus facciones.

            'Lo siento. Si admites crímenes contra el Estado, es alta traición. Estás solo, colega.'

            Leve sonrió con malicia ante eso.

            'Siempre estuve solo', respondió.

            'Sí, porque eres un asno', dijo ella, parándose. 'Un viejo y engreído asno, que deja a sus amigos atrás.' Se alisó el sobretodo, y le dio a la celda una última mirada perturbada. Lawrence alzó una ceja, sorprendido por la amabilidad de la despedida. La mujer de cola de caballo se volvió a Lawrence y lo miró con impaciencia.

            'Precisamos mirar las pertenencias que traía consigo. Las de la noche en que fue arrestado. ¿Puedes llevarnos?'

            'Claro. Les llevaré al depósito.'

            La barricada volvió a bajar, apartando a Levi del resto del mundo. Les observó irse, y suspiró profundamente antes de volverse a mirar el código de barras de su muñeca. Lo frotó con gesto ausente, consciente de que Seuss iba a las líneas de láser.

            _Estás solo_ , había dicho Hanji.

            ¿Qué quiso decir?

            Seuss fue el primero en romper el silencio.

            'Em, ¿flaco, Vigilante? Sé que no es un buen momento para hablar, pero… ¿por qué _ése_ sique acá?'

            Levi se volvió a la entrada, y Seuss tenía razón. Allí estaba el hombre de armadura parado. Los guardias se habían ido, Lawrence había desaparecido, así como Hanji y Moblit. Pero el guardia de negro seguía allí.

            ¿Por qué?

            Levi observó al soldado sacar una tarjeta del bolsillo. Una de acceso, supuso Levi. ¿Cómo siquiera la consiguió? Seuss corrió a su camastro, los ojos amplios de miedo y fijos en la oscura figura que se erguía en la entrada. Le observaron deslizar la tarjeta por el seguro. Se oyó un audible clic y la luz cambiar a verde. "Acceso permitido", dijo la voz electrónica. Antes de que Levi y Seuss pudieran entender lo que hacía el hombre, el intruso bajó la palanca. La barricada laser cayó. Sin atisbo de temor, el guardia de negro entró en la celda, los movimientos perfectamente balanceados a pesar del pesado atuendo que vestía. Una mano fue tras su chaleco, y sacó la Glock de servicio.

            Levi se puso de pie, tomó a su compañero de celda del hombro y lo puso detrás de él.

            '¿Qué está pasando?', reclamó saber Seuss. '¿Qué CARAJO PASA?', chilló, boquiabierto.

            'Dudú, cúbrete', insistió Levi. 'Y, por un carajo, cállate.'

            '¿Qué?', Seuss miró por encima del hombro de Levi y vio el arma. 'Ay, flaco. ¿No la va a usar, verdad?'

            El guardia de negro parecía esperar una señal. Y, entonces, lo oyeron. Las sirenas se despertaron el silencio de la noche, aullando, chirriando y pintando los pasillos de rojo. Todo hombre y máquina estaba despierto y alerta. Los prisioneros se pusieron a gritar, reclamando saber que sucedía. Era un caos. A lo mejor, era este caos lo que el ejecutor esperaba. El invasor alzó el brazo, dejando el revolver a la altura de sus cabezas.

            Tanto Levi como Seuss alzaron las manos.

            Seuss estaba inconsolable.

            '¡Qué mierda! No podés dispararnos. No somos hostiles. Sé mis derechos, señor. SÉ MIS DERECHOS Y NO PUEDE HACER ESTO.'

            'Dudú, guarda tu saliva', silbó Levi, con los ojos grises revisando el cuarto. Su mente corría, buscando una salida. Allí estaban. Dos contra uno. Salvo que el arma que tenía el ejecutor le daba ventaja. Para no contar que el mocoso detrás de Levi no ayudaba para nada. Seuss tartamudeaba entre sus plegarias, vomitando su terror en ellas.

            'Andate a la mierda, flaco. Andate a la mierda por meterme en esta cagada', se lamentó el más joven, gimiendo un poco. Miró al guardia y se puso a rogar. 'Mirá, flaco. No conozco a este tipo. Soy demasiado joven para morir, ni encontré a la mujer de mis sueños, o tuve hijos. Ni siquiera ví la temporada nueve de Desperate Husbands. No me podés liquidar así. ¡No está bien!'

            El guardia alzó una mano enguantada y se puso a contar.

            'Uno', anunció.

            Levi se quedó paralizado en su sitio, su agarre en Seuss más fuerte.

            Un segundo dedo se alzó.

            'Dos.'

            '¿Alguna última voluntad?', preguntó el invasor, con la voz clara por encima de las sirenas.

            Doohan se agachó tras el brazo de Levi, por reflejo.

            'Ninguna, sólo dispárame.' Dijo el chico desde abajo.

            '¿Alguna última voluntad?', volvió a preguntar el guardia, esta vez específicamente a Levi.

            El Vigilante miró al rostro oculto, sonriendo.

            'Sí. La tengo', respondió.

            El guardia de negro esperó, paciente.

            'Bien… ¿Qué es?'

            Levi soltó su agarre en su compañero de celda, y volvió a sonreír.

            'Dile a mi esposo que lo siento.'

            Se hizo el silencio, interrumpido de a ratos por las plegarias a las tetas de Titania. Se hizo un largo rato de silencio antes de que el guardia de negro al fin bajara su arma. Alzó la otra mano a su casco y retiró el visor, para revelar un rostro con bigote. Era un rostro hermoso, se percató Levi, y de cuánto lo había extrañado, también.

            'Sí, más te vale hacerlo', dijo Eren, mirándolo con furia.

* * *

 

            **_1_** BlackGuard en el original. La palabra en sí significa "villano", "canalla" o, más arcaicamente, "sinvergüenza". El término alude a una persona deshonesta, que se vende al mejor postor. Un mercenario.


	91. Bigote

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

 

 

            _Capítulo 91:_ Bigote

            ~.~

            Era como entrar a un cabaret, con música de jazz saliendo de los parlantes en las paredes. Las invisibles mujeres cantaron.

            _Oh, por favor, tengan un poco de piedad  
Estoy sola en esta gran ciudad_

            Tres noches atrás, Hanji y Moblit habían entrado a un hotelucho del distrito rojo de Utgard, esperando entender el críptico mensaje que alguien les había dejado (alguien que, según los reportes oficiales, debía haber muerto en un choque de jet). Rechazando ofertas de mujeres ligeras de ropas en la recepción, los dos antiguos oficiales tomaron el ascensor, tres veces doblaron mal y, al fin, hallaron la habitación que buscaban. Y, mientras se paraban fuera de la puerta, sin saber que les esperaba más allá, oyeron maldiciones correr libremente, y el ruido de metal golpeando madera. Oyeron una voz desesperada. La voz de alguien joven, y conocido.

            A la señal de Hanji, Moblit decidió hacer los honores. Llamó, dejando que sus nudillos rasparan contra a puerta color nuez. El efecto fue sorprendente. Los sonidos murieron de inmediato, el cuarto pareció haber sido asustado hasta la tumba por el llamado de Moblit. Podían sentir que había alguien dentro… _alguien_ que se había puesto tan terroríficamente silencioso, que Moblit mismo tenía miedo de abrir la puerta. Quien fuera, _lo que_ _fuera_ , parecía haberse escondido. Moblit tragó saliva y miró a Hanji. No quería liberar la criatura que estaba encerrada, y, cuando hizo audible su temor a su líder de escuadrón, la mujer de coleta ladró una risa.

            'Está todo bien', aseguró Hanji. Sus ojos brillaron, ya que, a diferencia de Moblit, había relacionado un nombre a la voz. 'Vuelve a llamar.' Le urgió, señalando la puerta.

            Moblit perseveró y, con más empeño, volvió a llamar.

            'Eh, ¿hola?', dijo débilmente. '¿Hay alguien? No vamos a lastimarlo.'

            No hubo respuesta. Ni movimientos. Sus palabras no convencían a nadie. Cuando Hanji volvió a asentir, Moblit tomó el picaporte de metal inoxidable y lo accionó. Había esperado alguna clase de resistencia, pero, muy para su sorpresa, no estaba cerrada. La puerta se abrió, dándoles acceso de par en par. Hanji y Moblit entraron en el bien iluminado cuarto, con cada paso creciendo la anticipación. Esperaban encontrarse con un animal acorralado, luchando por escapar. En cambio, hallaron a un muchacho. Uno evidentemente alterado, porque estaba esposado a una cama y vestido solo con una bata azul marino. Hanji y Moblit se miraron. Los dos habían visto cosas extrañas e inusuales antes. Desde la Madeline de Erwin a la colección de botellas de perfume que Mike tenía en casa. Pero esto… _esta_ la imagen de Eren Jaeger superaba a todas.

            Los antiguos oficiales de los Cuerpos de Paz lo miraron, confundidos. Mientras que el joven guardián les miraba boquiabierto, igualmente confundido. La mandíbula de Eren cayó y los labios se abrieron, el shock era evidente por su expresión.

            '¿Hanji?, murmuró, mirándolos en medio de su confusión. 'Moblit, ¿qué-?'

            Por su parte, Eren parecía como si acabara de sobrevivir a un terrible ataque cardiaco. Los ojos del joven fueron de uno al otro, antes de que se pusiera a mostrar señales de recuperación. Sacudió la cabeza, y soltó un largo suspiro de alivio.

            'Jesús', murmuró, 'Pensé que estaba perdido. Pensé que era la… policía', dijo, los hombros relajándosele, como un gran peso se le hubiera quitado de encima. Pasándose la mano libre por el desordenado cabello castaño, Eren se sentó contra el respaldo de la cama y resopló un poco.

            Hanji y Moblit intercambiaron una mirada sabionda. Eren les vio alzar las manos a sus rostros, ocultando sus bocas. Le tomó un largo momento darse cuenta que los dos superiores trataban con gran esfuerzo no reír.

            Eren les miró con hosquedad.

            'Ay, vamos, gente. ¿Acaso _esto_? -', sacudió las esposas, '- ¿les parece gracioso? ¿Cómo demonios esto les resulta gracioso? Estoy pasando la peor noche de mierda de mi vida.'

            Para su disgusto, Hanji siguió soltando risitas, mientras que Moblit trataba de mantener cierta dignidad (aunque los bordes de sus labios seguían erguidos).

            'Lo sentimos, Eren', se disculpó el hombre, asintiendo con simpatía. 'Sí, tienes toda la razón. Esto no es gracioso. Para NADA', enfatizó, mirando a Hanji a la cara y esperando que su jovial superiora entendiera. Se volvió a Eren y suspiró, mostrándose ligeramente avergonzado. 'Es sólo que…'

            'Sólo, ¿ _qué_?', reclamó saber el joven.

            'Es sólo eso, ehm', Moblit parecía estar buscando las palabras correctas, y evitar verlo de frente. El hombre se rindió, soltó un resignado suspiro y decidió señalar lo obvio. Señaló con el dedo la bata de Eren. 'Es sólo que podemos ver tu _pene_ desde aquí.'

            Se hizo el silencio. Ese que, desafortunadamente, no podía hacer que apareciera un oyó donde enterrarte.

            ' _Mierda'_ , maldijo Eren, bajando la cabeza con vergüenza e intentando acomodarse la bata con la mano libre.

            Eso fue la gota que rebasó el vaso. Hanji ya no pudo contenerse y se escondió detrás del hombro de Moblit, la risa resonando como truenos. Moblit intentó en vano mostrarse serio, pero ni él pudo evitar una sonrisa.

            'Los odio a los dos', masculló Eren, irguiéndose y tirando de la esposa. 'A todos. A cada uno de ustedes. Especialmente –', miró a la pantalla detrás de ellos, a la cobertura sin pausa. Reconoció esas imágenes de nuevo, y se puso dolorosamente silencioso. Los hombros cayeron y empalideció. La luz de sus ojos se apagó, y tragó el nudo en su garganta. 'Especialmente a él', dijo en apenas un susurro.

            Tras haber pasado el _Schadenfreude (_ **1** _)_ , los superiores se volvieron, y miraron a donde Eren se fijaba. Un enmascarado en una concurrida plaza, a plena vista de las cámaras de vigilancia. Poco después, el canal cambió la imagen, la historia cambió a una escena en vivo, una conferencia de prensa.

            Hanji recogió el control remoto y activó el volumen. Dot Pixis se dirigía a una horda de periodistas. Cuando habló, su severa voz llenó el tibio silencio del cuarto de hotel.

            ' ** _La justicia caiga sobre nuestras consciencias. Ningún crimen quedará impune. Al final del día, Titán prevalecerá.'_**

            Las palabras del hombre resonaron como las campanadas a un difunto.

            Manteniendo una atenta mirada en las imágenes, Hanji fue hasta la mesa y recogió la llave. Caminó lánguidamente donde estaba Eren, y lo sostuvo de las muñecas. No tardó mucho en liberarlo de sus ataduras.

            Eren no le agradeció. El guardián tenía los ojos pegados en la imagen de Pixis, la mandíbula dura y la respiración agitada. Observaba los medios hacerle mil preguntas al hombre, cada una respondida con una respuesta más dudosa que la anterior. Mucho tiempo atrás, en la oficina oval del cuartel central del ejército, ese mismo hombre le había dicho algo a Eren.

            ' ** _No hay nada personal cuando sirves al estado. Eso es algo que seguramente ya entiendes.'_**

            Eren se tragó un gruñido.

            Nada personal… sí, claro.

            Primero, su papá. Luego, su mamá. Y ahora…

            La ira de Eren se disipó, sólo para ser cambiado por una tremenda angustia. El reporte cambió nuevamente a las escenas de la plaza, recontando como el "enemigo del Estado" había sido atrapado. No "rendido", notó Eren en silencio. Sino que " _capturado_ ".

            El castaño se obligó a apartar la vista de la pantalla. No necesitaba saber más. Ya lo había memorizado, hasta el último detalle. Bajó la mirada a las esposas que yacían en la alfombra. Era libre, y Levi el prisionero. ¿Cómo iba a arreglar esto ahora?

            Hanji notó el desamparo de su rostro. La mujer se puso solemne, y tocó con gentileza su codo.

            'No te preocupes', le dijo, sacándose sus lentes a su modo. 'Tiene un plan', agregó, sus ojos brillando con la locura Hanjiesca.

            '¿Lo sabe él?', preguntó amargamente Eren. 'Que bien. ¿Sabes que agradecería? Que me dijeran el plan antes, y no _después_.'

            Ella sonrió ante sus palabras. 'Sé que sus métodos son poco ortodoxos, pero Levi sabe qué hace. Aparte…'

            '¿Aparte?'

            'Me dijo que, si había alguien que podría encontrarlo, eras tú.'

            Eren se tragó el nudo de la garganta y apretó las manos.

            'Es un pendejo.'

            Hanji asintió, y le guiñó el ojo.

            'No te lo voy a negar. Lo _es_.' Admitió ella. 'Se lo he dicho durante años.'

            ..-..

 

            ¿Lo malo de los Cuerpos de Paz?

            Nunca los tomaban en serio. Ni en su propia patria. O afuera.

            Pero, ¿lo bueno de eso?

            Eran mortalmente serios cuando lo debían.

            Un maletín fue abierto, su contenido esparciéndose sobre el colchón. Hanji y Moblit se arrimaron a la cama, pasando por encima un tótem. Era algo intimidante de ver, ya que los lentes de Hanji brillaban con la luz del techo, y Eren, por experiencia propia, sabía que no era buena señal. Cuando Hanji Zoe se proponía algo, lo hacía en serio.

            Habían pasado dos días, y Eren había sido confinado al cuarto, mientras que los dos superiores disfrutaban de absoluta libertad. Podían salir a horarios extraños, y volver a otros más raros, trayendo prácticamente ninguna novedad del exterior. A veces, hablaban sobre una emboscada, y, otras veces, sobre manubrios. Siempre con los rostros serios. Eren no los entendía, pero bueno, hacía rato que había renunciado a entenderlos. Si haba algo que sabía… era que estarse quieto y hacer nada ya le estaba afectado. Lo ponía ansioso.

            Eren consideró saltar por la ventana, como esa vez que había sido puesto bajo arresto domiciliario. Podía volver a hacerlo, se juró a sí mismo. Abandonó la idea cuando miró tras la ventana y se percató que, esta vez no tenía equipo para auxiliarse. La fortaleza de Utgard se erguía ominosamente más adelante, mientras que él estaba encerrado en su cuarto. Toda la ciudad parecía mofarse de él. Eren podía oírla silbarle, con el trillado sonido de la risa. Se dio cuenta, después, de que no era la ciudad la que se burlaba de él, sino las prostitutas que trabajan en la entrada del hotel.

            La tercera noche, Eren ya no podía más. Fue hasta Hanji y la miró con ansiedad.

            'Déjame ayudar, Hanji', le dijo. 'Debe haber algo que pueda hacer.'

            Al principio, ella lo ignoró. Había sacada una especie de extraño microscopio, y cambiaba las muestras más rápido de lo que Armin estudiaba para Biología Avanzada.

            'Hanji', la volvió a llamar.

            La superiora al fin se sentó erguida y le prestó atención. Era difícil no hacerlo, Eren podía ser una presencia pesada cuando lo deseaba.

            '¿De verdad quieres ayudar?', dijo ella, evaluándolo con una mirada amable.

            '¡Sí!?, insistió Eren.

            Hanji buscó su billetera y se la pasó.

            'Ve a la tienda más cercana y consíguenos algo de comer, Jaeger. Nos morimos de hambre.'

            Eren miró la billetera y luego a ella, frunciendo el ceño. 'Cuando dije que quería ayudar, no es esto a lo que-'

            Hanji le sonrió con indulgencia. 'Casi terminamos. Además, nadie puede trabajar con el estómago vacío. Así que, ¿por favor?'

            El guardián suspiró. Había sido relegado a simple recadero, que igual era mejor que estar encerrado dentro del cuarto. Con un asentimiento renuente, tomó el abrigo de Moblit y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando volvió una hora después, maniobrando con un brazo con las tres comidas listas y bebidas, halló a Hanji sonriéndole. Aparentemente, había logrado algún avance en su proyecto. Arrancando algo de su sitio, fue hasta Eren. Se lo mostró, sosteniéndolo como un chico que muestra una mariposa a sus padres.

            Eren miró bajo su mano, inseguro de qué hacer con eso.

            La desplegado era un cristal, con una extraña membrana gelatinosa en la superficie.

            '¿Qué es esto?', preguntó con temor, mientras colocaba la comida sobre la mesa.

            'Esto, mi adorado Terrícola, es tu nuevo ojo.'

            Lo dijo con tal entusiasmo, que Eren casi temió volver a preguntar.

            '¿Mi nuevo _qué_?'

            Hanji brillaba. lo llevó a la cama y le hizo sentar. Se agachó sobre un pie y sacó sus guantes de látex, poniéndose con elegancia. Movió los dedos con frenesí y excitación, algo que hico que las bolas de Eren se encogieran. 'La Prisión Estatal es de alta seguridad. Ahora', dijo, señalándose a ella y su segundo. 'Moblit y yo tenemos coartada. Pero _tú_ no, y eso iba a ser un problema.'

            '¿Iba?', repuso Eren, mostrándose un poco esperanzado.

            Hanji asintió, y sostuvo el desplegable.

            Eren miró sus dedos con precaución.

            'Y, ¿eso debe servir?', preguntó.

            'En la revisación de seguridad, hacen escaneo de retina para verificar la identidad. Esto', dijo ella, tomando el cristal con la membrana circular, '-es para asegurarnos que puedas entrar con nosotros, sin problemas. Es un ojo artificial, creado con la imagen refractaria de un conocido mío.'

            Eren miró la membrana que parecía una cornea.

            'Pero hay un problema… ¿no?'

            Hanji asintió, impresionada por su intuición.

            'El problema es tu visión. Mientras lo lleves puesto, tendrás un ojo ciego.'

            Eren la miró.

            ¿Le estaba ella sugiriendo asaltar una fortaleza súper armada con solo un ojo bueno?

            'Un ojo, ¿eh?', repuso él.

            Hanji asintió, su expresión poniéndose más sobria.

            '¿Quieres seguir adelante?'

            Su mente ya se había decidido desde hacía tiempo. Con una ligera sonrisa determinada, Eren asintió.

            'Sí. Me arriesgaré.'

            Ella sonrió, sin sorprenderse por la respuesta. Le tomó el rostro con cuidado y, acercándose al joven, sopló suavemente encima de sus pestañas. 'Te pondré la membrana encima del ojo derecho. Es el que normalmente revisan.'

            '¿Qué pasa si revisan el izquierdo, Hanji?', Eren frunció el ceño. 'Tengo excepcional mala suerte cuando son situaciones críticas. Soy el hijo ilegitimo de la fortuna, por si no te diste cuenta', concluyó con una media sonrisa.

            Ella asintió. 'Si eso pasa, Moblit puede mostrar sus tetas de hombre y salvarnos a todos.'

            Moblit, quien trabajaba con un holograma, no les oyó reír.

            Hanji hizo una pausa, mirando a Eren con curiosidad. Le giró el rostro, admirando algo en silencio.

            'Je', dijo ella, sonriendo con una de sus magníficas sonrisas. 'Así que es verdad.'

            '¿Qué cosa?', preguntó Eren, volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

            'Tus ojos.'

            '¿Qué pasa con mis ojos? ¿Son hermosos o algo así?', supuso, sonriendo traviesamente. Hanji arrugó la nariz y alzó la cabeza, algo agria a pesar de la semi sonrisa en sus labios. 'No estoy seguro de llamarlos hermosos, Terrícola. Pero… te atraen, ¿sabes? Te atraen en verdad.'

            Eren sonrió con hosquedad.

            'Vaya, _gracias_.'

            Ella le guiñó.

            'No me agradezcas. Deberías darle las gracias a quien los notó primero.'

            Le llevó un momento a esas palabras ser entendidas. Eren no respondió y apartó la mirada.

            ..-..

 

            Se estudió frente al espejo largo rato. Su ojo derecho era ligeramente más oscuro, apenas notable a un observador causal. Se veía igual, y eso no era lo esperaba. Si se había esperado alguna transformación milagrosa, había sido un tonto. Cambiarse un ojo no cambiaba la apariencia de uno. Eren se rascó la barbilla y suspiró, mientras regresaba a la habitación.

            Hanji y Moblit lo miraron con ansias, la primera más ansiosa que el segundo.

            '¿Y?', preguntó ella, pecaminosamente emocionada para ser las dos de la mañana. '¿Cómo se siente?'

            'Raro', admitió, su mirada repasando la habitación. 'Se siente raro. Es como si un bicho s eme hubiera metido al ojo y no me lo pudiera sacar.' Notó el uniforme acolchado en la cama, y lo señaló. '¿Es eso… para mí?'

            Hanji asintió. Tomó el casco y, tendiéndoselo, ella golpeteó el oscuro cristal.

            'Es un prototipo de mi laboratorio. Las ópticas pueden hackear las imágenes de cualquier receptor satelital cercano. Pruébatelo.'

            Eren se puso el casco encima de la cabeza y lo ajustó.

            Genial, pensó para sí. Su visión había pasado del cincuenta al veinte por ciento en segundos. Hanji parecía leerle la mente, y se acercó para presionar un botón disimulado por debajo de las correas. El vidrio del visor se iluminó, mostrando imágenes y una grilla de mapas gracias la terminal satelital del hotel. Por un momento, estuvo cegado por el bombardeo de imágenes, la continua emisión de información era algo pesado de digerir. Dio vueltas en la habitación, mareado, golpeándose con los muebles y casi cayendo sobre la cama. Hasta que Moblit lo tomó del hombro, teniéndolo quieto, mientras que Hanji lo ayudaba a controlar el fluir de datos. Le explicó cómo cambiar las pantallas, como usar el menú y como cerrar todo. Era como jugar al Counterstrike en la vida real, con un solo ojo. Una locura, pensó Eren mientras se quitaba el casco y lo apreciaba con la mirada. Pero su nerviosidad persistió al mirar largamente el resto del uniforme anti tumulto.

            Eren suspiró.

            'Esto no va a funcionar. Me van a reconocer igual.'

            'Ah, no', dijo Hanji, volviéndose a su compañero. 'No cuando tenemos un arma secreta. Guardamos lo mejor para el final, ¿no, Moblit?'

            Su subordinado asintió con nerviosismo. Sacó una caja blanca de su abrigo y ¿, yendo hasta Eren, la abrió.

            El castaño miró el contenido.

            Y ahí estaba.

            La idea definitiva de Hanji Zoe para un disfraz. Se había esperado algún maravilloso instrumento. Una pistola laser. Algo para freír a tus enemigos. En cambio, se descubrió mirando un cofre del tesoro. Uno de _bigotes_.

            Había uno poblado, uno tipo de foca, una barba en círculo, bigotes caídos y un mostacho francés.

            Hanji extendió las manos con benevolencia.

            '¡Haz tu elección, Matadorrrrr!', dijo ella. Eren alzó la vista y la miró con incredulidad.

            'No puedes hablar en serio.'

            Y fue entonces cuando lo recordó. Cuan terriblemente serios podían ser los Cuerpos de Paz.

            ..-..

 

            Parado en una celda, en al calor de sirenas y la peste de criminales sentenciados, Eren decidió poner esa lección en práctica.

            El joven de uniforme anti tumultos tocó el visor y levantó el panel para revelar por completo su rostro. Levi miró a esos verdes ojos entrecerrados. Allí estaba el joven – infantilmente atractivo, algunos mechones de cabellos castaño se asomaban del casco y una mirada ardiente como la lava lo miraba. Alborotador extraordinario, el mocoso nunca que nunca maduró, su único e irremplazable esposo… volvió al levantar el revólver y seguía apuntándole.

            Divertido, Levi se atrevió a bajar los brazos. Pero desconocía que el joven no bromeaba.

            'No te dije que podías hacer eso', espetó el guardián, gruñendo un poco. 'La glock está cargada, y, se lo aseguro, señor… hay una bala con su nombre escrita en ella.'

            _Auch._

            _Doble auch._

            Levi empalideció un poco.

            'Eren-', comenzó a decir.

            El otro hizo una mueca.

            'Tampoco dije que podías llamarme por mi nombre. Todavía no te libraste de la guillotina, cariño.'

            Todavía, notó Levi. Y _cariño_. A lo mejor _todavía_ había esperanza.

            Levi le prodigó una sonrisa.

            'Lo entiendo…', dijo, alzando nuevamente los brazos y mirando de arriba abajo el uniforme de Eren. Los acolchados lo habían engañado. El casco también. Y, luego, estaba el vello facial, que era difícil de pasar por alto. Un mostacho francés colgaba del labio superior de Eren, agregando unos años, y una fea marca en el joven.

            'Lindo bigote', señaló a Levi. 'Te hace ver sexy. Digo…', hizo una pausa, y miró larga y apreciativamente a Eren. 'Siempre fuiste un zorro en la cama, pero _esto_ ', Levi volvió a mirar su uniforme e hizo un "hum" de aprobación. 'Estas picante, rayo de sol.'

            A Eren no le resultó graciosa la broma.

            '¿Rayo de sol? Tienes huevos para llamarme así… después de lo que hiciste.'

            O, a lo mejor, no había esperanza alguna. El más joven se veía evidentemente lívido.

            En medio de ese acalorado intercambio, un prisionero de cabello azul, que hasta ahora se había mantenido callado, decidió hablar. Seuss se aclaró la garganta, mientras se deslizaba de regreso a su camastro, a salvo del radio de tiro. Algo le dijo a Seuss Doohan que el guardia de negro no estaba interesado en él. Y el que sus sentimientos fueran groseramente ignorados normalmente lo alterarían, Seuss estaba aliviado de esta vez ser dejado fuera. Pero eso no quería decir que se mantendría callado.

            'Hum, ¿qué es exactamente lo que está pasando acá?', preguntó, señalándolos. '¿Hay alguna historia entre ustedes dos?'

            La atención de Eren se desvió de Levi.

            'Historia…', repuso, con la voz subiendo. 'Ah, te voy a contar una', le clavó la mirada al hombre de ojos grises. 'Me chupaste la verga y me dejaste esposado a una cama.'

            El silencio fue lo que siguió a esas palabras.

            Levi no contesto a la acusación, pero sí lo hizo Seuss. El chico del mohicano se volvió a Levi.

            'Momento, flaco. ¿Lo dejaste encadenado a una cama?', repitió, sorprendido. 'Momento, no, no. Olviden eso. ¿Chupas vergas?'

            Levi lo miró con recelo a su compañero de celda y se encogió de hombros.

            'Cual profesional', añadió Levi, mostrándose orgulloso de ello.

            Seuss se puso azul y se llevó una mano a los ojos.

            'Ay, flaco, no quería esa imagen. Borrar, abortar, ¡BORRAR!'

            Mientras que Seuss maldecía por lo bajo, Levi se volvió otra vez a Eren. Sus ojos grises se fijaron en el guardián, evaluando la actitud del joven y tuvo un atisbo de esperanza.

            'No sé por qué te quejas. Pensé que te _gustaban_ los fetiches', dijo, sonriendo.

            Seuss se volvió a Eren, sorprendido.

            '¿Tenés fetiches?', preguntó Doohan.

            El castaño se mostró desconcertado, y la mano que sostenía el revolver bajó un poco.

            'NO', protestó Eren, ruborizándose un poco.

            Levi giró los ojos, y miró a Seuss.

            'No le creas. Rayito de sol es un poco tímido', dijo, sonriéndole malicioso a Eren mientras hablaba. 'La verdad es… que le gusta el sadomaso, le encanta, vive para eso. Creo que incluso está un poco adicto al juego rudo. Ser atado y secuestrado es lo suyo. ¿No es verdad, amor?'

            'Eso es mentira', replicó Eren, indignado. 'Deja de inventar cosas.'

            Levi no había dejado de hablar. Estaba decidido.

            'Y los tentáculos. Tiene un gran fetiche con eso. Le-'

            Quizás, había dicho demasiado. Pero Levi no era conocido por tener filtro en sus palabras. Sin aviso, Eren le hizo un placaje, presionando un brazo en el cuello del mayor. La espalda de Levi dio contra la pared y gruñó ante la fuerza del impacto. Se encontró a Eren resoplando pesadamente encima de él. La mirada ardiente seguía allí, pero, esta vez, había alago más. Miedo y desesperación.

            Eren escupió. 'Vete a la mierda. ¿Te parece esto una broma?'

            Levi lo evaluó tranquilamente. Podía oír las sirenas de Utgard aullar, podían oír el chirrido de ruedas y engranajes, de puertas chirriar en medio de la noche y los gritos los nerviosos reclusos, reclamando saber que pasaba. El tiempo corría, pero Eren parecía no prestarle atención. Tenía una cuanta que saldar y, aparentemente, una montaña de cosas que decir.

            '¿Tienes idea de lo que es?', silbó en la cara del mayor. La voz de Eren se hizo un susurro, el labio inferior temblándole bajo el falso mostacho. 'Despertarte solo y descubrir que te habías ido. ¿Tienes idea?' le preguntó.

            Levi lo observó en silencio.

            'Dijiste que estarías allí', susurró Eren. 'Y me desechaste a la primera oportunidad que tuviste… mentiroso.'

            Levi enfrentó la mirada de Eren con firmeza.

            'No te deseché. Tomé la única oportunidad que tenía.'

            Eren resopló.

            '¿Oportunidad?', dijo. 'Podría haber otra persona parada aquí, apuntándote esta arma. Estarías muerto. ¿Lo entiendes?

            Levi sonrió.

            'Lo sé, cebo de tiburón. Lo sé.'

            '¿Cebo de tiburón?', la voz de Seuss emergió desde un desolado rincón de la prisión. '¿Acaba de llamarlo cebo de tiburón? ¿Por qué carajo es eso? Desde donde veo, no me parece un lindo cebito. Si se parece a algo, es un tiburón. Uno malo, con las mandíbulas abiertas-'

            El castaño joven se volvió de Levi a Seuss, gruñendo.

            '¿Quién mierda te habla?', le espetó.

            '¡Ajá!, señaló Seuss. 'Eso digo. No es un cebito-'

            Seuss se hizo un ovillo nuevamente, cuando el cañón del arma se movió en su dirección.

            'Perdón, perdón. Soy un bocón. Es algo crónico. Y, eh, flaco, ¿te importaría no apuntarme con el arma?'

            Levi avanzó y se puso entre los dos.

            Eren lo miró, con mayor incredulidad que antes. 'No te la creo. Nos separamos por, no sé, cuatro días y ya te conseguiste un nuevo-'

            Eren se detuvo, sintiéndose repentinamente estúpido.

            Levi tomó la mano que sostenía el revólver y bajó la glock.

            '¿Un nuevo qué?', espetó Levi, manteniendo la mano en los dedos de Eren y apretándolos. Sus ojos brillaron con diversión, mientras lo evaluaba en el incómodo silencio.

            Eren apartó la mirada. 'Nada.'

            '¿Nuevo qué?', insistió el mayor, forzándolo a que lo mire.

            La mano de Levi se apoyó en la nuca de Eren y lo acercó. El hombre de rapada alzó la cabeza, inclinados lo suficiente como para hundir la nariz en el cabello de Eren y susurrarle en la oreja. Susurrarle palabras que casi eran ternezas, palabras que hacían que le temblaran las rodillas a Eren.

            'Eres el único mocoso de mi vida. ¿No lo sabias?', oyó que Levi le respiraba contra la oreja.

            Eren soltó un gemido. Había esperado gruñir masculinamente, en cambio sonó como un maullido.

            Levi prodigó una tranquila risa, y siguió el contorno de su oreja, dejando besos allí y en la mandíbula.

            Eren apretó los ojos y se aclaró la garganta. 'Odio decir esto. Digo… de verdad quiero besarte, pero estamos… medio… en la cárcel.'

            Levi sonrió, alzando la cabeza y besándole la nariz. 'No, no estoy en la cárcel', le dijo. 'Estoy en casa.'

            '¿De dónde sacas esa idea?'

            'Simple. Mi casa, es donde tú estés', explicó Levi.

            Eren giró los ojos. Intentó seguir enojado, intentó no ceder. Pero, en el fondo, el guardián sabía que ya estaba perdiendo. Pero, cuando se refería a su guardián, era una batalla que había perdido hacia mucho. Levi lo tenía enrollado como una media, conociendo todos sus puntos débiles. Nada era justo al tratar con Levi.

            '¿Sí?', repuso Eren, tragando el nudo de su garganta. 'Bueno, tienes una manera rara de demostrarlo.'

            Levi sonrió a eso.

            Las sirenas servían como brutal recordatorio de donde estaban en verdad. Eren suspiró, apartándose.

            'Maldita sea, Levi', dijo, ' _mira_ donde estás. Mira dónde _estamos_.'

            Levi suspiró.

            'Depende de la perspectiva.'

            'Estamos en la CARCÉL. No hay perspectiva que lo cambie.'

            Levi llevó una mano al cabello de Eren y los revolvió. Atrajo al más joven con un abrazo de un solo brazo y le olisqueo el cabello por última vez. Levi tomó una gran bocanada, saboreando el aroma de lo que era Eren. Tras haber pasado los últimos cuatro días en compañía de cucarachas y hombres sudorosos, el joven era una muy necesitada bocanada de aire fresco del exterior.

            Levi se apartó y, tomando la cara de Eren, choco las frentes. Enfrentó la mirada de Eren.

            'Estamos dentro de la fortaleza', dijo Levi, sonando como el antiguo Cabo Primero que una vez conoció. 'Tú y yo. ¿No era ese el plan?'

            Eren se mostró sorprendido al principio. Lo raro era que no se había dado cuenta de eso. Sacudiendo la cabeza ante la astucia de su esposo, lo miró con fastidio y asintió, beligerante.

            Las sirenas fueron interrumpidas por un anuncio. Una voz femenina se puso a hablar por los parlantes, dando órdenes a las unidades. Utgard se había puesto a movilizar la seguridad.

            Doohan se aclaró la garganta y fue el primero en irrumpir el incómodo silencio. 'Em, flacos, odio interrumpir esta tierna reunión y eso. Digo, felicidades y eso, pero… creo que es nuestra señal de partida.'

            '¿Nuestra?', repitió Eren, mientras él y Levi se separaban.

            Seuss los miró terriblemente herido.

            'Eh, amigo', protestó el matón de pelo azul. 'No podés dejarme atrás.'

            'No te estoy rescatando.'

            '¿Por qué mierda no?'

            'Porque no me gusta tu cara', espetó Eren.

            Seuss se volvió a Levi, implorante.

            'Viene con nosotros', dijo Levi a su vez.

            Eren lo miró con incredulidad.

            '¿Qué? Ah, vamos', replicó. '¿Por qué nos detendremos por este chico? Rayos, también podríamos liberar al resto de la prisión, _Capitán_.'

            Vio la expresión de Levi. y ahí estaba. Esa seriedad de ser un miembro de los Cuerpos de Paz. O el Vigilante, no podía diferenciarlos. Pero Eren sabía lo que Levi pensaba, y no le gustaba para nada.

            'Ni hablar. Debes estar bromeando.'

            ..-..

 

            Los pitidos de la sirena reverberaban por la fortaleza, bañando los cubículos de luz roja no paso mucho para que llegaran al Sector D. Annie sintió un temblor bajo sus pies, las paredes temblar alrededor.

            Se volvió al hombre que estaba sentado frente a la mesa, con la cabeza hundida entre los brazos. Su mirada fue a su reloj, pero no había órdenes para ella. Annie tomo una veloz decisión. Fue hasta su vigilado, le tocó el hombro y, cuando no se despertó, golpeó la mesa con un puñetazo.

            Fue entonces cuando el hombre despertó, sobresaltado.

            '¿Qué – qué pasa?'

            'Debemos movernos', dijo ella, su mirada parpadeando con las luces del pasillo. ' _Ahora_.'

            '¿Movernos? ¿A dónde?', reclamó débilmente saber Grisha, antes de sentir las manos de la mujer en su codo y ser puesto de pie de un tirón.

* * *

 

            **_1_** (Extraído de la Wikipedia) Es una palabra del alemán que designa el sentimiento de alegría creado por el sufrimiento o la infelicidad del otro. El término se usa también como expresión culta en otros idiomas, como el inglés y el español. El término en español se traduce como regodearse o regodeo, definido por la RAE como _Complacerse maliciosamente con un percance, apuro, etc., que le ocurre a otra persona_


	92. Alboroto

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

            _Capítulo 92:_ Alboroto

            ~.~

            Las sirenas fueron reemplazadas por cornetas de barco; las máximas autoridades de Utgard parece que habían subido el nivel de emergencia a dos.

            Cuando salieron de la celda, era a un completo jaleo. Cada prisionero, cada interno que había estado observando los que pasaba habían comprendido. El hecho del que Vigilante se marchara impunemente, el hecho de que no estaba esposado ni escoltado por los guardias, y el hecho de que a nadie le caía bien, hizo que todo hombre (o, citando a Seuss, cada _bastardo hijo de puta_ ) golpeara las paredes… como si intentaran hacer que todo el edificio se viniera abajo. Eren se quedó paralizado en medio de toda esa conmoción, sorprendido por el timbre y el rugido de casi doscientas voces. A donde mirara, había rostros ictéricos que lo miraban. Las voces ascendieron, espetando maldiciones y una cadena de abusos. Los prisioneros se le burlaban y azuzaban a Levi, con insultos raciales, golpeándose las cabezas y gestos obscenos. Eren había visto cosas feas en la secundaria, pero esto… _esto_ era distinto. Por primera vez, el joven estaba agradecido de las barricadas laser que los separaba de los verdaderos residentes de Utgard. Levi le tomó del hombro y le dio un empujoncito en dirección a las puertas horizontales. No había tiempo que perder; debían ser rápidos, oyó que le dijo Levi.

            'Tienes que ir al Sector D. Mantente lejos de los guardias', insistió Levi, extrañamente calmo, a pesar de estar en el ojo de aquella tormenta. Se detuvo, notando la pálida expresión del más joven. 'Eren, ¿estás escuchando?'

            El guardián hallaba cada vez más difícil concentrarse. Especialmente con gente decirle "conchita", "retrasado" y "chupa pija". Especialmente con esa corneta aullando por encima de sus cabezas y haciendo su cerebro gelatina. Las titilantes luces rojas tampoco le ayudaban. Eren parpadeó con fuerza, sintiendo nauseas de repente. Su agarre del casco aflojó y el largo pasillo comenzó a girar. Volvió a parpadear, errando el paso y apretándose el puente de la nariz, intentando librarse de la visión nublada. Respiró hondo. _Vamos, concéntrate. ¡CONCÉNTRATE!_

            En todo ese pandemonio, el guardián sintió manos tomarle la cara y la fuerza de esos conocidos ojos grises. Levi lo atrajo y lo sostuvo con firmeza. La boca del mayor se movió. Volvía a hablar, pero eren no pudo oírlo esta vez.

            'No puedo… oírte', murmuró Eren, furioso consigo mismo. 'No te puedo oír, Levi', sintió el rostro pegajoso y caliente entre los dedos de Levi, mientras que su aliento se agitaba.

            'Eren', oyó a Levi llamarle, 'Reaccioná.'

            Esta vez… lo oyó.

            '¿Estás bien?', preguntó Levi por encima de la corneta. Su voz era fuerte y ronca, pero Eren notó rastros de amabilidad. Era la misma voz que usaba para retarlo cuando no prestaba atención en clase. La misma voz ronca que le hablaba por el comunicador cuando se sentía solo. Recuperó el pie y logró sonreír.

            'S-sí.'

            Levi le miró sin decir palabra. Asintiéndole con sequedad, volvió a darle indicaciones. 'Vé por ese pasillo', dijo, señalando las puertas horizontales detrás de Eren. 'Mantente a la derecha. Hay un puesto de guardia a dos vueltas. Evita que te vean. Mantén la cabeza baja, y no dejes de moverte. Sector D, ahí debes ir. ¿Me oíste, Jaeger?'

            El joven asintió.

            'Encuentra a tu padre, y yo estaré contigo pronto.'

            Eren iba a asentir, cuando entendió las palabras. Tomó el brazo de Levi antes de que el mayor pudiera apartarse.

            'Momento… ¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas _tú_?'

            Levi suspiró hondo, y señaló diestramente a la espiral de escaleras descendientes.

            Eren sacudió la cabeza, aterrado por la mera idea de separarse.

            '¿Estás bromeando? No… Carajo, no de nuevo. No voy a apartarte de mi vista. Voy contigo, puedo ayudar también.'

            Levi suspiró con exasperación. 'Eren', dijo, 'no tardaré. Tienes tu misión, y yo, la mía', acentuó, empujándolo hacia delante. '¡Ponte en marcha, mocoso!'

            '¡No!'

            'Maldición, Eren. Es una orden.'

            El joven frunció el ceño y señaló el mono verde de Levi. 'Estoy seguro de que ya perdió todo título con el que pueda darme ordenes, Capitán.'

            Levi gruñó, y volvió a tomarlo de la cabeza, haciendo que sus narices se golpeen.

            'Volveré a ti', silbó Levi, apretando los dientes. 'Espérame.'

            Eren se le quedó mirando, observándolo con calma.

            '¿Prometes venir?', preguntó.

            Levi permitió que una sonrisa llegara a sus labios. 'Tú y tus mierdas sentimentales. Sí… es una promesa.'

            Eren asintió, y, aunque lo odiaba, cedió. Soltó a Levi y se enderezó. Se puso el casco y lo aseguró. Levi vió el rostro de bigote desaparecer tras el visor obscuro con un sonoro clic. Y, así, Eren volvió a transformarse en el guardianegro. Antes de que pudiera irse, Eren decidió darle la glock y la tarjeta de acceso a Levi.

            'Lo esperaré, _señor'_ , le recordó.

            Levi asintió como respuesta. El guardia de negro retrocedió y se enderezó. Alzó un brazo acolchado y le hizo un saludo militar, antes de volverse a las puertas. Levi observó al joven agachar la cabeza y correr a la salida. Por un mero segundo, por una mera _fracción_ de segundo… comenzó a rememorar algo antiguo. De estar sentado en las gradas de los campos de entrenamiento, y ver a un muchacho correr. Un muchacho de pantalones negros, con rasgos besados por el sol. Un muchacho con el viento en el rostro, una tormenta de polvo tras de si y la risa resonando en el campo. Eren siempre corría con los Dioses de Titán, aún así, ellos nada tenían que ver con él. Nada de nada. La imagen le sorprendió, y Levi sonrió a su pesar. Las puertas horizontales se abrieron y consumieron la obscura figura, dejando a Levi solo, parado en medio de la locura de los convictos.

            O, quizás, no completamente solo.

            Seuss dejó escapar un sonoro silbido, con sus ojos brillando con una nueva luz. Se lo veía como si acabara de hacer un descubrimiento sorprendente.

            'Vaya, flaco. Acabo de darme cuenta de algo. ¡Ustedes dos son como los Desperate Husbands en LA VIDA REAL!'

            Levi miró con el ceño fruncido a su compañero de celda.

            Seuss le devolvió una sonrisa estúpida, y miró de soslayo la salida. Se rascó la nariz perforada, esperando hacer una elegante salida, igual que el castaño. Pero no sin antes despedirse. Después de todo, Seuss Doohan se enorgullecía de ser todo un caballero.

            'Bueno, Vigilante', dijo Doohan, yendo donde Levi estaba parado para darle un fervoroso apretón de manos.

            'Las despedidas son complicadas. No nos conocimos lo suficiente, ¿no? Pero, lo gracioso del tema es que, al final, ni importa. ¿Qué es fe, flaco? Nada. Somos como hermanos perdidos acá. Con vos robándome el cepillo de dientes y mirándome feo todo el tiempo', Seuss rió alegremente. 'Fue bueno conocerte, flaco… te voy a extrañar. En serio', el chico de pelo azul hizo una pausa, y señaló los parlante. '¿Lo oís? Es la selva que me llama. Y es un llamado al que se le debe responder. Mis mejores deseos para con Cebito y demás', hizo una pausa, reflexionando. 'Mierda, te van a hacer falta', definió el chico del mohicano.

            Seuss suspiró dramáticamente, dio un paso atrás e intentó rebasarlo.

            Pero Levi lo tomó del cuello de su mono.

            '¿A dónde piensas que vas?'

            Seuss le respondió con una mirada burlona.

            'Este… ¿a la liberación? ¿A la libertad? ¿A nuevos horizontes? Cabalgar al horizonte… ¿algo como eso?'

            Levi sacudió la cabeza, y se puso a empujarlo hacia la barandilla metálica.

            'No tan rápido, Dudú. Tenemos trabajo.'

            Seuss se le quedó mirando.

            '¿Lo qué?'

            ..-..

 

            El sonido de las sirenas era como música para sus oídos. El sonido de las cornetas era un mejor, como el canto de las musas. Contó los minutos, oyendo a cada descenso y ascenso del chillido de los cuernos. D.E. Lawrence terminaba de evacuar, se subía el cierre y dejaba que la cadena automática trabajara. Se detuvo brevemente ante el espejo para revisar su reflejo. Alisó las arrugas de su uniforme y se limpió los dientes. Era un sobreentendido decir que D.E. Lawrence se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo. Estaba más que satisfecho. Estaba eufórico. Que el Vigilante, nah… NAH, que Rivaille Levi haya sido borrado del tablero era una manera de saldar una vieja cuenta que cargaba como un chip en el hombro por demasiado tiempo.

            Su mal humor volvió, cuando Gale interrumpió su sesión de acicalamiento con una transmisión entrante.

            'Dot Pixis', anunció la red.

            Lawrence miró su reloj con ademanes graciosos. Recibió la transmisión con aires de un general, reportando un éxito en batalla.

            'Señor', le saludó, acomodándose el cuello. 'Es una grata sorp-'

            Dot Pixis era un hombre de negocios.

            '¿Por qué está Utgard en alerta máxima?', preguntó, irritado. 'Explíqueme porqué nuestra _fortaleza_ está en alerta máxima.'

            Lawrence sonrió. 'Es todo parte del trabajo, señor. Estese tranquilo. Una pequeña remisión para librarnos del Vigilante.'

            Pixis no pareció convencido.

            '¿Qué has hecho con ese hombre?'

            'Debería estar muerto. Con suerte.'

            '¿Muerto?'

            'Sí', reconoció Lawrence. 'Decidí darle el trabajo sucio al tipo que usted envió. Fue una movida inteligente, Comandante. Con los Cuerpos aquí, nadie puede acusar nada. Si todo va bien-'

            'Lawrence', le cortó Pixis con una vena hinchada. '¿ _Cuál_ tipo?'

            Lawrence se quedó quieto, sus brillantes ojos mirando a su propio reflejo. Se empezó a dar cuenta… que algo fallaba. Las alarmas en su cabeza se sumaron al ruido del desorden.

            Se hizo un largo y duro silencio, y Lawrence se mostró visiblemente alterado.

            'Mierda', masculló, dándose cuenta de la gravedad de su error.

            'No, hijo', repuso Pixis, sorprendentemente calmo. Su voz temblaba. 'Creo que la palabra que buscas es " _jodido_ ". Y, créeme, Lawrence, estás bien jodido. En serio. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? Le diste a Grisha Jaeger un boleto directo de salida. A Grisha, quien, te recuerdo, evitó ser atrapado durante quince años.'

            Lawrence aferró el comunicador fuertemente.

            'Lo voy a arreglar, señor.'

            'Más te vale. A menos que quieras ocupar el lugar del Vigilante en la guillotina. Si pierdes al Barón Gris, el Estado te cortará la cabeza.'

            ..-..

 

            El inventario estaba resultando ser un sitio aburrido y abarrotado. Especialmente para la amplia mente inventiva de Hanji Zoe. La mujer de cola de caballo sacó una bolsa ziploc a la luz, estudiándola con curiosidad.

            'Moblit, ¿Qué ves?', le preguntó a su colega, mirándolo con ojos achinados.

            'Un anillo, líder de escuadrón', ofreció Moblit con benignidad. 'Veo un anillo plateado con manchas de barro.'

            'Ajá, sí, sí… un anillito embarrado. Pero, ¿de qué _tipo_?'

            'No estoy seguro de lo que quiere decir, líder de escuadrón.'

            Hanji fingió un suspiro. Se llevó una mano al pecho y sacudió la cabeza.

            No, eso es lo que el criminal quiere que pienses. Psicología inversa, Moblit. Usa la psicología inversa. Es un arma _simulando_ ser un anillo. Para hacernos bajar la guardia. Tácticas primitivas.'

            Moblit la miró, confundido.

            Hanji alzó la bolsa al guardia, Mr. Picoultz, un hombre malhumorado de nariz larga.

            'Tendremos que llevarnos un par de cosas. Para buscarles huellas, así armar nuestro caso contra el Vigilante. Norma de políticas 638, clausula VI y todo eso', dijo Hanji, quitándose los guantes con los dientes. Se lamió los labios y recogió el siguiente ítem en la remesa. La infame máscara de Vigilante: tela blanca con manchas de tinta. El diseño cambió mientras ella la sostenía. Hanji se le quedó mirando, azorada.

            Mr. Picoultz, el guardia, observó su asombro. Señaló la pistola de ganchos de Levi, un vial de nanodroides y una bardina doblada. 'Entiendo que se lleve estas cosas. Pero, ¿también ese accesorio?', preguntó, mirando dubitativo la argolla de plata. '¿Cómo le puede servir eso, líder de escuadrón?'

            Hanji envolvió un brazo a los hombros del hombre y suspiró con simpatía.

            'Usted no lo conoce como yo. Era un buen amigo mío, antes de volverse un… un…', arrugó la nariz con disgusto. '¡En ESTO!', murmuró con un gemido. 'Si sólo hubiera prestado atención entonces, si sólo no le hubiera dicho pervertido entonces, ninguna de estas cosas hubiera pasado.'

            El guardia la miró más confundido. Alzo el anillo. 'Pero no entiendo el motivo por el cual usted precisa el-'

            Hanji suspiró inadvertidamente. Ese tipo estaba resultando ser una nuez dura de romper. Se quitó los lentes y los limpió con su camisa. 'Levi es el tipo de hombre que no lleva nada consigo, a menos que haya un motivo. Y, este anillo', ella lo alzó para que el otro lo viera. '-debe ser muy peligroso.'

            '¿Cómo?', preguntó Picoultz.

            'Para empezar, puedes hacer que alguien se ahogue con él'. Ella evitó añadir sus deseos de estar ahogándolo para demostrarle.

            'O metérselo al ojo de alguien', agregó Moblit.

            El guardia les miró con temor… pero, al fin, cedió.

            Hanji y Moblit siguieron revisando las posesiones que el guardia les había enseñado. Fue en ese momento que las sirenas se encendieron.

            '¡Moblit, agáchate!', exclamó Hanji por mero reflejo.

            Por instinto, los dos se lanzaron cuerpo a tierra con las manos sobre las cabezas.

            El guardián del inventario, Mr. Picoultz, se inclinó por encima de la mesa para mirar a los dos guardianes con curiosidad.

            '¿Qué es, exactamente, lo que hace, líder de escuadrón?'

            Tanto Hanji como Moblit alzaron la mirada para verlo con sorpresa. Moblit se aclaró la garganta, e intentó explicarse.

            'Pero… las sirenas', dijo el rubio. 'De acuerdo con el manual de seguridad, ¿no se supone que debe tomar refugio?', preguntó con ansiedad.

            El guardia sonrió.

            'Debe ser un simulacro. Para probar cuán pronto responden las tropas a una emergencia. No ha habido una sola huida en los últimos sesenta años. La fortaleza es impenetrable-', dejó de hablar. Ya que podía ver a los prisioneros de monos verdes corriendo por el pasillo. Mr. Picoultz se quedó mirando la peculiar escena, alarmado. 'Po-por Ness', murmuró, sus pequeños ojos ampliándose por la sorpresa.

            Hanji notó a los reclusos también, y contuvo la sonrisa que amenazaba asomarse. _Levi_ , casi dijo en voz alta.

            Hanji Zoe se puso los lentes y se volvió a Mr. Picoultz, mirándolo con total seriedad.

            'Decía usted algo… ¿sobre la fortaleza?', le dijo con educación.

            ..-..

 

            _El hogar es donde tú estés_

            _El hogar es… donde tú estés._

            Eren sonrió a su pesar. Encendió el mapa y lo dejó guiarlo por el pasadizo. Las cornetas aullaban en cada corredor, sala y cuarto. Eren oyó los parlantes ladrar ordenes, urgir a todos a que se quedaran en sus puestos y mantuvieran la calma.

            '¡RECLUSOS, NO INTENTEN ESCAPAR! CUALQUIER RECLUSO QUE MUESTRE SEÑALES DE RESISTENCIA SE ARRIESGA A-'

            Mientras que Eren observaba a un par de prisioneros de verde correr por el largo corredor, saltando con alegría, y contuvo la risa. Cuanto se quedaban en sus puestos, se dijo. Se alejó del ruido de la gente, y fue al ala derecha, como le dijo Levi. cada sitio le parecía nuevo, y las paredes parecían converger en derredor suyo. Eren se acercó a un corredor de paredes verdes, y, en esa desolada parte de la prisión, se halló rodeado por las señales que prohibían el acceso. Sector D, decía un cartel en la pared.

            Sector D: las salas solitarias.

            No había duda por el motivo que Levi le había enviado a allí. Eren retomó el paso y corrió por el pasillo, mirando a través de os cristales de cada celda de paredes blancas. La mayoría estaba vacía, en otras había prisioneros amordazados y atados, inmóviles y desamparados. No podían verlo… pero él sí. ¿sería su padre uno de ellos? ¿Y si… no lograba reconocerlo?

            _¿Dónde…?_

            _¿Dónde estás?_

            Llegó a la última celda del pasillo, que era distinta a las demás. Porque estaba brillantemente alumbrada, con papeles tirados en el solitario escritorio, y la puerta abierta. Pero sin un alma dentro. Quien fuera la persona contenida allí, debió haberse ido en un apuro.

            Frustrado, Eren corrió hasta la más cercana esquina. Entró en un salón obscura, auxiliado por la luz de su visor. El casco de Hanji le guio a través de la oscuridad como una boya en la oscuridad. El mapa detectó una presencia no demasiado lejos. Guardias, se preguntó. Esperaba que no. No podía darse el gusto de una distracción. Cuando salió del salón, se halló en el último pasadizo: el corredor de salida. Eren vio dos figuras cojear con paso lento. Tomó su casco, e iba a salir de la vista, cuando algo atrajo su atención. Algo de _una_ de ellos atrajo su atención. Cabello rubio en un rodete. Una soldado. Una soldado muy conocida.

            Eren sacudió la cabeza, la incredulidad en su rostro. Caminó hacia ellos, como si un imán le empujara hacia delante. Sus pasos resonaron en el metálico silencio, y Eren pudo sentir su corazón acelerarse mientras se acercaba. La joven tenía el brazo alrededor de un hombre de aspecto desaliñado.

            _Vuélvete, date la vuelta._

            _Enfréntame._

            _Mírame._

            Ante el sonido de los pasos, ellos al fin se detuvieron. La soldado se volvió y lo miró de soslayo. Sus rasgos estaban envueltos en sombras, pero Eren sabía que era ella.

            Él se detuvo, evaluándola en silencio.

            Annie Leonhart soltó el agarre en su cautivo y lo enfrentó. Sus placidos ojos azules recorrieron su uniforme y al fin se detuvieron en el visor. Se hizo un momento de reconocimiento, y él tuvo la sensación de que ella sabía.

            'Hola, Jaeger', lo saludó con una gélida sonrisa.

            Si. De alguna forma, ella siempre sabia.

            Annie ladeó la cabeza.

            '¿Viniste por tu papi, Eren?'

            '¿Eren?', dijo el hombre a su lado, mostrándose alterado. '¿Acabas de llamarlo _Eren_?'

            Y allí estaba el hombre, al lado de ella. El Barón Gris. Científico Investigador. O lo que fuera que el Estado quisiera llamarlo. Claro que Eren sólo lo conoció bajo un nombre en todos sus años. Se quitó el casco lentamente, y enfrentó la mirada de su padre por primera vez en casi una década.

            'Hola pá', dijo Eren.


	93. Burla

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

            _Capítulo 93:_ Burla

           

_Ese día mi padre regresó_  
 _del inframundo_  
 _tan fácilmente como el tomar el ascensor al_  
 _departamento 14-F,_  
 _y los policías de la destilería sólo pudieron observar_  
 _en embriagada desilusión.  
_ \- Martin Espada, La Marca en las Manos de Mi Padre

 

            ~.~

 

            .

            .

            Era cómico en un sentido macabro. El cuánto había deseado a ese viejo peludo fuera de su vida. Pretender que jamás existió. Cuánto Eren odió toda su vida portar el nombre Jaeger. Y, aún así, allí estaba, cara a cara con sus demonios. O, más bien, sólo con este a demonio, único y avejentado, era el que enfrentaba. El largo pelo de Grisha le enmarcaba el rostro, con los sagaces ojos hundidos en la piel de alabastro. Vestía una túnica deshilachada, estaba esposado y descalzo. Trece años podían hacerle mucho a una persona. Podían volverlas fantasmas; podían volver a la gente sólo un retazo de lo que eran. Eren no sabía si eran los años gastados en evadir las autoridades o las semanas encerrado en la cárcel, pero el tiempo se había cobrado un gran precio en su padre. Grisha Jaeger no se parecía en nada al padre que, una vez, construyó el sistema solar de Eren. En nada al hombre que había pegado el anillo a Saturno, o al que le había enseñado a Eren sobre las lunas, los cometas y el cinturón de asteroides. Un hombre que, una vez, había sido todo el universo de Eren.

            Quizás, ésta era la verdad a la que siempre temió.

            La grande y fea verdad.

            De que todos estos años, sin importar cuánto odió a ese hombre, Eren siempre quiso verlo una vez más. Jugar a las atrapadas con él, como cualquier hijo. Oír a su papá alentarlo en todos los partidos. Y, lo más importante, deseaba oír que su papá le dijera: "Lo que le pasó a mamá, no es culpa tuya. ¿Me entiendes, Eren? No es culpa tuya, así que deja de culparte."

            Levi había visto a través de él. Eren tenía un complejo con su padre. Un caso bastante feo, aparentemente.

            'Hola pá', dijo roncamente, incapaz de apartar la mirada. Su padre no respondió el saludo y se quedó parado, encogido y perplejo. Mirándolo a través de esa cascada de cabellos revueltos, Grisha estaba paralizado en su sitio, sorprendido, tenso y sin palabras.

            'Eren', le llamó con voz rota. '¿Qué… haces aquí?'

            El guardián se aguantó las ganas de hacer una mueca.

            '¿Que qué hago acá?', repuso, escapándosele una risita. 'Estoy rescatándote, bah', rió el joven. Se volvió a la rubia parada al lado de su padre, y la miró con cautela.

            '¿Estás bien?', le preguntó a su papá, con los ojos todavía fijos en su antigua compañera.

            Annie le otorgó una sonrisa. Le miró nuevamente de arriba abajo, y su mirada volvió a su rostro.

            'Lindo mostacho', señaló ella con voz divertida. '¿Renovando tu imagen, Jaeger? ¿No es demasiado tarde para esta altura del juego hacer una renovación?'

            Eren la miró con hosquedad. _Mierda_. _El estúpido mostacho de Hanji_. Casi se había olvidado de eso. Se llevó una mano a la cara y, tomando uno de los extremos del bigote, lo arrancó de un tirón. El castaño pretendió que el gesto se viera copado, que anunciara al mundo que Eren Jaeger había llegado al fin, y estaba aquí para quedarse… eso fue hasta que se arrancó el mostacho falso y sintió el dolor ardiente atravesarlo.

            'Aw… carajo, _ay'_ , Eren se encogió y se llevó una mano a la cara, intentando contener el dolor.

            _Estúpido adhesivo de mierda._

            Oyó una risa y alzó la mirada para ver a Annie sonreír.

            'Eren, bienvenido, te hiciste señorita. Ahora sabés cómo se siente el depilarse con cera', comentó ella, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

            Eren giró los ojos.

            _En serio. ¿Iban a intercambiarse amenazas?_

            _¿En un momento como ese?_

            Eren intentó ignorarla y proceder en ayudar a su padre. Pero Annie interceptó su intento, mientras la sonrisa nunca abandonaba su rostro. Se acomodó un mechón suelto tras una oreja y se interpuso entre Eren y Grisha, bloqueando la imagen de su padre. 'Ufa, sos tierno. Esa parte tuya nunca cambia, ¿no?'

            Ella se le estaba burlando.

            Ella tenía la _audacia_ de burlarse de él.

            'Muy graciosa', dijo él, aun rascándose el espacio debajo de la nariz.

            Ella sonrió, volviendo a burlarse.

            'Lawrence dijo que no te atreverías a venir. Pero yo sabía que sí. El bobo de la clase, el quilombero… ése sos vos.'

            Eren entrecerró los ojos y alzó la barbilla en dirección a ella. 'Igualmente, Annie. Noto que sigues siendo una traidora.'

            Annie se encogió de hombros mientras alzaba los puños. Se puso en posición y se alistó, fijando los ojos azules en los de él.

            '¿Qué puedo decir?', respondió ella, con voz encogida. 'Las malas costumbres son difíciles de dejar.'

            ..-..

 

            Las maldiciones, arengas y el aluvión de feos nombres no habían cesado. Las cornetas seguían aullando en la noche. Descendiendo las escaleras, los dos hombres llegaron al segundo nivel de su bloque. '¿Ya te largas, _Vigilante_? ¿A dónde es el _incendio_?, clamó una voz de entre todo el golpeteo y rugidos. Seuss no se había esperado a que el otro se detuviera, pero lo hizo. Algo en esa voz parecía alterarlo. Levi hizo una pausa para mirar a través del pasillo, en dirección de donde provenían las palabras.

            Belial descansaba sobre su camastro, cual monarca auto nombrado. Con la cabeza rapada, los dedos rotos cerrados alrededor de un vaso vacío y la otra masajeándose la rodilla. Cuando Levi se acercó a la barricada laser, una sonrisa iluminó las facciones de Belial, alargando los labios resecos en una sonrisa casi siniestra.

            'Ya era hora', repuso Belial, con un movimiento de la cabeza. Sonrió con alegría. '¿Te decidiste a aceptar mi oferta? No es demasiado tarde. Libérame, y todo estará perdonado.'

            Levi se le quedó mirando.

            'No negocio con un baño de mierda', le dijo con firmeza. 'Vine a despedirme, cara de pija.'

            Belial gruñó y saltó de su sitio. Fue hasta las rojas líneas verticales, enfrentando la mirada del Vigilante con la suya.

            '¿Piensas que estarás seguro afuera, Vigilante? ¡Piensa de nuevo! Tengo contactos, tanto dentro como fuera', le escupió de manera amenazante. 'No tienes a dónde ir, colega. Sabemos cómo te ves, estimado. Conocemos tu nombre, tu dirección, a todos los que te son cercanos y queridos. No puedes seguir escondiéndote tras esa mascara rara.'

            Levi asintió con sequedad, sin contestarle.

            '¿Me quieres? Ven a buscarme', lo invitó con una sonrisita, 'cuando salgas de este cagadero, en treinta años. Apenas eres una mojarrita, Belial. Comienza portarte como tal.'

            El agarre de Belial a su vaso se hizo peligrosamente fuerte, hasta que alzó la mano y lo estampó contra la barricada laser. El vidrio se desintegró, sin dejar residuos. El hombre de dedos rotos se quedó parado allí, soltando fuego por las narices.

            Levi se volvió y apretó los hombros de Seuss, apremiándole a moverse. Pero, antes de que se marcharan, el antiguo líder del hampa volvió a llamarlo.

            'Estás muerto, no importa dónde vayas. Tú', rió, e hizo un gesto de corte al cuello, '-y ese noviecito tuyo.'

            Levi se volvió a mirarlo, con los labios cerrados en una línea. Era el tipo de mirada que, Seuss sabía, haría a un hombre más grande encogerse.

            Pero Belial no estaba ni intimidado, ni había terminado de hablar.

            'Un pajarito me contó que… estás clavado con un trato que hiciste con Moloch. ¿También piensas que es una mojarrita? ¿De dónde piensas que sacó el maldito brazo?'

            Hubo un destello en los ojos grises. Levi observó a Belial con desconcierto, antes de tirar de la manga de Seuss, volviéndose a las puertas.

            ..-..

 

            El guardián se quitó el casco y lo colocó en el suelo. Así, expuesto y abierto, extendió los brazos para calmar a la mujer delante de él.

            'No voy a pelear contigo, Annie', juró Eren. 'Primero debemos hablar.'

            Annie sonrió ante su intento de negociación, pero no estaba de ánimos para charla. La rubia mujer movió los dedos, invocándole a que avanzara.

            '¿Vas volver a darme todo ese chamullo de "camaradas"?', le preguntó con una risa ahogada. 'Madurá, Jaeger. Si querés a tu papi, tenés que pasarme. No hay una salida fácil.'

            Eren inhaló profundamente. Miró por encima del hombro de ella, captando una ligera imagen de su padre. _No hay una salida fácil, ¿eh?,_ pensó descuidadamente. ¿Por qué nunca había una salida fácil? Si hubo que derrotar a un invasor titánico, pagó con su brazo. Si tuvo que rescatar a su esposo, pagó con su ojo. Si hubo que rescatar a su mejor amigo, puso su virginidad (aunque falsa) en juego. Por una vez en la vida, deseó evitarse el pago. Dios, se lo merecía. Se volvió a mirar a su antigua camarada, y sacudió la cabeza.

            'No', dijo, decidiéndose. 'No pelearé contigo. Estoy harto de pelear: no nos lleva a ningún lado, maldita sea.'

            Annie giró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro.

            'Vaya. En verdad _sos_ idiota.'

            Eren gruñó a modo de respuesta. 'No… no esta vez, Annie. Porque, esta vez, tú eres quien está equivocada. ¿Te contaron los titánicos de lo que pasa en Ulkridge? ¿Te contaron de lo que han estado haciendo a nuestras espaldas?', esperó su respuesta, y, cuando no la hubo, prosiguió: 'Tienen un lindo centro de investigaciones en Ulkridge', dijo, observando con atención las reacciones de su padre. 'Y, ¿adivinas con qué han estado experimentando todos estos años?'

            Como esperó, Grisha alzó la mirada, sorprendido. Se volvió a enfrentar los ojos de Eren, mostrándose alterado y culpable ante la mención de Ulkridge. Eren supuso que no era el único acosado por viejos demonios.

            'Gente', admitió Eren. ' _Nuestra_ gente, Annie', se volvió a la mujer. 'Humanos encerrados en ataúdes de vidrio, como malditos bebes de probeta. ¡Todos MUERTOS! ¡El Estado nos ha estado mintiendo por años! Es todo falso.'

            Annie miró al hijo, y luego al padre.

            Alzó una ceja.

            '¿Y, cuál es tu punto?'

            '¿Qué cuál es? ¿No te importa?'

            Annie se encogió ligeramente.

            'No es mi problema, Jaeger. ¿Qué querés que haga? ¿Sentir pena? ¿Ponerme a llorar?', la expresión de ella se tornó fiera. 'El mundo nunca fue bueno conmigo. ¿Por qué MIERDA debería importarme?'

            Eren apretó los puños. 'Annie, ¡vamos! ¿Te estás oyendo? ¿Ese SOLO hombre vale todo esto?', preguntó, furioso, gesticulando entre los dos.

            La joven no respondió. Lo miró con complacencia, para luego cambiar a curiosidad.

            '¿En serio? ¿Me decís que sos distinto?'

            'No cagaría traicionado a los nuestros', juró Eren. 'Sin importar el costo.'

            'Decime entonces, Eren. Si tuvieras la opción de salvar a ese tipo, o a tu preciado mundo, ¿qué elegirías?'

            Aquí, él se quedó callado. Eren estaba con la guardia baja por esa pregunta. Se puso tenso, parpadeándole a Annie con sorpresa.

            'Decime', le apuró ella. '¿El deber o el amor? ¿Cuál?'

            Eren la miró con cautela. ¿A dónde quería ir a parar con eso? No era el momento para cuestiones hipotéticas.

            Él tragó saliva y logró sonreír.

            'Encontraría una manera de salvarlos a los dos', ofreció.

            Annie negó con la cabeza.

            'No podés salvarlos a los dos, Jaeger.'

            Eren suspiró.

            'No voy a pelear contigo, Annie. Es lo que ellos quieren, lo que el Estado quiere que haga. Y no lo haré.'

            Ella sonrió maliciosa, aunque nada impresionada. '¿Qué sos?', reclamó saber, alzando la cabeza, como si lo mirara bajo una nueva luz. '¿Quién te pensás que sos, soldado? ¿El Dalai Lama? ¿Gandhi?', se burló.

            'No puedes provocarme', dijo él.

            La chica se tragó una sonrisa. Hubo un cambio en ella, como si aceptara su desafío.

            'Tu mamá estaría muy orgullosa de vos, Eren. Ella te quiere mucho.'

            Eren se quedó callado ante eso, los ojos turquesa se abrieron un poco. Annie volvió a meterse un mechón tras la oreja, mientras las sombras de su rostro cambiaban. Se volvió a mirarse las botas y sonrió, mientras recordaba algo.

            '¿Alguna vez tomaste el subte?'

            Eren arrugó los labios.

            '¿Qué tiene eso que ver con… _algo_?'

            'Solía trabajar en la estación de servicio. En los turnos de la noche. Un trabajo aburrido y común. Mis turnos terminaban a las cuatro y, como cualquier hija de vecina, tomaba el subte, el de las 4:15 para ser exactos. No había mucha gente a esa hora, ¿sabes? Pero había un tipo que andaba en el andén. La gente le decía el Mago, ¿sabés por qué?', le preguntó.

            Eren no la agració con una respuesta.

            Ella ladró una risa, como si el recuerdo la divirtiera. Lo miró con atención.

            'Porque le gustaba pretender que era _Gandalf_. Los martes, pensaba que era Saddam Hussein. Los miércoles, que era Dios Todopoderoso. Los locos son _fascinantes'_ , dijo ella, con los bordes de los labios curvándose hacia arriba. 'Ven cosas que nosotros no. Creen cosas que nosotros no. Las leyes de la física no son para ellos. Ni las de la sociedad. _Vos_ , por encima de los demás, deberías saberlo…'

            Annie lo observó cerrar los ojos. _Bingo_ , se dijo a sí misma. El guardián se veía tenso y resoplaba. Como si intentara contenerse.

            'Dime que no-', dijo él, con voz quieta y contenida. 'No a ella… por un cuerno, Annie, ¡ella ya _estaba_ enferma!'

            '¿No tenés curiosidad de saber lo que ella ve? ¿Cómo es dentro de su mente?'

            Annie oyó el ruido de esposas y notó el movimiento detrás de ella. Se volvió a tiempo para ver a Grisha alzar los brazos, con los puños cerrados en dirección a su cabeza. Pero, antes de que pudiera golpearla, Annie se agachó y le pateó las rodillas, haciéndolo caer. Él era muy lento.

            El hombre se desinfló cual piñata.

            Annie se enderezó y lo miró. Grisha gruñía mientras ella apoyaba el pie contra las esposas, conteniéndolo con un resoplido.

            ' _Forzada a tenerte como prisionero. No como HUESPED: así que debes pagar los HONORARIOS'_ , recitó ella con dramatismos. Notó el odio en la mirada del anciano. '¿Qué?', demandó saber con una risa. '¿Mucho Shakespeare para vos, Reverendo?'. Le pisó más fuerte las esposas. 'No es forma de tratar a tu carcelera, Señor del Sudoku', dijo ella, apretando los dientes.

            Apenas había recuperado el aliento, cuando oyó los pasos. Pesados y veloces. Antes de poder volverse a enfrentarle, una fuerza la tacleó desde un lado, lanzándola contra el piso. Odiaba estos ataques en cadena. Pero ese era el tema con los Jaeger. Nunca te daban aviso. Desde su lugar, Annie se sentó y se limpió el polvo de la manga de la chaqueta verde. Cuando alzó la mirada para ver a Eren, se encontró con una mirada conocida. La imagen de una bestia, los ojos ardiendo con esa ira casi maniática.

            _Bien. Enojate, Eren._

            Al fin había logrado encender su deseo de sangre.

            ..-..

 

            La _libertad_ , sintió Seuss, era como todas las mujeres de su vida. Encandilantes para admirar, unas perras a veces y evasivas para tocar. No entendía qué hacía allí, corriendo tras el Vigilante, cuando debía estar encontrando una manera de largarse de la prisión. Debía estar _escapándose_ en vez de estar metiéndose más hondo en ese infierno. Por suerte, parecían estar acercándose a objetivo. _Lo que carajo fuese_. el decorado de la Cárcel de Máxima Seguridad de Utgard se ponía peor (no que había sido tan bello y exquisito como en Le Grande). Con el cableado colgando del techo, cisternas soltando gases y una horda de roedores buscando refugio, ese lado de la cárcel parecía oscuro y arruinado.

            'Vaya', dijo Seuss, revisando el sitio nuevamente, y soltando un silbido. 'Santas tetas de miel de Titania, este lado hace que nuestra celda parezca **_VIP_** , y es en serio.'

            Levi no estaba divertido. Se detuvo y dejó que su mirada recorriera el túnel vacío. Estaba en alerta, con los sentidos activos y la mirada fiera. Miró a Seuss por encima del hombro a algo en la distancia, con las facciones arrugadas en concentración.

            'Agáchate', dijo al fin.

            Seuss, tan lento como de costumbre, lo miró.

            '¿Ah?'

            Levi lo tomó del hombro y lo hizo esconderse tras una columna. Fue a tiempo, ya que Seuss oyó los disparos resonar. Las balas golpearon el sitio cerca de sus pies, pero Levi no estaba para nada alterado.

            Vio al otro alzar al glock y apuntar detrás de ellos. Seuss se volvió y descubrió donde estaban los tipos. Seis guardias se les acercaban con presteza, moviéndose en las sombras a pesar de estar cubiertos de pesadas armaduras. Seuss observó cómo Levi cerraba un ojo y apuntaba.

            La primera bala rozó el casco de uno de los guardias, haciéndole rodar en busca de cobertura. El segundo dio en la pierna de uno, y el intruso cayó como un alfiler. El tercero y cuarto que disparó dieron contra las luces del techo. Los disparos convergieron en una masiva nube de polvo de cemento, con trozos de vidrio y chispazos cayéndoles encima. Los guardias les gritaban que se rindieran, pero el Vigilante no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

            Levi tomó el hombro de Seuss y se puso a arrastrarlo.

            Seuss siguió al pirómano con la boca abierta.

            'Flaco, acabás de salvarme.'

            'No lo menciones, Dudú', dijo Levi, mientras quitaba el cargador y revisaba cuantas balas quedaban.

            Seuss le siguió presuroso, temeroso de ser abandonado.

            'Che, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? ¿Qué va a hacer el cebito sin armas?'

            Levi siguió andando, los ojos grises casi color del acero.

            'A donde está yendo… no las va a necesitar', respondió.

            ..-..

 

            Para alguien conocido por su expediente limpio en la Tierra, por alguien que ni siquiera se quedaba despierto hasta tarde en un día de escuela, Armin Arlert se estaba volviendo tremendo rebelde. Desde su llegada a Titán, se había ensuciado con: contrabando de esclavos, conspiraciones gubernamentales, narcotráfico y acceso ilegal a un portal (algunos eran verdaderos, otros no tanto).

            Ahora, tenía otras dos manchas que sumar.

            Secuestro de un vehículo de transporte y robo de identidad.

            Que seguiría, se preguntó Armin.

            El centinela en el puesto de guardia encendió una luz en dirección a ellos, mientras que otro inspeccionaba el cuarentinizaba el vehículo. Armin se hundió en su asiento, intentando hacerse invisible. Mikasa miró sin entender al rubio, antes de responder al hombre del cuarentinizador, mostrándole la carga en la parte de atrás del camión de cargas. La mujer de pecas, Ymir, estaba con Armin, sentada en el asiento del conductor, golpeteando los dedos incansablemente sobre el volante. Los dos vestían el uniforme de los empleados de Júpiter S.A.: overoles de color beige con letras rojas, con el orgulloso logo de "Comidas y Productos Júpiter".

            'Dale flaco', dijo Ymir al guardia, con el brazo colgando fuera de la ventanilla. 'Tengo un millón de lados a donde estar, y un millón de cosas que hacer. Esta comida no va a irse sola a la boca de la gente, ¿sabés? ¿Podés apurarte?'

            El centinela la miró fríamente.

            'No hace falta que me diga cómo hacer mi trabajo', le escupió. '¡Soy quien da las ordenes acá, señorita!'

            Ymir alzó las manos en el aire.

            'Fua, bueno, está bien. No se te arruguen los calzones. Estamos exquisitos, ¿no?'

            El centinela la ignoró y miró los permisos del vehículo. Hizo una pausa, para mirar nuevamente a Armin, quien se hundió más en su asiente (si era eso posible).

            '¡Eh, usted! ¿No le he visto antes?'

            Armin negó con la cabeza.

            'No señor', dijo.

            El guardia no pareció convencido.

            'No… en verdad te ves conocido. Juro que te he visto en alguna parte antes. En las noticias… Sí', los ojos le brillaron. 'Eso es. Te vi en las noticas', frunció el ceño, rascándose la barba, ya que no recordaba exactamente el motivo por el cual Armin estaba en las noticias. '¿Eres famoso o algo así, chico?'

            Armin fingió una tos.

            '¿Famoso?', repuso, señalándose a sí mismo. '¿Quién, yo?'. Sonrió alegremente. 'Soy un tipo cualquiera.'

            Oyó a Mikasa toser en las cercanías.


	94. Punto Muerto

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

* * *

 

            **Nota: También está disponible la side story BIG DIPPER**

* * *

 

            _Capítulo 94:_ Punto muerto

            ~.~

            El bloque dos era un nido de ratas, se percataron una vez que ingresaron. La peste fue lo primero que les llegó… el hedor de celdas sucias, la peste de mala higiene. Este lado del centro de detención era la historia jamás contada. Un sitio relegado a esos que el Estado no reconocía, aquellos que no existían y habían sido borrados de la historia de Titán. El ala dos estaba sobrepoblada: rostros con ictericia, de ojos muertos como de pez, les miraban, y había demasiados hombres asignados a cada celda. Las paredes eran color gris moteado, y mientras Levi y Seuss avanzaban, toses llenaban el aire. Este lado de la fortaleza, extrañamente, carecía de personal. Ante la aparición de Levi, los murmullos comenzaron. Los prisioneros se volvieron a verlos y reconocieron a Vigilante, al menos a su rostro verdadero. Seuss observó al otro ir hasta los tableros de control y, sin perder tiempo, se puso a pasar la tarjeta de acceso en cada encierro. Todo, mientras Seuss bajaba las palancas con presteza.

            Las barreras se disiparon, y los hombres dentro los confinamientos se mostraron agitados. Levi les miró largamente, burlón.

            'Bueno, cabezas huecas… ¿Qué esperan?', les ordenó. '¡Moverse!'

            Los reclusos emergieron de sus trances y se pusieron a salir rápidamente. Algunos seguían en shock ante la liberación, mientras que otros se marchaban con alegría.

            Seuss y Levi habían liberado los tres primeros pasillos y llegaron al último. Y, allí, Seuss Doohan oyó alguien llamarlo.

            '¿Seuss? ¿Eres tú, hombre? Por la gloria de Maél, ¿eres tú?'

            El joven se volvió en redondo y miró a quien le hablaba. Caminó hasta la división y miró dentro. El conocido rostro de un viejo amigo le miró.

            '¿Kinsey?', preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

            'Por supuesto que soy yo. ¡Y me alegra verte!'

            Seuss se alegró, listo para recibir el saludo… cuando recordó unas circunstancias de su pasado. Frunció la nariz. 'Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo, flaco.'

            El rostro de Kinsey se agrió.

            'Ay, dale, Doohan. No podés seguir enojado conmigo. ¿Te acordás de los buenos ratos en Belemoth, cuando íbamos a cazar polleras? ¿Te acordás de Monroe, cuando estafamos a ese turista, y fuimos los que terminamos estafados? Qué tiempos, ¿no?'

            Seuss resopló.

            'Sí flaco. También me acuerdo de la vez en que vino la cana ( ** _1_** ), y me dejaste en banda más rápido que un globo desinflándose.'

            '¿Seguís enojado por esa tontera?'

            Seuss le sacó la lengua.

            'Sacame, Doohan. Podemos volver a pasarla bien estafando gente.'

            Seuss sacudió la cabeza, y tomó una postura orgullosa. 'Por más tentador que sea tu oferta, eneamigo, he pasado de página. Cambié. Quiero hacer algo más decente, flaco. Empezar de cero, ser un tipo nuevo, y enorgullecer a los míos.'

            'Dudú', le llamó Levi con exasperación.

            Kinsey alzó una ceja a su colega. '¿Querés volverte un tipo nuevo, llamado Dudú?'

            Levi llegó junto a Seuss, con los grises ojos mirando de vez en vez a Kinsey.

            '¿Amigo tuyo?'

            Seuss asintió, y lo señaló con el pulgar.

            '¿Podemos dejarlo?'

            Kinsey se mostró lívido.

            '¡Ay, dale!'

            Levi sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza.

            'Todos salen. Nadie se queda atrás.'

            El chico de mohicano suspiró mientras bajaba la palanca. Observó como Kinsey salía, murmurando miles de "gracias".

            'Ahora, ¿qué?', se volvió Seuss a Levi.

            El otro señaló a ola de gente que luchaba por salir.

            'Los acompañas a la salida más próxima. ¡Haz un tumulto! ¡Los guardias no sabrán que les pasó!'

            '¿Y después?'

            Levi sonrió.

            'Eres libre.'

            El descubrimiento golpeó a Seuss como un ladrillazo. Una sonrisa decoró su rostro, y asintió con entusiasmo. Se volvió, listo para embarcarse en la misión, cuando Levi volvió a llamarlo. '¿Doohan?'

            '¿Sí?', dijo, sorprendido de que Levi le llamara por el nombre.

            'Muéstrales el infierno', le dijo Levi, lazándole la tarjeta de acceso.

            Seuss sonrió al atraparla.

            'Comprendido, Capitán.'

            ..-..

 

            '¡TODAS LAS UNIDADES AL SECTOR 2! ¡Repito, TODAS LAS UNIDADES AL SECTOR 2!', chilló la voz de una mujer por los parlantes.

            Por mas raro que fuera, ni Eren o Annie le prestaban atención a los anuncios.

            Para alguien que está tan masoquistamente adicto en lastimarse, Eren tenía fama de romper corazones. Si se ponía a hacer la lista, sin dudas sería larga. Eren no bromea cuando se llamaba a si mismo Casanova. Había roto los corazones de chicas en su adolescencia, luego, estaba Jean y su amor no correspondido, la _mamá_ de Jean, ese tipo " _Parral_ " que estaba más que interesado en él, las mujeres del motel, y, por supuesto, el entrenador Flint.

            Sí.

            Quizás, de entre toda esa gente, al que más le dolió decepcionar fue… al entrenador Flint.

            Mientras Eren tomaba a Annie por el hombro, torciéndole el brazo tras la espalda y la estampaba contra la pared, podía oír la rasposa voz del entrenador Flint, como si estuviera parado tras las cuerdas y alentándolo. "¡ _Así_ es, _Jaeger_! Dale con la izquierda. Dale ese gancho. Seguí así, Jaegermeister. ¡Un gancho a las costillas, eso quiere el pibe!'

            La única diferencia era que aquello no era un campeonato amateur de boxeo, ni podía llamar a su contrincante _pibe_.

            Annie era una medusa viviente. Y no era nueva en cuanto a pelear. Ni cuando su padre le enseñaba las bases del combate cuerpo a cuerpo y el kickboxing, teniendo sólo siete años. La chica lo golpeó una fuerza tal, que debía ser imposible para alguien de su estatura. Aprovechando el momento, Annie soltó un chillido, se trepó a la pared con la ayuda de los ganchos de sus botas y le cayó con una patada.

            Ágil.

            _Letalmente ágil, decidió Eren._

            Annie Leonhart hacía que todos los movimientos de él parecieran chistes. Un simple cruz en línea, comparándose a una partida de shogi. No era justo. De tenerla contra la pared un momento, pasó a ella libre, parada detrás de él, y dirigiendo una veloz patada a su cabeza. No era de las que iban a los músculos o las zonas seguras. No, Leonhart conocía la anatomía humana del derecho y el revés. Los puños de Annie apuntaban a los puntos… que no implicaban sólo heridas, sino golpes fatales.

            Apretando los dientes, Eren se agachó y le dio en el medio, tirando dolorosamente a ambos al suelo. Por primera vez, estaba agradecido del uniforme anti tumultos. Sí, le daba ventaja. Si no tenía la velocidad de ella, al menos, él tenía su fuerza. Apostaba que el entrenador Flint (caballero irlandés) no habría aplaudido su último esfuerzo, pero, carajo, a Eren le importaba una mierda ya. El demonio de la ira había despertado, y se iba a quedar. Sin nada que perder, el joven gruñó y se montó encima de ella, le puso el codo sobre el cuello, enfrentando esos fieros ojos azules. Sintió el pulsante latido del corazón de Annie. El corazón de su camarada.

            En ese instante, sintió una arrolladora necesidad de desgarrar la carne y arrancar aquel corazón. Ella se lo merecía. Merecía todo el dolor y sufrimiento. Porque hubo una época en que él la entendió, y entendía por lo que Annie luchaba. Él se había hecho las mismas preguntas, buscado las mismas respuestas. ¿Era un mundo de arpones, atrocidades humanas, guerras y autodestrucción valido de proteger?

            No, no lo era.

            Annie tenía razón.

            ¿Qué mierda había de bueno en la Tierra, después de todo? Recordaba los snobs, a los matones y los monstruos. El derramamiento de sangre era su historia, su presente y su futuro. Nada podía cambiarlo. Pero, ahora, él no peleaba por su mundo. No, sus motivos eran más básicos, mucho más personales. Si Leonhart se había rebajado tanto como hasta meterse en la mente de su mamá – una mujer cuyo cerebro ya estaba roto, la persona que se suponía que Eren protegía… entonces, Annie tampoco merecía piedad. Era un monstruo terrible, como los demás.

            Ella pareció leer sus pensamientos.

            La rubia luchó por el control, pero mantuvo los ojos abiertos, con una sonrisa forzada en los labios.

            '¿Vas a… matarme?', croó ella. '¿Vas a matarme, Eren? ¿Podés _hacerlo_ , siquiera?'

            Él gruñó, amenazante.

            'Se terminó el juego, Leonhart', replicó él. 'Ríndete.'

            Claro que ella no lo haría. No cuando los dos eran cadetes del escuadrón 104. En el diccionario de Keith Shadis no estaba la palabra "derrota", y menos en el de ellos.

            'No hasta que yo lo diga', siseó ella, y su mano derecha buscó en su chaqueta, sacando un cuchillo.

            Lo blandió haciendo un arco antes de que Eren se pudiera apartar. La hoja le dio en la parte inferior del brazo, dejando un corte largo y fino. Eren se echó para atrás, gruñendo y sosteniéndose fuertemente el brazo.

            Punto muerto.

            Ambos retrocedieron y se miraron, midiéndose bajo resuellos y pulsos acelerados. Annie mantuvo el cuchillo en alto, sosteniendo alzado y desafiante. Tosió y se llevó una mano a la garganta, donde el codo de él se había clavado. Parecía sorprendida del daño que él podía causar.

            Estaba sorprendida, pero también se divertía.

            'Sos bastante violento, Gandhi', bromeó Annie.

            Eren le mostró los dientes a modo de respuesta, todavía sosteniéndose el brazo. Entendía lo que ella decía. Sólo podía pensar en su madre.

            '¿Qué le hiciste?', preguntó él. 'Dime la verdad, Annie. ¿Qué le HICISTE?', reclamó.

            Ella vio la angustia en sus ojos. Su expresión se tornó indiferente, mientras volvía a rodearlo.

            'Ah, no te preocupés, Jaeger. Ella vive', le respondió, con un encogimiento de hombros. 'Al menos, eso espero', agregó, con una sonrisa cómplice.

            Limpió el cuchillo contra los pantalones. Alzó la mirada para enfrentar los ojos de él otra vez. 'Y, en cuanto a ¿qué le hice?, usé el FTS para conseguir respuestas. No me quedó otra, Eren. Tu mamá es tan cabezona como vos: no cooperaba.'

            Sus palabras no solo atrajeron la atención de Eren, sino también de su padre. Grisha miró arriba desde su sitio, clavándole la mirada a la chica que fue su vigiladora.

            Claro que nadie la odia más que el joven. El comportamiento de Eren mostró un marcado cambio. Las señales de derrota se disipaban, y se dejaba a emociones mucho más bajas.

            Ira.

            'Tú… ¿usaste esa máquina en ella?', le preguntó, con voz grave. 'Ella estaba enferma', dijo. 'Ya hacía tiempo que estaba enferma, Annie, y al fin se estaba reponiendo', gruñó, sorprendiendo tanto a Annie como a su padre. 'Ella era mi mamá. ¿Cómo pudiste-?'

            Annie se le acercó, poniéndole el cuchillo en la cara.

            '¿Qué cómo pude?', repitió ella, con asco, '¿Cómo? Es fácil, Jaeger. ¡Se le dice ser MALO!', lo vio encogerse, y rió lacónicamente ante su sorpresa. '¿Lo entendés ahora? ¿Cómo se siente perder a tu única familia?'

            Eren se la quedó mirando, fervoroso.

            'Hija de puta', masculló por lo bajo, con la mirada yendo de ella a su padre, y a ella otra vez. Apretó los puños y los alzó.

            La rubia fingió sentirse herida.

            Annie disfrutó su segundo despertar. Se pasó el cuchillo de una mano a la otra. '¿Estás seguro de que podes irte de boca? ¿Especialmente cuando parece que tengo las de ganar? ¿Por no decir que también tengo un _cuchillo_ a mi favor?'

            ..-..

 

            Seuss pensó que ya había visto todo. Pero, evidentemente, nunca conoció a hombres armados con sillas, caños y, a veces, _ellos mismos_ , lanzando todo contra el enemigo. El enemigo, siendo un único ser, no era tan disperso como ellos, pero, aunque las fuerzas móviles de Utgard tenían tecnología y armas, el otro lado de la revuelta tenía su fuerza en el número.

            Pero pronto enfrentaron un obstáculo.

            Toda una brigada de hombres y Guardbots titánicos FNA43 se erguía frente a el Ala 1, con tasers chispeando peligrosamente en el aire y con las armas apuntándoles.

            '¡Alto!', les ordeno el líder.

            Los rebeldes avanzaron, mientras que Seuss permaneció detrás, observando las luces titilar sobre su cabeza. Hubo un intercambio de imprecaciones, mientras que un semi gigante de ascendencia mediterránea se hacía paso por la multitud. Su mono verde era demasiado chico para su figura, y les hizo burlas a los soldados.

            '¡Alto!', gritó el líder de unidad, mostrándose muy intimidado por la figura del gigante. '¡Deténgase! Podemos fulminarlo si da un paso-'

            Los rebeldes dejaron oír un grito de guerra, y arremetieron.

            '¡Sí! ¡Vayan por ellos!', dijo Seuss, antes de agacharse y escurrirse entre sus propios hombres. Evidentemente, la salida del Ala 1 no era el camino a seguir. Se retiró al pasillo y decidió probar suerte en otro lugar.

            Fue allí que descubrió un puerta que decía:

            _Entrada Prohibida_  

            _Sólo Personal Autorizado_  

            _¡PELIGRO!_  

            _TENSION 1000 LwBU_

 

            Seuss tuvo una idea loca, y decidió que, si no podía ayudar a la gente de los inferiores, podía, al menos, igualar la jugada.

            Puso una mano en la puerta. Hubo un destello rojo, una alarma que se encendió en alguna parte.

            '¿Autorización?', preguntó Gale.

            Seuss miró con desanimo.

            'Reina de Shiba', probó, mostrándose esperanzado.

            'La Reina de Shiba no tiene autorización', respondió Gale.

            El joven de mohicano gruñó por lo bajo… antes de que se acordara. Todavía tenía la tarjeta de acceso. Sacando el regalo de despedida de Vigilante, sonrió mientras se preguntaba si ese episodio de su vida se volvería una historia que contaría en los años por venir. Podía imaginar sus nietos (pequeñitos demonios de pelo azul), sentados en sus rodillas, preguntándole sobre el momento apoteósico, cuando guio toda una revuelta huyendo de la Prisión Estatal de Utgard: la fortaleza más formidable de todo Titán.

            Las puertas se abrieron.

            Seuss ingresó y sonrió, mientras veía el tablero de control.

            Deseó que los Desperate Husbands también gustaran de su regalo de despedida.

            ..-..

 

            Las sirenas se habían callado, pero podía oír algo nuevo. El sonido de gritos afuera, y el constante retumbar de disparos y cohetes. Había una guerra en alguna parte de Utgard, y, extrañamente, no era parte de ella. No sabía quién luchaba, o quien ganaba. Por un breve momento, Eren sintió el pánico recorrerle.

            _Volveré por ti._

            _¿Y si no lo haces, Levi?_

            Se descubrió sangrando de una fea herida en la mejilla. Saboreó el metálico gusto de la sangre, sus interiores doliendo… diablos, también le dolía el exterior. Annie lo rodeaba lánguidamente, mientras que su padre yacía hecho un ovillo.

            La mujer también había recibido algún daño. Su hombro estaba rígido por una de sus maniobras de "agarra-y-tumba". Pero Annie seguía sonriendo con esa sonrisita triunfante.

            'Miranos', dijo ella, con risa afectada. 'Acá, en la sociedad tecnológicamente más avanzada… y seguimos jugando con cuchillos y piñas. Unos cavernícolas de mierda, eso somos', hizo un gesto a su cuchillo sanguinolento.

            El castaño no le hizo caso.

            '¿Qué pasa, Eren?', le preguntó, '¿Dónde están tus ánimos? ¿Qué le pasó a ese espíritu?'

            Él le gruño como respuesta, mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

            Deseó tener algo de que valerse. Algo con lo que nivelar el juego. Lo que fuera. Una maldita silla. Un arma. Siquiera un maldito corta uñas.

            Los Dioses de Titán parecieron oír sus ruegos al fin. En ese momento, un zumbido se oyó y las luces se apagaron, envolviéndolos en absoluta oscuridad.

            'Sí', pensó Eren, mientras arremetía ciegamente hacia delante. Levantó los puños lanzo una seguidilla de golpes. 'Esto servirá', se dijo.

            La falta de energía la sorprendió, pero no significó que la desacelerara.

            Antes de él le pusiera un fuerte puñetazo, su puño izquierdo le dio en el codo, mandando un agudo dolor a lardo de su cuerpo. En la locura de intentar el control, él sintió las manos de ella tomar su peto y darle un rodillazo en los testículos. Eren cayó en la oscuridad, tosiendo. Pero Annie no había terminado. Lo tomó de la cabeza y lo hizo dar contra la pared. Maldito ejercito de un solo hombre, recordó Eren.

            Cayó, pero no sin ella. A pesar de que se había quedado sin aliento, la tomó del cuello. Rodaron uno contra el otro, golpeándose y rebotando contra las paredes del corredor. Su casco rodó entre los dos, hasta que Annie alzó el codo y se lo clavó en el abdomen. Era igual que en los campos de entrenamiento… salvo porque, esta vez, no había ni premio o reputación en juego. Era absoluta desesperación por salvarse, y a los que lo rodeaban. Aparentemente, lo mismo valía para ella.

            Antes de que se dieran cuenta, la energía de emergencia hizo que la luz los cegara. Eren resoplaba tendido de espaldas, mientras que Annie se inclinaba sobre él, manteniéndolo a distancia con un pie presionándole el estómago. Su manga estaba manchada de sangre.

            Eren se encogió y miró en derredor, buscando a su padre.

            No había rastros de él. El cuchillo yacía abandonado en el piso, y un rastro de sangre se dirigía a la salida.

            No quería creerlo, pero las evidencias no mentían. Su padre lo había dejado atrás.

            Annie se dio cuenta de la ausencia del hombre, y rió.

            'Mirá eso. Papi se largó, Jaeger…'

            Eren le tomó el pie y la empujó con toda su fuerza. Pero ella puso más presión.

            'Aaaah, ¿te enojé? Ay, pobrecito Eren, triste porque su papi lo volvió a dejar.'

            Eren apretó los dientes.

            'Cá… llate.'

            'Volvés a estar solo, Jaeger. ¿Cómo se siente? El tipo que viniste a rescatar hizo los balurtos y se largó.'

            Antes de que él pudiera responderle, oyó un clic. Alzó la mirada, para ver a Annie ser golpeada por la culata de un arma. El golpe la arrojó al suelo. Ella se masajeó un lado de la cabeza, y alzó la mirada, para mirar al recién llegado con disgusto.

            Una mano tomó el codo de Eren, haciendo que se pusiera de pie.

            El hombre mantuvo la glock fija en Annie.

            'No está solo, rubia', dijo Levi. 'No cuando me tiene a _mí_.'

* * *

 

            **1** "Cana" es en el lunfardo argentino "policía", en un sentido despectivo.


	95. Demonios

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

**_  
_ **

            _Capítulo 95:_ Demonios

            Años atrás, cuando Eren era un poquitín idiota y arrojado (quizás más que un _poquitín_ ), junto con Armin acampaba frente a la tienda de historietas. Se atiborraba con las últimas aventuras del "Capitán América", mientras que Armin hacía dibujos de la "Selección Natural", de Darwin. Entonces, el cabeza de caballo de Jean Kirstein aparecería, como de costumbre sin ser llamado, cruzándose delante de ellos con su tonta patineta. El fanfarrón. El pomposo cabeza hueca. Hasta que Eren se quedaba sin motes que decirle. Baste decir que los encuentros con el rubio ceniciento terminaban igual: una apuesta estúpida, un desafío riesgoso y tanto Jean y Eren terminaban en la enfermería, con un brazo roto y un diente partido. Cuando se refería a _andar en patineta_ , era siempre Eren el que llevaba las de perder.

            Y, cuando pensaba que los días de patinaje se habían terminado, el guardián se halló sufriendo por la peor concusión posible… en la _historia_ de las peores concusiones posibles (que era decir poco).

            Se sentó con dificultad, e intentó recuperar el aliento. Le dolía la cabeza, parecía que un huracán le latía dentro, el brazo derecho y lo nudillos dolían como la mierda. Alzó la cabeza, permitiendo que su mirada fuera de Annie a Levi. los observo cautamente a través de sus embotados sentidos. Ambos eran el rostro de la anarquía, ambos vestían la misma gélida y dura expresión, pero, extrañamente, no estaban del mismo lado. Observó cómo Levi ponía un cargador en el arma, y la mantenía en alto, apuntando el cañón a la cabeza de Annie. El dedo en el gatillo.

            El mayor hizo una pausa para mirar a Eren.

            'Si tardé, es porque no encontraba balas para esto', dijo, señalando el revolver. Analizó a Eren, preocupado. '¿Estás bien?', le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

            El guardián asintió débilmente, mientras luchaba para ponerse de pie. 'S-sí', respondió el joven, y se volvió a mirar corredor abajo. 'Papá se fue', murmuró, pasándose una mano por el cabello, ansioso. 'No puedo creer que lo perdí. Estaba _justo_ aquí…'

            La mirada de Levi se dirigió al rastro de sangre, y, manteniendo la calma, se volvió a la rubia.

            'Ve a buscarlo', le dijo a Eren.

            Eren se limpió la boca con la manga, sacudiendo la cabeza.

            'No', dijo asertivo, y midió a la mujer en perspectiva. 'No te voy a dejar solo, Levi. No con _ella_.'

            Ante sus palabras, Annie miró de soslayó, con una sonrisa astuta en los labios.

            '¿Hablas de mí, Jaeger?', dijo, intentarlo picarlo '¿Por qué? Sólo soy una chica indefensa. Y dos contra uno es injusto por lejos, _caballeros_.'

            _Una chica indefensa. Sí, claro._

            Eren gruñó, casi ladrándole en respuesta. Observando atentamente sus movimientos, caminó con pasos ligeros a donde el cuchillo yacía, totalmente expuesto. Lo recogió y volvió junto a Levi.

            Pero el mayor no tenía intenciones de que Eren permaneciera a su lado. Con el arma fija en Annie, lo tomó por el hombro y lo empujó hacia delante. 'Ve', dijo, dirigiendo su atención al pasillo detrás de ellos. 'Me ocuparé de ella', dijo con tono crispado, los labios en una apretada línea.

            Eren miró de uno al otro, sin mostrarse convencido.

            'Levi, ¡la subestimas! Es peligrosa. Lastimó…' el rostro de Eren se deformó, y miró fijamente a la joven. 'Lastimó a mi _mamá_.'

            La mano sobre su hombro no se aflojó.

            'Eren, deja de perder el tiempo. _Ve_.'

            'No, no me voy. Debe pagar por lo que hizo-'

            Levi se volvió a verlo.

            'Haz perdido el objetivo, Eren. Rescatar a tu padre era tu misión, soldado; todo lo demás es una _distracción_. No olvides por lo que viniste a hacer.'

            'Pero-'

            'Dije que me ocuparía de ella, ¿no? Ya, deja de chillar y _lárgate_.'

            Annie arqueó una ceja, observando divertida el intercambio.

            'Ay, qué _tiernos_. Los maridos tratan de _salvarse_ uno al otro.'

            Picado por sus palabras, Eren abrió la boca para responderle, antes de captar el rostro de piedra gélida de Levi. El comportamiento del mayor se había vuelto apático, los ojos grises atentos. Eren conocía ese rostro "sin-contención". Levi no iba a aceptar un "no", ni era del tipo que gustara de ser desafiado. El guardián tomó aire profundamente, y asintió vacilantemente. Y, entonces, sin decir palabra, recogió su casco y se separó de los dos, persiguiendo a su padre.

            Cuando los pasos del joven desaparecieron corredor abajo, Levi se volvió a mirar a la mujer.

            Annie miró por encima de hombro de él, al camino que Eren siguió.

            'Hiciste que se fuera', dijo ella, '¿Por qué? ¿Temes que lastime a tu _protegido_?'

            Levi esbozó una leve sonrisa.

            'Eren te puede ganar, rubia. Pero no cuando está medio ciego', Levi hizo una pausa, y miró el moretón que tenía ella en la muñeca, que se ponía violeta oscuro. 'Parece que te hizo bastante daño con un solo ojo bueno.'

            La observó fruncir el ceño y taparse con la manga. Aparentemente, no lo había notado.

            Él sonrió.

            'Solía creer que Eren era un alborotador. Pero tú lo superas, Leonhart. ¿Todos los terrícolas son iguales?'

            Una sombra pasó por el rostro de Annie, mientras lo analizaba de cabeza a los pies, notando su mono verde.

            'Ah', dijo. 'Entiendo. ¿Así que vos eras el _degenerado_ de la máscara, Cabo? ¿Cómo era que te llamabas? Vigilante algo, ¿no?'

            Él gruñó.

            'Parece que Lawrence no le dice _todo_ a sus esbirros.'

            Ella frunció los labios, flexionando los dedos amenazantemente.

            'Ni me importa', repuso por lo bajo. Sus ojos azules fueron de la pared a la salida, buscando un escape. Procesando la información, pensando en la infinidad de posibilidades para quitar del camino a ese hombre, como sacarlo el juego. No intentaba dejar que su presa escapara, no después de lo mucho que había andado. Annie lo evaluó. Levi estaba extrañamente calmado, ilegible, y eso la fastidiaba un poco. Sabía cómo pelear con un oponente armado, sabía cómo taclear a alguien más grande y fuerte que ella. Podía hacerlo, pero precisaba saber, primero, qué pensaban. Eren era fácil de leer, pero este tipo-

            Y, para probarlo, Levi bajó el arma y la arrojó al suelo, lejos del alcance de los dos. Caminó hacia ella, sorprendiéndola por su brusquedad.

            '¿No te importa?', dijo él, '¿Estás segura de eso?', agregó, deteniéndose a centímetros de ella, mirándola y enfrentando su descarada mirada con fiereza.

            Antes de que Annie pudiera ladrarle y apartarlo, él atrapó su puño con la mano y bajó la ofensa.

            'No vine para pelear contigo', dijo Levi. ' _No_ eres el enemigo', agregó.

            La joven de capucha verde le miró, azorada.

            'Dios, ¿qué les pasa a los dos?', silbó Annie entre dientes. 'Primero, Jaeger. Ahora vos. Somos soldados, pelear es _todo_ lo que sabemos.'

            Él la miró, pacientemente.

            'No. Eres una guardiana de la paz. Es hora de que lo recuerdes, o esta guerra te costará muy cara', respondió Levi, soltándole el puño. Dio un paso atrás y la miró a la cara. 'Dita te lo enseñó, ¿verdad? Es hora de que recuerdes tus lecciones. ¿Qué es lo que primero muere en una guerra?'

            Annie no respondió.

            'No vine para que me haga un cuestionario, Cabo.'

            Él sonrió.

            'Lo que muere primero en una guerra es la _verdad'_ , dijo Levi, con rostro solemne. '¿Te gusta husmear en los expedientes de los demás, verdad? A lo mejor, deberías mirar el tuyo.'

            Por primera vez, la cuidadosamente cuidada fachada de la Leona mostró signos de romperse.

            '¿De qué… habla?'

            'Tu expediente.', enfatizó Levi.

            '¿Por qué?'

            Él miró por encima del hombro de ella, al pasillo que se extendía. Parecía que miraba algo. Se volvió a Annie, y pareció haberse decidido.

            'Titán ha experimentado con mutaciones y armas biológicas por mucho tiempo.'

            Annie resopló. '¿Otra vez eso? Ahórrese el verso, señor. Si me va a estar dando clases de porqué me necesita mi mundo, gasta su saliva, Cabo. _Todos_ me importan una mierda.'

            Levi la miró.

            '¿Segura?', la desafió. 'Debes conocer las reglas de oro de los Cuerpos, soldado. Pero apuesto que nadie te enseñó la regla de oro de ser un _titánico'_ , asintió ante su silencio. 'Quid pro quo… dar y tomar. Y, cuando los titánicos no tenemos nada para _dar_ , inventamos una ficha de cambio. ¿Entiendes?'

            Ella no lo entendía.

            'Dime, Leonhart. ¿De dónde crees que se pescó el cáncer tu amigo?'

            ..-..

 

            El rastro de sangre lo guio a territorios desconocidos. El aparente infinito corredor convergía en un final. Con una mano sosteniendo firmemente el casco, Eren acabó el camino ente una puerta con cerradora electrónica. Que no ofreció demasiada resistencia. Alguien había cogido un hacha y la había clavado al medio, anulando la barrera y desactivando el circuito. ¿Fue papá?, no puedo evitar preguntarse. No se quedó a admirar el trabajo, el guardián se escurrió entre el cablerío y parpadeó al descubrir en un claro.

            Los terraplenes de la fortaleza militar se erguían cual gigantes, rodeándolo por todas partes. El amanecer comenzaba a asomarse, el sol de Titán despertaba de su largo sueño. Contra las sombras de tonos azulinos, las torres de vigilancia se elevaban gigantemente, sus alarmas aullando en alerta máxima. Vio a la guarnición en el parapeto, siendo movilizada en unidades. Las fuerzas de Utgard se cubrieron bajo sus equipos de batalla, sus armas láser de largo alcance dirigidas al piso. No, no le apuntaban… sino a otro enemigo. Podía oír el clamor de los hombres gritando, mientras llegaban al lugar.

            Y se dio cuenta de quienes eran en verdad.

            Hombres de monos verdes corrían en estado de amok, algunos con armas, otros usaban los puños desnudos. Disparaban e insultaban a cualquier hombre o máquina que llevara los colores del Estado. _Uno_ de ellos, un Caracortada de mediana edad que portaba un arma, se detuvo ante Eren, mirándolo con una mezcla de paranoia y sospecha.

            Era evidente. Eren seguía vistiendo el uniforme anti tumultos, pero no él aún no se percataba de ello.

            'Eh, hola', dijo, saludando al fugitivo con una sonrisa nerviosa. '¿No habrá visto a un anciano de anteojos pasar, no? Tiene casi mi altura, barba, viste de blanco, tiene la costumbre de abandonar a su ÚNICO hijo. ¿Me entiende?'

            Caracortada no era demasiado cooperador que digamos.

            Gruñó ante la imagen del uniforme y, contra toda esperanza, marcó a Eren como enemigo.

            El castaño guardián alzó los brazos, intentando pacificar al hombre confundido. 'Ah, no, no, _no_ … soy de los buenos, amigo', dijo, frunciendo el ceño ante sus propias palabras. 'Digo, los _malos_. _Mierda_ , ya ni _sé_.'

            El recluso alzó el arma, apuntando tembloroso a Eren. Aparentemente, Caracortada no era de los que arriesgara su libertad.

            Bueno, tampoco el guardián venido de la Tierra.

            Eren se agachó y arremetió, golpeando al hombre con todo. Tacleó a Caracortada al piso, le arrancó el arma y le dio un puñetazo rápido a la cabeza. Caracortada nunca lo vio venir y cayó hacia delante, de cara el piso.

            Eren tomó un segundo para recuperar el aliento, y miro al hombre desmayado.

            'Perdón', siseó, liberándose del oponente. 'Te dije que era de los malos, pero _no_ me escuchaste, ¿cierto?'

            Eren tomó la pistola láser y se pasó la correa por encima del hombro. En todo ese caos, el guardián analizó el amplio terreno, otra vez buscando a su padre. ¿Dónde diablos _estaría_?

            No lo encontró, pero, en cambio, vio unas sombras oscuras acercársele. Era extraño como ignoraban a todo hombre en su camino – delincuente o convicto, y se fijaban solo en él. Era extraño como las _cosas_ nunca apartaban los ojos de él.

            Casi como si lo _conocieran_.

            Eren maldijo, mientras se ponía el casco. Bajando el visor, activó el mapa y la comunicación directa, sin apartar los ojos bueno de las monstruosas maquinas.

            '¡Hanji!', llamó por el link. '¡Hanji! ¡Maldita sea! Responda, Líder de Escuadrón.'

            ' ** _¡SÍ, SÍ, aquí estoy, mi terrícola favorito!'_** , rió la mujer. **_'¿Ya te libraste?'_**

            'Negativo. ¡Preciso apoyo! ¡Inmediato!', dijo él, tomando al inconsciente y arrastrándolo fuera de la zona de combate. '¿Recuerdas el Invasor Titánico? Bueno, tengo TRES de ellos _esta_ vez, y me miran como si fuera un regalo de navidad. Y no te atrevas a preguntarme qué es la navidad', miró estupefacto por sobre el hombro, viendo las maquinas acercarse. '¡Necesito ayuda, Hanji! O tendrás a tu terrícola favorito muerto. Juro que NO es chiste.'

            ' ** _Eren'_** , dijo ella tranquilamente, pero notó un poco de esfuerzo en su voz. **_'Lo siento, pero no te puedo ayudar de manera abierta.'_**

            '¿Qué?', espetó Eren, incrédulo.

            ' ** _No puedo ayudarlo, cadete. Tengo mis órdenes. La división de los Cuerpos de Paz no puede arriesgarse a estar envueltos directamente con esta operación, arriesgaría todo el plan.'_**

            '¿Qué CLASE DE PLAN DE MIERDA ES ESE?'

            ' ** _Puedes hacerlo, terrícola'_** , dijo ella, y cortó la comunicación.

            _Que mierda increíble_ , pensó él.

            Abandonó al hombre fuera de las líneas, y, con una creciente sensación ominosa, se volvió a enfrentar a los enemigos.

            Mientras las súper maquinas se le acercaban, se admiraban fácil unos dos metros y medio más una tonelada de metal. Eren miró con el corazón encogido al cielo.

            'Vamos', dijo a esos dioses invisibles. 'Esto no es justo. Ya, denme un respiro.'

            Y Eren tenía derecho a estar enojado.

            Los tres modelos de Titán Luminos 52 (así decía un cartel en uno de los lados), lo rodearon haciendo un circulo.

            El primero avanzó, alzando su filoso brazo con la absoluta intención de despedazarlo con sus garras. Eren se hizo un ovillo y rodó por entre sus pies. La movida confundió a bestia lo suficiente como para tomarlo por los tobillos, y se paró con el mismo agarre. Eren trepó velozmente, por encima de los paneles, pero esta vez no tenía herramientas. Ni destornillador, o sus cuchillas de zirconio. Esta vez, no había _cara de caballo_ para dar sus brillantes (e increíblemente _estúpidas_ ) ideas. Tampoco un chucho suicida para salvarlo.

            Estaba solo, y no tenía intenciones de morir en Titán.

            No cuando le había prometido a su madre que volvería por ella.

            _Mantente a salvo. Siempre a salvo._

 

            Eren subió a los hombres de "La Mole" ( ** _1_** ), su pie resbalando en el metal. Las otras dos IAs Armadas se mantuvieran quietas y confundidas, evitando atacar a uno de ellos. Se acomodó en uno de los salientes del hombro de su mascota, y sacó el cuchillo de Annie. Se lo clavó en la nuca.

            Nada.

            No podía abrir el circuito medular.

            _Mierda_. ¿A dónde estaba Jean cuando lo precisaba?

            El gigante titánico giró salvajemente, inclinándose de lado y chocando la espalda contra el edificio del Sector D. Eren se percató que la IA de la maquina intentaba quitárselo de encima. Justo cuando creía que iba a ser aplastado como un bicho, oyó que lo llamaban.

            '¡Eren!'

            El guardián (aunque, para esta altura, Eren no se sentía para nada como tal), miró abajo y halló a un hombre desgarbado, parado fuera del circulo de los gigantes. Grisha Jaeger sostenía una manguera en las manos, el rostro pálido como una hoja de papel, y con una fea herida en el hombro.

            'Baja', gritó su padre.

            Manteniendo caprichosamente el agarre en la máquina, Eren se subió el visor y miró a su padre, perplejo.

            'Le vas a echar agua, ¿cómo mierda va a funcionar? ¡Es una maquina!'

            'Baja, hijo', dijo su padre, extrañamente tranquilo. 'Sé lo que hago. Diseñé los primeros prototipos de los Luminos. Conozco sus debilidades.'

            Eren lo miró con disgusto.

            'Dios, dime una SOLA cosa que creaste que no haya intentado MATARME en el pasado.'

            Grisha sonrió.

            'Te hice a ti', hizo una pausa, 'Y eres el mayor milagro de todos.'

            Eren se le quedó viendo, descolocado por la confesión.

            'Sí', dijo, bajando la cabeza. 'Tu punto es discutible, porque casi me maté demasiadas veces como para contarlas'. Eren se soltó de la máquina y aterrizó en el pavimento, rodando tan lejos como pudo. Su padre esperó a que estuviera a distancia segura, antes de activar la boquilla. Resoplando, Eren alzó la mirada a tiempo para ver un chorro de líquido acrílico salir.

            _Combustible de TJ,_ leyó Eren en las pequeñas letras en la manguera, y observó como su padre buscaba un fosforo.

            'Ay, por favor', murmuró Grisha, mirándolo con horror. 'Lo olvidé…'

            Eren lo miró con el rostro en blanco.

            '¿No trajiste fósforos? ¿Cómo vamos-?'

            Y fue entonces que su padre vio la pistola laser que le colgaba al hombro. Tomó a Eren, le sacó el arma y, volviéndose a los gigantes, la sostuvo firme en las manos. Grisha Jaeger analizó el semicírculo de las máquinas de armadura, apuntando al que estaba al medio.

            'Eren. Retrocede', dijo. 'Voy a dispararle a la fuente de poder.'

            El guardián rodó lejos de una mano afilada que lo atacó.

            '¿Sabes dónde está?', preguntó, gruñéndose por el esfuerzo.

            '¡Diseñé estos demonios, claro que sé dónde está! ¡Ya, retrocede!'

            Antes de que el castaño pudiera procesar la orden, su padre apretó el gatillo. El tema con las pistolas laser que siempre sorprendía a Eren era que nunca se veía el rayo mortal. Dios, Hollywood estaba equivocadísimo. Creías que habría tiempo para correr o buscar refugio, como mostraban en las películas. Pero no era así. El momento que su padre apretó el gatillo, el impacto fue instantáneo, y la fuente de poder, oculta en el pecho del gigante, explotó en chispas.

            Fue suficiente como para encender el charco de combustible.

            La máquina titánica se halló siendo tragada por una ardiente bola de fuego. Eren observó el ardiente titán chocar contra el lado de la prisión, haciendo que la pared le cayera encima. Hubo una explosión mientras las llamas rodeaban a las otras dos máquinas, convirtiéndolo en bólidos ardientes.

            Tanto el padre como el hijo se agacharon para cubrirse del peligro del humo y el calor, tosiendo mientras se les metían en los pulmones y les hacía arder los ojos.

            Pero, entonces, oyeron pasos, veloces y determinados… hasta que una sombra emergió del humo.

            Con el rostro azul, como su hubiera contenido el aliento, Levi los tomo de los cuellos y se los llevó.

            'Astillando el viejo edificio, ¿no?', oyó que Levi mascullaba, mientras los arrastraba a zona segura. 'Maniáticos suicidas… los dos.'

            Eren sonrió, aunque era difícilmente era momento de celebración.

            El castaño miró por sobre el hombro. Vio el fuego arder, mientras la gente corría locamente, los guardias dirigiendo la atención a las llamas.

            '¡Eren!', gritó una voz nueva, demasiado conocida.

            Por su visión disminuida, Eren se volvió a ver un camión estacionado en la puerta de seguridad.

            Producción y Alimentos Júpiter, decía. Pero reconoció a la chica al volante, con la bufanda roja al cuello.

            Mikasa.

            'Parece que nuestro transporte…', sonrió Eren, sin aliento, '… al fin llegó.'

            ..-..

 

            Cuando D.E. Lawrence salió corriendo al balcón, para rever el daño, la imagen que le aguadaba lo dejó perplejo. Una constante columna de humo se alzaba del suelo ardiente, donde los modelos de Titán Luminos 52 yacían como chatarra. El Sector D de la prisión estaba deshecho, con una parte totalmente horadara. Uno miembro de los guardias le daba un reporte de situación, resumiendo otros reportes. Ciento ochenta y seis detenidos habían logrado salir o _escaparse_ , le decía la voz en el comunicador. Una mayoría eran del Bloque 2, que no era _simple coincidencia_ , pensó Lawrence. Las tres torres de guardia de Utgard fueron arruinadas, el arsenal saqueado y diecinueve vehículos robados por los revoltosos. Aparentemente, la guardia alistaba una última brigada para ponerse tras la pista e los prófugos, intentando recapturarlos a todos.

            Pero Lawrence no estaba preocupado por las mojarritas.

            Había perdido al pez más gordo. Un hombre – _el_ hombre que podía fastidiar los mejores planes de la Nación. Y todo a causa de _su_ propio descuido.

            D.E. Lawrence no tenía manchas en su expediente, pero esto… _esta_ derrota era una vergüenza a la que no sobreviviría.

            Para empeorar las cosas, los perros de los medios, que olisqueaban la historia del Vigilante, registraban cada segundo. Había visto a esa chica Noticias Ulkridge, una _puta_ de los chismes llamada "Hitch", que lo había fastidiado con preguntas. Lawrence resopló ante la idea.

            El agente de la Policía Militar podía imaginarse los titulares de mañana.

            **_Humillación Histórica: El Más Grande Escape Carcelario en Casi un Siglo_**

            **_¡Vergüenza! ¡Vergüenza! ¡Vergüenza! Utgard de Rodillas_**

            **_LE DESASTRE: ¿Qué pasó con la Fortaleza Formidable?_**

            Gale zumbó, indicando una llamada entrante de Hitch de NU207.

            Otra vez esa chica.

            En un estallido de furia, D.E. Lawrence apagó el comunicador y volvió dentro, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Apenas había dado un paso cuando notó una sombra siguiéndolo. Se detuvo y miró sombríamente a la mujer detrás de él.

            '¿Sigue aquí, Leon?', preguntó, analizándola con exasperación. 'Vaya a casa, linda. Es tan inútil como un-'

            Se ahogó con el resto de palabras, porque la joven había arremetido y le había rodeado el cuello con un cinturón. Lawrence gruñó, y sujetó la tela, pero ella lo sujetó con más fuerza.

            'Que mal, _Laurie'_ , dijo ella. 'Pero, para tu mala suerte, no terminamos todavía.'

            ..-..

 

            "Alimentos y Productos Júpiter" dejó atrás la ciudad – las alarmas, la imagen de acero al rojo vivo y llamas ardientes. No recordaba cuándo habían pasado el límite de la ciudad. No creía que saldrían de Utgard o de la prisión. Pero, si debía creer en las palabras de Armin, era exactamente lo que habían hecho. Habían dejado atrás la capital militar. Los crio volcanes se tragaron la última ciudad burbuja – una ciudad que seguía humeando en el centro de su orgulloso Coliseo.

            Eren se hizo un ovillo en una esquina, y ocultó la cabeza entre los brazos. Podía oler los vegetales frescos en las cajas que lo rodeaban: lechuga, Icuan, verduras de sopa, pimientos y otros. El aroma de la comida le recordó cuan hambriento estaba. ¿Cuánto faltaba para María?

            Intentó no pensar en el camino delante, intentó no pensar en su madre, en casa.

            Oyó pasos y alzó la cabeza, somnoliento. Armin apareció delante de él, con un botiquín de primeros auxilios bajo el brazo. Su mejor amigo se acomodó a su lado, y se puso a sacar los útiles-

            Eren se quejó.

            'Estoy bien, Armin. Mi papá es el que necesita-'

            '¿Estás seguro?', le cortó el rubio, indicando el otro extremo del camión. 'Creo que tu esposo fugitivo ya se ocupa.'

            Ante su mirada, Armin los señaló.

            Fue en ese momento que Eren se percató de los otros. Su padre yacía, exhausto, en el suelo del vehículo, mientras que Levi le atendía la herida, vendando el hombro. Tranquilo y tolerante, trabajaba cuidadosamente. Para alguien que era paranoico con los gérmenes y obsesionado con la limpieza, Levi no se achicaba ante la idea de atender a un herido. Sea porque era un extraño como Jerome o si era… el padre de Eren.

            '¿Ya los presentaste?', preguntó Armin, interrumpiéndolo.

            Eren negó con la cabeza, sintiendo vergüenza. 'No', le confió en voz baja.

            '¿Por qué rayos no?', repuso el rubio, confuso.

            Claro que Armin no entendía como se sentía. Su mejor amigo era un genio de mecánica cuántica, Warcraft y en arreglar cachorritos alienígenas… pero, en cuanto a relaciones y familia, no _entendía_ ni jota. Eren se llevó una mano a la mandíbula, y se hizo un ovillo. ¿Cómo se suponía que los _iba_ a presentar?

            '¿Te puedes imaginar cómo sería?', preguntó a su amigo, con sarcasmo en la voz. 'Eh, pá', dijo, simulando una conversación con alguien ausente. 'Quisiera que conocieras a Vigilante. Tú sabes… el Más Buscado por el Estado. Líder del Hampa. Pirómano. Mi superior, marido y sí, tu _YERNO'_ , Eren asintió y se volvió a la derecha. 'Y, eh, cariño, este es mi PAPÁ, el Segundo Más Buscado, ¡alias el tipo que pensé que _nunca_ volvería a ver! Así que, aquí estamos… los tres. Abrácense, hagan una canoa y vayan de pesca, ¡lo que sea!'

            Armin sonreía.

            'Apuesto que eres el Tercero Más Buscado', rió a su amigo, con sorna.

            Eren giró los ojos. '¿Si? Tú y el caracaballo están entre los Primeros Diez, no olvides.'

            Armin asintió y sacó un trozo de algodón.

            'Hemos pasado una mierda increíble, ¿verdad? Digo, estamos en otro planeta, Eren. ¿Te das cuenta de lo INCREÍBLE que es?'

            'No jodas', murmuró Eren. 'Soy medio alien, por si te olvidas.'

            'Sí, eso también', reconoció el rubio, con una risita.

            Armin miró rápidamente a los otros dos. Su sonrisa pronto se apagó.

            'No sé por qué te preocupas, Eren. Parece que se llevan bastante bien.'

            Eren se volvió y se dio cuenta… que Armin tenía razón.

            Su padre estaba apenas consciente, pero Eren podía notar que movía los labios, esos labios resecos, que febrilmente decían palabras y mensajes a Levi. El otro, de mono verde, no decía mucho y proseguía su labor, pero Eren notó que de vez en cuando asentía.

            Era algo sorprendente de ver. Esta imagen de su papá de verdad estando _allí_ , en carne y hueso. Justo delante de él. Tampoco la imagen acababa en eso. Su padre hablaba con Levi, y no en la manera en que te diriges a una persona recién conocida. No, era casi como… se conocieran.

            Eren sintió el ardor del antiséptico.

            Encogiéndose, se volvió a su amigo. Armin también estaba distraído, mirando con cautela a los otros dos. Y, por su expresión, Eren sabía que Armin pensaba lo mismo que él.

            Los dos jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada.

            'A lo mejor, es una cosa de titánicos', dijo Armin, mientras limpiaba el corte en el rostro de Eren. 'Es un mundo chico, al fin y al cabo.'

            'Un mundo chico… eh', repuso Eren, mordiéndose el labio.

            Deseó poder creer en eso. Deseó que fuera tan simple. Pero la duda persistía, mientras observaba a Levi otra vez. Su mejor amigo le tomó de la barbilla y le hizo mirarlo. '¡Oye!', le ladró Armin, molesto. 'Puedes mirar después. Primero, te tengo que atender'. Armin hizo una mueca, mientras revisaba el golpeado rostro de Eren. 'Dios, ¿quién te hizo esto?'

            'Annie', respondió Eren con sencillez.

            Armin se le quedó mirando.

            '¿Una chica? ¿Te pateó el culo una chica? El caracaballo se la va a pasar bien al enterarse.'

            Los dos se miraron antes de estallar en risas. Eren sonrió a su pesar.

            'Los extrañé, chicos', dijo, la sonrisa borrándose. 'Lo digo en serio. Gracias por venir.'

            'Agradécele a tu hermana', dijo Armin, indicando con la barbilla al frente del vehículo, donde Mikasa leía un mapa, mientras que Ymir conducía.

            Cuando Armin se puso a revolver en botiquín, buscando un nuevo rollo de algodón, notó las pinzas. '¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?', dijo, mientras las alzaba a la luz, estudiándolas con curiosidad. Antes de darse cuenta, las pinzas chirriaron y se pusieron a chasquear en el aire por voluntad propia.

            Mientras que Armin luchaba con el instrumento (intentando adivinar como apagarlo), la atención de Eren fue otra vez a los dos fantasmas de su vida.

            Su padre, el Barón Gris, dormía, bajo unas mantas que Mikasa había provisto. El pecho bajaba y subía, un brazo sobre el estómago. Levi lo había dejado solo, yéndose a una esquina. Allí, se había agachado a saludar a un droide que lo esperaba. Levi rascó a Krobe tras las orejas, y el chucho le movió la cola, saludando a su antiguo amo con un ladrido alegre, la misma efigie de la obediencia.

            Eren sonrió mientras los observaba de soslayo, sintiendo paz y extrañando su hogar.

            No era algo especial. Solo uno de esos momentos de la vida, mundanos. ¿Qué había de especial en un perro robot saludando a su dueño humano? No mucho, a menos que se llamara _Krobe_ , el chucho de las nueve vidas, y que quien lo saludaba era… _Levi_.

            Casi había perdido la esperanza en ellos.

            _Casi_.

            Y pensar que todos esos días que había pasado buscando a Levi ( ** _2_** )… y el otro había estado siempre a su lado.

            Las pinzas dejaron de moverse, y Eren halló a Armin mirándolo.

            Su mejor amigo suspiró.

            'Ve', le indicó su amigo, moviendo la cabeza hacia Levi. 'Ve, habla con él', de dijo. 'Es lo que quieres, ¿verdad?'

            Eren asintió, renuente y, sonriéndole con gratitud, se paró del cajón de verduras. Pero, antes de que pudiera revisar a Levi, antes de que pudiera ir con el mayor, Ymir alzo la cabeza por encima de su asiento. La alta y desgarbada mujer señaló el receptor en el panel.

            'CHE', lo llamó en voz alta. 'CHE, EL PRESO', dijo, gesticulando al receptor. 'Tenemos una llamada de María. Alguien que se llama Farlan.'

            Levi le dio una palmada a Krobe, antes de ir a bajarlo. Asintió con sequedad y fue al frente. Por alguna extraña razón, pasó junto a Eren, sin siquiera mirarlo. Lo que estaba… bien para Eren. Si, estaba todo bien. No era que buscara su atención, como un mocoso. Había crecido, ¿no es cierto? Claro, había ayudado al hombre-de-su-vida escapar de la cárcel, pero eso no significaba que quisiera que se lo _agradeciera_.

            No, Eren Jaeger no precisaba las "gracias" o los "te amo". Pero quería que Levi lo mirara. Solo _una vez._

            Porque, desde que habían sido recatados por Mikasa y los otros, Levi lo evitaba a propósito.

            Había saludado a Armin, Krobe, hasta hablado con su padre, pero, ¿por qué no lo miraba?

            Eren oyó a alguien llamarlo. Su padre había despertado otra vez, e intentaba captar su atención. El joven lo vio tomar una caja de _verduritas_ y vio al otro esforzarse en erguirse.

            'No deberías hacer eso', dijo el guardián, mientras iba donde su padre.

            Grisha miró a su hijo, con una sonrisa en los labios partidos.

            '¿Te preocupas por mí?', le preguntó.

            El castaño negó con la cabeza.

            'Claro que no. Eres un extraño para mí. Pero eres importante para Mikasa… y lo respeto.'

            La sonrisa de su padre se cayó antes sus palabras.

            Grisha se encogió antes de enderezarse. Resoplando, observó a Eren largamente, bebiendo la imagen de su único hijo. Nuevamente, una fantasmal sonrisa se hizo en sus labios.

            'Por Maél, eres… más alto de lo que pensé.'

            '¿Si?', desafió Eren.

            'Sí', asintió Grisha, rascándose la barba, pensativo.

            'Eres un adulto.'

            Eren giró los ojos, aunque sintió un ligero rubor. Dirigió la mirada al frente, y miró a Levi en el incómodo silencio que siguió. Se aclaró la garganta cuando sintió que era hora de hablar.

            'El tiempo… no se detiene, ¿no es cierto?'

            Grisha gruñó un "sí".

            'Qué raro. Eso solía decirlo Carla-'

            Ante la mención de su madre, los dos callaron, aunque Grisha se mostró más alterado que él. Eren observó su padre mientras que tumbaba contra la pared del camión. El vehículo rugía mientras avanzaba, la conducción de Ymir era tan mala como sus cigarros.

            'Eren…', lo llamó su padre, mientras el vehículo doblaba a la derecha.

            Eren alzó la mirada, mientras Grisha estiraba el brazo y tomaba el lazo que colgaba de su cuello. La llave tintineó mientras dejaba los pliegues de su camisa. Grisha analizó la lleve universal y rió con amargura, como si se sorprendiera de su propia creación. Dejó caer la llave y miró los ojos color turquesa de su hijo. ¿De quién, siquiera, los había heredado?

            'Hijo, tienes que regresar', dijo su padre, con voz afectada.

            Eren se encogió ante el nombre, sus recuerdos volviendo. 'Lo sé', masculló. 'No preciso que me _lo_ digas-'

            Grisha lo tomó de la mano, y prosiguió.

            'No, debes regresar a tu mundo, y _quedarte_ allí. Nunca regresar. ¿Me entiendes, hijo?'

            Eren se le quedó mirando, sin palabras.

            '… ¿qué?'

            'Vamos a cerrar los portales, Eren. Para siempre.'

            _¿Vamos?_

            La garganta se le secó y los ojos buscaron el pilar de confianza que siempre había estado a su lado. Levi seguía en la llamada, sosteniendo el receptor a una oreja, pero con la espalda a él, y la otra mano apretando el puño cerrado-

            Algo había cambiado.

            Para los dos.

            ..-..

 

 _Ve, ve, ve, dijo el ave: el humano_  
 _no puede soportar mucha realidad_  
 _El tiempo pasado y el tiempo futuro_  
 _Lo que pudo ser y lo que ha sido_  
 _Señalan un final, que siempre es_  
 _el presente._  

-Burt Norton, T.S. Eliot

* * *

 

            **1** Otra referencia a los comics estadounidenses: referencia a _The Thing_ , de "Los 4 fantásticos"

            **2** 95 capítulos y recién en esta frase me dí cuenta del sentido del nombre de la historia… péguenme!


	96. Vikingos

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

* * *

**__**

            **Nota: ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Leo todos y cada uno de sus mensajes, y disculpen si no les respondo directamente. Por otra parte, aunque ando shipeando IgnisxNoctis (del FFXV, e incluso ya traducí un fic corto de ellos), eso no quiere decir que abandone este fandom, o que decida dejarlos en banda a esta altura del viaje. Recuerden que prometí traducirles** DANGER LINE _(espero que nadie haya tomado la posta, si es así, me avisan, porque entre traducir y leer fics en wattpad de YoI ando medio descolocada)_ **.**

            **PS: No leer escuchando "Listen to your heart" de Roxette TT-TT**

     

* * *

  


            _Capítulo 96:_ Vikingos

            ~.~

            Los titánicos no enterraban a sus muertos. Todo lo que hacían, todo en lo que creían, desde las tormentas del desierto hasta las lluvias ácidas, de alguna manera se relacionaba con la tragedia que el destino reservaba. El marchitamiento de la estrella enana siempre estaba en sus pensamientos. Y era por ello que no enterraban a sus muertos. En cambio, los titánicos construían un ataúd para sus fallecidos, y los recostaban junto a las caléndulas del desierto, cardos y hojas, para luego encender las ramas. Enviaban al fallecido al reino del Dios Sol. Enviaban los muertos a Maél, esperando que se sintiera satisfecho.

            Un funeral vikingo.

            Eso era lo que ellos hacían.

            Una pira funeraria y una fogata para el mártir.

            Alguien bromeó, Eren no supo quién, pero uno de los rebeldes bromeó con que si Magnum tenía que irse, esto era lo que exactamente habría querido. Irse con estilo. Con las armas humeando, fuego infernal y toda la cháchara.

            Mientras Eren observaba a la pelirroja arrodillarse en el suelo, con los cabellos sueltos y volando al viento… mientras observaba a la sarcástica y perspicaz Isabel Magnolia dejar un beso lloroso en la frente de su niña, no pudo evitar pensar en que _TODOS_ se equivocaban. Todo eran sandeces. Magnum nunca habría querido irse, no cuando tenía toda la vida por delante. No cuando era el orgulloso padre que Eren conoció. El guardián se quedó viendo como Farlan iba junto a Isabel y envolvía con su abrigo a madre e hija. Sol estaba admirablemente callada. A lo mejor, los niños sabían la verdad, aún cuando no poseían la capacidad del habla y entendimiento. O, quizás, nuevamente había llorado hasta quedarse dormida. Eren no lo sabía.

            Isabel no era la única que lloraba. Magnum era uno de la comunidad. La gente le conocía, la gente le amaba. Sus camaradas, sus compañeros de borracheras, los mercaderes, la vieja de saludaba todos los días en el bazar, _todos_ estaban allí.

            'Oí que primero le cortaron el pelo, para humillarlo', dijo uno de los dolientes. 'Las amaba… a esas rastas.'

            'Esos malditos hijoputas…' croó otro, angustiado. '¿Fue… una venganza?'

            'Escuché un rumor. Parece que buscaban a un terrícola que se esconde entre los nuestros. Bueno, quien sea, espero esté contento. Magnum no se merecía morir por un cobarde cagón.'

            Eren se quedó quieto, shockeado, pero sintió la mano de Armin en la suya, tratando de calmarlo.

            El guardián no podía enfrentarlos. Así que, se quedó parado, acompañado por sus amigos. Armin, quien estaba pálido y solemne como él, mientras que Jean y Marco se rehusaban mirar la pira ardiente.

            Faltaba un hombre.

            Desde que llegaron a María, la noche anterior, Levi se había ido del Tiburón de Cromo, para desaparecer acompañado de Hunter. Nadia había oído de él desde entonces.

            Era extraño… demasiado.

            Justo cuando creyó que habían llegado a entenderse, justo cuando Eren pensó que había, al fin, encontrado a Levi, descubierto el rostro tras la máscara, Levi volvía a escaparse de su mano.

            Oyó gritos, y se volvió a descubrir que la muchedumbre separarse. Dos hombres la cruzaban.

            Eren les reconoció. Levi y Hunter.

            El pelinegro caminaba hacia el cadáver ardiente, con frenesí en cada paso. Como los demás, también traía una ofrenda a Magnum. No eran caléndulas, coronas o algo por el estilo de parte de Vigilante. Lo que Levi traía en sus manos enguantas era un brazo mecánico. Uno que estaba manchado de rojo en un extremo, y se veía _recientemente_ separado de un cuerpo vivo.

            Eren lo reconoció, y sus ojos se abrieron un poco. No era el único.

            '¿Es ese...?', comenzó a decir Farlan, pero no terminó su pregunta.

            Levi fue hasta la pira. Con una risita amarga, alzó la prótesis y la arrojó a la masa ardiente.

            El metal chocó con la madera, creando chispas, y el fuego rugió, inmutable. Magnum, el siempre sonriente defensor de Vigilante, aceptó la ofrenda de su capitán, con la gentileza de siempre.

            Eren observó la espalda de Levi en el silencio. Ahora sabía… qué había cambiado.

            La máscara había regresado.

            Y, esta vez, no iba a caerse.

            Ni siquiera por Eren.

            ..-..

 

            El Tiburón de Cromo había perdido a uno de los suyos, pero no había cerrado. Las puertas de su segundo hogar seguían tan cálidas y recibidoras como las recordaba. Eren y sus amigos, habiéndose lavado la mugre de las caras, bajaron a la cocina… al sitio donde el recuerdo de Magnum era más fuerte. Pero esta vez, no había nadie para que les cocinara pasta, o les apurara para servirse un segundo plato, o para ser mandoneado por su mujer. Fue entonces que el guardián se dio cuenta de lo que hacía único al Tiburón de Cromo. El hostal era imparcial con respecto a todos sus visitantes, dándole la bienvenida a todos. Incluso si se trataba de un día de duelo, incluso si el hostal había perdido a su hijo prodigo, no le daba la espalda a nadie.

            Y la tradición proseguía… porque, en la mesa del comedor, se sentaba una extraña compañía. El padre de Eren con Mikasa a su lado, Dita Ness, Mike Zacarías y el comandante Erwin Smith – varios rostro de los Cuerpos de Paz. Marco asumió una postura de atención absorta, saludando a sus superiores como de costumbre. Mientras que Eren no hizo lo mismo. Él y Jean observaron a los líderes de los Cuerpos con cautela, inseguros de qué hacer ante su presencia.

            'Hola, Eren', saludó Erwin con una sonrisa benévola. 'Es bueno verte.'

            El guardián no respondió.

            Farlan estaba parado contra la barra, los brazos cruzados sobre su larga capa. Su atenta mirada estaba fija en el comandante, sin poco odio en ella. Aparentemente, el desagrado era mutuo.

            Erwin, aunque consciente de la tensión en el aire, era la misma efigie de la postura estoica.

            'Te lo aseguro, Church', dijo, mirando las paredes sin interés. 'Voy estar feliz cuando salga de tu vista ni bien pueda. Pero vine por ciertos asuntos.'

            Farlan lo miró con disgusto.

            'Perdimos a alguien, _Comandante_. Perdóneme si no me siento exactamente hospitalario. Pero mi gente agradecería hacer el duelo en paz. El ejército no tiene _asuntos_ aquí.'

            'Oímos sobre eso', interrumpió Erwin, intercambiando una mirada con Mike. 'También perdí soldados, Farlan. Créeme, entiendo lo doloroso que es.'

            Farlan resopló. 'Ah, claro que sí', dijo, riendo, y miró a Erwin nuevamente. 'Pero no necesito la lastima del perro del ejército. ¿Quién te dio el derecho de entrar aquí-?'

            'Yo', dijo una nueva voz. Se volvieron para ver a Levi caminar dentro de la cocina. No vestía ni las ropas o mascara de Vigilante. Levi se había puesto una camisa con unos botones desprendidos, sobre pantalones oscuros. Su conocido saco le colgaba de los hombros. Atrajo una silla y se dejó caer encima. 'Yo les invité, Farlan', dijo, con voz áspera.

            El líder rebelde hizo una mueca a su Capitán.

            'Puedes irte al techo, Levi, y hacerle señas a los drones que te buscan. Anúnciale al Estado que estás aquí. ¡JUSTO AQUÍ!', el hombre de sucio cabello rubio insistió, filoso. 'Pon a más de nuestra gente en peligro, ¿por qué no? ¿Acaso sigues pensando?'

            Levi asintió con sequedad.

            'Pienso. He pensado por largo tiempo, Farlan. Y aquí se termina. Todo. Las pequeñas batallas con las que enfrentas al Estado no nos llevarán lejos. Es como robar migajas de la mesa. Precisamos darles donde les duela a los bastardos.'

            '¿Y dónde es eso?', repuso Hunter, apareciendo en la puerta.

            Nadie dijo nada, hasta que la respuesta vino.

            'Los portales.'

            No fue Levi quien hablo, se dio cuenta Eren. Sino que su padre. El Barón Gris, quien había permanecido callado y tranquilo en la mesa, mientras se apretaba las manos. Mikasa le puso un extraño aparato en las manos venosas, y Eren observó a su padre asentirle, agradecido.

            'El Estado de Titán valora mucho los portales. Más que su propia gente', les informó Grisha.

            'Sí, ¿y qué?', dijo Jean, '¿Qué tienen que ver los portales con todo?'

            'Poco y todo', explicó Erwin, mirándolo y dándole una sonrisa. 'Los portales son la entrada vuestro mundo, Kirstein'. La sonrisa desapareció tan pronto como llegó. 'Oíste lo que Eren vio en el Centro de Investigaciones. El estado ha estado planeando una guerra biológica por largo tiempo, y recuerdas quienes fueron los sujetos de prueba.'

            Se permitió una breve pausa, antes de responder.

            'Sí… vuestra gente. ¿Por qué no te lo preguntas? Planean-'

            'Invadir', concluyó Jean, poniéndose lívido. 'Mierda, planean invadir'. Se volvió de Erwin a Mike, y luego a Eren, mostrándose horrorizado. Sacudió la cabeza y miró a Erwin. 'Sin ofender, señor, pero ¿por qué el Estado nos reclutaría como miembros de los Cuerpos, si planeaba invadir desde el principio? ¡No tiene sentido!'

            Los ojos de Eren se abrieron ampliamente.

            Ahí estaba.

            Un error en el plan.

            'Jean tiene razón', dijo, hablando por primera vez. Tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta, intentando evitar sonar esperanzado. _Por favor, que sea un error, sólo sea algún tipo de error_. 'No tiene sentido. Se supone que debemos proteger los dos mundos. ¿Por qué el Estado nos reclutaría, nos entrenaría-?'

            Oyeron una risita.

            Fue Levi quien habló a continuación.

            'Mírense, loquitos. ¿Piensan que son tan valiosos?', dijo el hombre de rostro aburrido, quitándose una mota de polvo de la manga. Su voz era caustica y fría como piedra. 'Peones, eso son. Los Cuerpos de Paz son para fortificar los portales. Así, esos bots titánicos pueden meterse sin ser detectados por ustedes. Y, cuando no se los precisa más, ustedes _, los recaderos_ , pueden hacer la limpieza. Todo fue provocado, todo estaba armado', hizo una pausa, dejando que sus palabras calaran. Eren sabía que Levi se dirigía a él, y aun así, el mayor no lo miraba. '¿Por qué piensas que nunca supiste que tu amigo era miembro de los Cuerpos?'

            'Divide y triunfarás', dijo su padre, mirando adelante con ojos vacíos.

            Farlan carraspeó. Miró a Levi con mal humor.

            '¿Qué tiene esto ver con nosotros, Capitán? ¡Los portales no le interesan a los inferiores, Levi!'

            El Vigilante alzó una mano para calmar a su amigo.

            'No, Farlan. Eso pensamos al principio. Pero importan. Los portales son nuestra moneda de intercambio.'

            '¿De verdad? ¡No pueden ir en serio! ¿Y qué planean hacer? ¿Ir a reventar los portales, o algo así?'

            Se hizo un agudo silencio. Y el rubio ceniciento se dio cuenta de que eso era _exactamente_ lo que planeaban.

            '¡No pueden hablar en serio!'

            Eren observó a su padre enderezarse en la silla. Se quitó los lentes y miró la mesa, lúgubre y funesto.

            'Tienes razón. Cerraremos los portales. Los vamos a abolir', dijo.

            Se hizo un frio y duro silencio ante esas palabras. E, inmediatamente, cada mirada se fijó en el joven parado en el medio. El joven que cargaba sus mayores esperanzas, a cambio de las propias. El guardián mantuvo la mirada fija en el piso. Odiaba ser el centro de atención, odiaba el hecho de que todos le tuvieran lastima. Y odiaba como ese tipo no lo mirara.

            'Debe haber otra manera', se descubrió diciendo, antes poder callarse. Su voz temblaba, sonando apagada y desesperada, pero no le importaba. Si no lo decía ahora, se lo iba a tener que callar por siempre. Y, en ese momento, la eternidad era su enemiga. Tenía que haber una manera de contrarrestar ese ridículo y disparatado plan.

            'No, Eren', interrumpió sus pensamientos su padre. 'No hay otra manera. Tú, y tus amigos… deben regresar, hijo mío.'

            Eren se volvió a mirarlo grosero, y gruñó, la boca retorcida al hablar.

            'No me digas qué debo hacer. ¿Quién te dio el maldito derecho para DECIRME qué debo hacer?'

            Su voz se había alzado, sacudiéndolo, y Eren se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban.

            '¿Quién te crees que eres?', preguntó al peludo hombre que se sentaba tranquilamente en una silla. '¡No entres a mi vida y pretendas de golpe que eres mi papá! ¡No funciona así!'

            'Eren…', se puso a decir Grisha, parándose.

            'No', Eren se encogió y dio un paso atrás.

            'Hijo, no debes dejar que tus sentimientos personales-'

            '¿Mis sentimientos personales? ¡MIS SENTIMIENTOS! ¡Vete _a la mierda_! ¿Qué rayos sabes de mí?', reclamó Eren, con una risa vacía. Alzó la mano, y señaló al extremo de la mesa, con amargura. Señaló al hombre que seguía rehusándose a mirarlo. '¿Ves a ese tipo? ¿A ese tipo allí? ¿El sr. Cara de Póquer? Sí, bueno… él ha sido mi padre, mi madre, mi… _todo_. Él es el único que estuvo allí, y también me lo quieres quitar. Muchas gracias. ¡Putas gracias!'

            Se llevó una mano a la cara y salió por la puerta trasera, dolido. Sin decir palabra, se marchó, haciendo sonar la puerta tras de sí.

            Un silencio tenso permaneció tras el consenso. Nadie sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Por un momento, los problemas de todos habían sido eclipsados por los de un joven, que luchaba con los propios. Grisha se quedó paralizado en su sitio, mirando la puerta cerrada. El estallido de Eren lo había atravesado, lo había sorprendido. Cuando Mikasa le tocó la mano y se la apretó para darle ánimos, Grisha le devolvió una sonrisa triste, y asintió. Como si pensara que se merecía ese descargo.

            Oyeron el ruido de madera raspar contra el suelo. Todas las cabezas se volvieron a mirar la mesa, y vieron a Levi levantarse de su sitio.

            Se dirigió a la puerta.

            'Hablaré con él', fue todo lo que dijo.

            ..-..

 

            _Hablarle._

            Claro.

            Era fácil decirlo.

            Especialmente cuando Levi halló al mocoso escondiéndose tras un poste del tanque de agua. Era el mismo sitio en el que Vigilante se había aventurado para jugar a las atrapadas con Eren, no hacía mucho. ¿Por qué?, se seguía preguntando. Hoy, no había nadie trabajando en la bomba. La máquina estaba silenciosa en el patio trasero del Tiburón de Cromo, silenciosa y triste. Pero Levi podía oír sonidos. Allí estaba el mocoso, gimoteando, llorando… y rehusándose a mostrar cualquiera de sus vulnerabilidades a nadie, en especial a Levi. Por un breve momento, fue como si Levi volviera en el tiempo. Era como si volviera a tener veintiocho años, parado en el living del N°1263, y mirara al adolescente llorar por su madre… como un bebé.

            Siempre un bebé.

            Pero esta vez era distinto.

            Esta vez… esas lágrimas eran por él.

            Levi mantuvo una distancia precavida del joven. Se quitó el saco de los hombros, lo enrolló y se sentó encima. Desde su ventajoso lugar, podía ver esos torneados hombros temblar, y esos bronceados dedos cerrarse y abrirse.

            El mayor se aguantó una sonrisa.

            '¿Ves, rayo de sol?', le llamó Levi. '¿Ves lo que pasa cuando no me dejas ser el malo?'

            El más joven hizo una pausa y miró por encima del hombro, volviendo so rostro lloroso a él.

            'Lo sabias… ¿no es cierto?', preguntó Eren, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

            Levi sonrió, y asintió secamente.

            'No todo… pero suficiente.'

            Eren se volvió y se ocultó tras la columna otra vez. Levi observó al guardián sacudir la cabeza con energía. El joven suspiraba, reía y volvía a llorar, como si estuviera atrapado en un remolino de emociones.

            'Dios, eres un pendejo', dijo Eren al fin, secándose la nariz con la manga.

            Levi se lo quedó mirando, mudo.

            '¿Estás seguro?', lo desafió, los ojos grises brillando, divertidos. 'Acabas de decirle a un montón de gente que yo era… ¿ _Cómo iba?_ Ah, sí. De que era tu padre, madre, tu… _todo_. Olvidaste la parte de héroe', lo miró atentamente. 'Bien hecho, Edipo.'

            'Imbécil', le cortó Eren.

            'Eso también.'

            'Conchudo.'

            'Lo acepto, me lo merezco.'

            Eren Jaeger dejó su escondite y lo enfrentó.

            Y allí estaba el joven en todo su esplendor. Los revueltos cabellos castaños y ojos vivos, que lo miraban.

            'Debiste haberme dicho', espetó Eren, gesticulando vivamente entre los dos. 'Dios, todas esas veces que peleamos… debiste decírmelo claramente.'

            'No hubiera cambiado el resultado.'

            'Levi, maldita sea. ¡Ni siquiera NOS das una oportunidad!'

            Levi no respondió. En cambio, considerando la charla terminada, se levantó y se preparó para marcharse.

            'Levi', lo llamó Eren desde atrás. 'Detente. No te atrevas a marcharte.'

            Rivaille Levi se detuvo. Esperó a que Eren hable y, cuando lo hizo, las palabras difícilmente sorprendían.

            'Pídeme que me quede', oyó que decía Eren. 'Pídeme que me quede y lo haré, Levi.'

            'No le voy a dar esa opción, soldado.'

            '¿Por qué?', aulló Eren, su furia atravesando el patio. 'Siempre me dejas tomar mis propias decisiones. ¿Por qué mierda no me dejas tomar ESTA?'

            Levi se volvió a mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa. Pero, extrañamente, no se reflejaba en sus ojos. En los pesados ojos de su esposo, el joven guardián captó un atisbo de tristeza.

            'Porque te arrepentirías', respondió Levi. 'Perteneces a tu mundo, soldado… y mi sitio es aquí.'

            Eren gruñó, cerró los puños que temblaban a sus costados.

            '¿Es tan fácil para ti deshacerte de mí?'

            Levi le miró y la sonrisa desapreció.

            'No… sólo tuve más tiempo para afrontarlo.'

            ..-..


	97. Elección

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

          

  


            _Capítulo 97:_ Elección

            ~.~

            Dos días.

            Dos días hasta que el plan se pusiera en marcha. Menos tiempo los encontraría sin preparación. Más tiempo era arriesgarse de poner en sobreaviso al Estado. El plan fue bautizado por Erwin Smith "Operación Apagón", aunque Jean, el eterno abogado del diablo, le decía _Operación "hay-un-millón-de-maneras-de-que-esto-salga-mal-y-no-quiero-estar-allí-cuando-pase"_. Era demasiado largo de decir, por lo que no se quedó.

            Eren no podía oírlos desde su cuarto. El centro del consejo se había mudado al sótano del Tiburón de Cromo, donde los conspiradores revisan una y otra vez el plan, sin dejar nada al azar: así cada detalle, cada falla y cada posibilidad podía ser descubierta con antelación.

            Dos días, dijo la voz en su cabeza. Dos días enteros significaba que sólo tenía cuarenta horas para su elección. Elegir entre su mundo y _ese_. ¿A cuál valoraba más? ¿Con quién deseaba quedarse? A lo mejor, el quid de la cuestión era, ¿a quién se atrevía a dejar atrás? mientras el tiempo corría, o, más bien, le pasaba por encima con la ferocidad de un río turbulento, la llave en su cuello pesaba como plomo.

            Fría contra la piel de su pecho, parecía un ordinario trozo de metal a un pasante. Pero, con los años, ese trozo de metal se había convertido en una parte de él. Eren dormía con él, se bañaba, iba a la escuela y había atravesado el universo con él. Eventualmente, se había olvidado que la tonta llave… estaba allí. Como una marca de nacimiento, con la que te acostumbras. Pero, ahora, esa misma llave se había convertido el albatros metafórico, un ave muerta que le colgaba al cuello y de la que no podía librarse. ( ** _1_** )

            Su bendición _y_ maldición.

            No lo precisaban a él: _nadie_ lo necesitaba, se recordó Eren. La llave era lo que todos querían.

            Así que Eren había sido dejado fuera del plan. Eren Jaeger, a quien le gustaba ser el centro de la acción, y quien hasta ahora había sido el hijo natural de Problemas y Mal Carácter, había sido dejado fuera. Y, para sorpresa de todos, se apartó. Se mantuvo también fuera del camino de los otros.

            El joven se confinó a si mismo en su cuarto, se encerró entre las cuatro paredes. Se sentó en su bunker, con las rodillas llevadas al pecho, la cabeza hundida entre los brazos, esperando que el tiempo pasara.

            Se preguntó si solo él se sentía así. A lo mejor, Levi ya lo había superado, mientras que él era el rezagado. Aun así, oyó el ruido de pisadas subir y bajar por las escaleras alfombradas, sin reconocer los pasos de Levi en entre todas. No se sorprendería que su guardián también se haya encerrado en su propio cuarto. Quizás, Levi enfrentaba sus propios demonios, intentando superar la muerte de un miembro de su tropa. O pensaba en el Día D, preparándose para la tarea.

            _¿En qué piensas? ¿Qué tendrás en la mente, Levi?_

            Dos días.

            Cuarenta horas.

            Dos mil minutos.

            Y veinte pasos, era todo lo que les separaba.

            Aun así, Eren no podía cruzar esa distancia. Debía de ser sencillo. Todo lo que debía hacer era salir de la cama, ir a la puerta y salir al pasillo del hostal. Doblar a la izquierda y caminar esos miserables pasos. Pero Eren no podía hacerlo. Aun cuando sabía que los veinte pasos fácilmente podían cambiarse en dos millones de años luz, y una maldita _eternidad_.

            Eren no era demasiado intuitivo. Pero hasta _él_ era consciente de los murmullos y las miradas. Sus amigos se preocupaban por él. Armin Arlert había retomado su rol como chico de la cacerola, mientras que Marco se sentaría a su lado, y recordaría los días pasados en los campos de entrenamiento. Pero Eren no podía comer o beber, ya que todo le sabia como la arena de las dunas de María… incluso las imitaciones a Keith Shadis no podían hacerlo sonreír. Dado ni titánicos ni terrícolas parecían poder alegrarlo, sus dos mejores amigos decidieron aliarse.

            'Debiste haber estado allí, Marco', le contaba Armin. 'Estábamos en una situación de actuar o morir, y este idiota estaba en el medio… ENFRENTANDO a esos robots mega gigantes, y, te digo, ¡se veían MALOS y GROTESCOS! ¡Como algo sacado de las películas de Depredador!'

            '¿Depredador?', preguntó Marco, confundido.

            Armin hizo una mueca, recordando que su pecoso amigo no era tan aficionado a Hollywood como así era de la historia de la Tierra.

            'Depredador es un clásico de culto', dijo el chico rubio, asintiendo con entusiasmo. 'La cosa es que… cualquiera en su lugar se hubiera meado encima. Pero Eren no. ¡No _señor_! Digo, se lanzó al del medio, trepó como un mono', Armin gesticuló vivamente, haciendo ruidos de movimiento, '-sacó un cuchillo y CHA, YA, como en El Tigre y el Dragón ( ** _2_** ). Lo siguiente que supimos fue que el Sr. Jaeger apareció con una manguera y ¡BUM!, fuego por todos lados. Era increíble… ¡Debiste haber estado ahí!'

            Eren cerro los ojos, acomodándose para bloquear la voz de Armin.

            ¿De verdad hizo todo eso?

            El castaño se frotó los ojos, y tomó aire.

            'Chicos', les empezó a decir.

            Pero no lo oían.

            Cuando Armin terminó su relato, Marco asintió, pensativo.

            'Eso suena como algo que haría él, sí', aseveró el pecoso, antes de volverse a mostrar confundido. 'Pero, espera… ¿Qué es _el tigre y el dragón_? ¿Otra vez hay algo que no capto?'

            Eren dejó caer los brazos, y miró sombríamente a sus mejores amigos.

            '¡CHICOS!', dijo, un poco más fuerte esta vez. Los dos se volvieron a mirarlo, como si lo notaran por primera vez. Evidentemente, fingían.

            El santo sonrió y lo señaló, como si agasajara a un héroe.

            'Oh, mira… ¡aquí está El tigre y el Dragón mismo! Eren, debes contarle a Marco sobre lo que pasó en Utgard.'

            El guardián los miró largamente. Se tomó de los codos y negó con la cabeza, mascullando un "no" bajito, respondiendo a Armin. Entendía lo que pretendían, y apreciaba sus esfuerzos. Pero no se sentía con ganas de hablar con alguien todavía.

            'Chicos, ¿pueden… simplemente, dejarme solo?'

            La puerta se abrió y una sombra emergió.

            '¿Por qué?', dijo una voz nueva.

            Eren gruñó ausentemente, reconociendo la voz.

            Los otros se volvieron a la puerta, y allí estaba él. Con las mangas de la camisa de franela atada a la cintura, Jean Kirstein se veía bastante molesto. Por alguna razón desconocida, Jean había tenido que atender la conferencia de Erwin en el sótano. Para alguien que declaraba odiar a todos los titánicos, el rubio ceniciento se pasaba mucho tiempo en su compañía. En especial la de Isabel. El motivo, Eren no podía decir. A lo mejor era un sentido del deber, una lealtad mucho más fuerte que él a los Cuerpos. Eren sospechaba que eran otros los motivos. Motivos que sólo conocía Marco.

            El rubio ceniciento se secó el sudor del ceño e ingresó al cuarto, en dirección del camastro de Eren. Ojos avellanados lo miraron en silencio.

            '¿Qué?', espetó el castaño, '¿Qué onda con _esa_ mirada?'

            Jean no era el que se tragara las palabras.

            '¿Cuánto más vas a estar acá y lloriquear?'

            El guardián se volvió de Jean a los demás. Pero, si esperaba su apoyo, no lo consiguió. Armin y Marco se habían retirado a una esquina, decidiendo mantener la distancia de la discusión que se avecinaba. Eren se volvió a mirar a su rival de la infancia, y le sostuvo con firmeza la mirada.

            'No lloriqueo', insistió Eren, aunque le costaba creérselo.

            '¿Ah sí?', le desafió el otro. 'Me podrías haber engañado.'

            Ante el silencio de Eren, sonrió.

            'Evidentemente no le ayudas a nadie, _rayito de sol_. No así', le dijo.

            Eren levantó la cabeza para mirarlo fieramente. Se hizo un silencio pesado, porque la conversación detrás de ellos había callado. Tanto Armin como Marco les miraban nerviosos, preocupados. Eren no podía apartar los ojos de los de Jean. El guardián sacó la almohada de detrás de él y la arrojó a un lado. Eren se le quedó mirando, los verdes ojos fijos y furiosos. No quería pelear ahora, no tenía tiempo para ello.

            Pero, si Jean Kirstein lo deseaba tanto… diablos, Eren ya se sentía generoso.

            '¿Podrías volver a decirme así?', le escupió.

            El más alto resopló, divertido, y retrocedió un poco. Jean se golpeó la frente, fingiendo sorpresa.

            'Ay, perdón, Jaeger. No tengo permiso para llamarte "rayo de sol", ¿ _verdad_? ¿Crucé alguna línea? ¿Acaso infringí…? Mierda, ¿cuál es la _palabra_ …? ¿Tus deberes _maritales_? ¿Sólo el conchudo de tu marido te puede poner apodos bobos? ¿Es eso?'

            Jean notó al joven ponerse rígido. Podía notar el resentimiento crecer en Eren, y ladró una risa nada apologética.

            'Así es. ¿Cómo podría olvidar a nuestro querido _Capitán_?', dijo, sonriéndole amargamente a Eren. '¿Sigues teniendo sentimientos por ese pervertido? Alias el mismo pervertido que te quiere _echar_. Ten huevos, Jaeger.'

            Eren se desenrolló del camastro y se puso de pie. Enfrentó la dura mirada de Jean con la propia, mirándolo amenazantemente.

            '¿Cuál es tu problema, caracaballo?'

            Jean sonrió, y se encogió de hombros.

            'Mi _problema'_ , dijo, cruzándose de brazos, '-es el hecho de que seguís metido aquí', señaló Jean en derredor, '-revolcándote en autocompasión, mientras que tus amigos se han estado desviviendo por ti. ¿Siquiera lo notaste?', le preguntó. 'No sólo Armin, Marco o yo. ¡Incluso tu papá y tu hermana! Pero no, a Jaegermeister no le importamos, ¿verdad?'

            La furia se enfrió por un breve momento. Eren miró rápidamente a Armin y a Marco, sintiendo la culpa correrle por dentro. Sus hombros se aflojaron, y dio un paso atrás.

            'No me revuelvo en autocompasión', respondió en voz baja. 'No les pedí que se preocupen, no les pedí… _nada_ de esto, ¿ESTAMOS?'

            Jean no se lo creyó.

            'Amigo, ¿te estás oyendo? Todo yo, yo, ¡YO! Siempre eres tú, ¿verdad?', la mano de Jean se alargó y tomó con fuerza la remera de Eren, atrayéndolo.

            'Odio admitirlo, pero nuestro querido _Capitán_ tiene razón', susurró, enfatizando cada palabra. 'Abrí los ojos, Eren. No hay una maldita elección. Tenemos que hacer esto, así que, por un cuerno, contrólate'. Jean miró la llave que se mostraba colgando del cuello de Eren, sus rasgos se suavizaron ante la imagen. 'Marco y yo vimos de lo que es capaz el Estado… si quieres la prueba, hay una niña sin padre en la pieza de al lado. No olvides de quién es la culpa de que Magnum haya muerto.'

            Eren alzó la mirada. Marco trató de intervenir, pero Eren no lo dejó. El gato había salido de la bolsa, y era evidente que Jean iba a ser quien lo ventilara.

            'Así que, ¿es mi culpa?'

            Jean se quedó extrañamente callado.

            'Dilo. Dímelo a la cara', le apremió Eren.

            'Sí', dijo Jean mientras lo soltaba. 'Es tu culpa, _y_ nuestra. Si nos quedamos aquí… los pondremos en peligro. ¡A todos! El Capitán _Cara de Póquer_ tiene razón. Los portales deben ser cerrados, y debemos irnos. Pronto. Así que, asúmelo.'

            _¿Asumirlo?_

            Eren miró al más alto con asco. El guardián se volvió a la puerta, maldiciendo fuertemente mientras salía.

            'Eren, ¿a dónde crees que vas?'

            '¡No es asunto tuyo, caracaballo!'

            'Déjame adivinar', lo llamó. '¿Vas a ir a buscarlo? ¿Quieres _hacérselo_ una última vez?'

            Eren se detuvo. Se volvió de soslayo, para mirarlo con absoluto desprecio, antes de sacudir la cabeza y rendirse. Salió como rayo del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con todo tras él.

            Jean maldijo mientras se volvía a enfrentar a los demás. Notó como lo miraban.

            '¿Qué?', replicó, petulantemente. '¿Qué mierda _hice_?'

            Armin sacudió la cabeza, y se llevó una mano a la cara.

            'Sólo abriste tu gran y tonta bocota, como siempre', le dijo el rubio.

            ..-..

 

            Cuando Mikasa Ackerman entró en el sótano, llevando una bandeja de comida para su igualmente ausente padre, esperaba encontrarse con una mesa que discutía sobre las leyendas artúricas. En cambio, la dispersa decoración del cuarto había sido apartada contra las paredes. Grisha Jaeger y el comandante Erwin Smith estaban parados en el medio de lo que parecía una bruma. Dorado, ultravioleta y rojo llenaban el aire. Los colores eran debidos a una docena de displays transparentes, algunos mostraban mensajes como marquesinas, otros mostraban mapas de sitios desconocidos, paisajes no vistos. Sorprendida y un poco asustada, la periodista piso la bandeja sobre una silla y miró el fluyo de información.

            '¿Toda una ciudad?', oyó preguntar a su padre. 'Comandante, ¿es consciente de lo que dice? ¿Es consciente de las consecuencias?'

            El hombre de hombros anchos fue categórico en su respuesta.

            '¿Puede hacerlo?', le preguntó Erwin. 'Es todo lo que deseo saber.'

            Grisha se volvió a las pantallas, y suspiró. 'Sí.'

            Erwin pareció satisfecho al oírlo. Después de mencionar algo de códigos del "Apagón", el comandante de ojos azules se excusó educadamente. Mikasa lo observó partir, antes de volverse a su padre. Fue al medio de la bruma azul, y, mientras se reunía con su padre adoptivo, comenzó a entender lo que estaba viendo.

            Mapas de Titán. Cada ciudad burbuja, interconectadas por líneas doradas. La proyección estaba viva y corría, era una belleza admirable.

            Grisha juntó las manos y, para luego enlazar los dedos. Mikasa reconoció la ardiente mirada de sus ojos.

            '¿Qué pasa?', le preguntó. '¿Qué es todo esto?', agregó, señalando las proyecciones que los rodeaban.

            'Mapas de portales. Cada portal que Titán construyó a través de los años, mapeado desde su origen hasta su destino. El trabajo de los Barones Grises. Nuestra sangre y sudor, todo está aquí. El comandante quiere que mire estos. ¿Qué te parecen, Mikasa?'

            Ella volvió a mirarlos, con ligera admiración.

            'Son… hermosos.'

            Grisha resopló, sardónico. 'Hermosos, ¿eh? Ah, en un sentido macabro, lo son', dijo, mientras pisaba un pod y apagaba todas las pantallas. La nube de azul y dorado desapareció, como una cascada. El sabio fue hasta una pared, apartó una silla y se dejó caer en ella.

            Grisha Jaeger se quitó los lentes, mientras que Mikasa le acercaba la comida.

            '¿Serás capaz de hacerlo?', le preguntó ella.

            Él sonrió, mientras tomaba una hogaza de pan y la partía. 'El tema no es si puedo o no hacerlo, Mikasa. Debo hacerlo', se quedó muy callado, mientras recordaba las palabras de su hijo. '¿Has hablado con Eren?'

            Ella negó con la cabeza.

            'Lo intenté. Se encerró. Él…'

            Lo miró en silencio, dolida. Grisha entendió su expresión.

            '… me odia, ¿verdad?'

            ..-..

 

            El bazar de María estaba lleno, rebosante de vendedores ambulantes, tal como lo recordaba. Pero, esta vez, no había hombre de rastas que lo acompañara. Eren recordó a Magnum señalando los sitios de su pueblo con gran entusiasmo, que era casi adictivo.

            _La gente dice que no deberías esforzarte por pequeñeces, pero eso es de lo que trata la vida. Eren, ¿ves a ese gordo de allí? Es Boogleman. Solía acapararse todo el forraje, hasta que el Capitán le llamó a la puerta. ¿Y ves esa antena de radio, por allá? Sip, la hicimos nosotros. Nos da señal por toda María. Bastante copado, ¿no?_

            Claro que Eren no le había prestado demasiada atención al paisaje. Encontrar a Levi había sido todo en lo que pensaba.

            _Santo Dios, Eren. Si Querés pelear, al menos podrías buscarte alguien de tu talla. Esto es María… y tienes que ser educado. Acá, la mayoría tiene antecedentes._

            Con las manos en los bolsillos, Eren observó una multitud de gente apiñarse frente a la tienda de electrónicos. Ninguno parecía un posible comprador, eran todos mendigos que buscaban entretenimiento gratuito (y también chupi). La multitud estaba pegada a las telepantallas en venta, aullando y animando las imágenes que mostraban la fortaleza humeante de Utgard. Eren miró por encima de sus cabezas, y vio a la chica que hablaba a la cámara. La reconoció.

            _Hitch._

            ' _La Prisión Estatal se ha rehusado a dar nombres. Pero nuestras fuentes de adentro nos revelaron que algunos de los prófugos son de un perfil mucho más alto de lo que los voceros se atreven a admitir.'_

            Eren no quiso oír más. Dio la espalda a la bulliciosa muchedumbre y se apartó. Tomó varios giros, esquinas que llevaban ninguna parte y se halló caminando en un sitio conocido. Pronto, el guardián llegó al portal de una vieja farmacia. La puerta seguía rota, las ventanas cubiertas.

            ' _Y, ¿cuántos **años** tienes?'_

            ' _Mis dulces dieciséis.'_

            Eren se arrodilló para recoger algo del piso.

            El florero que había dejado en honor a Jerome estaba intacto, pero las caléndulas habían desaparecido, seguro marchitadas. Eren oyó a alguien acercarse y que lo llamaba. Al volverse, vio a Isabel magnolia parada en la entrada del callejón, con el rostro preocupado y cargando… un urna.

            ..-..

 

            '¿Qué haces aquí, solo?', le preguntó la pelirroja, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. A pesar del funeral, a pesar de la tragedia de haber perdido a alguien importante, Isabel Magnolia conservaba la perspicaz sonrisa. '¿Intentas perderte? ¿Así _brother_ va a buscarte? Que retorcido, _handsome_.'

            Eren no supo qué responderle. Las palabras le pesaban, las frases le eran imposibles en su presencia. No podía mirarla a la cara. Mucho menos hablarle.

            Los dos se refugiaron bajo el dintel de la ventana de la farmacia. Se pararan uno al lado del otro, codo con codo, mirando el muro del callejón. Hacían una pareja extraña, si se lo pensaba. Eren vestía sus jean descoloridos y la camiseta beige lisa. Mientras que Izzie vestía su largo pareo y una túnica. Al principio, la pelirroja intentó leer lo que decía un grafiti en la pared, pero, luego de intentar vanamente adivinar de si lo que los vándalos habían pintarrajeado era "hell" o "hail", Isabel se rindió.

            'No lo hará', dijo Eren, cuando halló su voz.

            Ella se volvió a verlo, extrañada.

            '¿Ah?'

            'Levi. Él… no vendrá por mi', repuso Eren, cruzándose de brazos y mirando algún sitio en la distancia. 'Ya lo superó, Izzie', agregó el joven, y con un suspiro se apoyó contra la ventana. 'Yo soy el que… lo sigue persiguiendo.'

            Ella lo miró de soslayo, arrugando la frente.

            'Eso no es verdad, _Bambi_. De entre toda la gente, vos deberías conocerlo. Es muy bueno ocultando como se siente.'

            Él sonrió, esperanzado, antes de volver a notar la urna que ella llevaba. La sonrisa se desvaneció así como vino. Alzó una mano temblorosa y señaló la vasija.

            '¿Es eso…?'

            Ella asintió lentamente, acariciando los lados del pote de cerámica.

            'Es él, cierto', replicó ella. 'Llevaba a _lover_ a casa. Ya sabes cómo es Magnum. Odia estar en una caja, y sé que no le gustaría estar lejos de Sol.'

            Eren miró a la pelirroja, preguntándose si debía creerle.

            'Alégrate', dijo ella, con una sonrisa forzada. Los ojos perdieron un poco de su brillo, mientras hablaba. 'No creo que _queen_ lo entienda aun. Puede que pasen años antes de que se lo explique.'

            Él miró el contenedor, y luego a Isabel.

            'Izzie.'

            '¿Hm?'

            Él dio un paso atrás. Se dobló hacia delante, bajando la cabeza con humildad.

            'Está bien si me odias. Está bien si quieres pegarme', dijo el guardián, cerrando los ojos. 'Lo siento. Es mi culpa… _todo_ lo es. En verdad lo siento, Izzie. No pude salvar a Jerome, a Magnum, a _nadie_. Yo-'

            La pelirroja no lo dejó terminar de disculparse. Le golpeó la nuca, y lo obligó a levantar la mirada. Sonreía, aunque Eren podía ver que sus ojos escondían sus emociones.

            'Escúchame', dijo Isabel, mientras lo tomaba por el hombro y lo hacía enderezarse. 'No es tu culpa, _handsome_. No te culpo… y, por encima de todo, tampoco lo hace _brother_. ¿Me oíste? NO es tu culpa. ¡Métetelo en la cabeza!'

            Eren la miró sin contenerse.

            'Pero-'

            Ella pasó una mano por su revuelto cabello castaño, se puso de puntas de pie y juntó sus frentes. Tal como haría una madre. 'Nada de _peros_. Estoy contenta de haberte conocido, Eren Jaeger. Créeme, es la verdad.'

            Se quedaron así, atrapados en ese semi abrazo. No eran amantes, ni amigos… pero, al final, no importaba.

            'Izzie', la llamó.

            '¿Sí?'

            '¿Te puedo preguntar algo?'

            'Mientras no sea la edad, ¡dispara!'

            Él asintió.

            'Si te quedara un día… con Magnum, sólo un maldito día... ¿Qué harías?'

            Ella sonrió, mientras se volvía a mirar el cielo que se oscurecía.

            'Lo abrazaría y no dejaría ir nunca. ¿No es obvio?'

            Eren asintió, entendiendo.

            'Ya veo', dijo.

            Ella lo observó, mientras se enderezaba y retrocedía. Señaló el camino a casa y le hizo un saludo fingido. Ella lo observó, mientras doblaba en una esquina, dejándola con su urna llena de cenizas.

            Izzie acarició los lados de la urna, y se volvió a mirar el cielo.

            '¿Qué tal la vista?', murmuró, con una solitaria lagrima rodando por la mejilla. 'Te extrañamos, _lover_.'

            ..-..

 

            No faltaban visitantes al cuarto del Vigilante, en el Tiburón de Cromo. Se preguntó si tenía algo que ver con la alfombre que decía "Bienvenidos" delante de su puerta. Cuando Levi oyó que alguien le llamó por séptima vez esa tarde, emergió de su baño y se obligó a atender la puerta, esperando que no volviera a ser Hanji. Medio se esperaba a Hunter, trayéndole noticas de Erwin. O, peor, otro duelo de palabras con Farlan, en porqué el aliarse a los Cuerpos de Paz era como abrir una lata llena de gusanos. A lo que Levi, con su usual brusquedad, respondió. 'Si la vida te da limones, hacemos limonada, Church. Si tenemos una lata llena de gusanos, nos vamos de pesca. Simple.'

            Al final, el visitante no era alguien de su grupo. En cambio, allí, parado fuera de su cuarto, estaba la última persona que se esperó hallar.

            Sin aliento, encogido y con los labios abiertos, era como si el joven en verdad no hubiera esperado que Levi atendiera tan pronto. Con la mochila al hombro, el más joven dio un paso atrás y cerró la boca, manteniendo un silencio que no iba con él.

            Levi lo miró, divertido.

            '¿Viniste a hacerme el lap dance que me prometiste?'

            Eren se le quedó viendo.

            'No', dijo el joven, frunciendo el ceño. 'Yo nunca- ¿eso fue una broma?'

            Levi se inclinó contra el marco, y se cruzó de brazos.

            'No lo era' admitió, aunque una mirada distante permaneció en sus labios. 'Hablo totalmente en serio cuando se trata de ti. ¿Todavía no te diste cuenta de eso, Jaeger?'

            _Jaeger_ , notó Eren. Mordiéndose el labio, decidió ignorarlo.

            '¿Podemos hablar?', preguntó, mirando entre Levi y el cuarto detrás.

            'Depende.'

            '¿De qué, exactamente?', pidió saber Eren.

            'De lo tengas para decir.'

            El joven se mostró asqueado por un momento, y cerró una mano en un puño, intentando mantener su carácter a raya.

            '¿Desde cuándo preciso un puto _permiso_ para hablarle a mi propio marido?'

            Levi lo evaluó, aguantándose una sonrisa.

            'Bien', aceptó el mayor, asintiendo lentamente. 'Te escucharé. ¿Qué tienes que decir?'

            Eren tragó saliva, y miró el pasillo vacío. El guardián sacudió la cabeza, y se volvió a prestar atención a la mochila. 'No, no tengo nada que decir', dijo, abriendo el cierre de la mochila. 'En realidad, tengo algo para dar.'

            Levi lo observó revolver su mochila, hasta que el esbelto y largo brazo de Eren sacó un sweater. Un arrugado sweater gris, que el chico había apretado a los brazos de Levi.

            'Es…', Eren hizo una pausa, mirando la tela. 'Es tuyo. Mamá… lo hizo para ti. Dijo que combinaría con tus ojos.'

            Levi bajo la mirada, de golpe sin palabras. Pasó un dedo por el tejido, mirándolo en silencio.

            'Ya veo', respondió, 'Agradécele de mi parte.'

            Era tontamente incómodo. No el sweater, sino la situación en sí. No estaba acostumbrado a los regalos, especialmente aquellos de parte de la mujer que nunca había conocido. Levi alisó las arrugas, dobló las mangas y lo hizo una prolija bola. Cuando se volvió a ver a Eren, halló al joven mirándolo con pasión. Conocía esa expresión. Era la misma cara que el mocoso portaba cuando rondaba su casa. Su hogar.

            Nostalgia.

            '¿Qué?', le apremió Levi.

            Eren sonrió.

            '¿Cómo lo hiciste?'

            Levi le devolvió una mirada inquisitiva.

            '¿Hice _qué_?'

            Eren tomó aire, sus ojos color verde turquesa se encontraron con los de él '¿Cómo pudiste superarnos? Porque _necesito_ saberlo, Levi', él joven dejó escapar una risa amarga. 'Si no te diste cuenta, apesto en esto de dejarte ir.'

            Levi miró el pasillo vacío.

            'Es fácil.'

            '¿Ah sí?'

            'Sí', dijo el mayor, suavemente. 'Sólo lo dejas en manos del destino. Quitas el meditarlo, quitas el elegir. Lo dejas al destino.'

            '¿Destino?'

            Levi asintió, mientras buscaba en su chaleco y sacaba una moneda.

            'Lo dejas al destino', dijo, mientras ponía la moneda en la punta del pulgar. El infinito destelló contra la luz. Levi miró al guardián, y le indicó la moneda.

            'Elije.'

            Eren lo miró, incrédulo.

            'Debes estar bromeando.'

            Levi le miró largo y fijamente, con la sonrisa ya borrada de sus labios hacía rato.

            'No lo hago. ¿Cara o cruz?'

            Eren pasó de mirar la moneda a la cara de Levi. La desesperación se asentó. Miedo le siguió de cerca. Y, quizás, incluso la esperanza.

            'Levi… te lo pido por Dios, no hagas esto.'

            'Escoge un lado, soldado.'

            La mirada de Eren fue de entre la moneda y otra vez a él. Cerró los ojos y asintió, contra su voluntad.

            'Bien, escojo cara.'

            Levi asintió, entendiendo. 'Bien. Si es cara, te quedas aquí, a mi lado. Si es cruz, vuelves a casa. No habrá más discusiones, ¿Estamos de acuerdo, soldado?'

            Eren tomó aire.

            'Bi-bien.'

            Las palabras apenas habían dejado sus labios, cuando Levi tiró la moneda al aire. La atrapó con la mano derecha y la sostuvo oculta.

            El silencio se mantuvo entre los dos.

            Se miraron largamente antes de que Levi extendiera la mano. Aflojó los pálidos dedos y, extrañamente, allí estaba.

            _El Infinito._

            Eren sonrió cuando lo vio.

            'Seca', murmuró.

            'La respuesta del destino', señaló Levi, guardándose la moneda. 'Tan cagado como siempre, ¿no es cierto?'

            Eren sacudió la cabeza, mientras daba un paso atrás.

            'Tiene razón, Capitán. Esto _sí_ ayuda.'

            Levi le vio arrastrar los pies hacia atrás.

            '¿Lo hace?'

            'Sí. Porque tuve una revelación. Vine aquí en busca de mi condenado esposo, ¿sabe? Pensé que encontraría a ese asno. Pero no, lo que encontré…' Eren hizo una pausa, amargo '-fue a un pervertido enmascarado, que tira una moneda para saber si valgo la pena. Para decidir si _valemos_ el esfuerzo.'

            Eren sacudió la cabeza, mientras recogía la mochila.

            '¿Querías que me fuera, verdad? LO HARÉ, señor. Seguiré sus órdenes, y sea la última vez que lo haga. Titán prevalece, Capitán. Titán prevalece.'

            ..-..

 

* * *

            **1** Aquí no estoy muy segura, pero este párrafo me recuerda a dos poemas de Baudelaire, "A una pasante" y "El albatros". Se los recomiendo.

            **2** Referencia a la película Crouching dragon, hidden tiger


	98. Apagón

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

 

 

            _Capítulo 98:_ Apagón

            ~.~

            Parado frente al porche del Tiburón de Cromo estaba el camión volador más grande que Armin haya visto (y posiblemente, el único camión volador que vería en su vida). La cosa aterrizó en las primeras horas de la noche, retractando sus largas alas y cerrándose en una especie de ovillo. En la oscuridad, el camión volador parecía una paloma anidando, no más amenazante que el Drácula que Connie hizo en el Halloween pasado. Pero, a plena luz del día, el camión se veía sorprendente y formidable. La puertilla trasera había descendido al suelo, y Armin pudo ver tanto a Mikasa como al padre de Eren acomodados dentro, con mantas envolviéndoles. Armin no pudo evitar notar lo pálido y rígido que el señor Jaeger se veía, parecía un pez recién sacado del agua. Miró en derredor y allí estaban los demás – Jean y Marco, ayudando a hunter descargar cajas del vehículo, seguramente para permitir más pasajeros.

            Y, en el mismo borde de la ventilación, se paraba nada menos que el Vigilante.

            El lúgubre hombre volvía a portar su segundo rosto. Sin mencionar a esa horrenda gabardina, el sombrero, la chalina y esos feos guantes. De golpe, este tipo enmascarado – el proclamado rey del bajo mundo, no pareció tan aterrador. Armin se acomodó su piloto de lluvia, revisó las tiras de su mochila y se paseó cerca del hombre, analizándolo.

            '¿Le molestaría que le haga una pregunta, Capitán?', le preguntó el chico.

            El otro lo miró, aprensivo, antes de asentir con sequedad.

            '¿Qué onda ese disfraz?', preguntó Armin al Vigilante, mirándolo con sospecha. 'Todos saben que es usted. Yo, Eren, los demás, incluso el _gobierno_. Así que…', lo volvió a medir, '¿Qué onda?'

            El enmascarado no respondió. En cambio, alzó una mano, y le tocó la mochila.

            '¿Todo listo, chico?', le preguntó.

            Armin frunció el ceño.

            'En realidad, no me ha respondido.'

            'A lo mejor, es porque haces demasiadas preguntas, _Chilloncito_.'

            Ahí estaba. Otra vez ese molesto apodo. El más bajo resopló y alzó los hombros, intentando verse más alto de lo que era.

            'Me llamo Armin Arlert, ¿sabe?', le dijo, mirándolo altanero. 'No le va a hacer mal recordar mi nombre. Tampoco es tan complicado.'

            '¿Conque sí?', dijo la voz tras la máscara, sin sonar preocupada. El rostro de manchas se fijó en Armin. 'Y, ¿dónde está tu amigo?'

            Armin se mostró ofuscado por ser otra vez ignorado. Antes de que pudiera responderle, la voz de Eren sonó en la puerta.

            'Aquí estoy.'

            Se volvieron… a ver al castaño emergiendo del hostal. El guardián se despedía de Izzie y de su beba, abrazando a la pelirroja y dejando un beso en la frente de la infanta. Cuando se volvió al camión volador, mostrándose listo para el abordaje, el chico se quedó paralizado ante la presencia del enmascarado.

            Armin no lo culpaba. La imagen del Tipo Enmascarado ponía nervioso a cualquiera. Pero, en el caso de Eren, Armin sospechaba que había algo más. Oh, mucho más. El rubio los miró a los dos, preguntándose qué demonios habría pasado entre ellos.

            Para ser un santo, Armin no comprendía mucho de emociones y sentimientos. Creía que Romeo y Julieta eran unos blandengues, luego, en Titanic, Sasha y Eren lloraron a mares, mientras que Armin seguía sin entender como el barco _insumergible_ no podía sobrevivir a un pequeñito iceberg. No lloró con Nemo, como hizo Connie. Ni entendía la repentina incomodidad entre su mejor amigo y su… bueno, marido _extra terrestre_. Nop, las relaciones humanas eran un misterio que se le escapaba. Especialmente unas tan complicadas como _aquella_.

            Armin los miró nuevamente y suspiró, pensativo. Se sentía incómodo por toda la tensión, y decidió avanzar, con Krobe siguiéndole los talones.

            Dejados a su suerte, los dos se miraron uno al otro. Eren metió las manos en los bolsillos. Con la cabeza gacha, y la mirada fija para evitar las tablas del piso _sueltas_ , el joven avanzó. Se trepó al camión volador, sin detenerse a mirar ni una vez al otro, parado en el umbral.

            Tampoco lo hizo Levi.

            Aventurándose en el cerrado espacio, Eren se sentó junto a Armin. El más bajito lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

            '¿Estás bien?', preguntó Armin.

            Eren asintió, con una sonrisa rota.

            'Sí…'

            Su mejor amigo no pareció del todo convencido.

            '¿Seguro?'

            'Nunca mejor, Armin. Nunca me sentí mejor.'

            ..-..

 

            Había estado mejor.

            Mucho tiempo atrás. Cuando no cargaba el peso de los dos mundos, cuando eran sólo ellos dos, en su mundo privado. Ni Tierra, ni Titán. Sólo ellos dos, compartiendo momentos robados dentro de un tiempo etéreo y congelado.

            Cinco años atrás, las puertas del ascensor se habían abierto y alguien había salido del mismo. El hombre se detuvo y miró en derredor del helipuerto, en silencioso escrutinio. El guardián, que había estado sentado contra la valla alambrada, se enderezó, alerta. Ante la presencia de Levi, Eren se metió el resto del baguel en la boca y se limpió las manos, casi ahogándose en el apuro. Ojos grises lo descubrieron antes de que pudiera ponerse presentable. El guardián fue donde Eren.

            Levi buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una nota. Una que, para la defensa de Eren, _no_ contenía las direcciones garabateadas del lugar de encuentro. Una nota que _no había_ sido deslizada secretamente en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Levi. Una nota que, por supuesto, no tenía _nada_ que ver con Eren y sus movidas inteligentes.

            El chico sonrió como el gato de Cheshire, mientras que Levi miró en derredor del Viejo Helipuerto.

            '¿Y?', dijo Eren, 'Bastante cuidado, ¿no?'

            Levi hizo una mueca, mientras alzaba una rodilla y le enseñaba la suela de su zapato. Una capa de polvo la cubría. 'Para nada _cuidado_ , pero…', dijo el mayor, revisando el sitio nuevamente, '… no está mal', le concedió, con una sonrisa gastada. '¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?'

            'Ah', Eren fingió ignorancia, 'Yo… tiré de unos hilos.'

            Levi se volvió al adolescente y notó la bandeja con baguels.

            '¿Debo preguntar de dónde salió la comida?'

            La sonrisa confiada de Eren no lo abandonó, mientras le hacía sitio y lo invocaba a sentarse a su lado.

            '¡Le repito, _señor_! Moví unos hilos', respondió, guiñándole el ojo.

            Levi suspiró pesadamente y se sentó a su lado. Hizo un ademan de ir por la bandea, pero Eren lo evitó. Levantó la bandeja, lejos de sus manos, aun sonriéndole.

            'No tan rápido, Cabo. Primero, debe admitir que _puedo_ tener una buena idea.'

            El mayor se dejó caer contra la valla.

            'Bien, soldado. Puede tener buenas ideas… _a veces_. Ahora, pase la comida.'

            Eren no parecía satisfecho.

            'Nah, me voy a aprovechar de esta oportunidad mientras pueda. Diga " _Eren, no eres un mocoso de mierda, sino el chico más listo que conozco"_.'

            '¿El más listo?', repuso Levi, arqueando una ceja.

            'Sólo dígalo', reclamó Eren.

            'Bien, bla, bla, eres el chico más listo que conozco.'

            'Y también soy un estudiante aplicado.'

            'Un estudiante aplicado.'

            'Un maldito buen soldado.'

            'Un _maldito_ buen soldado.'

            'Y me amas.'

            'Te - ¿ _qué_?'

            Levi masculló una maldición, y lo miró, atónito.

            Eren le devolvió una amplia sonrisa, antes de ponerse a distancia segura. 'Okey, okey, no me mires así. Fue un buen intento', murmuró, desilusionado porque su plan había fallado. Pero, aunque había perdido, aunque no pudo hacer al mayor decirlo, el guardián mantuvo su promesa. Eren le pasó la bandeja. Observó como el mayor tomaba un baguel y lo mordía, masticándolo con premura.

            Las facciones del chico se suavizaron, y esbozó una sonrisa.

            Un viento anónimo sopló por el helipuerto, levantando el polvo y restos de TJ's abandonados. Las puertas del ascensor estaban abiertas, esperando. Eran solo ellos dos, en un tiempo etéreo y congelado.

            'Por lo que importe', dijo Eren, mirando el cielo sobre ellos. El sol de Titán era opaco: el cielo estaba cubierto por el smog de la ciudad invernadero. 'Por lo que importe, señor… lo amo.'

            Fue el turno del otro en ahogarse.

            ..-..

 

            '¿No te vas a despedir de tu tocaya?', le preguntó Isabel a Eren, que cargaba a la niña por última vez.

            '¿Mi qué?'

            'Tu tocaya, _handsome_.'

            Eren se la quedó mirando.

            'Sol', explicó la pelirroja, con una sonrisa amable, '-es por tu apodo. El Capitán la llamó así en tu honor, ¿no te dijo?'

            No. Para ser honestos, nunca.

            ..-..

 

            Con los años, Eren aprendió sobre lo distintas que eran las personas. Tanto física, consciente y subconscientemente. Fue una lección que iba contra todo lo que le habían enseñado en los cuerpos. Como soldados, Keith Shadis les había enseñado que, en el campo de batalla, el enemigo era siempre el mismo. Drones y, ciertamente, todos los _drones_ debían ser eliminados. Fuera humano o robot lo que estaba tras las armaduras, era algo irrelevante y sin importancia.

            Disparar a matar, defenderse para vivir.

            Y, quizás, Keith Shadis no pudo estar más equivocado. La gente no era igual, y eso se veía en la batalla. Cuando todos estaban bajo presión, usando todo lo que tenían para soportar el stress. Como _ahora_. Jean hacía chistes que no eran ni graciosos, mientras que Marco miraba a la nada. Armin estaba callado, vigilante. Y, finalmente, estaba su viejo. Su padre estaba sentado en una esquina, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho, y los anteojos a punto de caerse.

            Eren se volvió a mirar afuera.

            El paisaje no lo proveía una ventana. No había ventanas en el camión volador. Cualquier visual sólo podía hacerse a través de una losa de cristal en el suelo. Oyendo el constante rumor del motor, Eren permaneció sentado contra el borde de la ventana horizontal, y miraba el paisaje. Verdes y viscosos lagos pasaban debajo de ellos, dunas de arena, las plantaciones flotantes eran adelantadas melancólicamente…

            Mikasa se le unió. Se sentó frente de él, sus movimientos eran rítmicos a pesar de la turbulencia.

            '¿Cómo estás?', preguntó ella, mirándolo con preocupación.

            Él le sonrió.

            'Primero, Izzie, ahora tú. No lo entiendo.'

            '¿Qué cosa?'

            'El por qué todo mundo se preocupa por un perdedor como yo.'

            La periodista giró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

            'Eren, sos un idiota… pero no un perdedor. Hay una gran diferencia entre las dos cosas.'

            'Fa, _gracias'_ , resopló el joven. 'Sí que sabes levantarme los ánimos, Mikasa.'

            El rostro de ella mostró un atisbo de sonrisa. Una cariñosa y cálida sonrisa. Lo miró, antes de empezar a quitarse su roja bufanda. Se la alargó a Eren.

            El guardián se quedó admirando la ofrenda, sorprendido.

            '¿Por… qué?', dijo él.

            'Tómala', insistió ella. 'Considéralo un recuerdo. Algo para que me recuerdes.'

            Eren miró la bufanda roja, inseguro y tímido.

            '¿Estas segura?', replicó´.

            La joven de campera aviadora asintió vivamente.

            Eren la aceptó con cautela, asintiendo levemente, y se la puso al cuello.

            'Y…', empezó a decir él, '¿Cómo me veo?', le preguntó a su hermana adoptiva.

            'Como una chica', dijo Jean, desde un lado.

            'Vete a la mierda, caracaballo. ¿Qué mierda sabes sobre moda?', le escupió Eren.

            Fue lo que hacía falta para romper el hielo. Porque, _de repente_ , todos reían. Bueno, _casi_ todos. Mikasa seguía mirándolo, con un reflejo afecto en la mirada.

            'Eren, ¿no vas a olvidarnos?'

            El guardián dejó de sonreír, y negó con la cabeza.

            'Juro que no.'

            Se volvió a mirar por encima del hombro de ella, al hombre que seguía durmiendo en su sitio.

            'Mikasa.'

            Ella lo miró, preocupada.

            'Es mucho pedir. Y no quiere decir que le haya perdonado lo que hizo, lo que _era_. Pero…'. El joven tomó aire y soltó un suspiro. 'Pero, cuida de papá por mí.'

            La periodista le respondió con una suave sonrisa.

            ..-..

 

            'Por favor, ¿podría alguien explicarme el motivo por el cual el plan se llama " _Operación Apagón_ "?', preguntó Armin en voz alta, mientras dejaba a Krobe en el suelo. El droide hizo una voltereta, antes de apoyar el hocico contra sus tobillos.

            'Es clasificado', dijo hunter, mientras salía de la cabina.

            'Un carajo lo es', reclamó el rubio. 'Si voy a morir, quiero saber cuál fue el estúpido plan que me mató.'

            Muy para su sorpresa, Marco lo apoyó. El pecoso joven se volvió al Vigilante y, tras lo que pareció un largo debate interno, habló.

            'Señor', dijo con voz ronca, 'con el debido respeto, Armin tiene razón. Esta nave es más grande que los TJ comunes. ¿Cómo vamos a escabullirnos de la patrulla fronteriza?'

            'No hace falta que se preocupe por eso, Bott', le respondió su Capitán.

            Marco no se convenció tan fácilmente. 'Pero, nos avistaran a millas de distancia, señor. Tras lo pasado en Utgard, Trost debe estar en alerta máxima.'

            El Vigilante fue hasta el panel de vidrio y miró el paisaje. Eren se quedó petrificado, pero no lo miró.

            'Espere sus instrucciones, cadete', fue todo lo que el Capitán dijo.

            Armin miró a Krobe, que se ponía cada vez más ansioso. El camión volador ascendió, y el estomagó se le revolvió. Se llevó una mano a la boca y con la otra sostuvo firme a Krobe, agradecido de compañía en ese momento. Pero al mirarlo, el rubio recordó algo, y miró a los demás.

            'Y… eh… ¿Quién se queda con el perro?'

            Por primera vez desde que despegaron, Armin vio a Eren y al Capitán mirarse.

            'Yo me lo quedo', dijo rápidamente Eren.

            El Vigilante Enmascarado gruñó ante esas palabras.

            '¿Estás seguro? Ni puedes cuidar de ti mismo.'

            Armin vio a su amigo enojarse. El joven se esforzó en armar una respuesta digna.

            '¿Ah sí? Bueno, tú…', buscó un buen motivo. 'Tú… ¡ _tú_ ni siquiera puedes bailar!'

            Se hizo el silencio, y Armin agradeció internamente que a Eren nunca se le haya dado por ser del grupo de debate en clase. El enmascarado dejó pasar el comentario.

            'Krobe estará mejor si se queda conmigo.'

            'Un cuerno', escupió el joven. 'Es tanto parte de mi vida como de la tuya. ¿No, Krobe?'

            Eren miró el perro maquina con ansiedad. Si tan solo la decisión fuera tan fácil para su circuito de IA. El droide aulló y miró a sus dos amos. Confundido, se escondió tras el pie de Armin. El más bajo lo alzó e intentó calmarlo.

            'Shh, ya está. Puedes quedarte conmigo.'

            ..-..

 

            Pasaron dos horas, y Armin se dio cuenta de un serio problema.

            ¿Cómo iba a convencer a la NASA de… _todo esto_?

            Quizás no entendiera los sentimientos, pero Armin sí sabía el significado de la palabra "arrepentimiento". Se arrepentía de no llevar consigo algún recuerdo del planeta alienígena. Se arrepentía de que la única prueba de su gran aventura iba a ser su campera gastada. Ah, y Krobe. Definitivamente, Krobe.

            Cerró las manos sobre el perro con fuerza, mientras el camión volador navegaba por entre las plantaciones flotantes.

            Farlan Church, el hombre de muchos oficios, era el que piloteaba el camión. La voz del líder rebelde sonó por el intercomunicador, anunciando que pronto llegarían a la ciudad.

            ' _Diez millas hasta Trost. Agárrense, amigos. Va a ser un aterrizaje duro.'_

            Un Armin mareado recibió con alegría la noticia, pero no fue igual para los otros.

            En especial Marco.

            '¡Señor!', dijo el joven pecoso. '¿No intentaremos camuflarnos? ¡La Patrulla Fronteriza nos derribará ni bien nos vea!'

            El Vigilante estaba parado sobre la losa de vidrio, con la mano enguantada agarrada a una viga del techo para sostenerse. Miró a Marco, antes de volverse a mirar bajo de ellos. No dijo nada.

            ' _Cinco millas'_ , anunció Farlan por el intercomunicador. ' _Levi'_ , llampo el líder rebelde, '¿ _Van a cumplir los Cuerpos de Paz con su parte? Si Erwin nos caga-'_

            'Sigue con el plan, Church', dijo el Vigilante. 'Erwin mantendrá su palabra.'

            Armin se aclaró la garganta.

            'Eh, hablando del tema, _por favor_ , ¿podría alguien explicarme por qué se le llama Operación Apagón?'

            ' _Estamos en el perímetro'_ , dijo la voz fantasmal de Farlan.

            Nuevamente, nadie le respondió a Armin. Una sensación de horror y ansiedad le embargó. Todos miraban por la losa de vidrio, mientras la nave cruzaba la frontera de la ciudad. El camión volador voló sin estorbos sin patrulla, o algo similar. No eran saludados por sirenas. En cambio, oyeron una explosión potente irrumpir en el cielo nocturno. El sonido de la destrucción atravesó el aire, hasta que la ciudad de los rascacielos se quedó totalmente a oscuras.

            Todos miraron la ciudad extenderse debajo de ellos. Las torres se erguían como fantasmas, los TJ en el cielo de golpe parecían abandonados o perdidos.

            El Vigilante soltó una risita en el silencio tenso.

            'Ahí tienes la respuesta, Chilloncito. Operación Apagón.'

            Tanto Eren como Mikasa miraron la ciudad bajo ellos, e intercambiaron una mirada aterrada. La periodista se volvió al hombre del rostro de manchas de tinta.

            '¿Cómo… lo hizo?', pidió saber.

            El enmascarado se encogió de hombros, como si nada.

            'Sencillo. Desconectamos la vida de la ciudad.'

            '¿La vida?', repitió Armin, con la garganta seca. '¿Qué es eso?'

            'El Dios en las redes, hijo', la voz emergió de una esquina de la nave. Grisha Jaeger se quitó la manta, despierto y alerta. 'Capturamos a Gale.'

            ..-..

 


	99. Amor

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

**_  
_ **

            _Capítulo 99:_ Amor

            ~.~

            La Alianza de los Hijos de Maél, filial del clero de Trost, era una secta que se reunía cada quincena para atraer a nuevos miembros, compartir un momento de adoración a los dioses y para recitar himnos y plegarias bajo una densa capa de incienso, mientras que el coro cantaba los versos de sus librillos negros. Esa noche, la Alianza se reunía en una catedral de las afueras del distrito de Jeunesse. Su capellán, el pastor Nick, silenció al coro con un movimiento de mano. Con las prestigiosas ropas negras de su orden puestas, caminó al podio para hablarle a los reunidos. Se hizo una pausa en el barullo, mientras la multitud de discípulos esperaba por su sermón. El pastor Nick, orgulloso guía de masas, esperó un breve momento, saboreando los rostros expectativos, pero era un pecado demostrarlo. Sus prendas rechinaron mientras tomaba su sitio en el podio, y se alistaba para el largo sermón que se avecinaba.

            La actitud de Nick era estoica y grave, y, cuando hablaba, su voz llevaba pena y desesperación a cada uno de los presentes.

            'Hermanos', comenzó a decir con gravedad, sus dedos aferrados al rosario que le colgaba al cuello. 'Mis queridos hermanos y hermanas, hoy me paro humildemente ante ustedes, por la gracia de nuestros salvadores', se detuvo y miró inquisitivamente a la muchedumbre. 'Tiempos obscuros se acercan, hermanos. Momentos de perturbación, tanto para el alma como el cuerpo. Los Dioses nos ponen a prueba. Titania está _disgustada_ … oh, tan disgustada por nuestra caída en la tentación; Ness está colérico. Los dioses nos han dado la espalda a todos. Estamos en una situación apremiante, estimados hermanos. ¡ _Apremiante_!', enfatizó, vomitando desprecio. 'Los Dioses nos han abandonado, dejados en este miasma de _suciedad_ y _polución'_ , el reverendo suspiró, solemne, antes de continuar con su sermón. 'Ya no nos aman. ¿Por qué?', preguntó a la asamblea, mirándolos a todos. '¿POR QUÉ no aman a sus propios hijos?', reclamó, con los brazos alzados al cielo.

            Nadie tuvo el valor para responderle, y, por largo rato, el pastor Nick se preguntó si había ido al asunto demasiado pronto. Así lo creyó hasta que notó que alguien levantó la mano – un dócil jovencito, que portaba un horrible mohicano azul. El pastor Nick había visto una buena cuota de horrores. Conoció drogadictos, mafiosos y prostitutas durante su sacerdocio. Pero con sólo mirar a esa abominación de cabellos azules, el pastor Nick tuvo la seguridad que los dioses le habían enviado a esa alma descarriada… por algún _motivo_. Un _glorioso_ motivo.

            '¿Sí, valeroso? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?', dijo Nick, apremiándolo al descarriado a que hablara.

            Seuss Doohan no tenía respuesta a la pregunta que hizo el pastor Nick. Lo que sí _tenía_ era una duda personal.

            'Ahhh', repuso el joven, mirando furtivamente en derredor. 'Flaco –', con temor miró a los adoradores que lo rodeaban, intentando no sentirse intimidado por la presencia de los seguidores de Nick que vestían de negro. 'No me parece que yo deba estar acá… ¿es el A-534, de la calle Dos? Porque debería estar en esa dirección, amigo.'

            No era usual que el capellán oyera que se dirigieran al él en los términos de "flaco" o "amigo", pero lo dejó pasar. El pastor Nick observó al chico en silencio, con el arrugado rostro anodino.

            'Tú, hijo mío, estás donde debes estar', dijo el pastor, los ojos brillándole un poco. 'Los Dioses te guiaron a nuestra Hermandad por un motivo', miró a Seuss con benevolencia, y su avejentado rostro cetrino sonrió. '¿ _Cuándo_ crees que los Dioses guían a un hombre a este lugar, hijo?', le preguntó.

            Doohan se puso un poco ansioso, preguntándose el motivo por el cual era cuestionado.

            'Eh, sí, cuando ha… ¿pecado?'

            El reverendo asintió, mostrándose complacido con la respuesta.

            'Pecado, ah sí. Todos somos pecadores, hijo. La avaricia corre por nuestra sangre, la pereza es la segunda piel del hombre, la vanidad, la lujuria y la envidia son sus apellidos… _todos_ hemos pecado. Pero, ¿conoces el nombre del pecado más _indigno_? Un pecado que no debe ser nombrado…', se oyó una exclamación en derredor. Nick se mostró feliz con la reacción de la muchedumbre. 'Oh sí, niños, semejante pecado existe. Hombres más dignos que ustedes han sido sus víctimas'. El pastor Nick les miró con repugnancia, y arengó con fervor. 'Hombres de mente débil. Corruptas, alejadas almas de Dios. Esos que caminan entre nosotros hacia el olvido, ¡esos empapados en todo lo prohibido, y que es un INSULTO siquiera nombrar por labios sagrados!'. Los participantes de la asamblea se empezaron a quedar helados. Se miraron unos a los otros, hasta que el joven de cabellos azules, quien todavía no se había dado cuenta de que se había metido en una reunión religiosa, volvió a alzar la mano.

            'Eh… disculpe, señor-de-negro. Me encantaría quedarme a escucharlo, pero… se supone que con un amigo teníamos que ir a la reunión de fans de los Desperate Husbands'. Seuss miró fingidamente en derredor, haciendo una mueca ante la imagen de los ancianos. '-corríjame si me equivoco, porque esta _no es_ una reunión de fans.'

            El pastor Nick lo miró, todavía buscando respuesta a su pregunta.

            'Hijo, ¿sabes de qué hablo?', le preguntó. '¿El pecado que no debe ser dicho? ¿La maldición que cayó sobre la humanidad desde que se abrió la caja de pandora?'

            Nuevamente, un cuestionario.

            'Eh…', Seuss meditó considerablemente la pregunta. Se rascó el cabello azul, antes de chaquear los dedos. 'Aaaah, ya sé de qué habla, señor de negro. ¡Piratería de música! Eso está mal, ¿sabe?'

            El pastor sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. 'No, hijo. Eso no.'

            Desilusionado, Seuss volvió a probar.

            '¿Qué hay de dejar a tus amigos en banda? Traidores, embusteros y cosas por el estilo. Oí que al amigo Dante tampoco le gustaba mucho eso. El noveno infierno, y eso…'

            'No', le interrumpió el reverendo, irritado. 'Pones a prueba mi paciencia, así que te daré la respuesta. El pecado, que no debe ser mencionado, es… la _homosexualidad_.'

            El silencio cayó sobre la reunión.

            Seuss se le quedó mirando, sin picar el anzuelo.

            '¿Está seguro, reverendo?', le preguntó, 'Porque mis mejores amigos son gays, ¿sabe?'

            Se oyó una exclamación colectiva. El pastor Nick tembló con asco, y, mirando a Seuss con pena, se dirigió a la audiencia.

            'No escuchen al descarriado, hermanos. La homosexualidad es un vicio. _Muchacha con muchacha. Muchacho con muchacho. Orgías. Tríos_. Promiscuidad. ¡TODO eso!', el pastor cerró fuertemente los ojos y alzó los brazos, como implorando a los cielos. 'El alma envilece de sólo pensarlo. Piedad, piedad, piedad', imploró a los dioses del cielo y, con otro pesado suspiro, bajó los brazos. Secándose las lágrimas de cocodrilo con el borde del hábito, se dirigió al conclave. 'Pero no teman nunca, niños. El día del juicio se acerca. Oh, está muy cerca. DEBEREMOS enfrentar la ira de Dios. Habrá un diluvio que purificará esta tierra. ¡NUESTRA tierra! Los pecadores se ahogaran, y sólo quedaran aquellos que son puros de corazón…'

            El pastor Nick terminó su arenga sin aliento.

            La paz de la Alianza se había roto: incluso Seuss se veía perturbado (se tomaba muy en serio el tema del fin de los días).

            'Em… ¿Qué pasa si _no_ soy puro de corazón?', preguntó el ex convicto, de repente muy preocupado.

            El pastor Nick le sonrió lúgubremente.

            'Entonces, reza, hijo mío. Reza por ser limpiado del pecado. Reza porque la obscuridad-'

            Se oyó un ruido, como un latigazo y, de golpe, la electricidad se fue. Nunca, en la historia de sus encuentros religiosos, había el grupo sufrido un apagón… hasta esa noche. Toda la comunidad quedó a obscuras. La catedral gótica, que hospedaba el conclave, de repente se halló en tinieblas. La luz del atardecer se escurría por los ventanales, mientras que la centena de miembros de la Alianza de los Hijos de Maél se miraban unos a otros, sorprendidos. Como títeres que habían pedido a su titiritero.

            Había miedo, había enojo y había histeria masiva.

            'Hermanos y hermanas, ¡mantengan la calma!, gritó uno.

            '¿Qué pasó con la luz?', dijo otro.

            '¡No veo nada!'

            'Ay, Martha, me pisaste el pie, querida.'

            'Llama al consejo. ¿Cómo se atreven a interrumpir una misa?', exclamó otro miembro de la grey.

            'Em… ¿a alguien le funciona el comunicador?'

            Silencio.

            Seuss metió las manos en sus bolsillos, y miró el techo de cristal.

            'Flacos…', se dirigió a la muchedumbre. 'Parece que el día del juicio llegó temprano', repuso, sonriendo como quien sabía algo.

            Seuss Doohan se volvió al hombre en el podio. 'Y, ¿por qué deberíamos rezar, pastor?'

            Para alguien que se llenaba la boca diciendo que luchaba con demonios a cada paso, el pastor Nick se mantuvo en la oscuridad, confundido.

            'Por mi-misericordia', consiguió decir. 'Ora por valor… ora por _amor_.'

            ..-..

 

            A Historia Reiss le gustaba ir de compras. Le gustaba probarse ropas lindas, y le gustaba saber la opinión de Ymir respecto a esas lindas ropas. Y, por los dioses, incluso si Ymir debía pasarse la eternidad aprendiendo a diferenciar entre un diseño campestre y uno florido, que así fuera. Las dos habían tomado el rapidex para volver a casa, acomodadas en un cómodo sitio del tren subterráneo… cuando eso pasó.

            La pequeña escriba de la corte había estado apreciando el regalo de Ymir, un precioso collar con diamantes de imitación que llevaba al cuello.

            'Me veo como una _princesa'_ , dijo, mientras se le escapaba una risita. 'Es tan… tan hermoso', Historia rió, mirando a Ymir.

            La mujer pecosa contuvo una risa. Más bien era un robo a luz del día, pensó para sus adentros.

            Y fue entonces que eso pasó.

            Primero, hubo una explosión.

            La primera de _varias_.

            Si Ymir creyó que había dejado los días de aventurera en Utgard, si se había convencido en creer que los días de emoción y excitación habían pasado, no podía estar más equivocada. Las luces del túnel subterráneo primero parpadearon, la luz de emergencia se activó al instante. Por un breve tiempo, hubo un alivio e incluso una falsa sensación de seguridad. _No pasa nada_. Seguro un cortocircuito. Un empleado debe haber hecho alguna macana. El alcalde de Trost seguro iba a tener que dar grandes explicaciones. Pero el inocente razonamiento fue olvidado cuando oyeron una segunda tanda de explosiones. Esta vez sintieron los temblores debajo de los pies, casi como un terremoto. Esta vez… incluso la luz de emergencia demostró ser inútil. Toda la energía del metro de Trost se apagó. El rapidex chirrió hasta detenerse, sin alcanzar su destino.

            Las puertas automáticas fallaron y se abrieron temblequeando, suscitando sorprendidas exclamaciones de los pasajeros. Pero, extrañamente, no había a dónde ir. Estaban abandonados en la profundidad, perdidos en los laberintos de la red de metro de Trost.

            Ymir alargó la mano a Christa (su apodo dado a la princesa), y le sujeto la suya, para calmarla.

            '¿Qué… está pasando?', susurró Historia en la oscuridad, mirando con ojos grandes a las siluetas que las rodeaban. Había gimoteos y aterrados intentos de pedir ayuda. Las familias se agrupaban juntas, los amantes intentaban darse apoyo, los niños gritaban en la noche… mientras que los pasajeros androides intentaban asistir a sus compañeros humanos. Historia Reiss no tenía un compañero robot, pero tenía a Ymir. Dejó que Ymir la atrajera a un fuerte abrazo, su corazón embargado por una ominosa sensación de terror.

            'Ymir… ¿Qué está pasando?', volvió a preguntar.

            La mujer morena suspiró contra sus cabellos dorados.

            'Deben haberle dado a la Red.'

            '¿La Red?', repuso la joven, la sorpresa evidente en sus facciones. Ymir observó las sombras moverse por encima del rostro de la princesa.

            'Pero, ¿POR QUÉ? ¿Quién… quién haría algo semejante?'

            'No sé, ni importa', respondió Ymir.

            '¿Cómo puede NO importarte una situación a-?'

            Se oyó una tercera explosión, y la pareja se agachó instintivamente, la escriba gimió entre los brazos de Ymir. Riendo, la morena la sostuvo protectoramente e intentó calmarla.

            'Shh. Tranquila, princesa. Sea lo que sea… acá estoy.'

            ..-..

 

            Petra Ral se ocultó tras la rueda del auto de alguien, mientras Oluo se le sumaba en el sitio seguro. Ella miró en derredor una vez más, al menos para ver si todavía quedaba algún _idiota_ que desafiara la orden de evacuación. Nadie, en cinco millas a la redonda, por suerte. Petra ocultó la cabeza y se relajó. Los dos soldados afinaron los oídos y esperaron, mientras Petra miraba su reloj, contando los segundos. _49, 48, 47_. Si tan sólo su compañero pudiera también mantener la boca cerrada. A pesar de haber plantado una bomba en una torre de control, Oluo Bozado era un parlanchín. Como si estuvieran en un picnic.

            'Apuesto que Gunter y Erd se la están pasando bomba', gruñó él. '¿Dónde están? ¿El distrito dos?'

            Petra decidió ignorarlo.

            _35._

            _34._

            _33._

            'Esto trae recuerdos, ¿ah?', insistió Oluo, llevándose una mano al pecho. Si puso la mano sobre corazón melancólico o la baraja de cartas que siempre llevaba, ella no pudo discernirlo. 'Me recuerda los disturbios en Belemoth, en O8. Tú y yo, Petra… lanzando gases a esos charlatanes. ¿Te acuerdas? Por supuesto, éramos los que mantenían la ley y el orden entonces-'

            Maldijo cuando se mordió la lengua.

            Petra seguía contando los segundos.

            _9._

            _8._

            _7._

            'Ay, carajo, me mordí la-'

            _3._

            _2._

            Petra agarró a Oluo de la cabeza y lo obligó a agacharse. Se oyó una ensordecedora explosión, que hizo temblar el suelo. Los dos observaron, boquiabiertos, cómo la torre de control de Gale se caía al piso, desde su admirable altitud. El olor a fuego y humo llenó el aire, y los dos evaluaron los restos.

            Oluo se asomó por encima del auto, enfrentando la caída de cenizas ardientes y restos.

            'Te digo, Petra… solíamos ser los que protegían la ley y el orden en esta ciudad, pero, aquí estamos… ¡haciendo _volar_ las cosas! ¿A dónde ha ido a parar el mundo? ¿Lo próximo que haremos será tumbar un gobierno?' maldijo Oluo, y se quedó sopesando la idea, silencioso. '¡Nunca muerdas la mano de quien te da de comer! Eso es lo que me enseñó mi madre. ¿Alguna vez te hablé de mi madre?'

            'Oluo, por el amor de todo lo que es silencioso y tranquilo, solo cállate.'

            Se volvió a verla, azorado, pero Petra no lo miraba. Ella admiraba la imagen de la torre caída.

            'Lo hicimos', dijo ella. 'En verdad lo hicimos, Oluo.'

            Pero los ojos de Oluo Bozado permanecían fijos en la bella de cabellos otoñales. Estiro la mano y le quitó una basura del cabello.

            'Petra…', la llamó, con una voz que ella nunca le había escuchado.

            Ella se volvió, y lo halló vacilando por primera vez en la vida.

            'No soy el Capitán, lassie… pero te amo.'

            Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par, mientras él se apoyaba en una rodilla.

            '¿Te casarías conmigo?'

            Petra se le quedó mirando.

            ' _¿Qué?'_

            Oyeron el ruido de sirenas aproximándose, pero Oluo permaneció arrodillado, mirándola expectante.

            '¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio?', espetó ella. 'Por Ness, Oluo. ¿Te parece _este_ el momento adecuado para eso?'

            Su lúgubre compañero sonrió.

            'Más vale tarde que nunca.'

            ..-..

 

            Erwin Smith mantuvo su palabra. Los Cuarteles de Trost estaban vacíos, los pasillos de la base militar, la que Eren recordaba como una colmena, un tumulto de actividad y risas, estaba extrañamente vacía. Cada paso despertaba un recuerdo, cada puerta guardaba un recuerdo compartido con camaradas, amigos, sus superiores y… alguien más. Hanji fue brusca en sus modales mientras los guiaba, sus pisadas resonaban en el silencioso cuartel. Las puertas de la sala de control estaban abiertas, invitándoles a pasar.

            Cuando los visitantes entraron, allí se encontraban.

            El orgullo del Estado, la joya en la corona de Titán – los Portales.

            Tres hileras de grandes arcos se erguían en la gigantesca sala, cada una era un portal a su mundo. Las puertas dobles guiaban a distintas marcas de sitios en su mundo. Desde las lejanías de Hong Kong y Tokio, a la helada Siberia, desde los mercados de Marruecos a los barómetros en Groenlandia, desde las planicies de México… a su hogar en el condado de Sylvan.

            Las luces de los portales parpadeaban, pero sólo el del medio estaba abierto.

            Como si lo esperaba… esperaba a sellar su destino.

            La líder de escuadrón, Hanji Zoe, escoltó a Grisha a los controles. Eren había acostumbrado ver a los ingenieros de Titán. Hoy, no había ninguno.

            'Gale le ha estado esperando, señor Jaeger', dijo la muer de anteojos, con una sonrisa en los labios.

            Eren observó a su padre estudiar los monitores. El Barón Gris asintió inseguro, antes de arremangarse y sentarse en una silla. La ironía era evidente. Que su padre fuera el que lo haría. Sellaría su destino eternamente, dados que ahora era quien portaba la llave de Eren. No fue fácil entregarla en el camión volador. En especial con el Vigilante observando el intercambio.

            Eren se tocó el cuello de la camiseta, buscando la llave inconscientemente. Por supuesto que no estaba. Sintió la garganta seca, mientras se daba cuenta de ello.

            Dos días se habían convertido en minutos. Era todo lo que tenía.

            Minutos…

            Miró en derredor del cuarto, a todos los rostros que nunca más iba a ver.

            ¿Cómo dice uno adiós?

            ..-..

 

            A leguas de distancia, en la ciudad burbuja de Ulkridge, un hombre de desaliñado, que pasaba los cincuenta, se descubrió siendo escoltado fuera del Laboratorio de Investigaciones de Titán por una mujer joven. Que no era una puta. La suplente de Dot Pixis, Rico Brzenska, con el rostro ceniciento, retenía al último de los Barones Grises, mientras mostraba la orden de arresto. Los motivos eran secretos, pero se rumoreaba entre el personal de "traición" y "espionaje". El doctor Abel Hoffstead no se veía sorprendido. Su comportamiento era tranquilo y resignado, mientras era guiado tras las puertas dobles. Pero, antes de que pudieran dar un paso fuera, antes de que pudiera ser arrastrado lejos del vientre de la burocracia, el científico hizo una pausa en la salida, para echar una última mirada al trabajo de toda su vida.

            Los portales.

            _Sus_ portales.

            Sonrió… y le pareció que sus obras maestras también se despedían de él.

            '¿Qué pasa?', le preguntó Rico a su lado, antes de que ella también notara que los portales de golpe se veían vivos, con luces titilando en los arcos. Aunque se había asegurado de que estuvieran virtualmente apagados. Perturbada, se volvió a sus soldados, y les ordenó investigar.

            Se volvió a mirar al científico, pero el hombre no parecía sorprendido. Abel Hoffstead seguía sonriendo.

            '¿Qué está pasando, doctor Hoffstead? ¿Por qué los portales-?'

            El sabio apenas rió, mientras se volvía. Caminó fuera del Laboratorio de Investigaciones, resignándose a lo que fuera… lo que el destino le guardara.

            'Hemos amado las estrellas demasiado como para temer a la noche', le oyó ella decir.

            Rico Brzenska frunció el ceño. Algo no estaba bien, y su atención volvió a los portales. Alzó el comunicador para reportarse.

            Dot Pixis, sentado en la pulcra oficina del Comandante Supremo, recibió su transmisión. Los dos hombres, incondicionales del Ejército de Titán, habían estado jugando al ajedrez, cuando fueron interrumpidos por una serie de avisos. Primero… un visitante, luego, el reporte de Rico y, ahora, un cable desde Trost.

            El visitante se paraba en su presencia, estoico y ancho de hombros, la viva imagen de la calma y la severidad. Estaba extrañamente silencioso, mientras Dot Pixis lo miraba con atención.

            El cable desde Trost era mucho más alarmante. Aparentemente, era el último mensaje recibido antes de que perdieran contacto con la ciudad.

            _Gale ha caído. Apagón en Trost. Cuartel bajo posible amenaza. Código de emergencia subido a Rojo._

            Pixis miró el mensaje, antes de dirigir su atención al tablero de ajedrez del Comandante Supremo.

            'Tu turno, Dot', le dijo Zachlay, aunque sus ojos seguían en el visitante.

            El visitante fue hasta ellos. Erwin Smith fijó sus ojos azules en el tablero, evaluándolo en segundos. La suya no era una mente ordinaria, recordó Dot. Un hombre que empezó en el campo, que ascendió por los rangos como niño prodigio. Sin conexiones, sin grandes ambiciones. Sí, esa era el tipo de gente que arruinaba los mejores planes. Erwin Smith se rascó la barbilla, pensativo, y carraspeó levemente. Pixis observó al comandante de los Cuerpos de Paz inclinarse sobre el tablero y mover el negro alfil de Pixis al rey blanco de Zachlay.

            'Jaque mate, señor', dijo Erwin, prodigándoles a los líderes del ejercito de Titán una sonrisa.

            Se hizo un silencio tenso.

            Zachlay gruñó con disgusto.

            ..-..

 

            Hanji, Moblit y Dita Ness se paraban junto a su padre, intentando descifrar lo que el anciano hacía. Era inútil, sabía Eren. Porque él ahora empezaba a recordar cosas sobre su padre, de cómo trabajaba en el sótano por días enteros, olvidándose de comer y dormir, hasta que su madre se lo recordaba. Grisha Jaeger siempre amó su trabajo, fuera construir o _de construirlo_ , y lo hacía como un poseso. La líder de escuadrón, Hanji Zoe, silbó por lo bajo, admirando el flujo de información en los monitores. 'Está sincronizando los portales usando a… ¿Gale? Es impresionante', observó ella, con la voz cargada de emoción.

            Moblit achinó los ojos al monitor.

            '¿Es eso… son esos todos los portales mapeados, Dr. Jaeger?'

            Su padre no respondió, la mente de Grisha estaba fija en su labor.

            A pesar de la lluvia de preguntas, el padre de Eren trabaja dura y tenazmente, sin pausa. Pasó por todos los códigos de encriptación, sobrepasó toda barrera existente del Estado. Casi sonrió, triunfante, cuando pensó haber pasado la última.

            Su padre al fin se apartó, aflojando los hombros.

            'El trabajo de Langdon, Jaeger y Hoffstead… culmina aquí', anunció, sacándose los anteojos.

            El silencio acompañó sus palabras.

            Eren observó a su padre ponerse de pie, incómodo. Grisha se apretó el puente de la nariz, y señaló el portal abierto del centro. 'He conectado todos a un único portal. El que ven ante ustedes. Es todo lo que queda', dijo.

            Eren vio a su padre mirarlo.

            El padre dejó las palabras en el aire, pero Eren sabía lo que no había sido dicho.

            Hanji Zoe se volvió a verlos, con entusiasmo desbordante. Dado que era la segunda de Erwin, tomó su papel con renuencia.

            'Tiene razón. Es hora de que ustedes tres se marchen', dijo con tono solemne.

            Jean miró a todos los reunidos.

            'Espere. ¿Sólo nosotros tres? ¿Qué hay de los demás?', preguntó el rubio ceniciento. '¿Los _otros_ Guardianes de nuestro mundo?'

            Dita Ness sonrió y disipó los temores de Jean. 'Han sido enviados de regreso, Kirstein', dijo el hombre de bandana. 'Las bajas han sido enviadas hace una semana por el comandante Erwin. Claro que no todos se fueron… algunos eligieron quedarse. Y, según nuestros registros, sólo quedan ustedes tres.'

            Se hizo un largo y duro silencio… antes de que alguien hablara.

            'No señor. No tres… sino cuatro.'

            Se volvieron a mirar a Marco, mientras el alto joven se dirigía a sus superiores.

            Erguido, Marco se puso un puño sobre el corazón.

            'Marco Bott, guardián del escuadrón 104, solicita la baja', dijo a Hanji, que lo miraba arrobada.

            Ella lo admiró, sorprendida. Sus lentes brillaron bajo las luces de la sala.

            '¿Se percata de lo que solicita, soldado?'

            Marco asintió, sin cejar en su pose.

            'Sí, señora. Lo hago.'

            Ella no era de los que se convencían fácilmente.

            '¿Ha pensado esto bien, cadete? ¿Qué hay de su familia? Nunca volverá a verles', dijo, directa al punto. '¿Está listo para dejarles atrás?'

            Marco vaciló y, cerrando los ojos, asintió con firmeza.

            'Sí señora. Le informé a mi tía, y ella se encargará de mis posesiones. Y, en cuento a mi familia, se van a entristecer, pero estoy seguro de que comprenderán los motivos de mi accionar.'

            Hanji suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

            'Me temo que aún no compres las implicaciones de tu decisión, Bott. No es tu mundo, cadete. ¡Hay riesgos por descubrir, los riesgos de una vida a la que no estás acostumbrado, los riesgos a los que no estás acostumbrado, los riesgos que deberás enfrentar solo!'

            Dita se aclaró la garganta, e intervino.

            'Si puedo decir algo, líder de escuadrón, Marco está _excepcionalmente_ bien instruido sobre la Tierra. Conoce su historia, su cultura… me atrevo a decir que mejor que yo _mismo'_ , dijo, sonriendo cálidamente a su antiguo estudiante con pecas.

            'Y que nosotros', intervino Jean desde atrás. 'Diablos, sabe más de mi mundo que yo mismo… y eso es decir poco.'

            Marco sonrió al rubio ceniciento, asintiendo agradecido a su amigo.

            Hanji se volvió de sus camaradas a Marco, y, dándose cuenta que la mayoría estaba en su contra, cedió.

            'De acuerdo, Marco Bott. Desde hoy, eres liberado de tus obligaciones', se volvió a los demás, sus ojos deteniéndose en especial en Eren. 'Eso es todos, chicos. Gracias por su servicio, Guardianes de la Paz.'

            Eren observó a Marco reunirse con Jean y Armin en la entrada del portal. Se volvieron a Eren, esperándolo.

            El guardián (¿o ya era ex guardián?) miró en derredor del cuarto, al círculo de rostros conocidos. Estaba su hermana adoptiva, sonriéndole, y él le devolvió la sonrisa, aun agradecido por la bufanda que llevaba al cuello. Sus superiores de Titán, Hanji, Moblit y Dita Ness, le sonreían enorgullecidos. Su padre lo observaba con una mezcla de dolor y arrepentimiento, la llave del portal aun entre sus dedos. Hunter le saludó, mientas que el líder de los rebeldes, Farlan, se paraba a lo lejos en una esquina, cruzado de brazos y… y, finalmente, miró a un rostro invisible, que seguía evitándolo.

            Ya antes se había despedido. Pero no para siempre.

            ¿Cómo se despide alguien para siempre?

            Eren deseó saberlo.

            Pasándole la mochila a Armin, Eren se volvió a los reunidos. _Elimina la elección, elimina pensar_ , una vez le dijo alguien. Podía hacerlo, ¿verdad? Claro que podía. En un instante, el guardián se decidió. Fue hasta el líder rebelde, ansioso.

            De entre todas las personas que tenía para elegir, Farlan Church se sorprendió por la elección de Eren, y mucho más cuando éste le tomó la mano y se la apretó con ánimos. El joven, de un mundo lejano, de jeans y camiseta desteñida, le sonrió más brillante que mil palabras.

            'Gracias por todo lo que hiciste', dijo el chico. 'Por… dejar que me quede. Por ayudarme a encontrarlo', dijo, inclinándose con gratitud. Pareció recordar algo y rió, con la voz a punto de quebrarse. 'Carajo, incluso firmaste por nosotros. ¡Fuiste nuestro testigo! Ahora que lo pienso, siempre estuviste presente, ¿verdad? Tú, Izzie, Hunter…'. El joven se puso serio, mientras recordaba al resto de sus camaradas. Asintió antes de proseguir. '… y Magnum. Sí… ustedes son la gente más genial que conozco', rememoró el joven.

            Pero no había terminado. Lejos estaba de ello.

            'Agradezco haberlos conocido. Gracias por enseñarme sobre su mundo, sus costumbres y sobre…'. Eren se calló, y, lentamente, miró en dirección de Levi. '… _él'_ , dijo lentamente.

            Se apartó. Sonrió alegremente, llevándose una mano a la cara para secarse una lagrima.

            'Así que, sí…' dijo. 'Gracias por apoyarme. Sé que les traje problemas', el líder rebelde sonrió ante esas palabras. Se sorprendía de ver a Eren serio. 'Pero, si no es demasiado pedir, tengo un último favor que pedirte, Farlan.'

            Farlan Church miró a Eren con silenciosa sorpresa, antes de asentir levemente.

            El chico se quedó callado.

            'Cuídalo por mí, por favor', dijo al fin, moviendo la cabeza en dirección del enmascarado. 'A veces puede ser un pendejo, también puede ser cruel, puedes pensar que no le importa la gente, pero eso no es verdad. No lo abandones. En serio, nunca lo abandones. Necesita que lo cuiden. Porque…'. Los labios de Eren empezaron a temblar, y las palabras a fallarle. 'Porque hasta los héroes se enferman, ¿sabes? Y si se enferma…', volvió a perder las palabras, mientras miraba a Levi. 'Yo no voy a estar allí para asegurarme de que esté bien', terminó de decir, con una sonrisa llorosa.

            Eren miró al Vigilante Enmascarado, quien estudiaba los arcos en silencio.

            A pesar de la fría indiferencia, el castaño perseveró en terminar de decir lo que tenía para decir. Aunque las palabras fueran difíciles, aunque tuviera que forzar cada una para salir.

            'Por favor, sé su familia', le dijo a Farlan, sus ojos verde océano todavía fijos en el otro hombre. 'Y, si puedes, dile que lo amo. Y que, sin importar lo que diga, siempre será mi héroe. Por favor, díselo.'

            El rostro de manchas de tinta se volvió y al fin se fijó en él.

            Eren sonrió, y se forzó a apartarse, a darle la espalda a lo que fue su hogar. Con pasos que pesaban toneladas, fue a donde se encontraban sus amigos. Trepó a la barandilla de la boca del portal.

            Ya estaba.

            _Puedes hacerlo._

            _Sólo no te des la vuelta._

            _No…_

            '¿No tendré mi despedida?', repuso una voz.

            Eren se quedó paralizado. Se volvió por sobre el hombro, para ver al Levi quitándose la segunda piel de la cara.

            Eren lo miró temerosamente, sólo para ver una mano enguantada retroceder y aventarle algo. El joven la agarró con una sola mano, sintiendo los lisos bordes de una moneda en la palma.

            Pero no la miró. En cambio, Eren Jaeger optó por mirar al hombre que fue su mentor, su tutor y, sin duda alguna, el amor de su vida. Y se embebió de la imagen por última vez en la vida.

            Porque allí estaba. El héroe extraordinario, su corrector, el tiburón que mordía su cebo, su… esposo. El cabello de Levi estaba revuelto, los ojos grises ojerosos por el insomnio. Pero lo que más descolocó a Eren fue el casi invisible rastro húmedo deslizándose por una mejilla. Tal vez, sólo tal vez… las lágrimas ya no eran sólo cosa suya.

            El cuarto se quedó en silencio. Y, por un momento, olvidaron que no estaban solos.

            'Te marchas…', dijo el mayor, más una confirmación que una pregunta.

            Eren suspiró. Podía sentir su nariz goteando y los ojos humedecerse. Un desastre lloroso y moquiento. Qué manera de despedirse.

            'Sí…', dijo, consiguiendo sonreír. 'Sigo sus órdenes, Capitán. Me marcho, y nunca regresaré. Tal como ordenó.'

            Levi sonrió levemente.

            'Dices eso… pero siempre regresas, rayo de sol.'

            Eren miró esos vivos ojos grises, el arco de la nariz en la que solía dejar un beso de buenas noches, el liso cabello negro que supo acariciar entre sus dedos, intentando memorizar cada detalle. Sacudió la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, obligándose a apartar la mirada.

            'Esta vez no', fue todo lo que dijo.

            Jean Kirstein miró a todos y, con un último saludo, dio un paso en el vórtice, marcado el camino para Marco y Armin. Su mejor amigo devolvió la mochila a Eren, pero se quedó con Krobe. El droide vio a su antiguo amo, y, con repentino pánico, intentó liberarse.

            Quizás, también había cambiado de opinión.

            Pero Armin no lo dejó escapar.

            Eren observó a su mejor amigo entrar al vórtice. El oscuro túnel interestelar se lo tragó por completo, dejándolo solo.

            Pero, antes de que pudiera marcharse, oyó nuevamente aquella voz, llamándolo.

            'Eren.'

            Se volvió a ver al hombre que vestía la gabardina, y esperó.

            Extrañamente, Levi le sonreía.

            Eren le vio abrir la boca y decir dos palabras. Palabras que ya tenían su tiempo.

            'Te amo.'

            Fíate de Levi, que las dijo pasados ocho años.

            Eren se le quedó viendo, su mirada un poco sorprendida. No quiso aceptarlo, no supo si siquiera debía responder. Ahora deseaba no haber oído esas dos palabras. Antes de derrumbarse, se volvió y entró en el portal, para el viaje de regreso. Uno lejos de _casa_.

            ..-..

 

            **_NOTA: Le invito al que quiera un trago. Por favor, no me dejen, que todavía nos faltan 5 capítulos más, y les juro que no se decepcionarán_**.


	100. Una puerta a un mundo verdeazulado

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

 

            _Capítulo 100:_ Una puerta a un Mundo Verdeazulado

            ~.~

_Yo tengo la llave_   
_Ponla en la puerta y hazla girar una sola vez_   
_Pensamos en la llave, cada uno en su prisión_   
_Pensando en la llave, cada uno confirma una prisión.  
_

La tierra yerma, T.S. Eliot

 

            ..-..

 

            El silencio abarcaba la extensión del túnel. Una milla para cruzar un universo, y… era difícil tener valor para ello, sentir algo más que miedo. En especial dentro de la sórdida obscuridad del túnel interestelar. Caminaron en fila india, sus pisadas haciendo eco en el camino vacío. Las siluetas se erguían para saludarlos, siluetas los seguían, sus propias sombras eran lo que mejor los delineaba. Armin era una bolsa de nervios. Era un joven valiente, pero no estaba acostumbrado a nada de aquello. A las sombras oscuras, al espacio como lleno de helio, el túnel que causa claustrofobia o… las parpadeantes lucecitas al otro extremo del camino. Él no era soldado, como sus amigos, quienes podían disfrazar su miedo, quienes podían embarcarse sin temor. Armin Arlert era tan solo un estudiante universitario, aunque un genio, y entonces se aclaró la garganta.

            'Chicos… esto… ¿Alguna vez escucharon esa canción de Feist?'

            No hubo respuesta de los otros. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, Jean y Marco daban presurosos pasos, mostrando el camino a los demás. Armin tragó saliva y apresuró el paso, para no quedarse atrás. Lo último que necesitaba era ser abandonado en aquel miasma lúgubre y aterrador.

            'Bueno, va medio así', y, antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo, Armin se puso a tararear por lo bajo una canción. Una canción alegre, que sacaba a trinos la tensión que guardaba dentro.

            ' _O-one, two, three, four… Tell me that you love me more.'1_

            Jean suspiró.

            'Armin', lo llamó.

            ' _Sleepless long nights… that was what my youth was for…'_

            'Armin, si no te callas, te juro-'

            Sin prestar atención a las amenazas, el rubio cambió el tono, ahora a Four Little Stars.

            ' _Four Little stars winking at me… One shot off and there were three…'_

            'Por Dios, Armin, ¡esto no es un campamento de verano!'

            ' _Three Little stars with nothing to do-'_

            Jean se detuvo y miró con ferocidad por encima del hombro de Marco. Una mirada que fue en un 99% imposible de ver en el obscuro reino del túnel interestelar. 'Armin, ¡cállate!'

            '¿Por qué debería?', le replicó la voz indignada de Armin. '¿Qué tiene de malo cantar?'

            Jean resopló por lo bajo. 'Bueno, una, apestas, petiso. Y, dos, no quiero tener música de fondo en este momento. Así que, ¡GUARDATELA!'

            Armin le hizo una pedorreta.

            '¿Ajá? Y, ¿qué es lo que le agradaría a su alteza real? ¿Una de Beyoncé?'

            El más alto giró los ojos ante la sugerencia, y, volviendo a mirar al frente, siguió caminando hacia el otro lado.

            '¿Qué te parece "silencio"? ¿Te sabes esa?'

            Armin se quedó callado un momento, como si… de verdad lo considerara. Miró con angustia detrás de él. 'Pero no me sale el silencio', confesó el santo, mirando otra vez el túnel, '… no aquí, al menos', agregó, con un ligero temblor de hombros.

            Jean le miró por encima del hombro, sus cejas arqueadas con preocupación. No dijo nada al principio, porque entendía cómo se debía sentir. Cruzar el espacio por un pequeño pasillo tampoco fue sencillo para él la primera vez, y por ello, decidió ser considerado con Armin.

            'Mira', dijo, suspirando. 'Sólo concentrémonos en salir de aquí.'

            Por un momento, el rubio pareció acceder… pero las dudas volvieron.

            'Sabes, Eren ya no tiene la llave. ¿Qué pasaría si los portales al otro lado no _abren_?'

            Jean se detuvo, no había considerado aquello.

            Armin no había terminado de plantear su hipótesis. 'Y, ¿qué pasaría si nos quedamos atrapados aquí, ETERNAMENTE?'

            'Armin…'

            'Sin comida, sin luz, nada. Tendríamos que vivir como los salvajes.'

            'Jesús, Armin…'

            'Si resulta lo peor, deberíamos comernos unos a los otros…'. Armin volvió a temblar. 'Jean, ¿recuerdas al profesor Sandel, de Justicia 1? La Corona contra Dudley y Stevens. No quiero ser el que termina siendo devorado.'

            Marco, quien hasta entonces había permanecido callado y meditabundo, se rió.

            Armin insistió.

            'Si nos convertimos en Hannibal Lecter, te la voy a cobrar, Kirstein.'

            Jean gruñó.

            'Okey, ¡YA BASTA!', espetó, deteniéndose de golpe. 'Suficiente con la charla ominosa. Nadie se va a comer a nadie. Y nadie se va a quedar clavado acá para siempre. O te callas o guías, petiso.'

            Armin se calló en seguida, dado que la idea de guiar el grupo no le resultaba tampoco atrayente. El santo creía firmemente que los líderes eran quienes caían primero. Como Gandalf, que se sacrificó luchando con el Balrog en Khazad-dum. El silencio no duró mucho, ya que Jean y Marco lo oyeron gritar.

            'Ay.'

            'Creo que dije NO HABLAR', espetó Jean.

            '¡OYE! Esta vez no fue mi culpa. ¡Krobe me mordió!'

            Jean rió en la oscuridad.

            'Es tu culpa. Tenías que traerte al perro, ¿no?'

            'No lo traje para _mí_. Lo traigo para…'

            Armin no terminó la frase, pero todos sabían a qué se refería. Se hizo el silencio, y los tres jóvenes se volvieron.

            _Eren_.

            Una silueta caminaba detrás de ellos, con la mano apoyada contra el muro del túnel, sintiéndolo. Un pasito a la vez. Eren no había dicho palabra alguna desde que dejaron Titán, desde que los portales se cerraron tras ellos. Mantenía su distancia de los demás, manteniéndose entre las sombras, como si fueran su segundo hogar. No podían verle el rostro, pero algo le decía a Jean que Eren lo prefería así.

            Con un pesado suspiro, el líder de facto se volvió, indicó a los demás que prosiguieran en dirección a los portales del otro extremo.

            Y resultó que las dudas de Armin eran infundadas. No hizo falta la llave. Cuando llegaron a las brillantes luces del arco, las puertas dobles se abrieron para recibirlos.

            Los chicos se miraron unos a los otros, antes de aceptar la invitación.

            Se hallaron en el claro de un bosque. El aroma del follaje y hojas húmedas fue lo primero que les llegó, junto al olor de la tierra humedecida por las primeras lluvias. Estaban parados en el límite de una fuente rota, donde una ninfa de mármol se sentaba sobre un pedestal. El rumor de unos niños jugando en un parque les llegó a los oídos, el ruido de los subibajas, la charla de los padres y madres solteras intercambiando chismes y recetas. El cielo no era claro… era una tarde nubosa. Y, mientras emergían del portal, Jean agradeció el bosquecillo que les separaba del parque. Eren fue el último en salir, y los chicos dieron un paso atrás, observando el vórtice con cautela.

            '¿Y ahora qué?', preguntó Armin.

            La respuesta le llegó por medio de un temblor. Uno intenso. Sintieron un cambio en el aire, de corrientes invisibles, de energía de materia obscura. El arco tembló, mientras el vacío comenzó a encogerse. Y aunque todos esos años, Jean vio el portal hacerse invisible, hoy la cosa era distinta. El vacío comenzó a consumir el marco, comiéndose trozos del portal. Como el Hannibal Lecter de Armin hubiera hecho.

            '¡Retrocedan!', advirtió Marco.

            Sintieron el tirón del portal, las fuerzas que chupaban, el espacio y el calor confluyendo en el centro. Los jóvenes retrocedieron, observando con asombro a medida que el arco se desintegraba. Pedacito por pedacito, piedra por piedra, hasta que todos los restos fueron tragados por el agujero negro en el medio.

            Pronto no quedó nada que se pudiera salvar.

            Nada que probara que existió un portal a otro mundo.

            La fuente rota se levantaba, silenciosa, entre los altos árboles.

            Se hizo el silencio, mientras los jóvenes se miraban uno al otro. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Eren se acomodó las tiras de la mochila al hombro, se dio la vuelta y se alejó con presteza.

            'Eren', le llamó Jean, 'Eren, ¡espera! ¿A dónde crees que vas?'

            El castaño no se detuvo a responderle.

            Armin miró el cachorro de rottweiler entre sus brazos… y le palmeo de forma tranquilizadora la cabeza de metal.

            'Déjalo solo, Jean', dijo. 'Sé a dónde se dirige.'

            Ante la cuestionadora mirada de Jean, el rubio asintió.

            'El hospital', respondió lúgubremente. 'No sé qué es lo que pasó, pero tiene que ver con su mamá. Creo que la señora Jaeger… está mal.'

            ¿Qué tan mal?, deseó preguntarle a Armin… pero, entonces, Jean Kirstein recordó la broma que le había hecho a Eren, y lo que Hoover dijo sobre la señora. Algo sobre estar en el loquero. ¿Era ese el motivo por el cual Eren era tan receloso con respecto a ella?

            Se volvió a la figura de Eren que se borraba en la distancia. El castaño había llegado al estacionamiento y dobló en la esquina, desapareciendo en el tráfico. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Jean se volvió a sus amigos, y miró a Armin y a Marco. Ante la imagen de Marco, Jean se sintió divertido. El más alto miraba todo obnubilado, sus cejas alzadas mientras se maravillaba con lo que veía.

            Jean sonrió. 'Ah, sí', dijo, e hizo un salido fingido. 'Bienvenido a la tierra, señor del OVNI.'

            El titánico pecoso le devolvió la sonrisa, y le duró mientras Jean les guiaba fuera del parque. '¿Sabes algo?', se puso a decir Jean, mientras pasaban unas pesadas puertas. 'No tenemos tus OVNIS voladores, o llamas aquí… pero me alegro de estar en casa. No sé ustedes, chicos… pero NO tengo ganas de verme la cara en las noticias. Eso será un alivio.'

            'Em, ¿Jean?', dijo Armin, tirándole de la manga.

            'Digo, es divertido que te persiga el Estado y eso… pero soy del tipo que gusta perseguir a los malos, no al revés. No es mi estilo para nada.'

            'Eh, caracaballo, ¿me oyes?'

            '¿Y saben qué más no voy a extrañar?'

            '¡JEAN!', chilló Armin, sacudiéndolo con fuerza.

            '¿Qué?', espetó Jean, mostrándose fastidiado con el más joven.

            Armin señaló un volante pegado a un poste. 'Crep que deberías ver esto.'

            Jean pasó a su lado para mirar mejor.

            Y ahí estaba. Justo debajo de un aviso sobre un Pomerania perdido… un volante que gritaba con grandes letras:

            **_¿HAS VISTO A MI HIJO?_**

 

            Bajo el título, había una foto de un Jean Kirstein más joven, semi desnudo en toda su gloria. Hombros cuadrados, sombrero vaquero, una sonrisa que valía un millón de dólares para el mundo. Sacada durante una fiesta en la playa durante la secundaria, si Jean recordaba bien. Ah, se acordaba de aquella fiesta. Nadando desnudo bajo la luz de la luna, sip, ése era él, y estaba mal por donde se lo mirara. Uno, su madre había escogido la peor selfie de las selfies. Dos, la vieja lo describía como una "alma dulce y gentil", y prometía us$ 1000 en recompensa a quien tuviera información sobre su paradero. Y, tres, ¿por qué diablos era tratado igual que un cachorrito perdido?

            'Ay por Dios', murmuró, arrancando el poster y gruñéndole. '¡No puedo creer que esa vieja hizo esto!'

            Armin le palmeó el hombro, dándole ánimos.

            'Bueno, mira el lado positivo', aventuró decir el joven de impermeable, intentando aguantarse la risa. 'Sos muy popular ahora.'

            Jean gruñó, incluso cuando notó que Marco también sonreía.

            Armin miró otra vez el poster, y lo evaluó con interés.

            'Así que, si devolvemos tu alma _dulce_ y _gentil_ a tu mamá, ¿puedo cobrarme la recompensa?'

            'Armin.'

            '¿Sí?'

            ' _No_ estás ayudando.'

            ..-..

 

            Cuando se refería a encontrar a su único hijo, la señora Kirstein no dejaba ni una piedra sin dar vuelta, y eso hizo. Volantes con la cara de Jean habían sido pegados en cada poste de luz y marquesina de la ciudad (junto con el de Fluffy, el chucho perdido). Mascullando por lo bajo que no era un _maldito_ crio perdido en un carnaval, el rubio ceniciento los arrancó de cada columna, mientras guiaba a Marco de regreso a su casa, en los suburbios de Sylvan. Era ligeramente consciente de que el pecoso se detenía y se maravillaba ante cada objeto que le resultaba curioso en el camino. A veces, era un zorzal entre los arbustos. A veces, un triciclo tumbado atraía su atención. Incluso un puesto abarrotado de hamburguesas se veía extraordinario para el titánico.

            'Marco, me encantaría mostrarte todo', resopló Jean, arrastrándolo consigo. 'Pero, en serio, necesito llegar PRIMERO a casa, antes de que mi mamá decida mandar al FBI tras mi culo-'

            Y, cuando al fin llegaron a la, más bien-gigante, casa (gracias a que su papá murió en servicio y los clientes de su madre eran aficionados a los dulces), ni tuvo que tocar el timbre. Jean y Marco oyeron pisadas descender a las corridas por las escaleras, y la puerta abrirse de par en par.

            Su madre se paraba, sin aliento, tras la puerta (la máscara corrida, el pelo con ruleros, grandes bolsas bajo los ojos). Vestida como si no hubiera dormido en días, la mujer los miraba boquiabierta. Era más baja que Jean, pero eso no evitaba que resultara intimidante. Diablos, cualquier mujer que podía marcarle paso a un militar se merecía una medalla de honor.

            Jean alzó el volante y lo señaló.

            '¿Qué demonios es esto?', reclamó. 'En serio, ¿cuán ridícula puedes ser?'

            La señora Kirstein se llevó una mano al pecho, como si intentara calmar su acelerado corazón. Miró a Jean, los ojos entrecerrados y furiosos y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo de cabeza a los pies.

            'Entonces, explícame, ¿dónde diablos has estado? ¿Fuiste secuestrado por terroristas?', preguntó ella.

            '¡No!'

            '¿Te metiste con un cartel de drogas?'

            Jean la miró con total exasperación, y la miró con cara larga. 'Okey, en serio. ¿Qué te pasa? Estoy limpio', escupió él. '¿De dónde siquiera sacaste esa idea?'

            '¿Embarazaste a una chica y te escapaste para casarte en Las Vegas, porque su papá quería que las cosas estuvieran en regla?'

            Y, entonces, él perdió la paciencia.

            '¿Qué?', preguntó, indignado.

            '¡Responde la pregunta, Jean!'

            Esta vez, se arrugó su frente. Jean alzó la mirada y miró, incrédulo, al cielo. Si fue a modo de plegaria hacia su padre o a los dioses, Marco no pudo decirlo. El joven bajó la mirada a su madre, y resopló. 'Sí, me escapé para casarme. Si este fuera el siglo dieciocho, estoy seguro de que habría hecho algo así. Y, hablando de bebés, asistí el parto de un crio que no era mío, ¿estamos?'

            Fue el turno de su madre mostrarse totalmente desconcertada.

            '¿Qué… que acabas de decir?'

            Gruñendo, Jean pasó a su lado.

            'No importa. Me muero de hambre. Más vale que haya algo que comer. Y nada de tus mierdas dietéticas.'

            'Pero, ¿DÓNDE ha estado, señor?'

            Cuando no hubo respuestas, su madre se volvió al joven de pecas, que había observado divertido el intercambio.

            Marco le parpadeó, intentando no sonreír.

            La madre de Jean lo evaluó. Y Marco comenzó a comprender de quien había heredado Jean esos ojos almendrados. O ese carácter volátil.

            '¿Quién eres?', le preguntó la mujer.

            Marco inclinó la cabeza, evaluando la pregunta.

            'Em…', dijo, inseguro de cómo responderle.

            Jean salió dando pisotones de la cocina, cargando algo en la mano.

            Una caja de leche, con otra fea foto suya.

            'Se llama Marco, y es tu nuevo hijo. ¿El motivo? Porque, por un demonio, RENUNCIO. ¿Me pusiste en una CAJA DE LECHE? Un carajo, ¿qué te pasa?'

            En otro lugar, tras tranquilizar a Krobe diciéndole de que la visita no tardaría y dejándolo en los confines de su mochila, Armin Arlert decidió asomarse en lo de su enfermo abuelo, para asegurarse de que esa vieja alma estuviera bien. Para su desconsuelo, encontró la puerta sin llave y un coro de voces salir desde dentro. ¿Acaso preocupó tanto al anciano, que tuvo que llamar refuerzos?

            ¿Al comisario?

            ¿Seguridad nacional?

            ¿FBI?

            Quitándose las zapatillas, Armin entró en la casa y se puso a dar explicaciones.

            'Abuelo, ya volví y lo siento. No quise preocuparte. Es todo culpa de Jean, te juro que no sabía que iba a ausentarme un mes completo'. Se detuvo, ya que allí, en el living, estaba su abuelo. No en compañía de la ley, sino, en cambio, jugaba al bingo con sus amigos del asilo.

            El anciano alzó la mirada desde abajo del sombrero de paja, y lo miró largo rato, hasta que reconoció a su nieto.

            '¿Armin? ¿Eres tú, muchacho?'

            Armin se desanimó un poco.

            '¿Estás jugando al BINGO?', preguntó, incrédulo. '¡Me fui un mes entero! Me raptaron caza recompensas, casi me venden como esclavo, ayudé a Eren y a su aterrador marido en salir de la cárcel y tú… ¿tú juegas al BINGO? ¡No me lo creo!'

            Su abuelo se sacó la pipa de los labios y miró confuso a sus compañeros. Se volvió a Armin.

            '¿Estuviste ido, Armin? ¿Cuándo?'

            '¡No importa!', suspiró el rubio, y salió corriendo del hogar de su ancestro.

            'Vamos, chico', le dijo al perro robot dentro de la mochila. 'Volvamos a la escuela. Al menos, te tengo a ti', dijo, esperanzado, apretando un poco al perro. Armin se detuvo en su porche, mirando a la lejana casa al final de la calle. El hogar abandonado de los Jaeger, recordó.

            'Me pregunto cómo le irá a Eren…', dijo en el silencio.

            El joven en cuestión no había ido lejos. Porque, a diferencia de los otros, no tenía que preocuparse por un progenitor sobreprotector, que fue a los más increíbles extremos, ni tenía un abuelo ausente y alegre como Armin. No, él no tenía nada de eso.

            Mientras se erguía fuera de las paredes de cristal de la unidad de cuidados intensivos en el Stanley Memorial, Eren se dio cuenta qué _poseía_.

            Una madre, llena aparatos y maquinas, apenas viva, inconsciente y sin enterarse de que su hijo había regresado.

            Mientras que la enfermera Robbins se paraba a su lado, leyéndole el parte y diagnóstico de su madre, Eren sólo podía adivinar que estaría pensando. ¿Qué clase de mal hijo abandona a su propia madre?

            El castaño puso una mano contra el vidrio, y bajo la cabeza, derrotado. Cerró los ojos, una sonrisa amarga asomándosele a los labios.

            Podía haber salvado los mundos.

            Podría haber pagado el precio.

            Pero, extrañamente, cuando se refería a aquellos que valoraba… Eren Jaeger sabía que había perdido.

            ..-..

 

            Armin no vio a su mejor amigo por una semana. No fue porque no lo intentara. Extrañamente, el joven parecía haberse esfumado de la faz de la Tierra. No estaba en su dormitorio, o en la sala de estudios. Ni en la pista, a donde Armin sabía que al otro le gustaba echar carreras o unas bateadas para desfogar el stress previo a los finales. Tampoco atendía las llamadas, y Armin entendió el _por qué_ … cuando irrumpió en el cuarto de Eren el domingo siguiente.

            Eren había se había dejado el celular sobre el escritorio.

            Sus libros no estaban, lo que significaba que el mejor amigo de Armin de seguro estaba acampando en el hospital, estudiando. Las ropas estaban tiradas por el cuarto, la computadora hibernaba, una bufanda roja tirada encima del teclado y la cama… no mostraba señales de haber sido usada.

            Una habitación revuelta no fue todo lo que Armin descubrió.

            Dentro del tacho de basura, había dos polaroids. Armin las reconoció, nostálgico. Una estaba arrugada, la otra estaba intacta, y las dos tenían escrita la misma frase.

            _La cara de Rivaille cuando sonríe._

            Cuando Armin volvió a ver al guardián, fue días después, durante una mañana lluviosa.

            Implorándole a Krobe que se quedara callado y debajo la cama, Armin encendió la luz de su habitación, fue hasta la puerta y atendió el golpeteo incesante.

            Eren se paraba al otro lado, empapado y tembloroso, con los ojos verdes entreabiertos, confusos. Vestía las mismas ropas que una semana atrás, lo que hizo a Armin preguntarse si el otro siquiera se había bañado. Se desperezó lo suficiente como para mirarlo con sorpresa.

            'Eren… ¿Qué demonios te pasó?'

            El castaño se pasó una mano por los cabello, apartando los mechones húmedos sin ánimos. Le sonrió débilmente a su amigo.

            'Necesito ayuda, Armin.'

            Esas eran las últimas palabras que el rubio esperó que el otro confesara.

            El más bajo resopló.

            'Sí, idiota, me _doy_ cuenta.'

            Los labios de Eren apenas esbozaron una sonrisa. 'No, quiero decir', comenzó, con la voz ronca mientras pronunciaba cada palabra. 'Necesito ayuda con el Fourier. Me pasé la noche estudiándolo, y no lo entiendo. Laplace sí, pero a Fourier-'

            Se oyó un ladrido desde adentro del cuarto, y Eren se sorprendió. Miró por encima del hombro del rubio, notando al droide que se había trepado a la cama de Armin. Brillantes ojos rojos destellaban en la oscuridad, tal como los recordaba. El cachorro le meneó la cola metálica, saludándolo con otro ladrido.

            Extrañamente, Eren no devolvió el saludo. Con los ojos un poco más abiertos, el guardián dio un cuidado paso hacia atrás.

            'Pensándolo mejor', se puso a decir, forzando una sonrisa, 'creo que lo entenderé solo. Apuesto que tienes tu propia carga de la cual ocuparte, ¿no?'.

            Antes de que Eren se pudiera dar la vuelta y desaparecer, Armin cerró la puerta de la habitación.

            '¡Eren! ¡Espera!', le susurró, haciéndolo detenerse. '¿No vas a saludar-?', bajó la voz hasta un suspiro, asegurándose de que estuvieran solos. '¿No vas a saludar a Krobe? No es su culpa, lo sabes.'

            El castaño no le respondió, porque había visto a tres de sus compañeros de clase volverse desde el otro extremo del pasillo. Hoover y compañía, les reconoció Armin, con una sensación ominosa. Alias el escuadrón anti gay, que había estado posteando cosas feas sobre Eren en los foros. Los tres jóvenes notaron a Eren, y aullaron risas.

            '¡Chicos, chicos! Miren, Puter volvió de la tierra de las _hadas'_ , señaló Hoover con una sonrisa amenazadora.

            ' _¿Qué pasa, aparición? ¿A dónde habéis vagado?'_ , repuso otro, haciendo un gesto obsceno. '¿Cómo era que se llamaba el tipo? ¿El maricón que te tirabas, Jaeger? ¿ _Fivaille_ algo?'

            Y entonces estallaron en risas, mientras se alejaban.

            Eren se quedó en si sitio, observando el pasillo con mirada vacía.

            Armin se le acercó, vacilante, y le tocó el hombro. Pero el joven se apartó ante el contacto.

            Armin soltó un pesado suspiro.

            'Eren, no te enojes con ellos. Son unos retrasados. Ni vale la pena. Salvaste el mundo y a sus traseros, ¡no lo olvides!'

            Muy para su sorpresa, Eren sonrió.

            'Sí, me acuerdo', admitió, pero Armin notó amargura en su voz. 'Está bien. Ya no estoy enojado con nadie, Armin', tomó aire profundamente, y se le aflojaron los hombros. 'Y mentí. No necesito ayuda con Fourier. No es por lo que vine. Sólo… quería saber algo.'

            Armin lo miró, curioso. '¿Saber qué?', le apremió.

            Eren negó con la cabeza, pero el otro sintió la sonrisa en la respuesta.

            'Está bien… al final, en realidad no quería la respuesta.'

            ..-..

 

            ' _Humpty Dumpty sentado en la pared…  
Humpty Dumpty gran caída sufrió…'_

            El cuarto era oscuro, iluminado por una luz de noche y el brillo fluorescente de las maquinas. Un constante pitido del ecógrafo – tranquilo, rítmico y casi le arrullaba. No se suponía que estuviera allí fuera de las horas de visita, pero, ¿qué podía hacer una maldita puerta contra _él_ , el guardián del universo? En especial cuando Eren Jaeger se había hecho la reputación de ser un rompe reglas (y, aparentemente, incluso un hada).

            ' _Humpty Dumpty sentado en la pared… Humpty Dumpty gran caída sufrió…'_ , recitó con un susurro.

            Siempre había tenido predilección por las canciones de cuna y las rimas, algo que debe haber heredado de su madre.

            El joven sonrió, a pesar suyo. Pensó que había dejado las hadas y a los goblins en su infancia. Pero ellos parecía que lo seguían a donde fuera. Igual que la voz en su cabeza.

            Miró a la mujer que dormía en la cama, con los cobertores hasta la barbilla. El pecho de Carla Jaeger subía y bajaba, los pulmones dándole el mínimo oxígeno para mantenerla con vida. Estiró la mano y le tomó la mano fláccida entre la suya. Eren acarició los dedos, mucho más delgados y pálidos que los suyos.

            Se quedaba a su lado siempre que podía. Le hablaba… esperando revivirla con sus palabras.

            La suerte no estaba de su lado.

            'Me encontré con papá, ¿sabes?', dijo. 'No hablamos mucho, pero está bien. El viejo te sigue queriendo… pude verlo'. Eren dejó de hablar, cuando oyó pasos por el corredor. A través de las cortinas venecianas, vio unos paramédicos y una camilla rodar a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Era medianoche y no faltaban pacientes. Todo el lugar lo deprimía. Apoyando los codos sobre la cama, se agachó, acercándose a su madre. Entrelazó sus manos y se llevó a los labios los pálidos dedos que protegía entre los suyos.

            '¿Sabes que me sorprendió de verdad?', dijo en un susurro. 'Que también guardabas secretos. No me dijiste que papá vino a verte. Incluso sabias dónde estaba, mamá. ¿Por qué… no me lo dijiste?'

            Era una pregunta retórica. Eren sabia la respuesta.

            Para protegerlo.

            Eso habían querido hacer.

            Sonrió. Incluso si el mundo le ponía apodos, incluso si era el chico favorito del destino, Eren sabía que aun así era afortunado. Porque tenía padre, que lo protegieron a toda costa, amigos que enfrentaron cada obstáculo con tal de estar a su lado y… y…

            Y, ¿qué?

            Dejó la mano de su madre delicadamente sobre el colchón. Miró hacia la nada, y suspiró.

            'Lo encontré, má', le confió el joven con una sonrisa nostálgica. 'No lo reconocí a la primera, porque usaba una máscara. O, quiz, él me encontró primero', rió al recordarlo. 'Fue divertido mientras duró. Nos peleamos, incluso conocimos una llama, nos estrellamos en el desierto, conseguimos un aventón, volvimos a pelear, jugamos a las atrapadas, salvé al mundo… y… sí, lo volví a perder. Qué raro, ¿eh?'

            Se metió una mano al bolsillo y sacó una moneda.

            'Y, antes de decir adiós, me dio esto', dijo Eren, dando vuelta la moneda en su palma. Miró largamente al símbolo del infinito, y luego a la efigie de la Justicia, los bordes de la moneda brillaban contra la débil luz. '¿Qué demonios se supone que haga con esto? Pensé que lo conocía… pero sigo sin entender a ese pendejo.'

            Se quedó callado, y tragó el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta.

            'Sí, no lo entiendo para nada… pero tampoco me entiendo a mí mismo', miró los aparatos que rodeaban a su madre. '¿Sabes por qué me fui, en primer lugar? Porque él dijo que no había un " _nosotros_ ". Eso dolió, como la lluvia de Titán cuando es mala. Pero, en ese entonces, no sabía la verdad'. Eren suspiró. 'Así que, má… ¿adivinas que es lo que verdad duele?'

            Ella no dijo nada.

            'Él, diciéndome que me ama… pero que, de todas maneras, tenía que irme.'

            Miró a la moneda por segunda vez, antes de volver a guardarla en el bolsillo.

            Tomó la mano de su madre, y l sostuvo mientras cerraba los ojos.

            'Todos dicen que lo _supere_. Jean, papá… incluso él. Y lo intento. Lo juro por Dios, lo _estoy_ intentando. Pero, ¿sabes por qué es difícil? Porque aquí estoy solo, y tengo que verte así', dijo. Se puso de pie y miró largamente a su madre… casi como si esperara una señal. 'Te necesito, mami. Así que, por favor, despierta. Vuelve a retarme. Dime que son el peor hijo en la vida. Dime que estudie más. Dime que, si juego a los videos toda la noche, me voy a quedar ciego. Vuelve a hablarme sinsentido. Cuéntame otra vez sobre las sombras. Cuéntame sobre las cosas que viste, que no son reales. No importa… sólo necesito oír tu voz… una vez más', se quebró, los labios volvían a temblarle. 'Por favor.'

            Eren se quedó callado, y observó a su madre con temor.

            La mujer durmiente ni se movió.

            ' _Humpty Dumpty sentado en la pared…'_ , volvió a recitar. _'Humpty Dumpty gran caída sufrió… Todos los caballos del rey y todos sus soldados… No pudieron volver a juntar a Humpty',_ terminó de decir, con una sonrisa llorosa.

            ..-..

 

            Fue descubierto, y la enfermera Robbins no estaba para nada contenta con su invasión.

            Eren se descubrió siendo guiado a la oficina del consejero, donde un tal _Dra. Reed_ lo miraba sin interés, con tanto entusiasmo como sentía por los babuinos. Era una mujer de talle grande, y podría hacerse pasar por el doble de Kathy Bates2 si se lo proponía. La mujer se rascó la barbilla y le prodigó una sonrisa aliviadora.

            'Eren Jaeger, ¿verdad? ¿Eres el hijo de Carla?', le preguntó, su amabilidad sonaba forzada.

            Eren jugueteó con un juguete de cabeza móvil que estaba sobre el escritorio. Miró el interior del consultorio, notando un poster que decía "¡Sonríe! ¡Estás en BUENAS manos!".

            'Sí', asintió él. 'Ese soy yo.'

            La doctora Reed se acomodó los lentes de grueso marco sobre la nariz, y asintió a la enfermera Robbins, indicándole que los dejara solos. Eren oyó la puerta cerrarse, con un clic que resultaba aterrador. Rodeado por paredes grises y posters falsos, se sentía incómodo.

            '¿Por qué estoy acá?', le preguntó.

            La doctora sonrió, intentado calmarlo.

            'La enfermera Robbins está muy preocupada por ti, Eren. Ha estado cuidando de tu madre por mucho tiempo. Y me dijo que una sesión de terapia podría serte beneficiosa, joven.'

            'Estoy bien', le cortó él. 'Mire, señora, aprecio el gesto y eso, pero tengo finales encima, y tengo que volver a estudiar.'

            Ella asintió, comprensiva, un poco demasiado pronto para el gusto de Eren. No le gustaban esa premura y profesionalismo medico en sus modales. 'Claro, pero esto también es importante. Estas bajo mucha presión, Eren. Y, créeme, hablo desde la experiencia. Conversar tus problemas te hará sentir mejor. Soy terapeuta, psicóloga y consejera. Si hay _algo_ de lo que quieras charlar… puedo ser capaz de ayudarte.' Dijo ella.

            El guardián casi le sonrió.

            Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría ella si le contaba la verdad.

            De que había un medio alien sentado delante de ella.

            Curiosamente, la doctora Reed le sonrió con sorna.

            'La enfermera Robbins te escuchó hablándole a tu madre. Te aseguro que no quisimos inmiscuirnos, pero…'

            Eren se puso enfermizamente pálido.

            La doctora asintió, siguiendo con su monólogo.

            'Escuchó que le contabas sobre llamas, titanes y... más cosas.'

            El joven miró el juguete, a la cabeza moverse como hipnotizado.

            'Eren, ¿te das cuenta de que la esquizofrenia está relacionada a la genética?... Si padeces alucinaciones, podría –'

            Y esas palabras fueron las que rebasaron sus barreras.

            '¡NO estoy loco!', le escupió, los ojos verde turquesa amplios y furiosos. '¡Usted no sabe nada sobre mí! ¡NADA!'

            La doctora Reed se calló, observándolo alarmada. Su mano fue al intercomunicador, casi como si hubiera esperado su estallido.

            'Sólo intentaba ayudarle, señor Jaeger', le dijo la doble.

            'Perdone', masculló Eren, y se dispuso a salir de la oficina. 'Pero, ahora, no preciso la ayuda de nadie.'

            ..-..

 

            Eren sentó en la cafetería del hospital, donde, por suerte, la enfermera Robbins no tenía autoridad. Se sentó solo en una mesa para cuatro, con la moneda delante de él. No había nadie en derredor, a excepción de los paramédicos que charlaban con una enfermera parada tras la barra. Eren volvió a mirar la moneda. Ahí estaba, la única prueba que tenía para probar que todo era verdad. La única prueba de que el mundo que había compartido con ese tipo en verdad había existido.

            Eso era real, ¿verdad?

            Esos recuerdos compartidos. Ese casi beso bajo la lluvia. El Vigilante. La noche que pasaron en el hotelucho. Una vida compartida de recuerdos.

            Eren se apretó el puente de la nariz, los ojos casi empañados en trance.

            Miró la moneda, esperando que le revelara la verdad del universo. O le cantara una oda en su honor.

            Nada sucedió.

            Recogió la moneda y la arrojó.

            Ascendió en el aire y aterrizó en la cara de la justicia con un chasquido.

            La recogió y la volvió a lanzar.

            _Justicia._

            Una tercera vez.

            _Infinito._

            Una cuarta.

            _Justicia._

            Quinta.

            _Infinito._

            Siguió arrojándola y, en un punto, se convirtió en un juego. A Eren ya ni le importaba de qué lado aterrizaba. Porque, al final, no importaba.

            Gruñendo, Eren guardó la moneda y se obligó a enfocarse en sus estudios. Se había ensimismado en los Problemas Numerales de Irodov, cuando una silla fue corrida a su lado y una chica se sentó. Eren alzó la mirada y se quedó paralizado, el color yéndosele del rostro. Porque la chica se retiró la capucha, y Annie Leonhart le agració con una sonrisa sobria.

            'Hola Eren.'

            ..-..

 

            **NOTAS:**

            **(100/103)**

            Referencias: la Corona contra Dudley y Stevens – es un caso verdadero sobre canibalismo, que se discute normalmente en las clases de derecho sobre el tema de principio de utilitarismo.

            Uno, dos, tres, cuatro – una canción de Feist

* * *

 

            **1** Decidí dejar la letra de la canción en el original inglés, porque, sino, perdían la gracia.'U – uno, dos tres, cuatro… Dime que me amas más.'

            _'Largas noches insomnes… para eso fue mi juventud…'_

_'Cuatro estrellitas me guiñaban el ojo… Una se marchó y quedaron tres…'_

_'Tres estrellitas que no tenían nada que hacer-_ '

            **2** Kathy Bates es una actriz estadounidense, famosa por haber actuado en _Misery_ , película basada en la novela de Stephen King, en el papel de fanática loca.


	101. El fantasma en la bañera

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

 

_Capítulo 101:_ El Fantasma en la Bañera

            ~.~

            _Brrrrrr._

            El celular que le había regalado Hannes por su cumpleaños veintiuno, el que su mejor amigo le obligó conservar, emitió un zumbido – uno pequeño y violento, mientras se deslizaba desde encima del cuaderno hasta la mesa. Cayó dándose un sonoro golpe.

            Miró rápidamente el display y el nombre en el identificador. Era uno que hacía poco había cambiado de "Sorete de caballo"( **1** ) a "Novio de la Llama". Jean no tenía ni idea de eso, por suerte. No era la primera vez que sus amigos llamaban a Eren para saber cómo estaba. Ni sería la última. Estaban preocupados, y, considerando la agradable compañía que había tenido esos últimos días, tenían toda la razón de estarlo, ¿no es cierto?

            _Brrrr. Brrrr._

            Eren ignoró el celular que vibraba, y se volvió a la joven que tenía delante. Repentinamente, se percató de que estaba de pie. Aunque no recordaba el momento exacto de cuándo había saltado de la silla, o de cuándo había agarrado el libro de Irodov para defenderse. Antes de que se diera cuenta, sus reflejos de auto preservación se habían activado. _No otra vez_ , se dijo. No volvería a dejar que le dieran una paliza.

            Lo mismo valía para la leona. La joven imitó sus movimientos, poniéndose en guardia con el puño izquierdo por delante. Se midieron uno al otro por breves segundos, ambos con la guardia en alto. Annie miró el libro que sostenía, y arqueó una ceja.

            '¿Un libro?', dijo, sacudiéndose con una risa silenciosa. '¿Me vas a pegar con un libro, Jaeger?', su voz era vacía. 'De cuchillas y pistolas, terminamos con…', hizo una pausa, encogiéndose ligeramente hacia el arma que había elegido él '… ¿ _libros_?'

            Eren la miró, furioso, incapaz de mantener la calma en la voz.

            'Es un libro _condenadamente_ pesado', dijo firmemente. 'Creeme, Annie.'

            Y lo _era_. Incluso de si el colosal libro de Irodov no le ayudaba en salir indemne en los finales, incluso si ya tenía dos meses de atraso en devolverlo a la biblioteca… podía darle una paliza a la reina de hielo de un solo ataque.

            Ella sonrió. Casi como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento.

            'Apuesto a que sí', dijo, alzando la otra mano, señalando la barra de snacks. Eren se volvió a mirar allí, y vio lo que señalaba. No estaban solos. Tanto los paramédicos y la enfermera los miraban, en especial la actitud hostil de Eren.

            'Tranqui, tigre', murmuró Annie, sin que la oyeran los demás. '… sólo vine a hablar. A menos que quieras que la gente común descubra la _verdad_ sobre vos, recomiendo que te sentés y que te portés bien'. Una sonrisa insidiosa se dibujó en sus labios. '¿Podés hacer eso, Eren?', le desafió, su voz baja y edulcorada, y los azules ojos nunca apartándose de los de él. '¿Podés sentarte y portarte como un tipo _normal_?', le volvió a lanzar.

            Eren miró en derredor de la cafetería otra vez. Los paramédicos y la enfermera seguían mirándolos, uno de los uniformados buscaba la radio que tenía en el cinturón. A pesar que no quería admitirlo, ella tenía razón. Lo último que precisaba era que lo echaran del hospital de su madre por armar un escándalo.

            La mano que sostenía el libro bajó, y Eren se sentó, aunque renuente. Pero sus ojos no se apartaron de la joven que tenía delante. No, no iba a darle a Annie Leonhart el beneficio de la duda… todavía no. La analizó de pies a cabeza, y se dio cuenta de cómo había conseguido colarse delante de él. Se veía distinta… para _nada_ la Annie que él conocía. Los pantalones de trabajo y las botas ya no estaban presentes. En lugar de eso, vestía una chaqueta tejita sobre unos leggins. Normal. Demasiado normal… se había cortado los cabellos cortos, y tampoco llevaba la coleta. Eren parpadeó, sorprendido por un momento. Una Annie de civil era demasiado para él.

            'Sa… saliste', fue lo que consiguió decir.

            La joven asintió lentamente, y se frotó la manga. Podría haberse hecho un nuevo look, pero, en el fondo, Annie Leonhart seguía siendo la chica más melancólica que existía.

            '¿Esperaste que no?', preguntó ella.

            Él no respondió, pero sintió que la tensión se aflojaba.

            Annie seguía sonriendo, sus ojos azules eran tan agudos y atentos como de costumbre. 'Está todo bien, Jaeger', le dijo. 'Podés admitirlo. No tenés que hacerte el bueno conmigo.'

            El joven la miró, temeroso.

            'No te ofendas, entonces', confesó Eren, incapaz de evitar ser agrio. 'Sí', murmuró, cerrando el puño sobre la mesa. 'Esperaba que te quedaras atrapada allá. Esperaba que te pudrieras en Titán para siempre. Te lo mereces… por lo que le hiciste a mi madre.'

            Extrañamente, ella no mostró remordimiento, ni su sonrisa se agrió.

            'Así está mejor… ese es el Eren que todos _queremos_.'

            Otra vez la burla.

            '¿Por qué estás aquí, Annie?', le escupió, '¡Tienes huevos en mostrarte aquí!'

            Ella suspiró.

            Miró con cautela en derredor. El paramédico y la enfermera se habían ido, las mesas que los rodeaban seguían vacías, y el personal de cafetería estaba demasiado ensimismado como para fijarse en ellos. Cuando estuvo segura de que estaban totalmente solos, la joven se llevó una mano a la chaqueta y sacó una pequeña cartuchera. La abrió y, dándole una mirada larga a Eren, lo puso en la mesa para que él pudiera ver.

            Dentro de la cartuchera había cinco espacios, todos vacíos, menos el ultimo. Ese contenía una jeringa, con un líquido rojo y la etiqueta que solo decía " _108Dm_ ".

            '¿Qué demonios es esto?', le preguntó él.

            'La cura que buscás', le reveló Annie, su rostro sin emoción. 'No estudié medicina, Jaeger. Pero Lawrence me dijo que esta. La droga que puede curar a tu mami… La única cura que puede arreglar los defectos de su ADN…' Ella se encogió de hombros, y se quitó una mota de polvo de la manga. 'O algo así.'

            Defectos… ¿hasta la esquizofrenia?

            Eren no recordaba cuándo había dejado de respirar. Miró larga e intensamente la jeringa.

            'No puede ser…'

            '¿No me creés?' repuso ella, analizándolo en silencio. 'Es la verdad… Lo juro por Dios', le dijo con ironía, llevándose un puño al corazón. Esta vez, él se preguntó si ella se estaba burlando del mundo que habían dejado atrás.

            Eren tragó saliva.

            'Incluso si _dices_ la verdad…', repuso, '¿Por qué me la das?'

            Pero Annie no era de las que daba explicaciones. Suspiró, fastidiada, pateó la silla y se dispuso a partir. Pero Eren la tomó de la manga, reteniéndola.

            '¡Espera! ¿Crees que esto arregla todo?', reclamó, obligando a su voz a bajar cuando el personal los miró. '¿Crees que _esto_ borra todo lo que hiciste?'

            Ella permaneció estoica.

            'Ojo por ojo, Eren. Diente por diente. Pagué mis deudas… ya no te debo nada. Agarralo o dejalo.'

            Eren le sonrió con amargura.

            'Estás equivocada, reina de hielo. Esto no arregla nada… llévatelo.'

            Ella lo miró, sorprendida.

            ' _Sos_ un idiota.'

            'No', la interrumpió él, 'Era un idiota. Un inmaduro. Alguien que culpaba a los demás por sus problemas. Ya no más…. No voy a escapar de esto…'. La miró, determinado. 'No quiero una cura milagrosa, Annie. Todo lo que quiero es que mi mamá despierte. Incluso si está mal, la quiero devuelta. Tal como es', bajó la mirada, y se acarició el cuello, donde algo faltaba.

            La joven no se sintió conmovida.

            'Ultima chance, Jaeger', dijo, tocando la cartuchera. No la retiró, esperando ver si Eren se decidía en tomarla. Si él aceptaba su oferta. Y, aceptándola, a lo mejor aliviaba la consciencia de ella. 'Si no lo hacés, tengo compradores. En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, Gandhi', agregó, mirando en derredor del hospital con asco, 'Hay mucha gente enferma en este mundo nuestro. Esta cosa puede valer mucho, ¿sabés? Carajo, podría mudarme a Barbados, comprarme una casa y vivir en la playa. ¿Eso es lo que querés, Jaeger? ¿Yo, contenta _y_ rica?'

            Eren le soltó la manga. No dijo nada, pero miró con cautela la cartuchera. La cura para su madre estaba al alcance de su mano. Aun así, ¿por qué su padre nunca trató de curarla? Tal vez, Eren ya conocía la respuesta. Alzó la mano, y empujó la cartuchera hacia ella.

            Ella esperó a que Eren cambiara de opinión, pero no lo hizo.

            'Bueno…', dijo ella. 'Después no te quejés.'

            'No lo haré', volvió a decir el guardián.

            Ella recogió la cartuchera con la jeringa y se la guardó, en silencio. Sin decir otra palabra, se dio la vuelta y partió. Estaba casi en la salida cuando Eren la llamó… a pesar de él. Pero algo lo había estado acuciándolo desde el principio. El cambio de look de la leona, su actuar, las jeringas vacías.

            '¡Annie!'

            Ella le miró de soslayo.

            '¿Qué?', le preguntó.

            'Y, ¿qué le pasó a ese tipo?', le peguntó él. 'Se llamaba Bertolt, ¿verdad?'

            El rostro de ella era anodino, hasta que la sonrisa más nimia se asomó a sus labios. Fue la primer sonrisa autentica que le había visto a la reina de los hielos.

            'El cáncer está en remisión', le reveló. 'Los médicos lo tienen en observación, va a salir adelante.'

            Lo que significaba que ella lo había salvado.

            Eren asintió en reconocimiento, sus hombros aflojándose. Estaba aliviado… aunque no comprendía el motivo. Había deseado que Annie se pudriera en el infierno, pero suponía que el tal Bertolt no lo merecía.

            'Felicidades', consiguió decirle.

            Ella se encogió de hombros.

            'No me voy a cobrar su seguro, sabés… pero, eh, tengo quien me haga compañía'. Se volvió y lo miró por encima del hombro.

            'Tu papá destruyó los portales, ¿verdad?'

            Él esquivó su mirada, y asintió. 'Sí… ¿por qué preguntas?'

            Se hizo un silencio pesado, antes de oír su respuesta.

            'Elegiste el Deber, Jaeger. Yo elegí el Amor. ¿Quién iba a decirlo?'

            ..-..

 

            12:48 AM

            Era un horario poco saludable, y Eren casi sonrió ante el oxímoron.

            Con Annie ida, el guardián intentó volver a sus libros. A pesar del aullido de las ambulancias arruinaban el ambiente. Suspirando pesadamente, decidió probar suerte en la sala de espera. Dicha _sala_ no era mucho mejor, ya que cometió el error de sentarse delante de la oficina de las enfermeras, que tenían un día lento (noche… lo que fuera). Aparentemente, jóvenes de historia trágica con una madre en coma eran cosas de todos los días. Podía oírlas reír por los bajo en su sitio.

            'Psst, mira a ese bombón a las doce.'

            'Ay no, no. ¡Yo lo vi primero! Seguro graduado universitario', dijo otra.

            Risas y ruidos de papeles.

            Eren apretó con fuerza el cabo de la lapicera, hasta que la tinta comenzó a manchar sus hojas. Se pasó una mano por los cabellos, intentando no molestarse. En serio, ¿le iban a entrar a esa hora? Claro que las enfermeras no tenían manera de saber que su madre estaba internada en el ala de psiquiatría. La mujer (y un asistente gay), se habían puesto a especular sobre su vida amorosa.

            '¿Crees que el chico tenga novia?'

            'No creo. Estaría por acá, ¿no te parece?'

            'Pero, Naomi, ¿no es demasiado joven para ti?'

            'No _mucho_. Y ya saben lo que dicen sobre los _sementales_ jóvenes…'

            Se oyó un coro de risas, y Eren pudo sentir miradas discretas en su dirección.

            'Por favor, Naomi. Que no te descubra el superintendente diciendo cosas así, roba cunas.'

            'Pero _mira_ esos músculos. Y esa cara juvenil. Ya, es el tipo de cara que _mami_ se quiere llevar a casa… ¿no es cierto?'

            Más risitas.

            Eren cerró el libro con fuerza, ganándose exclamaciones sorprendidas de las enfermeras. Picado, miró con hosquedad a las señoras (y al asistente gay). El efecto fue instantáneo. Sus risitas cesaron, se oyó el ruido de hojas y reportes cambiar de manos y la cohorte se ocultó tras su trabajo.

            Eren se puso de pie y fue hasta la máquina expendedora. Una bebida. Coca, sprite… lo que fuera. Algo que le enfriara la cabeza. Se tocó los bolsillos, oyendo el ruido del cambio. En su apuro de sacar un billete en buen estado, una moneda cayó. La vio rebotar dos veces… hasta que rodó bajo el sofá de la sala.

            No era cualquier moneda.

            Sino que la de Titán.

            Mientras se arrodillaba para recuperarla, leyó la cara.

            Infinito…

            El castaño la miró largo rato antes de darle la vuelta. Y, allí, se le quitó el aliento. Eren no podía más que mirar. Porque, en lugar de ver la efigie de la Justicia, volvió a ver el símbolo del infinito.

            Infinito, infinito. Estaba trucada, tal como pensó.

            '¿Pero cómo-?', se preguntó.

            Sobrecogido por un vértigo repentino, siguió el borde de la moneda, intentado descubrir el misterio. Frotó el grabado, lo rascó. Nada. Solo cuando le pasó un dedo a lo largo de la circunferencia, sintió unos ligeros bordes.

            Y fue entonces que sucedió.

            La superficie de la moneda brilló como un holograma. El infinito desapareció y la efigie de la justicia apareció donde debía.

            Eren se quedó mirando, transpirando, a la mujer con ojos vendados. Se apoyó en la pared para sentarse junto a la expendedora. Se sentía cansado, derrotado… y engañado. Sí, muy "engañado". La voz en su cabeza, de nuevo, volvió, tranquila y reservada, enfrentando la adversidad.

            _No le doy elección, soldado_.

            Eren tomó aire con fuerza.

            'Mentiroso, mentiroso. Se te quema el pantalón…' murmuró el joven con una sonrisa amarga. 'Me hiciste una última broma, bastardo listo. Otra vez… siempre decidiste por mí, ¿no es cierto?'

            No sabía si sentirse enojado o aliviado. Bajó la cabeza y apoyó los labios contra la moneda, probando su sabor. El metal era frio y le produjo escalofríos en la nuca. Se preguntó cómo estaría su guardián. El cara de póquer ya debía haberlo olvidado. Ya debía haberlo enterrado y seguro estaba ocupado salvando el universo.

            'Espero que estés contento', murmuró al silencio.

            Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente.

            Oyó pasos acercarse, unas pisadas distintas. Veloces, cortos y decididos. Una conocida figura robusta apareció en la esquina, miró gélidamente a sus subordinados y se dirigió hacia él.

            '¡Señor Jaeger!', la enfermera Robbins lo llamó, mientras se detenía, apoyaba una mano en la expendedora y recuperaba el aliento. Lo miraba con sorpresa, resollando y furiosa. '¿Por qué, está aquí? ¡Lo busqué por todos lados, joven!'

            Eren la miró, antes de guardarse con renuencia la moneda. Esperaba que no le haya visto hablándole. Era lo último que precisaba: confirmar las sospechas que ella tenía sobre que había enloquecido por la presión.

            Antes de que ella dijera algo, él protestó. 'Mire, no vuelvo a la consulta. NO estoy alucinando, enfermera Robbins… no hay nada malo conmigo-'

            La enfermera chaqueó la lengua, molesta.

            'Sí, sí, usted está sanito, señor Jaeger. Pero no vine a hablar sobre usted', la mujer de mediana edad le devolvió una sonrisa, y Eren casi retrocedió. El guardián comenzaba a preguntarse el motivo por el cual aquella víbora le sonreía esa noche. 'Es sobre su madre, hijo. ¡Venga conmigo ya!'

            ..-..

 

            En un mundo lejano, en el cual Eren había asumido ya era historia, el héroe que debía estar salvando el universo… no hacía nada de eso. En cambio, se sentaba en un departamento vacío, quieto y callado, como si esperaba la pena capital. Las sombras se erguían a su alrededor, y la mano fláccida sostenía un trapo. Pero, para su fastidio, no había nada que limpiar. La cocina estaba inmaculada, el baño seco y prístino, la cama hecha e incluso el living no tenía ni una mota.

            ¿A dónde se había ido el caos, cuando lo precisaba?

            Él no era un hombre para rituales. La línea entre el deber y lo ritual se había vuelto demasiado delgada con los años, demasiado sagrada inclusive. Limpiar era una carga, pero, para Levi, era un ritual. Comer, lo opuesto. Eso explicaba las cajas de comida que yacían sin abrir sobre la mesa del comedor.

            Como fueran, sus rituales evitaban que pensara. Hubo ocasiones en su vida en la que supo cómo sentirse, pero eligió no hacerlo. Hubo ocasiones cuando no debió pensar, y sin embargo se decidió a hacerlo.

            _Elimina la elección, elimina el pensamiento,_ le dijo a Eren.

            Entonces, había sido fácil. Cuando el caos era parte de su vida, y el cabo Rivaille Levi no lo había buscado. Cuando los muros estaban firmes, y no había probado un poco de libertad.

            Pero la elección de ser más que un guardián había sido solo suya.

            Y esas eran las consecuencias.

            ¿Se arrepentía?

            Se pasó una mano por la rapada, suspirando profundamente. Deseaba saberlo.

            Aparentemente, todos extrañaban el sol ardiente. Los chicos de la calle con su "¿Dónde está Baguel Eren?", el androide del mercadillo, la señora Norman de al lado y su gato negro, Mr. Jenkins, que insistía en arañarle el zapato.

            '¿Dónde está Eren?', le preguntó la señora Norman el día de su regreso.

            La respuesta de Levi fue seca, insensible.

            'En casa', dijo sin más. 'Se fue a casa.'

            La anciana de redecilla se mostró alarmada.

            '¿Casa? _Ah_ , pero, ¿cuándo vuelve?'

            Levi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa a la vecina, antes de encerrarse tras la puerta.

            Había pasado una semana desde que regreso al viejo departamento. Había arrojado las llaves, apagado los biosensores y caído en una esquina. Los pensamientos que había tenido a raya al fin le cayeron encima. La fachada cedió a una mente turbulenta. Pensó en Izzie y su ahijada sin padre, y el cuidadoso plan que Erwin había armado por él. Los vientos de cambio soplaban. Su trabajo ya estaba terminado: todo lo que debía hacer era esperar.

            Normalmente, eso debía ser sencillo. Sin embargo, había pasado una semana, y seguía tirado en esa esquina.

            ¿Por qué?

            Mientras miraba alrededor del oscuro living del N° 1263, Levi se percató de que había cierta ironía, mezclada con algo allí. Como había terminado el apagón de Trost y… su comienzo. Podía oír a la señora Norman que volvía a mirar las noticias. La anciana era o sorda o las paredes más finas que el papel. Podía oír cada palabra del periodista claramente.

            ' _Buenas tardes, señores… soy Marlowe, en vivo desde Stonehess',_ dijo el noticiero desde la telepantalla de la señora Norman. _'Bienvenidos a nuestra cobertura en Ulkridge, Trost y alrededor del mundo. Aquí en NU207 les traeremos las ultimas noticias en un momento._ '

            Oyó a un gato droide maullar en busca de la atención de la señora Norman. Pero la vieja vecina seguía pegada a las noticias.

            ' _Como reportamos la última vez, las negociaciones entre los rebeldes y diplomáticos del ejercito están en curso. Parece que hay ciertas fricciones en la letra chica del acuerdo, ¡PERO las fuentes indican que el apoyo del comandante Smith para con los rebeldes puede resultar ser el último empuje que precisa la capital! Ciertamente, oímos que han habido ofertas y contra ofertas, un concepto clave es el reconocimiento y el reclamo del derecho a las necesidades básicas._ '

            Levi sonrió.

            Erwin debía estar disfrutando estar en primer plano.

            ' _Mientras tanto, según nos enteramos ayer por medio de los enviados, el apagón de Trost llegó a su fin. La energía ha sido restaurada a la ciudad, las líneas de metro ya están operativas y la red VOLVIÓ. Repito, señores televidentes, la red de la ciudad HA SIDO devuelta a Gale. En una conferencia de prensa dada por la tarde, el alcalde de Trost abogó a los ciudadanos que guarden la calma, anunciándoles planes de armar un comité de crisis. Y, con respecto a las facciones amotinadas del ejército, las cuales se consideran la CAUSA del apagón, hemos sabido que uno de los principales términos del comandante Smith es el perdón total. Ahora, vayamos con Hitch, que tiene una exclusiva entrevista con el comandante Erwin Smith, participante clave en las charlas de Stonehess.'_

            La señora Norman no parecía ser fan de Hitch. Cambio de canal a uno de cocina con mimosas. Una hora después, apagó la telepantalla, por lo que Levi supo que debía ser la hora de comer de los gatos.

            Y ahí estaba devuelta… acercándosele, sin ser invitado.

            El Silencio, su archienemigo.

            _Podríamos… ¿sabes?, empezar una familia._

            El silencio era intenso, pero no lo suficiente como para acallar las voces de su cabeza. En especial esa voz que podía ir de una risa infantil a un grito gutural en segundos.

            _Un lugar con sol. Cerca de la playa, con arenas blancas y donde puedes oír las olas golpear las rocas. Sí… seríamos un buen equipo. Podrías enseñarle al niño como ser un ninja… mientras que yo, el como mantenerse lejos de los problemas, y quizás, sí… quizás, incluso, ayudarlo con los deberes. Y, eh, si yo no puedo, siempre está Armin. Además, Krobe puede ser la mascota de la familia. Puede ser el guardián del chico…_

            Levi inhaló profundamente y cerró los ojos, intentando acallarlo.

            _No lo abandones. En serio, nunca lo abandones. Necesita que lo cuiden._

 

            El fantasma no lo iba a dejar. Y, por primera vez en las líneas cuidadas y reservadas de Levi, rajaduras aparecían en los recuerdos. Empezando el porche, donde el chico parecía dado a probar los límites de su paciencia a los marcos vacíos en el living, que una vez guardaron fotos de una sonrisa sin igual. Desde el sofá, donde el joven había probado las aguas con un beso… al balcón, donde el adolescente se sentaba a admirar la ciudad.

            ¿Dónde terminaban los recuerdos?

            ¿Dónde empezaban, siquiera?

            No, él _sabía_ dónde comenzaban.

            El Vigilante se puso de pie, y fue a su habitación, midiendo cada paso. Hizo tres cuartos de la distancia y llegó al baño. Esta vez, no había un chico para que lo amenazara con una navaja. Ningún mocoso alienígena que lo acusara de secuestro. Fue hasta la cortina de baño, las corrió… y ahí estaba.

            ' _¿Esto te trae recuerdos de la primera vez que nos vimos?'_

            ' _¿Es tan fácil deshacerte de mí para ti?'_

            No. Para ser sinceros, no. Porque cada minuto se hacía más difícil que el anterior.

            Miró em derredor del baño, rígido, pero no se quedó. Los pies de Levi parecía que tenían voluntad propia. Salieron del baño, lo llevaron al dormitorio, al espacio libre del balcón. No era así como lo recordaba. Los helumbary se habían marchitado en las macetas, la valla quemada, la pintura cubierta con una capa de polvo, cenizas y esos recuerdos traicioneros.

            Levi fue hasta el borde del balcón. Suspirando, se inclinó sobre la baranda para mirar a la ciudad. Aun cuando estaba tan alto, podía oír un canto. Palabras que provenían de un adolescente que no conocía entonces.

            ' _Un Misisipi. Dos Misisipi. Tres Misisipi…'_

            En un latido, la canción se puso iracunda.

            ' _Trescientos cuarenta y cuatro bastardos. Trescientos cuarenta y cinco pendejos. Trescientos cuarenta y seis conchudos…'_

            Sonrió, a pesar de las amenazas en su recuerdo.

            'Que chico valiente', murmuró por lo bajo.

            El Vigilante analizó la ciudad en silencio. El iracundo conteo en su cabeza había cambiado a los chasquidos de un equipo de maniobras. Le tomó un momento en percatarse de que el ruido no estaba solo en su cabeza. Levi alzó la mirada, y se encontró con Farlan descendiendo por la Torre Helum. Los cables se detuvieron y el líder rebelde colgó en la ventana del 1263.

            Farlan se retiró la capucha, saludó a Levi con una sonrisa sobra. El otro no le respondió el saludo.

            En cambio, le dijo: 'Podrías haber probado por la puerta de adelante, Church. Mi casa tiene un _timbre_.'

            Farlan hizo una mueca. 'Eso puede ser cierto… pero intento mantener el perfil bajo, Capitán.'

            Levi gruñó, escéptico, y señaló el equipo.

            'Y, ¿ _esto_ es tener perfil bajo?'

            Farlan le sonrió.

            'No te molestes por mí', le dijo, observándolo con reverencia. 'Vine a ver como estabas. Y… ¿cómo te encuentras, Rivaille?'

            Rivaille.

            Eso significaba que Farlan se le dirigía como a un amigo. No como capitán.

            Levi no le respondió de forma directa. En cambio, se volvió a la ciudad de rascacielos, perdiéndose en las distancias otra vez. Altos carteles eléctricos y plantaciones flotantes manchaban el paisaje del cielo. Una nave de mercaderías cruzaba entre las torres, con el logo de Mechatronics S.A. y un cartel sobre una promo de productos de última generación le perseguía.

            '¿Cómo van las negociaciones?', preguntó, en cambio, Levi, intentando cambiar de tema.

            Farlan se encogió de hombros mientras apoyaba la bota en una cuña y se colgó de forma peligrosa. 'Odio darle cumplidos a tu amigo, el comandante, pero es muy persuasivo en la mesa. A lo mejor… lo consideré mal.'

            Levi sonrió.

            'Para ganar una guerra con palabras, precisas a Erwin. Tú y yo podemos jugar con los bazucas y las bombas todo lo que queramos, pero es la gente como Erwin que va a ganar la guerra para ti.'

            Por una vez, Farlan pareció estar de acuerdo con él.

            Levi notó que miraba alrededor del balcón. Su aliado cercano notó las macetas rotas y siguiendo el rastro de daños, descubrió el resto del desastre.

            'Santo Dios… olvidé el accidente. El lugar parece arruinado', dijo, dejando escapar un silbido. 'Sí que sabe cómo hacer una salida, ¿no es cierto?'

            Levi no respondió de primeras. El silencio los consumió, y dejaron que las brisas de Titán les hicieran compañía.

            'Chico complicado, eso es', dijo Levi al fin. 'Una bujía en corto. Primero destruyó en mi telepantalla. Ahora ni puedo ver las noticias…'. Recogió una regadera quemada, y la tiró a un lado. Farlan se encogió ante el ruido que hizo. Levi no había terminado de quejarse. 'También, casi me quemó la casa. El mocoso debería llevar una advertencia: Peligro de fuego radioactivo. Eso es en realidad.'

            Farlan no pudo evitar sonreír.

            '¿Qué?', le espetó Levi.

            'Lo extrañas.'

            Levi lo miró feo.

            '¿Qué parte de _peligro de fuego radioactivo_ te hace pensar que extraño a ese idiota?'

            'Todo', dijo Farlan, con una risita. 'Izzie tiene razón. Di lo que quieras, pero vi como lo mirabas. Lo extrañas, Rivaille. No te va lastimar admitirlo.'

            Levi se volvió otra vez a la ciudad, con la expresión amarga.

            'Tal vez lo hago… ¿y _qué_? ¿Nos vamos a sentar y compartir recuerdos sobre él? Claro, fue lindo tener a alguien por quien regresar. Pero, en el cuadro completo, los sentimientos no ayudan a nadie. Se terminó.'

            Notó que Farlan miraba su reloj, como si espera por alguien.

            Su aliado seguía sonriendo.

            '¿Recuerda lo que me dijo, capitán? Si la vida te da limones, haces limonada. Y si te da una lata de gusanos-'

            'Te vas de pesca', cortó Levi. '¿Y qué?'

            El timbre de la puerta sonó, pero Gale no anunció al visitante.

            Farlan asintió y le guiñó el ojo a su viejo amigo.

            'Exacto. Si hay voluntad, siempre hay una manera, Levi.'

            ..-..

 

            El timbre volvió a zumbar. Esta vez, Levi atendió el llamado, solo para encontrarse con dos personas paradas afuera. Hanji Zoe no vestía su uniforme. Era acompañada por una avejentada figura, de lentes redondos y una barba que efímera. Se veía mucho más saludable que la última vez que Levi le había visto. Menos huesos y más humano. Quizás, tanto física como espiritualmente. Mientras que la cárcel le había quitado años a la vida de Grisha Jaeger, este parecía estar reponiéndose bajo las atenciones de Hanji.

            Levi se cruzó de brazos, mientras los miraba, sus ojos grises fijándose en el hombre que al que debía referirse como suegro.

            'Se supone que debería estar escondiéndose', le dijo al viejo fósil.

            Hanji carraspeó en asentimiento.

            'Eso es _exactamente_ lo que le dije. Pero insistió en verte.'

            '¿Y lo _dejaste_?', repuso él, molesto.

            Ella alzó las manos. '¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Atarlo? ¿Esposarlo a la _cama_?'

            Levi la miró fríamente, amenazante. Grisha Jaeger no dijo nada, mientras se hacía paso tras el Vigilante, e ingresaba en la casa del N° 1263. Levi le siguió, molesto que su suegro no tuviera la cortesía de quitarse los zapatos. La manzana no caía demasiado lejos del árbol, según dicen.

            No sabía cómo dirigirse al padre de Eren _. Doctor Jaeger_ no sonaba correcto. Su orgullo no le permitía dirigirse al hombre como "señor". Y _padre_ … sonaba totalmente mal.

            '¿Qué hace aquí, Barón?'

            'Vine a ayudarlo, capitán', dijo Grisha, mirando alrededor del living. Farlan se reunió con ellos, tras haberse colado por la ventana abierta. Se ocupó en soltar el equipo mientras el padre de Eren analizaba el pequeño apartamento. El anciano notó la telepantalla rota, y la miró con sorpresa.

            Hanji lo notó, y estalló en risas.

            'Ah, ¿ESTO?', dijo, señalando el hoyo en el medio. 'ESTO es la cúspide de la carrera militar de su hijo, doctor Jaeger. Agarró un bate y lo estampó justo en el medio', narró ella, entusiasmada, siempre ávida en hablar de su terrícola favorito. 'Nunca estuve más orgullosa de él.'

            Grisha no compartía su emoción. Se volvió a Levi, como si buscara la confirmación.

            '¿Mi hijo? Dices que _Eren_ … ¿hizo eso?'

            Levi no dijo nada en un primer momento.

            Se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia.

            'Fue hace mucho. Tiene cierto carácter.'

            Grisha asintió solemnemente, sin sorprenderse con ello. 'Me disculpo, heredó esa furia de mí. Debe haber sido todo un problema para usted…', el mayor volvió a mirar en derredor, sus ojos hundidos suavizándose. 'No fui un buen padre, lo admito. Carla y yo debimos haberlo educado mejor.'

            Levi se encogió. 'Bueno… sacó la boca sucia de mí. Así que, ahí tiene. Eso nos pone a la par.'

            Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Los dos se miraron uno al otro.

            Levi se aclaró la garganta.

            'Y, ¿por qué _está_ aquí?'

            La pregunta puso al Barón Gris en acción. Asintiendo para sí mismo, se volvió y se dirigió al dormitorio.

            'Como dije, capitán, vine a ayudarlo.'

            '¿Qué?'

            'Ayudarlo, estimado. Ayudarlo en su viaje a la Tierra.'

            'Primero', dijo Levi, siguiéndolo con fastidio. 'No se meta en mi casa y me diga que hacer. Segundo, por lo que sé, todos los portales han sido destruidos.'

            El científico no se detuvo.

            'Los registrados en Gale, SÍ. Pero no los ilegales.'

            Le masculló.

            'Los portales ilegales no tienen salidas viables. Pueden ser un agujero de gusano directo al océano _atlándido_ ', notó que el hombre sonreía, pero no preguntó el motivo. 'Sin ofender, viejo… puedo estar casado con el desquiciado de su hijo, pero no estoy tan desesperado como para morir por él.'

            Oyó un resoplido desde atrás. Se volvió, y vio a Hanji y Farlan intentando aguantarse la risa.

            '¿Qué?', les gritó. '¿Qué es tan gracioso?

            '¿No lo suficiente como para morir por él?', repitió Hanji, riendo. 'Pffft, después de todos estos años, seguís en negación.'

            Farlan asintió. '¿Estás seguro, Levi? porque la historia puede que vea las cosas un poco distinto.'

            Levi les mandó una mirada asesina a sus amigos.

            Se volvió otra vez al científico, pero el hombre ya había cruzado la puerta del baño.

            'Sí, capitán. Está en lo correcto', dijo Grisha Jaeger. 'Los portales ilegales son inutilizables. Salvo por uno.'

            Empujó la puerta abierta, y señaló.

            Y ahí estaba.

            La bañera.

            ..-..

 

            Debía ser día más extraño en su calendario.

            Su suegro trabajaba con un espectrómetro en su baño, mientras que sus dos amigos más cercanos estaban reunidos en su dormitorio. Hanji revolvía su placard, los lentes le brillaban de la emoción.

            '¿Qué piensas que haces?', le dijo, parándose a su lado.

            'Intento escogerte la ropa, mi amigo enojón. Veamos', dijo ella, pasando las manos por sus ropas. 'Traje, uniforme 1, uniforme 2, gabardina, camisa blanca… Por Ness, Levi, ¿Cómo vas a impresionar a los terrícolas con esta ropa fúnebre? Van a pensar que eres un bicho raro. Ah, espera… lo _eres_.'

            'No tanto como tú', le cortó él, irritado.

            Ella lo ignoró, sonriendo. Buscando en su chaqueta, la líder de escuadrón sacó algo. 'Con los saludos de un muerto en la morgue de Utgard', le dijo, alargándoselo.

            Levi miró los anillos que ella había traído.

            Dos aros de plata, cada uno en una bolsita ziploc. Uno cubierto de hollín, recuperado de la caída en el desierto. El otro era de la fortaleza.

            Levi inhaló con fuerza, pero no los tomó.

            'Mi lugar es aquí, Hanji…'

            Farlan, que había estado visitando los alrededores del barrio, salió del balcón y fue al dormitorio.

            'No, su lugar es en la Tierra, capitán', le dijo.

            Levi se volvió a verlo.

            '¿Qué hay del inferior?', reclamó. 'Dijiste que necesitabas un líder.'

            Farlan sonrió.

            'Sí, e hiciste más de lo necesario. Sin ofender, capitán, pero le prefiero vivo antes que muerto', su expresión se puso seria. 'El Estado sabe la identidad de Vigilante, Rivaille. Tanto Izzie como yo no queremos perderte… como pasó con Magnum.'

            Levi gruñó ante la idea.

            '¿Quieres que huya? ¿Es eso?'

            Se oyeron pasos, y Grisha Jaeger apareció, secándose la frente con una toalla limpia.

            'Si no quiere hacerlo por usted', dijo el padre, 'entonces, hágalo por mí.'

            '¿Por qué?', le preguntó Levi.

            Grisha Jaeger le sonrió débilmente.

            'Mi hijo tiene razón. No estuve allí para él, capitán. Lo último que puedo hacer, es… compensarles, a él y a su mundo.'

            El científico alzó una mano y dejó que la llave colgaras de ella.

            'Y, cuando llegue allí, puede tirar esto a las profundidades del abismo. ¿Lo hará?'

            Se hizo un silencio pesado.

            Hanji le puso las bolsitas ziploc en las manos.

            '¿Cuál es tu elección, Vigilante?', le apremió.

            ..-..

 

            Reiner había sido anfitrión de muchos tipos de clientes, pero, cuando vio a la pelirroja entrar, estaba seguro que mujeres con bebés y cenizas de muerto no estaban en su lista. Observó a la pelirroja sentarse en la barra, junto a Farlan Church, por un trago. Era una mujer bonita, evidentemente. Con aretes de oro en las orejas, sus ojos esmeraldas evaluaron la decoración del local de Reiner Braun. La posadera arrugó la nariz, para nada impresionada por lo que veía. Puso la niña sobre la barra, donde se acurrucó junto a la urna.

            'No lo puedo creer… ¿se fue?', le preguntó a Farlan, acomodándose a su lado. '¿ _Brother_ se fue sin siquiera decirme?'

            Farlan consiguió sonreírle.

            'Nos dejó un mensaje a _todos_ , Izzie.'

            Isabel Magnolia resopló.

            'Eso no me tranquiliza. ¿Qué hay de su ahijada? Ese armadillo creído. Sabía que era malo para _handsome_ , pero igual-'

            Farlan le sirvió del vino purpura para calmarla.

            'Le dejó a Sol su más grande tesoro.'

            'Ajá. ¿Qué cosa?', preguntó ella.

            Él sonrió a su copa, antes de buscar en su abrigo y sacar una llave tarjeta.

            Se la pasó por encima de la barra de granito.

            Isabel se quedó viendo el número, que brillaba bajo las luces de Diablo.

            1263, decía.

            La pelirroja se volvió a la niña sobre la barra, y sonrió entre lágrimas.

            Oyeron al barman maldecir, y tanto Farlan como Isabel alzaron la mirada, para ver al hombre robusto sacudir el puño a la telepantalla. Como si le agraviara a él en particular. La telenovela que había puesto… mostraba un adelanto de la semana siguiente.

            Reiner se puso una toalla sobre el hombro y los miró.

            'El final de temporada es la semana que viene, gente. Lupin esta vez le va a pedir matrimonio a Emanuel. No estoy listo, che. Para nada.'

            ..-..

 

            Era una bella mañana en la Tierra, así que el señor Wong, mientras guiaba a la esposa por los suburbios de Sylvan. El cielo era azul eléctrico, los árboles se sacudían con la tempranera brisa del invierno, las orquídeas estaban en floración, y era el día perfecto para ir en busca de una casa.

            El señor Wong trabajaba como agente en el banco HSBC. La suya era la historia que cualquier expatriado podía reflejar. De orígenes humildes en la villa de Dongzhou, el señor Wong, fluido en mandarín e inglés, había ascendido en su carrera de contador a director. Tenía una esbelta y bella esposa, y ahora lo que le faltaba para completar el cuadro de su familia perfecta era una casa, con una cerca blanca y un perro. Dado que la adorable esposa era alérgica a los perros, un perro quedaba fuera del cuadro. Así que, solo sería la casa.

            El agente de bienes raíces, un caballero estupendo de nombre Fibber, les guiaba a la tercera de ese día.

            Y fue amor a primera vista.

            La señora Wong amó los sicomoros que rodeaban la casa, amó el camino empedrado que llevaba al porche, incluso le gustó el dormitorio de la planta baja, donde las paredes aun mostraban las marcas de chinches y posters. Un lugar que, sin dudas, un niño había crecido, para ser un buen muchacho (pero los Wong nunca pensaron en un cierto Eren Jaeger, y se les podía disculpar su error de juicio).

            Lo que no le gustó a la esposa fue el ruido que venía desde abajo.

            '¿Qué-qué es ese ruido?', preguntó la mujer bien amada y de baja estatura.

            El señor Wong intentó mantener la calma y ser positivo. Por algún motivo, Fibber les daba la casa con descuento, y los chinos siempre aprovechaban una oferta.

            'Debe ser una rata, querida. Ya conoces estas casonas. Hacen ruidos raros todo el tiempo. ¿No es así, señor Fibber?'

            El agente fue totalmente profesional-

            'Ah, no, señor, no toleramos ratas en ninguna de nuestras casas. Tenemos una estricta política contra las alimañas-'

            'Entonces, ¿qué es ese ruido?', interrumpió la señora Wong.

            Allí, Fibber perdió su encanto. 'Un gato debe haberse metido. Pasa todo el tiempo, señores. ¡Y, si alguien les cuenta de que una mujer loca vivió aquí, es MENTIRA! ¡No presten atención! Ahora, si abren esta ventana, verán el amanecer encantar cada mañana. Vean, es algo que les quitara el aliento-'

            Pero la señora Wong seguía mirando en derredor, nerviosa. Los ruidos se habían detenido, hasta que… se oyó una explosión. Una que resonó por toda la casa, e hizo que el piso de madera temblara bajo sus tacos.

            'Eso no es un gato', dijo ella.

            El esposo miró al pasillo.

            'Vino del sótano.'

            '¡Un _Diao si gui_!', masculló el señor Wong, aterrado. '¡Debe ser un _Diao si gui!_ '

            El señor Wong apretó la mano de su esposa. Y, para demostrar que era un caballero, guio a su sequito abajo, al sótano. El agente les siguió, protestando vivamente. El señor Fibber tenía todo el derecho a estar molesto. Esa casa en particular era la oveja negra de su portafolio, y, justo cuando pensó que se la iba a sacar de encima, aparece esa rata o gato… o lo – que - fuera, para arruinar sus planes.

            '¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Ustedes, lo orientales, miran demasiadas películas de horror! ¡NO hay fantasmas en esta casa! Nuestra compañía tiene un estricto-'

            Se detuvieron delante de la puerta del sótano, donde los ruidos sonaban cada vez más fuerte.

            Ante su cercanía, todo acalló de pronto. La señora Wong gimió ante el silencio, y se agarró al brazo de su esposo.

            Mirando a su mujer para calmar, el señor Wong se irguió de hombros y se acercó a la puerta con cautela. Antes de que algo golpeara de lleno dicha puerta, y le diera a los recién casado el susto de sus vidas. El golpe se repitió, resonando en la casa vacía.

            _¡Tud!_

            La puerta se sacudió en sus goznes.

            _¡Tud!_

            Pudieron oír la madera romperse.

            _¡TUD!_

            Hubo un último crujido, y la puerta se abrió de golpe, con una lluvia de polvo… revelando no a un espíritu sediento de sangre, con pelo largo. No, no era un _Diao si gui_. O _Sadako_. En cambio, era un hombre, con un sweater gris y un extraño equipo atado a su pecho y caderas, que tosía entre la nube de polvo. Sus fríos ojos miraron los miraron, y alrededor del cuello, colgaba una llave ornamentada. Los Wong se volvieron al agente, esperando una explicación. Pero el señor Fibber se había quedado petrificado, como si se le hubiera ido el alma. Un gato, lo podía explicar. Incluso un problema de alimañas se podía corregir. Pero, ¿ _esto_? ¿Cómo diantres se podía explicar aquello?

            Vieron al extraño caminar hacia ellos, y tomar a Wong del cuello del saco.

            '¿Qué…?', dijo el fantasma, sin aliento, dándole al banquero un tremendo sacudón. '¿Qué LUGAR es _este_?'

            La lengua del señor Wong se le enrolló en la boca, su capacidad de habla perdida.

            '¡Hice una pregunta!', ladró el hombre.

            'Ca - calle tercera, del condado de Sylvan', murmuró el señor Wong, 'De- déjeme ir…'

            Se oyó un "tch".

            El señor Wong no podía creer que un fantasma le había chasqueado la lengua.

            '¿Cuál _planeta_?', reclamó esta vez el goul.

            El banquero se volvió a la esposa, y la miró, implorante. Y, con el valiente asentimiento de ella, él se volvió al desequilibrado.

            'Tierra, lunático. Esto es la _Tierra_ , ¡¿Qué más va a ser?!'

            Se hizo una pausa, antes de que el extraño soltara a Wong.

            El hombre de extraño equipo se volvió, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sin decir otra palabra, salió disparado por la puerta y rió, con una risa que les hizo erizar el pelo de la nuca.

            ..-..

* * *

 

 

            **_1_** _-Es fácil, pero "sorete" es equivalente a truño o boñiga_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡JOJOJO! ¿Quién se esperaba esto? Les dije que la cosa se iba a poner mejor. Ahora, les aviso que hasta la semana que viene, el sábado, NO HAY ACTUALIZACION. Espero poder subir todos los últimos capítulos (102 al 104, junto a los agradecimientos, y el ultimo side story), de corrido, así pueden empacharse con el final de esta épica historia y de esta épica traducción (juro NO VOLVER a ponerme a traducir una historia que esté en curso, sin final a la vista, no porque no me haya gustado hacerlo, sino que de 60 la cosa creció a 105).
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


	102. Buscando al cebito

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de Kusanagi**

           

 

            _Capítulo 102:_ Buscando al Cebito ( **1** )

            ~.~

            Por primera vez en su vida, Levi no tenía un plan. Ningún mapa, estrategia u órdenes secretas que cumplir. Estaba solo, en una tierra extraña, con nada más que sus ropas y el equipo. Estaba solo, en un mundo que no era tan hostil como Titán, pero igual le era ajeno.

            Tan trillado como sonara, lo primero que notó el Vigilante fue el verde. El alto césped que un vecino había olvidado cortar, hiedras asilvestradas, sicomoros moviéndose con la brisa, al igual que las buganvillas ( **2** ) y los enebros. Era mucho para absorber en poco tiempo. Y, mientras sus ojos grises miraban hacia arriba, mas allá de los suburbios de Sylvan, se encontró un cielo. Una descarada vastedad de azul, que se extendía y remontaba hasta los confines de la tierra. Apenas si podía creerlo. De que al fin estaba allí, en el mundo verdeazulado de su pupilo.

            Levi miró los colores por largo rato, antes de volver su atención a la casa que acaba de dejar. El hogar de los Jaeger parecía abandonado. El jardín estaba casi marrón por la falta de cuidados, las regaderas estaban secas y arrumbadas. Alguien había colgado un cartel que decía "En Venta", frente a la valla. Había una cierta melancolía en el hogar, pero no fue todo lo que notó. Pudo notar la imagen de un chico creciendo y haciendo cosas que los infantes terrícolas se suponía que debían hacer. Andar en bici, pelearse con amigos, la madre tirándole de las orejas, y leer sus historietas favoritas. Tal como era en los recuerdos de Eren. El mocoso no estaba allí, pero Levi podía ver sus señales en todas partes. En el aire, el suelo y lo demás.

            El guardián se obligó a alejarse del hogar de los Jaeger.

            Porque lo que Levi precisaba ahora no era el pasado. No eran los recuerdos… sino el _futuro_. Con suerte, uno que incluyera a los dos, juntos.

            '¿A dónde estás?', se preguntó en voz alta, mientras analizaba el vecindario. '¿Dónde, en este extraño mundo, te encuentras… cebito?'

            La brisa fresca le trajo el aroma de la tierra… pero ninguna respuesta.

            Inhalando profundamente, bajo por el camino, sus pasos resonado en el silencio de la mañana de domingo. Su recorrido no fue inadvertido. Desde los porches, la gente lo miraba raro. Los perros (perros _reales_ , notó), le ladraban furiosamente desde sus cubiles, incordiados por su aroma de otro mundo. La cantidad de carteles y avisos lo confundían. KFC, Heineken, Starbucks, Coca Cola y otros estallidos de color. Cuando cruzó la calle, casi da de cabeza en un auto. Levi se libró del accidente, pero el sedán se estacionó con sonoro chirrido, dejando marcas en el asfalto. Levi oyó una cadena de obscenidades dirigidas a él. La puerta se abrió de golpe y el conductor bajó, pero Levi no se quedó para atenderlo.

            Dejando atrás a los furiosos testigos, el guardián cruzó el camino, marchó por la calzada y se volvió a encontrar con otra encrucijada. Era una ciudad extraña de un mundo ajeno, y ya no sabía dónde se encontraba. Era en ocasiones así que extrañaba la comodidad de la red.

            _¿Ahora qué?_

            La respuesta le vino en forma de un vehículo… o lo que la gente llamaba una "patrulla".

            ¿ _Policía_?

            No había estado allí por más de cinco minutos, y ya tenía problemas con la ley. Sonrió. Era de suponer que las viejas costumbres no cambiaban. El vehículo se detuvo, la ventanilla descendió y un hombre uniformado sacó el brazo. Con el cabello descuidado, el hombre de barba crecida se levantó de su asiento y miró a Levi. El adormilado oficial parecía interesado en el equipo que Levi llevaba,

            'Lindo disfraz. ¿Va a una convención o algo así, señor?', le preguntó el hombre, frunciendo el ceño.

            Levi le miró, incomodo e inseguro de si debía confiar en ese hombre.

            'No… busco a alguien', le dijo al fin.

            El oficial le miró con curiosidad.

            'O-key. ¿Tiene la dirección, amigo?'

            '¿ _Dirección_?'

            Fue el turno para el oficial en mirarlo con sospecha.

            'Bueno, si busca a alguien', dijo, con voz pesada, 'debe tener la dirección.'

            Levi miró en derredor, analizado la zona.

            'Universidad…', recordó de pronto. 'Universidad de mecánica… algo así.'

            Era una respuesta vaga, y Levi sabía que no sonaba convincente. El oficial lo miró de arribo abajo otra vez, como si intentara descifrar si Levi decía o no la verdad. Pero el cara de póquer no dejaba nada a relucir. El oficial suspiró pesadamente, y abrió la puerta de acompañante.

            'La Uni no está lejos de aquí. Suba', dijo el hombre, encendiendo el motor. 'Me llamo Hannes, por cierto. ¿Es nuevo por aquí?'

            ..-..

 

            'No atiende mis llamados', masculló Jean, mientras se dejaba caer sobre la barra y volvía a apretar el rellamar. '¿Por qué no me atiende? ¿Piensas que esté en problemas?'

            Armin lo miró por encima de la revista de odontología, y sacudió la cabeza. 'Ah, no sé…', dijo, no tan ansioso en armar conclusiones. 'Entre que la señora Jaeger está en coma, y él intenta reconstruir su vida tras una ruptura _épica_ , me parece que se merece un poco de privacidad'. El rubio pasó una hoja encerada, y arrugó la cara ante la gráfica imagen de encías sangrantes. 'Además, actúa como un desesperado, Su Majestad. Qué raro que Eren te esté evitando.'

            Jean le lanzó una mirada asesina.

            'Vete a la mierda, petiso. ¿Quién pidió tu maldita opinión?'

            Armin bajó la revista y enfrentó la mirada de Jean, desafiante.

            '¿Ah sí? Si puedo recordártelo, soy su mejor amigo. Tu solo se agregaste.'

            Marco, vistiendo la bata de asistente, se cansó de la discusión.

            'Chicos, ¿podemos, eh… cuidar nuestro lenguaje? Aquí no estamos _solos_ , exactamente…', le dijo, y señaló al paciente.

            _Aquí_ resultó ser la clínica de la doctora Kirstein. _No estamos solos_ , porque, en la camilla, había un niño de doce años, con la boca atrapada en los ganchos del dentista. El chico los miraba con ojos como platos, la mandíbula ya adormilada por la anestesia.

            Cuando Micky Halls había ido a su cita usual, esperaba que fuera algo rápido. Ya saben, nada de formalidades, y directos al tema. Después de todo, tenía una práctica de futbol a la que volver, y otra ronda en el Super Mario en la Wii. Cuando llegó a su cita, se preparó para la limpieza, taladradas y rellenados… y un poco de coqueteo inofensivo con la doctora, si tenía algo de tiempo. En cambio, le dijeron al chico que su segundo molar estaba medio _muerto_ , que era imperativa una _cirugía_ y, antes de que siquiera pudiera asentir (o haber firmado su testamento), Micky Halls fue llevado a la sala de operaciones para un RCT ( **3** ) completo.

            No sabía el significado de RCT… pero sonaba a algo serio. Asqueroso, pero seguía sonando serio.

            Y, ahora, por algún extraño motivo, tenía público.

            Jean se apartó de la barra y fue hasta el joven paciente. Se agachó delante del chico, hasta que su rostro estaba encima del petrificado del niño.

            '¿Cómo te llamas?', preguntó el rubio ceniciento.

            El niño trago saliva. Con la boca paralizada y muerta, el doce añero luchó para hablar.

            'Nome… ez Maiki', consiguió decir.

            '¿Mia?', interpretó Jean, ladrando una risa. 'Que mala suerte, chico. Tener un nombre de _niña_.'

            El niño lo miró feo, y miró a Marco, implorando.

            El pecoso titánico sonrió, comprensivo. No hacía una semana que estaba en ese trabajo, y ya era popular entre los pacientes. El para poder mezclarse con la gente local, la madre de Jean decidió contratarlo como su asistente. Marco, a pesar de ser un recién llegado (y extraterrestre), era el mejor asistente que había tenido en años. Trabajaba duro, tenía los pies en la tierra y, a diferencia de cierto predecesor quejumbroso, no tenía una queja a cada hora. Marco recogió la historia clínica de la mesa y la leyó.

            'Se llama Micky. Vino por-', frunció el ceño, '-un doble canal de raíz. ¿Qué _es_ eso?'

            Jean rió. Volviéndose a Micky, miró al crio con toda la maldad posible. 'RCT significa que a este nene le van a abrir con una barreta, y le van a arrancar los nervios', notó el miedo en el rostro del niño, y se regodeó en él. 'Así es, chico. Te va a doler como el diablo. ¡Mejor agarra una toalla, porque va a haber sangre POR TODOS LADOS!'

            Los ojos del niño se abrieron como platos, horrorizados.

            Jean asintió con vehemencia. 'Ajá. No bromeo. La sangre va a chorrear de tus encías, no vas a poder comer o hablar por semaaanas, hombrecito'. Rió sórdidamente. 'Además, en cualquier momento vas a pedir por tu mami. Y, ¿sabes qué? Es sólo el principio. Cuando mañana vayas a la escuela, todos te van a decir Chimuelo. Y, para que sepas, no me refiero al _dragón_ Chimuelo ( **4** ).'

            Marco suspiró.

            'Jean, ¡ya me parece que lo asustaste mucho!', le reclamó el más alto. Aunque sus ojos brillaban, divertidos. Empezaba a entender el motivo por el cual la señora Kirstein había dicho que Jean "no estaba hecho para la profesión de dentista". O porqué el ceniciento guardián nunca duraba como asistente de su madre.

            'Sí… no te burles de niños inocentes', agregó Armin, todavía leyendo la revista. 'Además, ¿no se supone que estábamos hablando de _Eren_?'

            Ante la mención del amigo faltante, Jean hizo una mueca. Revisó su celular, pero no había respuesta del idiota. Miró hoscamente la pantalla, pero no consiguió hacer que Eren lo llamara.

            Defraudado, miró a los demás.

            'Vamos, chicos. Salgamos de este lugar. Juro por dios que ya vi suficientes tratamientos de conducto para una vida.'

            Marco alzó la mirada, sorprendido.

            '¿Ah? Pero, se supone que estoy trabajando.'

            Jean sonrió, y lo tomó de la manga.

            'Estoy seguro de que mi mamá no va a extrañar a su pequeño elfo. Dale, Marco. Te vamos a dar un paseo guiado por el barrio.'

            ..-..

 

            Lento, pensó.

            Era un milagro que se estuvieran moviendo. Levi miró el parabrisas sin emitir palabra, aguantándose las ganas de pisar el acelerador. Aparentemente, esa pobre excusa de vehículo funcionaba a nafta. Se aguantó el preguntar de qué _tipo_. Con una mirada al velocímetro, Levi supo que el vejete podía ir más rápido.

            Hizo oír su pensamiento.

            '¿Esta cosa no puede ir más rápido?', le preguntó al oficial que conducía.

            Hannes se volvió y lo miró feo. Nunca, en su carrera policíaca (¡una que contaba con más de dos décadas!) se había cruzado con una persona que tuviera la audacia de cuestionar la forma de manejo de un policía. Hasta que conoció a Levi, por cierto.

            'Esto no es un taxi', remarcó el oficial, y señaló un cartel de velocidad máxima. 'Y no sé cómo será de dónde vienes, extraño, pero nosotros _respetamos_ las reglas. ¿No escuchaste el refrán? ¿Cuando llegues a Roma, has lo que hagan los _romanos_?'

            Levi se le quedó mirando.

            '¿Qué es Roma?', le preguntó.

            Hannes se le quedó mirando, perplejo.

            'Eres… un _bicho_ _raro_. Te lo concedo', dijo Hannes, riendo nerviosamente. '¿De qué planeta _saliste_?'

            Levi sonrió, pero no respondió. Volviéndose a mirar por la ventanilla, se hundió en el asiento.

            'Titán', dijo, sin que el otro pudiera oírlo.

            Hannes, el buen samaritano de la policía estatal, dejó a Levi a una cuadra de la universidad. Levi miró a los edificios cubiertos que se asomaban por encima de los demás. Acomodados entre arbustos, la Universidad de Mecánica parecía intimidante… incluso para alguien como el Vigilante.

            Hannes lo estudió con silencioso asombro. Había algo raro en ese hombre que había recogido. Y Hannes se enorgullecía en su habilidad de leer a la gente.

            'Y, ¿a quién vas a ver?'

            Para su sorpresa, Levi no tenía respuesta para dar. Hannes lo estudió, asintiendo a la universidad. 'Conozco a un chico que estudia aquí. Ultimo año. El mocoso tiene una bocota, pero seguro no le molestará ayudarte'. Levi negó, y se puso a avanzar a las puertas.

            'Está bien. Me ha ayudado bastante', le dijo. 'Aparte… es mi turno de buscarlo.'

            Apenas había dado dos pasos, cuando otro auto se detuvo a su lado. Un deportivo rojo, con música fuertemente resonando de los parlantes. Un chico de cabello enrulado sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla, mirándolo con ligero interés.

            '¡Eh, Brian! ¡Travis!', llamó vivamente a sus amigos. '¿Este tipo no les resulta conocido?'

            Se hizo un intercambio emocionado, mientras abrían las puertas y tres jóvenes robustos emergían. se veían de la misma edad de Eren, incluso vestían la misma chaqueta.

            Uno de los chicos le señaló la cara a Levi.

            'Sí, Hoover…', dijo con sarcasmo '¿No es este el tipo con el que Eren se revolcaba? ¿El de la foto?'

            Ante la mención de Eren, Levi los miró fijamente.

            El que se llamaba Hoover soltó un rugido.

            'Sí, es él. Rivaille, del cuentito de Puter', dijo, riendo entre dientes. '¿O debería llamarte _Fivaille_ , viejo?'

            '¿Conoces a Eren?', preguntó Levi.

            Hoover se calló, cuando vio al hombre sobrepasar a los otros y dirigirse directamente a él.

            El chico rió, aunque comenzaba a sentirse incomodo bajo esa mirada intensa.

            '¿Viniste a ver a tu noviecito, eh? ¡Perdón, no te puedo ayudar, maricón!'

            Vio el tic en la cara del hombre, y, sin saberlo, se había sobrepasado. No fue la mejor decisión en la joven vida de Hoover.

            ..-..

 

            Cuando los chicos llegaron a la entrada de la Universidad de Sylvan, la mochila de Armin gimió. Jean y Marco se detuvieron, sorprendidos. Se volvieron a mirar largamente la mochila de Armin. El rubio se quedó quieto ante sus miradas.

            '¿Qué?', preguntó, a la defensiva. '¿Qué onda esas miradas?'

            Jean hizo una mueca y le señaló, acusador.

            'Dinos _tú_. ¿Qué diablos fue _eso_?', repuso el más alto, cruzándose de brazos y adelantando la barbilla hacia la mochila. 'Trajiste al chucho, ¿verdad?'

            Armin se desanimó.

            'Mira, no _quise_ hacerlo', masculló Armin. 'Pero ha estado soportando la separación por dos semanas'. Dio un golpecito de advertencia a la mochila, hasta que Krobe se calló. 'Creo que es el aceite. Es como si las cosas de acá le produjeran nostalgia o algo.'

            Jean revisó la mochila, en silencio. 'No me importa, amigo', dijo, terminando su análisis. 'Sólo mantenlo callado. ¿Te das cuenta de que ese perro es prueba de tecnología alienígena… y que, si la NSA se entera', miró en derredor, con un escalofrió, 'TODOS estaremos en problemas?'

            Marco se aclaró la garganta.

            '¿Qué hay de mí?', dijo el titánico pecoso, mirándolos a los dos.

            Jean sonrió.

            'No te preocupes, OVNI –man', le dijo, dándole un puñetazo amistoso. 'Sólo mantén la cabeza gacha, sigue mis órdenes y estarás bien. Que mal que la seguridad no nos deja meterte en la uni. Amarías la biblioteca.'

            Marco miró por encima del hombro de Jean, y analizó la entrada. Sus cejas se arrugaron.

            'Dices que seguridad… ¿Cuál… _seguridad_ , exactamente?'

            Jean y Armin se volvieron a las puertas, y descubrieron que Marco tenía razón. No había personal en la entrada, nadie que asegurara el perímetro. Qué raro… totalmente raro.

            Y fue entonces que oyeron a alguien gritar sus nombres.

            '¡EH! ¡Armin! ¡JEANNN!'

            Los jóvenes vieron a Connie saludarlos como maniático. Jean y Armin entraron al campus con una sensación ominosa, y Marco les siguió, vacilante.

            Connie les indicó una muchedumbre delante del edificio principal.

            'Tienen que ver esto…', fue todo lo que dijo.

            ..-..

 

            'Chicos, ¿ven lo que yo _estoy_ viendo?', preguntó Armin a los demás. Pero ellos parecían tan confundidos como él.

            'Que alguien… me pellizque', dijo Jean, haciendo una mueca ante la imagen delante de él.

            'En lugar de eso, ¿puedo pegarte un puñetazo?', replicó Connie, sonriendo ampliamente ante la posibilidad.

            El " _esto_ " al que se refiera Connie resultó ser un espectáculo que nunca habían visto. Alguien había escalado el edificio monumento en honor de Blackwell Xavier (el patrono de la universidad), y colgaba con cables que silbaban por encima de su cabeza. Era como algo sacado de X-factor, o un escenario hollywoodense. Exceptuando que ese hombre, por todos los medios, no pertenecía a su mundo, mucho menos a su alma mater. En la mano, el extraño sostenía a una figura, que se retorcía y convulsionaba aterrorizado. Como un cachorrillo travieso que era sostenido por la nuca por una tigresa.

            '¡BAJAME YA, MARICON DE MIERDA!', chilló Hoover, luchando con la mano que lo sostenía.

            Pero todas sus protestas fueron ignoradas. La cara de Vigilante era fría como el acero, y no mostrada intención alguna de liberarlo.

            '¿SABES QUIEN ES MI PADRE?', espeto Hoover, pateando al aire. '¡Juro que voy a hacer que te encierren para siempre, LOCO hijo de puta!', el estudiante de último año de cabello enrulado miró abajo, a la multitud que los miraba. '¡SEGURIDAD! ¡SEGURIDAD! ¿Qué demonios están haciendo, hijos de puta?'

            El captor de Hoover sonrió… y Armin pudo reconocer ese sadismo en cualquier parte. Si había dudado antes, ahora estaba totalmente seguro de quien era el hombre. No era el único. Armin notó a un perro inquieto en su mochila, luchando por liberarse.

            '¿Estás seguro de que quieres bajarte aquí?, preguntó Levi al joven, su voz un poco molesta. 'Mi mano podría _aflojarse_ , cabeza de mierda. Si quieres romperte los sesos contra el piso, adelante. ¡Sigue boqueando con esa asquerosa boca, y te voy a conceder el deseo de muerte!'

            Y, para enfatizar el punto, el Vigilante dejó caer un poco su agarre en la capucha.

            Hoover, temiendo su muerte cercana, cambio de idea.

            '¡OKEY! ¡OKEY! Pe- perdón. No… por favor, no me sueltes', dijo con un gemido, al ver la vertiginosa altura. '¡Por favor! ¡Y no quise decirte maricón, lo juro!'

            El Vigilante observó al joven atentamente, antes de asentir.

            'Mucho mejor', dijo Levi, al fin. 'Pero, no me respondiste, cabeza hueca.'

            Hoover se puso azul.

            'Mira, ¡TE LO DIJE! No sé _dónde_ está. ¡Pregúntale a sus puñeteros amigos!'

            Levi frunció el ceño al chico que colgaba, y miró abajo a la muchedumbre sorprendida. Fue entonces que reconoció caras conocidas.

            Se oyó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando Levi tiró a Hoover al balcón más cercano, dejándolo caer con soltura. Los jóvenes observaron boquiabiertos como el colgado se ajustaba el equipo y descendía del monumento, con la ayuda de cables chirriantes y pies veloces. Aterrizó grácilmente sobre el concreto, y, sin perder el aliento, fue hasta ellos.

            Connie tiró de la manga de Armin, mientras daba un asustado paso atrás.

            'Eh, Armin', dijo el calvo, nervioso. '¿Por qué ese loco viene hacia acá?'

            Por primera vez en la vida, el santo no tenía respuesta.

            Levi se detuvo y los miró en silencio.

            '¿Dónde está?', les gruño, impaciente.

            Ningún saludo. Ni hola. La voz del hombre era fría, ronca y cargaba su antiguo filo.

            Marco fue el primero en recuperar la voz.

            'Es bueno verle aquí, capitán', le saludó, consiguiendo sonreír a su antiguo superior.

            Armin no compartía el entusiasmo de Marco. Miró con sorpresa al mayor, revisándolo de cabeza a los pies. '¿No se supone que estaba... eh… aterrorizando a la _gente_ de _su_ mundo?'

            Levi sonrió.

            'Sabes por qué estoy aquí.'

            'Hablando de AQUÍ, ¿Cómo siquiera consiguió _llegar_?', espetó Jean, evaluándolo con una mirada agresiva.

            'La bañera', respondió el otro, como si eso explicara todo.

            Los ojos grises de Levi fueron de una cara a la otra, la boca picándole con la pregunta.

            'Y, ¿Dónde está el?', preguntó al fin.

            Jean y Armin intercambiaron miradas cautelosas.

            'Sobre eso…', dijo el pelo cenizo, cerrando los dedos en un puño, mientras que Armin se cruzaba de brazos. 'No estoy seguro de que _QUERAMOS_ decírselo.'

            Armin asintió, aunque no era tan valeroso como Jean en mirar a Vigilante a los ojos. Era valiente, pero no idiota. '¡amen a eso!', escupió. 'Es justo devolver la hospitalidad que nos dio, ¿no es cierto, Jean?'

            'Ajá', asintió el otro, mirando con el ceño fruncido al otro.

            Levi les miró, atónito.

            '¿ _Cuál_ hospitalidad?'

            Armin no respondió, porque su celular pitó. Lo sacó y miró su bandeja de mensajes. Hablando del rey de roma, era un mensaje de Eren. Casi dio un salto al leer el corto texto.

            _12:24 am_

            _De: Eren_

            _Ella despertó, Armin. Despertó_

            El blondo enterró el celular en su camisa. Alzó la mirada y descubrió a Levi que seguía esperando la respuesta. 'Y, ¿no se recuerda?', le dijo, esforzando en poner un rostro neutro. 'Está bien', dijo, acomodándose el cuello de la camisa. 'Desde ahora, _capitán_ , deberá hacer todo lo que NOSOTROS le digamos.'

            Al Vigilante no le gustó como sonaba eso.

            '¿Cómo qué?'

            Armin y Jean intercambiaron miradas, y se asintieron.

            'Nada difícil. No le vamos a pedir demasiado. Tendrá que aprenderse nuestros nombres, los _verdaderos'_ , le señaló Armin, 'Y hacer nuestros deberes-'

            '¿Deberes?', le interrumpió Levi, haciendo una mueca.

            Jean se cruzó de brazos, divertido.

            'Sí. Como lavar mi ropa', dijo, y señaló al dormitorio. 'Además, mi cuarto precisa ser limpiado, Capitán.'

            Armin asintió vivamente, aprovechándose lo que podía.

            'Y también tenga que desmalezar el jardín de mi abuelo, ya que está', le dijo, sonriendo alegremente.

            Levi se volvió a mirar a Marco, quien solo sonreía débilmente.

            'No me mire a mí, señor', dijo el pecoso, aliándose a sus amigos. 'Parece que los terrícolas esta vez tienen la de ganar.'

            ..-..

 

            Las luces le deslumbraron, pero podía aguantárselo. Había sido peor para ella, despertando ante toda aquella conmoción. Observó cómo la doctora Reed le iluminaba un ojo con una linternilla a la paciente, revisándole las pupilas. La mujer de largo cabello castaño permaneció reclinada contra la cama, sus rasgos pálidos y huesudos debido a su estadía. Pero estaba despierta, y era capaz de responder a las preguntas que le hacia la doctora. Un asentimiento. Una negación. Un segundo asentimiento. Empezaba verse un poco confundida por el constante fluir de preguntas. En poco tiempo, su mirada fue a la pared de cristal y… Carla Jaeger vio a su hijo, parado afuera. Ante la imagen de Eren, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa.

            Eren la miró sin respirar.

            No se le permitirá hablarle todavía. Pero eso bastaba. Sí… eso bastaba.

            Alzó la mano, y golpeó el cristal, atrayendo su atención. Ni tuvo que esforzarse… porque Carla seguía sonriéndole.

            ' _¿Qué pasa?'_ , le gesticuló ella, mirando a su hijo con ardor.

            Eren la miro largamente, antes de señalarse a sí mismo y sonreírle.

            ' _¿Me recuerdas?'_ , dijo con mímicas, guiñándole traviesamente.

            Se hizo un silencio doloroso. La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Carla, sólo para ser reemplazada por profunda tristeza. La vio alzar una mano huesuda a una oreja.

            _Te escuché,_ le dijo _. Cada palabra. Fuerte y claro._

            Eren no sabía que decir ya. Asintió, y le devolvió una sonrisa lacrimosa, mientras se golpeaba el corazón con el puño.

            _Te extrañé._

            _._

            _._

            _._

            _._

            _._

* * *

 

            **_1_** _Searching for sharkbait_ : chiste intraducible… Proviene del inglés, donde a Rorschach (el héroe de Eren en los comics y el personaje de quien se disfraza Levi), le dicen "raw shark" (tiburón crudo) en un capitulo dado y en español se tradujo como "rosas", para mantener el juego fonético. Por eso, a Eren se lo apodó "sharkbait" (carnada/cebo de tiburones), que resumí en "cebito".

            **_2_** También conocida como santa Rita, veranera, napoleón y papelillo.

            **_3_** Googleando en busca del significado: Randomized Clinical Trial, "prueba clínica aleatoria" o aleatorización

            **_4_** Si bien es evidente que se refiere al personaje de _How to train your dragon_ (Cómo entrenar a tu dragón), creo que en España se lo conoce como Desdentado.


	103. Esposos Desesperados

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

* * *

 

NOTA: También está disponible la ultima side story **Mientras los océanos asciendan, nosotros, lógicamente, beberemos**

* * *

 

           

_Capítulo 103:_ Las Situaciones Desesperadas Precisan Esposos Desesperados

            ~.~

            '¿Terminaste con la parrilla, m'hijo?', emergió una voz desde la reposera, que sonaba más despreocupada y cordial de lo que le hubiera gustado. Lo bueno era (aunque debía fijarse muy bien para descubrirlo), que el vejete había dejado de soplarle en la nuca. 'No te pido que te apures', le dijo el barba gris, alegre. 'Pero hoy tengo un partido de bridge con los colegas'. Golpeteando el sombrero de paja, al abuelo de Armin suspiró, pensativo. Miró hacia la puerta, como si esperara que el timbre sonara, anunciando una visita. 'Es viernes y todo eso, ¿ves? Van a llegar en cualquier momento. Agradezco tu ayuda y todo, pero no te puedo tener acá, molestándonos con tu mopeada.'

            Levi miró al fósil levantar la nariz.

            Bien, pensó en la visita.

            Porque para eso estaba allí. Para arruinarles la fiesta a unos vejetes metiches.

            El abuelo de Armin bostezó, y carraspeó.

            'Pero, si quieres ser útil, ¿Qué tan bueno sos en la plomería? Esos caños de mi habitación necesitan que se les eche una mirada.'

            Las manos de Levi se detuvieron, y contó hasta diez, recordándose con hercúleo esfuerzo sus propias clases de control de la ira. El señor Arlert estaba resultando ser el rey de todas las manías. Un viejo charlatán, de mala higiene, que se creía que debía ser nombrado caballero de la _Orden de Los Vagos Holgazanes_. Tenía la sensación de que el Chilloncito lo sabía también.

            _Tch_ , hizo una mueca cuando chasqueó la lengua.

            Armin, no Chilloncito, se recordó a sí mismo. Eso no iba a funcionar: necesitaba aprenderse los nombres. Si los amigos de Eren intentaban poner a prueba su paciencia, no podía darles el gusto.

            El cabo, alias Vigilante, alias _m'hijo_ … suspiró dentro de su pañuelo, y limpió una mancha – una asquerosa mancha de grasa, que no mostraba intención de desaparecer de la parrilla de asados. Tenía las manos sucias de carbón, y no podía sacarse el olor a la grasa. Era cómico… si sentaba a meditar al respecto. Como había derrotado a los señores del hampa y líderes de los sindicatos de su mundo… pero solo tomó que dos niños, dos _mocosos_ universitarios, descubrieran su verdadera debilidad. No había duda de que los había subestimado: tanto a Armin Arlert como al Cara de Verga de pelo de dos colores. Volvió a hacer una mueca.

            Dominar su lengua se convertía en otro trabajo _hercúleo_.

            Jean, se corrigió en silencio.

            Sí, Jean Kirstein, cuya ropa sucia debería ser clasificada como "desecho tóxico".

            Sus complicaciones en la lavandería le habían resultado divertidas a los mocosos, su risa salía son contención mientras separaba la de color de la blanca, y aprendía a operar la máquina que funcionaba por fichas. Claro que sus pruebas en la Tierra no terminaron allí. Los mocosos le entregaron un manifiesto, uno que parecía hecho a la medida para ponerle los nervios de punta. Está bien, sabía que se le venía encima desde hacía tiempo.

            Y ese era el motivo por el cual estaba allí. Haciendo de huésped (o esclavo) del abuelo de Armin.

            Mientras limpiaba la mancha, Levi solo podía imaginarse a Isabel, riéndose de él.

            _Lo que va, vuelve, brother. Debiste ser más listo antes de burlarte de ellos._

            Y ella tendría toda la razón.

            Al recordarla, la nostalgia lo embargó. Tomando aire, se puso a recordar a la gente que había dejado atrás. Isabel, Farlan, Hunter… ¿Cómo estarían arreglándoselas sin él? ¿Los rebeldes, los inferiores? ¿Sería Erwin capaz de guiarlos hasta el final?

            El Vigilante hizo una pausa en su limpieza, momentáneamente distraído por los mohosos robles en el hogar de los Arlert. Debía admitírselo al viejo. El abuelo podría ser más sordo que una tapia, pero sabía cómo mantener un jardín. Levi aún estaba aprendiendo a diferenciar un arbusto del otro. Azalea, berenjena, quimbombó ( **1** ) por la fanega, calabas y…

            Y…

            Un suspiró se le escapó.

            Jengibre.

            El jengibre de Eren.

            Cuando el señor Arlert se lo señaló por primera vez, Levi se le acercó como si fuera una planta preciosa. Con dedos cuidadosos, desenterró el largo tubérculo, cortó del tallo las flores amarillas y las olisqueó. No entendía que había de especial en el jengibre. No hasta que el visitante de Titán descendió por el tallo, descubriendo que la fragante especia provenía de la raíz.

            Era un aroma cálido y estimulante.

            Sonrió, a pesar de estar sorprendido.

            Así que eso era el jengibre, pensó en silencio.

            La Tierra no dejaba de enseñarle cosas nuevas.

            El día anterior, cuando desmalezaba el patio trasero (punto 4 del manifiesto de los mocosos), fue testigo de otro fenómeno.

            Lluvia.

            La lluvia terrestre.

            Una tormenta eléctrica cayó sobre el adormecido pueblo portuario de Sylvan. Llovió toda la tarde, mojando el empedrado exterior y rejuveneciendo el verde jardín. Levi, que otrora se le había enseñado a mantenerse lejos de las lluvias acidas, se pasó esas breves horas sentado sobre el césped, haciendo nada. Por primera vez en la vida, no precisaba buscar amparo, no tenía que revisar el nivel de PH, o preocuparse por que el agua le quemara. En cambio, observó las nubes como un anciano, siendo empapado bajo la caída de agua, saboreando la libertad que le proveía. Levi sintió el agua empapar su camisa y descender por su piel, sintió como si lo limpiara de todo arrepentimiento y dudas.

            Dudas, porque no importaba cuanto pretendiera tener el control… por supuesto que tenía dudas. Había venido con las manos vacías a ese mundo extraño, dejando todo rango y rencor detrás. Había borrado tu historia… pero, ¿había futuro aquí?

            No estaba seguro.

            Las consecuencias de la lluvia fue un frio en el aire con el que, extrañamente, podía conectarse. Armin le dijo que estaban a principios de invierno… que la siguiente estación seria la primavera, y la belleza que habría para admirar. Pero el Vigilante no dispuso del tiempo para meditar sobre el jengibre, la lluvia, estaciones, sus viejos amigos… o en el chico que faltaba a su lado.

            Porque la voz del señor Arlert crujió desde la reposera nuevamente.

            '¿Sos bueno rascando la espalda, m'hijo?', aulló el anciano esta vez. 'Hay un lugar al que no he podido llegar desde hace años…'

            La melancolía de Levi se profundizó.

            A veces ganas, a veces pierdes.

            ..-..

 

            Cuando Armin regresó a lo de su abuelo para pasar el fin de semana, se preparó para enfrentar la ira de Vigilante. Iba a ser desollado y fileteado como un kebab, sin duda. Los dos ancianos (si Armin era capaz de salirse con la suya al llamar a Vigilante de _ese_ modo), seguramente se afilaban los cuernos. Podía imaginárselo. El asno de su abuelo contra el más buscado de Titán. No quiso pensar el resultado de eso.

            Extrañamente, cuando Armin cruzó la puerta, se sorprendió en hallarse en relativa seguridad. Nadie se le arrojó encima, lanzando un grito de guerra. Nadie le hizo una zancadilla. La vieja casa estaba silenciosa como una tumba, las paredes preservaban el secreto que se les había pedido que guardaran.

            Armin asomó la cabeza al living.

            Nadie… pero sí notó que los almohadones habían sido desempolvados, la mesa de bingo limpiada y que la habitación no tenía el olor a viejo que Armin recordaba.

            'Je. Nada mal', dijo, imitando al hombre responsable de todo ello.

            El santo se maravilló ante el poder de su propia inteligencia. Sabía que no podía equivocarse al mezclar el TOC del marido de Eren con la casa de su abuelo. Era como matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Genial, absoluta genialidad. Einstein era nada comparado con él. Caminó al pasillo adjunto, y revisó el cuarto de la tele. Se alegró en notar que sus bibliotecas habían sido organizadas, se olía el perfume cítrico del desinfectante por todas partes, e incluso la cinta de correr del abuelo parecía limpia y nueva.

            Pero ni un alma en derredor.

            Armin se rascó el codo, pensativo.

            Okey, _ahora_ empezaba a preocuparse.

            Un poquito.

            El estudiante universitario recorrió el pasillo y se asomó a la cocina. Y, allí, al fin, halló a su abuelo, dormitando frente a la mesa de comer. Tres álbumes estaban sobre la misma: aparentemente, su abuelo se había quedado dormido mientras los hojeaba. Al lado del huesudo codo del anciano, había una taza de té, totalmente consumida. Y fue entonces que Armin oyó al perro – el feliz ladrido de Krobe en el patio.

            Ignorando a su abuelo y el hecho de que incluso la cocina había sido refregada y secada, Armin caminó de puntillas hacia la puerta con mosquitero. El Vigilante estaba sentado cruzado de piernas en el porche trasero, vistiendo una camisa blanca y suelta, y unos caquis. Una taza de té yacía olvidada a su lado, mientras que Krobe olisqueaba sus contenidos con alegría. Descalzo, una mano acariciaba al cachorro droide mientras que la otra sostenía algo en alto. Armin no era capaz de ver de qué se trataba.

            Armin empujó la puerta y la superó. Cuando se acercó, pudo identificar lo que Levi miraba.

            Eso lo dejó atónito.

            El héroe que su mejor amigo había perseguido a través de las galaxias, el hombre que inspiraba lealtad y miedo, que había puesto en jaque a toda una ciudad, sostenía una fotografía en la mano izquierda. Algo que había recogido de entre las más vergonzosas que el abuelo de Armin le había enseñado.

            Era una foto que conmemoraba un viaje de campamento de verano. ¿Fue en la secundaria? Si, ahora lo recordaba. Fue el viaje en que él y Eren decidieron hacerse los cavernícolas e intentaron sobrevivir a cielo abierto por tres días enteros. Y, a pesar de que se deshidrataron y terminaron cubiertos de picaduras de mosquitos, había sobrevivido la prueba. La foto era la prueba de su victoria. Eren, con un brazo rodeando los hombros de Armin, sonreía alegremente a la cama, haciendo la V de victoria.

            Era algo extraño.

            Habían pasado años, y más años… pero la sonrisa de Eren no había cambiado.

            Ni un ápice.

            Era difícil imaginarse como el joven podía siquiera sonreír, a pesar de todos los pesos que cargaba. Sonriéndole a la cámara, los ojos del castaño brillaban y sus labios se curvaban entre una semi sonrisa y una de complacencia. Esos feroces ojos verdes parecían mirar al lente de la cámara, solo para ser encerrados en la eternidad. Mientras Armin se sentaba junto al mayor (no sin cierto nerviosismo, el capitán seguía siendo intimidante con o sin la máscara), Armin se atrevió a mirarlo.

            Entonces, no fue capaz de decir el motivo de su preocupación.

            Por todo lo veía, podía haberle bailado el hula - hula y el Vigilante ni se habría enterad.

            Porque los ojos grises seguían fijos en la foto.

            O, más bien, esos ojos grises seguían posados en el chico de la sonrisa brillante como el sol.

            Y, por primera vez, Armin se dio cuenta.

            De la ternura en la expresión de Levi. El hombre al lado de Armin le recordaba al que había visto en las polaroid de Eren. Asintiendo, Armin empezó a comprender el motivo por el cual su estúpido mejor amigo se había casado. El porqué Eren nunca renunciaba en perseguir a su terrorífico y sin embargo extraordinario héroe.

            Si, ahora lo entendía.

            Armin Arlert no sabía qué era el amor. Pero, si tenía que fiarse en la expresión del rostro del capitán, si _aquello_ no era amor… carajo, él no sabía que otra cosa podía ser.

            El rubio soltó un sonoro suspiro, y un silbido.

            'Okey, BUENO. Me rindo', dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, derrotado. 'Ha dado una gran batalla, capitán, se lo reconozco.'

            El mayor le arqueó una ceja.

            Ante la confundida mirada de Levi, Armin rió, e intentó explicarse. 'Vera, Jean y yo medio que esperaban que se volviera loco con todas las cosas que le dimos para hacer. Y, créame, intentamos todo lo que sabíamos. Pero _esto'_ , señaló el jardín podado, 'Sí, esto no es divertido… si ni siquiera va a intentar amenazarme.'

            Levi midió al chico en silencio.

            'No soy un hombre violento', dijo.

            Armin le miró como diciendo _"¿Está seguro?_ ".

            Levi frunció el ceño.

            'Bueno, no soy violento… por naturaleza', se corrigió, con una sonrisa hosca.

            Conforme, Armin le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió concordando.

            'Sí, lo entiendo', admitió el rubio, y se puso a revolver sus bolsillos, buscando algo. 'Pero, para ser honestos, no puedo creer que hizo TODO lo que le pedimos y… ¡ni siquiera se enojó!', Armin se lo quedó mirando. 'Así que, dígame. ¿Cuál es su secreto?'

            Notó a Levi sonreír cansadamente.

            '¿Mi secreto?'

            Armin asintió vivamente.

            Levi señaló al anciano que dormía en la cocina.

            'Es difícil seguir enojado', le confesó el mayor, con una sonrisa, '-cuando el viejo fósil me muestra fotos de ti de bebé. Lo que me recuerda', dijo, mientras se le inclinaba en su dirección, con la voz bajando a un susurro malicioso. 'Lindo culito, chico.'

            Armin palideció como la leche. Se llevó una mano a los ojos, con las orejas rojas por la vergüenza. De todas las fotos que el Abuelo podía mostrar, ah, ¿por qué?, ah, ¿por qué…? Haciendo una nota mental de que tenía que confiscarle las fotos, Armin najó la mano y analizó a su compañero en silencio.

            'Bien… me rindo', dijo, girando los ojos a medias. Buscando en su chaleco, el estudiante sacó su billetera y la revolvió velozmente. Habiendo hallado lo que buscaba, sacó un trozo de papel y se lo alargó a Levi, indicándole que lo tomara.

            'Aquí tiene', le dijo, dando un suspiro de derrota.

            Aceptándolo con cautela, Levi miró el papel, inseguro de qué hacer con él. Pero, viendo la sonrisa en la cara del Chilloncito, ese papelito podía bien ser su pasaje a Shangri-La.

            '¿Qué es esto?', le preguntó al chico.

            Fue el turno de Armin de mostrarse orgulloso.

            'Esto _es_ …', enfatizó el chico, 'Su victoria, capitán. Su _victoria_.'

            ..-..

 

            Primero oyó la alarma, y consideró que todavía tenía tiempo.

            Cuando la campanada fúnebre volvió a oírse, tomó el bolígrafo con más fuerza, y se puso a escribir.

            _Los términos irreales de la ecuación de Schrödinger pueden ser interpretados como la energía total de un sistema, igual a la energía cinética del sistema, más la energía potencial del sistema. Respecto a esto, es igual a-_

            '¡Terminó el tiempo!', anunció el vigilante. 'Bajen los bolígrafos, damas y caballeros. Sí, eso le incluye a _usted_ , señor Jaeger!'

            Una sombra se paró frente a su pupitre, y Eren reconoció las zapatillas.

            Antes de que pudiera anotar una última palabra en la última oración de su (ya borroneado) ensayo sobre la ecuación de Schrödinger, la mujer le sacó la hoja y la apartó de sus manos.

            '¡Acabó el tiempo!', le dijo, clavándole la mirada.

            El guardián no accedió.

            'Ah, _vamos'_ , le dijo, parándose en su asiento. 'No dio la oportunidad de escribir la conclusión. El profesor London no me va a aprobar a menos que escriba la _puta_ conclusión.'

            La mujer de cárdigan se encogió, y le ladeó el dedo. 'LA LENGUA, señor Jaeger. Y su calificación no es problema mío, joven. Mire en derredor, todos ya se _marcharon_.'

            Ante sus palabras, Eren miró alrededor, y se percató, para su incredulidad, que ella tenía razón. Todos los que rendían se habían ido. Se volvió a la mujer, siguiéndola hasta su escritorio.

            'Mire', dijo, intentando ganársela con razonamiento. 'Es sólo una oración. Una maldita línea. Es algo definitivo. Es la línea entre APROVAR y NO, la línea entre la CARRERA y yo viviendo en las calles como mendigo. ¿Se lo imagina, señora? ¿Yo, sentado frente a un fuego, con otros sin techo, todo porque USTED no me dejó terminar el condenado ENSAYO?'

            La mujer lo miró, sin alterarse.

            Eren tiró la razón por la ventana, e intentó un acercamiento desesperado. Juntó las manos y le imploró.

            'Mire', dijo, inclinándose con ridiculez, 'Sólo déjeme escribirlo y LE JURO que se librará de mí.'

            A pesar de sus ruegos y plegarias, la vigiladora no le dio pie (o letra) a su pedido.

            Un muy derrotado Eren se descubrió siendo echado del aula. Para su sorpresa, el corredor estaba vacío, a excepción de Connie y Sasha, que intentaban darse uno al otro distinto tipo de información. Eren no recordaba en que clase iban juntos, pero, ante el panorama, los dos iban a pasar.

            Antes de que pudiera ir a preguntarles sobre jean y Armin, chocó con el hombro de alguien, haciendo que tire sus papeles.

            'Eh, fíjate por donde-', comenzó a decir Hoover, hasta que vio a Eren.

            Se quedó helado, con ojos abiertos como platos por el horror.

            Por un momento, Eren sintió que la temperatura descender diez grados. Hoover lo miraba como si evaluara el correr por su vida o decirle algo.

            '¿Qué te pasa?', le preguntó. El guardián se agachó a recoger las hojas de Hoover, mirándolo con sospecha. '¿El gato te comió la lengua? No me vas a decir _Puter_ esta vez, ¿ah?'

            Para su sorpresa, Hoover no lo hizo.

            De hecho, el otro estaba mudo por los nervios.

            Eren junto las hojas y se las alcanzó a su compañero, pero Hoover no mostro ánimos de tomarlas. Había retrocedido un paso y se veía que esperaba tener problemas.

            'Que- quédatelos', masculló el de rulos. 'N-no los preciso.'

            Eren hizo una mueca a su compañero de rostro pálido. 'Espera, ¿ _qué_? ¿Por qué mierda precisaría tu-?', leyó el titular de las páginas y volvió a hacer una mueca al chico. '¿Por qué diablos necesitaría tus apuntes sobre ópticas? ¡Ni _estoy_ en esa clase!'

            Hoover retrocedió, a distancia segura y negó vivamente.

            'No me importa, Jaeger. So-sólo mantente lejos de m-mí. O voy a pedir una orden de restricción contra ti y… y _ese tipo_ …'

            El ceño de Eren se arrugó.

            'Momento. ¿ _Cuál_ tipo?'

            Pero Hoover se rehusó a responderle, y no hizo ademan de recuperar sus apuntes. Se alejó, aterrado, antes de que Eren siquiera pudiera detenerlo.

            El guardián se lo quedó viendo, un poco confundido.

            _¿Qué demonios fue todo **eso**?_

            Ahora que lo pensaba… todos en la clase le habían estado mirando feo desde que había entrado. Se halló como objeto de dedos acusadores y cuchicheos escandalizados, como esa vez en el secundario que alguien le había escrito "IDIOTA" en la espalda, sobre la camiseta de gimnasia. Eren intentó ignorarlos. Había estado demasiado ocupado en sus recuperatorios como para prestarle atención a ello. Pero, ahora, las dudas persistían… en especial por la manera en que Hoover había huido. Como si Eren tuviera la peste.

            ¿Qué demonios… le pasaba a todo mundo?

            El guardián miró de los apuntes de Hoover al dueto cómico que estudiaba para sus exámenes.

            Connie y Sasha lo miraron. Por un breve momento, lo saludaron con una sonrisa alegre, hasta que parecieron recordar algo. Algún oscuro y trágico secreto, que parecía pesar más que el cariño que le tenían. Sin decir palabra, los dos recogieron sus apuntes y salieron disparados.

            '¡OIGAN!', les gritó Eren, '¡Chicos! ¿A dónde van?', les dijo, haciéndoles señas.

            Pero los dos huyeron a la cafetería, sin volver la mirada.

            Que extraño… definitivamente extraño.

            Eren Jaeger se olisqueó los sobacos, preguntándose si se debía al hecho de que no se había bañado en dos días.

            Nop, el desodorante funcionaba.

            No tuvo tiempo para seguir pensando en eso. Porque su celular zumbó, y lo sacó para leer el mensaje. Por suerte, su mejor amigo no estaba actuando raro, como los demás.

            _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

            _11:24 am_

            _De: Armin_

            _¿Qué tal el examen, caracol?_

            _¿Qué demonios escribías…? ¿La Declaración de la Independencia?_

            _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

            Sonriendo, Eren tipeó una respuesta. No mencionó lo de la diabólica dama que vigilaba que no le diera tregua. Apretó "enviar" y miró en derredor, nuevamente al corredor, disfrutando el momento en que al fin era libre de _todos_ sus exámenes. Si, de TODOS. Antes de que pudiera siquiera guardar el celular, volvió a vibrar.

            ¿Otro mensaje?

            -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

            _11:25 am_

            _De: Armin_

            _No te preocupes: seguro apruebas, chico maravilla._

            _X100, tengo las entradas. Encuéntranos en el boulevard Ío._

            -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

            Eren sonrió, recordando la promesa de darle un recorrido a Marco.

            _Seguro_ , respondió. _Ahí estaré_.

            ..-..

 

            Okey.

            Debía haber un error,

            A lo mejor, había otro boulevard Ío en el pueblo… o se había deslizado a otra dimensión. Después de todas las locuras que habían vivido esos años, ninguna de las dos cosas lo sorprendía. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaban sus amigos: Armin, Jean y Marco, cuchicheando entre ellos, como si todo estuviera PER-fecto.

            Eren se enderezó, desconcertado, y luego miró al transporte.

            Para ser honestos, no había nada malo en el bus de lujo para 56 pasajeros. No había nada de malo con la alegre guía que le llamaba. Eren aceptó la nota plastificada refunfuñando y le clavó la mirada.

            'Bienvenido al Tour de la Reina Calipso', decía el panfleto, y proseguía en describir lo que incluía dicho tour. Según el deslumbrante inicio, se suponía que debía un tour de dos horas y media por el camino costero. ¿El destino? Visitarían el Acuario Clearwater, la playa y terminaban el viaje con una barbacoa. El paseo también incluía comida gratis, cerveza, ponche de ron y soda. Nop, _nada_ malo con algo de eso.

            Lo que sí _ESTABA_ mal… era el hecho de que la TOTALIDAD de los cincuenta pasajeros del Reina Calipso parecía que habían salido de un asilo de ancianos.

            Armin lo vio y le hizo señas para atraer su atención. El rubio vestía su chaleco y largar camisa escarlata, arremangado hasta los codos. Un poco demasiado elegante para la ocasión, notó Eren con amargura. También así estaban Marco y Jean, vistiendo jerséis que combinaban, lo que lo hizo sospechar que compartían la ropa. Simplemente, no era justo… en especial cuando Eren tuvo que arreglárselas con la única ropa que sacó del dormitorio. Los capri, una camiseta negra y un par de nikes.

            '¡Llegas tarde!', le chilló Armin, cuando se reunió con ellos.

            Eren no pudo apartar la mirada del bus.

            'Eh, Armin', dijo, tirándole de la manga. El castaño atrajo la atención de Armin al transporte. '¿Te importaría explicarme qué demonios es… _eso_?', dijo, señalando el bus con una mueca.

            Se hizo un largo silencio, hasta que Armin le miró con cara vacía.

            'Un bus', dijo, como si cuestionara el motivo de la pregunta.

            Eren le clavó la mirada.

            Había momentos en que Armin Arlert pedía que lo estrangularan. Ese, definitivamente, era uno de esos momentos.

            'Dah, ya _veo_ que es un bus', le replicó, antes de señalar a los acianos adentro. 'Pero, ¿me explicas _por qué_ vamos a viajar con los amigos del BINGO de tu abuelo?'

            Armin se metió las manos en los bolsillos y lo miró, sin alterarse. '¿Preguntas el porqué? Porque tienen cinco asientos libres. Los organizadores ofrecieron un buen descuento, y la plata no crece en los árboles, amigo. Con semejante oferta, ¡no lo podía dejar escapar!'

            Eren se le quedó mirando, incrédulo, antes de mirar a Marco y a Jean quienes, por algún extraño motivo, luchaban con mantener la compostura.

            Los miró, sospechando algo. '¿Lo dejaron _salirse_ con esta?', preguntó, y señaló con furia a Jean. '¿Cómo diablos _lo_ dejaste salirse con la suya?'

            Jean se encogió de hombros, y lo miró por encima del hombro, al bus.

            'Ah, ya me conoces', respondió el rubio ceniciento, sonriéndole débilmente. 'Me gustan… los viejos.'

            Eren no pareció convencido.

            '¿Desde cuándo?'

            Su réplica no fue oída, mientras la amistosa guía soplaba el silbato y les apremiaba a que subieran. 'Hora de partir, caballeros', rió, sosteniendo la puerta abierta de par en par para ellos.

            Eren miró a sus amigos subirse y, renuente, también los siguió. Mascullando por lo bajo, el guardián abordó el bus, subió las escalerillas y emergió a la cabina. Fue entonces que se percató de que todos los ojos estaban mirándolo. Como si fuera una estrella famosa. Qué raro, totalmente raro, pensó por segunda vez en ese día. Observo como Jean y Marco ocupaban unos asientos de la fila delantera, mientras que Armin se sentaba junto a su abuelo durmiente, dejándolo solo, parado en el medio y confundido.

            Armin sonrió apologético y le indicó fondo del bus.

            'Perdona, amigo', le dijo, 'Pero sólo te pude conseguir asientos _por allá_.'

            '¿Por allá?', repitió Eren, para nada contento con como sonaba.

            Y tenía razón.

            Su sentido de peligro se activó. Encontró el " _por allá_ ", y a Eren Jaeger no le gustó en lo más mínimo. Bien, bien lejos, al final del bus, encontró un asiento libre, junto a un anciano, que estaba concentrado en leer el Times.

            El castaño se volvió a Armin.

            '¿Bromeas, verdad?', le preguntó, esperando que solo le estuvieran gastando una broma. 'No puedes tirarme _por allá_. ¿Con quién voy a charlar por las siguientes dos horas?'

            Armin era solo sonrisas, aunque su mirada era seria. El más bajo se encogió de hombros. 'Oye, no me culpes. No es _mi_ culpa que llegaras tarde, bobo.'

            Eren gruñó por lo bajo.

            'Bien… como sea', gruñó. 'Me debes una grande', dijo, y pasó las filas delanteras, arrastrando la mochila consigo. Mascullando furibundo por lo bajo sobre amigos traicioneros que te apuñalan por la espalda, colocó la mochila en el portaequipaje, lo cerró con fuerza (muy para el disgusto de los ancianos que lo rodeaban) y se dejó caer sobre el asiento de "por allá". Vio que la pareja de ancianos a su derecha le sonreían dulcemente, con las dentaduras y todo.

            Si, ya odiaba ese viaje.

            Les devolvió una sonrisa renuente.

            Y, así, con todos listos, el Bus de Turismo de la Reina Calipso se embarcó en su viaje hacia el océano.

            ..-..

 

            Wifi gratis.

            Aire acondicionado.

            Una tv de plasma con una de sus películas favoritas del Hombre Araña y, a pesar de todo, cada ciudadano mayor del bus se durmió ni bien el motor arrancó. _Era de esperar_. Era como si alguien hubiera activado un botón mágico a la tierra de los sueños. Sip, iba a ser el viaje de su vida. Estaba viviendo el sueño, se dijo.

            Para ser un tur con vistas a la costa, de aguas azules, arenas blancas y olas, Eren Jaeger no podía ver nada. Literalmente nada.

            ¿Y como _podría_ … cuando el anciano de su acompañante seguía metido en su Times, bloqueando toda posibilidad de ver el _paisaje_?

            Se aclaró la garganta, y se volvió al hombre que se ocultaba tras el periódico. Tocó la foto de un senador caído en desgracia.

            'Esto, ¿le importaría?', preguntó al anciano, intentando ser lo más educado posible.

            Pero su acompañante no mostró señal de salir de su refugio personal. Además, parecía ser medio sordo. Curioso, el castaño alzó la cabeza y miró por encima del borde del diario. Pero todo lo ver… fue la parte de arriba de un birrete.

            Los hombros de Eren se aflojaron, en actitud de derrota.

            Lo último que precisaba era empezar una guerra territorial con un extraño. Estaba todo bien. No iba a dejar que eso lo molestara. Podía ser mejor. Claro, podía vivir sin la ventanilla. Sip, al diablo el paisaje. Al diablo también el Calipso. Sólo… observaría a unos ancianos roncar. Eso debía ser entretenido.

            Y así, Eren decidió bajar la cabeza. Sacó su iPod e inició su lista de reproducción. Se puso los auriculares y miró con odio al tipo del periódico, esperando que el roba ventanillas de alguna manera se enterara de su descontento.

            Cuando no sucedió nada, el joven se rindió y se hundió en el asiento.

            Su furia duró quince minutos, antes de que sintiera el efecto del largo día empezar a afectarle. Recordó como se había trasnochado con los finales. Recordaba cómo había logrado hacer dieciocho viajes al hospital en las últimas diecinueve horas. Y recordaba cómo estaba todavía… _todavía_ muy, muy cansado, un mundo cansado y, por sobre todo.

            Con el corazón roto.

            Sip.

            Adormilado y acongojado.

            Sus auriculares se le salieron de los oídos y, ante la ausencia de AC/DC resonando con su heavy metal, su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado. No sabía que el sueño era contagioso. Ni sabía por que la gravedad siempre hace que inclines la cabeza hacia la persona a tu lado. Pero, pronto, Eren sintió el papel arrugado y la comodidad de un hombro contra su cabeza. Un pensamiento le vino desde el fondo de su mente… que le dijo que despertara. Pero no lo hizo. Si se hubiera mantenido despierto, si se hubiera enfrentado con más ganas a Morfeo, Eren Jaeger se habría dado cuenta de cómo la figura a su lado se había quedado petrificada.

            Pero, adormilado como estaba, no se percató de ello.

            Ni de que una mano enguantada le revolvió los cabellos.

            En cambio, volvía a soñar.

            Se halló a si mismo sentado en el pasillo de su subconsciente. El corredor estaba vacío, y Eren no estaba seguro de si era algo bueno. Las puertas habían desaparecido… las doce. ¿O ahora eran dieciséis? ¿Veinte? Ya no podía decirlo. Pero los muros seguían siendo del mismo gris que recordaba, las luces reflejaban lo turbulento de sus sentimientos. Su madre estaba vez no lo llamaba. Tampoco estaba por ninguna parte _él_ – el enmascarado que lo acosó y molestó tantas veces.

            El guardián sonrió.

            Aunque ya no estaba, el Vigilante había dejado algo atrás.

            Una condenada evidencia quizás para recordarle de su existencia a eren. Una prueba de que ninguno de sus recuerdos eran falsos, como el mundo quería que pensara.

            Eren se sentó en el piso y recogió el recuerdo.

            La máscara de manchas de tinta de su héroe.

            Era todo lo que tenía.

            Una máscara arrugada, usada y desgastada.

            Eren observó el diseño cambiar, los puntos moverse sobre el terreno blanco. Pasó los dedos por la tela, y sonrió con renuencia.

            _Me hiciste mucho mal, ¿sabes?,_ dijo al silencio.

            La máscara no le respondió, pero Eren podía imaginarse lo que habría respondido. Que la guerra había terminado, la lucha lo había abandonado… y las palabras ahora eran más fáciles de encontrar. Palabras que no pudo decir en ese entonces. Palabras que deseaba decir ahora, pero no había nadie para oírlas.

            ..-..

 

            Mientras que su abuelo roncaba a su lado, Armin se asomó por encima de su apoya cabezas, mirando al fondo con precaución.

            'Bueno chicos', susurró a los demás. 'El objetivo hallado y asegurado. _Todavía_ no tiene ni idea. Y apuesto veinte mangos que no se dará cuenta hasta que lleguemos a Clearwater.'

            Marco, que había estado leyendo "Molloy" de Samuel Becket, bajó el libro y esbozó una sonrisa sabia. Asintió, decidido a seguir el juego. 'Estoy de acuerdo, pero no es tan _tonto'_ , dijo el pecoso titánico, aunque su voz tenía un aire esperanzado.

            Se volvió a Jean, quien no tenía una opinión que agregar.

            El normalmente parlanchín de Jean Kirstein, el ayudante arrogante, había mantenido un hosco silencio desde que partió el bus. El rubio ceniciento maldijo la película de Spiderman (Andrew Garfield no era su preferido, pero tampoco lo era Tobey McGuire, aunque eso era otro tema), maldecía el paisaje al otro lado del cristal (pfff. Barquitos y aguas azules, ¡que había de nuevo en eso!) y, finalmente, se puso a maldecir sus cordones. Era un día sombrío para la humanidad, porque era un día lúgubre para Jean Kirstein.

            Marco lo miró, preocupado.

            '¿Estás bien?', le preguntó al hijo de la dentista.

            Armin resopló desde atrás de ellos.

            'Ah, no le prestes atención, Marco', le dijo. 'Está un poco molesto porque el _Esposo Perdido_ está ganando, y él no.'

            Se escondió antes de que Jean pudiera lanzarle un puñetazo.

            'Vete al cuerno, enano', masculló Jean por lo bajo, mientras se volvía a echarle al folleto de la Reina Calipso otra triste y acongojada mirada.

            Sip.

            Podía tomarse ahora una cerveza.

            Cuando Marco le tocó el hombro, Jean se volvió a mirarlo, intrigado.

            'Parece que te ganaste un fan', le dijo Marco, mientras le indicaba uno de los vecinos. Jean se volvió a descubrir a una anciana que parecía haber terminado su servicio en la Librería Publica tras cuarenta años y lo miraba, sonriéndole aterradoramente con una boca de dientes amarillos.

            Jean se encogió un poco.

            Aclarándose la garganta, logró sonreír.

            'Ugh, me gustan los viejos… pero no _ese_ sentido.'

            ..-..

 

            Cuando Eren despertó de su sueño, fue a la voz de Joss Stone en la radio del bus. Spiderman había sido derrotado por "The Love we Had". El club de ancianos había despertado de su siesta y ahora cantaba a ritmo de la voz musical de Stone o seguía el ritmo con el pie.

            Claro que no _todos_. Algunos eran reservados. Como la mujer negra sentada delante suyo, que no dejaba de parlotear y gesticular, mientras que su hispánico acompañante asentía y le respondía con " _humm_ " y " _sí, sí ( **2** )_".

            '… le dije, Bonnie, ¿a _esto_ llamas blues? Querida, debes tener cera en los oídos, porque seguro no oíste a Charlie Parker, ¿no? Eso, Charlie es blues', asintió con vehemencia, y se encogió de hombros. 'El tipo de blues que _muuueve_ tu alma, ¡y que sentís que te eriza la piel! Hoy en día, es comercio. _Todo_ es comercio. La música, el arte, las películas. Te digo, Regina, te digo… el mundo es un sitio feo ahora. Hemos cambiado para peor. _Mm hmm_. ¿Dónde están los buenos ejemplos? ¿A quién copian los chicos hoy? ¿Esa chillona de Miley Cirus? Y se lo dije a Bonnie. En el 62, la música era amor, querida. Y tenía alma. Nosotros teníamos el corazón en el lugar correcto. Hoy día, la gente está confundida…'

            Eren sonrió, a pesar suyo.

            _Amen a eso._

            Empezó a darse cuenta de que estar clavado con esos vejetes no era _demasiado_ malo.

            Eren se enderezó y decidió aprovecharse del wifi gratis. Recobró los auriculares y volvió a colocárselos. Había estado siguiendo el ritmo del tema Californication de los Red Hot Chilli Peppers con el pie, cuando sintió una mirada ardiente fija en él.

            El guardián vaciló y miró hacia su acompañante.

            Extrañamente, el periódico seguía alzado. Y, si eso no bastaba, seguía fijo en la misma hoja.

            Dos veces, el mayor sentado al frente de ellos (su nombre era Bob Brentworth), se volvió a pedirle el periódico. En ambas ocasiones, fue despachado con una seña de la mano enguantada.

            '¡Que descortés!', exclamó Bob, mostrándose severamente ofendido. '¡No sé de dónde vino, amigo, pero eso es SER MAL EDUCADO, según entiendo!'

            Pero el tipo del periódico no mostró señal de arrepentimiento.

            Derrotado, Bob se volvió hacia delante, mascullando sobre que deseaba leer la parte de los chines solamente.

            Bob Brentworth podría haberse rendido, pero no Eren.

            El guardián sacó su celular y le mandó un mensaje al santo.

            _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

            _04:06pm_

            _De: Eren_

            _Psst. Arminnnnn!_

            _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

            _04:07 pm_

            _De: Armin_

            _Queeee?_

            _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

            _04:08 pm_

            _De: Eren_

            _Hay algo raro con el tipo al lado mío_

            _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

            Extrañamente, la respuesta no fue rápida. Armin se tomó su santo tiempo en responderle, y Eren podía oír las risitas. Antes de que pudiera torcer el cuello y ver que era tan gracioso, su celular volvió a zumbar.

            _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

            _04:12 pm_

            _De: Armin_

            _Estás siendo paranoico_

            _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

            _04:12 pm_

            _De: Eren_

            _No, es en serio! El viejo ha estado fijo en la misma hoja desde que salimos_

            _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

            _04:14 pm_

            _De: Armin_

            _A lo mejor se durmió leyendo_

            _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

            Tras leer el mensaje, Eren guardó el celular.

            Bien, eso podía ser… un motivo posible.

            Sin embargo, la mano enguantada que sostenía las hojas estaba alerta. Eren decidió calmar su paranoia y se volvió a acomodar en su asiento. Se dispuso a jugar al Angry Birds, apuntando el pájaro rojo al maligno cerdito, cuando sintió un ligero movimiento a su lado. Y oh, admirad, una mano enguantada se posó sobre su rodilla.

            Eren se quedó helado…. Olvidando su partida de los Angry Birds.

            Porque eso no era una mano acariciándole la rodilla… ¿verdad?

            Dejó escapar un siseo.

            'Bueno, amigo', dijo susurrando, mirando con atención a los que le rodeaban. La charla proseguía, y nadie parecía notar ese movimiento molesto. 'Mire', dijo, intentando permanecer en calma, 'voy a simular que confundió mi rodilla por un bastón. Porque, PARA QUE SEPA, ¡no lo es!'

            No hubo respuesta, ni disculpa. La mano se detuvo, pero no mostró intención de apartarse.

            Eren le lanzó una mirada asesina al tipo, ignorando los titulares que tenía pegados en la cara. El estudiante universitario no estaba de humor para discutir sobre el Obamacare. No le importaba si eso subía o bajaba el déficit fiscal, pero le importaba la mano sobre su rodilla, que parecía volver a moverse.

            'En serio, abuelo', ladró un poco más fuerte, '¿No está un poco _grande_ para estas cosas?'

            Nuevamente, no hubo una disculpa. Quizás, el otro estaba mal del coco. La mano enguantada permaneció donde estaba. Eren miro alrededor, esperando ver a alguien que quisiera cambiar de asiento con él. Los de la derecha seguían sonriéndose son preocupación. Miraron la mano sobre su rodilla y asintieron, como si comprendieran.

            Eren palideció ante la idea.

            'Juro por Dios', les dijo, mortificado, 'que esto no es lo que parece.'

            Y mientras hablaba, la mano comenzó a subir.

            'Bu-e-no', sacando las manitos', cloqueó Eren, apartando con fuerza la pierna del alcance del otro. Eren se apartó, hasta que casi colgaba de su asiento. Buscó su celular y le mandó un texto a su amigo

            _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

            _04:34 pm_

            _De: Eren_

            _Okey, amigo! Ultima noticia! El viejo baboso sentado al lado mío quiere meterme mano. Haz que alguien cambie de asiento conmigo! O, te lo advierto, las cosas se van aponer feas._

            _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

            La mano enguantada volvió a primera base, dándole una buena palmada a su ingle.

            Eren hizo una mueca y, apretando backspace, repitió el mensaje

            ' _Pensándolo mejor, ¿puedo… darle una BUENA trompada?'_

            Extrañamente, Armin jamás le respondió.

            En cambio, alguien tiró de una cuerda y el bis se detuvo lentamente. La atención de Eren se alzó cuando oyó a Armin exclamando '¡VE! ¡VE! ¡VE!'. El guardián miró por encima de los asientos y vio a sus amigos pararse y recoger sus bolsos, presurosos. Entonces se dio cuenta… de que se _iban_. No había duda… sus mejores amigos lo abandonaban.

            '¡Oigan! ¡EHHH!', les llamó Eren, sorprendido. '¡Chicos! ¡CHICOS! ¿A dónde creen que van -? ¡Esperen! Maldita sea, ¡ESPEREN!'

            Jean, marco y Armin bajaron por la cabina en un parpadeo. El castaño vio la puertas cerrarse tras ellos y el ultimo chasquido de la traba activarse. Desacostumbrado a ser el rezagado, Eren se puso de pie y abrió el maletero para recuperar su mochila.

            Antes de que pudiera salir corriendo tras sus amigos, alguien lo tomó de la muñeca y lo hizo trastabillar.

            Era el baboso.

            '¡Oiga! Suelte-'

            Se volvió a darle una lección al viejo. Pero las palabras entonces le fallaron. Furibundos ojos verdes enfrentaron fríos y lánguidos ojos grises. Eren no se enteró de que habían apartado el periódico. Nunca oyó el ruido de las hojas. Nunca les oyó caer. Pero ahora yacía en el suelo, revelando el rostro que tanto tiempo había ocultado.

            Un rostro que nunca esperó volver a ver.

            Se quedó mirando sin voz, con el aliento trabado en la garganta.

            Quizás, la doctora Reed tenía razón. A lo mejor, se _estaba_ volviendo loco.

            'Suelte… me', terminó de decir, con voz vacía.

            El otro guardián denegó su pedido. Vistiendo una camiseta camuflada, una chaqueta de lana y pantalones negros, Levi sostenía la muñeca de Eren con decisión. Su fiero agarre se hizo más fuerte, de ser posible. Los ojos grises comenzaron a perder cualquier semejanza a compostura, abandonando esa casi férrea determinación, que era más propia de Eren que suya.

            'Esta vez no', juró Levi en el silencio.

            El joven guardián se quedó helado, confundido. Pero esas palabras, ese agarre en la muñeca y el encendido del motor le liberaron del trance. Gruñendo, Eren se liberó y, dando dos pasos hacia atrás, se volvió y corrió a la salida.

            '¡Eren!'

            No miró hacia atrás. No esta vez. Se hizo paso entre la confundida guía y salió por la puerta. Pero la Reina Calipso ya estaba en marcha, y la conductora ya estaba fastidiada.

            Bueno, también lo estaba Eren Jaeger.

            '¡Pare el bus!', le ordeno a la chofer, ligeramente consciente de escándalo en la parte trasera. Podía oír como Levi maldecía al liberarse de su asiento. Podía oír los cuchicheos escandalizados de los mayores, los viejos veían con sorpresa lo que sucedía. Evidentemente, nadie se esperaba tanta emoción en un viaje a la playa. Y nadie parecía quejarse. Eren se volvió a la chofer, y siseó.

            '¡Pare el bus ahora mismo!', imploró, aunque la ferocidad en sus ojos verdes decían otra cosa.

            La chofer de la Reina Calipso resopló.

            '¿'Tas loco, hijo? Estamos en medio de una ruta de una sola mano. Si me paro acá-'

            '¡PARE EL BUS o le juro QUE _SALTO_ , MALDITA SEA!'

            La chofer pisó los frenos con fuerza, soltando una corrida de maldiciones.

            Para la sorpresa de todos, Eren Jaeger podía ser muy persuasivo.

            ..-..

 

            Okey.

            De entre todas las situaciones posibles que había ideado, esta era la que no había previsto. Levi se había esperado que el sol lo abrazara con su calidez y lo besara apasionadamente. O, al contrario, le pateara en los huevos y le recriminara todo. En cambio, el chico se escapaba. Bastante _literalmente_.

            Claro que… consideró Levi, no se iba a ganar el premio al Mejor Marido del Universo. Le había roto el corazón a Eren en más de una ocasión. Le mintió, lo amenazó, pretendió ser otra persona, y tomó decisiones por él. Con buenos motivos, pero ve a intentar explicarse a su esposo volátil.

            Pero esto… sí, _esto_ era totalmente ridículo.

            Eren no espero a que las ruedas se detuvieran, antes de saltar a la pasarela. Aterrizó torpemente, y comenzó a escarparse… el minuto que Levi salió del bus.

            Como si este fuera un fantasma.

            '¡Eren!', lo llamó.

            El más joven no se detuvo. En la distancia, Levi pudo ver que un taxi se detenía, y esos destacados amigos de Eren salían de adentro. Jean, Marco y Armin se mantenían a distancia segura, decididos a ver el espectáculo, más que involucrarse en él. Menos mal, habían decido bien.

            Eren no mostró señas de detenerse… y Levi estaba quedándose sin aliento. Todavía debía aclimatarse al aire y a la gravedad.

            '¡Eren! Mierda, ¿puedes parar?'

            El chico no le respondió, pero, por suerte, se detuvo.

            Era hora.

            Los hombros de Levi se aflojaron, y se dobló.

            Eren se volvió a verlo, resollando.

            '¿Por qué… no, cómo…?', dijo, antes de hacer una mueca y rendirse. El chico alzó las manos tras su cabeza, derrotado. '¿Qué estás haciendo _aquí_?'

            Levi dejó escapar un gruñido, y miró en derredor. La Reina Calipso nunca llegó a la playa, pero podía oler el mar. Se volvió otra vez a Eren, y le respondió.

            'Te persigo. ¿Qué es lo que _parece_ que hago?'

            El joven guardián entornó los ojos.

            '¿Ah sí?'', lo desafió. 'Bueno, eso es algo malo. Porque acabo de superarte, amigo. No puedo volver… No puedo volver… a _todo_ eso.'

            Se volvió y, acomodándose la mochila al hombro, comenzó a alejarse, cojeando.

            Una sonrisa se desplegó en los labios de Levi, mientras lo observaba.

            '¿Me superaste?', le preguntó, '¿Es la verdad, soldado? ¿Ya superaste a tu maldito marido?'

            Eren se detuvo, y se volvió a gruñirle.

            ' _No_ soy tu soldado. _No_ eres mi superior aquí. Este es mi mundo, señor, y no sé qué haces aquí, pero se terminó. ¿Entiendes? T.E.R.M.I.N.Ó. Y si piensas que eres mi marido, pues ¡VETE AL DIABLO!'

            Levi seguía sonriendo.

            'Tienes razón. Ya no tienes que obedecerme. Pero soy y siempre seré-'

            Eren se tapó los oídos con las manos y le lanzó una mirada asesina, soltando un aullido gutural a modo de amenaza.

            'Vete a la mierda. ¡No te atrevas a decirlo! Según la ley de este mundo, ¡sigo soltero! ¡Soy un pájaro libre! Para demostrarlo, ¡me voy a ir a Las Vegas y engancharme con alguien!'

            Levi evitó preguntar que era Vegas. No parecía el momento apropiado para lecciones de cultura. Quizás, Vegas era una oficina gubernamental, como el Departamento de Registro de Uniones Civiles y Alianzas Matrimoniales de Titán.

            El Vigilante lo miró, y sonrió.

            'Si estás soltero, podemos arreglarlo.'

            Levi buscó en su chaqueta y los sacó. Los alzó dentro de su palma, para que Eren los viera.

            Dos aros de plata brillaban en la luz del atardecer… y, por un breve momento, los ruidos de los autos que pasaban se callaron. No podían oír los gritos y silbidos en el foro. Incluso la brisa marina se acalló, temerosa de perturbar ese momento crucial en sus vidas.

            La sonrisa de Levi desapareció, los ojos se pusieron lúgubres y serios.

            'Cásate conmigo', fue todo lo que dijo, '… _otra vez_.'

            Eren miró los anillos, estoico… antes de cerrar con fuerza los ojos. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Las dudas de Levi regresaron, haciendo que se pregunte si todo fue en vano. ¿Había llegado demasiado tarde?

            '¿Ah sí?', dijo el joven, soltando una risa rota. 'Dame una sola buena razón para que sea lo suficientemente estúpido para volver a hacerlo.'

            Se hizo un largo y pesado silencio.

            'Una razón, ¿eh?', repuso Levi, meditando la respuesta.

            El mayor no dijo nada. En cambio, cerró los dedos sobre los anillos, se agarró de las orejas y suspiró profundamente. Y fue entonces que Eren vio algo que nunca ante había visto. A su superior, a su héroe… hacer sentadillas, contándolas mientras las hacía.

            'Uno', anuncio Levi en voz alta, así todos en un kilómetro a la redonda podían oírlo. 'Deberías casarte conmigo porque todo lo que hice esta semana fue trapear pisos, lavar ropa y darle un baño de esponja a un viejo… todo por tus queridos amigos.'

            Eren lo miró, atónito, antes de volverse a un lado. Jean y Armin se agacharon tras la puerta del taxi, fuera de peligro.

            Levi prosiguió.

            'Dos', ladró, 'porque a nadie más le gusta _mordisquearte_ los pezones como a mí. Es cierto.'

            Un muy avergonzado Eren lo vio hacer la siguiente.

            'Tres. Ser tu guardián fue un honor, chico. Y lo haría cien veces más, porque nadie está más orgulloso de ti que yo. Dijiste que querías cuidarme y protegerme, ¿verdad? Adivina que, Jaeger. Cumpliste ese juramento una y otra vez.'

            El joven guardián sintió un nudo en la garganta.

            Levi esbozó una sonrisa mientras se volvía a agachar, doblando las rodillas con un sonoro _clic_. Cuando se levantó, seguía sonriendo y tirándose de las orejas.

            'Cuatro. Porque eres la luz de mi vida, rayo de sol… y sé que debí decírtelo antes.'

            Negando con la cabeza, Eren alzó una mano y se la llevó a los ojos. Lagrimas que habían sido largamente contenidas le caían por el rostro.

            'Cinco. Porque te daré todo lo que pueda dar, y recibiré todo lo que pueda tomar. Ese es quien soy.'

            'Seis. Te amo. No creo que pueda dejar de hacerlo, de todos modos.'

            Volvió a agacharse y subir.

            'Siete…'

            Pero Eren no lo dejó terminar. Corrió hacia el idiota de su marido, y lo tacleó contra el piso. En cuanto a los anillos, los arrancó de entre los dedos de Levi, y se puso el suyo en silencio, sin decir palabra.

            El mayor lo observó con ligera sorpresa.

            'Tengo noventa y nueve más para decir, dijo Levi, arqueando una ceja.

            'Está bien', repuso Eren, tomando la mano de Levi y poniéndole el otro anillo. 'Puedes guardártelas. Ya cásate conmigo.'

            Levi no pudo decirle que no y dejó que Eren lo besara con ganas en la boca, saboreando sudor y lágrimas.

            Oyeron unos aplausos y descubrieron a los ancianos asomando las cabezas por las ventanillas del Reina Calipso.

            '¿Qué… les pasa?', gruñó Levi, inseguro de cómo interpretarlo.

            Eren rió, mientras besaba la nariz del mayor.

            'Bienvenido a la Tierra', dijo. 'Hogar de lo estrafalario y lo extraño', se apartó y apoyó sus frentes, una contra la otra. 'Bienvenido a casa… cariño.'

            ..-..

 

_Ofrece vino. Ofrece pan. Devuelve tu amor a ti mismo,_  
 _al extraño que te amó toda tu vida,_  
 _a quien has ignorado por otro_  
 _que te conoce de corazón._  
 _Recoge las cartas del librero,_  
 _Las fotografías, las desesperadas líneas,_  
 _Despega tu imagen del espejo._  
 _Siéntate. Celebra tu vida._  

Love after Love, Derek Walcott ( **3** )

 

            ..-..

* * *

 

 

            **1** También conocido como ocra, bamia o abelmosco

            **2** En español en el original.

            **3** La traducción está tomada y corregida del sitio El poema de la semana, h-t-t-p : / / poemadelasemana . wordpress 2013 / 01 / 21 / derek-walcott-el-amor-despues-del-amor /


	104. Epílogo

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

 

_Capítulo 104:_ Epílogo

            ~.~

            Tras tres turnos nocturnos seguidos por una falsa alarma de Ébola, para la cual el hospital no estaba listo, la enfermera Robbins no podía ser acusada de estar particularmente irritable. Sus subalternos no eran los bobos profesionales a los cuales podía mandonear: había discutido _dos veces_ con el Jefe de Medicina sobre que el Stanley Memorial precisaba más uniformes de seguridad, un re aprovisionamiento en la unidad de emergencias y, lo más importante, un aviso de "PROHIBIDO" para cierto intruso de ojos verdes. Eren Jaeger, con su habilidad para superar el control de las enfermeras, no estaba en las lista de gente preferida de la enfermera Robbins. Aunque para cualquiera que la conociera le sorprendería que siquiera _tuviera_ una lista de gente preferida.

            La enfermera Robbins acomodó la almohada tras la cabeza de Carla, y tocó la IV.

            'Su hijo, señora Jaeger', comenzó a decir, con un suspiro de cansancio, '-es todo un personaje. Un _personaje'_ , enfatizó. 'Los horarios de visita no significan nada para ese niño, _no_ _oh_. ¿Sabe cómo le decimos a alguien así? ¡UDEC! Y eso es. ¡Un gran UDEC ( **1** )!'

            Se guardó la explicación de la abreviación, pero Carla había pasado suficiente tiempo ingresada como para saber lo que significaba.

            La enfermera Robbins no había terminado de quejarse. Ni por asomo.

            Hizo una mueca mientras miraba la hora en el reloj de la pared. Pronto serían las 9 am, lo que significaba que su hospital iba a abrir las puertas a las visitas. Y ella podía apostar quien estaría primera en la fila. '¿Sabe las cosas con las que me molesta todos los días? _No creo que mi mamá reciba suficientes fluidos, ¿podría revisar eso? ¿Por qué no atienden a la alarma tan pronto como en UCI? ¿Los médicos tienen licencia valida? Oiga, señora, ¿me ignora a propósito, verdad?_ ' Carla dejó escapar una sonrisa. La imitación que hacía la enfermera Robbins de su hijo era perfecta.

            La cuidadora se puso las manos en las caderas, y soltó un suspiro cansado. 'Y, cuando su hijo no cuestiona mis métodos y experiencia, tiene el valor de preguntarme el motivo por el cual nunca me hice médica, y si la escuela de medicina era muy difícil en el 83', le achinó los ojos a Carla, y resopló. 'Créame cuando se lo digo, señora Jaeger… en mis veinticinco años de servicio como enfermera, nunca, _NUNCA_ conocí un personaje como ese hijo suyo.'

            La rolliza enfermera resopló, como si hablar no fuera mejor. Tomó la mano de Carla, ajustando la IV a la muñeca. Le dio a su paciente una reseca sonrisa. 'Está bien', le dijo al fin. 'Admito que parte del motivo por el cual estoy molesta es porque estoy un poco celosa. Dudo que Clifford iría a los extremos que llega su hijo. Diablos, ni mi _marido_ pestañearía si yo estuviera en coma. Esa patata rellena estaría feliz de deshacerse de la fastidiosa de su mujer, estoy segura.'

            Carla le sonrió, y la observó tomar el control para ajustar el termostato. Pero, antes de que la enfermera pudiera apartarse, ella la tomó de la mano, y la apretó.

            'Gracias, Robbins', le dijo, agradecida. 'Por cuidarme todos estos años. Sé que no ha sido fácil.'

            La enfermera Robbins arrugó los labios, y no dijo nada al principio. Asintiendo, la matrona le palmeó los dedos.

            '¿Quiere darme las gracias, señora Jaeger?', le dijo, con un tono desafiante evidente en la voz. 'Entonces, repóngase _rápido_ , así puede visitar otra vez su jardín. Las rosas necesitan una poda, y no conozco a nadie mejor para eso que usted.'

            Alisándose la bata, la enfermera revisó por última vez el historial. Cuando pareció adecuadamente satisfecha con los valores, se volvió y se aprestó a salir. Llevándose las notas, caminó a la puerta, y, al abrirla, Carla la oyó decir un pequeño " _oh_ ".

            Ella miró por encima del hombro de la enfermera y pudo notar una sombra en la entrada de la habitación.

            'Bueno… ¿qué les parece?', dijo la enfermera Robbins, mientras se hacía a un lado, haciendo que la atención de Carla fuera a la visita. 'Parece que vino el jardín a visitarla, señora Jaeger. Y, vaya, vaya… esas sí que son unas bellas flores, señor.'

            Carla vio a lo que ella se refería.

            Al principio, solo podía ver un bouquet de rosas Ard Rovers, su agradable perfume llenando su habitación. Era un perfume bienvenido, como un soplo de aire fresco desde el exterior. Más de veinte rosas de tallo largo eran sostenidas algo incomodas entre unos brazos, las manos paralizadas entre el terror de aplastarlas o dejarlas caer. El ramo fue bajado al fin, para revelar a un extraño de cabello negro, que se paraba vacilando en la entrada. De rasgos afilados, mandíbula fuerte, con ojeras bajo los ojos y cierta actitud malhumorada.

            _No_ , se dio cuenta ella, de repente. Ese no era un extraño. Había visto ese rostro antes. No en persona, sino en fotografías y conversaciones. Una sonrisa se le escapó al ver el sweater. Y eso fue lo que cerró el círculo.

            Ojos grises como si estuvieran encapotados.

            El hombre le asintió con sequedad, sus veloces ojos revisaron el cuarto mientras ingresaba.

            'Soy…', empezó a decir, antes de callarse. Frunció el ceño, como si buscara las palabras adecuadas para presentarse.

            Carla sonrió ante su vacilación.

            'Sé quién eres', le dijo. 'Acércate por favor. Él me ha contado tanto sobre ti.'

            La enfermera Robbins, siendo la profesional que era, decidió darles privacidad. Tomó el picaporte y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta. Y fue entonces que oyó la voz.

            '¡Momento! ¡Espere! ¡Voy pasando! ¡VOY PASANDO!'

            Ella suspiró, derrotada, mientras veía a Daniel el Travieso asomar su fea cara. Bueno… no fea, se corrigió. El chico era buen mozo, y el resto del staff de las enfermeras podía afirmar su… ¿Cómo era la palabra? Ah sí… su _candente_ atractivo. El universitario fue hasta ella, cargando una obscena cantidad de objetos: galletas de manteca belgas, tartas, una botella de malta, el libro "Jardinero Primerizo" y un ramo de girasoles arriba de todo eso.

            El joven le sonrió de una manera que debía ser un delito a las 9 am. La vana sonrisita de un campeón, que se regodeaba en la gloria de que había llegado a horario y no en el no permitido.

            La enfermera Robbins le arrugó el labio superior.

            '¿Qué piensa que hace, señor Jaeger?', le preguntó ella, cruzándole los brazos sobre el pecho, en forma desafiante.

            Eren la miró un poco confundido.

            '¿Qué hay de malo con lo que estoy haciendo?', repuso él.

            Robbins miró su carga, con aire desaprobatorio.

            '¿Hizo que autoricen estas cosas? Porque en nuestro hospital la dieta es considerada parte del tratamiento, y los visitantes **no** pueden traer alimentos, a menos que hayan sido aprobados por la enfermera de turno… que, en _su_ caso, pastelito, soy YO.'

            Eren la miró, incrédulo, antes de gruñirle.

            'Me tiene manía, ¿no es así?'

            ..-..

 

            Se sentaron en silencio. Levo, con las manos cerradas delante de él, los codos contra las rodillas. Era consciente de la mirada de la mujer, terriblemente consciente del análisis y la evaluación que le hacia la mujer mayor. Carla le había mirado de hito en hito, mientras acomodaba las rosas en un florero. El silencio era tremendo, y el ex Vigilante empezaba a sentirse un poco… incomodo.

            Armin El Sabio (Chilloncito insistió en el titulo), le había sado otro manifiesto. Pero que no era de tareas.

            'La wiki guía de cómo impresionar a tus suegros', decía el título.

            Levi no sabía quién era Wiki, pero consideró que los consejos no le vendrían mal.

            _Uno, viste casual._

            Levi miró su sweater y zapatos de gamuza… y supo, instantemente, que no podía ir más casual. Asintiéndose para calmarse, siguió a la siguiente línea.

            _Dos, sé educado._

            Levi supuso que tenía eso cubierto, dado que no habían hablado mucho. Tanto la madre de Eren como él no habían roto el hielo. Se volvió a la guía, esperando que Wiki tuviera algo mejor a mano. El bobo estaba resultando ser tan útil como el hostal de Izzie.

            _Tres, no te muestres híper posesivo de tu pareja en frente de los suegros._

            Resopló. Era simple, gruñó… considerando el hecho de que el imbécil de su compañero seguía afuera, luchando para superar la aduana. Fíate de Eren para que arruine un simple contrabandeo.

            _Cuatro, no intentes sonar heroico, inteligente, vano, creído o algo similar._

            Eso podía ser… un poco difícil, admitió, y se quedó en silencio, pensativo.

            _Cinco, si todo lo demás falla, hazle cumplidos a la casa, el departamento, tráiler… lo que sea en que estén._

            Levi miró en derredor de la habitación del hospital, y se tomó el consejo en serio. Le asintió a Carla.

            'Tiene un sitio agradable aquí', le dijo.

            Su astuta observación no se ganó a Carla, como había esperado. En cambio, la agradable sonrisa de su rostro se borró para ser reemplazada por el ceño fruncido. Lo observó en un silencio tenso, incordiada por lo que acababa de decirle.

            'Estoy en el ala psiquiátrica', le informó Carla Jaeger, con las finas cejas arrugadas.

            Levi asintió, haciendo una mueca.

            Bien.

            No iba a ganarse el premio al Mejor Marido. Ni por el Mejor Yerno.

            Él se aclaró la garganta, y decidió tirar el manifiesto de Armin el Sabio por la ventana. Iba a apoyarse en sus instintos. Miró a Carla nuevamente, esta vez sin vacilaciones o cuidados. Y se puso a leer sus facciones por primera vez.

            El parecido lo sorprendió lo cercano. La base era extrañamente igual, pero los detalles estaban mal. Cabello castaño. El mismo corte de rostro. Pero los ojos eran marcadamente distintos. La increíble semejanza que Carla tenía con su hijo se desvanecía a medida que se aproximaba, muy para el disgusto de Levi. Aparentemente, era el turno de ella en evaluarlo. Sus ojos se fijaron en el sweater que vestía y le sonrió con calidez.

            'El talle está bien, supongo', le dijo.

            Levi bajó la mirada y asintió levemente.

            'Así es…', admitió. 'Nunca antes me habían tejido algo', agregó, sorprendido por estar confiado en ella. Se aclaró la garganta, los ojos otra vez furtivos. 'Supongo que debo agradecerle.'

            Para su sorpresa, ella negó con la cabeza.

            'No', dijo Carla. 'Soy _yo_ la que debería darte las gracias.'

            Levi enfrentó su mirada con confusión.

            Ella le sonrió y se puso a explicarse.

            'Lo enviaste de regreso a mí. Te aseguraste de que estuviera sano y salvo todos estos años. Estuviste a su lado cuando Grisha y yo le fallamos… así que, sí, debería ser _yo_ quien te agradezca.'

            Levi se cruzó de brazos, y miró sus zapatos de gamuza en silencio.

            'No le ha fallado', la corrigió él. 'Nada tira abajo a ese mocoso. Y, además', Levi hizo un pausa y la miró. 'El honor fue mío', terminó.

            Y lo decía en serio.

            ..-..

 

            '¡CABEZAS EN ALTO!', gritó Sasha, mientras tiraba la pelota en el aire.

            '¡Yay! ¡Le va a dar! ¡Ay, le va a dar!', aulló Connie, desde su lado de la red.

            '¡Eren!', gritaron a dúo. '¡Cuidado! ¡EREN!'

            Al oír que lo llamaban, el chico despertó de golpe. Sus ojos se abrieron para ver una pelota de playa caer del cielo. Antes de que pudiera entender lo que era, que hacía o porque una pelota iba en su dirección, sus reflejos se activaron. El castaño se cubrió la cabeza y rodó hecho un ovillo hacia su derecha, demoliendo el castillo de arena que Armin habían estaba haciendo con mucho esfuerzo.

            El silencio se hizo presente.

            Su mejor amigo bajó la cabeza a las ruinas arenosas, mostrándose desolado por la devastación.

            'Bien', anunció, sonando picado y furioso. Recogió la pelota y miró a los dos. '¿Quién lo _hizo_? ¿Tienen idea de lo que me tomó… hacer esta obra maestra? ¿Ah? ¿AH?', reclamó, señalando con dedo acusador a todos los reunidos.

            Pero nadie confesó el crimen. Sonriendo ampliamente, Connie Springer caminó hasta el chico. Tomó la pelota playera de las manos de Armin, y, tranquilamente, regresó a su juego. Eren no pudo evitar reír ante la expresión de perplejidad de Armin, hasta que se dio cuenta de su propia perdida. La sabana a su lado estaba vacía… y todo le regresó.

            Tras la debacle del tour en la Reina Calipso, intentaron otro viaje a la playa.

            Y, ¿adivinen qué?

            Esta vez, sí llegaron al océano.

            Frunciendo el ceño a la sabana vacía, Eren miró de un lado a otro, desesperado. Connie y Sasha jugaban con la pelota. Jean y Marco revisaban un viejo esquife que había llegado a la playa. Armin seguía llorando por su castillo arruinado.

            Y, ¿a dónde estaba el otro hombre?

            Eren oyó un agudo silbido.

            Se volvió a ver a Jean trepando encima del viejo esquife, disfrutando de la visual desde la altura. Vestido con unas bermudas y una camisa floreada, el ex compañero de Eren sonrió.

            'Si buscas al capitán _Cara de Póquer'_ , le dijo, señalándolo unas gigantescas rocas al final de la playa, 'se fue en esa dirección, ¿sabes?'

            Eren lo miró con sorpresa, antes de asentir, comprendiendo.

            'Gra-gracias amigo. Te debo una', reconoció, antes de alejarse por la arena.

            Jean se cruzó de brazos, mientras lo miraba correr a las rocas, su figura corriendo para desaparecer en la distancia. Sacudió la cabeza, suspirando. Marco se reunió con él, sentándose a su lado. El titánico se despegó de las piernas unas algas recién salidas del mar, y observó a Jean de soslayo.

            'Eso que hiciste fue algo bueno', le dijo.

            Jean le giró los ojos a su pecoso compañero.

            'Oye, no suenes tan sorprendido. _Soy_ un buen tipo-'

            Sus palabras fueron interrumpidos cuando Marco se inclinó hacia el para besarlo en los labios de lleno. Lo abrupto de la acción lo dejó sin aliento. El demonio Mefistófeles, que largamente había estado acuciando a Jean con pensamientos obscuros y mascullándole que no había tenido nada de acción, aulló con fuerza. Por suerte, Marco no podía oír a sus demonios internos. El visitante de otro mundo asintió con una sonrisa, mientras se apartaba.

            'Ya veo…', fue todo lo que dijo.

            El rubio ceniciento se lo quedó mirando, como si Marco tuviera dos cabezas. En su gran experiencia en cuanto a citas, nadie había besado a Jean Kirstein y opinado un "ya veo". Se sentía, francamente, muy insultado.

            '¿Ah?', fue su elocuente respuesta, '¿Ya veo? ¿YA VEO?'

            Marco sonrió alegremente, y se rascó la barbilla, pensativo.

            'Así que ése es el sabor que tienen ustedes, los terrícolas. Es interesante.'

            Jean se lo quedó viendo, boquiabierto.

            'Bromeas, ¿verdad?'

            ..-..

 

            La luz de la tierra nueva comenzaba a desvanecerse. Si ponía atención, podía oír la música por encima del sonido del océano. Musca de isla, distinta a los ukeleles y los banjos. Se oían risas, que se hacían más lejanas a cada paso. Se aguantó el deseo de mirar atrás, a sus pisadas en la arena mojada. Ya habría tiempo para eso. Levi se trepó al montón de rocas y observó la encantadora imagen que se desplegaba delante de él. Azul, aguas espumeantes hasta donde el ojo podía ver. Se llenó los pulmones con el aroma del océano. Cuando se llevó la mano al bolsillo, oyó el ligero tintinear del metal. Levi sacó la mano y abrió los dedos.

            Ahí estaba.

            La llave a Titán destelló contra el sol del atardecer.

            Recordó las palabras de Grisha Jaeger.

            _Y, cuando llegue allí, puede tirar esto a las profundidades del abismo._

 

            No se lo pensó dos veces. Antes de que la duda asaltara, Levi contrajo el brazo y, mirando el vasto océano azul delante de él, cumplió esas últimas órdenes.

            El océano se tragó la llave sin quejas.

            Levi asintió, sintiéndose en paz. Observó las aguas ir y venir, la lejana música ahogándose con el rumor del océano.

            ¿Ahora qué?, se preguntó. ¿Qué iba a hacer de ahora en adelante?

            Sonrió para sí.

            Por primera vez, no tenía un plan.

            Suspirando con resignación, se volvió al cordón de sus pantalones, que comenzaban a molestarlo. Levi se agachó y se puso a enrollárselos hasta las rodillas, con la vana esperanza de que se quedarían así. Al ponerse derecho, observó las olas correr por entre las rocas, trayendo con ellas extraños regalitos desde sus profundidades. Tapas de botella, algas, un cangrejo que parecía algo sorprendido de haber sido arrancado de su mundo y corría para volver a este. Y fue entonces que vio algo extraño.

            Las aguas retrocedieron, dejando un raro residuo en la arena.

            Eso lo dejó perplejo.

            Levi descendió de las rocas, con cuidado de donde pisaba.

            Cuando pisó la arena, fue hasta el extraño objeto que yacía sobre la arena.

            No podía descifrar su naturaleza. Ni podía hacerlo el perro droide, que lo había seguido hasta allí.

            Tanto hombre como máquina estaban confundidos.

            La cosa de la playa… era pequeña, no más grande que su puño y, cuando Levi lo tocó con un palo, se agitó como la gelatina. Una gelatina transparente que parecía… viva. Krobe, recordando que se suponía que era un perro, se puso a ladrarle al alienígeno invasor.

            Levi le puso la mano en el hocico, para callarlo.

            'Shh', le ordenó en voz baja.

            Con el ceño fruncido en curiosidad, tiró el palo y se dispuso a agarrar la criatura que parecía un globo.

            Y fue entonces que lo oyó.

            Una voz conocida, que surgía de las arenas, y Levi oyó pisadas, corriendo hacia él.

            '¡NOOOOOOO!', gritó Eren, agitando los brazos mientras corría. '¡Es una medusa! ¡No la toques! ¡NO LA TOQUES!', le gritó el chico, mientras iba hasta Levi, trayendo una tormenta de arena detrás.

            Antes de que Levi pudiera siquiera apartarse, el joven guardián lo tacleó contra la arena con violencia. Y, en cierto modo, también en el mar. Las olas vinieron sin aviso, tragándoselos a su paso. El agua los rodeó, los empapó de la cabeza a los pies. El frio se espació por sus ropas, la piel, y el mayor podía sentir la humedad debajo de él. Vomitando agua salada por la boca, Levi se sentó con un gruñido, tirando del codo de Eren.

            El guardián mojado parecía… tan sorprendido como Levi. Tampoco había esperado que el océano los interrumpiera.

            Observaron las aguas retroceder, y luego al parche de arena seca que el océano no tocó. Krobe miraba con pena a lo que Eren había llamado… la grande y fea medusa.

            El castaño soltó el aliento que había aguantado. Todavía de rodillas, se sentó sobre los tobillos con los hombros caídos y se volvió a Levi, sorprendido de verlo sonriéndole.

            '¿Qué?', le preguntó, '¿Qué es tan gracioso?'

            Levi no soltó el codo de Eren, y lo atrajo. Le regaló una ligera sonrisa.

            'Sabe, soldado', le dijo, 'que si me deseaba tanto, sólo debía _decirlo_.'

            Eren se quedó callado. Frunciendo el ceño, alzó las manos, haciendo un gesto de tiempo fuera.

            'Okey', comenzó a decir, 'tenemos que establecer unas reglas, macho. No puedes estar yéndote sin avisar de nuevo', dijo el más joven, señalando el extraño ser en la arena. 'Ésa cosa podría haberte matado, ¿sabes?'

            Levi miró hacia la llamada medusa.

            _Tump._

            _Tump_

            El droide de rottweiler se puso a tocar con la pata la membrana, para ver si la teoría de Eren era cierta.

            'Bien', dijo Levi, silbándole a Krobe para que dejara de hacerlo. 'estoy seguro de que me salvaste del gran y malvado… bicho.'

            El castaño le hizo una mueca.

            'De acuerdo, podría haberte matado si estuviera VIVA.'

            'Bueno', aceptó Levi, aunque su sonrisa decía otra cosa. En verdad lo estaba disfrutando demasiado.

            Eren se le inclinó encima y le clavó el dedo en el pecho.

            'Sabe, debe tomarme más en serio, señor.'

            '¿Conque sí?', repuso Levi, acercándolo más.

            'Sí', dijo Eren, observando los movimientos del otro con cautela. Levi lo había agarrado de la cadera y se paró. 'Porque este es mi mundo, señor. Y está lleno de peligros allí a donde vaya. Nosotros, los terrícolas, no somos buenos por naturaleza. Pueden asaltarlo en las calles. Pueden hacerlo a punta de pistola. Pude incluso ser atacado por una medusa asesina o un feroz oso grizzli. Va a precisar un _guardián_ , si quiere sobrevivir. A alguien que haya vivido en lo salvaje. ¡Alguien fuerte y duro!

            'Fuerte… y duro', repitió Levi, carraspeando aprobatoriamente. Movió el pulgar hacia arriba y hacia abajo donde debía estar la marca de bronceado en la cadera de Eren. El guardián se había dejado la camisa abierta. Esos cortos caquis le sentaban bien, ahora que se fijaba. Levi siguió el contorno de Eren, hasta donde lo ocultaban esos shorts. Asintió, aprobador, sus ojos grises entrecerrados. 'sigue hablando…', le apremió, con voz ronca. 'Sigue hablando.'

            'Oye', estoy hablando en serio', se quejó Eren, aunque una débil sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios. '¿Siquiera escuchas?'

            Levi asintió, comprensivo, y se obligó a regresar a la conversación.

            'Y, ¿quién se ofrece para ser mi guardián? ¿Tú?', preguntó Levi, evaluándolo bajo una nueva luz. Puso los brazos alrededor de los hombros del más joven, y miró esos ojos verdeazulados. '¿Crees que puedes protegerme?', lo desafió. '¿Crees que puedes salvarme de todas las cosas malas de tu vasto mundo?'

            Eren sonrió tímidamente, y agachó la cabeza, para que sus labios se encontraran.

            'Carajo que sí, lo haré… Con toda mi alma y cuerpo', murmuró dentro del beso. '¿Le parece un trato justo?'

            Levi sonrió, y le mordisqueó juguetonamente los labios.

            'Trato hecho.'

            ..-..

 

[FIN]

* * *

 

 

            

            **1** PITA en el original, acrónimo de " _a pain in the ass_ ", que lo adapté a UDEC "un dolor de culo".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (RUIDOS DE TROMPETAS, DE BOMBOS, DE LO QUE SEA. TERMINÉ)


	105. Agradecimientos

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

 

_ Capítulo 105:  _ Agradecimientos

~.~

**BLESENDE**

**P &R**

 

  1. _¿Qué pasó con los que quedaron en Titán?_  
Será difícil, pero empezaron los diálogos con el Estado. Estoy segura de que las zonas inferiores lograran hacer oír sus voces. Farlan e Isabel seguirán luchando por la causa juntos. E, imagino, que Farlan, en algún momento, le dirá sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella. Levi lo dio a entender en el capítulo 61, pero, con la muerte de Magnum, no parecía el momento oportuno para ir tras sus deseos. La hija de Isabel, Sol, heredará el N° 1263 cuando crezca… y, posiblemente, se entere de todo sobre sus padrinos gracias a la chiflada de la vecina – la señora Norman.  
  

  2. _¿Van a recuperar Carla y Eren la casa?  
_ Eventualmente, sí. Él no es del tipo de persona que se rinde. En especial por una hogar con tantos recuerdos. Estoy segura de que Eren se graduara de la universidad, y trabajará día y noche para recuperar su casa. E imagino que la _va_ a recuperar.  
  

  3. _¿Dónde trabajará Eren?_  
Posiblemente en la división aeronáutica de la NASA. Es el hijo del doctor Jaeger, y, a pesar de lo que diga la gente, es un chico inteligente, y su pasión por las estrellas y el universo lo llevara en esa dirección. Lo mismo para Armin. Ah, y jean seguramente seguirá los pasos de su padre, alistándose en el ejército como miembro de la inteligencia.  
  

  4. _¿Qué pasó con Annie? ¿Le dio la cura a Carla?_  
No, no lo hizo. El tema con Annie Leonhart es… que puedes rechazar el 99% de las cosas que dice. No va a vender la cura, la plata no le interesa. Si debería dar alguna predicción, seguramente encontraría la manera de pasar la medicina a los círculos de investigación, para que descubran en qué consiste. Todo anónimamente, por supuesto. Ella tiene sus métodos.  
  

  5. _¿Por qué Grisha no le dio a Carla la cura durante sus encuentros?_  
Carla ha estado enferma por mucho tiempo. Su enfermedad, a diferencia de la de Bertolt, no se la puede echar en cara a Titán o al Estado. Administrarle la cura a ella sola, no parecía una elección ética de parte del padre de Eren… en especial cuando la esquizofrenia afecta a una de cada cien personas. Y Eren lo entiende. No hay una cura rápida para los problemas personales. Y, cuando tuvo esa conversación con Annie, lo único que deseaba era que su madre despertara. Decidió aceptarla tal como era.  
  

  6. Una pregunta popular: ¿ _Qué van a hacer Marco y Levi en la Tierra?_  
Marco seguirá como el asistente de la doctora Kirstein. Creo que sería encantador como dentista, y quizás obtenga la licencia.  
Levi…  
Bueno, creo que nuestro querido Eren hablará con Hannes, y lo ayudara a entrar en las fuerzas de seguridad.  
Sería bien desde abajo, pero no creo que Levi se queje. El Vigilante seguiría velando por la comunidad, sólo que ahora con un uniforme azul.  
  

  7. _¿Va a haber una precuela? ¿Secuela? ¿Algo?  
_ No. La historia está completa en todas sus formas. Y le doy adiós a todos ustedes y al fanfiction :)



  
El resto de las preguntas, se las dejo a su imaginación. Diviértanse.

 

 

** Agradecimientos **

~.~

Primero, gracias a **todos** lo que llegaron hasta aquí. No estoy segura de como siguieron interesados en esta extraña historia, pero debo haber hecho _algo_ bien. Así que, sinceramente, gracias. Aprecio el hecho de que se hayan tomado el tiempo en sus vidas, y hayan decidido ser parte del viaje.

Segundo, gracias a esta gente que seguía y apoyó durante los meses que se escribió esta épica: SinGrin, HellSingDog, Pas d'Autres (no hay palabras), Hibary-Hiwatari, Ko-Sensei, Riliana, Lady Portgas y Shakiranon. Gracias, Maru de Kusanagi por la traduccion al español (y buena suerte. La vas a necesitar.) sihaiya, Seasventura y firejiya, gracias por los cálidos mensajes. ZyonShigure, gracias por la crítica constructiva. Tuviste razón en todo. Aunque, por favor, no intentes re leer esta historia. Créeme, lo intenté, y me rendí en cierto punto. También agradezco a esa gente que tenía ansiedad de leer los capítulos ni bien salían. Me temo de que deben haber sido quienes más sufrieron… dado que nunca pude editar nada hasta _después_ de publicar cada capítulo.

Tercero, si no los mencioné aquí, perdónenme. Si dejaron review, estén tranquilos porque leí todo lo que escribieron, y les agradezco los comentarios.

Cuarto, hay playlists disponibles en el perfil. Siéntanse libre de oír Sand – in – My – Shoes en especial. Fue compilado específicamente para este final, y hay algunas canciones nuevas que son particularmente importantes para mí. También agradezco a la gente que mandaron sus recomendaciones de canciones. Sí, shakiranon, te estoy mirando J

Quinto, esta historia no es perfecta. Tiene errores… unos de los que soy muy consciente. El lenguaje es redundante, le faltan descripciones, hay inconsistencia en los nombres. Intentaré arreglarlo con el tiempo. Intentarlo es la palabra clave.

Buscando a Levi… no se suponía que sería fanfiction. Si lo hay, es que es un cross over con una historia original. Una que nunca fue escrita, porque es demasiado personal. Y, quizás, SfL fue una manera de disociarme de ese mundo. Uno que, al fin, le puedo decir adiós.

Verán, cuando iba a la universidad… tuve todos los problemas que tuvo Eren. Como Nietzsche dijo, necesitas el caos en tu vida para que alumbres una estrella. Bueno, esto fue mi chaos. Así que creé este otro mundo. Pedacito a pedacito. Con todos mis temas preferidos sobre héroes, vigilantes enmascarados, guardianes y un grupo de aventureros. Y así me hice un sitio a donde huir. Me convertí en mi propia maestra. Si hay alguna diferencia, es el hecho de que mi viaje culminó en el capítulo 99.

Le di mis problemas a Eren, pero no mi personalidad. Puse a sus amados personajes en mi mundo, y les dejé participar.

Así que, otra vez, gracias por leer.

Este mundo, que permaneció sin rostro por tantos años, al fin tuvo unos personajes que me sobrevivan. Hice mi catarsis.

Saludos,

Blessende.

* * *

 

 

..-..

 

**_Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

 

Uf. No hay palabras. No puedo creer que haya llegado hasta aquí (poner meme de Homero Simpson en su graduación, o la cara psicótica de Calamardo con el libro). Ha sido todo un viaje esta historia, lo disfruté a casa minuto. Y si bien la historia es de Blessende, también la siento mía, porque las adaptaciones y las horas que pasé redactando y corrigiendo la traducción me convierte en una suerte de madrina. Por ese motivo, si bien respeto la decisión de Blessende, esta versión es mía, y por ello no voy a borrarla, aun cuando llegue el hipotético día en que me aleje del fanfiction. Sé que hay errores gramaticales, de tipeo y sintaxis, pero, de momento, no tengo la energía para ponerme a releer todo y corregirlos. En cuando a las playlist, en mi fb pueden encontrarlas, así como las ilustraciones. No tengo manera de contactar a Blessende desde que borró su perfil pero, donde sea que esté, espero que tenga la mejor de las suertes.

Espero que las dudas que hayan tenido se hayan despejado, pero, más de lo que he traducido no hay, y no tengo intención de hacer una continuación apócrifa. Eso sería una falta de respeto a la confianza que se me otorgó cuando decidí llevar adelante esta traducción. Lo demás, queda a criterio de queda uno, como dijo la autora.

Por otra parte, una persona se quejó de que usaba demasiados modismos latinos. He sido cuidadosa en no ser demasiado asidua en ellos, pero, sinceramente, las traducciones del español ibérico no me gustan, no me siento identificada en ellas. Al ser de Argentina, el rioplatense tiene un acento diferente al resto de Latinoamérica, y, a pesar de haber consumido toda la vida traducciones mexicanas, algunas expresiones no son de mi habla común (mi versión de Annie es lo más cercano a cómo puede sonar el habla de un argentino promedio). Ojo que tampoco me creo especial por ser de estos lares.

En fin, gracias, gracias de todo corazón por haberme leído, por haberme apoyado, y por haberme tenido **tanta** paciencia. No es fácil ser adulta, estudiar, trabajar y traducir fanfictions en el medio. Más de uno debe saberlo.

 

**Menciones honorificas (¿?):**

TheMadKingOnFire, quien desde Twitter siempre está alerta a mis posteos sobre este fic, a Liz-kun, Xochilt Oda, Patsy PG, Luna de Acero, Jesi (niña, ¿por qué no te haces un user en ffnet, o algo? ¡Me encantaría poder responder tus reviews!), kawaiigirl, rinachi, lupitacullen12, Azula Rivaille, Scc Ccu, Chinita-sama, MagiAllie, NanaBusujim, y Himitsu Furikou Akira. Si me quedó alguien en el tintero, discúlpenme. A mis amigas del alma, San-chan y Litora-sama, quienes me acompañan en este viaje de la vida, a pesar de que no nos veamos tanto como quisiéramos. A Hisoka Matsushita, que no lee fanfiction pero me pasa la info más reciente. A Kyuubi, te quiero amiga, espero poder visitarte pronto.

A **_Blessende_** , por haber creado esta obra.

En resumen:

 

A **TODOS** LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEW, ME RASTREARON CUANDO DESAPARECÍA Y ME SIGUIERON POR LAS REDES, ¡¡¡MUCHISMAS GRACIAS!!!!

 

Maru de Kusanagi

_Mariana Soledad Pérez_

Monte Grande, Buenos Aires

3 de febrero de 2017

 

 

 


End file.
